Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles (Season 4)
by SF64Rules91
Summary: Still traumatized over the events from the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Thomas finds comfort in the hands of his new girlfriend, Emily. When a new Duel Monsters tournament—to celebrate the grand opening of Boxford Land—in the United States brings the group together with many new and old friends, they must also stop an outside party that's attempting to destroy Boxford Corp for good.
1. Old Adventures, New Beginnings

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: The story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

Genre(s): Game, Adventure, Fantasy, Comedy, Drama, Romance

* * *

(Thomas Billinton was shown running down the streets of Sodor, a serious look on his face as his Millennium Puzzle swung about.)

 **I watch your hand reach out towards tomorrow**

 **following a light that cannot be blocked out**

 **My pace quickens as I speed along, seeing this worlds dream through my own eyes. Take flight!**

(Eventually, his Duel Monsters spirit partners, 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl', both hovered beside him, bringing a slight smile to Thomas's face. He carried on with running towards a bright light with a determined yell. The main title then appeared.)

 **YU-GI-OH! The Sodor Chronicles**

(Thomas watched below the Island of Sodor as the wind blowed his hair about. He was still feeling solemn and depressed from all he had endured in the Duel Monsters spirit world, and wonders if he'll ever be the same again. We then see Thomas Summon some of his monsters; 'Dark Magician', 'Dark Magician Girl', 'Magician's Valkyria', 'Skilled Dark Magician', 'Obnoxious Celtice Guardian', 'Big Shield Gardna', 'Kuriboh', the 'Poker Knight' trio, and 'Buster Blader'.)

 **How can anyone just say for sure they know where dreams and hopes can all be found**

 **While they run around in circles, searching for what lies undiscovered?**

(Standing proud and smirking evilly is a young man wearing a helmet for some reason. His name was Vinnie, and on his face was a look of wickedly delight. Just what is he up to? A new cut then pans to Spencer Gresley, with his Duel Disk activated, as he Summoned, 'Luster Dragon #2', 'Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End', and three 'Blue-Eyes White Dragons'.)

 **Just how can the valley which exists between lies and the truth crumble away**

 **When the story of how our lives came to be has yet to even begin?**

(A beautiful blonde-haired young German woman named Frieda causally fans her hair. Thomas looked to the ground for a few seconds before activating his Duel Disk, ready for action!)

 **The path towards tomorrow is collpasing much faster than we thought**

 **So I say let's take off before it becomes too unstable!**

(Before Thomas is a large number of duelists from many different corners of the world; Brazil, India, Austrailia, China, etc.. Two of these duelists stood out; a young and excited boy named Philip, and one of Discord's adopted kids—and American Duel Monsters champion—Matt Fudo, who proceeded to Summon 'Stardust Dragon', 'Junk Warrior', 'Formula Synchron', 'Nitro Warrior', and 'Junkuriboh'. In addition, a shadowed monster that looked like an evolved form of 'Stardust Dragon' was also shown appearing behind the four Synchro Monsters and Effect Monster.)

 **Take the escape that's approaching in a flash. It will lead you to a life we all yearn for**

 **Find the hope from that unseen future. Try to strive for what you most expect.**

(Thomas soon found himself running along with his best of friends - Emily, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby, Mavis, Molly, Stanley, Rosie, and Lady. Emily appeared by herself and winked to the camera until Rosie—now slightly taller, sporting a slightly more mature body, and cherry red hair color—playfully hipbumps her and joined her in the shot. Many of the allies Summon their monsters for battle...)  
Percy - 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon', 'Maximum Six', and 'Gilford the Lightning'  
Emily - 'Wingweaver', 'Serapheem', and her newest monster in 'Supreme Queen of Angels'  
James - 'Elemental HERO Neos' and 'Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman'  
Stanley - 'Destiny HERO - Dogma' and 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster'  
Rosie - 'Diamond Head Dragon' and 'Guardian Angel Joan'  
Lady - 'Harpie Lady Sisters' and 'Harpie's Pet Dragon'

 **Hearts combined are steadier than anyone's, even when the odds are all stacked against you.**

(Riding their Duel Runners in various areas of San Francisco, Michael Atlas, riding Wheel of Fortune, held up a card and brought out 'Red Dragon Archfiend'—there was also what appeared to be a shadowed image of what seemed to be an evolved form of the monster hidden behind it. Carlie Izayoi, riding Bloody Kiss, held up a card and Summoned 'Black Rose Dragon'. Finally, James R. Hogan, riding Blackbird, held up a card and called forth 'Black-Winged Dragon'. Three of the six dragons of the legendary Crimson Dragon then took flight.)

 **We will fight against our weaknesses, struggle through and win with just our strengths.**

(Thomas found himself alone in darkness for a second before one by one, all of his monsters appear before him, causing the darkness to change to light. Thomas, not smiling, put his left hand out. Many of the other monsters, mostly the human ones along with 'Kuriboh', put their hands in as well before throwing them into the air, a bit like a sort of team thing.)

 **I will reach my goals in life, with the help of irreplaceable comrades.**

 **My pace is quickening every second, and I swear to see the world's new day. Take flight!**

(When the light faded, Thomas stood proudly among his friends and the other International Duelists as the title came back again.)

 **YU-GI-OH! The Sodor Chronicles**

* * *

The rest of Summer had been going by on the Island of Sodor... While it felt like months in the Duel Monsters spirit world (because of how differently time passes in that world), it had only been merely a week-and-a-half in the real world. Even then, Thomas Billinton and his friends were all in the middle of trying to move on and get back on track with their personal lives... Unfortunately, some things were not all that easy to forget for some people. As so...

(elsewhere...)

One night, Thomas (15), now sporting scars from his adventures, was inside his room within the Billinton residence, sound asleep in his bed—but I'm sorry to say he wasn't having a good sleep, at all... He was tossing and turning as a bad dream ensured.

"N-No..." The blue-haired boy mumbled. "Don't do it, Emily! Don't die! I can't live without... without you!" He then shot up, now wide awake. " **NNNNNNOOOOOO**!"

While breathing and panting hard, the door to his room suddenly flew open as his Mother and Father both raced inside to see what the matter was.

"Thomas, what's wrong?" asked Mrs. Billinton. "We heard you screaming."

Thomas looked down. "T-That...dream..."

"Dream? What happened in it?" asked Mr. Billinton, sitting down on the end of the bed.

Thomas uneasily told both adults the description of his dream. You see, shortly after returning home from his adventure in the Duel Monsters spirit world, the blue-haired boy relucantly showed his parents and sisters the scars he received during the journey, and revealed information about his true self as the present-day reincarnation of Anakin (someone who looked exactly like him, but sported black hair instead of blue hair). Unlike some of the previous adventures, where Mr. and Mrs. Billinton both thought Thomas was making it up, they actually believed him here (seeing the sadness and pain in his eyes). Do you know what they said after he made that confession?

" _ **No matter what**_ -" said the voice of Mr. Billinton. "- _ **you are our son**_."

" _ **Reincarnation or not**_." added the voice of Mrs. Billinton.

" _ **And nothing will ever change that**_." agreed the voices of Annie and Clarabel. " _ **Families look out for each other**_ **. _And we love you, Big Brother_**."

Either way, Thomas practically started crying after telling his parents what his nightmare had been all about. It would seem he was still suffering from severe trauma (or, rather, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD) over everything he had been through during his journey in the Duel Monsters spirit world.

"Oh, honey..." whispered Mrs. Billinton, feeling terrible for her teenage son. "That was the tenth nightmare this Summer..."

"I know-" whimpered Thomas, who was weeping into his hands. "-but it was just so horrible... I've endured so much pain and suffering..."

"Everything's going to be alright, kiddo." comforted Mr. Billinton. "Would it help to see a Counselor?"

"No... No, not even that would help... There's only one person in this whole world who can help heal my pain..."

"Would you like us to call the Stirling family and ask if they, along with Emily, would like to stay with us for a while?" asked Mrs. Billinton.

Thomas nodded quietly... And that's exactly what they did...

* * *

 **Title: Old Adventures, New Beginnings**

* * *

A few days later at the Sodor National Airport, Percy Avonside and the others—minus Rosie Vulcan and Stanley Hudswell—were all at the lobby, waiting for someone.

"Are you sure this is the day Rosie and Stanley both return from the United States?" asked James Hughes (16).

"Of course, I'm sure!" answered Percy (15). "It's what their email had said."

"They've been gone for most of the Summer." commented Molly Russells (16). "I bet they'll have lots they want to tell us."

"Like pictures, souvenirs, etc.." added Mavis Drewry (16). "I've always been wondering what New York City is like... All I do know is that it's the biggest city in the United States."

"Look, look! There's their plane!" cried the voice of Toby Holden (16). The brown-haired boy was looking out the window. "Stanley and Rosie are both home again!"

The rest of the gang approached the window their friend was looking out of and gasped.

(elsewhere...)

Outside, one plane was flying through the sky before touch-landing on the runway and slowing down to a stop.

(elsewhere...)

Half an hour later, Percy and the others were waiting by a gate when Stanley Hudswell and his new girlfriend, which was a red-haired teenage girl, came by.

"Stanley!" cheered Percy, happy to see that his two friends were back. "You're home!"

"I sure am." The gray-haired boy (15) agreed, smiling big over the warm welcome. "Returning to America was as wonderful as ever, but it sure is great to be back on the Island of Sodor again."

"But who's she?" blinked James, looking at the new girl. "Didn't Rosie go with you to the U.S.?"

"I ' _am_ ' Rosie, James." The red-haired girl giggled. "I got a new look while we were in America. What do you guys think of it?"

James was aghast. "ROSIE?!"

Yup, this ' _ **new**_ ' girl was actually Rosie Vulcan (15), someone also originally from the United States (just like Stanley). However, Rosie looked so much different than from before... She was slightly taller than from before, now had a slightly more mature-looking body (so-to-speak), wore different clothing, and even had a slightly deeper voice compared to before. The biggest change, however, was Rosie's hair color and length... Her hair was now colored cherry red instead of purple-like pink, and went all the way down to the middle of her back instead of being merely shoulder-length.

"We...almost didn't recognize you at first." commented Edward Stewart (17).

"That's because when Stanley and I were visiting New York City, my body...started developing a little bit." explained Rosie, not sounding or looking embarrassed over talking about her body image. "While I'm a teenager as you can plainly see, I've always looked young for my age."

"Sorta like a pre-teen?" asked Mavis.

"Yeah, something like that. In addition, I grew taller and my voice even deepened a bit... Well, to the point I no longer sound like Emily on helium—no offense to her. Plus, I also decided to grow my hair out and change the color of it from lavender to a type of red."

James chuckled. "Well, it sounds to me like puberty had finally caught up with you, Rosie..." He then pointed at the cherry red-haired girl's chest. "Not to mention there's now a far greater chance the boys will finally notice you, moreso than before development decided to kick in."

With an anger pressure mark appearing on the side of her head, Rosie immediately shot a nasty-looking glare at James for making such a lewd joke about her body.

"On that note, we'll be going." cut in Gordon Gresley (18), pulling the red-haired boy away before he could say anything else with his big mouth.

"So, what have we missed out on while we were away?" asked Stanley. He then remembered something... "Wait, where are Thomas and Emily? I don't see them anywhere."

"They didn't come." answered Henry Stanier (18).

"But, why not?" asked Rosie, looking and sounding a bit hurt. "I thought they wanted to see us again."

"Both Thomas and Emily have been spending tons of time together." explained Edward. "Ever since they returned from the Duel Monsters spirit world, there hasn't been a single moment where they were apart."

Stanley had to smile. "Is that all? Well, that's-"

"There's more... They didn't even come camping with Lady and I, last weekend." peeped Percy. "And they've also constantly declined to go to the arcade with Toby and I."

"It's almost like they're too busy to spend time with us anymore." Molly added sadly.

"In addition-" put in Gordon. "-Emily also informed me over the phone two days ago that she and her parents have moved in with the Billintons for the next little while."

"You mean they're living together, now?" asked Rosie. "Even though they're only 15 and 16 respectively?"

"It was what both Thomas AND Emily wanted."

"Either they're training for when they get married-" suggested James. "-or something's going on."

"Over the time Thomas and Emily have been hanging out with us-" mused Toby thoughtfully. "-they, especially Thomas, have been feeling rather down."

"Considering all that we, especially them, have been through earlier in the Summer-" came from Gordon. "-it was especially traumatizing. Thomas and Emily were both revealed to be reincarnations of a royal couple who lived in the Duel Monsters spirit world."

"Emily's previous self eventually died protecting her husband from being killed by her monster of a Father-" put in James. "-causing Thomas's previous self to go insane with grief, resulting in him killing his Queen and all of the subjects in the castle that were in his sights, and he eventually became a demon hellbent on conquering or destroying the universe."

"To make things worse-" finished Edward. "-Thomas and Emily both have to carry those memories—and so much more—for quite possibly the rest of their lives."

"I wish there was something we could do to help them." sighed Percy.

Yes, indeed...

(elsewhere...)

Up on the rooftop of the Billinton residence, Thomas was shown to be resting his head on Emily Stirling's lap, while the dark green-haired girl (16) did her best to comfort her new boyfriend of his pain and suffering.

"It's quite beautiful out today." said Emily, stroking the blue-haired boy's face (but mainly his scar).

"Yeah... It sure is, I guess..." mumbled Thomas dully. It was as if he wasn't even paying any attention.

"I also heard that Rosie and Stanley were coming back from the United States today." Emily went on. "You know, perhaps we should go and welcome them back with the rest of our friends."

The blue-haired boy didn't move from his spot, much to the dark green-haired girl's concern.

"Thomas? Don't you want to go see Rosie and Stanley?"

"No..." answered Thomas, sounding as depressed as ever.

Emily looked upset. "Why not?" she asked hurtfully.

"Don't you get it? If I go down to the airport, who knows what kind of danger I might attract? Especially since I'm the reincarnation of Anakin, a.k.a. Diablon... After almost losing you, the reincarnation of Anastasia, in the Duel Monsters spirit world forever, I... I..."

Thomas couldn't finish his statement before tears started to stream down his face. Without wasting a second, the poor blue-haired boy buried his face into Emily's lap and started to cry.

"Oh, Tommy..." whispered Emily, feeling like she was about to start crying, as well. "But we have to stop avoiding our friends. They might think we don't care for them anymore if we keep doing this."

"That won't be a problem." interrupted a voice (male).

Emily looked to nearby, and saw James, Percy, and everyone else standing by the staircase leading down into the apartment building.

"James!" The dark green-haired girl gasped. "How long have you been there listening?"

"Long enough." answered James, not looking too upset.

Thomas managed to stop crying. "Guys, please, leave us be for now."

"What, again?"

"Sorry, Thomas, but the answer's no." said Gordon firmly. "We've been leaving you be ever since we got back from the spirit world, and that was over a month ago. Stop avoiding us already!"

"Don't you guys even understand?!" Thomas shouted, standing up and glaring at his friends whilst getting angry. "I'm too dangerous to be around! Emily is the only one in this world who can keep me calm and stable!"

"And remember that I, too, had suffered so much!" added Emily hotly, speaking directly to the gang.

"We know!" protested Toby. "But casting us aside is not going to undo everything that's happened!"

Before the arguing could continue, the sound of a helicopter was heard...

"Huh? A helicopter?" mumbled Percy, looking upward.

"What's it doing here?" asked Molly, also looking upward.

The answer came when a familiar, and cheery, voice could be heard.

"Hello, down there!"

"It's Discord!" cried Henry.

Yup... Hanging from the opened doorway of the helicopter was Discord J. Crawford, and he was waving to all his friends down below.

"Salutations from Industrial Illusions!" The creator of Duel Monsters greeted loudly. "I bring some important news!"

"What news?" asked James loudly.

"Let me land, and I'll tell you!"

And so, the gang quickly got out of the way of the helicopter, allowing it to lower and land safely on the rooftop. Once it stopped, Discord jumped out and approached the group of teenagers.

"It has been a while, eh?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yeah... it has..." agreed Thomas, not sounding very enthusiastic.

Discord, not realizing what has happened, chuckled teasingly. "Aww, what's the matter, Thomas-boy? Haven't been having a good Summer so far? Perhaps you missed little 'ole me?"

"Discord, please-!" Emily began, but was cut off.

"We've all had a rotten Summer, alright?!" croaked James suddenly. "We've spent some of it on a long and treacherous journey through a world of Duel Monsters to rescue Emily from a band of evil monsters hellbent on taking over the world and reviving a demon from hundreds to thousands of years ago! The demon turned out to a past version of Thomas, agonizing over the tragic death of his wife—a past version of Emily!"

Silence fell among the group.

"Oh..." said Discord quietly in a sympathetic voice. "I'm... I'm so sorry about all that."

"And ever since we got back-" added Henry. "-Thomas has been avoiding us."

"I was just trying to keep them safe." insisted Thomas, once again looking very upset over the story being brought up...again. "Danger has been following me left and right, and more often than not, my friends would get caught in the crossfire. And on this adventure, they... This time, they were killed, and I couldn't do anything to protect them."

"Oh dear..." whispered Discord, stroaking his chin. "I can see why you look and sound very depressed." He then smiled brightly. "Well, if this helps any, I have something for all of you."

"What is it?" asked Emily.

Discord responded by taking something out of his coat pocket. It was an envelope, and he handed it to the dark green-haired girl.

"Huh? What's in this envelope?"

Discord kept his smile. "Open it, and you'll see." he suggested.

Emily opened the envelope up. Inside there were a bunch of tickets.

"What are these tickets?" Emily asked once more, looking surprised.

"They're tickets to the grand opening of Boxford Land in ' **Atlanta - Georgia** '." explained Discord, who then winked. "Spencer-boy was the one who requested that I bring them personally to the lot of you."

"Awesome!" cheered Percy. "We get to go to an amusement park in America before Summer ends—wait, did you say Boxford Land?"

"That's Spencer's latest company project, right?" added Gordon.

Discord nodded. "Correct."

"Has things been going right for him and his family after the monster attacks and bad publicity from those events finally faded?" asked James. "I mean, they did get their company back from those who bought it out, right?"

Discord finally lost his smile as a flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

At the city of Atlanta, things were as busy as ever. People roaming around, cars driving around—you should get the idea.

" _Things haven't exactly been smooth sailing for Spencer-boy, Skiff-boy, and their parents ever since they managed to regain control of Boxford Corporation after all that's happened_." narrated Discord. " _Spencer-boy has been working non-stop for most of the Summer to try and keep everything under control, but I'm sorry to say it was to some rather poor results_."

(elsewhere...)

Over at the headquarters of the American branch of Boxford Corp, Spencer Gresley's voice could be heard speaking to someone...

" _ **I just can't believe this**_..."

(elsewhere...)

Inside the main office, a stressed-looking Spencer (18) was seated at his desk, who then, with a heavy sigh, proceeded to bury his hands into his face...

" _After the massive incident with all the kidnapping and Duel Monsters-based attacks all around the United States, Boxford Corporation was left with enormous debts_." narrated Discord. " _The stock price became record-breakingly low_."

The silver-haired boy, who was joined by his parents and Skiff, was currently busy speaking to a small team of suits...

"Thanks to that maniac Gozaburo buying out the company, President Crump's smear campaign against us, and especially those monster attacks and kidnappings from all around the world... Ngh! This is all a complete disaster..." Flashback Spencer groaned dreadfully. "Boxford Corp is now down in the dumps... We've been left with massive debts, pay cuts, lay-offs, stock liquidations, you name it..."

"We humbly apologize, Master Spencer." One suit apologized.

"We're doing our very best to try and reverse the damage, but..." A second suit started to say, but didn't get a chance to finish.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing this over and over!" Flashback Spencer snapped, standing up and giving a hard stare to his employes. "Start showing me some results. Am I clear?"

A third suit bowed apologetically. "Y-Yes, sir!" he obeyed. "We'll certainly think of something, sir."

The team of suits all got up and left the office, leaving Flashback Spencer and his family alone to talk.

"God, this is really annoying..." mumbled Flashback Spencer, sitting back down.

"Yeah, this is really bad." sighed Flashback Skiff, who was in full agreement with his Big Brother. "Based on how effective that smear campaign from Douglas Crump and his supporters was, the public just doesn't seem to trust us anymore... Could this truly be the end of Boxford Corporation?"

There was a brief silence in the room...

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Flashback Mrs. Gresley (Boxford), looking very worried. "I mean, there has to be some sort of way we can try to regain the public's trust in us, right?"

"The only other Boxford Corp-related project we have on the go is the big opening of Boxford Land, coming real soon." Flashback Mr. Gresley (Boxford) pointed out. "Even then, the project has been rushed to get ready for the end of Summer. It might not be nearly as successful unless we delay the opening of the theme park for at least a few more months for additional polishing and improvements."

"Look, Father, what other choice do we even have at a time like this?" The frustrated Flashback Spencer complained. "With how badly the company is suffering after everything that's happened during the Summer—what with the monster attacks and kidnappings from around the world, and the anti-Boxford Corporation propaganda from that ex-President and his former White House staff—the grand opening of Boxford Land could very well be our remaining glimmer of hope in restoring popular opinion to the general public. Even then, it simply won't be enough... We need to do something else to earn back the trust of the public."

"What if we did something special to help promote the park's opening?" suggested Flashback Skiff.

That caught Flashback Spencer's attention. "Hm?"

"What do you have in mind, Skiff?" asked Flashback Mr. Gresley (Boxford).

"Now, hear me out..." Flashback Skiff went on, beginning to explain his new idea. "Imagine if we host a huge Duel Monsters tournament, one that's even bigger than even the Battle City tournament. We invite many of the greatest duelists from around the world, to compete and try to become the next ' _Duel King_ ' or ' _Duel Queen_ '? The whole tournament itself could be called something like...' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ '!"

"Around the world..." Flashback Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) mused thoughtfully. "You mean...like duelists from around Europe, Africa, Asia, and America?"

"That would be what I was thinking."

"Hmm... You know something, Skiff, that's actually not a bad idea." admitted Flashback Spencer, who cupped his fist together and rested his elbows on the surface of the desk. "If this ' _grand_ ' tournament is successful enough, we might be able to reverse the situation and restore our reputations around the world."

Eventually, the family confirmed that the new tournament would happen - with a date set for near the end of the Summer.

"So, which duelists are you planning to invite?" asked Flashback Mr. Gresley (Boxford), watching as his older son took out his laptop and began typing away.

"I can already tell you a few I intend to invite..." answered Flashback Spencer, still typing away.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"Another Duel Monsters tournament..." whispered Gordon.

"This is why I came back to the Island of Sodor to speak with all of you." Discord went on. "As for what I've brought up, Spencer-boy really needs your help."

"Who does he want competing?" asked Mavis.

"If you check your tickets, you'll see who will."

The group of Sudrian teenagers did as they were told. Eventually...

"YES! I'm in!" cheered James, after looking at his ticket.

"What do you know? So am I." came from Percy, who also looked at his ticket.

"Me too." put in Stanley.

"As am I." agreed Rosie.

Thomas looked at his ticket and sighed to himself; it seems he was competing in the tournament, too. However, there was one final person competing, too...

"Huh? Me?" gasped a surprised Emily, dropping her ticket.

It would seem the dark green-haired girl had been selected as a competitor for the upcoming tournament by none other than Spencer himself. Nobody, especially her, had expected it, at all. Even then, the reception to the surprise was highly positive...

"Hey, congrates, Emily!" smiled Percy.

"Spencer-boy was the one who personally selected you to compete, Emily." explained Discord pleasantly. "He said it was because you truly proved yourself to him."

"What does that mean?" quizzed James.

"I... I think I do know what it means..." Emily murmured. "But, I..."

"Emily?" asked Thomas, seeing the distress on his girlfriend's face. "Emily, are you okay?"

"It's just that I've never been invited to something this big before." said Emily. "The only reasons I was able to be apart of the last two tournaments was to cheer the rest of you who were participating in." She closed her eyes. "I... I don't know if I..."

"You feel you're not ready for something like this." Thomas managed to softly finished.

Emily nodded sadly, confirming her fears.

"Oh, Emily..." Thomas immediately embraced his dark green-haired girlfriend lovingly. "I believe in you."

"Huh?" Emily, still feeling sad, looked to the blue-haired boy. "You do?"

"You have come a long way ever since you started dueling." smiled Thomas. "You've not only become stronger as a duelist, but as an individual, as well." He then had a reminder... "You've conquered the darkness in your heart and proved what you're really capable of as a True Duelist, especially in your life-or-death battle against Gozaburo. So, I think you have what it takes to be part of this tournament."

Emily managed to smile. "Oh, Tommy..."

She pulled Thomas in for a loving kiss.

"Aww, how sweet." gushed Discord. "It would seem you both have finally confessed your dear, sweet feelings."

"That they have." agreed Edward.

"They were too scared to at first." explained Percy.

"But after all the chaos they've been through-" came from Gordon. "-they finally decided to tie the knot. Sorta like how Anakin and Anastasia did so..."

Thomas and Emily both lost their smiles and again felt upset at being reminded of their past selves, but said nothing in response... Either way, Discord decided to try and change the subject...

"So, have you all made your choice?" he asked.

"I'm definitely in." accepted James.

"Me too." agreed Percy.

"Me three!" put in Rosie.

"You can count on me." added Stanley.

"I promise I'll do my very best." finished Emily.

The only one who didn't say anything was Thomas himself. It looked like he was about to refuse to take part.

"Hm? Thomas-boy." quizzed Discord.

"Don't you want to take part too, Thomas?" asked Emily. "It could be fun."

"No..."

Discord was surprised. "Why not?"

"I'm too scared." confessed Thomas. "With all the trouble that's happened lately, I don't want to put everyone's lives in danger... But, I'll wish the best of luck to the rest of you."

"Has any real danger happened to you or your friends since you came back from your adventure?" asked Discord, trying to convince the blue-haired boy to change his mind.

Thomas thought about it. "Well... no."

"Then, come on!" begged James. "You're the Duel King of the Island of Sodor, for crying out loud!"

"And I'm sure Spencer would want to face you again in the tournament." added Percy, before looking to Discord. "Umm... Spencer will be competing, right?"

"Not this time, I'm afraid." denied Discord, shaking his head. "With all the shake-ups going on at Boxford Corp, he's been too busy to play Duel Monsters."

"I see..." mumbled Gordon, folding his arms.

"So, come on, Thomas-boy! You and Spencer-boy are friends now, so why not help him out and wager your Duel King title..."

It looked like Thomas still didn't seem to wanted to go, and the creator of Duel Monsters could see this instantly.

"If you don't want to take part-" Discord went on. "-then we understand... I won't force you to do so, but I highly recommend that you do compete in the tournament. Because if you do decide to take part—not only could it be good for your psyche, but it could also help you reclaim what you've lost."

Hearing the last part of that sentence had made Thomas rather curious.

"Reclaim what I've lost?" he repeated.

"I wonder what that means?" Percy whispered to Edward.

"I'm not sure, Percy." replied the intelligent, blue-haired boy. "But, knowing that Discord's the one who said it, it must mean something good."

Emily already had a good idea on what Discord meant... Thomas's trauma in the Duel Monsters spirit world hadn't just affected his mental health, it had also affected his thought on dueling... Maybe competing this tournament would help do him some good...

"Thomas, I think I might know what Discord is talking about." The dark green-haired girl said to her sullened boyfriend. "I won't say what it exactly is just yet, but I do think that you should take part like the rest of us."

"Are you sure?" asked Thomas. "But what if..."

"Don't worry about if danger happens." reassured Emily, gripping her hands onto the blue-haired boy's left arm. "You'll never know for sure if life is safe unless you get out there and try."

After so much hesitation, and seeing the pleading look in his girlfriend's eyes, Thomas gave a big sigh and managed a painful little smile.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Yes!" Percy whooped happily. "We're back in the dueling business, baby!"

"I knew you'd accept the invitation." smiled Discord, getting back into the helicopter. "I'll send a plane over to pick up all of you in three days time. See you all until then!"

With that said, the helicopter door shut, and the propellers started up.

"Goodbye, Discord!" called the Sudrian teenagers, waving.

The helicopter took to the skies and flew off until it was out of sight.

"Off we go to another exciting tournament in the United States." remarked James in a positive tone. "Just like we did several months ago."

"Which was our first time in America, too!" agreed Gordon.

"First San Francisco, now Atlanta!" put in Henry.

"And this time-" came from Toby. "-Emily gets to be part of the fun, too."

"Hey, hey, I've been part of the fun too, you know." retorted Emily playfully. "Remember when I dueled Lady?"

"Of course, we remember." confirmed Mavis. "But you seemed real upset at first when you were defeated by her, that we were worried you were going to be in the same depressed funk Thomas was in at the time."

"True, but I have become so much stronger than I was, back then."

"Did you and her ever get to have your rematch as promised?" asked Henry.

Emily shook her head. "Not recently, but there could be a good change we could face off in the new tournament."

"Wait a second!" cried Stanley, looking at his ticket. "I think we forgot to ask Discord about who else could be competing."

"Why do you say that?" Rosie asked curiously.

"There are gonna be duelists from all around the world coming to take part! It says so on the ticket!"

"You don't say..." gulped Mavis, looking over the gray-haired boy's shoulder at the ticket. "Around thirty-two duelists..."

"Spain, France, Canada, India, Japan, China..." Rosie read from her ticket. "Yikes, and those are only some of the countries..."

"Maybe some of these duelists will be friendly." suggested Percy.

"Man, I sure hope so..." groaned James.

Right, James, that is the key word there... HOPE SO... With another big Duel Monsters tournament on the horizon, can the group try and keep things together? As for Thomas... can he successfully reclaim what he's lost after suffering from such a traumatic experience in the Duel Monsters spirit world? Stay tuned!

* * *

(A spinning light illuminates nighttime on the Island of Sodor, as Thomas looked at the scenery. The camera then spun before changing into a full aerial view of the Island of Sodor.)

 **Close to you...**

 **Those precious memories will ingrave deep withitn my heart**

 **Only one strong and shining spirit can live right next to you whenever you need it**

(We then cut to many different angles to show different members of the Tidmouth Teens starting with Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby, Emily, and finally Thomas.)

 **I have always masked my fears, by putting up a strong front**

 **While I try to be so tough, I neglect to listen to anyone's words**

 **Over and over it goes, my life goes repetitively on**

 **My heart has been screaming so hard, that I fear it could break any day now**

 **It's time to hurry on, and toss all of that stuff clean away.**

 **Because I want to move on to tomorrow**

(We then cut to several of the friends in different pictures. Gordon with James and Henry in headlocks, Percy, Toby, and Edward being modest in their own picture, and Emily, winking and sticking her tongue out at the camera, playfully gives Thomas bunny ears. during the bottom, the Tidmouth Teens pose in front of a billboard advertising the upcoming ' **Great International Duel Cup** '.)

 **Close to you...**

 **If you're looking out for what defines who you seem to be,**

 **Then you just go ahead and keep protecting your decisions until the end...**

(The nighttime faded away as the morning sun brightened the surrounding area. The Tidmouth Teens gazed outwards at the scenery.)

 **Close to you...**

 **Those precious memories will ingrave deep within my heart**

 **Only one strong and shining spirit can live right next to you whenever you need it!**

(Thomas and Emily both find themselves facing off against many duelists from around the world.)

 **YU-GI-OH! The Sodor Chronicles**


	2. An Already-Moving Conspiracy (1)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up outside an absolutely beautiful-looking castle somewhere in the European country of Germany (present), all seemed to be quiet and peaceful during the bright, sunny afternoon...

(elsewhere...)

Inside the various hallways of the building, maids and other servants were moving about and trying to get the daily chores of the household completed. Overall, the whole castle's interior architecture resembled what an Ancient Greek or Roman palace would look like.

(elsewhere...)

Atop the balcony of one tower, a 22-year old young man, dressed for the weather, was sitting on a lounge chair and enjoying the sunny weather. In addition to looking highly rough, the young man had short blue hair like Thomas (only it was a lighter shade of blue). While relaxing, the blue-haired young man was typing away on a laptop that was on the table beside him when something on the device caught his eye.

"Hmm... What do we have here?" he asked himself, speaking in what could be an American accent rather than German accent (showing that the young man was not from Germany).

After spending a few seconds reading over something on his laptop, the butler (newly hired, and was in his 20s) showed up while carrying a teapot on a tray.

"Meister Vinnie-" The butler began, speaking in a German accent. "-vould you like some tea?"

"Not now." replied the young man (Vinnie). He then turned to the butler and smirked. "Instead, could you do me a favor and go get the Mistress? I need to show her this email I just received from an ' _old friend_ '."

The young butler bowed. "Sofort, Meister Vinnie."

And he left the balcony.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the very fancy, and also huge, bathing chamber somewhere in the castle, a maid was present and playing a lovely tune on a harp she was carrying. There was even a beautiful-looking water fountain nearby. In the middle of the large bath tub, a beautiful 20-year old young woman was, with her eyes closed, lounging and enjoying her midday bathtime when a voice echoed out to the young German woman...

"Mistress!" called the voice of the butler. "Are you in here?"

The young German woman fluttered her eyes open, hearing the footsteps getting louder. Soon, the butler walked into the fancy bathing chamber.

"My humblest of apologies, Mistress-" The young man apologized, bowing politely. "-but Meister Vinnie has requested your presence on the balcony over an email he received a few minutes ago."

"Vhatever it is, it can vait until later." The young German woman dismissed, with the wave of her left hand. "I'm far too busy enjoying time to myself."

"He says ze email is from Boxford Corporation."

That one line had caught the young German woman's attention... The email was from Boxford Corporation? The same Boxford Corporation from the Island of Sodor? A small smile—which also appeared to be mischievous—appeared on the young woman's face; she then started to climb out of the tub of water and walk towards the blushing young butler. Her long, flowing blonde hair went all the way down to her mid-back. This young German woman was actually exposing her beautiful, curvy, naked body for the butler on-purpose (although nothing objectionable was actually seen).

"Vhy didn't you say so in ze first place?" she asked in a seductive-like way, stopping at the edge of the tub. The young woman saw the flustered look on her butler's face before finally looking down at herself... and actually laughed at how she was ' _exposing_ ' her body to him. "Ach je, how silly of me!"

"N-No vorries, M-Mistress." stuttered the embarrassed butler, turning to depart. "I'll leave...you to be attended to..."

He left the bathing chamber, and the young German woman, with a snap of her fingers, was approached by several maids.

(elsewhere...)

Minutes later, the female owner of the German Castle, now wearing a lovely-looking bathrobe, had entered the bed chambers and was approaching the outdoor balcony where Vinnie was waiting for her.

"Nice of you to come." The blue-haired young man grinned, showing the Mistress something on the laptop. "Mistress Frieda, the flower has officially bloomed."

The young German woman (Frieda) came outside onto the balcony, taking a nearby rose from the vase on the table and sniffing it.

"Vhat is zis I hear of an invitation from Boxford Corporation?" she asked, enjoying and taking in the smell from the rose.

"Well, do you remember those monster attacks back in July?" asked Vinnie, keeping his smile. "Well, Boxford Corporation's in shambles from it. They're trying to regain the public's favor with a new Duel Monsters tournament... Heh, those people there are so inexperienced!" The blue-haired young man's smile then grew eviler. "They believe holding this event will restore the faith consumers once had in that franchise... I think now's a good time to strike."

"Strike, you say?" wondered Frieda.

"So, what do you think?" Vinnie continued. "Shall we go and give the guys at Boxford Corp a ' _warm welcome_ '?"

Frieda said nothing about that, but Vinnie was beginning to laugh loudly and wickedly at the possibilities with Boxford Corp. What could this all mean? Who were these two castle owners? Let's find that out...later.

* * *

 **Title: An Already-Moving Conspiracy, Part 1**

* * *

At the Knapford International Airport (one day earlier), Thomas and the gang had all gathered to board a flight heading for the United States...again. This time, they were flying to the city of Atlanta, where Boxford Land was going to have its grand opening.

"Atlanta... I can't wait to get there!" smiled Gordon.

"I hope it's as amazing as San Francisco." put in Henry.

"Atlanta is actually slightly smaller than San Francisco." Edward pointed out. "But I've heard that a baseball game will be held at one point..."

"Baseball?!" interrupted James, now grinning big. "I've heard of that! The Atlanta Braves vs. The Chicago Cubs, and a game I want to go and see before leaving!"

While the other friends were chatting, Thomas sat down in his seat with Emily.

"Emily-" he said curiously. "-you said that you knew what was lost for me to reclaim in this tournament... What exactly is it?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, Thomas." sighed Emily, looking at her boyfriend. "I think it would be more appropriate for you to find that out for yourself."

The blue-haired boy sighed as he thought about the tournament. "There's going to be the best duelists from around the world coming. I hope we'll be able to take them on."

"Just remember that this tournament is meant for fun." Emily reminded. "Please try not to be too serious when you duel."

Thomas closed his eyes tightly. Like it would be that easy for him.

"Well, well, well! Look who's all waiting to go to Atlanta like we are!" chortled a familiar, important voice (male).

Hearing that voice made Thomas look up, knowing exactly who it belonged to...

"Was that voice from Sir Topham Hatt, our school principal?" he wondered.

Indeed so... Walking into the waiting area for a flight to Atlanta was Sir Topham Hatt, his wife Lady Hatt, and their two Grandchildren (Stephen and Bridget).

"Sir!" gasped Percy. "What're you doing here?"

"Stephen and Bridget both want to go to the opening of Boxford Land." explained Sir Topham Hatt. "We were going to Atlanta for a family vacation anyway, so that'd be a neat bonus for all of us; going to the new theme park." He then smiled at the big group of teenagers. "And since you were going to take part in the tournament, we also wanted to be there to wish you luck."

"Gee, thank you, sir." The green-haired boy bowed, feeling flattered. "We're really glad you're coming, sir."

"Most definitely." agreed Edward.

"Now, now, everyone, we're not at school at the moment." chuckled Sir Topham Hatt. "Feel free to call me by my real name - Bertram." He then looked towards Thomas and became more serious. "How's Thomas doing, by the way?"

It would seem that the principal heard about what Thomas had been going through due to Mr. and Mrs. Billinton both telling him and several of their friends about their son's troubles.

"Sir..." Emily spoke up. "...if you don't mind me saying this, maybe it'd be best not to talk about it, right now."

"Yeah!" agreed Percy, who then began speaking without thinking... "No offense, sir, but if I had a troubling past where I became a demon because I lost my wife to a ruthless King, I'd not want to-oops!"

The green-haired boy backed sheepishly away, after realizing he had accidentally brought up Thomas and Emily's past, original selves. Thomas, becoming very upset, stood up from his seat.

"I... I need some time alone." The blue-haired boy groaned wearily. "Come and find me when Discord and the plane both arrive."

With that said, he left the group to isolate himself from everyone else.

"Nice going, Percy." grumbled James.

"Well, you've been bringing it up not long ago, too!" argued Percy.

The green-haired boy and red-haired boy both began to argue on who's fault it was.

"Oh dear..." sighed Lady Hatt.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, Thomas had gone to a private part of the airport, trying to clear his mind. Unfortunately, he started to have a flashback to Anakin and Anastasia's past around here...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

In this flashback, Flashback Anastasia and Flashback Anakin both have been captured by the former's Father, and had been brought to the throne room to stand trial for seeming treason towards their own kingdom and home. Flashback King Reginald turned his attention to his daughter first, aiming to give her a punishment first...

"Anastasia, you will spend the next little while of your pregnancy rotting in the dungeons until your child is ready to be born." he was saying. "Once born, it will be sent away to an Orphanage... and you WILL marry Prince Randolph as arranged."

The pregnant Flashback Anastasia couldn't believe this was happening, and neither could Flashback Anakin. Unfortunately, it was going to get much worse from here...

"And as for you, Anakin..." Flashback King Reginald drew out his sword. "This is your punishment for betraying your KING!"

"Father! NO!" pleaded Flashback Anastasia, knowing what her Father was about to do to Anakin, started struggling to break free from the strong grips of the two Blade Knights. "Don't do this! You can't!"

Flashback King Reginald merely ignored his daughter and lunged forth just as Anakin broke free and drew his own sword. Flashback King Reginald and his adopted son began to sword fight to the death, but the former soon overpowered the latter and knocked him down and rendered him weaponless.

"Now die!" bellowed Anastasia's Father in pure hatred.

With a battle cry, the ruler of the land charged towards Flashback Anakin, raised his sword, and delivered a sharp thrust. Flashback Anakin shut his eyes and braced for the impact...

 ***SLASH!***

...except it never came. Flashback Anakin wasn't stabbed, but he did hear Flashback King Reginald's shocked voice.

"Anastasia!"

When the black-haired young man opened his eyes, he got the shock of his whole life... His only friend and lover had gotten in the way of the attack, and was fatally impaled through her heart.

"Anastasia!" screamed Flashback Anakin.

"An-a-kin..." spluttered the brunette-haired young woman, finally collapsing onto the ground and slowly formed a pool of blood from the wound.

Flashback Anakin knelt down, turned over, and held the wounded Flashback Anastasia in his arms.

"Anastasia..." The black-haired young man peeped in shock. "Why did you do that? Why did you take the blow for me?"

"I...can't live...without you." said Flashback Anastasia weakly, coughing. "You mean...the world to me."

"But I cannot live without you either!" protested Flashback Anakin, unsheathing a dagger and putting it to his throat. "If you die, then I will die with you, so we may always be together!"

Before the black-haired young man could slit his own throat...

"NO!"

...Flashback Anastasia managed to grab onto her husband's wrist, stopping him from committing suicide.

"Please!" The brunette-haired young woman begged, coughing a bit. "I want you to live... live for the both of us!"

"I can't!" protested Flashback Anakin, trying to pull his wrist free from Anastasia's grasp. "I won't!"

"You have to!" insisted Flashback Anastasia, refusing to let go. "You're too young, Anakin. I won't let you throw your life away just because of me! Our child wouldn't have wanted it to end for you like this!"

Dropping the dagger, Flashback Anakin's eyes began flooding with tears. He loved Flashback Anastasia more than anything, and living without her was going to be nothing but misery.

"I know...it will hurt... but you have...to be strong." smiled Flashback Anastasia. "Find another lover... raise a family with her... live your life the best as you can." She took Flashback Anakin's hand and placed it on her pregnant stomach (although the pregnancy had ended in a tragic miscarriage). "I'm sure our child...would have been wonderful. We'll both be...waiting for you when...your time comes."

"Don't go! You can't leave me!" sobbed Flashback Anakin. "You're the only friend I've ever had!"

Flashback Anastasia didn't say anything back right away. When she finally did speak, it was this that was said...

"I...love...you... my Ani... and I...will always...be with...you..." whispered Flashback Anastasia, breathing her last breath.

With that said, the brunette-haired young woman finally closed her eyes and died peacefully in her friend/lover's arms. Poor Flashback Anakin was beyond devastated when he felt no more life in the beautiful princess...

"Anastasia! ANASTASIA!" The black-haired young man screamed repeatedly, crying in his great despair as Flashback Anastasia finally turned to light and vanished.

Anastasia's Mother was also weeping over her daughter's death. As for Anastasia's Father... he looked both shocked and upset with what he had done.

"Anastasia..." whispered Flashback King Reginald. "What have I-?" His face then twisted into great rage as he immediately blamed someone else. "You... This was all your doing, Anakin! YOU were the one who got my daughter killed!"

Silence filled the whole throne room from that claim. After a few seconds, Flashback Anakin, with his hands now stained in Flashback Anastasia's blood, stood back up with his back turned. But what Flashback King Reginald saw when the black-haired young man had finally turned back around had shocked him (Anastasia's Father) greatly. Flashback Anakin's eyes were now shining blood red, and his face was now that of nothing but pure fury. Whatever sanity Flashback Anakin had left when Flashback Anastasia was alive was now completely gone.

"No, I didn't..." he mumbled darkly. The black-haired young man gazed at his 'King' in blind rage. "YOU did! If it hadn't been for your tyranny, Anastasia and I could have had a wonderful life together! Now it will never happen, and it's all your fault!" Immediately, Flashback Anakin's anger had reached its breaking point as he fell into insanity. "YOU WILL DIE WHERE YOU STAND!"

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"Why must those memories continue to haunt me?" Thomas asked himself. "All I've ever wanted was to live a normal life in peace, and now all of this has happened..."

"Those memories, and so much more, haunt me too, Tommy." soothed the voice of Emily. The dark green-haired girl soon approached her despairing boyfriend. "I never wanted to go through all of it, either... But don't you remember what Holactie had said?"

Thomas closed his eyes and then heard Holactie the Creator of Light's voice speaking to him...

" _ **These trials of suffering were meant to teach you the lesson you had stubbornly rejected your whole life**_..."

"Even so..." Thomas sighed dejectedly, opening his eyes slightly. "It still hurts very much..."

"I know." soothed Emily, sitting down next to Thomas. "I swear the pain will heal with time."

"I'm also aware that this tournament is meant to be for fun-" Thomas went on sadly. "-and that we're no longer in the spirit world... But during my time there, along with nearly all of my other duels in the San Francisco tournament and especially the Battle City tournament, mostly all our duels had life-or-death stakes."

"I can safely say that none of these duels will be life or death, Tommy." Emily reassured, giving her boyfriend a kiss. "I swear it."

Thomas never said anything back; he just rested his left arm on the arm of the chair and sighed solemnly.

"I just wish things could go back to the way they were..."

"As much as it pains me to say... you and I both have to carry Anakin and Anastasia's memories from here on out." Emily pointed out, hugging Thomas close to her body. "While we can eventually forget the severe trauma you and I both have endured in the Duel Monsters spirit world, we could never forget about our true past or who we truly are."

Thomas said nothing in response... This allowed Emily to continue speaking...

"Besides, I sorta see that adventure as something of a blessing in disguise."

"Huh?" Thomas looked up. "A blessing in disguise?"

"Think really hard about this..." explained Emily, as images of some of her friends (Stanley, Mavis, Percy, Gordon, Molly, and James) were shown as she spoke on... "Stanley was able to finally get some closure about his Father's murder and avenge him in a way. Percy, despite his death, finally proved that he was a True Duelist against Knight of Dark Dragon. Mavis was able to demonstrate her own dueling skills despite being a beginner, and even conquered her fear of clowns. Not only that, but she, Gordon, and James were each able to finally let go of their past mistakes as bullies. Molly's time in the Duel Monsters spirit world has boosted her confidence a little bit. I've become so much stronger as both a duelist and a person, we've both conquered the darkness in our hearts, and most importantly you and I have finally worked up the courage to confess our love for each other. So instead of seeing it as nothing but a tragedy, remember all the GOOD that came out of it."

Before Thomas could say anything about that...

"There you two are!" said the voice of Discord. The jolly man, along with the rest of the gang, walked up. "We've been looking all over for you both... The plane, and myself, have come."

"We'll be there." Emily nodded. "We just needed a little private time."

"You'll have plenty of time for that on the plane." frowned Gordon. "C'mon, let's get going!"

Before anyone else could go anywhere...

"Attention to those going to ' **Atlanta - Georgia** ' in the United States..." A voice (male) echoed through a loud speaker. "Your flight has been delayed for a few hours due to a severe accident with your plane... We apologize for the inconvenience..."

The gang could hear a number of groans coming from some passengers waiting to get onto their plane.

"Oh dear..." whispered Molly.

"That's the flight Sir Topham Hatt and his family are going to take." added Henry.

"Now, they can't go anywhere for the time being." put in Mavis, feeling sorry for Sir Topham Hatt, Lady Hatt, Stephen, and Bridget.

"Sadly, neither can I." came a familiar voice (female).

Percy knew that voice... "Lady?"

Yup; Lady Stone (15) was also going to Atlanta for the new Duel Monsters tournament. Sadly, she was on the same flight as Sir Topham Hatt and his family, meaning she was also stuck waiting for a long time. In addition, accompanying the beautiful blonde-haired girl was a middle-aged man with short, graying hair.

"Hello, everyone." greeted Lady.

"Salutations." added the middle-aged man. "My name is Burnett Stone, and I'm Lady's guardian."

"Pleased to meet you at long last, Mr. Stone." greeted Percy.

"Just call me Burnett."

"Oh, okay." The green-haired boy nodded.

"So, are you all in the tournament, as well?" asked Lady.

Thomas (reluctantly), Emily, Percy, James, Rosie, and Stanley all held up their tickets. Lady, however, was surprised that Emily had been invited to compete in the new tournament.

"Wait, you're going to take part in the tournament too, Emily?" she quizzed.

"Yes." nodded Emily.

"Congratulations!" Lady complimented, shaking the dark-green haired girl's hand while smiling. "You must have really improved since our last match."

The beautiful blonde-haired girl then took her Deck out of her pocket before sliding it into her Duel Disk.

"Since we have some free time-" she offered. "-are you up for that rematch I promised you?"

"Not right now, I'm afraid." interrupted Discord. "We all have to board the plane, this minute."

"But what about Lady, Burnett, Sir Topham Hatt, Lady Hatt, Stephen, and Bridget?" protested Edward.

"That's why I said ' _WE_ '."

Lady's eyes widened. "You mean-?!" she asked hopefully

"Yes." smiled Discord. "I will glad take you all aboard."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Crawford!" praised Burnett, shaking the jolly man's hand gratefully.

"My family and I thank you, too." added Sir Topham Hatt. "You are truly a helpful man."

Discord chuckled pleasantly. "Just call me Discord."

Yup... Things were gonna be okay for everyone in the end.

(elsewhere...)

Later on, Discord's private plane was shown flying over the ocean in the middle of the night. Of course, this also meant that everyone was asleep in their respective rooms.

(elsewhere...)

Inside one room, Lady was sharing a room with Mavis, Molly, and Rosie. While the latter three were sleeping peacefully (although Molly was snoring—surprisingly), Lady was tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Ngh... No..." The beautiful blonde-haired girl grimaced. "No, you can't-!"

It would appear she was having a bad dream of some sort...

* * *

 **DREAM SEQUENCE**

Lady found herself trapped inside a familiar hourglass within the world of darkness, and outside of it was...Dark Marik?!

"Y-You?!" gasped Lady. "I thought Thomas defeated you!"

Dark Marik laughed. "It was my weaker half who got rid of me... Even then, I AM the darkness, thus I can never be destroyed that easily."

"Why am I here, again?!"

"Did you really think I would let you go from my fun?" taunted Dark Marik. He then held up the Millennium Rod. "I will continue to haunt you like a ghost... Nothing you say or do can make me go away..."

The Millennium Item glowed all gold, and then the hatch atop the hourglass began releasing sand.

"I will bury you alive... I will make you suffocate... I will kill you!"

"No!" cried Lady, as the sand started coming down while Dark Marik cackled madly at how helpless she was. "No!"

 **DREAM SEQUENCE ENDS**

* * *

Lady woke up in bed, gasping in complete fright.

"That... that dream...!" she whispered. "He...won't... he won't-"

"Lady?" came the voice of Molly. The black-haired girl was, along with Rosie and Mavis, awake. "Lady, are you okay?"

Lady was feeling very uncomfortable by the stares she was getting from her friends, but they were clearly expecting an answer.

"Y-Yeah... I-I'm fine..." Lady said at last.

"It sounded like you were having a bad dream." said Mavis.

"It was...nothing..." insisted Lady, trying to deny every having a bad dream. "Let's just go back to sleep, okay?"

Not wanting to start an argument, the rest of the girls went to sleep—except for Lady; it took her a long time to fall back asleep.

(new scene...)

Next morning, Discord was speaking to everyone at the breakfast table...

"I have some good news, everyone." The jolly man began pleasantly. "Thanks to improvements made to this plane from the last time it was used, we will reach Atlanta within the hours."

"If I remember correctly-" Edward spoke up. "-we left the Island of Sodor early in the morning... From there, we flew over the ocean... And currently, we're flying over the state of New York."

"Geez, Edward, how much do you already know?" asked a surprised James.

Edward just grinned in response.

"I can't wait until we reach the airport." Gordon remarked. "I want to get to that new park as soon as well get there."

"Maybe it'll have a Tunnel of Love." Emily playfully said to Thomas, who simply said nothing.

"I'd so like it!" gushed Rosie, cuddling up to Stanley. "Wouldn't you like it, Stan?"

"M-Maybe." blushed Stanley.

"While we wait, I can tell you about some of the competitors from the other countries also taking part in the tournament." said Discord, taking out a bunch of pictures from his coat pocket. "I don't have all of them, but these should be enough to show what you'll be facing."

He laid the pictures on the table for them to see.

"Hmm... Ivan of Russia..." remarked Edward, looking at one of the pictures.

"Shane of Australia..." murmured Henry.

"Carlos of Mexico..." mused Mavis.

Gordon suddenly gave a yelp of shock. "No way! S-Scott of...England?!"

"Do you know him?" asked Percy, looking at one of the pictures.

"Scott Gresley... He's... he's..." Gordon stuttered, just before dropping a bombshell... "Scott is my older brother!"

"You mean your Big Brother is a dueling champion?" asked Toby in amazement. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"THE best in the world, actually." corrected Discord. "I should know; he's the only one who's ever beaten me in a duel."

"You're kidding!" cried Percy.

"I wish I was, Percy-boy."

"Hey, hey!" exclaimed James's excited voice. The red-haired boy had found a picture of a beautiful-looking girl from India. "It's the same girl who visited the Island of Sodor during Battle City!"

The others looked at the picture.

"Ah yes, that's Ashima of India." explained Discord. He then chuckled. "Matty-boy could never stop talking about her when we returned to San Francisco after the Battle City tournament finished."

"Wait, what?" blinked Rosie.

"You mean... Matt actually has a crush on a girl?" added Mavis. "He usually looks and acts so serious and such."

"Matty-boy often denies it, while Zack often eggs on him for it." Discord chuckled once again, before pointing to yet another picture on the table. "Speaking of Matty-boy, the tournament wouldn't be the same if the American Duel Monsters champion didn't take part..."

"You mean Matt will be competing in the tournament?" asked Emily, looking surprised. "But what about Mike, James, and Carlie? Shouldn't they be allowed to take part, too?"

"I actually wanted them to compete in the tournament too, but Spencer-boy insisted that only one of my kids could take part. So they all drew straws to see who was allowed to join in, with Matty-boy's straw winning out."

"Is Spencer jealous of something new making him look old fashioned?" teased Percy.

"Oh, Spencer-boy knows all about Synchro Summoning." explained Discord. "But he prefers to not using it, because he believes in the power of his own monsters."

"That makes sense to me." agreed Edward.

"I suppose it does." agreed Percy.

"Well, I hope Matt does well." said Emily positively.

For the rest of the trip over, the group (minus Thomas) talked about the duelists from Europe, Asia, and America... The plane, meanwhile, was now flying over ' **New York City - New York** ' as it continued on its merry way.

(elsewhere...)

At long last, the fancy plane touched down on the runway at Atlanta's International Airport. Thus, our heroes had finally arrived at their destination...

(elsewhere...)

Inside the airport, the gang—with Discord leading them—walked through the gate. From there, they spotted Matt Fudo (17), James R. Hogan (16), Zack Ruaka (18), Michael Atlas (17), and Carlie Izayoi (16).

"Yo, Dad!" called Michael. "Welcome back!"

"Hi, guys!" greeted James R., waving pleasantly to Thomas and the others.

"We were hoping you'd come." added Matt, grinning big.

"It's great to see you all again." Emily greeted right back.

"I'm so happy we're together again for the tournament!" cheered Carlie.

"Hey, we're glad to be here." agreed James.

"Likewise." agreed Gordon.

Just then...

"Percy?!" came a familiar voice (male). "Percy, is that really you?!"

Percy looked over. "R-Ryan! L-Liz!"

Yup... Percy's older sister Liz (a 27-year old young woman with blonde hair) and her husband (along with being Percy's brother-in-law) Ryan (a 27-year old young man with purple hair) were both walking towards the main group.

"Oh, Percy!" greeted Liz, hugging her younger brother. "I'm so happy that you're here, too!"

"What're you both doing here?" asked Percy.

"Isn't it obvious?" grinned Ryan, holding up his ticket. "I'm here for the opening of Boxford Land!"

"Nonsense, silly!" retorted Liz, smacking her husband's back playfully. "You're here for the big Duel Monsters tournament!"

"Eeh heh heh... Right..."

"It's great to see you again, Liz." smiled Lady.

"And it's great to see all of you again." The blonde-haired young woman agreed, but then noticed Stanley, Rosie, Burnett, and the Hatt family. "But I've never met any of you."

"These are Stanley and Rosie." explained Percy. "They're both friends of ours."

"We're the former champions of the American states of Washington and New York respectively." added Rosie. "I'm Rosie Vulcan."

"And I'm Stanley Hudswell." added Stanley.

"I'm Lady's guardian, Burnett." put in Burnett.

"My name is Sir Bertram Topham Hatt." boomed Sir Topham Hatt, introducing himself. "And this is my wife, Jane, and our two Grandchildren... Stephen and Bridget."

"Hello." greeted Stephen.

"It's wonderful to meet you both, Ms. Liz and Mr. Ryan." added Bridget.

"Now that we're all here-" cut in Discord. "-I'll take you all to the hotel we'll be staying at. Somehow, I had a feeling we'd get a big party, so I had several rooms there booked."

"Smart plan." smirked James.

Before anyone could leave...

"Whoa, Thomas, what happened to your face?!" gasped James R. suddenly.

All eyes were to the blue-haired boy and the scar on his face. The atmosphere made him feel very uncomfortable, and Emily knew this...

"It's something we'd rather not talk about..." The dark green-haired girl pointed out. "Please, for our sake..."

"Oh, alright." sighed James R., realizing his friends' personal feelings on the matter. "Sorry for asking."

With that said, the party left the airport to load the bus that was waiting outside.

(elsewhere...)

Before long, the bus was driving on the expressway into downtown Atlanta. Along the way, the bus drove passed a massive waterpark. The waterpark was not lost on James or Gordon's eyes.

"It looks absolutely amazing!" beamed James.

"We MUST go there before leaving the country!" added Gordon eagerly.

"We'll see." chuckled Discord. "For now, there's a hotel to sign into."

During the drive, Thomas remained very quiet... Unfortunately, that wasn't lost on the eyes of Emily...

"Thomas?" she spoke up. "Tommy, aren't you enjoying the bus ride?"

"It's alright, I guess." murmured Thomas, not paying much attention to the scenery.

Emily girl felt very worried. It would seem her poor boyfriend was still looking, and sounding, quite depressed at the moment, and it deeply upset her.

"I would give anything for you to be happy again." The dark green-haired girl said only to herself.

Indeed, she would...

(elsewhere...)

Before long, the bus arrived at the hotel. When the party exited from the bus, they were amazed at what they were seeing.

"Oh boy! Another fancy hotel." grinned Percy. "If I'm dreaming, do not wake me up!"

"I can't wait to see what it has got inside." cheered Lady.

"Me neither!" agreed Liz.

"Egad! This is even bigger than our family's mansion!" admired Sir Topham Hatt.

Soon, all the luggage was being taken on inside. Just then, a new, but familiar, voice spoke up...

"Nice to see you're all here."

The friends looked to the source of the voice.

"Hi, Skiff!" called Rosie.

The familiar young boy ran up to the large party. He was very happy to see his friends again.

"Welcome to Atlanta." greeted Skiff, before turning to the Hatt family. "And welcome to those who are visiting..."

"How's it been going?" asked Toby.

Skiff's cheerful mood disappeared. "Lousy... Ever since we got Boxford Corporation back, we've been hit with massive debts and lay-offs."

"That totally blows." remarked James R..

"We're really sorry to hear that, Skiff." added Ryan.

"Because of those events, Spencer is hoping that this tournament helps turn things around for our company's reputation." Skiff pointed out. "If it doesn't work out..."

"You could all be out of business?" finished Percy.

The younger boy said nothing, but the look on his face seemed to confirm what the green-haired boy had said.

"Oh, Skiff..." whispered Liz, feeling sorry.

"Well, don't worry about that." reassured Emily, before looking towards Thomas. "We're here to make sure that doesn't happen. Am I right, Thomas?"

"Y-Yeah." The blue-haired boy agreed.

"It's great to see you here too, Thomas." smiled Skiff. "We were worried that perhaps you giving up dueling after-"

Emily quickly held her hands up and prevented the younger boy from finishing. Realizing that now wasn't the best time to mention ' _those_ ' events, Skiff cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"Now, if you'll come with me, the bus going to Boxford Land is a few blocks this way."

The group followed Skiff around. Thomas, meanwhile, as the group followed their younger friend, looked at his Deck and held it close to his heart.

"Nothing will ever make me give up dueling." he thought to himself.

(elsewhere...)

Eventually, after a long bus ride, the group finally arrived outside a gateway leading to quite possibly THE biggest theme park ever made.

"It's huge!" admired Henry.

"Wouldn't normal people call this ' _going too far_ '?" quizzed Gordon.

"Who cares?!" interrupted James. "What matters is that it's big and amazing!"

"If everything works out-" said Skiff. "-we'll be opening one in each country all around the world."

"Even on the Island of Sodor?" wished Percy hopefully.

"Even on the Island of Sodor. For now, before the big opening of the tournament tomorrow, we're allowing the children to play the games and go on the rides. Free of charge."

"Aww, that's nice of you guys." admired Rosie.

"Did you hear that, you two?" Lady Hatt said to Bridget and Stephen. "You're both children, so that means..."

Both Stephen and Bridget didn't have to rehear anything; they took off for the park like jackrabbits. Laughing joyously, Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt both took off after their Grandchildren.

"Wow... Look at 'em go." commented James R..

"Yeah." agreed Carlie.

Skiff then turned to everyone else. "You guys are free to go play the games and ride the rides too, if you want."

"Sweet!" cheered Gordon, taking off.

"I'm gonna go on every ride until I barf!" put in James.

"Games, here I come!" finished Henry.

The three older teenagers were long gone; along with Liz and Ryan (who wanted to try out a few of the calmer rides together). Skiff then turned to everyone else, smiling sheepishly.

"Heh heh... I guess we all have the kid still inside of us, right?" he remarked. The younger boy then started to leave. "I'm heading over to the arcade to check on how the duels are doing."

"We'll tag along." offered Thomas, speaking for the first time in a while.

"As will the rest of us." added Percy.

And that's what they did...

(elsewhere...)

Inside the arcade, a monster called 'Night Papilloperative' attacked and destroyed another monster called 'Berserk Gorilla', defeating the Duel Computer.

" ** _Duel over_**." said the Duel Computer (LP: 0). " ** _You win_**."

"Alright!" rejoiced the owner (female) of the 'Night Papilloperative'. "I've won!"

The owner was revealed to be a very beautiful-looking 17-year old girl with tannish skin color. Her long, brownish-black hair (with a few lavender-colored streaks) flowed down to her upper back, and there was a pink lily on the top-left side of her head. She wore an almost royalish Indian-like outfit along with matching stockings that was decorated with several colorful patterns like from a steam engine all the way from the Asian country of India, and high-heeled shoes. Judging from the girl's appearance and clothing, she looked to have been from India.

"Hurray for Ashima!" cheered some of the children in the arcade.

"Ashima is so cool!" came from one young girl.

"I wanna be just like her when I grow up!" added a second young girl.

The Indian girl (Ashima) quickly got down from the platform, satisfied with her victory.

"With the tournament coming up tomorrow-" she thought to herself. "-I'll need all the practice I can get."

Nearby, the doors to the arcade opened up and revealed Skiff and the group.

"Wow, look at all the kids here." commented Michael.

"This place looks incredible." admired Emily, looking around.

Matt had to admit that the arcade looked amazing, but before he could even say anything about it...

"Matt Fudo...?" A familiar female voice questioned. "Is that you?"

"Ashima?" Matt gasped. "Could that have been-?"

He turned to the source of the voice and saw a very familiar-looking black-haired Indian girl. Matt was speechless; he was actually seeing his crush again for the first time since they met in the middle of Battle City.

"Ashima... Ashima Nilgiri!"

"Toby, that's her." Percy whispered to Toby. "That's the girl in that picture on the plane."

"Never thought we'd actually see her in person so soon." The brown-haired boy agreed.

Matt and Ashima, meanwhile, ran towards each other and held hands while gazing into each other's eyes.

"Matt... I thought we would see each other again." began the black-haired Indian girl, smiling kindly at her crush.

"Yeah... It was as you said." agreed Matt. "Man, I can't believe it'd be so soon, though."

"Ahem!" coughed Michael.

That got the two duelists' attention...

"Oh, hello, Mike." greeted Ashima to the lime green-haired boy, remembering him.

"Aren't you going to introduce the rest of the group?" asked Michael, looking both annoyed and amused.

"We're not invisible, you know." added Zack in a deadpan tone.

And so the introductions took effect... Soon after that, Matt turned back to Ashima in order to ask her a question...

"What're you doing here in the arcade?" he asked.

"I was having a practice duel before the tournament." explained Ashima, holding up her Deck. "I wanted to make sure I was ready for anything."

"That's smart thinking." remarked Rosie. "It's always best to be prepared."

Just then...

"Hey look, it's Thomas Billinton! Champion of both the San Francisco and Battle City tournaments!" cried the voice of one child (male).

"Gee golly! There's Rosie Vulcan of the state of New York, and Stanley Hudswell of the state of Washington!" came another child (female). "They both came to this park, as well!"

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed a third child (female). "Matt Fudo, Michael Atlas, James Hogan, and Carlie Izayoi are all here, too! Along with their Dad, Discord J. Crawford!"

"They're the most famous duelists in all of America!" put in a fourth child (male).

"Not to mention the strongest!" finished a fifth child (male).

Before long, the duelists (and creator) were surrounded by excited children (seven boys and four girls) asking for autographs... but mainly Thomas, Stanley, Rosie, Matt, Michael, James R., Carlie, and Discord. Zack didn't mind that no one was asking him for an autograph (he wasn't a duelist, even though he was one of Discord's adopted kids), but Percy sure as heck did...

"Hey, what about me?" he whined, trying to get the kids' attention. "Don't you kids want my autograph?"

" **NO**!" exclaimed the children at once.

"Eh?"

"Who are you, anyway?!" demanded one young boy.

"I'm Thomas's best pal." protested Percy, introducing himself. "I was in the Battle City Finals too, Percy Avonside!"

The children all blinked.

"Percy Avonside?" The young boy blinked, before simply dismissing Percy as a nobody. "Never heard of you."

"That's too bad, Percy-boy." chuckled Discord, signing an autograph.

Percy whimpered. "Wwwwwhhhhhyyyyy?" he wailed.

Before long, one of the kids (a boy), one that had short green hair, walked up to the disappointed Percy.

"Excuse me, but are you Percy Avonside?" The boy asked politely. "My name is Philip, and I'm a fan of yours."

Hearing this made Percy perk up a bit. Finally, someone had recognized him. From there, after getting his autograph, Philip turned to Thomas with a big smile on his face.

"You're Thomas Billinton, yes?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am." confirmed Thomas.

"I've admired your duels for quite the time since Battle City." Philip said, looking awestruck over meeting one of his favorite duelists. "I... I'm moved to actually be able to meet with you!"

That statement caused Thomas to actually smile for the first time in a while, and this was something Emily noticed (and even brought a smile to her face). Just then, a sad sigh could be heard from one child (a boy) with short brown hair in the crowd...

"Why can't I win a duel?" The kid asked himself sadly.

Taking notice of the lad, Thomas walked over to speak to the young boy.

"Are you alright?" The blue-haired boy asked calmly.

"No." The young boy answered, looking like he was about to cry. "I always lose when playing Duel Monsters... How can I be as strong as you, Thomas?"

"Why not let me take a look?" offered Thomas. "Maybe that could help you... Err..."

"Rick." said the young boy (Rick), introducing himself.

Thomas then nodded. "Alright, Rick." he acknowledged. "Let me see your Deck, and maybe I'll figure out what's wrong with it."

The young boy (Rick) handed his Deck to Thomas. The blue-haired boy looked through it carefully, with Rosie, James, and Carlie each looking over his shoulder. There were many Dragon-Type Monster Cards in this Deck, and hardly any, if any at all, Spell or Trap Cards were shown at all.

"This Deck is full of almost nothing but Monster Cards." Thomas said at last.

"I like Dragon-Type monsters." explained Rick. "That's why I traded most of my other cards for them."

The blue-haired boy shook his head. "I understand that you like them, but the balance here is terrible."

"It is?" blinked Rick, before becoming upset. "Then it's no good..."

"Don't get me wrong." Thomas continued, trying to cheer the young boy up. "Valuing your cards is important to a duelist, and that respect will take you to great places in the future. But you also need to balance it out with additional Spells and Traps."

Handing the Deck back to Rick, Thomas then pulled out the golden puzzle box from his bag. Ever since he had solved the Millennium Puzzle, he kept the box mainly to keep his Deck along with many other spare cards inside. At last, the blue-haired boy found something he was looking for...

"Perhaps this card will help you."

Rick watched as Thomas took a card out of his golden box and handed it him. Upon taking the card, the young boy was surprised at what it was.

"But this isn't a Dragon-Type monster..." Rick protested, looking at his new card.

It was a Spell Card called 'Heart of the Underdog'.

"No, it isn't." acknowledged Thomas. "But I assure you it will help one such Dragon in your Deck."

Happily, Rick decided to go try out his Deck against the Duel Computer.

"Be sure to set the Difficulty Level low!" advised Ashima. "I dueled the machine at Level 4, and it took me much of my resources to win!"

"Thanks for the warning." acknowledged Rick, getting onto the duel platform.

(elsewhere...)

Back outside the fancy castle in Germany (present), Vinnie was back out on the balcony and typing away on his laptop.

"It's showtime." he grinned, pushing a button. "A little bit of the ' _Vinnie_ ' special!"

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the arcade, the lights suddenly went out.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?!" cried Rosie.

"A blackout!?" added Toby.

"Did Spencer forget to pay the electric bill?" joked Percy.

Skiff looked around. "It's strange... This shouldn't..." He looked over to a nearby panel. "Maybe it needs a tune-up. There could be some kind of problem with the system."

"Stay calm, everyone!" Emily advised everyone in the arcade.

Suddenly, after Skiff worked on a nearby panel for a few seconds, the lights came back on just as quickly.

"It's back on." gasped Edward.

"What a relief..." sighed Philip.

Sadly, things went further wrong... The doors suddenly closed down and locked everyone inside the Boxford Land arcade...

"What's going on, now?" demanded Percy.

Thomas frowned seriously. "Trouble." he mumbled.

"Why did the emergency shutters go off?" Skiff wondered aloud, before setting to work on getting everyone out. "Hold on, let me try something..."

After a few seconds of typing on the control panel, nothing seemed to happen.

"It's no use, it won't work! Grrr... This is impossible!"

"Here, let me take a crack at it." suggested Zack, taking out a laptop from his bag. He plugged it into the panel and started typing away. "Let's see..."

"I didn't you know you could do stuff like this, Zack." commented Mavis.

"There's a bunch of things you don't actually know about me. I may not play Duel Monsters like Matt, Mike, James, and Carlie, but I'm extremely smart and even a computer genius."

"Anything?" Matt asked, looking over his black-haired friend's shoulder.

"Nothing." answered Zack, sighing after a few seconds. "Hold on... I'm getting something..." He then looked at the nearby Duel Computer. "The Duel Computer!"

"What?!" gasped Toby.

"The program's locked tightly." The black-haired boy continued, still typing away on his laptop. "It has been linked directly to the Duel Computer. If we don't stop the Duel Computer now, we can't open the exits."

"How could this even happen?" asked Philip. "I thought that this computer was designed for dueling only?"

"It has nothing to do with the main system!" said Skiff, managing to get an idea on what Zack was trying to figure out on the laptop. "Someone hacked the system from the outside and rewrote the programming."

"But who could've done something like that?" questioned Lady.

"I can't figure that much out... Not now, anyway..."

"Then let's tear it apart before it's too late!" suggested Percy, about to go in and attack the Duel Computer. "Leave that part to me!"

"Wait!" exclaimed Zack, stopping the green-haired boy. "If you do something like that, we'll never get out of here!"

"Then what should we do?" Percy quizzed. "Is there another way for us to get out?"

Skiff then looked towards the Duel Computer. "If the Duel Computer is beaten in a duel, the locks should open." he answered.

"So the only way out is to defeat it in a duel?" asked Rosie. "Sounds easy enough."

"The question now, is who wants to be the hero?" asked Stanley.

But then the cherry red-haired girl and gray-haired boy both remembered something important...

"RICK!" The couple cried out in unison.

Yup, that's right...

"He's about to duel the Duel Computer!" panicked Rosie.

"And it's too late to stop it!" added Stanley.

Edward attempted to calm the two teenagers down. "The Duel Computer was set at Level 2-" The intelligent, blue-haired boy pointed out. "-so he should be okay."

That reminder caused Rosie and Stanley to both relax a bit. Unfortunately for the group, the voice of Rick soon screamed in terror at something...

"Someone help me!" cried Rick.

The group turned, and saw, on the view screen, that the Duel Computer's Level was not set at 2, but at...

"Level 5?!" gasped Skiff.

On the platform, the Duel Computer drew its opening hand before drawing a card.

" ** _Taking Turn... Drawing card_**..."

* * *

 **Turn One** : Duel Computer (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Berserk Gorilla"

* * *

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Berserk Gorilla' materialized face-up on the field.

" ** _'Berserk Gorilla', attack mode_**." announced the Duel Computer.

Appearing onto the field was a large, fierce-looking gorilla (Level: 4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000). A facedown card quickly materialized on the field, following the Summon.

" ** _Set card... End turn_**..."

Below the duel platform, everyone was looking at the view screen in shock (the Duel Computer was at Level 5, after all).

"Isn't that the highest level?" asked Percy nervously.

"Rick will never survive at that level." objected Skiff. "He's only a beginner!"

Thomas looked around the arcade; the children watching the duel looked absolutely terrified. Seeing their looks of distress also brought some painful memories back to the blue-haired boy...

"Iris..." he thought to himself.

Suddenly without any warning, Thomas jumped towards the duel platform (using some of Anakin's power to do so).

"Thomas, wait!" called Percy, but was too late.

"What's wrong with him?" quizzed Lady, looking surprised.

"I'll take it from here, Rick." Thomas offered, once he landed on the platform.

"T-Thomas?" The frightened young boy whimpered.

"Rick, I promise I'll bring your Deck to victory-" The blue-haired boy insisted gently, placing both hands onto Rick's shoulders. "-but you will need to have faith as I duel."

Rick calmed down and nodded. "O-Okay."

Thomas then lost his smile as he stood firm against the Duel Computer. Below the platform, Percy and the others were surprised by the look on their friend's face. It was unlike Thomas's usual game face.

"That look..." whispered Rosie.

"He looks so serious." added Carlie.

Emily was worried. "Thomas..."

The children in the arcade, however, began to cheer for Thomas (not even noticing angry look on his face). Back on the platform, Thomas stood ready as he began his turn (LP: 4000).

"I'll be your opponent!" The blue-haired boy said to the Duel Computer. "I don't know who is behind this and why, but I promise I'll get everyone out of here!"

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	3. An Already-Moving Conspiracy (2)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up inside the Boxford Land arcade, things weren't exactly going all that well for most of the group... A visit there had turned everything from a meeting with some new friends into a complete nightmare when a malfunction on the Duel Computer caused it to lock everyone inside the building while having its AI difficulty set at level 5, in addition to also dueling against a child named Rick. Rick's own Deck was full of Dragon-Type monsters and not much else. With Rick unable to fight, Thomas stepped in to face the beefed up Duel Computer—but was forced to use the weaker dragon Deck rather than his own.

"Thomas..." whispered Rick, worried that the blue-haired boy couldn't win without his own Deck.

"I promise to win the duel using your own Deck." reassured Thomas. "Don't you worry."

Rick wanted to remain hopeful, but he couldn't help but worry his Deck would make Thomas lose.

"It's my turn!" declared Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 34  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon", "Baby Dragon", "Petit Dragon", "Luster Dragon", "Sky Dragon", and "Luster Dragon #2"

* * *

Currently, the blue-haired boy's hand contained 'Twin-Headed Fire Dragon', 'Baby Dragon', 'Petit Dragon', 'Luster Dragon', 'Sky Dragon', and the drawn 'Luster Dragon #2'.

"I knew it..." he thought to himself. "They're all Monster Cards."

Below the platform, the children started to grow worried when they saw that Thomas began to look distressed.

"What's wrong with Thomas?" asked a child (boy).

"Did he get a bad hand?" spoke another child (boy).

"Well, he is playing with a weak Dragon-Type monster-based Deck." remarked Michael.

"And the Duel Computer has been set to the highest Difficulty Level." added James R..

Those insensitive comments made the children more scared; and a few of them even started to cry.

"Shhh... Calm down, little ones..." comforted Emily. "We have to keep faith that Thomas can pull through and get us out..."

"If I may ask, what is Thomas's usual playing style like?" asked Ashima.

"I wish I could tell you now, Ashima... If Thomas was using his own Deck, I'd be able to let you know, but he isn't using his Deck..."

"Thomas..." Philip thought to himself.

Back atop the platform, Thomas finally placed a card onto a Monster Field zone (sideways).

"I Summon 'Petit Dragon' in defense mode!" he announced.

Appearing onto the field was a very small yellow dragon with two wings (Level: 2/ATK: 600/DEF: 700).

"I end my turn."

Below the duel arena...

"That's all he could play?" asked Percy.

"Because that Deck has few Spells and Traps-" replied Michael. "-looks like it."

"Well, why couldn't he switch before taking his turn?" questioned Mavis.

"Because if he did that-" explained Edward. "-it would have been an invalid move... And an invalid move would disqualify you..."

"Oh..."

(elsewhere...)

Inside Spencer's office within the American Boxford Corp office, the silver-haired boy was typing away on his laptop when one suit suddenly entered.

"Yes?" he simply said.

"Sir, we have some bad news..." The suit began nervously, knowing that his boss was gonna be very mad when the news was given. "Somebody has hacked into the Boxford Land arcade and trapped all of its guests inside..."

"What?!" Spencer demanded, standing up. "Who's behind all this?!"

"We don't know!" cried the suit, now worried that he was going to be fired.

Indeed so... Spencer looked very upset over the fact that the guests he invited to spend the day in Boxford Land were being held captive inside the arcade.

* * *

 **Title: An Already-Moving Conspiracy, Part 2**

* * *

Back on the balcony of the fancy castle in Germany, Vinnie was still typing away on his latop when some video footage of the duel inside the arcade caught him by surprise.

"What is this?" The blue-haired young man quizzed. "That's the reigning Duel King from Battle City?"

"Vho?" came the voice of Frieda, causing Vinnie to look over.

Emerging onto the balcony of the tower was the blonde-haired young German woman, now wearing a blue business shirt with red pants that showcased her curves, an opened blue jean jacket, and red high-heeled shoes.

"Ah, my dear!" grinned Vinnie, delighted in seeing Frieda return. "How nice of you to return. I was just mentioning how the Duel King from the Battle City tournament was fighting against that Duel Computer I had hacked into."

"Duel King, you say?" quizzed Frieda, walking over to the laptop. "Let me see."

The blue-haired young man had allowed the blonde-haired young German woman take the laptop. Upon seeing Thomas Billinton, Frieda gave a surprised gasp.

"Meine Sterne! Zat's Thomas Billinton!"

"The one and only." said Vinnie. "Heh, if you ask me, he doesn't look like a very tough duelist."

Frieda looked rather interested in seeing how the duel would turn out. Unfortunately, it would have to wait...

"Meister Vinnie, Mistress Frieda..." interrupted the butler, entering the balcony. "My apologies for interrupting your time together, but your plane has been fueled for ze trip to America."

Vinnie stood up and stretched his arms out. "Let's shake a leg, then."

"Indeed so." agreed Frieda, closing the laptop and putting it away. She then spoke to the butler... "Please make sure ze maids load our luggage into ze plane."

"It vill be done." The butler obeyed, turning to leave. "Come along, please."

(elsewhere...)

Minutes later, the fancy plane that Vinnie and Frieda were both riding in to go to Atlanta was taking off down the runway.

"Have a safe trip, Meister Vinnie! Mistress Frieda!" chanted the maids repeatedly, waving goodbye to their bosses.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the plane, Vinnie took out his laptop once more and turned on the duel between Thomas and the hacked Duel Computer.

"So let's see if this shrimp has what it takes..."

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the arcade within Boxford Land, the Duel Computer drew a card.

" _ **My turn**_..." spoke the Duel Computer. " _ **Commencing draw**_..."

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Duel Computer (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand** (5): "Jowgen the Spiritualist", "Mirage of Nightmare", "Airknight Parshath", "Sinister Serpent", and "Cost Down"

* * *

The machine's hand contained 'Jowgen the Spiritualist', 'Mirage of Nightmare', 'Airknight Parshath', 'Sinister Serpent', and the drawn 'Cost Down'.

" _ **Reveal facedown card**_." commenced the Duel Computer. " _ **Continuous Trap - 'Robbin' Goblin'**_."

The facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

" _ **When Battle Damage is sustained, one card must be discarded from hand to Graveyard**_."

Below the duel platform, Emily, Ashima, Matt, and James R. all gasped in shock.

"That can't be good..." gulped James R..

" _ **Activating Spell Card**_ -" continued the Duel Computer, as a face-up Spell Card materialized on the field. "- _ **'Cost Down'**_."

"Aaaaand it got worse."

" _ **Send one card from hand to Graveyard**_." The Duel Computer announced, as a card from its hand faded away. " _ **Lower Star Level of all monsters in hand and on field by two until End Phase**_." While speaking on, a familiar Monster Card called 'Airknight Parshath' materialized face-up on the field. " _ **Level 5 'Airknight Parshath' becomes Level 3... Summon 'Airknight Parshath' in attack mode**_!"

Emerging from the face-up Monster Card and onto the field was the monster form of the same Duel Spirit the gang had encountered while in the Duel Monsters spirit world (Level: 3/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400).

"'Parshath'!" called Emily, remembering the monster.

" _ **'Airknight Parshath' attacks 'Petit Dragon'**_!" announced the Duel Computer. " _ **When this monster attacks, it inflicts the difference between its attack and the enemy monster's Defense Points as Life Point damage**_."

'Airknight Parshath' slashed 'Petit Dragon' into pieces with his sword, causing the weaker monster to shatter into shards of glass. The destruction of his monster caused Thomas grunt in pain (LP: 2800).

" _ **'Airknight Parshath's' next effect permits a draw of card whenever it deals Battle Damage to opponent**_." explained the Duel Computer, just as a card was added to its hand. " _ **Activate 'Robbin' Goblin's' effect! Please send one card from your hand to Graveyard**_."

Sighing, Thomas took and discarded the 'Sky Dragon' Monster card.

" _ **Battle Phase continues... 'Berserk Gorilla' attacks player directly**_..."

'Berserk Gorilla' obeyed and belched fire at Thomas, causing the blue-haired boy and Rick to both cry out (LP: 800).

"Thomas!" cried Rosie.

"This is awful!" added Michael. "It hasn't been very long, and Thomas is already getting pounded!"

Due to the effect of the 'Robbin' Goblin' Trap Card, Thomas had to discard yet another card to the Graveyard as he took more Battle Damage.

" _ **Turn has ended**_." finished the Duel Computer. " _ **Player's turn**_."

"I'm sorry, Thomas." apologized Rick sadly. "You're losing because you're using my weak Deck..."

"Don't blame yourself." comforted Thomas. "While your Deck doesn't seem like much, it does have its strengths... And I promise you that strength will be unveiled in due time."

"But..."

"I believe." The blue-haired boy continued. "I believe in the strong feelings these dragons hold within them!"

Rick blinked. "The dragons' feelings?"

"Yes... Believe in the warm heart of this Deck... And if I can draw the card I gave you, it will win us the duel..."

From there, Thomas drew a card from the Deck.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 800)  
 **Deck** : 33  
 **Current Hand** (4): "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon", "Baby Dragon", "Luster Dragon", and "Dragon Treasure"

* * *

To his surprise, the blue-haired boy had drawn a Spell Card called 'Dragon Treasure'.

"A Spell Card!" he thought to himself. "This just might help me..."

With that thought on-hand, Thomas immediately took and placed another card onto a Monster Field zone.

"I Summon 'Luster Dragon' in attack mode!"

A sapphire-scaled dragon appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600).

"But that monster's weaker than 'Berserk Gorilla'!" objected Stanley.

"Not for much long." The voice of Thomas cut in, causing the gray-haired boy to gasp. On the platform, Thomas took and placed one card onto a Spell/Trap zone. "I equip 'Luster Dragon' with 'Dragon Treasure'!"

The mentioned Equip Spell Card materialized face-up, affecting 'Luster Dragon'.

"'Dragon Treasure' increases the Attack and Defense Power of a Dragon-Type monster by 300 points!"

'Luster Dragon's' power then began to rise (ATK: 1900 - 2200/DEF: 1600 - 1900).

"Now, attack 'Airknight Parshath'!"

'Luster Dragon' obeyed; breathing a blast of fire all over 'Airknight Parshath' and destroying the centaur-like monster.

" _ **Damage sustained**_." acknowledged the Duel Computer (LP: 3700).

"Way to go Thomas!" cheered Percy.

"So, that Deck has a Spell Card in it?" came from Toby.

"Talk about lucky!" whooped Mavis.

"I'll say." agreed Lady.

Lots of the children present began to cheer, too.

" **Hurray for Thomas! Hurray for Thomas**!"

Ashima smiled. "He's good." she admired.

"Even when using an unbalanced Deck like that." agreed Edward.

Back on the duel platform...

"I end my turn." announced Thomas.

" _ **Commencing Draw Phase**_." declared the Duel Computer, as a card appeared in its hand. " _ **Draw card**_."

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Duel Computer (LP: 3700)  
 **Deck** : 51  
 **Current Hand** (4): "Jowgen the Spiritualist", "Mirage of Nightmare", "Battle Warrior", and "Slate Warrior"

* * *

The Duel Computer's hand contained 'Jowgen the Spiritualist', 'Mirage of Nightmare', 'Battle Warrior', and the drawn 'Slate Warrior'. All of a sudden, a card reappeared in its hand.

" _ **Activate effect of 'Sinister Serpent'... If a copy exists in Graveyard, I return it to my hand**_."

On cue, the 'Slate Warrior' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

" _ **Next, Summon 'Slate Warrior' in attack mode**_."

The humanoid-like aqua-based monster appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 400).

"Why is the computer playing a monster like that?" quizzed Stanley. "'Slate Warrior' is weaker than 'Luster Dragon'."

"Maybe the last attack fried its chips." cracked Percy.

"Not quite." cut in Zack, looking dead serious. "Just watch."

Yeah...

" _ **'Slate Warrior' attacks 'Luster Dragon'**_." commanded the Duel Computer.

Slate Warrior obeyed and charged forth, but got roasted alive by 'Luster Dragon's' fire blast attack. This caused the Duel Computer to take more damage (LP: 3400).

" _ **Damage sustained... Activate 'Slate Warrior's' effect**_."

Suddenly, 'Luster Dragon' grew weaker (ATK: 2200 - 1700).

"You see?" Zack went on. "'Slate Warrior's' effect weakened 'Luster Dragon' the second it got sent to the Graveyard."

Back on the duel arena...

" _ **Now, 'Berserk Gorilla' attacks**_." declared the Duel Computer.

'Berserk Gorilla' winded up and punched 'Luster Dragon rather hard, sending it flying until it hit the ground and shattered into shards of glass.

"Grr..." growled Thomas (LP: 500).

Below the platform...

"That Duel Computer..." whispered Percy.

"Poor Thomas..." whispered Carlie.

The children (except Philip) started crying once again; thinking they were going to be trapped inside the arcade forever. Back on the platform, due to the 'Robbin' Goblin' Trap Card still being face-up on the field, Thomas had to discard another card to the Graveyard.

"We're never getting out of here!" wailed one child (girl).

"Mama!" screamed another child (boy).

Emily and Ashima both did what they could to comfort the frightened kids. Hearing how upset the children were, however, was making Thomas upset, as well... He even started to have a flashback to when Iris was killed...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

'Ryu Senshi' raised his weapon and slashed it forth. This was powerful enough to launch a razor sharp shock slash-like beam flying forth, cutting 'Dark Magician' right in half (separating the lower half of his body from the top half) before shattering him into pieces. But that wasn't the worst bit, it soared forth towards Thomas.

"MR. THOMAS!" wailed Iris, getting closer to her ' _Daddy_ '.

"IRIS, STAY BACK!" shouted Thomas pleadingly.

It was too late... As the razor sharp shock slash-like beam got closer and closer to Thomas, Iris, with her back turned, got in front of the blue-haired boy...

...and took the blow instead.

"IRIS!" screamed Thomas in sickening horror.

The poor young brown-haired girl screamed in agonizing pain as the blade repeatedly spun and sawed into her back, leaving quite the bloody mess behind. Soon the attack ceased, and Thomas lost a large amount of Life Points thanks to 'Dark Magician' being destroyed just now (LP: 650), but that didn't matter to him right now. Why not, you might be asking? Because Iris, fatally wounded, then collapsed into his arms.

"IRIS! IRIS! SPEAK TO ME, PLEASE!"

"M-Mr. Thomas..." The young brown-haired girl whispered quietly. It was a sign she was not gonna last much longer.

"Iris..." mumble Thomas as tears came to his eyes. "Why did you do that?"

Iris coughed a bit before looking up. Some clothing and skin on her back had been torn right off. In addition, there was an ENORMOUS gash on her mid-upper back with massive amounts of blood spewing out of the wound... it looked positively sickening.

"I... had to... protect you." she insisted slowly, looking up at Thomas weakly. "That attack... would have killed you."

"You just have to hang in there, Iris... please!" begged Thomas. "I can't bear to lose you!" Suddenly, he remembered something important. "The Millennium Puzzle! If I used it before to heal Emily and prevent her from disappearing into the shadows, then perhaps I can do the same for Iris!"

Aiming the Millennium Puzzle towards the young girl, Thomas tried to make it glow.

"Please!" he wailed, shaking the puzzle. "Please, you have to heal Iris! I'm begging you!" More and more tears were streaming down his face as the blue-haired boy's voice started to break. "DON'T LET HER DIE!"

But the Millennium Puzzle...didn't glow.

"PLEASE!" The blue-haired boy screamed in desperation. "DO SOMETHING, DAMN YOU!"

But alas, it did nothing still.

"Never mind, Mr. Thomas." said Iris with another cough. The loss of so much blood reached its limit. "It's for the best. Thank you so much for taking care of me."

"No... NO!" Thomas started to cry. "No, Iris, this can't be the end! I can't lose you! You're like a little sister to me! I love you!"

"I love you too, Mr. Thomas." Iris responded quietly and weakly. "Never give in to the darkness... Daddy..."

With that said, she closed her eyes and turned to light. Thomas, with his voice cracking, collapsed to his knees while reduced to a sobbing mess over losing someone he thought as another little sister.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end, with Thomas closing his eyes and letting tears fall down.

"I couldn't save Iris..." he thought to himself, still blaming himself for failing to save the young girl. "I have to at least help these kids get out safely." The blue-haired boy quickly dried his eyes before opening them with pure determination to win. "It's my turn!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 500)  
 **Deck** : 32  
 **Current Hand** (2): "Baby Dragon" and "The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave"

* * *

On cue, a Monster Card called 'The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave' materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave' in defense mode!"

A black-scaled dragon appeared on the field in a defensive stance (Level: 4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 2000).

"I end my turn." announced Thomas.

Below the duel arena...

"2000 Defense Points... That should be able to protect him from an attack by 'Berserk Gorilla' for a bit longer." Lady said to everyone else.

"Yeah." agreed Matt, before looking over to nearby. "Any luck, Zack?"

"Not yet." sighed the black-haired boy, still typing away on the laptop.

"Don't give up." encouraged Skiff.

"Believe me, I don't plan on doing so."

Back on the platform, the Duel Computer drew a card and began its turn.

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Duel Computer (LP: 3400)  
 **Deck** : 50  
 **Current Hand** (4): "Jowgen the Spiritualist", "Mirage of Nightmare", "Battle Warrior", "Sinister Serpent", and "Jinzo"

* * *

" _ **Tributing 'Berserk Gorilla'... Summon 'Jinzo' in attack mode**_!" The machine declared.

'Berserk Gorilla' faded away in a blue streak, and then the familiar android-like monster appeared on the field in its place (Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500).

"No way!" cried Percy. "That computer even has 'Jinzo'?!"

With 'Jinzo's' presence on the field, the face-up 'Robbin' Goblin' Trap Card shattered into pieces of glass.

"That computer has been programmed with cards used by many of the best duelists in the world." Skiff pointed out. "'Jinzo' happens to be one of those many cards."

" _ **'Jinzo' will attack The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave**_." announced the Duel Computer.

'Jinzo' fired a laser beam from its eyes, striking 'The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave' and destroying it. Thankfully, Thomas lost no Life Points.

" _ **Commencing End Phase**_."

"Now, it's my turn!" announced Thomas, drawing a card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 500)  
 **Deck** : 31  
 **Current Hand** (2): "Baby Dragon" and "Heart of the Underdog"

* * *

The blue-haired boy gasped in surprise; he had drawn the card he needed!

"This is...!" began Thomas with widened eyes. He then turned and smiled at Rick. "Your Deck's warm feelings have answered you!"

"They...did?" asked Rick, looking surprised.

Below the duel arena...

"What card do you think Thomas drew?" Rosie asked the others.

"I don't know." shrugged Percy. "But I hope it's something good."

Back on the platform, Thomas placed a card onto a Monster Field zone (sideways).

"Come forth - 'Baby Dragon', defense mode!" commanded the blue-haired boy.

The young, orangish dragon appeared onto the field in a defensive stance (Level: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 700). Finally, Thomas placed his last card onto a Spell/Trap zone...

"Finally, I'll play a Continuous Spell Card - 'Heart of the Underdog'!"

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"'Heart of the Underdog'?" blinked Percy.

"I'll reveal its effect when the time is right." said Thomas. "But for now, I must end my turn."

" _ **Acknowledged**_." replied the Duel Computer. " _ **Drawing card**_."

"I sure hope Thomas knows what he's doing." prayed Rosie.

"So do I." agreed Lady. "If he's not careful, he might not even get another turn."

Discord looked at the face-up 'Heart of the Underdog' Spell Card. "Could it possibly help him?"

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Duel Computer (LP: 3400)  
 **Deck** : 49  
 **Current Hand** (4): "Jowgen the Spiritualist", "Mirage of Nightmare", "Battle Warrior", "Sinister Serpent", and ?

* * *

" _ **Summon 'Sinister Serpent'**_ -" announced the Duel Computer. "- _ **attack mode**_."

The large green serpent appeared onto the field (Level: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 250).

" _ **'Jinzo' shall attack 'Baby Dragon'**_."

'Jinzo' unleashed a Cyber Energy Shock attack, striking and vaporizing 'Baby Dragon' in an instant.

" _ **'Sinister Serpent' will attack directly**_." continued the Duel Computer.

Sinister Serpent flew in, biting Thomas on the arm, causing him to cry out in pain (LP: 200).

"Turn has come to an end."

"At last!" cried Thomas drawing a card. "This is the moment I've been waiting for!"

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : 30  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Curse of Dragon"

* * *

"I activate the effect of 'Heart of the Underdog'! If I draw a Normal Monster Card during my Draw Phase, I'm free to draw another card. And if that's a Normal Monster too, then the cycle continues until I draw something like an Effect Monster, a Spell, or a Trap Card."

With that said, Thomas showed the Duel Computer his drawn card.

"Since I've drawn 'Curse of Dragon'—a Normal Monster—I draw again!" Thomas declared, drawing another card and showing it. "'Koumori Dragon'! So, that means yet another draw!"

Next card...

"'Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1'!"

Thanks to the effect of the 'Heart of the Underdog' Spell Card, Thomas continued drawing more and more Normal Monster Cards.

"'Hyozanryu', 'Crawling Dragon', 'Blackland Fire Dragon', and finally...'Spirit Ryu'." announced Thomas, who then took and placed the last card onto a Monster Field zone. "Because I've drawn 'Spirit Ryu', an Effect Monster, 'Heart of the Underdog's' effect ends there."

On cue, the 'Spirit Ryu' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Come forth - 'Spirit Ryu'!"

Appearing onto the field was the purple and whitish dragon (Level: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

"'Spirit Ryu', attack Jinzo, now!" commanded Thomas.

'Spirit Ryu' obeyed, charging a blast of fire.

"Now comes 'Spirit Ryu's' special ability!" As Thomas spoke, he started discarding his hand to the Graveyard.. "When it does battle with an opponent's monster, I can send Dragon-Type monsters from my hand to the Graveyard. For every Dragon-Type monster that I discard, 'Spirit Ryu' gains 1000 Attack Points."

The spirit of every dragon Thomas discarded started to be absorbed by 'Spirit Ryu'.

"I've sent six dragons to the Graveyard." The blue-haired boy explained. "Because of that, 'Spirit Ryu' gains 6000 extra Attack Points!"

'Spirit Ryu' grew stronger as it finished charging its attack (ATK: 1000 - 7000).

" **SONIC FLASH ATTACK**!"

The blast was fired, evaporating 'Jinzo' to ashes. 'Sinister Serpent' was also destroyed for dramatic effect.

" _ **Duel lost**_..." said the Duel Computer (LP: 0). " _ **You win**_."

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton wins!**

* * *

The holograms all faded away as the children cheered over the blue-haired boy's victory. In addition, with the Duel Computer defeated, the system controlling the arcade went back to normal; opening the doors and allowing everyone to leave.

"We're free!" whooped Percy.

Philip smiled. "As expected of Thomas."

"Thank you, Thomas." bowed Rick, as he took his Deck back.

"Rick... From now on, believe in your monsters and cherish them." advised Thomas.

The young boy nodded. "I will." he promised.

Before long, as the platformed lowered enough, many of the kids surrounded Thomas and Rick... Surprisingly, they were actually asking Rick for his autograph rather than Thomas's autograph. Unfortunately, as the kids all left the arcade, Thomas lost his smile.

"At least they're all safe, now." he said only to himself.

"Thomas!"

The blue-haired boy turned and saw some of his friends approaching.

"You did great with that Deck!" said Percy cheerfully.

"Outstanding!" added Edward.

"Even when using an unbalanced Deck, you always make the best of it." put in Lady. But then she suddenly stopped smiling. "But why did you step in to duel the Duel Computer in the first place?"

Thomas said nothing. Emily, however, realized what the beautiful blonde-haired girl was trying to do immediately...

"Lady, please..." she begged. "This isn't the best-!"

"No more hiding, Thomas." interrupted Lady sternly. "What's been going on? You haven't been smiling, hanging out with us often, or much of anything for much of the summer."

Realizing that he couldn't conceal his and Emily's past lives for much longer, Thomas finally turned and faced Lady with a heavy sigh.

"Alright." The blue-haired boy said at last. "Emily and I will tell you and everyone else who doesn't know."

With that said, Thomas and Emily both told everyone else all about their experiences in the Duel Monsters spirit world, all the pain and suffering they had endured, and finding out about their past selves (Anakin and Anastasia) and what ended up happening.

"Oh dear..." whispered Ashima, looking quite saddened.

"Man, that must've been one bad experience for both of you." added James R..

"The correct term, James, is actually terrible." corrected Michael.

Matt, Zack, Carlie, and Burnett all felt sorry for Thomas and Emily. While Lady also felt sorry for the both of them, she also tried to reason with them...

"Look, Thomas, I know it must have hurt you and Emily greatly-" she said firmly. "-but you have to get over it. You and Emily cannot keep distancing yourselves from your friends when you really need them the most."

Thomas and Emily were both aghast at being told that.

"Lady, how could you say something like that?" asked a very shocked Burnett.

"It's a fact." The beautiful blonde-haired girl insisted. "The more they obsess over what they went through, the worse they're going to feel." She then looked back at Thomas. "Look, Thomas, what happened has happened. We can't change it, and so the best thing for you to do is to get over it and move on with your life."

"Lady, you don't understand." Percy spoke up in protest. "All of this was very-"

" **JUST GET OVER IT**?!"

Everyone gasped. The gang could see Thomas was shaking rather violently. Before long, he turned to glare at the beautiful blonde-haired girl fiercely with rage burning in his blood.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO JUST GET OVER IT!" The blue-haired boy bellowed in anger. "You weren't there to witness what we went through! You have no idea of the pain and horrors we all went through! The amount of spirits I had ruthlessly murdered, the pain of losing my friends, the remorse of failing to save innocent lives, the heartbreak of nearly losing the one girl I love for all eternity once more, the failure of being unable to save her from death, the trauma of being used by a demon to try and destroy two worlds, the agony of having to carry someone's memories for the rest of my life! We went through all of that torment, and you just want me to get over it?! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE HELL WE, ' _I_ ', WENT THROUGH!"

Lady was speechless. Still seething in great rage, Thomas stormed off to try and calm himself down. No one, not even Emily, attempted to follow their troubled friend.

"Thomas..." The beautiful blonde-haired girl whispered.

"Thomas is right, Lady...!" came the angry voice of Emily.

Everyone looked towards the dark green-haired girl. She was very cross, but not to the same extent as Thomas was.

"You don't understand at all!" Emily began acidly. She was not only directing her attention to Lady, but to the rest of her friends as well. "Do you have any idea of what it was like for Thomas?! All of the pain and suffering he endured?"

"Emily..." whispered Lady.

"Even then-" The dark green-haired girl continued. "-he wasn't the only one to suffer it all. I, too, had to suffer torture and horror in that world."

Lady remained absolutely silent. It was a sign she was thinking things over, and this allowed Emily to continue on...

"I was forced to relive my worst nightmares from years ago; back when I was being bullied by Gordon and James. The such trauma of those memories almost drove me to suicide, but I had to carry on for Thomas's sake."

"If you truly did love Thomas-" said Lady, not out of rudeness—but of curiosity "-then why did you deliberately let yourself die in front of him? From the way it sounds, your actions made things worse. Not only did you make Thomas feel like a failure, but you almost drove him to suicide."

"I had no other choice!" protested Emily, still sounding very angry. "I did what I thought had to be done to force Diablon out of Thomas's heart to prevent him from taking permanent control of his body! I sacrificed my life to give Thomas the chance to destroy his inner darkness for good! Tell me something... if Percy's heart contained darkness, wouldn't you do the same thing for him?"

Lady still did not say anything. Emily, with her eyes still narrowed, folded her arms in satisfaction.

"I think I've gotten my point across."

At that point, the dark green-haired girl decided to go after Thomas and comfort him. Lady, however, tried to stop her friend from leaving.

"Wait, Emily!" she begged. "Don't leave us! I... I'm sor-"

"Save it, Polly Stone." ordered Emily coldly. "Don't try and follow me..." She then directed her anger towards everyone else. "NO ONE is to follow me... Got it?!"

With that said, she took off in a huff, trying to find Thomas.

"Emily..." whispered Ashima.

"Thomas..." came from Percy.

Lady felt very ashamed. "I'm sorry." she thought to herself.

(elsewhere...)

At the hotel the group was staying at, there was some muffled voices of anger and sadness coming from one floor of the building...

(elsewhere...)

" **DAMMIT**!" screamed Thomas, punching the wall of his room.

Inside his hotel room, the blue-haired boy had been taking his anger out on the room and made a bit of a mess in an attempt to calm himself down (which didn't do it).

"Why couldn't she have been more understanding?!" Thomas asked himself, breathing rather hard. "Why did Lady have to tell me to get over it? She doesn't understand anything!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door...

"GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"It's only me, Tommy." came the reply (female).

Thomas calmed down slightly when he heard Emily's voice. The hurting blue-haired boy was very glad that it was only his ' _ **Supreme Queen**_ ' rather than one of their friends—especially Lady—because he didn't want to see them at the moment.

"C-Come in, Emily." Thomas said softly, just as the door opened and revealed the dark green-haired girl.

Later on, Thomas was sitting on the end of his bed while Emily sat beside him and doing her absolute best to console him.

"I'm so sorry about what Lady said, Thomas." comforted Emily, wrapping her arms around the poor blue-haired boy and gentling moving her hands around his torso (which felt good to him). "I understand that she was only trying to help, but she could have tried being a bit more sensitive about it."

"This is why I didn't want to let anyone else know about our past." groaned Thomas, buring his hands onto his face. "Because I was afraid that I would be told at one point to get over it. The last person I would especially want to hear it from was one of our own friends."

"Shhh... I'm here now, Thomas..."

For the next half hour, Thomas took off his coat and shirt to allow his own girlfriend to gently massage his whole torso. Emily's soft hands touching his bare skin felt very good for the blue-haired boy, indeed. It even brought in some good memories of the past when Anastasia would sometimes do the same thing for Anakin after a long, hard day.

"I just hope things will get better soon." sighed Thomas.

Emily, as she gently massaged Thomas's chest, smiled. "I assure you they will, Tommy."

Just then, there was a light knock on the door to the hotel room.

"Please, guys, just leave us alone." called Emily.

"Don't you worry-" came the voice of Discord. "-it's only me."

Emily opened the door for Discord to come in. The jolly man was surprised when he saw the mess in the room and Thomas shirtless.

"Whoa, did I miss a party or something?" Discord joked a bit. The serious, hurt looks on the two teenagers' respective faces made him realize that now wasn't the best time for jokes. "Okay, maybe that was uncalled for."

Thomas sighed. "What do you want?"

"To let you know that the others are sorry." explained Discord. "Lady also said she regretted saying that you both should get over everything that you have went through."

"Really?"

Discord smiled. "Really."

"I don't know..." sighed Emily, looking downward. "We feel pretty hurt, right now..."

"That's understandable." nodded Discord understandingly. "It will take a while to heal from traumas like those."

"But maybe my yelling at Lady went a bit too far." Thomas then admitted. "I was just so upset when Lady told me to get over my past as Anakin." He then closed his eyes tightly. "As for why I took over the duel for Rick... It's because I didn't want the other children in the arcade to suffer."

Discord raised an eyebrow. "Suffer?"

"I had failed to keep Iris, the daughter Emily and I had in our past lives, from dying at the hands of the Court of Darkness... Because of that, I had vowed to never let something like that happen again to anyone else..."

"I can understand wanting to protect them." said Discord calmly. "But truth be told, nobody was in any REAL danger. We were all just locked inside until either the duel ended, or someone used tools to open the door."

"Even so, who knows how long it would have taken to get everyone out." sighed Emily.

Discord started to leave. "Why don't you both go see your friends? They're probably very worried about you two, right now."

"Sure."

Thomas, however, felt worried. "I don't know..."

"It's probably better than being couped up in a hotel room for the tournament." Discord pointed out. "Besides, wouldn't you like to meet new faces and maybe even make a friend or two?"

"I suppose so." Thomas finally agreed, standing up while putting his shirt back on. But before the blue-haired boy could leave, something was handed to him. "Huh?"

"Before we go-" Discord said immediately. "-I have something for you."

Thomas looked at what it was; it was an envelope.

"An envelope?" he blinked.

The creator of Duel Monsters kept his smile. "Why not take a look inside?"

Curiously, Thomas opened the envelope... He then gasped at what was inside...

"A Duel Monsters card?"

It was a special Monster Card called 'Tuning Magician'. Why would Discord give Thomas a card like that? Well, let's find out the answer...next time!


	4. Meet the Contenders

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

Last Names of certain International Characters (c) DaveMan1000

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

"'Tuning Magician'?" blinked Thomas, before looking up at Discord curiously. "Discord, why would you give me a card like this?"

Opening up inside Thomas's hotel room within Atlanta, Discord was currently speaking to the blue-haired boy and Emily.

"For once in my life, I have absolutely no idea." replied the creator of Duel Monsters. "Somehow, deep down in my gut, I had to give you the card."

Emily and Thomas both said nothing, while the latter looked back down at the new card in silent thought. This Monster Card was something called a 'Tuner Monster'. What could it do for the blue-haired boy's Deck? Somehow, he would find the answer to that riddle.

"'Tuning Magician'..."

(elsewhere...)

Outside the hotel ten or so minutes later, Thomas, Emily, and Discord were immediately met upon by their friends (including Gordon, James, Henry, Liz, and Ryan).

"Hey, everyone." Thomas greeted weakly.

"Hey, Thomas." smiled Percy. "Feeling a little better?"

"We've heard about what happened in that arcade." added James. "Sorry that you guys got trapped."

"Thanks..."

"Apparently, us spending time together managed to help a bit." Emile spoke up. "Not all the way, but we'll be okay, now."

"That's good to hear." remarked Liz.

With things running smoothly once again, the gang decided to return to Boxford Land and hopefully find Spencer and get some answers about what had happened with the Dueling Machine inside the arcade. Just then, Percy pulled Thomas aside to ask him a little something...

"Say, Thomas..." The green-haired boy began. "About that 'Heart of the Underdog' card you played during that duel... I remember one time that you've mentioned it reminded you of someone from our group, right?"

"Yes, I did." nodded Thomas, having talked about it one time before the big adventure into the Duel Monsters spirit world.

"Well... the others are kinda saying that it reminded you of me."

Thomas remained silent on the matter, when James suddenly spoke up with a laugh.

"Hmm... Percy the Underdog..." he chortled. "You know, I've heard of another name of the card from an awful fansubber of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. You know what he called 'Heart of the Underdog'? Hmm... what was it called there? Oh yes! It was named 'The Dignity of the Re-'"

Suddenly, Molly, trying to smile, clasped her hand over her boyfriend's mouth before he could finish the word.

"Don't pay James any mind." The black-haired girl said innocently, before shooting James a glare of disapproval. "Sometimes he can just be so silly that he doesn't know what he's thinking."

Percy merely blinked, but Thomas walked away quietly. Suddenly, the green-haired boy went into a bit of a rant.

"What's with everyone calling me an underdog these days?! I'm not THAT bad of a duelist!" exploded Percy.

While everyone else shared a laugh, Thomas remained silent and solemn.

"If you ask me, Percy-" Emily spoke up. "-it does remind me of you a little, though."

"Heh, even a deadbeat has its use." joked a familiar voice (male)

Everyone turned around, just before Percy started seething... Walking up to the group was both Spencer and Skiff...

" **YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I WANNA HEAR THAT FROM!**!" Percy exploded once again.

"Spencer!" gasped Thomas.

"You made it." added Gordon.

"Oh, NOW you come!" exclaimed James, getting angry with Spencer. "That damn Duel Computer you built put us through a lot of crap, ya know!"

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting, then." said Spencer, rolling his eyes. "Work does come first, you know."

Percy and James both fumed in response, while Liz and Molly both tried to calm the two boys down.

"Relax, I was only fooling with you. Besides, I'm pleased to see and hear that you're all safe from that incident."

"No kidding." sighed Zack. "I'm still wondering how that Duel Computer malfunctioned just like that."

"That wasn't my fault.." Skiff insisted, looking to his older brother. "Someone has to have hacked our system from another area... But where could it have been from?"

"It matters not." replied Spencer.

"Big Brother?"

"I'll make sure that someone looks into the matter." continued the silver-haired boy. "It's more than likely someone who's trying to stop the opening of Boxford Land and **_'_** _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ ', and they're using boring tricks to try and stop the revival of Boxford Corporation... But anyone who challenges me will soon come to regret it!" He then turned to leave. "To be on the safe side, run a thorough test on all of Boxford Land. We have to ensure the safety of our guests. If another disturbance occurs, they will be displeased. The new tournament must be a success if Boxford Corp is to regain the trust of the public!"

"For sure, Spencer!" agreed Skiff.

Spencer then looked to the group. "Tonight is a party to introduce the remaining duelists for the tournament." he pointed out. "Surely you'll all be there, yes?"

"A party, you say?!" James exclaimed, before grinning (and forgetting to be cross with Spencer). "Heck yeah, I'll be there!"

With that said, the rest of the group nodded, confirming that they will be there, too.

"Very good." nodded Spencer, who then looked towards Thomas rather sternly. "I expect you to be there as well, Billinton... And I especially wish to see the full power of the ' ** _Supreme King_** ' in your duels, too."

Thomas said nothing, but did manage a brief nod. With a small smile on his face, Spencer then turned to leave, but not before looking over his shoulders at the group and Skiff.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an investigation to undertake. Skiff, please see that our special guests enjoy themselves."

The young boy understood. "Will do, Spencer." he obeyed.

Spencer then walked away, leaving the group, plus Skiff, behind. Percy then resumed fuming when the silver-haired boy was gone...

"SO ARROGANT!" The green-haired boy raged on. "Without us here, your tournament won't even be a success!"

"Would you relax, little Percy?" demanded Gordon. "Spencer didn't diss or insult us! ...this time."

Percy calmed down slightly.

* * *

 **Title: Meet the Contenders**

* * *

That night, it was going to be a big one... Within the American Headquarters of Boxford Corp, there was a grand gathering inside the main ballroom. There were lots of duelists originally from Europe, Asia, North America, Central America, and South America were present for the gathering, and there were also lots of old-fashioned guests gathered just to enjoy the party itself. Pretty soon, Thomas and the others arrived to see the turnout.

"Wow! Look at all of the guests!" said Henry, looking amazed.

"Duelists and everything else!" added James.

"And check out the food!" put in Gordon. "Good thing I've been saving myself for this moment!"

Just before the tall, blue-haired boy could try to chow down...

"Umm... Gordon? Maybe you should go and find your brother first." suggested Edward.

"Edward's right." agreed Discord. "Finding and introducing him to everyone would be the polite thing to do."

Gordon scowled. "Scott's a big boy." he grunted, about to get at some food again. "He can find us without help."

"Gordon!" scolded Edward.

"Alright, alright!" surrendered Gordon. "I'll go find him... Excuse me..."

With that said, the tall, blue-haired boy sulked away from the food to go and try to find his older brother.

"Geez, what's eating him?" asked James, surprised by his best friend's attitude. "What's wrong with trying to find your Big Brother?"

Before Rosie could answer, someone went and harshly elbowed her down.

"Sorry, but this party isn't for young kids like you." A voice (female) chuckled rudely.

Crossly, the cherry red-haired girl stood up and found herself arguing with a 15-year old teenage girl who looked to be from China. She wore the signature Chinese yellow dress and bracelets in her waist. Red high heels adorned her bare feet, and her blue hair was put in two buns.

"You want a piece of me, missy?!" snapped Rosie.

"Hmph! You were in my way." snorted the dark blue-haired Chinese girl. "Besides, you're too young to be here... You should just go home to bed, before your Mommy gets worried."

"How dare you?!"

"Okay, let's not try to cause a scene or anything." cut in Emily, trying to stop the fighting between both girls while remaining polite and friendly.

The dark blue-haired Chinese girl was about to say something back to the dark green-haired girl when her face brightened the moment she saw...

"Tiān a!" she exclaimed in awe. "You're Thomas Billinton!"

"Uh, yes?" replied Thomas uncomfortably.

"Oh, I just knew it!" squealed the Chinese girl in delight, taking both of Thomas's hands. "I recognize that absolutely adorable face anywhere! My name is Hong-Mei, and I'm your biggest fan!"

Thomas grew even more uneasy. "Umm..."

"You're so cool!" Hong-Mei went on, blissfully unaware that she was going to make a serious enemy soon enough. "At first, I thought you weren't really all that much when you won the San Francisco tournament... But when I heard that you've also won the Battle City tournament, I just had to meet you!"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" exclaimed Emily, finally getting angry. "Let go of him!"

"And why should I, biǎo zi?" demanded the dark blue-haired Chinese girl, turning her attention to the dark green-haired girl. "I don't see your name on him, do I?"

"Why, you little-!"

Rosie quickly joined in. "Take a hike!" she ordered angrily, speaking to Hong-Mei.

Hong-Mei was just about to brawl with both Rosie and Emily when two suits arrived and managed to break the fight up.

"That's enough." said the first suit sternly.

"This is suppose to be a party, so please try to enjoy yourselves without causing a scene." The other suit suggested firmly. "Master Spencer would be most displeased if there's a disturbance at a party he personally organized."

"Hmph! Suí nǐ" huffed Hong-Mei, starting to walk away—but not before turning and shooting Thomas a flirting-like wink and smile. "See you later, cutie."

Thomas looked down and blushed uncomfortably, much to Emily's further anger over meeting such a ' _witch_ ' with a capital B.

"Why, that little brat...!" The dark green-haired girl fumed. "Ooooooh! If I ever get the chance to duel with her, I'll clobber her arrogant little behind!"

"Hey, what just happened?" asked a familiar, innocent-sounding voice (male).

Percy and Toby both turned and saw Philip walking over to his new friends.

"Philip!" greeted Percy. "What're you doing here?"

"Didn't I tell you?" asked Philip, smiling. "I'm in this tournament, too."

"EH?!"

"Y-You are?" blinked Toby.

"You're a champion?" asked Michael. "How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm 12-years old." Philip answered cheerfully.

"Say what?!" gasped James R..

"That's pretty young for a champion." Carlie commented.

Philip was about to speak again, when he was suddenly pushed aside by someone.

"Hey! Move out of the way, shrimp!" The voice, belonging to a male young adult, snapped.

It was Vinnie... It looked like he managed to get to Atlanta before the big party began... Either way, the blue-haired young man was being very rude at the moment.

"H-Hey, I wasn't in your way." The young green-haired boy protested meekly.

"Maybe not... But I sure as heck thought you were..." grinned Vinnie, leering down at the young boy threateningly. "Just be sure to stay out of my way for next time, alright?! Do so, and I won't pound your sorry ass."

"Hey!" shouted Thomas, managing to push Vinnie into the wall. "I don't know who you are, but just because you're bigger than Philip doesn't give you the right to push him around like a bully! If I catch you picking on him again, you'll be in for it!"

"Heh, and what's a shrimp like you gonna do about that?" sneered Vinnie, grabbing at the blue-haired boy's wrist with his right hand and beginning to crush it. "Nothing, that's what!"

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!"

"Thomas!" cried Emily, worried for her lover.

Before anything more could happen...

"Hold it right there!" commanded a stern voice (male).

Vinnie sighed, turning around to see Discord J. Crawford standing with his arms folded and a not-so-pleased look on his face.

"What's going on here?" The usually jolly man demanded sternly.

"Nothing." grumbled Vinnie, letting go of Thomas. "Besides, I was blowing this popsicle stand, anyway."

With that said, the blue-haired young man walked away in a huff. Thomas, wincing in pain, held onto his sore wrist and looked into the direction Vinnie walked into.

"Just who was that guy?" he questioned.

"He's Vinnie Montreal..." answered Discord, looking serious. "He's a champion from—well, nobody knows where he's originally from..."

"Why was he even invited?" asked Toby.

"Nobody knows for certain, but I've heard that he's a brutal duelist, who, according to rumors about him, usually sent his opponents to the hospital after winning."

"If that is so, I hope none of us have to fight him." commented Lady, sounding unhappy.

"One of us will likely have to." James pointed out. "And if it's me, I'll be sure to definitely win!"

Over with Gordon, the tall, blue-haired boy was trying to find his brother, but there were so many people and duelists around that it was very difficult to spot Scott.

"Where is he?" Gordon asked himself.

Suddenly, he spotted someone nearby... It was not his brother, but rather a beautiful young woman who looked to be from Germany. The young German woman had long blonde hair, and was wearing a lovely blue ball gown that seemed to display quite a bit of breast cleavage and showcase how curvy her hips were. Noticing how...curvy...the young woman's body was, Gordon grinned big.

"Oh ho... A hot chick from Germany." Slicking his hair back, Gordon walked up to the young German woman. "Hey, there."

The young German woman (Frieda) turned around and raised an eyebrow at who was trying to speak to her.

"Sprechen Sie mich an?" she asked in the German language.

Gordon was puzzled. He didn't know a thing about the German language... but that still didn't stop him from trying to strike up a conversation with the young woman.

"I'm Gordon... Gordon Gresley." The tall blue-haired boy introduced himself. "And what might your name be?"

"Frieda Krupp." The young German woman said, now speaking English with a German accent. "Judging from your last name, you must be zat brother of Scott's."

"Heh... Guilty as charge." chuckled Gordon, getting up and close with the blonde-haired young German woman. "You know, with a body as well built and athletic as yours... I'm sure any jock would enjoy your company."

"You play sports?" asked Frieda, smiling a bit.

"Right as rain, thunder thighs."

Frieda's smile quickly turned into a scowl as her eyes became dark and cold upon being called ' _thunder thighs_ '.

"Vat did you call me?" she asked dangerously.

Gordon, not realizing he had offended that young German woman, continued to ramble a bit.

"I'm one of the strongest, fastest, most good looking male students at Sodor High School." The tall, blue-haired boy said boastfully, looking at himself in a nearby mirror. "I'm sure you would greatly enjoy my company... Aren't I right, thunder thighs?"

Suddenly, Frieda grabbed Gordon by his shirt collar and pulled him close enough until they were seeing eye-to-eye.

"I dare you to call me zat name one more time..." The blonde-haired young German woman dared acidly. "And if you do so... I vill pound you into ze ground so hard zat you'll be in ze hospital for veeks... Do you get me, bucko?"

"I... I get you..." whimpered Gordon, feeling a bit scared to see that Frieda had a bad temper. "Don't hurt me!"

Calming down a bit—yet still very annoyed over the nickname—Frieda released Gordon and started to walk away. Despite getting frightened of the young German woman's temper, Gordon still grinned big at have been close to her; he was more in-love with Frieda than ever before.

"Hey, call me!" Gordon called out goofily, making a phone gesture with his left hand.

"Dummkopf." Frieda sighed to herself in German, rolling her eyes.

Gordon smirked once he was alone. "Oh, yeah..." he whooped. "She totally digs me!"

"Still having trouble with the women, Little Brother?" chortled a new voice (male).

Gordon's pleased grin immediately turned into a scowl of annoyance. Walking up to him was a 27-year old young man with dark green hair; his outfit consisted of a slightly tattered black jacket with grey trimmings and sharp edges over a green shirt, dark blue pants and brown shoes.

"Scott Gresley..." Gordon grumbled dreadfully. "Hi..."

"How are ya doin', Little Brother?" asked the young man (Scott), wrapping his arms around his younger brother whilst grinning widely. "I haven't seen you for years since I left to become the best duelist in the world!"

"Yeah, I know..." muttered Gordon unhappily.

"And I couldn't help but notice you insulting that woman." Scott put in.

"Look, I wasn't trying-"

"Ladies don't like being made fun of, Little Brother." The dark green-haired young man went on. "You must be courteous and polite towards them, not call them names based on how they look. Now, you remember that, you hear?"

"Yes, yes!" snapped Gordon irritably, breaking free from his older brother's strong grip. He then calmed himself a bit. "Look, my friends have asked me to look for you."

Scott recoiled. "Your friends? Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? Let's go meet 'em!"

The green-haired young man walked away, leaving Gordon to follow unhappily. Before long, Scott Gresley was finally meeting with Thomas and everyone else.

"Ah, so you must be Thomas Billinton!" greeted Scott, speaking directly to Thomas. "You've earned quite the reputation in only a short period of time, I hear."

"Thank you." said Thomas quietly.

Emily stepped forth. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Mr. Scott."

"Ah, and who is this lovely emerald?" grinned Scott, taking the dark green-haired girl by her left hand and kissing it. "Who might you be?"

"Oh, I-I'm Emily Stirling..." blushed Emily, seeing how polite Scott was. "And I'm the new girlfriend of Thomas Billinton..."

"Heh, you could also call her the ' _ **Supreme Queen**_ ' if you wish." suggested James.

He was silenced when Percy elbowed him in the stomach.

"Huh? ' _ **Supreme Queen**_ '?" blinked Scott. "What does that mean?"

"Never mind James's ramblings." said Mavis unhappily. "He doesn't often think before speaking."

"I'm doing my absolute best to rein him in, though." added Molly.

Just then, Matt and Ashima both walked up to the group whilst holding hands.

"Hey, guys!" greeted Matt. "Ashima and I both have great news."

"We're officially dating as of now!" added the black-haired Indian girl, feeling very happy. "We're both so happy to finally be together."

"Congratulations." complimented Toby.

"How wonderful!" gushed Rosie.

"Nice going there, man." added Michael, playfully punching the dirty blonde-haired boy's shoulder with a teasing smirk.

"Ah ha! You both must be the American and Indian Duel Monsters champions respectively!" Scott interrupted, speaking to Matt and Ashima respectively. "Matt Fudo and Ashima Nilgiri, if I'm not mistaken."

"That would be us." confirmed Matt.

Scott then directed his attention solely to the dirty blonde-haired boy. "You know, I've heard a bit about you and your dueling reputation..." he was saying. "According to the records, you've never lost a duel in your whole career, right?"

"I haven't... Actually, I'll admit that before I became that big of a duelist, I did lose a small number of friendly matches with my friends when living in ' **Vancouver - Canada** '." Matt pointed out modestly. "After winning one of the biggest tournaments in North America at the age of 15, however, I've only lost only one duel since then." He gestured towards Discord. "That loss happened to be against my own adopted Father. It was in an attempt to become one of the newest ' _ **King of Games**_ '."

"It's disappointing that you never won against Discord J. Crawford..." said Scott, feeling somewhat bad for his new friend. "I was the only one to have defeated him, and it was really difficult to do so."

"Then that must mean you're Scott Gresley." cut in Ashima. "Or nicknamed ' ** _The Flying Scotsman_** '."

Scott nodded. "Yup, I'm him."

"It's such an honor to meet you." The black-haired Indian girl went on. "We're all really happy to finally meet the world's greatest duelist!"

"Except for me." frowned Gordon, but only said it to himself.

While everyone else was speaking, Spencer finally arrived at the party. He looked very pleased with the turnout of both duelists and party guests.

"All of the duelists for the tournament are here." The silver-haired boy thought to himself. He then looked over towards a suit standing nearby and spoke aloud... "Begin the announcements, now."

"Yes, sir." obeyed the suit, walking towards the nearby stage. Once he was on it, the security suit took hold of the microphone and began speaking into it. "Sorry to keep you waiting, everyone! Boxford Corporation's prestigious event... and the greatest Duel Monsters tournament—' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ '—is at last about to start!"

The crowd, with their attention grabbed, began to cheer and clap.

"All fellows duelists, please come onto the stage and present yourselves!"

"Well, everyone... Let's go." said James, walking away.

"We're right behind you." agreed Stanley, as he and Rosie both followed.

"This is it..." sighed Emily, as she, Lady, Thomas, and Percy all followed.

Within seconds, the duelists all took their places on the stage.

"To ensure the greatest challenge, we have chosen many of the strongest duelists from around the world!" announced the ' _hammy_ ' suit. "First up, we have one who has remained untouchable... One who has never lost in a tournament... The boy prodigy - Philip Altoona!"

The spotlight was on the young green-haired boy, who happily waved to the cheering crowd.

"Huh? Boy prodigy?" peeped Percy.

"Never lost?" asked James. "Surely Philip must've been defeated at some point, right?"

"Makes me wonder where he's actually from." whispered Rosie.

The group had no time to figure out where Philip was from... The suit had then made his next announcement...

"Hailing all the way from ' **Moscow - Russia** ', he is a duelist with a cold, hard duel soul... Give it up, for Ivan Murom!"

The next to step forward was a blonde-haired young man (23-years old) wearing an outfit that looked like the Russian flag. The audience cheered as he waved to them.

"And now, the pride of ' **Sydney - Australia** '!" continued the suit. "Give a welcoming hand for Shane Islington!"

A teenage boy (18-years old) with long brown hair, and dressed in a teal shirt with black shorts waved to the audience as they cheered.

"G'day, USA!" Shane called out, speaking in an Australian accent.

"And now, for the champion of Brazil!" continued the suit, speaking out for the next duelist. "Meet Raul Paulo from São Paulo!"

A bloke (45-years old) dressed in a soccer outfit with the colors of the Brazilian flag did a peace sign to the crowd.

"This year, we have two duelists representing India!" The suit went on. "The first is from Mumbai... Rajiv Kitson!"

Stepping forth was a man (42-years old) from India dressed in a Royal Blue robe, and a turban on his head which also sported a crown.

"Colorful, ain't he?" James whispered to Percy.

"Yup." agreed the green-haired boy.

Back in the audience, a lovely-looking 40-year old Indian woman with black hair (all wrapped neatly) and wearing royal Indian clothing (which also exposed her midriff) was seen clapping the loudest of the crowd, and it wasn't exactly lost on the eyes of Edward and the likes.

"Hello there." Henry greeted politely, speaking to the Indian woman. "Do you know Rajiv or anything?"

"Of course, I know him." answered the woman. "Rajiv is my husband, after all."

"Your husband?" Toby spoke up.

"That's right..." nodded the Indian woman, turning to face the Sudrian teenagers. "My name is Noor Jehan."

Molly smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Noor Jehan." she greeted.

"Likewise. It's always wonderful to meet some friendly faces here in America."

"Well, I'll admit that Rajiv sure is lucky to have someone as beautiful as you for a wife." Michael pointed out, smirking with approval at the older woman. "That is, if you don't mind the mild bit of flirting from me."

"How nice of you to say." giggled Noor Jehan, who then looked back to the stage. "Hmm... I wonder who else will be in this tournament?"

Back on the stage, the spotlight suddenly went onto James...

"Next we have one of the many duelists from the Island of Sodor..." announced the same hammy suit. "Give it up, for James Hughes!"

Grinning big, James ran towards the edge of the stage acting all proud-like.

"Thank you, thank you!" James praised, just as the audience hushed into silence with crickets chirping in the background. The red-haired boy felt very annoyed by the poor treatment he was getting. "Very funny! Let's all laugh at the duck..."

With that said, James sulked and walked back into the line of duelists as the suit announced the next duelist...

"She comes from Africa, and is as warm as any soul... Meet the African beauty from Johannesburg, Nia Kur!"

A rather beautiful young lady (25-years old) stepped forward wearing an orange gown decorated with many patterns. The South African young woman bowed before the clapping crowd.

"And now, we have our final duelist from India!" announced the suit. "All the way from the city of New Delhi... Please welcome the beautiful Ashima Nilgiri!"

The crowd went wild as Ashima walked towards the edge of the stage to wave.

"I'm so happy to be here in the United States." The black-haired Indian girl announced. "I promise to do my absolute best in this tournament!"

With that said, she returned to her spot. From there, the suit made the next announcement on the champion duelists.

"Coming all the way ' **Mexico City - Mexico** '—and a teller of bad puns and jokes—Carlos Ferrocarriles!"

A young man (20-years old) wearing a black suit with a silver undershirt stepped forward.

"Man, I was hoping to find duelists, not a large audience interested in my jokes and puns." remarked the Mexican young man, grinning as he attempted to make a joke.

"CARLOS!" The whole crowd snapped.

The suit sweatdropped as he cleared his throat. "Oookay... And now, our next duelist also comes from the Island of Sodor, but was originally from ' **New York City - New York** ' in the United States, and, for a brief time, even the regional champion of the whole state... Rosie Vulcan!"

Rosie giggled cheerfully as she waved, but then suddenly got shoved out of the way as Hong-Mei stepped in.

"Another duo of duelists!" announced the suit. "Both are from China, and this one is the first! This Asian beauty hails from the city of Hong Kong, and is ready to show the boys she isn't one to be messed with! Give it up, for Hong-Mei Wong!"

The same dark blue-haired Chinese girl Rosie, Thomas, and Emily each had encountered earlier stepped forward and winked to the audience, causing many males to cheer and whoop. Both Rosie and Emily (especially the latter) merely glared as their enemy briefly turned and stuck her tongue out at the two girls.

"Our next duelist is from ' **Paris - France** ', and is aiming to become the first President of any European country to play Duel Monsters and be a champ at the game." The suit went on with announcing the duelists. "Etienne Jeumont!"

Stepping forward next was a gentleman (28-years old) dressed in a white suit with streaks of red and blue.

"Bonjour, citizens of ze United States!" greeted Etienne. "I will show zat even a President can duel really well!"

The spotlight was then on Percy, who then posed and tried to psyche out the competition...

"Next comes the big underdog of the Battle City Finals - Percy Avonside!" announced the suit, before laughing a little bit.

The green-haired boy immediately face-faulted. "Aww, come on! What's with the underdog insult these days?!"

Before anything more could be said, Lady stepped forth as the spotlight went to her next.

"And now, born in Muffle Mountain and now living in Knapford City, give your hands for miss Polly Stone!" The suit continued to speak.

Lady looked at the cheering audience and bowed to them a bit. From there, Stanley took a few steps forth.

"Now comes the former champion of the American state of Washington! He was born and raised in the city of Seattle, and is widely seen as the Ultimate Anti-Hero... Stanley Hudswell!"

Stanley smiled and waved as his friends and fans cheered. From there, the suit made the next duelist announcement.

"Our next duelist comes from Isle of Man between England and Ireland!" he said loudly. "Meet Logan Derekson!"

Stepping forward now was a teenage boy (15-years old) dressed in yellow and blue.

"Never seen him before." Molly whispered to Henry.

"Isle of Man is pretty small compared to the Island of Sodor, England, Ireland, and Scotland." Henry whispered back.

"And now... coming all the way from ' **Tokyo - Japan** ', is the ancient samurai himself!" continued the suit, speaking about the next duelist. "Give it up, for Hiro Kawasaki!"

Next was a Japanese man (62-years old) dressed in black robes and brass trimmings. The crowd was basically going wild for Hiro! Why? Because Hiro was a world hero, for crying out loud.

"Hey, it's Hiro!" gasped Gordon.

"He used to teach at our high school!" added Mavis. "Now he's a famous duelist!"

"Who would have thought it?" asked Henry.

"Our next European duelist has a soul that's on fire!" The suit announced, grinning big. "He comes from ' **Brussels - Belgium** '! Give it up, for the fire user Axel Notesse!"

Many of the females (teenage and young women alike) in the crowd went wild when a handsome, well-built 17-year teenage boy with purple hair—wearing a red tank top and black sleeveless vest and pants—walked forth and waved to the audience.

"That's right, everyone... Everyone's favorite Belgian duelist has come to show everyone just how much passion he has in his fire-based cards!"

Suddenly, the spotlight was on Vinnie...

"And here comes Vinnie Montreal!" continued the suit, announcing the blue-haired young man (who merely smirked at the boos he was getting from the audience). "Nobody really knows where he really came from... Is he American, or is he Canadian? You all decide on that!"

Vinnie went from a threatening grin to an extremely annoyed scowl over the joke about him (along with some scattered giggles from the audience and duelists alike), but remained silent as the next duelist was then announced...

"And now... From the Island of Sodor, please welcome Stepney Bluebell!" The suit went on still.

Stepping forward was a teenager (16-years old) dressed in the orchid yellow-color.

"Isn't that Duck's old friend?" Emily whispered to Thomas.

"Yup." confirmed Thomas quietly. "I was rather jealous of him in Elementary School, but I was mainly going through a phase at the time."

Just then, the suit made yet another duelist announcement...

"Next, coming from ' **Dublin - Ireland** ', is someone who always aims to please his fans from all around the world! Give a welcoming hand to Dustin Wickham!"

A young man (26-years old) dressed in red waved to the crowd. Just then, the spotlight went to a lime green-haired man wearing clothing you'd see construction workers wear while working.

"Coming up next, we have the most famous construction worker all the way from ' **Helena - Montana** '!" The suit continued, as he announced who the duelist was. "Sam Sherman!"

Sam (33-years old) made a muscle as the audience cheered. But then the spotlight went to a Chinese man in the line-up of duelists.

"But no tournament is complete without China's biggest savior! This man once single-handedly saved a whole train from colliding with another train and killing many people! Give it up, for our second representive from China—and directly from Beijing—Yong Bao Sifang!"

The Chinese gentleman (41-years old) dressed in a red robe and green trousers stepped forward and waved to the roaring crowd.

"Next, a young man from the Island of Sodor and brother-in-law to Percy... We have Ryan Avonside!" The suit declared. "Please give him a warm round of applause!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered for Ryan—especially Liz. The spotlight then went to a dark blue, almost purple-colored, haired girl; who was wearing a blue and purple dress like you'd see a woman/girl in Spain wear.

"Next is our duelist all the way from Spain! She fought lots of tough duels in her dueling career, and has never given up in any of them... Meet Nuria López from Valencia!"

The dark blue/purple-haired Spanish girl (18-years old) cheerfully waved many of her fans in the audience. All of a sudden, the audience really started to go wild when the suit announced the next duelist...

"And now; introducing the champion of Italy!" exclaimed the ' _hammy_ ' suit. "She is the one true jewel of the Italian country - coming all the way from the city of Milan... She's pretty much everyone's favorite little senorita..." The spotlight came down near whoever the suit was talking about. "Give it up, for the sweet and stylish Gina Couillet!"

A young, and also very beautiful-looking might I add, 16-year old girl with shoulder-length brown hair and a red hairband walked into the spotlight and began waving to all of her fans sweetly and cheerfully with a happy giggle (showing that she greatly cared for them). Similar to Ashima, this girl had very prominent eyelashes and rather noticeable, almost desirable, lips, and was the same height as Thomas. For clothing, she was wearing a black shirt and green skirt with a dark green vest and high-heeled boot-like shoes (which contributed to making her two~three inches taller in height).

"Grazie! Grazie!" cried Gina in the Italian language, just before switching to English. "I am so-a glad to be-a here to see all of-a you! You are-a fantastico."

"In addition to being a champion duelist-" The suit continued, again talking about Gina. "-Gina enjoys painting, literature, and is also an up-and-coming fashion model who has been making generous donations to dozens of charities all around the world after becoming a duelist!"

The crowd continued to cheer for the beautiful Italian girl. Gina then winked while blowing a kiss in the direction of the crowd, thus causing many of the teenage males in the audience to get hearts in their eyes while making them whoop and cheer even more for their favorite European duelist. Over with Emily with the other duelists...

"Oh wow..." Emily thought to herself, looking incredibly impressed with Gina to say the least. She then leaned over and whispered to Thomas... "You know, Thomas, I really should go and get some fashion tips from that Italian girl later on."

Thomas silently nodded in agreement, although he was currently thinking that Gina was very beautiful (while taking special care to not say that aloud around Emily). From there, the Italian girl stepped back for the next duelist to be announced...

"For the final six duelists-" The suit explained, acting and sounding as hammy as ever before. "-they are some of the best you will all get to see in action! The first you will see, will be—all the way from South America, and the city of Bogotá in Columbia—the mysterious Mask of Rock!"

Standing before the edge of the stage was a middle-aged man wearing a mask. Even then, he still looked familiar to a few people (mainly Thomas, Emily, and Percy). Too bad there wasn't any time to go over that.

"Next, coming from the Island of Sodor, is the ' ** _Supreme Queen_** ' herself... Give it up, for Emily Stirling!" announced the suit grandly.

Emily, no longer feeling nervous about competing in her very first tournament, stepped forth and waved to the cheering audience.

"Now comes the ' ** _Untouchable Empress of Germany_** '!" continued the suit, announcing the next duelist (Frieda). "Herrin Frieda Krupp, all the way from Berlin!"

The beautiful young German woman took a few steps forth, and, like Gina did earlier, blew a kiss to the audience. This caused a roar of cheers and whistling from the teenage and young adult males within the crowd that seemed to rival that of Gina's male fanbase. Gordon was especially loud in the cheering.

"At last, we come to the best of the best!" The suit announced. "First up, is the current American Duel Monsters champion himself... He was born in ' **Vancouver - Canada** ' as a street urchin at a young age, but is now living in ' **San Francisco - California** ' with his friends and adopted Father in Discord J. Crawford... Matt Fudo!"

Matt, as he smiled confidently, waved to the roaring crowd before punching his left fist forth.

"Let's rev it up!" he declared.

" ** _Let's rev it up_**!" chanted the crowd through their cheers. " ** _Let's rev it up_**!"

"Hey, is that supposed to be a catchphrase or something?" Henry whispered to Michael.

"It sorta is... Matty sometimes says it just before performing a Synchro Summon for a monster that isn't named 'Junk Warrior' or 'Stardust Dragon'." Michael tried to explain the best that he could. "Actually, I sorta have a catchphrase too, and it's one I often say after winning a major duel, and I quote... ' ** _Who's the Master of Faster? Who rules the Duel? That's right, it's me, Michael Atlas_** '!"

Back on the stage, the suit announced its next duelist...

"And now, for the best duelist in all of Great Britain, and the winner of both the San Francisco and Battle City tournaments! ...Thomas Billinton - The Supreme King!"

The blue-haired boy stepped forth and silently waved to the cheering crowd. Needless to say, his popularity was surprisingly great in the United States.

"Do you see? Everyone here loves you, Thomas." smiled Emily, walking up to her boyfriend.

"I suppose so..." agreed Thomas, quietly.

"And now... The moment you've all been waiting for!" boomed the ' _hammy_ ' suit, getting ready to announce the final duelist. "The announcement of the Duel Monsters World Champion, and the only one to have ever defeated the creator of Duel Monsters - our very own Discord J. Crawford - in a fair match! The one... the only... ' ** _The Flying Scotsman_** ' himself - Scott Gresley! Give a big welcome for him, everyone!"

The whole crowd went absolutely wild as Scott stepped forward and waved. Soon, silence...

"With thirty-two duelists lined up to see who's the best of the best, we will do an elimination tournament until the last two duelists are left standing." The suit spoke on, explaining the rules of the tournament. "The initial match-ups will be as followed..."

A nearby widescreen TV turned on and revealed the following match-ups:  
1\. Gina vs. Thomas  
2\. Sam vs. Philip  
3\. Mask of Rock vs. Percy  
4\. Ashima vs. Lady  
5\. Vinnie vs. Raul  
6\. Hong-Mei vs. Rosie  
7\. Logan vs. Frieda  
8\. Hiro vs. Emily  
9\. Stepney vs. Scott  
10\. Axel vs. Dustin  
11\. Etienne vs. Ivan  
12\. Ryan vs. Matt  
13\. Nuria vs. Shane  
14\. Yong Bao vs. Rajiv  
15\. Carlos vs. Nia  
16\. Stanley vs. James

"Looks like we're going to have a rematch, James." remarked Stanley, once he saw that he and James would be dueling each other again. "Good luck to you."

"And I'll kick your butt like I did once before." The red-haired boy grinned back.

"And now-" finished up the suit, just as his boss walked up. "-a few words from your host; Master Spencer!"

Spencer then took the microphone and began to speak into it to the crowd and the invited duelists...

"Fellow duelists-" he began. "-you've all been chosen because you are the best of the best. Those at Boxford Corporation are pleased to have you here to compete to become the best in the whole world."

The crowd remained silent, just as Spencer finished up his short speech...

"Early tomorrow morning, we will kick off the greatest Duel Monsters tournament ever organized... ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ '!"

And thus, the cheers ensured. Come tomorrow, the invited duelists from Asia, Europe, and America would clash to see who would become the best of the best...


	5. Cat Got Your Tongue? (1)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up inside the hotel's diner, everyone had gathered for a big breakfast before the big day began.

"Man, I'm so hungry!" remarked Percy, eating some of his steak and eggs.

James gulped down a glass of milk. "We'll certainly need our strength... Today's the first day of the new tournament!"

"Could someone pass the toast and jam, please?" asked Stanley. Even the usually polite gray-haired boy was eating in a messy-like way. "We must eat fast so that we don't miss the grand opening of Boxford Land!"

Stephen, Bridget, Lady Hatt, Ryan, Liz, Burnett, Lady, Rosie, Emily, Ashima, and the likes were all sweatdropping at the messy eating antics of some of their friends. Thomas, meanwhile, paid no attention to any of it.

"Are they always like this when eating?" Ashima whispered to Matt.

"That usually depends." answered the dirty blonde-haired boy.

Suddenly, much to Matt and Ashima's surprise, Discord was shown eating like a pig, too.

"Oh my! This is so good!" cheered the jolly man, gobbling down some bacon. "Such great food from Atlanta..."

Matt sweatdropped again. "On the other hand..."

Just then, to everyone else's surprise, Sir Topham Hatt started messy eating, too! He was doing it just as much as Discord was, as well.

"This is really good!" The Sodor High School principal chortled, gulping down some pulp-free orange juice. "The steak and eggs are absolutely delicious!"

"Wow..." Thomas whispered to Emily about Sir Topham Hatt. "Our principal can be a messy eater like some of our friends..."

Emily shrugged in response. "Who knew?"

Lady Hatt, meanwhile, was not pleased with her husband's eating habits. While Stephen and Bridget both giggled at their Grandfather's rather silly antics, Lady Hatt did no such thing.

"Bertram, not in front of the kids!" she scolded. "Mind your manners, darling!"

(elsewhere...)

Later on in the lobby, Thomas, Percy, James, Emily, Stanley, Rosie, Matt, Lady, and Ashima were all shown looking over their respective Decks.

"Do you guys have everything?" asked Gordon. "Skiff will be by with the bus to Boxford Land in just a few minutes."

After going over his cards one last time, Thomas looked up with a nod. This was followed by everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Now then, I want you to remember something-" put in Sir Topham Hatt. "-don't be nervous or anything. And remember that this tournament is just for fun, not some life or death struggle. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, sir." obeyed the competing duelists.

Just then, there was a honking sound coming from outside...

"That must be Skiff!" cheered James, running out the door with his stuff.

And it was.

"James, hold on!" called Emily, but was too late. She sighed irritably. "Bother that James..."

"Why's he got to be in such a rush?" asked Rosie.

"Well, he wants to get to Boxford Land as fast as possible." answered Gordon. "Then again, shouldn't the rest of us be excited for it?"

"Good point." agreed James R..

With that said, the remaining group went after their red-haired friend.

(elsewhere...)

Within minutes, the big bus was driving to down the streets of downtown Atlanta to Boxford Land. Inside the bus, Thomas was looking over his Deck one last time.

"I wonder what Gina's Deck is like?" he asked aloud.

"We'll just have to wait and see." said Emily. She then smiled. "Besides, I'm wonder what Gina's like in person... She has a great fashion sense."

"Italy is widely known for its fashion." Discord pointed out. "Especially in the city of Milan."

"I've always thought that Italy was known for its pasta." commented Percy innocently. He then imagined himself eating a huge plate of Italian pasta. "Mmm... pasta."

As everyone spoke on, the bus drove down the main expressway towards its destination... Boxford Land!

* * *

 **Title: Cat Got Your Tongue?, Part 1**

* * *

Exiting the bus outside the parking lot, there were hundreds-to-thousands of people gathered around waiting for the ribbon to be cut. Nearby, another bus had arrived and was unloading more people. One of the passengers to emerge was...

"Look at all those people." said Edward.

"Here for the park, or to watch the tournament." added Henry.

Just then, after everyone disembarked from the bus, some nearby voices caught the attention of the group...

"Oh my gosh! It's Gina Couillet!" shrieked the voice of one teenage girl.

"It's Gina Couillet!" The voice of one young man called out. "She's the crown jewel of Italy!"

"A real fashion Queen!" added the voice of another teenage girl. "I wish I could be like her!"

"She's hot, too!" finished the voice of a teenage boy. "Makes me wonder if she's single!"

That's right... stepping off one of the other bus' nearby, much to the crowd's excitement, was the Italian beauty herself... Many of the people who had gathered were there to speak to her, get an autograph, get a picture with her, or just plain old hit on her.

"Wow..." commented Mavis. "That Gina seems to be really popular..."

"Popular with not only with the boys, but a few girls are even crushing on her..." put in Carlie.

"I'll say." agreed Rosie. "What do you think of her, Emily?"

The cherry red-haired girl got no answer... Why? Because Emily was suddenly gone...

"Emily? Emily, where did you go?"

As it turns out, Emily had gone up to the crowd of people to try and talk to Gina, as well.

"And-a here is-a one for-a you..." smiled Gina, kindly handing a young fan a signed autograph. "And-a you... and-a you..." She was then met upon by a very excited-looking Emily. "Oh, ciao... What can I-a do for-a you?"

"It's such an honor to meet you, Ms. Couillet!" cried Emily, smiling big. "I'm Emily Stirling, and I'm a huge fan of yours... I-I was wondering if you would be interested in sharing any fashion tips with me."

Gina smiled back, but was then pulled away by her agent before she could speak to the dark green-haired girl some more.

"I am-a sorry, but I must-a go, now... Maybe we-a can talk about-a that later?"

"Oh... Alright then." sighed Emily, looking disappointed as Gina was pulled away by the agent. "Bother..."

"Cheer up." soothed Liz, walking over as soon as Gina was gone. "Maybe you'll get the chance to talk to her later before the matches begin?"

"I sure hope so..."

(elsewhere...)

Before long, the crowd had fully gathered outside Boxford Land, and the duelists competing in the tournament had gathered about, too.

"Eeeeee!" squealed Percy, doing a fist pump. "I feel so fired up!"

"Me too!" cried James.

Over in the crowd, the rest of the gang was watching for their friends.

"What an great atmosphere!" commented Liz.

"For real!" agreed Lady Hatt.

Stephen then giggled. "Look, James and Percy are both trying psyche the competition out!"

Nearby, James and Percy were both trying to scare the other duelists with their ' _game_ ' faces. Sadly, that didn't seem to do anything to help them.

"When will those chuckle-heads ever learn?" asked Toby, doing a facepalm.

Nearby, Gordon was looking into the camera, smiling, and making peace signs.

"Peace, peace, peace!" The tall, blue-haired boy grinned.

"Hey, quit hogging the spotlight!" protested James R., pushing Gordon out of the camera's way. He then smiled in the camera and spoke... "Hello, everyone! This is James Hogan speaking!" He held his Deck up. "'Blackwings'! Buy 'em now, at your nearest hobby shop! You won't regret it!"

"Oh boy..." groaned Carlie, looking quite embarrassed to say the least.

Just then, on the big stage nearby, two people were walking up to greet everyone.

"Hey, there's my Aunt Leslie and Uncle Jim!" exclaimed Gordon.

Once they reached the end of the big stage, Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) both took turns speaking to the excited crowd below...

"Greetings, everyone." began Mr. Gresley (Boxford). "We are proud to welcome all of you to the official opening of Boxford Land, and the beginning of ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ '!"

"For a reminder of the rules-" cut in Mrs. Gresley (Boxford). "-we have the following match-ups..."

Above the gateway to Boxford Land, a large monitor turned on and revealed the following duel match-ups:  
1\. Gina vs. Thomas  
2\. Sam vs. Philip  
3\. Mask of Rock vs. Percy  
4\. Ashima vs. Lady  
5\. Vinnie vs. Raul  
6\. Hong-Mei vs. Rosie  
7\. Logan vs. Frieda  
8\. Hiro vs. Emily  
9\. Stepney vs. Scott  
10\. Axel vs. Dustin  
11\. Etienne vs. Ivan  
12\. Ryan vs. Matt  
13\. Nuria vs. Shane  
14\. Yong Bao vs. Rajiv  
15\. Carlos vs. Nia  
16\. Stanley vs. James

"The first two pair-ups will duel first." Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) continued. "After that, we will move onto the next two pair-ups."

"You will duel in different spots in Boxford Land's park." explained Mr. Gresley (Boxford). "For the first pair-up, you will duel outside a replica of the Leaning Tower of Pisa."

The view screen then changed the channel to a location that looked somewhat like an almost real replica of the Italian city of Pisa.

"It-a reminds me of-a home!" cheered Gina, looking happy to be dueling in a place similar to a location in her home country.

"Wow..." breathed Mavis. "Spencer sure spent billions of dollars on making this amusement park..."

"I bet he incorporated other minor bits from major cities all around the world." added Henry.

"Careful research must've been done." put in Zack.

With that said, Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) climbed down the stage and took out some scissors to cut the ribbon.

"And now, before the big ribbon cut, we would like our oldest son—and the current CEO of Boxford Corp—to come up on stage and say a few words."

But Spencer wasn't there...

"Where's Spencer?" asked Mavis.

"Maybe he's running late?" suggested Gordon.

Before anyone else could answer, a shadow loomed over the big parking lot of Boxford Land; causing everyone in the crowd to look up into the sky.

"Huh?"

It was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet flying about. Jumping out of the plane, while wearing a jet-pack, was Spencer Gresley himself. Once he had lowered himself onto the big stage below, his Father handed him the microphone, allowing the silver-haired boy to begin speaking to the massive crowd down below...

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I just have one thing to say." Spencer began to speak—rather dramatically, might I add. "This is neither a celebration nor a show! It's a survival game with the duelists betting their pride!"

The audience and duelists below the stage listened on to the speech...

"You will witness the loud cries of agony from many of the duelists gathered here..." continued Spencer, who was still addressing the huge audience below the stage. "...and the victorious cry of but one from this group!"

From there, the silver-haired boy began addressing the duelists competing in the tournament...

"Chosen duelists! Right now, Boxford Land has become a Coliseum! Will you obtain glory, or total defeat?" he asked, speaking in a way that seems to possibly try and intimidate someone competing in the tournament. "In order to survive, you must win! Show me just how determined you all are to survive!"

The audience started to clap and cheer once Spencer had finished his speech.

" **Spencer! Spencer! Spencer**!" chanted people from the massive crowd.

"Wow... That was fiery." whispered Mavis.

Finally...

"With that said..." announced Mrs. Gresley (Boxford), bringing the pair of scissors towards the ribbon. "We all hereby declare Boxford Land to be..." She then cut the ribbon in two, resulting in the new park being... "...opened for business!"

The cheers and applause went through the roof as fireworks went off. It was THAT successful. Back on the stage, Spencer was frowning as he tried to figure out who the culprit, who hacked into the park systems, was... He knew it had to be someone down there, he just knew it!

"I'll get that slime-ball responsible." Spencer thought to himself. "I won't let you do whatever you want in this tournament."

Far below the stage with the gathered duelists, Frieda said nothing as she kept a neutral look on her face. Vinnie, however, was grinning quite wickedly in response.

"That silver-haired, rich chump has no idea who he's messing with." The blue-haired young man thought to himself. "When the time comes, I'll really give him and his family's company the reputation it truly deserves! ...down the gutter, that is!"

Up on the stage, Spencer just glared down at Vinnie, before turning on his heel and walking away. Just then, back below, Skiff and a suit drove up in a golf cart of some sort. The vehicle stopped near both Thomas and Gina.

"Skiff!" gasped Thomas. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to take you to the Leaning Tower of Pisa to start your duel." explained Skiff. "You and Gina can climb aboard."

The two paired duelists did so, and the cart drove into the amusement park.

"Wait!" called Emily. "What about-!"

"Duelists waiting for their matches are free to go into the park and watch the current duels going on." said Mrs. Gresley (Boxford), walking up to the gathered group.

"Oh, I see."

With that said, the rest of the gang joined their dark green-haired friend in going into the newly opened park.

(elsewhere...)

Before long, Thomas and Gina both arrived at their destination.

"Here we are." announced Skiff. "Your duel grounds."

"Grazie, Skiff." said Gina in Italian, getting off the cart. "This is-a fantastico!"

"Thank you." added Thomas, getting off the cart, too.

Before long, a crowd had gathered around the area. They were waiting for the first duel of the tournament to begin. Included in the crowd was most of Thomas's friends, and they were excited for the chance to see Thomas duel against the Italian champion.

"Good luck, Thomas!" cheered Toby.

Thomas and Gina both approached each other and handed the other their respective Deck to shuffle.

"So, you-a are the-a Island of-a Sodor's best-a duelist?" The brown-haired Italian girl asked when she had the chance.

"Yes." confirmed Thomas shortly, still shuffling his opponent's Deck.

Gina smiled kindly as she finished shuffling. "Funny, I-a thought you'd be-a slightly older than-a how you-a are." She then gave a playful, flirting-like wink. "Even-a then, being almost the-a same age as-a me—or younger—makes you-a really cute."

Thomas, trying as he could to ignore that comment, couldn't help but blush at the compliment—especially since it was by a girl who was equally as beautiful as Emily. Before long, Thomas gave Gina back her Deck, and he got his Deck back. As the two duelists went back to their spots on the field, Gina looked back and shot Thomas another wink and friendly giggle, making him blush again. In the crowd...

"Wow... Gina seems to really like Thomas." commented James.

Emily didn't take that very well... "Ooooh! Why, that little-!"

"Umm... Emily?" blinked Mavis.

"WHAT IS IT?!"

Rosie reeled back from the outburst. "I... We thought you liked that nice Italian girl?"

"That was five minutes ago!" fumed Emily, glaring at Gina in a jealous rage. "She's trying to take Thomas away from me... I just know it!"

"What? Gina? That kind girl?" blinked Discord. He then chuckled. "Nonsense! Gina is far too nice to do something like that."

Emily just folded her arms and pouted bitterly. Back in the duel field, Thomas and Gina both activated their Duel Disks as their match soon commenced.

"Let's do this, Gina!" announced Thomas.

"I am-a ready whenever you-a are!" Gina replied quickly.

The two duelists then slotted their shuffled Decks into their respective Duel Disks and drew five cards (LP: 4000) x2.

"DUEL!"

The crowd cheered as the first match of ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ ' finally commenced.

"To make it fair-" Thomas spoke up. "-I'll let you take the first turn, Gina. After all, it's ladies first, right?"

"Such a gentleman." giggled Gina, as she drew a card. "Io disegno una carta!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Gina Couillet (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 49  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Lunalight Dance", "Fusion Recycling Plant", "Lunalight Purple Butterfly", "Lunalight White Rabbit", "Fusion Cycle", "Lunalight Blue Cat"

* * *

Her current hand consisted of 'Lunalight Dance', 'Fusion Recycling Plant', 'Lunalight Purple Butterfly', 'Lunalight White Rabbit', 'Fusion Cycle', and the drawn 'Lunalight Blue Cat'.

"Questo farà..." Gina remarked in her native language. She then looked up at Thomas with a confident smile while taking and readying a card. "Get-a ready! From my-a hand, I will-a play a Field Spell Card." The brown-haired Italian girl slotted her card into her Duel Disk. "Fusion Recycling Plant!"

The scenery suddenly began to change into a rather futuristic facility.

"'Fusion Recycling Plant'?" blinked Thomas.

"Once per-a turn-" explained Gina, sending a card from her hand to the Graveyard ('Fusion Cycle'). "-I can-a discard una, that is-a one in-a Italian, card from my-a hand. Then, I can-a add una copy of-a 'Polymerization' to my-a hand instead."

A card immediately emerged from her Deck, and she took and held it out.

"And-a now, I will-a play it!"

Two monsters called 'Lunalight Blue Cat' and 'Lunalight Purple Butterfly' both briefly appeared on the field before combining together.

"I-a fuse 'Lunalight Blue Cat' with-a 'Lunalight Purple Butterfly'!" declared Gina. "I-a Fusion Summon the-a first of my-a beasts - 'Lunalight Cat Dancer'!"

The Fusion Summon sequence soon ended as a new monster was shown up on the top of the replica of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. The new monster then jumped off the top of the tower, and landed back on the ground below gracefully.

"'Lunalight Cat Dancer'..." whispered Thomas.

The monster was what appeared to be a human-like feline with red hair, two tails, and dressed as a belly dancer (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

"Whoa..." A teenage boy in the crowd mumbled. "A sexy-looking cat monster."

"As-a you can-a see, I-a play a Fusion Deck." explained Gina, holding her left arm (with the Duel Disk) up. "One which is-a ready to-a give the-a crowd a great-a show!"

Thomas just stood firm, waiting to see what else Gina had planned. His answer came when a facedown card materialized on the field.

"Finally, I-a set a card facedown and-a end my-a turn."

Suddenly, the face-up 'Fusion Recycling Plant' Spell Card started to take effect.

"As-a it is-a now the-a End Phase-" said Gina, taking a card from her Graveyard. "-I can-a target una monster that was-a used for a Fusion Summon, and-a add it back to-a my hand." She added the 'Lunalight Purple Butterfly' card to her hand. "With that-a said, I will-a add 'Lunalight Purple Butterfly' back to my-a hand."

"Not bad." remarked Thomas.

"Grazie." smiled Gina. "It is-a your turn."

Thomas nodded and drew a card of his own.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 49  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight", "Monster Reborn", "Graceful Charity", "Dark Spiral Force", "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh", and "Curse of Dragonfire"

* * *

The blue-haired boy's hand contained 'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight', 'Monster Reborn', 'Graceful Charity', 'Dark Spiral Force', 'The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh', and the drawn 'Curse of Dragonfire'.

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card Graceful Charity." announced Thomas, holding a card out. "By using it, I draw three additional cards from the Deck and send two cards from my hand to the Graveyard!"

With that said, the blue-haired boy drew three cards, looked 'em over, and then sent two cards to the Graveyard. From there, the familiar 'Watapon' Monster Card materialized face-up.

"As I've drawn 'Watapon' by the use of a Spell Card-" Thomas went on. "-I Special Summon it to the field!"

The little white fluff ball appeared onto the field (Level: 1/ATK: 200/DEF: 300).

"Aww, how-a adorable." gushed Gina sweetly.

Suddenly, 'Watapon' faded away in a blue streak as Thomas readied a new card.

"Next, I'll tribute 'Watapon' to Summon this monster..." The blue-haired boy placed his card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "Arise - 'Curse of Dragonfire'!"

Appearing onto the field was a red-colored, retrained version of 'Curse of Dragon' (Level: 5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500).

"When 'Curse of Dragonfire' is Normal Summoned successfully-" explained Thomas, just as his monster charged a flame blast. "-it can destroy one Field Spell Card on the field!"

"Mama Mia!" cried Gina. "That-a means you will-a target my-a 'Fusion Recycling Plant'!"

"Exactly!" declared Thomas, before giving the command to his monster. "'Curse of Dragonfire', unleash your fury upon Gina's Field Spell Card with Flames of Hell!"

'Curse of Dragonfire' obeyed, and released its attack all around the field. Eventually, after a few seconds, the face-up 'Fusion Recycling Plant' Field Spell Card shattered into shards of glass. As a result, Thomas, Gina, and the crowd were brought back to Boxford Land.

"But I'm not finished just yet." continued Thomas, taking and slotting another card into his Duel Disk. On cue, the 'Monster Reborn' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "I activate 'Monster Reborn' to bring back a monster to the field... Come forth - 'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight'!"

Appearing to the field was what looked like an upgraded version of 'Gaia The Fierce Knight' (Level: 7/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2100).

"And now, I'll activate 'Curse of Dragonfire's' next effect!"

'Curse of Dragonfire' and 'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight' both took to the skies as they began fusing together.

"What-a are you-a doing?!" questioned Gina.

"I'm performing a Fusion Summon without the need of 'Polymerization'." explained Thomas. "That's 'Curse of Dragonfire's' other effect."

The Fusion Summon sequence soon ended.

"Meet 'Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion'!"

Descending from the sky and towards the field, was 'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight' now riding 'Curse of Dragonfire' like a steed (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100).

"Amazing!" admired a young boy in the audience.

"Thomas sure is full of surprises, isn't he?" asked another young boy.

"You go, Thomas!" whooped Emily.

"I activate 'Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion's' special ability!" announced Thomas. "If this monster is Special Summoned, I can add one copy of 'Spiral Spear Strike' Spell Card from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand."

"You-a have one in-a your Deck, do you-a not?" Gina asked worriedly.

"Yes." confirmed Thomas, as a card slid out of his Deck. "I will activate it, now!"

"The 'Spiral Spear Strike' Continuous Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Now when a 'Gaia' monster attacks a monster in defense mode, it can inflict piercing damage to your Life Points!"

'Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion' then took to the sky again as the Battle Phase ensured...

"Attack!" commanded Thomas.

Suddenly, 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' found herself going into defense mode.

"What is-a happening to my-a monster?" wailed Gina.

"Another of my monster's effects." explained Thomas. "When 'Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion' attacks, your monster gets put into defense mode!"

"Mama Mia!"

'Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion's' spear soon struck Lunalight Cat Dancer. Gina cried out as she took damage (LP: 3400), but her monster was still alive regardless.

"'Lunalight Cat Dancer' is still standing?" questioned Thomas.

"Ovviamente." winced Gina, trying to smile. "While Battle Damage was-a still sustained thanks to-a your 'Spiral Spear Strike' card, 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' cannot be-a destroyed by-a battle when shifted into-a defense mode."

"Clever move." admitted Thomas, while drawing two cards two more cards. "I activate the second effect of 'Spiral Spear Strike'! Because my monster inflicted piercing damage this turn, I'm to draw two cards from my Deck and send one card to the Graveyard."

He then discarded one card. On cue, two facedown cards materialized on the field.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Gina smiled again. "Well, not-a only are you-a cute, but you-a are a strong-a duelist - a very-a strong duelist."

"Thank you." nodded Thomas. "Now, let's see what you can do about it."

The brown-haired Italian girl drew a card. "It-a would be my-a pleasure."

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Gina Couillet (LP: 3400)  
 **Deck** : 47  
 **Current Hand** (4): "Lunalight Dance", "Lunalight Purple Butterfly", "Lunalight White Rabbit", and ?

* * *

'Lunalight Cat Dancer' went back into a battle position.

"And to-a start my-a turn, I switch-a 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' into attack mode!" Gina then placed a card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk. "With-a that, I-a Summon 'Lunalight White Rabbit' in-a attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a female monster that looked like a human-like rabbit with a mallet (Level: 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 800).

"Not too shabby." remarked James R..

"It's still a weak monster compared to 'Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion'." Carlie pointed out.

"Attack Points don't mean everything." said Zack seriously. "My guess is that this monster has an effect to work into Gina's favor."

And indeed, it did...

"Thanks to-a 'Lunalight White Rabbit's' effect-" The brown-haired Italian girl went on, as a Monster Card called 'Lunalight Blue Cat' materialized face-up on the field. "-I-a revive a 'Lunalight' monster from the Graveyard onto the field in defense mode! And-a so, now meet-a 'Lunalight Blue Cat'!"

A blue humanoid-like cat returned to the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200).

"This is what I'm talking about." continued Zack. "Now watch what will happen."

Back in the duel field...

"When-a 'Lunalight Blue Cat' is-a Special Summoned-" explained Gina "-I can-a double the-a Attack Power of-a one 'Lunalight' monster on-a my field for the-a remainder of-a my turn."

On cue, 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' grew more powerful (ATK: 2400 - 4800).

"4800 Attack Points..." worried Thomas. He then calmed down. "My set cards should protect me, though..."

But Gina wasn't quite done yet...

"Now for-a 'Lunalight White Rabbit's' other effect!" she declared. "I-a target any-a Spell and Trap Cards you-a control depending on the-a amount of 'Lunalight' monsters I-a currently control, and-a return them to your-a hand."

To Thomas's shock, his two set cards, plus 'Spiral Spear Strike' disappeared and reappeared in his hand.

"I-a control three 'Lunalight' monsters, meaning your-a three Spell and-a Trap Cards are-a forced back into your-a hand."

"No!" cried Thomas.

"Next is-a the effect of-a 'Lunalight Cat Dancer'!" continued Gina. "I-a offer 'Lunalight White Rabbit as a tribute!'"

'Lunalight White Rabbit' faded away into a small orb of light. The orb of light floated over and entered 'Lunalight Cat Dancer's' body.

"By-a tributing a 'Lunalight' monster I-a control, 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' is-a now able to-a attack twice a battle without-a destroying the-a enemy monster at-a first!"

Yup, this was very bad... Thomas was about to be at the mercy of a potential One Turn Kill attack!

"BATTAGLIA!" shouted Gina in Italian, entering the Battle Phase. "'Lunalight Cat Dancer', attack 'Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion' with-a Full Moon Cresta!"

'Lunalight Cat Dancer' obeyed, leaping into the sky and slashing her fans at 'Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion'. Thomas cried out as he took damage (LP: 1700).

"Wait, why did I go to 1700 Life Points?" he objected upon recovering. "I should have been sent to 1800 Life Points."

"Everytime-a 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' attacks-" explained Gina. "-you take-a 100 extra points of-a damage."

"And Gina still has an attack left!" gasped Edward.

"Thomas won't survive if it's successful!" cried Mavis.

Sadly so...

"'Lunalight Cat Dancer'-" commanded Gina. "-attack and-a destroy 'Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion'!"

'Lunalight Cat Dancer' obeyed, commencing another dance before diving towards 'Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion'. The dragon/warrior-like monster was hit and destroyed, but then...

"I play a Quick-Play Spell Card from my hand!" announced Thomas (LP: 1600), holding out a card. "'The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh'! By playing this card, I can move one copy 'Kuriboh' from the Deck to my hand!"

In an instant, a card was added to Thomas's hand—which he right away discarded. This caused a wall of 'Kuribohs' to appear in front of the blue-haired boy, shielding him from the remains of the attack.

"Che ne dici di quello? He-a stopped my-a strategy." Gina thought to herself, before taking and slotting a card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk. "I-a set una card and-a end my-a turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field.

"I have to say, Gina, you certainly live up to our name as a champion." commented Thomas. "Even though you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met, you are a duelist no one should ever take lightly."

"Grazie." purred Gina, then going and actually blowing a kiss at the blue-haired boy as she flirtingly winked at him. "You're not-a so bad yourself... Actually, you are-a fantastico."

Thomas blushed as he smiled bashfully a bit. Back with the group, a certain someone's fuse had been lit from seeing that kiss...

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Emily, being held back by both Rosie and Mavis while completely red-faced with rage. "LET ME AT HER! **LET ME AT HER**!"

"Calm down, Emily!" scolded Rosie.

"You're drawing attention towards us." added Mavis. "And not exactly in a good way!"

"Shut up! That's my boyfriend that Italian skank is flirting with!" exclaimed Emily in a fury, referring Gina with a not-so-nice name. The furious dark green-haired girl then turned and called out to Thomas. "Take her down, Thomas! Show that little witch no mercy!"

Thomas was surprised. "Emily?"

"DO IT! WIN THE DUEL!"

The blue-haired boy looked rather quiet at first. Emily, meanwhile, was now breathing hard from her fit of rage.

"Easy there, Emily..." soothed Liz, gently rubbing the dark green-haired girl's back to help calm her down.

"You're going to throw off Thomas's concentration if you keep it up." put in Carlie.

"And there are kids watching the duel." added Ashima. "You'll upset them if you keep yelling like that."

Feeling angry and ashamed, Emily fell into silence... Thomas, meanwhile, looked briefly cast a glance at the dark green-haired girl before looking at his hand.

"I have a chance to win the duel, but I'll need some time to pull it off." he thought to himself. "No matter though, I'll show the Italian champion a thing or two about my Deck." The blue-haired boy finally spoke aloud. "Get ready, Gina, for it's my turn!"

Thomas then drew a card and took his turn. Get ready to see it next time!

* * *

 **To be Continued!**

* * *

Because Gina is such a favorite character of mine (and I happen to know someone who adores her just as much), she'll be featured quite a bit in the rest of this arc and the next. In addition, she will also be paired up with someone later on in the story.

BTW; even though I really love Gina, I like both Ashima and Emily a smidge bit more. ;)


	6. Cat Got Your Tongue? (2)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up within a small replica of the Italian town of Pisa, Thomas and Gina were both in the middle of the first duel of ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ '. Currently, it was the former's turn...

"Okay, Gina, let's continue the duel!" Thomas announced, having drawn his card. "It's my turn!"

"Whatever card you-a have on-a hand, Thomas, I am-a ready for-a it!" agreed Gina, looking ready for the opponent's turn.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : 43  
 **Current Hand** (5): "Dark Spiral Force", "Magician Navigation", "Spiral Spear Strike", "Mirror Force", and "Magician's Rod"

* * *

Thomas's drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Magician's Rod'.

"Alright... This card will help me..." he thought to himself, adding the card to his hand. The blue-haired boy's current hand contained 'Dark Spiral Force', 'Magician Navigation', 'Spiral Spear Strike', 'Mirror Force', and 'Magician's Rod'. "Now, let's try this strategy again..."

On cue, the 'Magician's Rod' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Magician's Rod' in defense mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the familiar rod used by 'Dark Magician' (Level: 3/ATK: 1600/DEF: 100).

"'Magician's Rod'?" blinked James. "Doesn't it look like the same scepter used by 'Dark Magician' by any chance?"

"When this monster is Summoned-" explained Thomas, taking his whole Deck out and looking through it before selecting and adding a card to his hand. "-I can add one Spell or Trap Card from my Deck and add to my hand that involves 'Dark Magician'."

From there, three facedown cards materialized on the field.

"I set three cards facedown and end my turn."

* * *

 **Title: Cat Got Your Tongue?, Part 2**

* * *

Somewhere in another part of the park (likely in a replica of Times Square from New York City), Philip found himself facing off against Sam. They hadn't begun their duel yet, and were instead waiting for Skiff to arrive and announce it to start.

"This is going to be so much fun." Philip thought to himself. "Although I can't help but feel nervous."

Sam just waited impatiently. Eventually, Skiff arrived at the replica of Times Square and made the announcement to the forming crowd.

"Let the next duel begin!" The younger boy announced.

From there, Sam and Philip both activated their Duel Disks and got ready to play the game.

(elsewhere...)

Back within the replica of the Italian town of Pisa, Gina had gone and drawn her card.

"It is-a my turn!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Gina Couillet (LP: 3400)  
 **Deck** : 46  
 **Current Hand** (2): "Lunalight Purple Butterfly" and "Luna Light Perfume"

* * *

Her drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Luna Light Perfume'.

"Ora, ancora!" announced the brown-haired Italian girl in her native language. "I-a offer 'Lunalight Blue Cat' to-a activate 'Lunalight Cat Dancer's' special ability!"

'Lunalight Blue Cat' turned to a ball of energy before entering 'Lunalight Cat Dancer'.

"There she goes again..." mumbled Stanley.

"Hey, what's going on here?" questioned a new voice (male).

James, Henry, Gordon, and Mavis all turned and saw the champion from Belgium beginning to approach.

"Aren't you that Axel guy?" asked James.

"That'd be me." confirmed the purple-haired Belgian boy. "I wanted to check out one of the duels going on before mine came up. Unfortunately, one of the first duels ended too soon."

"Which one was that?" asked Gordon.

"Sam and Philip. Philip won in a matter of three turns."

"That quick?" gasped Mavis.

"I was pretty amazed at the win myself." agreed Axel. "Then I remembered that your friend Thomas is currently up against the Italian champion."

"And he's not doing too good at the moment." Carlie pointed out.

Axel took a look and nodded. "And you're right about it."

"Somehow, I knew you were gonna say that." remarked James R..

Emily merely fumed. "I blame it on that girl using her good looks to try and infatuate him!" she pouted. "She's such a floozy!"

Back at the dueling field, Gina had entered the Battle Phase...

"'Lunalight Cat Dancer'-" she announced. "-attacco 'Magician's Rod', now!"

"Even if you attack-" Thomas pointed out, taking Effect Damage from 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' (LP: 1500). "-I'll lose no Life Points."

'Lunalight Cat Dancer' struck 'Magician's Rod', but didn't take it down (first attack after all)... From there, it was time for another attack to happen... But first...

"Trap Card, open!" Gina announced, just as her facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Lunalight Dance'!"

'Magician's Rod' suddenly changed into attack mode.

"All of-a your monsters are-a changed into-a attack position!" The brown-haired Italian girl explained. "In addition, their-a stats are-a then halved until the-a end of-a the turn!"

'Magician's Rod' then became weaker (ATK: 1600 - 800/DEF: 100 - 50).

"Unless one of Thomas's set cards helps him-" frowned Edward. "-one attack from Gina's monster will defeat him."

'Lunalight Cat Dancer' started to charge up in her attack.

"First-a up, 100 more points of damage is dealt to your Life Points!" reminded Gina.

Thomas took slight damage (LP: 1500 - 1400). Finally, 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' began to unleash her second attack on 'Magician's Rod'.

"I am-a truly sorry, Thomas." apologized Gina. "But it-a looks like-a io vinco!"

"That's what you think!" interrupted Thomas, poking a button on his Duel Disk. On cue, his first set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Holy Barrier - Mirror Force'!"

"Mio Dio!" The brown-haired Italian girl cried out in her native language (saying the phrase ' _Oh my God!_ ').

Just before 'Lunalight Cat Dancer's' attack could hit 'Magician's Rod', a mirror-like barrier formed around the attacked monster.

"This Trap Card will protect my monster and destroy all attacking monsters on your side of the field!" explained Thomas.

'Lunalight Cat Dancer' let loose a scream as she exploded and clouded smoke across the field, causing Gina to brace herself from the force of the destruction of her monster until the wind blast died down.

"I am not-a done!" The brown-haired Italian girl insisted, taking and slotting a card into her Duel Disk. "Go - 'Luna Light Perfume'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"This-a Spell Card will let me-a Special Summon one 'Lunalight' Monster from the-a Graveyard."

On cue, 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' reappeared on the field. From there, a Monster Card called 'Lunalight Purple Butterfly' materialized face-up on the field beside the revived humanoid belly dancer-like cat.

"In addition, I-a Summon 'Lunalight Purple Butterfly' in-a defense mode!" continued Gina.

The humanoid butterfly appeared onto the field kneeling in a defensive position (Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

"That Deck keeps the show going." commented Percy.

"That is-a all for-a me." The voice of Gina concluded.

Axel watched the duel going on, but mainly Gina...

"Wow..." The purple-haired Belgian boy thought to himself. "She's truly amazing..."

Finally, Thomas drew a card. "It's my turn! Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1400)  
 **Deck** : 41  
 **Current Hand** (3): "Spiral Spear Strike", "Illusion Magic", and ?

* * *

"Now, Gina... The time has come for you to meet and battle my ace monsters."

"Your-a ace monsters?" blinked Gina.

With that said, Thomas took and slotted a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. On cue, a Spell Card called 'Illusion Magic' materialized face-up on the field.

"Correct." The blue-haired boy confirmed. "But before I do that, I'll activate 'Illusion Magic'! This lets me add up to two copies of 'Dark Magician' from the Deck to my hand at the cost of tributing one Spellcaster-Type monster from my field."

'Magician's Rod' vanished in a blue streak. Thomas, meanwhile, had added one card from his Deck to his hand.

"From there-" he continued, poking another button on his Duel Disk. "-I activate a Trap Card - 'Magician Navigation'!"

The second facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"Thanks to the power of 'Magician Navigation, I'll Special Summon 'Dark Magician' from my hand, right now! ...along with another Spellcaster-Type monster of Level 7 or lower from my Deck."

On cue, the 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl' Monster Cards both materialized face-up on the field, just before the two famous ace monsters of Thomas Billinton emerged from 'em and onto the playing field.

"Behold 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl'!" announced Thomas.

The sight of the two most famous monsters in the blue-haired boy's whole Deck caused the crowd to go absolutely wild.

"That's more like it." smiled Percy, happy that his best friend was making a comeback.

While 'Dark Magician Girl' cheerfully waved at the crowd, 'Dark Magician' just kept his arms folded and the usually stoic look on his face.

"Ha! Let's see the Italian champion get herself out of this!" smirked Emily, folding her arms in satisfaction

Back in the duel field, Thomas's last facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"Next, I'll activate my final Trap Card!" continued Thomas. "It's called "Dark Spiral Force', and it can only be played when I control 'Dark Magician'. By selecting a monster I control, 'Dark Magician' cannot attack this turn, but the selected monster's Attack Points will double!"

'Dark Magician Girl' suddenly grew even stronger (ATK: 2000 - 4000).

"Now, attack 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' with Dark Burning Attack!"

'Dark Magician Girl' raised her wand up and charged a blast with a loud battle cry. Finally, the female Spellcaster-Type monster lowered her weapon down towards the enemy and fired the attack, striking 'Lunalight Cat Dance', but not destroying her. Even then, Gina was pushed back by the force of the powerful attack (LP: 1800).

"I set one card and end my turn." finished Thomas, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. From there, a facedown card materialized on the field. "Well, how was that for a comeback?"

Recovering from the damage, Gina, gazing at her opponent, smiled once again.

"Quite the-a comeback." she admitted. "But the duel is-a not over-a yet!"

With that said, the brown-haired Italian girl grew a card and took her turn.

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Gina Couillet (LP: 1800)  
 **Deck** : 45  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Pot of Greed"

* * *

On cue, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate-a 'Pot of Greed'!" declared Gina, drawing two more cards. On cue, another copy of the 'Polymerization' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "With-a new material added to-a my hand, it is-a go time! I-a activate another copy of-a 'Polymerization'!"

From there, 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' and 'Lunalight Purple Butterfly' both began fusing together.

"I-a Fusion Summon another of-a my ace monsters - 'Lunalight Panther Dancer'!"

The audience watched in amazement at what was coming.

"So pretty..." whispered Ashima.

Appearing onto the field, as the Fusion Summon sequence came to an end, was another humanoid belly dancer-like monster. This one, however, was a female panther with long claws (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500).

"Like my-a 'Lunalight Cat Dancer'-" Gina went on. "-'Lunalight Panther Dancer' is able to attack all-a monsters you control twice each-a turn, unable to-a destroy the-a attacked monster on the-a first time. The-a difference, however, is that-a 'Lunalight Panther Dancer' doesn't need a 'Lunalight' monster tribute to-a do so."

Over with the audience...

"That can't be good." mumbled James, looking worried.

"I swear that Thomas won't lose to her!" seethed Emily, once again looking at the Italian girl in a jealous rage. "He'll beat that lousy-!"

"Emily..." whispered Mavis.

Back in the duel field...

"'Lunalight Panther Dancer', it is-a time for-a battle!" declared Gina, entering the Battle Phase. "Attack-a 'Dark Magician'!"

'Lunalight Panther Dancer' obeyed the command, striking 'Dark Magician' once (which didn't destroy him), and then twice (which DID destroy him). Thomas grimaced as Battle Damage from both attacks was sustained (LP: 800). Suddenly, 'Lunalight Panther Dancer' gained attack Points (ATK: 2800 - 3000).

"What's going on?" demanded Thomas.

"When-a 'Lunalight Panther Dancer' destroys a monster-" explained Gina. "-she-a receives 200 extra Attack Points."

"Too bad your monster isn't strong enough to punch through 'Dark Magician Girl'!" Emily called out harshly. "And now 'Dark Magician Girl' receives 300 Attack Points since a 'Dark Magician' entered the Graveyard!"

'Dark Magician Girl' grew stronger (ATK: 4000 - 4300).

"Nice try, toots! But next turn, Thomas will wipe the floor with your ace monster!"

"Which is-a why I-a play the-a effect of-a 'Luna Light Perfume' in my Graveyard." interrupted Gina, as her mentioned Spell Card emerged from the Graveyard before fading away into oblivion. "By-a removing it, and-a sending one card from my-a hand to the-a Graveyard, I can-a add one 'Lunalight' monster from my-a Deck to my-a hand."

She discarded one card and added another one from her Deck, showing it be a second copy of the 'Lunalight Blue Cat' Monster Card. All of a sudden, the 'Lunalight Purple Butterfly' Monster Card emerged from the Graveyard and faded away into oblivion.

"Now I-a remove 'Lunalight Purple Butterfly' from the-a Graveyard to-a Special Summon a 'Lunalight' monster from my-a hand." continued Gina, placing her only card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk. "I-a Summon a second copy of-a 'Lunalight Blue Cat' in-a defense mode!"

Another 'Lunalight Blue Cat' appeared onto the field in defense mode.

"And I bet you-a know what will-a happen next, right?"

'Lunalight Panther Dancer's' Attack Points suddenly doubled in strength (ATK: 3000 - 6000).

"'Lunalight Panther Dancer' now has 6000 Attack Points!" gasped Matt.

"Enough to destroy 'Dark Magician Girl' AND wipe Thomas out!" came from Gordon.

Back in the duel field...

"'Lunalight Panther Dancer'-" called Gina. "-end this-a duel!"

'Lunalight Panther Dancer' obeyed the command, about to strike down 'Dark Magician Girl'.

"Facedown card, open!" announced Thomas. From there, his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Mirror Mail'!"

All of a sudden, 'Dark Magician Girl's' Attack Points climbed up to where 'Lunalight Panther Dancer' currently was (ATK: 4300 - 6000).

"This Trap makes my monster's Attack Points equal to the one monster that is currently attacking! Thanks to your own monster's effect, you can't destroy 'Dark Magician Girl' on the first strike!"

"But nothing is-a to stop my-a monster from-a being destroyed!" panicked Gina.

"Exactly!" confirmed Thomas.

'Lunalight Panther Dancer' tried to strike down 'Dark Magician Girl', but the female Spellcaster-Type monster evaded the blow with a backflip before counterattacking with a blast of black magic from her wand.

"MAMA MIA!" screamed Gina, as shards from her destroyed monster soared past her.

"Way to go, Thomas!" cheered Emily, watching as 'Lunalight Panther Dancer' got destroyed by the counterattack. "Show her who's boss!"

'Dark Magician Girl's' Attack Power returned to how it was before the attack came her way (ATK: 6000 - 4300). When the smoke cleared, Gina had a face-up Trap Card on her field.

"Non ho finito!" The brown-haired Italian girl cried out in her native language. "My-a 'Extra Shave Reborn' Trap Card activates when a monster Summoned from the-a Extra Deck gets destroyed. It-a lets me Special Summon una monster with a Level lower than-a 'Lunalight Panther Dancer' from my-a Graveyard."

Within seconds, 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' returned to the field in defense mode.

"I am-a safe for-a now."

"I beg to differ." retorted Thomas, drawing a card. "The duel is about to end, now!"

When Thomas looked back to his opponent, he could see that Gina's pretty smile had turned to a rather firm frown.

"It would-a seem I was-a wrong about-a you." she said at last.

"Hm?"

The crowd was also surprised to hear something like that be said by Gina of all people.

"I was-a told that-a you were-a someone who-a dueled with-a heart and-a passion." continued Gina hotly. "Someone who-a loved dueling, and-a enjoyed a good challenge. But... throughout this-a duel, I've begun to-a realize that it-a was all-a lies! You-a don't care about-a entertaining-a people! All you-a seem to-a care about is-a winning as soon as-a possible!"

Thomas didn't say anything back; and it was clear that the brown-haired Italian girl was expecting an answer.

"What-a is the-a matter with-a you?" demanded Gina. "Cat-a got your-a tongue?"

Thomas looked down. "Gina-" he said, in a mixture of anger and sadness. "-you really don't understand what I've been through..."

Gina raised an eyebrow, watching as her opponent drew a card.

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 800)  
 **Deck** : 39  
 **Current Hand** (2): "Spiral Spear Strike" and "Dark Burning Attack"

* * *

"What's happened to me over the summer is something you could never understand!"

On cue, the 'Dark Burning Attack' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate 'Dark Burning Attack'!" declared Thomas. "As 'Dark Magician Girl' is on the field, I can automatically destroy all monsters on your side of the field!"

A quick magical blast from 'Dark Magician Girl's' wand wiped out both 'Lunalight Blue Cat' and 'Lunalight Cat Dancer'.

"Now I have-a nothing left to protect myself!" cried Gina (LP: 1800).

Before long, 'Dark Magician Girl' released yet another magical blast from her wand.

" **DARK BURNING ATTACK**!" commanded Thomas, watching as his monster delivered the final blow.

Gina felt the blast of magic strike her in the chest, causing the brown-haired Italian girl to cry out in pain as she got pushed back.

"That is-a that..." Gina sighed in defeat (LP: 0). "Hai vinto..."

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton wins!**

* * *

The holograms faded away as the crowd cheered for the winner of the first round of the tournament.

"Thomas won!" whooped Percy.

"Most impressive." smiled Axel.

Emily was so happy that Thomas won that she ran out of the crowd, raced towards the duel field, and leaped into her victorious boyfriend's arms.

"You did great, Thomas!" she cheered. "I'm so happy that you've won!"

Gina, despite losing, felt happy. "Well-a done, Thomas, you've-"

Just then, Emily looked over to the brown-haired Italian girl and began to mock her for being defeated...

"Looks like your charms didn't help you this time around." Emily grinned meanly. "Next time, you'll think twice before flirting with my boyfriend."

"You and-a Thomas are-a dating?" asked Gina, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Yes! And you know what? If you really were a champion duelist, you would have won easily..." continued Emily. "But I guess you're not even a champion if you can't win against even my Thomas here."

Gina felt hurt by the insults. Just before Emily could say anything more...

"Emily, that's enough." scolded Thomas. "Gina did her best, and that's all that matters."

The dark green-haired girl then realized what she had said and felt ashamed. Emily had been so upset over Gina flirting with Thomas, that she had let her emotions cloud her better judgement.

"Oh, Gina... I... I didn't mean what I said..." Emily said shamefully. "I... I was just angry that you-"

"It's-a alright." interrupting Gina, sighing. "I-a understand why-a you were-a mad. But I-a had no-a true intentions of-a making Thomas fall in-a love with-a me."

"You didn't?" asked Emily in surprise. "But then why were you flirting with him?"

"I tend to be-a playful towards my-a male opponents. It is-a part of-a who I-a am, but I never mean-a any harm when I do-a that."

As Gina spoke on, the rest of the gang walked up as the crowd slowly grew smaller and smaller as the other people went about to watch the next duels.

"Congrats on winning, Thomas." smiled Percy.

"That was a surprising win on your part." added Michael.

"But I am-a curious." Gina suddenly spoke up, looking at Thomas's face. "How did-a you get that-a scar? Does it-a have anything to-a do with-a how you were-a acting in the-a duel?"

"Yes." sighed Thomas. "It's a rather long story I'd rather not talk about. But to put it simple, many of my duels prior to this tournament were considered life or death. And with so much I went through, I guess I just forgot what it was like to duel for fun."

The curious look on Gina's face read she wanted to know about what happened over the summer, and Emily knew this...

"Thomas-" The dark green-haired girl said seriously. "-I think we should tell her about our past lives."

"Are you sure, Emily?"

"Yes." nodded Emily. "The sooner we let people know, the more comfortable we'll feel."

Finally agreeing to it, Thomas looked to Gina with a heavy sigh, knowing it wasn't going to be easy to tell.

"Okay, Gina, we'll tell you everything." Thomas said to his new friend. "But you'll want to brace yourself; it won't be a pretty tale."

And so, Thomas and Emily both told the brown-haired Italian girl the tale of Anakin and Anastasia, how Thomas and Emily were both the present day reincarnations of Anakin and Anastasia respectively, what life was like when they first met in Middle School, their adventures in the Duel Monsters spirit world, how they almost lost each other forever, having to retain certain memories of the past, etc.. When the two Sudrian teenagers finished telling the story, some of the nearby citizens of Atlanta felt very shocked (and sorry) for everything Thomas and Emily had went through. This also included Axel...

"Oh, wow..." The purple-haired Belgian boy mumbled to himself.

Gina, however, felt nothing but hurt, sadness, and horror all rolled into one emotion from hearing that story.

"Per favore no..." she whispered in Italian, before looking directly at Thomas and Emily in despair. "Please-a tell me this-a isn't true!"

Unfortunately, Gina could see the crystal as clear pain, sadness, and despair in Thomas and Emily's eyes (Thomas's especially); signaling that it was all true. Then, to the gang's surprise, the brown-haired Italian girl collapsed to her knees and began to cry.

"How could-a such terrible things-a happen to-a innocent people like-a you?" Poor Gina weeped. "You did-a nothing to deserve this-a fate!"

Thomas looked to Emily, who then nodded in agreement. But before the blue-haired boy could go over to comfort Gina, the voice of Axel cut in...

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this sooner?" he asked sternly. "You could have gotten more help and support if you hadn't kept this a secret."

The purple-haired Belgian boy had walked up to the group while looking dead serious. Suddenly, Gina stood up, turned to Axel, and cried into his chest, much to his surprise.

"G-Gina?"

"Isn't it-a awful?" The brown-haired Italian girl asked through her tears. "S-So much Thomas and-a Emily both went-a through? I-a... I feel so-a terrible for them..."

When Gina managed to calm herself down, she looked up at Axel. From there, the two European duelists then locked gazes at each other for what seemed like forever.

"W-Wow..." Axel thought to himself, thinking about the brown-haired Italian girl. "G-Gina looks really cute this close up... No, not cute... She looks beautiful."

"Mama Mia..." Gina thought to herself, thinking about the purple-haired Belgian boy. "Axel looks-a so handsome like-a this..."

Over with the gang...

"Looks like someone's in-love." grinned James.

"Make that TWO someones." Gordon pointed out, also grinning.

From there, Gina and Axel both realized what they were doing and broke away from each other, blushing a bit.

"S-Sorry." said Axel sheepishly.

"T-That-a was my-a fault..." came from a flustered Gina.

Discord then spoke up. "With that duel done, Thomas advances to the next round, and Gina is eliminated."

"You did well anyway, Gina." acknowledged Thomas. "I'm sorry if I didn't make the duel as enjoyable as you wanted it to be."

Gina giggled. "That is-a alright, Thomas." she accepted brightly. "Perhaps you-a and I could-a face each-a other again another-a time?"

"Sure; I would like that."

The two duelists walked over and shook hands, although Thomas didn't smile the whole way through. Gina noticed and knew that it would take a very while before her new friend would be able to recover from everything that has happened, but wisely decided to not say anything about it.

"Hey, Thomas!" called the voice of Philip.

The green-haired young boy ran up to the older group, looking as happy as can be.

"Guess what? I've won my first match!" smiled Philip.

"We've heard about your win. Congratulations, Philip." remarked Michael, smirking while giving his younger friend a thumbs up.

"And I know what the next match-ups are, too!"

"Who are the next two pair ups?" Gordon asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"The first battle will be Percy and Mask of Rock..." answered Philip, before looking towards Lady and Ashima. "And the second is Lady and Ashima!"

Percy was surprised at having to go against that mysterious man... Lady and Ashima, however, were both even more shocked at having to duel against each other (Lady moreso)...

"I... I guess I should wish you luck, Lady." said Ashima at last.

Lady, however, said nothing. What could this mean for her? Hopefully, the answer will be found soon enough.


	7. The Ancient City (1)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up in the replica of the Italian town of Pisa, Thomas had managed to defeat Gina of Italy and advance to the next round. Gina, meanwhile, had been eliminated from the tournament, but wanted to continue to hang out with the Sudrian teenagers now that they were all friends. Even then, they had no time to waste, because Percy had a duel against Mask of Rock coming up, while Lady was set to duel Ashima soon after.

"Well, Percy-" began James, looking to his left. "-looks like you'll be going up against..." Suddenly, the red-haired boy noticed that Percy had disappeared from the area. "PERCY?!"

Everyone else also saw that their friend was gone.

"Percy?" mumbled Henry. "Where'd you go?"

"Percy!" called Edward, looking around for the missing green-haired boy. "Percy, where are you?!"

"Well, this is just great..." groaned Gordon. "He has a match coming up, and he decides to pick now to chicken out..."

"Where could he be?" asked Mavis.

"Let's go and find him, then." suggested Zack.

As most of the group left, Philip was left behind with both Ashima and Lady.

"Good luck in your upcoming duel." The young boy complimented. "It takes place outside one of the biggest rollercoasters in all of Boxford Land."

Ashima smiled, but Lady remained silent about her upcoming duel.

"I...must be strong." The beautiful blonde-haired girl thought to herself. "This is just a friendly duel."

"Is something the matter, Lady?" asked Ashima, seeing how quiet her soon-to-be opponent was.

Lady snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh... Y-Yes, Ashima, I'm...okay."

"You're not still upset about when Thomas and Emily both exploded at you in the arcade?"

"Oh no." insisted Lady, shaking her head. "Seriously, I'm fine."

Ashima didn't look very convinced, but merely gave a silent nod as Philip spoke up...

"Could I lead you both to the area for your duel?" he offered.

"Of course." smiled Ashima.

With that said, the green-haired young boy started to lead the two teenage girls to an area in the park where the next duel of the tournament would take place.

* * *

 **Title: The Ancient City, Part 1**

* * *

A few minutes later in another section of Boxford Land, Thomas and the others had reunited after searching all over for Percy.

"Anything?" asked Thomas.

"Nada." came from Gordon.

"This place is huge!" complained James. "It could take hours to try and find Percy - especially with so many people roaming around!"

"Hey, what's going on?" came the voice of Skiff, who suddenly ran up to the group.

"We were looking for Percy." explained Rosie.

"I had a feeling about that..." sighed Skiff, looking dismayed. "Percy was supposed to report to the Amazon Jungle for his duel with Mask of Rock, but he didn't show up."

"Show up for what?" came the voice of Percy, who had his mouth full.

The gang gawked when they heard that voice... They turned to nearby and saw Percy approaching while eating a bunch of hot dogs and drinking a can of soda...

"What's up?" asked the green-haired boy innocently, taking a bite out of his hot dog. "Why are y'all staring at me like that?"

"P-Percy!" stuttered Skiff, looking beyond annoyed. "Where in Boxford Land were you?!"

"Getting some grub, because I need my strength." Percy explained, absent-mindedly taking another bite out of one of his hot dogs. "There's no way I'm gonna fight on an empty stomach!"

"PERCY!" Skiff screamed angrily. "The next duel is about to start! Listen, if you don't show up at the appointed location within ten minutes, you're disqualified!"

Percy, dropping his hot dogs and soda, nearly choked on his chewed food when he heard this bit of info.

"T-Ten minutes, you say?!"

The younger boy nodded grimly, making Percy panic even moreso.

"We can make it if we leave, now!" The green-haired boy wailed.

"Don't look down on the Amazon Cruise." warned Skiff. "It's a perfect replica of a jungle, and you only have ten minutes to get to the appointed area!"

"Yup, you're in deep doo-doo." muttered James, making Percy's state of panic go up-to-eleven.

Skiff sighed, beginning to look back at the green-haired boy. "There's no helping it... In that case..."

Before the younger boy could say anything, Percy had taken off faster than you could say " _Heart of the Cards_ ".

"Percy?!" gasped Henry.

"Wait!" called James R., running after Percy.

The group immediately chased after their green-haired friend, leaving Skiff far behind to sigh to himself in annoyance once more.

"Oh boy..." he groaned. "I was about to offer help to get him there, faster..."

(elsewhere...)

In no time at all, Percy found his way into the Amazon Jungle.

"Come on... Come on!" he wailed, looking around. "Where is that arena?!" The green-haired boy rushed through some bushes towards a raging river. "I just can't be late!"

"Percy, wait up!" called Gordon, following. He then looked to James. "You sure this is the right way, James?"

"Of course, it is." said James, taking a look at a map of the park. "It's this way! ...or was it that way?"

Gordon merely facepalmed in response.

"Hold on, give me a second! I'll get this all figured out!"

"Are you sure we're not lost?" asked Henry, walking up to his friends.

"Positive!" James insisted, before faltering. "...I think?"

"Oh ho ho ho!" chuckled a familiar voice. "We're all sure not lost!"

Emerging from the nearby bushes came Sir Topham Hatt. The principal was currently wearing an explorer's hat.

"Sir!" gasped Gordon, Henry, and James, each at once.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Stanley, as he and the rest of the gang arrived.

"Isn't it obvious?" smirked Sir Topham Hatt, just as the rest of his family emerged from the bushes. "We're exploring the Amazon Jungle."

Lady Hatt then saw Gina. "Oh, hello there... You must be Gina..."

"Si." said the brown-haired Italian girl. She then saw Stephen and Bridget, and immediately gushed. "Oh-a my! Who are-a these kids?!"

"These are our Grandchildren, Stephen and Bridget." answered Sir Topham Hatt, introducing his two Grandchildren. "They live with Jane and myself."

"Hello." greeted Bridget.

"Hi." came from Stephen.

"I-a adore children!" squealed Gina. "Many of-a the donations I-a have been-a making were to-a various children's hospitals in the-a world!"

"Think you could help us find Percy?" Henry asked, speaking to the Hatt family.

"Percy's here?" quizzed Lady Hatt.

Toby nodded. "Yes, he's supposed to be dueling Mask of Rock in a few minutes."

"GWWAAGGHHH!" shrieked Percy's voice so suddenly. "SNAKES!"

"Found him." facepalmed James, walking down a path.

Nearby, Percy was squealing like a girl as he tried to get out of a pit full of harmless snakes.

"Get me out, get me out, GET ME OUT!"

Finally his friends came up to the large hole in the ground; and a few of them were laughing at the green-haired boy's silly antics.

"Don't just stand there!" wailed Percy, struggling to climb out. "GET ME OUT!"

"Think we should tell him that those snakes are actually harmless?" James whispered to Gordon.

The tall, blue-haired boy snickered. "Nah, let's not spoil the fun just yet."

Thomas and Emily both went over and pulled Percy out of the hole.

"We've got you, Percy." reassured Emily.

"T-Thanks..." groaned the green-haired boy, lying down on the ground in exhaustion. "How much time do I have left?"

"About two minutes." answered Thomas.

In an instant, Percy got up and made a dash down another path.

"Couldn't he at least wait for us?" asked Emily in exasperation.

Thomas only sighed in response.

(elsewhere...)

Somewhere in the middle of the Amazon Jungle, the mysterious Mask of Rock was patiently waiting for Percy to show up.

"I hope he gets here soon." he thought to himself. "I want to see how far Percy has come since I met him years ago."

"He only has a minute left." sighed Skiff, who had been waiting for almost nine minutes. "If Percy doesn't get here soon, he'll be disqualified."

Suddenly, they heard rustling from the bushes.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT!"

In seconds, Percy burst through, dirty and exhausted.

"Wait!" he wheezed.

"We could hear you the first time, Percy." frowned Skiff. "Now, hurry over to the field before time runs out."

Percy slowly walked over onto the dueling field.

"Made it... just barely." The green-haired boy thought to himself. Then he realized something... "Wait, you're here already, Skiff? How'd you make it through that maze of a jungle?"

"I took a shortcut." said Skiff, folding his arms. "That's what I was trying to tell you before you took off."

Percy was dismayed.

"So, we went through that jungle for nothing?" came the voice of James. The red-haired boy and the rest of the group followed suit. "You could have told us sooner, you know!"

Skiff sighed. "Let's just get the duel underway, okay?"

Percy, once he felt much better, walked over to Mask of Rock and handed him his Deck, and Mask of Rock handed the green-haired boy his own Deck.

"I wish you the best of luck in this duel, Percy." said Mask of Rock kindly.

Percy perked up. "Huh?"

The mysterious man's voice sounded very familiar to the green-haired boy... But where did he last hear of it?

"Just remember that you have friends to help you in the most dire of times." Mask of Rock continued, shuffling Percy's Deck. "Never forget that."

"I won't." promised Percy, once he finished shuffling Mask of Rock's Deck.

The two duelists received their respective Decks back and took their positions on the duel field.

"So, umm... What is-a Percy's tactics like?" asked Gina curiously.

"Mainly relying on luck." answered Emily. "He seems to also have very strong luck in using his more gamble-based cards."

Gina looked impressed. "He-a has that-a strong luck?"

"He sure does." nodded Thomas.

Mavis, meanwhile, had a few questions for Skiff...

"Skiff, who is that man?" The blonde-haired girl began, referring to Mask of Rock. "Where is he from? What do you know about him?"

"He's said to be from Colombia." explained Skiff. "He wasn't originally invited to compete, but he personally called before the invitations were sent out and requested specifically to enter and duel Percy."

"What about his name?"

Skiff shook his head. "He never gave it when calling."

"Why not?" asked Emily.

Skiff wished he had an answer... Back in the duel field, Percy and Mask of Rock both activated their Duel Disks.

"Here I come, Masked Man!" declared Percy (LP: 4000).

"Okay!" accepted Mask of Rock (LP: 4000). "Time to see what you've learned!"

Once their hands were drawn, the next duel of ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ ' had finally begun.

"I'll go first!" Percy announced, drawing a card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Percy Avonside (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Swordsman of Landstar"

* * *

On cue, the 'Swordsman of Landstar' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Swordsman of Landstar' in attack mode!"

The small toy-like warrior appeared onto the field (Level: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 1200). Not being done just yet, Percy took two cards from his hand and slotted them into separate Spell/Trap slots on his Duel Disk.

"In addition-" The green-haired boy went on, just as two facedown cards materialized on the field. "-I place two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"Then I'm up!" announced Mask of Rock, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Mask of Rock (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

Two facedown cards materialized on the field immediately.

"I'll begin with two facedown cards." he said, just before the Monster Card 'Wandering Mummy' materialized face-up on the field. "And from there, I'll Summon my 'Wandering Mummy' in attack mode."

A mummy-like monster emerged from the ground with a zombie-like groan (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500).

"How do you like them apples?"

"Not bad so far." admitted Percy, drawing a card. "But we'll see what my Deck has in store to counter it."

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Percy Avonside (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand** (4): ?, ?, ?, and 'Little-Winguard'

* * *

On cue, the 'Little-Winguard' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Joining up with 'Swordsman of Landstar' will be Little-Winguard!"

The small bluish Warrior-Type monster appeared onto the field beside 'Swordsman of Landstar' (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1800).

"Let's do it, "Swordsman of Landstar'!" ordered Percy. "Attack 'Wandering Mummy'!"

"But, Percy, your monster is weaker!" called James.

"Not for long!" Percy responded back, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate a Quick-Play Spell Card - 'Graceful Dice'!"

His first set card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Now, I roll a die! The resulting number will multiply my monster's Attack Points!"

But Mask of Rock had other plans... "Continuous Trap, open!" he announced, just as one of his own facedown cards flipped up and revealed itself. "'The Legendary Gambler', activate!"

"'The Legendary Gambler'?" blinked Percy.

"As you're activating a card that involves rolling a die-" explained Mask of Rock. "-I can also roll a die, as well. And if my roll is higher than your's, your dice-based card will be negated and destroyed."

"Heh! My luck is far better than yours likely is! Go, dice roll!"

Two dice came from both of the face-up cards (Trap Card for 'The Legendary Gambler', and Spell Card for 'Graceful Dice') and rolled. Percy's die had landed on a...

"A four!" The green-haired boy rejoiced.

Mask of Rock's die landed, revealing...

"Six!"

The face-up 'Graceful Dice' Spell Card, as its effect was negated, shattered into shards of glass.

"Good thing I always have a backup plan." smirked Percy, just as his other facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "'Skull Dice', activate!"

"'Skull Dice', you say?" blinked Mask of Rock.

"Yes... While 'Graceful Dice' would have made my 'Swordsman of Landstar' stronger, 'Skull Dice' will instead make your 'Wandering Mummy' weaker!"

"Don't forget about 'The Legendary Gambler'!" The mysterious man reminded. "Your dice card will only work if it rolls a number higher than my own, and 'The Legendary Gambler' is a Continuous Trap Card."

"Go, dice roll!" commanded Percy.

Appearing from the face-up 'Skull Dice' Spell Card was the little devil, who tossed its dice into the air. The red die landed, rolled, and stopped on a...

"A five!" Percy whooped. "The only way he can top it is if he rolls a..."

The other die, meanwhile, landed on a six.

"Six?!"

"Too bad, youngster." grinned Mask of Rock. "Because I rolled a higher number than your own die, 'Skull Dice' is destroyed!"

The face-up 'Skill Dice' Spell Card shattered into pieces of glass.

"Not again!" groaned Percy. He then panicked upon remembering... "And my monster is still attacking!"

"Counterattack now, 'Wandering Mummy'!" commanded Mask of Rock.

'Wandering Mummy' obeyed, striking down 'Swordsman of Landstar' like it was nothing.

"'Swordsman of Landstar' has been defeated!"

Percy winced as he took some nasty amounts of damage (LP: 3000).

"Man, that's some luck that guy has." commented Michael.

"I'll say." agreed Carlie.

"How did he know Percy would be using dice-based cards?" came from James R..

"Not a clue." shrugged James.

Back in the duel field, Percy wasn't finished just yet...

"Because it's the End Phase-" he explained, bracing two fingers onto the 'Little-Winguard' card on his Duel Disk and switching it sideways. "-I switch Little-Winguard to defense mode by its effect!"

'Little-Winguard' knelt into a defensive stance.

"That's all for me!" finished Percy.

"And now, it's back to me!" announced Mask of Rock, drawing a card.

Percy was ready for whatever was next.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Mask of Rock (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand** (4): ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

Suddenly, Mask of Rock's remaining set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be...

"I activate a Trap Card - 'Non Aggression Area'!" announced Mask of Rock, discarding a card from his hand to the Graveyard. "By discarding a card from my hand to the Graveyard, you're forbidden from Normal Summoning or Special Summoning monsters on your next turn!"

"W-What?!" cried Percy.

"Next, I'll activate 'Mirage of Nightmare'." The mysterious man continued, just as the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "During your Standby Phases, I draw until I hold four cards in my hand."

"That card has a drawback, you know!" Percy pointed out. "You must discard cards during your own Standby Phase based on the number you had drawn."

"I can easily find a way around that." insisted Mask of Rock, slotting one of the last cards from his hand into the Duel Disk. "I set this card and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field.

"It's my turn!" announced Percy, drawing a card. "Now, I'll give you your cards!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Percy Avonside (LP: 3000)  
 **Deck** : 52  
 **Current Hand** (4): "Knight of Landstar", "Scapegoat", "Brigadier of Landstar", and "Jinzo"

* * *

Since it was the Standby Phase...

"'Mirage of Nightmare' lets me draw until I hold four cards!" declared Mask of Rock, drawing three cards. From there, his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "Next, I'll reveal my set 'Emergency Provisions', and use it to send 'Mirage of Nightmares' to the Graveyard and gain 1000 more Life Points!"

Percy frowned, atching as his opponent received more Life Points (LP: 5000), and only looked at his hand. The green-haired boy's hand contained 'Knight of Landstar', 'Scapegoat', 'Brigadier of Landstar', and 'Jinzo'.

"Don't forget-" Mask of Rock reminded. "-thanks to the effect of 'Non Aggression Area' still lingering about, you can't Summon a monster this turn."

"Gah! You're right..." sighed Percy. "I have to call it a turn."

With the audience...

"Whoa, Percy is getting schooled, badly." commented James.

"That mysterious man is good." agreed Molly. "We may not know who he is, but at least we know that he lives up to his name as a great duelist."

"Indeed, he does." put in Toby.

Back in the duel field, Mask of Rock drew a card and took his turn.

"And now, young Percy... This is where things get rather rough for you."

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Mask of Rock (LP: 5000)  
 **Deck** : 49  
 **Current Hand** (5): ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Ancient City"

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Ancient City'. The sight of the very card brought a smile under the mysterious man's mask.

"I activate the Field Spell Card 'Ancient City'!" Mask of Rock announced, just as his Field Spell zone opened up. "You're about to get schooled by a harsh lesson!"

The mentioned Field Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Huh? 'Ancient City'?" blinked Percy, just before an earthquake ensured. "GWAA! What's-?!"

The scenery began to change all around them.

"Where are we going?!" gasped Mavis.

"Mama Mia!" cried out Gina, almost being knocked off her feet by the tremor.

The group soon found them all in what looked like an Ancient-sort of city in the jungle.

"Where...are we?" asked Percy, looking at his surroundings.

"The place my Archaeological Assault can begin." explained Mask of Rock. "I've been travelling the world for most of my life, exploring ruins, caves, and even volcanoes."

"But what does your Field Spell Card even do?" demanded Percy.

"Don't be hasty, my young friend, you'll learn of 'Ancient City's' secrets soon enough. But for now, why don't we just continue with our friendly match, eh?"

'Wandering Mummy' suddenly vanished in a blue streak, just as a Monster Card called 'Ancient Giant' materialized face-up on the field in the previous monster's place.

"Now, watch as I sacrifice 'Wandering Mummy' in order to Summon 'Ancient Giant'!" continued Mask of Rock, placing a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "Let's reveal some of this area's secrets, shall we?"

A large monster made out of rock appeared out of the face-up Monster Card, and onto the field (Level: 5/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1100).

"This monster will automatically deal me 300 points of damage to my Life Points at the End Phase if I do not declare an attack with it on your monsters." As he spoke on, Mask of Rock took and held out another card. "Now, I play 'Ancient Key'!"

Them mentioned Continuous Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, followed by the appearance of two Monster Cards called 'Stone Giant'.

"This Continuous Spell Card Special Summons two 'Stone Giant' monsters from my hand or Deck in attack position!"

Two smaller rock giants appeared to the field (Level: 3/ATK: 400/DEF: 2000) x2.

"So long as I have 'Stone Giant' on the field-" continued Mask of Rock. "-I must attack with them, or else at the End Phase I will suffer at least 500 points of damage per 'Stone Giant' that didn't attack."

Percy knew that he was in for it...

"'Ancient Giant', attack 'Little-Winguard'!"

'Ancient Giant' obeyed and punched the smaller Warrior-Type monster, sending it flying back until it hit the ground and shattered into shards of glass. Percy didn't lose any Life Points, but the two 'Stone Giants' still had yet to attack, so he wasn't out of the woods just yet.

"Now my 'Stone Giants' will attack you directly!" Mask of Rock went on. "Strike down, Percy Avonside!"

The two 'Stone Giants' obeyed the command and attacked poor Percy, leaving a large kick of dust and dirt behind in their wake.

"Percy!" cried Thomas.

"Stay strong, man!" called Matt.

When the dust cleared away, Percy was on a knee-but still in the game (LP: 2200).

"It'll take a lot more than that to stop me." he said with determination.

A facedown card then materialized on the field behind 'Ancient Giant'; compliments of Mask of Rock.

"Oh, I know that." The mysterious man acknowledged in a positive tone, with two fingers braced onto a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "I set this card facedown and end my turn."

Over with the rest of the gang...

"Boy, is this guy good." said James, looking dismayed. "Percy doesn't seem to have a chance against him."

"For once, James-" agreed Gordon. "-I have to agree."

Back at the duel...

"If I don't think of a plan A.S.A.P., I'm not gonna survive the next turn." Percy thought to himself, looking at his hand. "The problem is, is that none of my monsters are strong enough to defeat 'Ancient Giant', right now."

He then looked towards Mask of Rock, still in his thought.

"And why does this guy keep seeming so familiar to me? His voice completely rings a bell!"

Sadly, Percy's answer would have to come at a much later time...

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	8. The Ancient City (2)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up in the middle of a replica of an Amazon Jungle within Boxford Land, Thomas and the mysterious Mask of Rock were both in the middle of their duel in the second round of The Great International Duel Cup. Unfortunately, Percy's luck wasn't exactly holding out all that well, so far...  
-Percy (LP: 2200) had a completely clean field.  
-Mask of Rock (LP: 5000) possessed three monsters ('Ancient Giant' and two 'Stone Giants'), a Field Spell Card ('Ancient City'), a Continuous Spell Card ('Ancient Key'), a face-up Continuous Trap Card ('The Legendary Gambler'), and a set card.

"I can still win the duel!" declared Percy, drawing a card. "Just you wait!"

"Might I suggest Summoning a monster then?" offered Mask of Rock. "If you don't, you can say goodbye to the rest of your Life Points on my next turn."

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Percy Avonside (LP: 2200)  
 **Deck** : 51  
 **Current Hand** (5): "Knight of Landstar", "Scapegoat", "Brigadier of Landstar", "Jinzo", and "Goblin Attack Force"

* * *

On cue, the 'Goblin Attack Force' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"These bad boys—or goblins—will do just fine!" announced Percy, having placed his drawn card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "I Summon 'Goblin Attack Force' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a small army of goblins decked out in medieval battle-like gear (Level: 4/ATK: 2300/DEF: 0).

"I have to get rid of that 'Ancient Giant' first; it's stronger." Percy thought to himself. He then entered the Battle Phase. "I'll use 'Goblin Attack Force' to take down your 'Ancient Giant'!"

The group of goblins charged into battle...

"Continuous Trap Card, open!" announced Mask of Rock, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Ordeal of a Traveler'! Whenever you declare an attack, you must guess a random card in my hand. Guess the kind correctly, and your attack continues as normal. But guess wrong, however, and your attack not only gets negated, but your only monster also gets returned to your hand."

"Uh-oh..." gulped Percy. He wasn't too good at guessing games.

Mask of Rock then took and held up the only card from his hand.

"Alright, what kind of card am I holding? Is it a Monster, Spell, or Trap Card?"

"What could it be?" Percy thought to himself, sweating fearfully. "I have to know what it is!"

"Come on, Percy!" called Gordon. "You should know this kind of stuff! Hurry it up!"

Finally, Percy gave his answer...

"Is it...a Spell Card?"

Mask of Rock turned the card over. "Wrong!" he declared. "It is a Monster Card."

"That was my second guess." cringed Percy, watching as 'Goblin Attack Force' got sucked into their face-up card. "Ah!"

The face-up Monster Card then shrunk into a normal sized card and floated back into the green-haired boy's hand. Mask of Rock chuckled at his opponent's failed attack.

"I can see your luck is beginning to wane a little bit. Wouldn't you agree, Percy?"

Percy frowned as he took and slotted another card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

"It isn't always about luck, you know." The green-haired boy disagreed. "Sometimes it takes real skill to win."

A facedown card materialized on the field.

"Either way, I set one card and end my turn."

Back with the audience...

"Luck and skill?" asked James in a deadpan tone. "Does he even know what he's talking about?"

"Probably not." agreed Gordon.

Mask of Rock overheard that conversation from both Gordon and James and frowned over what they had just said. Even then, he decided to just draw a card and take his turn.

* * *

 **Title: The Ancient City, Part 2**

* * *

"It's my turn!" announced Mask of Rock, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Mask of Rock (LP: 5000)  
 **Deck** : 46  
 **Current Hand** (2): "Sinister Serpent" and "Ancient Tome"

* * *

And the mysterious man entered the Battle Phase immediately... As so...

"'Ancient Giant', attack Percy directly!"

'Ancient Giant' obeyed, about to punch the living daylights out of the opponent...

"Facedown card, open!" declared Percy, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "I activate a Quick-Play Spell Card - 'Scapegoat'!"

Four 'Sheep Tokens' emerged from the Quick-Play Spell Card, with one of the tokens taking the brunt of "Ancient Giant's' attack.

"Looks like I'm safe." Percy sighed with relief. "Come next turn, I'll try my luck at attacking with 'Goblin Attack Force' again!"

"Too bad I'm not finished just yet." interrupted Mask of Rock, taking and holding a Spell Card out. "I activate 'Ancient Tome'!"

Percy smiled to himself. "Perfect! By playing that one card, he only has one left. And I know it's that 'Sinister Serpent' Monster Card."

"Once per Main Phase-" explained Mask of Rock. "-I can exchange one card in my hand with the top card of my Deck."

"Nuts!"

As it was currently Mask of Rock's Main Phase Two, his face-up 'Ancient Tome' Spell Card started to activate.

"I will now exchange my last card with another in my Deck." While speaking, Mask of Rock exchanged the remaining card in his hand with the top card of his Deck. "Oh, I think I've forgot to mention something... I must also send one card from my hand to the Graveyard during my Standby Phase, or else 'Ancient Tome' will be destroyed."

Suddenly, the two "Stone Giants' shifted into a defensive stance.

"I now switch both my 'Stone Giants' to defense mode." said Mask of Rock, suddenly taking a Life Point hit (LP: 4000). "Because I didn't attack with them this turn, I receive 500 points of damage per 'Stone Giant' that didn't attack."

"Why did he do that?" quizzed James R..

"That-a guy is-a up to-a something..." mused Gina. "But-a what?"

Percy overheard his friends talking... "Something tells me it will be something I cannot let happen... But unless I can guess the card in that guy's hand, I could lose my only monster again." he thought to himself, drawing a card. "Maybe my next draw will change all of that!"

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Percy Avonside (LP: 2200)  
 **Deck** : 50  
 **Current Hand** (5): "Knight of Landstar", "Brigadier of Landstar", "Jinzo", "Goblin Attack Force", and "Role of Fate"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Roll of Fate' Spell Card. From there, Percy took and placed the 'Goblin Attack Force' card back onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"Alright, let's try this again... I Summon back 'Goblin Attack Force'!"

The small group of goblins returned to the field.

"So, what are you planning to do?" taunted Mask of Rock. "Are you gonna attack or activate another dice-based card? I can wait all day for what you can try."

Percy bit his tongue. "I... I end my turn!"

With the audience...

"Looks like Percy doesn't want to take anymore risks on this guy." said Henry.

"Gee, I wonder why?" asked Gordon sarcastically.

"If Percy doesn't think of a new plan soon-" came from Carlie. "-he might not last the next few turns... Maybe not even the next one."

Hearing the negative comments from Percy's friends seemed to upset Mask of Rock even more. Regardless, it was his turn, now...

"I draw!" The mysterious man announced, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Mask of Rock (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 45  
 **Current Hand** (2): ? and "Sinister Serpent"

* * *

His drawn card was again the 'Sinister Serpent' Monster Card. Right now, however, it was time for 'Ancient Tome's' effect, because it was the Standby Phase...

"I now send one card from my hand to the Graveyard to keep 'Ancient Tome' on the field!" announced Mash of Rock, discarding a card to the Graveyard. "Oh, and did I mention it was 'Sinister Serpent' that got discarded?" The mentioned card got added back to his hand. "Because it is still the Standby Phase, it gets added back to my hand."

"Such a broken Monster Card..." mumbled James bitterly.

From there, the two 'Stone Giants' suddenly stood up in a battle ready position.

"To continue with my play, I'll change my two 'Stone Giants' back into attack mode." Mask of Rock then looked to his face-up 'Ancient Key' card. "Now I play the next effect of my 'Ancient Key' Spell Card! I send it and both 'Stone Giants' to the Graveyard to add one copy of 'Ancient Gate' from the Deck to my hand."

The 'Stone Giants' and 'Ancient Key' each vanished as a large gate began to open. Mask of Rock then slotted his added card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

"The time for treasure hunting has long since passed." The mysterious man continued. "It's high time that I showed you and the audience the mighty guardian of the 'Ancient' City' itself!"

The 'Ancient Gate' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"What's he planning?" asked Mavis.

"Hmm... This seems very familiar..." mused Skiff. "I remember Spencer once telling me about this sort of combo..."

"He did?" asked Thomas.

The younger boy nodded silently and resumed watching the duel. If his hunch was correct, what Mask of Rock was about to do now would pretty much seal the duel in his favor.

"I sacrifice my 'Ancient Giant', 'Ancient Tome', and 'Ancient Gate'!" declared Mask of Rock, just as Skiff figured. "Be gone, my three cards!"

'Ancient Giant', 'Ancient Tome', and 'Ancient Gate' all faded away in blue streaks.

"I was right!" Skiff said to the rest of the gang. "This is exactly what I think he's doing!"

Back in the duel field, the gateway in 'Ancient City' was beginning to shine with light.

"I now call forth... 'Ancient Dragon'!" announced Mask of Rock. "The one true guardian of 'Ancient City'!"

"'A-Ancient Dragon'?" gasped Percy. He then saw something at the 'Ancient City'. "Huh?! Is that-?"

From the top of the temple, a golden light flashed as something began to come out of it.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Mask of Rock grinned under his mask. "Now, come on out - 'Ancient Dragon'!"

When the light faded, hovering before them was a huge dragon (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100).

"It's taken me a few years track down all of these rare cards." explained Mask of Rock. "But, now that I have 'em all, you, Percy, will be the first to witness 'Ancient Dragon's' great power!"

'Ancient Dragon' let loose a roar as it flew above the defenseless 'Goblin Attack Force' in perparation to attack.

" **GOLDEN BOMB**!"

The dragon fired its blast of fire at the goblins, vaporizing them. Unfortunately, it didn't end there. Why? Because the three remaining 'Sheep Tokens' all got vaporized by the attack, too.

"What?!" cried Percy (LP: 1700). "My 'Sheep Tokens' were destroyed, too?!"

"Whenever Ancient Dragon destroys a monster in battle-" explained Mask of Rock. "-all monsters you have in defense mode are destroyed, too."

"Even Tokens?"

"Even Tokens." confirmed Mask of Rock.

Percy was very dismayed. "Gghhh..."

Back with the audience...

"'Ancient Dragon'..." mumbled Thomas. "It's such a rare monster."

"And you need a bunch of other cards to Summon it." added Emily.

"How's Percy going to get out of this?" asked Rosie.

Suddenly, Molly gasped. "Huh?"

"Molly?" blinked Mavis.

"I... I hear laughter." The black-haired girl said at last. "Mask of Rock...is laughing. Almost like... like he's enjoying himself."

"Why?" asked James.

"Probably because Percy is losing." huffed Gordon.

"No, because... because..."

"Because, why?" pressured Henry.

"He's having fun." Molly tried to explain. "It's like he had been waiting to duel Percy for who knows how long, and is happy to be facing him."

"Really?" asked Rosie, sounding both surprised and amazed.

"Yes... At least that's what I think."

Back in the duel field, Percy was feeling upset over the fact he was about to lose in the first round of the big tournament.

"Am I... am I gonna be defeated here?" The green-haired boy thought to himself. "By somebody I don't even know? He maybe a champion, but even I should know something about him!"

He looked at his hand. It contained 'Knight of Landstar', 'Brigadier of Landstar', 'Jinzo', 'Goblin Attack Force', and 'Role of Fate'.

"Isn't there anything I can do to win?" Percy asked aloud. "At this point, I forget about winning and getting the respect I've been wanting."

"Well, what do you think of my treasure?" asked Mask of Rock, interrupting. "I've been waiting a long time to actually put it to good use, you know."

"Who cares about that?" groaned Percy. "It's clear you're gonna win, and I don't have anything that can take down 'Ancient Dragon'. It looks like I am an underdog and a joke of a duelist..."

Mask of Rock felt sorry. "Percy..."

"A True Duelist never gives up, Percy!" called Thomas.

"Yeah!" agreed James. "We're not giving up on you!"

"And why shouldn't you?!" Percy suddenly snapped, becoming angry.

"Huh? What're you-?"

"This tournament is my chance to finally make it big and get some respect." Percy continued hotly. "Even after going through several life threatening matches in both the Battle City tournament and our journey in the Duel Monsters spirit world, I'm still treated like a joke by people... Even you guys treat me like one!"

"No, we don't!" argued James.

"Oh really? Then what about that not-so-nice joke you tried to make about me regarding 'Heart of the Underdog'? And the fact almost all of you guys laughed about it afterward!"

James immediately fell into silence.

"Why do you keep making fun of me no matter what I try to do?!" hissed Percy, becoming more and more upset as he spoke. "What did I do to deserve this?! Maybe I don't belong with you guys... Maybe..."

The rest of the gang felt ashamed with themselves... Mask of Rock finally decided to speak to Percy right there and then...

"Running away from your problems won't fix them, Percy."

That statement caught the green-haired boy's attention, causing him to turn and face Mask of Rock.

"Huh? What did you say?" he asked.

"You're so caught up with the idea of winning and earning respect-" continued Mask of Rock. "-that you've forgotten what's really important when it comes to dueling; to have fun."

This saying had caught Thomas's attention. Percy seemed to be making the same mistake that he himself had been making in his duel against Gina.

"After all the duels I've been through in the last few months-" frowned Percy. "-fun is the last thing on my mind."

"Don't say that, Percy!" came the voice of Liz.

The green-haired boy looked about. "Liz?"

Percy, along with everyone else, all saw some bushes rumble as Liz and Ryan both emerged. The former had heard everything, and she was not happy.

"Liz! Ryan!"

"Percy, this tournament is just for fun!" The blonde-haired young woman pointed out. "You're making this duel too much about yourself! You have to try and enjoy it!"

"Liz is right.' agreed Ryan. "You're taking things too seriously."

From there, Liz turned her attention towards the rest of the group (except for Gina—who hadn't been around at the time—and Skiff) watching the duel while becoming far more severe sounding.

"Though I can understand Percy's feelings of being unsure-" she said angrily. "-I'm especially disappointed with most of you! Many of you have been teasing him so much since being here, that you've made him feel as though he was nothing but a joke."

"But we never meant any harm!" protested James. "Honest!"

"Then tell me why were you picking on him?"

"In addition-" added Ryan, who was looking just as upset. "-Liz and I were amongst the only few who did not laugh at that rather cruel joke."

"I'm also displeased." came from even Mask of Rock. "I had overheard some of your words about Percy earlier, and I really don't like that you've been treating Percy as a walking joke."

The red-haired boy, finally realizing his mistake, closed his eyes and hung his head in shame. Gordon and everyone else also felt terrible for their treatment of Percy. Back in the duel field, Mask of Rock managed to smile under his mask.

"Don't you see, Percy?" The mysterious man called out. "You're not alone in this world!"

Percy didn't say anything at first.

"So, come on! Fight me just for fun... What do you say?"

At last, after what seemed like forever, a small smile formed on Percy's face. This also made Mask of Rock smile underneath his mask (again)).

"You know what? Sure." accepted the green-haired boy. "From this point, you won't be the only one who has fun!"

"That's it, Percy!" called Liz encouragingly. "Just enjoy the duel!"

"So what if Mask of Rock is more skilled, has better cards, and will likely win-" added Ryan. "-you might still have a chance of turning things into your favor!"

"Liz... Ryan..." murmured Percy, looking at his two siblings. "Thank you..." He then looked back at Mask of Rock. "And you... I may not know who you are, but your voice and choice of words do sound familiar to me."

Mask of Rock tilted his head a bit. "Do they?"

"Yes, and I'm going to start dueling to not only have fun-" The green-haired boy continued, draw a card while slashing a wave of color (Destiny Draw). "-but to find out just who you are!"

"Percy..." Thomas thought to himself.

"Percy..." Gina whispered.

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : Percy Avonside (LP: 1700)  
 **Deck** : 49  
 **Current Hand** (5): "Knight of Landstar", "Brigadier of Landstar", "Jinzo", "Role of Fate", and "Gilford the Lightning"

* * *

Percy had drawn the 'Gilford the Lightning' Monster Card. With a new plan, Percy took and slotted a card into his Duel Disk. On cue, the 'Roll of Fate' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Time to test my luck once more!" The green-haired boy announced. "I activate another dice-based card... It's called "Roll of Fate'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"This card lets the player draw the same number of cards based on the number he rolls from his Deck, and then remove the same amount of cards from the Deck." explained Percy, just as a hand emerged from the face-up 'Roll of Fate' Spell Card. "This could make or break it for me."

"Well, you'll have to get by my Continuous Trap Card - 'The Legendary Gambler' - first!" Mask of Rock pointed out, just as his mentioned Trap Card flipped face-up and took effect.

"Go, dice roll!" The two duelists shouted at once.

Both dice were launched into the air. Percy's die landed first, landing on a four.

"A four!" The green-haired boy announced.

Mask of Rock's roll was...

"A three?" The masked man gasped.

Percy rejoiced. "Oh yeah! Now I can draw my cards!" He drew four cards, then drew four more and removed them from the game. From there, he looked at his hand and grinned big at what he drew. "Hehehehe... These cards are just what I need!"

"W-What cards did you draw?" asked Mask of Rock nervously.

On cue, the 'Landstar Forces' Spell card materialized face-up on the field.

"I'm glad you've asked." smirked Percy. "From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Landstar Forces'! This allows me to Special Summon as many Level 3 or lower 'Landstar'-named monsters from my hand to the field."

In a second, three familiar Monster Cards materialized face-up on the field.

"Now, say hello to 'Brigadier of Landstar', 'Knight of Landstar', and 'Grappler of Landstar'!"

Three monsters that were similar, but still very different, to 'Swordsman of Landstar' materialized out of their respective cards and onto the field (Level: 3/ATK: 900/DEF: 1200)(Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 900)(Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 500).

"But I have a better use for them." continued Percy, just as his newly Summoned monsters faded away in blue streaks. From there, the 'Gilford the Lightning' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field in the offered monsters' place. "I tribute all three monsters to Summon 'Gilford the Lightning'!"

Appearing onto the field was the mighty Warrior-Type monster (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1400).

"Now, 'Gilford'!" Percy commanded. "Activate your effect, and destroy 'Ancient Dragon'!"

'Gilford the Lightning' charged his sword with a blast of lightning and unleashed the attack upon 'Ancient Dragon', destroying it at once.

"W-What?!" panicked Mask of Rock.

"When you tribute three monsters to Summon 'Gilford the Lightning'-" explained Percy. "-all monsters the opponent controls on the field are destroyed!"

"M-My 'Ancient Dragon'..."

Percy wasn't finished. "Now, 'Gilford', attack Mask of Rock directly!"

"Unfortunately-" cut in Mask of Rock, holding up the only card in his hand. "-you have to guess what kind of card I'm holding... Thanks to my 'Ordeal of a Traveler' Trap Card."

"It's a pity, but I read through this already!" Percy pointed out. "That is, without a doubt, a Monster Card - 'Sinister Serpent'!"

Mask of Rock sighed. "Good answer..." he remarked, turning the card over (revealing it to be the correct card).

"And that means my attack gets through... **LIGHTNING CRUSH SWORD**!"

'Gilford the Lightning' slashed at Mask of Rock with his blade (LP: 1200).

"My turn has ended." finished Percy, easing himself up.

Suddenly, as the End Phase began, 'Ancient Dragon' came back onto the field.

"Huh?!" Percy gasped in surprise. "'Ancient Dragon' has returned?!"

In the audience, the group was surprised about the situation.

"How did that happen?" asked Toby.

"Could it have to do with 'Ancient City'?" came from Edward.

Back in the duel field...

"Correct." confirmed Mask of Rock, drawing a card. "As long as 'Ancient City' is on the field, every time 'Ancient Dragon' is destroyed, is Special Summoned at the end of a turn."

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Mask of Rock (LP: 1800)  
 **Deck** : 44  
 **Current Hand** (2): "Sinister Serpent" and ?

* * *

"'Ancient Dragon', attack 'Gilford the Lightning'!"

'Ancient Dragon' obeyed, firing another blast of fire at 'Gilford the Lightning', who retaliated with a mighty sword slash.

"But 'Gilford' and 'Ancient Dragon' both have the same Attack Points!" objected Gordon.

"Doesn't matter." Ryan pointed out. "They will destroy each other, but 'Ancient Dragon' will just revive at the End Phase."

As predicted, both monsters were destroyed by their respective attacks... But come the End Phase...

"Now... Return to me, "Ancient Dragon'!" ordered Mask of Rock.

Within seconds, 'Ancient Dragon' came back again, as strong as ever.

"No matter what you do, I can bring my monster back from destruction over and over again."

"Aww, man." grumbled Percy. He then recovered and drew a card. "Even then, I'll still find a way to get through."

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : Percy Avonside (LP: 1700)  
 **Deck** : 40  
 **Current Hand** (4): "Jinzo", "Polymerization", "Alligator's Sword", and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

On cue, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed'!" said Percy, drawing two fresh cards. "Now, I'm able to draw two fresh cards from my Deck."

Percy's hand now contained "Jinzo", "Polymerization", "Alligator's Sword", "Giant Trunade", and "Premature Burial".

"'Giant Trunade'..." Percy thought to himself. "This card sends all Spells and Traps off the field and back to each players' respective hands. That's it... If I use this to return 'Ancient City' to his hand..." He then saw his other drawn card. "'Premature Burial'... Wait a sec; if I use this with 'Giant Trunade', my cards will also..."

"Percy!" called James, interrupting his friend's thoughts. "We know you can win! Don't give up, now!"

"I know, James..." whispered Percy. "I know..." He then turned his attention to Mask of Rock. "Listen up, Mask of Rock... How do I say this? Gathering card after card while hiding your motives... Thinking of strategy after strategy, combo after combo like this..." The green-haired boy then smiled. "I'm really enjoying this duel, right now!"

"Percy..." mumbled Mask of Rock.

"My Deck may not contain cards as rare or powerful as yours-" Percy went on. "-and I may not strategize as much as other duelists... However, I do have moments where I think quickly on my feet and always trust my instincts. And my instincts are currently telling me to use a combo of my own to beat you!"

With that said, he took and held out one of his cards.

"First, I'll activate the Equip Spell Card 'Premature Burial'!" The green-haired boy announced, taking a Life Point hit (LP: 900). "By paying 800 of my Life Points, I Special Summon one of my monsters from the Graveyard in attack mode!"

On cue, the 'Gilford the Lightning' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Return to the field - 'Gilford the Lightning'!"

The mighty warrior of storms appeared out of the card once more.

"Why would you bring 'Gilford' back?" asked Mask of Rock. "He still has the same attack as my dragon, and it would lead to another Double KO if you declare an attack."

"I'm not done yet." reminded Percy, taking and slotting another card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "See, as long as your 'Ancient City's' out, your dragon will just keep coming back at the End Phase. But if it were to be removed..."

On cue, the 'Giant Trunade' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"...then I would have a better chance at taking you down! 'Giant Trunade' returns all Spell and Trap Cards on the field back to our respective hands."

In a matter of seconds, a great stormy wind blew over and returned all of the Spell and Trap Cards on the field to their owner's hands, and changing the scenery back to normal.

"My...! My temple!" winced Mask of Rock.

With the audience...

"Percy's stumped his strategy!" cheered Emily. "'Ancient Dragon' can only return to the field as long as 'Ancient City' is out."

"Talk about clever planning!" added Skiff.

"But what about 'Premature Burial'?" asked Henry. "Shouldn't 'Gilford' be destroyed again since 'Premature Burial' is gone?"

"No." Zack pointed out. "'Premature Burial' wasn't actually destroyed; it merely returned to Percy's hand. When that happens, the revived monster does not get destroyed and remains on the field."

James gasped. "Because of that-!"

"He can play it again!" finished Edward.

Back in the duel field, Percy, taking and slotting a card into his Duel Disk, wasn't done still...

"Now I get to play 'Premature Burial' again... This time, I'll use it to bring back 'Goblin Attack Force'!" The green-haired boy went on, taking another Life Point hit (LP: 100).

On cue, the team of medieval-like goblins returned to the field. The stage was set for the green-haired boy's victory...

"Alright, 'Gilford'!" called Percy. "Take down 'Ancient Dragon', once and for all!"

With a battle cry, 'Gilford the Lightning' swung his sword and sent a blade beam out. 'Ancient Dragon' not to be outdone, breathed out a ball of fire in response. Both attacks hit and destroyed both monsters at once.

"I... I don't believe it..." spluttered Mask of Rock, unable to believe that his strategy and monster could be beaten like that.

"That leaves you wide open for a direct attack!" finished Percy, looking to 'Goblin Attack Force'. "Go get 'em, boys!"

'Goblin Attack Force' obeyed and charged in, beating Mask of Rock up with their clubs. When the goblins were all finished attacking, Mask of Rock was shown lying on the ground (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Percy Avonside wins!**

* * *

"He won!" cried Rosie.

"He's defeated one of the best duelists out there!" added Skiff. "Percy advances on, while Mask of Rock is eliminated!"

Back in the emptied duel field, Percy started to approach the down Mask of Rock.

"Great dueling, stranger." The green-haired boy smiled. "But now comes the time where I find out who you are."

Mask of Rock looked up and smiled back.

"I think you know me more than you think." The mysterious man said, as he finally went and removed his mask.

Percy, Thomas, and Emily each gasped at who they saw was behind the disguise.

"It can't be...!" started Thomas.

"We haven't seen him in years!" put in Emily.

Percy, however, was shocked the most. "G-G-Gator?"

"Peek-a-boo!" The man (Gator) grinned. "It's been forever... Hasn't it, Percy?"

Percy was beyond speechless; he hadn't seen Gator for years... Especially when he and his friends saw the news about that nasty storm in the Caribbean Sea had sunk the man's ship.

"We all thought you were dead!" cried Percy. "After we saw the news on TV, that storm sunk your ship..."

"Nope." remarked Gator. "I'm alive and well. I had joined this tournament just to see you, and check out how far you've come as a person."

"But then why were you wearing a disguise?" asked Thomas. "Why not just come as yourself?"

"He insisted on keeping his identity a secret from everyone." confessed Skiff, taking a step forth. "I knew his identity the whole time, and I kept it from all of you."

"But why?" demanded Percy. "Why didn't you tell any of us? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I told Skiff that I wanted to surprise each of you." explained Gator.

"Did Spencer know, too?"

"He did." Skiff confirmed. "Percy, we're so sorry for not telling you sooner."

"And I'm especially sorry." added Gator, looking sad. "I wanted to see how far you've grown as a person since we first met years ago." He then smiled. "And judging from what I've seen in this duel, I could see you have grown quite well."

"Gator..." whispered Percy.

Liz then stepped forth. "So, you're Gator... My name is Elizabeth, and I'm Percy's older sister."

"And I'm Ryan." said the purple-haired young man. "I'm Elizabeth's husband, and Percy's brother-in-law."

As the Avonside siblings interacted with Gator, Thomas and the others watched from nearby.

"Aww, how-a sweet." gushed Gina, watching the scene.

"A good duel, and a happy reunion for Percy." agreed Henry.

"And a lesson for all of us." added James. "And that lesson is..."

"Treat Percy with respect!" Everyone else said at the same time.

"Darn right."

And there we are... Happy ending to the story, right? Unfortunately, we're not done just yet...

(elsewhere...)

Outside the park, people were shown coming and going. However, there were some people about to go inside... And they were actually from the Island of Sodor.

"Finally! We're here..." groaned an oily voice (male), sounding tired out. "Almost 36 hours it took to even get here..."

"That flight shouldn't have been delayed for THAT long!" oozed another voice (male).

"Oie!" agreed a third voice (male).

"Doesn't matter." retorted the fourth voice (male). "We're here now, and ready to get some payback on our enemies."

Just who were these strangers? The answer, my friends, would come at a later time.


	9. Head in the Clouds (1)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up within the Amazon Jungle of Boxford Land, Percy, Liz, Ryan, and Gator were all still chatting away as the rest of the gang watched from nearby.

"Hey, I just remembered something!" Rosie spoke up, suddenly remembering something. "Isn't Lady and Ashima's duel gonna start soon?"

"Hey, you're right!" Michael agreed. "Why don't we get Percy and go watch it?"

"I'm down with that." put in James.

Just before the group could go get their friends, a voice (male) on the loud speaker suddenly made an important annoucement. How important was it? Well...

" _ **Attention! All medical personnel must report to Blue-Eyes rollercoaster site to treat injuries! There has been a major accident at site! We repeat; all medical personnel must report to Blue-Eyes rollercoaster site to treat injuries**_!"

"Oh no! Someone must have gotten hurt!" cried Molly, upon hearing the announcement.

"Hold on!" Skiff cut in. "That's the same sight where Lady and Ashima are both dueling!"

"Lady's in danger?!" gasped Percy, overhearing most of the conversation.

"Who?" asked Gator, looking puzzled.

"Lady Stone. She's my girlfriend, and has to be in trouble. I must get to her, now!"

"I'll go with you." insisted Matt, looking dead serious. "If Ashima's also in danger, then I must do something to help her."

"Count us in, too!" offered James. "Now, let's move it!"

With that said, the heroes (along with even Gator) set out to the rescue.

(elsewhere...)

Inside Spencer's office in the American branch of Boxford Corporation, the silver-haired boy was busy working away when the phone on his desk rang.

"What now?" he sighed, picking up and answering. "Good morning, Spencer Gresley - CEO of Boxford Corporation - speaking, how may I help you?"

"Sir, there has been an accident at the Blue-Eyes rollercoaster!" The voice of a mechanic exclaimed. "Somebody had tampered with part of the ride and made it go flying off the rails and-"

There was no answer back; for Spencer had already dashed out the door of his office.

"Hello? Master Spencer? Hello? Hello?"

(elsewhere...)

Outside Boxford Corp headquarters...

"Yet another act of sabotage!" Spencer growled to himself, exiting the building. "I'll find the punk and make him pay for this!"

Yeah, this was certainly a good start to your day. *sarcasm*

* * *

 **Title: Head in the Clouds, Part 1**

* * *

Over in the area with the Blue-Eyes rollercoaster, it was a total mess! There was dust and smoke, some wrecked cars lying in the middle of the area, the ride was being closed down for repairs. Some medics were busy checking over some of the passengers to see if they were injured from the crash, while Philip and Lady both watched in silent horror at what had happened.

"Such a mess..." whispered Philip in fright.

"First the lockdown in the arcade-" murmured Lady. "-and now this."

Ashima, however, had passed out from the watching the horrifying scene take place, and was currently being checked on by some of the medical personal to see if she was okay.

"Lady! Ashima!" called the voice of Percy.

Lady looked over. "Percy?" she quizzed.

"Are you alright?" asked Percy, running in and taking the beautiful blonde-haired girl's hands. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm alright-" nodded Lady, before looking nearby. "-but Ashima over there..."

"NO!" screamed Matt, running over to the unconscious black-haired Indian girl, lowering onto one knee, and holding her in his arms. "Ashima! Ashima! Please speak to me!"

"She'll be okay, son." reassured one of the medics (a man). "She only fainted from shock."

The dirty blonde-haired boy was greatly relieved to hear that, but he was still very upset over the fact Ashima was unconscious along with seeing the damage to the area.

"What the hell happened here?" Matt asked once he calmed down, looking around the damaged site.

"That, is what I would like to know!" came the voice of Spencer. The silver-haired boy walked into the area, and he was not looking happy, whatsoever. "I demand an answer; what happened?!"

"From what we've guessed-" remarked one of the technicians, once he had finished looking over a part of the rollercoaster. "-somebody tampered with the controls of the ride and made it go out of control."

"It must have been the same person who locked everyone in the arcade." said Skiff, walking up to his angry Big Brother.

"Damn that hacker..." Spencer thought to himself. He then spoke aloud... "Was anybody hurt from the crash?"

"Thankfully, no." answered another medic (another man), once he allowed two remaining park goers to leave. "No injuries were found on any of the riders."

"That's good to know."

"Why is all of this happening?" asked Emily sadly.

"I don't know, but I will find out who has been hacking or tampering with Boxford Land." Spencer answered, seething. "When I do, he or she will pay for everything... In the meantime... Because of Ashima's condition, her duel with Lady will be postponed for the next day."

"In addition, we will make additional changes to the duel line up for the rest of the first round." added Skiff.

With that said, the two brothers set off.

"Man, this is awful." mumbled James, looking gloomy.

"I agree." added Henry.

"Poor Ashima." whispered Emily, looking sad and sorry for her unconscious new friend.

"I'd imagine that amount of shock would do that to you." commented Toby, but not in a negative tone.

"Davvero così." agreed Gina in the Italian language. "This-a work is-a inhuman."

"This saboteur is going too far." hissed Thomas, clenching his fist in anger.

As the gang spoke on, Philip was watching on rather solemnly.

"Whatever next?" The young green-haired boy asked himself rather quietly. "When will the madness stop?"

There was also someone else watching the scene in the distance (and hiding behind a pillar). Who was it? That's easy... The watcher was revealed to be Vinnie, and he was smiling at the damage that was caused.

"Poor, poor innocent souls." The blue-haired young man remarked, chuckling to himself. "They have yet to witness my truly greatest feat."

With that said, he scampered away acting all triumph-like.

(elsewhere...)

At the entrance to Boxford Land, the duelists still in the tournament had gathered before Spencer and Skiff (Ashima was, thankfully, also conscious again), with the former speaking out about the incident.

"Attention everyone." The silver-haired boy began. "There has been another case of sabotage just now. Earlier before the next duel, someone had tampered with the controls of the Blue-Eyes rollercoaster and caused it to derail and crash into the middle of the area. I'm pleased to say that no one was hurt."

The International Duelists all murmured to each other.

"Oh dear!" Vinnie gasped falsely, although no one seemed to notice his tone. "I'm glad there were no injuries. That would really have given this place a bad name."

While Vinnie wasn't paying attention, Frieda seemed to be glaring in his direction. Did she know what this blue-haired young man had been to recently? Either way, the blonde-haired young German woman said nothing of the sort.

"For now, we've made a few changes to the duel setup for each of you." Skiff added on. "Thomas, Philip, and Percy each advance to the next round since they've won their respective duels."

"Yay!" cheered Philip.

Thomas and Percy both remained neutral, while Skiff, using a remote, then turned on the viewing screen.

"For the rest of the duelists-" he announced. "-we have made the following changes to the match-ups..."

This was what the view screen showed:  
1\. Thomas advances (defeated Gina)  
2\. Philip advances (defeated Sam)  
3\. Percy advances (defeated Gator)  
4\. Hiro vs Emily  
5\. Etienne vs Ivan  
6\. Hong-Mei vs Rosie  
7\. Logan vs Frieda  
8\. Ashima vs Lady  
9\. Ryan vs Matt  
10\. Stepney vs Scott  
11\. Axel vs Dustin  
12\. Nuria vs Shane  
13\. Carlos vs Nia  
14\. Stanley vs James  
15\. Vinnie vs Raul  
16\. Yong Bao vs Rajiv

"We're the first duel next day, I see." remarked Ashima. She then looked at Lady. "I still expect a great battle from you, Lady."

The beautiful blonde-haired girl said nothing in response. Emily, meanwhile, was very surprised to see that she and Hiro were going to duel next.

"Rumble my legs..." The dark green-haired girl whispered. "I'm next to duel..."

"Good luck, Emily." Thomas reassured. "I know you'll do great."

"I hope so..."

But deep down inside, Emily was feeling a bit nervous. She was about to go up against one of the best duelists in the world.

"For Emily and Hiro-" Skiff spoke up again, before pressing another button on his remote. "-we have this location..."

A screen turned on to show their intended location... It was atop a replica of Tokyo Tower in Japan...

"Good old Japan..." smiled Hiro.

Emily, however, remained very quiet. She knew this was going to be very big for her, and was afraid there would be a chance of a screw-up on her part.

"Hey." The voice of Hiro cut in, causing Emily to look over towards the older Japanese man. "May the best player win, Emily-san."

He held out his hand for the dark green-haired girl to shake. Finally, Emily managed a smile and accepted the handshake.

"Thank you, Mr. Hiro." Emily nodded in agreement. "Y-You too."

(elsewhere...)

Before long, Emily and Hiro were both inside the middle of the Tokyo Tower replica. It looked incredibly faithful to the real thing.

"This looks incredible." breathed Emily.

"Reminds me of the real thing back home." sighed Hiro. He then looked to his opponent and activated his Duel Disk. "And now, shall we get started?"

Emily turned and activated her own Duel Disk silently. As the duel started up, a crowd inside the replica of Tokyo Tower had gathered, and this included Thomas, Percy, and a few of their friends.

"Go, Emily, go!" called Mavis.

"You got this!" encouraged Rosie.

Emily smiled at her encouraging friends, just before drawing her opening hand.

"Let's duel!" she announced (LP: 4000).

"Yes, let's do so!" agreed Hiro, drawing his opening hand (LP: 4000).

And so the battle began...

"The first attack will go to me." announced Hiro, drawing a card. "Watashi no tān, dorō!"

Emily blinked. "Watashi no tān, dorō?" she repeated.

"That's Japanese for ' _It's my turn, draw_ '." explained Hiro. "Didn't mean to confuse you."

* * *

 **Turn One** : Hiro Kawasaki (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 49  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Lucky Cloud"

* * *

His drawn card was shown to be a Spell card called 'Lucky Cloud'. With a smile, Hiro looked at his opponent.

"I have a question... Are any of you at all familiar with the old saying ' _ **head in the clouds**_ '?" he asked.

Emily said nothing in response.

"No? Well, you're about to realize it from experience." Hiro continued. "From the hand... Majikku Kādo, 'Lucky Cloud' hatsudō!"

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Now, watch!"

The sky began to become rather cloudy, though the sun still shown bright.

"What?" gasped Emily. "What's going on?"

"The clouds are with us." explained Hiro. "Now, thanks to 'Lucky Cloud', if I Summon two or more 'Cloudian' Monsters, I can draw two more cards at the End Phase."

Emily frowned. "'Cloudian' Monsters?"

"'Cloudian' Monster?" Percy whispered to Thomas. "I've never heard of them before."

"Me neither." agreed Thomas.

"I guess they must be a new archetype." suggested Toby.

Back in the duel field, Hiro wasn't finished just yet... He took and slotted another card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

"Eizoku Mahō Kādo, 'Summon Cloud' hatsudō." The Japanese man continued, speaking in Japanese.

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Now, if I don't control a monster-" explained Hiro. "-I can immediately Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Cloudian' Monster." He then took and readied a card. "From the hand, 'Cloudian - Sheep Cloud' o tokushu shōkan."

The mentioned Monster card materialized face-up on the field.

"Time to show you what my 'Cloudian' Monsters are like!"

Appearing onto the field was a cloud with blue eyes (Level: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"A Special Summon..." whispered Emily.

"So, that is a 'Cloudian' Monster..." whispered Henry.

"And now, I'll Normal Summon a second 'Cloudian - Sheep Cloud'." continued Hiro, placing another card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "Oide - 'Cloudian - Sheep Cloud'!"

A second 'Cloudian - Sheep Cloud' appeared to the field. As soon as a second monster showed up, the face-up 'Lucky Cloud' Spell card activated.

"Now that I've Summoned two Cloudian monsters and entered the End Phase-" said Hiro, drawing two cards. "-Kaado Ni mai dorō."

"The 'Cloudian' Monsters..." Emily mumbled, frowning. "I don't know how effective they are in combat, but I won't wait to find out."

With that thought on hand, she drew a card.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Emily Stirling (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Nova Summoner", "Hecatrice", "Pixie Ring", "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Tethys, Goddess of Light", and "The Sanctuary in the Sky"

* * *

Emily's drawn card was, to her surprise, was a Field Spell Card called 'The Sanctuary in the Sky'. Still, it was definitely something she could use.

"I believe it's time for a change of scenery." Emily said at last, looking up at her opponent. "This card represents a place I once visited!"

"Huh?" blinked Hiro.

The Japanese man got his answer when the Field Spell Card 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate a Field Spell Card!" announced Emily. "'The Sanctuary in the Sky'!"

In the blink of an eye, the scenery had changed into the exact same temple that the dark green-haired girl had visited in the Duel Monsters spirit world.

"This is...'The Sanctuary in the Sky'..." whispered Thomas, looking around in amazement.

"With this-" explained Emily. "-any Battle Damage we take involving our Fairy-Type monsters becomes zero. Unfortunately, I'm not close to being done, just yet."

"You have more to do?" questioned Hiro.

Indeed so... Emily took and discarded a card from her hand to the Graveyard.

"By discarding 'Hecatrice', I can add a copy of 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen' from my Deck to my hand." The dark green-haired girl went on, taking a card from her Deck and placing the Deck back into her Duel Disk. "As so... I'll activate the Continuous Spell 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen'!"

On cue, the 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Now, once per turn-" Emily explained, taking and placing a card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk. "-if I have no monsters on my side of the field, I can Special Summon one Fairy-Type monster from my hand."

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Tethys, Goddess of Light' materialized face-up on the field.

"I Special Summon 'Tethys, Goddess of Light' from my hand!"

Appearing onto the field was a majestic Goddess with a white robe and wings (Level: 5/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800).

"Wow!" smiled Mavis. "Emily's Deck has evolved so much."

"Yes, indeed." agreed Rosie. "Some of those new cards look pretty cool."

Back in the duel field, Emily, still not being finished, then readied and held out another card.

"Because I've Special Summoned a monster-" she announced. "-I'll Normal Summon 'Nova Summoner' to join my ranks!"

Appearing onto the field was a large green and orange circle with wings and a green orb in the middle of it (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 800).

"BATTLE!"

And so, with the audience watching carefully, the Battle Phase began.

"Go forth, my monsters!" commanded Emily. "Take down the two 'Cloudian - Sheep Clouds'!"

'Nova Summoner' and 'Tethys, Goddess of Light' both obeyed the orders, attacking and destroying the two 'Cloudian - Sheep Clouds' without effort.

"Since you've destroyed my two 'Cloudian - Sheep Clouds', their effects activate immediately!" declared Hiro. "Arawareru - 'Sheep Cloud Tokens'!"

Suddenly, four smaller clouds appeared to the Japanese man's side of the field.

"Now he has even more monsters." Emily thought to herself, sweating a bit. She then took and held another card out. "I activate 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy your 'Summon Cloud' card!"

A large cyclone blew over the field and shattered the face-up 'Summon Cloud' Continuous Spell Card.

"Much better." sighed Emily, slotting another card into her Duel Disk. On cue, a facedown card materialized. "I set one card and end my turn."

"Not bad, Emily-san." admired Hiro. "You show promise, yes."

"Thank you." The dark green-haired girl bowed pleasantly. "You're also showing me a tough duel."

"But it'll take more than than to defeat me."

"I know." Emily agreed. "I still have a long way to go."

"Right, you are." put in Hiro, drawing a card. "Watashi no tān, dorō"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Hiro Kawasaki (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 46  
 **Current Hand** (5): ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Cloudian - Nimbusman"

* * *

"I sacrifice all four of my 'Sheep Cloud Tokens' in order to Tribute Summon a new monster onto the field - 'Cloudian - Nimbusman'!"

Emily watched as a Monster Card called 'Cloudian - Nimbusman' materialized face-up on the field.

"'Cloudian - Nimbusman'..." she whispered.

The four 'Sheep Cloud Tokens' then merged together, creating a humanoid cloud creature (Level: 5/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

"When Tribute Summoned-" explained Hiro. "-one of its effects will activate. A Fog Counter is added per WATER Attribute monster sacrificed to Summon, and then decrease the attack of your 'Tethys, Goddess of Light' by 500 points based on the WATER Attribute monsters offered so long as 'Cloudian - Nimbusman' remains face-up on the field."

'Cloudian - Nimbusman' then began to blow air towards 'Tethys, Goddess of Light'. The cold air caused the goddess to shiver as she began to get covered in snow.

"'Tethys'!" called Emily, looking worried for her monster's well being.

Sadly, 'Tethys, Goddess of Light's' Attack Power began to drop greatly (ATK: 2400 - 400). From there, 'Cloudian - Nimbusman's' own Attack Power started to increase (ATK: 1000 - 3000).

"Your monster's own Attack Points increased?"

"Thanks to another effect of 'Nimbusman'." answered Hiro. "My own monster gains 500 Attack Points per Fog Counter equipped to it."

This wasn't good... And good it wasn't...

"'Cloudian - Nimbusman' o 'Tethys, Goddess of Light' de kōgeki!" The Japanese man commanded.

'Cloudian - Nimbusman' obeyed, blowing another cold wind. It looked like Emily's weakest monster would be defeated...

"Not a chance!" cried Emily, just as her facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "Facedown card, open - 'Pixie Ring'!"

A ring of light then surrounded both of her monsters.

"Nani?!" exclaimed Hiro in the Japanese language.

"As I control two monsters-" explained Emily. "-you can't attack the one with the lowest amount of Attack Points."

'Cloudian - Nimbusman' suddenly turned its attention to 'Nova Summoner'.

"Then I have no other option but to change targets." sighed Hiro. He then gave the command... "'Cloudian - Nimbusman' o 'Nova Summoner' de kōgeki!"

'Nova Summoner' shivered from the cold before shattering into shards of glass.

"As 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' is still in play-" said Emily (LP: 4000). "-I take no Battle Damage."

"Can't be helped." shrugged Hiro, just as something began to happen. "W-What now?"

The remains of 'Nova Summoner' were glowing.

"When 'Nova Summoner' is destroyed in battle-" explained Emily. "-I can Special Summon another Fairy-Type monster with 1500 or less Attack Points from my Deck in its place. But if 'Sanctuary in the Sky' is still in play, I can Special Summon 'Airknight Parshath' instead!"

On cue, the 'Airknight Parshath' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Come forth - 'Airknight Parshath'!"

Appearing onto the field was the familiar centaur-like monster (Level: 5/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200).

"'Airknight Parshath'?" blinked Rosie.

"Wasn't that guy a member of the Court of Darkness?" Stanley remembered.

"He was, but he got reformed." explained Thomas.

And so, he told his friends (and pretty much the whole crowd) what had happened after they died. Meanwhile, back in the duel field...

"'Parshath' swore to serve me as he died saving my life." Emily went on, who was instead speaking to Hiro. "He now lives on inside my Deck, and I know he'll serve me well."

"That's an impressive story behind your monster." admired Hiro, slotting three cards into his Duel Disk. "Let's see what he can do..."

Three facedown cards materialized on the field.

"I set three cards facedown... Tān shūryou!"

"Huh?" asked Emily, sounding yet confused at hearing another Japanese phrase unfamiliar to her (Hiro had been saying a ton of Japanese phrases throughout the duel).

"In Japanese, that's a way of saying ' _I end my turn_ '." explained Hiro. "Now, show me your power!"

"Very well!" accepted Emily, drawing a card. In her thoughts... "'Parshath', I know this is truly our first time working together, but I'm sure we will both do well as a team."

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Emily Stirling (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 51  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Wingweaver"

* * *

Her drawn card was the "Wingweaver" Monster Card. Just then...

"Ribāsukādo, ōpun!" shouted Hiro in Japanese, just as two of his set cards flipped face-up and revealed themselves. "First up for activation is 'Rain Storm', and I will chain it with 'Natural Disaster'!'"

"What does that do?" asked Emily.

"I'll begin with 'Natural Disaster'... 'Natural Disaster' deals 400 points of damage for each card you control that is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard." explained Hiro. "As for 'Rain Storm'; I can decrease the Attack Points of 'Cloudian - Nimbusman' by any multiples of 1000 to destroy any card you control."

'Cloudian - Nimbusman's' Attack Points dropped severely (ATK: 3000 - 0).

"Now say goodbye to three cards!"

The cards selected were 'Pixie Ring' (Trap Card), 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen' (Spell Card), and 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' (Spell Card).

"NO!" cried out Emily, before her chosen cards exploded massively. "AUGH!"

With the 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' Spell Card now gone, the scenery had returned to normal.

"With three cards destroyed-" Hiro went on. "-you receive 1200 points of damage to your Life Points."

A fierce wind blew, causing Emily to shiver from the cold (LP: 2800). Upon recovering, the dark green-haired girl readied her card.

"I've drawn a Fairy-Type monster." she began. "Because of that, 'Tethys, Goddess of Light's' effect activates, now!"

"Effect?" blinked Hiro.

"Yes... If I draw a Fairy-Type monster, I can reveal it and then draw another card."

With that said, Emily drew a card and allowed her two monsters to fade away in blue streaks.

"Nani ga-?!" gasped Hiro. "What're you planning to Summon?"

"Now I sacrifice 'Airknight Parshath' and 'Tethys, Goddess of Light' in order to Summon 'Wingweaver'!" announced Emily. "Show yourself, my angel of light!"

Appearing onto the field in a ray of light, was the six-winged angel herself (Level: 7/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2400).

"And 'Airknight Parshath' won't be gone for long either." Emily went on. She then held up another card. "From my hand, I'll activate 'Monster Reborn'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Be reborn - 'Airknight Parshath'!"

'Airknight Parshath' immediately returned to the field. Yup, Emily was in a very good position at this point... She had Summoned two of her ace monsters, and was also in a position to deliver massive damage.

"Way to go, Emily!" whooped Rosie.

"Amazing!" admired Mavis. "Emily managed to Summon two of her most powerful ace monsters in one turn."

"Brace yourself, Hiro." declared Emily fiercely. "Prepare to feel the might of my monsters!"

'Airknight Parshath' sliced at 'Cloudian - Nimbusman', causing Hiro groan and take damage (LP: 2100). Even then, the cloud-like monster was not destroyed by the attack.

"Damage was sustained..." acknowledged Hiro. "But thanks to my monster's effect, it's not destroyed."

Emily nodded and drew a card.

"Thanks to 'Airknight Parshath' inflicting Battle Damage, I'm able to draw an additional card from my Deck." continued Emily. "And now, it's Wingweaver's turn to fight... Attack Hiro directly with Luminous Light Rain!"

'Wingweaver' obeyed and began to charge her attack up, but then...

"Torappu kaado, hatsudou!" announced Hiro in Japanese, as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Mirage Target'!"

"'Mirage Target'?" asked Emily.

"I would advise to watching carefully."

Suddenly, 'Cloudian - Nimbusman' turned to a mirage of itself.

"Huh?" blinked Emily, then gasping when the enemy monster suddenly faded away. "Hey! What's going on? Why did your monster vanish?"

"By sacrificing my 'Cloudian'-named monster-" explained Hiro, suddenly gaining Life Points (LP: 3100). "-'Mirage Target' lets me negate your attack and increase my Life Points by the original attack of the tributed monster."

"A smart play." Emily thought to herself. "Hiro was able to escape defeat and heal some of his Life Points."

"Emily..." mumbled Thomas.

Back in the duel field, a facedown card had materialized on Emily's side of the field...

"I set my only card facedown and end my turn." she announced, with two fingers braced onto a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk.

"Watashi no tān!" declared Hiro, drawing a card. "Dorō!"

The Japanese man drew his next card as Emily braced herself for a potential big play.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Hiro Kawasaki (LP: 3100)  
 **Deck** : 45  
 **Current Hand** (2): ? and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

Hiro's drawn card was the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card.

"Majikku kādo, 'Pot of Greed' hatsudō." he declared. Hiro then drew two cards from his Deck as soon as the mentioned Spell card materialized face-up on the field. "Thanks to this, I draw two extra cards from my Deck."

The Japanese man saw that he had drawn 'Cloudian - Ghost Fog' and 'Cloudian - Poison Cloud' (both being Monster Cards).

"Now is the time for my own counter." Hiro continued, placing one of the cards onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "Ikou!"

A Monster Card called 'Cloudian - Ghost Fog' materialized face-up on the field.

"'Cloudian - Ghost Fog' o kougekihyouji de shoukan!"

Appearing onto the field was a ghostly being of fog (Level: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"Wait... Did Hiro say attack mode?" blinked Percy.

"I-I think Hiro is-a going to-a actually attack with his-a weaker monster." Gina pointed out.

"But, why?" asked Rosie. "It has zero Attack Points."

"'Cloudian - Ghost Fog'-" began the voice of Hiro, getting the attention of the group. Hiro, meanwhile, had entered the Battle Phase as Gina had predicted. "-attack the enemy 'Wingweaver'!"

'Cloudian - Ghost Fog' obeyed, swooping towards 'Wingweaver'.

"Counterattack, 'Wingweaver'!" commanded Emily to her monster.

'Wingweaver' obeyed, firing a rain of light at 'Cloudian - Ghost Fog'. At this point, it looked like Hiro was going to take a huge amount of damage.

"It's over, Hiro... When my counterattack hits, I'll be one attack away from winning the duel!"

With Hiro's monster about to bite the dust, will Emily take the lead with this one attack? That, I'm afraid, is a tale for another day.

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	10. Head in the Clouds (2)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up inside the replica of Tokyo Tower, 'Wingweaver' had begun firing a rain of light at a seemingly defenseless 'Cloudian - Ghost Fog'. At this point, it looked like Hiro was going to take a huge amount of damage.

"It's over, Hiro..." declared Emily triumphantly. "When my counterattack hits, I'll be one attack away from winning the duel!"

The attack from 'Wingweaver' finally hit 'Cloudian - Ghost Fog' and destroyed it in a massive explosion.

"Say goodbye to most of your Life Points!"

But, much to everyone's surprise, Hiro's Life Points didn't decrease from the battle (LP: 3100).

"What?! Your Life Points didn't drop?!" winced Emily. "But how? You should have taken at least 2750 points worth of damage!"

'Wingweaver' was also shown to be surprised by her attack failing to do any damage to the opponent.

"'Cloudian - Ghost Fog' no kōka hatsudou!" announced Hiro in Japanese. "No Battle Damage is sustained when my monster is destroyed by the opponent... And there's more to come; when 'Cloudian - Ghost Fog' is destroyed by battle, a number of Fog Counters is added to the monster that did the destroying deed."

Suddenly, 'Wingweaver' found herself being covered in a foggy veil.

"Your monster is Level 7, so that means she gains at least seven Fog Counters in total."

"But what purpose do they even serve?" demanded Emily.

Hiro smirked. "Patience, Emily-san..." He then took and held out one of the last cards from his hand. "Now, Sokkō Mahou kaado hatsudou - 'Diamond-Dust Cyclone'! Because 'Wingweaver' has four or more Fog Counters equipped to her, she is destroyed and I get to draw a card for every four Fog Counter your monster had equipped."

A large cyclone blew over the field and destroyed 'Wingweaver'. Hiro then drew one card from his Deck.

"However-" The Japanese man went on. "-there's still the matter of my 'Natural Disaster' Trap Card."

Emily was hit by another strong wind (LP: 2400). Hiro also wasn't finished just yet...

"Since I've already Normal Summoned this turn-" He slotted another card into his Duel Disk. "-I'll activate this card - 'Quick Summon'!"

Over in the audience...

"What does 'Quick Summon' do?" asked Percy.

"That's simple... it allows Hiro to make a second Normal Summon." answered Zack, with his arms folded.

"Oh..."

"That sounds a bit unfair if you ask me." commented Liz.

The rest of the group had to agree with that statement from the blonde-haired young woman.

"Even then, it's still a legal move." Matt pointed out.

"Too true..." sighed James R.. "Even if I don't have to like it."

* * *

 **Title: Head in the Clouds, Part 2**

* * *

Back in the duel field, Hiro readied another card from his hand.

"'Cloudian - Poison Cloud' o shubihyouji de shoukan!" The Japanese man declared, just as a card materialized sideways. "Show yourself, my monster!"

Appearing onto the field was a creature shaped from a large, red cloud (Level: 3/ATK: 0/DEF: 1000).

"I'll warn you, now..." continued Hiro. "If you attack and destroy my monster, then not only will your own monster be destroyed in response, but you will also receive 800 points of damage to your Life Points."

Emily was surprised. "Wait... Why would you tell me this, right now?"

"Because then 'Natural Disaster' would inflict further damage to you." Hiro answered. He then entered the End Phase. "Tān shūryou!"

Emily frowned, but said nothing. Over in the audience...

"At least Emily now knows what to expect." remarked Rosie.

"But how will she get around Hiro's strategy?" asked Molly.

"I think Emily should take her chance and attack." suggested Thomas.

Percy and the likes were gazing at the blue-haired boy like he was crazy or something.

"But didn't you hear what Hiro said?" asked James. "If Emily attacks, she'll lose her last monster and take even more damage."

"Remember 'Airknight Parshath's' secondary effect?" reminded Thomas. "When it inflicts Battle Damage to the opponent, Emily can draw a card from her Deck."

"Thomas does have a point there." agreed Edward. "If Emily draws what she needs from declaring an attack, then the risk would be worth it."

James nodded surprisingly. "Yeah, good point."

Back in the duel field...

"Now, it's my turn!" cried Emily, drawing a card. "And I'll step into your trap, Hiro!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Emily Stirling (LP: 2400)  
 **Deck** : 48  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Celestial Transformation"

* * *

Her drawn card was shown to be the 'Celestial Transformation' Spell Card.

"'Airknight Parshath'-" commanded Emily. "-attack 'Cloudian - Poison Cloud'!"

'Airknight Parshath' obeyed and slashed at the cloud-like monster with his sword, splitting the enemy in two and releasing poisonous fumes.

"'Cloudian - Poison Cloud' no kōka hatsudō!" declared Hiro in Japanese, receiving piercing damage (LP: 2200).

'Airknight Parshath' collapsed to his knees while clutching his throat and struggling for fresh air. When none came, the centaur-like monster shattered into shards of glass.

"'Parshath'!" cried Emily.

All of a sudden, the poisonous gas then made the dark green-haired girl gag and choke, as well (LP: 1600).

"Now 'Natural Disaster' activates once more!" declared Hiro.

Another cold wind struck, bringing Emily to her knees (LP: 1200). Even then, the teenage girl looked up at her opponent wearly.

"B-Because 'Airknight Parshath'...inflicted Battle Damage-" she weakly said, drawing a card. "-I-I d-d-draw a...card."

She looked at her newly drawn card, hoping it would help her.

"'A-Angelic...Gift'..."

Hiro patiently waited to see if his opponent would play anything more. Finally, the 'Angelic Gift' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate the Spell Carxd 'Angelic Gift'." declared Emily, getting back to her feet. "By removing a minimum of one Fairy-Type monster from my Graveyard, I draw two cards per banished monster."

On cue, the 'Wingweaver' Monster Card emerged from the Graveyard before fading away into oblivion. This allowed Emily a drawing of two cards from her Deck.

"I Banish 'Wingweaver' to draw two cards."

From there, the dark green-haired girl's set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be...

"Next, I'll play a Continuous Trap Card-" Emily continued. "-'Miraculous Descent'! This lets me Special Summon a banished Fairy-Type monster... And so, welcome back - 'Wingweaver'!"

Within seconds, 'Wingweaver' returned to the field. From there, a facedown card materialized on the field behind the angelic-like monster.

"Finally, I'll set this card facedown and end my turn."

"Looks like Emily's got another chance against Hiro." said Gordon.

"Maybe so-" agreed Zack, looking back towards Hiro. "-but I wouldn't count Hiro out just yet."

The Japanese man drew another card, looked at it, and spoke to his opponent.

"Emily-san, this is where things come to an end."

"What do you mean?" asked Emily.

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Hiro Kawasaki (LP: 2200)  
 **Deck** : 41  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Wonder Cloud"

* * *

Before anything else could be said, a Spell Card called 'Wonder Cloud' materialized face-up on the field.

"I'll show it to you now." continued Hiro. "Majikku kādo, 'Wonder Cloud' hatsudō!"

"What does that do?" asked Emily. But to her surprise, all of Hiro's remaining cards on the field began to fade away. "W-What?"

"By removing every remaining card on my field and in my hand-" explained Hiro, drawing three cards. "-I can draw cards based on the amount of cards you currently control." Just then, the cards in his Deck also faded away into oblivion. "But then the remaining cards in my whole Deck get removed from the game."

"That's a pretty strict card." remarked Toby.

"I really don't see any use for it." shrugged James.

"Me neither." agreed Gordon. "Getting rid of all your cards doesn't seem like a smart plan to me."

"And now, comes the Spell Card 'Big Summon Cloud'!" cut in the voice Hiro, causing the gang to resume watching the duel. A Spell Card called 'Big Summon Cloud' then materialized face-up on the field before the Japanese man. "During each of my Main Phases, I can pay half of my Life Points to Special Summon one 'Cloudian' Monster from my hand to the field. But to keep it out, I must discard my whole hand or destroy 'Big Summon Cloud'."

Hiro then lost half his Life Points (LP: 1100).

"I'll now pay half of my Life Points to call forth my most powerful monster!"

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon' materialized face-up on the field.

"'Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon' o tokushu shōkan!" announced Hiro in Japanese. "It's time for you to show yourself!"

Suddenly, the sky darkened.

"Oh, I don't like this one bit..." worried Henry, looking up at the sky.

"Make that two." came from Gordon.

From the darkened sky, a storm began to take form. From the middle of the storm came a huge creature made of clouds with one large eye (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1000).

"That's one big cloud..." gulped James.

"Emily..." Thomas mumbled to himself.

Back in the duel field...

"Even if you attack my 'Wingweaver' now-" said Emily (LP: 1600). "-I'll still have Life Points left."

"I wouldn't count myself out just yet." Hiro teased with a little smirk on his face, He then entered the Battle Phase. "'Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon' o 'Wingweaver de kougeki"

'Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon' obeyed, and began to attack.

" **PERFECT STORM**!"

'Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon' caused a huge storm to sweep across and hit 'Wingweaver', but it didn't destroy her...yet.

"Huh?" blinked Emily.

"'Wingweaver's' still standing?" questioned Percy.

"What's going on?" asked James.

Back in the duel field...

"I'll explain." began Hiro. "When 'Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon' attacks, all monsters on the field except for itself are changed into defense mode...BEFORE being destroyed!"

The attack from 'Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon' resumed, this time destroying 'Wingweaver'.

"But that didn't harm my Life Points." protested Emily. "And since you've banished the rest of your Deck, you'll lose on your next turn since you won't be able to draw a card."

"Sore wa dou kana." Hiro replied in Japanese, making the dark green-haired girl gasp. The Japanese man then held out his last card. "I still have one more card to play."

He then slotted his last card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. On cue, a Spell Card called 'Miracle Cloud' flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"'Miracle Cloud' hatsudou!" announced Hiro. "Because I took no Battle Damage this turn, I'm able to conduct a second Battle Phase with only one monster."

"What?!" gasped Emily.

"Emily has no more monsters on her side of the field!" Edward said to the rest of the group.

"If she can't stop that attack-" panicked Henry. "-she'll lose!"

Back in the duel field, the command was given...

"'Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon'... end this duel!"

'Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon' obeyed and began a second and final attack on the ' ** _Supreme Queen_** ' herself.

"EMILY!" Percy and the likes called out in horror.

"I win." announced Hiro. "The duel has been won by me!"

"Not yet!" cut in Emily, just as she took and held a card out from her hand. "From my hand, I'll activate a Quick-Play Spell Card - 'Celestial Transformation'!"

The mentioned Quick-Play Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, and immediately took effect.

"This allows me to Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand with its attack and defense cut in half! In addition, it'll be destroyed at the end of the turn."

Thomas knew what it was going to be. "'Kuribon'..."

When Emily turned her card over, it was revealed to indeed be the 'Kuribon' Monster Card.

"Come forth - Kuribon!" commanded Emily, holding her card out still.

Appearing onto the field was the female 'Kuriboh' monster (Level: 1/ATK: 300 - 150/DEF: 200 - 100).

"'Kuribon'?" blinked Hiro. "You have such a monster in your Deck?"

"Yes, I do." nodded Emily. "She is one of my ace monsters. And now, I'll activate her effect."

'Kuribon' found herself being switched into attack mode by 'Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon's' own effect.

"Any Battle Damage I take involving 'Kuribon' becomes zero." Emily then poked a button on her Duel Disk. "Next, I'll play a Trap Card!"

Her facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"'Bad Reaction to Simochi'! Now, any Life Points you recover is changed into Life Point damage!"

"NOW I know what Emily plans on doing!" realized Toby.

"So do I!" agreed Carlie.

As 'Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon prepared to strike 'Kuribon', the little monster began to glow.

"N-Nani?!" gasped Hiro in Japanese.

"Another of 'Kuribon's' abilities now activates!" declared Emily, still not finished with her counterattack. "When attacked, she automatically returns to my hand and increase your Life Points by the amount of your attacking monster's!"

To show what she meant, the female 'Kuriboh' turned into a ball of light and floated over towards the dark green-haired girl. Once close enough, 'Kuribon' turned back into a card.

"'Kuribon' has returned to my hand." Emily went on, taking the card. "And now... your Life Points increase based on your monster's Attack Points."

At that moment, the face-up 'Bad Reaction to Simochi' Trap Card began to glow, as well.

"Unfortunately, recovery to Life Points isn't gonna happen. Thanks to 'Bad Reaction to Simochi', you'll instead receive Life Point damage based on your monster's current Attack Points!"

A purple mist emitted from the card and covered Hiro's whole side of the field, making the Japanese man cough as the last of his Life Points got depleted by the effects of both 'Kuribon' and 'Bad Reaction to Simochi' (LP: 0).

"Watashi wa... Ushinau?" Hiro whispered to himself in Japanese, upon recovering from coughing. "I don't...believe it..."

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Emily Stirling wins!**

* * *

The holograms faded away. From there, Skiff walked to the center of the duel field to make the announcement.

"And Emily Stirling wins!" he declared. "She advances to the next round! Please give both our duelists a round of applause for such an entertaining duel today!"

And that is exactly what the crowd did. Emily couldn't help but blush over so many people complimenting her.

"I guess this must be what it is like to win a duel in a big tournament." The dark green-haired girl thought to herself. "In a way, it makes me feel...good."

Skiff was then about to go over and speak to both duelists when his headset started buzzing in.

"Yes?" answered the younger boy.

"Good news, Skiff-boy!" spoke the voice of Discord. "The other duel on my end has come to an end, with Etienne Jeumont emerging victorious."

"That quick?"

(elsewhere...)

"It was crazy!" said Discord wildly. "I never expected someone to draw the five pieces of 'Exodia the Forbidden One' on the first turn!"

(elsewhere...)

"That must be a record." remarked Skiff.

"Indeed so." agreed the voice of Discord. "So, how did your side go?"

"Emily was the one who won the duel."

"Well now, that's wonderful!" exclaimed the voice of Discord cheerfully. "Tell her I said she did a good job."

"Will do, Discord." agreed Skiff, just as the headset turned itself off.

Over with Emily, the rest of her friends had gathered to congratuate their dark green-haired friend on winning her duel.

"That was amazing, Emily!" praised Percy.

"I dare say I agree." came from Gator.

"We were worried about you at first." added Rosie.

"But you ended up surprising all of us with that combo of yours." put in Zack.

"We're all real proud of you, Emily." finished Ryan.

Now it was Thomas's turn to congratulate his girlfriend on a job well done...

"You did great, Emily." he said quietly.

"Thank you, everyone." smiled Emily, happily looking at her friends..

Now it was Skiff's turn to speak to the victorious dark green-haired girl...

"That was a terrific match, Emily." The younger boy began. "Discord even says good job."

Emily was about to say something back when Hiro stepped forth to speak.

"Congratulations, Emily-san." The Japanese man said wisely, bowing in respect. "You are the winner of the duel."

"Hiro..." Emily bowed back. "I thank you for a great duel."

Hiro Kawasaki smiled again. Yup, this was definitely a good way for Emily to start off her first tournament. Don't you think?

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, Spencer was once again trying to look into the sabotage at the Blue-Eyes rollercoaster.

"Who could have done something like this?" The silver-haired boy thought to himself. "Who?!"

He had to find the culprit soon or else someone really would get hurt. A thought then came to him about one of the duelists competing in the tournament...

"I wonder..."

(elsewhere...)

Sitting outside a cafe somewhere else inside Boxford Land, Vinnie was seated at a table enjoying a nice drink of fruit juice while laughing joyously in celebration.

"Ha ha ha ha! Boy, am I the greatest at hacking and such!" The blue-haired young man bragged loudly. "Sooner or later, that rich idiot is bound to figure things out and have his sights set upon me! ...and I would really like that to happen."

"I'm sure he vill." agreed the voice of Frieda, not sounding the least bit pleased.

Vinnie looked back and saw the blonde-haired young German woman with her arms folded.

"Aww, lighten up, Frieda!" complained Vinnie. "At least no one got hurt!"

"Zey could have zough!" protested Frieda, becoming upset. "And it vould have been all your fault if you got found out!"

"Pshaw! Just relax, dear... This tournament will soon end up in the gutter, and so will all of Boxford Corporation."

"If you pull another life zreatening stunt like zat again-" warned Frieda sternly. "-zen I vill report you to ze authorities myself."

The blue-haired young man smirked. "You have my word; I will never do something like that again." he said in a surprisingly sincere-like tone.

Frieda said nothing, but she had a sinking feeling that Vinnie wasn't being completely honest with his words. Although she didn't know at the time, the blonde-haired young German woman was right about her feeling. How so? Easy; the blue-haired young man had his fingers crossed (behind his back).

"I'm being honest here." insisted Vinnie, again sounding sincere.

Without another word, Frieda departed from the outdoor cafe. Once the young German woman was gone, Vinnie smiled to himself once he knew he was all alone.

"I promise to make Boxford Corp...suffer..."

The blue-haired young man then began to cackle evilly. What do we know about this guy, anyway? It would seem he wants to make Spencer and Boxford Corp both suffer. But why? What is the reason? Let's find out about it...next time.


	11. A Rosie By Any Other Name

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up outside a hot dog stand somewhere in Boxford Land, Thomas and the others had some free time before the next duel of the first half of the tournament began and so decided to grab a quick bite to eat. Unfortunately, Gator had to leave. Fortunately, he did wish Percy good luck in the rest of the tournament.

"Yes! Oh, yes!" grinned James, just as the vendor piled various toppings onto his hotdog.

"Keep 'em coming, good sir!" added Gordon.

"We three are as hungry as can be!" put in Percy, cheerfully eating his hot dogs.

While Gordon, James, and Percy were each eating away at their share of hot dogs, Thomas and everyone else was busy talking about the upcoming duels.

"So, it would seem you'll be going up against that Chinese girl, Rosie." Stanley said to Rosie.

The cherry red-haired girl nodded. "Yup..." she acknowledged, before narrowing her eyes. "And when we duel, I'll be sure to knock her block off."

"Do it." advised Emily, remembering their first meeting with Hong-Mei of China at the reception. "Teach her a lesson she will never forget."

"Oh, I plan on doing just that." Rosie reassured. "I will succeed."

Suddenly, a familiar voice (female) laughed. "Oh, you will, will you? Sorry, but I think it'll be the other way around."

The gang saw Hong-Mei approaching. Rosie immediately got up to the dark blue-haired Chinese girl's face in anger.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that you can beat me, anyway?!" The cherry red-haired girl demanded. "I know more strategies than you likely could ever know!"

"Wǒ fēicháng huáiyí tā." retorted Hong-Mei in the Chinese language. She then pushed Rosie out of the way and happily approached Thomas. "Hello again, cutie... Fancy running into you here."

"A-Actually, you see-" Thomas tried to say, but got cut off by...

"Listen here, you!" snapped Emily, stepping forth. "Stop flirting with my boyfriend!"

"Keep out of this!" exclaimed Hong-Mei, getting into the dark green-haired girl's face. "You openly CLAIM to be his girlfriend, but I know for a fact that you aren't! ' _I_ ' am Thomas's destined soulmate!"

"Leave Emily out of this!" argued Rosie, pulling the dark blue-haired Chinese girl away from her friend.

It looked like yet another fight (Emily and Rosie vs. Hong-Mei) was about to start, with poor Thomas being stuck in the middle of it. While Percy and the likes were worried about what was about to happen, James and Gordon were both grinning at the brewing brawl.

"I'll bet you that Rosie clobbers her." James whispered to Gordon, referring Hong-Mei as ' _her_ '.

"I bet that Emily is the one who does." The tall, blue-haired boy whispered back.

"Deal!"

Just then, before anything more could be said or done, Skiff arrived with a number of suits to try and intervene.

"Hey, cool it down here!" The younger boy scolded, managing to pull the three teenage girls away from each other. "You know the rules; no fights or rough housing in the park! Save your strength for the duel!"

"Good, because I'm now more pumped than ever to beat down pinkie over here." huffed Hong-Mei, motioning a thumb in Rosie's direction.

"In your dreams!" retorted Rosie hotly.

"If that's the case, if you both will follow me." Skiff advised, turning to leave. "You're going to be dueling in the middle of a replica of the Chinese city of Hong Kong."

Hong-Mei grinned. "It will be just like home!"

With that said, the younger boy lead the two dueling rivals away.

"Okay, that was just...wow." mumbled Zack.

"What is wrong with that Hong-Mei?" asked Molly. "Why didn't she believe Emily was Thomas's girlfriend?"

"Just great... It looks like it's Rosie all over again." Toby whispered to his black-haired friend, just quietly enough as to not attract the attention of Emily.

"I hope Rosie takes that floozy down." grumbled Emily, still looking very miffed.

Thomas, meanwhile, remained completely silent on the scene that had happened.

* * *

 **Title: A Rosie By Any Other Name**

* * *

In another section of the park, the four familiar teenagers all had finally made it inside. There was so much activity going on that they didn't know where to begin.

"Those chumps gotta be around here somewhere." One of the teenagers (Diesel) complained.

"Oie, Diesel." The second teenager (Arry) spoke up. "Look at this!"

"What is it, Arry?"

The third (Bert) teenager was looking at a poster. "There's a big Duel Monsters tournament going on in this very park." he pointed out. "Going on for much of this week or more."

"A Duel Monsters tournament, you say, Bert?" questioned the fourth teenager (Dennis).

"That would be about right."

"Well now, what do you know?" grinned Diesel, before looking at one of his ' _partners in crime_ '. "Did you hear that, Dennis? If there's a big Duel Monsters tournament going on, then you know what that means, right?"

"That means Thomas Billinton and Percy Avonside both might be here." finished the gray-haired boy (Dennis).

Arry and Bert, both with sinister grins on their faces, had an idea they seemed to have come up with.

"Ah, you both seem to have an idea." smirked Diesel, once he saw his two friends' evil looks. "Lay it on us!"

"If we could take out some of the participants..." suggested Arry.

"...you two could take their places." finished Bert.

"Oh ho ho ho! I like it!" said Dennis gleefully, rubbing his hands together.

"Me too." agreed Diesel, before looking around. "Now, which sucker could we take out?"

There were people all around the park. Much to the four Smelter Teens' disappointment, none of the park visitors seemed to be duelists.

"This is going to be harder than I thought..." muttered Diesel.

Indeed it was...

(elsewhere...)

"I'm HOOOOME!" cheered Hong-Mei.

In another part of Boxford Land, Skiff and the suits were leading both Rosie and Hong-Mei to their duel site deep within a complete replica of ' **Hong Kong - China** '.

"Looks nice here, Skiff." commented Rosie in a positive tone.

"Thanks, Rosie." smiled Skiff. "Again, my Big Brother wanted to include elements of some of the most famous cities in the world. It would make sense to add a bit of Hong Kong in."

"And we even have some observers for the duel already!" exclaimed Hong-Mei, pointing to nearby. "Over there!"

Sitting at a replica outdoor cafe was Sir Topham Hatt, Lady Hatt, Stephen, and Bridget. They were enjoying Chinese food for lunch.

"This place has everything, doesn't it?" asked Stephen.

"I quite like it, dear." added Lady Hatt. "Best of all, we're in a position to watch the next duel."

"Indeed." agreed Sir Topham Hatt, cheerfully gobbling down some chicken balls with chopsticks.

Over with Rosie and Hong-Mei...

"A diva like you won't defeat someone like me!" Rosie hotly pointed out.

"Oh, fèihuà." Hong-Mei dismissed in Chinese, activating her Duel Disk. "I'm so ready to defeat a pre-teen girl like you!"

"A pre-teen girl, you say?!"

The two duelists then walked over and began to shuffle each other's respective Decks, glaring hatefully at one another in the process.

"I had been hoping for a more fun opponent." fumed Hong-Mei. "Someone strong like Thomas!" She started swooning over the blue-haired boy. "He's so commanding—yet sweet, gentle, and handsome at the same time!"

Rosie frowned, because that comment brought some memories back when she used to have a crush on Thomas.

"Thomas already HAS a girlfriend." The cherry red-haired girl told Hong-Mei. "He's not interested in you, and I'm gonna make sure it stays that way."

Hong-Mei snorted, handing Rosie back her Deck. Rosie responded by handing the dark blue-haired Chinese girl her own Deck back. From there, they both walked back to their respective spots and got ready for their duel.

"Alright!" announced Skiff. "Let the next duel commence! Rosie Vulcan and Hong-Mei Wong; draw your hands."

On that cue, Rosie and Hong-Mei both drew their opening hands.

"Time to duel!" The two duelists announced at once (LP: 4000) x2.

From there, Thomas and the gang finally showed up.

"There they are!" called Percy.

"Looks like we've gotten here just in time, mates." added Michael.

Over in the duel field, Rosie turned and smiled when she saw her friends approaching to watch her win. Unfortunately, a certain someone then decided to make a rude comment...

"Now that your friends are here-" laughed Hong-Mei, making the cherry red-haired girl turn and glare. "-they can see you lose." She then brought both hands together while sighing in a love-struck way. "And Thomas can see how wonderful and strong I truly am..."

"He's not interested in you!" snapped Emily from the stands.

"Oh, be quiet, you!" Hong-Mei snapped back, responding by doing an akanbe (a childish Japanese gesture consisting of someone pulling down one's lower eyelid to expose the red underside towards someone, often accompanied by sticking their tongue out) at the seething dark green-haired girl. She then turned her attention back to Rosie while drawing a card. "Since we're in my domain, I'll go first!"

Rosie stared defiantly at the Chinese girl as her play began.

* * *

 **Turn One** : Hong-Mei Wong (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 39  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Kung Fu Nyan Nyan"

* * *

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Kung Fu Nyan Nyan' materialized face-up on the field.

"Wǒ zhàohuàn 'Kung Fu Nyan Nyan' in attack position!" announced Hong-Mei, speaking in a mixture of Chinese and English.

Appearing onto the field was a red-haired woman dressed in Kung-Fu clothing (Level: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000).

"A strong start." Edward commented. "'Kung Fu Nyan Nyan' is low leveled, but it has a surprisingly high Attack Power."

Back in the duel field...

"That's all for me." finished Hong-Mei.

"Then it's my turn!" declared Rosie, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 44  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Graceful Charity"

* * *

The cherry red-haired girl carefully looked at her hand.

"So far so good-" Rosie thought to herself. "-but it won't be enough." She then saw that she drew the 'Graceful Charity' Spell Card. "But this should be a good start to fixing that."

"Well?" cut in the voice of Hong-Mei, snapping Rosie out of her thinking. "What're you gonna do?"

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Graceful Charity'!" announced Rosie almost immediately, holding her drawn card out. "Now I draw three additional cards from my Deck. However, I must send two cards from my hand to the Graveyard afterwards."

With that said, she drew her three extra cards, before selecting and sending 'Cure Mermaid' (Effect Monster Card) and 'Darklord Marie' (Effect Monster Card) both to the Graveyard. Rosie then saw that her hand contained 'Gravity Bind', 'Scapegoat', 'Injection Fairy Lily', 'Silent Doom', 'Fire Princess', and 'Imperial Order', resulting in a smile appearing on her face.

"From there, I'll Summon 'Fire Princess'!" continued Rosie, just as the 'Fire Princess' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field. "And, I'll place her in attack mode!"

A human woman wearing a red sorceress dress appeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500). From there, two facedown cards materialized on the field behind the newly Summoned female monster.

"Then, I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Oh dear!" Hong-Mei reacted with false shock. "I have to deal with a weak 'Fire Princess'... Oh, mercy me, whatever shall I do?" She then drew a card. "Oh, wait! I'll simply do this!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Hong-Mei Wong (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 38  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

"Thanks to 'Kung Fu Nyan Nyan's' effect, she gains 300 Attack Points during my Standby Phases."

'Kung Fu Nyan Nyan' began glowing as her power grew greater (ATK: 1700 - 2000). Not being done yet, Hong-Mei then placed another card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk.

"Now joining my only monster in beating you down, is 'Master Kyonshee'!" The dark blue-haired Chinese girl went on. "Come out, my monster!"

Appearing onto the field was a blue-skinned monster in Chinese clothing with a talisman paper over his face (Level: 4/ATK: 1750/DEF: 1000). Rosie silently braced herself for the incoming attack.

"And now-" declared Hong-Mei boldly, getting into a fighting stance. "-it's time for battle! 'Kung Fu Nyan Nyan', attack 'Fire Princess'!"

'Kung Fu Nyan Nyan' obeyed, diving into the air towards 'Fire Princess'.

"Say goodbye to your monster!"

"Not gonna happen!" interrupted Rosie, just as her first set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Facedown card, open - 'Gravity Bind', activate!"

On cue, the face-up Trap Card started emitting sonic waves all over the duel field. The waves repelled 'Kung Fu Nyan Nyan', sending her back to Hong-Mei's side of the field.

"W-What?!" gasped Hong-Mei.

"'Gravity Bind' is a Continuous Trap Card that prevents all Level 4 or higher monsters from attacking." explained Rosie. "My own monsters may not be able to attack, but the important thing is that I've stopped your 'Kung Fu Nyan Nyan' from taking down my 'Fire Princess'."

"Grr..." growled Hong-Mei. "I end my turn!"

That was all Rosie needed to hear. "Then it's back to me!" She drew a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 40  
 **Current Hand** (4): "Scapegoat", "Injection Fairy Lily", "Silent Doom", and ?

* * *

"And now, the effect of the 'Darklord Marie' in my Graveyard activates!"

At that moment, the spirit of the mentioned monster appeared on the field (for a brief moment).

"During each of my Standby Phases-" Rosie explained, just as she received some Life Points (LP: 4200). "-I gain 200 Life Points."

Suddenly, 'Fire Princess' readied her weapon.

"And now for 'Fire Princess's' special ability!" The cherry red-haired girl went on still. "Every time I gain Life Points, you receive 500 points of damage!"

"Bù hǎole!" cried Hong-Mei in Chinese.

'Fire Princess' fired a blast of fire from her staff, striking Hong-Mei and causing her to cry out in pain (LP: 3500). From there, one more facedown card materialized on Rosie's side of the field.

"I set a card and end my turn." The cherry red-haired girl finished.

With the audience...

"It looks like Rosie's working her Anti-Cure strategy." Henry remarked, speaking about Rosie in a positive way.

"Take her down, Rosie!" cheered Emily.

(elsewhere...)

In another part of the park, Diesel, Dennis, Arry, and Bert were busy trying to find one of the duelists who was competing in the tournament. So far, no such luck.

"Sheesh!" complained Dennis. "At this rate, we'll never find a chump to kick out and take over..."

"I think this trip was all for nothing..." grumbled Bert.

Before Diesel could say anything to shut his two friends up...

"Oh, why did I forget to take these stupid pills before my duel?!" complained a voice (male). "I swear, I need a way to keep reminding myself to take these things..."

"Oie! Did you guys hear that?" asked Arry.

The four Smelter Teens watched as someone was shown running towards one of the park washrooms. Who was it? Easy... it was Frieda's soon-to-be opponent, Logan. For some reason, he had a small container in his hands.

"A duelist!" cried Arry and Bert.

"Well, now..." Diesel grinned. "It looks like he needs help. What do you guys think? Shall we go and ' _help_ ' that poor sucker?"

The four teenage troublemakers then laughed deviously at their plan.

(elsewhere...)

Inside Spencer's office, the silver-haired boy was enjoying some lunch before getting back to work. Even with the enjoyment of lunch, he still couldn't keep his mind off of the incident from earlier.

"These acts of sabotage are getting more and more serious." Spencer thought to himself, drinking some water from a water bottle. "I also don't think that the person who hacked into Boxford Corporation's main computer will just leave it at that."

He then thought of something...

"Is it my imagination, or did one of those contestants seem familiar to me...? If so, who could one of them actually be?"

With that said, Spencer pressed a button on his desk. From there, the voice of the silver-haired boy's Father spoke up...

"Yes, Spencer?" The voice of Mr. Gresley (Boxford) echoed from the speaker.

"Run a background check on all of the competing duelists." Spencer instructed. "Until we can find the hacker, everyone here is a possible suspect."

"Will do."

(elsewhere...)

Back in the middle of the replica of Hong Kong, Hong-Mei was steaming mad by this point.

"You think you can get the better of me?" she hissed.

"Oh, I don't know." joked Rosie, shrugging. "I guess because I have more Life Points than you, plus an array of good cards on the field, means I have the advantage."

"That means nothing!" snapped Hong-Mei, drawing a card. "Nothing you do will stop me from winning Thomas's heart!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Hong-Mei Wong (LP: 3500)  
 **Deck** : 37  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Mystical Space Typhoon"

* * *

The dark blue-haired Chinese girl smirked when she saw what card she drew.

"Besides, playtime has passed. And this is when I show you just how dangerous I can be."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Rosie asked dismissively, frowning a bit.

"With this!" shouted Hong-Mei, showing her newly drawn card. "I activate 'Mystical Space Typhoon'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Say goodbye to your 'Gravity Bind' Trap Card!"

A large cyclone began to blow over to Rosie's side of the field.

"I activate another facedown card!" declared Rosie, just as her second set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "Continuous Trap - 'Imperial Order'!"

Even then, the cherry red-haired girl wasn't done just yet...

"I'll also activate a set Quick-Play Spell Card - 'Scapegoat'!"

On cue, the final set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. From there, four 'Sheep Tokens' emerged from the face-up 'Scapegoat' Spell Card. In addition, the face-up 'Mystical Space Typhoon' Spell Card started to short out before shattering into shards of glass.

"What?!" gasped Hong-Mei.

"'Imperial Order' is a Continuous Trap Card that shorts out any Spell Card played by either opponent." explained Rosie. "During each of my Standby Phases, I must pay a total of 700 Life Points to maintain it. If I don't, then 'Imperial Order' will be destroyed."

Over with the audience...

"Wait a second!" spoke up Molly. "Rosie played 'Scapegoat' when 'Imperial Order' was played. So, why didn't its activation get negated right away?"

"It's simple." explained Thomas. "The last card played activates first, so the first card played has no effect on the last, even though it was played first."

Percy blinked. "Umm... I'm kinda lost..."

"So last is first?" asked James, not looking any better.

Thomas sighed and began to explain it a bit better...

"As you guys saw, Rosie activated 'Scapegoat' last, so it was unaffected by the effect of 'Imperial Order'."

"Oh..." nodded James, thinking he understood.

"I still don't get it." groaned Percy, feeling like his brain was hurting.

The rest of the gang sighed in response. Meanwhile, back in the duel field...

"Gāisǐ!" whined Hong-Mei in Chinese, but was far from finished. "I'm not done yet, you little flat-chested girl!"

Rosie scowled at the rather harsh insult; her body DID happen to develop a bit over the summer holidays, after all. She then watched as Hong-Mei took another card from her hand.

"I Summon 'Gyaku-Gire Panda' in attack mode!"

The mentioned Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"This monster is low leveled enough to bypass the effect of 'Gravity Bind'!" continued Hong-Mei. "Come out, my monster!"

Appearing onto the field was a large, angry panda (Level: 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1600).

"This monster is weak, yes." acknowledged Hong-Mei, before grinning. "But its effect increases its overall Attack Power by 500 points for every monster on your side of the field."

Rosie winced, but managed to keep herself calm.

"That brings 'Gyaku-Gire Panda' to a grand total of 3300 Attack Points!"

'Gyaku-Gire Panda' let out a roar as its Attack Points went up (ATK: 800 - 3300). From there, the Battle Phase came...

"Now attack one of the 'Sheep Tokens'!" commanded Hong-Mei. "And before you say anything, my monster can inflict piercing damage!"

'Gyaku-Gire Panda' attacked and ate one of the poor 'Sheep Tokens'. Because they all had zero Defense Points, the damage Rosie took was massive (LP: 900). And then, because there was one less monster present, 'Gyaku-Gire Panda' grew weaker (ATK: 3300 - 2800).

"Rosie!" called out Stanley.

"Looks like defeating Hong-Mei won't be as easy as she thought." remarked Edward.

"Why do you say that, Edward?" questioned Ashima.

"She is one of the stronger duelists chosen by Boxford Corporation—but mainly by Spencer." Skiff seemed to put in. "I've heard some rumors about her once before... She used many of her beautiful tactics and attacks to completely defeat her opponents... During the Asian tournament in Hong Kong, she defeated the supreme ' _Clan of the Nine Dragons_ '."

"' _Clan of the Nine Dragons_ '?" blinked Emily, before dismissing the rumor. "What nonsense! I KNOW Rosie will clean that witch's clocks, I just know it!"

Back in the duel field...

"My panda's already taken a bite out of almost all of your Life Points." grinned Hong-Mei. "No one would blame you if you surrendered."

Rosie didn't look fazed... She only said three words...

"My turn... Draw!"

With that said, the cherry red-haired girl drew her card, much to Hong-Mei's annoyance.

"You're not good at admitting defeat, are you?" asked the dark blue-haired Chinese girl. "You're only delaying the inevitable."

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 900)  
 **Deck** : 39  
 **Current Hand** (4): "Injection Fairy Lily", "Silent Doom", "Injection Fairy Lily", and "Token Thanksgiving"

* * *

"I choose not to pay the Maintenance Cost for 'Imperial Order'." Rosie merely said. "As a result, it is destroyed."

The face-up 'Imperial Order' Trap Card faded away in a blue streak.

"Eh?!" gawked Hong-Mei.

"In addition-" Rosie went on, gaining Life Points (LP: 1100). "-'Darklord Marie' grants me 200 more Life Points." She then grinned. "Next, because I gained Life Points, 'Fire Princess' dishes out 500 more points of damage!"

'Fire Princess' fired another blast at Hong-Mei, causing her scream and take even more damage (LP: 3000).

"Oooooh, this is sooooo annoying!" The dark blue-haired Chinese girl whined like a valley girl.

Over with the audience...

"You-a go, girl!" whooped Gina.

"Kick her butt!" cheered Emily.

Back on the duel field, a Spell Card called 'Token Thanksgiving' materialized face-up on the field.

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Token Thanksgiving'." said Rosie. "This card can destroy all of the remaining Tokens on the field and restore my Life Points by 800 points for each token destroyed!"

The remaining 'Sheep Tokens' faded away in blue streaks. The cherry red-haired girl felt relieved as she regained most of her Life Points (LP: 3500). Too bad the same couldn't be said about Hong-Mei, because now she was about to eat more damage from 'Fire Princess'...

"Fire!"

Hong-Mei cried out as she got hit by more fire (LP: 2500). With three less monsters present on the cherry red-haired girl's side of the field, 'Gyaku-Gire Panda' grew weaker as a result (ATK: 2800 - 1300). From there, Rosie placed her next card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk.

"Next, I'll Summon a Low Level monster of my own - 'Injection Fairy Lily'!" The cherry red-haired girl continued.

Appearing onto the field was a pink-haired, female fairy with a nurse's hat, wings, and a large medical syringe (Level: 3/ATK: 400/DEF: 1500).

"Oh, ha ha ha ha, what a laugh!" chortled Hong-Mei. "A 400 Attack Point monster!"

"Attack!" commanded Rosie.

This caused Hong-Mei to laugh even harder at her opponent's ' _weak_ ' play and extremely poor choice of action. Suddenly, Rosie took a major Life Point hit (LP: 1500). In addition, 'Injection Fairy Lily' got supercharged with power (ATK: 400 - 3400).

"Eh...?" blinked Hong-Mei, who stopped laughing. "What...just happened?"

"By giving up 2000 Life Points during the Damage Step-" explained Rosie. "-'Fairy Lily' gains 3000 Attack Points for this attack!"

"Bù hǎole!" panicked Hong-Mei in Chinese.

The Battle Phase resumed itself...

"Attack 'Gyaku-Gire Panda' at once, my 'Fairy Lily'!" commanded Rosie.

'Injection Fairy Lily' obeyed, filling up her needle, and flying towards Hong-Mei's Panda monster; who turned heel and tried to escape.

"Time for your check-up!" 'Injection Fairy Lily' said in a high-pitched voice. "Open wide!"

Her needle pierced 'Gyaku-Gire Panda' in the backside, causing the panda to yelp in a comical way before shattering like glass. Hong-Mei was thrown back by the force of the attack, just as she took major damage (LP: 900). From there, 'Injection Fairy Lily's' Attack Points lowered back to normal (ATK: 3400 - 400).

"Great! She turned the tables!" smiled Toby.

"As I knew she would!" boasted Emily. "Nobody gets away with flirting with my boyfriend!"

Back in the duel field...

"I end my turn." finished Rosie.

Hong-Mei was beyond steamed as she slowly got to her feet.

"Gāisǐ de nǐ...! Gāisǐ de nǐ...!" The dark blue-haired Chinese girl hissed in her own language, drawing a card. "You'll pay for that!"

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Hong-Mei Wong (LP: 900)  
 **Deck** : 37  
 **Current Hand** (5): "Soul Tiger", "Thunder Nyan Nyan", "Magic Eruption","Inpachi", and "Luminous Clouds"

* * *

On cue, a Spell Card called 'Luminous Clouds' materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate a Spell Card - 'Luminous Clouds'!" Hong-Mei went on, holding her drawn card out. "This Spell Card will tribute my two monsters and Special Summon from the Deck my ace monster!"

'Kung Fu Nyan Nyan' and 'Master Kyonshee' both faded away in a blue streak, just as a Monster Card called 'Dragon Lady' materialized face-up on the field in the two monsters' place.

"Come forth - 'Dragon Lady'!"

Appearing onto the field was a red-haired, female warrior dressed in Chinese-styled armor (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"But that's a Level 7 monster!" objected Rosie. "Thanks to 'Gravity Bind' still being face-up, you or I can't use any Level 4 or higher monsters to attack."

"Oh, please! I'm not stupid, you know!" scoffed Hong-Mei. "This is where my monster's effect comes into play."

Rosie cringed. "Effect?"

"Once per turn, by giving up the chance to attack this turn-" Hong-Mei explained, acting like her opponent was stupid or something. "-'Dragon Lady' can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on your side of the field."

'Dragon Lady' got ready to attack.

"Attack 'Gravity Bind', my monster!"

'Dragon Lady' obeyed, performing a flip before striking the face-up 'Gravity Bind' Trap Card with her blades, shattering it into glass-like shards.

"Rosie!" called Henry.

"Well, this sucks." sighed James.

"Hong-Mei turned the tides just like that." came from Gordon.

Back in the duel field, it was about to get worse...

"But I'm not done yet." said Hong-Mei, taking and holding out another card. "I'll now activate the Spell Card 'Magic Eruption'!"

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Because a card you control was destroyed this turn, you'll receive 1000 points of damage to your Life Points."

A large flame blast was fired from the face-up Spell Card, hitting Rosie and causing her to cry out in pain (LP: 500).

"Rosie!" called Stanley.

"Crap!" added James.

"I end my turn." finished Hong-Mei, proudly placing both hands onto her hips. "Well? Have you gotten a taste of my strength? It's hilarious you're even called ' _ **former New York champion**_ ' in the first place! Why? Because you'll lose in the next turn." She then gave Thomas a lovestruck glare. "I'm more suited to stand beside Thomas!"

"I'm not interested in you, Hong-Mei!" insisted Thomas. "I already have a girlfriend! Please, you HAVE to understand that!"

"Forget it, Thomas." sighed Emily. "That lousy Chinese girl won't listen." She then called out to Rosie... "Teach Hong-Mei a lesson, Rosie! Don't you dare lose to her!"

"Don't worry, Emily, I have no intentions of losing!" reassured Rosie fiercely, drawing a card while slashing a wave of color from her Deck (Destiny Draw). "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 500)  
 **Deck** : 38  
 **Current Hand** (2): "Silent Doom" and "Guardian Angel Joan"

* * *

Her drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Guardian Angel Joan'.

"Yes!" The cherry red-haired girl smiled to herself. She then looked up at Hong-Mei. "First, since it's the Standby Phase, I receive 200 Life Points due to 'Darklord Marie's' effect."

A shining light emerged from the Graveyard, causing Rosie to recover Life Points (LP: 700). On cue, 'Fire Princess' got ready to attack.

"Now 'Fire Princess' will inflict 500 more points of damage!"

Hong-Mei got hit by another blast of fire (LP: 400), but she quickly recovered. Finally, the two monsters Rosie controlled faded away in blue streaks.

"Now, I'll sacrifice 'Fire Princess' and 'Injection Fairy Lily' to Summon 'Guardian Angel Joan'!" announced Rosie, placing her card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk. "Come forth, at once!"

Appearing onto the field was a blonde-haired, angel-like monster (female, too) wearing angelic-like clothing (Level: 7/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000).

"Thanks for destroying 'Gravity Bind'." Rosie smirked, sarcastically thanking her opponent. "Now I can attack with my ace monster."

"'G-Guardian Angel Joan'..." gasped Hong-Mei, who began stuttering in response. "But... But... But even if you defeat my 'Dragon Lady', I will still have Life Points left over!"

"Are you sure about that?" smirked Rosie, using Matt's catchphrase.

"Huh?!"

On cue, the 'Silent Doom' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate 'Silent Doom' to revive 'Fire Princess' in defense mode!" announced Rosie. "Be reborn, my monster!"

'Fire Princess' returned to the field in a defensive stance.

"Now, 'Guardian Angel Joan', it's time for battle!" declared Rosie, entering the Battle Phase. "Attack 'Dragon Lady'!"

Poor Hong-Mei wailed as her opponent's monster began to charge an attack; she was sadly done for.

"Bù hǎole!" she screamed in panic, speaking Chinese in the process.

'Guardian Angel Joan' fired a blast of light at 'Dragon Lady', vaporizing her. Extremely unhappy that her monster was destroyed, Hong Mei burst into comical tears (LP: 100).

"Now comes the best part!" continued Rosie, gaining Life Points (LP: 3200). "Thanks to 'Guardian Angel Joan's' effect, I gain Life Points based on the damage I dealt to you in that attack."

"Alright!" whooped Ashima. "Because Rosie gained Life Points..."

"...'Fire Princess' will-a deal 500 points of-a damage!" finished an equally happy Gina.

'Fire Princess' fired one fire blast at Hong-Mei. When the smoke cleared, the dark blue-haired Chinese girl was lying on the ground with her eyes looking like swirls as her Life Points emptied (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Rosie Vulcan wins!**

* * *

The holograms faded away as the audience cheered for Rosie's victory.

"Way to go, Rosie!" cheered Stanley.

"You totally clobbered that Chinese chick!" added James.

Rosie turned and gave her friends a wink while flashing them with the peace sign from the fingers of her left hand. The one who was the most happy was...

"YES!" cheered Emily. She then ran forth, threw her arms around Rosie, lifted her up, and twirled her around like a doll. "I knew you could win, Rosie! I just knew it! You are SO my hero!"

"T-Thanks, Emily." groaned Rosie, sweatdropping while feeling a bit dazed.

The two Sudrian teenagers then looked back towards Hong-Mei...

"Heh! I guess you'll need more practice if you want to beat a so-called ' _ **former champion**_ '..." taunted Emily. "Eh, Hong-Mei?"

To further wound the dark blue-haired Chinese girl's pride, the dark green-haired girl proceeded to do an akanbe (a childish Japanese gesture consisting of someone pulling down one's lower eyelid to expose the red underside towards someone, often accompanied by sticking their tongue out) towards her enemy. Hong-Mei only fumed in response.

"Hong-Mei, please listen to me..." said Thomas as calmly as possible. "I was never romantically interested in you. Besides, I already have a wonderful girlfriend in Emily. As much as this hurts to hear, you and I will never be a couple."

Hong-Mei didn't say anything in response; she only got up and stormed away from the small replica of her hometown.

"This isn't the end, you little biǎo zi!" The dark blue-haired Chinese girl thought to herself. "I WILL find a way to make Thomas all mine!"

Oookay then...

(elsewhere...)

Back outside one of the washrooms, Logan finally ' _emerged_ ' from the small building. There was a problem with him, however...

"Aww, why do I have to be at the bottom?" complained the voice of Dennis, coming from ' **Logan** '.

"Because my Deck is better than yours." replied the voice of Diesel, also coming from ' **Logan** '.

Okay... What happened to the real Logan? Let's go see...

(elsewhere...)

Inside the washroom, Arry and Bert were both standing guard outside one of the stalls.

"Let me out! Let me out!" wailed the voice of Logan, banging on the door leading to the other end. "I have to get to my duel!"

"Keep it quiet in there!" snapped Arry.

"You're not going anywhere." added Bert. "Our two friends have a score to settle, and we two are not about to fail them."

"You'll never get away with this!" protested the voice of Logan. "Everyone will figure out your friends are frauds and come looking for me!"

Arry and Bert both only laughed in response.

(elsewhere...)

Within another part of the park, Frieda was patiently waiting for ' **Logan** ' to arrive so that she could begin her first duel. Also present in the area was Discord, acting as the judge for the match.

"I wonder what's taking him." said Discord, growing a little impatient.

Frieda didn't look all that concerned... She just looked at her watch and shrugged innocently.

"He doesn't have very much time left." The blonde-haired young German woman commented. "I vas hoping for a nice duel, too..."

Thomas and the others arrived at that time.

"Has the duel started, Dad?" called Matt.

"No." answered Discord. "Logan still hasn't arrived yet."

"You don't think something bad happened to him, do you?" asked Toby.

"Hey, I think I see him coming, now!" exclaimed Gordon, pointing to nearby. He then suddenly got a very weird look on his face. "Whaaaaat?!"

"When did he get so tall?" asked Henry, sweatdropping a bit.

' **Logan** ' was shown to be 'taller' while wearing a trench coat. Unknown to anyone else, there were voices coming from inside the coat...

"Keep steady!" hissed a voice (Diesel).

"You're too heavy!" protested the other one (Dennis). "I should be the one on top!"

The pair of voices continued to argue. Surprisingly, Frieda wasn't fooled by ' **Logan** ' (or rather, the disguise).

"Dummkopf..." she sighed in German, walking over to ' **Logan** '. "Vhat do you zink I am, stupid?"

Suddenly, before Frieda could get close enough to remove the trench coat, the hooded figure chose that moment to fall onto the ground. The identity of ' **Logan** ' was revealed to be...

"THEM!" exclaimed James and Percy both at once.

"Diesel and Dennis!" came from Carlie.

"What are they doing here?" wondered James R..

Diesel and Dennis, both realizing the jig was up, became worried.

"Uh-oh!" panicked Dennis. "We're done for!"

"You idiot!" insulted Diesel. "Why didn't you keep your balance?!"

On cue, Skiff and Discord's shadow loomed over the two Smelter Teens, causing them to look up fearfully. Discord and Skiff both looked, to put it lightly, quite angry.

"You two have no business being here!" said Discord crossly. "Where's Logan?"

"Oh, umm..." Diesel tried to think of an excuse. "His stomach wasn't feeling well, so he asked us to take his place. Isn't that right, Dennis?"

"Y-Yes, That's right!" agreed Dennis. "That's why we came here...!"

Skiff wasn't buying it. "I seriously doubt that."

"If you're here, then so must be Arry and Bert!" exclaimed Thomas. It looked like he was still angry with Diesel over the cruel joke he pulled on the blue-haired boy in the Duel Monsters spirit world (even if the devious black-haired boy no longer had any memory of it). "Tell us where Logan is, now!"

"And what if I refuse?" huffed Diesel, not realizing he was angering Thomas further. "Are you going to beat me up?"

Before Thomas could lunge forth and attack, he got held back by both Percy and James.

"Whoa! Easy there, Thomas!" protested James.

"What's with him?" asked Carlie to Emily. "Thomas is acting more hostile towards Diesel than usual."

"It's a long story." sighed Emily, not looking happy.

Back in the duel field...

"Security!" called Skiff. "Get these two creeps out of here, and find out where Logan is!"

Three suits started to approach the frightened Diesel and Dennis when...

"Stop!" cut in the voice of Frieda.

Diesel and Dennis both fearfully looked up at whoever decided to step in and save them.

"Huh?"

"Let me face zese two." The young German woman insisted, smiling. "It vould be much more fitting zat I teach zem both a lesson myself."

As soon as the two Smelter Teens got a good look at their ' _seeming_ ' savior...

"Whoa! What a fox!" cried Diesel, as his eyes scanned up and down Frieda's body.

"I've never seen a woman with such...curves or racks like that before!" added Dennis, also eyeing the blonde-haired young German woman's body. "Definitely better than Emily, that's for sure!"

Thomas and the likes sweatdropped in response; figuring this wasn't going to end well for both Diesel and Dennis.

"They're dead." muttered Gordon, relating his own encounter with Frieda.

Surprisingly, Frieda only kept her smile. "Oh ho, so you both like my body, eh?" she asked a playful, seducing tone. "Vell, zen... Vhy don't I make zis duel more vorth your vild?"

"Vild... I-I mean ' _wild_ '?" blinked Dennis, briefly slipping into a German accent before correcting himself.

"I'm liking the sound of this." added Diesel. "What do you have in mind?"

"If you both win ze duel against me-" continued Frieda, as she finished approaching the two Smelter Teens and looked them straight in the eyes. "-zen not only vill I make Discord here keep you both in ze tournament, but..."

She then told Diesel and Dennis the remaining condition (without everyone else hearing what it exactly was). When the blonde-haired young German woman finished speaking, the two Smelter Teens both went over the moon.

"Did you hear that, Dennis?" asked Diesel, hoping it wasn't just a dream.

"I sure as heck did!" agreed Dennis.

The two Smelter Teens looked to Frieda and nodded in agreement (really fast, might I add).

"DEAL!"

Smiling at how easy this was, Frieda turned around, but not before ' _accidentally_ ' bumping her hip into Diesel.

"Oops!" she said innocently, giggling sheepishly (or not). "How clumsy of me to do zat."

Did that little action bother Diesel the slightest? Not at all. In fact, it just made him all the more eager to get that ' _reward_ ' upon winning.

"Let's win this duel, Dennis!" The devious black-haired boy declared.

Dennis nodded in agreement. "This will be simple!" he boasted.

When Frieda made it back to her side of the field, she looked up at one of the cameras with interest.

"Zis vill also be a good demonstration of my Deck's power." The blonde-haired young German woman thought to herself. "Please vatch carefully, Herr Spencer..."

Once Duel Disks were activated, the three duelists drew their opening hands as the triangle match began.

"DUEL!" Diesel, Dennis, and Frieda each exclaimed at once (LP: 4000) x3.

Over with the gang...

"What do you guys think that second condition was?" Carlie asked curiously.

"I have no idea." shrugged Matt, just before frowning about it. "But, to be honest, judging from the reactions Diesel and Dennis both demonstrated, I don't want to know what it is..."

"Me neither..."

"You can add me to that." put in Zack.

"GO, FRIEDA, GO!" whooped Gordon. "WHOO!"

Back in the duel field...

"I'll take the first attack." offered Diesel, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Diesel Horwich (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 39  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, "Pinch Hopper", "Insecticide", ?, and "Insect Queen"

* * *

On cue, the 'Pinch Hopper' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Pinch Hopper' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the large green grasshopper (Level: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200). Not being done just yet, Diesel took and slotted another card into his Duel Disk.

"Next, from my hand, I'll activate 'Insecticide'!" The devious black-haired boy went on, just as the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "Now I can destroy an Insect-Type monster on the field!"

A large can of bug spray appeared and exterminated 'Pinch Hopper'.

"Oh, schifoso!" groaned Gina in Italian.

"Why would Diesel destroy his own monster?" asked Ashima, looking curious.

Matt frowned. "Because of 'Pinch Hopper's' effect... As it was destroyed, Diesel can Special Summon any Insect-Type monster from his hand without a sacrifice."

The dirty blonde-haired boy was right... Diesel took and placed a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"I Special Summon the Queen of all bugs!" he announced. "Come forth - 'Insect Queen'!"

Appearing onto the field was the giant Queen of all the insects (Level: 7/ATK: 2200 - 2400/DEF: 2400). The reason it got stronger was because it automatically gained 200 Attack Points for every Insect-Type monster on the field, and that included itself.

"I think I'll end it there." smirked Diesel, looking towards Dennis. "You're up, pal!"

"My turn!" said Dennis, drawing a card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Dennis (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 39  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, "Ultra Evolution Pill", "Black Tyranno", ?, ?, and "Balloon Lizard"

* * *

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Balloon Lizard' materialized face-up on the field.

"Let's see you handle this... 'Balloon Lizard', in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a brownish-yellow lizard with a swollen body (Level: 3/ATK: 600/DEF: 1900).

"Next-" continued the lazy gray-haired boy, holding out another card. "-I'll activate a Spell Card - 'Ultra Evolution Pill'!" As he spoke on, the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "This will tribute my monster, and allow me to Special Summon something far more fierce from my hand!"

'Balloon Lizard' vanished in blue streaks as a Monster Card called 'Black Tyrano' materialized face-up in its place.

"I Special Summon 'Black Tyranno'!"

A black T-Rex-like monster appeared on the field with a savage roar (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800).

"Oh boy, oh boy! That reward is gonna be all ours!" rejoiced Dennis, bringing both his hands together. "I end my turn!"

"Your turn, sweet cheeks." called Diesel.

Frieda, not looking worried that she was facing two strong monsters, drew her card with a slight giggle. The blonde-haired young German woman then frowned at seeing what her drawn card was.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Frieda Krupp (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Ride of the Valkyries"

* * *

"Hey, it looks like she got a bad draw." grinned Diesel.

"That means we can win next turn!" rejoiced Dennis.

"I'm so sorry, boys." sighed Frieda falsely, slotting her drawn card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk. "It looks like I vin."

"HUH?!" Diesel and Dennis both gawked.

Everyone else in area also gasped. The wind soon began to pick up around the young German woman, with her flowing hair gently blowing about as rose petals also soared past her.

"You...win?" blinked Diesel, looking puzzled at his opponent's choice of words. "But, how so?"

"I really did vanted to give you both zat reward-" Frieda went on, as more and more rose petals flew by. "-but it looks like it von't happen, after all. Your efforts to vin vere all in vain."

On cue, a Spell card materialized face-up on the field. It was called...

"I activate a Spell Card - 'Ride of the Valkyries'!"

A beam of rose petals shot from the face-up Spell Card into the sky. Nothing seemed to happen when the beam stopped and rose petals rained down upon the duel field...

"N-Nothing's happening." whispered Dennis.

"No, just vait..." insisted Frieda, bring a hand to her ear. "Listen very carefully..."

Suddenly, a very familiar classical tune began to fill the air, much to the confusion of its audience.

"Say, can someone hear music?" asked James.

"It's getting louder..." added Molly.

Just then, Ashima, as she looked upward, gave a surprised yell at something appearing in the sky of raining rose petals.

"Look up there, everyone!"

Everyone looked to see what looked like winged horses riding down from the sky.

"What in the world?" whispered Emily.

Riding on the horses were four human women wearing a cape, skirt, and body armor that only covered their upper torsos (leaving their midriffs exposed); two of the monsters had long pink hair, and the other two monsters had long light green hair. All four of the women wielded a sword and shield. Before long, the four monsters charged into battle as the unknown music theme in the background intensified.

"What's going on?!" gasped Diesel, watching the scene unfold.

Before long, a whole tornado of rose petals surrounded Diesel and Dennis's side of the field. Within the tornado, 'Insect Queen' and 'Black Tyranno' were both slashed by the swords of two of the monsters, destroying them in an instant. Just then, the four human women charged forth and attacked Dennis and Diesel directly. Outside the tornado of rose petals, it started to clear away and show the audience the results of the attack.

"T-T-This can't be..." mumbled Dennis, falling to his knees (LP: 0).

"We've lost!" added a disappointed Diesel (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Frieda Krupp wins!**

* * *

The raining petals ceased, and the holograms of the four human female monsters riding winged horses vanished as the two Smelters Teens collapsed onto the ground in disbelief and defeat. Everyone else watching was left in a state of shock as Frieda, flipping her long hair back, turned around and walked away without uttering another word. Skiff didn't even bother announcing the winner of the duel.

(elsewhere...)

Inside his main office, Spencer was staring at his computer screen in as much shock as everyone else at the surprising One Turn Kill Frieda had performed.

"She... she didn't even struggle against them..." he mumbled.

Who really was that young woman, you could be asking? How was she able to defeat two duelists with just one, single card? The answer, my fellow readers, would come to you...eventually.


	12. Welcome to Toon Land!

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up inside the main office of Spencer Gresley inside the American Headquarters of Boxford Corp, the silver-haired boy, along with both Discord and Skiff, was busy speaking severely to Diesel, Dennis, Arry, and Bert.

"If there is one thing I will not tolerate, it's intrusion in my family's tournament and theme park." Spencer began sternly. "Now, I want you four to tell me why you've snuck into ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ ' in the first place."

"We only wanted revenge on Thomas Billinton and Percy Avonside!" insisted Diesel.

"They've humiliated us for the last time!" added Dennis. "They both must pay for making fools outta us!"

"Here's the thing; we don't allow that kind of stuff in this theme park." Skiff pointed out. "You four have caused us so much trouble... Discord, care to list the crimes which they are guilty of?"

"Gladly." said Discord, taking a slip of paper out of his coat pocket, slipping his reading glasses on, and proceeding to read what was written on the surprisingly long list. "Where do I start? Hmm... Ah yes, ' _Trespassing without an invitation_ ', ' _Kidnapping one of the duelists for the tournament_ ', ' _Harassment_ ', ' _Impersonation of the kidnapped duelist_ '... Need I go on?"

"No, please don't." groaned Dennis.

"The only punishment that could suit you four well would be either deportation back to the Island of Sodor-" Spencer went on, glaring hard at the teenagers from the Smelter classroom of Sodor High School. "-or spending a night in jail at the police station."

"Nooooo!" wailed the four Smelter Teens. "Not jail!"

"We're too young for prison!" Arry argued.

"Please give us another chance!" added Bert.

"We'll be good! Pinky promise!" put in Dennis pathetically.

Spencer brought two fingers to his eyes and sighed to himself; this was gonna take some time to clear up.

* * *

 **Title: Welcome to Toon Land!**

* * *

Back within Boxford Land, the rest of the gang was busy resting up after some of the duels came to an end. There was one more before the first day of the tournament ended (Ryan vs. Matt), but it wasn't until later on.

"Day 1 was sure something." commented Lady, trying to sound positive.

"I'll say." agreed Gordon. He then smiled dreamily. "But did you guys see the way Frieda won the duel in one turn? Oh, how wonderful..."

"Looks like Gordon's got a crush." mused Henry.

"I think it was obvious when he first met her." shrugged James.

Gordon, meanwhile, giggled to himself. "Oh, Frieda... Your wonderful voice, along with that German accent, makes my heart melt with excitement."

"Well, now... I can see you're busy daydreaming about that young German woman, Little Brother." laughed the voice of Scott Gresley.

The tall, blue-haired boy's smile turned into a scowl as his older brother walked into the area.

"Scott!" greeted James R..

"Why are you here?" asked Ashima.

"I came to see how my brother and his friends were doing." explained Scott. He then looked over to Matt and Percy. "And one other thing; and that is your duel with Ryan Avonside, Matt."

"Do you know where it's being held?" The dirty blonde-haired boy asked hopefully.

Scott looked at the note he was carrying. Soon, he spotted what he was looking for...

"Oh, yes! It's being held at a replica of the Tower of London."

"Then I'd better get over there." said Matt, breaking into a run. "It'll be starting, soon!"

"Wait for me!" called Percy, running after his friend. "I wanna make sure my brother-in-law has at least one family member watching!"

Ashima giggled. "I guess I'd better go after those two... Come watch it soon, you guys."

"We'll be waiting." added Scott.

With that said, the black-haired Indian girl and dark green-haired young man both set off for the London Town replica, leaving Thomas and the others behind.

"Well... Shall we head on over?" asked Toby.

Michael grinned. "Let us shall."

"H-Hey! Let go of me, already!" The voice of Discord complained.

"That sounds like Discord." said Thomas.

"Please, please, please, please give us another chance!" begged the voice of Diesel.

"That's Diesel..." came from Emily.

"From the way it sounds-" added James. "-those four are trying to get out of their punishments."

Within seconds, Discord was shown practically crawling on the ground, with Diesel, Dennis, Arry, and Bert all clutching onto his legs. Yup, it looked like the four naughty Smelter Teens were VERY determined to be given a second chance.

"Such persistence..." The jolly man grumbled, crawling on the ground.

"We won't let go!" wailed Dennis.

"Not until you give us a chance!" added Arry.

Rosie sweatdropped. "Wow... Just...wow..."

"Can't those guys take a hint?" groaned Mavis, wearily bringing a hand to her forehead.

Finally, Discord got fed up with the whining...

"Alright, I understand!" he shouted in surrender. "I'll give you four a chance!"

Diesel's eyes brightened. "You will?"

"Yes."

Diesel, Dennis, Arry, and Bert all rejoiced happily, while Thomas and the others all looked rather dismayed. Oh, but had Discord actually stopped there as he got back to his feet...

"However-" The creator of Duel Monsters went on. "-I would like to put Diesel and Dennis to the test first." He then grinned. "I would like them to face me in battle."

"What?" asked Dennis. "You want us both to take you on?"

Discord chuckled. "Why, yes! If you can defeat me in a duel, I'll let you four stay for the tournament with your unforgiving actions all pardoned."

"Yes!" cheered the Smelter's Teens.

"Is he crazy?!" asked a bewildered Zack.

"Why would he give them another chance?" came from Gordon.

"Even if our Dad made that offer-" cut in Michael, folding his arms. "-there's no way Diesel and Dennis have a chance of beating him. Our Dad happens to be the creator of Duel Monsters, for crying out loud!"

Meanwhile, the three duelists got into an open area and activated their Duel Disks.

"You know something? It's been a while since we last saw Discord duel." commented Henry.

"Yeah, I know..." sighed Thomas, remembering that his first duel with Discord didn't end so well for him (Thomas, that is).

"Maybe we can see if he's gotten even better." suggested Edward. "No doubt he has."

"It'll be worth it to see him take Diesel and Dennis both out." grinned James.

Meanwhile, as Diesel and Dennis both got ready for their triangle match, Arry and Bert both called out some encouragement to their two friends...

"Take him down, guys!" began Arry.

"Don't lose to someone like Discord!" added Bert.

"No intentions of it." replied Diesel, looking determined.

"Okay, Diesel, let's win this duel as a team!" requested Dennis.

Upon the three duelists drawing their opening hands, the match commenced (LP: 4000) x3.

"DUEL!"

With the audience...

"There they go..." remarked Zack.

"The triangle duel has begun." added Lady.

Back in the duel field, Diesel drew a card first.

"I'll attack first!" The devious black-haired boy announced. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Diesel Horwich (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Insect Knight"

* * *

Diesel looked at his drawn card and smiled wickedly.

"Well, whaddya know? I've drawn a strong monster right off the bat." he commented, looking up at the opponent. "Come forth - 'Insect Knight'!"

Appearing onto the field was a large insect with sword and a shield (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500).

"My turn has ended!"

"Just in time for my turn, too!" jeered Dennis, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Dennis (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Sabersaurus"

* * *

The lazy gray-haired boy grinned upon seeing his drawn card.

"I Summon this dinosaur!" he announced, placing his drawn card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "'Sabersaurus', emerge and be ready for battle!"

Appearing onto the field was a large red Triceratops with a sword at the end of its tail (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 500).

"I end my turn." Dennis finished. He then grinned big at what he and Diesel both had on the field. "Two strong monsters on our first turns. What do you say to that?"

"Oh dear." said Discord sarcastically, drawing a card. "It looks like you both have me in a corner. Oh, whatever shall I do?"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Discord J. Crawford (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Toon Dark Magician Girl", "Toon Kingdom", "The Golden Apples", "Mimicat", "Toon Briefcase", and "Toon Alligator"

* * *

"Ah, I know! I think I'll raise the stakes a bit."

"Further stakes?" blinked the two Smelter Teens.

"Oh yes." The jolly man nodded. "I'm sure one of you would be perfect for competing in the tournament, since you can win and become famous in the whole world."

Hearing this made the two Smelters Teens look at each other. Did this mean only one of them was going to come out on top?

"But, I'm afraid there is a catch." Discord went on. "Only one of you can enter; so whoever has the most Life Points at the end when I lose can enter."

"Only one of us?" questioned Diesel.

"The duelist with the most Life Points?" added Dennis.

With the audience...

"That should be for a enteresting match." commented Carlie.

"The question is-" cut in Edward. "-will it result in their own downfall if Diesel and Dennis both decide to not work toegther?"

Back in the duel field, the 'Toon Alligator' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field (sideways).

"With that being said, I Summon 'Toon Alligator' in defense mode!" continued Discord.

Appearing onto the field was the small, cartoony alligator (Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1600). From there, two facedown cards materialized on the field behind the little gator.

"Finally, I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"One of our Dad's favorite opening moves." commented Zack.

"Back to me!" declared Diesel, drawing a card. "Draw card!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Diesel Horwich (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Metal Armored Bug", "Insect Pheromone", "Insect Garden", "Multiplication of Ants", "Damage Diet", and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

The devious black-haired boy's hand now contained 'Metal Armored Bug', 'Insect Pheromone', 'Insect Garden', 'Multiplication of Ants', 'Damage Diet', and the drawn 'Pot of Greed'.

"Not just yet." Diesel thought to himself, before taking and holding a card out. "By activating 'Pot of Greed', I'm able to draw two additional cards from my Deck!"

The devious boy drew two more cards ('Insect Costume' and 'Pinch Hopper'). From there, the 'Pinch Hopper' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Next, I'll Summon one of my favorite monsters to the field - 'Pinch Hopper'!"

Appearing to the field was the familiar grasshopper monster (Level: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200). Just then, the familiar 'Multiplication of Ants' Spell Card materialized face-up behind the Insect-Type monster.

"Now, I'll activate 'Multiplication of Ants' to tribute 'Insect Knight' and Special Summon two 'Army Ant Tokens'!" continued Diesel. "My army of insects continues to grow by doing this action!"

'Insect Knight' vanished in streaks of blue, just as two large green ants appeared onto the field.

"What is Diesel up to?" quizzed James.

"Nothing good, I bet." huffed Gordon.

"Duh!" snarked Mavis.

Back in the duel field, Diesel had selected another card from his hand and held it out. It was a Spell Card called...

"I play 'Insect Costume'!" The devious black-haired boy announced, before the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field and began glowing all white. "By sending one Insect-Type monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I add one other Insect-Type monster from the Deck to my hand."

With that said, the devious boy sent a Monster Card called 'Metal Armored Bug' from his hand to the Graveyard, just as a card ejected from the Deck and he took hold of it.

"Finally-" Diesel went on, before pointing at his 'Pinch Hopper'. "-I'm required to destroy one Insect-Type monster I control on the field—such as 'Pinch Hopper'!"

'Pinch Hopper' faded away in a blue streak.

"Of course, you all know what happens when 'Pinch Hopper' gets removed from the field, don't you?" smirked Diesel, readying a card. "I can Special Summon an Insect-Type monster from my hand and onto the field." He turned the card over and revealed... "I Special Summon 'Insect Princess' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a younger female insect monster with wings on the back of her body (Level: 6/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200). Not being done still, Diesel placed one more card into the Duel Disk (this time, the Field Spell zone).

"I activate 'Insect Garden'!"

The scenery suddenly began to change into a huge garden.

"Good idea, Diesel!" praised Dennis. "Now you can transfer control of any number of Insect-Type monster you control to any of the players in the duel. If you have the correct cards in your hand, you could potentially deal massive damage."

Diesel only closed his eyes as Discord's words from earlier played inside his head.

" ** _Only one of you can enter; so whoever has the most Life Points at the end when I lose can enter_**."

Diesel opened his eyes and glared at his partner-in-crime for a second before making an announcement...

"I give control of one of my 'Army Ant Tokens' to Discord." he began.

One 'Army Ant Token' went over to Discord. Unfortunately, Diesel wasn't done just yet.

"I'll also give my second 'Army Ant Token'..." The devious black-haired boy went on. "-...to Dennis, my teammate!"

"What!?" gasped Dennis, as the second 'Army Ant Token' went over to his side of the field. "What do you think you're doing, Diesel?!"

Diesel ignored the question. "Next, I'll equip 'Insect Princess' with 'Insect Pheromone'!" he went on, readying a card in between his fingers ('Insect Pheromone').

"What does that card do?" asked Molly.

"You'll see." answered Edward. "If Diesel plans on doing what I'm thinking..."

Finally, the Battle Phase came...

"'Insect Princess'-" commanded Diesel. "-attack the 'Army Ant Token' Discord commands!"

'Insect Princess' obeyed, diving towards Discord's token.

"Oh no!" cried Discord in mock drama.

"Too late to beg for mercy!" Diesel shouted in triumph. "Take it down, 'Insect Princess'!"

'Insect Princess' sliced the token in two, causing it to fizzle away into nothingness. Discord winced a bit as he sustained damage (LP: 2600).

"Next comes 'Insect Princess's' effect!" Diesel went on. "When she destroys an Insect-Type monster, she receives 500 additional Attack Points!"

'Insect Princess' grew more powerful (ATK: 1900 - 2400). Alas, it wasn't over just yet...

"Thanks to 'Insect Pheromone'-" explained Diesel. "-'Insect Princess', as she destroyed another Insect-Type monster in battle, will make another of my opponent's Insect-Type monsters attack her!"

He then pointed at the final 'Army Ant Token' on Dennis's side of the field.

"Your 'Army Ant Token', for example, Dennis, is forced to attack 'Insect Princess'!"

As mentioned, the 'Army Ant Token' charged towards 'Insect Princess'.

"What's Diesel doing?!" cried Arry.

"Has he lost his mind?!" added Bert.

'Insect Princess' sliced the other 'Army Ant Token' in half, destroying it in a massive explosion. Dennis cried out as he took major damage (LP: 2100).

"Diesel!" The lazy gray-haired boy exclaimed, looking and sounding upset.

"With another Insect-Type monster destroyed-" grinned Diesel. "-'Insect Princess' becomes stronger still!"

'Insect Princess' grew stronger again (ATK: 2400 - 2900).

"Diesel, we're supposed to be working together!" objected Dennis. "If we wanna stay here and get out of trouble, we have to work as a team!"

"I want to be in that tournament!" argued Diesel. "My 'Insect' Deck is so much better suited for it than your 'Dinosaur' Deck!"

"Is not!"

Discord merely poked a button on his Duel Disk as the two Smelter Teens argued, causing one of his set cards to flip face-up and reveal itself to be...

"If you both are done-" The jolly man teased. "-I have a Trap Card to activate... 'The Golden Apples'!"

"'The Golden Apples'?" asked Arry.

"This raises my Life Points by the amount of damage I've received in the attack made by Diesel." explained Discord (LP: 4000). "Unfortunately, that isn't all it does."

All of a sudden, a multicolored shadow appeared on Discord's side of the field.

"Now, I'm required to Special Summon a 'Malus Token' to the field."

"'Malus Token'?" asked Bert.

Discord chuckled. "Just watch and learn, my young friends."

The 'Malus Token' then began to glow as its power rose (Level: 1/ATK: 0 - 1400/DEF: 0 - 1400).

"My Token gains Attack and Defense Points based on the damage I sustained in 'Insect Princess's' attack. Since I've received 1400 Points of damage, my monster gains 1400 Attack and Defense Points."

"It's still weaker than 'Insect Princess'." Diesel reminded, slotting the last card from his hand into the Duel Disk. "I place this card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn!" announced Dennis, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Dennis (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Dark Driceratops", "Dino Blast", "Miracle Jurassic Egg", "Ultimate Tyranno", "Jurassic Heart", and "Destroyersaurus"

* * *

His hand now contained "Dark Driceratops", "Dino Blast", "Miracle Jurassic Egg", "Ultimate Tyranno", "Jurassic Heart", and the drawn "Destroyersaurus". Just then, 'Sabersaurus' faded away in a blue streak as Dennis placed another card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"I tribute 'Sabersaurus' to Summon 'Dark Driceratops' in attack mode! Come forth, my dinosaur!"

Appearing onto the field was a large dinosaur with a bird-like face (Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500).

"Now I discard 'Destroyersaurus' from my hand to add a copy of 'Jurassic World' from my Deck to my hand." Dennis went on, discarding a card to the Graveyard and drawing and adding a card from his Deck to his hand. "And guess what? I'll activate it, now... Say bye-bye, 'Insect Garden'!"

The scenery changed again. This time into a landscape based on the Jurassic era.

"Thanks to this card-" continued the lazy gray-haired boy. "-all of my Dinosaur-Type monsters receive 300 Attack and Defense Points."

'Dark Driceratops's' Attack and Defense both rose to higher levels (ATK: 2400 - 2700/DEF: 1500 - 1800).

"And don't go thinking that your weaker monster being in defense mode will protect your Life Points... My monster is able to inflict piercing damage to your Life Points!"

"What?!" Discord gasped falsely.

"That's the way, Dennis!" praised Diesel. "Your attack will remove a ton of Discord's Life Points."

Indeed so... Dennis was about to take a chance...

"'Dark Driceratops', attack 'Toon Alligator!" commanded the lazy gray-haired boy.

The large dinosaur obeyed, leaping towards 'Toon Alligator'. The cartoonish-like alligator cried out in panic as it got eaten in one gulp by 'Dark Driceratops'.

"Oh, my poor 'Toon Alligator'..." groaned Discord (LP: 2900).

"Way to go, Dennis!" cheered Bert.

"Guess that attack by Diesel didn't do anything to their teamwork, after all." added Arry.

Diesel smiled at his partner-in-crime. "Great job, partner. If we keep this up, we'll win and be home free."

Unfortunately, Dennis wasn't done with his turn just yet...

"Next, I'll activate 'Dino Blast'!" The lazy gray-haired boy went on some more, holding out a card.

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself, much to Diesel's delight.

"Another good idea!" The devious black-haired boy commented happily. "Using it, you can inflict Life Point damage equal to your monster's level multiplied by three... You can drop Discord to dangerously low levels with that card alone!"

But Dennis merely glared at his partner-in-crime before making a decision...

"I will use my Spell Card to take a huge chunk out of Diesel's Life Points!'

Diesel was alarmed. "Wha-?!"

'Dark Driceratops' fired a blast of fire that struck Diesel, causing an explosion on the devious black-haired boy's side of the field. When the smoke cleared, Diesel was dirty and covered in soot (LP: 2100)

"H-Hey!" coughed Diesel. "What...was that for?"

"That was for the double-cross you pulled earlier!" shouted Dennis. "An eye-for-an-eye!"

"Come on, you two!" called Arry.

"Quit bickering pointlessly, or you'll be defeated!" added Bert.

Oh, like that would be easy...

(elsewhere...)

In another part of Boxford Land, Ashima, Percy, and Matt were each making their way to where the final of the three had his duel taking place.

"Where are they?" Percy asked, looking around for his older sister and brother-in-law.

"I hope they haven't gone too far." said Matt.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere." reassured Ashima.

The black-haired Indian girl was right...

"Hey! Over here!" called out the voice of Liz.

The three teenagers turned to look at the source of the voice. There, standing in a garden outside a replica of the Tower of London, was both Ryan and Liz. The former had his arms folded, and a confident smile on his face.

"What kept you?" joked Ryan. "I was afraid you weren't gonna show up and end up disqualified."

"My Dad is, at the moment, busy dueling Diesel and Dennis." explained Matt, having gotten a text from Carlie about the duel going on. "It looks like they got caught sneaking into the tournament, and now they are dueling to clear their names."

"Yup." agreed Percy.

"Oh dear..." sighed Liz, shaking her head. "Don't those boys ever know when to quit?"

"Sadly, it doesn't look like they know." Ryan pointed out. "Otherwise they wouldn't continue to cause so much trouble." The purple-haired young man then looked over to Matt. "Well, I hope you're ready for a duel, Matt Fudo."

The American Duel Monsters champion nodded silently.

(elsehwhere...)

Back in the duel field of one area of Boxford Land, Diesel and Dennis were both glaring at each other angrily.

"From here on out, it's every man for himself!" hissed Diesel.

"Fine by me!" growled Dennis. "I don't need the help of someone like you! My dinosaurs will crush the opponent like dirt."

"Ha! I doubt it! My insects will swarm the opposition and win me the duel and our freedom!"

As the two Smelter Teens argued, Arry and Bert both looked dismayed, while James and the gang looked like a mixture of both amused and bemused. Discord, meanwhile, took out a ' _Funny Bunny_ ' watch, opened it up, and became jokingly upset at what he saw was the time.

"Oh no!" he cried out in an overly dramatic way. "I'm late for watching my son's duel!"

Diesel and Dennis both stopped their arguing to silently look at the creator of Duel Monsters.

"I'd better hurry and end the duel." continued Discord, drawing a card. "I draw!"

The two Smelter's Teens just glared at each other untrustingly.

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Discord J. Crawford (LP: 2900)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand** (4): "Toon Dark Magician Girl", "Toon Kingdom", "Mimicat", and "Shadow Toon"

* * *

All of a sudden, Discord chuckled a bit deviously himself. This again caught the attention of both Diesel and Dennis.

"Oh dear." The jolly man commented, looking at his drawn 'Shadow Toon' Spell Card. "It looks like you two are about to enter a whole world of pain."

"A world of pain?" quizzed Diesel.

"What does that mean?" added Dennis.

"But not just any kind of world of pain." Discord went on, adding his drawn card to his hand and taking out another. "But a whole cartoon world!"

Carlie gasped. "Here it comes..."

"Our Dad's main strategy." added James R..

Back in the duel field, Discord drew and banished the top three cards from his Deck before taking and throwing the taken card from his hand forth.

"Welcome, my friends, to the ever popular 'Toon Kingdom'!"

The large cartoon-like pop-up book soon materialized onto the field behind Discord and opened up.

"'Toon Kingdom'..." whispered Thomas. It was the same card Discord had used against him. "Never thought I'd see it again."

With the 'Toon Kingdom' Field Spell Card now put into play, Dennis's face-up 'Jurassic World' Field Spell Card was destroyed.

"My 'Jurassic World'!" wailed Dennis.

"Gone, but not-ha ha ha-not forgotten!" chuckled Discord. "So long as 'Toon Kingdom' remains face-up, it is treated as 'Toon World'. And, if you attack any of my 'Toon' Monsters at any time, I can simply Banish the top card of my Deck to negate its destruction."

Suddenly, the 'Malus Token' felt itself being absorbed into the book.

"Now, I'll offer my 'Malus Token' to Special Summon one of my favorites - 'Toon Dark Magician Girl'!"

The pages of the book turned until the cartoony version of 'Dark Magician Girl' popped out with a cheerful giggle (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700).

"A cartoonish version of 'Dark Magician Girl'?" blinked Dennis.

"That's the magic of my 'Toon' Deck." explained Discord, as images of some of his favorite 'Toon' Monsters appeared all around the 'Toon Kingdom' Field Spell Card. "It takes some of the well known monsters of the game and makes them so much more cuddly."

"Just because they're cuddlier, doesn't mean they're any stronger." Diesel pointed out. "'Toon Dark Magician Girl' is as powerful as the original, and she currently cannot get by either 'Insect Princess' or 'Dark Driceratops' with only 2000 Attack Points."

"Another thing I forgot to mention... is that if neither of you possess a 'Toon' Monster of your own, my Toons can immediately attack you directly!"

"No way!" objected Dennis.

"I'm afraid so!" insisted Discord, entering the Battle Phase. "Show them what I mean, 'Toon Dark Magician Girl'!"

'Toon Dark Magician Girl' obeyed and made a lunge for 'Dark Driceratops'.

"Normally, my 'Toon' Monsters must wait one turn before attacking, but 'Toon Dark Magician Girl' is able to attack immediately."

Before the large dinosaur could counter, 'Toon Dark Magician Girl' suddenly slipped past it and stopped at Dennis.

" **DARK BURNING ATTACK**!" commanded Discord.

A magical blast was fired from the cartoonish female Spellcaster-Type monster's wand, striking Dennis close-up.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!" The lazy gray-haired boy cried out (LP: 100).

"One more Attack, and Dennis is out." panicked Arry.

Not being done just yet, Discord took and held out another card from his hand.

"Oh, but the damage isn't done being dealt." he point out. "I activate 'Shadow Toon' to select 'Insect Princess' and deal damage to your Life Points based on 'Insect Princess's' current Attack Points! ...which is 2900."

"What?!" gasped Diesel.

A shadowy blob (a rather cartoonish one) emerged from 'Insect Princess's' feet and began to approach the defenseless devious black-haired boy.

"Because this is Effect Damage-" Diesel panicked, as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "-I'll play 'Damage Diet' to halve it!"

The face-up Trap Card glowed just before the blob could strike Diesel. The blob struck anyway, causing Diesel to cry out as his Life Points took a major drop (LP: 750).

"I end my turn." finished Discord.

"Discord's mopping the floor with them." remarked James.

"When you're the creator of Duel Monsters-" added Zack. "-you tend to have one of the strongest Decks avaliable."

Diesel and Dennis both wearily collapsed to their knees.

"We...can't win." groaned Diesel.

"Just as it was expected from the creator of Duel Monsters..." added Dennis.

"The results should be determined already." Discord said with a grin. "It can't be helped if you're unable to win."

"This is possible." sighed Diesel.

"We don't have a chance." added a dismayed Dennis.

"I hate wasting anymore time. It would be better off if you both surrendered." The creator of Duel Monsters suggested. "My 'Toon' Monsters are perfect, and cannot be defeated so easily."

"What's he doing?" whispered Molly.

Nobody else said a word to answer the black-haired girl's question. Eventually, Arry and Bert both called out to their two friends before anything more could be said or done...

"You guys can't give up!"

"Huh?" The two Smelter Teens looked over.

"The Diesel and Dennis we know would never give up." said Arry.

"They would fight to the bitter end... and would win!" added Bert. "Sure, you're facing a pretty unfair Deck, but surely you can overpower something like that if you work together correctly!"

Diesel and Dennis thought about this. Throughout the duel, they had been fighting each other more than fighting Discord for the sake of being in the tournament. And look where that had gotten them...

"Maybe Discord had us fooled." mused Diesel.

"That way we'd be too busy fighting each other than to fight him." agreed Dennis. "That settles it! Diesel, let's show that even the creator of Duel Monsters should not mess with the likes of us."

"I agree with you on that, partner."

The two Smelters Teens turned to look at Discord.

"We will defeat you, creator of Duel Monsters!" declared Dennis. "We will show you the power of unity!"

"Prepare yourself!" added Diesel boldly.

James looked to Gordon. "Their funeral?"

"Their funeral." sighed the tall, blue-haired boy.

Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn, now!" cried Diesel, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Diesel Horwich (LP: 760)  
 **Deck** : 50  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Magic Deflector"

* * *

"'Insect Princess', attack 'Toon Dark Magician Girl'! I may not be able to destroy her, but I can still inflict some Battle Damage!"

'Insect Princess' obeyed, diving towards 'Toon Dark Magician Girl'.

"Too bad." sighed Discord, drawing and allowing the card to fade away into oblivion. "I Banish the top card of my Deck to protect my 'Toon' Monster from being destroyed!"

'Toon Dark Magician Girl' twisted her body like she was made of rubber to avoid the hit. Discord then grimaced as he took damage from the attack (LP: 2000). From there, a facedown card materialized behind 'Insect Princess'.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn." Diesel finished. he then looked over to Dennis. "Alright, Dennis, you're up."

"Right." nodded Dennis, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Dennis (LP: 100)  
 **Deck** : 52  
 **Current Hand** (3): Miracle Jurassic Egg", "Ultimate Tyranno", and "Big Evolution Pill"

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Big Evolution Pill'.

"This card could help me out." Dennis thought to himself. He then allowed his only monster to fade away in a blue streak. "I offer my 'Dark Driceratops' to activate 'Big Evolution Pill!'"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Thanks to this card-" explained Dennis. "-I can Summon Level 5 or higher Dinosaur-Type monsters without a tribute for the next three turns."

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Ultimate Tyranno' materialized face-up on the field.

"Come forth - Level 8 'Ultimate Tyranno'!"

Appearing onto the field was a huge Tyrannosaurus Rex, even more powerful looking than 'Black Tyranno' (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2200).

"Oh no!" Discord wailed in false shock. "A 3000 Attack Point monster! Whatever shall I do?" He then laughed and poked a button on his Duel Disk. "Oh, right! Play a Trap Card - 'Toon Briefcase'!"

His facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"This returns one monster you Normal Summoned back to your hand." explained Discord. "So now, I won't have to worry about dealing with that mean-looking beast!"

On cue, a cartoonish-looking briefcase emerged from the face-up Trap Card.

"My dinosaur!" cried Dennis. He then smirked. "Or not..."

"Huh?" blinked Discord.

"I reveal 'Jurassic Heart'!" The lazy gray-haired boy announced, as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "This will negate and destroy your 'Toon Briefcase'!"

A loud heartbeat echoed around the field, shattering both the 'Toon Briefcase Trap Card and the briefcase itself into shards of glass.

"With your Trap Card gone, my 'Ultimate Tyranno' is safe and ready for its meal." grinned Dennis. He entered the Battle Phase and pointed at 'Toon Dark Magician Girl'. "'Ultimate Tyranno', attack 'Toon Dark Magician Girl'!"

'Ultimate Tyranno' obeyed, roaring and opening its mouth as it charged forth.

"You don't learn, do you?" Discord said in annoyance, while drawing and removing another card from the top of his Deck. "I Banish the top-"

"How gullible do you think we are?" asked Dennis, cutting off the creator of Duel Monsters.

Discord looked surprised.

"We're prepared for this one." added Diesel, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "I activate 'Magic Deflector'!"

Suddenly, the effect of the 'Toon Kingdom' Field Spell Card did not activate.

"W-What?!" Discord panicked. "What's happened to my 'Toon Kingdom'?"

"For the rest of this turn-" explained Diesel. "-all face-up Spell Cards are negated!"

'Ultimate Tyranno' charged after 'Toon Dark Magician Girl', who immediately started panicking and wanting the effect of the 'Toon Kingdom' Field Spell Card to save her from being eaten, but nothing happened and she got gobbled up whole.

"There goes your 'Toon Dark Magician Girl'!" smirked Dennis.

"Finally, a good move." sighed Discord (LP: 1000). He then smiled with approval. "I'm impressed, boys, you're displaying good teamwork and dedication."

Over with the gang...

"You have to admit, that was a pretty good play." Edward said to the rest of the group.

"It sure was." agreed Henry.

Back in the duel field, Dennis suddenly had a thought...

"This teamwork thing ain't too bad." he thought to himself. Suddenly, the lazy gray-haired boy got an idea. "But, what if...I were the one who won us the duel? If Diesel gets a turn, his 'Insect Princess' could possibly finish..."

'Ultimate Tyranno' gave a roar as it prepared to attack again.

"It's time for 'Ultimate Tyranno' to attack again!"

"But didn't his monster already attack this turn?" asked Rosie.

"Dennis's monster is able to attack so long as there is another monster on the field." Stanley pointed out. "I don't see how, since Discord has no more monsters."

"But this is a triangle duel." Toby reminded. "The only other with a monster is...!"

"Dennis is gonna attack Diesel's 'Insect Princess'!" gasped Emily.

Back in the duel field...

"Dennis, what do you think you're doing?!" demanded a shocked and furious Diesel, who knew what was about to happen.

"No matter what, I will be the one who will defeat Discord." insisted Dennis. "You'll only get in the way of that, Diesel."

"WHAT?!" The devious black-haired boy yelled.

"Attack 'Insect Princess', my 'Ultimate Tyranno'!" ordered Dennis.

'Ultimate Tyranno' obeyed, lunging towards 'Insect Princess' and eating her up whole.

"'Insect Princess' has been defeated!"

Arry and Bert were both aghast at what their friend had done, while Diesel was burning mad over it (LP: 650).

"You idiot!" shouted Diesel, berating his ' _partner in crime_ ' for his stupid action. "That action of yours is gonna cost us the duel!"

"No way!" argued Dennis. "We'll still win - just with me doing the finisher, that's all."

"If you're both done fighting-" interrupted Discord, drawing a card. "-it's my turn, now."

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Discord J. Crawford (LP: 1000)  
 **Deck** : 47  
 **Current Hand** (2): "Mimicat" and "Comic Hand"

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Comic Hand'.

"It's been fun, gentlemen, but I have a duel to go see. So, I think I'll go and end this little squabble!"

With that said, the jolly man held out his newly drawn card for his opponents to see.

"I activate the Equip Spell Card 'Comic Hand'!" announced Discord. "Because I control a 'Toon World', I can equip this onto one of my opponent's monsters and take control of it for my own use."

The 'Comic Hand' Equip Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, just before a large, gloved hand emerged from the card.

"And I choose to take control of 'Ultimate Tyranno'!"

The hand shot forth and grabbed hold of 'Ultimate Tyranno', pulling it over towards the large 'Toon Kingdom' book.

"My 'Ultimate Tyranno'!" cried out Dennis.

"It has officially joined the 'Toon' family." grinned Discord, just as the Dinosaur-Type monster got absorbed into the book. "Now, my monster will gain all the powers like my other 'Toon' Monsters have."

The book soon opened up and revealed the shadow of a scary-looking monster.

"Meet the newest form of 'Ultimate Tyranno'... 'Toon Ultimate Tyranno'!"

The shadow faded to show a cartoonish version of 'Ultimate Tyranno' (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2200).

"But I'm not done just yet." continued Discord, slotting the last card from his hand into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card 'Mimicat'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Because I control both 'Toon World' and a 'Toon' monster, this let's me add one card from your Graveyard to my hand. The card I choose to take is...'Dino Blast'!"

The 'Mimicat' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, just before the cartoonish cat appeared from the face-up card with an annoying laugh and went straight into Dennis's Graveyard.

"Hey!" cried Dennis. "Give that back!"

Within seconds, the cartoonish-like cat came out with the 'Dino Blast' Spell Card in-hand, blowing a raspberry at the fuming Smelter Teen before going back over to Discord's side of the field.

"That's a good, bad kitty." said Discord, taking and adding the stolen card to his hand.

Diesel and Dennis were both worried; they knew that one of them was gonna be attacked first, and then the other would be hit by the 'Dino Blast' Spell Card—or the reverse could happen...

"Now, I'll activate 'Dino Blast'!" announced Discord, just as the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "The first to be hit will be...Diesel! You take 300 Points of damage multiplied by 'Toon Ultimate Tyranno's' Star Level—which is 8."

'Toon Ultimate Tyranno' charged and hit Diesel with a blast, finishing him off in a massive explosion.

"Grease and oil..." The devious black-haired boy groaned (LP: 0).

"Diesel's out!" cried Arry and Bert at the same time.

"And Discord still hasn't attacked yet." came from Mavis.

For sure...

"'Toon Ultimate Tyranno'-" commanded Discord. "-attack Dennis-boy directly."

"No!" Poor Dennis panicked, but was far too late.

'Toon Ultimate Tyranno' got close enough, and...burped at the lazy gray-haired boy, knocking him onto his back and removing what was left of his Life Points (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Discord J. Crawford wins!**

* * *

The holograms all faded away as Arry and Bert both collapsed onto their knees as comical tears leaked down their eyes.

"They've lost!" The twin brothers wailed helplessly.

"Way to go, Dad!" cheered Zack.

"With you as the opponent, the outcome was inevitable!" added James R..

Back in the duel field...

"Diesel..." groaned Dennis, reaching out for the devious black-haired boy.

"Dennis..." Diesel also groaned, reaching out for the lazy gray-haired boy.

With the audience...

"How much you wanna bet they're going to beat each other up for the double-crossing?" whispered James.

"Five bucks." answered Gordon.

To the two teenagers' surprise, Diesel and Dennis both only approached and only held onto each other rather sadly.

"It looks like our hardwork has been for nothing." sighed Dennis.

"We'll never get our revenge, now..." weeped Diesel.

Just then, Discord stepped forth and stood before the two defeated Smelter Teens.

"Congratulations." he began, smiling. "In my company, strength is not important. The important thing is unity and having the heart to never give up."

"Really?" asked Diesel hopefully.

"Every word." nodded Discord, much to Diesel and Dennis's delight (Arry and Bert both also looked happy). Unfortunately, the jolly man suddenly lost his smile as he continued speaking to the two Smelter Teens... "But, I have some bad news for you and your two friends; this duel wasn't to get you employed into Industrial Illusions. The duel was to grant you freedom from your punishments after that little trick of yours, and you ended up losing to me... This means you won't be getting away with your unforgiving actions."

"Aww, man!" groaned the two Smelters Teens in defeat.

"So, as part of our agreement, it looks like you four are going to be sent back to the Island of Sodor immediately."

With that said, the Smelters Teens were taken away by some suits. Discord watched while placing both hands onto his hips while smiling proudly.

"My work is never done." The jolly man thought to himself. "Now, I wonder how Matty-boy is doing?"

Good question, sir. Let's go and see for ourselves, shall we?

(elsewhere...)

Outside the replica of the Tower of London, Ryan and Matt were both in the middle of their duel. The former (LP: 2900) controlled a set card and a monster named 'Medieval Soldier - Halberdier'(!) (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1400), while the latter (LP: 3500) controlled a set card plus a majestic-looking monster called 'Stardust Dragon' (Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Go forth, 'Medieval Soldier - Halberdier'!" commanded Ryan, entering the Battle Phase. "Destroy 'Stardust Dragon' with Halberd Spear Thrust!"

'Medieval Soldier - Halberdier' obeyed, charging into battle with 'Stardust Dragon'. In the audience, Percy, Liz, and Ashima were each watching the match.

"'Stardust Dragon's' about to be defeated!" cried Percy.

Unfortunately, it was not meant to be...

"By attacking my monster-" declared Matt, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "-I'll activate a Trap Card - 'Assault Mode Activate'!"

Letting loose a roar, 'Stardust Dragon' started gaining bits of armor all over its body and wings.

"'Assault Mode Activate'?" blinked Ryan. "And...what's going on with 'Stardust Dragon'?"

"By offering 'Stardust Dragon' when 'Assault Mode Activate' is activated-" explained Matt, just before holding his left hand (with the Duel Disk) out. "-I'm able to Special Summon a new form of 'Stardust Dragon' from within my Deck!"

"A new form of 'Stardust Dragon'?" gasped Ryan, watching as his opponent placed a new card onto his Duel Disk.

"Yes! Come forth - 'Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode'!"

When the transformation sequence ended, the newly created 'Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode' let loose a roar to signal its arrival (Level: 10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"Your monster's now stronger than my own!" panicked Ryan. He then smirked. "At least, had it not been for 'Medieval Soldier - Halberdier's' effect..."

Matt looked worried. "What?!"

"When battling a Beast, Beast-Warrior, Dinosaur, or Dragon-Type monster-" explained Ryan. "-'Medieval Soldier - Halberdier' can automatically destroy the monster during the Damage Step without calculating damage or risking my own monster's destruction!"

'Medieval Soldier - Halberdier's' weapon struck the stronger monster, but did nothing to 'Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode'.

"W-What?!" cried Ryan.

"It won't work!" Matt pointed out. "The other effect of 'Assault Mode Activate' now activates... During the turn the '/Assault Mode'-named monster is Special Summoned, that monster is unaffected by the effects of the opponent's Monsters, Spells, and Traps, and is immune to destruction by battle."

Indeed so... A powerful blast of Assault Sonic Burn from 'Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode' then struck and destroyed 'Medieval Soldier - Halberdier' just like that. Ryan watched in disbelief as his Life Points took a hit (LP: 2500).

"Ryan..." whispered Liz.

"Not bad..." added Scott.

Back in the duel field...

"It's not over yet!" declared Ryan, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Now it's my turn to activate a Trap Card - 'Blessings of the Court'(!)!"

On cue, 'King Arthur' and 'Medieval Soldier - Spearman' both appeared on the field.

"When a 'Medieval Soldier' Monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can pay 2000 Life Points to Special Summon two Warrior-Type monsters from my Deck... In this case, I've chosen 'King Arthur' and 'Medieval Soldier - Spearman'!"

In the audience...

"But both of Ryan's monsters still pale in comparison to the might of 'Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode'!" protested Percy.

Ashima, however, knew that Ryan had a plan. "I doubt that, Percy..." she remarked. "I think your Brother-in-law has a strategy all prepared."

Back in the duel field, it would seem the black-haired Indian girl was right...

"I activate the Ritual Spell Card 'Knights of the Round Table'!" announced Ryan, as the mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "To Summon my ace monster, I must offer monsters from my hand or field until the star level equals 12 or higher."

"12 or higher..." mused Matt.

"'King Arthur' - Level 8, and 'Medieval Soldier - Spearman' - Level 4." announced the purple-haired young man. "By sending them to the card Graveyard, I'm able to Ritual Summon the ultimate knight himself - 'Medieval Knight - Sir Lancelot'!"

Appearing onto the field in the place of the two monsters, was the mighty 'Sir Lancelot' himself (Level: 12/ATK: ?/DEF: ?).

"Go, Ryan, go!" cheered both Liz and Percy at once.

"'Lancelot' gains 600 Attack Points for each monster in my Graveyard." explained Ryan. "And with all the monsters you've been destroying, I currently have-"

"Unfortunately, I won't let you power your monster up." cut in Matt.

"Huh?! How?"

"I activate the effect of 'Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode'!" The dirty blonde-haired boy went on. "I can tribute this card to negate the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Monster Effect used by the opponent, and destroy that very card. If I negate an effect this way, I can Special Summon this monster from the Graveyard during the End Phase."

"W-What?!" winced Ryan, knowing that he was about to lose his only monster. "Does this mean-?!"

"Yes." confirmed Matt. "I'm going to negate your 'Lancelot's' effect and destroy the monster!"

With that said, 'Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode' turned into—what else—stardust and struck 'Medieval Knight - Sir Lancelot' head-on.

"I have...been slayed..." groaned 'Medieval Knight - Sir Lancelot', just before collapsing and shattering into shards of glass.

"'Lancelot'!" cried Ryan. With no other cards in his hand, he was forced to end his turn right there. "I...end my turn."

"With it now being the End Phase-" announced Matt, gesturing his right hand up into the sky. "-'Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode' returns to the field!"

In a flash, 'Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode' returned to the field. In addition, it was Matt's turn...

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Matt Fudo (LP: 3500)  
 **Deck** : 41  
 **Current Hand** (3): ?, ?, and ?

* * *

"With no other monsters to protect your Life Points from my ace monster, this game is about to become all mine!" Matt announced, just before going and entering the Battle Phase. "'Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode', take flight and attack Ryan directly!"

'Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode' obeyed, and immediately took to the skies to prepare and strike the final blow on the purple-haired young man. Soon enough, Matt announced the attack name for his monster...

" **ASSAULT SONIC BURN**!"

The charged up flare-like blast was fired from 'Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode', striking Ryan head on and making him scream as the last of his Life Points got depleted (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Matt Fudo wins!**

* * *

"Hurray, Matty!" cheered Ashima, happy that her boyfriend had won the duel.

"He's as good as I've heard he is." grinned Scott, folding his arms.

Back in the duel field...

"Oh man..." groaned Ryan, falling to his knees. "I've been defeated..."

The hologram of 'Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode' faded away as the monster roared in triumph.

"Wow..." breathed Liz.

"Matt...is really good." commented an awestruck Percy.

Matt walked over to the disappointed-looking Ryan.

"You really are one of the best duelists out there..." The purple-haired young man commented. He then smiled while accepting his loss. "Great duel."

"Thanks." smiled Matt. He then looked rather sorry. "I apologize if I made you upset by winning the match."

"Nah, it's not your fault." insisted Ryan. "I was mainly disappointed in myself for losing in front of Liz, my wife, again."

"Yes, I remember you losing to James in Battle City."

"It shouldn't matter if you win or lose, Ryan." said Liz, approaching her husband. "Didn't you at least have fun?"

"I bet you did." added Percy.

"Well, it was rather fun facing such new challenges like that." Ryan admitted. "That 'Assault Mode' thing rather caught me by surprise."

"It was an upgrade given to me by my Dad." explained Matt. "Mike has access to his own version called 'Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode'."

"He sure does, Matty-boy." chortled the voice of Discord, causing Matt to gasp and turn around to the left.

"Well, it looks like we were too late to watch your duel." commented Michael, approaching and wrapping his left arm around the shoulders of his best friend/adopted brother whilst grinning teasingly. "But at least you had Ashima to look after ya."

Matt blushed and chuckled in embarrassment.

"Sorry we missed the duel." apologized Discord. "My duel with Diesel-boy and Dennis-boy took longer than expected."

"So, who won it?" asked Matt.

"Duh, man!" snarked Michael, tightening his grip. "Our own Dad, Discord J. Crawford!"

"Now, Michael, you know I don't like bragging." scolded Discord. "Besides, I was only teaching some lads a lesson."

"I know, I know..."

"Either way, I'm glad to see Diesel, Dennis, Arry, and Bert all got their rightful punishment." commented Matt, folding his arms.

"And with this match over and done with-" added Discord. "-the day of dueling is finally finished, and tomorrow we'll begin the second round of duels."

"Starting with Lady and myself." Ashima pointed out.

Lady fell into silence once again from being reminded of the coming duel.

"What's the matter?" asked Percy, once he saw how distressed the beautiful blonde-haired girl looked.

Getting all sorts of looks from the others made Lady feel even more uncomfortable.

"Guys, I'm fine... Really..." she insisted.

"I can tell if someone is lying." said Ashima firmly. "And it sounds like you're not being honest at the moment. Is something really bothering you?"

"Please, I'm telling you that I'm fine." Lady protested. "Can't we just forget about dueling for the rest of the day, and go enjoy some of the city itself?"

The group could see that nothing was going to make Lady own up, so they decided to drop the subject for now. Even then, Lady did have a point - many of them had sights to see, and lots of other nice things to do in a big American city like Atlanta. What would it be like? Let's find out...next time.


	13. Relaxation

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

Star Wars (c) Disney

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up outside the big Atlanta mall, Thomas and the others were gathered outside to spend the rest of the day there before the second half of the duels of ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ ' began the next very day.

"So, what're the plans for the rest of the day?" asked Thomas. "What does everyone want to do?"

"Arcade!" came from James, Ryan, James R., Mavis, Gordon, and Percy.

"Shopping!" came from Emily, Liz, Rosie, Carlie, Molly, and Gina.

"You know, I'm wondering if this mall has a book store with some worthy reads." said Edward.

"As do I." added Zack.

"I think it does." answered Toby, looking through a pamphlet Discord had given him earlier. "It's as big as a public library, and has all sorts of interesting finds."

"Sounds like our kind of place."

"It's too bad Matt and Ashima both declined to come hang out with us." commented Henry.

"They probably wanted the time to spend together." suggested Molly. "I mean, they've just become a couple after all."

"And Lady also declined to come to the mall, too." added Emily.

"I guess she wanted the extra time to prepare her Deck for her duel with Ashima tomorrow morning." figured Mavis.

"Even then, I'm getting worried about her." Percy spoke up, sighing. "Ever since we got here, she's barely been talking to us anymore."

"Hey, we're here to have fun, aren't we?" interrupted James. "I'm sure that whatever is bothering Lady, she'll be able to handle it."

With that said, the group went inside the busy mall for what was left of the day.

(elsewhere...)

Inside her room at the hotel, Lady was seated at the table while looking over her Deck.

"I have to be well prepared for my duel tomorrow." The beautiful blonde-haired girl said to herself. She kept thinking about what had been going on, and about her friends. "Remember, it's all for fun... I must...not show any fear..."

" _ **The loser of a Shadow Game needs to be punished for it**_..." echoed a familiar voice (male).

The memories of Lady's duel with Dark Marik and the Penalty Game that he gave her was still lingering in her mind like they wouldn't go away.

"N-No..." winced Lady, clutching the sides of her head. "Stop haunting me! Leave me be!"

" _ **You can never get rid of me... I will continue to haunt you for the rest of your life**_..."

Poor Lady could only scream in terror. Before long, a knock soon came to her door.

"Polly? Polly, are you alright?" came the voice of Burnett.

When the man managed to open the door, he found Lady lying on the bed and crying her eyes out.

"That voice..." she mumbled through her tears. "That scarring memory... Why won't it go away?"

"Oh, Polly..."

Burnett approached the bed, sat down, and gave the crying girl a hug in comfort.

"What am I going to do, Burnett?" asked Lady, sniffling through her sobs.

"I wish I had an answer." sighed Burnett. "You don't wish to tell your friends, because you don't want them to worry... But by not telling them, you're making them very worried. I think it would be best if you told them the truth."

Lady said nothing, and only continued to cry.

* * *

 **Title: Relaxation**

* * *

"WOOHOO!" cheered James R.. "High score!"

Inside the local arcade at the mall, a few members of the gang (James, Ryan, James R., Mavis, Gordon, Henry, and Percy) were busy enjoying time to themselves by playing the games.

"How are you so good at these games?" asked Percy.

"When I'm not playing Duel Monsters or Turbo Dueling, I'm often sitting on my butt playing video games."

"Meh... Guess it pays off." shrugged Gordon.

(elsewhere...)

"You know, you didn't have to come with us, Thomas." commented Emily.

"I wanted to." insisted Thomas.

Inside one of the clothing stores, some of the girls were busy shopping for new outfits. In the case of Emily, Rosie, and Molly, they each wanted clothing for when they went back to school in September.

"With school starting again soon-" said Rosie. "-it wouldn't hurt to get something new to wear on the first day back."

"You know, I bet this shirt would look cute on me." put in Emily, holding a shirt up to her friends. She then became disappointed with it. "But, darn it, it looks a bit too small for me."

"Don't give up yet." encouraged Carlie. "You'll surely find something that will fit."

Rosie, meanwhile, was looking at different skirts. Some of them were colored red, some were purple, others were blue.

"Hmm..." Rosie mused thoughtfully.

"Something the matter, Rosie?" asked Liz kindly.

"I'm trying to find a skirt that would go great with this shirt." The cherry red-haired girl answered, looking rather disappointed with what her choices were. "So far, nothing here seems to be grabbing my attention."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"Say... where did Gina go?" Thomas finally asked aloud.

"Perhaps she's busy trying something on?" suggested Emily. "If that's the case, she'll have to be inside one of the changing rooms."

Suddenly, the door to the nearby changing rooms opened up...

"Eccomi qui!" announced the voice of Gina (speaking Italian).

Thomas, Emily, Rosie, Carlie, Liz, and Molly all turned around to get a good look at their brown-haired Italian friend as she emerged from the changing room. Thomas and Molly both immediately blushed at what they were seeing.

"Oh...wow..." Thomas said in a flustered tone.

"Oh dear." Molly peeped, feeling all nervous and such.

Gina was proudly wearing a rather skimpy-looking swimsuit, showcasing how great her body looked. Being an up-and-coming fashion model means you would have to take good care of your body by eating properly and excising. Even though Gina was only 16 and going onto 17 real soon, she was pulling it off quite well.

"What-a do you all-a think?" she asked, smiling widely. "This-a was too-a perfect to-a reject... I love-a it!"

There was only one word Thomas wanted to say about how hot Gina looked (' **sexy** '), but that would have upset Emily greatly if it was said out loud. And so, he remained absolutely quiet on the matter—although remaining very, very mesmerized.

"Oh! Well..." Liz tried to think of something to say to Gina.

"It...suits you." Emily managed to say. "Really well!"

"Yeah! It does." agreed Carlie. "It will be perfect for the beach!"

Gina smiled in response.

"Tee hee hee... Be thankful that none of the other boys are here to see you in that swimsuit." giggled Rosie, walking over and lightly punching her new friend on the upper arm. "They'd be all over you in an instant."

"Such as Gordon and James whenever 'Dark Magician Girl' shows herself." added Emily, winking. "Honestly, they both can be such perverts."

Gina only chuckled in response. As soon as the brown-haired Italian girl went back into the change room, Molly collapsed to her knees with a sigh.

"That was not a fun sight..." The black-haired girl mumbled

"Hey, what's the matter with Molly?" Carlie whispered to Emily.

"Well... Molly tends to feel a bit flustered or embarrassed whenever another girl wears something very revealing in her sight." Emily explained, before gesturing the thumb of her left hand over at the embarrassed-looking Molly. "Like that swimsuit Gina just showed off..."

"As you can see, Molly has problems with how she looks." put in Rosie. "She doesn't like how hard puberty hit her like how hard it hit Emily, mainly 'cause it gives her some unwanted attention from the boys. Hence why she always tries to dress herself modestly and not show too much skin, even when we're at the beach or pool."

Carlie nodded understandingly. "Ah, now I see."

From there...

"Thomas?" Emily suddenly spoke up, seeing the blush on her boyfriend's face. "Thomas, is anything the matter?"

Thomas snapped back to his senses and realized all of the stares he was getting from the other girls (young woman in Liz's case).

"Oh, err... Nothing! Nothing at all." The blue-haired boy claimed sheepishly.

But Emily knew better than that... Instead of getting upset over it, however, a small, rather playful-looking, smile appeared on her face.

"Oh really? I bet you were blushing after seeing Gina in that swimsuit." Emily flirted cheekily. "Hmm... I wonder what ' _I_ ' would look like while wearing it?"

Hearing that made Thomas's eyes widen as he blushed more. Molly, unfortunately, blushed also (for a whole different reason).

"Please, don't..." she whimpered in embarrassment.

"I'm only teasing, Molly." giggled Emily. She then had an evil grin on her face... "Or maybe I'm not teasing you."

The rest of the girls shared a laugh over the humorous scene. Thomas, however, started to envision Emily wearing a bikini instead of her usual two-piece swimsuit.

* * *

 **VISION**

Emily was shown wearing the same dark green bikini that Gina had been wearing and showing off, giving whoever was staring at her a seducing-like wink.

 **END VISION**

* * *

The vision came to an end as Thomas closed his eyes.

"It could happen." he thought to only himself.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, Edward, Toby, and Zack were each checking out a store filled with books.

"Interesting." commented Zack, reading a graphic novel from one of the shelves.

"Guys!" called Edward, sounding ecstatic. "You are not going to believe this!"

"What?" asked Toby.

"Come over here!"

And so, Toby and Zack both walked over to where Edward was. As expected, the intelligent, blue-haired boy was smiling big.

"Okay, why summon us here?" asked Zack.

"Look!" cried Edward, motioning his hand to a shelf of books. "William Shakespeare Adaptations of the Star Wars movies!"

"Say what?!" gasped Toby, taking one of the books and looking at the cover.

It was true... On the cover of the book was a picture of Darth Vader, in his uniform that had some Shakespearean touches. The title read ' **William Shakespeare's Star Wars; Verily, A New Hope** '.

"What?! How?" stuttered Zack, reading the cover of one of the books.

"It would seem someone was a fan of both Star Wars and Shakespeare." commented Edward. "But isn't it amazing?"

"Damn right!"

"I think so." added Toby.

(elsewhere...)

In the food court, Michael was alone and seated at the table enjoying some dinner (at least the advertisements).

"This is good." The lime green-haired boy remarked, drinking from his water bottle.

"Excuse me?" spoke a voice (female). From there, a newly hired waitress (summer job) approached. "Are... are you ready to order your main course?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." said Michael, gladly accepting the menu.

The waitress, who looked to be around the same age as the lime green-haired boy, smiled and began to blush at how handsome the teenage boy was.

"W-W-What would you like?" she asked bashfully.

Michael said nothing and only continued to look over the list. Eventually, he handed the menu back and made his answer...

"The meat of the day, please."

"Meat of the day..." The waitress wrote that down on her small notepad. "By the way... Um... W-What is your name?"

"Michael Atlas." replied the lime green-haired boy. "Call me Mike, if you want."

"Okay... Mike... M-My name is Stephanie." The waitress (Stephanie) then cleared her throat as her blush faded a bit. "Anyway... The meat of the day is a steak with vegetables like boiled carrots, peas, and a baked potato."

"Sounds splendid... I'll have it then."

Bowing, Stephanie shyly walked away to get Michael's meal ordered and prepared in the kitchen.

(later...)

Half-an-hour later, Michael was busy reading a book when Stephanie arrived with the order.

"Y-Your meat of the day..." she stuttered nervously.

Unfortunately, the new waitress wasn't watching where she was going and slipped on something spilt on the floor, causing her and the tray of food to fall.

"I've got you!" Michael cut in, managing to catch Stephanie before she hit the floor.

 ***CRASH!***

Too bad the same couldn't be said about the tray of food.

"Are you okay?" The lime green-haired boy asked the waitress.

"I-I'm fine." said Stephanie, but then became upset. "Oh, but I've dropped your meal! Oh, I'm going to be in such big trouble for this..."

"Hey, hey! Easy there..."

Poor Stephanie only fell to her knees beside the tray and ruined food while closing her eyes in despair.

"I'm such a klutz..." she groaned.

"It'll be okay." reassured Michael. "We all make mistakes."

He then reached down to Stephanie's level and placed both hands on her shoulders in comfort. The kind gesture made the new waitress blush at the feeling.

"I...guess this meal is on the house." Stephanie joked slightly, feeling better.

"Yeah, I bet!" Michael laughed, just before he and Stephanie smiled at each other.

(elsewhere...)

With Boxford Land still running for a few more hours before closing for the night, Matt and Ashima both decided to stay behind and do a little bit of exploring before leaving and returning to the hotel for the night.

"Matt?"

The dirty blonde-haired boy looked to Ashima. "Yes?"

"Do you think Spencer will find the one who sabotaged that rollercoaster?" asked the black-haired Indian girl, becoming deeply afraid. "Because... I'm scared there will be more of those disasters..."

"I hope Spencer does find the culprit soon." agreed Matt. "Whoever is doing this HAS to be stopped before it is too late." He then smiled a bit. "But if there is anymore danger like that, I'll protect you."

Ashima smiled back. "Matty..."

As the couple (holding hands) walked down the path towards one of the rides, someone ' _accidentally_ ' bumped into (or rather elbowed) Matt onto the ground.

"Matt!" cried Ashima, kneeling down to her boyfriend's level.

"Whoops." said a sarcastic voice (male). "Sorry, didn't see you."

Matt and Ashima both looked up and saw someone familiar. Turns out the culprit behind that rude action was—you guessed it—Vinnie.

"Aren't you the guy who threatened both Thomas and Philip at the party?" asked Matt angrily.

"You mean Vinnie Montreal?" snorted Vinnie sarcastically. "No, I'm the King of England... Of course, I'm Vinnie Montreal, you pipsqueak!"

The dirty blonde-haired boy became angered. "What's your problem?!" he demanded.

"What can I say?" asked Vinnie, smiling ever-so smugly. "I love making people smaller than myself bow before me. It shows how fierce and great I truly am."

"You're horrible!"

"Why, thank you." The blue-haired young man chuckled, taking the insult as a compliment.

"How dare you!" exclaimed an angry Ashima, stepping forth to face Vinnie directly. "Who do you think you are, meister!"

"You would want to mess with someone like me, you little Indian girl?" Vinnie asked dangerously. "If you were wise, you'd get out of my face before I give you a fat lip."

"I have no patience for bullies!" growled Ashima, not backing down. "If you have a problem with Matty or any of my friends, you will answer to me."

Sneering, Vinnie merely went and violently backhanded the black-haired Indian girl across the face, knocking her onto the ground nearby.

"I highly doubt somebody like you could take me on." snickered Vinnie cruelly.

Ashima, with a nasty, hurting red mark on her right cheek, looked up and glared at the blue-haired young man. Unfortunately for the rude adult, a certain someone had become greatly enraged from watching that unnecessary action...

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Matt, with his usually calm and cool posture finally cracking. He ran forth and managed to swiftly—and rather violently—tackle Vinnie to the ground. "How dare you hurt Ashima in front of me! You will NOT treat women in that manner!"

Unfazed in being attacked (although he was taken by surprise over the teenage boy's strength), the blue-haired young man easily managed to punch Matt off of him. Standing back up, Vinnie looked down upon his downed enemy with a fairly menacing-looking stare.

"Oh, and what're you gonna do about it, tough guy? Nothing, that's what!"

The dirty blonde-haired boy, managing to sit up slightly, seethed as he stared down that smug young man while wiping some blood off his mouth.

"Hmph! If that's the case, how about we settle this little feud of ours with a duel?" continued Vinnie, making a suggestion. "It may be against tournament rules and such, but I don't really give a crap about the rules, right now... All I want is a quick match to get the blood flowing."

"Fine by me!" accepted Matt, managing to stand back up while about to activate his Duel Disk.

"Matt, no!" protested Ashima, running in and stopping her boyfriend from making a big mistake. "Let's just leave... He's not worth it!"

"Ashima?"

"I won't let you break the rules and risk getting disqualified from the tournament just because this bully was trying to push both of us around." Ashima went on firmly. "It's better to just ignore him."

"Well now, it looks like you need your weak girlfriend to try and protect ya." taunted Vinnie, activating his Duel Disk and drawing his opening hand. "Well, I want you to keep her out of it! This is between you and me."

Without a word, Matt stared hard at Vinnie before making his decision...

"You've...got a duel!" The dirty blonde-haired boy activated his own Duel Disk and drew five cards. "You're going down!"

"Ha! You're going down harder!"

"Matt, don't do this!" called Ashima. "You're going to get yourself in big trouble!" She then gasped when she saw the fire in her boyfriend's eyes. "Huh?"

After some silence...

"It's time to duel!" The two duelists announced at once (LP: 4000) x2.

"Matty..." whispered Ashima. "Be careful..."

Very quickly, the battle between Matt and Vinnie began...

"The first turn will go to me!" announced Matt, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Matt Fudo (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "One for One"

* * *

His drawn card, which he saw, was a Spell Card called 'One for One'. Calmly, the dirty blonde-haired boy slotted the card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

"Okay, Vinnie, watch this!" Matt continued, as the 'One for One' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'One for One'!"

"'One for One'?" blinked Vinnie.

"Thanks to this-" explained Matt, taking and showing his opponent a card from his hand. "-I send one monster from my hand to the Graveyard. By doing that, I can Special Summon one Level 1 monster from my hand or Deck.."

The discarded card was shown to be a Monster Card called 'Speed Warrior'. On cue, a Monster Card called 'Level Eater' materialized face-up on the field.

"From there, I'll Special Summon 'Level Eater' in defense mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a ladybug-like monster with a large yellow star on its back (Level: 1/ATK: 600/DEF: 0). Not being done just yet, Matt took and placed another card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"Next, I'll Normal Summon the Tuner Monster 'Junk Synchron'!" he went on.

Appearing onto the field was a short, almost robotic, monster dressed in orangish clothing with rusted metal and a motor on his back (Level: 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 500).

"A Tuner Monster?" quizzed Vinnie, before remembering... "Oh, yes... You're one of those kids Discord J. Crawford adopted. I've also heard you were one of those poor kids living back in the streets of Vancouver before becoming a big shot duelist here in the United States. Heh, your previous life must've sucked big time, I bet."

"When 'Junk Synchron' is Summoned-" explained Matt, ignoring his opponent's taunt as a card slipped out off the Graveyard. "-I can Special Summon one Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard... Like 'Speed Warrior'!"

The mentioned Monster Card materialized on the field sideways (signalling defense mode).

"Be reborn, my monster!"

Appearing onto the field was a monster wearing a gray space-like suit with goggles and a breathing mask over his face (Level: 2/ATK: 900/DEF: 400).

"Now comes my favorite part..." announced Matt, pointing forth at 'Junk Synchron' before motioning over towards 'Speed Warrior'. "I'm Tuning my Level 2 Effect Monster, 'Speed Warrior', with the Level 3 Tuner Monster, 'Junk Synchron'!"

'Junk Synchron' pulled a cord on his armor, causing his motor backpack to star reviving. He then turned into three large green rings that 'Speed Warrior' entered through before turning into two white balls of light. The symbols 2 plus 3 equals 5 were shown as the Synchro Summon ensured, and a Summon Chant by Matt also followed...

" ** _The stars come together to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way_** _ **!**_ " chanted Matt, just before raising his right hand into the sky. " _ **Synchro Summon!**_ ** _Show yourself - 'Junk Warrior'_**!"

The column of light burst apart, and appearing on the field and standing before Vinnie was yet another robotic warrior—one with purple armor, a jet-pack on his back, and a spiked fist (Level: 5/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1300).

"A Synchro Summon..." whispered Ashima in amazement. "This may not be the first time I've seen it, but it's still always amazing to see..."

Back with Matt...

"'Junk Warrior's' Monster Effect! If this monster was Synchro Summoned, it gains Attack Points equal to the total Attack Power of all Level 2 or lower monsters I currently control." explained Matt. "'Level Eater', for example, is such a monster! As a result, 'Junk Warrior' receives its Attack Power as a bonus - which is 600 points!"

'Junk Warrior' began glowing white as it grew even more powerful (ATK: 2300 - 2900).

"Impressed?" The dirty blonde-haired boy went on, speaking directly to Vinnie (along with taunting him). On cue, a facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Junk Warrior'. "I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

"Hmph! Am I suppose to whimper at the sight of a pathetic Synchro Monster?" snorted Vinnie, drawing a card. "Nice try, bucko, but I have something far better than that!"

Matt quietly and calmly looked on.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Vinnie Montreal (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio"

* * *

Vinnie's drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio'. From there, he took and placed a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"I Summon 'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio' in attack mode!"

A grass-like scorpion appeared on the field with a threatening hiss (Level: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800).

"Eeech... I hate bugs..." groaned Matt, looking and feeling uncomfortable at the sight of an insect.

"Since 'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio' was successfully Normal Summoned-" explained Vinnie. "-its effect activates immediately! I can send a 'Predaplant' monster from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon another 'Predaplant' monster from my Deck in attack or defense mode."

He discarded a card ('Predaplant Cordyceps'), drew a card, and placed it onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"Come forth - 'Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra'!"

Appearing onto the field, beside 'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio', was a plant-like cobra monster (Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500).

"Because this creature was Special Summoned, its effect activates immediately!" Vinnie went on, taking a card from his Deck. "I can add one copy of 'Polymerization' from my Deck to my hand."

The card the blue-haired young man had taken was indeed the 'Polymerization' Spell Card.

"It's go time." he grinned, slotting the card into his Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card 'Polymerization'!"

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"A Fusion Summon..." acknowledged Matt.

"I'll now fuse these two monsters of mine together!" continued Vinnie. "'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio', 'Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra'... Combine yourselves together into the next level of the 'Predaplant' family!"

The two plant-like creatures were both absorbed into the sky before fusing together as Vinnie began a Summon Chant...

" _ **Devourer of the winged pests, Join with the two-headed glutton and let your might bloom against your enemies!**_ " chanted Vinnie, just before bringing both hands together whilst smiling. " _ **Fusion Summon! Appear before our enemies - 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'**_!"

Appearing onto the field, just as the Fusion Summon sequence came to an end, was a huge, monstrous-looking plant with two snapping heads (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"This...is gonna be so much fun!" laughed Vinnie.

"I've never heard of such a monster." gasped Matt, as he and 'Junk Warrior' both looked up at the massive plant-like beast.

"Damn right, you haven't!" said Vinnie, looking pleased. "Ready to feel its fury?"

"Unfortunately, 'Junk Warrior' is the stronger monster, right now." Matt pointed out, once he got over the shock. "Only 400 Attack Points higher than your own."

"Oh, I highly doubt that."

Matt and 'Junk Warrior' both looked puzzled. From there, Vinnie pointed at his own monster and said a few words...

"Try to stop this; 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia', attack 'Junk Warrior!" commanded the blue-haired young man, having entered the Battle Phase. "And with the attack comes 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia's' effect. Whenever I battle with 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia', the attacked—or attacking—monster will lose 1000 Attack Points - while my own will gain 1000 Attack Points when that happens!"

Matt became concerned. "Oh no..."

The dirty blonde-haired boy's concern was definitely notable... 'Junk Warrior found itself growing much weaker (ATK: 2900 - 1900), while 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' grew even stronger (ATK: 2500 - 3500).

"Now that that's done, my plant has a chance to destroy your monster and take a massive bite out of your Life Points." Vinnie went on, becoming extremely excited. "Go forth, 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia', and take down the weakened 'Junk Warrior'!"

'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' obeyed, opening both its mouths and lunging towards Matt's side of the field. It looked like 'Junk Warrior' was doomed...

"Facedown card, open!" shouted Matt, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow', activate!"

"What?!" winced Vinnie.

Suddenly, a scarecrow made out of scrap metal appeared in front of 'Junk Warrior' and blocked the attack of 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' before forcing the enemy to retreat back to the other side of the field.

"When an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can target the attacking monster and negate the attack." explained Matt, just as the face-up 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow' Trap Card faded away in a blue streak and returned to the field as a facedown card. "After that, I have to set this card facedown instead of sending it to the Graveyard."

"So, that means you get to use it again?!" growled Vinnie, knowing where this was heading.

"Not at the moment, but if you decide to attack next turn..."

Vinnie didn't have to be told anymore; and it was something he really hated.

"I'm not done yet!" The blue-haired young man yelled angrily. "I activate the main effect of 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'! Once per turn, I can target one monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to this card's and Banish it!"

"Say what?!" grimaced Matt.

"Yes! And I'll use it to make sure you don't get to use 'Junk Warrior' ever again!"

One of 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia's' mouths dove towards 'Junk Warrior'. This time, there wasn't anything that could be done for the poor monster as it got eaten up whole.

"Ha ha! That monster's been sent to the scrapyard!" boasted Vinnie.

"Oh, poor 'Junk Warrior'..." groaned Ashima.

Vinnie grinned smugly. "Finally-" he went on, slotting a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "-I'll set one card and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia', just as its Attack Power returned to normal (ATK: 3500 - 2500) at that time.

"No matter how good your front with that mish-mash Deck of cards you likely picked up is-" The blue-haired young man taunted. "-trash will always be trash!"

Matt became angered over Vinnie's insulting of his cards. He (Matt) would NOT let him (Vinnie) get away with doing that!

"And now, it's back to me." announced Matt, drawing a card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Matt Fudo (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand** (4): ?, ?, ?, and "Salvage Warrior"

* * *

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Salvage Warrior' materialized face-up on the field.

"I sacrifice 'Level Eater' in order to Tribute Summon 'Salvage Warrior' in its place!"

'Level Eater' faded away in a blue streak, and appearing onto the field in its place was a stocky man with blue skin and with a chain (Level: 5/ATK: 1900/DEF: 600).

"'Salvage Warrior'..." frowned Vinnie. "Much too weak of a monster, if you ask me!"

"As of this moment, 'Salvage Warrior's' effect activates!" Matt went on, taking and holding out a Monster Card. "I use it to Special Summon 'Junk Synchron' from my Graveyard in attack mode."

In a flash, 'Junk Synchron' returned to the field, preparing itself for a battle (Level: 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 500).

"With that, I think it's time I introduced you to my ace monster, Vinnie Montreal." announced Matt, before pointing at both of his monsters. "I'm Tuning my Level 5 Effect Monster, 'Salvage Warrior', with the Level 3 Tuner Monster, 'Junk Synchron'!"

"WHAT?!" Vinnie recoiled in response.

"What will Matty create with his two monsters?" blinked Ashima, just before realizing something... "D-Don't tell me-?"

A dial on 'Junk Synchron' began to go from one side to the other as it turned into tuning rings. From there, Matt began speaking a Summon Chant...

" _ **Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon**_!"

'Salvage Warrior' turned into a white light ball and joined the tuning rings into becoming a column of light. The symbols 5 plus 3 equals 8 were briefly shown during the sequence.

"What the heck is he Summoning?!" Vinnie demanded aloud.

Ashima was looking amazed at what her boyfriend was Synchro Summoning. The column of light then burst and began to turn into specks of stardust.

" _ **SYNCHRO SUMMON**_!" boomed Matt, raising his right hand into the air as the Synchro Summon sequence came to an end. " _ **Take flight - 'Stardust Dragon'**_!"

From the specs of stardust, a shadowed form of a dragon began to appear. Within seconds, with a loud cry, a tall, majestic-looking dragon in colors of white and blue appeared and flew around the sky before landing on the field (Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"The legendary 'Stardust Dragon' shows itself again..." whispered Ashima, watching in amazement. "Matt..."

(elsewhere...)

Inside the arcade at the mall, it was closing time for it. As James, Ryan, James R., Mavis, Gordon, Henry, and Percy were leaving, James R. felt the Deck in his Duel Disk beginning to glow.

"What the-?"

"James #2?" blinked James (Sodor). "What's going on with your Deck?"

"Hmm... This is really weird..." answered James R., drawing the glowing card from his Deck and looking at it. "I think 'Black-Winged Dragon's' reacting to something or another."

The card in question was the 'Black-Winged Dragon' Synchro Monster Card.

"What do you think it means?" asked Mavis.

James R. said nothing and only continued to look at his card.

(elsewhere...)

Exiting the clothing store came Thomas, Emily, Liz, Rosie, Carlie, Molly, and Gina, and the girls were all carrying several bags.

"Mama Mia! Such-a great shopping!" smiled Gina.

"Totally!" agreed Rosie.

The good mood atmosphere ended, however, when Carlie felt the Deck in her Duel Disk beginning to glow.

"Bubbling Sodas!" cried Molly. "Y-Your Deck!"

Carlie looked at her Deck and picked up the top card from it. It was her 'Black Rose Dragon' Synchro Monster Card.

"Something seems to be wrong with 'Black Rose Dragon'." The brown-haired girl assumed. "But what could it be?"

Nobody else knew what to say.

(elsewhere...)

In the food court, Michael had finished eating his meal. Joining him was Stephanie the waitress, because the lime green-haired boy invited her to join him for dinner.

"Mmm... That was outstanding!" smiled Michael.

"You really think so?" blushed Stephanie.

"Absolutely."

Just then, before anything else could be said, done, or happen, a bright light below the table had caught the two teenagers' attention.

"W-What's that?" gasped Stephanie.

Michael went to investigate, and saw in the Duel Disk his Deck glowing.

"What the-?!" The lime green-haired boy whispered.

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked, looking concerned. "Where is that light coming from?"

"My Duel Monsters Deck..."

Michael picked up the top card, showing it to be the 'Red Dragon Archfiend' Synchro Monster Card.

"'Red Daemon's'..." he whispered. "What is it you are trying to tell me?"

"What could this mean?" asked Stephanie.

The lime green-haired boy wished he had an answer to the girl's question, but he didn't.

(elsewhere...)

Back at the book store, the three book lovers were finishing up some purchases when one of the (Zack) suddenly looked shocked.

"Matt!"

"Huh?" blinked Edward, looking over at the suddenly shocked black-haired boy. "Something the matter?"

"I sense one of the six Signer Dragons has been played..." said Zack, looking serious. "'Stardust Dragon'..."

"Isn't that Matt's ace monster?" asked Toby.

"It is, and so he must be in a duel." confirmed Edward. "Shall we go after him?"

"Let's find the others, and head over to Boxford Land." requested Zack.

With that said, the three teenagers left the book store.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the middle of one part of Boxford Land, the duel between Matt and Vinnie raged on, with 'Stardust Dragon' (ATK: 2500) and 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' (ATK: 2500) both gazing at each other.

"So, this is your ace monster; 'Stardust Dragon'..." mused Vinnie, before acting all dismissive. "Funny, it doesn't look very tough to me."

"That's because both our monsters have an equal Attack Power, while yours will grow even stronger and weaken mine if I attempt an attack." Matt pointed out. He then smirked confidently. "But that won't last forever."

"And how are you planning to take 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' down?"

Matt responded by checking his hand, which consisted of two unknown cards and 'Battle Waltz'. With a plan quickly formulated, he took one of the cards from his hand and slotted it into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Battle Waltz'!" The dirty blonde-haired boy announced, just as a replica version of 'Stardust Dragon' appeared on the field beside the original copy. "'Battle Waltz', when activated, Special Summons a 'Waltz Token' with the exact same stats as one Synchro Monsters on the field - 'Stardust Dragon', in this case. In addition, neither player will receive any Battle Damage in a battle involving this monster!"

"What?!" gasped Vinnie. "But it's still too weak to even attack!"

Matt ignored the comment and entered the Battle Phase. "'Waltz Token', attack!" he ordered, thrusting his hand forth. "Your target is 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'!"

'Waltz Token' obeyed the command and began to attack 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia', but consequently grew weaker as a result (ATK: 2500 - 1500).

"Attacking only makes 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' even stronger!" declared Vinnie. "More than powerful enough to take down your 'Token' Monster!"

'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' (ATK: 2500 - 3500), growing stronger, attacked back, and destroyed 'Waltz Token' very easily.

"That was pointless of you to do!" Vinnie scoffed.

"With 'Waltz Token' destroyed, the next effect of 'Battle Waltz' activates!" announced Matt. "Because 'Waltz Token' was destroyed, the monster that did the deed will lose Attack Points equal to the amount 'Battle Waltz' had before it was destroyed!"

"Oh damn!" cringed Vinnie. "'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' will be sent to an Attack Power of 2000! And I can only use its effect once per turn..."

'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' grew weaker as a result as the 'Battle Waltz' Spell Card's effect (ATK: 3500 - 2000). From there, 'Stardust Dragon' took to the skies above the now weaker 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'.

"'Stardust Dragon', lay waste to 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'!" commanded Matt. " **COSMIC FLARE**!"

'Stardust Dragon' obeyed, charging and firing a blast of whitish fire at 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'. With nothing that could be done to save his monster from being taken down by the opposing dragon, Vinnie swore in frustration. Within seconds, the blast of stardust-like fire struck 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia', vaporizing it in an instant.

"There goes 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'!" smirked Matt, but then looked puzzled as his opponent began to...laugh. "Huh?"

Vinnie quiet snickers grew louder and louder until he was laughing hysterically, even as he lost Life Points from basic Battle Damage (LP: 3500).

"You've successfully destroyed my monster..." whispered Vinnie. "As a result, your dragon is going to bite the dust..."

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Matt.

"Then watch carefully..." Vinnie held his hand out towards his facedown card. "I activate a Quick-Play Spell Card - 'Predaplant Revenge'(!)!"

The set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. All of a sudden, 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' returned to the field, just as 'Stardust Dragon' suddenly roared in pain.

"'Stardust Dragon'!" cried Matt. "Are you alright?!"

"If a 'Predaplant' monster I control were to be destroyed by battle-" explained Vinnie. "-then the monster that did the deed also will be destroyed. In addition, the total amount of Attack Points your monster has will also come out of your Life Points! So now, I think it's time to say goodbye to your precious dragon, AND, soon, the whole duel!"

'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' opened both its mouths and lunged towards the agonizing 'Stardust Dragon' in an attempt to take it down, here and now.

"I don't think so!" snapped Matt, motioning his right hand out. "I activate 'Stardust Dragon's' effect!"

Vinnie's eyes widened. "What?!"

"When a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field-" explained Matt. "-I can Tribute this card. By doing that, I negate the activation of the card in-question, and if successful, destroy it."

"Why would you choose to sacrifice your own piece of trash of a dragon?" objected Vinnie, name-calling 'Stardust Dragon'. "It would be destroyed either way! Either by your decision to pointless sacrifice it, or by my superior Spell Card's own effect!"

Again, Matt was not thrilled by Vinnie insulting his cards. Fortunately, Vinnie would soon learn his lesson about respecting your cards, the hard way...

"'Stardust Dragon', much like how I would often do so, would gladly put its own life on the line to ensure that its friends and allies remain safe from the likes of you..." Matt pointed out. He then gave the command to his ace monster... 'Stardust Dragon', sacrifice your life to ensure that 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' can't bring anymore harm to anyone else here... **VICTIM SANCTUARY**!"

'Stardust Dragon' obeyed, roaring loudly before vanishing into sparkles of stardust. The rain of sparkles touched down onto the spirit of 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia', making the plant-like monster shriek in agony before melting away into goo, having been destroyed for good.

"My beautiful 'Predaplant'..." whispered Vinnie, stunned by the turn of events. Just then... "Huh?!"

To the blue-haired young man's surprise, the stars then began to twinkle as a familiar body shape took form.

"What's going on, now?!"

"During the End Phase, if 'Stardust Dragon's' effect was activated this turn and wasn't negated-" explained Matt. "-I can Special Summon this card from my Graveyard." He placed the card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "So now, welcome back, partner!"

As mentioned, 'Stardust Dragon', forming from specs of stardust, reappeared in the sky with a triumphant roar before landing on the ground behind Matt.

"Any card, so long as it exists, has the potential to be useful." The dirty blonde-haired boy went on, looking at Vinnie scornfully (no longer seeing him as a duelist). "Someone who'd reject cards by calling them ' _trash_ ' like you do, doesn't have the right to call himself a duelist." He then entered the End Phase... "I end my turn!"

Vinnie seethed at being lectured like that; he would get even with the American Duel Monsters champion.

"Grrr... I'm not through with you yet, you rotten, son-of-a-!" Vinnie growled, drawing a card and taking his turn (and not bothering to finish his sentence). "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Vinnie Montreal (LP: 3500)  
 **Deck** : 50  
 **Current Hand** (4): ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

"As it's my Standby Phase the turn after 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' was destroyed, the effect of my fallen monster lets me add one copy of 'Polymerization' from my Deck into my hand!"

The blue-haired young man added a card from his Deck ('Polymerization') to his hand, just before the 'Predaplant Cordyceps' Monster Card emerged from the Graveyard and faded away into nothingness.

"I activate the effect of the 'Predaplant Cordyceps' in my Graveyard! During my Standby Phase, I can Banish this card from the Graveyard and target two Level 4 or lower "Predaplant" Monsters in my Graveyard and Special Summon them!" announced Vinnie, just as two Monster Cards materialized face-up on the field. "Return to me - 'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio' and 'Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra'!"

On cue, the two mentioned 'Predaplant' Monsters reappeared on the field.

"The bad news? For the rest of this turn, I can't Special Summon monsters, except Fusion Monsters, nor Normal Summon/Set any monsters."

Matt remained defiant against whatever was coming next...

"And because 'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio' was Special Summoned successfully again-" Vinnie went on, adding a card from his Deck to his hand. "-I can add a copy of 'Polymerization' from my Deck into my hand!"

"Is he gonna try it again?" Matt thought to himself. He gasped when a second copy of the 'Polymerization' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "He is!"

"I will activate 'Polymerization' to fuse my two monsters together and Fusion Summon a second copy of 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'!" announced Vinnie. "Welcome back, my monster!"

The Fusion Summon sequence between 'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio' and 'Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra' ensured, and, when it finished, another copy of 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' appeared on the field in the place of the two previous monsters (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"But, now is when things get extremely bad for you, my poor, pathetic, helpless enemy." Vinnie went on still, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "I activate my third copy of 'Polymerization' to fuse 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' with the 'Predaplant Chlamydosundew' in my hand!"

A third copy of the 'Polymerization' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, causing the two 'Predaplant' monsters to begin fusing together.

"What could he be calling out, now?" worried Ashima.

When the Fusion Summon sequence ended, the shadow of a new, massive monster with wings was shown on the field behind Vinnie.

"W-What is that thing?" demanded Matt, while Ashima looked rather frightened.

"This here happens to be my ace monster..." answered Vinnie, grinning evilly. "'Predaplant Dragostapelia'! You'll never survive its superior power..."

Just before the shadowed monster could show itself and face off against 'Stardust Dragon', it suddenly faded away into nothingness.

"What?! It disappeared?" recoiled Vinnie, shocked. "What the hell happened to my monster?!"

"Stop right there, you lot!" cut in the voice of Skiff.

Vinnie winced when he heard the voice, as did both Matt and Ashima. Suddenly, 'Stardust Dragon' faded away, too.

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: No results**

* * *

Ashima turned and saw Skiff and three suits approaching.

"Skiff!" The black-haired Indian girl called out.

"What are you three still doing out here in the park? It's way past closing time!" demanded Skiff, just before directing his attention mainly to both Matt and Vinnie. "And WHY are you two dueling when you know you're not supposed to do so, yet!"

Vinnie pointed an accusing finger at Matt. "That guy forced me into the duel!" The young man lied. "Really! Scout's honor!"

"No, he didn't, you liar!" interrupted Ashima, walking over. "I saw YOU force Matty into it!"

"Butt out, you bi-!"

"Heeeey!" The voice of Percy called out, cutting Vinnie (thankfully) off. "Skiff! Matt! Ashima!"

Matt, Ashima, Skiff, and Vinnie all looked nearby, and saw Thomas and the rest of the gang running up to them.

"What's been going on?" asked Emily, before looking to Ashima's face. "Why does Ashima have a red mark on her face?"

"And why is part of Matt's mouth bleeding a bit?" put in Carlie, looking at Matt's face.

"Oh, and why do both Vinnie and Matt have their Duel Disks activated?" finished Percy, looking at the Duel Disks on Matt and Vinnie's left arms.

Skiff frowned. "I caught these three still in the park after closing time-" he answered gravely. "-and THOSE TWO dueling when they were not supposed to be."

"Dueling?" quizzed Henry.

"When Ashima and I were about to leave for the night, Vinnie suddenly showed up and shoved me to the ground on purpose." explained Matt, before shooting Vinnie a hateful glare. "And if that weren't bad enough, he had the nerve to backhand Ashima cross the face when she tried to stand up to him."

"Hmph! I'm getting out of this dump." said Vinnie gruffly, turning to leave. "I'll see you all tomorrow when I show you my real power in a REAL duel."

With that said, the blue-haired young man left the area.

"Hey, Matt, are you okay?" asked Carlie.

The dirty blonde-haired boy wiped more blood off the side of his mouth. "My lip stings where I was punched, but it should be fine."

"How about you, Ashima?" asked Molly. "You're not badly hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, Molly." The black-haired Indian girl reassured, smiling kindly.

"I'm glad you are." Matt said in relief. He then turned to Skiff. "Look, Skiff, I'm sorry for breaking the rules." He closed his eyes. "I... I was only doing what I thought was right."

"I understand that you were." nodded Skiff. "Even then, I'll give you a firm warning to not do something like that again. Are we clear?"

"We're clear. I'll never duel outside of this tournament again."

"That's good to know." The younger boy nodded in agreement, just before folding his arms in serious thought. "In the meantime, I'll see if I can talk to Spencer about that Vinnie jerk. Something about him seems...off."

"Off, you say?" questioned Gordon.

"How so?" added James.

"I'm not sure exactly-" figured Skiff. "-but the way my Big Brother was looking at him during the opening ceremony was surprising..."

"Hmm..." Thomas mused to himself, having a thought about Vinnie. "Could he be the one...?"

At this stage, nobody else knew if Vinnie was the culprit or not. For the time being, they would have to proceed with the tournament and hope that the hacker did not attempt anymore attacks on anyone else (be it duelist or parkgoer).

(elsewhere...)

As Vinnie walked out of the park, his cellphone started to ring, With nobody else around, he answered it.

"Hello?" The blue-haired young man grunted. He then smiled at who he was hearing from. "Ah, so you did it? Wonderful! I've ensured all the attention is put onto me and not you."

The voice continued speaking from the other line...

" _ **I hope you haven't been going TOO far**_." said the voice (female). " _ **Remember zat no one is to be harmed in zis operation**_."

"Again, you have my word." promised Vinnie with a chuckle, just as he shut his cellphone off. "Very soon..."

The blue-haired young man began to cackle to himself. But who was the voice on the other end of the line? It sounded familiar, don't you think?

* * *

Sorry for the take down; a part of the chapter had to be rewritten to correct a massive mistake on my part.


	14. A New Way to Duel

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

The next day, the second half of The Great International Duel Cup had finally begun... And wouldn't you believe it? The first duel was Lady Stone vs. Ashima Nilgiri...

"Outside a replica of the Taj Mahal..." smiled Ashima, looking at the wonderful Indian building in the distance. "This is so amazing..."

Lady said nothing, but nodded in agreement.

"Well... It's time to duel... Good luck to you, Lady."

"You too." Lady said quietly, walking over to her opponent.

When the two duelists got close enough, they handed each other their respective Decks and began to shuffle. But as Ashima started to shuffle Lady's Deck, she began to feel something from it and then put the Deck of cards to her ear. It was as if something was trying to communicate with her.

"Huh?"

When the shuffling was finished, and she got her Deck back, Ashima turned around and walked back to her side of the field while looking highly concerned with what she experienced just now.

"Were Lady's cards...speaking out to me?" The black-haired Indian girl thought to herself.

Sadly, there wasn't any time to answer the question. Once the two duelists reached their respective sides of the field, they activated their Duel Disks as their life point counter lit up and set themselves to 4000 (LP: 4000) x2.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **Title: A New Way to Duel**

* * *

And so, the first match of the second-half of round one commenced... Over in the gathering crowd, Thomas and the likes had shown up to watch the match.

"We're just in time." said Edward.

"Lady and Ashima have begun to fight." added Henry.

"I wonder who will win." wondered Molly.

"Good luck, Lady!" called Percy.

Back in the duel field, Discord made the announcement...

"Let the duel commence!" The jolly man announced.

"The first turn will go to me!" declared Ashima, drawing a card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Ashima Nilgiri (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Butterfly Ballet", "Blue Mountain Butterspy", "Butterflyoke", "Moonlit Papillon", "Gryphon Wing", and "Swallowtail Butterspy"

* * *

"I wonder what Ashima's playing style is like?" Rosie wondered.

"Oh, I think you will be surprised." smiled Discord, as he walked over to join everyone else.

"What does that mean?" quizzed Mavis.

"He probably already knows, but wants to surprise us." said Toby.

"No doubt about that." shrugged Michael, sounding like he knew exactly what his adopted Father was talking about.

Back in the duel field, Ashima saw she had drawn a Monster card called 'Swallowtail Butterspy'.

"A start." The black-haired Indian girl thought to herself. "Now, do I have anything else to build on...?" Her hand contained 'Butterfly Ballet', 'Blue Mountain Butterspy', 'Butterflyoke', 'Moonlit Papillon', and 'Gryphon Wing'. "It looks like I do..."

Lady patiently waited for her opponent to make a move.

"I play a Continuous Spell Card!" announced Ashima, just as a Spell Card called 'Butterfly Ballet' flipped face-up and revealed itself. In addition, the black-haired Indian girl took damage (LP: 3000). "To use this card, I must spend 1000 Life Points. Now, one per turn, this will inflict 300 points of damage to your Life Points for each 'Butterfly' monster I reveal from my hand."

"'Butterfly' monster?" blinked Lady.

"Aren't butterflies supposed to be harmless bugs?" questioned James.

"Normally." said Mavis. "But it would seem Ashima's butterflies aren't to be reckoned with, and we're gonna see something like that shortly."

Back in the duel field, Ashima took two cards from her hand and showed them to her opponent.

"I reveal 'Blue Mountain Butterspy' and 'Swallowtail Butterspy'! Because of these two monsters, you receive 600 points of damage by the effect of my 'Butterfly Ballet'!"

"No!" cried Lady, receiving damage (LP: 3400).

From there, a Monster card called 'Moonlit Papillon' materialized on the field.

"Next I Summon 'Moonlit Papillon' in defense mode!" continued Ashima.

Appearing onto the field was a large, red eye concealed by a set of purplish butterfly wings (Level: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600).

"So, that's a 'Butterfly' monster." commented Matt.

"Sure looks pretty-yet dangerous." added Carlie.

"I end my turn with two cards facedown." finished Ashima, slotting two cards into separate Spell/Trap slots on her Duel Disk. "Now, Lady Stone, is when you show me your strength as a duelist!"

Lady drew her card without a word.

"Lady?"

Burnett looked pretty worried. "Polly..."

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Lady Stone (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Harpie Queen", "Wings of Silence", "Double Summon", "Gravity Bind", "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon", and "Cyber Harpie Lady"

* * *

The beautiful blonde-haired girl merely looked to her hand. It contained 'Harpie Queen', 'Wings of Silence', 'Double Summon', 'Gravity Bind', 'Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon', and the added 'Cyber Harpie Lady'.

"This is just a friendly duel..." Lady kept thinking to herself, taking and discarding a card from her hand to the Graveyard. "I send 'Harpie Queen' from my hand to the Graveyard to activate her special ability!"

A card immediately slipped out of her Deck.

"I can now add one 'Harpie's Hunting Ground' from my Deck to my hand... And guess what? I'll play it immediately!"

The mentioned Field Spell Card materialized face-up.

"'Harpie's Hunting Ground'..." Ashima whispered, looking all-around.

"So long as this remains face-up-" explained Lady, placing a card onto a monster field slot on her Duel Disk. "-all my Winged Beast-Type monsters receive 200 attack and Defense Points."

On cue, the 'Cyber Harpie Lady' Monster card materialized face-up.

"I Summon 'Cyber Harpie Lady' in attack mode!"

Appearing on the field was 'Harpie Lady' in her cyber shield armor (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300).

"The next effect of 'Harpie's Hunting Ground' now activates!" continued Lady. "Whenever either player Summon a 'Harpie Lady' or 'Harpie Lady Sisters' to the field, they can target a face-up Spell Card on the field and destroy it!"

"And 'Cyber Harpie Lady's' effect renders its name as 'Harpie Lady'." winced Ashima.

"Correct. Now go, 'Cyber Harpie Lady'!"

With a loud cry, 'Cyber Harpie Lady' used her sharp claws to slice through the face-up 'Butterfly Ballet' Continuous Spell Card and destroy it. Ashima braced herself from the force of the attack. From there, an Equip Spell Card called 'Wings of Silence' materialized face-up on the field behind 'Cyber Harpie Lady'.

"I'll now equip 'Cyber Harpie Lady' with 'Wings of the Silent'." said Lady, with two fingers braced onto a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk. "This will further increase her Attack Points by 300 while rendering her immune to your Spells and Traps."

"A smart play..." frowned Ashima.

From there, the 'Double Summon' Spell Card materialized face-up beside 'Cyber Harpie Lady'.

"Finally, from my hand, I'll activate a Spell Card - 'Double Summon'!" Lady went on still, before placing another card onto a monster field slot on her Duel Disk. "This allows me to make a second Normal Summon this turn, and so you will now meet a new monster of mine; 'Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon'!"

Appearing onto the field was an infant version of 'Harpie's Pet Dragon' (Level: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 600).

"Thanks to my new monster's effect, you cannot attack any 'Harpie Lady' monsters I control except 'Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon'!"

"So her little dragon protects her monsters?" asked Percy.

"That's basically the sum of it." shrugged Gordon.

Back in the middle of the duel field, the Battle Phase had begun...

"'Cyber Harpie Lady'-" ordered Lady. "-attack 'Moonlit Papillon' with Scratch Slash!"

'Cyber Harpie Lady' obeyed, diving towards Ashima's monster and slashing at it with her claws. 'Moonlit Papillon' cried out in pain before shattering into shards of glass.

"Because 'Moonlit Papillon' was sent to the Graveyard-" declared Ashima, taking a card from her Deck and readying it. "-I can select one Level 4 or lower 'Butterspy' monster from my Deck and Summon it in either attack or defense mode."

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Morpho Butterspy' materialized face-up on the field.

"Come forth - 'Morpho Butterspy'!"

Appearing onto the field was a butterfly monster with crescent-like blades in her hands (Level: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600).

"No matter, I will defeat your monster at the cost of my own!" cut in Lady, still going on the offensive. "Attack at once, 'Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon'!"

'Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon' obeyed the order, charging and off firing a blast of fire.

"You're not gonna defeat my monster!" shouted Ashima, just as her facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "Trap Card - 'Butterflyoke', activate!"

"'Butterflyoke'?" asked Lady.

Suddenly, 'Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon's' attack fizzled out before the monster itself went into a defensive stance.

"My monster! What's going on?!"

"This Trap Card lets me switch your attacking monster into defense mode." explained Ashima. "Not only that, but it equips to that monster and lets me change its battle position anytime I want."

Back with the audience...

"A smart play from the best of India." commented Zack.

"Now comes the effect of 'Morpho Butterspy'!" The voice of Ashima continued, making the black-haired boy, along with both Thomas and Rosie, gasp. Ashima, meanwhile, pointed her monster towards 'Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon'. "Because the battle position of your equipped monster has changed, it loses 1000 Attack and Defense Points."

'Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon' became much weaker (ATK: 1200 - 200). Not looking too happy, Lady took and slotted another card into her Duel Disk.

"I set one card and end my turn." she sighed, just as a facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Cyber Harpie Lady'.

"The time to show almost everyone here a new way to duel will begin soon." Ashima thought to herself. "I just need a few more cards." She then spoke aloud while drawing a card. "It's my turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Ashima Nilgiri (LP: 3000)  
 **Deck** : 52  
 **Current Hand** (4): "Blue Mountain Butterspy", "Gryphon Wing", "Swallowtail Butterspy", and "Graceful Charity"

* * *

On cue, the 'Graceful Charity' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Graceful Charity'." said Ashima, drawing three cards from her Deck before sending two cards from her hand to the Graveyard. "This allows me to draw three cards and then discard two cards from my hand."

From there, she placed a card onto a monster field slot on her Duel Disk.

"'Swallowtail Butterspy' - come forth, now!"

Appearing onto the field was a butterfly monster with orange and black wings. (LV: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200).

"Another 'Butterfly'..." whispered Percy.

"What could she be planning?" asked Emily.

"Who knows?" answered Matt. "I don't know much about the 'Butterfly' archtype."

Back in the duel field, Ashima continued with her turn.

"Because I've Summoned a Warrior-Type monster-" she explained, holding up a card before turning it over and revealing it to be an Effect Monster Card. "-I can Special Summon 'Blue Mountain Butterspy' to the field to join my monster in battle!"

Appearing onto the field was another butterfly monster, this time with bluish green wings (Level: 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 1700).

"With two monsters, I will again play the effect of 'Butterflyoke'! Your 'Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon' will now go into attack mode and lose 1000 more Attack Points!"

'Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon' returned to attack mode and got weaker to the point it no longer had any Attack Points (ATK: 200 - 0).

"Now your monster is as good as useless!" declared Ashima.

Lady frowned. "I have to save my monster..." She then spoke aloud. "Continuous Trap, open - 'Gravity Bind'!"

Her facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"That could help her!" gasped Edward. "Now all Level 4 or higher monsters cannot attack, so long as 'Gravity Bind' remains on the field!"

Back in the field field, energy waves began to emit from the face-up Trap Card.

"Now both of us can't attack with Level 4 or higher monsters!" Lady pointed out. "It looks like we're both in a stand-off, wouldn't you say?"

Silence...

"Ashima? Are you even listening?"

"I heard you loud and clear." Ashima said at last. She then had a very serious look on her beautiful face. "Unfortunately, it will not be of any help to you with what I'm about to unleash."

Lady was surprised. "W-What? It won't?"

"Correct." confirmed the black-haired Indian girl.

"But why not?"

"Because the time has come to show you, along with almost everyone else here, a new way of playing Duel Monsters." answered Ashima. "The true power of my 'Butterfly' Deck - you and everybody else will never believe your own eyes!"

"Wow... Fiery, isn't she?" commented James R..

"That's saying something." agreed Zack.

Back in the duel field, Ashima said a few simple words...

"I overlay the Level 4 'Morpho Butterspy' and 'Blue Mountain Butterspy'! With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

Everyone in the audience (with an exception for both Discord and his adopted kids) gasped at what they heard Ashima say just now. Not only that, a space-like portal opened beneath the two monsters Ashima was planning to use for her strategy.

"What did she just say?" blinked Henry.

"What's an Overlay Network?" asked Gordon.

"I... I have no idea." admitted Edward.

Back in the duel field...

"What I'm about to perform is a Special Summon sequence called the Xyz Summon." explained Ashima. "This rule was created by Discord J. Crawford shortly after the ability to Synchro Summon was added as a new Summon Sequence rule. I decided to take on the ability to learn how to Xyz Summon shortly after I had begun to learn how to play the game. Now, behold the power of the Xyz Summon!"

'Morpho Butterspy' and 'Blue Mountain Butterspy' both turned into colorful auras represented by their attributes and were sucked into the portal.

" _ **Xyz Summon**_!" announced Ashima. " _ **Come forth, 'Photon Papilloperative'**_!"

An explosion sounded from the portal as a beautiful butterfly monster appeared before them with two small balls of light circling around her (Rank: 4/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800).

"'Photon Papilloperative'..." whispered Thomas.

Lady was not about to admit defeat. "Nice try, but your monster is of Level 4 or higher. That means it cannot attack my monster."

"Are you sure about that?" smirked Ashima, entering the Battle Phase. "'Photon Papilloperative', attack 'Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon', now!"

'Photon Papiloperative' obeyed, flying into the sky.

"Weren't you even listening?!" objected Lady.

"Allow me to explain... Xyz monsters do not even have Star Levels like other monsters do. Instead, they have a Rank."

Lady was puzzled. "Rank? What's a rank?"

"A Rank is something like a Level." Ashima explained carefully. "But it instead represents the original levels of the monsters used for the Xyz Summon. As a result; cards like 'Gravity Bind' do not affect them in any way."

'Photon Papilloperative', ignoring the power of the 'Gravity Bind' Trap Card, got closer and closer to striking 'Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon'.

" **BUTTERFLY DEATH DANCE**!"

The female butterfly-like monster did a spin attack and struck the 'Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon', destroying it VERY quickly. In addition, Lady lost much of her Life Points from the attack (LP: 1300).

"No..." The beautiful blonde-haired girl whispered, becoming scared. "Not again..."

Ashima wasn't done yet... "Because my monster inflicted battle damage to your Life Points, the effect of 'Swallowtail Butterspy' activates! Your 'Cyber Harpie Lady' loses Attack Points equal to the amount of damage you've received in the attack."

'Cyber Harpie Lady' suddenly found herself overcome with pain as she felt her attack strength become weaker than before (ATK: 2300 - 200). Finally, after that, two facedown cards materialized.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn." finished Ashima, who had two fingers braced on one of the Spell/Trap slots on her Duel Disk. "It's your turn, Lady."

Nothing...

"Lady?"

The beautiful blonde-haired girl found herself backing away.

"N-No... S-Stay away from me!" begged Lady—who saw Ashima as not Ashima, but as...

"What's the matter, Polly Stone?" asked the sadistic voice of...Dark Marik. It looked like Lady was dueling the evil man again. "Not enjoying this ' _friendly_ ' duel like you have been hoping for? Too bad... It looks like you'll have to suffer another Penalty Game for your troubles!"

Dark Marik's terrifying, cackling laughter further frightened the beautiful blonde-haired girl.

"Get back!" Lady panicked. "Leave me alone!"

"Lady?!" called out the voice of...Ashima. Suddenly, Dark Marik went back to being the black-haired Indian girl. "Snap out of it! Lady!"

Ashima was not the only one who was concerned; the crowd was also growing extremely worried for Lady Stone's current mental state.

"What's happening to her?" asked Carlie.

"I have no idea..." answered Toby. "Unfortunately, I also don't like the looks of it."

"If that's the case, we should stop the duel before something terrible happens." suggested Liz.

Before anyone could move...

"No... No, I cannot be scared..." The voice of Lady suddenly cut in. The beautiful blonde-haired girl was shaking her head trying to clear her thoughts. "I won't be defeated here!"

"Lady, you're not well at the moment." said Ashima firmly. "Something is bothering you."

"Shut up! I won't let your words break me again!"

The black-haired Indian girl was greatly shocked over the words said by her opponent.

"I DRAAAAW!" cried Lady, drawing a card fiercely.

The entire audience was also puzzled with the beautiful blonde-haired girl's behavior at the moment. Something had to be wrong, but what could it be?

"What in the world is wrong with her?" asked Ryan.

Percy was beginning to think of something. Something that brought some memories from the Battle City tournament.

"Do you guys remember what happened to her in the Battle City Finals?" he asked his friends.

"Battle City?" asked Gina, having not been present for it.

"It's a long story." explained Thomas, speaking to the Italian girl before looking back to his best friend. "Yes, we remember what happened to her, Percy. Why do you ask?"

"Because it looks like she never truly got over her trauma..."

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Lady Stone (LP: 1300)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Card of Sanctity"

* * *

Lady was breathing hard as she held onto her drawn card. Eventually, she took a look and saw it was the 'Card of Sanctity' Spell Card.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Card of Sanctity'!" she declared, holding the mentioned Spell Card out. "Thanks to this, we are both required to draw from our Decks until we hold six cards in our hands."

Ashima nodded and drew six cards. "As you wish."

Lady, after drawing six cards, then looked at her new hand before taking one of the cards and holding it out.

"I activate 'Harpie's Feather Duster'! All Spell and Trap Cards on the opponent's field are destroyed!"

The 'Harpie's Feather Duster' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself before creating a 'Harpie Lady'-like feather.

"I counter with a Trap Card of my own!" announced Ashima, just as her first set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Gryphon's Wing'!"

"WHAT?!" winced Lady.

"Since you're using 'Harpie's Feather Duster' to destroy my cards-" explained Ashima, before pointing forth at her horrified opponent. "-this Counter Trap Card negates the power of your Spell Card and uses its effect against you!"

The feather from 'Harpie's Feather Duster' started to glitch out before sending out a wind gust that destroyed the 'Gravity Bind' Trap Card and the 'Harpie's Hunting Ground' Field Spell Card. Upset, Lady looked at her hand once more... It currently contained 'Elegant Egotist', 'Cost Down', 'Harpie's Pet Dragon', 'Triangle Ecstasy Spark', and 'Harpie Girl'.

"I'm not finished just yet." The beautiful blonde-haired girl hissed, taking and holding out one of her cards. "From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Elegant Egotist'! Since I control a 'Harpie Lady', I Special Summon 'Harpie Lady Sisters' from the Deck!"

The scenery suddenly began to change as though it was through a huge kaleidoscope. When it ended, 'Cyber Harpie Lady' had suddenly Summoned forth three additional 'Harpie Ladies' (Level: 6/ATK: 1950/DEF: 2100).

"The 'Harpie Lady Sisters'!" gasped Carlie.

"But they're now one monster instead of three!" added Stanley.

"When did that happen?" asked Rosie.

Discord coughed. "Ahem!"

The group looked over to the jolly man, who was pointing to himself while grinning.

"Okay... Never mind..." Rosie sighed, now knowing the answer.

Back in the duel field, Lady was far from finished... She discarded a card from her hand to the Graveyard. By doing that, the familiar 'Cost Down' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I also activate the Spell Card 'Cost Down'." announced Lady. "By discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can downgrade the Star Levels of every monster in my hand by two points."

The lone 'Cyber Harpie Lady' faded away in a blue streak.

"To prove my point, I offer "Cyber Harpie Lady' as a tribute to Summon 'Harpie's Pet Dragon'!"

Appearing onto the field in a blaze of fire was the grown up version of 'Harpie's Pet Dragon' (Level: 7/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500).

"Lady, listen to me..." Ashima tried to speak up. "Something has to be bothering you. Please, you have to tell us what it is."

Unfortunately, her words of protest and pleading were ignored...

"I activate a Spell Card - 'Triangle Ecstasy Spark'!" Lady declared, just as the mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "This makes the Attack Power of 'Harpie Lady Sisters' exactly 2700 for the rest of the turn. Most importantly, it prevents you from activating any Trap Cards or the effects of any face-up Trap Cards during this Battle Phase."

'Harpie Lady Sisters' grew more powerful (ATK: 1950 - 2700).

"Now then, attack 'Photon Papilloperative'!"

The three 'Harpie Ladies' obeyed and flew into the air to form a triangle-like formation.

" **TRIANGLE ECSTASY SPARK**!" hollared Lady.

A beam of energy formed from the triangle and shot down towards 'Photon Papilloperative'.

"No Trap Cards can be played-" interrupted Ashima, taking and holding a Spell Card out. "-but I can still play Quick-Play Spell Cards! Go - 'Berserk Scales'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"'Berserk Scales'?" asked Lady.

"It raises my monster's attack by 1000 points while preventing it from being able to attack directly." explained Ashima.

'Photon Papilloperative' grew more powerful (ATK: 2100 - 3100). 'Harpie Lady Sisters' quickly managed to halt the Triangle Ecstasy Spark attack long enough to turn it onto 'Swallowtail Butterspy'.

"'Harpie Lady Sisters', turn your attention to 'Swallowtail Butterspy' and attack!" commanded Lady.

The other butterfly monster was destroyed in a flash. Ashima cried out as she took some damage (LP: 2100).

"I end my turn." finished Lady. "It's your turn, now."

Just then, the face-up 'Berserk Scales' Spell Card suddenly activated once again.

"At the end of my turn-" explained Ashima. "-'Photon Papilloperative' loses 2000 Attack Points from the final effect of 'Berserk Scales'."

'Photon Papilloperative' grew much weaker (ATK: 3100 - 1100).

"That means I have a chance to destroy it next turn." said Lady, nodding.

"I'm afraid you have no next turn." cut in Ashima, making her opponent gasp. "My next turn will result in my victory over you."

"You're lying!" Lady insisted stubbornly. "You're probably just trying to scare me into losing control!"

Ashima closed her eyes and drew a card before looking at it.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Ashima Nilgiri (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : 42  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

"I'm afraid I'm being serious in this." The black-haired Indian girl calmly responded. "We'll begin with my set card..."

The lone facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"'Butterspy Protection' lets me target one monster in attack position and switch it into defense mode. In addition, any and all damage I would take this turn would be halved."

"What good does that do?" asked Lady.

Her answer was given when 'Harpie Lady Sisters' found themselves going into a defensive stance, along with Ashima's Graveyard beginning to glow.

"Huh?! What are you-?!"

"It's my monster's effect, Lady." explained Ashima, taking and holding out a card from the Graveyard. "'Overlay Sentinel' was one of the cards I discarded from 'Graceful Charity'. At anytime, I can Banish it from the Graveyard to lower the Attack Points of your own monster by 500 points for every Overlay Unit attached to 'Photon Papilloperative'."

"Overlay Unit?" blinked Lady.

"Overlay Units are the monsters under the Xyz Monster they were used to Summon. So far, my monster has two of 'em. Because of that, 'Harpie Lady Sisters' loses a good 1000 Attack Points."

'Harpie Lady Sisters' grew weaker (ATK: 1950 - 950).

"In addition-" Ashima went on, taking another card from her Graveyard and holding it out. "-I Banish 'Overlay Booster' to increase the Attack Power of 'Photon Papilloperative' by 500 points for every Overlay Unit I've equipped to my Xyz monster. Like before, I have two of 'em... and that means 'Photon Papilloperative' gains 1000 extra Attack Points."

'Photon Papilloperative' grew more powerful (ATK: 1100 - 2100).

"But what good does it do to switch my monster into defense mode?" asked Lady.

"Because, now, this is where 'Photon Papilloperative's' special ability activates." explained Ashima, removing a card from under her monster. "By using an Overlay Unit, I can switch your monster to attack mode and weaken it by 600 Attack Points.

Lady gasped in further horror. Watching helplessly as 'Harpie Lady Sisters' was forced into a fighting stance while growing more and more weak (ATK: 950 - 350).

"All I have to do now is attack and this duel is over!" declared Ashima. "You have lost, Lady Stone!"

Lady, knowing that the black-haired Indian girl was right, lowered her head and kept her eyes hidden in the shadows. She did not say a single word whatsoever, and waited for the end to come.

"'Photon Papilloperative'-" commanded Ashima. "-attack and destroyed 'Harpie Lady Sisters! End this duel!"

'Photon Papilloperative' obeyed and got ready to attack the enemy for the win.

" **BUTTERFLY DEATH DANCE**!"

'Photon Papiloperative' struck the 'Harpie Lady Sisters', causing the three monsters to cry out as they finally exploded. 'Harpie's Pet Dragon' was destroyed in the explosion, as well (mainly for dramatic effect). Before long, the force of the explosion threw Lady a great amount of distance as she screamed in pain and dread (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Ashima Nilgiri wins!**

* * *

The holograms slowly died down.

"Ashima...defeated Lady..." whispered Gordon.

"Lady!" called Percy, looking worried.

As the smoke started to clear, Ashima gave a sad sigh as she started to walk over to her defeated opponent. Suddenly, she heard quiet sobs coming from the smoke and stopped.

"Huh?"

When the smoke finally cleared away, Lady was shown on her knees while crying her heart out.

"Lady?" Ashima asked quietly, starting to approach again. "Are... are you alright?"

"Lady! Lady!" Thomas and the others all called out as they broke away from the audience to reach the field and see the two duelists.

"Is she okay?" asked Percy, once he and the others reached Ashima and Lady.

"I don't know." answered Ashima.

"It hurts..." whimpered Lady through her tears. "It hurts too much..."

"What hurts?" asked Rosie.

"The memories..."

"Memories?" quizzed Carlie. "What do you mean by-?"

"The memories of that monster..." Poor Lady wept. "The one who inflicted that horrible Penalty Game on me..."

"Then, it's true..." Thomas finally spoke up, not of neither care nor anger. "You ' _are_ ' suffering from memories of the past."

"She-a is?" asked Gina.

"Yes."

"We asked you if there was anything wrong." said Molly, looking dismayed. "Why didn't you tell us the truth instead of keeping it a secret?"

Lady closed her eyes and allowed more tears to flow as a flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Several moments from Lady's duel with Dark Marik were shown...  
-First was illusion of 'Amazoness Swords Woman' destroying 'Makyura the Destructor' and making it seem like Dark Marik's head was separated from his body.  
-Next came the electrical torture from 'Holding Arms' trapping 'Amazoness Chain Master'.  
-Another was 'Holding Arms' and 'Holding Legs' both shocking Lady to near death in the climax of the duel.  
-The next flashback was when Lady lost the duel...

"I endured moments of unreal mental and physical torment from that monster." Lady narrated. "But the worst..."

"You're very lucky, little girl." Flashback Dark Marik began in almost a ' _purring_ ' like tone, kneeling down to Flashback Lady's level. "You actually got away with your life. Unfortunately, you will come to regret it for the rest of your soon-to-be short life, as you'll wish you chose death instead of living. The loser of a Shadow Game needs to be punished for it. Tell me something... do you know what kind of punishment I'm talking about?"

Flashback Lady merely shook her head fearfully, but soon came to regret it greatly...

"The kind of punishment is what I call..." continued Flashback Dark Marik, standing back up and holding up his Millennium Rod forth as it began glowing. "...A PENALTY GAME!"

Flashback Lady didn't have time to scream as the air all around her fizzled and flashed in a multitude of colors.

(new scene...)

Flashback Lady soon found herself trapped in a giant hourglass within the world of darkness, with a giant image of Flashback Dark Marik laughing maniacally over how helpless the beautiful blonde-haired girl was.

" _If nothing was done, I would have surely died for real_..." Lady narrated some more. " _I was so helpless_..."

(new scene...)

In her room one night, Flashback Lady was sleeping peacefully in bed.

" _I thought that after my rescue, my troubles would be over at last... But I was very wrong_..."

Flashback Lady suddenly started wincing in her sleep before sweating fearfully before waking up with a terrified scream while breathing very hard.

" _The memories of my pain... and that cruel man... They haunted me in my dreams_." panted Flashback Lady, looking into the palms of her hands.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"For the time being since those events, I put on a tough facade to conceil that I had been suffering." Lady went on. "With the exception of my guardian, Burnett, I didn't want anybody else to know about my problems."

"Why not?" asked Percy, sounding a bit hurt that Lady had been hiding her traumas from her own friends.

Lady said nothing and only continued to cry. While everyone else felt sorry for what their friend had gone through, Thomas and Emily both didn't seem very moved by it.

"It serves you right." Thomas coldly said.

From there, all eyes were glued onto the blue-haired boy.

"Thomas?" blinked Burnett.

"W-What are you playing at?" asked Percy, also surprised at his best friend's attitude.

"Don't you all see? This is the same Lady Stone who told me and Emily to get over our trauma, and yet she was suffering from painful memories of a past event-not even telling anyone of them."

"She could have told us what she going through when the nightmares first started." added Emily, not sounding very supporting towards Lady. "We could have helped her. We could have given her comfort and support... But, instead, she decided to do something absolutely hypocritical by telling Thomas and I to get over our painful past and even lie to each and every one of us."

With that said, Thomas and Emily both decided to leave their friends alone for the time being, while everyone else stayed behind wondering if the Supreme King and Supreme Queen were both right...

"Do you think they're right?" asked Toby.

"They did have a point." Edward admitted. "Lady should have owned up to us about her traumas instead of trying to make Thomas and Emily get over their's while ignoring her own. You don't tell someone with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder to just get over everything they've gone through."

"Damn right." agreed James.

"But why wouldn't she tell us?" asked Rosie. "Doesn't she trust her own friends?"

Burnett spoke up... "I believe I can explain that."

"Then if you know, Burnett, you HAVE to tell us!" pleaded Percy. "We need to know the truth so we can try to help Lady."

Burnett looked back towards the crying Lady, and returned his attention to the others.

"Alright... I will tell you everything..."

And so the explaination began...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

The morning after Flashback Lady's first nightmare about the incident, she came down for breakfast.

" _I guess the start would be after Lady suffered her first nightmare from the duel with Marik's dark half, and the Penalty Game she received after almost being killed in the match_." narrated Burnett. " _She came down for breakfast that morning_."

"What a night..." Flashback Lady groaned.

"Didn't sleep very well?" asked Flashback Burnett.

"I had a terrible nightmare as I slept... It was just so...horrible."

Flashback Burnett stopped cooking when he heard what his adopted daughter had said and felt terrible.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" The man asked kindly.

Flashback Lady hesitated. "I... I can't tell you..." she stuttered.

"Why not?"

"I... I just can't." The beautiful blonde-haired girl peeped meekly, sitting herself down at the table solemnly.

"If something is bothering you-" said Flashback Burnett wisely. "-then you shouldn't keep it to yourself."

After what seemed like forever, Flashback Lady, knowing she could trust her guardian very well, decided to speak up... This was what she said...

"I had a dream about what I went through in the Battle City tournament." began Flashback Lady. "It was after Liz Avonside snapped at me for not being supportive towards my friends. It was then I was paired up with Marik Ishtar for the next duel of the tournament finals, except that it wasn't actually Marik I was fighting..."

"What does that mean?" asked Burnett.

"I was fighting a darker, more evil, more...twisted, and insane version of him." explained Flashback Lady, remembering the duel and evil man all too well. "At first it was nothing special, but then he generated purple fog and began something called...a Shadow Game."

Flashback Burnett didn't like that bit of info. Either way, he remained silent and allowed his adopted daughter to continue speaking.

"As part of the Shadow Game, every time one of our monsters was destroyed, we would actually experience that method of destruction... M-Marik actually got his head cut off! And I... I experienced shock torture like no other!"

Flashback Burnett became more and more horrified as he listened on. Flashback Lady took a few, shaking breaths as she struggled to not breakdown into tears and continue with her story.

"When I lost the duel-" she struggled on. "-he inflicted a Penalty Game on me. I was trapped inside a huge hourglass with the top half filled with bugs... FLESH-EATING bugs! If Marik wasn't defeated in the next 24-hours, I would never awaken..."

Unable to stand it any longer, Flashback Lady broke into tears and cried into the table. Flashback Burnett, speechless and sorry, sat down next to the beautiful blonde-haired girl and tried to console her.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end as Burnett sighed heavily upon finishing the story.

"And that's what she told me from there." he finished.

"But why didn't she confide in us about these nightmares?" asked Percy. "Like Emily had told us, we could have helped her before too long."

"Yeah." agreed Molly.

"That's what friends do." added Mavis.

"I-I didn't want anyone to worry about me." said Lady quietly, finally regaining her voice. "But right now, I... I feel so ashamed with myself over what I said to Thomas and Emily earlier..."

Nobody else said a word at the scene. What was gonna happen now? Well, that's a tale for another day. In addition, there were more duels to come.


	15. Rematch of the HEROES (1)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

As the day went by, more and more duels of the tournament went and gone by, very quickly. So far, Ashima—who had demonstrated a new Summon technique in the form of Xyz Summoning—had just defeated Lady and eliminated her from the tournament. That wasn't all the duels thus far...  
-Scott Gresley defeated Stepney Bluebell easily.  
-Axel Notesse had won against Dustin Wickham.

(elsewhere...)

Currently, Nia Kur and Carlos Ferrocarriles were both dueling outside a massive replica of a pyramid in a make-shift desert setting.

"I guess when designing the replicas-" joked Carlos, making a pun. "-someone was in deNILE about how to do it!"

"CARLOS!" snapped the audience.

The Mexican young man chuckled sheepishly and looked over to his opponent, who was currently making her move (as it was her turn, after all).

"It's my turn!" declared Nia, taking a card from her hand and slotting it into her Duel Disk. "I'll set one card facedown, and that will be it."

A facedown card materialized on the field.

"Just one facedown? Against a whole army of monsters I have?" asked Carlos. He then grinned cheekily. "I guess it must be you who is in deNILE about the duel."

"Ha ha ha... Very funny." groaned Nia (LP: 1900), not too amused by the bad pun. "I think it's best to try and make a move, and forget trying to make everyone laugh with your awful puns."

"It's my turn!" announced Carlos, drawing a card while deciding to take the African young woman's advise.

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Carlos Ferrocarriles (LP: 2500)  
 **Deck** : 27  
 **Current Hand** (3): ?, ?, and "Flash Assailant"

* * *

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Flash Assailant' materialized face-up on the field, just as the black-haired Mexican young man started to speak in a latino accent...

"Say hello to my little friend - 'Flash Assailant'!"

Appearing onto the field was a monster dressed in Arabic rouge clothing with an eye-patch (Level: 4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000).

"Because my monster grows weaker per card in my hand-" The black-haired young Mexican man went on, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "-I'll play this Trap Card to change things around - 'Reverse Trap'!"

'Flash Assailant' grew stronger instead of weaker thanks to the effect of the 'Reverse Trap' Trap Card (ATK: 2000 - 2800/DEF: 2000 - 2800).

"With five monsters ready to attack directly, I win!"

Nia smiled. "I doubt it." she said confidently.

"Huh?" blinked Carlos. "But you have no monsters, and only 1900 Life Points left!"

"The moment you Summoned a fifth monster, you've set yourself up for a defeat." The African young woman pointed out. "And I would like to show you that with my set card."

The facedown card rose up to reveal...

"Oh, this is not good..." gulped Carlos.

"'Just Desserts'!" announced Nia. "You receive 500 points of damage for every face-up monster you control!"

Carlos groaned in dismay (LP: 0). "And since I control five monsters with only 2500 Life Points, I lose..."

Indeed so...

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Nia Kur wins!**

* * *

The holograms all faded away.

"And we have a winner!" announced Discord, speaking into a microphone. "Nia Kur of Africa! Please give a big hand for this duel's winner..."

Nia waved cheerfully to the applauding audience.

"Until our next duel... Stay tuned, because it will be one to watch..." The creator of Duel Monsters then ended the little broadcast with a... "Duel Standby!"

(elsewhere...)

"So, looks like it is time..." said James to Stanley.

"Yup... A rematch." The gray-haired boy nodded in agreement, staring down the red-haired boy.

Outside a replica of the White House, James and Stanley both had shown up for their rematch. They had not dueled each other since the San Francisco Duel Monsters tournament, and so thought that this would be a great opportunity to see how much the other has improved.

"May the best user of heroes win."

"Heh! With the 'Neo-Spacians' being part in my Deck, I'll win easily!" boasted James. "I know you likely have gotten better, but so have I."

Stanley smiled. "Then let's put that theory to the test, shall we?"

With that said, the two friends activated their Duel Disks. In the gathering crowd, Thomas and the others were all waiting for the duel to begin.

"This will be good." commented Henry.

"I'll say." agreed Gordon. "They haven't dueled each other since Discord's tournament almost a year ago."

"Good luck, James!" cheered Molly to her red-haired boyfriend.

"You totally got this, Stanley!" called Rosie to her gray-haired boyfriend.

Percy was smiling. "Isn't this exciting, Lady?"

Lady said nothing. She looked despressed.

"Lady? W-What's the matter?"

"I'm a terrible person..." Lady mumbled. "I'm horrid..."

"Lady..." whispered Percy, growing very worried.

Back in the duel field, James and Stanley had already finished shuffling their Decks for the upcoming match. Before long, five card hands were drawn as Life Points of both players charged themselves to 4000 (LP: 4000) x2.

"Time to duel!" The two duelists exclaimed at once.

With that all said and done, the rematch between 'HERO'-users began.

* * *

 **Title: Rematch of the HEROES, Part 1**

* * *

"Shall I go first?" asked Stanley. "Or would you rather?"

"You go." answered James. "I'd like to see what you do on the first turn."

"As you wish."

With that said, Stanley drew a card and took the first turn.

* * *

 **Turn One** : Stanley Hudswell (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude"

* * *

On cue, the 'Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude' materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude' in attack mode!" Stanley announced.

Appearing onto the field was the diamond-armed Destiny HERO (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600).

"I know what'll happen, now..." James thought to himself.

"I'll use the effect of 'Diamond Dude' to reveal the top card of my Deck." said Stanley, drawing a card just as the red-haired boy predicted accurately. "And if it's a Spell Card, I can activate it on the Standby Phase of my next turn."

The card was revealed to be...the 'Graceful Charity' Spell Card.

"My card is 'Graceful Charity'."

"Now, you'll be able to use it next turn." groaned James. He then grinned while drawing a card. "But I'm not worried!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin' Monster Card.

"Aww yeah!" whooped James, sounding very happy. "Time to kick things up a notch!" He placed his newly drawn card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "Meet 'Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin'!"

The familiar humanoid dolphin-like monster appeared onto the field (Level: 3/ATK: 600/DEF: 800). Very quickly, this was followed by a Spell Card called 'Fake Hero' also materializing face-up on the field.

"And playing along with him will be the 'Fake Hero' Spell Card." James continued. "This lets me Special Summon one 'Elemental HERO' monster from my hand, but it can't attack for this turn, and will return to my hand when the turn is over." He held up a card for his opponent to see. "And I choose 'Elemental HERO Bladedge'!"

"'Elemental HERO Bladedge'?" blinked Stanley.

On cue, the 'Elemental HERO Bladedge' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field beside 'Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin'.

"Yup... Now, come forth - 'Elemental HERO Bladedge'!"

Appearing onto the field was the golden-armored 'Elemental HERO' monster (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800).

"Next, I'll activate 'Aqua Dolphin's' effect'!" continued James, discarding a card from his hand to the Graveyard. "By sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can look at your hand, and choose a Monster Card you have in it. If that monster has less Attack Points than what I'm controlling, then it's sent to the Graveyard and you take 500 points of damage."

One of the cards in Stanley's hand soared out and faded away. Before long, a facedown card materialized face-up on the field, flipped face-up, and revealed itself to be...

"Ah, so you have 'Destiny HERO - Captain Tenacious'..." chuckled James, before pointing at the card. "Say goodbye to it, and 500 Life Points!"

'Nep-Spacian Aqua Dolphin' let out a sonic yell, which shattered the face-up 'Destiny HERO - Captain Tenacious' Monster Card and struck Stanley.

"AUGH!" The gray-haired boy cried out (LP: 3500).

"Normally, 'Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin' alone would not have been enough." James went on, taking two cards from his hand. "That's why I Summon 'Elemental HERO Bladedge'... To ensure that my 'Neo-Spacian's' effect works out."

Two facedown cards then materialized on the field behind the two monsters.

"Finally, I set two cards and end my turn."

With it now being the End Phase, 'Elemental HERO Bladedge' turned into a ball of light and returned to James's hand as a card.

"With 'Bladedge back in my hand thanks to the effect of 'Fake Hero', it's now your turn, Stanley." James pointed out.

"And now, it's my turn!" announced Stanley, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Stanley Hudswell (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 52  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

"And because it's my next Standby Phase, the effect of 'Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude' will activate the 'Graceful Charity' Spell Card in my Graveyard!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field with a glow.

"Thanks to it, I draw three cards from my Deck." explained Stanley, drawing thee cards before taking two more cards from his hand. "However, I must also send two cards from my hand to the Graveyard."

He sent the two cards ('Destiny HERO - Doom Lord' and 'Ring of Magnetism') directly to the Graveyard. From there, Stanley took another card from his hand and slotted it into the opened Field Spell zone on his Duel Disk.

"From my hand, I'll activate 'Mausoleum of the Emperor'! We can now Normal Summon monsters from our hand without tribute at the cost of 500 Life Points times the number of monsters required for the Tribute Summon."

The scenery then changed into what looked like a large Aztec-like structure.

"'Mausoleum of the Emperor'..." whispered James.

Stanley then took another card from his hand. "Using the effect of my card, I will spend 1000 Life Points to Normal Summon this monster..."

He placed the card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk, making him grimace as damage was sustained from the effect of the 'Mausoleum of the Emperor' Field Spell Card (LP: 2500). On cue, the 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Come on - 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster'!"

Appearing onto the field was the muscle-bound 'Destiny HERO' with the iron maiden mask on its face (Level: 8/ATK: ?/DEF: ?).

"Yup, I knew this guy was gonna show himself..." gulped James, looking up at the brute-like 'Destiny HERO' Monster.

"And during the turn he's Summoned-" explained Stanley, as his Graveyard began shining. "-he destroys all non-'Destiny HERO' monsters I control. From there, I can revive two additional 'Destiny HERO' monsters from the Graveyard."

On cue, both the ' Destiny HERO - Captain Tenacious' and 'Destiny HERO - Doom Lord' Monster Cards both materialized face-up on Stanley's side of the field.

"Come forth - 'Captain Tenacious' and 'Doom Lord'!"

The two mentioned 'Destiny HERO' monsters returned to the field (Level: 3/ATK: 600/DEF: 800)(Level: 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 800). On cue, 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster' started glowing all purple.

"As you know, 'Dreadmaster' gains power based on the combined stats of all 'Destiny HERO' named monsters I control." reminded Stanley. "The combined Attack and Defense Power of 'Diamond Dude', 'Captain Tenacious', and 'Doom Lord' all grant 'Dreadmaster' a total of 2800 Attack and Defense Points!"

'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster' grew much more powerful (ATK: 0 - 2800/DEF: 0 - 2800).

"Now, attack 'Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin'!" commanded Stanley. " **PREDATOR OF DREADNOUGHT**!"

The brute of a 'Destiny HERO' obeyed the command, jumping forth to attack the opponent's weaker monster... Just before "Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster' could go and strike down poor 'Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin'...

"Go - 'Negate Attack'!" announced James, as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

A swirling barrier blocked the attack.

"A Spell Card..." mused Stanley. He entered the End Phase... "I end my turn!"

In the audience...

"Both sides are evenly matched." commented Toby.

"Although Stanley has less Life Points." added Percy.

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens next." said Mavis.

Back in the duel field...

"Alright, my turn!" cried James, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand** (2): "Elemental HERO Bladedge" and "Elemental HERO Neos"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Elemental HERO Neos' Monster Card.

"Yet another good draw." The red-haired boy said to himself, just as he looked up and took a hit (LP: 3000). "I give up 1000 Life Points to perform my own Tribute Summon!"

Stanley braced himself. "It must be 'Elemental HERO Bladedge'."

He was wrong... Appearing on the field was the 'Elemental HERO Neos' Monster Card.

"I Summon 'Elemental HERO Neos'!" declared James.

Appearing from the face-up Monster Card, and onto the field, was the Ultraman-like 'Elemental HERO' (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"'Neos'?" blinked Gordon.

"And because James has 'Aqua Dolphin' present on the field..." put in Henry.

"What? What is it?" asked Ashima.

"Just watch and learn, Ashima... This is one of James's favorite plays..."

Back in the duel field...

"It's time for a Contact Fusion!" declared James, interrupting the conversation between his friends friends in the audience. "'Elemental HERO Neos' and 'Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin', let's show our opponent some real power!"

'Elemental HERO Neos' and 'Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin' both obeyed as they leaped into the sky to begin fusing together.

"A Contact Fusion?" asked Stanley. The only time he'd seen something like this was in his and Thomas's duel against Gladiator Beast Spartacus back in the Duel Monsters spirit world.

"You've never heard of Contact Fusing before?" scoffed James. "Man, and I thought I could be dense at times... It's a special kind of-"

"I know what it is, James." The gray-haired boy interrupted. "I saw it once before in the Duel Monsters spirit world, and was surprised to witness it again."

"But you've never seen what my versions are capable. So now, I will give you a front row seat for such a show!"

The light show in the sky started to die down...

"Meet 'Elemental HERO Aqua Neos'!" announced James.

Appearing onto the field was the aquatic version of 'Elemental HERO Neos' (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" giggled James, beginning to get extremely cocky. "Now, I activate my new monster's effect! Two random cards in your hand are sent to the Graveyard after I discard one card from my hand to the Graveyard."

Upon sending a card to the Graveyard, 'Elemental HERO Aqua Neos' took aim and fired off a beam of water from his hand towards Stanley's hand.

"Say bye-bye to two cards!"

The beam struck two of Stanley's cards, shattering them into shards of glass.

"Oh no!" cried Stanley.

"OH, YES!" James rejoiced, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "Next, I'll reveal and activate 'H - Heated Heart'!"

The mentioned Spell Card caused 'Elemental HERO Aqua Neos' to grow stronger (ATK: 2500 - 3000). With his monster all-powered up, it was time to enter the Battle Phase...

"'Elemental HERO Aqua Neos'-" he commanded. "-it's time for battle! Attack 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster' with Rapid Storm!"

'Elemental HERO Aqua Neos' obeyed the command, firing a blast of water at the weaker 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster', overwhelming and destroying him. Stanley cried out as he braced himself from the force of the destruction of his monster.

"Ha ha! There goes your most powerful monster!" boasted James.

"James, what's the matter with you?!" asked Stanley harshly (LP: 2300).

"What do you mean?"

"Do you realize what you've done?" The gray-haired boy angrily asked. "You've left yourself wide open for an attack when your turn comes to an end."

"What do you mean by-?" began James, before realizing what Stanley meant... "No! I've forgotten all about my monster's effect after a turn ends..."

"Yes... From what I've heard—and yes, I do know about most of the 'Elemental HERO Neos'-related Fusion Monsters—your monster returns to the Extra Deck at the end of a turn after being Summoned. Currently, you likely have no cards to try and keep it out longer, do you?"

James cringed.

"I'm gonna take that silence as a ' ** _No, I don't_** '." frowned Stanley, folding his arms.

"Stanley's right." called Edward. "You went and got cocky during your turn!"

"C-C-Cocky?" spluttered James.

"Yes, cocky." confirmed Stanley, as several transparent images of potential plays made by James for his turn were shown before the aftermaths of them were given. "Furthermore, while I'll admit that defeating 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster' was probably the smartest thing to do, now—it wouldn't have mattered even if you had used a powered up 'Elemental HERO Bladedge' to do so. On my turn, I would have used 'Destiny HERO - Doom Lord's' effect to Banish your monster at the cost of not being able to attack, thus rendering you in the same position as you are currently in. And if you had targeted and attacked 'Destiny HERO - Captain Tenacious' instead with 'Elemental HERO Aqua Neos', you would have been defeated on my upcoming turn if I had decided to attack. Yet another—and frankly, much simpler—plan would have been to just Summon and power up 'Bladedge' before attacking 'Destiny HERO - Doom Lord', making me take 2500 points of damage from the attack, and thus defeating me."

James couldn't believe what he was hearing... Had he really made a mistake during this turn? Unfortunately for him, there wasn't any time to try and make changes to what he did... Once the turn ended, back goes 'Elemental HERO Aqua Neos' into the Extra Deck...

"I...can't believe it..." The red-haired boy groaned. "What have I...been doing?"

"You've been letting your pride and ego cloud your better judgement." said Stanley severely. "And, now, it's going to cost you big."

Indeed so... James currently didn't have a card in his hand (which was currently at zero) that would save his monster from returning to the Extra Deck. With no other choice, he was forced to end his turn.

"I... I end my turn."

As it was now the End Phase, the final effect of 'Elemental HERO Aqua Neos' began to activate, much to James's dismay.

"Because it's the End Phase-" The red-haired boy explained unhappily. "-'Elemental HERO Aqua Neos' will return to my Extra Deck."

True to his words, 'Elemental HERO Aqua Neos' turned himself into a ball of rainbow-like colors and returned to James's Extra Deck.

"I'm defenseless, now..." James thought to himself.

Without a word, Stanley drew his card.

(elsewhere...)

Sitting down at a table outside a outdoor diner was Vinnie, and he was looking over his Deck.

"That little punk actually had the upper-hand against me?" The blue-haired young man fumed, cycling through his cards. The ' _punk_ ' he was referring to was Matt. "Huh! He must've gotten lucky with his draws..."

A flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Flashback Matt had just begun to take his second turn against Flashback Vinnie.

"My turn, draw!" The dirty blonde-haired boy announced, drawing a card.

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Salvage Warrior' materialized face-up on the field.

"I sacrifice 'Level Eater' in order to Tribute Summon 'Salvage Warrior' in its place!"

'Level Eater' faded away in a blue streak, and appearing onto the field in its place was a stocky man with blue skin and with a chain (Level: 5/ATK: 1900/DEF: 600).

"'Salvage Warrior'..." frowned Vinnie. "Much too weak of a monster, if you ask me!"

"As of this moment, 'Salvage Warrior's' effect activates!" Matt went on, taking and holding out a Monster Card. "I use it to Special Summon 'Junk Synchron' from my Graveyard in attack mode."

In a flash, 'Junk Synchron' returned to the field, preparing itself for a battle (Level: 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 500).

"With that, I think it's time I introduced you to my ace monster, Vinnie Montreal." announced Matt, before pointing at both of his monsters. "I'm Tuning my Level 5 Effect Monster, 'Salvage Warrior', with the Level 3 Tuner Monster, 'Junk Synchron'!"

"WHAT?!" Vinnie recoiled in response.

"What will Matty create with his two monsters?" blinked Ashima, just before realizing something... "D-Don't tell me-?"

A dial on 'Junk Synchron' began to go from one side to the other as it turned into tuning rings. From there, Matt began speaking a Summon Chant...

" ** _Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon_**!"

'Salvage Warrior' turned into a white light ball and joined the tuning rings into becoming a column of light. The symbols 5 plus 3 equals 8 were briefly shown during the sequence.

"What the heck is he Summoning?!" Vinnie demanded aloud.

Ashima was looking amazed at what her boyfriend was Synchro Summoning. The column of light then burst and began to turn into specks of stardust.

" ** _SYNCHRO SUMMON_**!" boomed Matt, raising his right hand into the air as the Synchro Summon sequence came to an end. " ** _Take flight - 'Stardust Dragon'_**!"

From the specs of stardust, a shadowed form of a dragon began to appear. Within seconds, with a loud cry, a tall, majestic-looking dragon in colors of white and blue appeared and flew around the sky before landing on the field (Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"The legendary 'Stardust Dragon' shows itself again..." whispered Ashima, watching in amazement. "Matt..."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"I can't believe I was at risk of losing to that little %#^*$!" complained Vinnie, swearing strongly. "Well, at least I would have had a fighting chance had that little brat not shown up and ruined everything for me..."

Another flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Vinnie and Matt were both still in the middle of their duel...

"But, now is when things get extremely bad for you, my poor, pathetic, helpless enemy." Flashback Vinnie went on still, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "I activate my third copy of 'Polymerization' to fuse 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' with the 'Predaplant Chlamydosundew' in my hand!"

A third copy of the 'Polymerization' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, causing the two 'Predaplant' monsters to begin fusing together.

"What could he be calling out, now?" worried Flashback Ashima.

When the Fusion Summon sequence ended, the shadow of a new, massive monster with wings was shown on the field behind Vinnie.

"W-What is that thing?" demanded Flashback Matt, while Flashback Ashima looked rather frightened.

"This here happens to be my ace monster..." answered Flashback Vinnie, grinning evilly. "'Predaplant Dragostapelia'! You'll never survive its superior power..."

Just before the shadowed monster could show itself and face-off against 'Stardust Dragon', it suddenly faded away into nothingness.

"What?! It disappeared?" recoiled Vinnie, shocked. "What the hell happened to my monster?!"

"Stop right there, you lot!" cut in the voice of Flashback Skiff.

Vinnie winced when he heard the voice, as did both Flashback Matt and Flashback Ashima. Suddenly, 'Stardust Dragon' faded away, too. As a result, the duel ended with no results. Ashima turned and saw Skiff and three suits approaching.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end, and Vinnie smiled to himself.

"But there's no way that little, bratty brother of Spencer's will be able to stop my upcoming duel... Ha ha ha, I'm gonna enjoy tearing my opponent limb-from-limb..."

From there, grabbed hold of the steak on his plate with both hands, lifted up until it was near his face, and...tore it clean in two. Oookay... That was a bit creepy, don't you think?

(elsewhere...)

Back at the duel, Stanley was making his next move.

"It's my turn!" The gray-haired boy exclaimed, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Stanley Hudswell (LP: 2300)  
 **Deck** : 48  
 **Current Hand** (3): ?, ?, and ?

* * *

"With no other monsters protecting your Life Points, I will now unleash the full power of my 'Destiny HEROES' onto you, James Hughes!"

James winced, waiting for the attack.

"BATTLE!" shouted Stanley, pointing forth at his opponent while entering the Battle Phase. "Go forth, my monsters! Attack James directly, now!"

'Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude', 'Destiny HERO - Doom Lord', and 'Destiny HERO - Captain Tenacious' all obeyed the command; charging forth, and striking James one-by-one. The combined blows of the three 'Destiny HERO' monsters sent the red-haired boy flying back until he landed on the ground (LP: 200).

"Mama Mia!" cried Gina.

"James only 200 Life Points left!" added Emily.

"If he doesn't start paying better attention to his moves-" said Thomas seriously. "-he's going to lose on Stanley's next turn."

"James!" Molly called out, not wanting the red-haired boy to be defeated. "Don't lose this quickly!"

Over on his side of the field, James slowly started to get back to his feet.

"I... I don't intend to lose... Molly..." he weakly said. "I'm just getting...started!"

Stanley sighed. "Your cocky ego's gotten the better of you, James. Those mistakes have cost you greatly to this point. If you don't stop showing off to the crowd, and start paying closer attention to your own actions, you'll lose on my next turn."

At this point, it sure looks like it, Stanley... Can James make a comeback with what resources he has left? Or will Stanley be the who advances into the next round? Well... you could say that it looks very likely that the gray-haired boy will win the duel this time... Don't you all think so?

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, Matt, Michael, Zack, Carlie, and James R. were all taking some time from watching the duels to do some exploring around Boxford Land.

"The dueling is fun, but I rather think a nice stroll through the theme park is a relaxing thing to do." commented James R., cheerfully eating some cotton candy.

"You said it." agreed Carlie, eating some ice cream.

Zack ate a hot dog. "You know... I often wonder why we don't often go to theme parks like Boxford Land."

"Because we're too old for 'em?" huffed Michael.

"Nonsense!" interrupted Matt. "You're never too old for stuff like that."

"I guess you've a point there, mate."

"So, Matt, what went on last night at the park?" asked Carlie, bringing up the situation between Matt and Vinnie last night. "Did you really get involved in a duel outside the tournament?"

"Truthfully, I did..." sighed Matt. "But I only accepted it out of self defense."

And so, the dirty blonde-haired boy explained what had happened.

"While it was understandable-" Zack was saying, just before scolding his younger friend. "-it was also really irresponsible of you to do that. You should've just ignored that rude man and left. You risked getting yourself kicked out of the tournament - you get what I'm saying?"

"I know, Zack..."

"Look on the bright side... At least you've managed to protect your girl from that Vinnie creep." James R. pointed out. "Sure, Ashima got a little mad at you for trying to break the rules, but-"

Michael quickly elbowed the brown-haired boy to quiet him from saying anything more.

"Yeah, I kinda got the picture." said Matt dryly.

"So, what next?" asked Carlie, trying to change the topic.

"Why don't we check out a few of the rides before we head over and see how James and Stanley are both doing?" suggested Zack.

"I'm down for that." grinned Michael.

With that said and agreed to, the four friends/siblings set out to go on some of the rides.

(elsewhere...)

Back outside the replica of Washington's White House, James was still thinking about the bind he was in...

"Crap..." he thought to himself. "I should have paid more attention to my strategies... Now look at me!"

No cards were on his side of the field.

"My field is empty of monsters, because I used 'Elemental HERO Aqua Neos' without having a backup plan incase it went back into the Extra Deck..."

The red-haired boy's hand was also empty.

"And I have no more cards in my hand!" James went on mentally. "Part of me will have to rely on my next draw to try and change things around, but will it even be enough? Oh, why did I have to go and do that Contact Fusion without thinking?"

James looked over at his waiting opponent, who had three monsters ready to strike when given the command on his next turn.

"Getting my game on now, will be much harder to do..." The red-haired boy mentally finished.

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	16. Rematch of the HEROES (2)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up outside a replica of the famous White House from Washington D.C., James and Stanley were both in the middle of their rematch. Unfortunately, the former had gotten quite cocky during his turn, and had been left in a very nasty situation after 'Elemental HERO Aqua Neos' had been returned to the Extra Deck.

"Come on, James..." James thought to himself (LP: 200). "You can get your game on... You've beaten Stanley once before, and so you can most certainly do it, once again..."

"James!" called out Stanley (LP: 2300). "Unless you stop acting so cocky, you will never defeat me."

The red-haired boy drew a card, "I know, I know! But now, the real battle starts!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : James Hughes (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : 52  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Elemental HERO Bubbleman"

* * *

His drawn card was shown to be the 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' Monster Card.

"Yes!" James thought to himself. "Time for me to turn the tables into my favor!"

The 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Get ready to get all wet, Stanley... I Special Summon 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' in attack mode!"

Appearing on the field was the aquatic suited 'Elemental HERO' (Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

"Special Summon?" blinked Stanley.

"Yes." confirmed James. "If I've no other monsters on the field, I can automatically Special Summon 'Bubbleman' from my hand." He then drew two cards from his Deck. "And by Summoning him, I can draw two more cards so long as I control no other card on my side of the field."

On cue, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Next, I'll throw 'Pot of Greed' in to draw two more cards from my Deck."

Two more cards were drawn and added to James's hand.

"Now I know 'Bubbleman' might not look very tough at the moment." The red-haired boy went on, before taking and holding a card out. "But 'Bubble Blaster' will fix that."

A large blaster appeared in 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman's' hands.

"This raises 'Bubbleman's' Attack Power by 800 points." explained James. "Thus making his Attack Power go from 800 to 1600!"

True to his word, 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman's' Attack Points rose to higher heights (ATK: 800 - 1600).

"And to join him-" continued James, placing another card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "-I Normal Summon 'Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird'!"

The mentioned Monster Card materialized face-up on the field before Stanley and his own monsters.

"Time to see if you can handle this, Stanley!"

Appearing onto the field was the red, anthropomorphic humming bird (Level: 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 600).

"Wait until you see what this guy can do." grinned James. "For every card in your hand, 'Air Hummingbird' will increase my Life Points by 500 big ones."

Stanley looked at his hand (which had three cards), watching as three pink flowers grew out from them, before looking back at his opponent in stunned silence. Air Hummingbird sucked the nectar from the flowers.

"You've got three cards, and that means I gain 1500 Life Points." James pointed out (LP: 1700). "And now, I have a chance to get my bearings again."

"Indeed..." sighed Stanley, knowing that the Battle Phase was up next.

"'Elemental HERO Bubbleman', it's time to attack!" commanded James. "Go and take down 'Destiny HERO - Captain Tenacious'! **BUBBLE SHOOT**!"

'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' obeyed and fired a blast of water, overwhelming and destroying 'Destiny HERO - Captain Tenacious'.

"My monster!" winced Stanley (LP: 1500).

"And now, it's 'Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird's' turn." continued James, still in the Battle Phase. "Take out 'Destiny HERO - Doom Lord'! **HOVERING PECK**!"

'Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird' obeyed, diving in and striking down 'Destiny HERO - Doom Lord' with its beak.

"This is so much better..." thought Stanley (LP: 1300).

From there, a facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman'.

"I end my turn with one facedown card." finished James, with two fingers braced onto a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

"I'll admit it, James... this is a so much better performance." Stanley finally said. "You're finally showing promise in this duel and using your head."

"Of course." The red-haired boy agreed. "Not only that, but I'm gonna defeat you again."

Stanley smirked while drawing a card. "We'll see about that."

* * *

 **Title: Rematch of the HEROES, Part 2**

* * *

Over in the audience...

"Well, it looks like James finally has gotten his act together." commented Emily.

"Will it be enough? It's hard to say." put in Zack.

"It's anyone's duel." finished James R..

"Would be neat to peak in the future." grinned Gordon.

"Nah, the future would never be nice to see."

Back in the duel field...

"Now it's my turn!" announced Stanley, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Stanley Hudswell (LP: 1300)  
 **Deck** : 47  
 **Current Hand** (4): ?, "Dark City", ?, and "Destiny HERO - Double Dude"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Destiny HERO - Double Dude' Monster Card.

"Get ready, James, we're about to take a little trip."

James blinked. "A trip? Where are we going?"

"To the hometown of the 'Destiny HEROES', that's where." answered Stanley, taking and holding out a card from his hand. "Welcome to 'Dark City'!"

The face-up 'Mausoleum of the Emperor' Field Spell Card shattered into pieces, causing the 'Dark City' Field Spell Card to materialize face-up on the field in its place.

"Behold the true power of my 'Destiny HEROES'!" Stanley declared, spreading both arms out in welcome.

The scenery changed once again, this time taking everyone into a dark city during nighttime.

"Spooky..." shivered Molly.

"Agreed." put in Ashima.

Back in the duel field, James was looking around at his new surroundings.

"This Field Spell Card raises the Attack Points of my 'Destiny HEROES' by 1000 whenever they do battle with a monster stronger than themselves." explained Stanley. "And now, I'm sacrificing 'Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude' to bring another monster out!"

'Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude' vanished in streaks of blue as the Monster Card known as 'Destiny HERO - Double Dude' materialized face-up on the field.

"Come on - 'Destiny HERO - Double Dude'!"

Appearing on the field was the gentleman-like 'Destiny HERO' (Level: 6/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

"You ready?" Stanley asked, just as he entered the Battle Phase. "Then let's battle!"

James, 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman', and 'Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird' each braced themselves for the attack.

"'Destiny HERO - Double Dude'-" called Stanley. "-attack 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman'! **DEATH OVERLAP**!"

'Destiny HERO - Double Dude' obeyed, twirled his cane, charged forth towards 'Elemental HERO Bubble', and got stronger due to the power of the face-up 'Dark City' Field Spell Card (ATK: 1000 - 2000).

"Now 'Bubbleman' is weaker!" panicked James. Suddenly, he grinned. "But he won't be going just yet."

As 'Destiny HERO - Double Dude' was about to strike, 'Bubble Blaster' took the hit, sparing 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman'.

"I knew it..." sighed Stanley. "Your 'Bubble Blaster' took the blow instead." He then narrowed his eyes. "But 'Double Dude' has a special ability of his own... He can attack twice per turn!"

James cringed.

"Although 'Dark City' won't power my monsters up since they're already stronger, I can still take down either of yours!" The gray-haired boy went on. "Attack 'Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird', now!"

'Destiny HERO - Double Dude' turned into a brutish version of himself (perhaps as a reference to Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) before going and punching 'Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird' in the face.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." groaned Carlie.

"Right in the kisser." added Zack.

James, meanwhile, grunted as he took slight damage from the destruction of his monster (LP: 1500).

"Another good move by Stanley..." The red-haired boy thought to himself. "He hasn't changed one bit!"

Now done with his Battle Phase, Stanley took and slotted another card from his hand into the Duel Disk. From there, a facedown card materialized on the field.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." finished Stanley.

"This duel isn't over yet!" James cried out. He then drew a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : James Hughes (LP: 1500)  
 **Deck** : 47  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Graceful Charity"

* * *

On cue, the 'Graceful Charity' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate the Spell Card Graceful Charity." announced James, drawing three cards. "I can draw three cards from my Deck while discarding two."

"It won't help you very much." Stanley pointed out, watching as his opponent sent two of his drawn cards to the Graveyard. "You only have one card in your hand."

"Tell that to my facedown card." smirked James, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Disgraceful Charity'!"

In the audience, Thomas gave a gasp as a flashback ensured...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

It was the middle of his duel with Spencer during the Battle City Finals...

"I use the effect of 'Spell Sanctuary' to activate a set Spell card - 'Card Destruction'!" announced Flashback Thomas.

Flashback Thomas's first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"Why activate that card?" Spencer blinked in surprise.

"That's easy-" Thomas began, sending his hand to the graveyard. "-we both must now send whatever cards that remain in our hands to the Graveyard and draw from our decks the same number of cards we had before discarding."

Spencer discarded his hand, and then he and Thomas both drew the same number of cards they had beforehand ( **Three** ).

"What was the point of doing something like that?" asked the silver-haired boy harshly. "There was no change in 'Slifer's' Attack Power!"

"Because, now, I can activate my other facedown card!" Thomas pointed out, just before motioning his right hand towards his last facedown card. "Facedown card, open! Trap Card - 'Disgraceful Charity', activate!"

The blue-haired boy's remaining facedown card flipped up and revealed itself, creating an undead-like fairy in the process. Both Graveyards of the respective duelists began glowing all red.

"Now, since a Spell Card was played, both players must now add every single card sent to the Graveyard this turn back to their respective hands." explained Thomas, taking the three cards popping out of his graveyard.

"A ' **Hand Reinforcement** ' combo?!" exclaimed Spencer.

"Yes, that's correct!"

Spencer growled and took the cards he had discarded and added them back to his hand. As a result, 'Slifer the Sky Dragon's' Attack Points rose up to its cap (ATK: 3000 - 6000).

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"James must've borrowed a small page from my book..." Thomas thought to himself.

Back in the duel field, two cards emerged from James's Graveyard, and he took hold of them.

"'Disgraceful Charity' allows both players to add all cards from their Graveyards that were discarded by the effect of a Spell Card activated this turn to their hands." The red-haired boy explained. "But you never discarded anything, so it'll only work for me."

Stanley grimaced, but said nothing in response.

"Next, I'll play another Spell Card..." continued James, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. The 'Common Soul' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "'Common Soul'!"

"'Common Soul'?" blinked Stanley.

"This allows me to Special Summon a 'Neo-Spacian' from my hand." explained James, placing a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "Not only that, but one monster on the field gets a power bonus from that monster's attack."

On cue, the 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' materialized face-up on the field.

"So now, I Summon 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the humaniod, black scarab-like monster (Level: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500).

"Thanks to the effect of 'Flare Scarab'-" James went on. "-it receives 400 Attack Points for ever Spell or Trap Card you control on your side of the field."

He was eyeing both the face-up "Dark City' Field Spell Card and facedown card.

"Because you control two such cards, that makes my monster 800 extra Attack Points."

'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' grew stronger (ATK: 500 - 1300). Suddenly, the face-up 'Common Soul' Spell Card started to glow and activate.

"And now, it's 'Bubbleman's' turn for a power boost!" announced James. "'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' has 1300 Attack Points, and that's added to my own monster's Attack Points! Like so..."

'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' grew stronger (ATK: 800 - 2100). Finally, the Battle Phase began...

"Take down 'Double Dude', 'Bubbleman'!" commanded James. "Bubble Shoot, now!"

'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' obeyed and raised his right arm at 'Destiny HERO - Double Dude', firing off bubble-like bombs from the gun at the opposing monster. An explosion erupted on Stanley's side of the field from the destruction of his monster.

"I activate a Trap Card!" The gray-haired boy announced (LP: 200). On the command, Stanley's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Destiny Signal'!"

"Crap!" winced James.

"As a monster I control was destroyed in battle-" explained Stanley, holding up a card he had taken from his Deck. "-I can Special Summon a 'Destiny HERO' monster from either my hand or Deck in its place."

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Destiny HERO - Defender' materialized face-up on the field.

"I Special Summon 'Destiny HERO - Defender' in defense mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a large monster with a body made from gray bricks (Level: 4/ATK: 100/DEF: 2700).

"I can't get through that!" complained James, forced to end his turn. "I end my turn."

Over in the audience...

"'Destiny HERO - Defender'..." commented Michael. "That bloke will be a tough one to get by."

"All we can do is wait to see if James can make it." added Percy.

"With 2700 Defense Points, it will be tricky." came from Edward.

Lady stayed quiet. Back in the duel field, it was finally Stanley's turn...

"It's my turn!" The gray-haired boy announced, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Stanley Hudswell (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : 46  
 **Current Hand** (3): ?, ?, and "Mystical Space Typhoon"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Mystical Space Typhoon'. However, since it was the Standby Phase...

"As 'Destiny HERO - Double Dude' was destroyed in battle last turn-" explained Stanley. "-I can Special Summon two 'Double Dude Tokens' to my field."

Two 'Destiny HERO - Double Dude'-like monsters took to the field.

"Next, I'll activate 'Mystical Space Typhoon'!" Stanley went on, holding his drawn card out. "This destroys one Spell or Trap Card on the field... Say goodbye to 'Common Soul'!"

A typhoon erupted from the card. Before long, the face-up 'Common Soul' Spell Card shattered into shards of glass.

"My 'Common Soul' card!" cried out James.

"And without it-" Stanley went on with a grin. "-'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' goes right back to your hand."

True to the gray-haired boy's words, 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' turned into a ball of light and floated back towards James before becoming a card once more.

"Ngh... Now 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' grows weaker..." The red-haired boy grimaced, taking hold of the card.

And weaker 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' did grow (ATK: 2100 - 800)...

"BATTLE!" announced Stanley, entering the Battle Phase. "See if you can dodge this, James!"

James unhappily waited for the attacks to begin.

"Destroy 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman', "Double Dude Token' #1!"

One of the 'Double Dude Tokens' charged at 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman', striking him down with his cane.

"'Double Dude Token' #2, attack James directly!" commanded Stanley.

The second 'Double Dude Token' obeyed, striking James on the head with his cane.

"YEOW!" The red-haired boy cried out, grasping the top of his head (LP: 300). "What was that for? That really hurt, you know!"

"Life's not always pretty, you know." shrugged Stanley.

"Grr..."

In the audience...

"Both duelists are down to their last Life Points." said Ashima.

"These next few turns could decide the whole match." added Michael.

"Come on, James..." Gordon muttered under his breath. "Don't mess up, now..."

Back in the duel field...

"Okay... Here goes something!" announced James, drawing a card. "With only 300 Life Points left, I have to make these next few turns count..."

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : James Hughes (LP: 300)  
 **Deck** : 43  
 **Current Hand** (2): Neo Spacian Flare Scarab and ?

* * *

"Now draw an extra card!" Stanley suddenly called out.

James blinked. "Huh? Why?"

"That's 'Destiny HERO - Defender's' special ability. During each of your own Standby Phases, you draw one card."

James was surprised by the effect... Why would Stanley seemingly want to help him? Deciding to figure it out later, the red-haired boy immediately drew another card. Looking at it for a split second, he looked back at his opponent.

"Okay, Stanley, I'll now play a card that will help both of us." announced James.

"What is it?" The gray-haired boy asked curiously.

"'The Shallow Grave', that's what!" As James said those words, the mentioned Spell Card ('The Shallow Grave') materialized face-up on the field. "Both of us can now revive a monster from our Graveyards in defense mode."

Stanley remained stunned for a moment before closing his eyes and smirking.

"So, I see..." The gray-haired boy remarked. "You want me to revive ' _that_ ' monster, am I right?"

"Go right ahead..." said James in a surprisingly dark tone. "Make my day..."

Stanley suddenly hesitated when he heard the red-haired boy's tone. Nevertheless, he eventually said those words...

"Be revived - 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster'!"

Appearing onto the field in a defensive position was the mighty 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster' (Level: 8/ATK: ?/DEF: ?).

"And this is my monster..." began James, just as a Monster Card called 'Hero Kid' materialized face-up on his side of the field. "'Hero Kid'!"

Appearing onto the field was a young child-like monster dressed as a sort of hero's sidekick (Level: 2/ATK: 300/DEF: 600).

"'Hero Kid'?" questioned Stanley. "Isn't that-?"

"A bit of support for my 'Elemental HERO' monsters?" asked James, smirking. "Yes, he is."

Suddenly, two more copies of the 'Hero Kid' materialized face-up on the field.

"Using its effect, I Special Summon two more copies from my Deck in attack mode!"

On cue, two more 'Hero Kids' materialized on the field, together, and posed with the third copy for battle.

"Two can play at that game!" cut in Stanley. "I destroy all non-'Destiny HERO' monsters on my side of the field!"

'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster' stood up from his spot and and let loose a roar so powerful that it went and shattered both 'Double Dude Tokens'.

"From there-" Stanley went on, taking and holding out two cards from his Graveyard. "-I Special Summon two 'Destiny HERO' monsters from my Graveyard... 'Diamond Dude' and 'Captain Tenacious'!"

The two mentioned 'Destiny HERO' monsters returned to the field. In addition, 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster' began to grow stronger because of their presence (ATK: 0 - 2300/DEF: 0 - 2300).

"I'm not finished just yet." continued James, taking and holding a card out. "I Summon back 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab'!"

In an instant, the humaniod, black scarab-like monster reappeared on the field (Level: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500).

"Stanley..." whispered Rosie, knowing what was about to happen next.

"And for every one of your Spell and Trap Cards out-" James reminded "-'Flare Scarab' gains 400 extra Attack Points."

'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' grew stronger (ATK: 500 - 900).

"Now, attack 'Destiny HERO - Captain Tenacious'! **FLAME BULLET**!"

'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' was more than happy to obey; he went and fired off some arrows of fire at 'Destiny HERO - Captain Tenacious'. The weaker monster was hit and got destroyed.

"'C-Captain Tenacious'..." groaned Stanley (LP: 200).

"I'll end my turn with two facedown cards." finished James, as he slotted two cards into separate Spell/Trap slots on his Duel Disk. On cue, two facedown cards materialized behind 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' and one of the three 'Hero Kids'. "Well, whaddya know? I'm back in the game again!"

"Not for much longer..." frowned Stanley. "This is where it all ends—with MY victory!"

James's look of triumph became one of concern. What was Stanley planning to do next? Well, the answer will come...now!

"My turn!" From there, the gray-haired boy drew a card and took his turn. "Get ready for my Deck's true power!"

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : Stanley Hudswell (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : 46  
 **Current Hand** (3): ?, ?, and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

Stanley's drawn card was the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card. Nodding quickly, he looked back over to his opponent with a determined look on his face.

"Before it happens, however, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed'!"

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"With it, I'm allowed to draw two more cards." explained Stanley, drawing two cards. One of the drawn cards caught his eye. "Here it is!"

James braced himself when he heard the gray-haired boy beginning to laugh rather ominously...

"This is it." Stanley was saying rather quietly. "The most powerful monster in my whole Deck..."

While James didn't know what this was about, Thomas started to get a clue on it...

"Stanley must be planning to Summon the one monster he used against The Earl of Demise." he realized.

Back in the middle of the duel field...

"Brace yourself, James!" declared Stanley, readying one of the drawn cards from his hand. "I sacrifice all three of my remaining 'Destiny HEROES'!"

"All three of them?!" James flinched.

"Yes, all three of 'em! Begone, my monsters!"

'Destiny HERO - Defender', 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster', and 'Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude' each vanished in blue streaks.

"What could Stanley be Summoning?" asked Percy.

"Beats me..." shrugged Matt. "But I don't like the looks of it."

"Me neither." agreed James R..

Back in the duel field...

"Say hello to the strongest 'Destiny HERO' in my Deck!" declared Stanley, placing his card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "One who strikes fear into the hearts of his enemies... 'Destiny HERO - Dogma'!"

The mentioned Monster Card materialized face-up on the field, right before James and his monsters.

"'D-Destiny HERO - Dogma'?" stuttered James.

In a blast of energy, the mighty 'Destiny HERO - Dogma' appeared before the red-haired boy and his side of the field (Level: 8/ATK: 3400/DEF: 2400).

"Then it's true..." murmured Ashima. "Stanley is the owner of the greatest 'Destiny HERO' monster there ever was..."

"And now, it looks like James is about to feel its power." added Matt. "With 3400 Attack Points, James won't even survive a single strike from it."

"James..." whispered Molly.

Back in the middle of the duel field...

"You've put up a good fight, James." said Stanley, closing his eyes for a moment. "But this is where it all ends." His eyes opened fiercely "'Destiny HERO - Dogma', strike down 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab'!"

'Destiny HERO - Dogma' readied for battle.

"FINISH THIS!"

Molly looked away. "I can't watch!" she wailed.

"Stanley wins with this one attack!" exclaimed Rosie.

The attack came closer and closer until...

"Facedown card, open!" shouted James. "I play a Trap Card - 'Kid Guard'!"

His facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"'Kid Guard'?" blinked Stanley.

"This Trap Card allows me to tribute one of my 'Kid Hero' monsters and negate your attack." explained James, just as one of his three 'Kid Hero' monsters faded away in a blue streak. "So now, your attack is cancelled out!"

'Destiny HERO - Dogma' found himself stopping his final attack. In addition, it was inches away from hitting 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab'.

"I...don't believe it..." Stanley whispered to himself. "James stopped my attack..."

"But 'Hero Kid's' sacrifice won't be in vain." continued James, just as a card slid out of his Deck. "Because, now, I get to add one 'Elemental HERO' Monster Card from the Deck to my hand." He showed what the card was ('Elemental HERO Neos') "And I pick good ol' 'Neos'."

In the audience...

"James was THIS close to losing..." sighed Toby.

"TOO close." agreed Gordon.

Back in the duel field, Stanley wasn't quite done with his turn...yet.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." he simply said, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "Alright, James, show me what you're capable of!"

A facedown card materialized on the field. Even though he survived the turn, James wasn't quite out of the woods just yet.

"Now Stanley has got probably the strongest 'Destiny HERO' in creation on the field." James murmured to himself. "How could I top that?" He closed his eyes. "I know there is a way... I know 'Neos' would agree if he were my spirit partner..."

The red-haired boy looked to his hand; it only contained 'Elemental HERO Neos' at the moment.

"I just need to draw the right card and turn this around."

"Well?" cut in the voice of Stanley, causing James to look up. The gray-haired boy had a small, grim smile on his face. "Are you still game, James?"

"Of course, I am." confirmed James. "A True Duelist never surrenders, no matter what. Besides-" He then smirked a little himself. "-it's not over until the last card is played."

"In that case, show me what that last card will be!"

On that note, James finally took his turn and performed a Destiny Draw.

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : James Hughes (LP: 300)  
 **Deck** : 41  
 **Current Hand** (2): "Elemental HERO Neos" and "Neo Space"

* * *

Just then, "Destiny HERO - Dogma's' eyes began to glow.

"During each of your Standby Phases-" explained Stanley "-' Destiny HERO - Dogma' cuts your Life Points in half!"

James looked at his Duel Disk and saw his life point counter drop by half (LP: 150).

"Not much Life Points left-" he thought to himself. "-but I can still pull it off..." At last, the red-haired boy looked up and said those words... "Watch as I activate the Field Spell Card 'Neo Space'!"

"What?!" gasped Stanley.

On cue, the mentioned Field Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. The nearby buildings began to collapse as the scenery also started to change yet again. This time, into the colorful 'Neo Space'-like world. Stanley looked down at his face-up 'Dark City' Field Spell Card, which then shattered into pieces of glass.

"My 'Dark City'!"

"Gone, but not forgotten." joked James. "'Neo Space' powers up the Attack Points of all monsters with the name 'Neos'—like 'Elemental HERO Neos'—on the field by 500."

The two remaining 'Hero Kids' faded away in blue streaks.

"Now I Summon 'Elemental HERO Neos' by sacrificing both of my 'Kid Hero' monsters!"

The mighty 'Elemental HERO Neos' returned to the field with a mighty yell (Level: 7/ATK: 2500 - 3000/DEF: 2000).

"Is James going to do it again?" Emily whispered to Thomas.

Thomas nodded seriously. "Yes, he is..."

Back in the duel field, James finally announced those words...

"It's time for another Contact Fusion!" The red-haired boy declared. He then looked over to his two monsters. "'Elemental HERO Neos', 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab', go forth and combine together!"

The two monsters leaped into the glowing sky.

"I Fusion Summon 'Elemental HERO Flare Neos'!"

When the Fusion Summon sequence finished, the orange/brown, winged version of 'Elemental HERO Neos' stood on the field, ready for battle (Level: 7/ATK: 2500 - 3000/DEF: 2000).

"Impressive, is it not?" asked James. "And it gets even better! 'Flare Neos' gains 400 Attack Points for every Spell and Trap Card on the field!"

'Elemental HERO Flare Neos' began glowing as his strength went way up (ATK: 3000 - 4200).

"4200 Attack Points..." frowned Stanley.

"More than enough to take down your 'Destiny HERO - Dogma'." James pointed out, before entering the Battle Phase. "'Elemental HERO Flare Neos', attack at once! **BURN TO ASH**!"

'Elemental HERO Flare Neos' obeyed and rose into the sky to attack.

"It's all over, Stanley!"

Stanley suddenly grinned. "I beg to differ." he said quietly.

"Huh?" James recoiled.

To prove his point, Stanley's set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. This Trap Card was called...

"I activate 'D - Shield'!" The gray-haired boy declared. "I can only activate this when an attack position 'Destiny HERO' monster I control is selected as an attack target. From there, I change that monster into defense position, and equip it with this card as if it were an Equip Spell Card. The equipped monster then cannot be destroyed by battle!"

'Destiny HERO - Dogma', as 'Elemental HERO Flare Neos' got closer to deal the final blow, switched himself into a defensive stance while surviving the blow.

"Damn..." groaned James. "I was so close..."

"I'm still in the game." said Stanley.

"I know... But the good thing about 'Neo Space' is that my monster won't return to the Extra Deck at the end of my turn."

"Even so, I'll still find a way to take your monster down." The gray-haired boy pointed out. "That is... once you end your turn."

"Which I am doing, now." finished James. "Good luck trying to get rid of 'Flare Neos'."

"Not a problem." Stanley accepted, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : Stanley Hudswell (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : 46  
 **Current Hand** (3): ?, ?, and "Heavy Storm Blade"

* * *

Upon seeing his drawn card, the gray-haired boy smirked once more before looking at James scornfully.

"Looks like this will be the final turn of this duel." he said slowly. "At first, I thought you were going to defeat me again... However, what I have here will actually grant me victory over you, James."

"How so?" asked James.

"Allow me to show you." suggested Stanley, placing two fingers onto the card on one of the Monster Field slots on his Duel Disk. "First I switch 'Destiny HERO - Dogma' back into attack mode."

'Destiny HERO - Dogma' stood up (ATK: 3400).

"And I'll equip him with the Spell Card 'Heavy Storm Blade'!" continued Stanley, slotting a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

The mentioned Equip Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"By playing a new Spell Card-" James pointed out. "-'Elemental HERO Flare Neos' gets stronger."

'Elemental HERO Flare Neos' grew even more powerful (ATK: 4200 - 4600).

"This Equip Spell Card will be the downfall for your 'Flare Neos'." retorted Stanley.

Materializing within 'Destiny HERO - Dogma's' right hand was a three-bladed weapon that almost looked like a fan.

"But what does it even do?" James demanded.

"It destroys all other Spells and Traps on the field when 'Dogma' attacks." explained Stanley. "And that means 'Elemental HERO Flare Neos' will lose his power bonus as soon as I declare such an attack."

"W-W-What?!"

"If Stanley declares an attack-" cried Henry "-James will lose!"

"Hurray for Stanley!" cheered Rosie.

"'Destiny HERO - Dogma', activate the effect of 'Heavy Storm Blade'!" declared Stanley. "End this duel, now!"

The weapon in 'Destiny HERO - Dogma's hand' began to activate. To James's horror, all Spell and Trap Cards on the field were blown away.

"NO!"

With the 'Neo Space' Field Spell Card gone, the scenery went back to the White House replica. In addition, 'Elemental HERO Flare Neos' lost much of its Attack Bonus (ATK: 4600 - 2900).

"This duel is mine!" shouted Stanley. "'Destiny HERO - Dogma', attack 'Elemental HERO Flare Neos', now!" He gave the attack name... " **DEATH CHRONICLE** "

'Destiny HERO - Dogma' obeyed, swooping in to strike 'Elemental HERO Flare Neos' with his blade.

"I win, James!"

Just before the 'Heavy Storm Blade' could strike... 'Elemental HERO Flare Neos' caught it with his bare hands.

"HUH?!" Stanley flinched. "M-M-My attack has been stopped!"

The rest of the audience was shocked by what had happened, too.

"Bubbling Sodas!" exclaimed Percy.

"What's going on?" asked Gordon.

Back in the middle of the duel field, James was...smirking with triumph. Before him were two set cards.

"Where did those come from?" demanded Stanley.

"My facedown card you destroyed was a little something called 'Spell Calling'." explained James. "When it's destroyed while facedown, I can automatically select and set two Spell Cards from my Deck."

"W-What?!"

With the added set cards, 'Elemental HERO Flare Neos's' power rose again (ATK: 2900 - 3700).

"And Stanley can't call off his attack." Edward said to the rest of the group.

"That means James wins instead!" cried Molly.

Back in the duel field...

After a short struggle, 'Destiny HERO - Dogma', and 'Heavy Storm Blade' were both destroyed by the superior power of "Elemental HERO Flare Neos'.

"I... I've lost again..." whispered Stanley in disbelief (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: James Hughes wins!**

* * *

"James Hughes is the winner!" announced Skiff. "He advances to round two!"

The holograms all faded away as both teenage boys collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion.

"I... I've won..." panted James.

Stanley was panting just as much. "You've won again, James..."

Silence then ensured...

"Hey, are they okay?" asked Toby.

"They must be pretty tuckered out." commented Mavis. "I mean, it was a very intense duel."

All of a sudden...

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Michael, hearing something coming from the duel field.

"Is that...laughter?" came from Carlie.

"It sure sounds like it." nodded James R.

The laughter was coming from...James and Stanley. It was as if they were laughing because of how intense (or fun) the duel had been for them.

"That duel... It was so intense!" James yelled out, managing to speak in between laughs.

"It sure was!" agreed the also laughing Stanley.

From there, the audience around the replica of the White House broke into cheers and applause for the two duelists. Even then, we're not exactly done just yet... There was just one duel to go before the first round was all over with.

(elsewhere...)

Soon after the duel ended, the group were on their way to watch the last duel of the day.

"You two were amazing out there." smiled Percy, before looking to his left. "Wouldn't you agree, Lady?"

Alas, Lady remained as silent as ever. Finally, after a few seconds of thinking, Percy tried to speak to the beautiful blonde-haired girl again...

"Lady, I really wanna help you... Why won't you accept it or even say anything?"

At last, Lady rose her head up, her eyes red with tears. Alas, the poor girl could only say this...

"I'm... I'm so horrid..." she whimpered.

"No, you're not." protested Percy. Struggling to find something else to say, he looked to his friends. "Guys, help me out!"

"Sorry, Percy." sighed Henry. "I've got nothing, right now."

"Same here." added Gordon.

"I wish we did." put in Mavis.

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Percy, getting upset. "Lady's our friend! Friends don't turn their backs on each other!"

"Nor do they lie to cover up their troubles while hypocritically telling their friends to get over their own traumas." added Thomas firmly. "Lady, you should have owned up to us about your nightmares when they first started. We could have helped you sooner than later. We could have offered you comfort and support. Your suffering wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't lied to us all this time."

From there, Lady fell into greater depression.

"Answer us, Lady." demanded Emily sternly. "Why did you lie to us?"

Still nothing was said by the despairing girl, and thus Thomas and Emily were both forced to give up.

"Guys, was-a that necessary?" Gina calmly asked, trying to defend Lady. "I-a know what she-a said to you-a both earlier wasn't-a good, but-"

"It was inexcusable!" snapped Thomas, getting into the brown-haired Italian girl's face. "She had the nerve to tell Emily and I to just get over all of the pain and suffering we endured in the Duel Monsters spirit world! And yet all this time, she was also suffering but refused to ask for our help! It's like she even didn't trust her own friends to be there for her!"

Gina was surprised by the explosive outburst and immediately backed off. The others, meanwhile, decided to just drop the whole thing. They though the last duel of the first round would help clear their heads.

(elsewhere...)

Atop a replica of a temple in Brazil, Raul Paulo and Vinnie Montreal were both about to begin their duel.

"Hey, may the best man win." Raul said politely to his opponent.

Vinnie snorted. "I don't need any luck! I'll win, either way."

Without another word, the two duelists activated their Duel Disks and drew their opening hands. On Vinnie's face, there was a nasty looking grin.

"Time to see how my new weapon works..." he thought to himself. The blue-haired young man then spoke aloud. "I'll take the first turn, if you don't mind!"

"By all means." Raul accepted.

With that said, Vinnie drew his first card.

* * *

 **Turn One** : Vinnie Montreal (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Predaplant Moray Nepenthes", "Predaponics", "Predaplant Squid Drosera", "Negate Attack", "Polymerization", and "Predaplant Flytrap"

* * *

The blue-haired young man grinned big at his hand. He lovd it whenever he got what he needed on the first draw.

"It's all falling into place..." Vinnie thought to himself. He then took and readied a card from his hand. "Alright, shrimp, I'm gonna Summon this beastie!"

The blue-haired young man placed the card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk (sideways). A Monster Card called 'Predaplant Squid Drosera' materialized face-up on the field.

"'Predaplant Squid Drosera' - defense mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a plant-like monster with many vines like a squid's tentacles (Level: 2/ATK: 600/DEF: 400).

"A 'Predaplant' monster..." gasped Raul. He then shook his head clear of any fear. "I'm not afraid of it."

Vinnie smirked. "Oh, you will be..." He then took another card and slotted it into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "I play a Continuous Spell Card - 'Predaponics'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"What does that card do?" asked Raul curiously.

"Man, you're so stupid... It's an easy effect, idiot! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one 'Predaplant' monster from my hand or Graveyard. However, its effect is rendered useless when Summoned that way! ...at least until that turn comes to an end."

From there, yet another Monster Card ('Predaplant Moray Nepenthes') materialized face-up on the field.

"I Special Summon 'Predaplant Moray Nepenthes' in attack mode!" announced Vinnie, who had two fingers placed on a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

With those words, the double-headed Plant-Type monster appeared in the place of the card (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000). As Vinnie made his play, Thomas and the others finally arrived through the crowd to watch the duel.

"Looks like it has already started." said Stanley.

"I didn't know Vinnie was into plants." Rosie innocently commented.

"Don't be fooled by them just because they're plants." warned Matt.

"Why's that?"

"I've witnessed them before." The dirty blonde-haired boy went on. "Vinnie's Deck can be extremely powerful."

"Indeed so." agreed Ashima.

Back in the duel field, two facedown cards materialized on the field.

"Okay, shrimp, that ends my turn!" taunted Vinnie. "Show me what you can do!"

"Don't mind if I do." nodded Raul, drawing a card. It looked like he didn't mind the rude words being thrown his way by this arrogant, blue-haired young man.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Raul Paulo (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 39  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Polymerization"

* * *

On cue, the 'Polymerization' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I play 'Polymerization'!" announced the Brazilian man, holding three cards out. "I fuse 'Dark Valkyria' and 'Evocator Chevalier' both from my hand!"

Two monsters appeared briefly onto the field. One of which was what looked like a darker version of 'Dunames Dark Witch', the other was a swordsman in fire red armor. The two monsters began fusing together.

"I Fusion Summon 'Superalloy Beast Raptinus'!"

Appearing from the Fusion Summon sequence was a dragon with many different colored parts of its body (Level: 8/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2200).

"Thanks to my monster's effect-" explained Raul. "-all monsters face-up on the field that are of the 'Gemini' class are treated as Effect Monsters and gain their effects."

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Blazewing Butterfly' materialized face-up on the field.

"To prove my point, I Normal Summon 'Blazewing Butterfly' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a butterfly with wings of fire (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500).

"'Gemini' Monsters..." muttered Vinnie in disgust.

"Ah ha, do I detect some jealousy, perhaps?" smirked Raul. "Anyway, 'Superalloy Beast Raptinus's' effect now activates. 'Blazewing Butterfly' gains its effect as it is a 'Gemini' Monster."

"And that effect is?"

"I can tribute 'Blazewing Butterfly' to Special Summon a 'Gemini' Monster from the Graveyard." The Brazilian man explained, taking a card from his Graveyard. "So now, I Special Summon 'Dark Valkyria' in attack mode!"

'Blazewing Butterfly' faded away in a blue streak, while returning to the field was the 'Dunames Dark Witch' lookalike (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1050).

"When summoned, my monster receives a Spell Counter. When equipped with one, 'Dark Valkyria' gains 300 Attack Points per Spell Counter."

'Dark Valkyria' grew stronger (ATK: 1800 - 2100).

"Are you done?" sighed Vinnie, who was getting annoyed.

"Not quite." replied Raul, holding out another card. "I activate 'Monster Reborn' and bring back 'Evocator Chevalier'!"

The red armored swordsman reappeared on the field as well (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 900).

"And it also becomes an Effect Monster..." Vinnie grumbled. "I hate 'em..."

Over in the audience...

"Raul's sure flocking the field." commented Mavis.

"I'll say." agreed the voice of...Sir Topham Hatt.

"Huh?"

Sir Topham Hatt, Lady Hatt, and their two Grandchildren pushed through the crowd.

"Hello, sir." greeted Edward. "Come to watch a duel?"

"Thanks to Stephen and Bridget here." answered Lady Hatt. He placed her arms around the young boy and young girl. "They wanted to watch one of these...' _duels_ '."

"That way-" explained Stephen. "-we can become duelists, too!"

"When we get older, that is." giggled Bridget.

"Ah." smiled Mavis, giving an understanding nod.

Back in the duel field...

"Because 'Evocator Chevalier' is not a 'Gemini' Monster-" Raul went on. "-nothing happens." He took another card from his hand. "Now I equip my monster with this Spell Card..." The Brazilian man turned the card over. "'Supervise'!"

"What does that do?" asked Vinnie.

"Nothing." answered Raul. "I just need an Equip Spell Card put onto 'Evocator Chevalier' to activate its effect."

The mentioned monster began to glow.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"By removing an Equip Spell Card from 'Evocator Chevalier' and sending it to the Graveyard, I can target and destroy one face-up card you control." The Brazilian man explained, grinning while wagging the index finger of his right hand. "So, I'll offer 'Supervise' to take down your 'Predaplant Moray Nepenthes'!"

'Evocator Chevalier' dove towards Vinnie's monster and slashed it in half with his sword. Angrily, Vinnie started swearing aloud even though there were lots of kids in the audience.

"How rude..." frowned Ashima.

"Hey! Watch the language!" shouted James R.. "There are kids present!"

"Screw off, ya dumbass!" Vinnie shouted right back. He then looked back at his opponent. "Well? Is that it or not?"

"Quite the unfiltered one, aren't you?" questioned Raul. "But, to answer your question, I'm not done just yet. And next to be activated is the effect of 'Supervise'."

"But you've just sent it to the Graveyard!" objected Vinnie.

"If it's sent to my Graveyard-" Raul pointed out. "-I can Special Summon one Normal Monster from my Graveyard."

"What?!"

All of a sudden, Raul's Graveyard started glowing as a card emerged.

"Come forth, 'Gemini' Monster - 'Blazewing Butterfly'!" announced The Brazilian man. "While in the Graveyard, all 'Gemini' Monsters there are treated Normal Monsters."

The fiery butterfly-like monster returned to the field.

"Thanks to 'Superalloy Beast Raptinus', my 'Gemini' Monster is treated as an Effect Monster and gains its effect. But for now, I will remove the Spell Counter from 'Dark Valkyria' to target one Monster Card on your side of the field and destroy it."

'Dark Valkryia', losing her power bonus (ATK: 2100 - 1800), fired a magical blast at Vinnie's last monster. The attack struck and destroyed 'Predaplant Squid Drosera'.

"Nice try, idiot." grinned Vinnie. "By destroying 'Predaplant Squid Drosera', I can place a Predator Counter on all of your monsters. Best of all; if they're at Level 2 or higher, then they are made into Level 1 monsters so long as Predator Counter remains on them."

Suddenly, all of Raul's monsters found themselves with vines wrapped around them.

"Say hello to them becoming Level 1 monsters!"

'Blazewing Butterfly' (Level: 4 - 1), 'Dark Valkyria' (Level: 4 - 1), 'Evocator Chevalier' (Level: 4 - 1), and 'Superalloy Beast Raptinus' all had their levels reduced (Level: 8 - 1).

"It matters not!" argued Raul.

Vinnie raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How come?"

"Because this duel is over!" The Brazilian man entered the Battle Phase. "Attack Vinnie directly, my monsters!"

"A One Turn Kill!" announced Ashima.

"Take him down!" cheered Percy.

It looked like the blue-haired young man was gonna be defeated just like that. Was it really gonna be that easy? Don't bet on it...

"Go - 'Negate Attack'!" shouted Vinnie, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Your attack and Battle Phase are negated!"

The attacks were stopped by a swirling barrier from the face-up Quick-Play Spell Card.

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't the One Turn Kill I was expecting it to be." Ashima commented.

"Me-a neither." agreed Gina.

Back in the duel field, Raul, while disappointed, didn't seem all worried that his attack ended in failure.

"Ah well, I'll get you next turn." The Brazilian man shrugged. "Besides, what hope do you have?"

Vinnie...said nothing.

"What's the matter? Feeling unhappy that you have nothing to stop me? That's fine, we all can't be winners now, can we?"

All of a sudden, Vinnie started to snicker quietly before laughing loudly.

"Huh?" Raul blinked in confusion.

The audience was also confused at why the blue-haired young man was laughing despite the fact he was in a position to lose on Raul's next turn.

"He's...laughing?" blinked Emily.

"Why's that?" added James.

"Beats the heck out of me." shrugged Michael.

"I don't like it." shivered Molly.

Back in the duel field...

"There ain't gonna be a next turn for you, chump!" declared Vinnie, drawing a card. "I can guarantee, that I'll win on my next move!"

"Could he really mean that?" Raul thought to himself. He then spoke aloud. "If you think you can do just that, then show me!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Vinnie Montreal (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand** (3): "Polymerization", "Predaplant Flytrap", and "Predaplant Squid Drosera"

* * *

Vinnie's hand contained 'Polymerization', 'Predaplant Flytrap', and the drawn 'Predaplant Squid Drosera'.

"First up, I have to pay 800 Life Points to keep 'Predaponics' on my field." announced the blue-haired young man, taking a life point hit (LP: 3200). "Then I'll use it to Special Summon one 'Predaplant' monster from my hand or Graveyard with its effects negated until the end of the turn." On cue, the 'Predaplant Moray Nepenthes' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field. "Come forth - 'Predaplant Moray Nepenthes'!"

The two-headed plant-like monster returned to the field. This was followed by a Monster Card called 'Predaplant Flytrap' materializing face-up on the field.

"I also Summon 'Predaplant Flytrap' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a large flytrap plant (Level: 2/ATK: 400/DEF: 800).

"Is he gonna play it?" Matt thought to himself, looking both serious and worried.

His fears were confirmed...

"I activate the Spell Card 'Polymerization'!" cried Vinnie, holding out the mentioned card. "Using it, I'll combine 'Predaplant Moray Nepenthes' with 'Predaplant Flytrap'!"

The 'Polymerization' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, and absorbed both 'Predaplant Moray Nepenthes' and 'Predaplant Flytrap' into the card.

"I fuse both my monsters together to create a beast of fear and destruction!" Vinnie declared. "In fact, you might not even like plants or gardening after this!"

The face-up 'Polymerization' Spell Card slowly morphed into the familiar 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' Fusion Monster Card.

"I Fusion Summon 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'!"

The plant-like creature emerged from the face-up Monster Card and onto the field, letting loose a powerful roar (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). But, to the audience's surprise, the roar was actually strong enough to throw Raul onto his back.

"What?!" gasped Zack.

"How did that roar manage to knock Raul back?" asked Carlie, looking shocked.

"Something is definitely off with that monster..." said Ashima. "I just wish I knew what it was..."

Back in the duel field, Raul was slowly getting back onto his feet.

"Quite the beast." The Brazilian man commented, not realizing the danger he was gonna soon be in.

"Oh, and it's gonna get worse, I'm afraid." grinned Vinnie. "Next I play the effect of 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'! Once per turn, I can target a monster on the field with a Star Level lower than or equal to my own monster. Once that's done, the targeted monster...is banished!"

Raul gasped. "B-Banished, you say?!"

'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' started to attack.

"And so... Say goodbye to 'Superalloy Beast Raptinus'!"

"NO!" Raul cried out.

With one powerful attack from 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia', 'Superalloy Beast Raptinus' got destroyed! Unfortunately, the attack ended up hitting Raul and knocking him down once more.

"Well, it looks like I have the upperhand now, hmm?" taunted Vinnie.

Raul got back up. "Those attacks... Why do they feel so real? Aren't they supposed to be holograms?!"

"Holograms, you say? They feel real to you?"

"Yes!" wailed Raul in a panic. "What's going on?!"

Rather than answer the question, Vinnie decided to continue with his turn. In fact, he had one more card to play before ending the duel...

"I discard the 'Predaplant Squid Drosera' in my hand to the Graveyard!" The blue-haired young man announced, discarding his mentioned Monster Card. "By doing so, it allows 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' to attack all monsters on your field that are equipped with Predator Counters!"

The large Plant-Type monster began its attack.

"All of my monsters are equipped with Predator Counters..." Raul mumbled in realization. "This was Vinnie's plan all along..."

"'Chimerafflesia', attack!" commanded Vinnie. "Strike down those stupid 'Gemini' Monsters and end this duel!"

"End the duel?!" objected Raul. "I'll still have Life Points left over after your attacks!"

"Wrong!"

'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' attacked and destroyed 'Blazewing Butterfly', first.

"But, how can I be wrong?" The Brazilian man questioned (LP: 3000). "With 2500 Attack Points, you can definitely take down all my monsters... However, I'll have Life Points remaining still!"

'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' then attacked and vaporized 'Dark Valkyria', leaving Raul on the edge (LP: 2300).

"Man, you're such an idiot." sighed Vinnie. "Then again, pretty much all of my victims were like that." He then grinned wickedly. "This is where 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia's' next effect kicks in!"

"N-Next effect?" gulped Raul.

"Watch and weep."

'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' suddenly started glowing all purple—except growing more and more powerful. To make matters worse, 'Evocator Chevalier' was also glowing all purple—except this was hurting the monster...badly.

"'Evocator Chevalier'!" called Raul.

"Once per turn, my monster can weaken yours while mine grows even stronger." explained Vinnie. "Your monster loses 1000 Attack Points, and mine gains 1000 Attack Points."

"What?! Oh no!"

True to his words, Vinnie's monster ('Predaplant Chimerafflesia') became stronger (ATK: 2500 - 3500). To make matters worse, 'Evocator Chevalier' found itself growing even weaker (ATK: 1900 - 900).

"And now, 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia', give us the grand finale!" commanded Vinnie, looking and sounding beyond demented. "Take down 'Evocator Chevalier'!"

'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' obeyed, before taking and gobbling up 'Evocator Chevalier' in one bite. Raul was shocked at what he saw, but then became even more worried at what was coming next. The giant plant-like monster was slamming down one of its vine arms towards him.

"No..." whispered Raul, growing more and more terrified. "No! STOP!"

Alas, the plead fell upon deaf ears as the vine arm came down upon the poor man...

 ***SLAM***

The whole crowd (especially the kids) watched the scene in complete horror. When the smoke cleared, it only got worse from there.

"For God's sake..." whispered Mavis.

"What did Vinnie-?!" came from Toby.

The cleared smoke revealed Raul again lying on the ground, but his eyes were closed and he was now completely out cold. In addition, there was a tentacle placed over his body (compliments of 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'). And the owner of the Plant-Type monster was smiling menacingly...

"I win." said Vinnie, not looking remorseful at all (LP: 4000).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Vinnie Montreal wins!**

* * *

'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' finally faded away. The whole audience was left completely terrified and silent after witnessing the brutal finisher by Vinnie and his 'Predaplant' Monster.

"That...monster..." murmured Molly, shaking hard. "It was...real..."

"But, how...could it be?" whispered Carlie.

"Could... could Vinnie a Psychic Duelist, too?" questioned Matt.

"It must be the card itself." figured Thomas. "Just like the 'Five-Headed Dragon' Sailor John used against Spencer and I."

That was a possible solution, but there still had to be more to it though... Am I right?


	17. Road to Disaster

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up below the replica of the Brazilian temple, an unconscious Raul had been loaded onto a stretcher and was being taken away by a number of paramedics towards an ambulance to be taken to the hospital for treatment of injuries inflicted by Vinnie and his monster during the last duel.

"Is Raul going to be okay?" asked the worried voice of Rosie.

Thomas and the rest of the gang (including Sir Topham Hatt and his family, and also joined by both Liz and Ryan) were all watching the sad scene from nearby.

"According to one of the medics, Raul should be okay once they get him to the hospital." answered James.

Rosie sighed. "Oh, good..." she said with relief. "That's wonderful to know."

"Still, that was a way scary scene..." shuddered Gordon, still remembering the end of the duel. "How could Vinnie have controlled such a real-looking monster?"

"He had to be a psychic duelist like myself." figured Carlie. "It's the only possible answer."

Thomas, however, remained silent on it. He knew there had to be more to it than being a psychic duelist.

(elsewhere...)

Later on, Vinnie was walking down the streets of Atlanta while whistling cheerfully to himself. Many people noticed the blue-haired young man and grew frightened as they tried to stay away from him (having watched the duel on TV), much to his delight.

"Man, what a great day I had..." he thought to himself. "Now everybody has their sights upon me... Heck, they even fear me!"

(elsewhere...)

Later inside another hotel within the city, Vinnie was walking down the hall until he arrived outside a room. Once he stopped outside the door to the room, the blue-haired young man knocked on it a few times before waiting for an answer.

"Eingeben." came the calm voice of Frieda, who spoke in the German language.

Smiling, Vinnie opened the door and entered the rather beautiful and expensive room. There, standing in the middle of the room, was Frieda with her arms folded.

"Ah, Frieda, my darling..." Vinnie began cheerfully, but was, while walking into the room, immediately met with a hard slap across the face by the angry young German woman. The blue-haired young man didn't even get mad at the welcome; he was just surprised by it. "...rose? Well, I wasn't quite expecting such a stern welcoming from you after a great day I had."

"Vat did you do?" Frieda demanded slowly and angrily.

"I won my duel against that Brazilian shrimp! Aren't you happy about that? It means everybody now has their sights upon me and not-"

"VAT DID YOU DO?!" shouted Frieda, interrupting the blue-haired young man. "Tell me ze truth, zis instant!"

"Frieda, I won my duel!" protested Vinnie, attempting to cover his tracks and save his own hide. "Scouts honor."

Becoming even more furious, the blonde-haired young German woman turned around and used the TV remote in her hand to turn the nearby television on. Currently, there was a news bulletin being played outside the same temple Vinnie had badly injured Raul.

"We are live outside the site in Boxford Land where Vinnie Montreal had badly beaten one of the many duelists from around the world in a way we cannot even begin to describe." began a male reporter. "Joining me in speaking out about this tragic event is Boxford Corp's CEO and tournament organizer - Spencer Gresley." He then spoke to Spencer. "Mr. Gresley, do you have anything you would like to address to the people of Atlanta and the duelists from around the world about this terrible action from one of the duelists competing in your new tournament?"

"I do." agreed Spencer, who then spoke into the camera. "People of Atlanta, I, along with everybody else at Boxford Corp, are deeply sorry for what one of our competing duelists has done. And for those who are watching from Brazil, please accept our sincerest of apologies for what happened to Raul. I assure you that we will do everything in our power to ensure that the person responsible is punished for his actions! Especially since I'm also now getting the vibes that Vinnie is the theme park's hacker and saboteur."

"What do you plan to do, Mr. Gresley?" asked the male reporter. "Are you going to expel Vinnie Montreal from your tournament after all he had done?"

"No."

The reporter was surprised. Seeing the look, Spencer decided to expand on what he was saying.

"I'm going to have someone competing in this tournament duel Vinnie in the opener of the next round." continued Spencer. "And I know who will be the one to do battle with him."

Just then, the television had shut itself right off. From there, Frieda turned around and glared at Vinnie more intensely than ever before.

"I told you not to put any more lives in danger, Vincent Montreal!" The blonde-haired young German woman hissed in fury. "How dare you disobey me!"

"Oh, come on, Frieda!" argued Vinnie, acting like his actions were not such a big deal. "Why do you gotta be in such a hissy mood all because of one simple injured duelist? Sometimes you gotta do stuff that bad stuff for the sake of revenge."

"I'm NOT like zat!"

"What?" winced Vinnie.

"I am a civilized human being who does not approve of hurting innocent people, or deliberately picking fights with them. Zat vasn't how my Mother vanted me to behave!" Frieda argued. She then closed her eyes. "Before she died, she told me something very important...

The blonde-haired young German woman then started to remember some words said to her when she was younger...

" _ **Two wrongs never make a right. Just because ze world may treat you cruelly, zat doesn't mean you have to act ze same**_."

Frieda allowed some tears to fall from her eyes as she opened them.

"My Mother vas a good woman, and I loved her very much." The young German woman went on. "And I vill do vhat I must to stick by her teachings."

"Hmm... I think I'm beginning to see your point." Vinnie said at last.

"I vill varn you only once, Vinnie." continued Frieda firmly, after taking a second to dry her eyes. "Do not put any more lives in danger, or else I vill PERSONALLY see to it zat you are stopped, here and now."

Vinnie frowned. Was he really going to hold onto that promise? Nobody knew for certain.

* * *

 **Title: Road to Disaster**

* * *

"You're WHAT?!" Percy exclaimed in shock.

Inside the lobby of the big hotel, Thomas and the others had returned to rest up for the night before returning to Boxford Land for round two of the tournament. Unfortunately, this night was about to go very wrong for several people in this very lobby...

"Lady, please tell me and everyone else that this is a joke."

Lady looked down. "I'm sorry, Percy, but it's not a joke."

"But why? Why are you leaving us?" asked Percy, growing extremely upset. "We all just want to help you."

"It's for the best." answered Burnett, knowing that this was something Lady needed to do. "She wants to go on a journey to find herself. I've already spoken to Sir Topham Hatt, and he accepts Polly's decision to leave the school."

"After all that's happened in a short period of time-" continued Lady. "-I just can't call myself a friend towards any of you at this moment."

"Lady..." whispered Emily.

Suddenly, the beautiful blonde-haired girl turned towards Emily and Thomas.

"Thomas... Emily..." she began. "I'm so sorry for how I acted, and how I lied to you about my nightmares."

"Why did you lie to us instead of confining in us for help?" asked Thomas.

"We want to know the answer." added Emily.

Lady, swallowing hard, took a deep, shakey breath and decided to explain...

"I thought that if I had told you about my nightmares-" The beautiful blonde-haired girl confessed. "-I would end up worrying everybody. I didn't want to do that and look like a weak person, especially after everything you've been through. I was just trying to be brave like you."

"We're only brave when we HAVE to be." Emily pointed out. "Being brave doesn't mean you have to lie and pretend you're not afraid of anything."

"Even then, while we accept your apology, it doesn't change the fact that you still went and said that stuff to Emily and I." added Thomas. "It will take a very, very long time for both of us to truly forgive and trust you again."

"I... I understand." Lady smiled sadly, before turning towards Percy. "Percy, I'm sorry for what I'm about to say, but I'm afraid I am going to have to break up with you... I will always love you, but I just cannot be with you at a time like this."

Percy felt like he wanted to cry. "Please don't leave me..." he begged through his tears.

"I have to." said Lady with a tear in her eye.

"It's not fair!" The green-haired boy protested, shaking his head in denial. "You were gone for most of the summer while the rest of us were fighting in the Duel Monsters spirit world. And now that we got some time together, you have to leave again? It's just not fair!"

"Percy..." soothed Edward, stepping forth and placing a hand onto his younger friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but this is Lady's choice. If she feels she cannot face any of us right now, then there isn't anything we can do about it."

Lady, with a very sad look on her face, then turned around towards the exit of the hotel. It was a sign it was time to depart.

"Burnett, let's go." she instructed her Guardian. From there, without turning around, the beautiful blonde-haired girl spoke to her friends one last time... "Everyone, I will miss you all very much. But I will assure you that when I finally return one day, I will be someone you can all be friends with."

"Let me go with you!" insisted Percy. "I don't want to lose you forever!"

"No, Percy, you must stay behind. Besides, I won't be gone forever... When I return, I will finally be someone you can truly be with... Just like how Thomas and Emily are together."

Thomas and Emily both said nothing when they heard that sentence about them.

"Lady..." whispered Liz. "Will you at least write to us whenever you are able to?"

"Of course." nodded Lady, still not turning around. Finally, she started to walk towards the exit. "Goodbye, everyone... Until we meet again..."

With that said, the beautiful blonde-haired girl and Burnett both left the hotel.

"Lady..." whispered Mavis.

"We wish you the best..." added Stanley, comforting Rosie.

Percy was devastated. "Lady... Lady, please don't go! Come back! Lady! LADY!"

But alas, there was nothing Percy could do. The one girl he ever loved...was gone. The green-haired boy fell to his knees in despair and cried. He couldn't believe this had happened. He didn't WANT to believe it.

"It'll be alright, Percy... She will be back." Emily pointed out. "When she does, everything will be okay."

"Besides, if you do love Lady, Percy, then you'll let her go." Thomas coldly added. "As Edward said, she made a choice, and is sticking to it. There isn't anything that can be done about it."

Hearing his best friend's tone of voice caused Percy to clench his fist as his sadness over the breakup turned straight into anger.

"You... This is all your fault, Thomas Billinton!" he hissed. "You deliberately broke us up!"

"What?"

Percy stood up and pointed at his best friend accusingly. "You were too hard on Lady when she told you to get over what happened in the Duel Monsters spirit world!" The green-haired boy was saying. "I know it was wrong of her to say, but you could have been calmer about it rather than acting like a pissed off jerk!"

Thomas frowned and said nothing.

"Well?! Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"I never intended for your relationship to be damaged, Percy." Thomas insisted, not sounding very caring. "That was Lady's choice alone."

"Well, you could have at least tried to talk her out of it!" snapped Percy. "You knew how much I loved her, but you did nothing to save our relationship! You didn't even care how badly it hurt me! If you hadn't thrown that temper tantrum of your's, maybe she'd still be here! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO HARSH TO HER AND NOT HAVE THE DECENCY TO FORGIVE HER WHEN SHE APOLOGIZED!?"

"It's called Tough Love." answered Thomas, not losing his cold look as he spoke in an surprisingly calm tone. "You can't always expect everything to be fixed with a simple apology. All this time, Lady was suffering mentally. She could have told us what was happening, trusted us, and we would have helped her with it. But not only did she act like a complete hypocrite, she deliberately lied to her own friends."

The rest of the group was staring at the argument in complete shock. They had never seen Thomas and Percy fight like this before. Sure, there were moments in the past where they would argue, but this time it was much more personal. Unfortunately, it was about to get much worse. How so? The answer is very simple; Percy, who was shaking hard, finally lost all control of his emotions.

"You...BASTARD!" The green-haired boy screamed out, charging forth and throwing a punch towards the blue-haired boy.

Did Thomas move out of the way? Nope, he instead...caught Percy's fist without even trying. Percy's look of rage turned into a look of brief surprise, before turning into a look of brief fear when he saw Thomas's cold, piercing eyes glaring straight through him.

"W-Wha-?"

How could Thomas keep his cold stare even though he was about to get punched? Before Percy could say anything more, however, Thomas instead...punched Percy right in the middle of his stomach. The blow was actually strong enough to send the green-haired boy flying across the lobby and onto the floor.

"Thomas!" gasped Liz, Ryan, and Molly.

"Percy!" came from Stanley, Toby, and Rosie.

Weakly, Percy looked up at Thomas. "D-Damn you..." he groaned, before passing out.

"Thomas..." stuttered James. He was more shocked than anyone else in the lobby. "You... You actually knocked your best friend out..."

"Just...like that." added Henry.

Just then, Thomas turned his attention to almost everyone else in the lobby. The only ones he weren't about to address were Emily, Liz, Ryan, Gina, Ashima, Discord, Matt, Michael, James R., Carlie, and Zack. Everyone else, however...

"Almost all of you don't seem to get it, do you?" Thomas began harshly. "All of you don't understand me at all... You pretty much think that I can just go back and act as I used to be without thinking about how truly and mentally broken I am."

Nobody said anything as Thomas went into a rant.

"You can't just expect someone to magically forget their troubles and act as though everything's alright with the snap of a finger. I need more time to properly recover from those traumatic experiences, and yet you lot continuously try to force me to recover faster, calling me a heartless monster when it doesn't work out the way you want it. You act as though I no longer care about any of you just because I've changed in behavior, when you can't be any further away from the truth."

"Thomas, we don't think of you as a heartless monster!" objected Rosie.

"I had lost every bit of my mind and sanity throughout that journey in the Duel Monsters spirit world." Thomas continued, completely ignoring the cherry red-haired girl's line of protest. "I basically relived my previous life as Anakin and relived all of the tragedies he went through!"

Again, everybody else said nothing from the rant as their friend continued still.

"If Percy had lost Lady to Marik's Shadow Game, then he would likely be in the same depression as me. Not entirely the same, but very similar." Thomas pointed out. His look then became even more dangerous. "But there is a big, BIG difference to such a depression... While he had failed to protect Lady only once, I failed to keep Emily safe three times! Percy should realize that I've suffered the same pain that he did when he almost lost Lady. He should realize that I've suffered that pain far more than he has, so he should be more understanding of what I'm going through, living with the heavy guilt of always constantly failing to protect the one I love. Even if her deaths were caused by her own sacrifices, it still hurts."

"Thomas..." whispered Emily.

"When all of you lost your lives at one point or another-" Thomas continued still (not mentioning Liz, Ryan, Gina, Ashima, Discord, Matt, Michael, James R., Carlie, and Zack). "-none of you could ever speak for all the devastation and heartbreak that I experienced in failing to save any of you. In addition, you cannot speak for the inner turmoil I had experienced once I learned the truth of Anakin, Anastasia, and Iris, learning about how my whole life was a lie, how I had lost my wife and unborn child while falling into insanity before becoming a demon who ruthlessly murdered millions of innocent people and Duel Monsters."

No one spoke up. It would seem that Thomas's words were giving them something to think about. Had they really been uncaring towards their friend about his suffering without even realizing it?

"I had literally relived that hellish life by losing Iris, my reincarnated daughter." Thomas raged on, as images to some of his most heartbreaking experiences played through his head. "And after Gozaburo was finally put down, Emily ended up dying from her wounds inflicted in the battle she endured... It was just as Anastasia died at the hands of her Father! I pretty much lost my mind witnessing it like Anakin did!" He then closed his eyes tightly. "I was so helpless... I was helpless to save them both... I was helpless to save most of you... I was helpless to even save myself!"

Tears were streaming down his face. The rant was doing a serious number on the poor blue-haired boy's emotional and mental wounds, but he was almost finished it.

"I was weak... I was so weak! And yet most of you want me to simply go back to the way I was before this all happened?! Ha! Don't make me laugh! You cannot and will never be able to comprehend how broken my heart and mind are if you keep trying to forcibly make me do the impossible."

"Thomas..." Ashima spoke up slowly. Although all of this was still new to the black-haired Indian girl, it still pained her very much. "Thomas, we-"

"Just... just leave me alone..." sobbed Thomas, turning and running away in tears.

Silence filled the entire lobby.

"Poor-a Thomas..." whispered Gina.

"I guess many of us WERE being a bit insensitive towards him..." figured Molly, looking sad herself.

"Although we never meant to do any of that, we ended up doing it, anyway." added James.

"We only wanted to help him get better." put in Henry.

"But apparently we were helping him in a not so-good way." finished Gordon.

"Now we've probably made him even worse." Toby said sadly.

Indeed so...

(elsewhere...)

Later that night within Boxford Corp's American headquarters, Spencer had ordered a late-night staff meeting inside the boardroom. The meeting included him, his Mother and Father, Skiff, and a number of suits.

"It would seem our little saboteur has been revealed." began Spencer. "He's one of the many duelists competing in the tournament."

"We heard about your little interview, Big Brother." Skiff spoke up. "Don't you think we should kick him out of the tournament before he hurts anyone else?"

"Skiff's right." agreed Mrs. Gresley (Boxford). "By letting this sadistic monster stay in the tournament, he may feel like he can get away with his misdeeds and go as far as to committing murder."

"I'm not worried." Spencer pointed out. "This so-called saboteur shouldn't be a very tough cookie to defeat." He rested his elbows on the table. "Besides, with who I have in mind to face Vinnie, it will make that fool's loss all the more sweet."

"But, Spencer!" objected Mr. Gresley (Boxford). "The safety of the other duelists and park-goers is more important! Are you willing to put their lives at risk?"

"I assure you that the park-goers and other duelists will be just fine, but this tournament will go on, Father. The one duelist I have selected to face Vinnie has powers beyond anything this world has ever seen."

"Powers?" blinked Skiff.

"Yes." confirmed Spencer. "Only this duelist will be capable of going up against a loon like Vinnie."

At that point, Spencer's family decided not to say anymore. It would seem the silver-haired boy knew exactly what he was doing, and whom he was referring to face off against Vinnie Montreal. Was it Thomas who Spencer was thinking of? At this point, it was hard to say.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the bathroom of her hotel room, a naked Ashima was in the middle of taking a nice, long, hot shower (although no intimate parts of Ashima's body were shown thanks to the steam from the hot water). Right now, she was busy thinking about the rant Thomas had made earlier that day.

"That poor boy..." The black-haired Indian girl thought to herself. "He really has been through so much agony... I can't help but feel so worried for him..."

She wished there was a way to make him better. Eventually, the water stopped running as Ashima emerged from the shower wearing nothing but a towel around her body. After drying off and slipping on her pajamas, she exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom.

"Maybe... maybe the best way for me to help him is in a duel..." Ashima went on with her thoughts, while walking over and picking up her Deck. "By defeating Lady, I was able to get her to finally confess her personal problems..."

The black-haired Indian girl then remembered what had happened while she was shuffling Lady's Deck. She sensed something within the Deck; almost like it was a cry for help or something.

"I ' _must_ ' be the one to face Thomas tomorrow..."

But would it be that easy for Ashima?

(elsewhere...)

Inside his room, Percy was conscious again—but was also still fuming from earlier.

"Who does that Thomas think he is?" The green-haired boy muttered to himself. "First he scares my girlfriend away, and then he punches me unconscious. Well, I'll show him... If he and I end up dueling in the second round, I'll teach him a thing or two!"

Even though he was told of what happened while unconscious, Percy didn't seem to pay any attention and only seemed to blame Thomas for making Lady leave. Hey, a breakup would do that to you.

"You hear me, Thomas Billinton?!" Percy roared up at the ceiling. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done!"

Yikes...

(elsewhere...)

Even later that night, Thomas and Emily were both in bed asleep. While the latter was sleeping quite peacefully, the former...started tossing and turning as sweats of fear started trickling down his face.

"No..." he winced.

A nightmare sequence began.

* * *

 **NIGHTMARE**

Thomas found himself by himself in the darkness. while walking around the area, he heard a loud scream of pain as loud laughter got added in.

"What?!" gasped Thomas, looking around. "Could that-?"

He swore he could hear the voices of millions of people being tortured cruelly. But who was the one doing it? Eventually, Thomas came upon a duel field. There, in the middle of a brutal duel, was none other than...

"Emily?"

That's right... It was Emily that was dueling. Unfortunately, her opponent was revealed to be...

"That's Vinnie!" realized Thomas.

The cruel, blue-haired young man appeared to be winning, and he looked ready to end the duel, too.

"Ready, little emerald?" Vinnie asked in a gleeful, sadistic tone. He took and held a card out. "Then watch as I play 'Polymerization'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up.

"That punk may never had gotten to feel this monster's wrath, but you won't be so lucky! 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' and 'Predaplant Chlamydosundew', combine youselves together!"

The two monsters fused together.

"Arise, my ace monster - 'Predaplant Dragostapelia'!" commanded Vinnie, bringing both hands together. " **FUSION SUMMON**!"

Appearing before them was a fierce dragon-like creature silhouetted by darkness with its eyes shining golden.

"'Predaplant Dragostapelia'..." whispered Emily. "Was this...what you tried to use against Matt?"

"Yes." confirmed Vinnie. "If it hadn't been for that runt interrupting and stopping the match, I would have demonstrated its full power and kicked that punk's ass." There was a demented look on his face. "But now, you get the lucky honors. 'Predaplant Dragostapelia', attack!"

The dragon-like creature obeyed, firing a powerful blast towards the helpless Emily.

"EMILY!" screamed Thomas. He wanted to run towards his love, but his legs were stiff for some reason. There wasn't anything he could do.

Just as the blast was about to collide with the dark green-haired girl...

 **NIGHTMARE ENDS**

* * *

Thomas shot up with a scream.

"EMILY!"

He found himself back inside the hotel room. However, the scream woke Emily up, too.

"Thomas? Thomas, what's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"I... I had a terrible nightmare." answered Thomas, once he had calmed down enough. Even then, he was shaking pretty hard. "And you were in it..."

Emily sat up and looked at her boyfriend. "What happened in it?"

The blue-haired boy then explained the whole thing. When he finished, Emily was very worried.

"I was dueling against that ax-crazy young man, Vinnie?"

"Yes." confirmed Thomas, looking down. "He had Summoned a new, powerful monster and attacked you."

"Do you think...that maybe it's a sign of what's to come?" asked Emily curiously.

Thomas looked at his ' _ **Supreme Queen**_ '. "I hope to the Lord that it's not... You mustn't fight Vinnie tomorrow. With how ax-crazy he truly is, I can't bare to risk losing you again."

"This raises a question about him... Is he a psychic duelist like Carlie?"

"At this point-" sighed Thomas. "-no one knows for sure. Sailor John was able to cause real damage with 'Five-Headed Dragon', and that was because the card was tainted by darkness. Though if Vinnie is capable of hacking, perhaps it has something to do with his Duel Disk..."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think that's what he did?"

"It wouldn't surprise me, given how he was able to cause so much technical trouble around the park. Maybe his sadistic lust for destruction inspired him to make things worse."

The ' _ **Supreme Queen**_ ' embraced her ' _ **Supreme King**_ ' in response, attempting to console him.

(elsewhere...)

While everyone else was asleep, there were those who were still awake. And those who were up to no good... Vinnie, for example, was up and driving his way down the Expressway towards Boxford Land for a little bit of sabotage.

"So, let's see... what was it the boss lady wanted me to do?" he asked himself jokingly. "Ah yes, she wanted me to set the trap for one of the duels the next day... Well, ' _my_ ' duel, anyway."

What ' _boss lady_ ' was Vinnie talking about? Sadly, only he knew about it. And even then, we might not even get to figure out, or find out, who it could be. In fact, he could be doing it to help himself.

(elsewhere...)

Inside his office at Boxford Corp, Spencer was packing up for the night. It was late, and he needed to be ready for the duels tomorrow morning. The silver-haired boy was about to leave the office when a voice on his phone started to sound.

"Master Spencer?" The voice of a security guard echoed.

Spencer sighed and pressed the button on his phone. "Yes, what is it?"

"Sir, the guy you wanted security to keep an eye out for has been spotted arriving outside the park." The security guard's voice reported.

"And so, the fish took the bait, hook-line and sinker." Spencer thought to himself with a smirk. He then spoke to whoever was speaking from the phone. "Good... Keep watching over him until he leaves the park, and don't try to arrest him."

"Will do, sir." obeyed the security guard's voice, just as the phone shut off.

"So, that Vinnie punk thinks he can try to ruin Boxford Corp with his cheap tricks and traps?" Spencer thought to himself. "Pah! I've seen better tricks and traps at a haunted house. This time, his number is up."

With that said, the silver-haired boy finally left the office.

(elsewhere...)

After spending an hour-or-so setting up his hacking somewhere in Boxford Land, Vinnie was inside his car making a few modifications to his Duel Disk.

"Just a little bit more tinkering to do." he said to himself. "Who cares what Frieda warned me about? I'm me, and I love violence and destruction. Besides, I know she will always remain at my side, despite the threats to leave me if I keep up with my brutal actions."

Eventually, the blue-haired young man finished with tampering with his Duel Disk.

"Finished... Now all of my monsters can become real... Whoever faces me will be in for quite the shock when not just one of my monsters can become real..."

So it would seem the answer to Vinnie's earlier actions has been answered... He seriously injured Raul with a real monster because he had tampered with the Duel Disk to make his monster real. Oh boy, I can just pity the person who Spencer has lined up to face Vinnie in the next round...

(elsewhere...)

Inside the hotel for the next morning, the group was waiting for Thomas to show up so they could get going for Boxford Land and round two of ' ** _The Great International Duel Cup_** '.

"Where is he?" questioned Michael. "Thomas should be down now."

"Maybe he-a overslept?" Gina figured.

"Why don't we just go alright?" suggested Percy, still angry with Thomas. "We're better off going without him, anyway."

"Percy still mad at Thomas?" James whispered to Gordon.

"Percy still mad at Thomas." The tall, blue-haired boy nodded.

"I don't see why we have to wait." Percy continued ranting. "He probably just wants to abandon us again."

Nobody said a word. Even then, the green-haired boy went on.

"If Thomas does show up, and he and I are paired for the next duel, I will personally take him down and make him pay for making Lady leave all of us!"

"Should we say anything?" whispered Mavis to Toby.

"Best not to." The brown-haired boy answered as quietly as possible. "Percy is clearly hurting, and needs to get it out of his system."

"I'm going to ring his neck." Percy growled, as he then imagined he was strangling someone with his hands. "Then I'll rip his still beating heart out of his chest and show him how black it is before he dies!"

"Percy..." gasped Emily.

"Don't act like he doesn't deserve it!" snarled Percy, turning his attention to the dark green-haired girl. "After what he did and said to Lady, I almost wish he HAD died in the Duel Monsters spirit world!"

Finally, Thomas showed up.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" The green-haired boy scowled. "You sure took your sweet time."

Thomas said nothing; he only walked over and stood by his girlfriend's side.

"Thomas..." Ashima thought to herself.

Apparently, the black-haired Indian girl had been hoping that Thomas had not heard what Percy had been saying about him. The worst thing that could happen was another fight between the two (former?) best friends.

"Why don't we get going?" suggested Emily. "The next round won't wait for itself, you know."

"I'm all for that." agreed Rosie.

"As am I." added Matt. "We need to find out who's dueling who."

Percy huffed. "Fine..."

From there, the group left the hotel to wait for a bus going to Boxford Land.

"I take it Percy's still mad at me for yesterday, isn't he?" Thomas said to Emily as quietly as possible.

The dark green-haired girl nodded sadly. "He says he wants to duel you in round two and get even."

She didn't bother telling him what else Percy wanted to do, which was probably for the better. Thomas clearly didn't need the extra amount of pressure/stress after going through his emotional rant last night, in addition to having his nightmare in the middle of the night.

(elsewhere...)

When everyone got to the park, the remaining duelists all lined up at the entrance to await the standings for round two.

"Fellow duelists, we have the match-ups for round two of this grand tournament." announced Discord. "My little friend, Skiff, will now reveal what they are."

Skiff nodded and aimed the remote in his hand at the big monitor above the big gateway leading into the theme park.

"Here are the matchups!" The young boy announced with a push of a button. In his mind... "I sure hope my brother knows what he is doing..."

Down below, Thomas and Emily were both looking up when the monitor turned on and revealed the current standings. When they saw who they were going to duel, they both cringed at what they saw.

"It...can't be!" gasped Emily.

"No way!" protested Thomas.

These were the following pairings:  
1\. Vinnie vs Emily  
2\. Frieda vs Percy  
3\. Nia vs Matt  
4\. Axel vs James  
5\. Scott vs Yong Bao  
6\. Shane vs Philip  
7\. Etienne vs Rosie  
8\. Ashima vs Thomas

Even a few of the other duelists were worried that Emily was going up against Vinnie. Speaking of Vinnie; the blue-haired young man looked over to his seemingly weak opponent and shot her a deadly smile.

"Against a weakling like her, I'm sure to win on my first turn..."

The chuckling wasn't lost on the eyes and ears of Frieda, who remained silent on it. Even then, the laughter made Emily more and more nervous. Would she stand a chance against a young man like Vinnie? Only one way to find out.


	18. The Predator And His Prey (1)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up outside Boxford Land's entry way, the match-ups for round 2 were being shown to everyone who was either competing or watching. Unfortunately, it was currently a moment not of excitement... but of shock and concern. Just in case anyone needs a reminder on what they are, here are the listings:  
1\. Vinnie vs Emily  
2\. Frieda vs Percy  
3\. Scott vs Yong Bao  
4\. Shane vs Philip  
5\. Nia vs Matt  
6\. Axel vs James  
7\. Etienne vs Rosie  
8\. Ashima vs Thomas

"Please tell me that Emily isn't paired up with that crackpot Vinnie..." begged Gordon.

"I wish it wasn't true, Gordon, but it is." sighed Henry.

"Oh, the indignity..."

"Has Spencer gone mad?" asked Mavis. "Vinnie will kill her if he feels like it!"

Back with the other duelists, many of them were chattering amongst themselves about the pairing...

"Why hasn't Vinnie been disqualified after what he did to Raul?" questioned Nia.

"Is there something going on that we're not aware?" came from Shane.

Matt frowned to himself. "Emily..."

Vinnie, meanwhile, felt pleased to have such an easy opponent. He figured that a weak, pushover like Emily would surrender within his or her first turn.

"So... how about it, sweet cakes?" The blue-haired young man teased, approaching Emily. "Why not just save yourself the trouble and give it up, now? I'm pretty sure nobody here would blame you for doing that."

Emily didn't seem to answer; the dark green-haired girl seemed to be deep in her thoughts regarding the situation...

"I was able to defeat a demonic madman even while on the brink of death." she thought to herself, remembering her duel against the demonic Gozaburo Gresley. "If I could do that, then I can surely be able to handle this big bully even if he has a card that can cause real damage, now..."

"Well, shrimp?" asked Vinnie, cutting his opponent's thoughts off. "Are you gonna make it easier on yourself and throw the match before it even begins? Because, again, nobody would blame you for doing it."

After what seemed like forever, Emily mouth formed into a small smile as an answer was given...

"No."

Vinnie was genuinely surprised. "No? What do you mean ' _no_ '?" he demanded. "You and everybody else here have witnessed my power, and yet you say no to the chance of saving yourself?"

"We will duel, Vinnie Montreal!" answered Emily, with fires of determination in her eyes. "From what I've learned once before, the only way to handle a bully like you is to stand up to them!" She then pointed forth. "I promise you I will win our match!

Vinnie blinked for a few moments over his opponent's promise, just before chuckling and shrugging at those brave, yet stupid, words.

"Okay, it's your funeral." The blue-haired young man said uncaringly.

"Emily!" cried Rosie, sounding just as shocked as everyone else. "You can't fight him!"

"Spencer should let either me or Thomas face him!" protested Matt. "While no offense to you or anything, both of our Decks are far more equipped to battle someone like Vinnie!"

"I can do this, Matt." insisted Emily. "Trust me. I've handled tougher opponents than him."

"What?! You think there are tougher players out there than me?!" growled Vinnie. "Ha! You're delusional, you know that?"

As the duelists continued to speak regarding the first duel of round two, Spencer, who was standing atop a high platform with both Skiff and Discord by his side, was gazing down at those taking part in the tournament.

"Spencer-boy, are you sure this is wise?" asked Discord, sounding like he was against the idea of having Emily face-off against Vinnie. "Maybe it would have been better to have Thomas-boy or Matty-boy duel against someone like Vinnie."

"I've witnessed Emily's true power in the Duel Monsters spirit world." answered Spencer, looking very confident with his choice. "She's more than capable of handling someone like Vinnie."

"Spencer..." whispered Skiff, hoping that his Big Brother was right.

Indeed... Let's hope so...

* * *

 **Title: The Predator and His Prey, Part 1**

* * *

Outside a large tent, voices could be heard coming from inside.

" ** _A circus tent_**?" The voice of Vinnie scoffed. " ** _This is the best place that rich tycoon, Spencer, has for a quick duel_**?"

(elsewhere...)

Inside the circus tent, Vinnie and Emily were both in the middle of the ring. There was a whole audience seated in the stands. In addition, Thomas, Toby, Mavis, Ashima, Matt, James R, Michael, Carlie, Zack, Gina, and Discord were all amongst those sticking around to watch the duel. Everyone else went to cheer for Percy in his duel with Frieda.

"This is going to be a tough battle for Emily to win." said Matt seriously.

"Despite their duel being brief, Vinnie proved to be a match for Matty." added Ashima. "I'll admit that Emily will have her work cut out for her."

"Emily..." Thomas thought to himself. "Take care in this fight..."

In the duel field, Vinnie seemed anxious to begin the match and brutally defeat his opponent.

"As soon as the duel begins, I'll spring my little surprise..." The blue-haired young man thought to himself. He then spoke aloud. "Well? Are you ready to begin?!"

"I was born ready." answered Emily, activating her Duel Disk. "Get ready to duel, Vinnie!"

That was the signal... Vinnie laughed and activated his own Duel Disk in response.

"Wah ha ha ha ha, I was waiting for those worlds! Then let the duel begin!"

All of a sudden, the blue-haired young man's Duel Disk started crackling with electricity (which he expected to happen). Emily saw what was happening with his opponent, and grew quite worried about it.

"W-What's going on with your Duel Disk?" she asked. "Why is it-?"

"Just a little surprise I cooked up." said Vinnie, smirking psychotically. "Now then, draw your cards and let's get down to it!"

Emily complied, drawing her opening hand. "As you wish!" she accepted. "Show me what you've got!"

"Gladly!"

With both duelists drawing their opening hands, the pair of Life Point counters rose to 4000 as the duel finally commenced (LP: 4000) x2. All of a sudden, the whole entire ring burst into flames to prevent any kind of escape from either duelist.

"These are the kind of duels I love most!" Vinnie laughed dementedly. "Now, let the duel to the death commence!"

"Hey! They're trapped in that ring!" cried James R..

"What's going on?!" demanded Carlie.

"This is madness!" objected Zack.

Discord was furious with Vinnie. "So, it was you who was behind all of the hacking and sabotages around the park and tournament!" The jolly man accused. "Admit it, you were the one who was sabotaging the tournament and tried to hurt the visitors to the park!"

"Right as rain, you hippie!" confirmed Vinnie almost immediately. "It was all me; Vinnie Montreal! The greatest hacker and duelist in the whole wide world!"

"Why did you do all this?" demanded Toby. "Why were you putting so many innocent lives in danger?"

"Why you ask? Because I want to show everyone in this world that nobody should ever mess with someone as great as me! Anyone who attempts to intervene or stand up to me gets beaten up, or worse... I'll admit that I did underestimate the American Duel Monsters champion a bit during our little duel feud, but that was a mere fluke! Now, when I ruin Spencer's tournament and destroy Boxford Corporation's reputation to the point of the whole company collapsing, EVERYONE on Earth will fear and treat me like I'm God!"

"Geez... This guy is more arrogant than anyone else I've ever met..." groaned Michael dryly. "His arrogance level exceeds even Spencer or mine once upon a time..."

"Even then, he has the dueling skill to back his words up." Matt pointed out.

Back in the inflamed duel field...

"Well, your reign of terror is over!" declared Emily. "I'll see to it that you're stopped for good!"

"No!" cut in the voice of Discord. The usually jolly man was standing up and not looking like a happy chap. "As co-creator of the tournament, I declare that this duel be rendered null, and Vinnie immediately disqualified!"

"I had a feeling you'd try something like that." grinned Vinnie, motioning his left arm (with the Duel Disk) closer to himself. "Try to stop the duel, and I'll press a button on my Duel Disk and activate the explosive devices I've rigged all around this circus tent-like building the night before. The resulting explosions will surely destroy this place and kill everyone here! You wouldn't want an accident like THAT to happen now, would you?"

Discord, realizing the true danger of the trap, backed down. It would seem there was no choice but to let the duel proceed...

"And to anyone who attempts to escape and warn someone about my actions... Try to do that, and I'll immediately trigger the explosive devices." warned Vinnie, turning his attention to the rest of the audience. "If this duel ends in the weakling's victory, I'll gladly back-off and leave. Otherwise, not a word of this to the police if, or when, I win. Is that clear?!"

"That guy really is insane!" exclaimed Michael.

"And we can't even leave without risking retaliation from him!" added Carlie.

"Thomas, you have to get down there and take over the duel!" requested Mavis. "We don't even know if Emily can handle someone like Vinnie!"

"Trust me, everyone." reassured Emily, speaking to the worried audience. "I can defeat him! I know what I'm doing..."

"If that's the case-" interrupted Vinnie, before pointing forth. "-then draw a card and take your turn!"

Emily complied, drawing a card. "My turn... Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Emily Stirling (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Radiant Jeral", "Light of Judgment", "By Order of the Emperor", "Fairy's Gift", "Emergency Assistance", and "Aurora Paragon"

* * *

Her drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Aurora Paragon', while her opening hand consisted of 'Radiant Jeral', 'Light of Judgment', 'By Order of the Emperor', 'Fairy's Gift', and 'Emergency Assistance'.

"Okay, here we go..." Emily thought to herself, before looking at her opponent and speaking aloud. "Okay, Vinnie, try this on for size... I Summon 'Aurora Paragon' in attack mode!"

Appearing on the field was a winged Fairy-Type creature with golden armor with an aurora above (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000).

"'Aurora Paragon's' effect; neither player can Special Summon monsters." explained Emily, while taking and slotting another card into her Duel Disk. "When another monster is Normal Summoned to either player's side of the field, this monster will be destroyed."

A facedown card then materialized on the field.

"Now, I'll set this card and end my turn."

"So, all I basically have to do is Normal Summon, and your stupid fairy's toast." grinned Vinnie, drawing a card. "Bit of a nasty drawback on your part, but I'm perfectly okay with that... I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Vinnie Montreal (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Predaplant Sarraceniant", "Infected Mail", "Dimensional Prison", "Predaplanet", "Predaplant Pterapenthes", and "Current Corruption Virus"

* * *

He added the drawn card to his hand and looked at his opponent scornfully.

"No matter what you have planned, you stupid emerald, it will be all pointless." The blue-haired young man thought to himself. "I'm gonna beat you down so badly, that you'll be in the hospital for far longer than that moronic Brazilian man was put into."

Vinnie's hand contained 'Predaplant Sarraceniant', 'Infected Mail', 'Dimensional Prison', 'Predaplanet', 'Predaplant Pterapenthes', and the drawn 'Current Corruption Virus'. From there, he selected one of the cards and placed it onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"Alright, try this on for size... 'Predaplant Pterapenthes' - attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a flytrap-like monster with wings like a Pterodactyl (Level: 3/ATK: 300/DEF: 2100).

"I've Normal Summoned a monster!" boasted Vinnie. "You know what that means, right?"

In the audience...

"Now-a Emily's monster will-a be destroyed!" cried Gina.

"I wouldn't be so sure." cut in Zack, knowing that there was more to Emily's plan. "She Summoned 'Aurora Paragon' that easily for a good reason."

Back in the duel field, the black-haired boy was right on the button...

"Facedown card, open!" declared Emily, just as her set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "I activate a Continuous Trap - 'By Order of the Emperor'!"

After a few seconds, 'Aurora Paragon'...was not destroyed by the Normal Summon of 'Predaplant Pterapenthes'.

"What's going on?" Vinnie demanded in surprise. "Why isn't your monster being totaled by its own effect?"

"It's all thanks to the effect of 'By Order of the Emperor'..." answered Emily. "When a Monster Effect is activated that activates when a monster is Normal Summoned, I can negate the activation."

'Aurora Paragon' glowed in an white aura.

"As a result, my monster is not destroyed by its own effect. In addition, the player whose effect activation was negated draws one card."

"Lucky you." groaned Vinnie in disgust.

Emily drew another card from her Deck. Was Vinnie done with his turn? Don't bet on it, folks.

"That was merely a lucky shot on your part, dumb emerald... And now, to continue with my turn!" The blue-haired young man went on, taking and holding out a card. "From my hand, I'll activate a Continuous Spell Card - 'Infected Mail'! Once per turn, I can target one Level 4 or lower monster I control; it can attack the opponent directly this turn!"

'Predaplant Pterapenthes' glowed with power, while Emily gasped when she heard her opponent say those words...

"'Predaplant Pterapenthes'... direct attack, now!"

The plant-like monster soared past Emily's only monster and struck her in the chest, which caused the dark green-haired girl to cry out in...real pain (LP: 3700)?

"Ha ha ha ha! How do you like that?" taunted Vinnie with a laugh. "It must hurt, doesn't it?"

Emily fell to her knees. It did hurt... It was almost as if the monster attack was...real...

"That attack..." she breathed hard, clutching her wounded spot. "It was...real!"

Vinnie grinned. "Oh? I can't seem to hear you!"

Weakly, Emily finally managed to get back to her feet. It was clear she knew the answer to what happened...

"Your monsters have become real! How's this possible? Are you some kind of psychic duelist or something?"

"Psychic duelist? Never heard of them." scoffed Vinnie. "But what I can tell you and everyone else, again, is that I'm an extremely talented hacker."

Emily seethed. "But how were you able-?"

"I merely did some rewiring on my Duel Disk." Vinnie explained willingly. "You know, tampering with the Solid Vision or whatever it's called. Now, whichever card I care to play will become real! That means the damage they cause will be real, too!"

The entire audience gasped in horror... So THAT was how Vinnie was able to brutally injure Raul of Brazil... Vinnie truly WAS insane!

"You're a psychotic madman!" accused Emily.

"Call me what you like, but it don't matter!" snorted Vinnie. "By the time this duel is over, you'll be too overcome with the injuries to do anything about it!"

"We'll see about that!" cut in the voice of Thomas, causing Vinnie to look nearby. The blue-haired boy took hold of his Millennium Puzzle and held it out. "I won't let you harm my Emily like this!"

"He's going to try and heal Emily with his life-force energy again..." Toby realized, remembering the Shadow Duel with Dark Marik.

But before Thomas could do anything...

"Don't do it, Thomas!" demanded Emily. "I don't need any help from you or your Millennium Puzzle. This is my duel, and my duel alone."

"I've watched you die twice!" protested Thomas, not backing down. "As a result of it, I'm NOT going to risk losing you again!"

"I would listen to your little girlfriend if I were you, shrimp!" interrupted Vinnie, causing Thomas to gasp in response. "If you have any sort of common sense in your head, you'd butt out and let us duel in peace." He then grinned deviously. "Unless you wanna bring the whole building down... literally!"

Thomas, in response, cursed in anger. He wanted nothing more than to use the full power of his Millennium Puzzle and deliver a Mind Crush Penalty Game to Vinnie right there, right now... But that would risk putting everyone else in danger if the blue-haired young man decided to retaliate before the Penalty Game took effect, so he did nothing.

"That's better." Vinnie commented, taking Thomas's silence as obeying the warning. He then looked back over to Emily. "I'm gonna take it you now wanna know how I came to be who I am, right? How am I so good at hacking and sabotaging? Why I love being mean and nasty? And why I'm so good looking, and all that kind of jazz?"

"You might as well humor us." retorted Emily. "Seeing as how you've nothing better to do."

"Fine, I will... My early life takes me back to ' **Toronto - Ontario** '... I was always on the wrong side of the tracks you could say... Boy, those were definitely the good old days..."

A flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

In a district, a younger Vinnie was shown fighting with some bigger kids.

" _I was always a troublemaker in school_." Present Day-Vinnie narrated. " _Picking fights with the kids, getting detention, it was enjoyable for me. Eventually, I dropped out of high school in my senior year and joined a gang in the city... Tell me, have any of you ever heard of '_ ** _The Predators_** _'_?"

" _I don't believe I have_." The voice of Emily answered.

" _I have_." came the voice of Matt. " _They were considered one of the most dangerous street gangs in Toronto. Especially once Duel Monsters became popular in North America_."

(new scene...)

Moments of Flashback Vinnie dueling and defeating an innocent male duelist was shown, which was followed by him brutally beating the poor duelist physically.

" _Correct, you are_." Present-Day Vinnie confirmed. " _We demonstrated our destructive might on anyone who dared cross our paths. Anyone who did, would duel one of us, get beaten, lose their Decks, and then get assaulted. ' **I** ' was the '_ ** _The Predators_** _' strongest member; both physically and as a duelist_."

(new scene...)

It was nightime...

" _But then one might, everything changed_..."

"RUN!" screamed the voice of one Predator member.

"IT'S THE FUZZ!" came the voice of another Predator.

" _We were being hunted down by the police to pay for our crimes_." narrated Present Day-Vinnie. " _They hunted us down as though we were wild animals_."

Fourteen Predator members (including a younger-looking Vinnie) was shown running down a street, and they were being followed by two police cars.

"You are under arrest!" echoed a police officer from inside one of the cars.

"Give yourselves up, now!" yelled another police officer.

But the various Predator gang members kept on running like they weren't gonna give themselves up.

"Crap! Those police are persistent!" complained one Predator member.

"What are we gonna do, now?" asked another Predator member.

"We keep running like hell and not let the police catch us!" answered Flashback Vinnie. "We need to keep up our reputations!"

The chase lead the gang to hiding in an alleyway. They were able to successfully escape from the police.

"Phew! That sure was close..." Flashback Vinnie sighed with relief.

" _We thought we escaped the police_ -" narrated Present Day-Vinnie. "- _but one of them managed to find us_."

Just then...

"HOLD IT!" shouted the voice of a police officer, catching the attention of whatever Predator members were in the alleyway. "You're all not going anywhere..."

"$*#%! One of those cops found us!" panicked a Predator member.

The police officer was revealed to be...female, and in her early 20s. Despite facing a gang of over fifteen members, this officer showed no signs of fear whatsoever.

"You're all not going anywhere..." hissed the female police officer. "Not until we've arrested the lot of you."

One of the Predators laughed. "Ha ha ha! It's only a woman!"

"We could totally take her!" added another Predator. "Vinnie, care to do the honors?"

"MY pleasure." Flashback Vinnie grinned darkly, cracking his knuckles.

(elsewhere...)

Outside the alleyway, there were punching sounds coming from within.

" _That police officer was a tough cookie... It was to the point she would have actually defeated me_." narrated Present Day-Vinnie. " _But then my fellow gang members stepped in, and I was able to brutally defeat that female to the point it looked like she would die from her injuries_."

(elsewhere...)

Back in the alleyway, the female officer laid on the ground unconscious and badly beaten. ' **The Predators** ' gang rejoiced at their victory.

"That'll teach her not to mess with us." jeered a Predator member.

From there, lots of light shined into the alleyway, making the members scream in surprise.

"You are all surrounded." echoed the lead police officer, who was in his late 50s. "Surrender with your hands where we can see them!"

"Scramble!" ordered the leader of ' **The Predators** '.

The gang started to make a run for it. Flashback Vinnie was nearly home free when two chasing officers managed to tackle the blue-haired boy onto the ground and keep him pinned long enough to be cuffed.

"Guys, come back! Help me!" Flashback Vinnie cried out.

"No way, man!" refused a fleeing Predator. "It's every Predator for himself!"

Flashback Vinnie was left at the mercy of the police.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"I was betrayed by my own teammates." continued Vinnie. "I spent a year in jail for the crimes I committed with my fellow ex-teammates." He then smirked. "But life there wasn't all that bad."

Another flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Various images of Flashback Vinnie fighting and beating various inmates of different shapes and sizes were shown.

" _I was able to channel my energy by fighting with many of my inmates. It was loads of fun kicking their asses! Eventually, I gained their respect and they helped teach me all I ever needed to become one of the greatest hackers there ever was_."

(elsewhere...)

Flashback Vinnie was shown lying on a couch as a young psychiatrist woman spoke to him. As the sessions went on, Flashback Vinnie seemed to become less and less temperamental, violent, and psychotic.

"Well, Mr. Montreal-" smiled the female psychiatrist. "-it would seem you are improving in your behavior."

"Gee, do you really think so, doctor?" The blue-haired young man asked hopefully.

(elsewhere...)

Eventually, Flashback Vinnie, now 19-years old, was released from prison. The blue-haired young man cheerfully walked down the street while whistling.

" _Unfortunately for those idiots at the prison, my new, '_ ** _cured_** _' persona was all a complete ruse_..." narrated Present Day-Vinnie darkly.

(elsewhere...)

Flashback Vinnie was speaking to the leader of one Mafia group, shaking hands with the man after they sealed a deal.

" _Shortly after leaving prison, I started offering my illegal hacking services to all of the other gangs in the city, even some of the Mafia groups. I was paid tons of money for my services, and it only got better from there_."

(new scene...)

Flashback Vinnie cackled wildly as he began rolling around in the money he had earn from his newly-obtained hacking skills.

" _My fighting abilities didn't go to waste, though_." Present Day-Vinnie narrated on. " _I eventually decided to take revenge on my old teammates of '_ ** _The Predators_** _'_."

(new scene...)

Outside one alleyway one night, there was the sounds of commotion and punching.

(elsewhere...)

In the alleyway, several gang members were shown bleeding and unconscious—or even bleeding and dead. Flashback Vinnie was shown holding onto a metal pipe in his hands while breathing hard.

"That's for abandoning me when I needed you the most." The blue-haired young man growled. He then turned to leave without any sort of care. "Thanks for nothing."

(new scene...)

Flashback Vinnie was later shown at a press conference. There, he was introduced to a 17-year old teenage girl with long blonde hair.

" _From there, I decided to lay low for awhile thanks to all the money I made from my little '_ ** _job_** _'_." narrated Present Day-Vinnie. " _While at one of those boring press conferences one day, I was introduced to_ -"

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback suddenly came to an end.

"Oops! You almost made me say too much!" Vinnie joking said, briefly bring the index finger of his right hand to his lips. "Besides, aren't we supposed to be in the middle of a duel?"

Emily, who had been listening to the whole backstory of his opponent, was too busy thinking things over to listen.

"I can tell your silence is a sign you're shocked about my life, until now." the blue-haired young man commented, before pointing forth. "Well, I'm afraid your silence will have to wait... Because, now, I'll activate the effect of 'Predaplant Pterapenthes'!"

"What?!" Emily snapped out of her thoughts.

"If my monsters inflicts Battle Damage onto you-" explained Vinnie. "-I can place a Predator Counter onto one of your monsters."

'Aurora Paragon' cried out in pain as a purple mark appeared on her golden armor.

"My monster!" cried Emily.

"And my Predator Counter makes your monster become Level 1, as its originally much higher than Level 2." Vinnie added. His smirk became more evil and crazed. "But now comes the next effect of 'Predaplant Pterapenthes'... I can take control of a monster you control with a Level lower or equal to my own until the End Phase."

'Aurora Paragon' found herself changing sides unwillingly. Soon, she was facing off against Emily.

"But why would you do that?" asked Emily.

"Idiot! It's still my Battle Phase, duh! Meaning I can use your own monster to attack you directly!"

'Aurora Paragon' charged a blast of light and fired it unwillingly at Emily. The dark green-haired girl was hit and thrown to the ground by the attack (LP: 2200).

"Man, this is so easy!" laughed Vinnie, just as 'Predaplant Pterapenthes' faded away in a blue streak. "Unfortunately for me, thanks to the second effect of 'Infected Mail', the Level 4 monster that direct attacked the opponent is sent to the Graveyard at the end of the Battle Phase. And so, 'Predaplant Pterapenthes' is now gone."

With that done, three facedown cards materialized on the field before Vinnie, just as 'Aurora Paragon' returned back onto Emily's field.

"Now, I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn." Vinnie finished, watching as his opponent tried to get back up. "Oh, still want more, eh? Well, that's good enough for me."

"Emily..." murmured Thomas.

Once she was back on her feet, Emily drew a card and took her turn.

"My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Emily Stirling (LP: 2200)  
 **Deck** : 52  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Radiant Jeral", "Light of Judgment", "Fairy's Gift", "Emergency Assistance", ?, and "Zeradias, Herald of Heaven"

* * *

Her drawn card was a Monster card called 'Zeradias, Herald of Heaven'. Knowing what to do, Emily discarded her drawn card to the Graveyard almost immediately.

"I discard 'Zeradias, Herald of Heaven' from my hand to activate its effect." she announced, taking a card from her Deck. "By discarding discard this card to the Graveyard, I can add one copy of 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' from my Deck into my hand."

The Field Spell zone on her Duel Disk then opened up. Once it was opened up enough, Emily slid the added card inside and closed it up.

"Next, I'll activate my new Field Spell... Behold its power!"

The scenery began to change.

"What could Emily be doing?" James R. wondered.

"I only hope it's good." answered Matt.

Eventually, the scenery had completely changed into the majestic 'The Sanctuary in the Sky'. It was the same place Emily had met 'Wingweaver', 'Guardian Eatos', and Nathaniel.

"What trick is this?!" demanded Vinnie. "This place is too peaceful and sweet for my liking!"

"But an excellent place for someone with a pure heart like me." smiled Emily. She then readied another card. "And so is for all of my LIGHT-Attribute monsters."

A Monster Card called 'Fairy's Gift' materialized face-up on the field.

"From my hand, l'll Summon 'Fairy's Gift' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a Fairy-Type monster with butterfly wings (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000).

"And because of your move last turn-" Emily pointed out "-you're wide open for a direct attack! And thanks to 'By Order of the Emperor', my 'Aurora Paragon's' effect gets negated, and I get to draw an extra card from my Deck."

With that said, Emily drew an extra card from her Deck, looked at it for a moment, and then held it out.

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Graceful Charity'!" The dark green-haired girl announced. "With it, I draw three more cards from my Deck. However, I must then send two other cards from my hand to the Graveyard!"

She drew her three cards, thought through her actions carefully, and then discarded two other cards ('Radiant Jeral' and 'Wingweaver Disciple(!)') from her hand.

"Guess what? I now get to activate an effect from a monster sent to the Graveyard!"

"What?!" gasped Vinnie. "H-How?!"

"One Monster Card I sent to the Graveyard is called 'Radiant Jeral'." explained Emily, as a card emerged from the Graveyard. "When it's sent to the Graveyard by any other means while 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' is face-up on the field, my Life Points increase by 1000."

Emily glowed in a green aura. Suddenly, the pain she had experienced from those two attacks were gone (LP: 3200).

"Much better." The dark green-haired girl sighed with relief. She then entered the Battle Phase. "BATTLE! 'Aurora Paragon', attack Vinnie directly!"

'Aurora Paragon' was more than happy to obey the command; she charged a light blast and fired it towards Vinnie.

"Nice try." The blue-haired young man smirked. "I activate two Trap Cards... First it will be 'Dimensional Prison', and I'll chain it with 'Predaplanet'!"

Both set cards flipped face-up and revealed themselves.

"What?!" gasped Emily.

"First up is 'Predaplanet'... If a monster with a Predator Counter leaves the field while this card is face-up on the field, I can add one 'Predap' card from the Deck to my hand." Vinnie then spoke on about 'Dimensional Prison'... "I now target the attacking monster, and remove it from the game!"

'Aurora Paragon' suddenly vanished in a vortex created by the face-up 'Dimensional Prison' Trap Card.

"No! 'Aurora Paragon'..." called Emily, reaching out in worry.

"With your pathetic monster gone-" grinned Vinnie. "-I'm free to Special Summon again! But that isn't the best bit."

"It isn't?" worried Emily.

The blue-haired young man kept his dangerous smirk. "Nope. Because a monster equipped with a Predator Counter left the field, I get to add a 'Predap' card from the Deck to my hand."

"Oh, yeah..." groaned Emily, remembering another activated Trap Card. "Thanks to 'Predaplanet'..."

"Right as rain." teased Vinnie, adding a card to his hand. "It will be helpful to me, too."

But Emily wasn't done just yet... "I still can do this! Go, 'Fairy's Gift'... direct attack!"

Fairy's Gift obeyed, firing a magic blast from her wand at Vinnie. Unfortunately, this attack was going to fail as well, thanks to what the blue-haired young man was gonna do next...

"Now, I'll activate the effect of 'Predaplant Sarraceniant' in my hand!" he announced, placing the card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "When I'm being attacked directly, I can Special Summon this monster in defense mode to take the blow instead!"

Appearing onto the field was a plant with many vines (Level: 1/ATK: 100/DEF: 600).

"Take 'Predaplant Sarraceniant' down!" commanded Emily.

The magic blast struck 'Predaplant Sarraceniant', destroying it in an instant.

"That's too bad, girly." chuckled Vinnie, not flinching from the force of the destruction of his monster. "You still haven't managed to scratch my Life-" Suddenly, he felt something on his cheek. "Huh? What's-"

The surprised Vinnie brought his right hand to touch his cheek, pulling it back to show it was covered in...

"Blood?"

He looked at Emily curiously. How could that teenage girl manage to draw blood from him - the great Vinnie? How was it even possible? Vinnie didn't have a clue, and frankly he didn't really care about that, right now.

"You may have been able to draw blood from me somehow-" The blue-haired young man dismissed, now grinning big and darkly. "-but it's going to take a lot more than a pathetic attack like that to defeat me!"

Emily stared on in defiance.

"Besides, by attacking 'Predaplant Sarraceniant', you've activated its effect! After damage calculation, if this card battled an opponent's monster, I can destroy that opponent's monster!"

Suddenly, 'Fairy's Gift' shattered into pieces of glass. Emily braced herself from the force of the destruction of her monster.

"And that isn't all." continued Vinnie, taking another card from his Deck. "If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card on the field is sent to the Graveyard by a Card Effect, I can add one 'Predaplant' card from my Deck into my hand, except for 'Predaplant Sarraceniant'."

"I activate a Spell Card - 'Emergency Assistance'!" announced Emily, holding a card out. "It can only be activated during my Main Phase 2. It lets me Special Summon one Level 4 monster from my Graveyard that was destroyed by a Card Effect and sent to the Graveyard this turn." Her Graveyard started glowing all white. "Return to me - 'Fairy's Gift'!"

The mentioned Fairy-Type monster reappeared on the field in a defensive stance. Finally, Emily slotted another card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk, causing a facedown card to materialize on the field.

"Finally, I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, what none of the audience or duelists realized was that Spencer had cameras hidden in the tent to record everything that was going on. He'd even heard Vinnie's confessions to his deeds.

"Looks like I was right all along..." Spencer thought to himself, who was watching the duel on one of the TVs in his office. "Vinnie's our one saboteur... Even then, I know Emily will be able to beat him..." He then turned to another TV, which showed another duel going on. "Hmm... I wonder how Percy's making out in his own duel?"

We'll have to check that duel out! ...but it will have to be at a later time.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the sabotaged tent, the audience continued to watch the duel in complete worry for Emily's safety from someone as violent and psychopathic as Vinnie.

"Emily..." whispered Ashima.

"Do you think she'll be fine?" asked Toby.

"With how truly mad Vinnie is-" replied Thomas. "-she'll need to take extra special care."

"Especially with explosives set up in this area." added Michael. "One false move by any of us, and this whole building will come down!"

Back in the middle of the field of fire...

"My turn!" announced Vinnie, drawing a card. "Draw!"

Emily stood firm, prepared for whatever was next.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Vinnie Montreal (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 51  
 **Current Hand** (3): "Predaplant Spinodionaea", "Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra", and "Magic Planter"

* * *

On cue, a Spell Card called 'Magic Planter' flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell card 'Magic Planter'!" said Vinnie, sending 'Infected Mail' to the Graveyard before drawing two cards. "By sending a Continuous Spell Card from my field to the Graveyard, I draw two extra cards from my Deck."

His two drawn cards were 'Predapruning' (Spell Card) and 'Dark Seed Planter' (Trap Card). From there, Vinnie placed another card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"From there, I'll Summon 'Predaplant Spinodionaea' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a plant monster that looked like a dinosaur (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0).

"As my monster was Normal Summon-" Vinnie went on. "-its effect activates immediately! I get to place one Predator Counter onto one of your monsters!"

'Predaplant Spinodionaea' was about to go and attack 'Fairy's Gift' in order to give her one of those Predator Counters. Fortunately for the Fairy-Type monster, Emily was very quick on the draw.

"'By Order of the Emperor's' effect activates again!" The dark green-haired girl announced, just as her face-up Trap Card started glowing. "I negate the activation of 'Predaplant Spinodionaea's' effect and allow you to draw one card from your Deck."

Vinnie scowled as he drew another card. All of a sudden, the blue-haired young man started to smile in a wicked way.

"I think this fooling around has gone on long enough." he said quietly. "Now that I know for a fact you're a worthy foe, I think it's time I introduced you to a little something."

Emily looked up. "What are you talking about?"

"Allow me to show you." requested Vinnie, motioning to his remaining facedown card. "I still have one more facedown card to play, and it will be one that will change the whole duel."

The set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be...

"I activate a Trap Card - 'Current Corruption Virus'!"

Suddenly, the face-up Trap Card started to take effect...in a very weird and/or creepy way.

"W-What's happening?" asked Emily, becoming worried.

Vinnie chuckled darkly. "Wait and see..."

Suddenly, a purplish wave began to spread across the field, causing Emily to gasp in shock.

"Huh?!" The dark green-haired girl wondered.

In the stands, the audience didn't know what to make of what Vinnie was doing next.

"What's going on?" asked James R..

"A Virus Card..." whispered Zack.

"What does this one do?" came from Toby.

"This one seems different." put in Carlie.

Back in the middle of the ring of fire...

"This is gonna be so much fun..." Vinnie giggled gleefully. "First, I have to tribute 1 DARK monster with a Defense Power of zero. And then, until my opponent's third End Phase after activation, I can change the Attack Power of all monsters the opponent controls with 2000 or less Defense Points all the way to zero, and their effects are negated!"

"What?!" gasped Emily.

"Not only that-" continued Vinnie. "-Monster Cards in your hand also can't activate their effects. Again, the only downside for me is that the Virus will expire in three turns, but even then I'll probably win before it wears off."

'Predaplant Spinodionaea' let out a roar before before absorbed by the face-up 'Current Corruption Virus' Trap Card.

"Now for the fun to begin... I offer 'Predaplant Spinodionaea' to use 'Current Corruption Virus' to full effect!"

The virus from the face-up 'Current Corruption Virus' Trap Card started to affect all of Emily's field.

"Oh no..." murmured Emily to herself. "That means my weaker monsters will have no Attack Points for three turns..."

Indeed... 'Fairy's Gift' already began to lose all of her strength (ATK: 1400 - 0). Since a large number of Emily's best Monster Cards had 2000 or less Attack Points and had effects, she really had her work cut out for her. Does she actually stand a chance against the guy who brutally injured one of the many International Duelists in a duel? Find out the answer next time!

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	19. The Predator And His Prey (2)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up inside a circus-like tent building, all was not going well for Emily or the audience... Not only was the the dark green-haired girl at a huge disadvantage, but the entire crowd was unable to leave the building without risking destruction of it, and Vinnie knew it fully well. To show his point over it, the blue-haired young man was laughing quite loudly over it...

"How does it feel?" he asked dangerously. "How does it feel to know that your monsters will be weakened by my Virus Trap Card, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it?!"

Emily closed her eyes in response. "This...duel isn't over yet." she wheezed.

"Hm?" Vinnie blinked, before spitting on the ground. "And what makes you say that, if I may ask?"

"I've faced bigger, deadlier challenges than this." The dark green-haired girl went on. "Even when I was on the brink of death, I still managed to pull through."

On cue, her facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"Because I control 'The Sanctuary in the Sky', I will activate my set 'Light of Judgment'!" announced Emily, discarding her 'Kuribon' Monster Card to the Graveyard. "Thanks to this Trap Card, I can send one LIGHT-Attribute Monster Card from my hand to the Graveyard. After doing that, I can select a card you control and send it packing." She pointed towards the face-up 'Predaplanet' Spell Card. "Say goodbye to 'Predaplanet'!"

A beam of light shot down from the heavens, shattering the face-up 'Predaplanet' Continuous Spell Card. Vinnie braced himself from the force of the attack before recovering with a scowl.

"So be it." The blue-haired young man grumbled. He then held out yet another Spell Card. "From my hand, I'll activate 'Predapruning'! This allows me to Special Summon a 'Predaplant' Monster from the Graveyard and equip itself to the Summoned monster."

A very familiar Monster Card slid from the Graveyard.

"Be reborn - 'Predaplant Spinodionaea'!"

The dinosaur-like plant monster reappeared with a roar.

"But now is the time to spring my ultimate trap!" Vinnie went on, making Emily gasp. "By getting rid of 'Predaplanet', you did exactly what I wanted you to do!"

"How?!" demanded Emily.

"By removing 'Predaplanet' from the Graveyard-" explained Vinnie, just as his card emerged from the Graveyard and faded away into oblivion. "-I can perform a 'Predaplant' Fusion Summon with monsters from either my hand or field!"

The audience gasped.

"Here it comes!" cried Mavis.

Back in the ring of fire, another monster called 'Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra' materialized onto the field to join 'Predaplant Spinodionaea'.

"I'll fuse the 'Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra' in my hand, with the 'Predaplant Spinodionaea' on my field." declared Vinnie. He then spread his arms out in welcome. "Go forth, my monsters!"

'Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra' and 'Predaplant Spinodionaea' both went into the forming hole in the sky as the blue-haired young man began to speak a familiar Summon Chant...

" _ **Devourer of the winged pests, Join with the two-headed glutton and let your might bloom against your enemies!**_ " chanted Vinnie, just before bringing both hands together whilst smiling. " _ **Fusion Summon! Appear before our enemies - 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'**_!"

The mighty plant-like creature emerged from the face-up Fusion Monster Card and onto the field, letting loose a powerful roar that managed to push Emily back a little bit (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'..." whispered Emily in concern.

"The same monster that defeated Raul..." murmured Toby.

"And badly injured him..." added Carlie.

"Emily..." Thomas thought to himself in distress.

* * *

 **Title: The Predator and His Prey, Part 2**

* * *

Back in the flaming ring...

"Wah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Vinnie. "What do you think?! Isn't my monster a sight to behold?!"

"It's quite ferocious." admitted Emily. "But I'm not afraid of it!"

"Oh, you will be... Especially when I play 'Chimerafflesia's' effect!"

The large, Plant-Type monster began to glow as its deadly effect activated.

"Once per turn-" explained Vinnie. "-I can target one monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to 'Chimerafflesia' and Banish it!"

'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' opened one of its mouths and devoured 'Fairy's Gift' whole, which left Emily completely wide open.

"There goes your only monster! With your field empty, I can go and hit your Life Points for full damage!"

"I'm...defenseless..." The dark green-haired girl mumbled, with her eyes widened with fear (LP: 3200).

And she was... Finally, Vinnie entered the Battle Phase...

"You have no hope of stopping this attack on your Life Points!" declared Vinnie, before pointing forth towards his opponent. "'Predaplant Chimerafflesia', go forth and attack poor, little Emily directly!"

'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' obeyed, lunging forward towards Emily like a wild animal.

"Good luck trying to protect yourself from a REAL monster!"

It looked as though Emily was going to be hit and seriously injured from this attack.

(elsewhere...)

Outside the building, there was a bloodcurdling scream of pain like no other coming from inside.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the duel ring, Emily was laying on her back in pain (LP: 700).

"EMILY!" screamed Thomas. In his thoughts. "It's just like my nightmare predicted! Emily... Emily, please don't-!"

"Oh my God!" cried the voice of a woman in the audience. "How horrible!"

"Someone needs to do something about that ax-crazy lunatic!" came the voice of one man. "But we can't do anything about it, dammit!"

Back in the ring of fire, Vinnie was smirking psychotically when he heard some moans of pain.

"Huh?"

The blue-haired young man saw Emily wincing while trying to sit back up.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" asked Vinnie with an annoyed sigh. "Why not just give it up now, and save yourself a trip to the hospital?"

Managing to get back up, Emily, despite being injured, glared on in determination.

"A True Duelist never gives up." The dark green-haired girl said firmly, clutching her aching side. "I will not rest, or stop, until you are stopped for good!"

Snorting, Vinnie took and slotted two cards into his Duel Disk, thus causing two facedown cards to materialize on the field.

"I will never be stopped, toots." The blue-haired young man insisted. "I set two cards and end my turn. And now, make your final move already."

All of a sudden, something began to happen to the field.

"W-What is going on?!"

Emily gasped; something seemed to be happening all around the ring of fire... Geysers of steam seemed to be erupting from some of the small cannons in the ring.

"What's going on?" Emily thought to herself. She then caught a quick glimpse of the look of shock on Vinnie's face. "Huh?"

Very quickly, however, the blue-haired young man recovered and smirked. Unfortunately, Thomas, who was in the crowd, had saw the look before it was too late.

"Someone else must be tampering with the controls..." The blue-haired boy mused.

(elsewhere...)

Inside his main office, Spencer had also caught onto the look Vinnie had from the brief sabotage.

"It would seem there's someone else at work here." Spencer thought to himself. He then looked to one of the other TVs containing Percy's duel with Frieda. "Hmm..."

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the circus-like tent, Vinnie recovered from his shock and started to laugh.

"You think a show like this can scare me?" he asked arrogantly. "These cheap special effects are nothing!" The blue-haired young man then pointed at his opponent. "Now, enough wasting time! It's your turn, wimp!"

Scowling weakly, Emily drew a card.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Emily Stirling (LP: 700)  
 **Deck** : 48  
 **Current Hand** (3): ?, ?, and "Angelic Gift"  
 **Current Corruption Virus** : 3 Turns

* * *

Her drawn card was the 'Angelic Gift' Spell Card.

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card Angelic Gift." The dark green-haired girl announced, holding her drawn card out. "For this to work, I must Banish any number of Fairy-Type monsters from my Graveyard."

"Why?" snorted Vinnie.

"Because for every Fairy-Type monster removed from the game-" explained Emily, just as two Monster Cards ('Kuribon' and 'Radiant Jeral') emerged from the Graveyard before fading away into oblivion. "-I can draw two cards from my Deck."

"Pfft! That's a cheap effect!"

As two Fairy-Type monsters had been removed from the game, Emily drew a total of four cards. Her hand now consisted of 'Heavenly Light', 'Divine Punishment', 'Emergency Provisions', 'Wingweaver', 'Waboku', and 'Cry of the Wingweaver'.

"That's so much better..." The dark green-haired girl thought to herself, just before looking up and speaking to her opponent. "Here we go, Vinnie! I'm gonna show you one of my most reliable ace monsters!"

Vinnie scowled, watching as his opponent took and held out a card.

"I activate 'Cry of the Wingweaver'!" Emily announced (LP: 700). "By paying a total of 1000 Life Points, I am able to Special Summon from my hand the Fairy-Type monster known as 'Wingweaver'!"

"But you only have 700 Life Points left!" Vinnie pointed out. "That means you can't use that card!"

"I'm not done yet, though."

Vinnie blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I also activate 'Emergency Provision'!" answered Emily, taking and holding out a familiar-looking Quick-Play Spell Card. "By tributing 'By Order of the Emperor' and my 'Cry of the Wingweaver', I gain 2000 more Life Points."

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, causing the face-up 'By Order of the Emperor' Trap Card and the face-up 'Cry of the Wingweaver' Spell Card to both vanish into balls of light as Emily's Life Points were briefly replenished before taking another large hit (LP: 700 - 2700 - 1700). As Emily had once again regained Life Points, her injuries had been healed once again.

"So much better..."

Vinnie cursed. "She healed herself again!"

Finally, with the Life Point offerings all met, Emily placed another card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk with triumph.

"Alright, 'Wingweaver' - come forth!" The dark green-haired girl commanded.

Appearing onto the field in a glimmer of light was the six winged, angelic-like monster herself (Level: 7/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2400).

"Because 'Wingweaver' was Summoned by the effect of 'Cry of the Wingweaver'-" continued Emily. "-her Attack Points are doubled for the rest of the turn!"

'Wingweaver' glowed as her power grew (ATK: 2750 - 5500).

"5-5500 Attack Points?!" wailed Vinnie.

"That's right." Emily confirmed. "And now, I'm going to put them to good use by defeating your ace monster AND taking a huge bite out of your Life Points!" She entered the Battle Phase. "'Wingweaver', attack 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'!"

Before 'Wingweaver' could do anything...

"Continuous Trap Card, open!" announced Vinnie, just as his first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "'Dark Seed Planter'!"

"What?!" gasped Emily.

To her sheer horror, 'Wingweaver' suddenly got attacked by vines coming from the face-up Trap Card, causing the monster's hair color to black and clothing to turn purple.

"What did you do to my monster?!"

"My Continuous Trap Card has turned your monster from a LIGHT-Attribute monster into a DARK-Attribute one." explained Vinnie. "Not only that, it also allows me to negate a DARK monster's attack on a DARK monster I currently control."

In the audience...

"Damn! That mean Vinnie can stop Emily's attacks if all he controls are DARK monsters." complained Michael.

"She'll never get through to his Life Points at this rate!" added an upset Carlie.

Back within the ring of fire, Emily slotted two cards into her Duel Disk. On cue, two facedown cards materialized behind the now DARK-Attribute 'Wingweaver'.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn." she sighed dejectedly, just as 'Wingweaver's' Attack Points returned to normal (ATK: 5500 - 2750). "And, as it's now the end of my turn, 'Wingweaver's' Attack Power returns to normal."

"Blah, blah, blah!" mocked Vinnie, drawing a card. "My turn!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Vinnie Montreal (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 47  
 **Current Hand** (3): ?, ?, and "Ivy Bind Castle"

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Ivy Bind Castle'. Smirking, Vinnie looked up at his opponent.

"Time to end things for your ace monster. I play 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia's' effect!"

'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' opened its second mouth and got ready to attack.

"Don't you DARE!" shouted Emily, just as her first set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Counter Trap - 'Divine Punishment'! Because I negated a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Monster Effect while in control of 'The Sanctuary in the Sky', that card, namely 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia', is destroyed!"

The face-up 'Divine Punishment' Trap Card glowed and shot a beam of light towards 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia', incinerating it in an instant.

"Your ace monster has fallen!"

Vinnie suddenly grinned. "Nice try."

"What do you have to grin about?" demanded Emily.

All of a sudden, 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' gave a roar as it returned to the field.

"What?! 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' is back?"

"Ha ha ha! I simply played a Trap Card of my own!" laughed Vinnie. just as his last set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Predaplant Reborn'! With this, I can Special Summon one 'Predaplant' Monster from the Graveyard! And I obviously chose to regain this beauty of mine."

Emily scowled.

"Oh, do keep the chin up!" The blue-haired young man taunted, slotting another card into his Duel Disk. "...just long enough to see me win using this Continuous Spell Card of mine..."

A Spell Card called 'Ivy Bind Castle' materialized face-up on the field.

"'Ivy Bind Castle'! So long as I control this card, the effects of all face-up cards you currently control will be negated, your monsters cannot attack, and during your Standby Phase you'll receive 800 damage for every monster on your side of the field."

"800?!" cried Emily.

With the audience...

"800 will add up very quickly!" Zack said to everyone else.

"Mama Mia! Emily is-a in big-a trouble!" came from Gina.

"She has to do something!" added James R..

Back in the ring of fire, the Battle Phase had been entered by Vinnie...

"'Predaplant Chimerafflesia', get ready to put 'Wingweaver' out of her misery!" The blue-haired young man ordered.

'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' obeyed, charging towards the trapped 'Wingweaver'.

"And now for my monster's OTHER ability!" declared Vinnie. "Whenever it battles another monster, it gains 1000 Attack Points while reducing the opposing monster's Attack Points by 1000."

'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' grew stronger (ATK: 2500 - 3500), while 'Wingweaver' was not so lucky (ATK: 2750 - 1750).

"This is...the end for you!"

Thomas could only watch in horror as the attack came closer and closer to hitting and defeating Emily. Vinnie was ecstatic; he thought he was about to win the duel and claim another victim. Unfortunately, the blue-haired young man was wrong on his part...

"Trap Card, open!" announced Emily, just as her remaining facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "'Waboku'!"

Appearing on the field before 'Wingweaver' was a bunch of robed women.

"'Waboku'?" scoffed Vinnie. "This isn't church, you know!"

"Maybe not-" said Emily, now smirking a little bit (LP: 1700). "-but 'Wabaku' does stop your attack and make any Battle Damage I take this turn become zero."

"What?!" complained Vinnie. "Grr... You have more lives than a cat..."

"Way to go, Emily!" cheered the dark green-haired girl's friends.

Vinnie seethed. "You've saved yourself for now... I end my turn!"

With it now being the End Phase, the Attack Points of 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' (ATK: 3500 - 2500) and 'Wingweaver' (ATK: 1750 - 2750) returned to their normal values.

"It's my turn, now!" announced Emily, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Emily Stirling (LP: 1700)  
 **Deck** : 43  
 **Current Hand** (3): "Heavenly Light" and "Pot of Greed"  
 **Current Corruption Virus** : 2 Turns

* * *

"And because it's your Standby Phase-" cut in Vinnie. "-the effect of 'Ivy Bind Castle' activates! You lose 800 of your Life Points..."

A vine of ivy whipped from the face-up 'Ivy Bind Castle' Spell card and towards Emily, grappled and wrapped around her legs and torso, and began squeezing her extremely tightly. While real, Emily only grunted and grimaced as she took some more damage to her Life Points (LP: 900). Once the vines had retreated, Emily coughed and panted to regain some form of oxygen in her system.

"It's...not over yet..." she panted. From there, the Graveyard started shining all white light. "Besides, I'll activate the effect of a monster in my Graveyard!"

The spirit of a monster began to emerge.

"This monster is known as...'Wingweaver Disciple'! And to use her effect, I must send 'Wingweaver' back to my hand."

'Wingweaver' was released from the binds of ivy by turning herself back into a ball of light, floating over to Emily, and turning into a card.

"But you're unable to play Monster Effects!" objected Vinnie. "Remember that 'Current Corruption Virus' is still in effect for two more turns!"

"Your Virus Card only negates effects of Monster Cards in my HAND." Emily corrected, having her own turn of teasing her opponent. "But it says nothing about the negating effects of Monster Cards in my GRAVEYARD."

"W-W-What?!"

"Now, before you had to rudely interrupt me, 'Wingweaver Disciple' will now be Special Summoned onto my field while destroying one Spell Card you control..." Emily went on. "And so, come forth - 'Wingweaver Disciple'!"

Appearing onto the field was what seemed like a younger version of Wingweaver (Level: 3/ATK: 950/DEF: 650).

"Destroy 'Ivy Bind Castle' at once!"

'Wingweaver's Disciple' obeyed, charging and firing a blast of light from her hands at the face-up 'Ivy Bind Castle' Spell Card. The card itself flickered in and out a few times before shattering into shards of glass.

"Although you've destroyed my card, you've left your monster vulnerable to being affected by 'Current Corruption Virus'!" growled Vinnie. "'Wingweaver's Disciple' will now lose 2000 Attack and Defense Points!"

Emily's monster became greatly weakened by the virus (ATK: 950 - 0/DEF: 650 - 0). Unfazed by it, she just continued with her turn.

"I activate 'Pot of Greed'!" The dark green-haired girl announced, holding her drawn card out. "Using it, I draw two more cards from the Deck!"

"Be my guest." dared Vinnie.

Emily drew two more cards from her Deck. Looking at her cards, she looked back up at her opponent.

"I set these two cards facedown, and that will be all."

Two facedown cards materialized on the field, causing Vinnie to laugh tauntingly.

"You've waste your turn by Summoning a little shrimp and setting two facedown cards?" he mocked, drawing a card. "Well, it's your funeral, I suppose! ...especially with what I have planned to take you down!"

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Vinnie Montreal (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 46  
 **Current Hand** (3): ?, ?, and "Predaplant Stapeliaworm"

* * *

His drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Predaplant Stapeliaworm'. However, since it was now the Standby Phase, a Monster Effect was activated...

"Here's where it all ends for you." Vinnie grinned. "During the Standby Phase after 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' was sent to the Graveyard, I can add one copy of the 'Polymerization' Spell Card or 'Fusion' Spell Card from my Deck to my hand."

Emily gasped. "A 'Polymerization' or 'Fusion' Card?"

"That's exactly what I said, idiot!" Upon adding a card from his Deck to his hand, Vinnie took and held it out to show the opponent. "And I think I'll play it, now..."

'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' opened its second mouth and got ready to attack.

"Oops! Or not... I first play 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia's' effect!" cackled Vinnie. "'Predaplant Chimerafflesia', activate your effect and Banish 'Wingweaver Disciple'!"

'Predaplant Chimerafflesia', within seconds on command, devoured poor 'Wingweaver Disciple'. With her field empty of monsters, Emily decided to play one of her set cards.

"I play 'Banish Reactor'!" announced Emily, just as her first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "Because a card of mine got removed from the game, I get to add one Spell Card from the Graveyard to my hand."

"Not that it matters... Why? Because I'm about to win!" boasted Vinnie, finally slotting a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "Watch this, little shrimp!"

The 'Polymerization' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field as it began to activate.

"I use 'Polymerization' to fuse 'Chimerafflesia' with the 'Predaplant Stapeliaworm' in my hand!"

In the audience, both Ashima and Matt gasped.

"Here it comes..." The black-haired Indian girl warned everyone else.

Thomas cocked his head. "What?"

"Vinnie's TRUE ace monster..." Matt pointed out. "I never got to actually face it in my brief duel with him, but I knew that it was going to be VERY dangerous to fight."

Back within the ring of fire, the face-up 'Polymerization' Spell Card absorbed both of Vinnie's monsters into the card as he began a Summon Chant...

" _ **Beast of the deadly plants, combine with the plant that worms its way through life, and behold a shape destined to bring fear and destruction wherever it goes**_!"

The face-up 'Polymerization' Spell card exploded with power as the body of a massive monster was shown to be all shadowed.

" _ **FUSION SUMMON**_!" cried Vinnie, bringing both hands together with a demented look on his face. " _ **Come forth... The deadly... The Venomous... The Supreme - 'Predaplant Dragostapelia'**_!"

Appearing onto the field from the shroud of darkness, was what looked like a dragon-like creature that had many plant qualities (Level: 8/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1900).

"The monster...from my nightmare..." whispered Thomas in awe and fear.

"Mio Dio..." came from Gina, speaking Italian. "T-That is-a one big-a plant..."

Back within the ring of fire...

"Since I'm such a gentleman, I'll give you ONE last chance to save yourself." warned Vinnie. "Surrender the duel, and I just MIGHT spare you... Refuse my ' _kind_ ' offer, and—well, I believe you know where you'll end up."

Would Emily listen to Vinnie and surrender the duel? Would she save herself from this possible demise? To everyone's surprise, a look of pure determination appeared on her face.

"Never..."

Vinnie recoiled. "What did you just say?" he demanded. "Never?!"

"You heard me loud and clear, Vinnie Montreal." hissed Emily. "I will never surrender to the likes of you."

"Emily, are you insane?!" protested Carlie. "Vinnie will kill you if he chooses to do so!"

Emily simply ignored her friend's objections. "Give it your best shot!" she dared, still speaking to her opponent. "If you think you can defeat me with that thing you claim to be a REAL monster, then show me what it can do... **ATTACK ME**!"

"Alright, fine!" huffed Vinnie. "I gave you the chance to save yourself from defeat and serious injury." He then smirked wickedly at his impending victory. "But if that's not what you want, then so be it! 'Predaplant Dragostapelia', end this duel here and now with a direct attack!"

'Predaplant Dragostapelia' obeyed and loomed over the seemingly defenseless Emily.

"GO TO HELL, YOU SHRIMP!"

The mighty Dragon-Type monster charged a blast of energy and fired it towards the dark green-haired girl.

"NO!" screamed Thomas, feeling as though his fear had officially come true.

"I activate a Trap Card!" shouted Emily, just as her final set card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

Before it could activate, the blast of energy completely overwhelmed poor Emily.

" **EMILY**!" Everyone in the audience (Thomas, Gina, etc.) screamed, thinking that it was possible the dark green-haired girl had been killed.

Vinnie, meanwhile, was smiling. "And that, my friends, is another win for me!" he bragged. "Now, who's next to duel me?"

"Are... are you quite sure about that?" asked a familiar voice (female), which sounded extremely weak.

Vinnie's look of triumph turned into one of confusion. As the smoke cleared away, it revealed that Emily...was still standing despite there being tons of cuts, scraps, and bruises covering her body (LP: 3600).

"Emily!" gasped Gina. "She is-a unharmed!"

"Not to mention her Life Points rose to 3600!" added Ashima.

Vinnie was most shocked. "B-But...how?" he cringed. "My attack should... should have..."

More smoke then faded away to reveal Emily's face-up Trap Card to be...

"'Rainbow Life'?!"

"'Rainbow Life' is activated by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard." explained Emily. "Now, until the end of the turn, all Life Point damage I would take instead turns into Life Point recovery! ...as so when you attacked me directly with 'Predaplant Dragostapelia'..."

"You ended up gaining 2700 Life Points in my attack!" growled Vinnie. "Damn you! I was so close to winning!"

And since Emily had once again regained life points, her body glowed in an aura of light as all her bruises, cuts, and scrapes were healed.

"Well, whatever! I'm still gonna win next turn! When I get to my next turn, I'm gonna power the Attack Points of my monster so much that you will NEVER withstand it like you did previously!"

"Wrong!" interrupted Emily. "This was your last turn! Allow me to show you what I'm really made of."

"' ** _Show me what you're really made of_** '? Pah! What a load of bull." snorted Vinnie. "My monster is unstoppable!" He then further taunted Emily with... "Besides, when I win against you and advance, I'll make absolute sure that one of your loser friends really gets it from me! I'll send him or her to the hospital in such bad shape that he or she would have to remain their for a whole year!"

"Who says you'll get that chance?" asked Emily, sounding surprisingly calm. "This coming turn will end this duel...with my victory!"

From there, the dark green-haired girl drew a card by using the good-old Destiny Draw technique.

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Emily Stirling (LP: 3600)  
 **Deck** : 42  
 **Current Hand** (3): "Heavenly Light", "Angelic Gift", and "Dimension Fusion"  
 **Current Corruption Virus** : 1 Turn

* * *

Her drawn card was the 'Dimension Fusion' Spell Card. First, however, came on of her favorite Spell Cards...

"First I activate 'Angelic Gift' once more!" Emily began, drawing two cards. "I Banish 'Wingweaver' from the Graveyard to draw two more cards from my Deck!"

Her drawn cards were shown to be 'Serapheem' (Ritual Monster) and 'Swing of Memories' (Spell), while her hand contained "Heavenly Light" and "Dimension Fusion".

"Well?" demanded Vinnie. "What's next?"

"This is where I begin my winning strategy, Vinnie." said Emily, taking and holding out a very familiar Spell Card. "I begin with the Spell Card 'Dimension Fusion'!"

The audience gasped at the play.

"Is she attempting...?" began Michael.

"A Ritual Summon?" added Mavis.

Back in the duel field...

"By giving up 2000 Life Points-" Emily commenced, taking a large Life Point hit (LP: 1600). "-I can bring back as many of my banished monsters as possible."

Three colored balls of fire emerged from the face-up 'Dimension Fusion' Spell card. Once out, the balls of light turned into 'Wingweaver (Level: 7/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2400), 'Radiant Jeral' (Level: 4/ATK: 1000 - 0/DEF: 2000 - 0), and 'Kuribon' (Level: 1/ATK: 300 - 0/DEF: 200 - 0).

"Using the effect of 'Dimension Fusion', I'll bring back 'Wingweaver', 'Radiant Jeral', and 'Kuribon'!"

"Heh! What good will they even do for you?" asked Vinnie, sounding disinterested.

His answer immediately came in form of a Ritual Spell Card materializing face-up on the field... Yup! It was the 'Heavenly Light' Spell Card!

"I activate the Ritual Spell Card 'Heavenly Light'!" continued Emily, with two fingers braced onto a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk. "By offering enough monsters, plus at least one 'Wingweaver', I can perform a powerful Ritual Summon and bring a Level 12 monster out!"

'Wingweaver', 'Radiant Jeral', and 'Kuribon' each faded away in streaks of blue.

"I Ritual Summon 'Serapheem'!"

Appearing onto the field (and floating in the air) was the evolved form of 'Wingweaver' (Level: 12/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2500).

"Because 'Radiant Jeral' was sent to the Graveyard by other means while 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' is on the field-" continued Emily (LP: 2600). "-I receive 1000 more Life Points."

All of a sudden, three orbs of light started to emerge from the Graveyard.

"And now comes 'Serapheem's' effect! For each LIGHT-Attribute monster resting in the Graveyard, my monster receives 600 extra Attack Points!"

'Serapheem' grew stronger (ATK: 2900 - 4700). Vinnie frowned, while Emily continued to speak while smirking widely.

"Best of all..." The dark green-haired girl went on. "When 'Serapheem' successfully destroys a LIGHT-Attribute monster during battle, she is able to make a SECOND attack!"

Vinnie gasped. 'Serapheem' is able to make a second attack if she destroys a LIGHT-Attribute monster? But all the blue-haired young man controlled were DARK-Attribute monsters! ...why would his opponent tell him this tidbit? Was there a reason for it? Could Emily have some kind of plan to turn 'Predaplant Dragostapelia' into a LIGHT-Attribute monster? Vinnie actually started to feel uneasy about the whole thing.

"Your monster can't beat me!" he protested. "My monster is a DARK-Attribute one! ...besides, I have a way to stop your monster!"

'Predaplant Dragostapelia' gave a roar.

"I play 'Predaplant Dragostapelia's' effect! Once per turn, I can target one monster on your side of the field and place a Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter! Unfortunately, so long as your monsters have a Predator Counter while 'Predaplant Dragostapelia' is on the field, all Monster Effects they may have are entirely negated!"

Some vines summoned from 'Predaplant Dragostapelia' began to wrap around 'Serapheem'. Before long, the female monster cried out as a Predator Counter painfully appeared on her chest, causing her stats to return to normal (ATK: 4700 - 2900). Did Emily look worried? She actually only kept a neutral look on her face.

"Finally comes the effect of 'Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra' in my Graveyard!" continued Vinnie, just as a Monster Card emerged from the Graveyard before fading away in a blue streak. "By banishing one 'Predaplant' Monster from said Graveyard, I can select a monster you control and drop its Attack Points by 500!"

'Serapheem' became further crippled (ATK: 2900 - 2400).

"There goes your chance to beat me." grinned Vinnie. "'Serapheem' is no longer powerful enough to wipe out my best monster!"

Emily didn't say a word... She only kept her head down and eyes completely shadowed.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" The blue-haired young man demanded, just before grinning. "...oh, I get it now... You're so upset that you're about to lose that you can't even say anything about it, is that right?"

After what seemed like forever, Emily's mouth started to form...a deep, broad smile.

"Now you've done it..."

Vinnie cringed very slightly at how different Emily's voice sounded, but said nothing.

"You've made quite possible the biggest screw up in your whole career as a duelist." Emily continued, speaking in a different voice with a Scottish accent rather than an American accent. "And it will cost you big time." She opened and her eyes and revealed that they...were glowing all blue. "You've completely fallen for my bluff!"

"Wh-what?!" gasped Vinnie, stumbling back.

In addition to the glowing eyes, Emily's whole body was glowing a powerful golden-like color. The whole audience watched in complete amazement at the amount of great power Emily was unleashing at this very moment. With a loud, powerful battle cry, Emily allowed the golden aura all around her to completely take over.

"What's happening to her?" asked Mavis.

Thomas knew what this was all about. "I've...seen this once before..."

When the golden aura finally died down, there stood Emily, with her eyes still glowing a pure blue, but was now more adult-looking and clad in Anastasia's battle gear from the past (which was a modified version of a royal gown with added greaves, a fauld, gauntlets, pauldrons, and even a breastplate armor).

"Vinnie Montreal-" The dark green-haired girl declared, speaking with Anastasia's voice and accent. "-the time has come for you to meet the ' _ **Supreme Queen**_ ' in action!"

Vinnie was speechless... What the heck was going on? What WAS this girl? It would seem she was NO weak shrimp, after all!

"I activate a Spell Card - 'Swing of Memories'." continued Emily, slotting a card into her Duel Disk. From there, the mentioned Spell Card to materialize face-up on the field. "Using this, I can revive one Normal Monster from the Graveyard until the end of the turn!"

On cue, the 'Wingweaver' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field beside 'Serapheem'.

"Be reborn - 'Wingweaver'!"

Within seconds, 'Wingweaver' returned to the field. At first worried, Vinnie managed to regain his smug composure.

"Nice try!" The blue-haired young man sneered. "But both of those monsters you control can't do $*#% to me! As wonderful as this light show you've presented to all of us, it changes nothing at all!"

"Does it?" asked Emily sternly.

"Huh?"

"It's true that my monsters alone can't defeat you on this turn." Emily went on some more. "But together as one, they CAN defeat you."

"T-Together, you say?" stuttered Vinnie.

Most of the audience was confused by what Emily was talking about.

"I thought 'Wingweaver' and "Serapheem' were both Emily's most powerful monsters?" peeped Toby.

"There's another..." Thomas spoke up.

Back in the ring of fire, the time had come...

"The time has finally come..." declared Emily. "I'll...fuse 'Wingweaver' AND 'Serapheem' together! Go forth, my monsters... Go, and reveal to everyone here your true form!"

The two Fairy-Type monsters nodded to each other before flying up towards the ceiling and fusing together. As the Fusion Summon sequence commenced, more and more light filled the whole ceiling as Emily began a lengthy Summon Chant...

" _ **Those who rule 'The Sanctuary in the Sky', become one and bring forth an angel of perhaps the highest order to extinguish the cruel darkness**_!"

The audience watched in complete awe at what Emily was about to Summon successfully. Vinnie, however, was becoming more and more convinced that this girl was NOT human.

" _ **With the combination of the two angels of the land**_ -" continued Emily. "- _ **the Queen of Light shall rise and smite the rulers of the dark**_!"

As the light in the ceiling slowly began to dim, a female figure began to lower from said-light.

" _ **FUSION SUMMON! Descend into these lands - 'Supreme Queen of Angels'**_!"

This new monster, to almost everyone in the tent-like building, was perhaps even more beautiful than Wingweaver OR Serapheem. To an extention, it rather resembled more of a monster version of Anastasia or adult Emily than either Wingweaver or Serapheem (Level: 12/ATK: 3750/DEF: 3400).

"W-What kind of monster is THAT?!" asked an amazed Zack.

"I...don't know..." admitted Discord. "It's one card I've NEVER even created!"

Thomas just smiled a bit. Back in the ring of fire, the eyes of 'Supreme Queen of Angels' were glowing all blue (as were Emily's). With an enormous cry, the Queen of Light released a devastating shockwave all the way from her very being. But it didn't seem to bring harm to anyone inside the building; it did, however, extinguish the fire surrounding the ring and various other things. Becoming more and more scared, Vinnie decided enough was enough.

"That's it!" The blue-haired young man cried out, pressing a button on his Duel Disk. "Time for this place to go boom!"

But...nothing seemed to happen; there was no explosion.

"Huh? Come on! Explode, you stupid explosives! EXPLODE!"

He pressed the button again, and again, but still nothing seemed to happen.

"Why won't these explosives work?!" Vinnie demanded. "What the hell happened?!"

"You won't be destroying this building or killing anyone here, now." retorted Emily, still speaking with Anastasia's voice. "'Supreme Queen of Angels' has used her powers to ensure that the explosives were destroyed without setting them off."

"B-B-But your monster are supposed to be holograms!" objected Vinnie. "MINE are supposed to be the real ones!"

"You thought wrong! And your foolishness will result in your own downfall! Now, observe the effect of 'Supreme Queen of Angels'... When she's Fusion Summoned successfully, she can target a face-up Spell or Trap Card you control, negate, and destroy it! When that happens, I get to draw one card from my Deck."

'Supreme Queen of Angels' began to glow before charging up a blast of light magic from her hands.

"The card ' _we_ ' will target is 'Dark Seed Planter'!" announced Emily, with her eyes still glowing all blue and her whole body glowing in a bright, golden aura. " **GIGA RAYS OF JUDGEMENT**!"

With a powerful cry, the blast was fired from the hands of 'Supreme Queen of Angels', striking and shattering Vinnie's face-up 'Dark Seed Planter' Trap Card.

"M-My 'Dark Seed Planter'..." stuttered Vinnie, just before leering towards his opponent.

"With the effect successfully done-" continued Emily, about to draw from her Deck. "-I'm able to draw one card from my Deck." Her eyes then started glowing all rainbow-like colors. "With this draw, I shall have the one card ' _we_ ' need to ensure your downfall! ' _We_ '...will draw the Spell Card 'Angelic Supremacy'(!)!"

With that said, she, much to the shock of Vinnie and everyone else (with a serious exception to Thomas), performed the powerful Shining Draw technique.

"What... How did she... What...is she?" Vinnie thought to himself. From there, he spoke aloud... "You... You're...not human, are you?"

"I perfectly ' _am_ ' human." Emily pointed out. "But what I also really am is the present day reincarnation of Princess Anastasia of a kingdom in the Duel Monsters spirit world! And I will continue to use her power to ensure that peace is kept in this world...as the Angel of Light!" From there, she held out her drawn card. "Now, from my hand, I'll activate the Continuous Spell Card 'Angelic Supremacy'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field behind 'Supreme Queen of Angels'.

"Yet another new card!" gasped Matt.

"And yet another I've never even created!" added Discord. He then looked over to Thomas. "Well, Thomas-boy, you were right all along about Emily being the present day-reincarnation of that young woman you've mentioned before."

"Yes." said Thomas. "And now, you'll all get to see what her powers can truly do."

Back in the ring, the face-up 'Angelic Supremacy' Spell Card had gained two glowing orbs of some kind.

"When activated, 'Angelic Supremacy' receives something called an Angelic Counter for every one of my banished Fairy-Type monsters." explained Emily. "I currently have two banished monsters in both 'Aurora Paragon' and 'Wingweaver Disciple', and that means 'Angelic Supremacy' gains two Angelic Counters."

"What good do those counters even do?" asked Vinnie.

"I promise you that you'll find out, soon enough..." whispered Emily, with her eyes glowing all rainbow-like colors as she entered the Battle Phase. "BATTLE!"

'Supreme Queen of Angels' (ATK: 3750) and 'Predaplant Dragostapelia' (ATK: 2700) both faced each other.

"When I attack, your Life Points won't survive!"

"A load of freakin' crap!" insulted Vinnie. "My monster has 2700 Attack Points and your monster only has 3750 Attack Points! I'll only take 1050 points of damage!"

"Tell that to my monster's second effect!" retorted Emily. "When battling any monster my opponent has, during yours or my turn, 'Supreme Queen of Angels' gains 200 extra Attack Points per Star Level of every other monster on the field!"

"Per Star Level?!" gasped Vinnie. "My monster is Level 8... and your monster is Level 12!"

"Exactly! 12 plus 8 equals 20... And 200 times 20 equals 4000! And 3750 plus 4000 equals..."

'Supreme Queen of Angels' glowd all golden-like as she gained so much power, that it was unbelievable to everyone inside the building (ATK: 3750 - 7750).

"That means I'll lose 5050 life points, thus defeating me!" cried Vinnie in a seeming panic. All of a sudden, however, he smirked. "...or will I?"

Emily seemed to look surprised.

"As of now, I'll activate another effect of the 'Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra' in my Graveyard!" The blue-haired young man went on, just as another Monster Card ('Predaplant Pterapenthes') emerged from his Graveyard before fading away into oblivion. "I Banish another 'Predaplant' Monster from the Graveyard to return one banished 'Predaplant' Monster to the Graveyard!"

Regaining one of his lost cards ('Predaplant Stapeliaworm'), a magical barrier began to form all around Vinnie's side of the field.

"Thanks to activating this effect, all Life Point damage I sustain this turn will be cut in half." explained the blue-haired young man, smiling menacingly as his eyes slit like a serpent. "As a result, I'll no longer take 5050 damage, but only 2525 damage instead!" He grew increasingly insane while convinced that he would survive. "How's that?! You can't defeat me as of now!"

Vinnie then laughed loudly and psychotically, while Emily remained silent on the matter. The whole audience, meanwhile, remained in dismay at how Emily's perfectly planned move had seemingly backfired.

"How does that guy keep coming up with all these counters?" asked Toby.

"Vinnie will now have a chance to regain control of the duel!" put in Carlie.

"Emily..." whispered Gina.

Back in the ring, Emily wasn't done just yet...

"It doesn't matter... You will still be defeated when I complete my attack!" she insisted.

"It's useless!" cried Vinnie, in seeming denial. "When your attack fails, I'll get another turn to-"

" **THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TURN**!"

Vinnie was taken aback by the fierce, commanding tone in Emily's (or rather Anastasia's) voice. With her eyes glowing all blue, the dark green-haired girl continued with her final action...

"As of now, I'll activate the final effect of my 'Angelic Supremacy' Spell Card!" Emily went on. "During the Damage Step, I can remove all of the Angelic Counters from the Spell Card to further increase the Attack Power of 'Supreme Queen of Angels' by 1500 points per Angelic Counter removed!"

"What?! 1500 Attack Points per Angelic Counter removed?!" gasped Vinnie. He then realized the whole truth of his situation... "No way... This...had been your plan the whole time! You were attempting to get my hopes up and crush them at the last second!"

'Supreme Queen of Angels' started to glow all sorts of colors (like a rainbow) as her already unmatched attack points grew to even higher levels (ATK: 7750 - 10750). With Emily now in a position to win the duel, she immediately went and took it.

"This is the end of your rein of terror, Vinnie Montreal!" The dark green-haired girl announced powerfully. "You've underestimated ' _us_ ' throughout the match, and, now, it's resulted in your own downfall! Prepare to feel the wrath of the ' _ **Supreme Queen**_ '!"

'Supreme Queen of Angels', with her eyes glowing as brightly as ever, summoned many, many arrows of light around herself as her master gave the final command to attack and end the duel...

" **JUDGEMENT ARROWS**!"

The arrows shot forth, impaling 'Predaplant Dragostapelia' and causing it to roar in agony before finally melting away from the light from 'Supreme Queen of Angels'. Unfortunately, the remaining arrows of light combined together into a massive beam of energy that came closer and closer to hitting Vinnie.

"Have I...been defeated?" The blue-haired young man whispered with unbalanced shock, although he was also smiling. "I...lose?"

That was all he could say about it, too. Unable to believe he had been defeated by someone (especially to a girl of all people), all Vinnie could do about it was laugh madly as 'Supreme Queen of Angel's' finishing attack finally struck head on and overwhelmed him. The beam attack was real enough as it was, and Vinnie then received damage to his Life Points. The Battle Damage was halved thanks to 'Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra's' effect, but it was still not entirely enough to actually save him from certain defeat at the hands of Emily (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Emily Stirling wins!**

* * *

When the light in the ring finally faded away, the whole audience finally caught a glimpse at what just happened in the duel field. Speaking of which... In the duel field, Vinnie was shown lying on the ground unconscious and with several injuries, while standing in her spot was Emily back in her proper age and usual clothing, but still floating in the air nearby was 'Supreme Queen of Angels'.

"Oh, wow..." whispered Carlie.

"So incredible..." breathed Michael.

"Emily...really has changed." finished James R., just as the remaining holograms finally faded away.

After what seemed like forever, the entire crowd started to slowly clap—which grew louder and louder until it eventually evolved into a full-blown standing ovation for Emily.

" ** _All hail Emily Stirling! Long live the Supreme Queen_**!" chanted the crowd repeatedly.

Emily looked back to the crowd and smiled at her victory. Just then, the injuries she sustained from the duel began to take effect, thus causing her to collapse to a knee.

"Emily!" cried Thomas, jumping out of his seat and and running into the arena. Once there, he held his lover in his arms. "Are you okay?!"

Despite being badly hurt, Emily looked and smiled at her boyfriend. "It's okay, Thomas, I'm fine... That duel just took...a lot out of me..."

"I was so worried that you were going to be killed." Thomas wailed, beginning to sob hard. "Please, don't ever scare me like that again!"

Emily only attempted to console her despairing Thomas while the audience continued to cheer and chant " ** _All hail Emily Stirling! Long live the Supreme Queen!_** ". Before long and the standing ovation ended, Discord walked down into the ring and towards the unconscious Vinnie.

"Alright... What do with this lout..." The creator of Duel Monsters demanded, looking down at the young man.

"We've got this." came the voice of Skiff.

Thomas, Emily, and Discord each saw Skiff and a small squad of suits entering the ring.

"Skiff!" gasped Emily. "What're you doing here?"

"Spencer sent me to apprehend the saboteur." The young boy explained. "Thanks to you, Emily, we won't have anymore problems with the tournament."

One of the suits picked up Vinnie and brought the unconscious young man to his feet.

"The police would be happy to put Vinnie back behind bars for all that he's done." continued Skiff. He then frowned in disappointment. "But my Big Brother actually wants him taken in for questioning. So, we'll keep Vinnie locked in a cell in Boxford Corp's headquarters until he's ready to start talking."

With that said, Vinnie was taken away by the suits to be locked in a Boxford Corp cell.

"Good riddance!" One man in the audience shouted. "A criminal like him is finally going to serve justice!"

"And we have our savior in the middle of the ring to thank for making that happen!" added one woman, also seated in the audience.

Emily blushed at the comment. It was then she remembered something...

"Wait a second, Skiff, weren't you supposed to be watching Percy's duel?"

Skiff shook his head. "His duel has ended." he pointed out. "It finished ten minutes ago."

"Did Percy-boy win his match?" asked Discord.

"I'm sorry, but he was defeated by Frieda." answered Skiff, sounding quite sad.

"Oh no..." whispered Emily, feeling absolutely terrible for Percy.

"Poor-a Percy..." came the voice of Gina.

Nearby, the brown-haired Italian girl and her friends were walking down the steps into the ring to join Thomas, Emily, Discord, and Skiff.

"First he loses his girlfriend-" said Mavis, also feeling sorry for Percy. "-and now he loses the tournament. He's not having the best of luck this week, is he?"

"Actually, that's why he lost... Because his luck finally ran out." Skiff pointed out.

"Well, you can't stay incredibly lucky forever." sighed James R..

Thomas had an idea. "Why don't we go see, Percy? Perhaps we could cheer him up."

"But he might still be upset with you." warned Emily. "He might not want to talk to you."

"I know, but it's still worth a try."

With that said, the lone part of the group agreed to go and see Percy. Would they be able to help him after losing not only Lady, but also a chance to advance in the tournament? Stay tuned for the answer!


	20. Ride of the Valkyries (1)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

(earlier...)

Opening up outside Boxford Land's entry way, the match-ups for round 2 were being shown to everyone who was either competing or watching. Unfortunately, it was currently a moment not of excitement... but of shock and concern. Just in case anyone needs a reminder on what they are, here are the listings:  
1\. Vinnie vs Emily  
2\. Frieda vs Percy  
3\. Scott vs Yong Bao  
4\. Shane vs Philip  
5\. Nia vs Matt  
6\. Axel vs James  
7\. Etienne vs Rosie  
8\. Ashima vs Thomas

"Please tell me that Emily isn't paired up with that crackpot Vinnie..." begged Gordon.

"I wish it wasn't true, Gordon, but it is." sighed Henry.

"Oh, the indignity..."

"Has Spencer gone mad?" asked Mavis. "Vinnie will kill her if he feels like it!"

Back with the other duelists, many of them were chattering amongst themselves about the pairing...

"Why hasn't Vinnie been disqualified after what he did to Raul?" questioned Nia.

"Is there something going on that we're not aware of?" came from Shane.

Matt frowned to himself. "Emily..."

(elsewhere...)

Shortly after learning of the match-ups for the next rounds, with pretty much everyone (be audience or duelist) talking about how Emily going up against Vinnie, Percy was alone while walking to find his opponent, where he would be dueling. Even then, the green-haired boy was unhappy with the results, because he wanted to face Thomas and defeat him for making Lady leave and break-up with him.

"That stupid Thomas..." Percy grumbled to himself. "As soon as I've defeated that Frieda Krupp, I'll be one step closer to facing him. And when we meet face to face, I will make him pay for what he has done."

Unfortunately, Percy was so busy thinking bitterly about Thomas, that he didn't watch where he was going.

 ***BUMP!***

Before long, Percy had crashed into someone... And that someone happened to be Frieda Krupp of Germany!

"Entschuldigen Sie mich?!" she seemed to demand indignantly (speaking in German). "Vat do you zink you're doing?!"

Percy looked up at who was staring down at him, and then realized that he had not only bumped into the young German woman by complete accident, but he also had his face planted right into her (clothed) chest!

"Y-Yipe!" The green-haired boy cried out, blushing hard. Very quickly, he jumped back. "I'm s-s-s-so sorry, Ms.! I-I-It was a freak accident! I wasn't paying attention where I was going, I swear! I wasn't trying to do anything perverted to you!"

Frieda kept her annoyed look as she folded her arms without saying a word.

"Really, honestly! I'm no pervert!"

"So, you're zat Percy Avonside I've heard all about?" Frieda said, after what seemed like forever. She then grinned in a mischievous-like way. "Zat's funny, I vas expecting someone better to entertain me in ze coming duel."

Percy spaced out of his panic... Was this beautiful young German woman actually insulting his abilities?

"Hey! W-What does that mean?" The green-haired boy questioned. "Are you saying my dueling skills are nothing but a joke?"

Frieda gave a prissy laugh. "A joke?! Vho's saying zat? More like it's true!"

Percy, finally getting angry, walked up and glared straight into the blonde-haired young German woman's eyes.

"Listen up! I'm Percy Avonside, and I'm no pushover like you think I am! And besides-" He then, without realizing it, went and poked at Frieda's right breast in anger. "-when we duel, missy, I'll show you just how much skill I have!"

With her look turning from mischevious to anger—hey, any female would get mad if a male poked at her chest without permission—Frieda smacked Percy's hand away from her person and roughly pushed him away from her.

"Never touch somezing you should never touch!" The young German woman warned darkly. "Now, I shall see you soon in ' ** _Ze center of ze Earth_** '."

With that said, she walked away in a huff. Percy was still seething when Gordon and the others showed up.

"What was that all about?" asked Stanley.

"That young German woman thought she could intimidate me by mocking my skills!" fumed Percy. "Well I'll show her... I'll show them all!"

Oookay...

* * *

 **Title: Ride of the Valkyries, Part 1**

* * *

Later on, after Percy had that little episode with Frieda, the gang reunited to speak about the first duels of round 2.

"Percy vs. Frieda, and Emily vs. Vinnie..." mused James R..

"Why'd it have to be ME that fights Vinnie?" asked Emily for the uptenth time, looking and sounding upset. "Why couldn't you do it, Thomas?"

"I don't know what Spencer is thinking..." sighed Thomas. "We all know how dangerous Vinnie is, and I really don't want him to hurt you or worse..."

"That's right." came the voice of Skiff.

The young boy walked up and joined the gang of friends.

"Skiff?" blinked Emily.

The young boy nodded. "Emily... I don't know why my Big Brother chose you to face Vinnie, but I just want to let you know to be extremely careful in your duel."

"Couldn't Spencer have chosen me or Matt to face him?" asked Thomas, looking upset. "Why did he have to choose Emily? He knows how much I hate to see her in danger."

"What about the sabotages?" came from Matt, changing the subject. "Have you found out anything more about them?"

"We have a strong suspicion over who's responsible." answered Skiff. "And we're hoping that our suspicion proves right."

After what seemed like forever, Percy turned to leave.

"I'm off." The green-haired boy said quickly. "I have a duel to win."

"Percy!" Thomas called out. "Don't you even care that Emily has to duel someone dangerous like Vinnie?"

"Emily can take care of herself!" snorted Percy. "It's not like she's MY girlfriend, and I'd need to worry about her. Besides, if it hadn't been for you, I'd still HAVE a girlfriend!"

With that said, he walked away to find his duel site.

"Oh man... It looks like he's still hurting..." sighed James.

"Perfectly natural." said Edward. "He just needs some more time."

Thomas said nothing, but it would seem that a small tear came out the side of his eye. Even though the the blue-haired boy had told Percy and everyone else about his problems, it was still hurting him that his best friend still treated him as nothing more than a cold-hearted monster and blamed him for his troubles.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, while Emily's showdown with Vinnie was growing intense, Frieda was patiently waiting for Percy at their dueling site. It was constructed to look like an underground lava pit. Perhaps this was what she meant by ' ** _Center of the Earth_** '. As Frieda waited, she had her conversation with Percy on her mind.

"Ze green-haired one has quite ze spirit in him." The young German woman thought to herself. "Ve shall soon see if he has ze dueling skills to back it." A small smile then came to her face. "Zen again, he did look rather cute for someone his age."

Realizing what she was thinking, Frieda's cheeks flushed red and her eyes widened in comedic anime style.

"Nien, nien, nien!" she cried in the German language, closing her eyes and shaking her head in embarrassment. "Stay focused, Frieda! Zat boy is only 15-years old! Don't even let your feelings blind you from your task at hand! Zis is all for ze name of revenge..."

Just then, some voices were heard...

"Wow, this looks...real-like." echoed the voice of Henry.

"Just like the actual ' ** _Center of the Earth_** '." added the voice of James. "Spencer really did do his homework."

Frieda saw Percy and his group arriving at the duel site (with Skiff accompanying them). Gordon was, as soon as he saw the blonde-haired young German woman, ecstatic—because he was infatuated with Frieda.

"Alright!" Gordon cried happily, running over to Frieda. "It's that German beauty again!"

Before the tall, blue-haired boy could go and wrap his arms around her, an annoyed Frieda stepped out of the way at the last second, and ***CRASH!*** Gordon face-planted into the ground. Was he upset over it? No, of course not. Gordon was only dazed and more smittened than ever before.

"What a woman!" The tall, blue-haired boy groaned goofily.

"Sometimes, I actually wonder how he hasn't gotten himself killed by that woman yet." muttered Percy to himself. But enough questioning how sane his friend's mind was; he looked towards his opponent. "Hey! I'll make you regret what you said about me earlier."

Frieda didn't seem to say anything back, and only continued to look annoyed with Gordon.

"Where the heck're you looking?" Percy snapped. "Don't ignore me!"

That caught Frieda's attention, and she turned and looked at her fuming opponent innocently with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Do you happen to be talking to me?" Frieda asked curiously.

"Well, who's the only other duelist in this section?" Percy retorted hotly. "I don't take kindly to being criticized like that."

The green-haired boy then felt someone's pair of arms wrapping around him in an attempt to console him.

"Take it easy, Percy." soothed Liz. "Don't get yourself so worked up. Just do your best, okay?"

"Liz..." whispered Percy, feeling at ease.

His older sister's comfort seemed to be cheering him up a bit. Even then, Percy still felt very fired up from Frieda's ' _innocent_ ' taunts. Both duelists then walked over, handed each other their respective decks, and started shuffling.

"Give it your all, Percy!" called Rosie.

"Kick some German bootie!" added James.

"You've got it." acknowledged Percy, before handing his opponent her Deck back. "I won't let myself lose to someone like you!"

Frieda merely gave her opponent his Deck. "Zis will be a vonderful test..." She then spoke aloud... "I vould like you to come at me wiz all you got!"

The two duelists walked back to their spots on the field, activated their Duel Disks, and drew their opening hands.

"Let the duel commenced!" announced Skiff (serving as referee for the match).

"DUEL!" Percy and Frieda both announced at the same time (LP: 4000) x2.

And it begins...

"Come on, Percy!" called Ryan.

"Go, Percy, go!" cheered Molly.

As Frieda looked over her hand with a smile and giggle, Percy only scowled at the sight.

"Heh... Looking down on me with that smug look on her face..." The green-haired boy thought to himself. "As pretty and sultry she really is, she's just like Spencer!"

He waited to see what other insult Frieda would say to him.

"As I have nozing to do right now, I'll let you go first." Frieda offered, and then winked. "Is zat okay with you?"

The wink seemed to bring a blush to Percy's cheeks. But then, remembering the young German woman's earlier taunts, shook the thoughts out of his head.

"N-N-Nice try! You're just teasing me further!" growled Percy, drawing a card. "I draw!"

As soon as he saw his card and hand, the green-haired boy froze up in dismay.

* * *

 **Turn One** : Percy Avonside (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Landstar Shot", "Jinzo", "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", "Graceful Dice", "Polymerization", and "Hyper Refresh"

* * *

"Percy?" called Gordon. "Is everything okay?"

"Percy?" added a concerned Liz.

Cringing, Percy turned around and smiled painfully to his friends and family.

"Y-Yeah! Everything's fine!" he answered. "I'm just planning a strategy! Everything A-OK..."

But alas, drawing a bad hand on the first turn was never a good sign. And Percy's hand contained 'Landstar Shot', 'Jinzo', 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon', 'Graceful Dice', 'Polymerization', and the drawn 'Hyper Refresh'. At last, Percy made the only move he could think of...

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." The green-haired boy announced, taking and slotting a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

A facedown card materialized on the field.

"One facedown card?" blinked James.

"You guys don't suppose he has a bad hand?" suggested Ryan.

Back in the duel field...

"Vhatever could be ze matter?" teased Frieda. "Are you not going to show me zose ' _skills_ ' you claim to possess?"

Percy just scowled. Frieda then took the chance to draw a card of her own.

"In any case... I vill take MY turn, now!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Frieda Krupp (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, "Valkyrie Erste", "Valkyrie Zweite", ?, "Polymerization", and "Graceful Charity"

* * *

On cue, the 'Graceful Charity' Spell card materialized face-up.

"I vill invoke ze power of 'Graceful Charity'!" announced Frieda, drawing three more cards from her deck. "Using it, I draw drei cards from ze Deck and discard zwei cards from my hand."

Percy blinked. "Umm... what?" he quizzed, not having a clue to what his opponent just said.

"In German-" Frieda explained. "-' _Drei_ ' is three, and ' _Zwei_ ' is two."

"Oh..."

Giggling a bit, the blonde-haired young German woman sent two cards from her hand to the Graveyard before taking and slotting a card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk.

"Now I set zis card facedown-" she went on, just as a facedown card materialized on her side of the field. "-and end my turn."

Henry was aghast. "She didn't draw a Monster Card either?"

"Guess Percy might be able to stand a chance." shrugged Ryan.

"Hopefully." put in James.

"But do you guys really think she didn't draw a Monster Card?" interrupted Rosie. "I mean... Frieda might have done so, but decided not to play it."

"She might be setting Percy up for a big move." added Stanley. "I just wish I knew what it was."

Back in the middle of the duel field...

"Hmm..." thought Frieda, looking at her hand. Her hand contained 'Valkyrie Erste', 'Valkyrie Zweite', 'Polymerization', 'Nibelung's Ring', and 'Fricka's Mediation'. "Just a bit more..."

"What the hell was that? You didn't even Summon a monster?!" gawked Percy, not looking very impressed. "And here you were boasting up a storm just a second ago! You really make me laugh, you know!"

"Are you vatching, Spencer? You must be desperately following my trail about zis time." Frieda was thinking to herself. At that point, she turned her attention back to Percy. "If my moves do not impress you, zen vhy not show me how much better you are?"

"Oh, I shall!" accepted Percy, drawing a card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Percy Avonside (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Landstar Shot", "Jinzo", "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", "Graceful Dice", "Polymerization", and "Brigadier of Landstar"

* * *

Upon seeing his drawn card, the green-haired boy rejoiced big time.

"Oh, yeah!" he cheered. "I've drawn a Monster Card before you could!"

Before anything else happened... Some flamethrowers started to activate and spew bursts of flame!

"Yipe!" Percy cried out. "What's going on?! Skiff, turn down the heat, will ya?!"

"I would, but this isn't part of the attractions!" exclaimed Skiff. "This is someone else's doing!"

"But isn't this tournament being broadcast around the world, and is the introduction of Boxford Land?" questioned Molly. "That's why they're showing off so much, right?"

"Then it looks like the saboteur strikes again..." groaned Henry, before yelping and avoiding some of the flames.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the tent-like building, Emily had been attacked directly by 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' (which was real, thanks to Vinnie tampering with the Duel Disk) and got badly injured.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" asked Vinnie with an annoyed sigh. "Why not just give it up now, and save yourself a trip to the hospital?"

Managing to get back up, Emily, despite being injured, glared on in determination.

"A True Duelist never gives up." The dark green-haired girl said firmly, clutching her aching side. "I will not rest, or stop, until you are stopped for good!"

Snorting, Vinnie took and slotted two cards into his Duel Disk, thus causing two facedown cards to materialize on the field.

"I will never be stopped, toots." The blue-haired young man insisted. "I set two cards and end my turn. And now, make your final move already."

All of a sudden, something began to happen to the field.

"W-What is going on?!"

Emily gasped; something seemed to be happening all around the ring of fire... Geysers of steam seemed to be erupting from some of the small cannons in the ring.

"What's going on?" Emily thought to herself. She then caught a quick glimpse of the look of shock on Vinnie's face. "Huh?"

Very quickly, however, the blue-haired young man recovered and smirked. Unfortunately, Thomas, who was in the crowd, had saw the look before it was too late.

"Someone else must be tampering with the controls..." The blue-haired boy mused.

(elsewhere...)

Inside his main office, Spencer had also caught onto the look Vinnie had from the brief sabotage.

"It would seem there's someone else at work here." Spencer thought to himself. He then looked to one of the other TVs containing Percy's duel with Frieda. "Hmm..."

It would seem that the silver-haired boy was paying extra special attention to Frieda.

"Master Spencer! Master Spencer!" cried the voice of a suit, who then entered the office in a panic. "Strange things are happening at the attractions!"

"I'm aware of them." retorted Spencer hotly. "It seems our saboteur has struck again!"

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Haunted House, Philip and Shane also had run into problems in their duel (which began earlier than expected).

"W-What's going on?!" asked Philip in worry.

Shane was spooked by the seemingly ' _real_ ' ghosts. "Mama!"

(elsewhere...)

Inside the control room, Spencer had arrived to try and get to the bottom of the problem. Unfortunately, he was not having much luck.

"Access from the outside should be completely blocked." Spencer thought to himself. Eventually, to his surprise, a message saying ' **Virus detected** ' was shown on the monitor. "When he hacked last time, he placed a timed virus? To be able to slip through my eyes and come this far... Vinnie surely couldn't have..."

Spencer began to have some thoughts. Could there be ANOTHER hacker in the park? Even then, a flashback to the past ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

It was back when Spencer was 8-years old... His parents were hosting a big party at the Boxford Mansion in Knapford City.

" _It was 10 years ago today... I was only 8 at the time, and my parents were hosting a party back on the Island of Sodor_..." narrated Present Day-Spencer.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the ballroom, there were several guests. Flashback Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) were both addressing two special guests.

"We're so glad you could make it." said Flashback Mr. Gresley (Boxford) pleasantly, shaking one of the guests' hand.

"And your daughter is just stunning!" added Flashback Mrs. Gresley (Boxford). "And she's even a prodigy, like our own son."

The daughter Young Spencer's parents were talking about was a young blonde-haired girl (10-years old).

"Spencer? Would you like to say hello to Frieda?" offered Flashback Mr. Gresley (Boxford).

Young Spencer stepped forth. "H-Hello..."

"Guten tag." greeted Young Frieda in German. A smile appeared on her face. "It vould seem you have ' ** _Zis party is boring_** ' vritten all over your face. Perhaps you vould like it more if I spiced everything up a bit for you?"

"Huh?"

All of a sudden, the lights in the ballroom began flickering about.

"Good heavens, what's going on?" asked Flashback Mrs. Gresley (Boxford), who was looking around the area in shock.

"Master Jim and Mistress Leslie, there seems to be a problem." reported a suit, who had approached the two adults.

"A problem?" asked one woman (one of the special guests).

"Excuse me for a moment." replied Flashback Mr. Gresley (Boxford), who then quietly spoke to the suit. "What's the problem?"

The suit whispered into his master's ear.

"A computer virus? But that shouldn't be possible; there should be a strict protective firewall on the main computer. Who could have done this?"

While the adults went to investigate the disturbance, Young Frieda whispered to Young Spencer.

"I sometimes like to tinker in my spare time." she remarked. "I speculate you could pull it off, as well." A sweet smile appeared on the blonde-haired young German girl as she winked flirtingly. "As ve're both branded as geniuses, it vould be most beneficial if ve got along well."

Young Spencer was surprised.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"Could she...? No, that happened a long time ago." Spencer thought to himself. "It couldn't possible be the same girl I met back then..."

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, the virus was also causing minor disturbances with some of the rides, games, and food stands all-over the park (mild fires, short outs, etc.).

(elsewhere...)

Back in the ' ** _Center of the Earth_** ', Frieda was laughing to herself.

"I don't know what you're busy laughing at-" Percy was saying, placing his drawn card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "-but your field is completely empty of monsters! And I've drawn this bad boy!"

The 'Brigadier of Landstar' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Brigadier of Landstar' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the small, rifle-carrying 'Landstar' Monster (Level: 3/ATK: 900/DEF: 1200).

"Not only that-" Percy went on, holding out an Equip Spell Card. "-I'll also activate 'Landstar Shot'! This is an Equipment Spell Card that only works on 'Brigadier of Landstar'."

A new rifle (or rather a gatling gun) materialized in 'Brigadier of Landstar's' hands, causing him to grow more powerful (ATK: 900 - 1500).

"It raises his Attack Power by 600 points!"

"Take her down, Percy!" cheered Liz.

"You've got it, sis!" The green-haired boy accepted. He entered the Battle Phase. "'Brigadier of Landstar', go and attack Ms. Frieda directly!"

Before anything could be done...

"I activate a Trap Card - 'Wotan's Judgment'!" announced Frieda, just as her set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Zis activates vhen ze opponent's monster attempts an attack. As per ze effect of zis card, I vill exactly exchange ein Spell Card from my hand with ze first card in my Deck and shuffle. Ze opponent's attack is zen negated as ze Battle Phase is forced to a close."

'Brigadier of Landstar' backed down from attacking.

"Aww man!" grumbled Percy.

With the audience...

"So close!" remarked Gordon, with a snap of his fingers. "It was a chance he had to deal damage, too!" He then smiled in a lovestruck way. "But at least Percy didn't manage to scratch Frieda's beauty..."

"Dude, she doesn't seem interested in you." groaned James. "Especially after you called her a name like ' ** _Thunder Thighs_** '."

"Either way, I think Frieda didn't mean to end the Battle Phase like that." interrupted Rosie. "Do you think so too, Stan?"

Stanley nodded. "I do, Rose... She's trying to get a new hand so she can accomplish something big."

"The question is what could it be?"

Back in the middle of the duel field...

"I end my turn." said Percy at last. In his thoughts... "As I thought; there was a reason she was chosen for this tournament."

"Zen I vill draw a card." announced Frieda, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Frieda Krupp (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 50  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Valkyrie Erste", "Valkyrie Zweite", "Polymerization", "Nibelung's Ring", "Fricka's Mediation", and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

"And now, I vill invoke ze power of another Spell Card!" The blonde-haired young German woman held her drawn card out. "'Pot of Greed'! Vith it, I vill draw zwei more cards from my Deck." She drew two cards. "Vell now? It looks like I've drawn a good Spell Card..."

On cue, a Spell Card called 'Goddess Erda's Guidance' materialized face-up on the field.

"From my hand, I shall activate 'Goddess Erda's Guidance'! Zis is capable of seeing into ze past, ze present, and ze future. Your hand is ze future... Your field is ze present... And your Graveyard is ze past."

"W-What does that mean?" spluttered Percy.

Just then, a woman wearing a white gown and wielding a scepter materialized in the air above Frieda. From there, with a wave of the woman's scepter, pink particles of light rained down upon the blonde-haired young German woman.

"Using zis card's effect, I send ein Spell Card from my hand to ze Graveyard." explained Frieda, send the 'Polymerization' Spell Card from her hand to the Graveyard. This caused another card to emerge in its place. "By doing so, I can take ein Trap Card from ze Graveyard and immediately set it on my field."

On cue, a facedown card materialized on the field.

"It's gotta be her 'Wotan's Judgment' Trap Card." Percy muttered.

"I end my turn." finished Frieda.

Over in the audience...

"Yet again she didn't Summon a monster." commented Henry.

"Does that mean she doesn't have a Monster Card in her hand, again?" asked Molly.

"That can't be possible!" objected James. "Can it?"

Edward, like both Rosie and Stanley thought, knew that Frieda was trying to get at a certain card in her Deck.

"She's lying in wait for the right card to come along." The intelligent, blue-haired boy thought to himself. "And I have a feeling it has to be THAT card."

"When Percy attacks on the next turn, Frieda will draw another card due to 'Wotan's Judgment'." Stanley thought to himself.

"Maybe it's the card that defeated Diesel and Dennis?" Rosie thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Frieda was casting a glance at one of the security cameras nearby.

"Are you vatching closely, Herr Spencer? If not, zen you're more clueless zan I expected you to be..."

"Hey, you!" yelled the voice of Percy.

That got Frieda's attention, and she looked curiously over to the fuming green-haired boy.

"Can I help you with somezing?" Frieda asked shortly.

"What do you keep looking at?! I'm over here, ya know!" complained Percy. "Are you that confident that you won't even focus?! Concentrate on the Duel, why don't you!"

Frieda smiled. "I do not feel ze need to go all out on someone like you." she sighed in mocking dejection. "As far as I'm concerned, you are merely a hanswurst performing for my amusement! ...or, in your language, merely a buffoon."

"B-Buffoon?!"

"Just as a buffoon is meant to do, you must dance and make us laugh." chuckled Frieda. "Honestly, you haven't been showing me zat ' ** _skill_** ' you claim to have, so you MUST be a buffoon..."

"Be quiet!" snapped Percy, stomping the ground in a tantrum. "I ain't no buffoon!"

"Zen prove it to me." shrugged Frieda, before smiling sweetly. "It is your turn, liebling."

Percy recoiled. "Say what?"

"Zat means ' ** _darling_** ' in German." Frieda answered, giggling. "Now, go ahead and take your turn."

Hearing that made Percy blush again. Was this beautiful young woman actually flirting with him? No, it had to be a trick. Perhaps Frieda was only trying to distract Percy so he would mess something up.

"Nice try, but it's going to take a lot more than that to fool ol' Percival Avonside." Percy said to himself. With that said, he finally drew a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Percy Avonside (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 52  
 **Current Hand** (5): "Jinzo", "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", "Graceful Dice", "Polymerization", and ?

* * *

"And besides, if you underestimate me so much more, you're gonna be in for some pain!" From there, he removed the 'Brigadier of Landstar' Monster Card from the Duel Disk and replaced it with the 'Jinzo' Monster Card. "I sacrifice 'Brigadier of Landstar' to Summon a favorite of mine - 'Jinzo'!"

'Brigadier of Landstar' vanished in streaks of blue, just as the mighty android-like monster appeared on the field in his place (Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500).

"The effect of 'Jinzo' activates!" went on Percy, giving the command. "Negate and destroy all of Frieda's Trap Cards... **TRAP SEARCH**!"

'Jinzo' obeyed and shot red beams from its visor-like eyes, striking and destroying Frieda's facedown card ('Wotan's Judgment').

"WAS!?" gasped Frieda, briefly speaking in the German language. "You've eliminated my Trap Card!"

"Not only that-" continued Percy, entering the Battle Phase. "-I'll also strike you directly! Go, 'Jinzo', and attack Frieda directly!"

'Jinzo' obeyed the command, charging something in its hands.

" **CYBER ENERGY SHOCK**!"

The energy shot was fired, striking Frieda head-on and causing her to scream in pain (LP: 1600).

"How's that? Have you woken up yet? There's a duelist standing in front of you, and it's me!" boasted Percy. "The name is Percy Avonside, and don't you forget it!"

"Hurray, Percy!" whooped Molly.

"You're winning, my Little Brother!" A very happy Liz added.

Frieda, with her chest smoking from where she was hit from the attack, cast a very heated glance at her opponent.

"Gottverdammt..."

"I think I've dealt enough damage for the time being... This time, I want you to come at me seriously!" dared Percy. "I end my turn!"

"You... I've varned you to never touch somezing you should never touch!" Frieda hissed in anger. "You vill pay in retribution for vhat you have done, for you now have my full attention!"

The audience became surprised by Frieda's new attitude.

"Boy, it sounds like Percy's just activated her advanced mode." whispered James.

"And it sounds like Percy might have done something that greatly upset her." added Gordon.

Back in the duel field, the flamethrowers started spewing more flames as Frieda continued to speak...

"I may have ze appearance of a beautiful, delicate young woman-" she said hotly. "-but on ze inside, I have ze intelligence, dedication, and spirit of a mighty warrior." Finally, the blonde-haired young German woman drew a card. "And now, prepare to experience ze might of a True Duelist!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Frieda Krupp (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : 47  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Valkyrie Erste", "Valkyrie Zweite", "Valkyrie Zweite", "Valkyrie Zweite", "Fricka's Mediation", and "Ride of The Valkyries"

* * *

"Now zat you've forced me to get serious, it's far too late for you to lament!" Frieda then readied her drawn card. "I vill show it to you, too... My beautiful young warrior maidens vho travel amidst time itself!"

Percy gasped. "You don't mean...?"

"It's here!" Edward, Stanley, and Rosie each exclaimed at once.

Back in the duel field...

"Oh, but I do." confirmed Frieda, slotting her drawn card into the Duel Disk. On cue, the familiar Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "I activate ze Spell Card 'Ride of the Valkyries'!"

With the activation of that Spell Card came the familiar music tune by the same name.

"And now, Percy Avonside, I vant you to meet my famous maidens!"

In a swirl of pink flower petals, along with the music growing intense, four 'Valkyries' on their horses began to appear onto the field. Well, I can already tell this is gonna be very bad for poor Percy... Can the green-haired boy shake off his negative feelings regarding Lady leaving him and fight back against Frieda? Or will his negative feelings result in his own luck finally giving out? Stay tuned!

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	21. Ride of the Valkyries (2)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up in the ' ** _Center of the Earth_** ', there was some grand, classical music echoing throughout the whole area... And it was coming from a face-up Spell Card called 'Ride of the Valkyries'. Who was the unlucky opponent this time? It was Percy, that's who!

"Allow me to explain how 'Ride of the Valkyries' vorks!" announced Frieda. "Vhen activated, I Special Summon all monsters in my hand zat have ze name 'Valkyrie' in zem onto ze field in attack mode."

In the audience...

"That broad Summoned four monsters at once!" grimaced James.

"Just like she did against Diesel and Dennis!" added Henry.

"And something tells me those 'Valkyries' have deadly effects!" came from Edward.

"Be careful, Percy!" called Liz.

Back in the middle of the duel field, Frieda pointed at her opponent.

"It's too late for regrets now." The blonde-haired young German woman declared. "Vatch carefully! I activate ze effect of 'Valkyrie Zweite'."

The first of the three pink-haired 'Valkyries' had her sword beginning to glow.

"When zis monster is Summoned, ein of ze opponent's monsters vill be destroyed. Now, go, and take 'Jinzo' down!"

With a sword slash from the pink-haired 'Valkyrie' Monster, the android-like monster was destroyed just like that.

"'Jinzo'..." groaned Percy.

"With 'Jinzo' destroyed, ze effect of 'Valkyrie Erste' activates!" continued Frieda. "Ze destroyed monster vill be removed from ze game, and zen its Attack Points are transfered—not added—to 'Valkyrie Erste'. Zis turns her 1600 Attack Points into 2400 Attack Points!"

'Valkyrie Erste' had her Attack Points changed into something else (ATK: 1600 - 2400).

"At 2400 plus three sets of 1600, zat vill equal a total of 7200 Attack Points!"

With the audience...

"If those 'Valkyries' attack-" gasped Ryan "-Percy will lose!"

"NO! Percy!" cried out Liz.

Back in the duel field...

"Go forward, my maidens!" commanded Frieda, having entered the Battle Phase. "Attack Percy's Life Points directly!"

With a loud cry, the four 'Valkyrie' Monsters charged into battle on their horses.

"Did I not say zat you're not fit to be my opponent? In zat case, you can fahr zur hölle for all I care!"

Just before impact...

"I hate to rain on your parade, but I haven't kicked the bucket yet!" yelled Percy, just before taking the full assault of the four monsters.

"Vhat?" gasped Frieda.

When the attack finally finished up, Percy's Life Points were shown to be...not fully depleted (LP: 800).

"Das kann nicht sein! He should not have any Life Points left!"

"Don't thank me." Percy grinned, pointing to his facedown card. "Thank my facedown card - 'Hyper Refresh'!"

The set card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"When you launched the first attack, I went and activated this Quick-Play Spell Card. When the total Attack Power of the opponent's monsters exceed my own Life Points, it can be activated! It will double my Life Points before damage calculation is done!"

With the audience...

"Since Percy had 4000 Life Points when the four 'Valkyries' attacked, they got doubled to 8000!" realized Henry.

"That allowed Percy to survive the attack!" rejoiced Molly.

"Well, well, I can see Percy survived that one." commented the voice of Sir Topham Hatt.

The group looked over to see Sir Topham Hatt and his family enter.

"Oh dear, it is ever hot in here!" panted Lady Hatt, waving her hand near her face and trying to create a breeze or something.

"Good thing Bridget and I got ice cream before coming here." said Stephen cheerfully.

"Uh-huh!" agreed Bridget, licking at her ice cream.

"Well, the source of heat is coming from the park's saboteur." explained Edward. "We have a feeling on it, but we can't do anything about it, because Percy is, as you can see, in a duel."

"I do see." said Sir Topham Hatt.

Back in the middle of the duel field, Frieda was seething over the fact her OTK strategy actually failed to defeat her opponent. Although she was actually impressed on the inside, the blonde-haired young German woman wasn't going to admit it.

"Your resistance is futile." Frieda growled, slotting the last card from her hand into the Duel Disk. "I set zis card facedown and end my turn!"

All of a sudden, as a facedown card materialized on the field, the four 'Valkyrie' Monsters found themselves glowing.

"W-What's going on?" questioned Percy.

"Because my 'Valkyries' vere Summoned by ze effect of 'Ride of the Valkyries'-" explained Frieda, adding four cards to her Deck and shuffling it. "-zey must now return to my Deck. From zere, I must reshuffle ze Deck." Once shuffled, the blonde-haired young German woman placed her Deck back into the Duel Disk. "Take a good rest, my maidens..."

"That means she's open for a direct attack again." said Liz.

"Oh, pooh!" groaned Gordon, upset that ' _his_ ' Frieda was about to be struck again.

"Oh, grow up, you!" hissed James.

Back in the middle of the duel field, Percy drew a card and took his turn.

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Percy Avonside (LP: 800)  
 **Deck** : 51  
 **Current Hand** (5): "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", "Graceful Dice", "Polymerization", ?, and "Swordsman of Landstar"

* * *

"You have no monsters to guard your Life Points!" The green-haired boy declared. "I will strike you hard, right now!"

* * *

 **Title: Ride of the Valkyries, Part 2**

* * *

Inside the Headquarters of the American branch of Boxford Corp, Spencer was as busy as ever trying to contain the virus that got in the system.

"Cut off any data inflow..." he commanded, typing away on his computer. "Protocol shutdown... Clear memory... Access standby!"

The computer system was in the process of downloading a system to get rid of the virus. Eventually, it was completed.

" _ **Download complete**_." announced the computer.

Spencer seethed at whoever did the wicked deed. "I won't let you have your way!"

From there, he pressed a button on the keyboard.

(elsewhere...)

In the ' ** _Center of the Earth_** ' room, the flamethrowers started to stop and cause the heat to begin turning back down to normal temperatures.

"Hey! The heat's dying down!" exclaimed Stanley.

(elsewhere...)

The various attractions and food stalls were also turning back to normal.

"Thank goodness." said one of the park goers (a young woman).

"What a relief..." sighed another park goer (a young boy).

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Haunted House, Philip and Shane were both relieved the sabotage had finally ended.

"It stopped..." Philip was pleased. "We're in the clearing..."

"About time." commented Shane. "I hate ghosts."

(elsewhere...)

Up atop a replica of the CN Tower from ' **Toronto - Canada** ', Scott and Yong Bao were also having their duel early on (much like Philip and Shane). Some trouble that had been occurring earlier had finally stopped (what it was was unknown).

"That was too close for comfort." sighed Scott, just before turning to look at his opponent. "Shall we go on?"

"Yes." nodded Yong Bao, drawing a card.

(elsewhere...)

Back within ' ** _Center of the Earth_** ', while everyone else was happy with the danger being over and done with, Skiff wasn't so sure on it...

"This is indeed weird..." The young boy said to himself. "I'll go to where my brother is!"

With that said, Skiff departed to go locate his big brother and get some answers. Over with Frieda, the blonde-haired young German woman was a bit annoyed that the virus had been stopped.

"It's perfectly reasonable for Spencer to solve such a small issue." Frieda thought to herself. "But can he find ze one vho was behind it?"

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the computer room within Boxford Corporation's basement, Spencer was watching some of the duels on multiple computer screens.

"To be able to infiltrate Boxford Corporation's main computer's superb intelligence and technology..." The silver-haired boy thought to himself, as images to the past ten years flashed before his eyes. "This bothers me..." From there, he pressed a button on his coat collar. "Father, I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes, Spencer?" replied the voice of Mr. Gresley (Boxford).

"Run a deep background check on all of the remaining contestants in the tournament. But especially on both Vinnie of...whatever, and Frieda of Germany."

"Frieda? Why Frieda?" quizzed the voice of Mr. Gresley (Boxford). "She's a nice young woman."

"I have a strong feeling about that woman, though." answered Spencer. "She may seem to be nice, but her name also sounds faintly familiar." He narrowed his eyes. "Like a name from the past..."

A flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Several images from the past were shown...

" _From what I remember ten years ago, you and Mother organized an event to build strong relationships with European businessmen_..." narrated Spencer. " _And there was a girl I met at one of those boring parties_..."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"If it really is that woman, then she would be capable of doing such a thing." continued Spencer.

"We'll keep an eye on her then, Spencer." assured the voice of Mr. Gresley (Boxford). "But what about Vinnie? What do we do about him should Emily defeat him?"

"We will hold him for questioning. I need to know more about him, and if he is really working for someone else."

No answer came in response, but it was clear Spencer's Father understood what his son was saying.

(elsewhere...)

Back within the ' ** _Center of the Earth_** ', Percy took and placed a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"Come on out - 'Swordsman of Landstar'!" announced Percy.

The tiny Warrior-Type monster appeared on the field (Level: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 1200).

"Alright, 'Swordsman of Landstar', go and attack Frieda directly!"

'Swordsman of Landstar' obeyed and jumped into the air.

"Zen I shall activate zis Trap Card." interrupted Frieda. On cue, her set card flippd face-up and revealed itself. "'Fricka's Mediation'!"

From there, a card emerged from Frieda's Graveyard, and the young German woman took hold and allowed it to fade away into oblivion.

"By removing 'Wotan's Judgment' in my Graveyard from ze game, this card vill nullify ze opponent's attack during zis turn."

'Swordsman of Landstar' slashed his blade across Frieda's waist, but alas, no Battle Damage was inflicted.

"Begone, small fry!" scolded the blonde-haired young German woman, using the power of her face-up Trap Card to push the small monster back over to Percy's side of the field. "I vill not allow you to touch me any further."

"This woman's really getting on my nerves." growled Percy to himself, before taking and slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "I place a card facedown and end my turn!"

A facedown card ('Graceful Dice') materialized on the field behind "Swordsman of Landstar'. Frieda mere drew a card with a small scoff.

"I believe it's my turn."

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Frieda Krupp (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : 50  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Nibelung's Treasure"

* * *

Upon seeing her card, the blonde-haired young German woman chuckled loudly.

"It looks like ze Goddess of Fate favors me more zan you."

"Huh?" blinked Percy. "What does that mean? You only have one card in your hand, and no monsters to protect you!"

"Zat vill soon change." Frieda insisted, before holding her drawn card out. "I activate a Spell Card from my hand known as 'Nibelung's Treasure'! Ze card's effect allows me to take ze 'Nibelung's Ring' Equip Spell Card from my Deck and place it onto ze field, equipping it to my opponent's monster."

On cue, the 'Nibelung's Treasure' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, causing the 'Nibelung's Ring' Equip Spell Card to materialize face-up on Percy's side of the field.

"What?!"

On cue, a small ring materialized on the finger of 'Swordsman of Landstar'. From there, Frieda drew five new cards from her Deck.

"Finally, I get to draw fünf cards from my Deck." finished Frieda.

"What's up with this ring?!" demanded Percy, watching 'Swordsman of Landstar' trying to get the ring off his finger in a futile attempt.

"My ring prevents your monster from attacking so long as it remains equipped." Frieda explained, looking over her hand. "Zat means my Life Points are safe. Oh, and it also prevents you from tributing your monster, changing its battle position, or activate any effect it may have."

Percy was dismayed.

"Oh, do keep ze chin up..." continued Frieda. "If it helps, it does have ONE effect that vill help you... During your Draw Phase, you draw zwei cards instead of ein."

"Two cards?" blinked Percy.

"Yes."

Unfortunately, Percy's frown returned when he remembered how Frieda had taunted him.

"It's gotta have a worse drawback in store for me." he thought to himself. The green-haired boy then spoke aloud... "You're just trying to make me lower my guard so I'll screw up."

"Sadly, it does have a bit of a drawback..." admitted Frieda. "But vhy tell you, now?" She then took three cards from her hand and slotted them into the Duel Disk one at a time. "Instead, I'll let you play with zese cards..."

Three Continuous Spell Cards materialized face-up on the field, one at a time.

"Combined with 'Nibelung's Ring', your Deck vill be eaten alive one card at a time. Descend, ze drei sisters of Noran - 'Goddess Urd's Verdict', 'Goddess Verdande's Guidance', and 'Goddess Skuld's Oracle'!"

Appearing from the three face-up Spell Cards and onto the field, were three 'Goddess'-based monsters (or rather spirits).

"Eaten alive?" repeated Percy. "How?"

"Allow my 'Goddess' Monsters to show you zeir abilities." offered Frieda. "Now, once per turn, I can use 'Goddess Skuld's Oracle', ze ein vho controls ze future, to look at ze top drei cards of your Deck and rearrange zem to however I wish!"

Percy, to his shock, found three cards being automatically drawn from the top of his Deck. They were revealed to be 'Knight of Dark Dragon' (Ritual Monster Card), 'Panther Warrior' (Effect Monster Card), and 'Dangerous Machine Type-6' (Continuous Spell Card).

"Hmm... 'Knight of Dark Dragon', 'Panther Warrior', and 'Dangerous Machine Type-6'." Frieda mused. "I think I'll put zem in zis order... 'Panther Warrior' at ze top, 'Knight of Dark Dragon' in ze middle, and 'Dangerous Machine Type-6' at ze bottom."

With a wave of her staff, 'Goddess Skuld's Oracle' rearranged the three cards and returned them to Percy's Deck.

"Zat vas my future..." giggled Frieda. "And it looks to be bright!"

'Goddess Verdande's Guidance' then prepared to attack.

"And now, for ze effect of 'Goddess Verdande's Guidance', ze ein vho controls ze present... I must guess if ze top card of your Deck is a Monster Card. If I'm right, zen you must set in facedown defense position."

From there, the top card of Percy's Deck was drawn by an unknown force and rose up with the backend being shown to Frieda (since she had to guess what it is).

"I predict zat ze card is...a Monster Card." The blonde-haired young German woman said simply.

The card turned over and revealed...the 'Panther Warrior' Monster Card.

"ZAT vas ze present!"

"Crap!" cried Percy, just as a facedown card materialized (sideways) on his field. "So, now what?"

"Ze fun part gets funner." answered Frieda, just as 'Goddess Urd's Verdict' made her eyes glow. "I activate ze effect of 'Goddess Urd's Verdict', ze ein vho controls ze past! I must now guess ze vhat monster is facedown, and if I'm right you have to Banish ze monster!"

In the audience...

"Frieda already saw what Percy's monster is!" Edward said to everyone else.

"That means it'll get removed from the game." panicked Henry.

"Is that even legal?!" complained Rosie.

Back over with Frieda... She closed her eyes and kept a smile on her face.

"I zink your monster is... Oh, it can't be ZAT one! Aha! I know! It is...'Panther Warrior'!"

As predicted, the 'Panther Warrior' Monster Card flipped face-up and revealed itself, just before the puma-like monster appeared on the field before finding himself being banished into the sky.

"Ah ha ha ha!" laughed Frieda. "Zat vas ze past!" She then saw Percy looking upset. "Vat is wrong? Perhaps you have come to know your own ignorance before zese drei 'Goddesses'?"

"First I lose 'Jinzo', and now I've lost 'Panther Warrior'... She's going to keep doing this throughout the duel!" thought Percy. He then drew a card. "I'm gonna get through to your Life Points regardless of your cheap tricks! Just you wait!"

"Oh, I'm not vorried, at all. Just remember zat you now draw zwei cards instead of a normal Draw Phase."

Remembering this, Percy went and drew a second card.

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Percy Avonside (LP: 800)  
 **Deck** : 48  
 **Current Hand** (5): "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", "Polymerization", ?, "Knight of Dark Dragon", and "Dangerous Machine Type-6"

* * *

"But, now comes ze drawback!" Frieda went on. "You must discard at least ein Monster Card you drew!"

Percy gawked. "Huh?!"

"One of ze cards you picked up is a Monster Card; 'Knight of Dark Dragon'." The blonde-haired young German woman declared with a laugh. "Zere is no use denying it, for 'Goddess Skuld's Oracle' has seen ze future!"

With the audience...

"If this goes on, Percy won't be able to use any Monster Cards." figured Rosie.

"This girl's combo of the three 'Goddess' Monsters removes cards from the opponent's Deck..." put in James. "And makes them unrevivable."

"Then 'Nibelung's Ring' sends monsters into the Graveyard." added Gordon. "This is a ' _ **Card Extermination**_ ' Deck."

Back in the duel field, Frieda pointed forth at her opponent...

"Na, discard zat card into ze Graveyard." she commanded.

"Oh, come on!" whined Percy, discarding the drawn 'Knight of Dark Dragon' Ritual Monster Card. In his thoughts... "Even if I draw Monster Cards, they'll be removed before they reach my hand. To top it off, Frieda's seen my hand... Unless I draw a card that she doesn't know, I'll surely lose." He then took and slotted another card into his Duel Disk. "I'll at least play this Continuous Spell Card - 'Dangerous Machine Type-6'!"

A large machine materialized on the field behind the green-haired boy.

"'Dangerous Machine Type-6'?" quizzed Frieda.

"I get to spin it at the beginning of each turn." explained Percy. "And what it does will depend on the numbers that come up." The look on his face became much colder. "Even if your combo mills my Deck and cancels my strategies, this machine will lend me a hand in me becoming one step closer towards that heartless bastard Thomas Billinton!"

"Heartless?"

Frieda and her three 'Goddesses' were rather taken aback by what Percy had said, and so were the audience...

"Yet again, Percy is still hurting." groaned Henry.

"Let's hope he doesn't take it too far." said Edward. "I've heard that if you let your anger cloud your mind way too much, it could affect how your luck and skill work."

"Oh, Percy, dear..." whispered Lady Hatt, feeling sorry for the green-haired boy.

Back in the middle of the duel field...

"I vas told zat Thomas vas your best friend." Frieda said slowly.

"He USED to be my best friend!" snapped Percy. "Now, because of our previous adventure, he has become nothing but a big, heartless bully who doesn't care about anyone else's feelings!" He then eased up. "I end my turn."

Frieda drew a card. "Zen it's my turn!"

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Frieda Krupp (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : 44  
 **Current Hand** (3): ?, ?, and ?

* * *

"And now, activates ze effect of ze future... 'Goddess Skuld's Oracle'!"

Like before, the top three cards rose from Percy's Deck. They were shown to be 'Grappler of Landstar' (Normal Monster Card, 'Goblin Attack Force' (Effect Monster Card), and 'Sasuke Samurai' (Effect Monster Card).

"You have 'Grappler of Landstar', 'Goblin Attack Force', and 'Sasuke Samurai'..." mused Frieda. "I think I'll place 'Goblin Attack Force' at ze top, 'Grappler of Landstar' in ze middle, and 'Sasuke Samurai' at ze bottom."

Unfortunately...

"Ugh! I already know where this is going!" exclaimed Percy, angrily taking 'Goblin Attack Force' and tossing it aside before it faded away into oblivion. 'Now 'Goblin Attack Force' has been banished, happy now?! During every one of your later turns, you'll Banish the strongest monster from the top three cards of my Deck, so there's no reason to keep going through this guessing game with those 'Goddesses'!"

"But zat's ze fun part!" insisted Frieda, smiling a bit. "Because zat means fate is definitely on my side." She then slotted a card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk. "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field before the blonde-haired young German woman. Over in the audience, the group was getting worried...

"Looks like Percy's anger is getting stronger than we thought." said Ryan to the others.

"I was afraid of this." sighed Edward.

Back over with Percy...

"It's my turn!" The green-haired boy cried out, drawing two cards instead of one. "Draw!"

Without even looking at what he had drawn, he shoved one of his drawn cards right into the Graveyard ('Grappler of Landstar').

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : Percy Avonside (LP: 800)  
 **Deck** : 45  
 **Current Hand** (4): "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", "Polymerization", ?, and "Sasuke Samurai"

* * *

"Now the effect of 'Dangerous Machine Type-6' activates! It'll roll a number and give me the following results..."

The following message popped up from the face-up 'Dangerous Machine Type-6' Spell Card:  
● 1: Discard one card.  
● 2: Your opponent discards one card.  
● 3: Draw one card.  
● 4: Your opponent draws one card.  
● 5: Destroy one monster your opponent controls.  
● 6: Destroy this card.

"And now, 'Dangerous Machine Type-6'... roll your number and activate the effect based on the number rolled!" commanded Percy.

A large handle was pulled on the machine and the numbers rolled. Eventually, it stopped at the number...

"Sweet!" The green-haired boy rejoiced, drawing a card. "I rolled a three! ...and that lets me a draw a card!" He then placed another card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "Next, I'll Summon 'Sasuke Samurai' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a small samurai-like monster with an orange head and blue spiky hairdo (Level: 2/ATK: 500/DEF: 800).

"Unfortunately, your monster can't attempt to touch me." yawned Frieda, just as her set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "Continuous Trap - 'Loge's Flame'! So long as zis remains face-up, no monster with 2000 or less Attack Points can attack."

"Tell that to my own facedown card!" retorted Percy, as his own facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Graceful Dice', activate!"

A little man carrying a large blue die appeared out of the card.

"This can be played only on monsters with an Attack Power of 500 or less. And, I have a feeling my luck will triumph over your fate! So now, go, dice roll!"

The die was thrown. It looked as through it would land on a 5 or 6. But alas...

"A THREE!?" gawked Percy, looking at his die. "That only multiplies my monster's Attack Points by three!"

'Sasuke Samurai' grew stronger (ATK: 500 - 1500), but not enough to bypass the effect of the 'Loge's Flame' Trap Card.

"It seems like ze Goddess of Fate loves me and me alone." teased Frieda.

"How can this be?! I had a chance to fight back..." Percy thought to himself. He then looked up into the sky and screamed in frustration. "DAMMIT!"

His outburst echoed everywhere... Back with the audience...

"This is what I mean..." Edward said to the others. "He's letting anger cloud his better judgement, and this is what's happening."

"Oh dear." groaned Sir Topham Hatt.

Back in the duel field, Percy quietly took a card from his hand.

"At least this is a card she didn't see." he thought to himself, slotting said card into his Duel Disk. "I set this card facedown and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Sasuke Samurai'.

"Zen it's my turn." announced Frieda, drawing a card. "And it also means ein zing..."

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Frieda Krupp (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : 43  
 **Current Hand** (3): ?, ?, and ?

* * *

"Once again, my three 'Goddesses' vill use zeir effects!"

Percy felt three cards from the top of his Deck being drawn. This time, they were shown to be 'Blue Flame Swordsman' (Effect Monster Card), 'Gearfried the Iron Knight' (Effect Monster Card), and 'Release Restraint' (Spell Card). Percy, still angry and having quite enough, just took the 'Gearfried the Iron Knight' Monster Card and tossed it away before allowing to it fade away into oblivion, all without Frieda saying another word. Frieda was disappointed that Percy was spoiling her fun, but chose not to dwell on it.

"Another Monster Card heads for himmel." commented Frieda, before holding her drawn card out. "And just in time for me to activate zis... 'Swan Maiden'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"'Swan Maiden'?" questioned Percy.

"Zis allows me to Special Summon ein 'Valkyrie' Monster from my hand." explained Frieda, placing another card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk. "And zis ein should do nicely."

The 'Valkyrie Erste' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Arise from ze heavens - 'Valkyrie Erste'!"

The pink-haired 'Valkyrie' Monster returned to the field, just as the horse neighed (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800).

"Vith a weak 500 Attack Point monster under your control-" continued Frieda, entering the Battle Phase. "-I vill finish you off, now! Attack 'Sasuke Samurai', 'Valkyrie Erste'!"

'Valkyrie Erste' obeyed, charging towards Percy's monster with her sword ready to strike and destroyed the weaker monster.

"Percy!" cried out Edward and the others.

"I won't let you have your way!" shouted Percy, as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "Trap Card - 'Silver Dollar', activate!"

Before 'Sasuke Samurai' could be struck in two, a silver dollar coin shielded him from the blade of 'Valkyrie Erste'.

"'Silver Dollar' protects all monsters I control with 1000 or less Attack Points from being destroyed by battle." Percy explained (LP: 800). "In addition, it reduces all Battle Damage I would have received to zero. How's that? I won't get defeated so easily!"

"Dreams are only short-lived... Oh vell." shrugged Frieda. "Perhaps ze Goddess of Fate still does care for..."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT FATE ALREADY?!" Percy suddenly screamed out. "JUST SHUT UP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF HEARING YOU TALK ABOUT FATE, DESTINY, AND ALL THAT OTHER GARBAGE!"

The blonde-haired young German woman reeled back, watching as her opponent fiercely drew two more cards.

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : Percy Avonside (LP: 800)  
 **Deck** : 41  
 **Current Hand** (5): "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", "Polymerization", ?, "Release Restraint", and "Blue Flame Swordsman"

* * *

Angrily, Percy sent the 'Blue Flame Swordsman' Monster card to the Graveyard.

"If I only had 'Gearfried' in my hand..." he thought bitterly. "I could just use 'Release Restraint' and Special Summon 'Gearfried the Swordmaster' to kick her sorry-"

"Hallo!" called out Frieda in German, causing Percy to look up. "'Dangerous Machine Type-6' has just rolled a three! You can draw an extra card from your Deck."

Percy just drew another card bitterly. His anger and negative feelings had fully consumed him.

"I activate 'Roll of Fate'!" The green-haired boy announced, just as the mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Depending on the roll of the die, I draw that many cards from my Deck and then Banish the same number!"

A piece of dice fell from the sky, landed on the ground, rolled around, and stopped at...

"Six!" Percy drew six more cards and then allowed the top six cards of his Deck to fade away in a blue streak. "And next, comes the Spell Card 'Giant Trunade'!"

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up on the field.

"This returns all Spells and Traps on the field back to our hands!" Percy said rather loudly. "So now, your 'Goddesses' are history!"

A whirlwind emerged from the center of the field, covering all Spell and Trap Cards on the field and shattering them into shards of glass.

"Now, you can't eat away at my Deck!"

"I'm not quite done vith you, yet." frowned Frieda. "One of ze cards you removed from my field vas 'Apple of Enlightenment'!" She drew a card from her Deck. "Zis Trap Card can only have its effect activated by removing ze said-card off ze field, and it lets me draw one card from my Deck."

From there, a new Monster Card materialized face-up on the field beside the 'Valkyrie Erste' Monster Card. It was something called 'Valkyrie Brunhilde'!

"What?!" gasped Percy.

The rest of the audience gawked that a new monster had suddenly joined Frieda's side of the field.

"Another monster has appeared on Frieda's side of the field!" exclaimed Stanley.

Back in the duel field...

"Now, vhen 'Loge's Flame' is removed from ze field-" explained Frieda. "-I can Special Summon 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' in its place!"

Appearing onto the field was a blue-haired 'Valkyrie' Monster (Level: 7/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2000). Unlike the others, this one was carrying a large shield with her.

"Zis maiden of mine receives 300 extra Attack Points for every Dragon or Warrior-Type monster ze opponent controls! Seeing as you control 'Swordsman of Landstar' and 'Sasuke Samurai', zat is 600 extra Attack Points for 'Valkyrie Brunhilde'!"

'Valkyrie Brunhilde' gave a battle cry as she grew more powerful (ATK: 1800 - 2400).

"Bigger they are, the harder they fall." grunted Percy, his eyes briefly flashed a slight red. "I don't care how powerful your damned 'Valkyries' become. I'll do whatever it takes to destroy them and YOU!"

Frieda felt worried. From there, 'Swordsman of Landstar' faded away in a blue streak, just before a new Monster Card called 'Maximum Six' appeared face-up on the field.

"With 'Nibelung's Treasure' removed, I sacrifice 'Swordsman of Landstar' to Tribute Summon 'Maximum Six'!"

Appearing onto the field was a purple-skinned monster with six, muscular arms (Level: 6/ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1600).

"When this card is successfully Tribute Summoned, I get to roll a die!" declared Percy, just as another die fell from the sky. "He gains Attack Points equal to the result of the die roll times 200!"

The die landed, rolled along the ground, and stopped on a...

"Because I got a six, his Attack Power is increased by 1200 points!"

'Maximum Six' grew much stronger (ATK: 1900 - 3100). Not being done yet, Percy held another card out.

"From there, I activate 'Star Blaster'!" The green-haired boy went on. "To use this Spell Card, I offer 'Sasuke Samurai'..."

Percy's other monster vanished in blue streaks as a part angel-part demon appeared.

"Now, by rolling a die, the resulting number will be added to the tributed monster's Level. From there, I can Special Summon a monster from my hand that has the combind total from the monster's Level and 'Star Blaster' roll."

Frieda frowned. "Your luck von't last you forever, you know."

"Shut up, will you?!" hissed Percy. "You worry about your cards, and I'll worry about mine!"

The part angel-part demon appeared on the field and tossed out a die. It landed, rolled along the ground, and stopped on a...

"Unbelievable!" gasped Ryan.

"He got another great number!" added Liz.

In the center of the duel field, the resulting roll was a five. Happy with the results, Percy went and placed a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"With the number a five, along with the Level of 2 from 'Sasuke Samurai', I can Special Summon a Level 7 monster! And so, I call upon my ace monster - 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'!"

Appearing onto the field in a burst of fire, was Percy's mighty 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

"BATTLE!" shouted Percy, entering the Battle Phase. "'Maximum Six', attack 'Valkyrie Brunhilde'!"

'Maximum Six' obeyed, violently punching at 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' with his six fists. To Percy's surprise, 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' wasn't destroyed. Though her shield had been broken in half (DEF: 2000 - 1000).

"Huh?! Why wasn't your monster destroyed?!"

"Because of 'Valkyrie Brunhilde's' effect." explained Frieda, still taking a Life Point hit (LP: 900). "Vhen she takes on an attack from an opposing monster, her Defense Power vill drop by 1000 points to prevent destruction."

"You're not off the hook yet!" thundered Percy. "'Red-Eyes', attack 'Valkyrie Erste' with Inferno Fire Blast!"

'Red-Eyes Black Dragon', despite being highly fearless and feared by many, was rather taken aback by the malicious tone of its master's voice. For the first time in its life, the dragon actually hesitated the command.

"What are you waiting for?! Do as I say!" Percy screamed at his own monster. "Roast 'Valkyrie Erste' alive, this instant! Do it now, damn you!"

Finally, 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' obeyed the order and charged up a powerful blast of fire. The blast shot towards 'Valkyrie Erste', striking and incinerating her. Frieda screamed as she withstood the hit, but took massive damage to her Life Points in the process (LP: 100).

"From there, I set one card facedown!" Percy went on, slotting two cards into his Duel Disk. A facedown then materialized on the field, which was followed by the reappearance, on the field, of a face-up Spell Card called 'Dangerous Machine Type-6'. "Not only that, but I'll also reactivate 'Dangerous Machine Type-6!"

The familiar machine reappeared on the field behind the green-haired boy.

"So, what now?! Looks like your good luck is about to finally burn out!"

Back with the audience...

"All Percy has to do is attack one more time and he wins." said Ryan.

"But this isn't right!" protested Liz. "Percy's not dueling for fun; he's dueling entirely out of anger."

"And he even yelled at his favorite monster." added Henry.

"You'd better watch yourself, Percy!" yelled Gordon. "If you do anything to harm this beautiful woman, I'll-"

"Shut up, Gordon!" Percy snarled. "Just shut up already! Say one more word about your stupid obsession with Frieda, and I'll come over there and MAKE you shut up!"

Gordon was silent by the tone of the green-haired boy. Frieda, however, decided that playtime was all over with.

"Up until now, zere has not been a single person vho could make me play seriously." she admitted, before a serious look appeared on her face. "I vill no longer hold back! ...besides, I'm rather disappointed vith you."

"Why?!" Percy couldn't believe what this woman was saying. "Why are you disappointed in me?!"

And so, while remaining serious, Frieda decided to explain what she meant...

"I vanted an opponent who dueled vith heart and passion, and had a sense of humor." The blonde-haired young German woman began. "Someone vho vould make my experience enjoyable and fun. Not someone who fought purely out of anger and hate. You are not ze kind of person I vas told about. Ze Percy Avonside I heard of vas a boy vith a great sense of humor and a respect for his cards. But from vat I've seen, you not only yell at me, but you have ze nerve to bare your fangs at your own friends AND your own ace monster."

"Oh, and why should YOU of all people care what goes on in my life?" growled Percy. "Ever since we met, all you've done was insult me and criticize my dueling strategies! You don't know HOW I feel, nor do you even CARE!"

"Perhaps I really do..." Frieda thought only to herself. Finally, she drew a card. "It's my turn, now... I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Fourteen** : Frieda Krupp (LP: 100)  
 **Deck** : 41  
 **Current Hand** (2): ? and "Enchanted Sword Nothung"

* * *

"It's time I showed you... Ze one veapon zat triumphs over all dragons!" The young German woman held her drawn card out. "I activate ze Equip Spell Card 'Enchanted Sword Nothung'!"

A mystical sword materialized in 'Valkyrie Brunhilde's' hand.

"Zis Spell Card increases ze Attack Points of 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' by 400." explained Frieda, just as 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' grew stronger (ATK: 2400 - 2800). "Now... Vhen 'Brunhilde' battles a Dragon-Type monster, zat monster vill be destroyed at ze start of ze Damage Step vithout applying damage calculation." She smirked rather dangerously. "Too bad 'Red-Eyes' isn't going to be attacked by my monster."

"Why not?" blinked Percy.

"'Nothung' is no ordinary sword... Zis is a sword holding polymerization compatibilities." The blonde-haired young German woman answered, before pointing at her monster. "Because 'Enchanted Sword Nothung' was equipped, its second effect vill activate! Now, your 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' is destroyed and removed from play!"

'Valkyrie Brunhilde' jumped up while riding her horse and slashed at 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' with her new blade, causing the dragon to roar and vanish into oblivion.

"'Red-Eyes'!" Percy called out.

"Finally, I vill play a special Spell Card..." continued Frieda, holding out a Spell Card. "'Rainbow Bridge Bifrost'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field behind 'Valkyrie Brunhilde'.

"For each of ze opponent's monsters zat have been sent out of ze game, it adds 500 Attack Points to a 'Valkyrie' Monster I control!"

Over a rainbow, the spirits of Percy's banished monsters started to appear.

"'Panther Warrior'!" breathed Stanley.

"'Goblin Attack Force'!" came from James.

"'Jinzo'!" exclaimed Molly.

"'Gearfried the Iron Knight'!" Was all Ryan could say.

"And 'Red-Eyes'!" finished Edward. "Frieda's plan was to Banish Percy's monsters one-by-one to increase her 'Valkyrie's' Attack Points with this strategy."

And indeed, she did... The spirits of Percy's monsters were all absorbed into 'Valkyrie Brunhilde', causing her to grow even stronger (ATK: 2500 - 5000).

"You have spent ze entire duel fighting me purely out of anger instead of doing so with your heart and passion." Frieda went on. "Now is vhen I vin!"

'Valkyrie Brunhilde' charged towards 'Maximum Six'.

"I still have one more gamble to play!" shouted Percy, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "Facedown card, open - 'Compensation Mediation'!"

Frieda sighed. "So, you still plan to rebel against fate?"

"Shut up! I can place this card together with two of your cards and shuffle them, and then I'll pick one of them. If I happen to pick this card, the Battle Phase will come to an end!"

The face-up 'Compensation Mediation' Trap Card shrunk itself and went to Frieda's hand, just as she shuffled it and two others.

"This Trap Card saved me before." said Percy. "Once I survive this turn, I'll take you down. I don't care who I have to go through in this tournament. Nothing is going to stop me from getting my revenge against Thomas for ruining my relationship with Lady!"

"Excuse me?" questioned Frieda.

"You heard me!" snapped Percy. "Thanks to Thomas, my girlfriend Lady broke up with me and abandoned us!"

"It wasn't Thomas's fault, Percy!" insisted Molly.

"YES, IT WAS!" The green-haired boy shrieked, making the black-haired girl recoil. "If he hadn't thrown that temper tantrum of his, Lady never would have left! No matter what it takes, I'm going to make him pay for running her off! And nobody in this tournament is going to stop me!"

"Except for me." insisted Frieda, slotting three cards into her Duel Disk. "You still have to choose a card before anything else happens."

Three facedown cards materialized on the field.

"And fate is still on my side at ze moment."

Percy was so blinded by anger at the moment, that he didn't think his decision through well enough.

"I pick the card in the middle!" The green-haired boy blurted out. "That's my Trap Card!"

After a few seconds, the middle card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be...

"Your fate has been sealed!" Frieda announced in triumph.

...the 'Swan Maiden' Spell Card; the effect of the 'Compensation Mediation' Trap Card was negated.

"No!" cried Percy in horror.

With that last hope stopped in its tracks, 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' raised her sword and slashed through 'Maximum Six', thus destroying the six-armed monster just like that. The green-haired boy fell to his knees in disbelief.

"How could I...lose?" Percy mumbled (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Frieda Krupp wins!**

* * *

"Percy lost the duel!" exclaimed Liz.

The holograms finally faded away.

"I believe I've already told you earlier... zat ze Goddesses of Fate favors me alone." reminded Frieda, looking stern. "But, I also believe it vas also because your luck decided to give up on you."

"What do you care?" sulked Percy. "Now you can go about your way, and insult everyone else whom you deem as worthless."

"Do you know vhy your luck ran out at ze last second?"

Percy was taken back by the simple question. When the green-haired boy didn't answer it, Frieda continued to speak...

"It vas because of your own anger." she went on. "It kept you from paying attention. In fact, it vas vhat kept you from vinning quite a few times in this duel."

A flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

A scene of the 'Graceful Dice' Spell Card failing to generate a high number was shown.

" _Your anger vas vhat made your dice roll unsuccessful_." Frieda narrated.

(new scene...)

Next was a scene of Percy attempted to get 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' to attack.

" _You vere forceful vith your ace monster_."

(new scene...)

Finally came the scene where Percy attempted to use his 'Compensation Mediation' Trap Card to stop the attack and failing.

" _And had you been paying proper attention, you vould have been able to save yourself from my attack_." Frieda soon finished narrating.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"I... all I wanted was to just get even with Thomas..." spluttered Percy.

"Percy, you need to understand!" cut in the voice of Rosie, causing the green-haired boy to look up. The cherry red-haired girl and her friends started to approach the defeated Percy. "While it hurts that Lady broke up with you and left us, Thomas has been through WAY worse!"

"He had to endure watching all of us die without being able to save us." added Edward. "That's much worse than going through a simple break up."

"In addition, while you lost Lady only once, Thomas lost Emily THREE times!" put in Henry.

"Not to mention he has to carry on memories from long ago for the rest of his life." finished James. "It was enough to completely shatter his mind."

Percy remained silent at this.

"All-in-all, you've been a bit of a pill towards Thomas ever since the night Lady left." scolded Liz. "Honestly, I think this is the first time I've ever been deeply disappointed with you, Percy."

"As am I." agreed Sir Topham Hatt sternly. "You have certainly caused quite a bit of Confusion and Delay, Percy Avonside."

Percy felt positively ashamed with himself. "Spencer was right all along about me." he said sadly. "Everyone was right about me... I really ' _AM_ ' a big loser!"

Without saying another word, Frieda turned and left the area. Percy, meanwhile, had a lot to think about after that humbling loss to the blonde-haired young German woman.

(elsewhere...)

Later on, while technicians were called in to fix the circus-like tent up while several suits from Boxford Corp took Vinnie away for questioning, Thomas, Emily, and their group were busy chatting on Emily's big win against Vinnie.

"That was incredible, Emily!" praised Mavis.

"Now we understand why you now have the nickname ' ** _The Supreme Queen_** '!" added James R..

"You totally kicked butt!" added Carlie.

"Oh, it was nothing really." said Emily modestly.

"Nothing!?" gawked Matt. "You fought and defeated an ax-crazy psychopath and saved many lives in the process! How is THAT nothing?"

"I agree." put in Michael. "If I weren't an extremely powerful duelist—which I am, BTW—I would be possibly terrified in facing you."

Before anything more could be said, a new voice (female) could be heard...

"Hey, guys!" The voice belong to Liz.

"Liz!" called Mavis, waving to the young woman.

The gang had reunited.

"We heard the story from Skiff." Emily said to Liz. "We're sorry that Percy lost."

"So am I." agreed Liz. "But it was his own anger towards Thomas that caused him to lose."

Thomas then looked to a quiet and sorry-looking Percy.

"Percy?" The blue-haired boy peeped.

"Thomas... I..." Percy began, shutting his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!"

"Percy?" gasped Thomas. "Are you-?"

"I... I was so upset that Lady left us and broke up with me that I took my anger and frustration out on you!" The green-haired boy continued. "I should never have blamed you for what happened, because it gradually turned me into somebody I'm not... And my duel with Frieda actually taught me that lesson - the hard way."

Thomas felt sorry. "Percy..." he whispered. "I..."

"I'm nothing but a big loser." Poor Percy ranted on.

"No, you're not, Percy!" objected Emily. "You're not a loser."

"Then why did this have to happen?" asked Percy, looking very sad. "Why did Lady have to break up with me?!"

"She left because she felt she didn't deserve to be with you." Thomas pointed out. "Lady felt she wasn't being the best she could have been. She left to go and do some soul searching, and she promised she would return when she feels she is ready."

"But what if she never feels ready?" asked Percy. "What if she falls in love with someone else and forgets me? What if during her soul searching, she's killed by a crazed assailant? We can't predict the future!"

"Percy! I know this is really hard for you... It's even hard for all of us, but I feel in my heart that Lady WILL return one day. reassured Emily. "I just need you to trust me on this!"

After what seemed like forever, Percy approached the dark green-haired girl and looked into her eyes. The green-haired boy saw no traces of a lie in those eyes; he only saw warm kindness and the truth.

"Emily, I... I... I believe you..." he said at long last.

"I never wanted you two to break up, Percy." said Thomas. "But when Lady told me to get over my trauma, Emily and I both had to let her have it."

"I know that, now." Percy sighed. But then he felt worse again. "Damn it, I even took my anger out on 'Red-Eyes' in that duel! Especially after all I went through to get it back..."

"Percy!" interrupted Thomas. "This day has been rough for all of us... Why don't we start everything anew?"

"Start anew?" peeped Percy, looking at the blue-haired boy. "What do you mean?"

Thomas held his hand out. "I know our friendship hit a rough patch that night, but I do hope that we can make amends."

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Percy nodded and accepted the hand.

"Of course we can, Thomas, my best friend." The green-haired boy nodded, smiling.

"About time." smirked James.

"Oh, Percy..." gushed Liz.

Yup, everyone in their circle of friendship was very happy that Thomas and Percy both managed to patch up their friendship after hitting an extremely rough shake-up the night before. Even then, they still felt bad that Percy had lost to Frieda.

(elsewhere...)

Speaking of Frieda, the young German woman seemed to be looking over from a distance to see Percy and Thomas making up. Feeling pleased that she had been able to knock some sense into the green-haired boy, Frieda seemed to smile before walking away. The blonde-haired young German woman had some ' _other_ ' business to take care of...


	22. Playing with Fire (1)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up later in the afternoon, Matt Fudo found himself about to face Nia Kur of South Africa in a duel. Currently, they were both at a sandy replica of a beach in the beautiful resort of Hawaii (which was part of the United States). It was even completed with sunny skies and warm temperatures.

"Funny, I always did want to go to Hawaii." Matt commented on his surroundings.

"So, shall we begin our duel, now?" offered Nia, walking over with her Deck. "We have to shuffle our Decks first, yes?"

"Yes, we do." The dirty blonde-haired boy nodded, walking towards his approaching opponent.

Over in the audience...

"I wonder what else Matt has to offer in his Deck?" wondered Henry, watching as Matt and Nia both shuffled their respective Decks.

"Surely he has other strategies other than using Synchro Monsters." came from Percy.

"Hopefully, we'll see what to expect." commented Edward. "I'm hoping to see something different like Fusion or Ritual Summoning."

"Not to mention we can see what Nia Kur of Africa can pull off in the process." finished Toby.

Before long, the two duelists handed their Decks back to each other, walked back over to their spots on the field, and activated their Duel Disks.

"Let's see how the American Duel Monsters champion can deal with me!" declared Nia (LP: 4000).

Matt readied himself (LP: 4000). "Give it your all, Nia Kur of Africa!"

With hands drawn, the duel commenced...

"I shall let you go first." offered Nia.

"Then I'll take it." accepted Matt, drawing a card. "It's my turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Matt Fudo (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Bri Synchron"

* * *

His drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Bri Synchron'. From there, Matt immediately placed the card onto his Duel Disk.

"I Summon 'Bri Synchron' in attack mode!"

A Gundam-like robotic monster appeared on the field and posed for battle (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1100).

"From there-" Matt went on, just as the 'One for One' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "-I'll go and activate 'One for One'!" He discarded a card from his hand to the Graveyard ('Quillbot Hedgehog'). "By sending a Monster Card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my hand."

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Tuningware' materialized face-up on the field (beside 'Bri Synchron').

"Come forth - 'Tuningware'!"

A small monster wearing a scarf and frying pan for headgear took to the field (Level: 1/ATK: 100/DEF: 300), joining 'Bri Synchron' for battle.

"Finally, I'll activate the effect of the 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' I've sent to the Graveyard." continued Matt, taking a card that emerged from the Graveyard. "Because I control a Tuner Monster in 'Bri Synchron', I can Special Summon 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' from the Graveyard—but it will be removed from the game if it leaves the field at any time."

A little hedgehog-like creature with machine-like quills embedded in its wings appeared onto the field (Level: 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 800). The three monsters that Matt Fudo had managed to Summon each posed for battle.

"He's Summoned three monsters at once!" gasped Emily.

"And I have a feeling I know what he's going to do with 'em." added Edward.

Back in the duel field...

"I know what you're thinking..." Matt was saying to Nia. "I've Summoned three weak monsters on the field; what good are they right now?" The dirty blonde-haired boy pointed forth at his three monsters. "I would like you to watch as I Tune my the Level 2 Effect Monster, 'Quillbolt Hedgehog', and Level 1 Effect Monster, 'Tuningware', with the Level 4 Tuner Monster, 'Bri Synchron', to call forth a Level 8 Synchro Monster!"

"But 'Tuningware's' a Level 1 monster!" objected Nia. "If you're going for a Level 8 monster, it won't work!"

"Ah, but when used for a Synchro Summon it gets treated as a Level ' _ **2**_ ' monster according to its effect!"

The African young woman was shocked. "It can?!" she stuttered. "It can't be!"

From there, 'Bri Synchron' turned into four green energy rings, which 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' and 'Tuningware' (Level: 1 - 2) both became encased into as the big Synchro Summon sequence began. Images of 4 plus 2 plus 2 equals 8 were also briefly shown.

"Here it comes..." whispered Percy.

" _ **Clustering wishes will become a new shining star**_ ** _!_** _ **Become the path its light shines upon**_!"

Nia, meanwhile, was staring up at the majestic-looking sky as the shadowed body of a familiar monster began to be seen from within.

" _ **SYNCHRO SUMMON**_!" boomed Matt, raising his right hand into the air as the Synchro Summon sequence came to an end. " _ **Take flight - 'Stardust Dragon'**_!"

In a burst of stardust-like energy, the mighty 'Stardust Dragon' appeared on the field with a majestic-like roar (Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Matty's managed to Summon 'Stardust Dragon' on his first turn!" admired Ashima, talking to her friends. "You know something, I never get tired of seeing a Synchro Summon like that."

Back in the duel field...

"When 'Tuningware's' sent to the Graveyard after being used for a Synchro Summon, I draw one card from my Deck." said Matt, drawing another card. "In addition, when 'Bri Synchron's' used for a Synchro Summon, the Summoned Synchro Monster receives 600 additional Attack Points while being unable to use its effect until the End Phase."

'Stardust Dragon' grew stronger (ATK: 2500 - 3100)

"It won't matter though." Nia pointed out. "You cannot attack on the first turn, so the power up is pointless."

"I know." acknowledged Matt. He then took and slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "I'll set one card and end my turn there."

A facedown card materialized on the field. From there, 'Stardust Dragon's' Attack Power returned to normal (ATK: 3100 - 2500). Nia, looking a bit concerned at facing a strong monster this early on, soon drew a card.

"I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Nia Kur (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 39  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

On cue, three facedown cards materialized on the field.

"I set three cards facedown!" The African young woman then placed another card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk (sideways). "Next, I'll Summon 'Royal Magical Library' in defense mode!"

Sections of a large library appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000).

"These set cards will help me." Nia thought to herself, before speaking aloud. "That ends my turn!"

Matt cast a glance at his opponent's three set cards, and then back at Nia. After what seemed like forever, a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Nice try." The dirty blonde-haired boy remarked at last. "I know what you're going to do."

"Huh?" blinked Nia. "You do?"

From there, Matt drew a card from his Deck and took his turn.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Matt Fudo (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 52  
 **Current Hand** (2): "Rush Warrior" and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card.

"I know you're up to something with your set cards." Matt said, while looking completely calm and cool. "But I'm afraid they won't work against someone like me." He immediately slotted the drawn card into his Duel Disk. "From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed'! With it, I draw two more cards from my Deck."

His two drawn cards were immediately shown to be the 'Stop Defense' Spell Card and the 'Polymerization' Spell Card. They were both what he was waiting for!

"Nia, these two cards were what I was waiting for..." The dirty blonde-haired boy warned, slotting the first card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. The 'Polymerization' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "And now, I'll activate 'Polymerization', and use to fuse 'Stardust Dragon' with the 'Rush Warrior' in my hand!"

Much of the audience gasped at the coming play.

"He's going to fuse 'Stardust Dragon' with another monster?!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Matty-boy certainly is full of surprises." commented Discord playfully.

The mentioned Warrior-Type monster appeared briefly on the field before fusing together with 'Stardust Dragon'.

"By fusing a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster like 'Stardust Dragon' with a Warrior-Type monster like 'Rush Warrior'-" announced Matt, as the Fusion Summon sequence grew brighter and brighter. "-I Fusion Summon 'Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste'!"

Appearing onto the field, when the Fusion Summon sequence came to an end, was a dragon-like warrior with a large javelin in his hand (Level: 10/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2000).

"So... Matty has a Fusion Monster, too..." commented Ashima.

"He sure does." nodded Michael.

Back in the duel field, Matt took and held another card from his hand out.

"Next, I'll the Spell Card 'Stop Defense'!" The dirty blonde-haired boy continued. "Its effect switches your monster into attack mode!"

'Royal Magical Library' began to shift into a different battle stance (ATK: 0).

"He's good..." Nia thought to herself. She then smiled to herself. "But when he declares an attack..."

At that point, Matt chose to enter the Battle Phase...

"'Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste'-" he commanded. "-attack and destroy 'Royal Magical Library'... **SPIRAL JAVELIN**!"

The Dragon Knight-like monster obeyed, launching his javelin towards the extremely weak library-like monster. 'Royal Magical Library' was destroyed effortlessly by the powerful attack from 'Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste'.

"'Royal Magical Library' has fallen!" declared Matt. "Say goodbye to 3200 Life Points!"

"Gotcha!" cried out Nia, just as her first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "Trap Card - 'Return Damage'! This can only be activated if I were to take Battle Damage. Now I take no Battle Damage, and I inflict damage to your own Life Points equal to the Battle Damage I would have taken." Finally, her second set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "I will then throw in my set Quick-Play Spell Card - 'Full Turn'!"

Matt grimaced. "'Full Turn', you say?"

"During this turn-" explained Nia. "-any Battle Damage taken between two monsters is doubled! And since 3200 points doubled is 6400, I win with your attack!"

Ashima was horrified. "Oh no!"

"Don't count Matty-boy out just yet, Ashima." reassured Discord. "His set card and monster are both the keys to winning him the duel."

"How?"

"Just watch and learn." suggested Michael. "Matt's used 'Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste' once before."

Back in the duel field, and just as the blast was about to hit Matt and finish him off...

"Facedown card, open!" he announced, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Interception'(!)!"

All of a sudden, Matt's monster ('Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste') stepped in and intercepted the deflected attack.

"What?!" gasped Nia, while her opponent smirked with satisfaction. "What's 'Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste' doing to my attack? And...what's 'Interception'?"

"'Interception' is a Trap Card that I can only activate during the Damage Step; it turns any and all Battle Damage I take this turn into Effect Damage." answered Matt, with his Life Points also completely undamaged (LP: 4000). "And now, as of this moment, the effect of 'Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste' activates! While my monster is in attack mode, all of the Effect Damage that I would take is instead redirected back at the opponent!"

Ashima now understood everything. "Then that's why Matty wasn't worried!" she realized. "He knew that if his opponent tried to reflect any form of Battle Damage back to him, he would activate 'Interception' to turn it into Effect Damage and allow 'Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste' to deflect it towards the opponent..."

Back in the duel field...

"This duel is done!" declared Matt, before pointing forth and giving the command... " **WAVE FORCE**!"

'Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste' turned the reflected attack into a ball of energy, which was then shot right back towards a very shocked Nia.

 ***BOOM!***

When the smoke cleared, poor Nia was on a knee as her life points dropped to zero just like that (LP: 0). Matt Fudo had delivered a One Turn Kill on his opponent!

"I... I've lost just like that..." The African young woman whispered in defeat.

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Matt Fudo wins!**

* * *

The holograms all faded away as Skiff made the announcement...

"And we have a winner!" The young boy exclaimed. "It's Matt Fudo!"

Matt proudly gave a thumbs up to the cheering crowd.

"That's our Matt!" grinned James R..

"Way to show your opponent, mate!" called out Michael.

"Hooray for Matty!" cheered Ashima.

Thomas glanced hard. "He really is one of the best duelists out there..." he thought to himself. "Can somebody like me even beat him?"

Indeed, Matt was... Just then, a new (but familiar) voice called out...

"Hey!"

The group turned and saw...Axel Notesse of Belgium standing nearby.

"Axel?" blinked Percy. "That's Axel of Belgium, right?"

"Yes, it is." confirmed Rosie.

"What's he doing here?" wondered Stanley.

"Is James Hughes with you guys by any chance?" asked Axel sternly.

"Why do you ask?" quizzed Gordon.

Before the purple-haired Belgian boy could answer, James stepped out to show himself.

"That's me." The red-haired boy admitted. "Why do you even ask?"

"Because you're late for our duel!" answered Axel. "I've been at our duel site for ten minutes now, waiting for you to show up!"

"What?!" gasped James. "Our duel was supposed to start ten minutes ago?! Why didn't anybody warn me sooner?!"

"I guess we sorta lost track of time." admitted Stanley. "Matt's duel with Nia really caught our interest."

"GAH! Where's the field we're dueling in?! Where is it?!"

"Follow me." answered Axel, making a ' _follow me_ ' gestures with his right hand while turning around to leave. "We're dueling inside a replica of a famous casino from Las Vegas."

James started to leave with the purple-haired Belgian boy. As the group watched the two duelists leave, Emily turned to nearby and walked over to Gina—who was wearing a bikini while lying on a beach towel and catching some sun.

"Uh, Gina?" began Emily.

"Sì, Emily?" sighed Gina, not looking up from her spot. She was far too busy enjoying the sunny weather. "Is-a something the matter?"

Emily chuckled slightly. "You kinda just missed Axel Notesse of Belgium just now... He was just here..."

Hearing the name ' _Axel_ ' caused Gina to spring up from her spot in an instant.

"Axel of-a Belgium? Axel of-a Belgium?!" The brown-haired Italian girl exclaimed, removing her sunglasses and looking around frantically. "Mama Mia! Where is-a he? Where?!"

"That way." Emily pointed.

Moving quickly, Gina packed up her beach gear in her bag and made a mad dash after Axel and James. It was clear she wanted to go and watch Axel's duel.

"Wow, it seems like Gina does have a crush on that guy from Belgium." remarked Gordon.

"Shall we go watch the duel, too?" asked Toby.

"I'm all for it." agreed Zack. "I'm rather interested in seeing what Axel's playing style is like."

With that said and greed to, the friends set out to witness James and Axel's match.

* * *

 **Title: Playing with Fire, Part 1**

* * *

As James and Axel both walked down a path, the voice of Gina was heard calling out to them.

"Wait!"

Axel turned and blushed when he saw the beautiful Italian girl ran up to him and James while wearing a bikini.

"G-Gina!" Axel stuttered. "W-What's going on?"

Gina's smile turned into a puzzled look when she saw the blushing purple-haired Belgian boy's eyes motioning up and down. This caused her to look down and see she had forgotten to change into her regular clothes; for the brown-haired Italian girl was still wearing her bikini from the replica of a Hawaiian beach.

"Oops! So-a sorry." she apologized, blushing and smiling sheepishly. "I-a... I-a guess I had forgotten to-a change before leaving the-a beach."

The two European teenagers felt awkward and silly from that little episode. All of a sudden, Gina remembered exactly why she went after Axel and James...

"I wanted to go with-a you both and-a watch your-a duel."

"So do we!" The voice of Henry called out.

From there, Thomas and the others showed up.

"You guys, too?" blinked Axel.

"Yup." confirmed Edward. "Many of us want to see what your dueling prowess is like."

The purple-haired Belgian boy grinned. "The more the merrier, then." he accepted, before turning towards a nearby building. "Now, shall we?"

"Umm, could I please-a go and-a change first?" suggested Gina, sweatdropping. "I am-a sure nobody at-a casino would like to-a see me in-a something like-a this."

"Go right ahead."

With that said, the brown-haired Italian girl took off for the nearest restroom.

"She'll be back." reassured Axel to the others, turning to leave. "Alright, let's proceed to the casino."

"Let us shall." agreed James. "We have a duel to get underway."

"Vegas, here we come!" whooped Gordon.

And the group, joined by Axel, proceeded down to one of the sites for the next major duel of the tournament.

(elsewhere...)

Inside a replica of a fancy-looking Las Vegas casino, everyone looked around at how amazingly faithful the place looked to a real casino from Las Vegas.

"It almost looks like a real casino..." whispered Edward. "Boxford Corp definitely did their research..."

"You know what they say." James joked. "What happens in ' ** _Viva Las Vegas!_** ' stays on the internet." From there, he turned towards Axel. "Well... here we are..."

"Here we are." agreed Axel. "James Hughes, make sure you go at me with your very best."

"There's no problem there - I intend to give you just that." James agreed, grinning right back. "Now, let's shuffle our Decks."

The two duelists walked over to each other and handed the other his respective Deck to shuffle.

"So, how should we determine who goes first?" asked James, shuffling Axel's Deck.

"We're in a casino, aren't we?" questioned Axel, shuffling James's Deck. "Why don't we take a gamble?"

"Ah, that's good idea!"

James took a coin out from his pocket.

"Umm... I don't think Axel means by that." Edward called out.

"Then what DOES he mean?" asked James, growing annoyed.

Gordon facepalmed. "The roulette boards, you blockhead!"

"Oh... I see, now..." The red-haired boy mumbled, as he sweatdropped in embarrassment.

The two duelists walked over to the roulette boards.

"So, how does it work?" asked James.

"We bet on either even or odd numbers." explained Axel. "After we select out numbers, we toss in a marble and spin the wheel. For example; if the ball lands on an odd number, you go first. If it lands on an even number, I go first."

"Works for me. I'll go with...five! That's my lucky number."

The purple-haired Belgian boy nodded. "And I'll go with four."

With that agreed to, the gamble began. James and Axel both watched as the roulette board spun around and around.

"Come on, Lucky Five!" pleaded James to himself.

At last, the wheel began to slow down.

"And the results are..." Edward announced.

Soon enough, the roulette board stopped spinning as the marble landed on the number...

"Five!" whooped James. "That means I get to go first in the duel!"

Nodding, Axel walked over to his side of the field they were gonna duel in. Once James was on his side of the field, the two duelists activated their Duel Disks and got ready for their match.

"Get your game on, Axel!" announced James.

"Let's duel, James!" put in Axel.

The two duelists drew their opening hands and commenced their duel (LP: 4000) x2.

"And there they go." admired Matt.

"Go-a, Axel, go-a!" cheered Gina.

From there...

"It's my turn!" announced James, drawing the first card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 44  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Polymerization", "Elemental HERO Avian", "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix", "De-Fusion", "Elemental HERO Neos", and "Elemental Mirage"

* * *

The red-haired boy's hand contained 'Polymerization', 'Elemental HERO Avian', 'Elemental HERO Burstinatrix', 'De-Fusion', 'Elemental HERO Neos', and the drawn 'Elemental Mirage'.

"One of my favorite openers..." he thought to himself, selecting three cards and readying them. "You like to play with fire, Axel? If so, you'll love this one!"

On cue, the 'Polymerization' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Polymerization'! I will fuse both 'Elemental HERO Avian' and 'Elemental HERO Burstinatrix' from my hand!"

The two mentioned 'Elemental HERO' Monsters briefly appeared on the field before fusing together.

"I Fusion Summon 'Elemental HERO Flame Wingman'!" announced James. "Good luck getting past this guy!"

With that said, the Fusion Summon sequence finally finished and revealed the familiar green 'Elemental HERO' with the red dragon-like arm (Level: 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200). Finally, the red-haired boy slotted two cards into separate Spell/Trap slots on his Duel Disk.

"But just in case you do, I'll set these two cards and end my turn."

Two facedown cards materialized on the field behind 'Elemental HERO Flame Wingman'.

"A FIRE-Attribute monster..." commented Axel, drawing a card. "That should be for an interesting challenge..."

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Axel Notesse (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 49  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, "Volcanic Shell", ?, ?, "Firewall", and "Blaze Accelerator"

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Blaze Accelerator'.

"James!" Axel called out, much to the red-haired boy's confusion. "I want to tell you something... There is a serious fire burning deep within my soul! One such fire that can never be put out that easily."

James cocked his head to the side. "And...?"

"And you will experience that fiery soul first hand!" From there, the 'Blaze Accelerator' Spell Card materialized face-up on Axel's side of the field. "Behold the Continuous Spell Card 'Blaze Accelerator!"

"'Blaze Accelerator'?" blinked James.

"During each of my Main Phases, I can send one Pyro-Type Monster Card with a total of 500 Attack Points or less from my hand to the Graveyard." explained Axel. "When I do, I can target and destroy one monster you have on the field! ...however, if I do use the effect of 'Blaze Accelerator', I am unable to conduct a Battle Phase this turn."

He then held out a Monster Card called 'Volcanic Shell'.

"To demonstrate how it works, I will send a copy of 'Volcanic Shell' from the hand to the Graveyard. With a 500 Attack Point or less Pyro-Type monster already in my Graveyard, I will have 'Blaze Accelerator' your 'Elemental HERO Flame Wingman' and destroy it!"

The machine fired a flaming blast towards 'Elemental HERO Flare Wingman', but just before it could even hit...

"Facedown card, open!" announced James, just as the first of his two set cards flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'De-Fusion'!"

'Elemental HERO Flame Wingman' was split back into 'Elemental HERO Avian' and 'Elemental HERO Burstinatrix' before he could be hit and destroyed by the effect of 'Blaze Accelerator'.

"'De-Fusion' returns 'Flame Wingman' back into the Extra Deck and Special Summons all monsters used for the Fusion Summon."

"That means his shot was wasted!" gasped Mavis.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." came Axel's voice, making some of the audience members think something was up.

And they were right... The purple-haired Belgian boy wasn't done just yet...

"I activate the effect of 'Volcanic Shell' in the Graveyard!" he announced, taking a Life Point hit (LP: 3500). "I spend 500 Life Points to add another copy of 'Volcanic Shell' from my Deck to my hand!"

Another card was added to his hand.

"Damn it..." groaned James, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"I discard 'Volcanic Shell' to destroy 'Burstinatrix'!" declared Axel, motioning his hand forth towards his opponent. "Fire!"

Another blast of fire was unleashed from the face-up Spell Card, overwhelming and destroying 'Elemental HERO Burstinatrix'.

"'Burstinatrix'..." James mumbled in dismay.

"Next I shall end my turn with one facedown card." Axel finished, just as a facedown card materialized on the field before him.

In the audience...

"Strange..." commented Gina. "Axel didn't even-a Summon a monster..."

"He probably has something up his sleeve." shrugged Gordon.

"And I'm betting it has to do with his set card." figured Zack.

Back in the duel field, James, instead of drawing a card, had a question for Axel...

"Axel, I have a question..."

"Hm?" blinked the purple-haired Belgian boy, but said nothing else.

"What inspired you to becoming a duelist?" asked James. "Is there a story behind it?"

Axel was surprised by the question. Even then, it was a pretty painful experience for him. Ultimately, he decided to try and tell everyone watching.

"Okay... It all began when I was a child."

A flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

A younger-looking Axel was shown to be traveling with his Father.

"It was long ago when I was young." narrated Present Day-Axel. "I was living a well-balanced life in Brussels, my home city. Unfortunately, it all changed when..."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback suddenly came to a quick end as Axel shook his head.

"N-No..." he groaned, closing his eyes tightly as he become greatly upset. "I... I just can't tell you..."

"Huh?" blinked James, surprised that Axel stopped so suddenly.

"What?" came from the audience.

Before Gina could say something about it, she saw a look of hurt on the purple-haired Belgian boy's face. Clearly, whatever Axel was hiding was too hurtful to bring up, and this made the brown-haired Italian girl feel sorry for him.

"A-Axel..." Gina whispered, feeling awful.

After what seemed like forever, Axel finally opened his eyes with fire being shown within 'em.

"James Hughes-" he said hotly. "-it's your turn, now!"

"Alright." nodded James, drawing a card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 43  
 **Current Hand** (2): "Elemental HERO Neos" and "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' Monster Card.

"'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab'..."

The newly drawn Monster Card materialized onto the field.

"Alright, Axel, try this on for size..." declared James. "I Summon 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' in attack mode!"

The humanoid scarab-like monster appeared onto the field (Level: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500).

"'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab'..." whispered Axel.

"'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' gains 400 extra Attack Points for each Spell and Trap Card you control." explained James. "Currently, you control two such cards... That means 'Flare Scarab' receives 800 additional Attack Points!"

'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' grew stronger (ATK: 500 - 1300).

"Most impressive." commented Axel. "But will it be enough for you?"

"We're about to find out... And now, 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab', attack Axel's Life Points directly! **FLAME BULLET**!"

'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' obeyed, firing a barrage of flaming arrows towards a defenseless Axel.

"Unfortunately, my set card is going to protect me!" smirked Axel, poking a button on his Duel Disk. On cue, the facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "Trap Card - 'Firewall'!"

"'Firewall'?" blinked James. "What does it do?"

"By removing a Pyro-Type monster from my Graveyard-" explained Axel, just as a card emerged from the Graveyard and faded away into oblivion. "-I can negate your direct attack!"

A wall of fire erupted around the purple-haired Belgian boy, causing the attack from 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' to be absorbed.

"So long as I have a Pyro-Type monster sleeping in the Graveyard, your own monsters will not be able to touch my Life Points that easily."

"We'll see about that!" retorted James. "It's your turn now, 'Avian'! Attack with Feather Flash!"

"'Elemental HERO Avian' flew into the air and fired off feather-like darts.

"And again!" announced Axel, just as another card emerged from the Graveyard and faded away into oblivion. "With the effect of 'Firewall', I remove one Pyro-Type monster from the Graveyard to negate the attack you're launching at me!"

Another wall of fire erupted and absorbed the attack (or rather burned the feather darts to a crisp).

"By doing that-" said James, feeling pleased with himself. "-you're all out of ammo."

"For the time being." Axel corrected. "That could easily change, you know"

"Whatever. I end my turn, either way."

In the audience...

"'Firewall' is a good defensive stall card." commented Edward. "If you know how to use it properly, it can pretty much ensure that no attack can reach you."

"But there has to be a drawback to it." Toby pointed out. "Not only does it require 500 Life Points to maintain, but you need at least one Pyro-Type monster to be in the Graveyard so you can Banish it."

"Still, Axel must have-a ways to-a ensure Monster Cards are-a put into the-a Graveyard." figured Gina.

"Chances are we're gonna see how he does it." Carlie added.

Back in the duel field...

"With your turn finished, it's my turn now!" announced Axel drawing a card.

James awaited defiantly.

(elsewhere...)

Somewhere inside Boxford Corp's American Headquarters, there was a locking sound coming from one of the rooms down one hallway.

(elsewhere...)

Vinnie Montreal, still in his handcuffs after being arrested by some of Boxford Corp's best men, was being locked inside of a temporary cell by the staff until he was finally ready to talk.

"He still won't say anything..." One suit sighed. "Master Spencer won't be too pleased when we tell him..."

"At least that guy won't be able to try and break out." reassured another suit. "The security code for the holding cells is so tight that it's almost impossible for someone that is not Master Spencer to try and crack it."

With that said, the two suits left. Inside the holding cell, a robotic arm came out of the wall and undid Vinnie's handcuffs before retracting into the wall.

"So, the great Vinnie Montreal has been caught..." The blue-haired young man chuckled, walking over to a bed, climbing onto it, and laying down. "Oh, those saps should NEVER think that Vinnie is defeated THAT easily..."

All he had to do now was lie in wait for someone to come and bail him out.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, back in Boxford Land, Frieda was alone sitting at the picnic area enjoying a soda by herself while also being busy using on her laptop... Wait, what? Why does Frieda have her laptop out? Is it to merely surf the internet, or could it be for something else entirely?

"And so, ze rat goes into ze maze to sniff out ze cheese..." The blonde-haired young German woman thought to herself. "Herr Spencer, your problems have only just begun..."

A small, evil smile crept onto her face.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the holding cell, Vinnie, still lying on the bed, could be seen and heard chuckling quietly to himself... just before the chuckling became louder, and louder until it was full-blown evil laughter.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the replica of a Las Vegas casino, Axel pointed forth towards his opponent.

"Brace yourself, James Hughes!" he declared, adding the drawn card to his hand. "You will never put out the fire in my spirit!"

And so, the duel is about to get much ' _hotter_ ' (pun intended). Can the red-haired boy withstand the 'heat' of the duel (yet another pun)? Or will the 'flames' of defeat get to him? Stay tuned!

* * *

 **To be Continued!**

* * *

Wow! This was uploaded on my Birthday... Happy Birthday to me!


	23. Playing with Fire (2)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up inside a replica of a Las Vegas casino, it was currently Axel's turn.

"Well?" James asked quickly. "Aren't you gonna do something?"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Axel Notesse (LP: 3500)  
 **Deck** : 47  
 **Current Hand** (4): ?, ?, ?, and "Soul of Fire"

* * *

Axel's drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Soul of Fire'. From there, the purple-haired Belgian boy started glowing all red.

"I pay 500 Life Points to keep Firewall in play!" he announced (LP: 3000). Axel then readied his drawn card. "Then, I'll play this card..."

The 'Soul of Fire' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"'Soul of Fire'!"

"'Soul of Fire'?" blinked James. "What does it do?"

"This allows me to Banish one Pyro-Type monster from my Deck and inflict half its attack towards you as damage." explained Axel, taking one card from his Deck. "So I banish 'Infernal Flame Emperor'!"

The mentioned Monster Card materialized face-up on the field, just before emitting flames at James. The red-haired boy braced himself from the attack as his Life Points took a major drop (LP: 2650).

"Because I played this card-" Axel continued. "-I can't attack this turn. In addition-" He then pointed at his opponent. "-you can draw one card from your Deck!"

James was surprised. "Me? Draw one card?"

"Yes..."

James drew one card from his Deck. Axel, meanwhile, looked at his hand. It contained 'Volcanic Force', 'Fire Trap', and 'Burial from a Different Dimension'. With a plan in the making, the purple-haired Belgian boy looked up while taking two cards.

"I set two cards facedown!" he announced, slotting the two cards he was holding into his Duel Disk one at a time. "That ends my turn!"

Two facedown cards materialized on the field.

"He didn't Summon a monster again..." James thought to himself.

In the audience...

"Axel managed to hit James with damage without even attacking." said Molly.

"Will Axel still attempt to Summon a monster at some point?" questioned James R..

"At this point I doubt it." shrugged Gordon. "Of course, I could be wrong on that."

Back in the duel field, James looked to his hand in silence.

"I might have something in mind to help me past his Firewall." he thought to himself. "I just need the right combination of cards." Finally, the red-haired boy looked at Axel. "It's my turn!"

Axel silently nodded, watching as James drew a card.

* * *

 **Title: Playing with Fire, Part 2**

* * *

"Draw!" announced James, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : James Hughes (LP: 2650)  
 **Deck** : 42  
 **Current Hand** (3): "Fake Hero", "Elemental HERO Neos", and "Divine Hero's Draw(!)"

* * *

On cue, the 'Divine Hero's Draw' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"To start, I'll activate 'Divine Hero's Draw'!" announced James, drawing two more cards. "Since I control an 'Elemental HERO' Monster, I draw two extra cards from my Deck."

His drawn cards were 'Contact Out' (Spell Card) and 'Death's Anguish' (Trap Card). With a smile on his face, it meant James had a plan.

"Alright, Axel, watch this!"

Axel waited in defiance, watching as a Spell Card called 'Fake Hero' materialized face-up on his opponent's side of the field.

"First, I'll begin with the Spell Card 'Fake Hero'." James began. "With it, I am able to Special Summon an 'Elemental HERO' from my hand and destroy it at the End Phase. And I choose good ol' 'Neos'!"

'Elemental HERO Neos' appeared on the field with a loud cry (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"And now that he's out-" said James triumphantly. "-I'm going to use him and 'Flare Scarab' to form a Contact Fusion!"

"What?!" winced Axel.

"That's right! So now, go forth - 'Elemental HERO Neos' and 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab'! Combine yourselves into one!"

'Elemental HERO Neos' and 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' both dove into the air and fused together.

"I Fusion Summon 'Elemental HERO Flare Neos'!" declared James.

Appearing from the sky was the black and orange 'Elemental HERO' Monster (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Due to 'Flare Neos's' effect, he receives 400 extra Attack Points for each Spell or Trap Card on the field and used by either player... Currently, I count five such cards being present, and that means 2000 extra Attack Points for my monster!"

'Elemental HERO Flare Neos's' Attack Power rose to greater levels (ATK: 2500 - 4500).

"BATTLE!" The red-haired boy yelled, entering the Battle Phase. "With no monsters to protect you, I win with one attack! 'Flare Neos', direct attack!"

'Elemental HERO Flare Neos' obeyed, charging a huge blast of fire. Unfortunately...

"Facedown card, open!" cried Axel, just as his first set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "I activate a Quick-Play Spell - 'Burial from a Different Dimension'!"

Three cards suddenly appeared out of the blue and entered Axel's Graveyard.

"This Spell Card allows me to return up to three banished monsters to the Graveyard." explained Axel, just as one of them faded into oblivion once more. "And I'll Banish one of them to activate 'Firewall'!"

'Elemental HERO Flare Neos's' attack was stopped by the wall of flame.

"'Elemental HERO Avian', you give it a try!" commanded James. " **FEATHER SLASH**!"

'Elemental HERO Avian' obeyed, shooting another barrage of feathers towards the opponent.

"I remove my second copy of 'Volcanic Shell' from the Graveyard to activate the effect of 'Firewall' again!" declared Axel, just as the wall of fire surfaced.

The feathers were burnt alive. James, however, wasn't done with the Battle Phase.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card 'Contact Out'!" The red-haired boy announced, holding a card out. "Be gone, 'Elemental HERO Flare Neos'!"

'Elemental HERO Flare Neos' started to split apart.

"'Contact Out' returns 'Flare Neos' to the Extra Deck and Special Summons from my Deck the monsters used to Summon him... Namely both 'Elemental HERO Neos' and 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab'!"

Within seconds, 'Elemental HERO Neos' and 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' were both back on the field.

"Alright, 'Flare Scarab'!" called James. "It's your turn to attack! **FLAME BULLET**!"

'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' obeyed and breathed a small burst of fire. For some reason, Axel made no attempt at using his Trap Card to Banish a Pyro-Type monster from the Graveyard. The purple-haired Belgian boy cried out as the flames struck him (LP: 1300).

"That's odd." said Henry, looking confused. "Axel didn't block that attack."

"Because he's saving his last monster for 'Neos'." Ashima pointed out. "No matter what, Axel knew he would be attacked directly by 'Neos' at one point, and so decided to hold out for it because of its high Attack Power."

"Clever." admitted Mavis.

Back in the duel field...

"Alright, 'Neos'!" called James. "Attack with Wrath of Neos!"

'Elemental HERO Neos' obeyed, and charged towards the opposition. This time, Axel allowed another card to emerge from his Graveyard.

"I Banish 'Infernal Flame Emperor' to activate 'Firewall'!"

The wall of fire blocked 'Elemental HERO Neos's' attack.

"I've blocked your attack!" declared Axel.

"So you did..." sighed James, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "I set a card and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field.

"Man, the heat is getting intense." commented Gordon.

"Indeed." agreed Edward.

"And no pun intended." put in Henry.

Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn!" declared Axel, drawing a card. "This duel isn't over by a long shot!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Axel Notesse (LP: 1300)  
 **Deck** : 45  
 **Current Hand** (2): ? and "Blasting Vein"

* * *

"Because it is my Standby Phase, I must pay 500 Life Points to keep 'Firewall' in play."

The face-up 'Firewall' Trap Card emitted flames as Axel payed some of his Life Points (LP: 800). From there, he slotted his drawn card into his Duel Disk.

"From there, I will activate 'Blasting Vein'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up onto the field.

"By offering one of my set cards, I'm able to draw two cards from my Deck."

"Wait, you can do that?" blinked James.

"Of course."

One of the facedown cards flipped up and revealed itself ('Fire Trap') before fading away in a blue streak, allowing Axel to draw two cards.

"Now to activate the effect of my destroyed 'Fire Trap'!" announced Axel, drawing a third card. "When it was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while it was facedown, its second effect allows me to draw another card."

On cue, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"And with 'Pot of Greed', I can draw two extra cards."

"Mama Mia! Axel sure is-a drawing tons of-a cards..." Gina remarked. She then smiled. "I-a guess it-a means he is-a getting a strategy together..." The brown-haired Italian girl blushed. "He is-a so smart and cute..."

With his new hand ready, Axel looked at his options. His hand contained 'Volcanic Force', 'Volcanic Scattershot', 'Tri-Blaze Accelerator', 'Wild Fire', and 'Blaze Accelerator Reload'.

"Alright!" The purple-haired Belgian boy thought to himself. he then looked at James. "Hey, get a load of this, James!"

James braced himself for whatever his opponent was gonna do.

"First I will overhaul the 'Blaze Accelerator' Spell Card into something more powerful."

"Overhaul?" blinked Henry. "What could he mean by that?"

A machine gun-like flamethrower called 'Blaze Accelerator' materialized onto the field before beginning to change form.

"By sending 'Blaze Accelerator' from my hand to the Graveyard-" explained Axel. "-I can activate 'Tri-Blaze Accelerator' in its place."

When the work was done, 'Blaze Accelerator' looked way more advanced; with three slots instead of just one.

"During my Main Phases, I can send Pyro-Type monster from my hand to the Graveyard to destroy one monster you control while inflicting 500 damage to your Life Points."

To prove his point, Axel then slid a card from his hand into the Graveyard. On cue, a Monster Card called 'Volcanic Scattershot' materialized face-up on the field before fading away.

"I will send 'Volcanic Scattershot' to the Graveyard." Axel continued, before pointing forth at his opponent. "You receive 500 points of damage as soon as I choose and destroy a monster you control!"

One of the slots was loaded and began aiming.

"I choose to destroy 'Elemental HERO Avian!"

The shot was fired, destroying 'Elemental HERO Avian'.

"'Avian'!" James cried out (LP: 2150).

"But I'm not done there." boomed Axel. "Because I sent 'Volcanic Scattershot' to the Graveyard, you receive another 500 points of damage by my monster's effect!"

James grimaced (LP: 1650).

Suddenly, two more cards were added to Axel's hand.

"In addition-" The purple-haired Belgian boy continued, sending both cards to the Graveyard. "-because 'Volcanic Scattershot' was sent to the Graveyard by the effect of a 'Blaze Accelerator' Card, I can also send two more copies of 'Volcanic Scattershot' from my Deck to the Graveyard to destroy all of your monsters."

James was worried. "All of my monsters?!"

The other two slots were filled and fired at James's remaining monsters. 'Elemental HERO Neos' was the first to fall.

"'Neos'!" cried James (LP: 1150). "And there is still one more attack to go!"

'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' met its end, and the red-haired boy ate even more damage as a result (LP: 650).

"And because two 'Scattershots' went to the graveyard-" said Axel. "-you took an additional 1000 life points!"

James winced. "I have 650 Life Points left as a result..."

"Correct." The purple-haired Belgian boy nodded. "Unfortunately, the side effect of my Spell Card prevents me from attacking the turn I use it." He took three cards from his hand and slotted them one at a time into his Duel Disk. "Even then, I won't Summon a monster just yet."

Three facedown cards materialized on the field.

"I instead end my turn with three facedown cards."

"Still no monster..." James thought to himself. "What exactly is he waiting for?"

Back with the audience...

"Zack, do you have any idea on what Axel is waiting for?" asked Michael.

"Probably something really good." shrugged Zack. "I just wish I knew what it was."

"Even then, James needs to think of something fast." Edward spoke up. "Who knows what will happen if Axel gets another turn."

Back in the middle of the field...

"Whatever Axel has planned, I can't let him pull it off." James thought to himself some more. He then spoke aloud. "It's my turn!"

He drew a card.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : James Hughes (LP: 650)  
 **Deck** : 39  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Pot of Greed"

* * *

On cue, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate my own copy of Pot of Greed!" James announced, drawing two more cards.

To his relief, the two cards were 'Demise of the Land' (Spell Card) and 'Elemental HERO Wildheart' (Effect Monster Card). From there, James took and placed the Monster Card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"I Summon 'Elemental HERO Wildheart' in attack position!"

Appearing onto the field with a loud cry was the native-like 'Elemental HERO' Monster (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600).

"Go, 'Elemental HERO Wildheart'!" commanded James. "Attack Axel directly with Wild Slash!"

'Elemental HERO Wildheart' obeyed, taking out his sword and charging at the opponent.

"Haven't you forgotten my 'Firewall'?" asked Axel. "By attacking, I will just-"

"Nice try! But 'Wildheart' is unaffected by Trap Cards!" interrupted James. "Because of that, 'Firewall' cannot protect you!"

It looked as though James was about to win the duel, but suddenly...

"You want me to Summon a monster?" Axel suddenly asked with a small smirk on his face.

James stopped. "Huh?"

With the audience...

"What could he be-a planning to-a Summon?" wondered Gina.

"With James attacking-" added Toby. "-I don't know if he even could..."

Back with Axel...

"Now is the time." The purple-haired Belgian boy went on. "It's time to play my secret weapon!" He motioned to one of his facedown cards. "I activate one of my three facedown cards!"

The first set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be...

"'Volcanic Force'!"

"That's a Trap Card!" objected James. "I told you that 'Wildheart' cannot be-!"

"Whoever said this card was targeting 'Elemental HERO Wildheart'?" interrupted Axel. "This Trap Card allows me to tribute my 'Tri-Blaze Accelerator' Spell Card."

The mentioned device was suddenly consumed by lava as a large pool of it began to form. The face-up 'Tri-Blaze Accelerator' Continuous Spell Card then shattered into shards of glass.

"But why?" questioned James. "What are you planning to do now?"

"Watch and see."

The pool of lava began to bubble fiercely in front of the face-up 'Volcanic Force' Trap Card as though something was rising from it.

"You guys wanted me to Summon a monster?" continued Axel. "Well, your wish has been officially granted!"

Something was rising from the pool of lava.

"I Special Summon, from deep within the Deck, my ace monster - 'Volcanic Doomfire'!"

The lava slowly dripped off the new creature until its full form was revealed; a fiendish being that appeared to be made completely from lava and rock (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1800).

"'V-Volcanic Doom...fire'?" stuttered James.

"Axel was waiting for the exact moment to Summon THAT!" mumbled Zack in shock.

Back in the middle of the duel field...

"Are you impressed?" asked Axel, still smirking. "The moment you attacked me, you've triggered my ultimate trap!"

James panicked. "And 'Elemental HERO Wildheart' is still on the offensive!"

"Correct." The purple-haired Belgian boy agreed. "And once your monster's attack collides with 'Doomfire', this duel is over!"

'Elemental HERO Wildheart' got closer and closer to striking 'Volcanic Doomfire'.

"I activate a Quick-Play Spell Card!" James suddenly announced, holding his final card out. "Go - 'Demise of the Land'!"

On cue, the 'Skyscraper' Field Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Since a monster was Special Summoned onto your side of the field-" explained James. "-I can right away activate a Field Spell Card directly from my Deck... Such as 'Skyscraper'!"

The entire casino transformed into a city-like area.

"This gives all my 'Elemental HERO' Monsters an extra 1000 Attack Points when they do battle with a monster stronger than themselves."

'Elemental HERO Wildheart' grew stronger (ATK: 1500 - 2500).

"It's not enough!" shouted Axel, before turning his attention to his newly Summoned monster. "Counterattack with Volcanic Cannon, now!"

'Volcanic Doomfire' obeyed, firing a molten blast from its mouth and causing poor 'Elemental HERO Wildheart' to scream in agony while bursting into flames.

"Yeesh..." winced James R.. "That's pretty disturbing..."

Finally, as flames grew thicker, 'Elemental HERO Wildheart' shattered into shards of glass.

"'Elemental HERO Wildheart' has been defeated!" announced Axel.

"But at least I'm still in the game." grunted James (LP: 150), before adding to himself... "Just barely, though." He then recovered and spoke aloud once more. "Besides, I'm not finished just yet."

"You're not?"

"The Battle Phase is still on!" James insisted, motioning his right hand towards... "Facedown card, open!"

The red-haired boy's second set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be...

"'Death's Anguish'!"

"What does that card do?" asked Axel.

"That's easy... Think of it as 'Rope of Life', but without throwing away your entire hand." answered James, just as 'Elemental HERO Wildheart' returned to the field. "'Death's Anguish revives the destroyed monster and gives it 800 extra Attack Points. However, if my monster were to be sent to the Graveyard again by any means, it would be removed from the game."

'Elemental HERO Wildheart' grew stronger (ATK: 1500 - 2300).

"No!" panicked Axel. "As soon as you attack-"

"Yes! Your 'Volcanic Doomfire' is about to go down in flames! ...and no pun intended." He gave the attack name... " **WILD SLASH**!"

'Elemental HERO Wildheart', with a loud cry, jumped high into the air and grew powerful enough to take down 'Volcanic Doomfire' (ATK: 2300 - 3300).

"If this attack works, James will take that lava monster down!" whooped Molly. "Go, James, go!"

"Take him down, 'Wildheart'!" called James.

"This duel is not over yet!" interrupted Axel, scowling.

James became puzzled. "What?"

Axel's next set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be...

"I activate a Continuous Trap Card - 'Blaze Accelerator Reload'!" The purple-haired Belgian boy announced. "Due to its effect, 'Blaze Accelerator Reload' is treated as 'Tri-Blaze Accelerator' while it is on the field!"

"But why activate that?" asked James. "Is there more to it than that?"

"Yes." nodded Axel, before poking a button on his Duel Disk. "I reveal my final facedown card - 'Wild Fire'!"

The final set card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I pay 500 Life Points to offer 'Blaze Accelerator Reload'... When that happens, all monsters on the field are destroyed!"

Axel took a hit as a huge fire spread across the field (LP: 300). Before long, every monster on the field was destroyed.

"With all monsters destroyed-" Axel went on. "-I Special Summon something called a 'Wild Fire Token'!"

A creature of pure fire appeared on the field.

"You want to know the best part? This monster is able to attack the opponent! Once my next turn comes, I'll be able to attack and finish you off!"

In the audience...

"That means James is going to lose!" cried Rosie.

"If there was ever a need for a backup plan, now would be the time for him to get it on!" added Stanley.

Back in the middle of the field...

"James Hughes, you lose." said Axel. "As soon as your turn ends, the duel will be all mine."

"Who says I'm ending?" asked James at last.

"Huh?"

"The Battle Phase is still not over with." The red-haired boy went on. "Why, you could be asking? Because I have one more set card to activate!"

James's final facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"'Elemental Mirage'!"

On cue, 'Elemental HERO Wildheart' returned to the field once more.

"W-What?!" gasped Axel.

"Because an 'Elemental HERO' Monster was destroyed this turn by a card effect-" explained James. "-I can bring it back like nothing has happened."

'Elemental HERO Wildheart' readied his weapon for battle (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600).

"And, as I just said, the Battle Phase is STILL on!"

"No!" cried Axel in horror. "This can't be how it ends!"

Alas...

"'Elemental HERO Wildheart', it's time to finish the duel!" commanded James. "Wild Slash, now!"

'Elemental HERO Wildheart' obeyed, slashing the 'Wild Fire Token' in two with his sword. The fiery monster gargled like it was dying before fading away onto nothingness.

"So... That's it for me..." sighed Axel, closing his eyes (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: James Hughes wins!**

* * *

The holograms all faded away.

"And that's game!" cheered James, winking while pointing at his defeated opponent.

"Way to go James!" cheered Molly.

"Aww..." sighed Gina in disappointment. "Axel-a lost..."

Even so, the whole group went over to congratulate the two duelists.

"Great duel, you two!" smiled Percy.

"You're a skilled one, Axel." added Carlie.

"You really made things ' _hot_ ' around here!" put in James R..

Gina walked over to Axel. "I'm-a sorry you-a lost, Axel..."

"It's alright." reassured Axel. "It was just a game, after all."

"And losing such a game means you're out of the tournament." came the voice of Discord.

Everyone turned and saw Discord walking into the casino while looking around.

"Well, this place certainly resembles a casino my family owned long ago." The jolly man commented, placing both hands on his hips. "I wonder how my old home is doing since I've moved to San Francisco?"

"Discord!" gasped Ashima.

"Yo, Dad!" called Michael.

Axel was disappointed. "I know... I'm out..."

"Don't feel so hard on yourself." encouraged James. "You gave it your best shot, and that's all that matters."

"And-a besides-" added Gina, winking. "-maybe I can-a help cheer you-a up."

Axel grinned as the brown-haired Italian girl went on with speaking.

"How-a about dinner tonight? Just you-a and me? My-a treat!"

"Sounds like a date to me." The purple-haired Belgian boy accepted. He then realized what he said and blushed. "Wait, did I say-?"

"Yes, you did." smirked Michael. "We all heard you say it."

" ** _Gina and Axel sittin' in a tree_**!" sang Gordon.

The two foreign teenagers just looked at each other before turning away while blushing bashfully. After what seemed like forever...

"Then it's settled!" James rejoiced. "Gina's treating us all to dinner tonight!"

"Alright!" cheered Gordon. "Free food!"

"Fermati, fermati, fermati!" wailed Gina, hastily speaking in the Italian-language. "It is-a-!"

Too late, I'm afraid... James and the likes all happily raced out of the casino to find an expensive diner to eat at later tonight. Rosie, however, had a duel of her own to get to beforehand. Poor Gina just let loose an exasperated sigh once the gang had left the building.

"So-a silly..."

The only ones who stayed behind were Axel, Matt, Ashima, Thomas, and Emily.

"If it helps, why don't we all enjoy a triple date for lunch?" suggested Ashima, speaking to an upset Gina. "You and Axel, me and Matty, and even Thomas and Emily."

Gina managed to smile at the Indian girl. "S-Sure..."

"I would like that." agreed Emily. "Don't you think so, Tommy?"

No answer...

"Thomas?"

She looked back towards her boyfriend. Thomas, once again, wasn't smiling or anything.

"Thomas?" The dark green-haired girl peeped. "Don't you want to enjoy a triple date?"

Finally, Thomas said something. "Emily... I want to ask you something..."

"Yes?"

"Would you... Would you like to go on a date with me to that new Waterpark somewhere in the city?" Thomas asked slowly. "Just you and me... Nobody else. We... we can go after my duel with Ashima this afternoon."

"This afternoon?" blinked Emily. A smile then appeared on her face. "You know, I would love that, Thomas."

Suddenly, Gina got all giddy. "Eeeee! You and-a Thomas are-a going to-a a Waterpark! That-a means you and I-a have to-a get you ready for-a it!"

"Actually-" said Thomas. "-this is just me and Emily. I'm sorry you can't come with us."

Axel chuckled. "We know that, but I think Gina means she wants to help get Emily ready for it."

"Sì! And that-a means one-a thing..." The brown-haired Italian girl was squeeing as she spoke to Emily. "You-a need a new-a swimsuit for-a it! Something that-a would REALLY show-a yourself to-a the world!"

"But I... I already have a swimsuit of my own." insisted Emily, but was being pulled away. "H-Hey! What are-?"

"Your-a old one simply won't-a do!" giggled Gina. "BIKINI SHOPPING!"

"Count me in, girlfriend!" cheered Ashima, who also tugged at Emily. "C'mon, Emily!"

Before poor Emily could object, the brown-haired Italian girl and black-haired Indian girl both raced off with the dark green-haired girl to do some shopping at the mall. Even the usually stoic and serious Matt couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the scene.

"There they go..."

"I've heard that Gina is a fashion specialist." commented Axel. "No doubt she will whip Emily into shape in the world of fashion."

"Yeah..." Thomas mumbled quietly, still not smiling or anything.

Axel blinked, looking to the blue-haired boy. "Didn't you find anything earlier humorous?"

Thomas merely left the replica of the casino without another word, leaving both Axel and Matt behind.

"I guess he hasn't much of a sense of humor nowadays due to what he went through." sighed Matt. "Either that, or he is going to prepare for his duel with Ashima."

Axel didn't say a word back. Either way, this afternoon was going to be a tough duel for Thomas... He was going to be facing an Xyz Summon duelist, and there was no telling how tough the duel was going to be for him. Can Thomas succeed where Lady had failed? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

This is the 250th chapter... Another milestone has been reached!


	24. Sting Like a Butterfly (1)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up within what could be seen as a replica of downtown San Francisco, Rosie was currently engaged in a duel against Etienne Jeumont of France. As of now, it was the cherry red-haired girl's turn...

"I draw!" announced Rosie, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 1400)  
 **Deck** : 42  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Muscle Medic"

* * *

Her drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Muscle Medic'. She surrently controlled 'Darklord Nurse Recficule'.

"Alright, good sir, get ready to lose!" announced Rosie, placing her card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk. "I Summon 'Muscle Medic' in attack mode!"

Appearing to the field was a rather muscular looking medic (Level: 4/ATK: 2200).

"Bien maintenant..." commented Etienne in French. "What do we 'ave 'ere?"

"A rather powerful monster with a good effect." said Rosie, before holding out a card. "Now, I'll activate 'Fairy Meteor Crush'!"

The mentioned Equip Spell Card materialized face-up on the field behind 'Muscle Medic'.

"Now whenever 'Muscle Medic' does battle with a monster in defense mode-" The cherry red-haired girl was explaining. "-the difference of his Attack Points and your own monster's Defense Points comes out of your Life Points!"

"But will it be enough to beat me?" questioned Etienne.

"Only one way to find out... 'Muscle Medic', attack 'Giant Soldier of Stone'!"

'Muscle Medic' obeyed, loading his syringes before charging towards the stone-like monster.

"'Giant Soldier of Stone' has 2000 Defense Points." continued Rosie. "'Muscle Medic' has 2200 Attack Points, that means you would lose 200 Life Points, right? Wrong! Thanks to my monster's effect, you instead GAIN Life Points whenever 'Muscle Medic' does battle with a monster."

"But why would you do a move zat would 'elp me?" asked Etienne in confusion (LP: 1600).

"Have you forgotten about 'Darklord Nurse Recficule'? Any Life Point recovery you take gets reversed into Life Point DAMAGE!"

"Sacre Bleu!" The President of France gasped, watching as 'Muscle Medic' took 'Giant Soldier of Stone' down easily (LP: 1400). "Zat was skillful zinking on your part!"

"And it isn't over yet!" Rosie pointed forth. "'Darklord Nurse Recficule' still has yet to attack!"

Over in the nearby audience...

"That Rosie and her Anti-Cure strategy." smiled Henry.

"What won't she come up with?" asked Molly.

"More like what will she come up with next?" put in Stanley.

James chuckled and looked over to Gina, Ashima, and Emily. While the former two girls were feeling bubbly and cheerful from their little shopping spree earlier, the latter felt a bit uneasy by the whole thing.

"So, how was your time at the mall, girls?" James asked curiously.

"It was amazing!" said Ashima, cheerfully holding up her bags.

"Giusto! Not-a only have we got-a new suimsuits-" Gina happily added. She then nudged at Emily's side. "-but we-a got Emily the perfect-a swimsuit for her-a outing with-a Thomas at that-a waterpark."

The dark green-haired girl just blushed in response. Clearly whatever swimsuit Gina and Ashima both had helped pick out for her made her feel rather uncomfortable.

"Outing?" blinked James. "You mean...like a date?"

"No!" Emily cut in. "He just wants to spend time with me, that is all."

"You're already boyfriend and girlfriend." Toby pointed out. "Why not just call it a date if it's just the two of you?"

"I'm telling you it's not a date! He just wants to hang out with me."

Thomas, as his girlfriend spoke to the others, remained quiet. Back in the duel field, Rosie was ready to end the match.

"'Darklord Nurse Recficule', attack the opposing player directly!" The cherry red-haired girl commanded.

'Darklord Nurse Recficule' obeyed, swooping in and striking Etienne. The French young man was thrown onto the ground.

"Bon sang!" Etienne cursed in French (LP: 0). "I 'ave lost ze duel..."

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Rosie Vulcan wins!**

* * *

The holograms all faded away as Skiff walked into the center of the field.

"And the winner is Rosie Vulcan!" The young boy declared. "For the next duel, it will also be held here! Will Thomas Billinton and Ashima Nilgiri both please step forth?"

With that said, Ashima gladly walked out of the crowd. Thomas, however, was a little more hesitant in going out there.

"Go on, Thomas." encouraged Percy.

"You're up, man." added Gordon. "Don't keep your adoring fans waiting!"

Finally, Thomas walked into the area. Even then, he didn't say a word whatsoever.

"What's the matter with him?" asked James.

"Remember that he still isn't himself." Edward reminded. "He doesn't find dueling all that enjoyable after all that has happened to him in our journey to rescue Emily."

"We know that, Edward." Henry pointed out.

"Still, I hope he feels better about it soon." added Molly.

"It will take lots of time, but hopefully he will at least regain his enjoyment of the game at one point or another."

Back in the middle of the arena, Ashima faced Thomas.

"Thomas, I may not know you all that well-" The black-haired Indian girl began. "-but know that I do care for you very much. I want to try and help you in any way I can."

Thomas merely glared at Ashima without saying a word before handing the girl his Deck. Ashima merely handed the blue-haired boy her own Deck in response. While Thomas took Ashima's Deck without any negative effects, as soon as the black-haired Indian girl took hold of Thomas's Deck, she gave a gasp of shock.

"Such..."

Poor Ashima was so full of horror over the powerful feeling she was getting from touching her opponent's Deck that she actually turned pale and dropped and scattered the cards about.

* * *

 **Title: Sting Like a Butterfly, Part 1**

* * *

Ashima had just dropped Thomas's Deck onto the ground after feeling something coming from the cards she had touched.

"S-S-Such angst... such sadness... such guilt... such pain and suffering..." The black-haired Indian girl spluttered.

"What's the matter?" asked Thomas. Deep down, however, he had a feeling about Ashima.

In the audience...

"Ashima..." murmured Matt, feeling concerned.

"What could be the matter?" wondered Rosie, who had walked over to join her friends in watching the duel.

"It was as if something with Thomas's Deck put Ashima in shock as soon as she touched his cards." answered Percy.

"I wonder what the reason for it could be..." added Axel.

Emily had a good idea on what it was, but wisely decided not to say anything about it, yet. Back with Ashima; the black-haired Indian girl slowly recovered from her shocked reaction to Thomas's cards as she knelt down to pick them up.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to drop your Deck, Thomas..."

Once the cards were gathered up, Ashima shuffled the Deck as fast as she could and handed the Deck back to Thomas, who in turn handed Ashima her own Deck back.

"Thank you..." said Ashima quietly, taking her Deck back and turning around. In her mind... "It was as if the cards were...crying for Thomas."

Thomas, meanwhile, slotted his Deck into the Duel Disk and began walking over to his side of the field.

"First she reacted to Lady's Deck, now mine..." he thought to himself. "Could... could Ashima perhaps have the same gift as Discord, Zack, James, Carlie, Mike, Matt, Spencer, Emily, and myself?"

Once both duelists were onto their respective end of the field, they turned to face each other.

"This duel could be my chance to help Thomas snap out of his state." thought Ashima. She then spoke aloud. "Well, Thomas, shall we get the duel underway?"

"I'm ready for you, Ashima Nilgiri!" agreed Thomas. "You may have defeated Lady Stone with your new monsters, but you won't defeat someone like me with them."

With Duel Disks activated, and hands drawn, the battle commenced.

"DUEL!" Thomas and Ashima both announced at once (LP: 4000) x2.

Back with the audience...

"Who do you think will win?" asked Toby.

"Both of them are skilled." answered Mavis. "The question is which of their skill will see them to victory."

"Good luck, Ashima!" called Matt.

Over in the arena, Ashima overheard her boyfriend's encouragement and flashed him a quick smile before looking over to her opponent.

"The first turn will go to me!" she announced, drawing a card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Ashima Nilgiri (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Assassin Jungle"

* * *

Her drawn card was a Field Spell card called 'Assassin Jungle', and it brought a rather serious look onto the pretty Indian girl's face.

"Thomas... While you and the others did witness the power of the Xyz Summon in my duel with Lady, you all have yet to see the true power of this Deck."

Thomas looked up. "True power, you say?" he quizzed..

Most of the audience was surprised that Ashima's true power had not yet been shown and such. If this was true, then they were all gonna be in for quite the treat.

"Yes." Ashima said to Thomas, both slotting her drawn card into the opened Field Spell zone. "Prepare to face it head on!"

The 'Assassin Jungle' Field Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate the Field Spell Card 'Assassin Jungle'!"

The scenery around them began to change into that of a dangerous looking jungle.

"'Assassin Jungle'..." whispered Thomas. "What kind of card is this?"

"From its effect, either player will receive 1000 points of damage to their Life Points if they do not Summon a monster during their respective turn." explained Ashima. "If I don't Summon a monster during my turn, I will take damage. If you don't Summon a monster during your turn, you'll take damage."

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Moonlit Papillon' materialized face-up on the field.

"From my hand, I'll Summon 'Moonlit Papillon' in defense mode!"

The butterfly monster with the red eye appeared to the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600). Not being done just yet, Ashima took and slotted another card into her Duel Disk.

"Next, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Dian Keto the Cure Master'!" she announced, just as the mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "When activated, it will increase my Life Points by 1000 points!"

Ashima glowed in an aura as she was given more Life Points (LP: 5000), much to Thomas's concern. Finally, a facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Moonlit Papillon'.

"Finally, I'll set one card facedown... That ends my turn." Ashima finished. "Now, Thomas Billinton, I want you to come at me with everything you have!"

"I intend to." Thomas accepted, drawing a card. "I draw!"

"Here he goes..." murmured Axel.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Black Luster Soldier", "Black Luster Ritual", "Beta The Magnet Warrior", "Illusion Destruction", "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness", and "Beginning Knight"

* * *

His hand contained 'Black Luster Soldier', 'Black Luster Ritual', 'Beta The Magnet Warrior', 'Illusion Destruction', 'Gorz the Emissary of Darkness', and the drawn 'Beginning Knight'.

"Since I take 1000 points of damage if I don't Summon a monster-" The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "-I'd best do so, now... And I have the perfect weapon for the job." He looked up and spoke aloud. "Ashima, I will first activate a Spell Card."

Ashima blinked. "A Spell Card?"

On cue, the 'Black Luster Ritual' Spell card materialized face-up on the field before creating a doorway of some sort.

"'Black Luster Ritual'!" announced Thomas, sending two cards from his hand to the Graveyard. "By offering enough monsters from my hand or field to equal a Star Level of 8 or higher, I can Ritual Summon an extremely powerful monster onto the field!"

On cue, 'Beta The Magnet Warrior' and a monster called 'Beginning Knight' both materialized onto the field before turning into energy and being absorbed into the doorway as Thomas began a Summon Chant...

" ** _One soul shall merge with light! The other soul shall merge with the darkness! Between light and darkness, the gate to chaos is opened_**!"

The door began to open as a figure of energy came out.

" ** _RITUAL SUMMON_**!" shouted Thomas, placing a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. " ** _Appear before the enemy - 'Black Luster Soldier'_**!"

When the energy faded away, the familiar red-haired warrior wearing yellow/blue armor and wielding a sword and shield was shown to be the field (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"'Black Luster Soldier'..." whispered Ashima.

"BATTLE!" declared Thomas, entering the Battle Phase. "'Black Luster Soldier', strike down 'Moonlit Papillon'!"

'Black Luster Soldier obeyed and leaped forth with his sword.

" **SPACE-TIME BREAKTHROUGH - DOUBLE-DESTRUCTION SLASH OF CREATION**!"

The attack by 'Black Luster Soldier' slashed at Ashima's butterfly monster, destroying it.

"When 'Moonlit Papillon' is sent from the field to the Graveyard-" The black-haired Indian girl announced. "-I Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Butterspy' Monster from my Deck."

On cue, a monster called 'Blue Mountain Butterspy' appeared on the field in the place of 'Moonlit Papillon' (Level: 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 1700).

"I Special Summon 'Blue Mountain Butterspy'!"

"It doesn't matter how many 'Butterspies' you care to Summon." said Thomas harshly. "None of them will take me down." He then pointed forth. "Besides, it's now my turn to show you a special ability by 'Black Luster Soldier'!"

"But 'Black Luster Soldier' doesn't have an effect!" protested Ashima.

"He does, now... Thanks to the power of my 'Beginning Knight'!" Just as Thomas said that, a spirit of the mentioned monster appeared and merged with 'Black Luster Soldier'. "Because I used 'Beginning Knight' as a tribute for the Ritual Summon, 'Black Luster Soldier' has gained two effects!"

With a yell, 'Black Luster Soldier' swung his sword and released a shockwave-like beam that struck 'Blue Mountain Butterspy' and destroyed it.

"Another monster has fallen!" declared Thomas. "Once per turn, I can select one monster you control and Banish it!"

Ashima grimaced.

"Now for the last effect! Whenever 'Black Luster Soldier' successfully destroys a monster controlled by the opponent, he is able to make a second attack!"

'Black Luster Soldier' readied his blade as his master gave the go ahead...

" **DOUBLE-DESTRUCTION SLASH OF CREATION**!" Thomas commanded.

The Chaos Warrior-Type monster obeyed and lunged forth towards a defenseless Ashima.

"I activate a Trap - 'Draining Shield!" The black-haired Indian girl announced, just as her set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. On cue, a shield of some sort materialized out of the card and went to defend Ashima. "Your attack is negated, and my Life Points will increase based on 'Black Luster Soldier's' Attack Power!"

'Black Luster Soldier's' sword struck the shield, causing the attack to stop and Ashima to gain more Life Points (LP: 8000).

"Ashima's Life Points have doubled!" exclaimed Mavis. "And Thomas's attack has been negated!"

"Looks like he's got his work cut out for him." added Henry.

"Even then, he still possesses an extremely powerful monster in 'Black Luster Soldier'." put in Edward.

"Empowered by 'Beginning Knight'." agreed Zack.

"Which gives Thomas a great advantage." finished Axel.

Back in the dueling field...

"I set a card facedown-" sighed Thomas, slotting a card into his Duel Disk and causing a facedown card to materialize on the field. "-and end my turn."

"My turn!" announced Ashima, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Ashima Nilgiri (LP: 8000)  
 **Deck** : 52  
 **Current Hand** (3): ?, ?, and "Card of Sanctity"

* * *

Her drawn card was the 'Card of Sancity' Spell Card.

"This is the start of my ultimate strategy." Ashima thought to herself. "I just need a few more cards, and it will be set."

Just then...

"You can see them, can you not?" The voice of Thomas suddenly said aloud, catching the black-haired Indian girl off-guard. "You, Ashima, can see and feel Duel Spirits like myself... Am I right?"

The whole audience gasped at the blue-haired boy's claim.

"Ashima can what?" gawked James.

"Ashima can see Duel Spirits?" added Michael.

"But-a how?" put in Gina. "It-a makes no-a sense!"

Back in the duel field, Ashima remained silent as Thomas continued speaking...

"Twice you've reacted to touching certain Decks of Duel Monsters' cards." he went on. "But the reaction was especially apparent when you took hold of my Deck to shuffle it."

The black-haired Indian girl still did not say a word.

"That means you have a gift. And many of us would like to know just how you got that gift."

After what seemed like forever, Ashima spoke up.

"Alright... I will tell you everything..." She closed her eyes. "It all started when I was about 15..."

A flashback began.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Inside a local hobby shop from her home city in India, Flashback Ashima was very excited to pick up her first Structure Deck of the Duel Monsters card game.

"My very first Duel Monsters' Deck..." she said happily, picking out a box contacting a Deck called 'Photon'/'Butterfly'. "Ooh, I like this one..."

"A good pick, young lady." spoke up the Store Owner, walking over.

"It is?"

"This is the 'Photon'/'Butterfly' Deck." said the Store Owner. "One of the first Decks that utilizes the new Xyz Summon Technique."

"Xyz?" blinked Past Ashima. "What's Xyz?"

"Xyz is a new Summoning Technique that utilizes monsters of the same Level. It is a new rule added by the game's creator - Discord J. Crawford. An advantage of the Xyz monster is that it has a Rank instead of a Level. That means it can't be affected by cards that target monsters of a certain Level, such as 'Gravity Bind'."

Flashback Ashima felt worried. "Sounds complicated."

"I assure you that you'll get the hang of it the more you play." reassured the Store Owner. "Why don't you have a practice match against me using the Deck?"

"Sure." accepted Flashback Ashima, as she reached out and took the Deck.

From there, various bits of the practice duel were shown.

" _The Store Owner was kind enough to teach me a few of the game basics, along with how to Xyz Summon_." narrated Present Day-Ashima. " _I lost all of the practice duels, but I had fun, anyway_."

Two hours later, Flashback Ashima had to leave the hobby shop.

"Thank you very much, sir." bowed Past Ashima. She then reached into her pocket for some money. "How much for the Deck?"

The Store Owner smiled. "It's on the house, kid." he pointed out, kindly. "No need to pay for it."

"Really? Oh, thank you kindly."

"Just remember to practice, practice, practice." The Store Owner reminded. "That's how all the pros get good."

With that said, Flashback Ashima left the shop.

(elsewhere...)

That night in her room, Flashback Ashima was in bed asleep.

" _That night, my life would never be the same_..." narrated Present Day-Ashima. " _I would discover something different about myself_..."

As Flashback Ashima slept peacefully, she thought she started to hear voices of some sort.

"Ashima... Ashima... Ashima..."

Flashback Ashima then suddenly started to look like she was having a nightmare before waking up with a start.

"Was..." she panted. "Was someone...calling out to me?"

The black-haired Indian girl looked around her room, but couldn't see anyone.

" _I thought I was just imagining things after I picked up my first Duel Monsters Deck_." narrated Present Day-Ashima. " _But that theory also changed when I played Duel Monsters with my friends during Noon Hour at school_."

(elsewhere...)

One day, during Noon Hour at school, Flashback Ashima was in the middle of a duel with one of her friends.

"I win with that attack." announced Flashback Ashima.

"An excellent counter strategy." commented the Indian girl, handing her friend the Deck. "Shall we play again? This time, you shuffle my Deck and I'll shuffle yours."

"Okay."

The two teenagers handed their Decks to each other. While her friend took hold of her Deck without any problems, as soon as Flashback Ashima took hold of the other Deck, she felt something...

"What?" The black-haired Indian girl gasped.

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked the Indian girl, surprised to see Flashback Ashima looking shocked for some reason.

"I... I thought I heard voices." answered Flashback Ashima, looking spooked.

"Voices?"

"It could be..." groaned Flashback Ashima, bringing a hand to her forehead. "Or maybe... maybe I'm not feeling well and should go see the school nurse..."

(elsewhere...)

Later on at the mall two months later, Flashback Discord was currently there doing a tour to promote Duel Monsters in the country.

" _Two months later, Discord J. Crawford visited New Delhi to help promote the game for India_." narrated Present Day-Ashima. " _When I met with him, I finally learned of my new abilities_."

Flashback Discord looked around and smiled at the turnout.

"How simply delightful..." The creator of Duel Monsters said to the crowd. "I'm quite pleased at how many people have turned up for my welcoming tour."

The crowd cheered, while Flashback Ashima watched with excitement.

"I wonder if I'll get his autograph." she thought to herself.

Up on the stage, Flashback Discord had one more announcement to make...

"And now, I would like to give the honor of one duelist in the audience to come on up here and face me in a duel." The jolly man requested. "No need to be shy, this is all for good fun."

Flashback Ashima shot up her hand from the crowd as many people started to pick themselves. Flashback Discord searched the audience carefully when something in his pocket started glowing all gold (which thankfully wasn't noticed by anyone else in the crowd).

"Hm?" He then looked towards Flashback Ashima and pointed towards her. "You, my young friend! Come on up."

Flashback Ashima came happily up onto the stage.

"And what might your name be?"

Flashback Ashima bowed. "Ashima..." she answered. "Ashima Nilgiri."

"Well then, it's nice to meet you, Ashima Nilgiri." smiled Flashback Discord. "Shall we begin our duel?"

The two duelists walked over to the table in the center of the stage and sat down. Flashback Discord took his Deck out of his coat pocket and held it out.

"Shuffle my Deck?" The jolly man offered.

"And you shuffle mine." nodded Flashback Ashima.

With that said, she handed Flashback Discord her Deck, and Flashback Discord handed his Deck to Flashback Ashima. Once again, as soon as Flashback Ashima took hold of the Deck, she felt something coming from the cards.

"Huh?" gasped the black-haired Indian girl. "I hear...fits of laughter... These cards sound...so happy..."

"Is something the matter?" asked Flashback Discord, shuffling Flashback Ashima's Deck.

"I... I thought I heard laughter or something." answered Flashback Ashima. She then saw Flashback Discord smiling. "W-Why are you smiling?"

"Why don't we just get the duel underway?" The jolly man suggested. "We don't want to keep our audience waiting, after all."

"Alright." sighed Flashback Ashima, before shuffling her opponent's Deck.

But she still couldn't help but wonder what was going on with herself...

(later on...)

The duel between Flashback Discord and Flashback Ashima was about to come to an end.

"So sorry, Ashima, but this is where victory becomes mine!" Flashback Discord pointed out, removing the 'Toon Alligator' Monster Card from the mat. "I tribute 'Toon Alligator' to Summon 'Toon Dark Magician Girl'! And because I control 'Toon World' and you control no 'Toon' Monsters, she can attack you directly! Not to mention right away."

"That means your direct attack finishes me off." sighed Flashback Ashima, once an attack was declared (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Discord J. Crawford wins!**

* * *

Flashback Discord smiled. "Looks like I win."

"You're good." admitted Flashback Ashima, before correcting herself. "I-I mean... After all, you created the game."

"That's right." agreed Flashback Discord. "And I can tell something special about you, Ashima..."

Flashback Ashima looked up, but said nothing.

"You've mentioned earlier that you thought you heard laughter, correct?" continued Flashback Discord.

Flashback Ashima nodded. "Y-Yes..." she acknowledged. "I've been...hearing voices or feeling something ever since I picked up my first Deck from the local hobby shop and I-"

"Then tell me... Where do you think the laughter sound was coming from?" Flashback Discord asked.

"From... from your cards." said Flashback Ashima. She then gasped at something. "Huh?!"

The black-haired Indian girl could've sworn she was seeing monsters ('Toon Alligator', "Dark Rabbit', 'Toon Summoned Skull', 'Toon Dark Magician Girl', and 'Toon Gemini Elf') all around Flashback Discord.

"Is there something the matter?" asked Flashback Discord, smiling knowingly.

Flashback Ashima closed her eyes and shook her head, but the monsters were still present when she opened her eyes.

"I..." The black-haired Indian girl spluttered. "I can see...Duel Monsters..."

The audience blinked at what Flashback Ashima was doing. They also couldn't see anything around Flashback Discord.

"She must be under the weather." A young man from the audience suggested. "I can't see any monsters."

Back up on the stage, Flashback Discord stood up from the table and approached Past Ashima.

"It would seem you have a bit of Egyptian blood within you somehow." The creator of Duel Monsters went on. "While I don't know how that's possible, what I do know is that you have a wonderful gift thanks to it."

"A wonderful gift?" asked Flashback Ashima. "You mean it doesn't make me seem like a freak?"

"Of course not." smiled Flashback Discord. "Your gift makes you unique. Be proud of it. Maybe one day, you may find a great use for it."

This brought a smile to Flashback Ashima's face. "T-Thank you, Mr. Crawford..."

"Oh, just call me Discord."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"After that-" Ashima finished. "-I finally began to understand what my gift was meant for after a little time. I wanted to use it to help people."

"Help...people?" repeated Thomas.

In the audience...

"How does she mean by helping people?" asked Percy.

"I don't know..." answered Carlie.

"Me neither." added Stanley.

"I think I have a good idea on what she means." said Emily quietly.

All eyes were onto the dark green-haired girl.

"Ashima was able to get Lady to own up about her nightmares during their duel." she explained. "Perhaps she wishes to help Thomas with his mental suffering."

"But that means you would want him to lose!" Mavis pointed out.

"No, I don't." denied Emily. "I want Thomas to win the duel, but at the same time I want Ashima to be able to help him in a way."

Back in the duel field, Thomas had a shadow over his eyes as Ashima continued speaking to her opponent...

"I don't care whether or not I am able to defeat you in this duel, Thomas." Ashima was saying. "My main concern is helping you with the mental suffering you have endured."

Thomas still said nothing.

"Even if I don't defeat you, I will still fight with everything I have." The black-haired Indian girl went on, holding her drawn card out. "I activate 'Card of Sanctity'! Now, we both draw until we hold six cards in our respective hands."

The two duelists drew until their hands were full. From there, Ashima took and held out a Spell Card from her hand.

"Because I control a Field Spell Card-" she went on. "-I can activate 'Dance of the Butterspy'! It allows me to Special Summon two 'Butterspy' Monsters from my hand!"

A Monster Card called 'Morpho Butterspy', followed by another Monster Card called 'Swallowtail Butterspy', materialized face-up on the field.

"From my hand, I Special Summon both 'Morpho Butterspy' and 'Swallowtail Butterspy'!"

The blue and orange butterfly monsters both appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600)/(Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200).

"Here it comes..." Thomas thought to himself...

And it did come, indeed...

"I overlay the Level 4 'Morpho Butterspy' and 'Swallowtail Butterspy'!" declared Ashima. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

A space-like portal opened beneath the two monsters the black-haired Indian girl was planning to use for her strategy.

" _ **Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4 - 'Photon Papilloperative'**_!"

The purplish butterfly-like monster appeared to the field (Rank: 4/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800).

"With the stage finally set-" Ashima went on, slotting three cards into her Duel Disk. "-I will play my ultimate weapons!"

Three Continuous Spell Cards called 'Elimigate', 'Butterfly Charm', and 'Butterfly Swarm' materialized face-up on the field.

"'Elimigate', 'Butterfly Charm', and 'Butterfly Swarm'!"

With the audience...

"Those don't sound good." muttered James, having a feeling on what was about to happen.

"No, duh, little James." snarked Gordon.

Back in the duel field...

"To use my third card, I must pay 2000 Life Points." explained Ashima, taking a Life Point hit (LP: 6000). She then went into a lengthy explanation on her three cards... "Due to the effect of 'Butterfly Charm', you must attack whenever able. If any face-up monsters you control do not attack, they are destroyed during the End Phase. Due to the effect of 'Elimigate', if a non 'Assassin' Monster attacks, the attack is negated and the attacking monster is destroyed—and 'Photon Papilloperative' is treated as an 'Assassin' Monster. Due to the effect of 'Butterfly Swarm', players take 1500 damage each time a monster they control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard."

"That means she's going to take Thomas's monsters out and hit him with serious damage!" realized Percy.

"Don't forget that Ashima will be hit by the exact same thing." Edward pointed out. "Namely the 1500 points of damage."

"So that's why she powered up her Life Points." came from Stanley.

"And I have a feeling she has many more ways to keep 'em that high." put in Zack.

Back in the dueling field...

"Thomas, this is the true power of my 'Photon'/'Butterfly' Deck." said Ashima, slotting a card into her Duel Disk. "So long as I possess an 'Assassin' Monster, I can attack you without worry."

A facedown card materialized on the field.

"I finally set one card facedown and end my turn."

Thomas glared. "'Elimigate', 'Butterfly Charm', and 'Butterfly Swarm'..." he mused. "Those are some very deadly cards..."

If he wasn't careful, this combo would surely wipe him out. Nevertheless, the blue-haired boy would not let something like this slow him down-or defeat him. From there, Thomas drew a card and took his turn...

"My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 49  
 **Current Hand** (7): "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness", "Rock Bombardment", "Attack the Moon!", "Emergency Provisions", "Extra Gate", "Altar for Tribute", and "Transaction Rollback"

* * *

The blue-haired boy's hand now contained 'Gorz the Emissary of Darkness', 'Rock Bombardment', 'Attack the Moon!', 'Emergency Provisions', 'Extra Gate', 'Altar for Tribute', and the drawn 'Transaction Rollback'.

"Ashima, if your combo is as powerful as you say it it, I'm afraid it has a fatal flaw." Thomas pointed out.

"A fatal flaw?" quizzed Ashima.

"Unless you have an 'Assassin' Monster on your side of the field, you will never be able to attack me either. And I'm going to exploit that weakness, right now!"

'Black Luster Soldier' immediately readied himself for battle.

"'Black Luster Soldier', activate your effect!" commanded Thomas. "Banish 'Photon Papilloperative'! **SPACE-TIME BREAKTHROUGH - DOUBLE-DESTRUCTION SLASH OF CREATION**!"

The mighty swordsman obeyed, letting lose another burst of light. This time around, however...

"Not this time, Thomas!" shouted Ashima. Her facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "Counter Trap - 'Down Force'! Since a monster on my side of the field would be removed by the opponent's Card Effect, I can negate the effect of your Card Effect and destroy it! I destroy 'Black Luster Soldier'!"

A blast from the card shot forth and struck 'Black Luster Soldier', destroying him in a massive explosion.

"'Black Luster Soldier'..." winced Thomas, blocking the force of the destruction of his monster.

"And with a monster you controlled being destroyed-" Ashima went on. "-you'll receive 1500 points of damage from 'Butterfly Swarm'!"

Thomas scowled (LP: 2500), but then smiled grimly. "In that case..." he was saying. "I guess I should thank you for that."

"Why would you thank me for dealing damage to you?" questioned Ashima.

"Because, by inflicting Effect Damage to me while I control no other cards on the field, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand." With that said, the blue-haired boy placed another card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "Arise - 'Gorz the Emissary of Darkness'!"

The red, spiky-haired male monster appeared onto the field (Level: 7/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2500).

"A very rare monster..." mumbled Ashima.

"And as it was Effect Damage I took-" Thomas went on "-'Gorz' can go and hit you with that exact same damage in return!"

A nasty gleam in 'Gorz the Emissary of Darkness's' eyes seemed to startle Ashima. Before long, the red, spiky-haired male monster charged towards the black-haired Indian girl.

"You will eat 1500 points of damage!"

'Gorz the Emissary of Darkness' finally struck Ashima with his blade, causing her to cry out as major damage was sustained (LP: 4500).

"Before I'm done-" Thomas went on, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "-I'll activate my facedown Trap Card - 'Illusion Destruction'!"

'Gorz the Emissary of Darkness' suddenly faded away into a facedown card (sideways).

"Huh?" wondered the audience.

"Where did 'Gorz' go?" asked James.

"'Illusion Destruction' flips 'Gorz the Emissary of Darkness' into facedown defense mode." explained Thomas. "This way, he can avoid being affected by your Spell Cards at the end of the turn, Ashima."

From there, two facedown cards materialized on the field.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"As expected from Thomas Billinton..." thought Ashima, looking highly impressed. "He finds a way to avoid the most deadly of combos... But even he knows he will be hit by my tactics soon enough... I will help him somehow, someway." She drew a card. "It's my turn, Thomas! And now, be ready for many more combos I have up my sleeve!"

Can Thomas win the duel? Can Ashima successfully help her new friend? At this point, it was anyone's guess and game.

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	25. Sting Like a Butterfly (2)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up in the middle of a replica of downtown San Francisco, a large crowd was watching the duel between Thomas and Ashima.

"You know something, man?" One teenage boy said to another teenage boy.

"No, what?"

"This duel seems to remind me of an event in a movie I like watching in my spare time." The first teenage boy answered. "Y-You see, two steam engines are competing in a challenge of some sort, and they even share the same names as the two duelists here."

The second teenage boy grew highly interested. "Huh, that's interesting." he commented. "What was the movie called?"

"I forgot the first part... but the second part is named ' _The Great Race_ '."

Back over with Thomas and Ashima in the middle of the road... Both duelists were evenly matched in skill and such, and were at the following stands:  
-Thomas (LP: 2500) controlled a facedown Monster Card and two set Spell/Trap Cards.  
-Ashima (LP: 4500) controlled 'Photon Papilloperative' and three face-up Continuous Spell Cards in 'Elimigate', 'Butterfly Charm', and 'Butterfly Swarm'.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Ashima Nilgiri (LP: 4500)  
 **Deck** : 47  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Xyz Treasure Ticket"

* * *

Ashima's drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Xyz Treasure Ticket'.

"As we're on the Standby Phase-" The black-haired Indian girl explained, taking a Life Point hit (LP: 2500). "I pay 2000 Life Points to keep 'Butterfly Swarm' in play."

"I'm afraid that isn't all you'll have to pay." Thomas interrupted.

"Why do you say that?"

"Trap Card, open!" The blue-haired boy announced, just as the first of his two set cards flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Rock Bombardment', activate!"

"'Rock Bombardment'..." worried Ashima.

"That's not all." continued Thomas, just as his remaining facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "I'll chain it with 'Emergency Provisions'!"

"Since Thomas chained 'Rock Bombardment' with 'Emergency Provisions'-" Zack said to the rest of the gang. "-the latter card resolves its effect first."

Thomas glowed in an aura as his Life Points were replenished (LP: 3500).

"With 'Rock Bombardment' sent to the Graveyard by the effect of 'Emergency Provisions', I gain 1000 Life Points... However, the effect of 'Rock Bombardment' must now be resolved, because it wasn't negated." A card had ejected from Thomas's Deck. "By sending one copy of a Rock-Type monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, I inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points!"

The spirit of the selected monster, 'Gamma The Magnet Warrior', briefly appeared and punched Ashima (LP: 2000).

"Ngh... That was clever..." grimaced Ashima, before recovering and slotting her drawn card into her Duel Disk. "Unfortunately for you, I still have plenty more to play."

The Spell Card 'Xyz Treasure Ticket' flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"From my hand, I'll activate 'Xyz Treasure Ticket'! It lets me draw the same number of cards as the Rank of a Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monster on my side of the field."

"Your monster has a Rank of 4..." grunted Thomas.

"That means I get to draw four cards in total." said Ashima, just as she drew a fresh hand. Almost immediately, she took and held out one of the drawn cards. "Next, I'll activate a Spell Card - 'Supremacy Berry'!"

"'Supremacy Berry'..."

"As my Life Points were lower than yours when activated-" Ashima explained, regaining a large amount of her Life Points (LP: 4000). "-this Spell Card gives me 2000 more Life Points."

"She recovered herself so easily..." thought Thomas, watching as a Monster Card called 'Morpho Butterspy' materialized face-up on Ashima's side of the field. "Is that-?"

"Yes! I Summon a second copy of 'Morpho Butterspy' in defense mode!"

Another copy of 'Morpho Butterspy' appeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600).

"But your problems are about to get far worse." Ashima went on, pointing forth. "I will now activate the effect of 'Photon Papilloperative'!"

The facedown Monster Card on Thomas's side of the field started to flip up and call forth 'Gorz the Emissary of Darkness' once again.

"'Gorz the Emissary of Darkness'!" Thomas called out. "You flipped him face-up! Why?!"

"That's 'Photon Papilloperative's' effect." explained Ashima. "By giving up one of its Overlay Unit, I can switch one defense position monster on your side of the field into attack mode and weaken its Attack Power."

"Weaken?!" gasped Thomas.

Ashima grinned. "By 600 points."

'Gorz the Emissary of Darkness' got weaker (ATK: 2700 - 2100).

"Now for 'Morpho Butterspy's' own effect!" The black-haired Indian girl went on. "When the battle position of an opponent's monster gets changed, the targeted monster will be drained of 1000 of its Attack Points."

'Gorz the Emissary of Darkness' grew even weaker (ATK: 2100 - 1100). With the audience...

"Now-a 'Photon Papilloperative' is-a stronger than-a 'Gorz'!" exclaimed Gina.

"Both of Ashima's monsters are stronger." Percy corrected.

"But 'Morpho Butterspy' is in defense mode, so it won't be able to strike Thomas directly at the moment." said James.

"A big relief." came from Gordon.

Back in the duel field, Ashima entered the Battle Phase.

"'Photon Papilloperative', attack 'Gorz the Emissary of Darkness'!" she ordered. " **BUTTERFLY DEATH DANCE**!"

'Photon Papiloperative' obeyed, striking the greatly weakened 'Gorz the Emissary of Darkness' and destroying him.

"'Gorz'!" cried Thomas, just as he took damage (LP: 2500).

"Because a monster you control was destroyed-" Ashima went on. "-1500 extra points of damage is inflicted onto you!"

A powerful beam shot from the face-up Spell Card and struck Thomas, causing him to yell out in pain (LP: 1000). The blue-haired boy was then thrown across the field, landing on his back.

"Thomas, hang in there!" called Percy.

"Thomas, don't give up!" added Emily.

"All I have to do is declare one more attack-" said Ashima, taking and slotting another card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk. "-and this duel is over!"

A facedown card materialized on the field.

"I set one card and end my turn."

After a bit of struggling, Thomas returned to his feet.

"I'm... I'm not gonna lose..." The blue-haired boy mumbled. "After all the Hell I've been through, this... this is nothing!"

Ashima said nothing, but she kept a firm, stern look on her face.

* * *

 **Title: Sting Like a Butterfly, Part 2**

* * *

"It's my turn!" cried Thomas, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1000)  
 **Deck** : 48  
 **Current Hand** (5): "Attack the Moon!", "Extra Gate", "Altar for Tribute", "Transaction Rollback", and "Delta The Magnet Warrior"

* * *

His drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Delta The Magnet Warrior'. Thomas's eyes widened when he saw the card.

"'Delta The Magnet Warrior'..." he thought to himself. "This is the newest addition to the 'Magnet Warrior' family... It could be the ticket to turning the duel around..."

"Well, Thomas?" The voice of Ashima cut in, causing the blue-haired boy to look up. The black-haired Indian girl was waiting patiently. "What are you going to do now?"

To answer the question, Thomas placed his drawn card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk (sideways).

"I'll show you... I Summon 'Delta The Magnet Warrior' in defense mode!"

Appearing on the field was a brand new 'Magnet Warrior' Monster. It was made of blue magnetic pieces with the original U shaped magnets on its head and arms (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

"'Delta The Magnet Warrior'..." mumbled Henry.

"That's a new one." commented Gordon.

"When 'Delta' is Normal Summoned-" explained Thomas, taking a card from his Deck. "-I can send a 'Magnet Warrior'-named monster from my Deck directly to the Graveyard. So I'll send 'Alpha The Magnet Warrior' to join his comrades."

On cue, a Spell Card called 'Extra Gate' materialized face-up on the field.

"Next, I activate 'Extra Gate'! Now I must declare a Level between 1 and 12 and you must Banish one monster of that Level from your Extra Deck. If you don't have a monster of that Level in the Extra Deck, I must discard one card."

"There's a problem though." interrupted Ashima.

Thomas glared. "What is it?"

"All of the Monster Cards in my Extra Deck are Xyz Monsters." The black-haired Indian girl answered. "And Xyz Monsters don't have Levels. That means you must send one card from your hand to the Graveyard."

Thomas nodded and did as he was told (the card discarded was the 'Transaction Rollback' Trap Card).

"Okay, now it's time to play a Trap Card." The blue-haired boy said confidently, just as his Graveyard started shining all white. "Namely the one I was forced to sent to the Graveyard."

"What?!" exclaimed Ashima.

"I activate 'Transaction Rollback'!"

All of a sudden, 'Delta The Magnet Warrior' faded away and rematerialized on the field...as a facedown card (sideways).

"What's going on?" demanded a surprised Ashima.

"'Transaction Rollback' lets me Banish it to target a Normal Trap Card in my Graveyard and activate its effect by paying half of my Life Points." explained Thomas (LP: 500). "And the Trap Card I've chosen is...'Illusion Destruction'!"

"Doesn't Thomas realize what he's setting himself up for?" asked Gordon. "If Ashima attacks next turn..."

"...he'll lose!" finished Henry.

"I wouldn't go thinking of the worst just yet." advised Edward.

"Why not?"

"Something tells me that there is more to Thomas's actions." The intelligent, blue-haired boy answered. "Almost like it's part of his plan."

Back in the duel field, Thomas slotted a card into his Duel Disk.

"Now I set one card-" he continued, just as a facedown card materialized on the field. From there, another facedown card materialized on the field beside the first set card. "-and then activate a Continuous Spell Card!"

The facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"'Attack the Moon!'!"

"'Attack the Moon!'?" asked Ashima.

"Now, watch!" insisted Thomas, just as his new card began to activate.

Before long, a huge, Full Moon appeared in the sky.

"A...Full Moon?" blinked Ashima.

In the audience...

"What good will a Moon do?" asked Rosie.

"It's not gonna turn us into werewolves, will it?" asked James in a deadpan tone.

"I should hope not." huffed Gordon. "Scott would never let me live it down for becoming a hairball."

Back in the duel field...

"I end my turn, Ashima." said Thomas calmly. "So, now, I want you to go at me with everything you got!"

"Thomas..." The black-haired Indian girl thought to herself. She then looked pretty determined while drawing a card. "As you wish!"

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Ashima Nilgiri (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 42  
 **Current Hand** (2): ? and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

On cue, the face-up 'Butterfly Swarm' Spell Card began to activate.

"I shall pay up 2000 Life Points to keep 'Butterfly Swarm' in play!" declared Ashima (LP: 2000). From there, her facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "Next, I'll activate 'Tri-and-Guess'!"

"'Tri-and-Guess'?" asked Thomas. "What does it do?"

"As we both have Extra Decks-" explained Ashima "-I get to declare one Extra Deck Monster Card type. Then we look through our Extra Decks, and the one with the most cards of the mentioned type gains 3000 Life Points."

"That sounds a bit unfair." Percy was saying to the others. "We all know what Ashima will pick."

Everyone else in the group agreed. Back in the middle of the field, Ashima made her choice...

"I choose Xyz!"

Both duelists then had their respective Extra Decks in their hands and searching through them:  
-Thomas: 'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast', 'Dark Paladin', 'Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion'  
-Ashima: 'Night Papilloperative' and 'Photon Alexandra Queen'

"Well?" The black-haired Indian girl asked her opponent.

"All I have are Fusion Monsters." sighed Thomas dejectedly.

"Then that means because I have two Xyz Monster Cards in my Extra Deck, I gain 3000 Life points."

From there, Ashima felt her Life Points going back up (LP: 5000).

"And now, I'll activate 'Pot of Greed'." she continued, holding her drawn card out.

A large green pot appeared on the field, causing two cards to emerge and float over to the black-haired Indian girl.

"This allows me to draw two more cards." she said, taking the new cards. Ashima looked at them before returning to her opponent. "Thomas, I could have easily defeated you last turn if I had played my monster in attack mode instead of defense mode. But let me ask you this... Do you know why I did it in my own way?"

Thomas said nothing, but allowed Ashima to continue.

"Because I have no INTENTIONS of defeating you like this. I wanted to face not you, but the real YOU!"

"The real me?" repeated Thomas.

"I mean the Thomas who doesn't hide from the world." answered Ashima. "The Thomas who duels with heart and passion... Not someone who casts his own friends aside and thinks only about winning as soon as possible."

Thomas merely kept a sullen look on his face, and said nothing in response. Sighing, Ashima took it as a sign he wasn't listening.

"If that's the way you feel..."

'Photon Papilloperative' suddenly felt one of its Overlay Units being detached. That meant one things...

"I activate 'Photon Papiloperative's' effect once more!" declared Ashima.

On cue, the facedown Monster Card flipped up and revealed itself. From there, 'Delta The Magnet Warrior' reappeared on the field, much to Thomas's dismay.

"Because a monster had its battle position switched-" The black-haired Indian girl explained. "-it has 600 of its Attack Points drained!"

'Delta The Magnet Warrior' felt itself become weaker (ATK: 1600 - 1000).

"Now, 'Morpho Butterspy', drain 1000 more Attack Points of 'Delta The Magnet Warrior'!"

'Morpho Butterspy' obeyed, using its power to weaken 'Delta The Magnet Warrior' even further (ATK: 1000 - 0).

"Zero...Attack Points..." gulped James.

"One attack from Ashima will end the duel!" added Henry.

Back in the duel field...

"This duel...isn't over yet." mumbled Thomas.

Suddenly, 'Delta The Magnet Warrior' began to charge its magnetic fist as it dove towards the Full Moon in the sky.

"Wait, what is your monster doing?" blinked Ashima. "Why is it going up to the Moon in the sky?"

"When you switched 'Delta's' battle position-" explained Thomas. "-you've triggered the effect of 'Attack the Moon!'!"

Once atop the Moon, 'Delta The Magnet Warrior' raised both its fists and...struck the Moon with all its might, causing it to crumble.

"'Attack the Moon!' will now crumble and destroy one Spell or Trap Card on your side of the field, Ashima. Say goodbye to 'Elimigate'!"

The Full Moon started to break into many pieces of rock and fall back down towards the field, striking and wiping out Ashima's 'Elimigate' Spell Card as soon as the pile of Moon Rock crashed. From there, another Full Moon appeared in the destroyed one's place.

"Alright!" whooped Carlie.

"With-a 'Elimigate' destroyed-" came from Gina. "-Thomas can-a attack with his-a monsters again!"

"Color me impressed." smirked Axel.

"Though if Ashima's attack goes through-" reminded Emily. "-Thomas will lose."

"Trap Card, open!" The voice of Thomas echoed.

"Huh?"

Back on the duel field, the facedown card on Thomas's side of the field flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"'Altar for Tribute'!" The blue-haired boy announced, just as 'Delta The Magnet Warrior' faded away in a blue streak and he gained more Life Points (LP: 2100). "This lets me tribute 'Delta The Magnet Warrior' and gain Life Points equal to its original Attack Points."

"It won't be enough!" argued Ashima. "One attack from 'Photon Papilloperative' will still defeat you!"

"You won't get the chance to attack!" interrupted Thomas. "I now activate 'Delta's' other effect!"

Just then, the spirit of 'Delta The Magnet Warrior' rose from Thomas's Graveyard and held up its magnetic hand, causing a magnetic pulse to form.

"W-What?!"

"When 'Delta The Magnet Warrior' is sent to the Graveyard-" explained Thomas, just as three cards emerged from the Graveyard one-by-one while fading into oblivion. "-I can Banish my other three 'Magnet Warriors' from the Graveyard."

On cue, the 'Valkyrion the Magna Warrior' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"When that's done, I Special Summon 'Valkyrion the Magna Warrior' from my hand or Deck while ignoring the Summoning Conditions!"

The spirits of 'Alpha The Magnet Warrior', 'Beta The Magnet Warrior', and 'Gamma The Magnet Warrior' all emerged from an unknown source and began to absorbed into the face-up 'Valkyrion the Magna Warrior' Monster Card, causing the combined form of the three monsters to emerge for battle (Level: 8/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3850).

"'Valkyrion'..." whispered Ashima. "Thomas actually found a way...around my combo!"

"Now ' ** _I'm_** ' the one at the advantage." declared Thomas.

Grimacing, Ashima merely took and slotted two cards from her hand into her Duel Disk.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." she said in defeat.

Two facedown cards materialized on the field. Suddenly, the jungle began to rumble.

"You didn't Summon a monster this turn." Thomas pointed out.

"Meaning I take 1000 points of damage..." worried Ashima, watching as a vine came out of no where and slapped her across the face (LP: 4000). "Augh!"

"With 'Valkyrion' out-" declared Thomas, drawing a card. "-I have a new chance to turn things around!"

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : 47  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Card of Sanctity"

* * *

On cue, the 'Card of Sanctity' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"And I'll begin with my own copy of 'Card of Sanctity'!" Thomas went on, holding his drawn card out. "Now we both draw cards from our respective Decks until we hold six cards!"

Both duelists drew six cards. From there, the face-up 'Attack the Moon!' Spell Card, along with Ashima's face-up 'Butterfly Charm' Spell Card, faded away.

"Wait, what're you doing?!" demanded Ashima. "What happened to my Spell Card?!"

"I am offering a Spell Card on my side of the field, along with one from your side of the field." explained Thomas.

"But why?"

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Spell Strider' materialized face-up on the field.

"It's to Special Summon this monster from my hand." answered Thomas, placing a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "Appear - 'Spell Strider'!"

Appearing onto the field was a Warrior-Type monster with a sword that had a glowing green blade (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 600).

"'Spell Strider'?" blinked Ashima.

"But it won't be out for much longer." continued Thomas, placing another card onto another Monster Field slot. "I sacrifice 'Spell Strider' to Summon something in its place."

'Spell Strider' faded away in a blue streak, and appearing in its place was the Monster Card called...

"'Curse of Dragonfire'!"

From there, the red version of Curse of Dragon took to the field (Level: 5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500).

"With 'Curse of Dragonfire' being Normal Summoned successfully-" Thomas went on. "-it will destroy a Field Spell Card on the field... **FLAMES OF HELL**!"

'Curse of Dragonfire' charged a blast of flame and unleashed it across the face-up 'Assassin Jungle' Spell Card.

"M-My 'Assassin' Jungle...!" winced Ashima, bracing herself from the flames.

Within seconds, the entire jungle was set ablaze before turning back into the replica of downtown San Francisco. Now nobody would take 1000 points of damage for not Summoning a monster at the end of a turn.

"'Assassin Jungle' has been destroyed!" announced Thomas. "No longer would you or I take damage if we don't Summon a monster during our respective turns."

Ashima just couldn't believe how Thomas had been able to crumble a huge part of her strategy just like that. Even then, she wasn't finished yet...

"Facedown card, open!" The black-haired Indian girl announced, just as the first of her two set cards flipped face-up and revealed itself. "'Butterspy Protection', activate!"

'Curse of Dragonfire' found itself being shifted into a defensive stance against its will.

"My 'Curse of Dragonfire'!" Thomas exclaimed from shock, before glaring at his opponent. "What did you do to it?"

"My Trap switched your dragon into defense mode, that's what." explained Ashima. "And now, for the rest of the turn, any kind of damage I take gets cut in half!"

"No matter, it won't stop me!" shouted Thomas, before entering the Battle Phase. "'Valkyrion', strike down 'Photon Papilloperative' with Magnet Saber!"

'Valkyrion the Magna Warrior' obeyed, striking down Ashima's monster with its blade.

"The damage gets halved!" The black-haired Indian girl announced (LP: 3300).

"But don't forget 'Butterfly Swarm'!" reminded Thomas. "You take 1500 points of damage for losing a monster by battle. While it will get halved to 750, it still will do a great number on your Life Points."

The face-up 'Butterfly Swarm' Spell Card turned around shot a beam at Ashima, causing her to take more damage (LP: 2550). It may have been halved, but it was still fairly high.

"This..." The black-haired Indian girl mumbled. "This is what I mean..."

"What are you saying?" asked Thomas.

"This is what I wanted from you, Thomas Billinton... The REAL you! You're finally going and giving me a proper challenge! This is the Thomas Billinton the people were expecting to see in action!"

Thomas looked around and saw the audience applauding.

"You go, dude!" called out a teenage boy.

"The real Thomas is back!" cheered a young girl.

Thomas said nothing... He just closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"It's not working, is it?" asked Percy. "He's going back into his trauma state."

Back in the duel field, Ashima noticed the look and became distressed.

"Thomas, unless you try to get back into having fun again, you'll never be able to try and move on with your life." she advised, poking a button on her Duel Disk. "In any case, if I have to eliminate you from the tournament, so be it!"

On cue, the second set card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate 'Xyz Reborn'! This revives an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard and grant it an Overlay Unit! So now, you'll face 'Photon Papilloperative' once more!"

'Photon Papilloperative' returned to the field with a glowing orb floating around her.

"I'm not done yet myself." said Thomas, holding out the 'Spider Web' Spell Card. "I activate 'Spider Web' to take one card sent to your Graveyard last turn and add it to my hand."

A string of silk shot from the glowing card and went into Ashima's Graveyard to pull out a card. Within seconds, Thomas grabbed the card that was thrown over to him like a Shuriken Star.

"The card I've chosen is 'Tri-and-Guess'!"

Just then, two facedown cards materialized on the field behind 'Valkyrion the Magna Warrior'.

"Finally-" concluded Thomas, with two fingers braced onto a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "-I'll set two cards and end my turn!"

Ashima gazed into her opponent's eyes. It would seem that no matter what she did or say, Thomas had the same source of pain and depression in his eyes. What would it take to try and get him to have fun again?

"Thomas..." whispered Ashima.

It would seem that the black-haired Indian girl herself was beginning to lose hope. If she couldn't help Thomas with his trauma, then... what was the point of fighting anymore? In one case, she would have to take him down.

"Thomas, I'm afraid... I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you down." Ashima declared, pointing at her opponent. "If you're not going to start having fun in a game of Duel Monsters, then maybe removing you from the tournament will be the only proper choice."

She drew a card.

"Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Ashima Nilgiri (LP: 2550)  
 **Deck** : 35  
 **Current Hand** (7): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

The face-up 'Butterfly Swarm' Spell Card began to activate.

"I offer up 2000 more Life Points to keep 'Butterfly Swarm' on the field!" began Ashima (LP: 550). From there, she held out another card. "Now, I'll Summon another monster to join my ranks!"

The 'Swallowtail Butterspy' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"'Swallowtail Butterspy', attack mode!"

Another copy of the orange butterfly monster appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200).

"Because it was Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon another monster from my hand." Ashima took and held out another card between her fingers. "'Blue Mountain Butterspy'!"

The greenish-blue butterfly monster appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 1700).

"I overlay the Level 4 'Morpho Butterspy', 'Swallowtail Butterspy', and 'Blue Mountain Butterspy'!" announced Ashima. "With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

The three butterfly-like monsters were each absorbed into the Overlay Network as a brief Summon Chant from Ashima was spoken...

" ** _Dance in the darkness, beautiful, incarnation of death... Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4 - 'Night Papilloperative'_**!"

Appearing onto the field, just as the Xyz Summon sequence came to an end, was a dark blue butterfly-like monster (Rank: 4/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000).

"Another new one..." commented Zack.

"That one has to be her ace monster." added James R..

Back in the duel field...

"Now, 'Photon Papilloperative', I remove your last Overlay Unit to activate your effect!" exclaimed Ashima. "Switch 'Curse of Dragonfire' into attack mode and weaken its Attack Power!"

'Curse of Dragonfire' found itself being forced back in attack mode and weakened (ATK: 2000 - 1400). On cue, a Spell Card called 'Overlay Regen' materialized face-up on the field behind 'Night Papilloperative'.

"Now, I'll activate 'Overlay Regen' to target 'Night Papilloperative' and grant it an extra Overlay Unit! This gives it a total of four Overlay Units..."

A fourth orb circled around 'Night Papilloperative', and this was followed by Ashima's last facedown card flipping up and revealing itself to be...

"Not only that, I'll also activate a Trap - 'Overlay Connection'!" The black-haired Indian girl went on. "With it, I target one Xyz Monster I control that has no Overlay Units! This Trap Card will get treated as an Overlay Unit for that one Xyz Monster!"

A new orb surrounded 'Photon Papilloperative'.

"Finally, I'll activate the effect of 'Night Papilloperative'!" announced Ashima. "By removing an Overlay Unit from my monster, I increase its Attack Power by 400 points for each remaining Overlay Unit on the field until the end of the Damage Step. With four Overlay Units being on the field, that's a total of 1600 extra Attack Points given to 'Night Papilloperative'!"

'Night Papilloperative' became much stronger (ATK: 2600 - 4200).

"Stop right there!" shouted Thomas, just as his first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "I play 'Tri-and-Guess'! Now, I shall pick an Extra Deck Monster Card type, and whoever has the most of it gains 3000 Life Points."

"What?!" gasped Ashima.

"Yes, and I pick...Fusion!"

"But I don't have any Fusion Monsters in my Extra Deck!" protested Ashima.

"Exactly." Thomas pointed out, just as his Life Points rose (LP: 5100). "But I do!"

"That means Thomas will survive Ashima's attacks!" Rosie said to the others.

"What a relief." sighed Emily.

Back in the duel field...

"No matter, I'll attack still!" declared Ashima, proceeding into the Battle Phase. "'Photon Papilloperative', attack 'Curse of Dragonfire'!"

'Photon Papilloperative' obeyed, striking 'Curse of Dragonfire' and destroying it. Thomas grunted as he took damage (LP: 4400).

"Now the effect of 'Butterfly Swarm activates!" continued Ashima. "You receive 1500 points of damage since you've lost a monster by battle!"

A beam shot from the face-up 'Butterfly Swarm' Spell Card and struck Thomas hard, causing him to cry out in pain (LP: 2900).

"That all?" The blue-haired boy grimaced.

"Of course not!" retorted Ashima. "Now it's 'Night Papilloperative's' turn!" She then spoke to her monster. "Destroy 'Valkyrion'!"

'Night Papilloperative' obeyed, striking down 'Valkyrion the Magna Warrior', causing Thomas to grunt again (LP: 2200).

"Hit him again, 'Butterfly Swarm'!"

Another beam struck Thomas again, even harder this time. It was powerful enough to send the screaming blue-haired boy flying and crashing right into the structure behind him before he fell face first to the ground (LP: 700).

"That's gotta hurt." James R. flinched.

"I'll say." agreed Matt. "Ashima must be really trying to pound some sense into him, though this may be taking it too literal."

"Thomas!" cried Emily. She wanted to run down to the platform and assist her boyfriend. "Please be safe..."

Back in the duel field, Thomas slowly started to get back up.

"Damn it all..." he groaned.

"Finally, I'll activate 'Spell Reproduction'!" Ashima announced, as the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field and she discarded two cards from her hand. "By sending two Spell Cards from my hand to the Graveyard, I add one Spell Card from the Graveyard back to my hand." She took and held out the retrieved card. "And I'll play it now... 'Supremacy Berry'!"

As the black-haired Indian girl's Life Points were lower than Thomas's Life Points, she gained 2000 more of 'em (LP: 2550). Once done, she gave her opponent a hard stare and resumed speaking.

"You claim that nobody understood what you were going through until now." said Ashima sternly. "But that's only because they didn't KNOW what had happened. Ever since you came back from the Duel Monsters spirit world, you have been doing whatever was possible to make sure nobody ever found out about your traumas and suffering. Had they known, they would have been understanding about your pain, and been more comforting and supportive of you."

Thomas glared back. "Ashima..."

"I know what you experienced was more painful than anyone else has gone through-" Ashima went on "-but by doing things your own way; casting your friends aside and treating everyone with a cold and unfeeling nature, you have been making it worse for everyone, including yourself."

"...no." Thomas finally spoke up after what seemed like forever. "You're the one who doesn't fully understand."

Ashima raised an eyebrow, but said nothing in response.

"Do you really think I don't regret the choices I've made since coming back?" asked Thomas, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Do you think I LIKE being cold towards everyone? I was just doing what I thought was right. I only wanted to protect my friends from being put in anymore danger. On my last adventure, I was forced to watch every one of them die, and I couldn't do anything to save them. I know that it was only done so I could be taught the lesson I'd failed to understand before, but it still hurts very much. I... I just didn't want to let them down again."

"Thomas..." Ashima whispered.

"My turn!" The blue-haired boy cried out, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 700)  
 **Deck** : 40  
 **Current Hand** (3): ?, ?, and ?

* * *

"And even then, I'm going to win the duel with just one card."

"One card?!" peeped Ashima. "That's impossible!"

"It ' ** _is_** ' possible." insisted Thomas, waving his left arm towards his facedown card. "And I'll show it to you, now."

On cue, the remaining set card on the blue-haired boy's side of the field flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Facedown card, open - 'Oath of Companionship', activate!"

"'Oath of Companionship'?" questioned Ashima.

"As I control no monsters that were Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can target and take control of one monster on your side of the field that has been Special Summoned during your previous turn. Namely, the one I'm going to take over...is 'Night Papilloperative'!"

Suddenly, Ashima's monster went over to Thomas's side of the field.

"Oh no!" The black-haired Indian girl panicked.

"And once I declare a battle-" said Thomas, becoming triumphant sounding. "-your 'Butterfly Swarm' Spell Card will finish you off."

Another Overlay Unit was removed from 'Night Papilloperative'.

"I remove an Overlay Unit to activate 'Night Papilloperative's' special ability! 'Night Papilloperative' gains 400 extra Attack Points for every Overlay Unit on the field!"

Because there were three Overlay Units present, 'Night Papilloperative' gained a total of 1200 Attack Points (ATK: 2600 - 3800).

"BATTLE!" announced Thomas, entering the Battle Phase. "This is the end, Ashima of India! 'Night Papilloperative', attack and destroy 'Photon Papilloperative'!"

'Night Papilloperative' obeyed, striking down 'Photon Papilloperative' very easily.

"'Photon Papilloperative'..." whispered Ashima (LP: 850).

"And as your monster was destroyed-" added Thomas. "-'Butterfly Swarm' will hit you with 1500 points of damage! This duel...is over."

On cue, the face-up 'Butterfly Swarm' Spell Card self-destructed and covered Ashima's side of the field.

"Oh man..." winced Matt.

"Ashima lost!" added Mavis.

"Poor Ashima..." came from Rosie.

When the smoke cleared away, Ashima weakly fell to a knee as what left of her Life Points dropped to zero (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton wins!**

* * *

The holograms all faded away.

"The duel is over!" announced Skiff, walking into the center of the field. "The winner is Thomas Billinton! With that, the second round of the tournament is over!"

The crowd cheered as Thomas walked over to Ashima's side of the field.

"I'm very sorry, Thomas..." The black-haired Indian girl sighed, looking up at her victorious opponent. "I... I truly never meant to hurt you... I only...wanted to try and help you have fun again..."

"I can understand that you only wanted to help me, but after everything I've been through, it's not easy for me to try and get back into the spirit of things. After all, many of my duels in life were basically fights to the death with human lives at stake. From there, I never wanted to put my friends into harm... like they experienced at the hands of such evil during our journey. I was only trying to keep them safe."

"I completely understand, Thomas." nodded Ashima, standing back up. "But I want you to try and take my advice to heart; stop casting your friends aside, and let them try and help you with your hurt and trauma. If you continue to rely solely on Emily for support, you'll never truly recover."

"I'll give it some thought." said Thomas shortly. He then remembered something else... "When you touched my Deck before the duel began, what did you hear?"

Ashima closed her eyes. "Many of your cards were...crying... But they were crying for you..."

"For me?" Thomas blinked. He then realized something about it and became sullen once more. "I know... I know, now..."

"What?" Ashima gasped. "What does that mean?"

From there, without answering the question, the blue-haired boy turned and started to leave. As he started to cut through the cheering crowd, he met up with his friends.

"Wonderful duel, Thomas!" smiled Edward.

"You kicked butt!" added James.

"And you're in round three now!" put in James R..

"Y-Yeah... I know I am..." sighed Thomas, sounding disinterested. He then started to leave once more. "E-Excuse me, everyone..."

With that said, poor Thomas finally broke through the crowd and left the replica of San Francisco.

"Thomas..." Emily whispered, just as the crowd broke away from the duel site.

"He just can't seem to enjoy Duel Monsters anymore, can he?" put in Ryan.

"It doesn't look like it." agreed Liz. "I feel so sad for Thomas."

"What can we do for him?" asked Percy.

Sadly, no one else from the group had an answer for the green-haired boy.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, Thomas was walking through Boxford Land by himself in a depression. Yeah... The blue-haired boy may have won his duel and advanced to the next round, but he was still nowhere close enough to regain his passion and enjoyment for Duel Monsters. Perhaps some special alone time with his ' ** _Supreme Queen_** ' would be the ticket? Well, why don't we find out about it? ...next time, that is.


	26. Two Dates, One Success

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up outside Boxford Land, Thomas had just left the place in (what else?) a depression. He won his duel against Ashima, but he just couldn't find any kind of enjoyment in playing Duel Monsters after all he had been through earlier in the summer.

"I...just can't..." The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "Duel Monsters just isn't enjoyable for me, anymore."

"Thomas, wait!" called out the voice of Emily.

Thomas looked up to see his girlfriend running towards him.

"Emily..."

"Thomas, I know you're feeling upset about Duel Monsters, right now." The dark green-haired girl said, looking rather sad and sorry. She then smiled a little bit. "So, why don't we go to that waterpark and try to get your mind off of it? Remember our date plans earlier?"

"Sure, I-I remember." replied Thomas wearily, do recalling the plans for the afternoon. He then let loose a dejected sigh. "I can only hope it can get my mind off of Duel Monsters for at least the rest of the day."

Emily winked. "Trust me, Tommy. With what I have planned for the waterpark, you'll forget all about your troubles for the time being."

This got Thomas interested in what his lover had planned. If you're all interested in hearing what the plans are, let's continue!

(elsewhere...)

At an ice cream shop inside Boxford Land, Percy and the others were grabbing some frozen treats before deciding on what to do since the duels were finished for the day.

"Poor Thomas..." groaned Molly. "No matter what he tries to do, he just isn't interested in Duel Monsters anymore."

"Yeah." agreed Rosie.

"No matter what I did..." came from Ashima, looking rather solemn. "No matter what I said... It didn't seem to help Thomas..."

"I don't get it." said Gordon suddenly. "Thomas says he can't enjoy dueling anymore. So what reason does he have to keep dueling? Why doesn't he just give his Deck away?"

"That's something I would like to know." agreed James. "Some way, somehow, I'll find a way to get him to explain what he's doing."

"It'll have to wait until later on." Edward pointed out. "He and Emily are both spending some time together for the rest of the day."

"Then let's go join 'em!"

Henry blinked. "What are you suggesting, James?"

"They said they're not on a date-" continued James. "-then that must mean something or whatever."

"Yeah!" agreed Gordon. "We should be hanging out with them, if that's the case."

"I don't know..." worried Henry. "I think Emily just said-"

"Come on, Henry! Stop such being a worrywart!" insulted James. "Let's just go and see if it really is a date or not. If it is, then we'll leave them alone."

"Thomas and Emily will never know we were there." added Gordon.

Henry still didn't feel right about this, but eventually agreed to go along with his two best friends...

"Oh... Fine, I'll come along..."

With that said, the three older teenagers got up from their seats and started to make their way out of Boxford Land. The rest of the group sighed at what was going to happen.

"Somehow, someway, I can tell that plan of James's is going to fall apart." commented Michael, folding his arms.

"Sometimes, I wonder what I even see in James..." groaned Molly, rubbing her temple in annoyance.

"He did risk his life to save you that one time in Battle City." Percy pointed out.

"Had it not been for him, who knows what would have happened to you?" came from Toby.

Molly had to nod in agreement over being reminded of that detail. Ashima, meanwhile, was suddenly met upon by Matt.

"Ashima, why don't you and I go out to that nature park somewhere in town?" The dirty blonde-haired boy offered. "It looks like you need to clear your head after that duel."

"I suppose so." sighed Ashima gloomily.

"Trust me... You'll really like this nature park." reassured Matt, taking the black-haired Indian girl by the hand.

Ashima hoped that it was true.

* * *

 **Title: Two Dates, One Success**

* * *

Inside a city bus, Thomas was seated by a window with Emily. The couple was on their way to the new waterpark for a date, and Emily was hoping it could help Thomas with forgetting about Duel Monsters for at least the rest of the day.

"It's nice to get away from the duels every once in a while, isn't it?" she asked cheerfully, although it sounded a bit forced.

"Sure, I guess." answered Thomas dully. It was as if he wasn't showing any interest whatsoever.

"Please cheer up, Thomas." soothed Emily, putting her arm around her sullen boyfriend. "This here is our time."

The blue-haired boy said nothing in response and only continued to look out the window as the bus drove down the expressway. Emily merely sighed and looked back ahead. Was she also starting to lose hope in her boyfriend's mental recovery?

"Tommy..."

Either way, Emily wasn't going to give up hope. With what she had planned to help Thomas, it was going to be worth it in the end.

(elsewhere...)

As the bus drove along the highway towards another part of town, a taxi was driving behind the bigger vehicle.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the taxi, the driver was humming while listening to music on the radio and driving his passengers. The passengers in the back were shown to be...

"Are we there yet?" whined Gordon.

"We just need to follow that bus a little bit further." answered James.

Meanwhile, Henry was continuing to wonder if this was a bad idea, but he remained quiet on the subject just to not annoy James.

(elsewhere...)

Before long, the bus finally came to a stop outside...the big, amazing, new waterpark.

"We're here!" rejoiced Emily, taking her gym bag and hanging it over her shoulders. "C'mon, Thomas!"

Picking up his own gym bag, Thomas got up to follow the dark green-haired girl out of the bus. Once outside, the couple looked up at the huge waterpark.

"Hmm..." mused Thomas with slight disinterest.

"Hmm!" smiled Emily, who was looking excited. "Let's go pay to get inside!"

She pulled her boyfriend over to the cashier's booth at the gateway before speaking politely to the lady.

"Two tickets, please."

The cashier smiled as she accepted Emily's money, handing the dark green-haired girl and Thomas two tickets.

"Please enjoy yourselves." advised the cashier.

"We will, ma'am." nodded Emily. "Come along, Thomas."

As the two teenagers went inside, the taxi Gordon, James, and Henry were each riding in pulled up.

"This here is your stop." The voice of the driver said.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the taxi, the three older teenagers each looked amazed at how big and grand the waterpark looked.

"Well, Bust my Buttons..." mumbled James. "That looks like one fancy waterpark."

"And here I thought the new one on the Island of Sodor was fancy." agreed Gordon.

(elsewhere...)

After James paid the driver, the trio got out of the taxi and watched it drive away. From there, James took charge of the operation.

"Alright! Let's go and see if it is a date or not!"

Henry spoke up. "Umm... James?" he peeped.

"Yes, Henry?" The red-haired boy responded.

"It...costs $35 or so to get at least one ticket." Henry pointed out, who then pulled some money out of his pocket. "And we only have enough money for one more taxi ride."

"That means we won't have a way back to the hotel if we go in." added Gordon, becoming irritated at the first noticeable flaw of James's plan. "What then, genius?"

James face faulted, as he hadn't counted on this little detour. He and his friends were currently short on funds, meaning that they couldn't buy any tickets to get inside the waterpark. Eventually, however, the red-haired boy's face lit up as an idea came to his funnel—err, I mean head.

"Not if we sneak inside." he proclaimed.

"Sneak inside?" blinked Gordon.

"But isn't that illegal?" added Henry, looking a little worried.

But a giggling James was too busy acting sneaky and self-important to even listen. Oh boy, I can already tell this was gonna end in disaster for the trio, wouldn't you all agree?

(elsewhere...)

Inside the waterpark, Thomas and Emily, while holding hands, were both exploring the place and wondering what they could do first. There was not only various food stands, but also many different waterslides, exciting Marine Animal Shows, swimming pools (big and small), and several other places to play or enjoy the sun.

"Isn't this amazing, Thomas?" asked Emily.

Thomas didn't seem to pay any attention. He was still looking down gloomily. Emily noticed this, but had an idea...

"Why don't we go and try the waterslides first?" she suggested. "Let's go change into our swimsuits."

Without uttering a word (still), Thomas followed his girlfriend towards one of the washrooms.

(elsewhere...)

Somewhere in a wide, green-looking park, Matt and Ashima were both exploring the place. The latter looked amazed at the sights and such; like flowers, healthy-looking trees, etc..

"This place is incredible." breathed Ashima happily.

"My adopted Father once told me about it." Matt pointed out, smiling genuinely (rather than the smug, no ill intention-based ones). "He said that if you ever visited the United States one day, I should take you to it." The dirty blonde-haired boy chuckled. "Of course, Zack and Mike both egged on me for it, but I don't care."

"Your family must be very silly." giggled Ashima.

"I wouldn't really say silly for some of my friends. Remember when I told you about what happened to Carlie when I dueled her in that tournament two years ago?"

The black-haired Indian girl nodded. "I remember... You said her Psychic Powers overwhelmed her."

"Thankfully, she's doing better since then." Matt went on. "And don't forget the fact that Mike, while he is also my best friend, is my greatest rival in the field of dueling, as he is one of the few who can match me blow-for-blow."

After what seemed like forever, Ashima had to ask her boyfriend something...

"Matty... I have to know something about you."

Matt turned to look at Ashima. "What is it?" he whispered.

"What are your current goals?" The black-haired Indian girl went on. "I mean... I've been wondering about the mysterious marking on your arm."

"My mark?" asked Matt, rolling up his sleeve.

"During your short duel with Vinnie, I had sensed something about 'Stardust Dragon' when you Summoned it." explained Ashima. "Then I saw a glow under the sleeve of your jacket."

"That was my Signer Mark." answered Matt. "It seems to react whenever I face certain opponents. As you can see, James, Carlie, Mike, and I are the chosen duelists of the Crimson Dragon."

"The Crimson Dragon?"

"An entity from the Incan Empire 5000 years ago." The dirty blonde-haired boy explained. "It was a tale my friends and I heard about shortly after I had been adopted by Discord J. Crawford and won the San Francisco Duel Monsters tournament when I was 15-years old. As it turned out, James, Zack, and Carlie each received their Signer Marks long before being adopted by our Dad."

"But Zack doesn't duel." reminded Ashima.

"I know, but Zack's mark works a little bit differently than the others." corrected Matt.

Ashima was surprised. "What about you and Mike? How did you both gain yours?"

He then closed his eyes and started to remember his friends words about how they got their Signer Mark...

" _After my parents died and I moved into the orphanage, my mark suddenly showed up_." (James R.)

" _Shortly after I had turned 5-years old, I suddenly gained both my mark and Psychic powers... It wasn't painful or anything, but it certainly didn't help me at the time with how much my life went downhill until I met you and our friends_." (Carlie)

" _My mark came shortly after I met James at the orphanage_." (Zack)

" _You and I gained our marks during our Turbo Duel, mate! The exact moment where 'Stardust Dragon' and 'Red Dragon Archfiend' both began to clash_." (Michael)

Matt opened his eyes. "Mike and I gained our Signer Marks when we had our Turbo Duel for the championship title." he answered.

"I see." whispered Ashima.

"However..." Matt went on, before briefly stopping himself.

The black-haired Indian girl grew more interested. "However, what?" she pressed. "Is there more?"

"Yes..." answered Matt. "When we heard the story by Discord, we were told that there were a total of seven chosen ones, and that there were exactly six users of the dragon..."

"Six?" gasped Ashima, again surprised by what she was learning. "But I thought it was only four."

"Unfortunately, there are two more dragons out there." Matt pointed out, as images of two other dragons ('Ancient Fairy Dragon' and 'Life Stream Dragon'). "Meaning there are two more Signers somewhere out there in the world. It has since become our mission to find those two users of the dragon."

"And when you guys do find them-" Ashima spoke up once more with a question. "-what then? What will happen?"

"I don't know for sure." answered Matt, before looking somewhat conflicted.

The black-haired Indian girl nodded. "Oh..."

The two teenagers didn't say another word after that; they just resumed their walk through the area.

(elsewhere...)

Outside one of the washrooms inside the Atlanta Waterpark, Thomas had already finished changing into his swim trunks and was waiting for Emily to finish changing into her swimsuit.

"Hmm... Ashima..." The blue-haired boy thought to himself.

Right now, he was thinking back to some of the things Ashima had said to him during their duel, and I quote...

" _ **Unless you try to get back into having fun again, you'll never be able to try and move on with your life... By doing things your own way; casting your friends aside, and treating everyone with a cold unfeeling way, you've been making it worse for everyone, even yourself... Stop casting your friends aside and let them help you instead of relying solely on Emily for support. Otherwise, you will never truly recover...**_ "

Thomas closed his eyes.

" _ **Many of your cards were...crying**_..." The voice of Ashima echoed some more. " _ **But they were crying for you**_..."

Thomas became more solemn than ever before, just as he heard the voice of Emily calling out to him...

"Oh, Thomas?" The the voice of the dark green-haired girl echoed.

Thomas opened his eyes when he heard the voice of his girlfriend, and looked into the direction it came from. When his eyes finally laid upon Emily, they immediately widened with surprise and such.

"Emily?" Thomas peeped, losing his solemness. "You..."

Emily was standing in his sight while wearing the same skimpy emerald green bikini that Gina had briefly worn and showed off while inside one of the mall's clothing stores (and Thomas briefly envisioned Emily wearing at the time). The bikini showcased Emily's well-developed body extremely well, and she was winking and posing in a flirty manner.

"So tell me... what do you think?" The dark green-haired girl giggled in delight. "Gina picked it out for me when we, along with Ashima, went shopping earlier on."

Thomas was feeling uneasy at first, but then he started to remember a bit of his past life as Anakin after he and Anastasia began to journey the Duel Monster's spirit world under the request of the former's Mother; namely when the couple would continue to sleep together, and the princess—before her pregnancy was discovered—would even sometimes wear only her underwear to bed instead of her nightgown. While Thomas was always respectable towards other girls and women, and tried his hardest to not act perverted towards them, the blue-haired boy still couldn't help but feel like Emily was actually doing something like this on purpose to try and help him feel better.

"I-It looks great on you." he finally said, stuttering. In his mind, however, it was a whole different story... "Cinders and Ashes! She's so sexy! The sexiest girl ever!"

"Thanks." smiled Emily. "I was a little worried at first that it would be far too small to fit me, but Gina insisted that it was perfect." A faded image of Gina wearing the bikini was then shown beside her. "I mean, this swimsuit fit Gina quite well, although that's due to her being slightly less physically developed than I am." She then shook her head of the image while smiling sheepishly. "You know what, I'm getting way ahead of myself... Let's just go for a swim in the pool."

With that said, Emily took her bashful boyfriend by the hand, and they both went towards one of the big swimming pools. Nearby, James, Gordon, and Henry each were still sneaking about, trying to make sure they didn't get caught by security.

"Anything?" asked James.

"Nothing yet." answered Gordon.

"I still don't feel right about this." worried Henry.

"Look, Henry, I'll say it again..." James sighed at his friend's worrywart persona. "Once we find out if it's a date or not, we'll leave. Just follow my lead, and we won't get caught by security, OR by Thomas and Emily. We'll be in, and we'll be out... Easy-peasy!"

"Fine..."

The three older teenagers scampered away to try and find Thomas and Emily.

(elsewhere...)

Over at one of the swimming pools a short time later, Thomas was swimming around trying to find Emily—who had suddenly vanished without a trace.

"Emily?" The blue-haired boy peeped, looking around. "Emily, where are you?"

Unknown to Thomas, someone was rising behind him... Suddenly, before he knew what was happening, Thomas found himself being dunked underwater by someone who rose behind him... And that happened to be by a smirking Emily.

"Gotcha!" she laughed playfully.

Despite being dunked repeatedly, Thomas wasn't even mad about it... Instead, he decided to get a little bit of revenge for it. As Emily kept dunking him underwater, Thomas managed to find a way to get his hands around the dark green-haired girl's waist...and pull her under, too. While underwater, the two teenagers stared at each other for what seemed like forever before they both smiled (yes, even Thomas) and embraced lovingly.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the nature-like park, Matt and Ashima were both lying on a blanket the latter had brought with them and enjoying the beautiful sunshine.

"Man, it's so peaceful out here." sighed Matt.

"Yes, it is, Matty..." agreed Ashima. "Very peaceful..." After what seemed like forever to them, she finally looked over and asked. "Hey, Matty, why don't we have a duel out here?"

"Huh?" The dirty blonde-haired boy looked to Ashima. "A duel?"

"Yes, a duel!" Ashima giggled in response, nudging her boyfriend's side. "What do you say?"

"Why?"

"It could be fun." The black-haired Indian girl insisted. "I've always wanted to see what it would be like for duelists with different Summon methods to go head-to-head in battle. Besides, we never did get to have that match during Battle City."

"Hmm... Synchro and Xyz." mused Matt, looking away from Ashima and closing his eyes. "I'll admit it would be for quite the battle..." He then remembered something about dueling... "But isn't that against tournament rules? I mean, you're out, but I'm still in."

"It is against the rules if we're INSIDE Boxford Land." corrected Ashima. "Now, if we were in another area, like this park, it would be completely fine."

"Ah, that's good to know."

The black-haired Indian girl grew hopeful. "So, is that a yes?" she asked once more.

Opening his eyes, Matt cast a glance at his girlfriend for what seemed like forever. Eventually, however, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Ashima Nilgiri, I accept your challenge!" accepted the American Duel Monsters champion.

Ashima smiled back.

(elsewhere...)

Back at the waterpark, Thomas and Emily were both still having fun. They rode on the waterslides, watched a Marine Animal Show (getting splashed by a big whale in the process), and even grabbing some ice cream along the way. Thomas, for what could be seen for the first time in a matter of weeks, was smiling and enjoying himself. He was especially happy that Emily decided to surprise him by wearing such a skimpy-looking bikini, since she was usually far more...conservative...in how she dressed herself. Of course, we cannot forget that Gordon, Henry, and James each were still searching for the couple, too.

(elsewhere...)

Later on, Thomas and Emily both decided to relax by the poolside on some long chairs (or whatever they're called) while soaking up some sun.

"Thomas..." whispered Emily, rubbing some lotion on herself. "What are you thinking about, right now?"

"Thinking about?" The blue-haired boy blinked, not looking up.

"For the last twenty minutes since we decided to relax here, you've been quiet... And I can tell that means you're thinking hard about something."

Thomas, still lying on his chair, sighed. "You're right; I am thinking about something... I can't help but think about Vinnie."

"Vinnie?" asked Emily. "How come?"

"Remember? When the cannons in the ring started going off during your duel with him, he suddenly showed surprise like he wasn't expecting it to happen." The blue-haired boy explained. "It makes me feel that there's someone else who's in on trying to ruin Spencer and his family's reputation."

"Thomas..." whispered Emily. She then closed her eyes. "You could be right about that, but who else could be in on the hacking?"

"I don't know... It could be any of the remaining duelists in the tournament..."

The dark green-haired girl said nothing else, and just resumed lying back into her chair. She seriously hoped that her lover wasn't about to have a relapse after having such a joyous afternoon/early evening. Her worries were then put to rest when...

"But, Emily, I need to tell you something... This date...has been really something." said Thomas suddenly, looking over once more. "For the first time since we got together, I've been able to smile, laugh, and enjoy something."

Emily, looking over once more, smiled when she heard Thomas say something like that.

"The date was your idea, Tommy." The dark green-haired girl pointed out. "You said you wanted to come here."

"And it's a good thing we did come." Thomas agreed. "This time together actually made me feel a bit better."

"And there's just one more thing to make to even better." added Emily, suddenly sounding more seducing than ever before.

Before Thomas could say another word, Emily got up and off her chair and approached her lover's chair. To make things...hotter, the dark green-haired girl then started to climb onto the chair until she was...laying atop of Thomas and they were seeing eye-to-eye up close.

"E-Emily?" spluttered Thomas, going completely red in the face. "W-What are you-?"

"Shhh... Just relax..." soothed Emily, keeping her seducing tone. She then started gently stroking her lover's scarred chest with her right hand. "We're just going to make the experience all the more enjoyable..." Her voice then suddenly changed into Anastasia's voice and accent. "...Ani."

Thomas blinked a few times before a small, rebellious-like smile appeared on his face. He then wrapped his arms around Emily's upper body, running his hands all-around her semi-exposed back. It was like heaven; Emily's skin was soft and smooth like Anastasia's skin was. Thomas seemed to especially like having Emily lay on top of him, just so they could gaze at each other (and the dark green-haired girl's cleavage was also pushing against the blue-haired boy's own chest, which felt like heaven to him).

"Oh, Princess Anastasia..." sighed Thomas, suddenly speaking with Anakin's voice. "You're so lovely up close..."

Before long, the two reincarnations of Anakin and Anastasia started to kiss and make out. However, unknown to them they were about to be spied on by three certain teenage friends of theirs... Nearby, James, Gordon, and Henry each were scampering around while still trying to find Thomas and Emily.

"See them yet?" asked Gordon.

"We've been looking for about two hours." sighed Henry. "I hope we find 'em so we can leave."

At last, James spoke up... "Hey! I think I've found 'em!" he announced, stopping by the fence and looking around. "They're inside that pool area and—whoa, MAMA!"

"What?" asked Gordon. "What is it, James?"

"You may just want to take a look and see for yourselves." The red-haired boy answered. "Not at Thomas, but rather Emily!"

Gordon and Henry both came up to see what was going on. Needless to say, they were, despite gasping at first, greatly enjoying the sight up ahead.

"Oh, Bubbling Sodas..." whispered Gordon.

"I'm glad I came, after all..." came from Henry.

Emily, while still making out with Thomas, was shown to be wearing a skimpy-looking emerald green bikini rather than her usual two-piece swimsuit. This was quite the different showing for the dark green-haired girl, and the bikini showcased how developed her body was.

"Whoo! I knew Emily was hot before-" commented James, grinning like a complete pervert. "-but this is easily a new level for her!"

Gordon nodded happily. "Oh, the wonderfulness!" he mumbled, speaking an alternate version of his catchphrase.

Unfortunately, there was an unknown ' _fourth_ ' person also spying on the make-out session from behind a tree outside the pool area. It was a female, and she was wearing a trenchcoat and hat that covered her whole body and face except her eyes (preventing anyone from seeing her identity). The female's eyes seemed to narrow when she saw Emily in a skimpy-looking bikini (showing how developed/mature she looked), but especially when she saw the dark green-haired girl lying on top of Thomas and making out with him.

"Nàgè dàng fù..." The female angrily spoke in Chinese to herself. "She'll pay for this..."

After a few seconds, the unknown person left before anyone (security) spotted her. Back inside the poolside area, Thomas and Emily stopped their make-out session and smiled at each other.

"Was that good?" asked Emily, still sounding quite erotic and seducing.

Before Thomas could say anything about it...

" **HOLD IT, YOU THREE**!" shouted a voice (male).

Thomas and Emily both sat up and looked to see a Security Officer confronting Gordon, James, and Henry outside the swimming pool area.

"Uh-oh... We're busted!" gulped Gordon.

"Come with me." The Security Officer growled, before leading the trio away from the area.

Back with the couple inside the pool area...

"Gordon, Henry, and James?" blinked Emily.

"How did they get here?" added Thomas. "And what were they doing?"

A good question, Thomas...

(elsewhere...)

Outside the waterpark minutes later, the same Security Officer threw a screaming James out of the area.

"No tickets, no entry!" The officer snapped, and then walked back inside to continue with patrol.

Gordon, James, and Henry were each on their butts, having been thrown out by the Security Officer.

"Well, that could have gone better." grumbled Gordon.

"Okay, so that plan of mine could have been thought out a little bit better." admitted James. "At least we didn't get-"

"Ahem!" coughed one voice (male).

"Hello." A second voice (female) put in darkly.

Cringing from the pair of voices, Gordon, James, and Henry each turned and looked up to see Thomas and Emily (both back in their usual clothes) with folded arms, and extremely angry looks on their faces.

"Oh... Hi, Thomas. Hi, Emily." greeted Henry, looking very uneasy and such.

"What were you three doing here?" asked Emily slowly, trying her absolute hardest to remain calm.

"Well, you see... we were kinda bored since the duels were done for the day." said Gordon, coming up with something to say and avoid trouble. "So we thought we'd cool off at the new waterpark. Only problem was that we didn't have enough money for tickets, so we thought we would trying sneaking inside the place." He chuckled sheepishly. "Not the best idea, right?"

"Y-Yeah, what Gordon said." Henry agreed nervously.

"You looked really sexy in that bikini, Emily." James blurted out, before clamping his mouth shut. "Oops..."

Too late, now...

"You guys were spying on us, weren't you?" accused Thomas.

"N-No, of course not!" squeaked James, growing scared. "We were-"

"I can't believe you three would go and do that!" Thomas shouted at last. He was not only very angry with his three friends, but also embarrassed over the fact his privacy with Emily had been completely ruined. "That was a private moment for me and Emily! It actually made me start to feel much better after everything we went through!"

"We're sorry, Thomas." apologized Henry, finally realizing the error of his ways. "We never meant to cause any harm. I was against coming here, but James and Gordon both started this because they were curious!"

"What were you even thinking?!" demanded Emily.

"We only wanted to see if it was a date or not." protested Gordon. "You kept denying it wasn't a date, and we wanted to be ABSOLUTELY sure if it was or not."

"Nothing wrong with curiosity, is there?" asked James, chuckling nervously.

"It WAS a date!" snapped Thomas.

"Well, tell us that, next time!"

"You know, maybe I should talk Molly into putting you on a leash." added Emily, frowning hard-but sounding rather calm. "After all, this was completely unacceptable of you to go and do!"

Poor James was wailing. "Noooo!" he screamed. "Please don't do that!"

Yeah... Not the best ending to a date, wouldn't you agree?

(elsewhere...)

Back at the park, Matt and Ashima both found the perfect spot for their friendly duel.

"This spot will do nicely." commented Ashima, just before turning around and handing her boyfriend her Deck. "Here."

Matt nodded and handed the black-haired Indian girl his own Deck. As soon as she touched the Deck, Ashima gave a gasp at the power it possessed.

"What? I can sense a great power coming from it..." she whispered, just before looking towards Matt. "Your Deck seems to have a force that is so much greater than anything I've ever felt - even more powerful than 'Stardust Dragon'. What could it even be?"

"I won't tell you or anyone else just yet." The dirty blonde-haired boy commented, shuffling Ashima's Deck. "The best surprises are to find out for yourself."

Ashima carefully shuffled Matt's Deck. Once shuffled, both players got back their respective Decks back and went over to one side of the field.

"Ashima... don't hold back against me!" suggested Matt, activating his Duel Disk. "Give me nothing but your absolute best!"

"Only if you don't hold back against me." retorted Ashima, activating her own Duel Disk.

Once hands were drawn...

"DUEL!" Matt and Ashima both announced at once (LP: 4000) x2.

(elsewhere...)

Molly was cross. "He just had to do it, didn't he?"

Somewhere in another part of the park, Thomas, Emily, James, Henry, and Gordon all had reunited with the rest of their friends. Needless to say, much of the gang was either very angry or annoyed after Thomas and Emily both told them what Gordon, Henry, and James each went and did to ruin the couple's privacy (even if was not their intention to do so).

"Hey! W-We were just curious to know, that's all!" protested Gordon.

"Even then-" scolded Edward. "-it was still wrong of you guys to pull that stunt."

"You know better than that." added Toby.

"Agreed!" put in Mavis.

"What-a pervertito!" frowned Gina, saying the word ' _pervert_ ' in Italian.

Before Axel can say anything to scold the three older teenage boys, some excited kids came running by him.

"H-Hey!" The purple-haired Belgian boy called out. "What's the rush?"

"A duel between Ashima Nilgiri and Matt Fudo is about to start!" One young boy exclaimed.

"Ashima and Matt are dueling?" asked Rosie.

"Two champion duelists going at it!" A young girl squeed. "Let's go watch it, Mama!"

"Wait for us, now." called the young girl's Mother, following her daughter.

That bit of news caught the group's interest.

"I think this duel sounds like fun." commented Edward.

"Should we go watch, too?" asked Percy to the group. "A good friendly duel should be a good way to close out the day."

Emily felt as though the duel would upset Thomas. "Maybe the rest of you can." she said, trying to take Thomas along. But to her surprise, Thomas...didn't budge as the dark green-haired girl tried to pull him away. "Thomas?"

"Actually, I... I want to go and watch the duel." said Thomas, sounding interested. "Something deep down is telling me that I need to watch this duel. I don't know why that's the case, but it must be done."

Emily was surprised. "Are you sure?" she asked carefully.

"I'm sure."

And so, everyone else agreed to go and watch it.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the area where Matt and Ashima both were, the duel had finally commenced...

"The first turn shall be mine!" announced Ashima, drawing a card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Ashima Nilgiri (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Re-Xyz", "Blue Mountain Butterspy", "Morpho Butterspy", "Xyz Veil","Xyz Reborn", and "Xyz Unit"

* * *

Her hand consisted of 'Re-Xyz', 'Blue Mountain Butterspy', 'Morpho Butterspy', 'Xyz Veil', 'Xyz Reborn', and the drawn 'Xyz Unit'. Quickly, Ashima took and placed a different card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk.

"'Morpho Butterspy', come forth for battle!"

The bluish butterfly monster appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600). It was immediately followed by the face-up materialization of the 'Blue Mountain Butterspy' Monster Card on the field.

"Because I've successfully Normal Summoned a Warrior-Type monster, I can Special Summon 'Blue Mountain Butterspy' from my hand!"

The blue-green butterfly monster appeared on the field and joined her comrade (Level: 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 1700).

"I know what's coming next..." Matt thought to himself. "I'll admit it's rather exciting to watch, too..."

The rest of the audience knew this, too...

"Two Level 4 monsters... That means an Xyz Summon is coming." One teenage girl proclaimed.

"On Ashima's first turn, too." A second teenage girl added.

On cue...

"I overlay the Level 4 'Morpho Butterspy' and 'Blue Mountain Butterspy'!" announced Ashima. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

The two butterfly-like monsters turned into energy and got absorbed into the Overlay Network, causing the usual Xyz Summon sequence to begin.

" _ **Xyz Summon! Come, Rank 4 - 'Photon Papilloperative'**_ "

Once the Xyz Summon sequence came to an end, out came the mighty 'Photon Papilloperative' (Rank: 4/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800).

"You've Summoned one of your ace monsters on the first turn." smiled Matt, impressed by the play. "Now, let's see if you can use it well."

"Of course!" agreed Ashima, slotting a card into her Duel Disk. On cue, a Spell Card called 'Xyz Unit' materialized face-up on the field. "From my hand, I'll play an Equip Spell Card - 'Xyz Unit'! When equipped to an Xyz Monster, it increases that monster's Attack Power by 200 points times its Rank."

'Photon Papilloperative' grew stronger thanks to its Rank of 4 (ATK: 2100 - 2900).

"That's not all it does... If I were to detach an Overlay Unit from 'Photon Papilloperative', I can just remove 'Xyz Unit' in its place."

From there, two facedown cards materialized on the field.

"I'll end my turn with two facedown cards." finished Ashima, with two fingers braced onto a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk. She then eased back up. "Now, show me the skills you truly possess."

"I'll definitely do so!" exclaimed Matt, drawing a card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Matt Fudo (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Junkuriboh", "Graceful Revival", "Level Eater", "Junk Servant", "Card of Adversity", and "Quickdraw Synchron"

* * *

Very quickly...

"I activate a Trap!" Ashima suddenly announced, just as her first set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "'Xyz Veil'! Now, no Xyz Monsters with Xyz Material can be targeted by Card Effects!"

Matt nodded and looked back at his hand, figuring out what his plan will be. His hand currently contained 'Junkuriboh', 'Graceful Revival', 'Level Eater', 'Junk Servant', 'Card of Adversity', and the drawn 'Quickdraw Synchron'. Finally, he got an idea...

"As you control a Special Summoned monster, and I control nothing-" said Matt, taking and holding out a card from his hand. "-I activate 'Card of Adversity' to draw two extra cards from my Deck."

The dirty blonde-haired boy then drew his two cards and added them to his hand.

"Next, I'll play the effect of the 'Quickdraw Synchron' in my hand." Matt went on, taking, holding out, and sending the 'Level Eater' Monster Card to the Graveyard. "By sending a Monster Card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 'Quickdraw Synchron' from my hand without a Tribute! ...and so, I call forth 'Quickdraw Synchron' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a robotic cowboy monster (Level: 5/ATK: 700/DEF: 1400).

"As 'Level Eater' is in the Graveyard, I'll activate its effect and lower 'Quickdraw Synchron's' Level by one before Special Summoning 'Level Eater' from the Graveyard!"

The large insect-like monster appeared after eating one of 'Quickdraw Synchron's' Level Stars (Level: 1/ATK: 600/DEF: 0). In addition, 'Quickdraw Synchron' had also become a much lower ranked monster (Level: 5 - 4).

"Due to the second effect of 'Quickdraw Synchron'-" explained Matt. "-it can be used as a substitute for a Synchro Summon that involves a 'Synchron' Tuner Monster."

Ashima knew what this meant. "Matty's going to Synchro Summon something..."

As expected, a rotating circle of Tuner Monsters appeared before 'Quickdraw Synchron'. After some time, he aimed his gun and fired at the circle.

"I'm Tuning my Level 1 Effect Monster, 'Level Eater', with the Level 4 Tuner Monster, 'Quickdraw Synchron'—which is substituting for 'Jet Synchron'!" announced Matt. "Let's rev it up!"

'Level Eater' went through the Synchro Rings, causing the symbols 1 plus 4 equals 5 to appear as the dirty blonde-haired boy began a Summon Chant...

" **The magic that lives in each creature merge and become one!** _ **Become the path that lights the way!**_ " chanted Matt, just before raising his right hand into the sky. " _ **Synchro Summon! Blast off, Level 5 - 'Jet Warrior'**_!"

Appearing onto the field, as the Synchro Summon sequence came to an end, was a humanoid monster made from parts of a black jet plane (Level: 5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200).

"'Jet Warrior'..." mused Ashima, before easing with and smiling with approval. "That's one I've never seen yet."

"I'm glad you approve of it." grinned Matt. "And as 'Jet Warrior' was Synchro Summoned, I can return one card on your field to the hand."

The face-up 'Xyz Veil' Spell Card fizzled out, making Ashima gasp as the card returned to her hand.

"With 'Xyz Veil' off the field, your monster can be affected by Card Effects, once again."

Ashima became somewhat worried. Meanwhile, a large crowd of kids and teenagers had started to gather around to watch the duel between the dueling champions.

"Who's winning so far?" asked a young boy.

"Both of them are even in Life Points." answered a teenage girl. "But Ashima has the stronger monster, right now."

Back in the duel field...

"BATTLE!" announced Matt, entering the Battle Phase. "'Jet Warrior', attack 'Photon Papilloperative', now!"

'Jet Warrior' obeyed, charging up its jets before flying towards Ashima's monster.

"But 'Jet Warrior' isn't stronger than 'Photon Papilloperative'!" protested Ashima. "Attacking with your monster is pointless at this time!"

"Next, because a 'Warrior' Synchro Monster is battling an opponent's monster, I'll send 'Rush Warrior' from my hand to the Graveyard by its own effect!" Matt cut in, holding out the mentioned Monster Card from his hand before discarding it to the Graveyard. "Doing this will double the Attack Power of 'Jet Warrior' during the Damage Step; going from an Attack Power of 2100 all the way to an Attack Power of 4200!"

'Jet Warrior' glowed as he grew twice as strong (ATK: 2100 - 4200).

"Oh no!" cried Ashima, knowing that 'Photon Papilloperative' stood no chance against the juiced up 'Jet Warrior'. "My monster's now helpless to your attack!"

Sadly so...

"Take 'Photon Papilloperative' down, 'Jet Warrior'!" commanded Matt. " **JET RUSH**!"

'Photon Papilloperative' was overwhelmed by the superior force of Matt's monster and ended up destroyed.

"'Photon Papilloperative' has met its end!"

Ashima winced as some major damage was sustained to her Life Points due to the destruction of her own monster (LP: 2700). In addition, 'Jet Warrior's' Attack Points returned to normal (ATK: 4200 - 2100).

"That was a clever move." Ashima, upon recovering, admitted. "I expect no less from the American champion."

"You're just as good." remarked Matt, who then slotted two cards into his Duel Disk. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Two facedown cards materialized on the field behind 'Jet Warrior'. In the crowd, some familiar voices were heard...

"Are we too late?" came the voice of Axel.

"Let's hope not." added the voice of Henry.

Matt and Ashima both looked back to see their friends come in as well.

"Looks like we've missed a bit of it." said Toby.

"But, thankfully, the good stuff is still yet to come." added Edward.

"We're both so glad you all came to watch the duel." smiled Ashima, but became surprised at seeing Thomas. "And Thomas came, too..."

"He wanted to come." explained Emily. "He felt he needed to be here."

"Really?"

Thomas nodded. "I don't know how... But I know that deep down, this duel is important for me to watch."

"Very well." nodded Ashima, just before turning back to Matt while drawing a card. "It's my turn, again... Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Ashima Nilgiri (LP: 2700)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand** (2): "Re-Xyz" and "Generation Force"

* * *

Her drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Generation Force'. However, what she wanted to use was on the left end of her hand...

"It's time for a second Xyz Summon!" The black-haired Indian girl announced, taking and holding out a card. "From my hand, I'll activate 'Re-Xyz'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"'Re-Xyz'..." whispered Matt briefly.

"What does that do?" asked Stanley.

And so Ashima began to explain to the audience...

"'Re-Xyz' allows me to target an Xyz Monster in my Graveyard and monsters of the same Level equal to the required monsters." The black-haired Indian girl pointed out. "I can then Xyz Summon the first monster using those two monsters in the Graveyard!"

On cue, the 'Blue Mountain Butterspy' Monster Card and 'Morpho Butterspy' Monster Card both materialized face-up on Ashima's side of the field.

"As a result, I'll use 'Blue Mountain Butterspy' and 'Morpho Butterspy' to perform a second Xyz Summon!"

The two mentioned monsters went back into the Overlay Network.

" _ **Be reborn - 'Photon Papilloperative'**_!" commanded Ashima in triumph.

Within seconds of the Overlay Network being built, 'Photon Papilloperative' returned to the field (Rank: 4/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800).

"Next, I'll activate a handy Spell Card..." Ashima held her drawn card out. "'Generation Force'! This allows me to move one card that has ' _Xyz_ ' in its name from my Deck to my hand since I control an ' _Xyz_ ' Monster."

A new card emerged from the Deck, and the black-haired Indian girl took and added it to her hand.

"The card I've chosen..." Ashima held the card up before turning it over and revealing... "'Xyz Treasure Ticket'!"

On cue, the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, and immediately began to activate.

"Since I control an Xyz Monster, I can draw a number of cards from my Deck based on the Rank of the Xyz Monster." explained Ashima, drawing four cards. "'Photon Papilloperative' has a Rank of 4, so I draw four cards."

The black-haired Indian girl's hand now contained 'Xyz Veil', 'Cross Xyz', 'Xyz Energy', 'Xyz Soul', and 'Swallowtail Butterspy'. With a slightly refreshed hand, Ashima was ready to show-off some more advanced tactics.

"Okay, Matty, get ready to see an advanced tactic of the Xyz Summon!" she declared, just before placing yet another card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk. "But first, I'll Summon 'Swallowtail Butterspy' in attack mode!"

The orange butterfly monster appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200).

"Next, I'll add in an Xyz Summon-related card!" continued Ashima, taking and readying a card from her hand. On cue, a Spell Card called 'Cross Xyz' flipped face-up and revealed itself. "'Cross Xyz', activate!"

Within the audience...

"'Cross Xyz'?" blinked Gina.

"What does a card like that do?" added Percy.

Back in the duel field...

"The Spell Card, 'Cross Xyz', lets me perform an Xyz Summon with one monster on my field with an Xyz Monster who's Rank is same as its Level." explained Ashima. "An example would be 'Swallowtail Butterspy', Level 4... And 'Photon Papilloperative', Rank 4!"

The two mentioned monsters stood ready for the command.

"Now... I overlay the Level 4 'Swallowtail Butterspy' and Rank 4 'Photon Papilloperative'! With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network!" The black-haired Indian girl announced in triumph.

And another Xyz Summon sequence commenced, with the black-haired Indian girl speaking a Summon Chant...

" _ **The one who rules over all the Butterflies - take flight and show no mercy upon the wicked**_!"

The light show started dimming, just as a new monster was shown in a silhouette-like way.

" _ **Xyz Summon**_!" shouted Ashima. " _ **Descend, Rank 4 - 'Photon Alexandra Queen'**_!"

The silhouette quickly dropped to show a new majestic, butterfly-like monster (Rank: 4/ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1200).

"Another of those-a butterflies!" gasped Gina.

"And this monster has 2400 Attack Points." added Zack.

Back in the duel field...

"'Photon Alexandra Queen'... That must be another of your ace monsters..." commented Matt. "Am I right on that, Ashima?"

"Yes, you are." smiled Ashima. "Next, I'll remove both Overlay Units from my monster to activate its effect!"

Both Overlay Units disappeared from 'Photon Alexandra Queen'.

"Now, I can return all Monster Cards on the field to our respective hands. From there, we both take 500 points of damage for each returned card."

'Photon Alexandra Queen' started to prepare an attack, but Matt suddenly sent a card from his hand to the Graveyard as the attack finally got unleashed.

 ***BOOM!***

A huge cloud of dust erupted over the field.

"Now, we both take 500 points damage for each returned card." smirked Ashima.

When the smoke cleared, not only was 'Jet Warrior' shown to still on the field and Matt's Life Points (LP: 4000) were unaffected, but there was a new monster protecting the dirty blonde-haired boy. Ashima, who's Life Points were also un damaged (LP: 2700), became rather surprised. It...sorta looked like...

"Is that 'Kuriboh'?" asked Rosie.

"A 'KURIBOH'?!" The rest of the gang (except for James R., Michael, Carlie, and Zack) exclaimed.

Back in the duel field, the 'Kuriboh' in question looked vastly different to the other 'Kuriboh' Monsters used by Thomas ('Kuriboh'), Emily ('Kuribon'), James ('Winged Kuriboh'), and Mavis ('Sphere Kuriboh')... It was all mechanical-like.

"Everyone, I want you to meet 'Junkuriboh'." explained Matt, as the new 'Kuriboh' lowered itself a bit. "By discarding him from my hand during either player's turn when the opponent activates something that would inflict Effect Damage, I can protect myself from said damage. Unfortunately, that isn't all that will happen!"

'Junkuriboh' then shot towards 'Photon Alexandra Queen' like a cannonball being shot out of a cannon, striking and destroying her.

"'Photon Alexandra Queen' will then be destroyed!"

Ashima smirked once more. "Nice try, Matty." she teased. "Your so-called attack has backfired."

"Huh?" blinked Matt. "What does that mean?"

"My monster isn't going to remain defeated for long." The black-haired Indian girl insisted, before motioning her right hand to her set card. "Facedown card, open!"

Matt sweated nervously, watching as Ashima's set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be...

"'Xyz Reborn', activate!"

On cue, 'Photon Alexandra Queen' was suddenly brought back onto the field.

"What?!" gasped Matt.

"This Trap Card revives my monster and grants it an Overlay Unit!" explained Ashima, just before holding yet another card out. "Then, from my hand, I'll activate 'Xyz Energy'! This will detach an Xyz Material to target one face-up monster you control and destroy it!"

The Overlay Unit disappeared from 'Photon Alexandra Queen', causing the butterfly-like monster to strike 'Jet Warrior' and destroy him.

"Matt's field is empty of monsters!" Toby was saying to the rest of the group.

Back in the duel field...

"BATTLE!" announced Ashima, entering the Battle Phase. With nothing to stop an attack on Life Points, she took the chance. "'Photon Alexandra Queen'! Go forth, and attack Matty directly!"

'Photon Alexandra Queen' obeyed and got ready to attack.

" **BUTTERFLY BREAKDOWN**!"

The attack hit Matt, pushing him back some as he braced himself (LP: 1600).

"You only 1600 Life Points left; victory will soon be mine." said Ashima triumphantly. She then noticed something about her opponent. "Hm?"

Looking up once he was able to, Matt, despite being hit hard by the direct attack and pushed back, didn't show any signs of worry or anything from losing more than half of his Life Points. He merely kept a calm, cool, serious, and collected look on his face. Ashima was amazed by her boyfriend's attitude; it was as if the attack and heavy Life Point loss didn't even faze him.

"My attack didn't... Losing 2400 Life Points didn't seem to bother you." Ashima mumbled in surprise.

In the audience...

"Man, that Matt sure is badass." commented James. "He didn't flinch or cry out from being hit and pushed back by that 2400 Attack Point direct attack."

"He's been through way worse." said Michael.

"Like what?"

"Namely being crushed to near death by one of my own monsters." answered Carlie, referring to her duel with Matt two years ago.

Back in the duel field...

"All I can do, now, is set this card facedown." sighed Ashima, slotting one of her last cards into the Duel Disk. "I end my turn!"

A facedown card materialized on the field. Matt looked do his Duel Disk (where his Deck was placed).

"My friends... chosen ones of the Crimson Dragon... Please grant me your power..." he thought to himself. The dirty blonde-haired boy looked to Ashima. "This duel is about to end, Ashima."

"Wait, end?" blinked Ashima. "What makes you say that?"

"Allow me to show you." nodded Matt, finally performing a Destiny Draw for his card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Matt Fudo (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : 51  
 **Current Hand** (2): ? and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

On cue, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed'!" Matt declared, drawing two more cards. "It allows me to draw two more cards from my Deck!"

Ashima remained quiet, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"I Summon 'Junk Synchron' in attack mode!" The dirty blonde-haired boy went on, placing a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

The small robotic monster appeared onto the field (Level: 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 500).

"'Junk Synchron's' effect now activates; it allows me to Special Summon one Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard in defense mode with its effects negated." explained Matt. On cue, the 'Junkuriboh' Monster Card emerged from his Graveyard before shining all white. "Come forth - 'Junkuriboh'!"

The robotic 'Kuriboh' Monster returned to the field (Level: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200). But quickly, it was joined by another Monster Card appearing face-up on the field.

"As I control a 'Junk' Monster, I can Special Summon 'Junk Servant' from my hand by its own effect." Matt went on, placing a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "Come forth - 'Junk Servant'!"

Another robotic-like monster appeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 800).

"With that done, I'm Tuning my Level 4 Effect Monster, 'Junk Servant', and my Level 1 Effect Monster, 'Junkuriboh', with the Level 3 Tuner Monster, 'Junk Synchron'!"

'Junk Synchron' pulled the chord which caused the motor on his back to start up, turning himself into three Synchro Rings, resulting in 'Junkuriboh' soaring into them. The numbers 4 plus 3 plus 1 equal 8 were shown as the sequence ensued and Matt performed a Summon Chant...

" _ **Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon**_!" The dirty blonde-haired boy spoke. His eyes then started shining with stardust-like energy. " _ **Synchro Summon! Take flight - 'Stardust Dragon'**_!"

As the Synchro Summon sequence came to an end, the majestic 'Stardust Dragon' appeared from the beam of light and letting out a mighty roar to signal its arrival (Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). When the Dragon Synchro Monster landed on the ground, the whole audience, even Ashima, gazed on in admiration.

"Now is when I show all of you watching an advanced tactic of my own." said Matt, once his eyes returned to normal. He then slotted the last card from his hand into a Spell/Trap slot on the Duel Disk. "From my hand, I'll activate 'Variety Comes Out'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"This card returns 'Stardust Dragon' to the Extra Deck and Special Summons monsters from my Graveyard whose combined Levels equals 'Stardust Dragon's' Level of 8."

With another roar, 'Stardust Dragon' faded away into sparkles of stardust.

"But why would you even do that?" asked Ashima, surprised.

Much of the audience was also surprised by what Matt had done.

"What's he doing?!" protested Percy.

"He got rid of his best monster!" added Henry.

"Don't be so sure." reassured James R. knowingly.

"We've seen him do something like this once before." added Zack.

Back in the duel field...

"The two monsters I will Special Summon are 'Junk Synchron' and 'Quickdraw Synchron'!" announced Matt, as his Graveyard started shining out light. "Come forth, my monsters!"

The two mentioned Tuner Monsters returned to the field.

"Next comes the effect of the 'Level Eater' in my Graveyard... 'Quickdraw Synchron' will have its Level reduced from five to four, and 'Level Eater' will be Special Summoned."

After gobbling another Star Level and causing 'Quickdraw Synchron to go from Level 5 to 4 (Level: 5 - 4), 'Level Eater' returned to the field once more.

"From there, I'll activate one of my two facedown cards." continued Matt, just as the first of his two set cards flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Continuous Trap - 'Graceful Revival', activate! It revives a Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard."

On cue, 'Junkuriboh' returned to the field once more (a third time, that is). Over with Thomas and Emily, both the spirits of their respective 'Kuribohs' ('Kuriboh' for Thomas, and 'Kuribon' for Emily) had suddenly appeared when they saw 'Junkuriboh'.

"Kuriboh?" asked Thomas.

"Kuribon?" came from Emily.

Over with 'Junkuriboh'... The mechanical-like 'Kuriboh' sensed that more of its family had appeared and looked over to say hello.

" _ **Kuri, Kuri**_!" 'Junkuriboh' cheerfully greeted.

"'Junkuriboh'?" questioned Matt.

Over with both Kuriboh and Kuribon, the two monsters happily greeted the new member of the 'Kuriboh' family in their language.

"Made a new friend, eh?" smiled Emily, speaking to the two monsters. She then let out a sweet giggle. "How adorable."

Ashima, because she could also see Duel Spirits, thought the scene looked adorable, too. But then, remembering that the duel was still on, immediately put her game face on.

"Don't forget we are still in the middle of a game here." The black-haired Indian girl reminded.

Matt looked over and smiled. "You're right..." he acknowledged, before becoming serious himself. "Besides, it's time for me to activate the effect of the 'Jet Warrior' currently in my Graveyard!"

"'Jet Warrior'?"

'Level Eater' faded away in a blue streak.

"By sacrificing a Level 2 or lower monster I control-" explained Matt, just as his monster reappeared on the field. "-I can Special Summon 'Jet Warrior' from the Graveyard in defense mode!"

"His monster will be removed from the game if it leaves the field." Carlie said to the rest of the gang.

"But I don't get what Matt's plan is!" complained James. "He says he wants to show us an advanced tactic, but what he is doing now isn't making a lick of sense!"

"Just watch, and be patient." suggested Zack.

Back in the duel field, the command was given...

"I'm Tuning my Level 5 Synchro Monster, 'Jet Warrior', with the Level 3 Tuner Monster, 'Junk Synchron'!" announced Matt, as 'Junk Synchron' released Synchro Rings. "With 5 plus 3 equaling 8, I Synchro Summon 'Stardust Dragon' once more... Let's rev it up!"

'Junk Synchron' turned into three Synchro Rings once again, letting 'Jet Warrior' soar through right 'em. From the usual pillar of light, 'Stardust Dragon' returned to the field once more.

"'Stardust Dragon' is back!" exclaimed Henry.

"Next, I'll activate the effect of 'Level Eater' once more!" continued Matt. "I reduce the Level of 'Stardust Dragon' from eight to seven in order to resurrect 'Level Eater' from the Graveyard yet again!"

'Level Eater' returned yet again to the field after gobbling another level, making 'Stardust Dragon' go from a Level 8 monster to a Level 7 monster (Level: 8 - 7).

"And now, I'm Tuning my Level 1 Effect Monster, 'Junkuriboh', with the now Level 4 Tuner Monster, 'Quickdraw Synchron'!"

Back with the audience...

"I think I'm beginning to understand what his advanced tactic is!" realized Edward.

"And what, pray tell, could that be?" demanded James.

"I think it would be best for us to see it for ourselves." The intelligent, blue-haired boy suggested.

Back in the duel field, the usual Synchro Summon lightshow had began as 'Quickdraw Synchron' turned into four Synchro Rings, allowing 'Junkuriboh' to soar into 'em once again. Not only that, the symbols 4 (originally its Level was five, but it was reduced to four by the effect of 'Level Eater') plus 1 equals 5 were shown, and Matt began a Summon Chant...

" _ **The stars come together to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way!**_ " chanted Matt, just before raising his right hand into the sky. " _ **Synchro Summon! Show yourself - 'Junk Warrior'**_!"

The purple robot-like warrior appeared from the pillar of light, and landed onto the field in a fierce fighting pose (Level: 5/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1300). 'Junk Warrior' and 'Stardust Dragon' both stood on the duel field, ready to attack once the word was given.

"You see, guys?" Edward went on. "Matt managed to Synchro Summon, in one turn, two Synchro Monsters using a highly effective combo of Spell Cards, Trap Cards, and Monster Effects. That's what he and the others would call an ' ** _advanced tactic_** ' regarding Synchro Summoning."

"But what else could he up to?" asked James.

Back in the duel field, the red-haired boy's question was about to be answered in a big way...

"'Junk Warrior's' effect! It gains Attack Points equal to the combined Attack Power of all Level 2 or lower monsters I currently control." explained Matt. "'Level Eater', for example, is such a monster. As a result, 600 points are added to 'Junk Warrior's' overall Attack Power!"

'Junk Warrior's' power grew (ATK: 2300 - 2900).

"Hold it right there!" cut in Ashima. Her set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "Trap Card - 'Xyz Soul'!"

"What does that card do?" asked Percy.

"'Xyz Soul's' effect... I target one Xyz Monster in either player's Graveyard, with all monsters I currently control gaining Attack Points equal to its Rank times 200, then I can shuffle it into the Extra Deck. This Attack Power increase lasts until the End Phase." explained Ashima. "I'll target 'Photon Papilloperative' in order to shuffle it back into the Extra Deck!"

The mentioned card returned to the black-haired Indian girl's Deck.

"Now 'Photon Alexandra Queen' will gain 200 Attack Points times the Rank of 'Photon Papilloperative'!"

'Photon Alexandra Queen' felt herself growing stronger (ATK: 2400 - 3200).

"Nice try." teased Ashima, wagging the index finger of her right hand. "If you were going to plan on attacking this turn, it won't work, now."

Matt smirked back. "Are you sure about that?" he asked.

The grin on Ashima's face faded into a look of worry when she heard that retort. At last, Matt entered the Battle Phase...

"It's time for battle, 'Junk Warrior'!" The dirty blonde-haired boy declared. "Attack 'Photon Alexandra Queen' with Scrap Fist!"

'Junk Warrior' obeyed, diving towards the 'Butterfly' Monster with his fist.

"But Matt's monster is weaker!" protested Henry.

Back in the duel field...

"Matty, your monster can't defeat my own!" argued Ashima.

"I'm aware of that." acknowledged Matt.

"So, why are you attacking?" Ashima questioned. "There must be a reason for it."

"Why tell you-" Matt was saying, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "-when I can SHOW you?"

The dirty blonde-haired boy's remaining facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"I activate a Trap - 'Synchro Strike'!"

Suddenly, 'Junk Warrior' became even stronger (ATK: 2900 - 3900).

"This Trap Card increases 'Junk Warrior's' Attack Power by 500 points for each monster used in his Synchro Summon." explained Matt. "'Junk Warrior' was Synchro Summoned using two monsters, so his Attack Power rises by 1000 points!"

'Junk Warrior' soon jumped into the sky towards 'Photon Alexandra Queen'.

"With 3900 Attack Points, 'Junk Warrior' can now overpower and defeat 'Photon Alexandra Queen'!"

"I-Impossible!" Ashima gasped in horror, knowing that it was all over for her.

But, alas... No matter what 'Photon Alexandra Queen' tried to do, it was eventually overwhelmed by the more powerful attack from 'Junk Warrior', and ended up knocked over and destroyed. Ashima could only watch silently and helplessly as some dust and pieces of glass from the destruction of her monster flew right past (LP: 2000).

"'Stardust Dragon', end the duel with a direct attack on Ashima!" commanded Matt, pointing forth at his opponent. " **COSMIC FLARE**!"

'Stardust Dragon' obeyed, charging and firing a powerful blast of stardust-like energy at Ashima.

"You win, Matty..." The black-haired Indian girl sighed, closing her eyes with a small, defeated smile on her face.

The stardust-like blast finally struck Ashima, which overwhelmed and drained the last of her Life Points (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Matt Fudo wins!**

* * *

The crowd started cheering as the holograms faded away.

"Oh man! What a duel!" whooped one teenage boy.

"I guess Synchro Summoning IS better than Xyz Summoning." added a second teenage boy.

"More like they're both equally as good!" corrected a teenage girl.

"And Matt Fudo and Ashima Nilgiri are both great duelists!" put in a third teenage boy.

Back in the duel field, Matt walked over to Ashima to speak to her.

"Well done." The dirty blonde-haired boy commented. "That was a great duel."

"Thank you." smiled Ashima, standing back up. "Of course, you're the winner."

As the crowd continued to cheer for them, the two duelists held hands and gazed at each other lovingly. Sadly, the moment got ruined by a certain someone from the audience...

"Will you two just make out already?" called James R. in a deadpan tone.

That little demand from the brown-haired boy caused Matt and Ashima to look away from each other as they blushed bashfully, while also causing both Carlie and Michael to go and elbow James R. in his sides at the same time.

"OUCH!" he yelped, before acting all innocent. "What? What did I say?"

"You were spoiling a sweet moment between Matt and Ashima." scolded Carlie.

"Agreed, mate." added Michael.

James R. immediately became quiet about his friends' relationship.

"They both have fought well." commented Emily, feeling happy for the couple.

Thomas nodded in agreement. "I don't know how, but I have a feeling this duel will come to help me at one point or another."

"Maybe someday we could give those techniques a try." Emily suggested.

"Maybe..." agreed Thomas.

"With tomorrow and round three both coming, one of us is going to have to go up against Matt." James pointed out. "The question is...who will it be?"

"If it's Scott who faces Matt-" said Gordon, becoming dismayed at the thought of his brother winning. "-we'll never hear the end of it if he wins against him."

"Geez, Gordon... It sounds like you have sibling issues or something with Scott." commented Henry.

"That, Henry, happens to be none of your-"

"Hey, guys!" called out the voice of Philip.

Before an argument between Gordon and Henry could ensure, the gang turned and saw Philip running towards them in greeting. He was looking quite happy for some reason or another.

"Guess what? I've made it into round three!"

"Congratulations." smiled Percy.

"Sorry to hear that you got eliminated, Percy." apologized Philip, now speaking to the green-haired boy. "I bet it would have been wonderful for me to duel against someone like you in round three."

Percy sighed unhappily, remembering that he had been defeated by Frieda in round two, earning himself a slice of humble pie in the process. Even then, the thought of dueling Philip would have been fun and such.

"So, did I miss anything?" Philip asked curiously.

"We'll tell you on the way back." offered Matt, walking over with Ashima by his side.

"It was one heck of a duel!" added James.

"It was-a wonderful!" came from Gina, pleasantly.

"And your adoring fans greatly enjoyed it." put in Axel, pointing to the various people who had watched the duel.

With that said, the group set off for the nearest bus stop they could find so that they could return to the hotel for dinner, and then enjoy the evening activities. With round three just around the corner, what do you think will happen next in ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ '? Stay tuned to find out!

(elsewhere...)

Back within downtown Atlanta; and outside Boxford Corporation's American Headquarters, there was someone standing just a good distance away from the entrance while looking up at the huge building. That someone happened to be...

"Ze game, Herr Spencer, is afoot..."

It was Frieda Krupp, and she was holding and smelling a rose she had on her person... Just what was the young German woman up to? Well, hopefully we'll find out the answer soon! Am I right?


	27. The Many Dimensions of Thomas (1)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up that night within the streets of Atlanta, all was quiet around the city. With an exception to some roaming cars, it was as peaceful as can be.

(elsewhere...)

Over at the big hotel Thomas and the others were staying at, it was, as mentioned before, quiet. But then there were voices coming from inside the building.

" _ **I really don't know, Emily**_..."

Inside a hotel room, Thomas was laying in bed while wide awake. The blue-haired boy seemed to be wide awake for some reason or another.

"Who could be the secondary hacker?" Thomas wondered aloud. "Again, it has to be one of the remaining duelists in the tournament... But who could it even be?"

"Well, why don't we break down who we believe CAN'T be the hacker?" suggested Emily, who was lying next to her boyfriend in the bed. She started to go through the list of people still standing. "Let's see..."

"We know it's definitely not James." Thomas pointed out.

Emily chuckled lightly. "Yeah, he isn't smart enough to do anything like that."

"And then we have Matt Fudo... He's extremely intelligent and such, but I honestly can't see him having any reason to do something like this. Discord obviously would never want one of his own children to do something as terrible as this."

"And we know it's not you, me, or Rosie." added Emily. "All that's left are Scott, Frieda, and Philip."

Thomas thought about it. "I wonder... Do you think Gordon has an issue with his Big Brother?"

"It would seem they don't get along the best." Emily pointed out. "Gordon claims that Scott is a big show off. And, if I remember correctly, he also remarked that if Scott beat Matt in a duel, then he would never hear the end of it."

"And what about Philip?" Thomas pointed out. "In addition to Scott, none of us have actually watched one of his duels as of now."

"That's a fair point. We don't know what his Deck is like. Though he does seem too nice of a young boy to do something as horrible like this."

"That leaves Frieda as the only wild card." mused Thomas. "From what Percy said, she criticized and mocked him during most of their duel and even flirted with him once or twice."

"But she did help Percy in a way to get him to make amends with you." reminded Emily. "If Frieda really was the hacker, why would she help someone like that?"

Sighing, Thomas laid back down, gazing upward. This was a lot harder than he (Thomas) originally thought it would be. Who could the hacker be? And was he or she still around or doing something illegal?

(elsewhere...)

"Ze game, Herr Spencer, is afoot..." chuckled Frieda, taking out her laptop. "Now... let's see vhat can be done about your so-called security..."

Outside Boxford Corp's American Headquarters, the blonde-haired young German woman was about to do something. After a few seconds of typing, Frieda had a evil smile on her face when she saw something on her laptop.

"Your security link is so poor, Herr Spencer... Let me take a crack at it..."

The laptop's monitor briefly showed a map of some sort. A click of a button, and it was then at something that required a twenty digit password at access.

"Oh, you make zis too easy!" Frieda laughed to herself.

After some more typing, the password was uploaded. From there, it revealed footage of Vinnie sleeping inside his holding cell somewhere inside the building. The smile on Frieda's face grew eviler as her plan to spring the blue-haired young man from the prison cell sprung further into action.

"Now let's get zat fauler penner out of ze slammer!" Frieda whispered to herself. She then resumed typing. "Let's see..."

And the hacking commenced...

(elsewhere...)

Inside the holding cell, Vinnie was dozing in bed. Suddenly, he awoke when he heard what sounded like a metal door being opened.

"Hm?" The blue-haired young man sat up and looked to the door, which was slowly opening. "The door has opened?"

Outside the cell, two guards were currently asleep. In fact, they were so asleep that they didn't even hear the door opening. Vinnie slowly approached the opened door, and then realized something about it.

"Looks like my escape ticket's come in." he grinned to himself. "I knew she'd never abandon my good looks and charms."

With some punching sounds, the guards were on the ground—but no longer asleep. They were instead knocked unconscious by Vinnie. Now freed, Vinnie started to slowly make his way out of the building without being caught by the guards. While he knew he could handle 'em easily, it wouldn't do much good if the whole building was alerted of his escape before actually getting out.

(elsewhere...)

Outside Boxford Corp, Frieda had put her laptop away and was waiting for Vinnie to show up. Eventually, she heard the sound of a door open up.

"At last..."

Yup, Vinnie Montreal had successfully evaded the guards and escaped from the big headquarters of Boxford Corp. As soon as Vinnie saw Frieda, the blue-haired young man smiled big.

"Babe!" Vinnie greeted happily, running over joyfully. "I knew you still wanted me around!"

Unfortunately, as he skiddled to a halt, the blue-haired young man had only been greeted by a very ticked off-looking Frieda.

"Umm... Did I do something wrong or something?"

"Oh, I don't know." said Frieda sarcastically, folding her arms. "Maybe you can tell me."

Vinnie tried to fake innocence. "I...did nothing wrong?"

"Arschloch!" The blonde-haired young German woman exclaimed, briefly cursing in the German language in anger. "After I told you not to do anything to hurt people, you go and disobey my orders yet again!"

"Relax, will ya?" grimaced Vinnie, picking at his ear. "The good news is that nobody else knows the truth about the whole thing. They all think it's me, and that's what the whole plan was about... Right?"

"Not once did I ever mention people being hurt as part of ze plan!" snapped Frieda. "I told you zat nobody vas to be hurt during zis operation! But instead of listening and taking my warning seriously, you deliberately go behind my back and do ze exact opposite!"

"Aww, come on, Frieda!" The blue-haired young man whined. "You gotta do what ya gotta do!"

The blonde-haired young German woman continued to berate Vinnie. "To be frank, I should've just left you in zere... But if I did zat, zen Herr Spencer would have figured out ze scheme too soon, and I cannot afford to let zat happen. Even zough you're out of ze tournament, I still have a use for you in ze plan."

Vinnie smiled. "Alright... You name it, and I'll do it!" he offered.

"I vant you to go back to ze hotel room and stay zere." Frieda instructed sternly. "Ve need ze secret veapon finished soon. And vhatever you do, do NOT leave or get caught by ze police before our ultimate veapon is completed."

"Easy as pie." obeyed Vinnie. Deep down, however, he was disappointed by the lack of action he wanted to be get in on. "You will have it soon enough."

"But I vill varn you zat you're on zin ice, right now. If you try anything more to harm people for your own selfish pleasures, zen I vill ensure zat you're put into prison for life!"

Will Vinnie keep his word on not hurting people for no reason? That I highly doubt... But we'll just have to see about that, won't we? As for Frieda, could she be in on the mission to bring down Boxford Corp? ...maybe even be the true mastermind behind the whole operation? At this point, we don't know...

(elsewhere...)

Inside his office within Boxford Corp, Spencer was working late on his paper work when his phone started ringing.

"Oh, what now?" The silver-haired boy groaned, rubbing his tired eyes with the index and middle fingers of his right hand. He then answered the phone. "What it is?"

"Big Brother, we have a serious problem!" came the voice of Skiff. "We found a number of guards unconscious outside Vinnie's cell, and he's somehow managed to escape from it!"

"WHAT?!"

Spencer was shocked; someone had broken the blue-haired young man out of his prison cell before any answers about who he is, and who he's working for, could be gotten from him.

"Spencer, what should we do?" asked the voice of Skiff. "Do you want to notify the police to keep an eye out for Vinnie?"

"Yes, do that." answered Spencer. "We can't let him get too far before we find out the whole story."

"Will do!"

Upon hanging up, Spencer narrowed his eyes in deep thought. Something from very long ago was beginning to come back to him.

"It has to be her!" Spencer thought to himself. "No doubt about it... she HAS to be involved in this gambit, somehow!"

Who could the silver-haired boy be referring to? I'm beginning to get a clue on it, but we could still use more info. You know, just to be on the safe side.

* * *

 **Title: The Many Dimensions of Thomas, Part 1**

* * *

The next morning, everyone was riding the city bus and on their way back to Boxford Land to enjoy round three of the big tournament. Currently, only Thomas, Emily, James, Rosie, Matt, Philip, Frieda, and Scott remained.

"Only four members of Team Sodor left in." said James cheerfully.

"With that many left, I wonder what the next pair-ups will be like." came from Edward.

"I wouldn't mind dueling you, Thomas." Emily commented.

"You wouldn't?" asked Thomas.

"We've never had a proper duel before. I bet it would be great for everyone to see both the ' ** _Supreme King_** ' and the ' ** _Supreme Queen_** ' go at it."

"I wouldn't mind watching a match like that." smiled Ashima. She then looked to her boyfriend. "Wouldn't you agree, Matty?"

Matt said nothing. It seemed that something was on his mind.

"Matty? Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Huh?" The dirty blonde-haired boy looked up. "What's-?"

"You look like you were in deep thought, mate." Michael pointed out.

"Yeah." agreed James R. "What were you thinking, just now?"

"Is something the matter?" finished Carlie.

"Oh, err, nothing." said Matt quickly, denying that there was something wrong. "Nothing that important."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

"Really, it's nothing."

"If it's about round three, I can bet the pressure could be building." Edward figured. "I mean, you are champion of all of North America. It is possible for you to lose the tournament and your title at any point."

Matt shook his head. "No, that's not it." he insisted.

"Oh, alright then." Edward nodded understandingly.

"Then what is it?" asked Percy. "Come on, don't keep us in suspence."

"I'd rather talk about it another time."

This was getting everyone else pretty suspicious. What exactly was it Matt was hiding from them? In the dirty blonde-haired boy's mind...

"I have to be Thomas's opponent in this tournament." he thought to himself. "I don't care which round it actually happens at, but it has to be me Thomas eventually faces off with. If this feeling in my gut is right, then it could be the only way he'll start to get better..."

Ah, so that's what Matt was thinking about just now.

(elsewhere...)

Outside, the bus continued to drive down the expressway towards Boxford Land. Whatever the matchups were, let's hope for the best ones... Mainly because whoever was paired up for a duel, it was gonna be adding a ton of pressure to the two duelists.

(elsewhere...)

Outside the gateway into Boxford Land, all of the remaining duelists had gathered to await Discord announcing the matchups for round three of ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ '. Over with Percy and the others, Sir Topham Hatt, Lady Hatt, Bridget, and Stephen all decided to join them in finding out the duelist pairings.

"Round three already!" chortled Sir Topham Hatt.

"Agreed, sir." nodded Henry. "Only Thomas, Emily, James, and Rosie are all left to represent the Island of Sodor."

"I wonder who will come out on top." wondered Mavis.

"The-a most likely ones will-a probably be-a Thomas and-a Emily." figured Gina. "At-a least, that is-a what I-a think."

"Man, I hope Thomas wins it all!" prayed Stephen.

"No way!" cut in Bridget. "I think Emily will win it all!"

"Okay, okay, settle down, you two." Lady Hatt scolded gently. "Remember that there are several other players to cheer for, you know."

"Yes, Grandmother!" The two young kids agreed at once.

"You know something? I'm surprised Thomas didn't drop out, by now." commented Gordon.

"Me neither." agreed Henry. "I mean, he doesn't like playing Duel Monsters all that much anymore."

"This is something he needs to do." Carlie pointed out. "I just wish I knew just what the reason was for..."

Up on the stage, Discord was finally ready to make the announcement. He took a few steps towards the microphone, took hold of it, and started addressing the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The creator of Duel Monsters greeted cheerfully. "Welcome to round three of Boxford Corp's latest Duel Monsters tournament - ' ** _The Great International Duel Cup_** '! After so much excitement and tension, we are down to our final eight duelists!"

Over with Thomas...

"Thomas Billinton!"

Over with Matt...

"Matt Fudo!" continued Discord.

Over with Scott...

"The Flying Scotsm-oopsy daisy! I mean, Scott Gresley!"

Cue some chuckles from the audience. Over with Emily...

"Emily Stirling!" Discord went on.

Over with Philip...

"Philip Altoona!"

Over with James...

"James Hughes!" announced Discord.

Over with Rosie...

"Rosie Vulcan!"

Finally, over with Frieda...

"And finally... Frieda Krupp!" finished Discord.

Over in the audience...

"YEAH! WHOO! YEEHAW! YOU GO!" cheered Gordon, rejoicing that Frieda was still in the tournament.

Zack looked to Edward. "Is he even for real?"

"Sometimes even I ask myself that." The intelligent, blue-haired boy sighed in response.

Back atop the stage, Discord had just beem given a remote control by Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

"And now, we shall see who shall fight who." he said, poking the button to nearby. "And the results are..."

The flat-screen monitor above Boxford Land's entryway got all static-like, but eventually lit and up and revealed the matchups.

"Can it be?" whispered Thomas.

Emily was aghast. "Me against him?!"

"Oh boy!" gulped James. "This will be big."

These were the following matchups:  
-Thomas vs. James  
-Emily vs. Matt  
-Scott vs. Frieda  
-Philip vs. Rosie

"I have to face Matt?" asked Emily, with a hint of disappointment in her voice. She had been hoping to go up against Thomas.

Philip looked to his soon-to-be opponent. "Hey, Rosie, good luck to you."

"Same to you, Philip." The cherry red-haired girl replied pleasantly.

Meanwhile, James looked over to Thomas (who was busy trying to reassure Emily that she would do great against Matt).

"Maybe now's my chance for some answers..." The red-haired boy thought to himself. "Of course, I'm going to be in for the tough duel either way."

(elsewhere...)

For the first duel of the first round, Thomas and James were both taken a familiar setting in found Australia... And it was a desert...

"An Australian desert..." groaned James, wiping his forehead due to sweat from the heat. "That's just great..."

Thomas didn't say a word... He was too busy looking over his cards one last time before it was time to shuffle the Decks and begin the duel.

"Yo, Thomas!" called out the voice of James, catching the blue-haired boy's attention. The red-haired boy grinned a bit. "Give it your all."

"I intend to."

Yup, Thomas sounded serious once more. The two duelists walked over and handed each other their respective Decks to shuffle. For some strange reason, James hesitated in shuffling Thomas's Deck.

"What's wrong?" asked Thomas, shuffling his opponent's Deck. "It looked like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Although it's probably a gut feeling-" said James, finally shuffling the Deck. "-there might be a few surprises in this Deck that I'm going to have a hard time overcoming."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

"Like the 'Egyptian Gods'."

The gathering audience gasped upon hearing that.

"Did James say the 'Egyptian Gods'?" asked Percy.

"Thomas rarely even uses them!" added Gordon.

The 'Egyptian Gods Cards' were amongst three of the most powerful monsters in the whole game of Duel Monsters. Thomas hadn't used them since his final battle against Diablon and the 'Sacred Beasts', but it was possible the blue-haired boy had included them in his Deck for his duel with James. Then again, it was only a gut-feeling for the red-haired boy, so it could be possible the 'Gods' were not even in Thomas's Deck.

"We'll just have to see what happens in the coming turns." suggested James, once he finished shuffling his opponent's Deck. He handed it to Thomas. "Here's your Deck."

"And yours." added Thomas, handing the red-haired boy his Deck back.

The two duelists took their respective Decks back, and then walked over to their spots on the duel field. Meanwhile, the entire crowd anxiously awaited for the battle to commence.

"This is it." thought James. "Time to see if I have what it takes to truly go toe-to-toe with Thomas Billinton."

Over on Thomas's side of the field, the blue-haired boy activated his Duel Disk and got into a fierce battle ready position. James actually flinched when he saw that, and Gordon, who was in the crowd, noticed.

"Hey, James!" The older, blue-haired boy called out. "You okay out there?"

James recovered and smirked. "Just fine! This is gonna be a great match!"

With that said, the red-haired boy activated his own Duel Disk and got into a dueling stance of his own. From there, Skiff walked into the center of the field between the two duelists to speak out.

"Let's get this duel underway!" The young boy announced. "Thomas and James, draw your hands and begin the match!"

Once the hands were drawn, the duel commenced.

"DUEL!" James and Thomas both announced at once (LP: 4000) x2.

In the audience...

"Thomas and James are actually going head-to-head." said Molly.

"They may have played each other in the past-" came from Edward. "-but this time it is so much different..."

"I'll say." agreed Percy.

Back in the duel field...

"I'll take the first turn!" announced James, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Negate Attack", "Neos Force", "Elemental HERO Avian", "Elemental HERO Neos", "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix", and "Polymerization"

* * *

His hand contained 'Negate Attack', 'Neos Force', 'Elemental HERO Avian', 'Elemental HERO Neos', 'Elemental HERO Burstinatrix', and the drawn 'Polymerization'. With a plan on hand, James immediately held his drawn card out.

"Try this on for size, Thomas." The red-haired boy dared. "I activate my good old 'Polymerization' card!"

Thomas frowned in concern.

"I'll use it to fuse 'Elemental HERO Burstinatrix' with 'Elemental HERO Avian'!"

The two monsters briefly appeared before leaping into the sky and fusing together.

"I Fusion Summon 'Elemental HERO Flame Wingman'!" announced James, raising his right hand into the sky.

When the Fusion Summon sequence ended, the red and greenish 'Elemental HERO' Fusion Monster appeared onto the field (Level: 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200). From there, James took and slotted one card into his Duel Disk.

"Finally, I set one card and end my turn." finished the red-haired boy, just as a facedown card materialized. He then looked at his opponent. "Now, Thomas, show me what you've got!"

In the audience...

"James is starting off strong." commented Emily. "Then again, the Summon of 'Elemental HERO Flame Wingman' is often one of his opening plays."

"Let's see how Thomas can top that." added Percy.

Back in the duel field...

"James, I never thought I would get to duel you in a big tournament." said Thomas. "Our last duels haven't been as big as this, and for that I must go at you with my full strength!"

"I know!" agreed James. "I'm ready for it!"

"Then it's time for me to draw a card!" From there, the blue-haired boy drew a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** **(6)** : "Mystical Elf", "Magical Dimension", "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian", "Mirror Force", "Shift", and "Dark Magician"

* * *

His hand contained 'Mystical Elf', 'Magical Dimension', 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian', 'Mirror Force', 'Shift', and the drawn 'Dark Magician'. On cue, the familiar 'Mystical Elf' appeared on the field in a defensive stance (Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000).

"I Summon 'Mystical Elf' in defense mode!" announced Thomas. From there, he took and held out another familiar card from his hand. "From there, I'll activate a Quick-Play Spell - 'Magical Dimension'! By sacrificing a monster on my field while controlling a Spellcaster-Type monster, I'm able to Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster from my hand!"

'Mystical Elf' vanished in streaks of blue.

"I call forth my trusty ace monster - 'Dark Magician'!"

Appearing onto the field, and posing with his scepter for battle, was the purple-haired, male Spellcaster monster himself (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"Thomas Summoned 'Dark Magician' on his first turn." gasped James R..

"Using 'Magical Dimension' no less." added Carlie.

"And because of 'Magical Dimension'-" put in Zack. "-Thomas can now target a monster on his opponent's side of the field and destroy it."

Back in the duel field...

"I'll now use 'Magical Dimension's' other effect!" declared Thomas. "I can target and destroy one monster on your side of the field, James!"

The golden coffin-like casket rose behind 'Elemental HERO Flame Wingman' and absorbed the monster before closing up.

"'Flame Wingman'!" James cried out, which was also all he could say.

 ***BOOM!***

The casket then exploded and clouded dust all over the red-haired boy's side of the field. James braced himself from the force of the destruction of his only monster.

"I wasn't expecting Thomas to Summon 'Dark Magician' so soon." he thought to himself. "And now, because 'Flame Wingman' is gone, I'll have to eat a direct attack!"

"Prepare yourself, James, for I still have yet to declare an attack!" shouted Thomas, entering the Battle Phase. "'Dark Magician', attack James directly with Dark Magic Attack!"

'Dark Magician' obeyed, and fired off a blast of black magic from his scepter towards a seemingly defenseless James Hughes. Unfortunately, it wasn't gonna be THAT easy of a direct attack.

"Facedown card, open!" The red-haired boy announced, as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Negate Attack'!"

A swirling vortex absorbed the black magical-like attack and fizzed it out.

"This card not only negates your attack-" explained James. "-but it also ends the Battle Phase all together!" He then sighed to himself. "That was a close call."

From there, Thomas slotted two cards into his Duel Disk, causing two facedown cards to materialize on the field.

"I place two cards facedown." he said. "And with that, I end my turn." In his mind... "Not bad, James... You've actually avoided my attack..."

"He's as good as ever..." James thought to himself. "I was lucky to have set 'Negate Attack' last turn. If I hadn't, then I would have eaten tons of damage... A hidden fighting spirit... An unshakable confidence..." A small grin crept onto his face. "This guy's not just a relic—Thomas really is a skilled duelist." Finally, he drew a card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand (3)** : "Neos Force", "Elemental HERO Neos", and "Elemental HERO Bubbleman"

* * *

After taking a second to look at his drawn card, James held it out to show his opponent.

"And I Summon 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' in defense mode!"

The bubble-themed 'Elemental HERO' appeared onto the field in a defensive stance (Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

"'Bubbleman's' effect now activates!" The red-haired boy went on, drawing two cards. "When he's successfully Summoned while I control no other cards on my field, I draw two extra cards from my Deck."

Upon looking at his two drawn cards, another smile appeared on James's face. From there, three facedown cards materialized before him.

"I set three cards facedown and call it a turn."

"Here I come!" announced Thomas, drawing a card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand (2)** : "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" and "Thousand Knives"

* * *

From there, he placed another card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"I Summon 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the familiar elf swordsman (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200).

"From there, I'll activate a Spell Card!" Thomas held out his last card. "'Thousand Knives'! When I control a 'Dark Magician', I can target one monster on your side of the field and destroy it!"

'Dark Magician' turned towards a shocked James as several knives materialized around the male Spellcaster-Type monster.

"Attack!"

With a thrust and yell from 'Dark Magician', the knifes were launched towards 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman'. From there, the knives struck and caused the human monster to cry out in agony as he got skewered alive.

"Good... Now you're out of monsters, James." said Thomas. "And I'll now enter the Battle Phase again."

In the audience...

"Both attacks will send James down to 100 Life Points!" exclaimed Gordon.

"Be careful, James!" called Molly.

Finally, the command was given...

"BATTLE!" declared Thomas. "'Dark Magician', attack James's Life Points directly!"

'Dark Magician' obeyed and leaped into the sky above James, charging and firing off another blast of black magic towards the red-haired boy.

"I activate a Trap!" announced James, just as his first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'A Hero Emerges'!"

The mentioned Trap Card started glowing white as its effect activated.

"This Trap Card is activated when the opponent declares an attack." explained James. "When that happens, it makes you pick one random card in my hand. If it's a monster, then I can Special Summon it right away." He held the remaining card out. "But I only have one card in my hand, so I think I'll go and play it - 'Elemental HERO Neos', come forth!"

On cue, the Ultraman-like 'Elemental HERO' emerged from the card with a yell (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). The blast of black magic from 'Dark Magician' fizzled out, and the monster returned to Thomas's side of the field.

"So, we both have our ace monsters out." sighed Thomas.

"Thomas, if the symbol of your Deck is 'Dark Magician'-" smiled James. "-then the symbol of my Deck is 'Elemental HERO Neos'!"

'Dark Magician' (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100) and 'Elemental HERO Neos' (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000) both gazed at each other. Back with the audience...

"Thomas and James both have their ace monsters out." said Mavis, amazed.

"And they are even in power." added Toby.

"If they were to attack-" came from Henry. "-they'd both be destroyed."

"Something I doubt neither Thomas nor James are willing to risk, right now." put in Zack.

Back to the field...

"Thomas... our duel is yet to get started!" declared James. "It's 'Dark Magician' vs. 'Elemental HERO Neos'! Let's see who the better ace monster truly is, and who can use them the best of their abilities!"

This coming battle was gonna be good, wouldn't you say? But what about Thomas's reason for not giving up Duel Monsters if he doesn't have much interest in it, anymore? Would said reason finally be revealed to everyone watching the match? The answer to the question...will be given soon enough.

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	28. The Many Dimensions of Thomas (2)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up in the middle of a replica of a desert in Australia, Thomas and James both were locked in an epic duel. So far, they were evenly matched:  
-James (LP: 4000) controlled 'Elemental HERO Neos' (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000) and two set cards.  
-Thomas (LP: 4000) controlled 'Dark Magician' (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100), 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200), and two set cards.

"Thomas, it's time to see if either 'Dark Magician' or 'Elemental HERO Neos' are the superior ace monsters!" declared James boldly.

"If you say so." shrugged Thomas, sounding rather disinterested. "Either way, both monsters share the same Attack Points, meaning attacking won't do any good. So, I'll call off the Battle Phase, and end my turn there."

"It's my turn!" announced James, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 50  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Card Trooper"

* * *

On cue, the familiar robotic-like monster called 'Card Trooper' materialized on the field (Level: 3/ATK: 400/DEF: 400).

"I Summon 'Card Trooper' in attack mode!" The red-haired boy went on, drawing and sending three cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard ('Necro Gardna', 'Elemental HERO Necroshade' and 'Spark Blaster'). "'Card Trooper's' effect! Once per turn, I can choose a number from 1 to 3, and then send that many cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard. My monster then gains 500 Attack Points for each card sent to the Graveyard this way, until the end of this turn."

'Card Trooper' then grew stronger (ATK: 400 - 1900).

"Doing so increases 'Card Trooper's' Attack Points by 500 per card for the remainder of the turn." From there, James's second set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Next, I'll activate my facedown 'Neos Force' Spell Card! By equipping it onto 'Elemental HERO Neos', 'Neos' receives 800 additional Attack Points!"

'Elemental HERO Neos' grew even stronger (ATK: 2500 - 3300).

"3300 Attack Points..." worried Thomas.

"Best of all..." continued James. "When 'Neos' destroys an opponent's monster while equipped with 'Neos Force', the opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's Attack Points! And then, during the End Phase, 'Neos Force' gets shuffled back into my Deck for later use."

With the audience...

"Thomas would lose 3300 Life Points if James decides to attack 'Dark Magician'!" realized Rosie.

"He'd better be careful then." added Toby.

"Thomas..." Emily whispered to herself

Back in the duel field...

"Go forth, 'Neos'!" commanded James, entering the Battle Phase. "Attack 'Dark Magician' with Neo Force!"

'Elemental HERO Neos' obeyed, charging his fist and diving towards 'Dark Magician'.

"Facedown card, open!" declared Thomas, just as one of his facedown cards flipped up and revealed itself. "'Mirror Force'!"

James cringed. "W-What?!"

"That was a careless move on your part, James!" Thomas criticized, just as 'Elemental HERO Neos' got closer and closer. "When the opposing monster attacks, 'Mirror Force' will immediately destroy all monsters the opponent controls that are in attack mode!"

A holy barrier suddenly surrounded 'Dark Magician', causing 'Elemental HERO Neos' to accidentally punch it. The Ultraman-like monster cried out in pain before exploding into nothingness.

"'Neos'!" James called out. But it was about to get worse... "Huh?!"

Beams of blue energy started shooting out from the cracked mirror-like barrier. 'Card Trooper', because it was in attack position, wound up getting hit by a beam and ending up destroyed. As a result of the backfired attack, James braced himself from the force of the attack before recovering and drawing a card.

"I activate 'Card Trooper's' other effect! When it's destroyed, I draw one additional card from my Deck!" The red-haired boy's final set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Next, I'll activate a Trap - 'Death and Rebirth'! It activates only during my Battle Phase when a Normal Monster I control is destroyed. It destroys one monster my opponent controls!" James then smirked pridefully. "Once the monster of my choice is destroyed, I can Special Summon my destroyed Normal Monster in face-up attack position." He then pointed at his opponent with determination. "The monster that is targeted for destruction...is 'Dark Magician'!"

The face-up 'Death and Rebirth' Trap Card fired a blue beam of its own towards 'Dark Magician'.

"'Dark Magician' is history!"

"Not yet!" interrupted Thomas, just as his remaining set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "I activate a Trap - 'Shift'!"

In the audience...

"'Shift'?" quizzed Henry.

"What does that card do?" asked Percy.

Back in the duel field...

"When the opponent designates one monster on my side of the field as the target of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or battle attack-" explained Thomas. "-I can change the target to a different monster on my side of the field."

'Dark Magician', still in the path of the attack from the 'Death and Rebirth' Trap Card, was suddenly swapped with 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' like magic or another! The blue beam struck 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' and destroyed him as 'Dark Magician' watched on. From there...

"In that case..." mumbled James, unhappy over the fact he didn't destroy 'Dark Magician'. "I'll revive 'Elemental HERO Neos'!"

'Elemental HERO Neos' returned to the field.

"By the effect of 'Death and Rebirth'-" The red-haired boy continued. "-the revived monster MUST attack this turn." He then pointed forth and gave the command to do battle with the enemy... "Attack at once, 'Neos'!"

'Elemental HERO Neos' (ATK: 2500) obeyed and charged forth.

"Go, 'Dark Magician'!" commanded Thomas, just as the purple-haired, male Spellcaster-Type monster (ATK: 2500) obeyed and charged forth.

" **WRATH OF NEOS!** " /" **DARK MAGIC ATTACK!** "

Leaping into the sky, the two ace monsters faced each other and unleashed their signature attacks at the same time.

 ***BOOM!***

The resulting explosion from the two monsters was powerful enough to send James and Thomas both flying back across the field.

"What power!" breathed Carlie.

When the smoke cleared, both 'Dark Magician' and 'Elemental HERO Neos' were both gone.

"'N-Neos'..." grimaced James, managing to look up.

"'D-Dark Magician'..." Thomas weakly added, also looking up.

It looked like both duelists were back where they started...

* * *

 **Title: The Many Dimensions of Thomas, Part 2**

* * *

Once everything was calm again, James sighed to himself.

"He dodged another of my attacks." The red-haired boy thought to himself. "Thomas really is something else."

Over with Thomas...

"James saw through 'Mirror Force' and countered so easily." The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "He's gotten better than ever before! If only I could start having fun again..." He drew a card. "It's my turn, now!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 52  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Alpha The Magnet Warrior"

* * *

On cue, the familiar 'Alpha The Magnet Warrior' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Alpha The Magnet Warrior' in attack mode!"

The greenish 'Magnet Warrior' appeared before a defenseless James (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700).

"Go forth, 'Alpha', and attack James directly!" commanded Thomas. " **MAGNET SKY SWORD FLASH**!"

'Alpha The Magnet Warrior' obeyed and leaped into the sky, attempting to strike James and reduce his Life Points.

"Sorry, Thomas, but you'll have to do better than that!" frowned James, just as his Graveyard started shining all white. "During my opponent's turn, I can remove 'Necro Gardna' from my Graveyard and negate the next attack this turn from a monster my opponent controls"

The spirit of 'Necro Gardna' rose and blocked the attack, forcing 'Alpha The Magnet Warrior' back onto Thomas's side of the field.

"I remember!" thought Thomas. "'Necro Gardna' was one of the cards James drew and sent to the Graveyard!"

A flashback ensured...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

James was using 'Card Trooper's' effect...

"I Summon 'Card Trooper' in attack mode!" Flashback James announced, drawing and sending three cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard ('Necro Gardna', 'Elemental HERO Necroshade' and 'Spark Blaster'). "'Card Trooper's' effect! Once per turn, I can choose a number from 1 to 3, and then send that many cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard. My monster then gains 500 Attack Points for each card sent to the Graveyard this way, until the end of this turn."

'Card Trooper' then grew stronger (ATK: 400 - 1500).

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"That wasn't a bad play." Thomas continued to mentally speak. "James is handling his Deck as if it were his own limbs."

"With your turn over-" declared James, drawing a card. "-it's my turn, now!"

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 45  
 **Current Hand** (2): ? and "Elemental HERO Sparkman"

* * *

On cue, the 'Elemental HERO Sparkman' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Come forth - 'Elemental HERO Sparkman'!"

The electric-based 'Elemental HERO' appeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

"Go forth, 'Sparkman'!" ordered James. " **SPARK FLASH**!"

'Elemental HERO Sparkman' obeyed, firing a shockwave of lighting at 'Alpha The Magnet Warrior', striking and destroying it.

"'Alpha'..." grimaced Thomas (LP: 3800).

In the audience, everyone was amazed at how far both duelists were going to win.

"Man, James...seems to be a match for Thomas..." admitted Gordon.

"Way to go, James!" cheered Molly.

Back in the field...

"It's my turn!" announced Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 3800)  
 **Deck** : 51  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight"

* * *

He immediately held his drawn card out.

"I Summon 'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight' in attack mode!"

The horse-riding knight appeared onto the field, as the horse leaned back and let out a neigh (Level: 7/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2100).

"As 'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight' is the only card in my hand-" explained Thomas. "-I can Normal Summon him without a tribute by his own effect. Now go forth, 'Gaia', and attack 'Elemental HERO Sparkman'!"

'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight' obeyed, charging forth towards 'Elemental HERO Sparkman'.

" **SPIRAL SHAVER**!"

'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight' struck 'Elemental HERO Sparkman' with one of his lances, shattering him into pieces of glass. The force of the attack caused James to cry out and brace himself (LP: 3300). Eventually, he recovered and stared at his opponent.

"He's good... He flipped things back into his favor with one draw." The red-haired boy thought to himself. "I was hoping to easily read through his actions, but he has way too many for me to keep up! No matter, I won't be defeated like this!" He drew a card. "It's my turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : James Hughes (LP: 3300)  
 **Deck** : 44  
 **Current Hand** (2): "Elemental Hero Bladedge" and "Impact Flip"

* * *

James's hand contained 'Elemental Hero Bladedge' and the drawn 'Impact Flip'.

"Hey! You're not the only one who can summon a powerful monster without a tribute, Thomas." James pointed out. "I activate the effect of 'Elemental HERO Necroshade' in my Graveyard!"

The mentioned Monster Card emerged from the Graveyard while shining all white.

"Once, while 'Necroshade' is in the Graveyard, I can Normal Summon one Level 5 or higher 'Elemental HERO' Monster without tributing any monsters!" James placed a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "And so, I Summon 'Elemental HERO Bladedge'!"

The golden armored 'Elemental HERO' appeared on the field (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800). From there, an Equip Spell Card called 'Impact Flip' materialized face-up on the field behind 'Elemental HERO Bladedge'.

"Next, I'll activate 'Impact Flip'!" continued James. "Once per turn, I can flip one face-down defense position monster my opponent controls face-up—with potential Flip Effects not being activated at this time."

Thomas scowled as his opponent continued speaking...

"In addition, when the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, the opponent must send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard."

'Elemental HERO Bladedge' obeyed, slicing 'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight' to ribbons. Thomas braced himself as damage was sustained (LP: 3500). Because of the effect of the 'Impact Flip' Spell Card, the blue-haired boy sent the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard without looking at it.

"I'm in a good position." thought James. "But I still have a feeling that Thomas might regain the advantage in his next draw. I also have to know why he continues to duel despite his traumas."

"It's my turn!" said Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 3500)  
 **Deck** : 49  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Card of Sanctity"

* * *

"I activate 'Card of Sanctity'! We both must draw until we hold six cards in our respective hands!"

Thomas and James both drew six cards. From there...

"Because I've drawn 'Watapon' by the use of a Card Effect-" The blue-haired boy went on, just as the mentioned—and familiar looking—cotton ball-like monster appeared on the field (Level: 1/ATK: 200/DEF: 300). "-I Special Summon him in defense mode!"

James had a thought. "Is he gonna do it?"

The red-haired boy was right... 'Watapon' faded away in a blue streak, which signaled...

"I tribute 'Watapon' to Summon 'Dark Magician Girl'!" announced Thomas, raising a card into the air.

Appearing onto the field was 'Dark Magician Girl' herself (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700). James was ecstatic as ever to see her.

"Man, I never get tired of seeing her!" The red-haired boy said excitedly. "But to actually fight her head-to-head in a duel? That's a dream come true!" He grinned in a cheeky way. "Too bad she isn't a match for 'Elemental HERO Bladedge'."

"For every 'Dark Magician' sleeping in the Graveyard-" explained Thomas. "-'Dark Magician Girl' receives 300 additional Attack Points."

'Dark Magician Girl' grew stronger (ATK: 2000 - 2300).

"That's still not enough!" protested James.

Suddenly, a familiar Fiend-Type creature appeared on the field behind 'Elemental HERO Bladedge', and, with no warning, began to clutch onto him.

"W-What the-?" James cringed.

In the audience...

"Oh dear!" gasped Ashima.

"Is that-?" asked Stanley.

Back in the duel field...

"The card sent to the Graveyard by the effect of 'Impact Flip' was the Effect Monster Card 'Archfiend of Gilfer'." explained Thomas. "When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can target one face-up monster on the field and equip that target with this card. That monster loses 500 Attack Points while equipped with this card!"

'Elemental HERO Bladedge' grew weaker (ATK: 2600 - 2100).

"Oh no!" cried James.

"That means 'Dark Magician Girl' is now powerful enough to destroy 'Bladedge'!" said Thomas. He then entered the Battle Phase. "Go forth, Dark Magician Girl... **DARK BURNING ATTACK**!"

'Dark Magician Girl' obeyed, leaping into the sky and, while aiming her wand, fired a purple blast at the enemy monster. 'Elemental HERO Bladedge was hit by the attack and exploded, causing James to brace himself and cry out once more as he received damage (LP: 3100). The red-haired boy then recovered and sent both cards on his Duel Disk to the Graveyard.

"I activate the next effect of 'Impact Flip'! When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, both players draw one card."

Both James and Thomas drew a card from their respective Decks. Immediately, three facedown cards materialized on Thomas's side of the field.

"I set three cards and end my turn." finished Thomas.

James scowled. "Man, Thomas really is one hell of a duelist... He's one-upped me in every attack I've made thus far..."

When he looked at Thomas, all the red-haired boy saw on his friend's face was nothing but anger, sadness, depression, and disinterest all rolled into one emotion.

"But, Thomas still isn't showing any interest whatsoever... That's it! I have to know the truth... We ALL need to know it!" Finally, James spoke aloud. "Hey, Thomas, what's the deal?"

Thomas looked up. "Hm?"

"What's the matter with you?" The red-haired boy demanded. "Why is it you continue to play Duel Monsters even though you've completely lost interest in the game? It makes little to no sense to me."

Thomas glared at his friend before silently looking around the area. All he could see were looks of confusion and/or concern from many people—but especially his friends. This was perhaps the first time ANYONE had asked Thomas that question since his return, and they all really wanted to know.

"I..."

"Out with it!" demanded James. "If you're so depressed with playing Duel Monsters, then why continue to play the game?"

After what seemed like forever, Thomas finally gave in and decided to confess the reason why. To start, he removed the 'Dark Magician Girl' Monster Card from his Duel Disk and stared at it somberly, causing the monster itself to look back at her master/friend in deep concern.

"In the Duel Monsters spirit world, I was constantly struggling with my emotions, constantly fighting a losing battle. This Deck contains all of my feelings over the course of that journey. All of my cards were forced to suffer the consequences of my actions. Each of them were subjected to pain and suffering as I eliminated everyone who stood in my way, being consumed by my anger, my hatred, my sadness, my desperation... They've all been contaminated by the darkness of my heart."

"Contaminated by the darkness?" repeated James.

"Ever since I first obtained my Deck, I've always shared a powerful bond with many of my monsters." explained Thomas, closing his eyes. "I can feel the warmth and pulse of my monsters through the Deck, I hear their heartbeats, and they always felt comforting and supportive of me..."

A flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Clips of Thomas being possessed by Diablon and cruelly treating his monsters were shown... And it all began with Thomas Special Summoning 'Dark Eradicator Warlock' for the first time against Vampire Lord.

" _However, ever since the journey through the Duel Monsters spirit world where I was slowly turning back into Diablon_ -" narrated Thomas, just before the scene changed to Flashback Thomas activating the 'The Field of Dark Graves' Field Spell Card against Nathaniel, transforming into Diablon, injecting his monsters with darkness, and then selfishly sacrificing all of them to try and achieve victory. "- _all of my selfish emotions and darkness slowly began to taint my Deck, filling all of my cards with everything I felt and suffered_."

(new scene...)

The scenes then changed over to Thomas using the 'Berserker Soul' Spell Card against Diesel. The blue-haired boy had been possessed once more by Diablon/Anakin after becoming enraged over Diesel pulling an extremely cruel ' _joke_ ' on him, and he continuously sent Monster Cards from his Deck to the Graveyard one-by-one to keep attacking with 'Breaker the Magical Warrior' until Diesel was dead as a doornail.

" _The more I fell into darkness, the more my Deck was poisoned by it... The more I tortured the monsters I cherish so dearly_."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended, and Thomas had his eyes opened once more.

"Now, whenever I use any of my cards, I feel all the pain I've suffered throughout my life. Everything from my past, losing everything precious to me, will continue to linger inside my Deck..."

Thomas continued to gaze at the 'Dark Magician Girl' Monster Card before turning his gaze to the monster herself, who was still on his side of the field. He could see in her eyes that his words had greatly upset her, almost like she didn't want to believe what the blue-haired boy had said... Unfortunately, the female Spellcaster-Type monster knew that Thomas was right.

"It's true." he whispered to her, before placing the 'Dark Magician Girl' Monster Card back onto the Monster Field slot his Duel Disk. Thomas then resumed speaking directly to James. "So long as I continue to duel, then the pain will never go away. It will always carry on the more I continue to duel with this Deck..."

"If that's the case, then why haven't you stopped dueling if it hurts so much?" asked James curiously. "I mean, there has to be a reason for it. Right?"

Thomas was quiet for a brief moment before finally responding with...

"It's because I can't stop."

James was surprised. "What do you mean you can't stop?" he demanded.

"Because...it's the only way I can redeem myself..." Thomas answered slowly and sadly, just as another flashback started up.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Thomas had defeated Anakin, and was now desperately struggling to overcome and control the darkness of the ' ** _Supreme King_** '.

"But...I will carry the sins on..." The blue-haired boy winced on, finding himself slowly becoming a demon. "The crimes of my past self; I will live on despite them... Yes! I will continue to bear the memories of Anakin and all of the crimes he committed as Diablon, because the darkness has no control over me!"

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended.

"After successfully gaining complete control of my dormant powers, I had swore to carry the burden of responsibility for my crimes as Diablon..." continued Thomas. "Even then, after we returned to our world, I had tried to move on and put the past behind me and not to not dwell on it too much... But I couldn't..."

A third flashback ensured.—

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

It was nightime, and Thomas was sleeping in his bedroom back on the Island of Sodor, just after returning from the Duel Monsters spirit world. Unfortunately, he was tossing and turning in his sleep. The blue-haired boy couldn't get the past out of his mind, and so he was having another nightmare...

" _No matter how much I tried to_..." narrated Thomas.

(Dream)

Thomas was dreaming of when Anakin transformed into Diablon. As the beams of darkness struck his body, he screamed in immense pain and agony as his body was corrupted and morphed by the darkness, his flesh being contorted into hard demonic grey scales as spikes began to jut out of his arms, neck, shoulders and heels, his ears being turned into wing-like appendages, along with a large pair of black demonic wings sprouting from his back...

(End Dream)

As Thomas screamed at the top of his lungs, just as had in the dream—he shot up from his bed in a cold sweat and gasping heavily. The blue-haired boy had felt the exact same pain he experienced when he was transformed into the demon.

" _I simply couldn't forget_..." narrated Thomas, as the scene shifted to him in his self conscience screaming as he fell into an endless black void. " _Those horrible memories were burned into my eyes, feasting on my heart. They became my flesh and blood that I can't dig out_."

(new scene...)

The flashback then changed to Thomas' bedroom, with him and Emily both sitting on his bed while the dark green-haired girl hugged him close to her body, trying her best to comfort her ' ** _Supreme King_** ' as best she could, just as Anastasia usually comforted Anakin in the past.

" _To heal the wounds in my heart, Emily and her family moved in with my family so that she would always be with me and try to help me recover... Unfortunately, even with my angel's love and care, it wouldn't stop the memories from continuing to haunt me_."

(new scene...)

It then transitioned to Thomas in the bathroom, splashing his face with water from the sink. After rinsing his face with a towel, Thomas looked in the mirror at his reflection. However, he didn't see his regular self in the mirror. Instead, he saw the face of his former black-haired older-self, Anakin. The resemblance was unmistakable, identical with the same cross scar through his eye, after all they were the same person, only Anakin's face was slightly older. Seeing himself as Anakin wasn't quite as painful for Thomas, but...

" _No matter where I was, or how much I tried to unsee it, all I could see when I look at myself was Anakin. The demon that I became_..." narrated Thomas, as the image of Anakin in the mirror turned into Diablon.

The blue-haired boy grimaced hard as a nasty memory started to play...

(new scene...)

The war of the Duel Monsters spirit world was raging on as the Court of Darkness were once again ruthlessly attacking another settlement, engaging in yet another fierce battle against their enemies for control, ruthlessly killing anyone who stood in their way - those who were fleeing for their lives, and those who brave enough (or foolish enough) to fight for their home and safety. From afar distance, Diablon stood atop the cliff-side above the town, observing the townsfolk foolishly resisting against his army in sadistic pleasure.

"More ants to crush." commented Diablon loudly. "I wonder if this world can offer me a real challenge."

At that moment, Diablon heard the footsteps of someone approaching on the cliff. A young apprentice, in his teenage years, had managed to escape the ongoing battle with his life after being completely overpowered and had climbed up the cliff in the hope of hiding from the Court of Darkness. Unfortunately for him, however, he had come into direct contact with the Court's very own feared ruler. Diablon smirked in satisfaction. It would seem his desires were being fulfilled.

"And as if to answer, the world sends me a trembling child." he said, before jumping down to the young apprentice, striking even further fear into the boy. "Are you going to fight and die here? Or, run away in fear again?"

The poor boy was too terrified to speak. He was facing the most feared and dangerous being in the world, the devil himself. The boy wanted to quickly run away and scream for help, but he was completely paralysed by fear and couldn't move a muscle... Until, at last, the boy finally appeared to pluck up courage and drew forth his weapon against the demon. Diablon, however, wasn't worried in the slightest. In fact, he was rather amused by the boy's foolishness.

"Fine. I will teach you fear, then pain, and then... Well, the fear and pain will both actually be the end of you."

With a loud cry, the ' ** _Evil One_** ' charged forth...

(new scene...)

As Thomas relived another memory of his time as Diablon, the more the pain began to tear into him. He turned his head away from the mirror, hoping to get rid of his demonic reflection. However, as the blue-haired boy looked down into the water-filled sink, he saw his reflection once again on the water, once again seeing Diablon instead of his regular. In a fit of brief frustration and rage, Thomas slammed his fist down onto his reflection on the water, splashing water all over the place, including over Thomas. But even still, when the water stilled once more, he could still see Diablon's face staring right back at him.

" _Nothing could stop it_." narrated Thomas. " _For as long as I carry these scars, the eternal proof and reminder of who I once was, and the crimes I had commited, I could never be able to see myself in any other way_."

(new scene...)

The flashback shifted to Thomas' bedroom once again, this time as the sun was setting as Thomas stood by his desk, the evening just before he and everyone else were due to depart for ' **The Great International Duel Cup** ' in **'Atlanta - Georgia** '. He opened the top drawer of his desk, containing lots of pencils, pens, erasers, notebooks, but most importantly, his Duel Monsters Deck. Thomas took the Deck out from the drawer and held it up to his chest while his eyes were covered by shadows, before looking up with a fierce, angry, and determined expression on his scarred face.

" _When I realized that, I decided to face my own destiny_." narrated Thomas. " _Only through continuing to play Duel Monsters could I redeem myself for all of the crimes I had once committed in my previous life_."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended.

"That's why I have to keep dueling no matter how much it hurts." finished Thomas. "It's the only way I can make right what my past self did wrong. It's the only way I can someday be able to enjoy life again."

James was beyond stunned. He never knew how serious Thomas was being he heard the whole speech.

"Thomas, I... We... we didn't know how personal...this was..." The red-haired boy whispered.

The whole audience wasn't the only ones to hear the speech...

(elsewhere...)

Inside a plane heading for Europe, passengers were watching the Thomas vs. James duel at their seats. But one person in particular, however, was most shocked when she heard the whole thing.

"That's why I have to keep dueling no matter how much it hurts." finished Thomas, who was on TV. "It's the only way I can make right what my past self did wrong. It's the only way I can someday be able to enjoy life again."

"Thomas..."

It was Lady Stone who was watching the duel. She was beyond shocked with what she was hearing.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the replica of an Australian desert, James opened his eyes while smiling brightly.

"You know what I think?" he began. "I personally think that this duel could be a start to helping you regain your dueling spirit."

"Regain my dueling spirit?" repeated Thomas, saying it as if it were a question.

"Of course!" James then went and drew a card. "Since it's my turn now, I'll draw a card!"

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : James Hughes (LP: 3100)  
 **Deck** : 36  
 **Current Hand** (8): "Code Change", "Hero's Guild", "Contact Out", "Neo Space", "Miracle Contact", "Miracle Fusion", "Winged Kuriboh", and "Subspace Battle"

* * *

His hand now contained 'Code Change', 'Hero's Guild', 'Contact Out', 'Neo Space', 'Miracle Contact', 'Miracle Fusion', 'Winged Kuriboh', and the drawn 'Subspace Battle'.

"I activate a Continuous Spell Card!" The red-haired boy began. Just as a Spell Card called 'Hero's Guild' materialized face-up on the field. "'Hero's Guild'! Once per turn, I can have both players send the top card of their respective Decks to the Graveyard. If a Warrior-Type monster is sent to the Graveyard this way, the player who sent it can add it to their hand. If a card is added to a player's hand by this effect, I must destroy this card."

Both duelists drew a card from their respective Decks. James's drawn card was the 'Neo-Spacian Grand Mole' Monster Card.

"'Neo-Spacian Grand Mole'..." The red-haired boy thought to himself. "This guy has a powerful effect, but it's a Rock-Type monster..." He then took and readied a card. "Still, I can make it come to my hand..." James held out another card. "Next, I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell Card 'Code Change'! I select one face-up card on the field whose effect involves a Type(s) of monster and declare a Type. Until the End Phase, the Type(s) mentioned in the selected card's text becomes the declared Type."

"Not so fast!" interrupted Thomas. "I activate a Trap - 'Mystical Refpanel'!"

The first facedown card on the blue-haired boy's side of the field flipped up and revealed itself, creating a purple fairy with a large mirror.

"What?!" panicked James, watching as the face-up 'Code Change' Spell Card fizzled away.

"Now 'Code Change' has been locked inside the spirit mirror of 'Mystical Refpanel'!"

Thomas was right; the 'Code Change' Spell Card had suddenly appeared inside the mirror of 'Mystical Refpanel'. Upset, James was forced to send both cards ('Neo-Spacian Grand Mole' and 'Hero's Guild') to the Graveyard. Thomas, meanwhile, drew a card and looked at it with seeming disappointment on his face.

"I must now send this card to my Graveyard." he said, sliding it into the Graveyard. "Mainly since it's not a Warrior-Type Monster Card."

"My turn is far from finished!" insisted James, before taking and holding out another Spell Card. "I activate 'Subspace Battle'!"

"'Subspace Battle'?"

"'Subspace Battle' works by forcing each player to reveal three Monster Cards from their Deck simultaneously, one at a time.." The red-haired boy explained. "Each time both players reveal a Monster Card this way, the player who reveals a Monster Card with higher Attack Power adds that card to their hand, while the player who reveals a Monster Card with lower Attack Power takes 500 damage and sends it to the Graveyard."

In the audience...

"What could-a James be-a planning to-a select?" wondered Gina.

"It could either help or hinder him." answered Axel.

Back on the field, both duelists drew three cards and looked at them.

"Come out, my monsters!" announced James, throwing his three glowing cards forth.

"Arise, my monsters!" came from Thomas, also throwing his three cards out.

These were the following monsters that appeared:  
-James: 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' (ATK: 500), 'Elemental HERO Clayman' (ATK: 800), and 'Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin' (ATK: 600)  
-Thomas: 'Buster Blader' (ATK: 2600), 'Black Luster Soldier' (ATK: 3000), and 'Valkyrion the Magna Warrior' (ATK: 3500)

"Thomas has the stronger monsters!" exclaimed Gordon. "That means he'll take advantage of the situation and attack with 'em!"

And taking advantage of the situation, the blue-haired boy did...

"'Buster Blader'..." commanded Thomas. " **DESTRUCTION SWORD FLASH**!"

'Buster Blader' easily destroyed 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab'.

"'Black Luster Soldier'... **CHAOS BLADE**!"

'Black Luster Soldier' easily destroyed 'Elemental HERO Clayman'.

"'Valkyrion the Magna Warrior'... **MAGNET SABER**!'" Thomas finally finished.

'Valkyrion the Magna Warrior' easily destroyed 'Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin'. James grimaced as he took massive damage (LP: 1600).

"Because my monsters were weaker-" The red-haired boy said, sending three cards to the Graveyard one-by-one. "-I must send my monsters to the Graveyard."

"And mine are added to my hand." finished Thomas. His hand now contained 'Kuriboh', 'Magical Hats', 'Buster Blader', 'Black Luster Soldier', and 'Valkyrion the Magna Warrior'. "Is that all?"

"You kidding, man?" joked James. "I haven't even gotten started yet! Besides, you've just fallen into my trap!"

"Trap?!" Thomas cringed, wondering what the red-haired boy was planning. "What do you mean by trap?!"

"First, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Miracle Fusion'!" declared James, taking and holding out a Spell Card from his hand. "This lets me perform a Fusion Summon using 'Elemental HERO' Monsters on my field or in the Graveyard. So, I'll remove both 'Flame Wingman' and 'Sparkman'!"

Spirits of both 'Elemental HERO Flame Wingman' and 'Elemental HERO Sparkman' briefly appeared on the field before fusing together.

"Show yourself - 'Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman'!

Appearing onto the field from a very bright light, was a green-skinned 'HERO' wearing white and yellow armor (Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"For each 'Elemental HERO' Monster in the Graveyard-" explained James, as faint images of several of his 'Elemental HERO' Monsters around him. "-'Shining Flare Wingman' receives a boost of 400 Attack Points."

'Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman' grew even more powerful (ATK: 2500 - 4300).

"From there, I'll activate 'Miracle Contact'!" The red-haired boy continued, holding yet another Spell Card out. "Now I can use monsters from my field or Graveyard to perform a Contact Fusion Summon!" Three Monster Cards ('Elemental HERO Neos', 'Neo-Spacian Grand Mole', and 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab') emerged from the Graveyard. "All I have to do is put these cards back into my Deck."

Spirits of 'Elemental HERO Neos', 'Neo-Spacian Grand Mole', and 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' each appeared on the field before fusing together before a starry night-like sky.

" _ **Triple Contact Fusion!**_ " boomed James. " _ **Come forth - 'Elemental HERO Magma Neos'**_!"

As the Fusion Summon sequence came to an end, the volcanic 'Elemental HERO' appeared onto the field (Level: 9/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"And to change the scenery-" James went on still, sliding a card into his opened Field Spell zone "-I'll activate 'Neo Space'!"

The whole desert-like area became colorful and space-like.

"'Elemental HERO Neos' and all Fusion Monsters that list 'Neos' as a Fusion Material Monster gain 500 Attack Points." The red-haired boy explained. "In addition, Fusion Monsters that list 'Neos' as a Fusion Material Monster do not have to activate their effects during the End Phase that shuffle them into the Extra Deck."

'Elemental HERO Magma Neos' got stronger (ATK: 3000 - 3500).

"However, 'Elemental HERO Magma Neos' also gains 400 extra Attack Points for each Spell and Trap Card on the field. There are currently seven in total present, so that means 400 times 7 equals 2800 extra Attack Points for 'Magma Neos'!"

'Elemental HERO Magma Neos' became even stronger (ATK: 3500 - 6300).

"4300 and 6300 Attack Points respectively..." whispered Thomas, actually sounding amazed.

"This is the true potential of my 'Elemental HEROES', Thomas!" declared James. "Here's where it ends for you... Once I declare an attack with either of my monsters, you'll be finished!"

The audience was surprised; was Thomas actually going to lose here and now? Finally, the Battle Phase came...

"Go forth, 'Magma Neos'... Attack 'Dark Magician Girl' with Super Heat Meteor!"

'Elemental HERO Magma Neos' obeyed, charging and firing a huge ball of molten lava towards the seemingly helpless 'Dark Magician Girl'.

"You've forgotten that 'Dark Magician Girl' has the ability to redirect attacks back to where they came from!" Thomas pointed out. There seemed to be a tiny hint of a smirk on his face. "Trap Card, open - 'Magic Cylinder', activate!"

The blue-haired boy's second facedown card flipped up and revealed itself before creating two large cylinders of some kind.

"What?!" worried James. "'Magic Cylinder'?!"

"Thanks to this-" explained Thomas. "-'Dark Magician Girl' can redirect your attack from me towards you!"

'Elemental HERO Magma Neos's' attack entered one of the cylinders. With a wave of her wand, 'Dark Magician Girl' gave the command to fire the blast from the second cylinder. A bright, green beam was launched from the second cylinder towards a defenseless James!

"I'm not going down like this!" grunted James, before holding out yet another Spell Card. "I activate 'Contact Out'!"

Before 'Elemental HERO Magma Neos' could be hit by his own attack, he suddenly faded away in a blue streak.

"By the use of 'Contact Out', I've returned 'Magma Neos' to the Extra Deck. In addition, I'll Special Summon from my Deck the monsters used for the Summon!"

On cue, 'Elemental HERO Neos' (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000), 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (Level: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500), and 'Neo-Spacian Grand Mole' (Level: 3/ATK: 900/DEF: 300) each appeared on the field.

"You've dodged the power of 'Magic Cylinder'!" breathed Thomas.

"And I now have an extra three monsters to help me win against you!" added James. "No matter what you even try to do now, it won't get you out of this situation." He clenched a fist in triumph. "Thomas, this duel is all mine!"

Just then...

"Are you sure about that?" The voice of Thomas questioned.

James's look of triumph was replaced with a look of concern. With a shadow over his eyes, Thomas then looked up with what could now be seen as, much to the red-haired boy's surprise, a happy smile instead of constantly looking serious and stoic. It was almost as if he was... But it couldn't be possible!

"What's going on?" James asked himself. "Why is Thomas suddenly...smiling?"

"Is Thomas smiling?" blinked Percy, standing up from his seat.

"He is!" confirmed Emily.

"Not only that-" came from Edward. "-but that smile is as if he's...enjoying himself!"

"ENJOYING HIMSELF?!" The rest of the group exclaimed at once.

Back over with the blue-haired boy on the duel field...

"James, I'm afraid the duel has come to the point where I must show you my true strength." he remarked. "So now... Here we go!"

James gasped in shock while taking a step back, watching as his opponent's final set card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate a Trap - 'Dark Renewal'!" announced Thomas. "This activates when the opponent Summons a monster!" A large coffin rose from the ground. "I target one of those monsters and one monster I control and send both monsters to the Graveyard, and then I can Special Summon one Spellcaster monster from either my Deck or Graveyard." The coffin opened up. "To that point, I offer your 'Grand Mole' and my 'Dark Magician Girl'."

'Neo-Spacian Grand Mole' was sucked inside the coffin, along with a smiling 'Dark Magician Girl'. James frowned as he watched the play by his opponent being done. Once the two monsters were offered, the coffin closed up.

"Now, I can Special Summon a monster from the Graveyard!" continued Thomas.

James had a feeling on it. "I bet it's 'Dark Magician', right?"

Surprisingly...

"No." denied Thomas, motioning his right hand to the mirror of Mystical Refpanel. "At this moment... I activate the effect of the 'Code Change' sealed inside 'Mystical Refpanel'! I'm able to select one face-up card on the field whose effect involves a Type(s) of monster and declare a Type. Until the End Phase, the Type(s) mentioned in the selected card's text becomes the declared Type."

Finally, James realized what Thomas's big plan was...

"T-That means...!" The red-haired boy cringed.

A flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHSBACK**

Flashback Thomas, meanwhile, drew a card and looked at it with seeming disappointment on his face.

"I must now send this card to my Graveyard." he said, sliding it into the Graveyard. "Mainly since it's not a Warrior-Type Monster Card."

The card in question was...

" _The card you've sent to the Graveyard earlier was_...!" narrated James.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended.

"Correct." confirmed Thomas, still smiling. "The monster I'm Summoning is not 'Dark Magician', nor a Spellcaster monster-" His face then became fierce. "-but an 'Egyptian God'!" He took and held up the card. "Come forth - 'SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON'!"

A powerful blast of light erupted from the coffin, causing the audience to shield their eyes. Within seconds, bolts of lightning struck from the formed dark clouds and 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' was revealed lowering from the sky. Once lowered enough, the snake-like ' _Dragon God_ ' let loose a massive roar, which caused James to brace himself.

"This is...a 'God'!" The red-haired boy winced.

'Slifer the Sky Dragon' then growled silently (Level: 10/ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000). Back in the audience...

"He's actually played an 'Egyptian God'!" cried Henry.

Gina was amazed. "So-a that is a 'God'!"

"I've never seen one before!" added Axel.

"Me neither." agreed Ashima.

Back on the field...

"James, I believe only a 'God' is suitable to face an opponent like you." said Thomas, smiling pleasantly once more. "Especially since I rarely use them anymore."

Hearing that made James smile, as well. Even though there was no way he could win the duel now, it still warmed his heart to hear Thomas say something like that.

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 3500)  
 **Deck** : 41  
 **Current Hand** (6): 'Kuriboh', 'Magical Hats', 'Buster Blader', 'Black Luster Soldier', 'Valkyrion the Magna Warrior', and ?

* * *

Without looking at his drawn card, Thomas entered the Battle Phase.

"'Slifer the Sky Dragon', attack 'Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman'!"

'Slifer the Sky Dragon' (ATK: 6000) and 'Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman' (ATK: 4300) both faced each other before...

" **SUPER ELECTRICAL CONDUCTION WAVE - THUNDER FORCE**!" ordered Thomas.

'Slifer the Sky Dragon' obeyed; charging up a blast of electricity in its main mouth. Finally, the attack was unleashed, overwhelming and destroying 'Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman'. For dramatic effect, 'Elemental HERO Neos' and 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' were both destroyed by parts of the electrical attack.

"And that's game..." sighed James, accepting his defeat (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton wins!**

* * *

The holograms faded away and returned everyone to the replica of the Australian desert. With the duel over, Skiff walked to the center of the field to announce the results.

"Thomas emerges victorious, and advances on to the semi-finals!" The young boy declared. "It's too bad James lost, but he deserves big props for managing to push his opponent into such a corner! Let's give them both a big round of applause!"

The audience cheered for both Sudrian boys.

"Hey, Thomas!" James called out, catching the attention of his victorious opponent. "You've reminded me that I still have a long way to go before I can truly match you blow for blow. I'm going to continue to get stronger, and when I finally do, I'm sure I'll..."

"Thank you, James." Thomas interrupted.

"Huh?"

The red-haired boy then saw Thomas starting to approach. To his surprise, and seeming disappointment, the blue-haired boy was back to being stoic and such.

"Damn..." James muttered to himself. "He's become depressed again..."

"By allowing me to finally tell everyone here about my problems-" said Thomas, stopping near his defeated opponent. "-I... I've been able to slowly begin my recovery process and move on to regaining my passion for Duel Monsters."

James looked up. "R-Really?"

"Yes." nodded Thomas. "It will still take a long time, but it's all thanks to you and our duel that it has been jump started."

Chuckling happily, James rubbed the index finger of his right hand under his nose while smiling. Before long, he winked and pointed two fingers of his left hand at Thomas pleasantly.

"H-Hey, it was my pleasure to help ya, pal!" The red-haired boy exclaimed joyfully. He then added in something else... "Gotcha! That was a fun duel!"

From there, the audience began to cheer for the two duelists once more. Yup, I think Thomas's road to recovery will happen sooner than you all think. Don't you all agree? But for now, we have another duel to get to... And it will be another big one!


	29. The Synchro Prodigy (1)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up within a replica of what could be seen as a Roman Coliseum, Emily and Matt were both facing each other as the audience sat in the stands all around the building cheering for the two duelists.

"Well... this is it..." Emily thought to herself. "I'm about to face one of the most powerful duelists on Earth for a spot in the semi-finals of my first big Duel Monsters tournament... I know that I'm very nervous about the whole thing, but I just need to remember that I've become so much stronger than ever before..."

A flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

In the first flashback, Emily opened her eyes (which had returned to normal) fiercely. In addition, the dark aura around her body slowly died down until it was no more.

"W-What's happening?!" gasped Airknight Parshath.

Emily never said a word, but a confident smile soon crept onto her face. Yup, Emily had done it! Her darkness...was destroyed. The Court of Darkness member could not believe what he was seeing...

"I-Impossible!" exclaimed Airknight Parsath. "Y-Your darkness...! It's... it's... it's gone! ...but how?"

"You forced me to gaze inside my heart." explained Emily slowly. "Thinking that I would find only darkness. But you were wrong!"

"Then you gazed in the wrong place!"

"Look, believe what you wish, but I know the truth. My heart is filled with the light of friendship. And no magic, darkness, or anger can take that away. No matter how strong it is." Emily retorted, continuing to give her passionate speech. "So... thank you, Parshath. You've reminded me that my friends are always with me! And we're going to win this fight and take you down together!"

(new scene...)

"AAAAAHHHH!" Emily screamed, falling from the sky.

Rather fortunately, the dark green-haired girl landed safely... unfortunately, she landed right on 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'. Knight of Dark Dragon was very pleased with this turn out.

"So, the prey has come to the predator!" chuckled the Dragon Knight, standing up. "You were never a match for me..."

But Emily wasn't about to give up like that. With all her might, she clenched her right hand into a fist and threw a punch at Knight of Dark Dragon as hard as she could hit, striking him hard and square in the middle of the face while also causing him to stumble back and seemingly fall off the dragon into the abyss below.

"Oops! Sorry!" Emily called out, apologizing sarcastically. She then turned and gave a gasp. "Oh no!"

'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' itself had angrily turned its head and already had charged and fired another Inferno Fire Blast directly at Emily herself as she started to run away. As the dark green-haired girl ran down 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon's' tail, 'Seiyaryu' was coming up behind them.

" **HOLY FIRE**!" Emily commanded to her dragon.

'Seiyaryu' obeyed and fired a powerful stream of blue fire from it's mouth, just as Emily jumped off 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon's' tail. The Holy Fire and Inferno Fire Blast collided in mid-air and unleashed a fiery explosion directly above the once again falling and screaming Emily. Thankfully, however, 'Seiyaryu' caught her.

"Dive, dive!" The dark green-haired girl ordered.

'Seiyaryu' obeyed, continuing to avoid 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'.

(new scene...)

'Chaos Ancient Gear Giant's' laser attack was beginning to overtake the arrows of light 'Supreme Queen of Angels' was launching forth.

"I win!" declared Gozaburo.

"Don't be so sure." interrupted Anastasia, now speaking once again.

Gozaburo raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"When 'Supreme Queen of Angels' is successfully special summoned by her ability, her attack points...become doubled for the turn!"

"W-W-What?!" winced Gozaburo, now realizing he had fallen into his opponent's trap.

"Doubled?!" came from Spencer.

'Supreme Queen of Angels' glowed all gold-like as her Attack Points increased considerably (ATK: 3750 - 7500). Thus, her light arrows eventually began to overpower 'Chaos Ancient Gear Giant'.

"If WE are destined to die-" declared Anastasia, speaking with BOTH voices. "-then WE are taking you down with us, Gozaburo Gresley! You will never hurt anyone in either world ever again!"

"N-No... I can't be defeated like this!" panicked Gozaburo. "Fight back, 'Chaos Ancient Gear Giant'! Don't lose to someone like her!"

The attack grew fiercer, but 'Supreme Queen of Angels' was unfazed as her master gave the word...

" **JUDGEMENT ARROWS**!" commanded Anastasia with such force.

But, alas, it was no good. Within seconds, the arrows of light pierced 'Chaos Ancient Gear Giant', making it roar in agony... Gozaburo could only watch helplessly as he was about to lose it all.

"My beliefs... " he murmured (LP: 0). "My ideas... Could I have been wrong?"

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The pair of flashbacks came to an end.

"Many of my previous accomplishments prove that I really have gotten stronger." Emily thought to herself some more, just before looking at her opponent nervously. "But the question is... will it even be enough to defeat someone like Matt Fudo?"

Over on the other side of the field, Matt was standing in his spot all calm, collected, serious, and all that jazz, silently waiting for the duel to commence.

* * *

 **Title: The Synchro Prodigy, Part 1**

* * *

As the audience waited excitedly for the duel to begin, Matt was busy thinking about his opponent and her Deck...

"This is it." The dirty blonde-haired boy thought to himself. "I've heard all about Emily's accomplishments, and she even has access to special cards my own adopted Father never heard of, or even created... But what's really got me is her past life as someone from the Duel Monsters spirit world..."

Within his head, one such card he was thinking about was the 'Supreme Queen of Angels' Monster Card. It was easily Emily's most powerful monster of all (not to mention her toughest to Summon). 'Supreme Queen of Angels' not only had great stats, it also had access to effects like no other! Emily would likely instantly win the duel if she managed to bring it out...

"No matter... I've been up against a number of dangerous duelists myself." continued Matt mentally. "I know my Deck won't let me down..."

While thinking on the duel and his opponent, Matt suddenly felt his Signer Mark beginning to glow under his coat sleeve, catching his attention as he rolled up his sleeve.

"My Signer Mark..." Matt mumbled. "I wonder why it's glowing?"

Before long, the spirit of Stardust Dragon appeared from his Deck. Only Matt and, surprisingly, Emily could see it.

"Is that 'Stardust Dragon'?" Emily asked, looking amazed.

"It is." confirmed Matt, looking up at his ace monster.

In the audience, the only other person who could see the spirit of Stardust Dragon was Thomas.

"What could Stardust Dragon be telling Matt?" The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "Why did it even appear to speak with him?"

Back on the field, Matt and Stardust Dragon continued their conversation...

"Are you saying that...I can win against Emily?" asked Matt. "That I have what it takes to do so?"

Stardust Dragon, although it couldn't speak, slowly nodded its head as if it were actually saying yes.

"Win against me?" Emily thought to herself. "Stardust Dragon believes Matt can defeat me?" She then spoke aloud just as Matt's ace monster started to fade away. "Hey! Wait!"

Too late, Stardust Dragon was gone, much to the dark green-haired girl's disappointment.

"Emily-" Matt suddenly said, now taking on a serious face once more. "-there's something I need to tell you... If either of us is to face Thomas in the next round, then it has to be me."

Emily was aghast. "You?! But why?"

"It's the only way he can further evolve his dueling spirit, which will aid him on the road to further recovery."

"On the road to further recovery?" Emily mumbled. Would it help Thomas further? Unfortunately... "Sorry, Matt, but just because you think you should be the one to face him, doesn't mean I'll actually let you win the duel by surrender."

"Are you saying you would rather delay Thomas's mental recovery just so you could be the one to face him?" asked Matt, raising an eyebrow.

"N-No... I just-"

"Be more careful on how you word your actions, Emily." The dirty blonde-haired boy warned. "Otherwise, people in the audience could end up taking it out of context. That includes someone like Thomas."

"I meant that I don't want to just give up the duel like that without at least putting up a fight." Emily explained more clearly. "I want Thomas to recover just as much as everybody else, but I also want to go down the way all True Duelists should go down... And that is fighting with everything they have."

"If that's the case, know that while we're friends, I will duel with all of my strength! ...I only hope that you will do the same and use all your power to fight me."

Emily got into a battle ready position. "I intend to!"

With that said, the two duelists activated their Duel Disks and awaited for Skiff to say the magic words. Speaking of Skiff; the young boy walked into the center of the duel field and spoke...

"For the second duel of round three-" he announced. "-we have Emily Stirling against the American champion, Matt Fudo! Duelists, draw your cards and begin the match!"

With hands drawn, the duel finally commenced...

"DUEL!" Emily and Matt both exclaimed at once (LP: 4000) x2.

In the audience...

"Man, this is gonna be a great match!" Percy figured.

"Not to mention it'll be a tough one for Emily to win." added Henry.

"Think she'll do it?" asked Molly.

"Nobody knows for certain." answered Edward. "We all know how skilled Matt is, and that he didn't become North America's best duelist for nothing."

"Not to brag or anything-" cut in James R.. "-but even if Emily did manage to get past 'Stardust Dragon', 'Junk Warrior', and the likes, Matt still has a bit of a secret weapon hidden in the wings. You know, 'Shooting Sta'-"

Michael clamped a hand over his friend's mouth. "Shh! Quiet, mate! You're gonna spoil the surprise!"

James R. realized this, and kept quiet about a Monster Card. Back in the duel field...

"The first turn will go to me!" announced Emily, drawing a card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Emily Stirling (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Fairy Archer", "Cards from the Sky", "Airknight Parshath", "Dunames Dark Witch", "Shining Angel", and "The Fountain in the Sky"

* * *

Her hand contained 'Fairy Archer', 'Cards from the Sky', 'Airknight Parshath', 'Dunames Dark Witch', 'Shining Angel', and 'The Fountain in the Sky'. The one card that caught Emily's attention was...

"'Airknight Parshath'..." The dark green-haired girl thought to herself. "You're in my hand... I guess it must be destiny that I would draw you, and that you want me to play you... But since you're a Level 5 monster, I can't do that, right now... When the time is right, on the other hand..."

With that thought on hand, Emily took and slotted a card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk. On cue, a Spell Card called 'Cards from the Sky' materialized face-up on the field.

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Cards from the Sky'!" Emily announced, just as a card from her hand fizzled out. She then drew two cards. "By removing a LIGHT-Attribute Monster Card from my hand, I am able to draw two additional cards from my Deck."

From there, the 'Dunames Dark Witch' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"From there, I Summon 'Dunames Dark Witch' in attack mode!"

The red armor wearing fairy monster appeared from the face-up Monster Card and onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1050).

"Not only that-" Emily went on, taking and slotting another card into her Duel Disk. "-I activate a Continuous Spell Card - 'The Fountain in the Sky'!"

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Now, if a LIGHT-Attribute monster I control is destroyed-" explained Emily. "-I can Banish it and gain Life Points equal to that monster's attack." She eased up. "I end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" announced Matt, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Matt Fudo (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", "Speed Warrior", "Scramble Egg", "Junk Synchron", "One for One", and "Max Warrior"

* * *

His hand contained 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow', 'Speed Warrior', 'Scramble Egg', 'Junk Synchron', 'One for One', and the drawn 'Max Warrior'.

"From my hand-" The dirty blonde-haired boy went on, taking and holding out a card. "-I Summon 'Max Warrior' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a mighty warrior with crystal-like rocks for armor (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 800).

"BATTLE!" declared Matt, entering the Battle Phase. "I'll use 'Max Warrior' to attack 'Dunames Dark Witch'!"

"But why?" demanded Emily, surprised by the attack declaration. "'Max Warrior' and 'Dunames Dark Witch' both share the exact same Attack Points... Attacking will result in a double KO!"

"A fact I'm well aware of."

'Max Warrior' closed in on 'Dunames Dark Witch'... It was then Matt's trap sprung...

"The effect of 'Max Warrior' activates!" The dirty blonde-haired boy announced. "When he attacks the opponent's monster, he gains 400 Attack Points during the Damage Step!"

Again, Emily was surprised. "What?!"

" **SWIFT RUSH**!" Matt commanded his monster.

'Max Warrior' grew stronger as his attack came closer to striking (ATK: 1800 - 2200). Poor 'Dunames Dark Witch' stood no chance against the Warrior-Type monster, as she got hit and destroyed like that.

"My 'Dunames Dark Witch'..." winced Emily (LP: 3600).

"With the Damage Step all over with, 'Max Warrior's' Attack Power drop down to normal." Matt went on, just as his monster lost his Attack Bonus (ATK: 2200 - 1800). "However, now his other effect kicks in!"

Emily blinked. "Other effect? What is his other effect?"

"His Attack, Defense, and Level are each cut in half until my next Standby Phase." answered Matt.

'Max Warrior's' stats took a big hit (Level: 4 - 2/ATK: 1800 - 900/DEF: 800 - 400). In the audience...

"Matt's monster grew weaker!" gasped Percy.

"I think that means Emily has a chance to take it down on her next turn!" came from James.

Back on the field...

"I activate the effect of 'The Fountain in the Sky'!" announced Emily, as a card emerged from her Graveyard before fading away in a blue streak. "Since 'Dunames Dark Witch' was destroyed by battle, I'll remove her from my Graveyard to gain Life Points equal to her Attack Points! ...which is 1800 in total."

The fountain sprayed water onto Emily, causing her Life Points to increase (LP: 5400). Smirking confidently, Matt took two cards from his hand and slotted them into his Duel Disk.

"You have 5400 Life Points, now... That will make it much harder to take you down." Matt acknowledged. From there, two facedown cards materialized on the field. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My turn!" announced Emily drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Emily Stirling (LP: 5400)  
 **Deck** : 51  
 **Current Hand** (5): "Fairy Archer", "Airknight Parshath", ?, ?, and "The Sanctuary in the Sky"

* * *

Her drawn card was the 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' Field Spell Card.

"Yes!" The dark green-haired girl thought to herself triumphantly. She then looked up and spoke aloud... "From my hand, I'll activate a Field Spell Card!"

"A Field Spell Card?" blinked Matt.

"That's correct." As Emily said that, the Field Spell zone on her Duel Disk opened up. "Behold the power of 'The Sanctuary in the Sky'!"

The scenery changed to the familiar and majestic 'The Sanctuary in the Sky'.

"I remember this card." said Matt in amazement. "You've used it against Vinnie in round two."

"That's right." confirmed Emily. "And now, I'll use it against the likes of you!"

Matt nodded in agreement. "Then let's do it, Emily!"

In the audience...

"'The Sanctuary in the Sky' is back!" smiled Rosie.

"I wonder if it'll help Emily in this duel?" wondered Stanley.

"We'll have to see." suggested Thomas. In his thoughts about the duel... "Emily..."

Back in the duel field...

"As I'm sure you know, 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' makes all Battle Damage become zero whenever the battle involves a Fairy-Type monster." reminded Emily. "My Deck is full of Fairy-Type monsters, so most Battle Damage I'll be taking is going to become zero!" She then took and held out another card. "From there, I'll activate 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen'! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand whenever I control no monsters."

On cue, the 'Airknight Parshath' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Because I control no monsters right now, I'll Special Summon 'Airknight Parshath' in attack mode!"

The centaur-like monster appeared onto the field (Level: 5/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400). It was followed by the materializing of the 'Fairy Archer' Monster Card.

"Next, because I didn't actually Normal Summon yet, I'll also Summon in 'Fairy Archer' in attack mode!" continued Emily, with two fingers braced onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk.

Appearing onto the field, and joining 'Airknight Parshath' for battle, was the all-too familiar fairy with the bow and arrow for a weapon (Level: 3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 600).

"'Fairy Archer's' effect activates! Once per turn, my monster can go and attack you directly! Dealing 400 points of damage for each LIGHT-Attribute monster I control!"

'Fairy Archer' raised her weapon and took aim at Matt, awaiting the final command to attack.

"Attack with Energized Arrow of Light!" commanded Emily.

The arrow shot and clipped Matt in the shoulder, making him grimace (LP: 3200).

"And now, I'll use 'Airknight Parshath' to attack the weakened 'Max Warrior'!"

'Airknight Parshath' charged into battle, attempting to take 'Max Warrior' down and inflict more damage to Matt's Life Points. Alas, it wasn't going to be that easy...

"I activate a Trap!" The dirty blonde-haired boy announced, just as the first of his two facedown cards flipped up and revealed itself. "'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow'!"

Just before 'Airknight Parshath' could strike 'Max Warrior' with his sword, the scarecrow made of scrap metal appeared and blocked the attack.

"What!?" gasped Emily. "'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow'?"

"This Trap Card allows me to negate your attack-" explained Matt, just as the face-up 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow' Trap Card suddenly became a facedown card once more. "-and then it goes back facedown to be used next turn."

Emily grimaced. "So, it can be used once again..." Recovering, the dark green-haired girl wasn't done with the Battle Phase just yet. "Unfortunately, I still have another monster that can attack!"

'Fairy Archer' got ready to fire another arrow.

"Attack now, 'Fairy Archer'!"

'Fairy Archer' obeyed and fired the arrow, which struck and destroyed 'Max Warrior'.

"'Max Warrior'..." winced Matt (LP: 2700). He then recovered and activated another facedown card. "Facedown card, open - 'Scramble Egg', activate!"

The second set card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Since a monster I control was destroyed, I can Special Summon 'Sonic Chick' from my Deck in defense mode!"

A small, pink chick with a red collar and running shoes appeared on the field (Level: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 300). Wondering what her opponent was planning to do with 'Sonic Chick', Emily went and slotted a card into her Duel Disk.

"I place one card facedown-" she announced, just as a facedown card materialized on the field behind her two monsters. "-and end my turn!"

"Emily's so much better than I expected..." Matt thought to himself. "Then again, she has accomplished a lot during the summer, and also won against Vinnie earlier in round two... It looks like I'll have to play all the harder if I want to emerge triumphant against the likes of her..." Finally, he spoke aloud while drawing a card. "It's my turn, now... Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Matt Fudo (LP: 2700)  
 **Deck** : 52  
 **Current Hand** (4): "Speed Warrior", "Junk Synchron", "One for One", and "Tuningware"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Tuningware' Monster Card. With a strategy on-hand, Matt added the card to his hand and selected another.

"I activate the Spell Card 'One for One'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. From there, Matt sent one card to the Graveyard.

"By sending one Monster Card from my hand to the Graveyard-" The dirty blonde-haired boy explained, placing a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "-I can Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my hand."

On cue, the 'Tuningware' Monster card materialized face-up on the field.

"Come forth - 'Tuningware'!"

The small monster wearing the metal pan on its head appeared (Level: 1/ATK: 100/DEF: 300).

"'Tuningware'?" quizzed Emily, watching as her opponent took and placed another card onto his Duel Disk.

On cue, the 'Junk Synchron' Monster Card materialized face-up beside 'Tuningware'.

"Next, I'll Normal Summon 'Junk Synchron' in attack mode!" continued Matt.

Appearing onto the field was the robotic tuning monster (Level 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 500).

"'Junk Synchron's' effect now activates! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can target one Level 2 or lower monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but its effects are negated!"

The 'Speed Warrior' Monster Card slid out of the Graveyard.

"Come forth - 'Speed Warrior'!" ordered Matt.

The gray suited warrior appeared onto the field (Level: 2/ATK: 900/DEF: 500).

"And now, it's time for one of my favorite plays!" The dirty blonde-haired boy went on. "I'm Tuning my Level 1 Effect Monster, 'Tuningware—which becomes Level 2 when used for a Synchro Summon—with the Level 3 Tuner Monster, 'Junk Synchron'!"

'Junk Synchron' pulled his chord and began turning into three Synchro Rings, which 'Tuningware' soared into. The symbols 2 plus 3 equals 5 were shown as the Synchro Summon ensured, and a Summon Chant followed...

" _ **The stars come together to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way!**_ " chanted Matt, just before raising his right hand into the sky. " _ **Synchro Summon! Show yourself - 'Junk Warrior'**_!"

When the Synchro Summon sequence came to an end, the purple armored robot-warrior appeared on the field (Level: 5/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1300).

"'Junk Warrior'..." Emily thought to herself.

"Because 'Tuningware' was used for a Synchro Summon-" continued Matt, drawing a card. "-I draw an additional card from my Deck." He added the card to his hand. "Next, I'll activate 'Junk Warrior's' effect!"

'Junk Warrior' felt itself glowing as it gained power from the other weak monsters on the field.

"'Junk Warrior' gains extra amounts of Attack Points equal to the combined Attack Power of all Level 2 or lower monsters on my side of the field."

'Junk Warrior' gained lots more Attack Points (ATK: 2300 - 3500). From there, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"From there, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed'!" continued Matt, drawing two more cards. "With it, I draw two more cards from my Deck."

His drawn cards were 'Defense Draw' (Trap Card) and 'Double Cyclone' (Spell Card). From there...

"Unfortunately for you, Emily, I'll play another Spell Card!" As the dirty blonde-haired boy spoke, a Spell Card called 'Double Cyclone' materialized face-up on the field. "'Double Cyclone'!"

"What does that card do?" asked Emily.

Rather than answer the question, Matt allowed two cyclones to emerge from the face-up Spell Card. One cyclone destroyed the facedown 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow' Trap Card, and the other cyclone destroyed Emily's face-up 'The Fountain in the Sky' Spell Card.

"My fountain!" Emily cried out. "What's happened to it?!"

"'Double Cyclone' targets a Spell or Trap Card on my side of the field and destroys it." explained Matt. "Afterwards, it will then target and destroy one Spell or Trap Card on your side of the field." He smirked tauntingly. "With 'The Fountain in the Sky' destroyed, you won't be able to recover your Life Points any further."

The dark green-haired girl grimaced upon hearing the explaination.

"And now, it's time to go on the attack! 'Junk Warrior', attack 'Airknight Parshath' with Scrap Fist!"

'Junk Warrior' obeyed, diving towards 'Airknight Parshath'.

"Just remember that I take no Battle Damage thanks to 'The Sanctuary in the Sky'!" reminded Emily.

"I'm well aware of that detail." Matt pointed out. "Even then, I'll still attack!"

'Airknight Parshath' was hit by the fist of 'Junk Warrior' and got destroyed. Emily braced herself from the destruction of one of her favorite monsters.

"This isn't the last you'll see of 'Airknight Parshath'!" The dark green-haired girl exclaimed, recovering and motioning her left hand (with the Duel Disk) to one of her set cards. "Trap Card, open!"

On command, the facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"'Miracle's Wake'!"

In a ray of light, 'Airknight Parshath' returned to the field.

"You've brought 'Airknight Parshath' back..." whispered Matt. He then spoke slightly louder. "Why?"

"I'll explain it to you... 'Miracle's Wake' allows me to Special Summon back a monster that was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by battle." explained Emily. "In this case, you've destroyed 'Airknight Parshath', and I've brought him back, alive and well."

'Airknight Parshath' readied himself for battle.

"I'm not one who can easily be defeated."

"I never said you were." retorted Matt, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "With my Battle Phase finished, I'll set one card and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized behind 'Junk Warrior'. Over in the audience...

"Emily..." whispered Thomas.

"She's doing alright, thus far." commented Stanley.

"She managed to prevent herself from taking a huge hit on her Life Point thanks to 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' being on the field." added Toby.

"But without her fountain-" reminded Mavis. "-she can't heal herself anymore."

"Yeah!" agreed Percy.

"What do you think she's gonna do, now?" came from Henry.

Just then...

"Did we miss much of the duel?" came the voice of Ryan.

Percy overheard the voice and turned around to see Ryan and Liz both approaching him and the gang.

"Liz! Ryan!" The green-haired boy gasped. "You've both come to watch the duel, too?"

"Of course, we have." smiled Liz. "Emily is our friend, too."

"So, what did we miss so far?" asked Ryan.

"So far, Emily is ahead on Life Points." answered Gordon. "But Matt has the field advantage with monsters."

"So far, it could be anyone's game." added Henry.

Back in the duel field...

"'Junk Warrior' has 3500 Attack Points thus far..." Emily thought to herself. "Even if I do destroy one of Matt's monsters and weaken it, 'Junk Warrior' would just take down 'Airknight Parshath' on his next turn..." She looked to her Deck. "My one hope is to draw that new card I got weeks ago. If I draw it, I might be able to gain the advantage myself."

In the audience, Thomas, sensing his girlfriend's desire to draw the right card, closed his eyes.

"Emily..."

Back on the field, Emily finally drew her card (Destiny Draw city).

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Emily Stirling (LP: 5400)  
 **Deck** : 50  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin"

* * *

"Is this the card?" Emily asked herself. She opened an eye and saw... "This is it!"

Her drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin'. And with 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' still in play, Emily now had a plan to launch a huge counterattack and turn things into her favor.

"Alright, Matt, this is where my counterattack begins!"

"Counterattack?" blinked Matt. "What're you going to do?"

"You'll see." answered Emily, before pointing to her 'Fairy Archer'. "But first, I'll use the effect of 'Fairy Archer' and deal 800 more points of damage to your Life Points!"

'Fairy Archer' fired another arrow, striking Matt in his chest (LP: 1900).

"And now, I'll show you the newest addition to my Deck." Emily went on, removing the 'Airknight Parshath' Monster Card from her Duel Disk and replacing it with a new card. "I'll begin by evolving 'Airknight Parshath' into a new form!"

'Airknight Parshath' began to glow and transform into a new form or something.

"What do you think Emily could be attempting to Summon?" Rosie asked Stanley.

"I don't know, Rosie." The gray-haired boy answered.

"All I hope for, is that it's something good." came from Percy.

Back in the duel field...

"With 'Airknight Parshath' receiving new powers from 'The Sanctuary in the Sky'-" Emily went on. "-I Special Summon a new form of my monster... Appear - 'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin'!"

The glowing finally faded to reveal a much more powerful and majestic-looking 'Airknight Parshath' (Level: 7/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000).

"'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin'..." whispered Matt in amazement.

'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin' soon looked over to Emily and gave her a silent nod.

"We can do this, Parshath." Emily nodded back. She then directed her attention back to Matt. "The effect of 'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin' now activates!"

"What?!" gasped Matt.

"While 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' is on the field, and my Life Points are higher than yours, 'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin's' Attack and Defense Points both grow based on the difference!"

Matt (LP: 1900) and Emily (LP: 5400) had the following Life Point difference, and that meant...

"You have 1900 Life Points left, and I have 5400 Life Points-" The dark green-haired girl explained. "-'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin' will gain power based the difference of those Life Points - which is 3500 points!"

'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin' supercharged itself (ATK: 2300 - 5800/DEF: 5500).

"This attack will be more than enough to destroy 'Sonic Chick'!" declared Emily. "In addition, it will also deplete the rest of your Life Points! Why? Because 'Parshath' can also deal piercing damage!"

Matt kept a serious, calm, and collected look on his face as he awaited the attack. This match wasn't going to end...

"'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin', attack now!" declared Emily. "Destroy 'Sonic Chick', and end this duel!"

'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin' obeyed and got ready to attack.

"You lose, Matt!"

After spending several seconds charging up, 'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin' let lose a powerful blast of light towards 'Sonic Chick'. Just before the attack could collide with the much weaker monster...

"Trap Card, open!" announced Matt, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Defense Draw', activate!"

A white shield appeared around 'Sonic Chick' just before the blast hit.

"What?!" exclaimed Emily.

"'Defense Draw' can be activated during the Damage Step." explained Matt (LP: 1900). "It reduces all Battle Damage I would've taken all the way to zero, and it allows me to draw an extra card from my Deck."

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Starlight Junktion'. In addition to weakening all Battle Damage to nothing, 'Sonic Chick' was also shown to not be destroyed by the attack from 'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin's' attack.

"'Sonic Chick's' also unable to be destroyed in battle by monsters that have 1900 or more Attack Points." explained Matt. "If I remember correctly, that's a pretty similar effect 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' has. Am I right?"

Emily was upset that her attack had failed. Even then, she still had one attack left...

"'Fairy Archer', destroy 'Sonic Chick'!" The dark green-haired girl commanded.

'Fairy Archer' obeyed, firing an arrow that struck and shattered 'Sonic Chick' in a single hit.

"My Life Points are spared from being depleted." insisted Matt.

"But 'Junk Warrior' still loses some of its Attack Bonus thanks to one of your Level 2 or lower monsters being removed from the field!"

'Junk Warrior' got weaker (ATK: 3500 - 3200).

"My turn has ended!" finished Emily.

"Emily Stirling, the time has come for me to get serious." declared Matt. He then pointed towards his opponent. "Soon enough, you will face my Deck's true power! Your Deck may contain cards most of us had never heard of, but I do have other ways to fight back... Prepare yourself!"

As the dirty blonde-haired boy spoke on, the spirit of 'Stardust Dragon' appeared behind him. In addition, the spirit of 'Wingweaver' appeared behind Emily. And thus, the duel was about to get more fierce than ever before (much to the audience's joy). Who do you think will win this match and advance? Will it be the Supreme Queen herself? Or will it be the American Duel Monsters champion himself? Stay tuned for the answer!

* * *

 **To be Continued...**


	30. The Synchro Prodigy (2)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author AaronCottrell97 for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up within a replica of the Roman Coliseum...

"Emily Stirling, the time has come for me to get serious." declared Matt. He then pointed towards his opponent. "Soon enough, you will face my Deck's true power! Your Deck may contain cards most of us had never heard of, but I do have other ways to fight back... Prepare yourself!"

As the dirty blonde-haired boy spoke on, the spirit of 'Stardust Dragon' appeared behind him. In addition, the spirit of 'Wingweaver' appeared behind Emily. And thus, the duel was about to get more fierce than ever before (much to the audience's joy).

"It's my turn!" Matt soon announced, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Matt Fudo (LP: 1900)  
 **Deck** : 48  
 **Current Hand (2)** : ? and "Card of Sanctity"

* * *

Upon looking at his drawn card, the dirty blonde-haired boy cast a quick glare to his opponent.

"I'll start off by activating a Spell Card that will benefit us both."

Emily braced herself. "I know exactly what it is..."

On cue, the 'Card of Sanctity' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate 'Card of Sanctity'!" declared Matt, drawing five cards. "Thanks to this, we both now must draw cards from our respective Decks until we hold six of 'em in our hands."

Emily, relieved that she could refresh her hand, drew six cards. Matt's hand now contained 'Starlight Junktion', 'Urgent Tuning', 'Jet Synchron', 'Stardust Phantom', 'Junk Barrage', and 'Monster Reincarnation'. With a plan, Matt smirked at his opponent.

"First up-" he began, taking and holding up a card before placing it onto his Duel Disk. "-I'll Summon 'Jet Synchron' in attack mode!"

A small, jet-like robot appeared on the field (Level: 1/ATK: 500/DEF: 0).

"'Jet Synchron'?" blinked Emily.

"From there, I'll play a new Spell Card." continued Matt, taking and holding a card ('Starlight Junktion') out. "Behold 'Starlight Junktion'!"

Emily gasped in shock. "That's a Field Spell Card!"

From there, the mentioned Field Spell Card materialized face-up on Matt's side of the field. With another Field Spell Card now on the field, the face-up 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' Field Spell Card immediately shattered into shards of glass.

"Because I've played a new Field Spell Card-" said Matt. "-the Field Spell Card you currently control is destroyed... Say farewell to 'The Sanctuary in the Sky'!"

The new scenery had changed into that of a huge intersection with a curved roundabout. In addition, the familiar scenary of 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' collapsed into rubble.

"'The Sanctuary in the Sky'...!" gasped Thomas, standing up from his seat in shock. "It's gone...!"

"Now Emily's in danger of taking damage again!" added Percy.

"Not only that-" put in Zack. "-but 'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin' will immediately lose its Attack and Defense bonus because 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' is no longer present on her field."

Sadly, he was right about that... Back in the duel field, 'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin' found himself growing so much weaker (ATK: 5800 - 2300/DEF: 5500 - 2000).

"Your combo has been destroyed." declared Matt. "This means that your monster has become weak enough to be taken down!" He then took and readied another card from his hand. "But first, I'll activate the effect of 'Starlight Junktion'!"

On cue, 'Jet Synchron' faded away in a blue streak, and appearing on the field in its place was the monster known as 'Nitro Synchron'.

"By offering a Tuner Monster I control, I can Special Summon a 'Synchron' Monster from my Deck. From what you and everyone else are seeing, I've chosen this one - 'Nitro Synchron'!"

Emily scowled in dismay. Unfortunately, her problems weren't over just yet...

"From there, I'll activate the effect of the 'Jet Synchron' in my Graveyard!" continued Matt, discarding a card from his hand to the Graveyard. "By sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon this monster back in attack mode!"

The jet-like monster reappeared on the field.

"Let's rev it up! I'm Tuning my Level 5 Synchro Monster, 'Junk Warrior', with the Level 2 Tuner Monster, 'Nitro Synchron'!"

The gauge on 'Nitro Synchron's' tank filled up as he turned into two Synchro Rings, which 'Junk Warrior' soared through. In addition, the symbols and numbers 5 plus 2 equals 7 were shown as a Summon Chant from Matt was heard...

" _ **Gathering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon!**_ " chanted Matt, just before raising his right hand into the sky. " _ **Synchro Summon! Blaze on - Nitro Warrior**_!"

Appearing onto the field, as the Synchro Summon sequence came to an end, was a green, musclebound-looking warrior with what looked like a large jet on his back (Level: 7/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1800).

* * *

 **Title: The Synchro Prodigy, Part 2**

* * *

A repeat of the Synchro Summon and Summon Chant was done...

" _ **Gathering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon!**_ " chanted Matt, just before raising his right hand into the sky. " _ **Synchro Summon! Blaze on - Nitro Warrior**_!"

Appearing onto the field, as the Synchro Summon sequence came to an end, was a green, musclebound-looking warrior with what looked like a large jet on his back (Level: 7/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1800).

"Now, I draw one card from my Deck." Matt went on, drawing another card. "This is from the effect of 'Nitro Synchron'... Since 'Nitro Synchron' was sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a 'Nitro' Synchro Monster, I can draw an extra card."

From there, an Equip Spell Card called 'Junk Barrage' materialized face-up on the field behind 'Nitro Warrior'.

"Next comes an Equip Spell Card - 'Junk Barrage'!"

'Nitro Warrior' glowed with power, much to the concern of both Emily and 'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin'.

"Now, whenever 'Nitro Warrior' destroys a monster you control by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Emily, you'll receive damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's Attack Points!" explained Matt. "With 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' now gone, nothing will stop me from damaging your Life Points once more!"

Emily did not like what she was hearing. But it got much worse when Matt took and held out yet another card...

"From my hand, I'll activate 'Monster Reincarnation'! By sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can add one Monster Card from the Graveyard back to my hand."

Upon sending the 'A/D Changer' Monster Card to the Graveyard, the 'Max Warrior' Monster Card emerged and was taken. Just then, the Graveyard started to shine all white.

"I activate the effect of the 'A/D Changer' in my Graveyard!" announced Matt.

"What?!" gasped Emily. She then saw something to her horror. "R-Rumble my legs!"

'Fairy Archer' found herself being, against her will, changed from attack mode to defense mode.

"By removing 'A/D Changer' from the Graveyard-" explained Matt. "-it switches the battle position of your 'Fairy Archer' from attack mode to defense mode."

In the audience...

"Man, that Matt is so... so..." James tried to say, struggling to find the correct word to describe the dirty blonde-haired boy's dueling skills.

"Adaptable?" asked Molly.

"Strategic?" put in Henry.

"Both of those and more." James finally finished.

"So far, Emily, while dealing major damage, had some of her big strategies countered so easily." came from Edward.

Back in the duel field...

"BATTLE!" announced Matt, having entered the Battle Phase. "As I've activated a Spell Card this turn, 'Nitro Warrior' will gain 1000 extra Attack Points during the Damage Step—which will be when I attack 'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin'!"

'Nitro Warrior' grew stronger (ATK: 2800 - 3800).

" **DYNAMITE KNUCKLE**!"

'Nitro Warrior' obeyed, charging and punching poor 'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin'.

"Parshath!" called out Emily, clearly worried for her ace monster.

'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin' briefly tilted his head to look at his despairing new friend, feeling terrible that he failed to help her win the duel.

"I'm...sorry..." The centaur-like monster groaned, just before exploding from destruction.

Emily watched helplessly as she lost quite a bit of Life Points from the death of her monster (LP: 3900).

"Don't forget about the effect of 'Junk Barrage'!" reminded Matt. "Because 'Nitro Warrior' destroyed a monster you control, half of your monster's Attack Points comes out of your Life Points!"

A blast of light from the face-up 'Junk Barrage' Spell Card was fired towards Emily, striking and causing her to cry out (LP: 2750). With the Damage Step being done with, 'Nitro Warrior's' Attack Points returned to normal (ATK: 3800 - 2800).

"Time for 'Nitro Warrior's' next effect!" Matt suddenly announced. " **DYNAMITE IMPACT**!"

'Nitro Warrior' punched the ground, releasing a shockwave that struck and caused 'Fairy Archer' to return to attack position.

"What's going on?" demanded Emily.

"When 'Nitro Warrior' destroys a monster in battle-" explained Matt. "-he can switch one defense position monster on the field into attack mode." The look on his face seemed to intensify. "By doing that, my monster is able to attack again!"

"Then...that's why you played the effect of 'A/D Changer' earlier... It was to prepare for a moment like this!"

Within the audience...

"Emily!" called out Rosie.

"Hang in there!" added Mavis.

"Matt's got her cornered!" cried Gordon.

Back in the field...

"Attack again, 'Nitro Warrior'!" commanded Matt. " **DYNAMITE KNUCKLE**!"

'Nitro Warrior' obeyed, punching and destroying 'Fairy Archer'. Emily, trying to withstand the blow, found herself losing major Life Points (LP: 1350).

"Activate again, 'Junk Barrage'!"

Emily was hit with another blast that knocked her back into part of the coliseum. After hitting the wall, she fell to a knee whilst panting.

"Oh boy!" groaned Percy.

"Poor Emily-" added Liz, recoiling from seeing Emily getting hit by 'Nitro Warrior' like that. "-she's getting pummeled by her opponent!"

"That's quite the understatement of the year." Ryan grimly pointed out.

Back where Emily was, the dark green-haired girl lost even more Life Points (LP: 650).

"I went from...5400 Life Points down to 650 in just...one turn..." she thought to herself. "I guess destiny really HAS turned its back on me..."

Back over with Matt...

"I set one card facedown." The dirty blonde-haired boy said, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "My turn ends."

A facedown card materialized on the field. Emily slowly got back to her feet. However, she didn't draw a card; only looking to her hand in complete worry.

"Matt's too strong..." Emily thought to herself. "I might have beaten dangerous opponents several times before, but Matt is one duelist of a whole new level..."

"Emily?" cut in the voice of Matt, causing the dark green-haired girl to look up. "Are you going to draw a card?"

At long last, Emily did draw a card.

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Emily Stirling (LP: 650)  
 **Deck** : 43  
 **Current Hand (7)** : "Wingweaver", "Wingweaver Priestess", "Wingweaver Disciple", "Explosive Wall", "Soul Anchor", "One Day of Peace", and "Honest"

* * *

Her hand contained 'Wingweaver', 'Wingweaver Priestess', 'Wingweaver Disciple', 'Explosive Wall', 'Soul Anchor', 'One Day of Peace', and the drawn 'Honest'.

"'Honest'?" Emily thought to herself. "Could this card help me?"

With an idea on hand, she took and placed another card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk.

"I Summon 'Wingweaver Priestess' in attack mode!"

The younger version of Wingweaver appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1950/DEF: 1650).

"Attack 'Speed Warrior', now!"

'Wingweaver Priestess' obeyed, firing a ray of light at 'Speed Warrior' and destroying it.

"The effect of 'Wingweaver Priestess' now activates!" announced Emily. "When she attacks and destroys an opponent's monster successfully, I can tribute and call forth her master in her place!"

'Wingweaver Priestess' faded away in a blue streak.

"Come forth - 'Wingweaver'!"

Within seconds, the beautiful angelic-like monster appeared in place of her apprentice (Level: 7/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2400).

"Nice play." complimented Matt. "Unfortunately, 'Wingweaver' isn't powerful enough to take on 'Nitro Warrior'."

"We'll see about that." smirked Emily. She continued with the Battle Phase. "Attack 'Nitro Warrior' now, 'Wingweaver'!"

'Wingweaver' obeyed, charging a blast of light in her hands. From there, Emily readied a card.

"Now, from my hand, I'll activate the effect of the Monster Card, 'Honest', in my hand!"

Appearing from the card and onto the field, was the winged angel-like monster.

"'Honest'?" quizzed Matt.

"By sending this card to the Graveyard-" explained Emily, discarding her card to the Graveyard. "-'Wingweaver' will gain the Attack Points 'Nitro Warrior' has until the end of the Battle Phase!"

'Wingweaver' glowed in a rainbow aura as her Attack Power rose (ATK: 2750 - 5550).

"Looks like it's the end of the road for you, Matt!"

"I'm afraid your attack won't beat me!" shouted Matt, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Facedown card, open - 'Urgent Tuning'!"

"'Urgent Tuning'?" quizzed Emily, not saying another word afterward.

"This Trap Card allows me to instantly perform a Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase, during either your turn or my turn." explained Matt, before punching his left fist (which had the Duel Disk) forth. "And so, I'll Tune my Level 7 Synchro Monster, 'Nitro Warrior', with the Level 1 Tuner Monster, 'Jet Synchron'... Let's rev it up!"

"What?!"

The whole audience was shocked with what was bound to be coming next...

"You guys know what that means, right?" asked Stanley.

"'Stardust Dragon' is going to show itself..." murmured Thomas.

Back on the field, 'Jet Synchron' turned into a Synchro Ring, and, as it rose into the sky, tuned with 'Nitro Warrior'. In addition, the symbols and numbers 7 plus 1 equals 8 were shown along with the audio of a highly familiar Summon Chant from Matt...

" _ **Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!**_ " The dirty blonde-haired boy spoke. His eyes then started shining with stardust-like energy. " _ **Synchro Summon! Take flight - 'Stardust Dragon'**_ **!** "

The majestic-looking Dragon-Type Synchro Monster known as 'Stardust Dragon' appeared on the field within speckles of stardust and with a loud roar (Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"With 'Stardust Dragon' Summoned in the place of 'Nitro Warrior', the effect of 'Honest' has worn out!"

"That maybe so-" acknowledged Emily. "-but 'Wingweaver' is still strong enough to survive and defeat your ace monster!"

'Wingweaver', growing weaker (ATK: 5550 - 2750), unleashed her attack.

"Don't be so sure." cut in Matt, wagging the index finger of his right hand. "Because I've Synchro Summoned from the Extra Deck this turn, the effect of my 'Starlight Junktion' activates!"

The mentioned face-up Field Spell Card began to glow.

"I can select one card you control, and shuffle it back into your Deck! And so, say goodbye to 'Wingweaver'!"

The power of the face-up 'Starlight Junktion' Field Spell Card started to activate. Emily, however, was much quicker on the draw...

"Not so fast!" she announced.

'Wingweaver' suddenly faded away in a blue streak, making the blast miss its target.

"What?!" gasped Matt.

On cue, a new, but familiar-looking, monster appeared on the field (Level: 3/ATK: 950/DEF: 950).

"What is that monster?" The dirty blonde-haired boy questioned. "And what just happened to 'Wingweaver'?!"

"When 'Wingweaver' is about to leave the field-" explained Emily. "-I can return her to my hand to Special Summon 'Wingweaver Disciple' in her place."

Over in the audience...

"At least that's a card I created." chuckled Discord, folding his arms.

Back in the duel field...

"'Wingweaver Disciple' will now destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field!" announced Emily. "Go and take down 'Starlight Junktion'!"

The younger monster obeyed, firing a blast of light at the face-up 'Starlight Junktion' Field Spell Card, destroying it and returning the field to normal.

"From there-" Emily went on, holding out a card. "-I'll activate 'One Day of Peace'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"According to its effect, we both draw one card from our respective Decks in exchange for no Battle Damage being inflicted on either player until the end of my next turn..." said Matt, reading the card's text. "Am I right?"

Emily nodded. "Correct." she confirmed.

With that said, both players draw a card from their respective Decks. These were the cards they've drawn:  
-Matt: (Trap Card: 'Stardust Re-Spark')  
-Emily: (Effect Monster Card: 'Athena')

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." finished Emily, slotting a card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk.

A facedown card materialized on the field. In the audience...

"Matt's brought 'Stardust Dragon' out." commented Carlie.

"I can bet he'll try to bring his secret weapon out." figured James R..

"I highly doubt it, James." Michael pointed out. "It looks like Matty might have another idea, instead."

"Like what?" asked Thomas.

"We'll have to wait and see." assumed Discord, who then frowned. "Although I'm getting worried about Emily."

"Huh? Worried about her? What do you mean by that, Discord?"

"Emily may seem like she's enjoying the duel, but I can tell that it's all an act." The creator of Duel Monsters said seriously. "I can tell her emotions are all bottled up, waiting for the cork to pop."

"Her emotions are bottled?" asked Mavis. "But how is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I have the feeling she's gonna snap real soon."

"Emily..." murmured Thomas in concern.

Back in the middle of the field...

"It's my turn!" announced Matt, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Matt Fudo (LP: 1900)  
 **Deck** : 41  
 **Current Hand (3)** : "Max Warrior", "Stardust Re-Spark", and ?

* * *

On cue, the 'Max Warrior' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"From my hand, I'll Summon 'Max Warrior' in attack mode!"

The mighty warrior returned to the field.

"Go forth, 'Stardust Dragon'... Attack and destroy 'Wingweaver Disciple' with Cosmic Flare!"

'Stardust Dragon' obeyed, charging a blast.

"But I won't take any damage!" protested Emily. "You're wasting a move like that!"

"I know your monster has an effect that will allow you to Special Summon 'Wingweaver' back!" retorted Matt. "It can only be activated during the End Phase of my turn, so I'm going to get rid of your monster before that happens!"

Emily remembered her monster's other effect... Unfortunately, she couldn't use that effect back when she dueled against Vinnie thanks to his Virus Card rendering its main effect completely useless. 'Stardust Dragon', meanwhile, managed to unleash its signature attack. The stardust-like blast got closer and closer...

"I activate a Trap!" announced Emily, just as her facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "'Explosive Wall'!"

"What?!" exclaimed Matt, flinching a little bit.

"By destroying one monster I control, I'll destroy one monster YOU control - like 'Stardust Dragon'!" The dark green-haired girl exclaimed. "Say goodbye to it!"

The face-up 'Explosive Wall' Trap Card started to activate in an attempt to bring down 'Stardust Dragon', but...

"I activate the effect of 'Stardust Dragon'!" declared Matt. "Sacrifice yourself and stop 'Explosive Wall'... **VICTIM SANCTUARY**!"

Letting out a roar, 'Stardust Dragon' suddenly turned to stardust energy.

"By sending 'Stardust Dragon' to the Graveyard at the activation of a card that destroys other cards, I negate your Trap Card and destroy it!"

The stardust energy struck Emily's face-up Trap Card and destroyed it.

"When using this effect, 'Stardust Dragon' will be revived at the End Phase of the turn." Matt pointed out. "And I still have an attack left! 'Max Warrior', attack 'Wingweaver Disciple'!"

'Max Warrior' obeyed, charging forward.

"'Explosive Wall' may have failed to destroy 'Stardust Dragon'-" whispered Emily, just before raising her voice. "-but it will still level the field! I remove my Trap Card from the Graveyard in order to Banish your attacking monster, along every other card I currently have on the field!"

Another explosion went off, clouding the whole field with thick smoke.

"Emily!" called Thomas.

"Matty!" added Ashima.

When the smoke cleared, both players' fields were empty. While Emily was breathing hard, Matt kept a calm, stoic, serious look on his face.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." The dirty blonde-haired boy said simply, slotting the last two cards from his hand into his Duel Disk.

Two facedown cards materialized on the field.

"And since we're at the End Phase, 'Stardust Dragon' returns to the field!"

In a flash of stardust-like light, 'Stardust Dragon' returned to the field. In addition, the effect of the 'One Day of Peace' Spell Card had worn out.

"Emily, listen to me." Matt spoke up once more. "Do you honestly believe you can help Thomas find his passion for Duel Monsters again?"

"What?" Emily peeped, looking up.

In the audience...

"What could Matt mean by that?" asked Toby.

Thomas had a good feeling on it. He didn't like the sound of it, but decided to listen to the speech for the time being to see if he was right.

"Emily..." The blue-haired boy thought to himself.

Back in the field, Matt proceeded with his speech.

"If so, then that would explain your determination to defeat me. You're convinced that you're the only one who can bring the old Thomas back."

Emily said nothing of the sort.

"You need to realize that it isn't about just you." continued Matt. "Thomas's friends also need to be there to help him recover from his ordeals in the Duel Monsters spirit world, and not just with you! As your friend, I'm only telling you this in the nicest way possible. I know the truth must hurt, but it had to be said."

"So you say..." The voice of Emily cut in, sounding miffed.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Emily finally looked up, and she looked really angry. In the audience, this was what Discord had been afraid of most.

"This is where the cork pops..." he thought to himself.

Back in the duel field...

"You don't understand..." Emily began acidly. "None of you do!"

"What does that mean?" Matt asked in surprise.

"You think I don't WANT the old Thomas back like the rest of you do?! I've been wanting him to go back to normal more than anything in the world! The fact that his traumas have also taken a serious toll on me, too, doesn't help, because they were all the faults of ' _me_ '! Either as Anastasia, my younger self, or even my current self today, I'm completely responsible for Thomas going through all of those hardships in the past!"

Matt was even more surprised. "You say you're responsible for his suffering? Why do you believe that?"

"Dammit! Don't you even understand?!" exclaimed Emily, who was becoming more and more emotional as she released her bottled up emotions. "It's all because of me Thomas has become who he is today!"

A flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Selected scenes from the past, where Anakin was about to be killed and a pregnant Anastasia took the blow instead and died in his arms, Anakin going insane and killing everyone in the kingdom (including the Queen, Joan, and Esther), were shown.

" _I'm responsible for Anakin being forced into living in a nightmarish world after my original self, Anastasia, had died_." narrated Emily. " _To make matters even worse, I effectively made Thomas relive that exact same Hell that Anastasia forced him to live through in the past_."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"Yet YOU have the audacity to accuse me of not wanting to speed up Thomas's recovery?" The dark green-haired girl went on. "I HAVE to live with that guilt every second of my life!"

"Emily, I..." Matt tried to speak up, but got cut off.

"It's my damn fault Thomas became a demon and caused so much destruction and tragedy, and I have to live with the fact that I'm the one responsible for everything that happened to him in the past as Anakin, and making the Thomas as of today relive all of it. And yet, despite all of that, Thomas still loves me without holding any sort of resentment against my very name for everything I've caused him."

Another flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

(1st scene...)

'Five-Headed Dragon' unleashed its signature attack. Thomas attempted to stop it with his set card, but Emily jumped in and took the blow instead.

" _When Thomas faced Sailor John in that Shadow Game, I foolishly sacrificed myself to protect him from 'Five-Headed Dragon' without knowing that Thomas could have protected himself_." narrated Emily. " _I was so stupid to have done something like that_!"

(2nd scene...)

Several moments of Thomas's duel with Dark Marik in the Battle City Finals were shown...

" _No one even thought of how I had to suffer! And even before the all that happened in the Duel Monsters spirit world, I was always the target for exploiting Thomas's weaknesses because I was too weak to even try and defend myself_."

(3rd scene...)

Several more moments of the Duel Monsters spirit world were shown before ending with Emily's ultimate sacrifice at the hands of Gozaburo Gresley.

" _Again, I want Thomas to return to the same old Tommy he was before learning of our true pasts more than anyone else_ -" Emily narrated some more. "- _but the reality is that I can't do that! If I tried to force it upon him like everyone else has been doing, then I would be just as cruel to him as I unknowingly was in the past_."

The broken Flashback Thomas had lost Flashback Emily, the one girl he was in-love with, forever; his worst nightmares had finally come true! ...and there would be no going back as of now. Darkness was soon beginning to overtake the poor blue-haired boy. He was...angry. Absolutely, truly angry. Diablon's strong influence over Flashback Thomas began to take effect.

" **NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO**!"

Full of despair, anguish, darkness, and rage, Flashback Thomas gave the mother of all screams of grief, managing to actually break himself free from the already weakened 'Binding Swords of Impact' Trap Card with his now greatly enhanced/superhuman strength, allowing him to land firmly back onto the ground. Watching what was happening just now, Flashback Spencer and Flashback Nathaniel were both very surprised, and a bit terrified, at how incensed the poor blue-haired boy was. Flashback Thomas's eyes... they were demonic and shining red/yellow with malice (and the scar on his face didn't make it any better).

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"No one here can understand Thomas the way that I do, and when someone accuses me of not wanting to help him get better - that is literally like rubbing salt into a bullet wound I could have." Poor Emily's ranting was hurting her so much, that she was about to burst into tears over it. "You and the others can't fully understand him or me, and should just open your eyes and stop pretending that you can!"

Matt, surprised and ashamed, softened the look on his face.

"Emily, I... I can understand how-" he tried to say, but got cut off by his emotional opponent.

"JUST SHUT UP!" shouted Emily. "Thomas wouldn't be going through any of this pain if I hadn't been so stupid in both our past lives and our current ones!"

A third flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

In the winter, Young Thomas and Young Emily were both in Knapford park trying to build a big snowman...but the latter wasn't exactly being very...responsive in teamwork - she was being rather being bossy than helpful.

"You alright, Emily?" asked Young Thomas. He had heard about what his friend had been doing and he was feeling rather worried about her.

"I'm fine." huffed Young Emily. "Now go and make that bottom half! The snowman won't build itself, you know."

"There's no reason to be so bossy." snapped Young Thomas, just as he set to work. "I'm just concerned with this new attitude of your's. Lately you've been bossing the others around and getting into trouble for it. Why are you acting like this, anyway?"

"I said I'm fine!"

"Rubbish!" replied Young Thomas. "Please, Emily, just tell me what's-"

Finally, the young dark green-haired girl lost her temper. "I SAID I'M FINE, YOU LITTLE TWIT!"

With that said, she pushed her young blue-haired friend down into the snow, turned about, and stormed out of the park to go home and cool off from her outburst. Rather than be angry or upset for being pushed down like that, Young Thomas merely felt more worried than ever for his new friend.

"What's wrong with her?" he thought to himself. "I thought we were friends...?"

As she walked out of the park, Young Emily looked back, feeling bad for what she had done.

"I'm so sorry, Thomas." The young dark green-haired girl whispered only to herself, with a teardrop of regret falling from her eye.

Poor Young Emily walked home, a sadder and wiser young girl as her present day self spoke on about the past.

" _I wanted nothing more than to tell Thomas what I was going through with Gordon and James bullying me_ -" Emily narrated. "- _but I was too scared at the time_."

(new scene...)

Two years later, Young Emily was alone in the track and field area and looking at the razor sharp shard of glass in her hand before going and bracing it over her right wrist. Perhaps if the young dark green-haired girl used the piece of glass to slit herself enough, then she would be dead from the eventual loss of so much blood, and then perhaps the others (all of the other kids, her own parents, and the other adults) would be much happier... Especially Young Thomas, who Young Emily regretted hurting the most...

"Goodbye, cruel world..." Young Emily whimpered to herself, shutting her eyes tightly.

Suddenly, just before the poor young dark green-haired girl could start doing the terrible deed...

"STOP!"

Surprised by the loud voice, Young Emily dropped the large shard of glass—which then fell and broke into several dozen pieces. Young Thomas had arrived just in time to stop his friend from trying to kill herself.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The young blue-haired boy demanded.

Young Emily, finally coming to a haunting conclusion over what she tried to do to herself (suicide), collapsed onto her knees and had a complete breakdown.

"Everybody hates me, Thomas!" screamed Young Emily, as more and more tears flowed down her face at an astonishing rate. "Nobody at the school—my friends, even the teachers—wants me around anymore! They were right about me being a bullying monster! So, I've decided to put an end to my own life so that I would never bother any of them again!"

Seeing his troubled friend crying and looking so broken almost caused Young Thomas to breakdown into tears, too.

" _But despite my past actions_ -" narrated Emily, with her voice starting to crack. "- _Thomas never turned his back on me. He was the only one who was finally able to get the truth out from me_."

"I guess you must hate me for it..." sighed Young Emily, feeling terrible.

"I would never hate you, Emily." denied Young Thomas. He then narrowed his eyes and turned to leave. "The only people I hate right now, are Gordon and James for making your life so miserable for no good reason... But don't you worry, I'm going to make sure they pay for this!"

"No!"

Young Thomas was surprised by Young Emily's outburst, and turned back around to face her.

"Why not? They must pay for it!" The young blue-haired boy protested.

"Two wrongs don't make a right!" argued Young Emily. "Even though they were mean to me first, being mean to them back won't make it any better. It would make you look like a bully, as well!"

Young Thomas then remembered what he had said, and felt bad for thinking of using violence as the answer.

"You're right. I guess we should go and do the RIGHT thing."

"T-Tell the principal?" asked Young Emily hopefully.

"Yes." smiled Young Thomas, holding out his hand. "Now, come on... We'll go tell him, together."

The young dark green-haired girl, after taking a moment to calm herself back down, finally managed to smile slightly and accepted the hand. And thus, the two kids returned to the school to do something Young Emily should have done a long time ago.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"He's been saving me and repairing both my broken heart and fractured soul for pretty much both of our whole lives ever since Middle School." ranted Emily, finally allowing her tears to fall down. "That's why I have to win against you and face him in the next round. It's the only way I can redeem myself for all the pain I've put him through!"

The whole audience was in stunned silence from that rant the usually kind and peaceful Emily Stirling made. Even Thomas himself was quiet from hearing his lover's rant...

"Emily..." he thought to only himself.

Back in the duel field...

"Once I've won this duel, I'll be one step closer to finally helping Thomas Billinton find his road to happiness once more!" Emily declared, after taking a moment to dry her eyes. She then pointed at her opponent with tearful determination. "Do you hear me, Matt Fudo? Your time as the American Duel Monsters champion is just about up!"

Matt said nothing. He merely watched his opponent draw a card.

"It's...MY TURN!"

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Emily Stirling (LP: 650)  
 **Deck** : 41  
 **Current Hand (3)** : "Wingweaver", "Athena", and "Angelic Gift"

* * *

On cue, the 'Angelic Gift' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate 'Angelic Gift'!" announced Emily, allowing two cards to emerge from her Graveyard before fading away into oblivion. "By removing Fairy-Type monsters from my Graveyard, I can draw two cards per removed monster!" She then drew four cards. "So, I'll Banish 'Fairy Archer' and 'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin' to draw four cards!"

Her drawn cards were 'Goddess with the Third Eye' (Effect Monster Card), 'Forbidden Dress' (Quick-Play Spell Card), 'Hecatrice' (Effect Monster Card), and 'Celestial Transformation' (Quick-Play Spell Card). Nodding, she took and readied one of the drawn cards.

"Next I shall sent 'Hecatrice' from my hand to the Graveyard-" The dark green-haired girl went on, discarding the mentioned card to the Graveyard before taking one card from her Deck.. "-to add one copy of 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen' from my Deck to my hand."

Another copy of the 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Next, I'll replay 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen'! Once per turn, I'm able to Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand if I control no monsters on my side of the field!"

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Athena' materialized face-up on the field.

"And I'll begin with this one!" thundered Emily. "Come forth - 'Athena'!"

Appearing onto the field was a woman with armor over her white gown (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 800).

"'Athena'..." whispered Matt.

"Next, from my hand, I'll activate a Spell Card!" Emily went on, holding out another card. "'Celestial Transformation'! This allows me to Special Summon a Fairy-Type Monster from my hand with its Attack Points halved. In addition, it will be destroyed at the End Phase."

On cue, 'Wingweaver' returned to the field (Level: 7/ATK: 1375/DEF: 2450).

"I Special Summon 'Wingweaver' once more! Best of all, the effect of 'Athena' now activates! Whenever a Fairy-Type monster is Summoned by me, the opponent is hit by a 600 point damaging attack!"

Athena's sword charged with energy before she dove and slashed at Matt with it.

"Ugh!" The dirty blonde-haired boy grunted (LP: 1300).

"That's not all!" Emily continued, placing a card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk. "I Normal Summon 'Goddess with the Third Eye' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the woman with a third eye (Level: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000).

"Now, attack again, 'Athena'!"

'Athena', energizing her sword, struck at Matt again (LP: 700). At this point, he and Emily were both almost even in Life Points.

"I activate the next effect of 'Athena'!" continued Emily. "By sacrificing a Fairy-Type monster on my field, I can Special Summon another Fairy-Type Monster from the Graveyard!"

'Goddess with the Third Eye' turned into a ball of light before going into Emily's Graveyard, causing another ball of light to emerge and become...

"I offer 'Goddess with the Third Eye' as a tribute to Special Summon 'Airknight Parshath' from the Graveyard!"

The centaur-like monster returned to the field. This only meant one thing...

"The effect of 'Athena' activates once more!" announced Emily.

Matt got attacked by 'Athena's' effect once more (LP: 100). From there, 'Airknight Parshath' turned back into a ball of light. It meant Emily was using 'Athena's' effect once more.

"I sacrifice 'Airknight Parshath' to Special Summon one more Fairy-Type monster from the Graveyard!" Emily announced.

On cue, 'Goddess with the Third Eye' returned to the field.

"'Athena's' effect activates yet again! Go forth, and wipe out the last of Matt's Life Points, now!"

'Athena' obeyed, slashing at Matt with her weapon again. This time, however, the effect would not work...

"Trap Card, open!" The dirty blonde-haired boy announced, just as the first of his two set cards flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Elastic Space'! Thanks to this, all Effect Damage I take this turn is reduced to zero. In addition, you'll be hit by your monster's own effect!"

"What?!" gasped Emily.

With that said, 'Athena stopped her attack, turned, and attacked Emily instead.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!" The dark green-haired girl screamed out (LP: 50).

The audience watched anxiously; both duelists were completely even in Life Points, and one lone move could end the whole duel. Back in the duel field, Emily, upon recovering, looked back up to Matt angrily.

"You had that card all this time during my turn." she growled. "Now I can't drain the rest of your Life Points with 'Athena's' effect... Unfortunately for you, I can still go and do this!"

'Goddess with the Third Eye' suddenly transformed herself into a complete replica of 'Serapheem'.

"'Goddess with the Third Eye' has the power to take the name and form of a monster should I use her for a Fusion Summon." explained Emily. "And the one I chose is 'Serapheem'!"

The audience realized what this meant...

"Go forth, 'Wingweaver' and 'Goddess with the Third Eye'! Combine your powers, and bring me victory!" The dark green-haired girl commanded.

The two monsters leaped into the sky and began to fuse together. Like before, Emily began to lengthy Summon Chant...

" _ **Those who rule 'The Sanctuary in the Sky', become one and bring forth an angel of perhaps the highest order to extinguish the cruel darkness**_!"

The light show grew brighter and brighter, much to the joy of the audience.

" _ **With the combination of the two angels of the land**_ -" continued Emily. "- _ **the Queen of Light shall rise and smite the rulers of the dark**_!"

As the light in the ceiling slowly began to dim, a female figure began to lower from said-light.

" ** _FUSION SUMMON! Descend into these lands - 'Supreme Queen of Angels'_**!"

The lights dimmed to show the one and only 'Supreme Queen of Angels' (Level: 12/ATK: 3750/DEF: 3400). The whole audience was, again, amazed at seeing Emily's most powerful, and easily her most beautiful, monster of all showing up once more.

"Emily's ultimate monster shows herself again..." whispered James.

"Matt's in for it, now." added Toby. "With 'Supreme Queen' out, there's no way he can win the duel."

Mavis yelped. "I...wouldn't be so sure."

"What makes you say that?" asked Stanley.

"Take a look at what Matt has on his face."

Everyone looked to the dirty blonde-haired boy and realized something.

"He's... he's not looking worried." gasped Henry.

"Matty... He's smiling!" added Ashima. "It's almost like he... he was expecting Emily to Summon her monster."

Back in the duel field...

"And so, 'Supreme Queen of Angels' shows herself..." commented Matt firmly, clenching his fist with determination. "The bad news, is I was actually expecting you to Summon her."

"You were?" quizzed Emily, frowning hard.

"That's right. Back when you dueled Vinnie in round two, your victory was sealed the moment 'Supreme Queen of Angels' was Fusion Summoned. Unfortunately, she won't be enough to defeat someone like me."

"We'll see about that!" The dark green-haired girl shouted. "I activate the effect of 'Supreme Queen of Angels'; using her to target one face-up Spell or Trap Card you control, negate its effects, and destroy it! When successful, I draw one card from my Deck."

"You won't get the chance!" declared Matt. "Have you already forgotten about 'Stardust Dragon's' effect? I can send 'Stardust Dragon' to the Graveyard to negate such an effect and destroy the card in-question."

'Stardust Dragon' gave a roar as it took to the sky.

" **VICTIM SANCTUARY**!"

'Stardust Dragon' swooped over and latched onto 'Supreme Queen of Angels', aiming to take her down with it.

"Not this time!" announced Emily, taking and holding a card out. "From my hand, I'll activate a Quick-Play Spell Card - 'Forbidden Dress'! This will decrease my monster's Attack Power by 600 points, but it will also protect 'Supreme Queen of Angels' from being affected by other Monster Effects for the rest of the turn!"

'Supreme Queen of Angels' grew weaker (ATK: 3750 - 3150), but was able to survive while 'Stardust Dragon' melted away from its own effect.

"Your dragon is gone!" The dark green-haired girl went on. "And there won't be an End Phase for it to revive! Why? Because I'm going to win with one direct attack!"

Matt awaited the attack. Finally, the Battle Phase came.

" **JUDGEMENT ARROWS**!"

'Supreme Queen of Angels' obeyed, firing a rain of light arrows towards a seemingly defenseless Matt.

"This is the only way I can bring Thomas's love of dueling back and make amends to him!" declared Emily. "I won't let you or anybody take that chance away from me!"

The arrows got closer and closer...

"This duel...is not over." Matt said slowly.

Emily looked worried. "What?"

And so, the American Duel Monsters champion decided to show what he meant...

"I activate a Trap!" Matt declared, just as his final set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "'Stardust Re-Spark'!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Emily, looking shocked.

The Judgement Arrows found themselves fizzling out before they could hit their target.

"'Stardust Re-Spark' works like this..." began Matt, drawing a card. "If my Life Points are lower than the attacking monster's Attack Points, then your attack is negated and I get to draw one card from my Deck."

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Cosmic Flare'. Either way, Matt wasn't done just yet.

"In addition, it also allows 'Stardust Dragon' to rise from the Graveyard once more! By the effect of 'Stardust Re-Spark', it will be put into defense mode."

On cue, 'Stardust Dragon' returned to the field in specks of stardust. Emily could not believe it; someone had actually stopped her game-winning monster. Even then, she was not done yet.

"Then I'll take your monster down again!" The dark green-haired girl yelled out. "'Athena', attack!"

'Athena' obeyed, diving towards 'Stardust Dragon' with her blade.

"This is the end of your monster!" declared Emily, triumphant.

"I beg to differ." cut in Matt, looking and sounding calm and collected. Just then, his Graveyard started shining all white with light. "First, I'll remove 'Stardust Phantom' from the Graveyard!"

On command, a Monster Card ('Stardust Phantom') slid out from the Graveyard, causing Matt to take it and hold it out to show the opponent.

"By removing this monster, I reduce 'Stardust Dragon's' Attack Power and Defense Power both by 800 points. By doing so, however, my monster cannot be destroyed by battle! And because 'Stardust Dragon' is in defense mode, I'll sustain no Battle Damage."

'Stardust Dragon' grew weaker (ATK: 2500 - 1700/DEF: 2000 - 1200). The sword of 'Athena' struck the majestic-looking dragon, but the weapon did nothing to it.

"Dammit!" cursed Emily in frustration. "You've survived!" She took the last card from her hand and slotted it into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Supreme Queen of Angels'.

"Next turn, you WILL be finished... I swear it! Nothing you say or do will stop me from doing what must be done to help my Thomas become his normal self again! Do you hear me; you're done for!"

In the audience...

"I really don't like this." worried Henry.

"Emily is sounding more and more unhinged by the second." agreed Edward. "Her negative emotions are slowly wrecking havoc on her mind."

"If Matt doesn't win the duel on his coming turn, who knows what could happen to Emily in her current mental state?" finished Toby.

"Emily..." said Thomas quietly. He, too, was worried for his beloved ' ** _Supreme Queen_** '.

Back in the duel field, Matt closed his eyes.

"Emily, you are my friend, and I really wanted this duel to be enjoyable for us both. Unfortunately... with what's going on with you, I'm afraid you must be defeated." he sighed, before opening his eyes once more. "While I do completely understand that you want to win against me to try and help Thomas find himself again, you can't do so in your current state of mind."

"What do you mean by that?!" demanded Emily.

"Listen to how you've been acting!" argued Matt. "You've become full of anger and resentment from the emotions you've bottled up for so long. Your guilt and sorrow for all your actions towards Thomas will eventually destroy your mind." He then closed his eyes again. "You must find it in your heart to forgive yourself somehow!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" The dark green-haired girl screamed out, becoming, sounding, and looking more and more unhinged by the minute. "You don't know anything about what I've been through! Bringing pain to others, making my Tommy's life a complete Hell... I can never get over the guilt and shame of doing that! The only way I can is by beating you into the ground and dueling him in-person!"

Matt, with his eyes opened once more, finally, after what seemed like forever drew a card, performing a Destiny Draw in the process.

"Then it looks like I have no other choice..."

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Matt Fudo (LP: 100)  
 **Deck** : 39  
 **Current Hand (2)** : "Cosmic Flare" and "Emperor's Armor"

* * *

The dirty blonde-haired boy saw that his drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Emperor's Armor'. Keeping his serious, stoic look, Matt cast a quick glare towards his opponent.

"Perhaps this card will change your tune." he said shortly.

"What?" questioned Emily.

From there, Matt slotted the card into his Duel Disk. On cue, the 'Emperor's Armor' Equip Spell Card materialized face-up on the field behind 'Stardust Dragon'.

"From my hand, I'll equip 'Stardust Dragon' with 'Emperor's Armor'!" announced Matt. He then braced two fingers onto the only Monster Card on his Duel Disk. "Not only that, I'll switch 'Stardust Dragon' back into attack mode!"

'Stardust Dragon' returned into an attacking position as special armor was equipped to it.

"BATTLE!" The dirty blonde-haired boy went on, entering the Battle Phase. "'Stardust Dragon', attack 'Supreme Queen of Angels'!"

'Stardust Dragon' obeyed, charging and firing a blast of stardust-like energy towards 'Supreme Queen of Angels', who remained unfazed by the coming attack.

"The Monster Effect of 'Supreme Queen of Angels' activates!" announced Emily. "When battling any monster during either player's turn, she receives 200 additional Attack Points for every Star Level belonging to a monster on the field!"

The Star Levels of the monsters were as followed:  
-'Stardust Dragon': Level 8  
-'Athena': Level 7  
-'Supreme Queen of Angels': Level 12

"That means 8 plus 7 plus 12 equals 27 Star Levels. Which leads to 200 times 27 equaling a 5400 Attack Point boost!"

'Supreme Queen of Angels' got supercharged with power (ATK: 3750 - 9150). That meant Matt if didn't do something quickly, he would be defeated, here and now! ...or maybe not...

"This is the moment I've been waiting for!" cried Matt, clenching his fist before sweeping his left arm about once. "I activate the effect of 'Emperor's Armor'!"

Suddenly, the armor on 'Stardust Dragon' glowed golden. From there, the dragon grew just as powerful as 'Supreme Queen of Angels' (ATK: 1700 - 9150).

"What?! 'Stardust Dragon' now has the same Attack Points as my monster?!" exclaimed Emily.

"That's one of the abilities of 'Emperor's Armor'." explained Matt. "It changes the Attack Points of the equipped monster to match those of the monster it's attacking."

"In that case..." Emily's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "Continuous Trap - 'Soul Anchor'! Now 'Supreme Queen of Angels' will not be destroyed when it does battle with a monster that has the same Attack Points as my own! ...although I'm unable to change the monster's Battle Position."

An anchor attached itself to the ankle of 'Supreme Queen of Angels'.

"My monster is safe!" insisted Emily.

"Not quite." sighed Matt. "I activate the next effect of 'Emperor's Armor'! By sending it to the Graveyard, the attack will protect 'Stardust Dragon' from being destroyed!"

'Stardust Dragon' lost its power bonus (ATK: 9150 - 1700). Just then, the 'Cosmic Flare' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Next, I'll activate a Quick-Play Spell Card - 'Cosmic Flare'!"

"'Cosmic Flare'?" asked Emily.

"As a Synchro Monster I control did battle-" explained Matt "-I will chain the card with 'Emperor's Armor'. From there, I can shuffle the attacked monster right back to where it came from! ...namely the opponent's Extra Deck for 'Supreme Queen of Angels'!"

Emily was horrified to hear that. She watched helplessly as 'Stardust Dragon' charged up another blast of starlight energy.

" **ATTACK**!"

The blast was fired on command, striking and vaporizing 'Supreme Queen of Angels' alive.

"MY QUEEN!" screamed Emily in horror, watching as an orb of light entered her Duel Disk. "She was...defeated!"

The audience, meanwhile, couldn't believe what they were seeing. Did Flashback Matt just defeat Flashback Emily's most powerful monster that easily?

"Matt just... Matt just took out Emily's best monster!" cried Molly.

"It was as if the monster was nothing to him." added a stunned-looking James R..

"Simply amazing." agreed Edward. "No wonder he's one of the greatest duelists around!"

Back in the duel field...

"This... this can't be happening!" Emily freaked out. "My ultimate monster was actually beaten just like that! ...and I can't bring her out again! How... how could you do this?!"

"That's just how Duel Monsters works." Matt casually pointed out. "Sometimes your best strategies can get cancelled out by the player with the better strategy."

Unfortunately for Emily, it only got worse from there...

"Because 'Emperor's Armor' was sent to the Graveyard by its own effect-" continued Matt. "-it will now switch the Attack Points of the monster that was equipped with this card with the Attack Points of one of your face-up monsters."

'Stardust Dragon' grew stronger (ATK: 1700 - 2600), while 'Athena' grew weaker (ATK: 2600 - 1700).

"In addition, 'Stardust Dragon' is able to attack again!"

"NO!" cried Emily, finally realizing that she had lost the duel (LP: 50). "This can't be how it ends! There has to be something I can do to save myself!"

"I'm afraid this is the end of the road for you, Emily." replied Matt (LP: 100), taking his chance to win the match. "You've done the best you could show, but, in the end, it simply wasn't enough. This is for your own good!"

'Stardust Dragon' charged another blast of stardust-like energy.

" **COSMIC FLARE**!"

The signature move from the majestic-looking dragon was unleashed, vaporizing 'Athena' in an instant before eventually overwhelming Emily completely.

" **TOOOMMMYYY**!" The dark green-haired girl screamed in anguish (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Matt Fudo wins!**

* * *

The audience couldn't believe it; Emily Stirling had been defeated by Matt Fudo. When the light show finally ended, Emily fell to her knees in complete defeat and disbelief. She had...lost. As a result, the dark green-haired girl was eliminated from the tournament, and thus could no longer try to help Thomas become his old self once again. Emily was filled with so much emotion over losing the duel and failing to help her Tommy, that she started to breakdown even further (just for the record, the breakdown wasn't from losing-but over her actions from long ago).

" **Dammit**!" The dark green-haired girl started screaming and beating on the ground in a fit of frustrated, tearful rage. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" With every swear, she pounded the ground with her fist before finally raising her head (while clutching both sides of it with her hands) and giving one last scream of... " **DAMMIT**!"

"Emily!" cried Thomas.

Once the holograms faded away and things had calmed down slightly, Matt slowly approached the defeated Emily to try and speak with her.

"You were a tough duelist to defeat." he said pleasantly. "You were able to match me blow for blow."

"Save it, Matt." sulked Emily. "I don't need any of your pity."

"Emily..." whispered Matt, feeling sorry for his friend (especially for defeating her).

"This whole duel and tournament was my one chance to finally make amends for all of my mistakes in the past, and help Thomas go back to being his normal self! Now, it'll never happen..."

In the audience, Thomas finally decided to do something... He stood up from his seat, jumped out of the stands, and landed into the field. From there, he ran over to where Emily was and knelt down to her level.

"Emily..." The blue-haired boy said softly. "Everything is going to be fine..."

"No, it won't be fine!" Emily shook her head with tears coming down her eyes. "All I wanted was to make right everything I did wrong in the past, and help you enjoy life again... But that chance's been taken away from me at the hands of Matt Fudo! Why? Where did I go wrong?"

Thomas honestly did not know what to say to answer the question. However, all that mattered to him was that his angel was badly hurting from her loss and despair, and he wanted to comfort her.

"I assure you, Emily, that everything will be okay now... because I'm here for you..."

He wrapped is arms around Emily and started to console her. At last, the bottled emotions coming from her actions from long ago (not only as Anastasia, but as her younger self from 4-6 years ago) finally became far too much for the dark green-haired girl to bear. It had gotten to the point she could only do one thing about it... Emily finally started to cry very hard. Over in the audience...

"Poor Emily..." Carlie whispered sadly.

"All she wanted was to fix her mistakes." added Mavis, feeling terrible for poor Emily.

"And she failed to do so..." whimpered Rosie.

As the dark green-haired girl continued to cry, Thomas did his absolute best to console her as the whole audience watched the scene in sad silence. All of a sudden, there was a clapping sound coming from someone in the stands. This was followed by another sound of clapping from another person also in the stands. And then another... and another... and more began clapping... Soon, almost everyone in the Coliseum replica was applauding and going into a standing ovation, and it was for...

" _ **All hail Emily Stirling! Long live the Supreme Queen**_ **!** " The audience chanted and cheered repeatedly.

Down in the middle of the duel field...

"They... they're clapping...for me?" Emily, who had calmed down a bit, was quite puzzled. "But... but I've failed to make things right."

"Even if you lost the duel, they're showing that they still love you." smiled Thomas.

"Everybody has already forgiven you for what you did in the past, Emily." Matt added. "Everyone—except for yourself. I...think that's another reason why destiny didn't want you and Thomas to face off."

"For not...forgiving myself?" whispered Emily, now feeling awful.

"Think about it... If you are not willing to forgive yourself for the troubles you've caused, then what chance do you even have of helping other people with their own troubles?"

Poor Emily didn't say another word. From there, Matt smiled as he added something else...

"But while I'm the winner of the duel, I want to add that you were one of the toughest duelists I've ever had the chance to face. You've put up a great fight, and I was honored to face you in the heat of battle."

"R-Really?" Emily asked hopefully. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course." nodded Matt truthfully. "Every single word."

That, along with the repeated chants of ' _ **All hail Emily Stirling! Long live the Supreme Queen!**_ ' from the audience, finally managed to bring at least a small smile to Emily's face. Even then, the dark green-haired girl was still hurting quite badly, and had a ton to think about for the time being. She had to try and forgive herself for her actions of hurting Thomas, but would it even be that easy for her to do?


	31. Malice in Wonderland (1)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up inside a locker room of some sort, Emily Stirling had just been defeated by Matt Fudo. As a result, the former was eliminated from the tournament, while the latter had advanced to the semi-finals. Emily was feeling very depressed over the matter. It wasn't actually because of her losing to a more skilled duelist, but it was more out of failing to advance and face Thomas in a duel to try and help him recover himself.

"Tommy..." The poor dark green-haired girl whimpered. "Am I... am I worthless?"

She then began to think back to what Matt had said to her...

" _ **You've become full of anger and resentment from the emotions you've bottled up for so long. Your guilt and sorrow for all your actions towards Thomas will eventually destroy your mind. You must find it in your heart to forgive yourself somehow**_!"

Emily shuddered at remembering those words. It was not going to be easy for her to try and forgive herself for all of her actions in making Anakin/Thomas (unintentionally) suffer.

"Why couldn't I have been braver and wiser?" The dark green-haired girl thought to herself. "That way, Thomas never would have gone through any of this pain in both the present... and also in the past as Anakin."

Fortunately for Emily...

"Easy there, Emily..." soothed Thomas, who was also in the locker room. He was busy trying to console the dark green-haired girl. "You're not worthless."

"Thomas..." murmured Emily quietly, trying hard to not burst into tears once more. "I only wanted to help aid in your recovery... But fate wouldn't allow it because I had not yet forgiven myself for everything I've put you through."

Before anything more could be said, a news broadcast suddenly turned on from the nearby TV on the ceiling. It was showing Frieda and Scott both about to duel.

"We're now going on live to the Grand Canyon to begin the next duel of the Great International Duel Cup." said the (male) announcer. "Freida Krupp against the Duel Monsters World Champion himself - Scott Gresley, the ' **Flying Scotsman** '!"

"Gordon's brother..." whispered Thomas, looking up at the TV. "I wonder what his dueling tactics are like?"

(elsewhere...)

Within a replica of the Grand Canyon, Scott Gresley stood ready to face Frieda Krupp for a spot in the semi-finals. Frieda, waiting for Discord to announce the duel to start, was waiting patiently.

"Herr Spencer should have caught on by now..." The blonde-haired young German woman thought to herself. "Maybe I should give him another hint..."

Over with Scott...

"So far, so good." The dark green-haired young man thought to himself. "Percy didn't have much good luck against this woman from what I've heard, but hopefully fate will be on my side the entire time." He looked around the audience for a sign of his younger brother. "It's too bad Gordon decided to skip watching this duel. Oh well, I'll be sure to tell him all about it when I next see him."

(elsewhere...)

Speaking of Gordon... The tall, blue-haired boy was currently riding one of the rollercoasters along with James and Henry.

"Say, Gordon, why aren't you going to watch your older brother duel?" asked Henry. "He is family, you know."

"Huh! He doesn't need my support." snorted Gordon. "Besides, he can take care of himself in a duel."

"But if I remember correctly-" put in James. "-Scott's opponent happens to be that gorgeous German chick, Frieda."

Gordon's eyes widened when he heard this... It's a sign his mind had quickly been changed...

"What?! Frieda, you say? Then let's finish up this ride and go cheer her on!"

Unfortunately, there was trouble ahead... What could it be? Oh, there was a something happening with the track further up the ride...

(elsewhere...)

Back in the Grand Canyon-like area, Scott and Frieda were both shuffling their respective opponent's Deck.

"Best of luck to you, Ms. Krupp." said Scott politely. He then smirked a bit while taking his Deck back. "I will also say this... Gordon was right about you; you certainly are a beauty."

"Smooth talking must run in ze family." grunted Frieda, taking her own Deck back. "Know zat I vill also be ze vinner of zis battle."

"Oh, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

Once the two duelists were back on their respective ends of the field, Discord walked into the center of the area to make an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The jolly man began cheerfully. "Start your Duel Disks and get ready to duel!"

Scott and Frieda both activated their Duel Disks on command. From there, they drew their respective opening hands.

"It's time to-!" Scott and Frieda both began to say at once.

"WAIT!" called the voice of Skiff, interrupting the duel.

This caught the attention of the audience and both duelists. Immediately, the younger boy, followed by Matt, Ashima, and Edward each coming from behind, ran into the area.

"Skiff! What's the matter?" asked Discord, looking surprised by the young boy's appearance.

"There's been a major accident with one of the rollercoasters!" cried Skiff. "Someone must have tampered with a part of the ride."

"Tampered?" quizzed Frieda.

"Accident?" added Scott.

"But that wasn't all." came from Edward frantically. "The accident also has resulted in a few injured people."

"James, Henry, and...Gordon!" added Ashima.

That last one got Scott's attention. "D-D-Did you say...Gordon?!"

A nod from Ashima confirmed the situation. Without saying another word, Scott immediately tried to race out of the area to go and help out with the rescue.

"Vhere are you going?" demanded Frieda. "Ve have a duel to begin!"

"To help my brother, that's what!" answered Scott firmly. "Family is more important to me than victory! You can have that spot in the semi-finals... I'm going to help Gordon and his friends!"

Frieda left was speechless. From there, she watched Scott leave the area.

"It vould seem my hacking has vorked out...far too vell..." Frieda thought to herself. Her intention was for the ride to derail and crash without anyone riding it, and it was rather unfortunate that some people ended up riding it and got hurt. "Still, it has gotten me one step closer to triumph..."

Because Scott had dropped out, Discord announced, reluctantly, that Frieda ended up winning the duel by default.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the locker room...

"GORDON! JAMES! HENRY!" Thomas and Emily both exclaimed at once, having watched the news.

"Let's go help them!" The latter suggested.

"Right." The former agreed.

The two duelists immediately raced out of the locker room to the scene of the accident.

* * *

 **Title: Malice in Wonderland, Part 1**

* * *

Gordon's eyes slowly flickered open.

"Ugh... What..."

Once the tall, blue-haired boy's vision came around, he saw that his friends and older brother were all looking at him silently.

"E-E-Everyone?" whispered Gordon.

"Oh, thank the stars." sighed Ashima.

"We all thought you were gone!" added James, who was wearing some bandages on his face.

"Where am I?" asked Gordon, looking quite dazed and confused.

"We're all in a hospital." answered Henry, who also had bandages on his face along with a patch over his left cheek.

Gordon, who also had some bandages on his face, found that his left leg was in a cast.

"W-What happened to my leg?"

"It was injured during that crash." answered Zack. "The wreckage was a pretty awful sight."

"Both Henry and I somehow got lucky." added James. "Only some cuts and scraps, but no broken bones."

"We all thought that with Vinnie gone, the hacking and sabotages would cease." sighed Percy. "But it looks like we were wrong."

"What matters right now, is that you're safe and sound." interrupted Scott, sounding the most worried for his younger brother.

Gordon was surprised. "S-Scott? You...came to help me?"

"Of course." The dark green-haired young man confirmed. "Family is more important to me than anything else. To that, I dropped out of the tournament to help you."

"Y-You did?"

"You heard him loud-and-clear, Gordon." insisted Liz. "Scott dropped out of the tournament to help out with the rescue operation. He cares for you greatly, whether you know it or not."

"Although you don't seem to get along with him that well, he is still your brother." added Ryan. "And brothers are meant to support each other."

Gordon closed his eyes tightly, but listened carefully as his friends spoke on. Eventually, he opened his eyes slowly.

"Scott..." The tall, blue-haired boy began, looking and sounding ashamed with himself. "Thank you, and...I'm sorry."

Scott approached and placed both hands on his younger brother's shoulders in an attempt to console him.

"Take it easy, Gordon..." The dark green-haired young man soothed. "Everything is going to be alright."

The rest of the group inside the hospital room watched the heartwarming scene between the two Gresley siblings. Eventually, a knock on the door was heard.

"Enter." answered Michael.

The door opened, and entering the room came Philip.

"Philip?" blinked Carlie.

"Hi, everyone." The young green-haired boy greeted.

"What-a brings you-a here?" asked Gina.

"To find Rosie."

"Me?" The cherry red-haired girl quizzed. "What for?"

"You and I are going to have our duel next." answered Philip. "We're going to be dueling somewhere I think you will find to be interesting."

Rosie was interested. "Really?" she asked curiously.

"Really, really."

Rosie and Stanley both looked to each other for a few seconds before looking back at the young green-haired boy. Over with Axel...

"Hmm... I think I might know what place Philip might be talking about..." The purple-haired boy mused.

"You-a do?" blinked Gina, looking at her new boyfriend. "Where?"

"I can't say it just yet, because I could be wrong."

Well then... Why don't we go and see if it is what Axel was thinking of...

(elsewhere...)

"This is...weird." breathed Rosie.

Everyone found themselves in a courtyard of some sort. However, it wasn't a normal courtyard by any means. It had rose gardens all-around, and seemed to resembled a courtyard from a certain storybook of some sort. The rest of the gang (minus Gordon) was busy looking around the place.

"Isn't it so-a pretty?" admired Gina.

"It looks familiar, that's for sure." came from Mavis.

"Yeah, like where are the Card Soldiers or the Queen of Hearts?" joked James.

"I think it's classy." smiled Philip. "It's like we're actually in Wonderland." He then pointed to Rosie. "And you're Alice, Rosie."

"Alice? Somehow I doubt that." shrugged Rosie. "What matters right now, is that we all get to finally see what your dueling tactics are like."

The two duelists walked over to each other and shuffled their respective Decks.

"Wait until everyone gets a load of what my cards are like." Philip thought to himself, shuffling Rosie's Deck. "They're gonna be in for quite the surprise."

Rosie merely shuffled the young green-haired boy's Deck without uttering a word.

(elsewhere...)

Inside his office, Spencer was busy doing some research on his laptop. He had heard about the accident at the park from his younger brother, and was currently thinking more on who could have done the deed.

"Vinnie is out of our containment field." he thought to himself. "I wouldn't believe if it was him who did this, but that's simply too easy of an answer." The silver-haired boy narrowed his eyes. "I just know it has to be ' _her_ '..."

One of his monitors was showing an image of Frieda. Was Spencer right about it possibly being Frieda who was the culprit behind the sabotage? Again, we don't know if it's true or not.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the ' **Wonderland** '-like garden, Rosie and Philip were both shuffling their respective Decks before handing them back to the other.

"May the best duelist win." encouraged Philip, walking onto his side of the field.

"Same to you, Philip." agreed Rosie, walking over to her side of the field.

Once both duelists got to their side of the field, they turned around and activated their respective Duel Disk. As they did so, Skiff walked into the middle of the field to announce the duel.

"Let the duel between Philip Altoona and Rosie Vulcan beguin!" he declared. "The winner will move on into the semi-finals with Thomas Billinton, Matt Fudo, and Frieda Krupp!"

With hands drawn, the respective Life Point gauges of both duelists lit up and increased all the way to their basic amount (LP: 4000) x2.

"DUEL!" Rosie and Philip both announced at once.

Over in the gathering audience...

"I can't wait to see what Philip's cards are like." commented Ryan.

"Me too." agreed Liz.

"Make that me three." put in Percy.

In the duel field...

"Ladies first." insisted Rosie, drawing a card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Graceful Charity"

* * *

On cue, the 'Graceful Charity' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"From my hand-" The cherry red-haired girl began, holding her drawn card out. "-I'll invoke the power of 'Graceful Charity'! Now I draw three more cards from my Deck before sending two cards from my hand to the Graveyard."

Her drawn cards were 'Fire Princess' (Effect Monster Card), 'The Shallow Grave' (Normal Spell Card), and 'Ring of Magnetism' (Equip Spell Card). With a thought on the matter, Rosie selected two cards and held them out.

"These are the cards I'm discarding."

The 'Ring of Magnetism' Spell Card and 'Darklord Marie' Monster Card both went into the Graveyard one-at-a-time.

"One of the cards sent to the Graveyard was 'Darklord Marie'." continued Rosie. "As long as this card remains in the Graveyard, my Life Points will increase by 200 during each of my Standby Phases." She then looked at her hand, which contain 'Gravity Bind', 'Adamantine Sword Revival', 'Luster Dragon #2', 'Polymerization', 'Fire Princess', and 'The Shallow Grave'. "And that's not all I'll do."

On cue, the 'Fire Princess' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Fire Princess' in attack mode!"

The flame princess appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500). The Summon of that monster was met by a facedown card materializing on the field behind her.

"Finally, I'll set this card." finished Rosie. "That ends my turn."

In the audience...

"Finally, we'll get to see what Philip's cards are like." commented James R..

"Who knows what they're like." added Zack.

Back in the duel field...

"Now, it's my turn!" announced Philip, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Philip Altoona (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

Upon seeing his drawn card, the young boy smiled at his opponent.

"Hey, I hope you guys like classic storybooks as much as I do."

Rosie blinked. "Huh? Storybooks?" she peeped. "Why do you say that?"

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Forest Wolf' materialized face-up on the field.

"I'll show you!" declared Philip. "I Summon 'Forest Wolf' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a wolf wearing pink nightgown and hat, similar to the Big Bad Wolf from the story Little Red Riding Hood (Level: 3/ATK: 1800/DEF: 300).

"'Forest Wolf'?" blinked Percy.

"Doesn't that wolf look like something from the tale ' **Little Red Riding Hood** '?" asked Emily.

"It...does." Thomas confirmed slowly.

From there, the Battle Phase began...

"I'll send 'Forest Wolf' to attack 'Fire Princess'!" commanded Philip. " **FAIRY TALE FANG ATTACK**!"

'Forest Wolf' obeyed, diving towards 'Fire Princess' and gobbling her up.

"'Fire Princess'!" cried Rosie. "Your monster ate her up!"

"Even though 'Forest Wolf' is quite a glutton-" joked Philip. "-it needs time to digest the food it eats."

"Y-You mean...?" The cherry red-haired girl stuttered a bit. "'Fire Princess' is now resting in...its stomach?"

"Correct." The young green-haired boy confirmed. "Because 'Forest Wolf' destroyed a monster by battle, its first effect activates. 'Forest Wolf' will equip the destroyed monster to itself instead of sending it to the Graveyard."

Rosie grimaced (LP: 3500). Unfortunately for her, Philip wasn't finished just yet...

"Next, I'll activate a Spell Card that will further ruin your combo." he went on, taking and slotting another card into his Duel Disk. "Behold!"

On cue, a Spell Card called 'Curse of Thorns' flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"'Curse of Thorns'! With it, I select the Monster Card in your Graveyard and render its effect null and void!"

Thorny vines emerged from the face-up Spell Card and entered a shocked Rosie's Graveyard.

"What?!"

Within seconds, 'Darklord Marie' appeared on the field within a wall of vines. As a result, her effect was cancelled out.

"With you unable to use 'Darklord Marie's' effect, you're unable to recover any Life Points and such." Philip pointed out. "However, if you manage to get your trapped monster out of the Graveyard, my Spell Card will be destroyed."

With the crowd...

"A clever move." Toby said to both Percy and Stanley.

"Agreed." nodded Percy.

"Hopefully Rosie will be able to make a comeback shortly." said Stanley. "The duel has only started. At this point, it's anyone's game."

Back in the duel field, Rosie was looking at her drawn card...

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 3500)  
 **Deck** : 50  
 **Current Hand** (5): "Adamantine Sword Revival", "Luster Dragon #2", "Polymerization", "The Shallow Grave", and "Luster Dragon"

* * *

On cue, the 'Luster Dragon' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Luster Dragon' in attack mode!" The cherry red-haired girl announced.

The sapphire-scaled dragon appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600).

"Attack 'Forest Wolf' with Sapphire Spark!"

'Luster Dragon' obeyed, firing a blast of flame at 'Forest Wolf'. This caused 'Fire Princess' to be spat out from the wolf's stomach, back onto Rosie's side of the field. From there, 'Forest Wolf' was hit and roasted alive by 'Luster Dragon's' attack.

"Because 'Forest Wolf' was destroyed-" Philip pointed out, while sustaining damage (LP: 3900). "-'Fire Princess' was released and Special Summoned onto your side of the field."

"This means that now she can attack you directly!" declared Rosie. "Go get him, 'Fire Princess'!"

'Fire Princess' eagerly obeyed, attacking Philip with a burst of fire (LP: 2600).

"My turn has ended!"

Philip stopped wincing and smiled. "Not bad, Rosie." he praised. "This was to be expected from the former New York champ."

"Thank you." bowed Rosie. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Even then-" The young green-haired boy continued, drawing a card. "-I won't lose that easy!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Philip Altoona (LP: 2600)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand** (5): ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Glife the Phantom Bird"

* * *

His drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Glife the Phantom Bird'.

"Okay, try this on for size!" Philip held his drawn card out. "I Summon 'Glife the Phantom Bird' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a huge red bird (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

"'Glife the Phantom Bird' is a Level 4 monster." Rosie thought to herself. "If Philip orders an attack, I'll activate my facedown 'Gravity Bind' Trap Card and cancelled all attacks made by all Level 4 or higher monsters."

Just then, 'Glife the Phantom Bird' went and attacked the cherry red-haired girl's set card.

"What?! My set card has been destroyed?" Rosie cried out, surprised.

"That was from the effect of 'Glife the Phantom Bird'." explained Philip. "When it's either Normal or Special Summoned, I can use it to target one facedown Spell or Trap Card you own and destroy it!"

'Glife the Phantom Bird' then started to attack as his master entered the Battle Phase.

"Now, attack 'Fire Princess' at once, 'Gilfe'!"

'Glife the Phantom Bird' obeyed, striking 'Fire Princess' in a dive and destroying her. Rosie braced herself as more damage was sustained (LP: 3300).

"Unfortunately, I'm not finished just yet." Philip went on, taking and holding out another card. "From my hand, I'll activate a Continuous Spell - 'Gingerbread House'!"

On cue, a large gingerbread-based house (duh!) like you would see from ' **Hansel and Gretel** ' appeared.

"'Gingerbread House'?" blinked Rosie.

Back in the audience, the rest of the group had similar thoughts about the whole thing...

"Isn't that candy house originally from that story ' **Hansel and Gretel** '?" asked James R., speaking to Mike, Zack, and Carlie. "I haven't read that story since we left the orphanage years ago."

"You're right; it is." confirmed Zack.

Back in the duel field...

"I don't know what that card does-" said Rosie, drawing a card. "-but I won't let something like that stop me!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 3300)  
 **Deck** : 49  
 **Current Hand** (5): "Adamantine Sword Revival", "Luster Dragon #2", "Polymerization", "The Shallow Grave", and ?

* * *

Just then...

"The effect of 'Gingerbread House' now activates!" announced Philip. "Watch carefully, now!"

Suddenly, a cackling witch on a broomstick emerged from the gingerbread house and fired something towards the candy building. Once done, a large tongue shot out from the house's front door and grabbed hold of 'Luster Dragon' before pulling it inside (slamming the door in the process).

"H-Hey! What did your witch do to my 'Luster Dragon'?!" demanded Rosie.

Before long, 'Luster Dragon was forced back outside onto the field. In addition to increased Attack Points (ATK: 1900 - 2500), the Dragon-Type monster had gotten very fat looking as if it had been overeating the candy of the gingerbread house.

"Being fat is not good for you, you know." teased Philip. "Now I'll explain 'Gingerbread House's effect - during each of my opponent's Standby Phases, I'm able to select one face-up monster the opponent controls. It gains 600 Attack Points. However, if the selected monster's Attack Power becomes 2500 or higher by this card's effect, then that monster is destroyed and I gain 500 Life Points."

Rosie panicked. "And 'Luster Dragon' now HAS 2500 Attack Points!"

Suddenly, 'Luster Dragon' exploded.

"And with that much power, 'Luster Dragon' goes ' **POP** '!" smirked Philip, who then gained Life Points (LP: 3100). "Not to mention I also gain 500 Life Points."

Over in the audience...

"Man, I've never seen cards like that before." breathed James. "Could they be the reason for Philip seeming to be a famous duelist?"

"It might be." figured Edward. "I've never heard of them before... Until now, at least."

"They're part of the 'Fairy Tale' archtype." explained Zack.

"'Fairy Tale'? No wonder they seemed familiar."

"Rosie had better be careful, now." came from Stanley. "Who knows what other 'Fairy Tale'-related cards Philip might use against her."

Back in the duel field, Rosie wasn't finished yet.

"I activate a Spell Card!" she announced, taking a card from her hand and holding it out. "'The Shallow Grave'! Thanks to this card, we both revive a monster from our respective Graveyards and put them into defense mode! Be reborn - 'Luster Dragon'!"

On cue, 'Luster Dragon' reappeared like nothing happened to it. Philip, meanwhile, nodded in agreement, just as his own Graveyard started glowing all white.

"And I'll revive this monster - 'Forest Wolf'!"

On command, 'Forest Wolf' returned to the field. Even then, Rosie had a new plan to win the duel.

"I sacrifice 'Luster Dragon'!" she announced, just as 'Luster Dragon' let loose a roar and fade away in a blue streak. From there, the 'Luster Dragon #2' Monster Card appeared in its place. "With the tribute made, I Tribute Summon 'Luster Dragon #2!"

Appearing onto the field was the stronger dragon with green scales (Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1400).

"BATTLE!" Rosie announced, entering the Battle Phase. "Go forth, 'Luster Dragon #2'! Attack 'Glife the Phantom Bird' with Emerald Flame!"

'Luster Dragon #2' obeyed, firing a blast of fire that roasted 'Glife the Phantom Bird' alive.

"Hot Roasted Bird, anyone?" joked Rosie.

Philip received more damage (LP: 2200). "You really are good, Rosie. This is getting me more and more excited."

With the audience...

"Talk about being positive." said Toby.

"I'll say." agreed Mavis. "He's a nice boy, though."

Thomas watched carefully. "I guess we can scratch Philip off the list..."

"There's no way he would go and do something so nasty." Emily thought to herself, getting the same idea as her boyfriend. "Mavis is right; Philip is far too nice of a boy."

Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn!" announced Philip, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Philip Altoona (LP: 2200)  
 **Deck** : 52  
 **Current Hand** (5): ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

Immediately, 'Forest Wolf' went into a battle ready position.

"First, I'll switch Forest Wolf back into attack mode." From there, Philip placed another card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "And now, I'll Normal Summon the princess of another Storybook!"

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Cinderella' materialized face-up on the field.

"'Cinderella'!"

Appearing onto the field was a blonde-haired young woman dressed in rags.

"'Cinderella'?" blinked Rosie.

"Yup." nodded Philip. "But first... She needs her Fairy Godmother!"

Suddenly, a Fairy Godmother appeared, and, with a wave of her wand, transformed 'Cinderella's' rags into a beautiful princess's gown. 'Cinderella', with a happy giggle, gave a bow before her audience (Level: 4/ATK: 300/DEF: 600).

"However-" Philip went on, taking a card and placing it onto another Monster Field slot (sideways). "-we can't forget this addition... 'Pumpkin Carriage'!"

Appearing onto the field was a horsedrawn carriage that looked like a huge pumpkin. All of a sudden, a pair of glass slippers appeared on 'Cinderella's feet, much to her further happiness.

"And we can't forget another effect from our dear princess... I can activate a copy of 'Glass Slippers' from my hand or Deck and equip them onto 'Cinderella'!"

"I've a bad feeling about this." groaned Rosie.

Her worries were confirmed when 'Cinderella' suddenly went and kicked off her glass slippers towards her very person. They struck the cherry red-haired girl, causing her to cry out (LP: 3000).

"Did she just attack me directly?!" Rosie questioned, still grimacing from being hit by glass slippers.

"That's the effect of 'Pumpkin Carriage'." explained Philip. "As long as it's on the field, 'Cinderella' is able to attack you directly. But now comes the big effect of 'Glass Slippers'."

"Huh?" quizzed Rosie. "What do you mean by ' _big effect_ '?"

Just then, the pair of slippers reappeared...on the feet of her 'Luster Dragon #2'!

"Where did those glass slippers come from?!" The cherry red-haired girl exclaimed. "And why are they on my 'Luster Dragon #2'?!"

"When 'Cinderella' uses her 'Glass Slippers' to attack you-" Philip explained. "-they're immediately given to one monster on your field. But if it's not a Fairy-Type monster, it loses 1000 Attack Points."

Because 'Luster Dragon #2' was not a Fairy-Type monster (but a Dragon-Type monster), it got much weaker as a result (ATK: 2400 - 1400). That was clearly a bad thing, as there was another monster ready to attack...

"'Forest Wolf', attack 'Luster Dragon #2'!" commanded Philip.

'Forest Wolf' obeyed, lunging forth and gobbling 'Luster Dragon #2' in one bite.

"Okay... Eww..." gagged Liz, who had watched the scene. "That looks absolutely disgusting..."

"You said it." agreed Ryan, looking disgusted at 'Forest Wolf' eating 'Luster Dragon #2' whole.

Back in the duel field, Rosie scowled as she received damage...again (LP: 2600).

"Now the effect of 'Glass Slippers' activates!" declared Philip. "They return to the feet of 'Cinderella'!"

'Cinderella' slightly lifted up the skirt of her dress to show the glass slippers back on her feet.

"With the 'Glass Slippers' back, 'Cinderella', with the use of her own effect, will gain a boost of 1000 Attack Points!"

The Fairy Tale-like princess received a big buff in power (ATK: 300 - 1300). From there, a facedown card materialized on the field behind her.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." finished Philip.

"Those strange cards..." Rosie thought to herself. "They must all be limited edition cards sold only at certain places..." She then scowled. "Just because I've never heard of them, doesn't mean I'll be defeated like that!" The cherry red-haired girl finally spoke aloud while drawing a card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 2600)  
 **Deck** : 48  
 **Current Hand** (4): "Adamantine Sword Revival", "Polymerization", "Stamping Destruction", and "Tribute to the Doomed"

* * *

Upon seeing her drawn card, Rosie looked towards Philip.

"Say bye-bye to 'Forest Wolf'!"

Philip blinked. "Bye-bye?" he asked. "How do you plan on getting rid of it with no monsters?"

"With this!" answered Rosie, holding and showing off her newly drawn card. "'Tribute to the Doomed'!"

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"By sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard-" As The cherry red-haired girl spoke, she sent one card from her hand to the Graveyard. "-I can target and destroy one monster on the field!"

'Forest Wolf', howling in a panic, began to be wrapped within many bandages before exploding.

"With 'Forest Wolf' destroyed once more-" Rosie went on, just as 'Luster Dragon #2' reappeared on her side of the field. "-I get 'Luster Dragon #2' back again." She then took and held another card out. "From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Stamping Destruction'! With this, because I control a Dragon-Type monster, I can target and destroy one Spell or Trap Card you control and inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points."

'Luster Dragon #2' stomped on 'Gingerbread House', destroying it while also hitting Philip with damage.

"Ouch!" The young green-haired boy grimaced (LP: 1700). "That hurt!"

"And now, it's time for another attack!" declared Rosie, entering the Battle Phase. "'Luster Dragon #2', destroy 'Cinderella' with Emerald Flame!"

'Luster Dragon #2' obeyed, charging and releasing another flame blast. It looked like it was all over for 'Cinderella' and her dreams at the ball. Or was it?

"Facedown card, open!" announced Philip, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Mirror Force'!"

A mirror-like barrier protected 'Cinderella' while sending the attack straight back towards 'Luster Dragon #2'.

"No!" Rosie cried out.

"Thanks to the holy barrier of this card-" explained Philip. "-all monsters you control that are in attack position are wiped out! That also means 'Cinderella' is safe."

The deflected Emerald Flame Attack struck and destroyed 'Luster Dragon #2'. Cinderella, once she was safe, looked back and smiled gratefully at her rescuer, making Philip smile right back. Rosie, however, was not very happy.

"I... I end my turn..." she sighed dejectedly.

With the audience...

"Philip just countered yet another of Rosie's moves." Toby said in amazement.

"I think that boy might be able to actually match you move for move, Thomas." put in Edward, speaking to the blue-haired boy.

Thomas, without a word, could only nod in agreement before he resumed watching the match. Back in the duel field...

"My turn!" announced Philip, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Philip Altoona (LP: 1700)  
 **Deck** : 50  
 **Current Hand** (3): ?, ?, and ?

* * *

"Go forth, 'Cinderella', and attack Rosie directly! **GLASS KICK**!"

'Cinderella' obeyed, kicking off her glass slippers and striking Rosie with them.

"Augh!" The cherry red-haired girl cried out, getting pushed back by the attack as the glass slippers shattered into pieces of glass (LP: 1300).

"1300 Life Points left!" exclaimed Stanley.

"Stay strong, Rosie!" called Liz.

"You can do it!" added Carlie.

Back over with Rosie...

"I'm getting my butt kicked by a bunch of Fairy Tale-like creatures!" she thought to herself. "Heh... I guess this is what it means to be Alice from the story ' **Alice in Wonderland** ', and Philip is that smiling kitty cat... Even then, it also looks like he might have much more in store for me in the coming turns..."

As the cherry red-haired girl stared at Philip, she could swear she saw more and more Fairy Tale-like monsters appearing all around him. Can Rosie pull herself together and fight against Philip and his magical creatures? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	32. Malice in Wonderland (2)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up within a replica garden from Alice in Wonderland, Rosie and Philip were both in the middle of a duel to determine who would advance to the semi-finals of the tournament. So far, Rosie wasn't doing so hot against her opponent's mysterious cards...

"'Fairy Tales'..." The cherry red-haired girl whispered (LP: 1300). "And Philip has plenty more where that came from, I bet..."

"So, what do you all think?" asked Philip (LP: 1700). "My 'Fairy Tale' cards are something, right?"

In the audience...

"I've heard of tons of cards before-" commented Edward. "-but 'Fairy Tales'? This is the first time I've ever heard of them... Do you know anything more about them, Zack?"

"A little bit, but not by much." answered Zack, adjusting his glasses. "All I do know is that our Father created those cards in secret. The public never actually knew or found out about them until now."

"Secret?" blinked Stanley. "Why secret? Was there ever a reason for it?"

"All he said was that they were meant to be a gift for someone."

"For someone?" asked Emily. She then realized something. "You don't think-?"

"Discord must have made them for Philip." Thomas put in.

Back in the duel field...

"Aren't my monsters incredible?" asked Philip brightly. "They're all based on creatures and people from many different Fairy Tale storybooks!"

Rosie frowned. "Even so... I know one thing is for sure; they must have some sort of weakspot! And I'll do what I can to find it..." With that said, she drew a card. "With only 1300 Life Points left, I can't afford to mess this up."

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 1300)  
 **Deck** : 47  
 **Current Hand** (2): "Adamantine Sword Revival" and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

The cherry red-haired girl's drawn card was the 'Pot of Greed' Spell card.

"This should be a good start." she thought to herself. From there, Rosie looked up and held her card out. "I activate 'Pot of Greed'! With its effect, I draw two more cards from the top of my Deck!"

Philip watched as his opponent drew two more cards and looked at them. Rosie, meanwhile, seemed to be pleased with what she drew...

"Okay, Philip, watch this!"

The young green-haired boy braced himself, watching as a Monster Card called 'Witch of the Black Forest' materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Witch of the Black Forest' in attack mode!" announced Rosie.

Appearing onto the field was a purple-haired witch wearing a black cloak (Level: 4/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1200). From there, Rosie entered the Battle Phase...

"Now, attack 'Pumpkin Carriage'!" she ordered.

'Witch of the Black Forest' obeyed, hitting and destroying 'Pumpkin Carriage' with a spell of some sort.

"With 'Pumpkin Carriage' gone, poor 'Cinderella' won't be able to attempt a direct attack anymore!" continued Rosie. "From there, I'll end my turn."

Could that be the breakthrough the cherry red-haired girl was waiting for? Who knows... The duel was far from over to know the exact answer.

* * *

 **Title: Malice in Wonderland, Part 2**

* * *

Back with the audience...

"She saved herself that time." said Stanley.

"Rosie should now be in a good position." added Mavis. "Well, at least until she can get out a strong enough monster to start draining Philip's Life Points."

Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn!" announced Philip, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Philip Altoona (LP: 1700)  
 **Deck** : 49  
 **Current Hand** (4): ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

"BATTLE! Go, 'Cinderella'! Attack 'Witch of the Black Forest' with Glass Kick!"

'Cinderella' obeyed, kicking off her glass slippers. 'Witch of the Black Forest' was hit and destroyed by the attack. Rosie braced herself with a scowl as slight damage was sustained (LP: 1100).

"'Witch of the Black Forest's' effect activates!" The cherry red-haired girl declared, taking a card from her Deck and adding it to her hand. "When she's destroyed, I can add one Monster Card with a Defense Power of 1500 or less from the Deck to my hand!"

Unfazed, Philip took and placed a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk, followed by slotting another card into a Spell/Trap slot.

"I set one card facedown, and Summon 'Tom Thumb' in defense mode!" The young green-haired boy announced, just as two cards (one was facedown, and the other was face-up and sideways) materialized on the field. "Let's see you deal with this!"

Appearing onto the field was a very small boy in a green suit (Level: 1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100)

"'Tom Thumb'..." whispered Rosie. She then looked to her hand while thinking... "I can easily take that monster down with 'Ruby Dragon'."

Her hand contained 'Adamantine Sword Revival', an unknown Trap Card, and 'Ruby Dragon'.

"It's your turn, Rosie!" called Philip. "I'm sure you have a surprise waiting in the wings for all of us to witness."

Rosie merely drew a card.

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 1100)  
 **Deck** : 44  
 **Current Hand** (4): "Adamantine Sword Revival", ?, "Ruby Dragon", and "Dragon's Gunfire"

* * *

On cue, the 'Ruby Dragon' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Ruby Dragon' in attack mode!" announced Rosie.

Appearing onto the field was a red, weaker version of Luster Dragon (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200). Not being done, the cherry red-haired girl took and held another card out.

"From there-" she went on, holding her drawn card out. "-I activate the Spell Card 'Dragon's Gunfire'! Since I control a Dragon-Type monster, I can activate one of the following effects..."  
● "Inflict 800 damage to the opponent."  
● "Target one monster with 800 or less Defense Points; destroy that target."

'Ruby Dragon' started charging a blast of fire as Rosie made a choice on what effect to use. The effect chosen was revealed to be...

"Because she has 800 or less Defense Points, I'll target 'Cinderella' and destroy her!"

'Ruby Dragon' finally released the attack. 'Cinderella' gave out a horrified gasp as the blast of fire came careening towards her. Before long, an explosion erupted on Philip's side of the field. When the smoke cleared, 'Cinderella' was gone.

"'Cinderella'..." whispered Philip, feeling disappointed with himself.

"My turn isn't over yet!" continued Rosie, pointing forth and entering the Battle Phase. "I'll use 'Ruby Dragon' to attack 'Tom Thumb'! **CRIMSON COMBUSTION**!"

'Ruby Dragon' obeyed, firing another blast of fire. This time, it was aimed for 'Tom Thumb'. However, because this was an actual attack, Philip was ready to try and stop it.

"Not this time!" The young green-haired boy exclaimed, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "I activate 'Negate Attack'!"

The face-up Quick-Play Spell Card immediately absorbed the fire blast attack.

"This negates your attack, ends the Battle Phase, and saves my monster from destruction." explained Philip. "Nice try, Rosie, but you won't get rid of 'Tom Thumb' that easily."

Without wasting a second, Rosie took and slotted two cards into her Duel Disk. On cue, two facedown cards materialized on the field.

"I'll end my turn by setting two facedown cards." Rosie finished.

Back in the audience...

"Those set cards had better be good." pleaded Henry.

"Otherwise-" added James. "-Rosie can kiss the duel goodbye."

Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn!" announced Philip, drawing a card. "Look out!"

Rosie merely stared on in defiance.

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Philip Altoona (LP: 1700)  
 **Deck** : 48  
 **Current Hand** (3): ?, ?, and ?

* * *

Upon seeing his drawn card, Philip closed his eyes and smiled. It was exactly what he had been waiting to draw.

"Are you aware of the saying ' _ **little guys can do big things, too**_ '?" The young green-haired boy asked.

A puzzled Rosie blinked, but said nothing in response.

"Well, 'Tom Thumb' is about to be a prime example of that saying." Philip continued, just before showing his newly drawn card. "From my hand, I'll activate 'Giant's Training'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, causing 'Tom Thumb' to fade away in a blue streak almost immediately. In addition, he selected a card from his Deck.

"This Spell Card allows me to tribute 'Tom Thumb', who must have been on the field for at least one turn, in exchange for Special Summoning a much stronger monster from my hand, Graveyard, or deep inside my Deck."

Rosie sweated a little as she watched as a new Monster Card materialized face-up on the field (and in the spot of 'Tom Thumb'). She gave a gasp at what the new Monster Card was, and knew it wasn't gonna be an easy one to beat.

"That's 'Globerman'!" Rosie exclaimed.

Over with the audience...

"'Globerman'?" blinked Percy. "What Fairy Tale is it from?"

"I believe it's also from the story of ' **Tom Thumb** '." answered Edward.

"Ah, okay."

Back in the duel field...

"Thanks to the effect of 'Giant's Training'-" Philip was saying to his opponent. "-I can Special Summon 'Globerman' from my Deck in attack position!"

Appearing onto the field was a huge, green-skinned warrior-like monster (Level: 8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000).

"Destroy 'Ruby Dragon'!"

'Globerman' obeyed, grabbing and violently throwing 'Ruby Dragon' onto the ground—which also destroyed the Dragon-Type monster. The force of the attack and destruction of her monster was also enough to send Rosie flying back onto the ground.

"'R-Ruby...Dragon'..." she whispered, lying on the floor (LP: 100).

Back in the audience...

"Only 100 Life-a Points left!" panicked Gina.

"Hang in there, Rosie!" called Stanley.

Back in the duel field, Rosie slowly managed to return to her feet. She still had a plan to win the duel, and now was a good time to spring it.

"I activate...a Trap Card!"

"A Trap, you say?!" gasped Philip.

On cue, Rosie's first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"'Death's Anguish'!" announced Rosie. "The effect of this Trap Card works as followed..."

On cue, 'Ruby Dragon' suddenly reappeared on the field with a roar.

"First, 'Ruby Dragon' returns to the field. But that isn't all... If it leaves the field at any time from this point on, it will be removed from the game. And when revived, 'Ruby Dragon' will receive a bonus of 800 Attack Points!"

The red dragon let loose a roar as its Attack Power went up (ATK: 1600 - 2400).

"No 'Rope of Life'?" asked James. "Huh, I could swear I remember seeing something familiar to this, but 'Rope of Life' was used instead."

"'Rope of Life' would require the whole hand to be discarded, with the minimum being one card." Zack pointed out. "Rosie has no more cards in her hand, so it wouldn't have worked."

Back in the duel field, Rosie's comeback wasn't finished...

"And now, just like what you did using 'Tom Thumb' and 'Giant's Training', I, too, will bring out an even stronger monster by using 'Ruby Dragon' as the sacrifice!" continued Rosie, just as her remaining set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Facedown Spell Card, activate - 'Adamantine Sword Revival'!"

'Ruby Dragon' vanished in streaks of blue. From there, a massive crystal-like seal appeared in the red dragon's place.

"By offering a face-up Dragon-Type monster on my side of the field-" explained Rosie, while placing a new card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk. "-I can Special Summon, from within my Deck, my ace monster - 'Diamond Head Dragon'!"

The crystal began to crack apart, revealing the way more powerful-looking version of 'Luster Dragon #2'.

"'Diamond Head Dragon'?" gasped Philip.

"That's right." grinned Rosie. "This monster's Attack Points all depends on what Dragon-Type monster I offered for the effect of 'Adamantine Sword Revival', in addition to 1000 extra Attack Points."

A flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

'Ruby Dragon' let loose a roar as its Attack Power went up (ATK: 1600 - 2400).

" _Thanks to 'Death's Anguish', although it got banished when offered, 'Ruby Dragon gained 800 extra Attack Points when it was brought back_." narrated Rosie. " _Thanks to 2400 Attack Points, plus the additional 1000 from 'Adamantine Sword Revival'_..."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"'Diamond Head Dragon' now has 3400 Attack Points!" finished Rosie.

'Diamond Head Dragon' gave another roar as it got a big power buff (Level: 8/ATK: 0 - 3400/DEF: 2800).

"Uh-oh..." gulped Philip. With nothing else to do, the End Phase came... "I...end my turn."

'Diamond Head Dragon' let loose a third roar as it stood ready attack on its master's command.

"I'm up next." announced Rosie, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 100)  
 **Deck** : 42  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Dragon's Rage"

* * *

"'Diamond Head Dragon', attack and destroy 'Globerman'! **DIAMOND FLAME**!"

'Diamond Head Dragon' obeyed, firing a breath of diamond-like energy at 'Globerman' and vaporizing him on contact.

"Alright, Rosie!" cheered Emily, Molly, and Mavis.

"That's my Rose!" came from Stanley.

"It's not one-sided anymore!" added Matt.

Back in the duel field, Philip was a bit upset that he lost his best monster (LP: 900). Thankfully, it was only briefly.

"A very great counter, Rosie." he complimented. "Before we continue the duel, could I ask you a quick question?"

"Shoot." nodded Rosie.

"What kind of Deck is that you're playing?"

"Basically a mix of 'Cure' and 'Burn' cards with some Dragon-Type monsters mixed in." explained Rosie. "I used to run a 'Maiden in Love' Deck back when I lived here in America, but then I switched to a copy of Thomas's Deck."

Philip blinked. "You copied Thomas's Deck? Why?"

"I..." Rosie then turned to look at Thomas with a sad look on her face.

The blue-haired boy, sensing his friend's distress, merely gave her a kind nod. Finally, Rosie turned and looked back at Philip to explain why.

"Because back then, after meeting him in the San Francisco Duel Monsters tournament, I was in-love with him. And I wanted to show him how well I could master his cards so he would hopefully fall in-love with me too... But it was wrong of me to do."

"Why wrong?" asked Philip. "I...honestly don't see anything wrong with that."

"Because..." Rosie struggled to explain without bursting into tears. "Because Thomas was truly in-love with Emily... And our rivalry for Thomas's attention almost destroyed our friendship..."

Philip was shocked, but said nothing in response.

"So I had to let him and Emily be together." The cherry red-haired girl finally finished. She then took and slotted the only card in her hand into a Spell/Trap slot on the Duel Disk. "Now, let's continue with the duel."

A facedown card materialized on the field ('Dragon's Rage').

"I set my only card facedown and end my turn." In her mind, Rosie felt certain that, with help from her facedown card, she would be able to win next turn. "My set card is 'Dragon's Rage'. Even if my opponent uses defense position, if my monster's Attack Power surpasses that monster's Defense Power, the difference in damage will be inflicted on my opponent. Unless Philip plays a monster holding more than 2500 Defense Points... I'm going to win."

Finally, Philip drew a card and took his turn.

* * *

 **Turn Fourteen** : Philip Altoona (LP: 900)  
 **Deck** : 46  
 **Current Hand** (2): ? and "Gold Moon Coin"

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Gold Moon Coin'. This was exactly what he needed to turn things back into his favor! ...or was at least a start.

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell 'Gold Moon Coin'." Philip announced, holding the mentioned card out. "To start, I must give you what's left of my hand."

Rosie was surprised. "Your whole hand?"

"That's right." The young green-haired boy nodded, walking over.

The cherry red-haired girl, not sure what to think, started to walk to the center of the field, too. Once both duelists met, Philip gave Rosie his last card.

"'Spinning Wheel Spindle'?" Rosie asked when she saw the card. "But this would have destroyed my dragon and gave you a chance to fight back. Why give it to me?"

"I have other ways to win." smiled Philip, walking back over to his side of the field.

"Like...how?"

Once both players were back onto their respective sides of the field, the face-up 'Gold Moon Coin' Spell Card began to glow once more.

"Now that you have my hand-" Philip went on, drawing another card. "-the next effect of 'Gold Moon Coin' activates and lets me draw a card for every card given to you. In this case, I draw only one card."

His drawn card was a Spell Card called '100-Year Awakening'.

"Here's where it ends." said Philip, holding his drawn card out. "I activate the Spell Card '100-Year Awakening'!"

Rosie gasped at what she heard.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile... In another part of town, Stephen and Bridget were both happily playing in a bounce castle.

"Whee!" cheered Bridget, having a great time. "This is fun!"

"Come on, Grandfather and Grandmother!" called Stephen. "Come in and play with us!"

Outside the bounce castle, Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt were both seated at a table and watching their Grandchildren play together.

"Sorry, Stephen, but your Grandmother shouldn't be doing stuff like that." declined Lady Hatt. "And I don't think your Grandfather would, either."

Sir Topham Hatt, however, stood up from the bench, eager to join his two Grandchildren in the bounce castle. Lady Hatt, however, seemed rather concerned with her husband attempting to join them,

"I don't think it would be too wise if you went in there, Bertram." warned Lady Hatt. "Especially at your weight and age."

"Oh, come now, Jane." chuckled Sir Topham Hatt, eagerly rubbing his hands together. "I'm only in my 50s, and are still young enough to have fun."

Lady Hatt frowned. "You also have a bad back." she pointed out.

"Oh, pish posh!" The high school principal dismissed. "You only live once in your life."

"Dear, I really don't think this is a good idea." warned Lady Hatt firmly.

"Suit yourself. I'm going in to have some fun with my Grandchildren."

With that said, Sir Topham Hatt went into the bounce house with Stephen and Bridget. With that said, he started to leap up and down from the bounciness.

"Oh, wow!" whooped Sir Topham Hatt. "This is fun! It sure feels great to be young again!"

Then there was trouble... What was the trouble, you ask? Oh, age catching up...

 ***CRACK!***

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Sir Topham Hatt screamed in pain, collapsing onto his stomach whilst groaning and pressing both hands onto his back. "M-My...back..."

"Grandfather!" cried the children (Bridget and Stephen), rushing over to their injured relative.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Lady Hatt, standing up from her seat when she saw her husband lying on the floor in pain. "See, this is why I've warned you against doing something like that."

Poor Sir Topham Hatt...

(later...)

Later on, an ambulance had arrived on the scene, and the medics were all busy tending to the injured high school principal before loading him into the vehicle to take him to the hospital for treatment.

"Grandmother, will Grandfather be okay?" Bridget asked Lady Hatt, sounding and looking very scared. "He won't...die, will he?"

"Oh, Bridget, don't worry. Bertram should be fine with a little rest." reassured Lady Hatt, kneeling down to her Granddaughter's level. "I promise you both that."

"Could Bridget and I...go with him so that he has some company?" asked Stephen hopefully.

Lady Hatt smiled at her Grandson. "Go on, then. Go be with your Grandfather, you two."

"Oh, thank you, Grandmother." praised Bridget, hugging her Grandmother before taking her brother by his hand. "Come on, Stephen!"

The two children entered the back of the ambulance to be with Sir Topham Hatt. Lady Hatt giggled and spoke to two of the medics before they departed for Atlanta's hospital. Unfortunately, someone had been observing the whole scene from behind the corner of a building...

"Perhaps I could be somewhat of assistance for that poor man." The figure (female) thought to herself. "That could bring Thomas to me, so I can win him over..."

Uh-oh...

(elsewhere...)

Back in the middle of the replica of the Coliseum...

"Here's where it ends." said Philip, holding his drawn card out. "I activate the Spell Card '100-Year Awakening'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"All I have to do is sacrifice the 'Curse of Thorns' I have on the field, and I'm able to Special Summon one copy of 'Thorn Princess' from my Deck."

The face-up 'Curse of Thorns' Spell Card shattered into shards of glass, just as a figure began to emerge from the remaining thorns.

"Meet 'Thorn Princess'!" announced Philip.

The thorns gave way to show a female, humanoid monster with long green hair and wearing a black dress (Level: 4/ATK: 400/DEF: 1200).

"This is the monster that will grant me victory over you, Rosie!"

Rosie wasn't convinced. "It has only 400 Attack Points, though." she pointed out. "Far less than the Attack Power of 3400 that 'Diamond Head Dragon' has."

"True-" acknowledged Philip. "-but once I activate her effect, that will all change!"

In the audience...

"What could 'Thorn Princess' have for an effect?" asked Molly.

Back in the duel field, 'Thorn Princess' suddenly raised her arms out, causing many thorns to emerge from the ground and grab hold of 'Diamond Head Dragon'.

"W-What is this?!" gasped Rosie.

"When Summoned, I can take control over one of the opponent's monsters!" explained Philip. "Now 'Diamond Head Dragon' is all mine to command!"

"No way!"

The audience was horrified; Rosie was about to lose the duel!

"This can't be how it ends!" cried Mavis.

"Rosie!" called Stanley.

Back in the duel field, the Battle Phase began...

"'Diamond Head Dragon'-" commanded Philip. "-attack Rosie directly and end this duel!"

"'Death's Anguish's' other effect won't work on a direct attack!" peeped Rosie (LP: 100). "I'm done for..."

" **DIAMOND REVERSE FLAME**!" Philip exclaimed, saying an alternate version of the monster's attack/effect name.

'Diamond Head Dragon' turned around against its will and charged a blast, firing straight at the cherry red-haired girl. The blast of fire soon completely overwhelmed Rosie.

"ROSIE!" Thomas and the others screamed out.

When the smoke cleared, Rosie was shown lying on the ground in defeat (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Philip Altoona wins!**

* * *

The holograms faded away, just as Skiff walked into the center of the field to make an announcement.

"Philip Altoona wins!" he declared. "We now have our four semi-finalists!"

A nearby monitor suddenly turned itself on (likely by remote by the young boy) and revealed the following duelists:  
-Thomas Billinton  
-Frieda Krupp  
-Matt Fudo  
-Philip Altoona

"Yippee!" cheered Philip.

"Starting tomorrow, we will be hosting the semi-final duels inside the big Boxford Land arena!" announced Skiff. "The first match will consist of...Matt Fudo against Thomas Billinton!"

Thomas looked over at Matt in surprise, but said nothing in response.

"And our second duel will be Philip Altoona against Frieda Krupp!" Skiff added. "The matches begin early tomorrow morning, so make sure you're absolutely prepared, duelists!"

Once the announcement was finished, Philip approached the beaten Rosie.

"Um... I'm sorry, Rosie." The young green-haired boy apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" sighed Rosie, sitting back up. She was...smiling. "The better duelist won, and that's you."

Philip smiled in response. "You weren't so bad yourself."

As the two duelists spoke, Emily watched them before hearing her cellphone ring.

"I wonder who that could be." she asked herself, taking the cellphone out of her purse and answering it. "Hello?"

" ** _Emily, dear, this is Jane Hatt speaking_**." came the voice of Lady Hatt on the other end. " ** _I'm so glad to have gotten a hold of you_**!"

"Lady Hatt?" quizzed Emily. "What's the matter?"

The rest of the group overheard their friend speaking on her cellphone.

"Lady Hatt?" blinked Henry.

"Why is she calling?" added James.

"Shh!" Emily hushed her friends, and then resumed speaking to Lady Hatt. "Now, what's the matter, ma'am?"

" ** _I'm afraid Bertram has hurt himself, and is currently resting in the hospital_**." The voice of Lady Hatt went on. " ** _He was playing in a bounce castle with Stephen and Bridget when his back gave out_**."

"Oh no..."

The rest of the group over heard the conversation and felt sorry for Sir Topham Hatt, too.

(elsewhere...)

Later inside one hallway of the hospital, Thomas, Emily, Ryan, Liz, Percy, Rosie, Gina, and Axel were all on their way to visit Sir Topham Hatt (who, again, had been admitted after throwing his back out painfully while playing in a bounce castle with his two Grandchildren).

"Poor Sir Topham Hatt." said Emily, feeling terrible for the principal. "Throwing his back out like that."

"That's what age does to you." Ryan pointed out. "You shouldn't be doing stuff like that."

"I do hope he feels better soon." agreed Percy.

"Fear-a not." reassured Gina. "I am-a sure, that your-a principal will get-a better soon."

Soon, the five teenagers (Thomas, Emily, Percy, Gina, and Axel) and two young adults (Ryan and Liz) arrived outside Sir Topham Hatt's room. Thomas knocked in the door... but neither Stephen or Bridget answered.

"Huh?" mumbled the blue-haired boy. "Hello? Stephen, Bridget, we've come to see how your Grandfather is doing!"

No answer came.

"That's odd..." commented Emily. "Stephen and Bridget both wouldn't just leave their Grandfather if he were in the hospital."

"Indeed not." agreed Rosie.

Percy approached and twisted the door handle. It felt very loose for some reason...

"The door seems to be unlocked." The green-haired boy commented.

"Unlocked?" gasped Liz. "But how is that possible?"

"Maybe we'd better go inside the room and check on everyone." suggested Axel.

So Percy opened the door, walked inside, and gasped in surprise (along with Thomas, Emily, Rosie, Axel, Gina, Ryan, and Liz)... The whole entire room was revealed to be completely empty! No Stephen, no Bridget, and Sir Topham Hatt wasn't even in his bed!

"They're gone!" exclaimed Emily. "Nobody's here!"

Gina, meanwhile, started to hear some panicked yells and cries for help. Looking around, the brown-haired Italian girl soon noticed that the voices were coming from a nearby closet. Curiously, she walked closer to the door.

"Hold-a on-" whispered Gina. "-I think there are-a voices coming from inside that-a closet."

Once she was close enough, Gina opened the closet door. Inside the room were Stephen and Bridget, and they were both crying and looking very scared.

"Mama Mia!" gasped Gina, very surprised. "Stephen! Bridget! What-a happened?!"

The two kids immediately lunged forth and embraced the brown-haired Italian girl, who did her best to comfort them.

"Who locked you in there?" asked Thomas, walking over.

Once all was calm again, Stephen and Bridget both sat down at the nearby table and were able to explain what happened...

"We were with our Grandfather in the room waiting for you all to show up." began Bridget.

"Soon, we heard someone knock on the door." added Stephen. "We thought it was either the nurse or you guys at first, but when we opened the door..."

Poor Bridget teared up. "It was someone else... Before we knew what was happening, the visitor proceeded to throw and lock Stephen and I inside that closet."

"While we don't know what happened after that, we think someone kidnapped our Grandfather!" Stephen finished sadly.

"How awful!" gasped Emily.

"Indeed, that is terrible!" added Axel. "Do you at least know what this person looked like before being locked in the closet?"

"It was a ' _she_ ', was a teenager with dark blue hair, and seemed to speak Chinese." answered Stephen.

"Chinese?" asked Thomas.

"Hold on!" Percy spoke up. "Wasn't there a duelist earlier in the tournament who was a ' _she_ ' and spoke Chinese?"

"You're right." said Axel. "And if I remember correctly... your friend Rosie defeated her in the first round."

"Yes, I did..." agreed Rosie, becoming suspicious.

"It was Hong-Mei!" gasped Emily in realization. "She was the one behind it!"

"No doubt trying to get me to come after her." growled Thomas, becoming unhappy over the fact he had yet another stalking admirer. "I swear she's more stubborn than Rosie was during her crush on me."

"Excuse me?" The cherry red-haired girl coughed, looking slightly offended.

"Sorry, Rosie, but you know it's true."

Both Stephen and Bridget then saw that Gina was trembling rather violently.

"G-Gina?" The two kids meekly asked at once. "Are you...okay?"

With a shadow over her eyes, the brown-haired Italian girl didn't answer the question... Instead, she quietly and calmly grabbed a nearby apple from the fruit basket, and then...crushed it with her bare hand without any effort, surprising (and scaring) everyone in the room.

"Eep!" squealed Percy in fright.

"Did you somehow meet Hong-Mei before?" Rosie asked curiously, having a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Gina didn't say anything back. She only mumbled something in the Italian language that sounded like "Quella piccola cagna cinese...! (' _That little Chinese bitch...!_ ')" before standing up with fire in her eyes and a look of absolute rage on her face...

"I WILL-A BUTCHER THAT-A DAME!" screamed Gina.

Everyone else jumped back in complete surprise. It was clear by that bad attitude that Gina and Hong-Mei both weren't on the best of terms, just like now Rosie and Emily weren't exactly friendly with the dark blue-haired Chinese girl either (even though Gina and Hong-Mei never actually interacted). That, and there was also the fact that Gina was beyond angry that Hong-Mei would actually harm children just to try and get what she wanted! ...and the brown-haired Italian girl adored children, thank you very much.

"Yikes..." whispered Axel fearfully. "I've never seen Gina look this mad before."

"Me neither." agreed Liz.

"Let's-a go!" seethed Gina, racing out the door.

Almost immediately, Thomas followed his new friend. Emily, Percy, Axel, Ryan, Liz, Bridget, and Stephen were all the last to follow. They hoped that wherever Sir Topham Hatt was, he was at least safe.


	33. Crouching Duelist, Hidden Monster

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up in one spot of Atlanta, Thomas, Matt, Ashima, and Emily were all busy searching as to where Hong-Mei could potentially be. Earlier, Thomas, Emily, Percy, Rosie, Axel, Gina, Liz, and Ryan all discovered at the hospital that Bridget and Stephen were both locked inside a closet, while Sir Topham Hatt had been taken captive in some way (with a busted back to boot). They informed the rest of the group, and a search immediately began around the city.

"I don't understand... Why would Hong-Mei take your High School principal?" asked Matt. "I mean, what reason is there for doing that?"

"I agree." added Ashima. "What could Hong-Mei gain from even doing it?"

"I think I've a pretty good idea." mumbled Thomas. In his thoughts... "Hong-Mei, you really don't know when to give it up..."

Emily, who was looking quite upset herself, also seemed to have a similar idea on what the dark blue-haired Chinese girl had in mind with kidnapping Sir Topham Hatt, but wisely decided to not say anything about it...yet.

"Alright, let's hurry and find Sir Topham Hatt before it's too late." Emily added.

All of a sudden...

"Dǎrǎo yīxià?" came the voice of a man speaking in the Chinese language. "Are you Thomas Billinton by any chance?"

Thomas looked to the source of the voice. It was Yong Bao Sifang, one of the many contestants from the tournament.

"Y-You're-!" The blue-haired boy stuttered.

"Yong Bao." smiled the Chinese gentleman. "Sadly, I was eliminated from this tournament early on."

"You're famous, you know!" Matt pointed out. "You once saved a whole passenger train from a devastating crash several years ago."

"Ah, so you've heard." chuckled Yong Bao. He then looked serious. "I honestly wish I could tell you all some stories of the event, but, right now, I'm trying to locate Hong-Mei Wong."

"You know Hong-Mei?" asked Emily.

"She's my Niece." explained Yong Bao, looking dismayed. "And, right now, she's greatly disappointed our family's honor by kidnapping this man, Sir Topham Hatt."

"Sir Topham Hatt is our High School's principal." Thomas pointed out, motioning towards himself and Emily.

"Hmm, so I see..."

"Well, good sir, do you have an idea on where Hong-Mei might be?" asked Matt.

"I think I might have an idea." answered Yong Bao. "There's a famous Chinese diner around this area."

"Really?"

The Chinese man nodded, confirming the question. Once the exact location was given...

"Now then, I'll call everyone else and tell them to meet us there." said Emily, dialing the number on her cellphone.

Thomas nodded. "Please be safe, sir..." he thought to himself.

Yes, be safe, Sir Topham Hatt...

(elsewhere...)

Twenty minutes later, the rest of the group (minus Gordon, but including both Stephen and Bridget Hatt) finally arrived outside the Chinese diner that Yong Bao had mentioned.

"Is this the place?" asked James R..

"This is it." confirmed Yong Bao. "Shall we all head inside and find my Niece?"

"Yes, lets-a!" nodded Gina, still fuming with anger.

With that said, the brown-haired Italian girl angrily kicked the door open and looked inside for a sign of Hong-Mei.

"Okay, you-a little ' _cagna_ '! Where are-a you?!"

As the rest of the group peeked into the diner, they all gasped in amazement at what they were seeing.

"Oh, wow!" breathed Axel.

* * *

 **Title: Crouching Duelist, Hidden Monster**

* * *

Inside the Chinese diner, there were tables with all sorts of food laid out. Who were they all for? Let's not go into the details, shall we?

"Whoa, doggie!" grinned James, drooling at the sight of the food. "Did I just die and go to heaven?!"

"If this is a dream, then do NOT wake me up!" added James R., also drooling.

"Never mind the food." interrupted Thomas, who wasn't feeling hungry at all. "We're here to find Hong-Mei and Sir Topham Hatt."

"Somehow, I have a feeling they're not gonna listen to a word you're saying." said Carlie, sweatdropping.

"Huh?"

Unfortunately, the brown-haired girl was largely correct... Ryan, James, Henry, James R., and Percy were all at the tables chowing down on the food.

"This is freakin' delicious!" cheered James.

"Yeah! That's steamed shrimp tofu!" came from Henry.

"They've even got Peking duck!" put in James R..

"I love Chinese-style noodles!" added Ryan, using chopsticks to eat his food.

"Mmm! Chicken-fried rice!" finished Percy.

Everyone else from the group just watched with looks of dismay and/or sweatdrops on their faces.

"Oh boy..." sighed Liz.

"Such meat heads..." added Toby.

"They just had to pick a time to get hungry." finished Zack, looking embarrassed over his friends' eating antics.

Just then, a new, but familiar, voice rang throughout the whole area...

"Excuse me, but I don't seem to remember your names being on the guest list."

Everyone looked around to the source.

"...the hell?" blinked James, mid-eating.

"That voice..." began Michael. "Is it-?"

"It has to be Hong-Mei!" came from Zack.

Emily was outraged. "Show yourself!" she demanded.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! If it isn't the ' _bi_ _ǎ_ _o zi_ ' herself!" The voice of Hong-Mei laughed in a sneering tone. "If you're here, then so must be that super cute Thomas!"

"Show yourself, Hong-Mei!" demanded Thomas, trying his absolute hardest to resist losing it and Mind Crushing the Chinese girl with the Millennium Puzzle's power on the spot. "Where is our principal?"

Suddenly, a spotlight turned itself on and shined up on a nearby balcony, where Hong-Mei Wong, wielding two fans, was standing. In addition, two signs were shown to have revealed themselves.

"What on Earth?" blinked Liz.

"There she is!" Axel pointed upward.

"Welcome, Thomas Billinton!" greeted Hong-Mei, spreading her arms out as a large scroll appeared above her (along with confetti raining down). "Welcome to the ' _real_ ' finals of ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ '!"

"Say what?!" exclaimed Matt.

"The real finals of ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ '?!" came from Molly.

"Hey! Why not get your butt down here, and tell us what's really going on!" demanded Rosie.

Hong-Mei, after spending a few seconds of her doing kung fu-like moves (kicks and flips), leaped off the balcony and began falling! And falling... and falling... and falling...

"Huh?" blinked Ashima. "How is she-?"

"Hong-Mei sure is falling slowly." commented Percy.

Suddenly, another figure caught the group's eyes. This one was male, wearing traditional Chinese robes, and was also shown to be pulling on some ropes to gently lower Hong-Mei to the floor. He looked awfully familiar, too.

"There we go." The man mumbled, gently lowering the rope.

"Hey, who's that guy?" asked Carlie.

"No idea." answered Michael, glaring at the man. "But if he's helping Hong-Mei, then I'll take care of him." He walked over to the figure and grabbed him by the arm. "Hey, you!"

The robe-wearing man turned and faced the lime green-haired boy, accidentally letting go of the rope in the process. This caused Hong-Mei to yelp and fall the rest of her way down, landing with a loud ***CRASH!***.

"Ow..." she groaned, with her eyes looking like swirls.

Michael, meanwhile, was surprised at who he was seeing. Needless to say, the rest of the group was equally surprised by who the man was.

"SIR TOPHAM HATT?!" Thomas and the likes (except Stephen and Bridget) all exclaimed.

"GRANDFATHER?!" came from Stephen and Bridget.

"Oh, hello, everyone." The Stout Gentleman greeted with a bow. "This is quite a surprise of you all coming here."

Hong-Mei, meanwhile, was cross. "Hey, you!" The dark blue-haired Chinese girl snapped. "That fall really hurt, old man!"

"S-Sorry, Ms. Wong!" cowered Sir Topham Hatt to the much younger (15-year old) girl. "It won't happen again."

"It had better not!"

"Ms. Wong?" blinked James, looking puzzled. "Where did that come from?"

Sir Topham Hatt, picking up something, went over and bashed on a large gong, causing everyone else (except Hong-Mei) to cover their ears from the loud noise.

"Sir, why are you working for someone who kidnapped you from the hospital and locked your Grandchildren inside a closet?" demanded Edward.

"What's the meaning of this?" put in James R..

"Well..." stuttered Sir Topham Hatt, trying to come up with an explanation. "Err... You see..."

"Forget about them, old man." interrupted Hong-Mei, before looking at Thomas with a smile. "My main focus is with Thomas here."

"What do you want from me, Hong-Mei?" demanded Thomas angrily.

"Just listen, Thomas." advised Sir Topham Hatt. "Ms. Wong will explain everything."

The blue-haired boy became silent, watching as Hong-Mei stepped forth to speak to him...

"On this holy ground where you and I will share a passionate battle!" The Chinese girl declared cheerfully, bringing both hands together happily. "One that I've been waiting for ever since I became your biggest fan."

"Biggest fan?" Carlie grumbled to herself. "More like the looniest fan."

"What are you, stupid?" insulted Emily. "You lost to Rosie in the first round!"

Rosie had to agree. "Besides, Matt here will be facing Thomas next. You've lost that chance to truly face him, so too bad for you!"

"Shut up, will you?!" snapped Hong-Mei. She then smiled and resumed speaking to Thomas. "In the world of dueling, as long as both mutual parties want to do it, it can happen anywhere, anytime!" She sighed heavenly. "Isn't that right, Tommy?"

Something sparked within Emily when she heard the dark blue-haired Chinese girl call HER Thomas that nickname. It was HER nickname for him, and her nickname alone... How dare this tramp (Hong-Mei) call Thomas by that nickname?! Hong-Mei can just take a hike for all Emily cared! Thomas immediately noticed that the dark green-haired girl was seething hard, but merely raised a hand to get her to settle down.

"I'm sorry, but I have no reason to duel you." Thomas said politely—but sternly, once he was able to speak to the Chinese girl. "And, for the umpteenth time already, I already HAVE a girlfriend. I'm happy with just Emily."

"But why should you anchor yourself to just one girl-" Hong-Mei asked, still smiling in a love struck-way. "-when it would be much more fun to have a harem full of girls instead?"

"HAREM?!" Emily finally screamed out in fury, going completely red in the face.

"Ó, shì de... That way, he'd love me as well..." Hong-Mei then glared hard at the dark green-haired girl, remembering getting very jealous on how matured Emily looked in such a swimsuit compared to her own figure. "Well, perhaps even more than a ' _Sūgélán dàng fù_ ' like you."

Emily boiled over further. "What did she call me?"

"Um... If my Chinese is correct, then it wasn't pretty at all." mumbled Stanley nervously, and walked over to whisper into the dark green-haired girl's ear what it was Hong-Mei had said.

Sure enough... When the gray-haired boy finished whispering, Emily didn't like what she heard one bit...

"SHE CALLED ME A WHAT?!" roared the dark green-haired girl with rage. She was literally set ablaze from her fury, making a few of the boys (Edward, Henry, etc.) around her yelp and back away. "I'LL KILL HER!"

Emily tried to charge forth and attack the dark blue-haired Chinese girl, but was quickly held back by both Carlie and Zack.

"Not if-a I kill-a her first!" came from an equally angry Gina. "That-a ' _cagna_ ' must be-a punished for-a hurting children!"

Alas, the brown-haired Italian girl was being held back by both Mavis and Toby.

"I didn't know you knew Chinese, Stanley." Rosie whispered to her boyfriend.

"When I was 13, my Mother took me to China for the summer." Stanley whispered back. "There, I studied and learned the language."

"Oh."

Meanwhile, Hong-Mei started to give a loud laugh at her two rivals' idiotic antics (Gina and Emily were both attempting to attack the dark blue-haired Chinese girl for different reasons, but they were being held back by their friends).

"Well, isn't this all dandy!" The Chinese girl remarked in amusement. She then looked back at Thomas was a smile. "So, what do you say, Thomas, will you have me for ' _W_ _ǒ_ _xīn'ài de rén_ ' harem?"

"Give me one reason why I even should." demanded Thomas, looking pretty angry at the mere mention of a harem. "You kidnapped my principal, and also locked his Grandchildren inside a closet! What did they even do to deserve that?"

"You don't understand, Thomas-" interrupted Sir Topham Hatt. "-Hong-Mei here was the one who fixed my back up."

"Wait, what did you say?!" gasped Zack.

"She did?!" came from Henry.

"Ó, shì de." confirmed Hong-Mei, smiling proudly.

A flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Inside Sir Topham Hatt's hospital room, the poor man was laying on the bed whilst groaning in pain, while both Flashback Stephen and Flashback Bridget both watched over their Grandfather. Before long, there was a knock on the door.

"It must be the nurse." figured Flashback Stephen.

"Or maybe it's Thomas and the others." suggested Flashback Bridget. "Grandmother must have been successful in calling them."

With that said, the two children approached the door. Upon opening it, Flashback Stephen and Flashback Bridget both gasped at who it was. It wasn't the nurse, Thomas, nor any of their friends...

"Nǐ hǎo." The voice of...Flashback Hong Mei greeted in Chinese. The dark blue-haired Chinese girl was smirking nastily. "May I come in?"

Flashback Sir Topham Hatt, still in pain, couldn't turn his head and see who the visitor was.

"Stephen? Bridget? Who is it?" he asked wearily.

The answer came in the form of frightened screams of protest and panic from both Flashback Stephen and Flashback Bridget, as the High School principal heard the two kids getting put into the nearby closet and getting locked inside of it.

"There we go." sighed Flashback Hong-Mei, who dusted her hands.

"H-Hey! Who are-?!" began Flashback Sir Topham Hatt angrily, but the pain in his back made him grimace.

"Excuse me?" Flashback Hong-Mei began, speaking politely to the injured man. "Aren't you Sir Bertram Topham Hatt of the Island of Sodor?"

"I am, and I'm not very-"

"Wonderful!" The dark blue-haired Chinese girl interrupted happily, walking around the bed until she could see Flashback Sir Topham Hatt's face. "Hey, will you listen to a request I have of you?"

Flashback Sir Topham Hatt frowned. "I will most certainly no...OUCH!" he yelped, with the pain in his back shooting up again.

"Ō qīn'ài de!" gasped Flashback Hong-Mei in false shock. "That back of yours seems to be in so much pain. If I make it all better, will you listen to me then?"

Flashback Sir Topham Hatt was about to refuse, but was in so much pain that it looked like he didn't have any other choice.

"It's a...deal." The injured Stout Gentleman accepted in defeat.

"You will?!" squealed Flashback Hong-Mei, bringing both hands together. "Then, I will help you!"

Before Flashback Sir Topham Hatt knew what was happening, Flashback Hong-Mei did a loud karate cry as she violently stuck two fingers of her right hand into a part of the poor man's lower back. Upon having the spot on his back dug into by the dark blue-haired Chinese girl, Flashback Sir Topham Hatt screamed in comical pain—but before he could try and scold the Chinese girl, he actually found himself standing up, like his back hadn't given out at all.

"H-Hey." Flashback Sir Topham Hatt realized. "I-I think I'm... My back is all better!" He then smiled. "Young lady, I think I owe you a favor."

Flashback Hong-Mei felt very pleased with herself.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"While I'm not exactly pleased that she went and locked my Grandchildren in a closet, I'm still pleased that Ms. Wong was able to fix my back." said Sir Topham Hatt, before beginning to flex his muscles and pose. "In fact, I feel good as-"

 ***CRACK!***

"Oh, not again!" The high school principal wailed, falling to the floor. "My poor back..."

Hong-Mei laughed. "' _Ō qīn'ài de_ '! Did I forget to mention that the technique I used doesn't last forever? How silly of me to leave out that detail!"

Sir Topham Hatt merely groaned in pain as tears comically flowed down his face. The dark blue-haired Chinese girl looked back at Thomas...

"Oh well, perhaps a condition is in order. If you let me be a part of your little harem, Thomas, I'll gladly cure your principal's back fully."

"I don't WANT a harem!" shouted Thomas. "Emily is my girlfriend, and I will always love her no matter what!"

"Yeah!" agreed Emily. "So fix up Sir Topham Hatt's back, and then get your little butt out of here!"

Hong-Mei frowned. Suddenly, she had an idea and activated her Duel Disk.

"Why don't we have a duel, then?" The Chinese girl suggested. "If you win, I will fix your principal's back free of charge. If I win, then I will still fix his back... However, you will HAVE to accept me as part of your harem." She then giggled and wiggled her hips in a flirting sorta way. "Is that acceptable, 'Wǒ de àirén'?"

"I've just about had it with you, toots!" scowled Emily, now looking and sounding more calm—but still remained very miffed. "Get it through your thick-headed skull! Thomas doesn't like you that way, and he never will!"

Rather than responding back, Hong-Mei looked back towards Thomas.

"Is that acceptable?"

"Yes." sighed Thomas, activating his own Duel Disk. "If that's your challenge, then I'll have to accept your condition."

The two duelists walked over and shook hands to seal the deal.

"Ooooh! I got to shake your hand!" squealed Hong-Mei, blushing happily. "I'll never wash this hand of mine again!"

Thomas said nothing, and merely walked back over to his side of the field while activating his Duel Disk.

"It's time to duel!" he declared (LP: 4000).

Hong-Mei, with a confident smirk on her face, walked over to her own side and stood ready with her Duel Disk still activated.

"I'll show you dueling worth 4000 years of China's history!" The dark blue-haired Chinese girl announced proudly (LP: 4000).

James sweatdropped. "Dueling worth 4000 years of China's history?"

"Where does she get this stuff?" asked Percy, also sweatdropping.

"Somehow, I don't wanna know." answered Zack, looking annoyed. "Duel Monsters has only been out for a number of years."

"No matter! My Tommy will duel circles around that tramp!" insisted Emily.

Back in the duel field, the duel finally commenced with Hong-Mei, adding her drawn card to her hand, taking the first turn.

* * *

 **Turn One** : Hong-Mei Wong (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 39  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "King Tiger Wanghu"

* * *

On cue, a Monster Card called 'King Tiger Wanghu' materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'King Tiger Wanghu' in attack mode!" announced Hong-Mei.

Appearing onto the field was a large tiger dressed in a warrior's armor (Level: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000).

"My monster's effect works like this... When a monster either Normal or Special Summoned by the opponent has 1400 or less Attack Points, the monster will be immediately destroyed."

"That means monsters like 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' and 'Big Shield Gardna' won't stand a chance." said Thomas unhappily.

"Oh, do keep the chin up." smiled Hong-Mei, taking and slotting two more cards into her Duel Disk. "That harem will be absolutely wonderful, you know!"

Two facedown cards then materialized on the field behind 'King Tiger Wanghu'.

"With two cards set, I'll end my turn there."

Over with the crowd...

"Say..." Stanley spoke up. "Where did Yong Bao go?"

It was then everyone else realized that the Chinese man had suddenly disappeared from the diner.

"Why did he disappear like that?" asked Toby. "Doesn't he want to help us stop his Niece with what she's doing?"

Nobody else said a word about it. Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn!" declared Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 44  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Dark Magician", "Buster Blader", "Robot Buster Destruction Sword", "Monster Reborn", "Dark Renewal", and "Graceful Charity"

* * *

His hand contained 'Dark Magician', 'Buster Blader', 'Robot Buster Destruction Sword', 'Monster Reborn', 'Dark Renewal', and 'Graceful Charity'. Without wasting a second, the blue-haired boy held out his drawn card ('Graceful Charity').

"I activate 'Graceful Charity'! Now, I draw three more cards from my Deck, but I must then discard two cards from my hand."

He drew three cards before choosing and sending two more to the Graveyard. From there, the 'Monster Reborn' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"From there, I'll activate 'Monster Reborn'!" continued Thomas. "It lets me Special Summon one monster from either Graveyard. Be reborn - 'Buster Blader'!"

The purple armored swordsman appeared on the field (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300). Unfortunately for Hong-Mei, Thomas was far from finished...

"In addition-" The blue-haired boy continued, placing another card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "-I'll also Summon 'Robot Buster Destruction Sword' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a winged creature with a glowing sword in its mouth (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200).

"Facedown card, open!" Hong-Mei suddenly announced, just as her first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Climactic Barricade', activate!"

Thomas grunted. Back within the audience...

"Any idea on what that card does, Edward, Zack, or anyone else here?" asked James.

"It prevents Thomas from attacking with any Level 4 or lower monster this turn." explained Edward. "And at the end of his turn, he'll take 500 points of damage for each Level 4 or lower monster he controls."

"500 isn't a whole lot, though." commented Stephen innocently.

"So it won't be too big a deal." added Bridget.

"It can still add up quickly." Ryan pointed out, having stopped eating the food. "And Thomas needs to win the duel as soon as possible, so that we can help your Grandfather."

Back in the duel field...

"Nice try, Hong-Mei." Thomas spoke up. "I will activate the effect of my new monster!"

"W-What is the effect?" asked Hong-Mei nervously.

"My monster can equip itself onto 'Buster Blader'!"

The dark blue-haired Chinese girl was astonished. "What?!" she recoiled. "Equip?"

"Yes." confirmed Thomas. "Now, watch!"

The new monster's spirit was absorbed into the blade before being taken up by 'Buster Blader'.

"While this card is equipped to a monster, Spell/Trap Cards that are already face-up on my opponent's side of the field can't activate their effects. However, I have another use for 'Robot Buster Destruction Sword'."

"What would that be?" asked Hong-Mei, before witnessing the spirit of 'Robot Buster Destruction Sword' fading away from 'Buster Blader'. "W-What?!"

"I can send this Equip Card to the Graveyard." explained Thomas. "The monster that was equipped with this card gains 1000 Attack Points until the end of this turn."

'Buster Blader' readied his sword as his great power rose to even greater levels (ATK: 2600 - 3600). From there, the Battle Phase commenced!

" **DESTRUCTION SWORD FLASH**!" commanded Thomas.

'Buster Blader' obeyed the command, slashing his blade at 'King Tiger Wanghu' and destroying it in a single stroke.

"'King Tiger Wanghu' has been defeated!"

Hong-Mei whined unhappily (LP: 2100), while the rest of the (non-eating) gang cheered. From there, a facedown card materialized on the field behind the triumphant-looking 'Buster Blader'.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." said Thomas. In his thoughts... "All she needs to do is Summon a monster..."

"It's my turn!" announced Hong-Mei, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Hong-Mei Wong (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : 38  
 **Current Hand** (4): ?, ?, ?, and "Kung Fu Nyan Nyan"

* * *

On cue, the familiar 'Kung Fu Nyan Nyan' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Come forth - 'Kung Fu Nyan Nyan'!"

The red-headed karate fighting girl appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000).

"Unfortunately, you've fallen into my trap." Thomas cut in, pressing a button on his Duel Disk. "Observe!"

"I did what?!" gasped Hong-Mei.

On cue, the blue-haired boy's set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be...

"Trap Card - 'Dark Renewal'! When my opponent Summons a monster(s), I can target one of those monsters and one monster I control and send both of those monsters to the Graveyard. By doing that, I can Special Summon one Spellcaster monster from either my Deck or Graveyard."

On cue, the familiar coffin rose from the ground, opened up, and absorbed 'Kung Fu Nyan Nyan' and 'Buster Blader' before closing back up. Within the crowd...

"You know what this means, right?" began James.

"I'll say." agreed Henry. "It's one we all are usually overjoyed to see. Isn't that right, guys?"

Nobody answered the question... Back in the duel field, the coffin opened itself back up...

"With the offerings met, I Special Summon...'Dark Magician'!" announced Thomas.

Appearing out of the coffin was the purple-haired, male Spellcaster-Type monster himself (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"'Dark Magician'..." whispered Hong-Mei. "I don't know why Thomas would sacrifice his far more powerful 'Buster Blader', but, then again, 'Dark Magician' is the main headliner of his whole Deck." She then spoke aloud. "My own Trap Card activates!"

On cue, her remaining facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"Continuous Trap - 'Martial Arts Recovery(!)'!"

On cue, 'Kung Fu Nyan Nyan' reappeared in a defensive stance.

"Because I control no other monsters, I can target and revive one Level 4 Warrior monster from my Graveyard in defense mode." explained Hong-Mei. "And so, I've revived 'Kung Fu Nyan Nyan'." After doing a few kung fu-like poses, she bowed. "I'll also end my turn there."

In the audience, Gina looked over to where Sir Topham Hatt was (and laying on his stomach whilst groaning).

"The poor-a man..." she said quietly.

"Yeah..." agreed Axel. Soon he got an idea. "Hey, Gina, I have an idea."

"Hm?"

Back in the duel field, Thomas had drawn his card.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 40  
 **Current Hand** (4): ?, ?, ?, and "Polymerization"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Polymerization' Spell Card.

"I'll need this for later." he thought to himself. Thomas then entered the Battle Phase. "'Dark Magician', attack 'Kung Fu Nyan Nyan' with Dark Magic Attack!"

'Dark Magician' obeyed, jumping into the sky with his scepter.

"I don't think so!" teased Hong-Mei. "I activate the second effect of 'Martial Arts Recovery'!"

The face-up Continuous Trap Card faded away in a blue streak, and causing an invisible wall of some sort to materialize infront of 'Kung Fu Nyan Nyan'.

"What?!" cried Thomas.

"By offering 'Martial Arts Recovery' up when the opponent declares an attack-" explained Hong-Mei. "-'Dark Magician' will attack that wall and get the blast deflected right back at you! When that happens, 500 points of damage will be inflicted upon your Life Points, Thomas!"

'Dark Magician, to his shock at what Hong-Mei had done, fired a blast of black magic from his scepter before he could try to stop. The attack then struck the barrier before getting reflecting towards Thomas.

 ***BOOM!***

When the smoke cleared, Thomas was shown still standing-but grimacing (LP: 3500).

"And that isn't all." The Chinese girl went on, just as a card slipped out of her Graveyard (fading away into oblivion in the process) and she took a card from her hand and placed it onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk. "By removing 'Martial Arts Recovery' from the Graveyard while controlling at least one 'Kung Fu Nyan Nyan' on the field, I'm able to Special Summon 'Master Kyonshee' from my hand."

The zombie kung-fu monster appeared in a puff of smoke (Level: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000). With nothing else left to do, Thomas was forced to end his turn.

"I end my turn." he concluded.

Over in the audience... While much of the gang was watching the duel, a couple of others were busy eating away at the food on the tables.

"Damn, is this good!" commented James, eating some spicy noodles.

"What a unique flavor this dish has!" came from Percy.

Before long, a stuffed panda came flying and crashed into the hungry teenagers. The person who threw the panda doll was Emily, and she wasn't too thrilled with what she was seeing.

"What are you guys doing? Go cheer for Thomas!" The dark green-haired girl demanded.

James snorted. "Like we need to!" he dismissed "It's obvious Thomas is gonna win!"

"You should eat some of this stuff, too!" suggested Percy, cheerfully holding a bowl of spicy noodles up. "It's really good!"

"Really?"

The green-haired boy nodded, handing the bowl and chopsticks to Emily—who was feeling rather hungry herself. Before she could start eating the noodles...

"Don't look now-" came the voice of Carlie. "-but I think Hong-Mei is about to get serious."

This brought the dark green-haired girl's attention back to the duel. Over with Hong-Mei, she had just drawn a card.

"It's my turn, now." The Chinese girl announced, adding the card to her hand. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Hong-Mei Wong (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : 37  
 **Current Hand** (4): ?, "Lightning Saber", ?, and "Luminous Clouds"

* * *

On cue, the 'Luminous Clouds' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Remember this?" asked Hong-Mei, taking a card from her Deck. "It's 'Luminous Clouds'. With it activated, I can tribute both my monsters and Special Summon a copy of 'Dragon Lady' from my hand or Deck."

Both 'Master Kyonshee' and 'Kung Fu Nyan Nyan' faded away in streaks of blue, both to be replaced, on the field, by the familiar 'Dragon Lady' Monster Card.

"I Special Summon 'Dragon Lady' in attack mode!"

The mighty 'Dragon Lady' appeared from the face-up Monster Card and onto the field, just as three bolts of lightning struck (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"Because I've used 'Luminous Clouds', I can't Special Summon anything else for the remainder of this turn." explained Hong-Mei, taking and holding another card out. "However, my 'Dragon Lady' is about to get a buff in power... Behold 'Lightning Saber'!"

A new weapon appeared in 'Dragon Lady's' hand, causing her to grow stronger (ATK: 2500 - 2800).

"When equipped, 'Dragon Lady' receives an increase in Attack Power - 300 points, that is!"

With a graceful flip, 'Dragon Lady' slashed her weapon down onto 'Dark Magician'. The purple-haired, male Spellcaster cried out and shattered into shards of glass.

"'Dark Magician'!" called out Thomas, but his problems weren't over yet. "What the-?!"

Suddenly, 'Dragon Lady' slashed her blade at the blue-haired boy, causing him to yell out while stumbling back.

"I think I've forgot to mention something." giggled Hong-Mei. "At the end of the Damage Step, if the equipped monster destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, I can halve its Attack Power until the end of the Battle Phase, and it can attack once again in a row." The dark blue-haired Chinese girl giggled again. "The first attack destroyed 'Dark Magician' and was at full power, and the second hit, while weaker, struck you directly."

Thomas grimaced (LP: 1800).

"Oh boy, that's not good." commented James R..

"I'll say." agreed Percy. "1800 Life Points left, and no monsters." He then smiled cheerfully. "Pass the chickenballs?"

"Sure thing."

"Thomas..." whispered Ashima.

"Stay strong, man." added Matt.

Back in the duel field...

"My turn!" declared Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1800)  
 **Deck** : 39  
 **Current Hand** (5): "Kuriboh", "Big Shield Gardna", "Pot of Greed", "Polymerization", and "Mirror Force"

* * *

His hand contained 'Kuriboh', 'Big Shield Gardna', 'Pot of Greed', 'Polymerization', and the drawn 'Mirror Force'. With a quick thought on his mind, Thomas took and placed one card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk (sideways)

"I Summon 'Big Shield Gardna' in defense mode!"

The warrior with his large shield appeared on the field in a defensive stance (Level: 4/ATK: 100/DEF: 2600).

"Then I'll end my turn with one card facedown." finished Thomas, just as a facedown card materialized on the field behind his only monster.

"It's too bad 'Big Shield Gardna' isn't strong enough to stop 'Dragon Lady'." sighed Hong-Mei. "It would have made quite the challenge for me to overcome and earn your love."

Thomas merely groaned in dismay, while Emily seethed with increasing anger.

"Ms. Liz?" asked Stephen, speaking to Liz. "Thomas will be able to win against that old hag, right?"

"Oh, Stephen, I'm sure of it." reassured Liz. "He's faced bigger challenges than this."

"He'll have to try and survive Hong-Mei's turn first." Ryan pointed out.

Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn!" announced Hong-Mei, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Hong-Mei Wong (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : 35  
 **Current Hand** (3): ?, ?, and ?

* * *

"'Dragon Lady', strike down 'Big Shield Gardna'!"

'Dragon Lady' obeyed, diving in with her weapon.

"Facedown card, open!" declared Thomas, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "'Mirror Force', activate!"

"Not so fast!" cut in Hong-Mei, taking and holding out a Spell Card from her hand. "From my hand, I'll activate a Quick-Play Spell - 'Snowfall Sword'! It can be activated only when a Warrior-Type monster I control that is equipped with an Equip Spell Card attacks and your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card. I negate the activation of that card and destroy it."

The face-up 'Mirror Force' Trap Card became overcome with snow and was destroyed. 'Dragon Lady' struck down 'Big Shield Gardna'.

"Something tells me it's about to get much worse." groaned Edward,

It was...

"Since my monster would lose half of its Attack Points to attack again-" said Hong-Mei, taking and holding out another card. "-I'll activate this card - 'Flying Dragon Whirl'!"

"Oh, this is really bad." frowned Zack, before going into detail about what the 'Flying Dragon Whirl' Spell Card did... "She must select one face-up monster she controls and send up to four Dragon-Type monsters from the Deck to the Graveyard. The selected monster gains 300 Attack Points for each Dragon-Type monster sent, until the End Phase."

Hong-Mei took four cards from her Deck and showed them ('Pitch-Dark Dragon', 'Blackland Fire Dragon', 'Kiryu', and 'Sky Dragon') before sending them to the Graveyard one-by-one.

"With four Dragons gone-" she went on. "-'Dragon Lady' will be put to 2600 Attack Points for her final attack... That's more than enough to deplete the remainder of your Life Points!"

'Dragon Lady' glowed as she grew stronger (ATK: 1400 - 2600).

"End this duel!" commanded Hong-Mei, who then began squealing in delight with the thought of winning. "I win! I get to be part of a harem belonging to my Tommy!"

'Dragon Lady' started her final attack.

"NO!" screamed Percy and the likes.

But just before the attack could reach Thomas, he quickly discarded a card from his hand. On cue, a wall of 'Kuribohs' appeared on the field.

"What?!" Hong-Mei reeled.

"By discarding 'Kuriboh' from my hand during your Battle Phase-" explained Thomas. "-the Battle Damage I would have taken becomes zero."

'Dragon Lady' struck the wall of 'Kuribohs' and destroyed them. Even then, no Battle Damage was dealt to Thomas, meaning he was safe and sound. The group cheered in response, while Emily placed a hand to her chest (at the heart) and closed her eyes, deeply relieved.

"No way...! I was soooooo close!" whined Hong-Mei. She then quickly recovered from her little tantrum. "Oh well... I guess we'll have to end things on my next turn." She then started rejoicing, bringing both her hands together while blushing happily. "Oooooh, I'm so close to winning! My dream is going to be coming true!"

"Over my dead body." muttered Emily darkly.

Hong-Mei had overheard that comment. "Body, did you say?" she snorted. "Oh, get over yourself, ' _n_ _ǐ_ _bi_ _ǎ_ _o zi_ '. I'm sure that make-out session between you and Tommy was great and all, but everyone here knows that he and ' _ **I**_ ' are-"

"What did you say?!" The dark green-haired girl exclaimed, interrupting her enemy's little speech. "Were you spying on him and me at that waterpark?!"

"Truthfully... Yes, I was spying."

"What?" blinked James, taking the moment to stop eating. "So, Henry, Gordon, and I weren't alone there, either."

"Shut it!" hissed James R., elbowing the red-haired boy's side and shutting him up.

"Let's face it, ' _n_ _ǐ_ _bi_ _ǎ_ _o zi_ '." continued Hong-Mei, continuing to ruthlessly assault Emily with words. "You don't deserve a wonderful boyfriend like Thomas! And now that I think about it... I can bet he only likes you because of your body!"

Emily went redder in the face than ever before. "What?! Are you saying that-?!"

"Even then, I can also bet you were making him fondle your so-called racks during your little make out, because you wanted to give him such a feel!" The dark blue-haired Chinese girl pressed on. "Hey, maybe your racks and body both came from such a surgery even though you're only 16-years old!"

Thomas merely frowned in anger, but said nothing aloud...at first. Emily, however, was growing more and more upset as the lies from Hong-Mei continued to be said out loud before everyone else in the whole diner.

"Shut up!" Emily cried out, shaking her head in distress. "That isn't true, and you know it!"

"Why deny it?" taunted Hong-Mei. "He probably didn't want to tell anyone about his little obsession with your post-surgery body! Maybe that's why you and him went on that date; just so you could wear a skimpy swimsuit and let him fondle you all he wanted."

"Stop it!" The dark green-haired girl screamed out, beginning to breakdown in tears. "STOP IT!"

"You know what I think of you, Emily Stirling? You're not the ' _ **Supreme Queen**_ ' everyone claims you are... You are actually a Grade A...' _ **SLUT**_ '!"

Everyone in the diner was beyond shocked at such a word being said. Liz and Ryan both quickly covered Stephen and Bridget's ears; the two children didn't need to hear such language being said within their presence by someone else.

"Did...Hong-Mei just call Emily a-?" asked Ashima, who was absolutely speechless.

"She did!" confirmed Michael, sounding angered.

"How... how..." began Mavis.

"...horrible!" finished Carlie, looking completely disgusted.

Emily, with so much going on inside her head, did not say a word. All she could think about were the lies Hong-Mei said about her, questions like if her relationship with Thomas was even real and genuine, and being called quite possibly the worst name ever said to a girl.

"Slut... slut... slut..." Hong-Mei's voice echoed throughout. "You are actually a Grade A...' _ **SLUT**_ '!"

Poor Emily nearly collapsed to her knees and cried from the anger and humiliation she was feeling, right now. Hong-Mei, however, only smirked in utter satisfaction at having put her greatest rival down for good. Too bad for her, a certain someone finally had enough of the dark blue-haired Chinese girl...

"How...' ** _DARE_** ' YOU!" roared an enraged Thomas, feeling some of Anakin's power being unleashed within his heart. " **HOW FRIGGIN' DARE YOU, HONG-MEI**!"

Hong Mei was surprised by her crush's fury. "Huh? Tommy?" she peeped. "What-?"

"DON'T YOU TOMMY ME! You, of all people, couldn't begin to understand my heart, especially after everything I've been through... My heart has been closed off from the world... It's not like this was what I even wanted to happen. Even if I try to open up my heart to someone or something new, or try to walk down a new path in my life, I just can't!"

A vision ensured.

* * *

 **VISION**

Thomas was shown to be standing in a gray, colorless world, watching as a large group of people were mindlessly walking in front of him without paying any attention to him. The scene then panned out to reveal that Thomas was standing next to a large chasm.

" _A deep abyss that can't be crossed by normal means_." narrated Thomas, as he began to see the majority of his friends on the other side of the abyss, hanging out together without any concern or worry about Thomas, almost as if he didn't exist to them. " _The impact of the battle with my darkness cutting me off from my friends and the rest of society. No matter how hard I try, it's impossible for me to cross the gap between us_."

 **VISION END**

* * *

The vision came to an end.

"That's how bad my last adventure tore apart my heart, and yet you still ask me as to why I had chosen Emily over you..." trailed Thomas, casting a glance at Emily. "She's the only who can understand me. Our relationship is far deeper and complex than you could ever hope to even comprehend how far back it goes. I can tell her my true feelings! Even my suffering and my weaknesses!" He clenching his fist and closing his eyes tightly. "Because she went through the same Hell that I did!"

Hong-Mei still wasn't getting the picture. "What are you talking about?"

"Emily and I live in the same world!" The blue-haired boy answered harshly. "Without each other, neither of us would be alive, right now!"

A second vision began.

* * *

 **VISION**

Back in the colorless world, Young Emily was trapped by herself across the same abyss Thomas was stuck in, with the ground shaking and breaking apart around her, while all the scared little girl could do was quiver in fear. The ground coming apart was meant to symbolize Young Emily's conscience, fear, and depression when she was forced to try and defend herself against Young Gordon and Young James, which ultimately lead to her becoming a bully and driving nearly all of her other friends away from her. The situation then continued to become much and much worse until she tried to kill herself.

" _Just like me, Emily's heart was closed off from the world, and she lived every moment in pain and fear until she tried to commit suicide_." narrated Thomas, just as Young Emily looked up to see Young Thomas jumping towards her and landing in front of her. " _I couldn't just stand by and let it happen any further! So, I decided to crossed the abyss and get to her before it was too late. I was able to save Emily from herself, and she was able to save me in the end_!"

Still on the uncross-able abyss, the Present Day-Thomas was also dealing with the cracking ground, leaving him with no where to go.

" _Just as I did for her, Emily was able to jump over the abyss to join and welcome me into her open and loving arms_." Thomas narrated some more, just as Present Day-Emily successfully jumped over the chasm to join him and wrap her arms around him.

 **VISION END**

* * *

The vision came to an end.

"Both of us are the only ones who can truly understand each others' suffering. Each and every day we have to carry the burdens of our past and the consequences of our actions. We were almost lost to the darkness of our hearts for all eternity, but we never gave up on each other. The love me and Emily share is too strong to be overcome by anything!" declared Thomas fiercely. "No matter how much pain we put ourselves through to protect each other when we're in danger, it all means nothing to us afterwards, since at that point we both finally feel peace in our souls!" He pointed at Hong-Mei. "THAT is something we call true love! Something that a sad, pathetic bitch like you can never understand, Hong-Mei! My heart belongs to Emily, and nobody will ever change that!"

Thomas's speech (and a part ' **The Reason You Suck Speech** ' towards Hong-Mei) made Emily look up with tears flowing down her delicate face.

"This duel is about to end this coming turn, but with ' _MY_ ' victory!" Thomas went on, drawing a card in the form of a Destiny Draw. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1800)  
 **Deck** : 38  
 **Current Hand** (3): "Pot of Greed", "Polymerization", and "Skilled Dark Magician"

* * *

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Skilled Dark Magician' materialized face-up on the field.

"To start your downfall, I Summon 'Skilled Dark Magician' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was what appeared to be a Spellcaster-Type monster wearing robes covered with orbs of some sort (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1700).

"'Skilled Dark Magician'?" blinked Hong-Mei. "But it's weaker than 'Dragon Lady'!"

"Then observe as I activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed'!" retorted Thomas, holding the mentioned Spell Card out. "It lets me draw two more cards from my Deck!"

Suddenly, as the blue-haired boy drew two more cards, one of the three small orbs on 'Skilled Dark Magician's' armor began to glow.

"Next, from my hand-" Thomas went on, just as a Spell Card called 'Emblem of Dragon Destroyer' materialized face-up on the field. "-I'll activate 'Emblem of Dragon Destroyer'!" A card immediately emerged from the Graveyard, causing him to take hold of it and add it to his hand. "This allows me to add one copy of 'Buster Blader' from either my Graveyard or Deck into my hand."

Another orb on 'Skilled Dark Magician's' armor began to glow, which Hong-Mei seemed to finally take notice...

"That light is..." worried Hong-Mei. "What are those things?"

"Spell Counters." explained Thomas. "They are tallies for the activation of a magical spell." He readied another card. "And I've still got more to activate." The card was turned over to reveal... "I activate 'Monster Rebirth' from my hand!"

The spirit of 'Dark Magician' reappeared on the field before turning into a ball of light and entering Thomas's Duel Disk.

"This allows me to return a Monster Card, like 'Dark Magician', from the Graveyard into my Deck."

The third orb (which was on 'Skilled Dark Magician's' staff) had lit up.

"And with all three Spell Counters-" Thomas went on, before thrusting his right hand forth. "-'Skilled Dark Magician's' effect can now be activated!"

'Skilled Dark Magician' raised his weapon into the air as he released all the stored magic from it.

"By sacrificing 'Skilled Dark Magician' while he has three Spell Counters, I can Special Summon from either my hand or Deck one 'Dark Magician'! Welcome back, my ace monster!"

The magic formed a column around 'Skilled Dark Magician' and completely overwhelming him. Within seconds, the column faded to show the original 'Dark Magician' in his place on the field.

"Moreover, I'm fusing the 'Dark Magician' on my field with the 'Buster Blader' in my hand!" declared Thomas, before holding out one of the final cards from his hand. "I activate 'Polymerization'!"

'Buster Blader' briefly appeared on the field before fusing with 'Dark Magician'.

"Come forth!" The blue-haired boy thundered. "The ultimate ' _ **Dragon Slayer**_ ' - 'Dark Paladin'!"

The Fusion Summon sequence soon came to an end... Appearing onto the field before 'Dragon Lady' and Hong-Mei was the mighty sword-wielding magician himself (Level: 8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2400).

"Haven't seen him for a while." commented Percy.

"And him being on the field means Thomas is getting serious." added James.

Emily watched carefully. "Thomas..." she whispered with hope.

Back in the duel field, 'Dragon Lady' scowled, while 'Dark Paladin' glared sternly.

"The Monster Effect of 'Dark Paladin'... His Attack Power increases by 500 points for every Dragon-Type monster on the field and in the Graveyard!" explained Thomas. "And they can be from either player's side!"

"That can't be..." panicked Hong-Mei, looking at her Graveyard and remembering her previous turn. "I have four Dragon-Type monsters in my Graveyard!"

The spirits of Hong-Mei's four fallen Dragon-Type monsters briefly appeared before being absorbed into 'Dark Paladin's' sword-like scepter, making his power grow to even greater levels (ATK: 2900 - 4900).

"'Dark Paladin', attack!" commanded Thomas. "Finish off 'Dragon Lady' with Super Magical Shadowless Slash!"

'Dark Paladin' obeyed, slashing his sword-like scepter at 'Dragon Lady' and causing the female warrior to screech in agony, fall back a distance, land on the ground, and shatter into pieces of glass.

"My 'Dragon Lady'!" screamed Hong-Mei, falling to her knees as tears comically flowed down her eyes (LP: 0). "Oh, life is just so unfair!"

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton wins!**

* * *

The holograms faded away.

"Way to go, Thomas!" cheered Emily, happy that HER Tommy had won the duel.

Thomas flashed a quick smile at his girlfriend. He then narrowed his eyes and turned to glare daggers at Hong-Mei.

"Alright, I've won the duel. It's time for you to keep your end of the bargain - fix up my principal's back, now!"

"No, I don't want to!" whined Hong-Mei.

"Geez, what a brat." whispered James to Percy.

"You're telling me." agreed Percy. He then had a cheeky grin on his face... "Kinda reminds me of a certain someone I'm talking to, right now."

"HEY!"

The green-haired boy chuckled in response to his joke. Back over with Hong-Mei...

"I'll fix that man's back if Thomas at least goes on a date with me." The dark blue-haired Chinese girl offered pathetically.

"Can't you take a hint already?!" growled Emily, growing angry once more. "Thomas doesn't want anything to do with you!"

Before anything more could be said...

"Actually, Emily, I feel fine, now." came the voice of Sir Topham Hatt.

Everyone looked to nearby... Sir Topham Hatt...was back on his feet with his back feeling all better.

"Grandfather!" cried Bridget and Stephen, both of them running over to hug their Grandfather in relief.

Hong-Mei was shocked. "B-But...how? You were in so much pain moments ago!"

"Indeed, I was..." acknowledged Sir Topham Hatt, before gesturing to nearby. "But those two over there..."

He was referring to Axel and Gina of Belgium and Italy respectively.

"What?!" cried out Hong-Mei.

"Fortunately, I've been studying massage techniques in school." grinned Axel. "Meaning, I know all the ones to repair a sore back." The purple-haired boy laughed a little bit. "During one of your later turns, Hong-Mei, I decided to try and help Sir Topham Hatt get back onto his feet." He looked over to Gina on his right. "And I had a lovely assistant over here to help out..."

Gina blushed with a giggle. "Aww... It was-a nothing."

Hong-Mei was spluttering like a motorboat over her scheme being defeat. She then grew quite scared as the angry faces of everyone else inside the diner stared her down.

"As for you-" said Thomas acidly. "-you're washed up." He then pointed forth. "Not only as a duelist, but as a human being!"

Hong-Mei, knowing that she was beaten, decided to try and make a run for it. With the group, however, Emily had finally snapped... She truly had enough of Hong-Mei, and would not let her get away with any of her actions. Suddenly, without any warning, the dark green-haired girl charged forth.

"Emily, wait!" called Toby, but was totally ignored.

Before Hong-Mei could reach the diner's back exit, she felt someone roughly grab her left arm and forcefully turn her around.

"Wha-?" The dark blue-haired Chinese girl exclaimed.

Before anything else could be said by her, a fist to the face was delivered by the livid Emily. Hong-Mei was violently knocked to the side and into a table and some chairs, destroying them on contact.

"Emily!" Molly and Rosie both cried out at once.

"What in the hell is she doing?!" demanded a shocked Zack.

Back over with the two feuding girls...

"You deserve that, and way more!" shouted Emily in anger. "You've done everything in your power to try and ruin my relationship with Thomas... You've kidnapped and manipulated my High School principal to lure us here... You've even tried to make my life a complete misery throughout... Well, as of now, I've had enough of the sight of your face, Hong-Mei Wong!"

Angrily, Hong-Mei took hold of a broken leg from the table she had crashed into and threw it at her hated enemy. Emily merely tilted her head to the left and allowed the broken leg to fly past her.

"Well then, let's see if you have the skill to back your harmless threats up!" dared Hong-Mei, getting back up and into a karate pose. "If you're tired of my face, then I'm far more tired of you, ' _bi_ _ǎ_ _o zi_ '!"

Emily responded by glaring and getting into a karate pose, too. Over with the rest of the group...

"Guys, do you think we should break this up before things get worse and somebody tries to call the police?" asked Henry in worry.

"I'm all for that." agreed Liz.

"No." cut in Thomas. "Emily needs to do this."

From there, Emily and Hong-Mei both glared and began to circle around the other for what seemed like forever, before finally charging and engaging in an actual fight (fists, kicks, etc.). At first, for the initial minute of their little battle, both girls seemed evenly matched in terms of skill.

"Ready to give up and leave us alone?" asked Emily when she had the chance. She was then forced to do three backflips to avoid a ruthless barrage of punches and kicks by Hong-Mei. "I guess not."

With a high heeled-like kick, the dark green-haired girl struck Hong-Mei and pushed her back some.

"So, the so-called ' ** _Supreme Queen_** ' has some fight in her." The dark blue-haired Chinese girl teased. "But unfortunately for you, I have blackbelts in several forms of martial arts. You can't ever hope to beat me like this!"

Emily scowled in defiance. A few seconds latter, Hong-Mei's smug look was was suddenly replaced by a look of confusion when she saw her enemy shutting her eyes. From there, Emily felt power entering her body as she started to glow a gentle blue color.

"W-What is this?" recoiled Hong-Mei.

Emily said nothing in response. Even the spectators were surprised by what was happening. Although Thomas started to get a good idea on what was happening, and he happened to like it a lot.

"Go and get her, Anastasia." The blue-haired boy thought to only himself, briefly speaking as Anakin.

When Emily opened her eyes, they were glowing blue. The sight seemed to scare Hong-Mei a little bit.

"It's time to show you what true power is about." Emily spoke in Anastasia's voice and accent.

Before Hong-Mei could do anything to try and defend herself, Emily swiftly (almost superhuman speed) zipped forth with a hard punch to the Chinese girl's stomach, which was also followed by a brutal uppercut to the face. Those combined blows knocked Hong-Mei onto the floor, but she merely sat up and seethed.

"Gāisǐ de nǐ!" hissed Hong-Mei in Chinese, with some blood dripping down her mouth. "This isn't over yet!"

Unfortunately, no matter what the dark blue-haired Chinese girl tried to do, Emily, with great power swimming through her veins, was easily getting the upperhand in their one-on-one fight. That was something that amazed pretty much everyone in the audience (although Liz, Ryan, and Sir Topham Hatt each took Stephen and Bridget out of the diner, because both kids shouldn't be seeing such violence).

"Oh wow... Look at them both go." breathed Percy. "But especially look at Emily go."

"Such a graceful and sexy form." smirked James. "It suits her well."

Molly glared. "Sexy, you say?"

The red-haired boy realized what he had said and quickly shut up to avoid making things worse. Yup, James still had to learn to control his impulses towards other girls. Thomas, however, had to agree with him...

"He's right." The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "Emily—no, both her and Anastasia—has a graceful and sexy form."

Before long, Hong-Mei was knocked to the floor by Emily once more. This time, she wasn't able to get back up.

"How?" The dark blue-haired Chinese girl complained in defeat. "How can someone like you beat a kung fu master like myself in a fight?!"

"Things in life are not always as they seem to you." said Emily hotly (still speaking with her past self's voice and accent), standing and looking down at her enemy with nothing but a look of scorn on her face. "You're beaten, Hong-Mei of China! And I'll warn you, only once, to never, ever come near me, my friends, and especially Thomas, ever again! ...or else, the beatdown you've sustained by my hands will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you, next time."

Scowling, Hong-Mei was forced to stay down and obey the warning. Unfortunately, when Emily turned around to smile at Thomas (who smiled back), the dark blue-haired Chinese girl, finally feeling something snap from within, managed to grab another nearby broken table leg and slowly stand back up with a look of jealous, deranged fury on her face.

"Thomas...will...be...MINE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, lunging forward.

The rest of the gang was actually taken surprise by Hong-Mei's look of insane rage, while Emily, who turned around to see Hong-Mei running forth, had no time to react when the dark blue-haired Chinese girl managed to tackle the dark green-haired girl onto the ground with beastly strength. Now sitting atop of Emily, Hong-Mei glared at her enemy with same look of jealous, deranged fury as a few seconds ago.

"Emily!" cried Thomas.

"Thomas is going to be MY boyfriend!" shrieked Hong-Mei, as one of her eyes twitched. "Whether he wants to or not! And YOU will NEVER get in the way of that ever again!"

Emily, looking surprisingly shocked (and a little bit scared) at how unhinged her enemy was, braced herself as the dark blue-haired Chinese girl raised the wooden table leg and tried to club her (Emily) with it. But just before Hong-Mei could bring her weapon down and strike, she felt someone grabbing hold of her arm.

"Zúgòule!" boomed a commanding male voice, speaking in Chinese.

Hong-Mei, immediately snapping out of her blind rage and becoming incredibly surprised (not to mention rather nervous) at the source of voice ordering her to stop, finally turned around to see who it was that had stopped her. Who she was seeing made her even more scared and such.

"U-Uncle...!" Hong-Mei stuttered fearfully.

Indeed so... The person who stopped Hong-Mei from badly injuring Emily was Yong Bao, and he didn't look happy at all with his Niece.

"I am very displeased with your actions, Hong-Mei." said Yong Bao, calmly but firmly. "Not only have you kidnapped and manipulated that nice gentleman, but you've damaged public property and even tried to assault this innocent girl, attempting to force Thomas here to be with you against his will!"

"N-No-!" peeped Hong-Mei, being forcefully pulled off of Emily. "You... You don't-!"

"You have brought great dishonor to our family's name!"

"But, Uncle, I... All I wanted was for Thomas to love me!" The dark blue-haired Chinese girl tried to protest in the most pathetic way possible. "And that wicked girl was trying to ruin our chances of happiness!"

"She was not!" snapped Yong Bao, growing even more furious with his Niece. "There were many clear signs that she and Thomas belong together, and you've tried to sabotage their relationship! In addition, I've also heard Thomas's little speech during your duel with him."

"Wait... You were watching everything this whole time?" asked Thomas. He then frowned. "But, if that's the case, why did you wait until now to intervene?"

"I wanted you and Emily both to personally teach my Niece a lesson." The Chinese man explained. "Judging from the duel results and her getting defeated in an actual fight, you've certainly succeeded in doing so."

"At least until she tried to club me." groaned Emily, rubbing the top of her head.

"Hong-Mei-" Yong Bao, turning to look at Hong-Mei again, said angrily. "-you WILL apologize to both of these Sudrian teenagers for all of the trouble you've put them through, this instant."

Hong-Mei, swallowing what little pride she had left after losing in the first round of the tournament, losing a duel to a boy she was crushing on, being beaten and utterly humiliated in combat with her most hated enemy, and being disgraced by her own Uncle, finally turned to look at Thomas and Emily.

"I am... I am sorry." The dark blue-haired Chinese girl muttered at last. "It was wrong...of me, to go and...do all that I did."

Thomas and Emily both glared hard at the girl. It was a sign they weren't about to forgive Hong-Mei for all that she did to try and destroy their relationship, and it was something Yong Bao knew very well.

"It's going to take more than a simple apology to make us trust you after what you did." Thomas pointed out, firmly.

"Actually, it would be best if you just got out of our sight." added Emily.

Hong-Mei said nothing about that.

"In addition, I've already spoken to the manager of this restaurant during your battle." Yong Bao said to his Niece. "As punishment for your actions, Hong-Mei, you will be working here to pay off the damages you have caused to this diner."

"W-Work?! B-But-!" spluttered Hong-Mei. Rather than try to argue, however, she simply sighed in defeat. "Y-Yes, Uncle..."

With that said, the Chinese girl was lead away in disgrace by some fellow employees of the diner.

"I am most sincerely sorry for everything my Niece has done." Yong Bao apologized to Thomas and his friends. "I do hope this doesn't result in a negative relationship between us."

"Sir, you yourself have no need to apologize for anything." Thomas pointed out.

"It was entirely your Niece's doing." added Emily.

"Indeed... Now, allow me to thank you for trying to knock some sense into her." smiled Yong Bao. He reached into a bag he was carrying and pulled out a small container of lotion. "This lotion is for you, Emily. It should help with those bruises you got from your fight with Hong-Mei."

"Thank you very much, Yong Bao." The dark green-haired girl bowed, accepting the gift. "I hope that one day, we can meet again on better terms than now."

"Agreed." nodded Yong Bao. He then turned to leave. "Until we meet next time."

The group watched as the Chinese Man left the diner. Once they were alone, everyone present started to speak to each other.

"What a day, right?" asked James.

"You said it." agreed Percy.

"We still have a little bit of time until we have to head to bed at the hotel." put in Ashima. "Even then, we all have to be up and at it early tomorrow morning for Thomas and Matty's duel."

"Got that right." agreed Zack. "It will be one heck of a match."

"So, what should we do to pass the time, now?" asked Mavis.

"How about some dinner at another local diner?" suggested Rosie. "I could really use a juicy steak."

"Henry and I are actually gonna go visit Gordon at the hospital." put in James. "We might as well tell him all that's happened today."

"Indeed." agreed Henry.

"I'm gonna grab some dinner myself... but alone." Michael spoke up. "Maybe take my Duel Runner, the Wheel of Fortune, out for a spin afterward."

"Suit yourself." shrugged Percy.

Thomas was about to say something when he saw a look of distress on Emily's face. He immediately felt terrible for his lover; as the dark green-haired girl had been through a lot in this tournament - ranging from stress and depression from her past actions, being in a life-or-death duel, losing to Matt, having their date and privacy spoiled by Gordon, James, and Henry, having her life made miserable thanks to Hong-Mei lying about her, and even being called a horrible name by the same girl... The blue-haired boy knew he needed to do something to help her.

"Hmm..." Thomas thought to himself. Soon, he got an idea. "Ah-ha!"

Emily, meanwhile, saw a look on her boyfriend's face that seemed to make her curious, but Thomas started speaking before she could ask about it...

"Emily, I have an idea." he began. "You and I are gonna spend a special evening together at the hotel."

"Huh? Alone time, you say?" blinked Emily. "How so?"

With that question being asked, Thomas walked over and whispered something into the dark green-haired girl's ear. As the whispering ensured, Emily seemed to blush a deep red in color—but still listened on eagerly.

"A-Are you sure about that?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, I'm sure." reassured Thomas. "Anything to make you happy."

Emily managed to smile a bit. Thomas smiled slightly too, but then a stern look appeared on his face as he turned to face the rest of his friends.

"I don't want any of you to try and spy on Emily and I during our alone time." The blue-haired boy warned, referring mostly to James and Henry. "This is something that Emily needs to feel better again. Try anything to watch it, and I'll promise serious retribution. Understood?!"

James, who was sensing the promising tone in his friend's voice, wisely decided to not try anything and just willingly obey the warning.

"Y-Y-Yes, sir..." The red-haired boy accepted nervously.

"Well, we hope you two have fun." smiled Molly.

Hopefully, Thomas and Emily certainly will...

(elsewhere...)

Inside another hotel room that Frieda had paid for, Vinnie was busy on his laptop working on something important. Obviously, it was the secret weapon he was told to work on for the next little bit.

"Man, this is so freakin' boring." Vinnie sulked, typing away. "Stuck in this room all day, working my ass off on this secret weapon. Who does that Frieda think she is, anyway? Telling me that I'm not allowed to hurt people just because it's wrong... Tch! I LOVE hurting people!" He sighed dejectedly. "Oh well, I'm just about done, anyway."

He took hold of a can of beer on the table and gulped the alcoholic beverage down.

"Soon, all of this work will be worth it in taking that stupid Boxford Corporation out..."

Before long, however, the secret weapon Vinnie was working on seemed to be ready at long last. The blue-haired young man, after spending a few of extra seconds doing something else to the project, then took hold of a case, placed whatever it was he was working on (a CD or whatever) inside, closed the case, looked at it rather lovingly, and kissed it like it was his child or something.

"My greatest masterpiece; finally finished." Vinnie said proudly, placing the case back onto the table. "Frieda sure will be pleased with me once I bring it to her."

Picking up the nearby phone, he dialed the number and waited for a response.

"Hallo?" spoke the voice of Frieda (in the German language).

"Yo, Frieda, I'm all finished with the secret weapon!" reported Vinnie. "Where shall we meet so I can give it to you?"

"Alright, listen carefully to my vords..."

Yikes... I wonder what that masterpiece could really be? Well, I'm pretty sure we'll figure it out soon. Right?

* * *

I think we've all learned a little lesson from this chapter, right? Never push Emily too far if you know what's good for you!


	34. The Master of Disaster

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up somewhere in the middle of downtown Atlanta, Thomas and the others all finally arrived back at the hotel they were staying at after a very long and tiring day—such as dueling, finding Sir Topham Hatt, and physical fights between two girls.

"And we're finally back!" rejoiced Percy.

"Just in time to make a quick change of clothing before we all head out for dinner." added Stanley.

"Not us." cut in James. "Henry and I are off to visit Gordon at the hospital."

"Emily and I are going to be spending a big evening together in our room." put in Thomas.

"As for me-" finished Michael. "-I'm going to take Wheel of Fortune out for a spin around some of the city."

"Wow... so many of us have different schedules." remarked Carlie.

"At least the majority of us are going out to dinner." Toby pointed out.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten about that..."

(later...)

A few minutes later, Michael, after spending ten minutes inside his hotel room taking off his longcoat and changing into his white motorcycling suit, put on his helmet and climbed onto his custom-designed Duel Runner (Wheel of Fortune). Everyone else watched as the line green-haired boy revved the Duel Runner up in preparation to leave.

"Let's ride!" shouted Michael, finally taking off.

With that said, Wheel of Fortune left the parking lot, and rode down the road. Everyone else staying behind waved goodbye to their friend.

"Enjoy your ride!" called James R..

"Stay out of trouble!" added Matt, making it sound like a warning.

"Oh, come on, Matt, he's Michael Atlas!" Carlie retorted, playfully smacking her friend on his shoulder. "What's the worst thing that can happen with him?"

"Heh, good point..."

But Carlie did raise a good point; what was the worst that could happen with the ' _ **King**_ ' himself? Well, that's something worth checking out, wouldn't you agree?

(elsewhere...)

Inside the sorta Safe House, Vinnie was still speaking to Frieda on the phone.

"So, where do you wanna meet up?" asked Vinnie. "Where are you, anyway?"

"I'm vaiting in ze hotel ve're staying at." The voice of Frieda answered.

"What?! That's on the other end of the city! How am I supposed to make it there without being caught by the police?"

"Try slipping zrough ze alleyvays if you can." answered Frieda's voice, which then became stern-sounding. "Just don't get caught or do anyzing stupid on ze vay; you're still on zin ice for disobeying my vishes earlier on."

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." sighed Vinnie, rolling his eyes. "I'll see you real soon."

With that said, he hung up and put the phone back down.

"Pfft! Another one of those days... But, whatever! Frieda is counting on me to deliver the goods without getting caught by the police! So, I can't screw up."

Boy, Vinnie sure was determined to make the blonde-haired young German woman proud, eh? Hmm... This makes me wonder about what their current relationship is really like...

* * *

 **Title: The Master of Disaster**

* * *

The sun was going down, and nightfall would soon ensure... Vinnie was busy trying to avoid being detected by anyone who might recognize him and try to inform the police. If needed, the blue-haired young man would try to duck into an alleyway until the coast was clear. So far, he was succeeding.

"So far, so good." Vinnie thought to himself. "Just..." Suddenly, he became dismayed at how much further he had to go. "...over 5 miles to go... Crap!"

Yup, poor Vinnie still had a long way to go...

(elsewhere...)

On the big highway, Michael was busy riding his Duel Runner down the vast road. The lime green-haired boy had recently stopped at the mall to grab dinner (while also visiting that cute waitress he met earlier in the tournament), and was now just enjoying a nice ride around town.

"Man, what a great day it's been." Michael thought to himself; a smile laced on his face. "Well, okay... Other than Thomas's principal getting kidnapped by a looney fan and stalker, Emily having a menacing freakout, and Gordon being in the hospital from a rollercoaster accident, it was great overall. And now, to end it with a good old ride around the city."

And Wheel of Fortune drove down the expressway towards who knows where.

(elsewhere...)

As the sky got much darker, Vinnie started to ease up on his sneaking about since he figured that hardly anybody else would be around during the night.

"Finally, I can stop with the sneaking." The blue-haired young man sighed. Unfortunately, he then got upset. "But, I still have 2 1/2 miles to go before I can reach Frieda..." He stomped the ground. "UGH! There has got to be a much faster way for me to get to the hotel we're staying at! Something tells me I'll need access to a vehicle in order to get there faster."

In his fit of desperation, Vinnie started to look around the street and find a means of transportation. Soon enough, he spotted a nearby bike shop. One such bike there, however, had caught his interest...

"Hmm... What do we have there? Well now, that looks like a swell-looking motorbike! It should be able to get me to where I need to go faster than by walking... Oh, but I don't have any money on hand to pay for it! Ah well, I'm sure nobody will mind if I ' _borrow_ ' it for a while."

With that thought on hand, the blue-haired young man decided to take the bike for himself. Vinnie knew that stealing was wrong, but did he care about that detail? Sadly, it would seem not.

(elsewhere...)

Riding through another part of town, Michael was currently on his way back to the hotel to meet up with his friends and get ready for bed. Why? Because tomorrow was gonna be big, big, BIG!

"Matt's going to be dueling against Thomas tomorrow morning." Michael thought to himself, remembering the announcement earlier that day. "I do hope Matty knows what he's doing—back up a moment... what the heck am I even talking about? Matt's one of the best, if not the best, of duelists in all of North America! Of course, he knows what he's doing!" He then closed his eyes in what could seem like disappointment. "Sure wish I had a chance to duel against Matty in a tournament like this... I was interested in settling our rivalry, once and for all."

While driving down another street, he heard a loud ***CLASH!*** of some sort coming from nearby. From there, Wheel of Fortune screeched to a complete stop. Taking off his helmet, Michael looked around and spotted someone knocking over a bunch of motorbikes at a bike ship.

"So, we have a bike bandit in the city, eh?" Michael thought to himself, glaring at the person behind the deed. "Well, not on my watch."

(elsewhere...)

Vinnie, meanwhile, was trying to unchain the bike (which was a Duel Runner) from its spot. While doing so, he had unwittingly knocked over the rest of the bikes lined up.

"Damn! This lock is being so picky!" complained Vinnie, trying to use a pocket knife to try and unchain the bike. Eventually, after some major struggling, he broke the chain apart. "Ah ha! Got it! Now, time for me to make a clean getaway before I get-"

"Hey, you!" interrupted a deep, manish-like voice (male).

The blue-haired young man flinched when he heard the voice. At first, he thought the police had caught him. But when Vinnie turned around, he only found a tall, 17-year old teenage boy with lime green hair staring him down. Even then, he (the teenage boy) looked rather intimidating.

"A little late to be stealing bikes, don't you think?" The teenage boy, who spoke in a British cockney accent, asked coldly.

"Mind your own business, punk!" sneered Vinnie. "You're not the boss of me." He then realized something familiar about the lad. "Hold on, I think I remember seeing your face from somewhere... Huh, you're one of those friends of that bastard champion."

Michael raised an eyebrow, but said nothing in response.

"Oh yes, now I recall who you are... You're that ' _former_ ' Duel King, Michael Atlas! Before that Matt Fudo punk entered the picture, you were widely seen as the best duelist in not only the United States, but all of North America—well, at least up until you lost in the final duel of that San Francisco tournament two years ago."

"' _Former_ ' Duel King, you say?" frowned Michael, not taking kindly to being reminded of his loss from that long ago.

"So, tell me, how does it feel always being second best?" asked Vinnie, smirking ruthlessly. "In fact, I'm surprised you hadn't resorted to stealing your best friend's bike for your very own, or even gone and sold your other friends out just to live a life of luxury as a true King instead of constantly being sidelined so that your so-called best friend could get all of the glory! Not only that, I heard that you were pretty mean and arrogant back when you were a so-called ' _King_ '!"

Michael became further angered. "What did you just-?"

"In fact, why not help me out here?" Vinnie dared, offering his potential ally a choice. "Together, we can accomplish our goals much more easily. You'd live a life of luxury like me, and rule as a true King over the other, weaker people!" He held his hand out for a handshake. "What do you say to that? It's a good idea, I bet."

Michael stared long and hard at Vinnie for what seemed like forever; the blue-haired young man simply kept his hand out whilst grinning darkly, patiently waiting for an answer from the teenage boy. Eventually, Michael became angered and slapped the hand away from him, causing Vinnie to frown in response.

"So, I'm taking that's a no?" he asked unhappily.

"Never!" hissed Michael. "The only kind of ' _ **King**_ ' I see myself as is a great duelist! I admit that I'm not be as famous of a duelist as my best friend is, but I would still never go and betray him or my friends. It's not who I am!" He then closed his eyes with shame as images to two years ago were shown around him. "I'll also admit that I'm not too proud of who I was back when I was the American Duel Monsters champion; believing to rely solely on power and myself... It took my loss to Matt to finally get me to see the light and change myself for the better." The lime green-haired boy opened his eyes fiercely and pointed forth. "There's no way in hell I will work with a monster like you!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Vinnie, amused with his enemy's choice of words. "You really make me laugh, you know that! Now that I think about it, you don't actually look like a very tough duelist to me. Sure, I've lost to that emerald-haired bitch earlier on, but that win was merely a fluke on her part."

"I'm going to make you eat those words!"

The blue-haired young man kept his smirk. "Oh, and do tell me how you're gonna do just that?" he pressed on. "You wanna fight me with fists? If you're implying to that, I'll accept and easily knock you onto your pathetic ass!"

"I want you to face me in a duel, Vinnie Montreal!" dared Michael, correcting his own enemy. "Show me your power if you think I'm a lousy duelist!"

"You challenge me to a duel? Ha! How amusing!" Vinnie laughed haughtily, activating his Duel Disk in response. "In that case, I accept your challenge, ' _Former King_ '! This is gonna be a piece of cake..."

The response from Michael was cold laughter at his soon-to-be opponent, much to his (Vinnie) confusion and anger.

"Hey! W-Why are you laughing?!" The blue-haired young man demanded. "I've already accepted your duel request."

"Oh, I'm sorry." apologized Michael sarcastically. "I've forgotten to mention something important... It will NOT be a ground duel."

"What?! Not a ground duel? What are you even talking about?"

With that said, the teenage boy, taking a remote control out of his motorcycling suit pocket, motioned it towards his nearby Duel Runner, pressed a button on the remote, and did something to the machine.

"Huh?! What did you just-?" gasped Vinnie.

" _ **Duel Mode, engaged**_." came a computerized voice aboard Wheel of Fortune. " _ **Autopilot activated**_."

"I, Michael Atlas, challenge you to a Turbo Duel!" declared Michael.

"Turbo what?!" spluttered Vinnie. "What the hell is a Turbo Duel?"

"You've never heard of a Turbo Duel? Then tell me... how do you actually know of my loss to Matt those two years ago?"

"I... I thought that the duel was with Duel Disks..." The blue-haired young man figured.

"Wrong!" exclaimed Michael. "Our final duel was a Turbo Duel... And it was one where both of our souls became one and the same!"

All of this talk of Turbo Dueling and souls was making Vinnie's head spin. It especially got more crazy when Michael added something else...

"Besides, what you were about to steal was a Duel Runner." The lime green-haired boy remarked.

"A Duel-what?" asked Vinnie stupidly.

"Alright... Allow me to explain what they are." sighed Michael, about to enter an explanation on what a Duel Runner is. "You'd best take notes, too."

"Don't mistaken me for stupid!" snappd Vinnie. "Just get on with the explanation already."

Michael scowled. "Fine then..." he accepted, before going into the explanation... "Duel Runners are special motorcycles commissioned and produced by Industrial Illusions, and developed by a manufacturing plant somewhere in either ' **Los Angeles - California** ' or ' **Tokyo - Japan** ', and are used for Turbo Duels. Duel Runners are equipped with a screen which shows duel details such as the current field and Life Points. It can approach speeds of up to 220 kilometers, or 136.62 miles, per hour during such a Turbo Duel. In addition, other equipment like the helmet visor serves to display various information, such as the stats of a monster. When a Turbo Duel is engaged, the Duel Runners can also enter autopilot and allow the computer to steer the vehicle. This autopilot can actually be toggled on or off to add to the challenge by requiring the duelist to steer the Duel Runner manually while handling the cards."

"Humph! Sounds simple enough." huffed Vinnie. "In that case, I accept your challenge!"

"If you think it's that simple-" Michael grinned darkly. "-let's see you use one."

(later on...)

Ten minutes later, once a course for the duel had been figured out, the two duelists lined up near a set of red traffic lights.

"Once the lights turn green-" said Michael, riding Wheel of Fortune. "-we'll race to around the corner of a street about two blocks ahead. The first to reach the bend gets the first turn."

"Fine, whatever." coughed Vinnie, although he still agreed to the simplistic terms. He was riding the Duel Runner he was attempting to steal. "Since I'm a beginner, I'll use autopilot to drive this thing."

"And I'll drive manually."

The blue-haired young man scoffed in response. From there, both duelists revved up their Duel Runners as the lights eventually went from red to...green.

"GO!" shouted Michael, just as he started to pull ahead on Wheel of Fortune.

The race to the bend ensured. Both Duel Runners were initially neck-and-neck, but Michael's Wheel of Fortune started to pull ahead thanks to him driving it manually, as well as the vehicle being far more powerful.

"No fair!" protested Vinnie. He then got an idea on how to ensure he got first place... "Or maybe it's fair to me..."

Turning the piloting system onto manual as the Duel Runners approached the bend, Vinnie drove the bike and deliberately rammed it into Michael's Wheel of Fortune. This caused the lime green-haired boy to cry out, and resulting in the Duel Runner going into a brief spin out, which then prevented him from making the turn around the bend first.

"Ha ha! I did it!" jeered Vinnie, turning the piloting system back to autopilot as he went around the corner. "I'm the first one around the bend!"

"You damned cheater!" shouted Michael, regaining control of Wheel of Fortune. "I'll pay you back for that!"

"Just try it, punk!"

Once Wheel of Fortune made the turn around the corner, the Turbo Duel between Michael and Vinnie began.

"DUEL!" Both duelists both announced at once (LP: 4000) x2.

This Turbo Duel was going to be good, eh?

"Since I've won the race to getting around the bend-" bragged Vinnie, drawing a card. "-I get to draw and go first... Here I come, ' _Former King_ '!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Vinnie Montreal (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Predaplant Moray Nepenthes", "Predaplast", "Doom Petal Countdown", "Predaplant Sarraceniant", "Predaplant Lilizard", and "Graceful Charity"

* * *

In his starting hand was 'Predaplant Moray Nepenthes', 'Predaplast', 'Doom Petal Countdown', 'Predaplant Sarraceniant', and 'Predaplant Lilizard". On cue, the 'Graceful Charity' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field beside him (to the left).

"From my hand, I'll invoke the power of the Spell Card 'Graceful Charity'!" The blue-haired young man announced, drawing three more cards ('Predaplant Chlamydosundew', 'Predaplant Cephalotusnail', and 'Rapid Seed Fire'). "This allows me to draw three more cards from my Deck. And from there, I must send two cards from my hand to the Graveyard."

The two cards sent into the Duel Runner were 'Predaplant Moray Nepenthes' (Effect Monster Card) and 'Predaplant Lilizard' (Effect Monster Card). From there, Vinnie looked at his hand and selected one of the cards to place on a Monster Field slot on his Duel Runner.

"Meet the deadly 'Predaplant Cephalotusnail' - attack mode!"

Appearing onto the speeding field was a huge Venus Flytrap with a purple mouth (Level: 4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200). Not done just yet, Vinnie went and placed a card facedown onto a Spell/Trap Field slot.

"From there, I place this card facedown and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field beside the racing Duel Runner before disappearing for later use.

"Okay, let's see how the so-called ' _King_ '—oops, I meant to say ' _Former King_ '—deals with the likes of someone such as me!" dared Vinnie, shooting his enemy a menacing glare over his shoulder. "It's your turn, now!"

"I'll use all of my power to ensure that you lose!" declared Michael, drawing a card from his Duel Runner's card holder. "My turn!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Michael Atlas (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Dark Resonator", "Absolute King Back Jack", "Vice Dragon", "Power Giant", "Synchro Cracker", and "Reject Reborn"

* * *

The lime green-haired boy's starting hand consisted of 'Dark Resonator', 'Absolute King Back Jack', 'Vice Dragon', 'Power Giant', 'Synchro Cracker', and the added 'Reject Reborn'.

"It's nearly time." Michael thought to himself. From there, he took one of the cards from his hand. "As you control a monster - but I don't - I get to Special Summon this monster onto the field."

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Vice Dragon' materialized face-up on the speeding field.

"Come forth - 'Vice Dragon'!"

Appearing from the face-up Monster Card and onto the field, was a large purple dragon with green wings, which then had a significant power drop (Level: 5/ATK: 2000 - 1000/DEF: 2400 - 1200).

"Hey! Did your monster just grow weaker?" blinked Vinnie, looking over his shoulder once more.

"When 'Vice Dragon' is Summoned this way-" explained Michael, while readying another card in between the middle and index fingers of his right hand. "-both its Attack and Defense stats are cut in half." He then placed the card onto a Monster Field slot on the Duel Runner. "Next, I'll Normal Summon this monster..."

A Monster Card called 'Dark Resonator' appeared face-up on the speeding field.

"...'Dark Resonator'!"

Appearing onto the field, and joining 'Vice Dragon' for battle, was a rather small, fiendish creature wearing a purple robe, a supposed drum on its back, a tuning fork in one hand, and a drumstick with a purple ball on the end (Level: 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 300). It happened to be a Tuner Monster! ...not that a certain young man knew of this detail...

"Weak!" insulted Vinnie. "What good will that, along with a weakened dragon, do for you?"

"For your information, they have plenty of good to offer." retorted Michael. "Maybe you should start taking notes over what I'm about to do."

Vinnie grew alarmed. "W-What?! W-What are you gonna do with-?"

"It's high time, Vinnie Montreal, that I, Michael Atlas, kick this Turbo Duel into overdrive!" The lime green-haired boy exclaimed proudly. "I'm going to show you how the King duels!"

"You're going to show me what?!" stuttered Vinnie, sounding rather nervous. In his thoughts on the matter... "Damn... That guy must know how to Synchro Summon like that Matt Fudo punk does!"

Really? Well, let's see it...

"I'm Tuning my Level 5 Effect Monster, 'Vice Dragon'-" declared Michael. "-with the Level 3 Tuner Monster, 'Dark Resonator'!"

As expected, 'Dark Resonator' hit the tuning fork with its baton. The vibrations then turned the Tuner Monster into three Synchro Rings, which allowed 'Vice Dragon' to fly into, while the symbols 5 plus 3 equals 8 were shown briefly. In addition, Michael began an extremely powerful-sounding Summon Chant...

" _ **The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power**_!"

The tuning formed a large column of light. Soon enough, a new monster began to emerge from said light column.

" _ **SYNCHRO SUMMON**_!" boomed Michael, readying a new card in his right hand and raising it into the air. " _ **My very soul - 'Red Dragon Archfiend'**_!"

The monster just mentioned was shown to be a large and powerful dragon with dark red scales, wings, and curled horns (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000). 'Red Dragon Archfiend' was soon flying above Wheel of Fortune.

"'R-Red Dragon Archfiend'?!" panicked Vinnie, having never seen the monster before.

"Let's see how tough you truly are against my one and only soul!" dared Michael, before raising his left arm upward and pointing at his flying monster. "Let's do it, 'Red Dragon Archfiend'!"

The roar that 'Red Dragon Archfiend' unleashed in response was powerful enough to briefly cause Vinnie and his Duel Runner to stumble about, although the blue-haired young man managed to barely keep his balance and drive along the highway.

"I'm not afraid of that... that...thing!" Vinnie yelled out, his voice quivering a little bit. "I can totally take it!"

"We'll see about that!" declared Michael, beginning his big attack. "'Red Daemon's', have at 'Predaplant Cephalotusnail'!"

'Red Dragon Archfiend' obeyed, looming over Vinnie's Duel Runner while starting to charge something (fire) in its mouth.

" **BLAZING CRIMSON HELL FLARE**!"

The fiery blast was unleashed, which seemed to incinerate 'Predaplant Cephalotusnail' alive. Vinnie cried out and braced himself from the heat of the flames, but he wasn't quite done...

"Nice try, but my monster ain't going anywhere!" The blue-haired young man announced, as the flames began to die down.

"What do you mean?" demanded Michael.

The fading flames revealed that 'Predaplant Cephalotusnail' was still standing. Vinnie seemed to grin with satisfaction despite receiving some Battle Damage from the attack.

"While 'Predaplant Cephalotusnail' is in attack mode-" explained Vinnie (LP: 3150). "-it can't be destroyed by battle. Not only that, all of the Battle Damage I sustain is halved."

Michael grunted. "Hmph! So be it..." He then placed a card facedown onto a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Runner. "I set one card and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field beside the racing Wheel of Fortune (on the right) before disappearing for later use.

"Now, Vinnie, it's your turn!" finished Michael, before putting a taunting smirk onto his face and looking to his right. "You should at least entertain the King as a good clown would!"

"&%$#&%$... You dare to call me a clown?!" exclaimed Vinnie angrily, drawing a card. "I'll make you eat those words!" Still, the blue-haired young man recovered rather quickly as an evil smile crept onto his face. "Regardless, this is what I love most in dueling... Taking down the opponent's most favorite monster of all!"

Michael merely scowled and awaited his opponent's move. In addition, it started to rain pretty heavily.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Vinnie Montreal (LP: 3150)  
 **Deck** : 50  
 **Current Hand** (5): "Predaplast", "Predaplant Sarraceniant", "Predaplant Chlamydosundew", "Rapid Seed Fire", and "Plant Food Chain"

* * *

Vinnie's drawn card was a Trap Card called 'Plant Food Chain'. Quickly enough, he added the card to his hand and selected another one.

"From my hand, I'll activate 'Predaplast'!" The blue-haired young man declared. "This will let me reveal any number of 'Predap'-related cards in my hand, and then target that many face-up monsters you control and place one Predator Counter on each of those monsters. From there, if any of those monsters are Level 2 or higher, they immediately become Level 1 as long as they have a Predator Counter."

Vinnie then showed his hand. Images of four cards materialized above him, and one of them rose up and activated.

"The card I'll use for the effect of 'Predaplast' is 'Predaplant Chlamydosundew'!"

A plant shot out of the face-up Spell Card and bit into 'Red Dragon Archfiend', causing it to let loose a roar of pain as its Star Level dropped significantly (Level: 8 - 1).

"Thanks to 'Predaplast', 'Red Dragon Archfiend' has received a Predator Counter and become a pathetic Level 1 monster!" taunted Vinnie. From there, the 'Predaplant Chlamydosundew' Monster Card materialized face-up on the speeding field. "Now, from my hand, I'll Summon 'Predaplant Chlamydosundew' to wreck your crap even more!"

A reptilian-like plant creature appeared on the field, and it looked very hungry for monster or human flesh (Level: 2/ATK: 600/DEF: 200). From there, Vinnie took and held out another card from his hand.

"From there, I'll activate a Continuous - Spell Card 'Rapid Seed Fire'!" While speaking, Vinnie turned the card over and revealed what it was - before placing it onto his Duel Runner. "Once per turn, I can send one Level 4 or lower "Predaplant" Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to inflict 300 points of damage to my opponent, and if I do that, all monsters the opponent controls lose 600 Attack Points!"

A card automatically slid out from Vinnie's Deck, and he took hold and sent it to the Graveyard (revealing it to be a Monster Card called 'Predaplant Cordyceps').

"I'll send 'Predaplant Cordyceps' to the Graveyard to weaken 'Red Dragon Archfiend's' Attack Power by 600 points, and deal you 300 points of damage to your Life Points!" exclaimed Vinnie. "Get ready for some real pain, if you remember what happened back when I dueled that so-called ' **Supreme _Queen_** '!"

Large seeds were fired from the face-up Continuous Spell Card at both Michael and 'Red Dragon Archfiend'. While 'Red Dragon Archfiend' felt its strength dropping (ATK: 3000 - 2400), Michael then cried out in pain as damage to his Life Points were sustained (LP: 3700). In addition, the lime green-haired boy's Duel Runner started spinning out slightly, but still regained enough balance to continue its run.

"But, I'm afraid the worst is yet to come for you!" Vinnie continued, smirking widely.

Michael, upon recovering, frowned. "What does that mean?" he questioned.

His answer immediately came in the form of 'Predaplant Chlamydosundew' beginning to do something of the sort.

"What's happening to your monster?!"

"The special ability of 'Predaplant Chlamydosundew' is activating, that's what!" answered Vinnie. "It allows me to Fusion Summon one DARK-Attribute Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using 'Predaplant Chlamydosundew' on the field and monsters from my hand or field... HOWEVER! I can also use monsters that you control and equipped with a Predator Counter as Fusion Materials."

"What?!" cried Michael, watching in horror as 'Red Dragon Archfiend' suddenly moved onto Vinnie's side of the field. "'Red Daemon's'!"

"With your favorite monster now under my control-" snickered Vinnie. "-I'll fuse it with 'Predaplant Chlamydosundew' into one of my favorite monsters!"

The two monsters were sucked into the Fusion Portal as our favorite love-to-hate villain performed a Summon Chant...

" ** _Devourer of the winged pests, Join with the two-headed glutton and let your might bloom against your enemies!_** " chanted Vinnie, just before bringing both hands together whilst smiling. " ** _Fusion Summon! Appear before our enemies - 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'_**!"

The mighty plant-like monster appeared onto the field (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Your Life Points are wide open for an easy attack!" laughed Vinnie. "Direct attack now, 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'!"

"My soul will never burn out that easily!" shouted Michael, just as his set card re-materialized, flipped face-up, and revealed itself. "I activate a Trap Card - 'Reject Reborn'!"

"'Reject Reborn'? What does that card do?"

"Because I'm about to take a direct attack-" The lime green-haired boy explained. "-I can end the Battle Phase and Special Summon from the Graveyard one Synchro Monster and one Tuner Monster."

A column of fire shot up as the arm of a familiar dragon monster grabbed hold of 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia's' throat.

"The first monster to be reborn...is 'Red Dragon Archfiend'!"

The fire died down to show 'Red Dragon Archfiend' back on the field with full power. The ace monster of Michael's immediately made the first of the two ace monsters belonging to Vinnie back down once more.

"Damn! Your ace monster's back..." groaned Vinnie, easing up slightly. "Well, what's the Tuner Monster gonna be?"

"I choose 'Dark Resonator'!" answered Michael, just as the mentioned Monster Card reappeared face-up on the speeding field. "Welcome back - 'Dark Resonator'!"

On cue, the mentioned monster reappeared on the field.

"Oh, it is on, now!" From there, Vinnie pointed forth in anger. "I activate the effect of 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'! Once per turn, I can target another monster with a Level equal or less than my own and Banish it. Such an example...would be 'Dark Resonator'!"

The giant plant opened one of its mouths and dove towards 'Dark Resonator'.

"Say goodbye to 'Dark Resonator'!" laughed Vinnie.

And 'Dark Resonator' got eaten alive by 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'. Michael was unable to save his monster, but he wasn't worried about it (too much). Finally, Vinnie took and placed a second card facedown onto a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Runner.

"Finally, I'll set one card facedown-" The blue-haired young man finished, just as a facedown card materialized on the field beside him (on his right), which then faded away for later use. "-and end my turn."

Slowly, but surely, Wheel of Fortune managed to catch up to the stolen Duel Runner, while 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' and 'Red Dragon Archfiend' both glared at each other hatefully.

"Why don't you just admit it, ' _Former King_ '? No matter what sort of moves you'll make, I'll always counter and use them against you!"

Michael merely shot his opponent a cold stare without uttering a word.

"Oh, what's this?" teased Vinnie. "Cat got your tongue? Are my dueling skills scaring you, is that it?"

The lime green-haired boy never answered the question; instead, he went and did this...

"My turn... Draw!" declared Michael, drawing a card.

Vinnie snorted in disgust. That Michael Atlas never seemed to declare a surrender even when he's clearly outmatched.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Michael Atlas (LP: 3700)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand** (4): "Absolute King Back Jack", "Power Giant", "Synchro Cracker", and "Red Dragon Vase"

* * *

Michael's drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Red Dragon Vase'. Immediately, he held it out.

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Red Dragon Vase'!" Michael declared boldly. "Because I control 'Red Dragon Archfiend', I draw two more cards from my Deck."

He drew two cards and added them to his hand. His hand now contained 'Absolute King Back Jack', 'Power Giant', 'Synchro Cracker', 'Trust Guardian', and 'Synchro Overlimit'. Smiling at what he had drawn, Michael was now ready with a plan.

"Alright, Vinnie, prepare yourself... This is where my counterattack starts off!" With that said, he held one card out. "From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Synchro Cracker'! To use this card, I must target one Synchro Monster I control and return it to the Extra Deck. By doing that, I can destroy all face-up monsters my opponent controls with Attack Points less than or equal to that Synchro Monster's original Attack Power."

"What?!" cried Vinnie, shocked that his opponent was going to give up his ace monster like that. "You would give up 'Red Dragon Archfiend'?!"

Michael ignored the objection and gave the command... "'Red Daemon's', give up your life and destroy all of Vinnie's monsters!"

'Red Dragon Archfiend' obeyed, charging and letting lose a powerful blast of fire all across the speeding field. Within passing seconds, 'Predaplant Cephalotusnail' and 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' were both totalled just like that, much to Vinnie's anger over it.

"Damn it all!" grumbled Vinnie. The blue-haired young man then grinned teasingly. "Too bad it cost you 'Red Dragon Archfiend', though."

"It won't be gone forever..." interrupted Michael, causing Vinnie to gasp. "'Red Daemon's' will return to the field again real soon." He took a card from his hand and sent it to the Graveyard. "As so... Watch, as I send 'Absolute King Back Jack' from my hand to the Graveyard."

The spirit of a human male-like monster (which seemed, in a way, to resemble Michael, but with different colored hair) with spiked blonde hair briefly appeared on the speeding field before fading away in a blue streak. From there, a face-up Monster Card called 'Power Giant' materialized face-up on the field in its place.

"With the offering met, I Special Summon 'Power Giant' in attack mode!"

Appearing from the face-up Monster Card and onto the field, was a large monster that appeared to be made from multicolored rocks (Level: 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 0).

"Because 'Power Giant' was Summoned this way-" continued Michael, pointing forth and then upward. "-it has its Star Level lowered by the amount 'Absolute King Back Jack' has."

'Power Giant' got its Level degraded (Level: 6 - 5).

"But, that isn't all."

"What do you mean?" asked Vinnie. He then gasped when three cards emerged from the top of his opponent's Deck. "W-What is this?!"

"The effect of 'Absolute King Back Jack' lets me draw the top three cards of my Deck." continued Michael, looking at his three cards. "From there, I can rearrange them in any order I choose and put them back atop my Deck."

The cards were 'Synchro Blast Wave' (Trap Card), 'Red Cocoon' (Trap Card) and 'Burning Soul' (Spell Card). Thinking over quickly, Michael made a decision on the order the three cards would go in. From there, he returned the cards to his Deck after rearranging them.

"With that done-" Michael went on, placing another card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Runner. "-I Summon 'Trust Guardian' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the speeding field was a small, winged humanoid monster (Level: 3/ATK: 0/DEF: 800). The stage was finally set. For what, you may ask? For another Synchro Summon by the ' _King_ ', that's what...

"And now, I'm Tuning my Level 5 Effect Monster, 'Power Giant', with the Level 3 Tuner Monster, 'Trust Guardian'!"

The winged guardian immediately turned itself into three Synchro Rings, and, as the symbols 5 plus 3 equals 8 briefly appeared, that meant one thing as 'Power Giant' went through them...

"Return to me - 'Red Dragon Archfiend'!" commanded Michael.

Before long, emerging from the beam of light coming from the trio of Synchro Rings, 'Red Dragon Archfiend' let out a roar as it flew through the sky before hovering above Wheel of Fortune (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000). Not only that, Michael, with Wheel of Fortune turned towards the enemy Duel Runner, entered the Battle Phase...

"BATTLE!" declared Michael, before pointing at Vinnie. "With no monsters protecting you, you're about to be hit directly by my soul, HARD!" He gave the command to his ace monster... "'Red Daemon's', show our enemy that you're the superior one! **ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE**!"

'Red Dragon Archfiend' obeyed, lighting its right hand on fire and throwing a fiery punch directly at Vinnie.

"Not a chance, you idiot!" The blue-haired young man exclaimed, taking and holding a card out from his hand. "I activate the effect of the 'Predaplant Sarraceniant' in my hand! When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand."

The small plant-like monster appeared on the field. Needless to say, 'Red Dragon Archfiend' did not back down in attacking...

"Waste that pathetic monster, 'Red Dragon Archfiend'!" commanded Michael, who wasn't backing down, either.

The powerful fist of flame from the Dragon-Type Synchro Monster struck 'Predaplant Sarraceniant' and effortlessly destroyed it. All that was left behind from the flames left behind were a couple of unharmed seeds.

"Heh! So much for 'Predaplant Sarraceniant'..." Michael scoffed.

"Oh, now you've done it." smirked Vinnie. "By destroying 'Predaplant Sarraceniant', you're about to lose your beloved 'Red Dragon Archfiend' once again!"

"Say what?!" gasped Michael, before realizing... "Your monster...! It has another effect?"

"Too right... After damage calculation, if this card battled an opponent's monster, I can destroy that opponent's monster!"

The seeds left behind by 'Predaplant Sarraceniant' started to sprout in vines. Once sprouted enough, the vines started reaching out for 'Red Dragon Archfiend'.

"Say goodbye to your ace monster!" laughed Vinnie.

Michael growled. "Sorry!" he declared. "But that isn't going to happen!"

"What?!"

'Red Dragon Archfiend', with a roar, grew weaker in power (ATK: 3000 - 2600). However, when the vines from 'Predaplant Sarraceniant' attempted to wrap around and constrict the dragon in order to drag it into the underworld, 'Red Dragon Archfiend' easily managed to break free and burn the vines away.

"As 'Trust Guardian' was used for a Synchro Summon-" Michael explained, just as a spirit of said monster appeared briefly on the field. "-the monster that was Synchro Summoned can no longer be destroyed by card effects or battle in exchange for 400 Attack Points." He then clenched his fist with determination. "I won't let you take it down! I'll fight to keep 'Red Dragon Archfiend' on the field until I've won!"

Vinnie cursed over that vow. "No matter... If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card on the field is sent to the Graveyard by a Card Effect, I can add one 'Predaplant' card from my Deck into my hand, except 'Predaplant Sarraceniant'." He added a card to his hand, just before glaring at the opposition. "Besides, what's with you and that 'Red Dragon Archfiend', anyway? Why the hell would you weaken your own monster just to keep it on the field? It's useless to you!"

"You idiot!" insulted Michael, not looking impressed by his opponents choice of words. "Let me ask you a question of my own... When you challenge someone to a fight, would you discard your own soul?"

"What?" scoffed the blue-haired young man. "My own soul? Whatever do you mean by that?"

"You understand nothing on a bond between a duelist and his Deck." said Michael seriously, bravely clenching his fist. "'Red Daemon's' is the symbol of my dueling... My very soul! No matter how desperate of a situation, I would never allow it to be destroyed! Even if I were to allow my own body be destroyed because of my efforts to save my own monster!"

With that said, he place the card facedown onto a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Runner, thus causing said facedown card to materialize on the field to the teenage boy's left before fading away for later use.

"I set a card and end my turn."

"So, you refuse to let your precious 'Red Dragon Archfiend' be destroyed?" whispered Vinnie, feeling his old habits beginning to resurface. "In that case, so be it... I'll destroy not only it, but your own body, too! You can join your ' _very soul_ ' in Hell!"

With that said, Vinnie drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Vinnie Montreal (LP: 3150)  
 **Deck** : 47  
 **Current Hand** (2): "Predapruning" and "Predaplant Flytrap"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Predaplant Flytrap' Monster Card. However, because 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' was gone, it mant one thing...

"Because it's my Standby Phase since 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' was destroyed, I get to add one copy of 'Polymerization' or a 'Fusion'-related card from my Deck to my hand."

Drawing a card, Vinnie held it out, and revealed that it was a 'Polymerization' Spell Card.

"Next, I'll activate the effect of the 'Predaplant Cordyceps' in my Graveyard!" continued Vinnie. "By removing it from the game, I can Special Summon up to two Level 4 or lower 'Predaplant' Monsters from the Graveyard. However, I won't be able to Summon or Set any other monsters for the remainder of the turn."

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Predaplant Moray Nepenthes', and another Monster Card called 'Predaplant Lilizard' both materialized face-up on the field (to the left and right of Vinnie respectively).

"I revive these two monsters - 'Predaplant Moray Nepenthes' and 'Predaplant Lilizard'!"

The two reptilian, plant-like monsters came from their respective cards and onto the field. From there, Vinnie drew another card by the effect of his monster.

"Due to the effect of 'Predaplant Lilizard'-'' The blue-haired young man pointed out, adding the drawn card to his hand. "-I draw an extra card from my Deck because it was Special Summoned from the Graveyard."

Michael scowled and tried to stay ahead of the game on Wheel of Fortune. He knew damn well that Vinnie was going to try something very big, and had to be ready to try and counter it with 'Red Dragon Archfiend'. Meanwhile, Vinnie saw he had drawn a Spell Card called 'Violet Flash'. Looking at it, a small, menacing smile appeared on his face.

"Next comes the Spell Card 'Violet Flash'." announced Vinnie, placing the card onto his Duel Runner. On cue, the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the speeding field. "The opponent, that's you, cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards in response to the activation of your 'Polymerization' cards and other 'Fusion'-related cards, except 'Diffusion Wave-Motion'. In addition; once per turn, if I Fusion Summon a monster, I can draw one card."

"Damn it..." thought Michael bitterly.

Unfortunately for the lime green-haired boy, Vinnie wasn't quite done yet... He took a card from his Deck and sent it to the Graveyard.

"And again!" Vinnie continued. "I send one 'Predaplant' Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard to activate the effect of my Continuous Spell Card - 'Rapid Seed Fire'! Once more, you will receive 300 points of damage while getting your 'Red Dragon Archfiend' 600 more Attack Points weaker!"

"Again?!" Michael cried out, not looking all that thrilled.

The face-up 'Rapid Seed Fire' Spell Card shot out bullet-like seeds, striking Michael and causing an explosion to cloud his ride. Wheel of Fortune briefly lost control, but the lime green-haired boy regained it just the same.

"You bastard..." Michael hissed in anger (LP: 3400).

"And now, to weaken 'Red Dragon Archfiend' once more!" laughed Vinnie. "'Rapid Seed Fire' will now deplete 600 more Attack Points from that dragon of yours!"

More seeds struck 'Red Dragon Archfiend' and causing it to grow even weaker (ATK: 2600 - 2000).

"Go ahead!" dared Michael hatefully. "Weaken my monster all you want... but you'll never destroy it! And even if you do succeed, I'll gladly find ways to bring it back on my side of the field!"

"Oh ho? In that case, watch this!" Vinnie held out another card ('Predapruning'). "With help from 'Predapruning', I can Special Summon a 'Predaplant' monster from the Graveyard and equip this Equip Spell Card to the Summoned monster."

A card slid out of the Graveyard.

"Come forth - 'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio'!"

A scorpion shaped plant-like monster appeared onto the field (Level: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800).

"Now I get to Special Summon yet another monster!" continued Vinnie, discarding a card to the Graveyard before readying another card from his hand (which actually came from the Deck). "When 'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio' is Summoned successfully, I'm able to send a 'Predaplant' Monster Card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower 'Predaplant' Monster directly from the Deck."

Michael wondered what it could be. His answer immediately came as the 'Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra' Monster Card materialized face-up on the speeding field.

"'Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra', come forth!" announced Vinnie.

A snake-like plant monster appeared from the face-up Monster Card and onto the field. Yet again, Vinnie went and added a card from his Deck to his hand.

"When 'Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra' is Special Summoned-" The blue-haired young man explained, seeing his added card was another copy of the 'Polymerization' Spell Card. "-I can add one copy of 'Polymerization' from the Deck to my hand."

"Is he going to do another Fusion Summon?" Michael thought to himself. "Whatever he does, I must be strong and keep my soul burning brightly."

Eventually, both Wheel of Fortune and Vinnie's Duel Runner went around another corner and onto the next street, with the Turbo Duel becoming increasingly hot and dangerous.

"I will defeat you, ' _Former King_ '!" declared Vinnie. "I'll do it with all my might, and with the deadly beauty of my 'Predaplants'!"

"And that's why I choose to protect 'Red Dragon Archfiend'!" argued Michael, who had turned his Duel Runner towards his enemy (whilst still driving down the street), before turning the vehicle yet again. With that said, while continuing to drive Wheel of Fortune down the street, he looked up at the weakened 'Red Dragon Archfiend' with great concern. "'Red Daemon's, a part of me still doesn't want to see you get hurt more than you already are. Perhaps you should let me try to bring out one of your evolved forms, like 'Red Nova'-"

Suddenly, as 'Red Dragon Archfiend' let loose a roar, Michael felt his Signer Mark beginning to glow underneath his motorcycle suit's sleeve once more.

"Huh? Is my Signer Mark-?" The lime green-haired boy mumbled, before looking up at his ace monster, and seeing that it was looking at him like it knew what he was thinking of doing. "'Red Daemon's'... what are you trying to tell me?"

A soft growl from 'Red Dragon Archfiend' ensued. After a few seconds, Michael began to realize just WHAT his dragon was saying to him.

"Alright then, if that's what you wish..." he said understandingly. "I'll keep you on the field, despite the incoming injuries."

"Are you done talking to yourself?" Vinnie suddenly called out, readying a card in his right hand. "I'm ready to kick your sorry ass to the curve!"

Michael scowled in response. "Give it your best shot! You'll never destroy my heart and soul!"

On cue, the 'Polymerization' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field beside Vinnie's Duel Runner (to his left).

"As you wish! From my hand, I'll activate 'Polymerization'! I'll use it to fuse the following monsters... 'Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra' and 'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio'!"

The two monsters on the field fused together. When finished, a second copy of 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' took to the speeding field.

"I Fusion Summon another copy of 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'!" announced Vinnie gleefully, readying his next copy of 'Polymerization'. "But I'm gonna fuse it with the 'Predaplant Lilizard' also on my side of the field."

The two monsters began fusing together as Vinnie started speaking another Summon Chant...

" _ **Beast of the deadly plants, combine with the plant that worms its way through life, and behold a shape destined to bring fear and destruction wherever it goes**_!"

The Fusion Summon sequence soon exploded with dark energy as a familiar monster began to appear.

" _ **FUSION SUMMON**_!" cried Vinnie, with the Duel Runner still on autopilot, bringing both hands together with a demented look on his face (feeling more and more of his old habits resurfacing). " _ **Come forth... The deadly... The Venomous... The Supreme - 'Predaplant Dragostapelia'**_!"

The dragon-like plant monster appeared on the field with a screech. All of a sudden, 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' returned to the field to join it. Michael was watching in complete shock. How did that happen? The answer is very simple.

"I'll also activate 'Monster Reborn' to bring back 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'." Vinnie went on, showing his 'Monster Reborn' Spell Card. "This gives me three monsters to attack you with!"

'Predaplant Moray Nepenthes' screeched loudly, and stood ready to move in for the kill (ATK: 1600).

"I have 'Predaplant Moray Nepenthes'!"

'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' looked deadly and hungry (ATK: 2500).

"In addition, I have 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia'!" Vinnie went on. His evilly smiling face grew more and more deranged-looking. "And finally, I have my ace monster - 'Predaplant Dragostapelia'!"

'Predaplant Dragostapelia' let out a powerful roar (ATK: 2700). But still not being finished with preparations to overwhelm his enemy, Vinnie had another card to go and play.

"But, before I begin my attack, I'll activate a Trap Card!" The blue-haired young man boasted, just as one of the faded away set cards re-materialized before flipping face-up and revealing itself to be... "This one is called 'Plant Food Chain'! When activated, it can be equipped to one of my monsters and become an Equipment Card, increasing the Attack Points of the selected monster by 500."

'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' felt itself growing bigger and more powerful thanks to that Trap Card (ATK: 2500 - 3000). Vinnie, feeling a surge of insanity moving through his veins, slowly began to lose his mind to his favorite habits.

"This is it... THIS IS IT!" he screamed excitedly, giving off one of the creepiest-looking faces known to the humanoid kind. "What I love doing will be the end of you, ' _Former King_ '! 'Predaplant Dragostapelia', attack 'Red Dragon Archfiend'... ATTACK 'RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND'!"

'Predaplant Dragostapelia' obeyed the command, beginning to unleash an attack.

"'Predaplant Dragostapelia's' effect now activates! Once per turn, I can target one monster on your side of the field and place a Predator Counter onto it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, the affected monster becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. Not only that, if any of your Effect Monsters have any Predator Counters, then their activated effects are negated entirely."

Michael growled. "No, you don't!" he interrupted, holding his left right out. "The effect of 'Absolute King Back Jack' activates. By removing it from my Graveyard during your turn, I can excavate the top card of my Deck."

A spirit of 'Absolute King Back Jack' briefly appeared on the field before turning into an orb of light and floating over towards Wheel of Fortune, causing Michael to draw a card from his Deck.

"If the drawn card happens to be a Normal Trap Card, then I must immediately set that card - otherwise I'll have to send it to the Graveyard. But I know for a fact that I've drawn 'Red Cocoon; a Normal Trap Card!"

"How useless!" insulted Vinnie. "You can't know what you've drawn!" But then he remembered something from earlier. "W-Wait a moment! From that time...!"

"That's right." grinned Michael, showing his drawn 'Red Cocoon' Trap Card before placing it facedown onto a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Runner. "Remember the effect of 'Absolute King Back Jack'? When it was sent to the Graveyard earlier, it allowed me to make changes to the top three cards of my Deck."

"And you've put 'Red Cocoon', a Normal Trap Card, atop of your Deck!" exclaimed an upset Vinnie. "Damn you!" He seethed further. "No matter... Once your monster has a Predaplant Counter, the effect of 'Trust Guardian' won't be able to save your monster anymore!"

"Wrong! I can now activate my set card."

"But you can't do that!" The blue-haired young man objected. "If a Quick-Play Spell or Trap Card was just set, then you can't activate it until the next turn."

"Yes, I can!" retorted Michael. "It's thanks to another effect of 'Absolute King Back Jack'!"

"What?! It is!?"

The facedown card re-materialized face-up, and revealed itself to be the same card Michael had drawn earlier.

"I activate a Trap Card - 'Red Cocoon'!" Michael announced, just as 'Red Dragon Archfiend' felt itself getting equipped with something that seemed to power it up. "It works by targeting one Dragon-Type Synchro Monster I control. By doing that, I equip this card to it. While it is battling an opponent's monster, until the end of the Damage Step, the effects of all face-up monsters the opponent controls are negated!"

'Predaplant Dragostapelia' unleashed its attack (or, rather, effect) towards 'Red Dragon Archfiend', but the Dragon-Type Synchro Monster managed to resist the attack and shrug it off like it was nothing.

"Your monster will not be putting anymore Predator Counters onto my very soul!" shouted Michael. Just then, he then heard low laughter. "Huh?"

Over with Vinnie on his Duel Runner, the blue-haired young man was snickering quietly at first. However, his laughter grew more and more unhinged sounding until he was laughing madly.

"Perfect... Just perfect!" Vinnie cried out joyfully. "That means I can attack and brutally injure 'Red Daemon's' even further while hurting YOU in the progress!"

'Predaplant Dragostapelia' started to attack once again... This time, however, it was an actual attack in the Battle Phase.

"Prepare to die, ' _Former King_ '! I'm gonna enjoy torturing you so much... Attack 'Red Dragon Archfiend', 'Predaplant Dragostapelia'! SHOW IT, AND ITS OWNER, NO MERCY!"

'Predaplant Dragostapelia' obeyed, firing a blast of dark energy and striking not only 'Red Dragon Archfiend', but Michael, too!

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" The lime green-haired boy screamed in agonizing pain from the attack.

From the effect of 'Trust Guardian', 'Red Dragon Archfiend grew weaker so it could remain on the field (ATK: 2000 - 1600). In addition, Michael still received Battle Damage from the attack (ATK: 2700).

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Vinnie cackled insanely and sadistically. "How about some more?!"

'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' readied both its maws to attack.

"ATTACK... **ATTACK**!"

The first maw lept and bit 'Red Dragon Archfiend' on the neck, drawing blood while also causing the Synchro Dragon to roar in greater pain as 'Trust Guardian's' effect managed to save it, once again (ATK: 1600 - 1200). The other maw, however, slammed down onto both Michael and Wheel of Fortune.

 ***CRASH!***

Once again, Michael cried out in great pain as both he and his Duel Runner were both thrown a great distance away (LP: 1300). Fortunately, the line green-haired boy managed to regain control before an even more terrifying crash could ensure. The bad news? The attacks from Vinnie and his 'Predaplant' Monsters wasn't over just yet...

"Again... AGAIN!" screamed an already insane sounding Vinnie, growing more and more drunk with the thought of injuring and/or killing his opponents. "More pain...! **MORE PAIN**!"

'Predaplant Moray Nepenthes' was the one who attacked next. With only 1200 Attack Points left, it was a sign 'Red Dragon Archfiend' wasn't gonna last much longer.

"I... I won't-!" Michael began to say, but was unable to finish as the attack came... "'R-Red Daemon's'..."

'Predaplant Moray Nepenthes' violently bit into 'Red Dragon Archfiend' with both heads, causing it to once again roar in agony. At this point, the Signer Dragon looked like it was bleeding heavily from the wounds Vinnie's monsters were inflicting onto it. Once again, 'Trust Guardian's' effect saved 'Red Dragon Archfiend' from possible destruction (ATK: 1200 - 800).

"And so, your monster is safe again..." grinned Vinnie, knowing what would happen next... "Too bad YOU won't be!"

'Predaplant Moray Nepenthes' finally went to attack Michael, striking both him and his custom-designed Duel Runner. The lime green-haired boy screamed in pain and dread as Wheel of Fortune finally crashed onto the ground, causing Michael to go flying off the bike and land along the ground, rolling around until he stopped and laid still on his back. While he wasn't killed from the crash, he was still bleeding and badly hurt as his Life Points dropped (LP: 900). Vinnie, meanwhile, continued to laugh psychotically over the pain and destruction he was inflicting on his opponent with his 'Predaplant' Monsters. Can Michael get back up and continue the Turbo Duel? Or has Vinnie actually claimed victory over the ' _Former King_ '? Stay tuned to find out the answer, folks!

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	35. The Semi-Final Frontier (1)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language. Chapter is also noted for some sexual content and implied nudity. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

Opening up somewhere in the middle of the streets of downtown Atlanta... There had been an accident; a terrible, horrible accident...

"WAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" guffawed a victorious Vinnie, stopping his Duel Runner to take a good look at his badly injured opponent. "Well, what do you think of me, now?!"

Michael was shown lying on his stomach, bleeding quite severely on the left side of his face (his helmet was also cracked and scratched up). The attack from his insane opponent caused a serious crash that threw the lime green-haired boy from Wheel of Fortune and hurt him quite badly.

"'Red...Daemon's'..." Michael whispered weakly.

"Why don't you do yourself a favor and just surrender to save yourself from anymore pain?" asked Vinnie. "But, then again, it wouldn't be nearly as exciting for me."

Slowly, despite being in agony, Michael tried to return to his feet. Even though he was severely wounded and losing blood, there was no way in hell he would give the duel to this insane maniac. He would NOT let him win, and get away with ' _any_ ' of his unforgiving actions!

"We're...not done...yet!" Michael growled in pain.

Vinnie rolled his eyes. "Want some more agony, do you? Well, I'm down with doing just that." He then flipped the facedown card on his Duel Runner face-up. "Watch closely, as I play this Trap Card of mine!"

The facedown card re-materialized on the field before flipping face-up and revealing itself to be...

"'Doom Petal Countdown'! Now, during each of my End Phases, I can Banish a Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to your Life Points. If there are no Plant-Type monsters in the Graveyard, then 'Doom Petal Countdown' will be destroyed—but you'll then take 300 damage for every Plant-Type monster that was removed via 'Doom Petal Countdown'!"

Slowly but surely, while still bleeding quite badly, Michael limped carefully towards his turned over Duel Runner, got it back up right, climbed on, and started to rev it back up again. Soon, he was on the road again, and Vinnie, along with his three 'Predaplant' Monsters, followed closely until he was overtaking the lime green-haired boy and the badly injured 'Red Dragon Archfiend'.

"Now that we're on my End Phase-" The blue-haired young man explained, allowing a card from the Graveyard to emerge and fade away into oblivion. "-I'll Banish 'Predaplant Flytrap' and deal you 300 extra points of damage, ' _Former King_ '!"

A storm of peddles struck Michael. While it wasn't painful and such to the teenage boy, it did briefly cause Wheel of Fortune to briefly go out of control and such as he took more damage (LP: 600).

"That injured 'Red Dragon Archfiend' you have there, withstanding all of those brutal attacks..." taunted Vinnie, observing 'Red Dragon Archfiend' and its own wounds. "Having lost its claws, lost its fangs... You know? It's just like looking into a mirror and seeing a former image of yourself, having lost everything that you were before!"

Michael scowled over him and his ' _soul_ ' being mocked like that, but said nothing in response.

"Just give it up, ' _Former King_ '!" Vinnie went on. "You're no great duelist at all! You're a failure of one, and have no right to be seen as a ' _ **King**_ ' or anything... Frankly, your so-called best friend had every right to defeat you and take your title! Come my next turn, you'll be finished off!"

After what seemed like forever, the blue-haired young man's opponent finally said something...

"You... you've made a big mistake in your actions during your turn!" exclaimed Michael severely. "You could have defeated me when you had the chance!"

Vinnie snorted. "What are you talking about? Is that a hint of denial I hear?"

"No... just the cold, hard truth!" The lime green-haired boy replied harshly. "In your drunken state of madness, you've missed the perfect opportunity to defeat me." Weakly, he managed to point towards his opponent. "Had you activated 'Predaplant Dragostapelia's' effect before you entered the Battle Phase, you would have negated 'Red Dragon Archfiend's' effect... From there, if you had used 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia's' effect, you could have removed 'Red Daemon's' and prevented me from defending myself and my monster!"

Vinnie, having overheard the harsh truth, realized several of his misplays and became extremely enraged at the oversight.

"$*#%!" he roared, now glaring at his opponent with a look full of hated. "This... this was all your doing! It's your fault for taking advantage of me by insisting on not letting your precious 'Red Dragon Archfiend' be destroyed... You should have allowed it to die early on!"

"I already told you earlier; 'Red Dragon Archfiend' is the very symbol of my dueling... My very soul!" shouted Michael, who was still bleeding on the side of his head and face. He then clenched his left fist (the one that had the now glowing Signer Mark on the forearm) within a background of flames. "My soul will burn as bright as possible, and I shall seize victory with that radiance... My soul will burn fiercely like the scorching sun!" The lime green-haired boy and 'Red Dragon Archfiend' both stood in the middle of outerspace, with a huge sun floating behind them. "It will shine radiantly like a star that illuminates the universe..." From there, Michael pointed up towards the stars. "That is my, the King's, dueling!"

From there, the rain started to slow down and stop... Unfortunately, a certain someone wasn't very convinced on his opponent's little speech...

"A load of bull!" cried Vinnie, growing unhinged once more. "Just hurry and take your turn, you friggin' idiot! The sooner we reach my next turn, the sooner I can end you with the effects of both 'Rapid Seed Fire' and 'Doom Petal Countdown'!"

Michael smiled darkly. "As you wish." he accepted.

With that said, the lime green-haired boy gripped onto both handles of his Duel Runner to speed it up. From there, Wheel of Fortune and its rider (Michael) slowly started to overtake the opposing Duel Runner and its owner/thief (Vinnie). This was the moment that Michael had been waiting for; to win the duel and show this maniac how he, the King, duels!

"Can you hear it? The beating pulse of this soul?!" Michael thundered on, as his tone grew louder and louder like a God. "The cry of my soul burning to its very limits!"

Vinnie just scowled as he tried to catch up to his opponent. Back over with Michael, he braced two fingers over his Deck in preparation to draw a card and take his turn.

"It's my..." Michael whispered, ending his sentence briefly. Finally, the lime green-haired boy's tone became so fierce and powerful as he powerfully drew a card with the ever-so famous Destiny Draw technique. "IT'S MY TUUUUUUURN!"

Vinnie shielded his eyes from the blinding light of his opponent's draw.

* * *

 **Title: The Semi-Final Frontier, Part 1**

* * *

"It's my..." Michael whispered, ending his sentence briefly. Finally, the lime green-haired boy's tone became so fierce and powerful as he powerfully drew a card with the ever-so famous Destiny Draw technique. "IT'S MY TUUUUUUURN!"

Vinnie shielded his eyes from the blinding light of his opponent's draw.

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Michael Atlas (LP: 600)  
 **Deck** : 50  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Burning Soul"

* * *

Michael saw that his drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Burning Soul'; which was a good start on his path to victory.

"I begin with the Quick-Play Spell Card 'Burning Soul'!" he declared, holding the card out. "Thanks to this powerful Spell Card, I can return any one card from the Graveyard to my hand!"

"What?! One card?" whined Vinnie, still reeling from the light.

A card emerged from Wheel of Fortune's Graveyard station, and Michael immediately took hold of it in preparation to activate the retrieved card.

"Yes, and this is what card I've chosen..." The lime green-haired boy immediately placed the card onto a Spell/Trap slot on the Duel Runner. The 'Red Dragon Vase' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field beside Wheel of Fortune (on the left). "'Red Dragon Vase'!"

"'Red Dragon Vase'?!" Vinnie exclaimed. "Since you control 'Red Dragon Archfiend', that means you draw two more cards!"

Indeed so... Upon hearing the blue-haired young man's words, Michael drew two more cards. Both of the drawn cards immediately caught his eye...

"It's here... The one card on which my soul is inscribed!" announced Michael. He then went and placed one of the cards onto his Duel Runner. "I activate the Equip Spell Card 'Soul Fist'! I'll equip it onto 'Red Dragon Archfiend'... Let the power of this card be carved into your very soul!"

One of 'Red Dragon Archfiend's' fists began to glow. Slowly, the Signer Dragon started to heal from all of its injuries inflicted by Vinnie's deadly monsters.

"The first effect of 'Soul Fist' activates! It lets me make the Attack Power of all monsters my opponent controls with Attack Points higher than the Attack Power of the equipped monster's the same as the equipped monster's until the end of this turn!"

'Red Dragon Archfiend' readied its glowing fist and punched the ground, sending waves of fire towards a surprised Vinnie's side of the field.

"Oh, damn!" The blue-haired young man cried out, realizing what was about to happen. "'Red Dragon Archfiend' has 800 Attack Points, and that means all of my monsters will be set to that much!"

And it did... The flames struck Vinnie's monsters, injuring and making them all weaker than ever before. First to get weakened was 'Predaplant Moray Nepenthes' (ATK: 1600 - 800), second was 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' (ATK: 3000 - 800), and last was 'Predaplant Dragostapelia' (ATK: 2700 - 800). Not being done just yet, Michael held out yet another powerful-looking Spell Card.

"Next, I'll activate another Spell Card - 'Synchro Blast Wave'!" he continued. "Because I control a monster that was Synchro Summoned, I can target and destroy one monster you control!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the speeding field, before being aimed directly at 'Predaplant Dragostapelia'.

"I'll target and destroy 'Predaplant Dragostapelia'!"

A Synchro Ring materialized from the face-up 'Synchro Blast Wave' Spell Card before shooting a blast of energy at 'Predaplant Dragostapelia', striking and destroying it in a massive explosion. Vinnie and his Duel Runner both rocked about before the former regained control.

"Heh... At least I didn't lose any Life Points from that attack..." Vinnie muttered in relief.

"And now, I'll activate the second effect of 'Soul Fist'!" declared the voice of Michael, causing his opponent to look up in surprise. The lime green-haired boy smirked and pointed upward towards his own monster. "It allows me to change the Attack Points of the equipped monster, like 'Red Daemon's', in order to match the original Attack Power of the destroyed monster!"

"What?! That's 2700 Attack Points in total!" panicked Vinnie.

'Red Dragon Archfiend', feeling more and more of its earlier inflicted wounds healing up, started to regain more and more of its lost Attack Points (ATK: 800 - 2700). At that point, the Battle Phase had arrived...

"'Red Dragon Archfiend'-" commanded Michael. "-move in and attack 'Predaplant Moray Nepenthes'... **BLAZING CRIMSON HELL FLARE**!"

'Red Dragon Archfiend' obeyed, charging and releasing a powerful blast of fire at 'Predaplant Moray Nepenthes' and roasting it alive. Vinnie cried out as his Life Points took a major hit from the devastating attack (LP: 1250), and his Duel Runner spun out of control from the attack.

"Thanks to 'Red Cocoon' still being equipped to 'Red Daemon's'-" Michael reminded. "-the attacked monster's effect is unable to be activated until the end of the Damage Step!"

Vinnie recovered. "So what?" he dismissed. "Your Battle Phase is finally over and done with! I'm safe for another turn!"

" **THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TURN**!"

"What?! How?" The blue-haired young man demanded, sounding shocked at the declaration his opponent made. "What're you talking about? You've already attacked with your 'Red Dragon Archfiend'!"

"I still have one more set card to activate!" declared Michael. "And when I play it, nothing you do can stop 'Red Dragon Archfiend' from finishing you off!"

"What card, you punk?" asked Vinnie.

From there, Michael's final set card re-materialized, but then it flipped face-up and revealed itself to be...

"No! Not that Trap Card!" The blue-haired young man exclaimed.

"Trap Card - 'Synchro Overlimit', activate!" announced Michael powerfully. "As a Synchro Monster I control has successfully destroyed an enemies' monster by battle, the Synchro Monster in question is able to attack again!" He then narrowed his eyes dangerously. "That means my next attack will end the duel, Vinnie Montreal..."

"This is impossible!" wailed Vinnie, unable to believe he was about to be defeated by another duelist. "I...can't be beaten by someone like you!"

Michael frowned in disapproval. "You're too naive! A true King is one that pulverizes the opponent with absolute strength!" He then, once again, pointed up towards the night sky (at the moon), filled with pride. "There is only one King, and that is me!" Despite the lime green-haired boy's serious injuries, he was still becoming stronger by the second as he then pointed forth at his opponent. "Watch in awe—the King's duel!"

Vinnie watched in horror as 'Red Dragon Archfiend' took to the skies in preparation to unleash one final attack, and end the duel in Michael's victory. Finally, the powerful command was given...

" **ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE**!" roared Michael.

With its right fist covered in flames again, 'Red Dragon Archfiend' slammed it down and sent out a wave of fire, roasting 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' alive as the flames soon spread and overwhelmed Vinnie and his Duel Runner.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!" The blue-haired young man screamed in agony (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Michael Atlas wins!**

* * *

From the devastating attack, Vinnie's Duel Runner went out of control before finally crashing alongside the road and causing the ax-crazy young man to fall off and roll along the ground and laying still.

"I..." he whispered in disbelief. "I've lost...to that *&%^#!"

A shadow soon loomed directly over Vinnie, causing him to look up and see a sight that seemed to really anger him (it also secretly intimidated him). Michael Atlas was glaring down at the blue-haired young man with quite possibly the coldest expression he could ever give.

"You're pathetic, Vinnie Montreal." The lime green-haired boy hissed. "Your love for torturing and hurting people always overwhelms your sense of intelligence."

Michael then reached down and picked Vinnie up by the collar, not losing his glare as he pulled the blue-haired young man close until were seeing eye-to-eye.

"I will warn you now, and only once... If you EVER try to hurt anyone close to me again-" he threatened severely. "-it will be the last thing you ever do!"

From there, without any further warning, Michael Atlas, the ' ** _KING_** ', punched Vinnie straight in the face, throwing the blue-haired young man into a nearby wall. Vinnie, suffering from a bloody nose, fumed as Michael, after shooting one final death glare, slowly got back onto Wheel of Fortune and drove away. Once he was alone, Vinnie's look of rage...became a look of triumph.

"What an idiot..." The blue-haired young man thought to himself with a smirk, reaching into his pocket and...pulling out the case from earlier. "He never even found out about this!"

From there, Vinnie looked and saw, up ahead, the hotel he and Frieda were staying at.

"Ha!" rejoiced Vinnie. "Jackpot..."

He raced towards his final destination as fast as he could in his current state, leaving the damaged Duel Runner behind.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the lobby of the other hotel, Matt, James R., Carlie, and Zack were all looking over their Decks when they heard the doors open up.

"That must be Mike." said James R., looking up. "He's finally back from his ride."

"He was gone for quite a while." added Carlie. "I was beginning to get worried."

"My only hope is that he didn't get into trouble along the way." put Zack.

Once Matt looked up and turned to the entrance way, he lost his smile and became shocked at what he was seeing.

"Mike!" The dirty blonde-haired boy exclaimed. "What's happened to you?!"

The rest of the gang turned over to where Matt was looking at and became just as shocked as the dirty blonde-haired boy. Michael Atlas, stumbling into the lobby, was bleeding from the side of his face. Not only that, the teenage boy's motorcyclist suit had a couple of tears, and his helmet was partially destroyed.

"Who did this to you?" demanded Carlie.

Michael chuckled weakly. "Road rage..."

Despite the forced humor behind the joke, the lime green-haired boy finally collapsed onto the floor as his wounds finally caught up with him (along with blood loss). Very quickly, however, Matt and the others gathered around to help their fallen friend.

(elsewhere...)

Inside another hotel room (an expensive one, at that), Frieda, pacing about the area, was waiting for Vinnie to show up. Unfortunately, he was running quite late at the moment.

"Vere could he be?" Frieda wondered, growing impatient. "I vas expecting him to be here over an hour ago."

A knock on door suddenly came.

"Ja? Vho is it?"

"Delivery boy." Vinnie's voice sounded jokingly.

Knowing the voice, Frieda approached and unlocked the door. Once the door was opened, there stood Vinnie, looking dirty and bloody.

"Vincent!" Frieda cried out, looking shocked and angry. "Was zur hölle... Vhat has happened to you?!"

"I... I got caught up in something called a Turbo Duel against that Michael Atlas punk." explained Vinnie reluctantly. "I was having terrific fun inflicting pain onto him. Had I been smarter though, maybe I could have killed him."

Frieda, upon hearing that explaination, looked like she was about to explode like a volcano.

"You defied me yet again?!" The blonde-haired young German woman screeched. "You delayed our project just for ze sake of hurting one of Discord J. Crawford's adopted children and satisfy your lust for violence and destruction?!"

"Now, hold on!" protested Vinnie, trying to save his own butt. "That guy challenged me first!"

"You could have just ignored him, but instead you... you..."

"Now before you freak out and such-" Vinnie went on, trying to calm Frieda down. "-I have the secret weapon right here." He prove his point, he took out the CD-like case from his pocket. "Safe and sound, and that Michael Atlas never found out about it."

His theory proved right; the blonde-haired young German woman seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Vell, at least you did SOMEZING right." sighed Frieda, taking hold of the case and opening it up. Upon seeing the contents of the CD-like case, she smiled widely. "Yes, it's here..."

Inside was a Field Spell Card with a golden castle-like artwork. What was that card called? What purpose does it serve? Unfortunately, the questions about the card would have to wait for another day.

(elsewhere...)

The next morning, the rising sun in the sky shined its rays through the window of Thomas and Emily's hotel room. On the bed, Thomas was asleep when the sun's ray touched his face and he twitched and stirred.

"Morning already?" The blue-haired boy yawned. "I was having such a lovely dream."

He then looked to his slight side and saw Emily, wearing the same skimpy swimsuit she wore on their date, sleeping beside him. This brought another slight smile onto his face.

"Yes... It was wonderful..."

Thomas closed his eyes as a flashback sequence to last night ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Last night, Thomas and Emily were inside their hotel room. It had been a long day, and Emily had been through a lot. Currently, she was inside the bathroom taking a shower, while Thomas was sitting on the bed with a full bottle of massage oil beside him.

"I hope my plan to help cheer Emily up works." he thought to himself. "It's high time that I finally repay her for all the comfort she has given me since we returned home from our adventure in the Duel Monsters spirit world."

Five minutes later, the door to the bathroom finally opened up.

"There you are!" said Thomas, looking delighted with the sight.

Stepping out of the bathroom was Emily, now clean as a whistle and wearing her new bikini. Although she looked very excited for her private massage, Thomas could tell Emily was still feeling very distressed with all that has happened.

"Emily? What's wrong? Aren't you excited for what I'm going to do for you?"

"Of course I am, darling." reassured Emily. "It's just... I can't stop thinking about what Hong-Mei said how I didn't deserve you... Especially after all the trouble I put you through; throwing my life away and breaking your heart three times, the first being in our past lives and forcing you to live on through pain and misery of Anastasia's death, and being so mean as a kid because I was too scared to stand up for myself against bullies, and..." She slowed down, thinking if she should go and remove her bikini top, which would expose her breasts to Thomas. Ultimately, the dark green-haired girl went against the idea. "Tommy... Another thing about Hong-Mei said about me... Do you think my body...looks like I went under the knife?"

"Under the knife?" blinked Thomas, although he started to get a real good idea on that. "What do you mean?"

"You know, sorta like how I had plastic surgery at a young age like 14 or 15." Emily cleared up. "Like how you might just love me for my well-developed and mature-looking body, and how I could be a complete sl-"

"Stop right there!" Thomas finally interrupted before the dark green-haired girl could say the one word Hong-Mei called her during the duel. "I want you to listen to me well, Emily."

Emily went silent in response.

"First and foremost, what Hong-Mei said about you is completely untrue! Every feature about your body is real and genuine. Not fake like you had to undergo plastic surgery just to get such a body." Thomas then slowed down as he chose his next words very carefully. "Besides, I... I've had plenty of experience with knowing that, thanks to our past lives as Anakin and Anastasia respectively..."

Emily, knowing EXACTLY what her boyfriend meant by that mention, blushed slightly while saying nothing still.

"The point I'm trying to make, is that you're dead sexy, Emily, and that's a true statement." Thomas went on. "Even when I was Anakin, I've always thought of you, Princess Anastasia, as sexy... But I would never see you sexy in a way that it would only make you seem like a sex object, or me seeming like a pervert like that selfish prince was. Even as Anakin, and even as of today, a surprisingly matured body was ' _ **NEVER**_ ' the reason to why I love you—or her—ever so much. I love you and Anastasia because of who you and her are as a person. A person with the most beautiful and compassionate heart and soul, beautiful on the inside and outside. A pure angel."

Emily, seeing how genuine her boyfriend meant in his words and him calling her sexy purely out of love and not out of sexual pleasures, was overjoyed when Thomas finally finished his speech.

"Oh, Tommy!" Emily squealed with delight, approaching and hugging Thomas tightly.

At last, it was time for the sensual massage... Emily, trying to make herself comfortable, laid down on the bed in just the right position (with a towel laying neatly beside her). Thomas, meanwhile, squirted some massage oil from the opened bottle onto his hands and rubbed them together.

"Just try to relax, now." The blue-haired boy requested. "And I'll promise you that I won't get too adventurous with my hands. I'll avoid your private parts entirely."

Emily nodded, knowing that she could trust Thomas to keep his word. When his hands were oiled up enough, Thomas climbed onto the bed and started massaging Emily's feet, gently stroking them. Soon, the blue-haired boy moved his hands towards Emily's lower legs, and all the way up to her thighs.

"Oh, that feels great..." The dark green-haired girl sighed, feeling her boyfriend's hands slowly moving around her thighs.

"It gets better from here." smiled Thomas, squirting some more massage oil onto his hands.

"I know it will, Tommy."

With that said, Thomas soon started moving his oiled hands all around Emily's exposed tummy... He really loved touching his girlfriend's soft and smooth skin like this. While massaging, the blue-haired boy began playfully tickling Emily's tummy, causing her to giggle and moan suggestively at the feeling.

"Thomas, stop that!" Emily laughed, feeling her boyfriend sticking his index finger into her navel and moving it about. "That tickles, and you know how ticklish I am!"

Pouting playfully, Thomas got onto the bed, sat behind Emily as she herself sat up, applied more massage oil to his hands and resumed his massage work. Eventually, he got a playful idea... Thomas continued to massage Emily's soft tummy, but then slowly started to move his hands upward to the dark green-haired girl's ribcage and soon to reach her chest. The reaction Emily's skin was getting from the touch felt surprisingly good, and the occasional moans from the beautiful teenage girl only made things even better.

"Hey, Emily? What do you think of this?" The blue-haired boy finally spoke up.

Emily looked down and, losing her smile, gasped when she saw Thomas's hands moving up her ribs and towards her decently sized bust. Was he really going to grab and fondle with her breasts? But Thomas had promised not to do that! His whole speech would have been a hypocritical lie if he decided to try and play with the dark green-haired girl's chest.

"T-Thomas-!" Emily began to object.

Suddenly, before his hands could even reach and touch the dark green-haired girl's chest, Thomas stopped moving, retreated his hands, and smiled.

"Gotcha!" he said cheekily (a first in a while, too). "I was never actually gonna massage your chest. I had vowed to not get adventurous with my hands, and I will not break that promise."

Emily, happily realizing that Thomas truly was sticking to his promise of not getting too adventurous with her, found herself loving the intimate experience even more than ever before.

"You cheeky, little rascal." giggled Emily, just as her boyfriend finally got off the bed. This allowed the dark green-haired girl to go and lie down on her stomach. "I sorta had a feeling you would try to trick me like that, and I promise to pay you back for it."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" grinned Thomas, as he wiped his hands with the towel.

As Emily rested on her stomach and waiting for Thomas to continue with the massaging, a naughty thought came to her mind. A small plan to pay Thomas back for teasing her into thinking he was going against his promise and massage her private parts. She was going to see how much the blue-haired boy could control himself. Taking the bottle of massage oil, Thomas was about to apply more oil onto his hands when Emily finally made her move...

"Oh, hold on a second." she said, reaching behind her back. "Little itchy there..." Before Thomas's astonished eyes, the dark green-haired girl undid the back of her bikini top, letting the strap fall to her sides and exposing the entirety of her smooth back. "Ahhhh... That's much better."

More of the girl's beautiful skin was even further exposed. Thomas merely gawked as Emily laid herself back down on her stomach, who was still thankfully covered in the important areas from being viewed. The blue-haired boy felt the bottle of massage oil slip from his hands, as he instantly realized the situation he was now stuck in. If Emily ever decided to turn herself over, she'd be giving Thomas a full, topless view of her pure, natural, and very impressive-sized bust.

His mind began to race back to their time as Anakin and Anastasia, namely when Anastasia would give Anakin massages whenever he was stressed or tired out from fighting on the battlefield during war - and this was when they were very close friends at the time (even though they were sleeping together in the same bed). Once they became a couple, however, the once innocent massages turned into sensual displays of love. When they begun their relationship that fateful night, they immediately made love to each other, which took their relationship up to the next level perhaps far too quickly, but they didn't really care about the details. They loved each other with all their hearts, especially after years of being forced to keep their desires to themselves (Anakin actually made it quite clear he was in-love with her). When they finally confessed (it was Anastasia who actually did that), they went all out and expressed the full depths of their love in the most sacred act.

So after that, when they decided to have another massage for first time after becoming a couple, the two young lovers continued to let their desires consume them. From their perspective, you couldn't really blame either of them. Anastasia was easily the most beautiful young woman with the most well-developed body of her time with a touch and skin as soft as velvet, while Anakin was a scarred and battle-edged handsome hunk of a young man whose touch was rough and hard against his angels heavenly soft skin. With such a pleasurable contrast, as well as the fact that had already made love prior to this, it was only inevitable it would happen.

For as pure as their love was, they were both only human. As such, trying as they might to restrain their sexual desires, they loved each other so much that it was impossible to not succumb to their lustful needs. Thus, their massage quickly turned into long, passionate lovemaking. Now, here they were. Thomas was giving Emily a massage, and she had partially stripped herself in front of him. Thomas was almost convinced that if this exact moment had happened in the past, he would have given into his lustful desires and made love to Anastasia right then and there.

"Must resist... must be strong." Thomas thought to himself, trying to keep himself under control. "We're only 15 and 16 respectively..."

But then, the blue-haired boy caught Emily glancing back at him with a knowing and satisfied smirk across her face as her plan had worked like a dream. He realized exactly what the dark green-haired girl was doing - giving him a taste of his own medicine for tricking her. Funny. Testing him to see how much he was truly willing to stick to his vow of not getting adventurous with her. Thomas calmed himself down and smirked at her.

"You are a naughty, naughty girl, Emily." he sighed, accepting his defeat.

"I'm YOUR naughty, naughty girl, Tommy." replied Emily, smiling happily at how lucky she was to have someone who was like Thomas as her one true love.

Applying more massage oil onto his hands, Thomas sat gently down beside Emily and began to massage her whole back. More soft, suggestive moans from the beautiful teenage girl signaled she was greatly enjoying the feeling. Plus, with the dark green-haired girl lying on her stomach, Thomas also got a pretty great view of Emily's butt. Despite him not like acting or seeming like a pervert towards girls or young women (even Emily), the blue-haired boy just couldn't help himself enjoy seeing Emily topless (despite her lying on her stomach, and not actually showing her front) while massaging her whole back AND staring at her butt while working.

"Are you feeling better now?" Thomas asked once he was finished, wiping his oiled hands with the towel again.

Emily sat up, tied her bikini top back on, turned around, and smiled big at her lover.

"It's as if I had forgotten all that's happened just recently..." she answered pleasantly. "You know something, Thomas? I seriously think you should work for a massage parlor back home... You definitely have the magic touch for young women."

"Anything for you, my angel." Thomas smiled back. He then looked dismayed over something he realized just now. "Although I will admit that I'm really nervous about tomorrow's duel."

"You are?"

"Matt did defeat you, even though you had the power of the ' ** _Supreme Queen_** ' under your command." The blue-haired boy went on. "Who's to say that I won't stand a chance against him, either?"

Thomas got up from the bed and gave a sad sigh. Emily felt rather upset; she felt she needed to do something to help her ' **Supreme King** ' feel happy and ready for such a big duel tomorrow morning. Eventually, an idea came into her head.

"I think I know something that might help you feel better." Emily said slowly. "Are you ready for it?"

Thomas turned around to speak up, but was met by a strong push from the dark green-haired girl before he could say anything. Yelping, Thomas fell down onto the other bed.

"H-Hey! E-Emily!" Thomas protested indignantly. "What was that for?!"

Emily responded to the question by climbing on top of her boyfriend. From there, she went and removed Thomas's shirt and laid down upon him until they were seeing eye-to-eye.

"I'm just returning the favor for you cheering me up." Emily smiled seducingly, just as her lips came closer to Thomas's lips. "Now, just relax yourself..."

From there, the two teenagers began to kiss and make out into the night. Did this lead to anything further? I highly doubt it, seeing as they were only 15 (Thomas) and 16 (Emily) respectively. Again, much too young to take their relationship to the next level.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"That was a night to remember..." Thomas sighed to himself, sounding like he was in heaven.

Just then, the blue-haired boy felt a nudge on his side. Looking over, he saw that Emily was waking up.

"Oh... It's morning?" The dark green-haired girl yawned, before looking over, smiling, and remembering their passionate evening the night before. "Hey, you."

"Sleep well?" asked Thomas, just as his true love cuddled up towards him. "I'll take that as a yes."

The two teenagers embraced each other lovingly, remaining in such a position for what seemed to last forever.

"Tommy?" Emily eventually spoke up. "Do you think... Do you think we could make those massages a common occurrence in the near future?"

"We'll see." Thomas winked in response. "Only if you reward me for doing such a service."

"Tee hee hee... Of course."

Eventually, once Thomas and Emily were both showered and dressed for the next round of the tournament, they met up near the doorway to the room.

"Well..." sighed Thomas. "This is it."

"Good luck out there, Tommy." encouraged Emily. Her tone then became stern as she said something else... "And be extremely careful; Matt is a duelist like no other."

The blue-haired boy nodded. "Don't worry, Emily, I'll win the match for both of us."

With that said, they made their way out of the room and down towards the lobby.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Boxford Land Stadium, the crowd was roaring wildly! The tournament was in its semi-finals, and four talented duelists remained between victory and defeat for their respective home country. In the middle of the arena, Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) both were about to speak up to the excited audience.

"As you all know-" began Mr. Gresley (Boxford). "-out of the massive thirty-two duelists chosen to duke it out for the title of ' _ **Duel King**_ ', we are reduced to four very, VERY talented players!"

"And today-" added Mrs. Gresley (Boxford). "-only two of them will be left standing to clash for the title. Who will they be, you're wondering?"

"THAT'S FOR THEIR DECKS TO DECIDE!" The two co-Vice Presidents of Boxford Corporation finished at once.

Within the cheering crowd...

"Hey, Gordon, you sure you're gonna be okay?" asked Henry.

Gordon, who was walking on crutches, snorted. "Oh, come now, Henry, I don't wanna miss two great duels by staying in the hospital!"

"Good point." shrugged James. "I sure wouldn't wanna miss a duel or two when they're THAT big!"

"This will be quite the good duel." commented Scott, who decided to join the others in watching the coming matches. "The two best duelists of North America and Island of Sodor respectively are about to duke it out."

"Yeah, and Matt's totally gonna win it all!" bragged James R..

"Don't go thinking that, mate." scolded Michael, who had his forehead and the side of his face all bandaged up from his duel with Vinnie last night. "Thomas is a pretty powerful duelist himself."

"I know, I know..."

"Say, where did Ashima go?" Stanley suddenly asked, noticing that the black-haired Indian girl was not present.

"Emily isn't here either." added Mavis.

"I guess she and Ashima both went to wish their respective boys good luck." figured Percy.

"Probably." agreed Rosie.

(elsewhere...)

Inside one hallway, Thomas and Emily were both alone in the corridor leading to the arena. The former was cycling through his Deck to see if everything was in order. So far, it was.

"Good, everything is here." Thomas thought to himself. "Our toughest match is about to begin."

Some cards shown were 'Archfiend of Gilfer', 'Gap Power', 'Mirror Force', 'Dark Magician', 'Jack's Knight', 'Monster Reborn', etc..

"Don't worry, Thomas." reassured Emily. "Your friends, plus myself, will be in the audience to cheer you on."

Thomas finally looked up. "I know you guys will be." he agreed.

Emily only smiled in response.

(elsewhere...)

Inside another hallway, Matt was looking through his own Deck to see if all his cards were present. Some cards present were 'Balance Blaster', 'Stardust Mirage', 'Junk Synchron', 'Advance Draw', 'Tuningware', 'Stardust Re-Spark', etc.

"Thomas will be a difficult opponent for me." The dirty blonde-haired boy thought to himself. "I must be ready to face him."

Just then...

"Matt?" called a voice (female). "Matty, is everything okay?"

Matt looked behind him. "Ashima?"

Yup... Approaching the American Duel Monsters champion was the beautiful black-haired Indian girl. She was looking rather concerned for her boyfriend's current mood.

"I came to wish you luck." said Ashima kindly, before losing her smile. "Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing." sighed Matt. "I was just thinking about the duel coming up."

Ashima knew all about it. "You against Thomas... Champion vs. Champion."

"I'm hoping my Deck is strong enough to stand a chance against him." Matt pointed out, holding up his Deck. "'Stardust Dragon' will be facing 'Dark Magician'."

"You shouldn't worry about winning, Matty." insisted Ashima. "After all, isn't dueling in a tournament like this supposed to be for fun?"

"Even so..."

To help make her boyfriend feel much more comfortable with the upcoming match, Ashima approached and wrapped her arms around Matt in a warm embrace.

"Everything will be fine." she said softly. "Trust me."

"But I'm still worried that Thomas won't come out of his state." frowned Matt, still looking quite serious. "He used to be a fun-loving guy, but now he became far too serious for his own good..."

"He's coming around." The black-haired Indian girl pointed out. "Haven't you noticed how he's begun to slowly act more like his old self throughout the tournament?" She then put a playful smile onto her face. "Besides, Thomas is not the only one who's being overly serious..."

"Hey, watch it."

Either way, the light jab from Ashima managed to bring a small smile onto Matt's face. Ashima giggled in response as she then kissed the dirty blonde-haired boy on the lips; she was glad she was able to cheer her boyfriend up.

(elsewhere...)

Outside at the arena, a suit—taking over for both Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford)—finally made the announcement...

"And now for the first duel of the semi-finals!" he declared. "Matt Fudo of North America against Thomas Billinton of the Island of Sodor!"

Two gates on either side of the arena open up.

"Let's give a big hand for 'em!"

The two mentioned duelists soon came walking out of their respective doorways as the audience began to applaud for the two teenagers.

"This is it..." thought Thomas.

"The ultimate duel of pride." thought Matt.

Eventually, the two duelists reached the center of the arena. They were rather silent as the referee resumed speaking into his microphone.

"Isn't this exciting, folks?" The suit asked eagerly. "Two famous duelists about to duke it out for a spot in the finals of Boxford Corp's greatest event ever - ' **The Great International Duel Cup** '!"

Over in the audience, the rest of the group was joined by Skiff, Ashima, Emily, and Discord.

"Good luck, Thomas!" cheered Percy.

"You totally got this one, Matt!" called James R..

Back down in the arena, Thomas and Matt both walked closer to each other, took and handed over their respective Deck to the other, and began shuffling.

"Hey..." Thomas spoke up, not losing his stern, stoic look.

Matt looked up. "Hmm?"

"May the best duelist win." suggested Thomas.

"Right." Matt smiled slightly.

Finally, the two duelists took their respective dueling Decks back and walked over to their own side of the field in preparation to duel. Both were in deep thoughts over what was going to happen. As so...

"This is it." Thomas thought to himself. "Matt is going to be my toughest opponent yet. In addition to his own ace monster in 'Stardust Dragon', he probably has many other tricks hidden in the wings for me."

Suddenly, the spirits of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl both emerged from the Millennium Puzzle and stood by the blue-haired boy's side.

"Thomas won't be an easy opponent to beat." Matt thought to himself. "Both 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl' are his most reliable monsters, and he has several ways of evolving them even further..."

All of a sudden, the spirits of both Stardust Dragon and Junkuriboh appeared from the dirty blonde-haired boy's glowing Signer Mark and floated above him (Stardust Dragon) and to his right (Junkuriboh) respectively. From there, Thomas and Matt stared each other down, along with their respective ace monsters...  
-Thomas: Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl  
-Matt: Stardust Dragon and Junkuriboh

"We will see who the greatest duelist is!" The two teenage boys thought at the same time, just as their Duel Spirits faded away. From there, they both activated their respective Duel Disks, allowed their Life Points gauges to rise to their usual amount (LP: 4000) x2, and drew five cards for their starting hands. "DUEL!"

From the roaring crowd, the battle had truly begun.

"It's my turn!" announced Matt, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Matt Fudo (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Junk Barrage", "Shield Wing", "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", "Quillbolt Hedgehog", "Speed Warrior", and "Reincarnation of Hope"

* * *

The drawn 'Reincarnation of Hope' Spell Card caught his eyes.

"From my hand, I'll activate a Spell Card - 'Reincarnation of Hope'!" Matt continued, holding his card out. "By sending two cards from my hand to the Graveyard, I can select and add one Monster Card from my Deck to my hand during the second Standby Phase after activation."

Thomas, looking worried, watched his opponent carefully. Matt's hand contained 'Junk Barrage', 'Shield Wing', 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow', 'Quillbolt Hedgehog', and 'Speed Warrior'. Thinking carefully, Matt selected and send 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' (Effect Monster Card) and 'Speed Warrior' (Effect Monster Card) both to the Graveyard one-by-one.

"On my second Standby Phase after activating 'Reincarnation of Hope', I'll get to add a Monster Card from the Deck into my hand." reminded Matt, who then took and placed a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "Next, I'll Summon 'Shield Wing' in defense position!"

Appearing onto the field was a green birdlike creature with shields on its wings (Level: 2/ATK: 0/DEF: 900).

"My turn is over!"

Over with the audience...

"And so it begins..." whispered Edward.

"Quite possibly the biggest match of the whole tournament." came from Toby.

"This will definitely be one for the books." added Rosie.

"Boy, I wish I brought my camera." put in Molly.

"Mama Mia! You-a said it." agreed Gina. "I would like to-a send pictures of the-a duel to the-a kids back-a home."

"I do hope Thomas can win." said Percy. "He's Sodor's only chance left. If he loses, then we can kiss all hopes of him ever getting back to normal goodbye."

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit, Percy?" asked Toby.

"Maybe, but I'm just saying he's all Sodor has left in this tournament."

"Thomas..." whispered Emily.

Back in the duel field, Thomas studied his opponent's field carefully.

"Matt's started off with a rather simple move." he thought to himself. "He must be biding his time for something else to come."

Looking over, the blue-haired boy saw that Matt only continued to glare with his usually stoic, calm, serious look.

"Either way, I only wish I knew what his planned move is. Matt isn't a very predicable duelist, if he's even predicable at all."

"Thomas!" The voice of Matt suddenly called out, causing Thomas to look up slightly. The dirty blonde-haired boy pointed forth at his opponent. "It's your turn, now! Give me all that you've got as a True Duelist; your strongest moves and cards!"

At that point...

"It's my turn!" cried Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

The biggest duel of ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ ' was completely underway... Who was going to win this great battle? No one knew at the time...

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	36. The Semi-Final Frontier (2)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up within the Boxford Land Stadium, the big duel between Thomas and Matt had just begun. There was a roaring crowd that gathered to watch the match, excited to see just how good both duelists were at their absolute best.

"It's my turn!" cried Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): "Polymerization", "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", "De-Fusion", "Gap Power", "Fusion Substitute", and "Berfomet"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Berfomet' Monster Card. Thinking quick, Thomas took and held three cards out.

"I activate 'Polymerization'!" he declared. "With it, I fuse from my hand 'Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts' with 'Berformet'!"

The two mentioned monsters ('Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts' and 'Berformet') briefly appeared on the field before fusing together.

"I Fusion Summon 'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast'!"

Appearing onto the field, when the Fusion Summon sequence came to a quick end, was the two-headed beast chimera-like creature, who gave a loud roar to signal its arrival to the whole audience (Level: 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800).

"Attack 'Shield Wing' with Chimera Impact Dash!" commanded Thomas, wasting no time in entering the Battle Phase.

'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast' obeyed, pouncing at 'Shield Wing'. The audience awaited for 'Shield Wing's' destruction, but just then...

"'Shield Wing', protect yourself!" ordered Matt.

'Shield Wing' held its wings in front of 'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast', and one of them took the hit. To Thomas's surprise, however, the enemy monster was not destroyed.

"What?!" The blue-haired boy gasped.

"The effect of 'Shield Wing'!" explained Matt. "Twice per turn, this monster can't be destroyed by battle."

The audience was surprised to say the least.

"Oh-a wow!" breathed Gina.

"A smart play." agreed Axel.

Back in the duel field...

"My attack hasn't ended yet." frowned Thomas, taking and holding out another card from his hand. "From my hand, I'll activate a Quick-Play Spell Card - 'De-Fusion'! This will separate 'Chimera' and Special Summon the monsters used to Summon it!"

'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast' immediately found itself splitting apart and returning 'Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts' (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200) and 'Berformet' (Level: 5/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1800) both to the field.

"That's a smart idea..." mumbled Matt.

"Go, 'Gazelle', and attack 'Shield Wing'!" Thomas commanded his first monster. "Since 'Shield Wing' can protect against one more attack, you won't be able to protect it when I attack with 'Berfomet' next!"

'Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts' slashed at 'Shield Wing' with its sharp claws, destroying the second wing and leaving it unable to defend itself any longer.

"Your turn, 'Berformet'!" called Thomas. "Finish 'Shield Wing' off!"

'Berformet' obeyed, attacking and destroying 'Shield Wing'. Matt grimaced as shards from the destruction of his monster soared past him.

"Although I can't attack any further-" continued Thomas, taking and holding out another card. "-I can still Fusion Summon 'Chimera' right back to the field!" On cue, a Spell Card called 'Fusion Substitute' materialized face-up on the field. "I'll do it with this Spell Card - 'Fusion Substitute'!"

"That will allow you to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters on your field as Fusion Material." Matt pointed out.

"Correct!"

Once more, both 'Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts' and 'Berfomet' fused together. Within seconds, 'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast' returned to the field with a roar (Level: 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800).

"I end my turn." finished Thomas.

Within the audience, everyone, thus far, was fully engrossed with the duel already. Philip, who could been seen within another part of the crowd, especially was glued to the action between both duelists. Somewhere else in the stands, Frieda could be seen watching the duel with genuine interest.

"Zis should be quite ze showdown." she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Vinnie was shown standing within one of the stand exits watching the duel. It would seem he was interested in the duel too, but for a whole different reason. And that reason was...

"I hope that American Duel Monsters champion falls to that shrimp." Vinnie thought to himself. "It will knock the bastard down a notch or two."

Okay... ouch! That was a harsh thing to say, Vinnie.

* * *

 **Title: The Semi-Final Frontier, Part 2**

* * *

Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn!" announced Matt, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Matt Fudo (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand (3)** : "Junk Barrage", "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", and "Tuning"  
 **Reincarnation of Hope** : 1 Standby Phase

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Tuning' Spell Card; and it was just what he needed!

"And now, Thomas... the battle between both of us finally begins!" declared Matt, just before holding out his drawn card. "First up, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Tuning'! It lets me add one 'Synchron' Tuner Monster from my Deck into my hand, and then I have to send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard."

Matt drew the top card of his Deck, looked at it, and then looked towards his opponent.

"The card I will send to the Graveyard is this..." He revealed the card. "...the Tuner Monster 'Jet Synchron'!" The dirty blonde-haired boy then drew another card and revealed what it was... "From there, I'll add the Tuner Monster 'Junk Synchron' from my Deck into my hand!"

Just then, the 'Junk Synchron' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"From there-" Matt went on some more. "-I'll Summon 'Junk Synchron' in attack mode!"

The robotic Tuner Monster appeared onto the field (Level: 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 500). All of a sudden, the 'Speed Warrior' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field, too.

"Next, I'll activate the effect of 'Junk Synchron'! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can target one Level 2 or lower monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated. The monster I choose is "Speed Warrior'!"

"'Speed Warrior'?' asked Thomas, looking surprised. "But I never even destroyed that monster, Matt."

"It was one of the cards I sent to the Graveyard to activate 'Reincarnation of Hope'." reminded Matt, just as a card ejected from the Graveyard. "I Special Summon 'Speed Warrior' in attack mode!"

The gray-suited warrior appeared onto the field (Level: 2/ATK: 900/DEF: 400).

"Now that everything's set, I'll rev things up a bit" The dirty blonde-haired boy went on, before holding his right hand out and giving the command to his monsters... "I'm Tuning my Level 2 Effect Monster, 'Speed Warrior', with the Level 3 Tuner Monster, 'Junk Synchron'!"

'Junk Synchron' pulled his chord and turned into three Synchro Rings, which allowed for 'Speed Warrior' to go through them and transform. The symbols 2 plus 3 equals 5, in addition, were shown as Matt began a Summon Chant...

" _ **The stars come together to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way**_ ** _!_** " chanted Matt, just before raising his right hand into the sky. " ** _Synchro Summon!_** _ **Show yourself - 'Junk Warrior'**_!"

The purplish robotic warrior appeared from the pillar of light, landed on the field, and posed for battle (Level: 5/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1300).

"'Junk Warrior'..." whispered Thomas, sounding concerned. "It has 2300 Attack Points... 'Chimera' doesn't stand a chance against a monster that strong!"

"Not only that-" said Matt, taking another card from his hand and holding it out. "-I'll also equip 'Junk Warrior' with 'Junk Barrage'!"

One of 'Junk Warrior's' fists began to glow.

"Now when the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard-" explained Matt, just as the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "-I inflict damage to my opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's Attack Power in the Graveyard."

Thomas grimaced nervously. The blue-haired boy's friends in the audience were likewise worried. From there, the Battle Phase began...

"BATTLE!" announced Matt. "Go forth, 'Junk Warrior'! Attack 'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast' with Scrap Fist!"

'Junk Warrior' obeyed, charging forth and punching 'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast'. The chimera-like creature crashed onto the ground and shattered into shards of glass.

"'Chimera'!" cried Thomas (LP: 3800).

"And now, the effect of 'Junk Barrage' activates!" declared Matt. "'Chimera' had 2100 Attack Points when it was destroyed." He then pointed forth. "Because of your monster's destruction in battle by my equipped monster, you'll take an additional damage based on the destroyed monster's Attack Power - in this case, 1050 points worth!"

'Junk Warrior' winded up its glowing fist (for the effect of the 'Junk Barrage' Spell Card, that is).

" **ATTACK**!"

'Junk Warrior' dove forward and punched Thomas in the stomach real hard, which brought the blue-haired boy to his knees while clutching his punched stomach (LP: 2750).

"Ouch... Not doing so hot, is he?" James winced, feeling sorry for his blue-haired friend over getting attacked like that.

"That's an understatement, James." groaned Henry.

"Thomas already lost 1250 Life Points!" came from Gordon.

Back in the duel field...

"I... I play 'Chimera's' Special Ability!" Thomas managed to say, getting back to his feet while clutching his stomach. "When... ugh... 'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast' is destroyed, I...can Special Summon one of its pieces from the Graveyard."

On cue, the 'Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I Special Summon the piece 'Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts' in defense mode!"

On cue, the Beast-Type monster with sharp claws reappeared on the field with a howl (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200). Matt, smiling, took and slotted one more card into his Duel Disk.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." The dirty blonde-haired boy finished.

A facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Junk Warrior'. In the audience, James, Molly, Henry, Mavis, and Toby were all watching the match rather anxiously, when suddenly...

"He's having fun." said Discord.

"Huh?" Liz, Percy, and Ryan each looked over, looking and sounding puzzled.

"Oh, please do forgive my sudden comment. All I'm saying is Matty-boy is having such a fun time in this duel."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Stanley, who, along with Rosie, overheard the jolly man's comment. "Matt's winning the duel so far, so of course he's having fun."

"Not really." corrected Zack. "Matt's genuinely having a good time."

"Umm... Could you maybe rewind and explain it a bit better, please?" suggested Molly.

"Matty-boy's been waiting since Battle City for this duel." explained Discord. "After witnessing how strong Thomas-boy was and the incredible achievements he made in winning the whole tournament and putting an end to Marik's scheme and saving him from his dark half."

"Really?" quizzed Toby.

"Matt has wanted to face Thomas ever since then, and has secretly been preparing himself for when that time finally arrived." added Michael. "And that time has finally come."

Back in the duel field...

"Okay, Thomas, show me your true strength as a duelist." Matt thought to himself, keeping the broad smile on his face. He then spoke aloud... "Take your turn!"

"It's my turn!" declared Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2750)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand (2)** : "Gap Power" and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

On cue, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate 'Pot of Greed'!" As Thomas spoke, the large green pot with a face engraved in the center emerged from the face-up Spell Card. "With the use of this Spell Card, I draw two more cards from my Deck."

The large green jar made two cards emerge and sore over to the blue-haired boy, who immediately took hold and looked of them. Not being done with drawing more cards, he made the 'Fusion Substitute' Spell Card emerge from the Graveyard.

"Next I Banish 'Fusion Substitute' to return one Fusion Monster in the Graveyard to the Extra Deck." continued Thomas, just as the 'Fusion Substitute' Spell Card faded away into oblivion. "With 'Fusion Substitute' removed from the game, I'll select and return 'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast' to the Extra Deck."

"Why would you do that?" asked Matt.

"When this is done, I get to draw one extra card from my Deck." Thomas answered, drawing another card. "And then, I'll offer 'Gazelle' to Tribute Summon one of my greatest allies of all..."

'Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts' faded away in a blue streak, and materializing face-up on the field in its place was the familiar Monster Card known as...

"Come forth - 'Dark Magician Girl'!"

That's right, folks... The beautiful, female Spellcaster has shown herself, getting into an excited position (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700). This really got the crowd going wildly.

"Oh, wow!" breathed Philip, watching from within another part of the audience. "One of Thomas's most famous of monsters!"

Frieda, who was also in the audience, merely remained neutral upon seeing 'Dark Magician Girl'. But what about Vinnie? What did he think about her?

"Heh! So that's the famous 'Dark Magician Girl'?" snorted Vinnie, who was still standing by one of the stand exits. He didn't seem to be impressed with seeing quite possibly one of the most famous monsters in all of Duel Monsters. "I was expecting her to be far more sexy-looking than that! Where is her absolute cleavage, for crying out loud?!"

Ooookay... That was a highly perverted thing for Vinnie to say, wouldn't you agree? Best to hope that 'Dark Magician Girl' didn't hear something like that. Either way, back in the duel field...

"'Dark Magician Girl', huh?" mused Matt. He then stood his ground as he waited to see what else would happen. "Interesting... I'm really getting into this!"

Thomas, meanwhile, wasn't done. "And with my Life Points lower than yours, I'll use this to power 'Dark Magician Girl'!" He took and held a card out. "'Gap Power'!"

'Dark Magician Girl' found herself glowing all pink as she started to receive power.

"'Gap Power' increases 'Dark Magician Girl's' Attack Points based on half of the difference in our current Life Points until the end of the Battle Phase."

The Life Point settings were as followed...  
-Thomas: (LP: 2750)  
-Matt: (LP: 4000)

"That difference would make for a 625 point increase." Thomas pointed out. "'Dark Magician Girl' now has 2625 Attack Points for this battle!"

'Dark Magician Girl' gained Attack Points (ATK: 2000 - 2625). From there, she leaped into the sky towards 'Junk Warrior'.

" **DARK BURNING ATTACK**!"

The female Spellcaster-Type monster charged and fired a magical blast from her wand at 'Junk Warrior'. However, it was not gonna hit its target...

"I activate a Trap!" cried Matt, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow'!"

The familiar metallic scarecrow, compliments of the 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow' Trap Card, appeared infront of 'Junk Warrior'.

"Now, your monster's attack will strike the scarecrow, instead!"

Dark Magician Girl's attack struck the scarecrow, but did not destroy it.

"'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow' protects my monster from being destroyed in battle by negating your attack." explained Matt, taking and readying the card. "But that's not all it does... Instead of going into the Graveyard after being used, I can set it again for later use."

"What?!" exclaimed Thomas, followed by 'Dark Magician Girl' gasping in surprise.

"Right." The dirty blonde-haired boy nodded, slotting the card back into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "The good news for you, is I can't activate it again until the next turn."

On cue, a facedown card re-materialized on the field ('Scrap-Iron Scrawcrow). Finally, 'Dark Magician Girl' lost her power bonus from 'Gap Power' (ATK: 2625 - 2000). With no other choice, because he knew his monster would be attacked on Matt's turn, Thomas took and slotted his remaining cards into his Duel Disk.

"I place my last cards facedown and end my turn." he sighed, just as two facedown cards materialized on the field behind 'Dark Magician Girl'.

"Well, so far you're putting up a good fight." commented Matt. "I'm REALLY getting into this! I do hope you're enjoying the match like I am."

Thomas said nothing, much to the dirty blonde-haired boy's disappointment.

"Nothing to say?" he asked, drawing a card. "In that case... It's my turn!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Matt Fudo (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 50  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Shooting Star"  
 **Reincarnation of Hope** : Now

* * *

"Since it's my second Standby Phase since activating 'Reincarnation of Hope', I get to add one Monster Card from my Deck to my hand."

A card slid out from Matt's Deck, and he took hold to look at it. From there, the dirty blonde-haired boy once again had a calm, stoic, serious look on his face.

"The card I choose to add..." He then held out the card and revealed what it was. "'Debris Dragon'!"

From there...

"I activate a Trap!" Thomas suddenly announced, just as his first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "'Dust Tornado'! With this, I'll destroy your facedown 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow' to prevent any further use of it!"

A large tornado swept across the field and shattered Matt's facedown card into pieces of glass. The dirty blonde-haired boy braced himself as some of the shards of glass from his destroyed set Trap Card flew past him.

"In that case-" Matt recovered, placing his card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "-I'll Summon 'Debris Dragon' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was what looked like a smaller version of 'Stardust Dragon' (Level: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000).

"From there, I'll activate the effect of my new monster!" continued Matt, taking a card from the Graveyard. "It allows me to Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated, but it must have 500 Attack Points or less."

'Shield Wing' returned to the field.

"Because 'Shield Wing' has zero Attack Points, I can Special Summon it directly from the Graveyard." Not being done just yet, Matt reached into his Graveyard for another card. "From there, I'll activate the effect of the 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' in the Graveyard!"

The 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"When I control a Tuner Monster, I can Special Summon 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' from the Graveyard in defense mode. The bad news, however, is if it leaves the field at any time, 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' will be removed from the game."

The hedgehog with bolts in its back appeared from the face-up Effect Monster Card (Level: 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 800).

"Now that I control the monsters I need, I'm ready to take control of the match." declared Matt, before giving the command... "I'm Tuning my Level 2 Effect Monster, 'Quillbolt Hedgehog', and my Level 2 Effect Monster, 'Shield Wing', with the Level 4 Tuner Monster, 'Debris Dragon'!"

'Debris Dragon' soared into the sky and turned itself into four Synchro Rings. Nearly all of the audience watched in amazement (except for Vinnie, who just scowled) at what was about to ensure.

"Here it comes!" announced James.

"Matty's ace monster!" added Ashima. "I know I've said this before, but I never get tired of seeing Matty Synchro Summon something like this."

From there, 'Shield Wing' and 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' both soared into the four Synchro Rings, causing the symbols 2 plus 2 plus 4 equals 8 to briefly appear as Matt began a Summon Chant...

" _ **Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon**_!"

Thomas, meanwhile, was staring up at the majestic-looking sky as the shadowed body of a familiar monster began to be seen from within.

" _ **SYNCHRO SUMMON**_!" boomed Matt, raising his right hand into the air as the Synchro Summon sequence soon came to an end. " _ **Take flight - 'Stardust Dragon'**_!"

The majestic 'Stardust Dragon' soon appeared from the shadows with a mighty roar (Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). The whole audience was gazing upward at the magnificence of Matt's ace monster.

"Now Matt has TWO Synchro Monsters out." panicked Percy. "If he attacks with both of them, Thomas will be history!"

"Tommy..." whispered Emily, hoping that her boyfriend can get out of this situation.

Back in the duel field...

"Sorry, Thomas, but it looks like this will be the end of the road for you." sighed Matt. "Once I attack with both monsters, you'll be defeated!"

"Bring it on!" dared Thomas, sounding so confident and such. "I know I'll survive this turn, so give it your all, Matt Fudo!"

The audience gasped. Was Thomas daring Matt to try and attack him? Unfortunately, it was confirmed to be correct...

"If that's what you want-" declared Matt, entering the Battle Phase. "-I'll accept your challenge!" He gave the command. "'Stardust Dragon', attack 'Dark Magician Girl'!"

'Stardust Dragon' obeyed and began charging up its signature attack.

" **COSMIC FLARE**!"

The blast was fired at the seemingly defenseless 'Dark Magician Girl'. But before it could hit her...

"Facedown card, open!" cried Thomas, just as his remaining facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Magical Hats'!"

'Dark Magician Girl' was covered by one of four hats ('Hat Tokens'), which shuffled together before spreading out. Matt merely scowled at the sight.

"'Magical Hats'..." he whispered, knowing this trick all too well.

"If you want to take 'Dark Magician Girl' down-" said Thomas sternly. "-you'll have to try and find her first! There are four hats, and that means you have a 25% chance of successfully hitting my monster."

Studying the targets carefully, Matt was thinking on where 'Dark Magician Girl' could be inside one of the four hats. Eventually, he made his decision on where to attack.

"Attack the 'Hat Token' on the far left, 'Stardust Dragon'!"

'Stardust Dragon' obeyed, firing another blast of stardust-like energy at the chosen hat. The Cosmic Flare attack soon struck the 'Hat Token' and caused a massive explosion to cloud Thomas's side of the field. When the dust finally settled, the hat was revealed to be...empty.

"Empty?!" gasped Matt.

"One more attack." Thomas pointed out. "And you have a 1-in-3 chance of getting it right."

The audience watched in suspense as the Battle Phase continued.

"How could I miss?" Matt thought to himself. "I thought for sure that hat was the correct one." He grew highly frustrated as a choice was then made. "No matter, I'm sure I'll get it right, this time."

'Junk Warrior' got ready to attack.

"Go, 'Junk Warrior', and attack the 'Hat Token' on the left... **SCRAP FIST**!"

'Junk Warrior' obeyed, punching the 'Hat Token' on the left. The resulting attacking caused yet another explosion to cloud the field. When it cleared, however...

"Another empty one?!" Matt cringed.

Yup, 'Dark Magician Girl' was not in that hat, either. In the audience...

"Matt missed twice!" exclaimed Stanley. "Meaning the Battle Phase has come to an end."

"Could this be the chance Thomas needs to retake the duel?" Molly wondered.

"Hopefully." Gordon figured.

Back in the duel field, Matt, finished with the Battle Phase, wasn't done with his turn just yet...

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." he said, slotting the last card from his hand into a Spell/Trap slot on the Duel Disk.

A facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Junk Warrior'.

"With 'Magical Hats', I've brought myself some more time." Thomas thought to himself. "If I can just draw the right cards, I can turn things into my favor, once more." Finally, he drew a card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2750)  
 **Deck** : 50  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Card of Sanctity"

* * *

On cue, the 'Card of Sanctity' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself, causing it to shine with a bright light.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Card of Sanctity'!" announced Thomas, retracting two fingers from a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "With help from this card, we both draw from our Decks until we hold six cards respectively."

Matt nodded. "Fine with me."

From there, the two duelists drew the following six cards...  
-Thomas: 'Apprentice Illusion Magician', 'Kuribohrn', 'Sage's Stone', 'Magic Cylinder', 'Magician Navigation', and 'Banish Reactor'  
-Matt: 'Synchro Blast', 'Stardust Xiaolong', 'Miracle Locus', 'Silver Wing', 'Release Restraint Wave', and 'Synchro Barrier Force'

After looking at his drawn hand for a few seconds, Thomas looked up and gave the command...

"I will first release 'Dark Magician Girl' from the safety of 'Magical Hats'!"

The top of one of the remaining hats opened with a puff of pink smoke, causing 'Dark Magician Girl' to jump out, giggling playfully.

"From there-" Thomas went on, sendin a card from his hand to the Graveyard. "-I'll send one of my drawn cards from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon a brand new monster."

"A new monster?" quizzed Matt.

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Apprentice Illusion Magician' materialized face-up on the field beside 'Dark Magician Girl'.

"Everyone, meet 'Apprentice Illusion Magician'!"

Appearing onto the field was what looked like 'Dark Magician Girl', but was still so much different... This one had a darker skin tone, longer blonde hair, and her outfit was purple and pink instead of blue and pink (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700).

"'Apprentice Illusion Magician'!" gasped Carlie.

"A retrained version of 'Dark Magician Girl'!" added Ashima.

"Not only that, but I'll be Summoning another monster to help out." Thomas went on, adding a card to his hand. "When 'Apprentice Illusion Magician' is successfully Normal or Special Summoned, I get to add one 'Dark Magician' from my Deck to my hand." Immediately, he took and held another card out. "From there, I'll play 'Sage's Stone'!"

Matt grimaced. "I know what's coming next..."

That's right... Within seconds, thanks to the effect of the 'Sage's Stone' Spell Card, 'Dark Magician' himself appeared on the field (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100). Just as quickly, 'Dark Magician' and 'Stardust Dragon' both locked gazes at each other, and this wasn't lost by the audience.

"They both seem ready to rumble." commented James R., speaking about 'Dark Magician' and 'Stardust Dragon'.

"But, which one will be left standing?" asked Stanley.

Their answer would have to come later, as the Battle Phase soon came for Thomas.

"Attack 'Junk Warrior', 'Dark Magician'!" commanded Thomas. " **DARK MAGIC ATTACK**!"

'Dark Magician' obeyed, twirling his staff and firing a blast of black magic at 'Junk Warrior'. The purplish robotic warrior was struck by the attack, causing the air all around to fizzle in a multitude of colors before the monster shattered into shards of glass.

"'Junk Warrior' has been defeated!"

Matt remained calm and collected (LP: 3800). From there, Thomas continued with his attack...

"Go forth, 'Dark Magician Girl'!" he commanded. "Attack 'Stardust Dragon' with Dark Burning Attack!"

"But 'Dark Magician Girl' isn't strong enough to win!" Someone (male) from the audience protested.

Matt, however, still remained calm, stoic, serious, and all that kind of jazz; he knew full well that Thomas had something big planned, and it had something to do with 'Apprentice Illusion Magician' being on the field.

"And, now, comes 'Apprentice Illusion Magician's' effect!" announced Thomas, just like the dirty blonde-haired boy predicted. "By tributing her at the Damage Step, one DARK-Attribute Spellcaster-Type monster I control, like 'Dark Magician Girl, will have his or her Attack and Defense Power raised by 2000 points!"

'Apprentice Illusion Magician' raised her wand into the sky, causing "Dark Magician Girl' to close her eyes and begin glowing as the opposite female Spellcaster-Type monster found herself turning into a spirit of some sort. Before long, 'Apprentice Illusion Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl' both merged and became one; causing the latter to receive a big power increase (ATK: 2000 - 4000/DEF: 1700 - 3700).

"4000 Attack Points..." whispered Matt.

"With 4000 Attack Points-" declared Thomas "-your 'Stardust Dragon' won't survive."

'Dark Magician Girl' immediately fired a powerful magical blast from her wand at 'Stardust Dragon'. Unfortunately... In the audience, Discord and the likes knew that this was far too easy for Thomas to try and do. Needless to say, they were right on the button...

"'Dark Magician Girl' is history." Matt suddenly smirked. "Thanks to declaring an attack with her, you've fallen into my trap!"

"What?!" gasped Thomas. "A trap, you say?"

From there, Matt's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"I activate a Trap Card - 'Shooting Star'!" The dirty blonde-haired boy declared. "Since I control a 'Stardust'-related monster on the field, I can target and destroy one card on your side! ...such as 'Dark Magician Girl', for example!"

The face-up 'Shooting Star' Trap Card unleashed a Cosmic Flare-like blast, going through the black burning-like magic before striking and destroying poor 'Dark Magician Girl'.

"'Dark Magician Girl'..." whispered Thomas, as shards of glass soared past him.

Much of the audience, in addition to enjoying the match, was busy discussing the duel and how well both duelists were doing, thus far. Percy and the likes were especially into talking about it.

"Oh, wow..." Toby whispered, having seen yet another counterattack by Matt (as did everyone else). "It's almost as though Matt has Thomas in the palm of his hand completely."

"At not one moment has it felt like Thomas had an advantage or been able to one-up Matt." put in Edward. "It's almost as if Matt has been able to predict each of Thomas's best moves and counter them flawlessly."

"Yeah..." agreed Rosie.

"I felt the same way when I faced Matt." Emily spoke up, bringing all eyes towards her. "No matter what sort of move I tried to make, Matt seemed to always have a calculated and surefire means of flawlessly countering them and retaliating immediately with incredible strength."

A flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Flashback Emily was in the middle of her duel with Matt...

"Your dragon is gone!" The dark green-haired girl went on. "And there won't be an End Phase for it to revive! Why? Because I'm going to win with one direct attack!"

Flashback Matt awaited the attack. Finally, the Battle Phase came.

" **JUDGEMENT ARROWS**!"

'Supreme Queen of Angels' obeyed, firing a rain of light arrows towards a seemingly defenseless Flashback Matt. The arrows got closer and closer...

"This duel...is not over." Flashback Matt said slowly.

Flashback Emily looked worried. "What?"

And so, the American Duel Monsters champion decided to show what he meant...

"I activate a Trap!" Flashback Matt declared, just as his final set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "'Stardust Re-Spark'!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Flashback Emily, looking shocked.

The Judgement Arrows found themselves fizzling out before they could hit their target.

"'Stardust Re-Spark' works like this..." began Flashback Matt, drawing a card. "If my Life Points are lower than the attacking monster's Attack Points, then your attack is negated."

(new scene...)

In a new scene, the 'Cosmic Flare' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Next, I'll activate a Quick-Play Spell Card - 'Cosmic Flare'!" announced Flashback Matt.

"'Cosmic Flare'?" asked Flashback Emily.

"As a Synchro Monster I control did battle-" explained Flashback Matt "-I will chain the card with 'Emperor's Armor'. From there, I can shuffle the attacked monster right back to where it came from! ...namely the opponent's Extra Deck for 'Supreme Queen of Angels'!"

Flashback Emily was horrified to hear that. She watched helplessly as 'Stardust Dragon' charged up another blast of starlight energy.

" **ATTACK**!"

The blast was fired on command, striking and vaporizing 'Supreme Queen of Angels' alive.

"MY QUEEN!" screamed Flashback Emily in horror, watching as an orb of light entered her Duel Disk. "She was...defeated!"

The audience, meanwhile, couldn't believe what they were seeing. Did Flashback Matt just defeat Flashback Emily's most powerful monster that easily?

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"Not even 'Supreme Queen of Angels' was a match for him..." Emily sighed sadly. "I had never felt so overwhelmed and outclassed against anyone before that duel."

"I agree." put in Ryan, remembering how 'Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode' defeated him easily. "Matt completely overpowered me in our duel."

"I'm pretty sure Nia also experienced it, too." reminded Edward, mentioning the African young woman. "She was beaten in one turn, after all."

"Even I felt Matty's strength in our friendly duel, too." added Ashima thoughtfully. "In addition, I also felt a powerful force deep within when I shuffled his Deck."

"Then it looks like Thomas will meet the same fate..." groaned Percy.

"Many of Matty-boy's cards uses in his Deck tend to be a constant in his duels-" explained Discord. "-to which many have come to say that his strategies have become played out if not predictable."

"Despite this, Matt is still known for his genius dueling style-" put in Carlie. "-being able to quickly analyze his opponent's tactics and formulate an effective counter strategy by taking advantage of whatever cards he currently has access to."

"How interesting..." mused Gordon.

"I'll say." agreed Scott. "I'm interested in hearing some more."

"While he often starts off slowly in order to better gauge his opponent, Matty is able to build off his previous moves to methodically calculate well-ahead with a setup for bigger combos later." Michael threw in. "This is what ultimately makes him so hard for anyone to defeat."

"Not only that-" James R. even spoke up. "-Matt also considers every one of the cards in his Deck to each serve a purpose and have a role. He also gets really annoyed at those who reject cards by calling them trash or say that cards are useless."

"It actually upsets him so much so that he doesn't consider those people deserving of being called duelists, nor would he even consider them duelists." finished Zack.

"That sounds rather similar to Thomas's ideas." said James.

"Yeah." agreed Henry.

Back over with Thomas in the duel field...

"He's good." The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "No... he's better than good. Matt is an amazingly strong duelist. He's one of the most powerful opponents I have ever had the chance to duel against..." He closed his eyes. "I... I'm beginning to feel fired up... Almost like in the past when I was Anakin, and I was facing such a challenge."

(elsewhere...)

Inside Boxford Corp's main office, Spencer was busy watching the duel on his HD TV monitor.

"Billinton is not doing so good." The silver-haired boy thought to himself, watching as the TV then showed an image of Matt. "Matt Fudo is, indeed, a very formidable opponent... Well, he had, of course, defeated Emily beforehand, so that is to be seen."

The TV screen then showed images of 'Dark Magician' and 'Stardust Dragon' both squaring off.

"Has Thomas Billinton finally met his match? I'm rather curious to find out the results."

From there, there was a frantic knock on the office door, catching Spencer's attention as he looked nearby.

"Enter." Spencer said simply.

The door opened and revealed a suit looking all panicked-like, making Spencer look rather serious and such.

"S-Sir! We... we have the...results!" The suit spluttered. In his hands were some documents. "And believe me when I say this; you're not going to like them!"

"About time." frowned Spencer, taking the papers. "Let's have them."

After taking a few minutes to look the documents over, the look on the silver-haired boy's face went from serious to somewhat triumph.

"Well, it would seem I was right about her all this time... I've got you now, you nosy rat..."

Gee, I wonder who Spencer could be referring to?

(elsewhere...)

Back within the duel field of the Boxford Land Stadium, the crowd continued to cheer over how exciting the duel was. Thomas, meanwhile, was not done with his turn just yet...

"My turn isn't over yet!" he insisted, taking two cards from his hand. "I'll set these two cards facedown."

Thomas slotted the two cards into his Duel Disk, causing two facedown cards ('Banish Reactor' and 'Magic Cylinder') to materialize on the field before him.

"That ends my turn, now!" In the blue-haired boy's thoughts... "I have to find a way to outsmart him. I HAVE to!"

"It's my turn!" announced Matt, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Matt Fudo (LP: 3800)  
 **Deck** : 43  
 **Current Hand** (7): "Synchro Blast", "Stardust Xiaolong", "Miracle Locus", "Silver Wing", "Release Restraint Wave", "Synchro Barrier Force", and "Junkuriboh"

* * *

His hand contained 'Synchro Blast', 'Stardust Xiaolong', 'Miracle Locus', 'Silver Wing', 'Release Restraint Wave', 'Synchro Barrier Force', and the drawn 'Junkuriboh'. Continuing to look serious, stoic, and calm, Matt gast a quick glance towards his opponent.

"So far, Thomas is trying his hardest against me." he thought to himself. "Unfortunately, even that isn't going to be enough." The dirty blonde-haired boy then took a card from his hand. "With what I have planned especially..."

Thomas watched as an Equip Spell Card called 'Silver Wing' materialized face-up on his opponent's side of the field.

"From my hand, I'll equip 'Stardust Dragon' with 'Silver Wing'!" exclaimed Matt. "Now... twice per turn, 'Stardust Dragon' cannot be destroyed by battle."

Thomas was worried. "Is he gonna attack me, now?" His theory proved to be untrue; as another Spell Card materialized face-up on the field beside 'Silver Wing'. "Is that-?!"

"And now, I'll activate 'Release Restraint Wave'!" continued Matt, with two fingers braced on a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "Thanks to this, it will destroy 'Silver Wing' along with every Spell and Trap Card you have on the field, Thomas!"

"What?!" gasped Thomas.

'Stardust Dragon' gave a roar as it began to fan its wings as a powerful gust began to approach the blue-haired boy's facedown cards.

"Your set cards are history!" Matt declared.

Thomas scowled. "Not yet, they aren't!" he shouted.

"Say what?!"

On cue, the 'Magician's Navigation' Trap Card emerged from Thomas's Graveyard before fading away into oblivion.

"I remove 'Magician's Navigation' from the game to negate your 'Release Restraint Wave' Spell Card until the end of the turn since I currently control 'Dark Magician'!" announced Thomas. "All of my facedown cards are safe!"

The face-up 'Release Restraint Wave' Spell Card glitched out and shattered into shards of glass (along with the face-up 'Silver Wing' Equip Spell Card).

"Not only that-" continued Thomas, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "-but now I can activate this Quick-Play Spell Card."

One of Thomas's set cards flipped face-up and revealed itself to be...

"'Banish Reactor'! As a card in my possession has been removed, it lets me add one Spell Card from the Graveyard to my hand."

Over in the audience...

"What card do you guys think Thomas will pick?" asked Axel.

"Not sure." answered James.

Back in the duel field, a card slid out from Thomas's Graveyard, and he took hold of it.

"The card I choose is 'Card of Sanctity'!" The blue-haired boy declared, holding it out. "One such card that I'll be saving for later on." He then pointed forth. "With 'Release Restraint Wave' rendered useless, my remaining Spell and Trap Cards are safe and sound!"

Matt smirked in response. "What if I were to tell you that 'Release Restraint Wave' was a bluff?"

"What's that?" blinked Thomas. "A bluff?"

"Yes, a bluff." The dirty blonde-haired boy confirmed. "It was an attempt to get you to waste one of your set cards." He then pointed forth at his opponent. "With that done, I will now demonstrate to you, and everyone else here in the stadium, on how to completely surpass one's own limits!"

While speaking on about surpassing one's limits, a shadowed image of a new, massive, far more majestic-looking dragon loomed behind Matt whilst roaring loudly. Thomas and most of the audience didn't know it at the time, but this image of such a dragon was Matt's most powerful monster of them all. What was the monster, you could be asking? And what did Matt mean by the saying ' _ **How to completely surpass one's own limits**_ '? Well, you'll all find out the answer soon... A warning; it was gonna be truly epic!

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	37. The Semi-Final Frontier (3)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author AaronCottrell97 for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

NOTE: While reading the chapter, be sure to, for at least the first half of it until the chapter's title shows up, listen to the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's song ' **Clear Mind** '.

* * *

Opening up within the Boxford Land Stadium, the duel between Thomas and Matt was growing more and more exciting by the minute. Both players had the following monsters and stats on their respective fields:  
-Thomas (LP: 2750): 'Dark Magician' and one facedown card.  
-Matt (LP: 3800): 'Stardust Dragon'

"' _How to completely surpass one's own limits_ '?" Rosie seemed to repeat, having overheard Matt's declaration like everyone else did. "What could that mean?"

"I'm...not entirely sure." admitted Edward. "Even then, it has to mean something or another."

"But what could it be, exactly?" came from Ashima.

"Search me." shrugged Henry. "We'll have to find out."

Back in the duel field, Matt finally continued with his turn...

"To continue with my turn, I'll activate the effect of the 'Jet Synchron' resting in the Graveyard." The dirty blonde-haired boy declared, holding out and discarding one card ('Stardust Xiaolong') to the Graveyard. "I can send one card from my hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon it."

In a burst of light, the jet-like machine reappeared on the field (Level: 1/ATK: 500/DEF: 0).

"If 'Jet Synchron' leaves the field after being Special Summoned like this, it will be removed from the game." Matt went on, just as 'Stardust Dragon' let loose a loud roar like it was commanding something or another... "In addition, I'll activate the effect of the 'Stardust Xiaolong' also sleeping within the Graveyard! If I control a 'Stardust Dragon', I can Special Summon this card from my Graveyard in attack mode." His Graveyard started shining white light. "Come forth - 'Stardust Xiaolong'!"

A small creature resembling a Chinese Dragon-like version of 'Stardust Dragon' appeared on the field in a burst of stardust-like light (Level: 1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100).

"'Stardust Xiaolong'..." whispered Thomas to himself, looking at his opponent's field. "And the Tuner Monster 'Jet Synchron'... Both of them are Level 1 monsters. What could Matt try to Synchro Summon using those two monsters?"

"In addition, I'm Tuning my Level 1 Effect Monster, 'Stardust Xiaolong', with the Level 1 Tuner Monster, 'Jet Synchron'!" announced Matt, holding his right hand out. "This will begin the next step in showing everyone here how to surpass one's limits!"

'Jet Synchron' turned into a lone Synchro Ring, which overlapped with 'Stardust Xiaolong' and turned the monster into light. The symbols 1 plus 1 equals 2 were shown as a Summon Chant began...

" _ **Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon**_!" chanted Matt, just before raising his right hand into the sky. " _ **Synchro Summon! The power of hope - Synchro Tuner, 'Formula Synchron'**_!"

Appearing onto the field was a robotic monster with a top body that resembled a racing car... The monster immediately posed for battle (Level: 2/ATK: 200/DEF: 1500). The audience gazed in admirement at the newly Synchro Summoned 'Formula Synchron'...

"That's a cool-looking racing car." commented Percy.

"It kinda reminds me of something from a movie I once saw in theaters." added James, recalling a film he saw. "Just wish I can remember what exactly the name of the movie was."

Discord, Michael, James R., Carlie, and Zack, however, were all shocked with the sight of 'Formula Synchron'.

"And so, 'Formula Synchron' finally shows itself." Michael thought to himself.

"Could this mean Matt's about to evolve his ace monster?" Carlie thought to herself.

"Whenever we see this monster take the stage-" James R. thought to himself. "-then you know Matt's going to get more serious than he already is."

"Nobody has ever been able to defeat ' _that_ ' monster ever since Matt obtained it." Zack thought to himself, thinking of another monster rather than 'Formula Synchron'. "Once it's on the field, Thomas will be in for more trouble than he has ever been in."

"Matty-boy..." Discord thought to himself, before smiling. "When you say ' _How to completely surpass one's own limits_ ', we all know exactly what you're talking about."

Back in the duel field, Thomas was surprised by the appearance of 'Formula Synchron'. According to the card's text, it was something called a Tuner Synchro Monster.

"So, there is a such thing as a Tuner Synchro Monster." The blue-haired boy said in admiration. "That's actually quite the surprise."

"The effect of 'Formula Synchron' activates!" announced Matt, drawing a card. "When this monster is Synchro Summoned, I draw one card."

His drawn card was a Trap Card called 'Zero Force'. After staring at the card for a few seconds, the dirty blonde-haired boy started to feel something glow underneath his coat's sleeve. It was his Signer Mark that was glowing. Over within the audience, the rest of Matt's friends/siblings found their Signer Marks beginning to glow, as well.

"Rumble my legs!" gasped Rosie. "What's going on?!"

"Could the markings of the Crimson Dragon be...calling out?" added Ashima, who had heard the full story from her boyfriend. "Matty..."

Nobody else in the audience said a word about it—well, not at first, anyway. Eventually, however, Michael stood up from his seat and called out to his longtime best friend/rival whilst full of faith and encouragement.

"Matt, win!" he echoed.

"We're rooting for you, man!" came from James R..

"Go get 'em!" cheered Carlie.

"You go, bro!" finished Zack.

Even Ashima got in on it. "Matty, I know you can win!"

"As do I, Matty-boy!" put in Discord. "You can most certainly pull it off! Show everyone here why you're one of the greatest duelists around."

Back in the duel field, Matt, feeling the power of the Crimson Dragon flowing through his veins, had overheard the encouragement from his friends and loved ones, and this brought a smile of thanks to his face as he closed his eyes softly. Thomas, however, was reacting with a mixture of shock and admiration to the light show.

"M-Matt..." The blue-haired boy stuttered. "H-How are you...doing this?"

Matt, not paying any attention to his opponent's surprise, felt parts of his friends/siblings' Signer Marks combining with his own into a more full-looking version of the marking. Before long, the fuller marking of the Crimson Dragon appeared on his back (as shown from the marking glowing there).

"What I have..." Matt thought to himself. "What I have is the unbreakable bond with my friends!"

With his eyes closed, a vision commenced...

* * *

 **VISION**

The dirty blonde-haired boy was imagining himself within a whole different dimension (with his whole body blurring all white).

"My body...has entered the ' _World of Speed_ '..." The voice of Matt echoed throughout. "I'm one with the wind."

While floating through the dimension, he slowly opened his eyes, finding himself gazing before an unknown Synchro Monster Card—the Synchro Monster Card's artwork consisted of a massive, majestic-looking, bluish white-colored dragon that seemed to look like an evolved form of 'Stardust Dragon' (its Level was 10, its Attack Power was 3300, and its Defense Power was 2500).

"We won't let any of our friends down in this great fight... No matter what happens, partner, we'll BOTH win the match with our combined might!"

With that said (mentally), a teardrop fell within the the darkness...

 **END VISION**

* * *

Outside of the ' _World of Speed_ ', Matt finally opened his eyes fiercely. The powerful and determined look in those eyes seemed to startle Thomas a fair bit.

"This...is a different look for you." The blue-haired boy commented wearily.

"Thomas... the time has finally come!" began Matt, speaking to his opponent. "The time has finally come for me to show you, and everyone else here in the stadium, the true power of my Deck! And this is perhaps the best way to demonstrate it... **CLEAR MIND**!"

With that last bit being said (or screamed), Matt pointed upwards to the sky, unleashing a powerful blast of wind in the process. The force of the blast of wind was so strong, that Thomas had to brace himself to prevent himself from being thrown back.

"Ugh!" grimaced Thomas. "This power...!"

Back over with Matt...

"I'm Tuning my Level 8 Synchro Monster, 'Stardust Dragon', with the Level 2 Tuner Synchro Monster, 'Formula Synchron'!" The dirty blonde-haired boy announced.

Almost everyone in the audience reacted with shock.

"Tuning 'Stardust Dragon' with 'Formula Synchron'?!" exclaimed one teenage boy.

"What could Matt possible make by using 'Formula Synchron' as Tuner Material?!" A teenage girl added.

"Could the move even be legal?" asked Noor Jehan, who was also in the audience alongside her husband (Rajiv).

"I don't...know, love." admitted Rajiv.

Back in the duel field... With the command given by Matt, a large green cyclone of energy began to envelope all around the Signer leader's side of the field. 'Formula Synchron' turned itself into two balls of light and was absorbed into the tornado as the symbols 8 plus 2 equals 10 were shown.

"What is the monster Matt's about to bring out?" Thomas asked himself, looking up at the green cyclone of energy. "Even then, will I be able to defeat it somehow?"

"Behold, Thomas Billinton!" thundered Matt, becoming overwhelmed by fire of some sort. "Behold the next level of Synchro Summoning!"

Thomas could only cry out in complete shock as he took a step back out of reflex, watching as 'Stardust Dragon' roared and got itself completely surrounded by the green energy. While that was going on, Matt began to speak a new Summon Chant...

" _ **Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon**_!"

Before long, Matt, as the flames around him grew bigger and thicker than ever, opened his eyes fiercely and gave quite possible the strongest, most hot-blooded scream everyone in the stadium could ever hear...

" _ **ACCEL SYNCHRO**_!" The dirty blonde-haired boy echoed, raising his right hand out at the end of the scream.

Very quickly, a new card materialized out of thin-air and in-between Matt's fingers (it was the exact same one from the ' _World of Speed_ '). From there, the cyclone of green energy began to grow more and more intense as a new, holy-like roar could be heard from within.

"What was that?!" demanded Emily, having heard the roar. "Where's the new monster?!"

The dark green-haired girl's answer was to come... Within seconds, the cyclone of green energy exploded as a brand new Dragon-Type monster began to take form and rise from the stadium.

" _ **Be born - 'SHOOTING STAR DRAGON'**_!" boomed Matt.

Finally... emerging from the green energy and stadium was what appeared to be a bigger, much more evolved form of 'Stardust Dragon'. 'Shooting Star Dragon' was an aerodynamically-shaped, white-armored dragon with a green light, with wings resembling those of a jet plane. The new, majestic-looking dragon soared through the sky, doing magnificent aerial dynamics before bursting through the clouds above the whole city of Atlanta with another holy-like roar.

(elsewhere...)

Cut to different spots all-across Atlanta, various citizens were looking up into the sky at 'Shooting Star Dragon', wondering who the owner of the monster was.

"Could that be...a dragon?" wondered one man, with his kids standing by his side.

"It has to be, Daddy!" A young girl proclaimed, with her two brothers silently nodding in agreement (in an awestruck-like way). "Although I have to wonder who owns it..."

(elsewhere...)

Down another busy street, a couple was looking into the shining sky...

"I've never seen something like that before..." murmured one young woman, clearly amazed with the sight. "The light sure is pure and beautiful, though."

"No kidding." A young man (the boyfriend) agreed, standing beside the same young woman while looking equally amazed.

(elsewhere...)

In the playground of one Memorial School, several kids, plus one of the teachers, were looking into the sky...

"Gosh, what a monster..." whispered a young boy.

"Wish I could reach out and touch it." Another young boy added innocently.

The teacher, still gazing upward, started to wish he knew about the Duel Monsters card game.

(elsewhere...)

The various citizens around Atlanta all continued to look up into the sky at the new Dragon-Type Accel Synchro Monster.

(elsewhere...)

Back within the Boxford Land stadium, 'Shooting Star Dragon' finally touched down in the middle of the stadium until it was behind Matt. The whole audience (minus Discord, Michael, James R., Carlie, and Zack) all around the stands of the stadium gazed in wonder and amazement at such a monster. Thomas was especially awestruck by the magnificent-looking creature.

"A-Awesome..." The blue-haired boy whispered. "This dragon... I can feel the great power emanating from it."

Yes, I can agree with you on that, Thomas... Matt, on the other hand, had one thing to say about his ace monster being present...

"Let's rev it up, 'Shooting Star'!" he declared.

'Shooting Star Dragon' responded by standing tall, stretching its powerful arms out, and letting loose a roar of agreement with its master/friend. The sky began to brighten with rays of light emerging from the clouds, which was a sign the intense battle between Thomas and Matt was going to grow more and more fierce and memorable from there...

* * *

 **Title: The Semi-Final Frontier, Part 3**

* * *

Matt and 'Shooting Star Dragon' (Level: 10/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500) were both facing off against Thomas and 'Dark Magician' (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"Thomas, what you, and everyone else here in the stadium, have witnessed was a Synchro Summon that could be achieved by only the use of Synchro Monsters." The dirty blonde-haired boy was explaining. "A Synchro Summon that specifically requires a Tuner Synchro Monster and one or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters." Again, he raised his hand into the sky. "This was an Accel Synchro Summon! By successfully performing one with a clear head and mind, I've Synchro Summoned one of the most powerful monsters in my whole Deck - 'Shooting Star Dragon'!"

"'Shooting Star...Dragon'." whispered Thomas, knowing he was in big trouble.

Over with the audience in the stands...

"Accel Synchro..." Emily whispered.

"Such... such a magnificent dragon!" breathed Ashima. "This has to be the monster I sensed when touching his Deck before our duel."

"Mama Mia..." agreed Gina. "It is-a bellisima monster..."

"Not to mention it's extremely powerful!" added Percy. "'Shooting Star Dragon' has 3300 Attack Points!"

"And I bet it has a powerful effect behind it." put in Edward. "Maybe it even has more than one effect."

Back over in the duel field...

"BATTLE!" shouted Matt, entering the Battle Phase. He then thrust his left hand forth. "It's time, 'Shooting Star Dragon'... Take flight, and attack 'Dark Magician'!"

'Shooting Star Dragon' rose high into the sky as it was commanded to do, and began charging towards 'Dark Magician'. From there, as while beginning to move faster and faster, it started burning like an actual shooting star.

"I won't let 'Dark Magician' fall like this!" declared Thomas, just as his last set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Trap Card, open - Magic Cylinder'! When an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can target the attacking monster and negate the attack. If I you do, I can inflict damage to the opponent equal to the monster's Attack Power!"

Twin magical cylinders materialized in midair above the face-up 'Magic Cylinder' Trap Card, and 'Shooting Star Dragon' was approaching the pair of cylinders fast! If the attack went through, not only would it be negated but Matt would also take a massive 3300 points of damage. Alas, while Thomas's strategy was sound, it was doomed to failure...

"That Trap Card won't work!" thundered Matt, immediately taking and holding out a card from his hand. "I activate, from my hand, the effect of 'Junkuriboh'!"

The robotic 'Kuriboh' Monster appeared on the field.

"What?!" Thomas winced from the sight.

Matt grinned grimly. "'Junkuriboh's' Monster Effect... During either player's turn, when the opponent activates a card or effect that would inflict damage to me, I can send this card from my hand or field to the Graveyard." he explained. "By doing that, I negate the activation of the damage inflicting card, and if I do, destroy that card."

Before Thomas knew what was happening, his face-up 'Magic Cylinder' Trap Card glitched out and was destroyed just like that (along with the twin magical cylinders). Thomas was stunned over his negated strategy.

"'Magic Cylinder' was destroyed!" wailed Mavis.

"Meaning Matt's attack is still ongoing!" added Henry.

"Great, what's Thomas going to do, now?" asked James, not looking any better.

Sadly, the answer to that question would have to come later... Back in the duel field, Matt was still on the offensive with his best monster.

"Destroy 'Dark Magician', 'Shooting Star'!" he commanded again.

The attack from the Dragon-Type Accel Synchro Monster immediately continued, and 'Dark Magician' was sadly struck down (shattering into shards of glass in the process) by the much bigger, much stronger 'Shooting Star Dragon'.

"'Dark Magician'!" cried Thomas, taking major damage (LP: 1950). Fortunately for him, the Battle Phase was finally finished... "I activate the effect of the 'Kuribohrn' card in my hand!"

"'Kuribohrn'?" Matt blinked.

"At the end of the Battle Phase, I can discard this card, and then target one monster in my Graveyard that was destroyed by battle and sent there this turn." explained Thomas, sending the mentioned Monster Card ('Kuribohrn') to the Graveyard before another card ejected in its place. "After targeting a monster in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it." The 'Dark Magician' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field once more. "And so, 'Dark Magician', return to me!"

The purple-haired, male Spellcaster reappeared on the field (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100). From there, four facedown cards materialized on the field behind 'Shooting Star Dragon'.

"From my hand, I'll set four cards facedown and end my turn." finished Matt. In his thoughts... "With my combo finally set, all I need is for Thomas to try and spring my trap by attacking with a strong enough monster."

Back on Thomas's side of the field, the blue-haired boy was gazing up at 'Shooting Star Dragon' in wonderment...

"'Shooting Star Dragon'... I'll admit it's a truly powerful monster." Thomas thought to himself. "However... no matter what tricks it may have, I still have a monster in my Deck that can easily take it down!" He finally drew a card. "It's my turn!"

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1950)  
 **Deck** : 43  
 **Current Hand (2)** : "Card of Sanctity" and "Tuning Magician"

* * *

Thomas's eyes widened when he saw the drawn 'Tuning Magician' Tuner Monster Card.

"Tuning Magician... This is the one card Discord had given me before the tournament began..." From there, Thomas added the drawn card into his hand and took out another card to play instead. "I once again activate 'Card of Sanctity'! Both players draw from their respective Decks until they are holding six cards."

With that being said, Thomas drew five cards, while Matt drew six more cards... With another fresh hand all prepared (it consisted of 'Tuning Magician', 'Kuriboh', 'Multiply', 'Buster Blader', 'Fusion Recovery', and 'Dark Magic Vase'), Thomas had a new plan to hopefully turn things back into his favor. Within seconds, he took and held out one of the cards.

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Fusion Recovery'!" announced Thomas. "It lets me target one 'Polymerization', and one Fusion Material that was used for a Fusion Summon, in my Graveyard and add them into my hand."

The 'Polymerization' Spell Card and 'Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts' Monster Card both returned to Thomas's hand. From there, Thomas took and held one of the two returned cards out.

"From there, I'll activate 'Polymerization' once more! Using it, I will fuse 'Dark Magician' with the 'Buster Blader' in my hand!"

The purple clad swordsman briefly appeared on the field before fusing with 'Dark Magician'. Everyone in the stands watched as the light in the duel field grew stronger than ever before.

" _ **Fusion Summon**_!" exclaimed Thomas, just as the Fusion Summon sequence came to an end. " _ **Appear, Level 8. Legendary Dragon Slayer - 'Dark Paladin'**_!"

The mighty combined form of 'Buster Blader' and 'Dark Magician' appeared on the field in place of 'Dark Magician' and 'Buster Blader' (Level: 8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2400).

"'Dark Paladin' gains 500 Attack Points for every Dragon-Type monster either player has ever used." Thomas explained briefly. He then pointed forth at his opponent. "'Shooting Star' is one such monster, and there are three additional Dragon-Type monsters in your Graveyard, Matt!"

Four glowing orbs suddenly emerged from Matt's Duel Disk floated around the field for a couple of seconds, before finally entering 'Dark Paladin's' scepter-like sword, causing the weapon to glow as the Dragon Slayer-like Spellcaster monster's Attack Power rose to much greater heights (ATK: 2900 - 4900).

"That's 4900 Attack Points!" exclaimed Michael.

"Enough to take 'Shooting Star Dragon' down!" added Ashima.

"Go, Thomas, go!" Percy and the likes cheered.

Back within the duel field...

"Go forth, 'Dark Paladin'!" commanded Thomas, immediately entering the Battle Phase. " **SUPER MAGICAL SHADOWLESS SLASH**!"

'Dark Paladin', obeying the command, readied his blade-like scepter for an attack that would take 'Shooting Star Dragon' down. Finally, he leaped up into the sky in an attempt to finally slay the majestic-looking Dragon-Type Accel Synchro Monster.

"This is the end of your ace monster, 'Shooting Star'!" declared Thomas.

"Are you sure about that?" smirked Matt, speaking one of his most famous of catchphrases.

"Huh?" Thomas recoiled slightly.

The dirty blonde-haired boy then became serious. "By declaring an attack, I'll activate the third effect of 'Shooting Star Dragon'—removing itself from the game!"

Before the final blow could strike, 'Shooting Star Dragon' roared and vanished in a flash of stardust-like particles, causing 'Dark Paladin' to miss the mark.

"What?!" gasped Thomas, while 'Dark Paladin' immediately landed on the ground due to his attack being a failure. "'Shooting Star Dragon' disappeared?!"

"That's right." confirmed Matt. "Once per turn, I can Banish 'Shooting Star Dragon' when it's selected as a target for an attack by the opponent. When that happens, the enemy's attack is negated!"

"It can't be... My 'Dark Paladin' actually failed to defeat your dragon!"

The dirty blonde-haired boy nodded. "Not only that-" he continued. "-but once the End Phase is reached, 'Shooting Star' will be Special Summoned to my field, again!"

In the audience, Percy and the likes were very disappointed that 'Dark Paladin' failed to defeat 'Shooting Star Dragon' (and that it'll return to the field, soon enough).

"Man, this really sucks!" groaned James.

"You can say that again." put in Gordon. "'Dark Paladin' was Thomas's one hope in defeating that dragon."

"Unfortunately-" echoed Matt's voice. "-the worst has also come for you."

"What?" blinked Toby, having overheard those words. "The worst has come?"

"I don't like the sound of that." worried Rosie.

"Me neither." agreed Molly.

Back in the duel field...

"It's time to reveal my secret weapon!" declared Matt. "This facedown card, funnily enough, actually works great with 'Shooting Star Dragon'!"

"Trap Card?" quizzed Thomas.

From there, the first of Matt's four facedown cards flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"Correct." The dirty blonde-haired boy admitted. "I activate a Trap - 'Zero Force'!"

"'Zero Force'?" Thomas repeated.

"This card can only be activated when a face-up monster I control has been removed from play." explained Matt. "The Attack Power of all face-up monsters on the field becomes zero!"

"W-What?!" worried Thomas, realizing the situation he got himself into.

Suddenly, 'Dark Paladin' collapsed onto his knees while suddenly finding himself becoming very weak. Scratch that; his Attack Power and Defense Power both dropped all the way to nothing (ATK: 4900 - 0/DEF: 2400 - 0).

"'Dark Paladin'!" Thomas gasped. "I-It can't be! He's... he's..."

"His offensive and defensive stats have dropped all the way to zero." Matt pointed out. "And so, has become weakened enough to be destroyed on my turn!"

Thomas gritted his teeth in frustration. He had been so close... SO close! Now, with 'Dark Paladin' being completely crippled and unable to attack or defend himself, Thomas had to be ready for a guaranteed attack come Matt's next turn.

"I set one card facedown-" The blue-haired boy began, taking a card from his hand and slotting it into his Duel Disk. From there, he placed another card onto a Monster Field slot (sideways). "-and then I'll Summon, in defense mode, the one monster I've added to my Deck before the duel began - 'Tuning Magician'!"

Appearing onto the field, whilst striking a cheerful pose, was the new pink-haired, female Spellcaster-Type monster that Thomas received from Discord just before the tournament first begun (Level: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"That's the Monster Card Thomas received from Discord shortly before the tournament began!" Emily immediately realized.

"Really?" questioned James, raising an eyebrow. "I've never seen a monster like that before"

"There's just one problem about 'Tuning Magician'..." Rosie pointed out. "It's at Level 1, and has nothing in both Attack and Defense Points!"

Back in the duel field, 'Tuning Magician' cheerfully radiated harmonic waves from the staff that hovered next to her. The waves struck Thomas and...reduced his Life Points (LP: 1550)?

"W-What?!" gasped Matt, suddenly gaining Life Points (LP: 4200). "Your Life Points have dropped, and mine have increased?"

"That's 'Tuning Magician's' effect." explained Thomas, not looking worried about his monster's seemingly weak effect. "When my monster is either Normal or Special Summoned, I have to transfer 400 of my Life Points to you."

Over with the audience...

"No matter how one looks at it, Thomas made a mistake by Summoning 'Tuning Magician'." objected James.

"There has to be a reason for that move." insisted Molly. "I just wish I knew exactly what the reason was."

"Discord, why in the world would you give Thomas a card like that?" asked Gordon, looking over to Discord.

"What were you thinking?" added Stanley.

"I gave Thomas that card because she wanted me to." answered Discord, folding his arms knowingly.

"She?" asked Emily, sounding a bit puzzled. "Wait a moment... are you saying that 'Tuning Magician's' spirit..."

"...is female?" finished Axel.

"Of course 'Tuning Magician's' female." said Mavis, sounding like she knew all along. "Can't you tell by her appearance?"

"Besides..." Discord went on. "I know Thomas-boy will find 'Tuning Magician's' true purpose. That's why I gave the card to him; 'cause I know he'll succeed in figuring it out."

"I hope you're right..." whispered Emily, resuming her focus on the duel.

Back within the duel field...

"Thomas... Even though I absolutely hate it when other people treat or refer to their cards as if they're only trash and such, I have to ask you this..." said Matt slowly. "Why would you even play such a card like 'Tuning Magician'? What would you possibly gain from Summoning it?"

"It's like you've said before, there's no such thing as a useless card; every card in a duelist's Deck has its purpose." explained Thomas. "I believe that if I listen well, the card will respond to me... I want to prove something like that in this tournament."

Matt smiled, but said nothing in response.

"There's no way that 'Tuning Magician' is a card that is only capable of hurting its user... I just KNOW that there is another purpose for her."

'Tuning Magician' looked back and smiled at Thomas's words. The blue-haired boy briefly smiled back before looking back towards his opponent with a stern expression on his face.

"I end my turn!" he announced.

Within the stands...

"I sure hope Thomas knows what he's doing." prayed Gordon.

"As do I." agreed James.

"Now with it being the End Phase-" added Scott. "-'Shooting Star Dragon' will be immediately Special Summoned to the field."

True to the dark green-haired young man's words, 'Shooting Star Dragon', with a holy-like roar, returned to Matt's side of the field in a flash of stardust particles and light.

"'Shooting Star' has returned to the field!" The dirty blonde-haired boy announced, drawing a card. "Now, with it being my turn, you will taste its true power!"

"Its true power?" repeated Thomas, growing uneasy. "Great... Now, I wonder what else 'Shooting Star Dragon' can do?"

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Matt Fudo (LP: 4200)  
 **Deck** : 36  
 **Current Hand (7)** : "Big One Warrior", "Synchro Striker Unit", "Cosmic Compass", "Synchro Gift", "Earthquake Giant", "Prevention Star", and "Battle Waltz"

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt's hand now contained 'Big One Warrior', 'Synchro Striker Unit', 'Cosmic Compass', 'Synchro Gift', 'Earthquake Giant', 'Prevention Star', and the drawn 'Battle Waltz', although he looked neutral over seeing those cards. Within seconds, the 'Battle Waltz' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"First, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Battle Waltz'!" Matt exclaimed, with two fingers braced on a Spell/Trap. "It lets me Special Summon a 'Waltz Token' with the same Type, Level, Attribute, Attack Power, and Defense Power of one Synchro Monster on my side of the field."

"No, it won't!" cut in Thomas, sending a card into his Graveyard. "I activate the effect of 'Dark Paladin'! Since a Spell Card was activated by you, the opponent, I'll discard a Spell Card, like 'Dark Magic Vase', from my hand to negate the activation of your Spell and destroy it!"

'Dark Paladin' raised his scepter-like sword up as it crackled with magic.

"Say goodbye to 'Battle Waltz'!" Thomas yelled out.

"Your attempt to block my strategy won't work!" interrupted Matt, making Thomas gasp in response. He then poked a button on his Duel Disk... "Trap Card, open!"

The dirty blonde-haired boy's next set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be...

"'Synchro Barrier Force'!"

"What?!" winced Thomas.

"This card negates a card or effect that would destroy a card(s) on the field." explained Matt, before pointing at his opponent. "After that, I inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent for each face-up Synchro Monster I control.."

Still in the middle of using his effect, 'Dark Paladin' suddenly felt himself growing incredibly numb as he fell to his knees (once again) and his effect glitched itself out entirely, while Thomas sustained more Life Point damage (LP: 1050).

"That also means the effect of 'Battle Waltz' will continue and resolve!" Matt pointed out, clenching his fist. "I Special Summon 'Waltz Token' as 'Shooting Star Dragon'!"

Just then, an exact duplicate of 'Shooting Star Dragon' appeared on the field from specs of stardust (Level: 10/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500), joining the real one for battle. 'Dark Paladin', meanwhile, gained 500 more Attack Points due to its own effect (ATK: 500 - 1000). Unfortunately, this was what Matt had been waiting for...

"And now, I activate the primary effect of 'Shooting Star Dragon'!" The dirty blonde-haired boy declared. "Once per turn, I can excavate the top five cards of my Deck and show them to the opponent. With each Tuner Monster I draw, it allows one additional attack from 'Shooting Star' during the Battle Phase."

"Additional attack?!" grimaced Thomas. In his mind... "'Shooting Star Dragon' doesn't follow standard attacking procedures?"

"ADDITIONAL ATTACK?!" Percy and the likes all exclaimed at once.

This happened to be a serious serious problem for Thomas—although if Matt drew no Tuner Monsters, 'Shooting Star Dragon' would not be able to attack that turn, which would save the blue-haired boy for the moment. Of course, he would have to hope that his opponent didn't draw a single Tuner Monster Card.

"There's no other way to defeat Thomas other than to rely on 'Shooting Star Dragon's' effect." Matt thought to himself, looking at his Deck. "This is a fateful draw that will determine the outcome!" He closed his eyes pleadingly. "Please lend me your strength, everyone!"

On cue, Matt's Signer Mark began to glow once more. In the audience, Carlie, Michael, James R., and Zack all felt their markings begin to glow as well.

"Matt is..." began James R..

"...calling out to us." put in Carlie.

Michael nodded. "We'll give you as much power as you need!" he agreed.

"We'll send all of our feelings into Matt." finished Zack.

Although Ashima didn't have a marking (nor was she a chosen one of the Crimson Dragon), she still closed her eyes to give her boyfriend her thoughts and prayers to win. Back in the duel field, Matt, feeling his marking give him his friends' feelings and power, finally drew his cards (with a Destiny Draw). Thomas watched on anxiously, hoping that he would survive this turn. Unfortunately, it was about to get a whole lot worse for him as Matt carefully looked over his five drawn cards, before looking at his opponent with a small, confident smile on his face.

"Unfortunately for you, Thomas, you will not even survive one of these incoming attacks." Matt said at last. He then held out his five drawn cards for everyone to see. "As you can see, I've drawn five Tuner Monsters successfully!"

The five cards were shown to consist entirely of Tuner Monsters; 'Unknown Synchron', 'Nitro Synchron', 'Mono Synchron', 'Steam Synchron', and 'Changer Synchron'. From seeing the drawn cards, Thomas could only gasp in horror, while most of the audience wasn't looking any better.

"Five Tuner Monsters?!" spluttered James, unable to believe that Matt would draw them. "What're the odds of drawing them that easily?"

"That allows 'Shooting Star Dragon' to attack up to five times!" came from Percy.

"Unfortunately, Thomas won't even survive one of them!" put in Stanley.

"Thomas, no!" cried Emily. "You can't lose!"

Back in the duel field, the Battle Phase had finally commenced...

"Go forth, 'Shooting Star Dragon'!" commanded Matt, revealing his monster's attack/effect name... " **STARDUST MIRAGE**!"

'Shooting Star Dragon' obeyed... rising high into the sky, and, with a mighty roar, splitting itself into five-colored images. Before long, the first, orange-like image dove towards 'Dark Paladin'. Within seconds, the first dragon, moving wickedly fast, had turned itself into (what else?) a shooting star, striking and destroying 'Dark Paladin' just like that.

"It's over; I win!" declared Matt. "With 'Dark Paladin' destroyed, your Life Points will be depleted!"

"Don't be so sure!" The voice of Thomas retorted, making the dirty blonde-haired boy ease up slightly. The blue-haired boy, meanwhile, was shown to still be standing strong with his Life Points intact (LP: 1050). "'Dark Paladin' may be gone now, but my Life Points aren't going anywhere."

"What?!" Matt gasped in surprise. "How did you survive?!"

Just then, to the dirty blonde-haired boy's shock, the spirit of 'Kuriboh' appeared beside Thomas.

"'Kuriboh'?!"

"Yes." said Thomas, taking a card from his Graveyard and showing the opponent what it was. "By discarding 'Kuriboh' during the Damage Step, I was able to make the damage from your attack become zero."

Back in the audience...

"But why wasn't 'Dark Paladin' protected, too?" asked Percy, recalling some previous moments 'Kuriboh' had been used.

"Percy?" sighed Zack, shaking his head. "Card Effects and their rulings do get changed once in a while by Discord J. Crawford, you know."

"'Kuriboh's' effect in protecting both Life Points AND monster were made kaput by yours truly." explained Discord. "'Kuriboh' no longer prevents the monster from also being destroyed; only reducing Battle Damage to zero for ONE attack. Thomas-boy knew darn well that keeping 'Dark Paladin' alive after that first attack would only make him a target for 'Shooting Star Dragon's' next attack, and that would be very, very bad."

"Oh, okay..." Percy nodded slowly. He then panicked. "W-Wait a moment, 'Shooting Star Dragon' still has additional attacks left!"

"Four of them, to be exact." put in Gordon.

True to the tall, blue-haired boy's word, 'Shooting Star Dragon' still had four colorful, spectral copies remaining on the field.

"'Shooting Star', attack again!" ordered Matt. "Take down 'Tuning Magician' next!"

The second of the 'Shooting Star Dragon' copies (yellow) dove and struck 'Tuning Magician', destroying her effortlessly. Thomas braced himself as shards of glass from the destroyed monster soared past him.

"With no monsters protecting you-" Matt went on, clenching his fist. "-this duel is about to be mine!" He motioned his right arm about and gave the final command... "'Shooting Star Dragon', direct attack!"

The third, colorful copy of 'Shooting Star Dragon' (green) dove towards the defenseless Thomas, but the blue-haired boy's Graveyard then began releasing white light of some sort.

"I activate the effect of the 'Kuribohrn' in my Graveyard!" he announced, just as the spirit of 'Kuribohrn' briefly appeared on the field before fading away into oblivion. "By removing it from the game, I'm able to Special Summon any number of 'Kuriboh'-named monsters from the Graveyard."

On cue, the 'Kuriboh' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Come forth - 'Kuriboh'!"

'Kuriboh' then appeared onto the field in defense mode (Level: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200).

"So be it!" acknowledged Matt, still not finished with the Battle Phase (thanks to replay). "'Shooting Star Dragon', attack 'Kuriboh'!"

The third 'Shooting Star Dragon' copy (green) once again took to the skies in an attempt to bring down the opponent. Unfortunately, it was not gonna hit little 'Kuriboh'...

"Facedown card, open!" cried Thomas, just as his set card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Multiply'! With one 'Kuriboh', comes a whole bunch of them!"

'Kuriboh' immediately found himself splitting into five 'Kuriboh Tokens'. Unfortunately, Matt still wasn't about to back down from attacking...

"Take down a 'Kuriboh Token'!"

One of the five 'Kuriboh Tokens' took a hit from the third copy of 'Shooting Star Dragon' (green), getting destroyed in the process.

"Now, 'Shooting Star Dragon'-" continued Matt. "-attack another 'Kuriboh Token'!"

The fourth 'Shooting Star Dragon' copy (red) obeyed; striking and destroying a second 'Kuriboh Token' while moving like a powerful falling star. That left only three more 'Kuriboh Tokens' to go.

"Strike down a third 'Kuriboh Token'!" commanded Matt, just as the fifth 'Shooting Star Dragon' copy (blue) charged forth. From there, he poked a button on his Duel Disk. "In addition, I'll activate a Continuous Trap Card - 'Synchro Blast'!"

The third facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"It inflicts 500 damage to your Life Points once per turn whenever a Synchro Monsters of mine attacks you directly or one of your monsters!"

The attack from the fifth 'Shooting Star Dragon' copy (blue) destroyed the third 'Kuriboh Token', causing Thomas to receive more damage to his Life Points (LP: 550). With Matt's monster having used up its attacks, Thomas seemed to be safe.

"'Shooting Star Dragon' has used up its five attacks." said Edward.

"But 'Battle Waltz' can still attack, Edward." reminded Toby. "That means Thomas isn't out of trouble just yet."

Back in the duel field...

"Thomas, I have one more facedown card to activate before I attack again." Matt pointed out, just as his last set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "And this is it - 'Miracle Locus'!"

"'Miracle Locus'?" repeated Thomas, which was all he could say, too.

"This Trap works by selecting one face-up attack position monster I control." explained Matt. "The opponent draws one card. In exchange, the selected monster gains 1000 Attack Points during the Damage Step and can attack twice this turn."

Thomas drew his card, which he saw was the 'Swing of Memories' Spell Card. From there, the command for 'Waltz Token' to attack was given...

"ATTACK!" Matt ordered powerfully.

The 'Waltz Token', powering its Attack Power up to much greater levels (ATK: 3300 - 4300), took to the skies, dove, struck, and destroyed not one, but TWO of the remaining 'Kuriboh Tokens' instantly. The force of the attack from the replica of 'Shooting Star Dragon' was so great, that Thomas was struck by the blast of wind and got violently thrown to the ground.

"THOMAS!" Percy, Rosie, Axel, Gina, Liz, and Ryan all called out at once.

"GET UP!" James, Gordon and Henry each added.

Back in the duel field, Thomas slowly got back to his feet. Once he was all the way up again, he looked down at his Duel Disk.

"T-Thank you, 'Kuriboh'..." The blue-haired boy groaned, but sounded very thankful. "Even at the cost of all my monsters and most of my...Life Points, you've saved me from certain defeat once again..."

The spirit of 'Kuriboh' briefly appeared and gave a cheerful ' _kuri kuri_ ' before fading away once more.

"Well, Thomas, I'm impressed." smiled Matt, as 'Waltz' landed on the ground beside 'Shooting Star Dragon'. "Despite the odds, 'Kuriboh' has saved you from losing."

Back in the audience, Emily was deeply relieved that her boyfriend had survived over SEVEN deadly attacks from both 'Shooting Star Dragon' and 'Waltz Token'.

"Thank goodness..." she said to herself. Just then, the dark green-haired girl felt another presence near her... "Huh? Kuribon?"

The spirit of the female 'Kuriboh' Monster appeared next to Emily. She was gazing over at Thomas (or rather his Graveyard, where 'Kuriboh' was currently sleeping in) with admiration. 'Kuriboh' saved Thomas from SEVEN deadly attacks from 'Shooting Star Dragon' and 'Waltz Token'... It was so brave to protect its friend from such a dangerous-looking monster...

"Hmhmhmhm." giggled Emily, finding Kuribon's reaction to seeing 'Kuriboh' saving Thomas to be positively cute. "I kinda know what you mean there."

Back in the duel field...

"I set one card facedown." finished Matt, slott a card into his Duel Disk. On cue, a facedown card materialized on the field before him. "My turn has officially finished." He then smiled. "Once again, Thomas, I'm impressed that you've survived. In hindsight, I shouldn't have expected any less from the likes of you."

"'Shooting Star Dragon' is quite the powerful...dragon." admitted Thomas. "You know how to use it well."

"Unfortunately for you, you're stuck in an unwinnable situation." Matt went on, pointing forth using his left hand (which had the Duel Disk equipped). "If you try anything to protect yourself or defeat my monsters, I'll use the following effect of 'Shooting Star Dragon's'..."

He then started to go over what 'Shooting Star Dragon's' effects were like...  
-"Once per turn; you can excavate the top five cards of your Deck, shuffle them back in, also this card's maximum number of attacks per Battle Phase this turn equals the number of Tuner monsters excavated."  
-"Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can negate the effect, and if you do, destroy it."  
-"Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; Banish this card, and if you do, negate that attack. During the next End Phase: Special Summon this card removed by this effect."

'Shooting Star Dragon' gave a roar of agreement. Matt then turned his focus to 'Waltz Token'.

"With 'Waltz Token'... If you try to even attack it, any Battle Damage involving it will be reduced to zero and the monster who destroyed the Token will have its Attack Power reduced by the 'Waltz Token's' own Attack Power."

'Waltz Token' (as 'Shooting Star Dragon') also roared in response.

"So, no matter what move you try to plan, I will always have a way to counter it." finished Matt. "My combo is nearly unbreakable!"

Over in the audience, much of the spectators were all looking quite worried... The American Duel Monsters champion seemed to be too much for Thomas Billinton to handle. If Emily Stirling couldn't even defeat the likes of Matt Fudo, then what hope did Thomas have against him? Over with Percy and the likes, they had grown very distressed with their friend being seemingly locked in an unwinnable situation...

"Does this mean Thomas...is about to lose?" Percy asked with dismay.

"It would seem so." said Mavis quietly.

"Matt is simply too powerful a duelist." came from Edward. "Regardless of what Thomas has tried throughout, Matt was always one step ahead of him."

"Oh, the indignity..." groaned Gordon.

"No!" The voice of Emily snapped. With all eyes on her, the dark green-haired girl looked back out into the duel field. "I just know Thomas still has a chance to turn things around and win! I just know it!"

"Emily..." Gina mumbled.

"No offense, Emily, but how can you be so sure?" asked Toby.

Before Emily could answer the question, the sounds of chuckling could be heard from somewhere.

"Huh?" Henry looked around. "Who's laughing?"

"Not me!" Gordon proclaimed. "I'm innocent."

As it turns out, the one who was chuckling was...Thomas? And the chuckling was growing louder and louder—until Thomas was actually laughing. And it was genuine, sincere laughter. Nobody could believe what they were hearing. Matt also couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why are you laughing, Thomas?" he asked. "You're locked into a position where you'll lose on my next turn."

Finally, Thomas stopped laughing and smiled. "I'm laughing because it was the only thing I ' _can_ ' do in my situation."

When Matt said nothing back, the blue-haired boy, continuing to smile, went on with his speech...

"Matt Fudo... you really are an amazingly strong duelist, and are one of the most challenging opponents I've ever had to face... You're a True Duelist." From there, Thomas clenched a fist. "But no matter how much you push me into an inescapable corner, no matter how certain my defeat seems to be, I will come out on top and win the duel." The next thing he said seemed to shock everyone to the core... "Besides, I'm having far too much fun to even think about losing this duel."

Cue a big, collective gasp! Did everyone in the audience hear that correctly?

"Did Thomas actually say...he's having genuine fun?" asked James R..

"He...did." answered Discord. "Thomas-boy is enjoying himself greatly."

"Oh, Tommy..." Emily was beyond delighted. "He's having fun again! I'm so happy to hear that from him!"

"It's an actual miracle!" came from Percy.

Back in the duel field, Matt was also very happy to hear that Thomas was finally having fun while playing Duel Monsters once again.

"You've no idea how glad I am to hear that, Thomas." The dirty blonde-haired boy said, clenching a fist. "THAT'S is the Thomas Billinton everyone has come to know and love." He then had a big challenge for his opponent... "And if you think you can break my combo, then show me your true power, right now!"

"I'll definitely do it!" insisted Thomas eagerly. "Somehow, someway, I'll break it and win!"

With that said, Thomas drew a card from his Deck with the good, old Destiny Draw technique. The audience remained very excited in seeing what the blue-haired boy was gonna try and do.

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 550)  
 **Deck** : 36  
 **Current Hand (3)** : "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", "Swing of Memories", and "Monster Reborn"

* * *

JThomas noticed his drawn 'Monster Reborn' Spell Card, and this allowed the confident smile to stay on his face.

"'Monster Reborn'..." he thought to himself. "With it, I can revive a fallen monster from the Graveyard... But which one?" The blue-haired boy closed his eyes. "Okay, let's go over the options I have..."

Images of the total amount of monsters currently in the Graveyards of himself and Matt appeared before him...  
-Thomas: Eight  
-Matt: Nine

"I know I can't Special Summon 'Dark Paladin' due to its effect... 'Buster Blader' would get much more powerful if I chose him, but thanks to 'Shooting Star Dragon's' effect, the attack would be negated. Attacking 'Waltz Token' would do no good, as I wouldn't inflict any damage to Matt's Life Points." Thomas then saw images of the 'Dark Magician' Normal Monster Card and the 'Stardust Dragon' Synchro Monster Card were both shown. "The most powerful monsters besides that are both 'Dark Magician' and 'Stardust Dragon'... I could revive 'Dark Magician' through 'Swing of Memories', but it would only last for one turn." An image of the 'Dark Magic Vase' Spell Card was then shown. "On the other hand... With 'Dark Magician', I could at least activate the effect of 'Dark Magic Vase' to draw a card."

Just then, before he could say anything else, a blinding light started to shine and cause Thomas to cry out and cover his eyes. When the light faded, the blue-haired boy could hear a sad sigh of some sort.

"Hmm?"

(elsewhere...)

Thomas, within the darkness, could see a very sad 'Tuning Magician' sitting down on a park-like bench and feeling sorry for herself. Curiously, Thomas approached the upset-looking Spellcaster-Type monster.

"Hey there..." Thomas greeted gently, sitting down beside the female monster. "W-What's the matter?"

'Tuning Magician' looked up at the blue-haired boy with big, wet-looking eyes. Although she couldn't speak, Thomas knew 'Tuning Magician' was feeling very sad at being seen as useless by others.

"Don't cry." Thomas soothed, as he knelt down and wiped some tears from the female monster's eyes. When he touched 'Tuning Magician's' face, something began to happen. "Wha-?"

The whole area of darkness began to shine with light, making Thomas wince slightly. When the light faded away, he saw a new monster standing nearby.

"What...is that?" Thomas asked himself, taking a good look.

The monster in question looked like a robed swordsman. It was a monster Thomas had never seen before in his life. From there, images of certain cards began to appear before the blue-haired boy and the saddened 'Tuning Magician'. These were the following cards:  
-'Synchro Striker Unit' (Matt)  
-'Dark Magician'  
-'Swing of Memories'  
-'Dark Magic Vase'  
-'Monster Reborn'  
-'Rainbow Veil'  
-'Gap Power'

Thomas gazed at the images of the cards, just before the new monster turned and looked at him with only one eye. After what seemed like forever, the monster gave Thomas a Monster Card. After looking at the card for what seemed like forever, the blue-haired boy started to finally realize the answer he had been seeking about 'Tuning Magician'...

"I'm... I'm beginning to understand, now..."

(elsewhere...)

Shaking his head, Thomas found himself back in the Boxford Land Stadium. With a new plan formed, the blue-haired boy took and held out a card from his hand.

"First, from my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Swing of Memories'!" he declared. "Using its effect, I Special Summon a Normal Monster from my Graveyard for the rest of the turn."

On cue, 'Dark Magician' returned to the field. From there, Thomas allowed a card ('Dark Magic Vase') to emerge and fade away into oblivion.

"And by removing 'Dark Magic Vase' while it's in the Graveyard and I control either a 'Dark Magician' or 'Dark Magician Girl', I'm able to draw an extra card from my Deck!"

He drew another card, which was shown to be an Equip Spell Card called 'Rainbow Veil'. Not even close to being done yet, Thomas took and held another card out.

"With the power of 'Monster Reborn'-" he continued. "-I'll use it to revive 'Tuning Magician' from the Graveyard!"

The pink-haired, female Spellcaster-Type monster reappeared on the field. From there, without any warning, she radiated harmonic waves from the staff that hovered next to her. The waves struck Thomas and reduced his Life Points even more dangerously low (LP: 150), while Matt's Life Points rose even higher levels (LP: 4600).

"He only has 150 Life Points left!" gasped Philip. "Thomas won't last another big attack from Matt!"

In another part of the audience...

"Has zat boy lost his mind?!" exclaimed Frieda.

Pretty much the whole audience was murmuring and wondering what in the world Thomas was thinking by playing such a useless card against the American Duel Monsters champion. Thomas, however, wasn't at all bothered by the damage he sustained. Instead, he began speaking to his opponent.

"All of the pieces to ensure my victory have been assembled." The blue-haired boy began. When Matt said nothing in response, he closed his eyes and continued... "It's just as you once told me, Matt - if I believe in my potential, I will be able to surpass and challenge my limits."

Back within the audience...

"Could he have figured it out?" Discord thought to himself. "Could Thomas-boy finally have figured out 'Tuning Magician's' true purpose?"

"Tommy..." Emily thought to herself.

(elsewhere...)

Inside Spencer's office...

"Billinton..." The silver-haired boy thought to himself.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the middle of the duel field within Boxford Land Stadium... After what seemed like forever...

"I..." Thomas mumbled quietly. Finally, he opened his eyes fiercely and made the most unexpected command... "I'm Tuning my Level 7 Normal Monster, 'Dark Magician', with the Level 1 Tuner Monster, 'Tuning Magician'!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Matt.

"HE'S WHAT?!" came from Emily.

(elsewhere...)

Inside Boxford Corp's main office...

"TUNING 'DARK MAGICIAN' AND 'TUNING MAGICIAN'?!" Spencer recoiled in complete shock.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the Boxford Land Stadium, 'Tuning Magician' struck her tuning fork before turning herself into a Synchro Ring. The whole audience was beyond aghast when they heard that Thomas was performing a Synchro Summon. From there, as the symbols 7 plus 1 equals 8 were shown, 'Dark Magician' leaped into the Synchro Ring as Thomas performed a Summon Chant...

" _ **Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Now, awaken with a flash**_!" The blue-haired boy spoke. From there, it was his turn to scream in a powerful, hot-blooded tone. " _ **SYNCHRO SUMMON**_!"

Raising his hand into the air, a new card materialized out of thin-air and in-between Thomas's fingers (it was the exact same Monster Card he had been given in that earlier vision). From there, the light began to fade away and reveal a whole new monster.

" _ **Appear, Level 8... Magical Swordsman of Awakening - 'Enlightenment Paladin'**_!"

Appearing onto the field, in a burst of light, was the same robed swordsman Thomas had seen in his vision. Brandishing his swords, the new monster gave a battle cry and posed for battle (Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). The whole audience was amazed, and this included Matt.

"'Enlightenment Paladin'..." The dirty blonde-haired boy murmured.

In the audience...

"'Enlightenment Paladin'..." People in the audience were whispering to each other. "'Enlightenment Paladin'..."

"I can't believe Thomas actually Synchro Summoned something!" said Philip in amazement.

"Mein Gott!" Frieda cried out in the German language.

"Amazing!" admired Noor Jehan. "Dear, did you see that?"

"I have, and I'm absolutely speechless by it!" admitted Rajiv.

"Same here."

Up at one of the exits...

"Holy crap... That shrimp just..." Vinnie gawked. "He just performed a freakin' Synchro Summon!"

(elsewhere...)

Inside Boxford Corp's main office, even Spencer was downright amazed at such a feat his friend/rival was able to pull off.

"You really are full of surprises, Billinton..." he admitted. "It makes me proud to actually call you my rival."

(elsewhere...)

In the stands inside Boxford Land Stadium, Discord was standing up and clapping joyfully at the show Thomas had just put on.

"Bravo, bravo!" The creator of Duel Monsters applauded loudly. "Well done, Thomas-boy, you have succeeded in figuring out 'Tuning Magician's' true purpose... She is used for a Synchro Summon."

"Isn't that what Tuner Monsters are for?" asked James R.

"This was something Thomas-boy had to figure out for himself. And, judging from what we've all seen, this is just the beginning of his attempt to win the duel."

Back in the duel field...

"While I'll give you hefty credit for such a surprise Synchro Summon, Thomas-" Matt finally spoke up, before pointing forth at his opponent. "-it won't be enough. 'Shooting Star Dragon's' Attack Power exceeds that of 'Enlightenment Paladin'." He then relaxed a bit and smiled grimly. "Not like there's anything you can do about it once I play my set card." The dirty blonde-haired boy then pointed to his set card. "Facedown card, open!"

The facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"'Synchro Striker Unit'! On activation, I equip this card as an Equip Card to a face-up Synchro Monster I control. It gains 1000 Attack Points. During each of my End Phases, however, it loses 800 Attack Points."

'Shooting Star Dragon' gave a roar as its already great strength grew to greater heights (ATK: 3300 - 4300), much to the audience's concern. 'Shooting Star Dragon' (ATK: 4300) and 'Enlightenment Paladin' (ATK: 2500) both stared each other down.

"With 4300 Attack Points in total-" continued Matt. "-you'll never take 'Shooting Star Dragon' down in any way, shape, or form!"

"My turn's not over yet, Matt." Thomas pointed out, just as 'Enlightenment Paladin' brought both swords together. "The effect of 'Enlightenment Paladin' now activates! Since it was Synchro Summoned using a 'Magician'-named monster as Synchro Material, I can add one Spell Card from the Graveyard to my hand."

The field seemed to turn blue from the power of 'Enlightenment Paladin', and time appeared to rewind itself to another part of the duel or something.

"W-What on Earth?!" gasped Matt.

Adding a card back to his hand, Thomas smirked. "This is the card I've chosen to retrieve..." He then held it out. "'Gap Power'! As your Life Points are higher than my own, 'Gap Power' will increase the Attack Points of a monster I control by half of the difference between my own Life Points and the opponent's Life Points until the end of the Battle Phase."

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. Within seconds, 'Enlightenment Paladin' found himself growing much more powerful than ever before (ATK: 2500 - 4725).

"4725?!" Matt exclaimed.

"The repeated use of the effect of 'Tuning Magician' enabled the gap in our Life Points to widen, thus allowing the Attack Power of 'Enlightenment Paladin' to surpass that of 'Shooting Star Dragon'." Thomas carefully explained. "I was able to Synchro Summon thanks to 'Tuning Magician'. After all... it's like you've said before; every card in the game has a purpose. As long as I believe in the potential of a card, then that card will always respond."

A spirit of 'Tuning Magician' appeared next to Thomas and smiled at her. The blue-haired boy smiled back before resuming focus on the duel.

"Have you already forgotten?" Matt spoke up once more. "If you attempt an attack on 'Shooting Star', I'll just Banish it and negate your attack. And destroying 'Waltz Token' won't be of any help either, since it will just get your monster weakened while dealing no Battle Damage to me."

Thomas remained silent.

"No matter what you try to do, the results will always be the same!"

"Are you sure about that?" Thomas finally asked confidently, using his opponent's catchphrase against him.

"W-What?!" flinched Matt.

"I still have one more card to play." The blue-haired boy pointed out, readying another card in his right hand. "And it will enable me to slay 'Shooting Star Dragon' for good!" He slotted the card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "I activate an Equip Spell Card..."

On cue, an Equip Spell Card called 'Rainbow Veil' materialized face-up on the field.

"'RAINBOW VEIL'!"

"No... Not 'Rainbow Veil'!" Matt cringed hard, losing his calm and cool posture from shock.

A rainbow aura glowed around 'Enlightenment Paladin', which almost everyone in the audience seemed to find beautiful. Matt, however, knew that it wasn't a good thing for him.

"Now, if 'Enlightenment Paladin' battles a monster, the attacked monster will have its effects negated during the Battle Phase only." explained Thomas. "It's all over, Matt... Once I declare an attack, 'Shooting Star' will finally fall!"

"This...can't be..." whispered Matt in total shock.

"BATTLE!" Thomas finally announced, entering the Battle Phase. He then pointed forth in triumph. "Go forth, 'Enlightenment Paladin'... Take down 'Shooting Star Dragon', once and for all!"

'Enlightenment Paladin' obeyed the command, readying both of his sabers to attack and strike the opponent's monster. Before long, he finally rushed forth to attack, and 'Shooting Star Dragon' quickly blocked the strike with its tail, before roaring and trying to punch its opponent. 'Enlightenment Paladin' blocked the huge fist with one of his swords, and struck a pose before joining the swords at the hilt and spinning them through the air. This created a symbol similar to a clock face before going and slicing through 'Shooting Star Dragon', causing the monster to roar in agony before finally exploding massively into particles of stardust.

"'S-S-Shooting Star...Dragon'..." Matt stuttered in disbelief (LP: 4175), as the stardust specs rained down upon him and his side of the field.

In the audience...

"I...don't believe it!" gasped James R..

"Thomas...actually defeated 'Shooting Star Dragon'!" came from a spell-bounded Carlie.

"It's never been done before!" came from Zack. "And...yet, we've just seen it happen."

Back in the duel field...

"The next effect of 'Enlightenment Paladin' activates!" Thomas went on, still not being done yet with his game-winning play. "Because he's successfully destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, you're inflicted with damage equal to the destroyed monster's Attack Points!"

"NO!" panicked Matt (LP: 4175). "I remember how high I made-!"

"'Shooting Star' had 4300 Attack Points when 'Enlightenment Paladin' attacked and destroyed it." said Ashima grimly. "As a result, Matty will lose that many Life Points."

'Enlightenment Paladin' (ATK: 4300) raised both swords and blasted an energy surge in the shape of 'Shooting Star Dragon' at Matt, who could only watch in horror as he was about to be defeated. First, the attack seemed to consume 'Waltz Token' for dramatic effect... At long last, the blast of energy finally struck Matt head on.

" **Ahhhhhhhhhh**!" The dirty blonde-haired boy, bracing himself, screamed in agony and defeat (LP: 0).

Before long, he was overwhelmed by the devastating energy surge and got thrown back a distance, until he landed on the ground and laid perfectly still.

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton wins!**

* * *

It took a bit for everyone in the audience to react to what had just happened.

"Did he actually...do it?" peeped a young boy.

"Was Thomas...victorious?" came from another man.

"Thomas...won?" spluttered James. "Against one of the greatest duelists ever?"

"This just HAS to be a dream!" added Gordon, who was absolutely speechless. "I must be asleep or something!"

Before anything else could be said by anyone, Emily stood up from her seat in quite possibly the happiest mood anyone ever did see or hear from her.

"He did more than just win the duel-" The dark green-haired girl announced. "-Thomas has finally regained his passion for Duel Monsters!"

"This can't be real..." said James R. in disbelief.

"It's... it's real, mate..." Michael pointed out, looking dismayed himself.

"Matty...lost." added Ashima, looking sad for her boyfriend. But then, she seemed to smile over the performances of both duelists. "But that doesn't matter... I'm very proud of both him AND Thomas!"

Before long, the entire crowd finally roared into thunderous applause for both duelists in the arena (quickly becoming a standing ovation like no other). It definitely was a match for the books, and one nobody would be forgetting anytime soon. Over in one of the arena exits, Vinnie seemed to smirk over Thomas's win.

"So... the shrimp won..." The blue-haired young man commented to only himself. "Heh! Totally saw that one coming a mile away!"

(elsewhere...)

Inside Boxford Corp's main office, Spencer was still watching the duel on the HD TV monitor. He smiled when the monitor showed that Thomas had won the duel.

"Hmph! I should have expected no less from the ' _Supreme King_ '." The silver-haired boy said to himself. He, while turning around, then heard the door open. "Ah, good... Did you bring my gear?"

A suit, not saying a word, entered the room carrying a metallic briefcase and some clothing. Spencer took hold of everything the man was carrying and entered the nearby bathroom to change. Five minutes later, Spencer emerged wearing his usual outfit instead of the nice-looking suit.

"Master, I also wish to inform you that your transportation is also ready to leave when you give the word." reported the suit.

"Good to hear." nodded Spencer. He then started to leave. "It's time to show Frieda that her actions in this tournament have serious consequences."

(elsewhere...)

Back in the duel field within Boxford Land Stadium, Thomas walked over to the place where Matt was laying down on.

"Need a hand?" The blue-haired boy offered politely.

Matt, sitting up, gladly accepted the help. "Yeah..." he agreed, and was soon pulled back onto his feet while completely unsure what to feel like after losing the duel. "Well, I guess it's official... I'm no longer the American Duel Monsters champion..."

"Maybe not, but I still would like to thank you for a truly great duel." insisted Thomas, still smiling. "You really were one of the most powerful duelists I've ever had the chance to go up against."

"That Synchro Summon was the last thing I would ever expect you to pull off." admitted Matt.

"It was all thanks to you for teaching me about surpassing one's limits, and also believing in 'Tuning Magician's' potential."

"I guess with enough hope-" The dirty blonde-haired boy went on, before finally smiling and giving a thumbs up. "-anything IS possible for you."

"Heeeeeey!" The voice of Skiff called out.

Thomas and Matt both turned and saw the young boy, along with both Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford), running over to speak to the both of them.

"That was an amazing match, you two!" congratulated Skiff. "It was one for the ages!"

"Well done." praised Mr. Gresley (Boxford).

"You two dears have fought so long and hard to get this far." added Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

"We did." agreed Matt, before looking towards his victorious opponent. "Hey, Thomas?" He became puzzled with what he was seeing. "Thomas? Are you okay?"

But the blue-haired boy didn't respond. All he could see, and hear, was the audience applauding like no other, happy that he defeated one of the greatest duelists in the world in an official match. Thomas honestly never felt so good in his whole life; it was almost as if he felt he had fun with it, something he thought he would never get back after all he endured while in the Duel Monsters spirit world.

"Everyone..." Thomas thought to himself, before smiling once more. "Thank you..."

And so, the audience continued to thunder with applause for both Thomas Billinton and Matt Fudo. But, right now, we have a second match coming right up, and it was Frieda Krupp against Philip Altoona. Who do you think will win that duel? Oh, I don't know... although there could be a few surprises here and there...


	38. Ahead of the Game (1)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up inside the Boxford Land Stadium, it had been at least fifteen minutes since the epic duel between Thomas and Matt had ended with the former's victory. It was widely considered to be a match for the ages.

(elsewhere...)

All over the world, kids and Duel Monsters fans were excited over how awesome the duel was.

"'Enlightenment Paladin'!" Some kids cried out, who have been watching the duel on a TV on sale somewhere in ' **Sydney - Australia** '.

(elsewhere...)

"'Enlightenment Paladin'!" cheered a bunch of other kids inside the living room of a home within ' **Hong Kong - China** '.

(elsewhere...)

Within Time Square of New York City, lots more people had been watching from a huge TV monitor hung up on one of the big buildings.

"'Enlightenment Paladin' defeated 'Shooting Star Dragon'." The people were murmuring to each other.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the Boxford Land Stadium, Thomas, Matt, Skiff, Mr. Gresley (Boxford), and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) were all soon joined by Percy, Discord, and the rest of the group.

"That was absolutely amazing, Thomas!" praised Percy.

"Thomas wasn't the only one who was amazing, Matt was awesome, too!" came from James.

"It was a duel nobody here will be forgetting anytime soon!" put in Henry.

"And Thomas even performed his first Synchro Summon." added Edward.

Thomas nodded. "Yeah, I did..." He was currently looking at his newest Monster Card. "'Enlightenment Paladin'."

"We're all really proud of you both for such a powerful duel." smiled Ashima.

"'Shooting Star Dragon' was an amazing and graceful monster." Toby pointed out. "Of course, we can't forget that 'Enlightenment Paladin' was also wonderful to see, especially when it won you the duel, Thomas."

"And best of all-" Emily started to bring up. "-you've regained your passion for dueling, Thomas."

"Yes, I have." agreed Thomas. "My last few duels were a start, but this one... This one was what finally did it."

He embraced Emily in a hug.

"Aww... Isn't that sweet, Matty?" gushed Ashima, embracing her own boyfriend.

"Is sure is." Matt agreed, wrapping an arm around the black-haired Indian girl's shoulder.

"Thomas, that was a wonderful duel!" came the excited voice of Philip, who ran up to the group. "You and Matt both did great!"

"Hi, Philip." greeted Rosie. "You're up next to duel, yes?"

"I sure am." The young green-haired boy cast a quick glance to the nearby stands. "And it's against...Frieda."

Sitting in one spot within the audience was Frieda, who was still preparing her Deck before walking out to the duel field.

"Hey, be careful out there, Philip." warned Percy.

"Huh?" Philip blinked, before looking to his green-haired friend. "How come, Percy?"

"Because Frieda's not one to be taken lightly. She messes with your head, and even attempts to-"

"If we recall, Percy, you lost the duel because of your own anger." Ryan reminded.

"He's right, you know." agreed Liz.

Before anything more could be said, Frieda had suddenly shown up (having gotten up from her seat and walked over during the discussion). She was glaring at the large group of teenagers and young adults.

"Frieda!" gasped Thomas.

"What's she doing over her?" wondered Axel.

"Friedaaaaa!" squealed Gordon, looking extremely happy to see the blonde-haired young German woman. "I take it she wants to ask me out!"

"Oh brother..." groaned James, facepalming at his friend's immature action.

Frieda didn't say a word to the tall, blue-haired boy. Instead, she looked at Philip to speak to him...

"You're Philip, yes?"

"Y-Yeah, I am." The young green-haired boy confirmed.

"Ve are scheduled to duel, now." continued Frieda. "Let us go and take our positions..." She then smiled slightly. "...and have a good duel."

Realizing what time it was, Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) both turned to look at Thomas and his friends.

"Sorry, kids, but I'm afraid we have another duel to prepare for." apologized Mr. Gresley (Boxford).

With that said, the two adults set off. From there, Thomas and the likes all went off to take their seats in the stand (as Skiff went and joined them). Philip, however, stayed behind.

"Thomas..." he thought to himself. "I..."

Meanwhile, Frieda, waiting patiently for the duel to begin, stood in her spot without saying another word. Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) both walked to the center of the field and addressed the roaring audience.

"The final match of the Semi-Finals is about to begin!" announced Mrs. Gresley (Boxford). "It will be Philip Altoona against Frieda Krupp!"

Philip waved to the cheering audience, while Frieda kept her arms folded (yet a smile was still on her face). Over with Thomas and the others, a certain someone was taking the cheering for the latter duelist a bit too far...

"YEAH! WHOO! GO FRIEDA OF GERMANY! I LOVE YOU! KICK SOME BUTT!" Gordon loudly hollared, managing to stand up in nothing but pure joy for Frieda. Suddenly, because he wasn't using his crutches, he slipped and fell down. "Ow..."

"Sheesh..." sighed Ashima.

"How embarrassing..." came from Mavis.

"I hear you there, sister." Carlie pointed out.

Just then, before anything else could be said or done, the sound of a helicopter was heard through the sky.

"What's that?" asked Rosie.

"It sounds like a..." Michael started to answer, but didn't get a chance to finish.

Everyone looked to the sky to see one of Boxford Corps' helicopters hovering above the stadium. There was somebody handing down one of the craft's ladders.

"Is that...?" began Zack.

"Spencer?" finished Henry.

Yup, it was the silver-haired boy himself. He was being lowered into the area by the helicopter.

* * *

 **Title: Ahead of the Game, Part 1**

* * *

Lowering into the stadium was a Boxford Corp-style helicopter, and hanging onto a ladder was Spencer.

"Big Brother!" called Skiff.

As the helicopter lowered itself further, Frieda was looking up with a smile on her face.

"Vell, vell, vell..." she thought to herself. "Look vho's come to vitness my triumph. So, you've finally found out ze truth..."

Once the helicopter was low enough (but still several feet in the air), Spencer let go of the ladder and dropped to the ground. Despite the long drop, the silver-haired boy landed perfectly on the floor without getting hurt.

"That's the end!" Spencer shouted, with his tone sounding authority-like. "As the main organizer of the tournament, I officially cancel this duel!"

This left everyone surprised... and lots of angry fans booing.

"What the hell?!" James freaked out. "Why is Spencer canceling the match?!"

"What's going on?" wondered James R..

Back in the duel field...

"C-Cancelled?" blinked Philip. "But... why?"

Frieda, meanwhile, did not say a word. From there, Spencer turned and pointed at the surprised Philip.

"As a result, I hereby declare Philip Altoona to be the winner! He will advance to the final battle against Thomas Billinton!"

The young green-haired boy was even more surprised. "M-Me?" he peeped.

Over with the audience, it was becoming more and more confusing for tons of people on why Philip was declared to be the winner before the duel could even start. More importantly, why was Frieda even disqualified?

"Hey, Skiff, what's going on?" demanded Michael, speaking to Skiff. "Why's Spencer disqualifying Frieda?"

"I wish I knew why." The young boy answered, looking just as confused.

"WHAT?!" raged Gordon. "Spencer's disqualifying Frieda for no reason?! That's outrageous!"

"Shh! Quiet, Gordon!" scolded Discord, looking back to continue watching the scene. "I think there might be a reason for it."

And, indeed, there was...

"Vell... could you please explain vhat is going on, Herr Spencer?" asked Frieda, closing her eyes and smiling. In her mind... "I've a feeling vhat you're about to say to me..."

"There's no need for me to explain." frowned Spencer. "You should know more than anyone else here, Frieda Krupp... No..." With that said, he pointed at the blonde-haired young German woman accusingly. "Frieda von Schroeder!"

Even though her true identity was exposed to everyone, Frieda never lost her smile. The rest of the audience, however, reacted in complete shock over what they were hearing.

"Schroeder?" blinked Henry.

"How did Spencer know that Frieda faked her last name?" asked James.

"More importantly, Schroeder?" came from Zack. "I could swear I've heard of that last name from somewhere..."

"You should." said Discord. "They're the number one entertainment industry in all of Europe. And they're well known across the world... Did Spencer-boy mean that when he said Schroeder?"

"Then, they're a rival company of Boxford Corporation?" realized Emily.

Discord nodded. "It would seem that way."

"But why would Frieda enter the tournament with a false last name?" questioned Edward.

"I think we're about to find out the answer." answered Matt.

Back in the duel field...

"Hmph! To think that the leader of Schroeder Corporation would use a fake name, and join in a tournament held by Boxford Corporation." continued Spencer, just as images from several previous incidents played out inside his head. "And strange incidents kept happening one after another. I've seen through everything, but I wanted a complete investigation of the reason behind it." He then pointed at Frieda once more. "But, Frieda... your unknown background, and you using a fake name are the undeniable truth. Just this alone is enough reason to disqualify you from this tournament!"

Just then...

"H-Hey! Get your hands off of me, you *&%^#s!" shouted a familiar voice (male).

The audience looked around, wondering who yelled. There were soon punching sounds coming from one of the exits, causing several members of the audience to turn towards where the sounds were coming from. Before long, Vinnie came running out, down the stairs, and into the arena.

"Frieda!" Vinnie cried out. "The pigs caught up with me... The jig is up!" He then tripped and fell down onto his face. Upon getting onto his hands and knees, the blue-haired young man froze when he looked up and saw the cold, hard stare of Spencer. "Oh crap... Not you!"

"And so, your little flunkie has shown himself." smirked Spencer, before resuming speaking to Frieda. "Vinnie Montreal... No... Vinnie von Schroeder, your husband!"

"HUSBAND?!" Thomas and the others cried out at once.

"Husband?" gasped Gordon, hearing the word loud and clear.

"You were the one who was directing Vinnie from behind the scenes." explained Spencer coolly. "Many of his actions were extremely violent and outright destructive, meaning he would have been the perfect one to suspect! However..."

"However, what?!" seethed Vinnie. "How the hell did you know?"

"That's easy; I realized that something was up during your little duel with Emily, namely when you showed surprise when some of the cannons went off - almost as if you weren't expecting them to." Spencer answered sternly. "To me, that meant there was another saboteur in the works." He cast another heated look back to Frieda. "And that so happens to be her."

Frieda, still smiling, said nothing. Over in the audience...

"Frieda... She's married, and the true mastermind behind the...hackings...?" spluttered Gordon, feeling heartbroken over learning the truth about Frieda. "She was the one who...got my leg...broken?"

"Gordon?" asked Scott, looking sorry for his younger brother. "Are you...okay?"

"Oh, Gordon, we're so sorry." said Liz sadly.

From there, Gordon put on a pouting face, folded his arms, and sulked bitterly. He only uttered two simple words on the matter...

"Love stinks."

"Poor Gordon." sighed Rosie.

Back in the duel field, Frieda, after what seemed like forever, started to snicker quietly before bursting into loud laughter at Spencer.

"So, it took you zis long to piece together vhat I've been doing?" she asked. "Vell, you're correct, Herr Spencer. I vas ze true mastermind behind zis act of sabotage. However, I had specifically instructed Vinnie not to hurt anybody. Yet countless times, he deliberately disobeyed me! I may be out to ruin you, but I vould never stoop to zat type of low."

"Then why'd you try to kill me and my friends?" Gordon called out angrily, referring to James and Henry.

"To answer your question, it vasn't my intention to hurt any of you." answered Frieda. "You vere just at ze vrong place at ze vrong time." She then turned to face Spencer once more. "Even zen, I certainly did not expect ze leader of Boxford Corporation to be so petty."

"What?!" Spencer growled out.

"Zat ze potential vinner of ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ ' vould be me, ze leader of Schroeder Corp, seems to have given you quite ze scare."

The silver-haired boy said nothing, and this caused Vinnie to laugh in response.

"Ooooh, she burned you good!" he howled. "Besides, the entire conversation here is being broadcast live all over the world, right? I am most certain dueling fans all over the world would agree with what Frieda is saying. That the great Spencer Gresley is afraid of my wife, Frieda... And wants to kick her out of this competition."

"Quite right, Vincent." agreed Frieda, before directing her attention back to Spencer. "Surely you von't do somezing like zat to me, vould you?"

Spencer smiled smugly. "Who said anything about kicking you out?"

"Vhat?" The blonde-haired young German woman gasped, growing a bit surprised. "Zen, vhy vould-?"

"I'm going to prove to everyone that you aren't strong enough to reach my abilities. I know I promised myself that I wouldn't duel in something like this, but now that you're here, the plans have officially changed!"

With that said, Spencer lowered his metallic briefcase onto the floor, opened it up, took out and equipped his Duel Disk. Realizing what was going to happen instead, the audience began to cheer once again.

"Spencer's Duel Disk?" blinked Carlie.

James R. gasped. "Does this mean-?"

"Spencer-boy and Frieda are going to duel each other!" announced Discord.

"This has taken an unexpected turn." commented Mavis.

"You know, I bet it'll be an exciting match, either way." added Toby. "Of course, it's one match that Spencer will need to win."

Back in the duel field...

"Oh? So, you vish to be my opponent?" teased Frieda.

"That was your motive from the start..." retorted Spencer. "Wasn't it, Frieda?"

"Quite so... Instead of dueling vith Philip, I can instead personally humiliate you in front of everyone as payback for ruining everyzing for me!"

Back in the audience...

"So, Spencer will face Frieda..." mused Thomas.

"I wonder who will win." wondered Emily.

"My Big Brother, that's who!" exclaimed Skiff. "There's no way he would lose to someone like Frieda!"

Back in the duel field, Frieda and Vinnie both watched as Spencer took out his Deck from his coat pocket and readied it.

"What's wrong? Perhaps you're the one who's afraid?" The silver-haired boy taunted, watching as Vinnie walked over to his wife.

"Hardly ze case." said Frieda, not losing her smile. "It's my honor to fight you, Herr Spencer."

"You'd better watch yourself, Spencer! My lovely wife is gonna kick your sorry a-!" began Vinnie, but was cut off.

"Now, now, dear, let's not get vulgar." interrupted Frieda, gently stroking the side of her husband's face. She then turned to her opponent. "I vill be sure to make zis a good battle."

Vinnie giggled in response to his sexy wife's soft hands touching his face. From there, Spencer and Frieda both walked to the center of the duel field. From there, they handed each other their respective Deck to shuffle.

"I'm on to your tricks." warned Spencer, shuffling Frieda's Deck. "Don't try anything underhanded."

"Hmhmhmhm... I vouldn't dream of it." giggled Frieda, shuffling Spencer's Deck.

Once both opponents handed the other their Deck, the blonde-haired young German woman took out a coin from her jacket pocket.

"The vinner can decide if he or she vants to attack first or later."

"Whatever." huffed Spencer. "I choose tails."

Frieda flipped the coin into the air. Once it handed on her hand, she covered it for a moment. From there, the blonde-haired young German woman lifted her hand and saw what the coin landed on.

"I vin." Frieda remarked, showing the coin. "It vould appear zat fate is still on my side."

Spencer snorted. "Talking about fate just because you guessed a coin toss correctly?" he dismissed. "Enough of the chit-chat. Which will it be?"

"I choose to attack later."

"Fair enough." Spencer grumbled, turning around and walking back over to his spot of the field.

Philip, seeing Spencer approaching, walked away from the area towards the stands. Frieda, meanwhile, shooed Vinnie away so she and Spencer could begin their ' _friendly_ ' little duel. Arriving at the seats where Thomas and the likes were, Philip decided to greet his new friends.

"Hi, guys." he greeted. "I guess you and I are gonna duel in the finals, Thomas."

"That, we are." nodded Thomas.

"Still... I didn't expect to fight with you in a manner like this."

"But isn't it your dream to be able to duel with Thomas, Philip?" asked Emily.

"That's correct-" acknowledged Philip. "-but..."

The young green-haired boy took a seat next to Rosie, who merely smiled and added something of her own to say...

"So, it doesn't really matter." The cherry red-haired girl was saying. "No matter how you won, Philip, you're the one who was given the right to duel Thomas."

"You really think so?" asked Philip hopefully.

"Of course, I do!" insisted Rosie. "You beat us fair and square, and so you are able to face Thomas."

The young green-haired boy smiled. "Thanks, Rosie."

"But listen..." Percy spoke up, getting the attention of his friends. "Even if that Spencer jerk is full of confidence as usual, Frieda is no pushover of a duelist." As the green-haired boy spoke, images of Frieda's last duels were shown. "She stomped Diesel and Dennis in one turn, and defeated me, just as well."

"Right." agreed James.

Back in the duel field...

"Herr Spencer... Duel Monsters fans around ze vorld are vatching zis." Frieda thought to herself, activating her Duel Disk. "I plan to completely crush you so zat neither you nor Boxford Corporation vill stand up again. You and your family vill pay for ruining my life's vork!"

"Frieda... I won't let you have your way." Spencer thought to himself, activating his Duel Disk. "I want you to know very clearly that going up against me is a foolish thing to do."

After what seemed like forever, the duel had finally commenced.

"DUEL!" Spencer and Frieda both announced at once (LP: 4000) x2.

With the duel beginning came a roar from the excited crowd.

"Another duel to remember is about to begin." announced the voice of Mr. Gresley (Boxford), just as both duelists drew their opening hands. "Spencer Gresley versus Frieda von Schroeder!"

"Let the battle commence!" finished the voice of Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

"It's my turn!" announced Spencer, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, ?, "Negate Attack", ?, "Magical Trick Mirror", and "X-Head Cannon"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'X-Head Cannon' Monster Card.

"I Summon 'X-Head Cannon' in attack position!"

The blue robotic monster with twin cannons appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500).

"Finally, I'll set two cards facedown!" Spencer went on, slotting two cards into separate Spell/Trap slots on his Duel Disk. On cue, two facedown cards materialized on the field behind 'X-Head Cannon'. "I end my turn!"

"Zen it's my turn, yes?" offered Frieda, drawing a card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Frieda von Schroeder (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand** (6): ?, "Valkyrie Erste", "Valkyrie Zweite", "Valkyrie Dritte", "Mischief of the Time Goddess", and "Ride of the Valkyries"

* * *

Taking a look at her card, she gave a disappointed sigh at what it was.

"Well, Herr Spencer... Ze prologue to destiny does not always start quietly." The blonde-haired young German woman commented. "It vill sometimes carry with it a storm upon opening ze curtain on vhim."

"Pah! I don't have time for such boring lectures." insulted Spencer. "Hurry up and play a card, so I can defeat you!"

"But, of course." smiled Frieda, soon readying her drawn card. "My beautiful maiden warriors have begun laughing at you..." She ended her sentence with a rather dark... "...as zey vait to assault you."

Everyone in the audience had a feeling what Frieda was about to play for her first card. From there, the blonde-haired young German woman made her big play...

"From my hand, I vill activate a Spell Card - 'Ride of the Valkyries'!"

The mentioned Spell Card soon flipped face-up and revealed itself, causing a swirl of pink flowers to fill the field as one familiar classical theme tune as before played. The audience gasped with shock as the face-up 'Ride of the Valkyries' Spell Card took effect.

"Thank to zis, I can Special Summon all of ze 'Valkyrie'-named monsters in my hand." explained Frieda.

"What?!" Spencer cringed.

"Come forth - 'Valkyrie Zwei', 'Valkyrie Erste', and 'Valkyrie Dritte'!"

Appearing onto the field in a storm of rose petals were the three 'Valkyries' Frieda had mentioned; 'Valkyrie Zwei' (Level: 5/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600), 'Valkyrie Erste' (Level: 6/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800), and 'Valkyrie Dritte' (Level: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1600).

"From zere, I vill activate ze special ability of 'Valkyrie Zweite'!" Frieda went on. "When Summoned successfully, ein monster on ze opponent's field is destroyed."

'Valkyrie Zweite' slashed her blade at 'X-Head Cannon', striking and destroying it easily.

"And in addition, I vill also use ze effect of 'Valkyrie Erste'... By removing ein monster from my opponent's Graveyard from ze game, she can take on ze Attack Power of ze banished monster for ze duration of battle!"

'Valkyrie Erste' had her Attack Power changed (ATK: 1600 - 1800).

"Zere's more!" Frieda went on. "I activate 'Valkyrie Dritte's' effect! She gains more 100 Attack Points for every ein of my opponent's monsters zat are removed from ze game."

'Valkyrie Dritte' grew stronger (ATK: 1000 - 1100). Over in the audience...

"Frieda Summoned three 'Valkyries' at once!" exclaimed Percy.

"Spencer also has no monsters on his field." added Thomas. "If Frieda direct attacks him with all three at once, Spencer will be defeated!"

"Big Brother!" cried Skiff.

Vinnie smirked. "Too bad... I guess Spencer wasn't such a tough duelist, after all."

Back in the duel field...

"It looks like ve are already proceeding to ze finale without ze prologue." sighed Frieda, knowing that she had already won the game. "Lebewohl, Herr Spencer!" She then entered the Battle Phase... "First up to strike, vill be 'Valkyrie Zweite'." The young German woman then gave the order... "Attack ze opposing player directly!"

The horse carrying the pink-haired 'Valkyrie' took off towards Spencer. Once she got close enough, 'Valkyrie Zweite' started to slash her sword down on her target.

"Facedown card, open!" announced Spencer, just as his first set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Negate Attack'! It negates the opponent's attack and ends the Battle Phase!"

'Valkyrie Zweite' found herself being forced back onto Frieda's side of the field.

"Alright!" Thomas rejoiced. "With that, the 'Valkyries' Special Summoned this turn using 'Ride of the Valkyries' will return to the Deck when this turn ends."

Back in the duel field...

"Heh! What a short prologue." teased Spencer. He then saw that Frieda's monsters were not going anywhere. "What are you doing?! Shuffle those 'Valkyrie' monsters back into your Deck!"

"I've not yet finished my turn." Frieda pointed out, gesturing to a face-up Spell Card she had on the field. "Besides, I've just activated something..."

Spencer gasped. "That's...!"

"Herr Spencer, ze prologue has ended long ago. And ve have already moved on ahead into ze zuerst chapter." The blonde-haired young German woman went on. "'Valkyrie Zweite', attack Herr Spencer directly!"

"WHAT?!"

Over in the audience...

"But that's illegal!" objected Rosie. "You can't attack again when your Battle Phase ends!"

"Those 'Valkyries' should have also returned to the Deck!" came from Stanley.

"Why?!" demanded Mavis.

Scott stared at the face-up Spell Card on Frieda's side of the field. "I think I know why... You know of that card... Right, Discord?"

"Indeed." Discord grimly confirmed. "It forces Spencer-boy to skip a turn."

"SKIP A TURN?!" Much of the gang exclaimed at once.

"Correct." confirmed Scott.

"I've never even heard of a card that can force a turn to be skipped." put in Percy. "What's it called?"

Back in the duel field...

"Zis is ze effect of a Spell Card known as 'Mischief of the Time Goddess'." explained Frieda. "I can skip ein turn and go directly into my next Battle Phase."

"Pretty powerful, wouldn't you say?" laughed Vinnie. "And since Frieda's in her next Battle Phase, she can resume attacking!"

Spencer remained silent. From there, 'Valkyrie Zweite' continued with her attack. Once close enough, she raised her blade and brought it down on her target.

"Time to give you a taste of your own medicine!" announced Spencer, just as his second facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "Trap Card - 'Magical Trick Mirror', activate!"

A mechanical mirror device appeared to the field.

"This card allows me to activate one Spell Card in the enemy's Graveyard! The card I choose to activate is 'Mischief of the Time Goddess'!"

"You vhat?!" cried Frieda, just as a reflection of the familiar Spell Card was shown in one of the machine's mirrors. "No-!"

"Now your own Spell Card is being used against you." said Spencer, pointing at his opponent. "That means your turn is skipped, and I get to take mine in peace."

Valkyrie Zweite', again, was forced to back off from attacking, much to Frieda's anger.

"Gottverdammt...!" she thought to herself, swearing in her native language. Luckily, the young German woman quickly recovered a bit... "Nice play, Herr Spencer..."

The crowd burst into loud applause for Spencer's successful play.

"So, this time, Frieda's turn was skipped, and it's back to Spencer's next Battle Phase." commented Michael.

"Boy, talk about a close call." added Ryan.

Back in the duel field, Spencer readied one of his cards.

"I have no monsters on the field. As a result, I can't attack during the Battle Phase." The silver-haired boy said, just before playing the card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk (sideways). "But I can still Summon new monsters in the Main Phase 2."

On cue, the familiar 'Z-Metal Tank' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Z-Metal Tank' in defense mode!"

The yellow tank-like monster appeared from the face-up card and onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300). In addition, Spencer readied another card from his hand.

"Next, I'll Special Summon 'Clone Dragon' from my hand in defense position..." he declared, placing the mentioned card onto his Duel Disk. "This card can only be Special Summoned whenever a monster is Summoned successfully."

The 'Clone Dragon' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field beside 'Z-Metal Tank'."

"And it will take on the stats of that monster and become a clone copy!"

Appearing out of the face-up Card and onto the field, was a glowing dragon-like creature. Turning towards 'Z-Metal Tank', 'Clone Dragon' fired a rainbow-like beam from its eyes and struck the tank-like monster, becoming an exact copy of it.

"My turn has ended!" Spencer finished.

The audience immediately resumed their cheering for such an intense and wonderful duel between Spencer and Frieda.

"Amazing." breathed Philip. "It's just beginning, and already it's such an intense fight."

"But it feels like Spencer is on the losing end..." frowned Gordon.

"Not only that, there are still three 'Valkyries' on Frieda's side of the field..." Thomas added, looking over to Frieda's side of the field.

Back in the duel field...

"Struggle against my cards all you vant, Herr Spencer." teased Frieda. "Because I have skipped ze first turn's End Phase, ze 'Valkyries' I have out are not returned to ze Deck and remain on ze field." She let loose a prissy laugh. "Looks like ze ' ** _Death God_** ' is still hanging around you."

"What a load of junk." growled Spencer. "Take your turn, now!"

"As you vish." The blonde-haired young German woman sighed, drawing a card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Frieda von Schroeder (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand** (2): ? and "Valkyrie's Embrace"

* * *

"From my hand, I vill activate 'Valkyrie's Embrace'!"

She slotted the drawn card into her Duel Disk. On cue, the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. Not only that, Frieda reached for the 'Valkyrie Dritte' Monster Card on the Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk, and switched it sideways.

"First, zis vill switch 'Valkyrie Dritte' into defense position." explained Frieda, just as 'Valkyrie Dritte' went into a defensive stance. She then pointed forth towards the 'Z-Metal Tank' on Spencer's side of the field. "By switching a 'Valkyrie' into defense position, it allows me to remove ein of ze opponent's monsters from ze game."

As expected, 'Z-Metal Tank' vanished into thin air.

"With ein additional monster removed from play-" Frieda went on. "-'Valkyrie Dritte' gains another 100 Attack Points."

The red-haired 'Valkyrie' received another power boost (ATK: 1100 - 1200). From there, the blonde-haired young German woman entered the Battle Phase.

"Bury zat fake!" Frieda pointed forth at 'Clone Dragon'. "'Valkyrie Erste', take down 'Clone Dragon'!"

The aqua-haired 'Valkyrie' obeyed; charging into battle on her horse, and slashed the copy of 'Z-Metal Tank' clean in-half with her sword. The copy briefly returned to its original form before shattering into shards of glass.

"Next, 'Valkyrie Zweite', attack ze opponent directly!"

The pink-haired 'Valkyrie' obeyed, and, once she got close enough, struck Spencer with her sword. This caused a flash of white light to envelope around the silver-haired boy's side of the field.

"Big Brother!" called Skiff, looking worried.

When the light faded away, Spencer had his arms folded with a look on his face saying he wasn't scared or concerned despite the Life Point loss (LP: 2400).

"Spencer..." whispered Thomas.

"Spencer lost almost half of his Life Points from that attack." added Emily.

"That's Frieda's true strength." came from Rosie.

"No, that's just a warm-up." Percy corrected.

Back in the duel field, Spencer simply brushed his left arm of any dust it collected from the attack.

"It's my turn!" he shouted, drawing a card. "Draw!"

Frieda smirked. "Oh? You still look so calm despite eating a direct attack."

"Maybe you're just pretending to be confident!" called out Vinnie, speaking directly to Spencer. "When deep-down, you're afraid of the 'Valkyries'!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 2400)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand** (2): "Flat Lv 4", and "Pitch-Dark Dragon"

* * *

Spencer's drawn card was the 'Pitch-Dark Dragon' Monster Card.

"I don't have the time to bother with those useless attacks of yours, Frieda." The silver-haired boy scoffed, placing his drawn card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk (sideways). "From my hand, I'll Summon 'Pitch-Dark Dragon' in defense mode!"

A small black dragon appeared onto the field in a defensive position (Level: 3/ATK: 900/DEF: 600). From there, a facedown card materialized on the field behind the newly Summoned dragon.

"Finally, I'll set this card and end my turn." finished Spencer.

"It's my turn, now!" announced Frieda, drawing a card. "Draw card!"

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Frieda von Schroeder (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 52  
 **Current Hand** (2): ? and ?

* * *

On cue, 'Valkyrie Dritte' went back into a battle position.

"I switch 'Valkyrie Dritte' back into attack mode." From there, Frieda entered the Battle Phase. "And zen, I vill send 'Valkyrie Zweite' to attack 'Pitch-Dark Dragon'!"

'Valkyrie Zweite' obeyed, charging and slashing 'Pitch Dark Dragon' in two with her sword, destroying the weaker monster easily. Thomas and the others were getting very worried about Spencer's performance thus far.

"Spencer's monster was destroyed again." groaned Toby.

"Will he be okay?!" came from Carlie.

"No... Since it's Spencer we're talking about, he must be planning something." Edward pointed out. "Well, at least...I hope he does."

Back in the duel field, Spencer's trap had finally been sprung.

"Facedown card, open - 'Flat Lv 4'!" declared Spencer, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "This card is activated when a monster I control gets destroyed. Both players must Special Summon one Level 4 monster from their respective Decks."

On cue, the familiar Monster Card known as 'Y-Dragon Head' materialized face-up on the field.

"I Special Summon 'Y-Dragon Head' in defense position!"

The robotic dragon monster appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600). Frowning, Frieda simply placed her added card onto her Duel Disk.

"In zat case, I vill Special Summon another copy of 'Valkyrie Dritte' in attack mode."

A second copy of 'Valkyrie Dritte' appeared on the field and joined her fellow 'Valkyries' for battle (Level: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1600).

"Because zwei monsters are banished-" explained Frieda. "-'Valkyrie Dritte' gains 200 additional Attack Points."

'Valkyrie Dritte' grew stronger (ATK: 1000 - 1200).

"You should feel zankful zat I refrained from offing you so soon, Herr Spencer... I end my turn."

Back with the audience...

"Spencer..." whispered Skiff.

"Four 'Valkyrie' monsters... Two that get stronger the more monsters that get removed from the game." added Edward.

"Is there a way Spencer can turn that to his advantage?" questioned Henry.

"There's one card that can." Thomas pointed out. "Unfortunately, we'll have to wait and see if Spencer draws it."

Back in the duel field...

"My turn!" cried Spencer, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 2400)  
 **Deck** : 51  
 **Current Hand** (1): "Pot of Greed"

* * *

Almost immediately, he held the drawn card out.

"I activate 'Pot of Greed' from my hand!" As the silver-haired boy spoke, he drew two more cards from his Deck. "I draw two additional cards from my Deck!"

Two more cards were added to Spencer's hand, and he immediately took and held one of them out.

"Then, from my hand, I'll activate 'Dimension Fusion!" The silver-haired boy went on, taking a big Life Point hit (LP: 400). "By paying a total of 2000 Life Points, I Special Summon all of the monsters I lost earlier in the duel!"

'X-Head Cannon' and 'Z-Metal Tank' both returned to the field.

"Vhat?!" panicked Frieda.

"D-Don't tell me-?!" came from a shocked Vinnie.

In the audience...

"Spencer is gonna fuse his monsters together for a combo!" rejoiced Matt.

"But it still cost him most of his Life Points." Molly pointed out. "2000 is a big price to pay."

Back in the duel field...

"Before I do anything more-" said Spencer, taking another card from his hand and holding it out. "-I'll activate the Continuous Spell 'Soul Absorption'."

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"With this card's effect... For every card that is removed from the game, be it Monster, Spell, or Trap, I will gain 500 Life Points."

Frieda scowled. From there, the three 'XYZ' Monsters on the field started sparking, coming apart and combining together.

"Next, I'll remove 'X-Head Cannon', 'Y-Dragon Head' and 'Z-Metal Tank' from the game by fusing them as one monster!" announced Spencer, holding three cards and allowing them to fade away into oblivion. "This is the ' _ **Ultimate Fusion Combo**_ ' of the 'XYZ' Monsters!"

The Fusion Summon sequence soon finished, just as the silver-haired boy regained 1500 of his Life Points (LP: 1900). When it was finally over and done with, in the place of 'X-Head Cannon', 'Y-Dragon Head' and 'Z-Metal Tank' on the field was their combined, ultimate form (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600).

" **'XYZ-DRAGON CANNON'**!"

The audience once again roared with applause. In the crowd, Edward smiled at Spencer's skillful play.

"That's a good move." he was saying to the others. "By using the Summoning Requirements for 'XYZ-Dragon Cannon', he was able to replenish the Life Points he used as a cost for 'Dimension Fusion'."

"Truly a strategy only the former reigning champion in Duel Monsters, Spencer-boy, would think of!" put in Discord.

Back in the duel field, Frieda was not looking too pleased with the comeback play as the Battle Phase then commenced...

"Here I come, you phony duelist!" boomed Spencer dramatically, pointing forth at his enemy. "'XYZ-Dragon Cannon', attack one of the 'Valkyrie Dritte'!"

'XYZ-Dragon Cannon' obeyed and started to charge up an attack.

" **XYZ HYPER CANNON**!"

The blast was fired, striking and vaporizing the poor 'Valkyrie' in an instant.

"Scheisse...!" hissed Frieda, uttering a strong German swear word whilst taking major damage (LP: 2500).

"Great job, Big Brother!" cheered Skiff.

"Amazing! He brought everything back to level playing ground with just one attack!" smiled James. "As expected of Spencer!"

"Teach that German floozy a lesson!" called Michael.

"My Big Brother is always one step ahead of the competition!" finished Skiff boastfully.

Overhearing those words (" _One step ahead_.") made Frieda grit her teeth in anger.

"One step...ahead?"" she thought to herself, with an eye twitching from growing fury. "How dare zat brat mention zose vords..."

A flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Inside a hallway, an 18-year old Frieda was running down a hallway inside of Industrial Illusions with a briefcase in her hands.

"Almost zere..." she thought to herself. "Mr. Crawford is just going to love my ideas for his company. Zanks to my new boyfriend providing new ideas, we can fix ze crisis Schroeder Corp is under."

Up ahead were a pair of doors. Upon opening them, Flashback Frieda happily looked up ahead, and her happiness and dreams were immediately wiped clean.

"Va-?"

A 16-year old Spencer and his parents were currently speaking with Discord J. Crawford and signing a contract to construct not only holographic Duel Arenas, but for also Duel Disks for playing Duel Monsters. Flashback Spencer didn't seem to trust Flashback Discord at first, but his hostile look soon softened.

"Wonderful, Spencer-boy!" cried Flashback Discord, happily standing up from his seat. "You won't be disappointed at all."

Flashback Frieda could not believe what she was seeing and hearing... Flashback Spencer and his parents had used the same ideas SHE had come up with, AND beaten her to the punch!

"But... but..." The blonde-haired young German woman spluttered, falling to her knees. Her briefcase opened up and spilt its contents. "Just one step... I vas only one step too late...?"

Flashback Frieda was so devastated that her new plans to save Schroeder Corp would no longer work, that she could only do one thing about it... She stood up and raced out of the room in tears... Down a hallway, the poor blonde-haired young German woman was crying so hard that she couldn't see where she was going...

 ***CRASH!***

...and Flashback Frieda knocked over a 20-year old Vinnie. Unfortunately, Flashback Frieda could only fall down to her knees once more and cry.

"Watch where you're going!" snapped Flashback Vinnie. He then realized who it was. "Oh, Frieda! How did the meeting go?"

"Zere... zere vas no meeting..." Flashback Frieda wept.

"No meeting?! What happened?"

"Zat Spencer Gresley and his parents got zere before I could." The blonde-haired young German woman struggled to say through her sobbing. "Zey made a deal with Mr. Crawford before I could..."

Flashback Vinnie then got an evil idea. From there, he knelt down and embraced his new girlfriend.

"Don't you worry about a thing, babe." The blue-haired young man comforted. "We'll get even with that silver-haired showoff. Besides, maybe he and his crooked parents stole our ideas."

Flashback Frieda looked up. "S-Stole?"

"You heard me." insisted Flashback Vinnie. "How else would he have known about the whole holographic monsters thing?"

Flashback Frieda, beginning to believe that Boxford Corp stole her plans for the Battle Box arenas, slowly grew bitter and vengeful towards Spencer and the likes.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"I swore from zat day, I vould get my revenge on ze whole Boxford Corp Family for destroying my life's vork." Frieda thought to herself, remembering everything that happened on that day. "I vill rebuild Schroeder Corporation back to its prime as ze number ein company in ze whole vorld."

Within the audience...

"Huh?" Thomas blinked, noticing the look on Frieda's face. "The expression on Frieda's face has changed... It's not confident, smug, or anything... It's just filled with anger and hatred towards Spencer, and Spencer alone."

"Serves her right!" snorted Gordon.

"Anger and hatred..." whispered Emily. "But why's that the case?"

Back in the middle of the duel field...

"It's my turn!" announced Frieda, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Frieda von Schroeder (LP: 2500)  
 **Deck** : 50  
 **Current Hand (3)** : ?, ?, and "Nibelung's Treasure"

* * *

As soon as she saw her drawn card, the blonde-haired young German woman looked up and at her opponent, regaining her smile.

"Herr Spencer, I zink it's time I introduced you to a card I've used once before against zat boy..."

In the audience...

"' _ **Once more... against that boy**_ '?" blinked James, before realizing something... "Percy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah." Percy nodded in response. "And I don't like it, at all."

Back in the duel field, a familiar Spell Card materialized face-up on the field and behind 'XYZ-Dragon Cannon'.

"I activate ze Equip Spell Card 'Nibelung's Treasure' from my hand!" announced Frieda. "'Nibelung's Treasure' can equip 'Nibelung's Ring' onto one of ze opponent's monsters on ze field."

A large ring appeared around the neck of 'XYZ-Dragon Cannon's' torso.

"That's the card Frieda used against you in the previous match, Percy!" Liz said in realization.

"It sure is." Percy grimly confirmed. "And it doesn't exactly bring back pleasant memories, either."

"It sure was one annoying ring." commented James.

Back in the duel field, Frieda had just drawn five cards from her Deck.

"In addition, I get to draw fünf fresh cards." she went on. "Due to ze effect of 'Nibelung's Ring'... Ze player cannot control ze monster zat's equipped with ze ring."

Spencer scowled in response. Back with the group in the stands...

"And that's not all it does..." Percy was explaining the effect of 'Nibelung's Ring' to the people who didn't know much about it. "During all of his Draw Phases, Spencer will be forced to draw two cards instead of one. If there's a Monster Card among the cards, he'll be forced to discard that card to the Graveyard."

"That's not fair!" protested Emily.

"Believe me... it's fair." insisted Discord grimly.

Back in the duel field...

"In addition-" Frieda continued, just as 'Valkyrie Dritte' faded away in a blue streak. "-I vill also sacrifice ze second copy of 'Valkyrie Dritte' to Tribute Summon somezing entirely new!"

Spencer blinked. "Something new?" he repeated. "What are you talking about?"

At first, nothing appeared in place of 'Valkyrie Dritte'. Just then, the familiar classical theme piece began to play as the galloping sound of horses was heard. Everybody in the stadium looked up and gasped.

"What is that?!" demanded a surprised Spencer.

Running along the thin air were two horses pulling a chariot. After a quick lap around the area, the new monster immediately stopped on Frieda's side of the field.

"Zis...is 'Fortune Chariot'!" announced Frieda. "And it's here to cart you and Boxford Corp into total ruination!"

"Ruination, you say?!" growled Spencer. "What does it even do?"

'Fortune Chariot' stood ready to attack on command (Level: 6/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000).

"Zat's easy, Herr Spencer... I can target one 'Valkyrie'-named monster I control and equip zis card to zat target! Like so..."

'Valkyrie Zweite' leaped off of her horse and landed in the chariot.

"With zat done, I vill declare an attack!" continued Frieda, pointing forth at her opponent. From there, 'Fortune Chariot' immediately took off. "Oh, and don't zink I vill be attacking your trapped 'XYZ-Dragon Cannon'!"

"What do you mean by that?" exclaimed Spencer.

The blonde-haired young German woman laughed. "Once more, zat's an easy explanation..." she pointed out. "Vhen a 'Valkyrie'-named monster is equipped to 'Fortune Chariot', ze monster vill lose half of its Attack Power!"

'Valkyrie Zweite' got weaker (ATK: 1600 - 800).

"However... ze attack vill zen become a direct attack on your Life Points!"

'Fortune Chariot' started to go off again, seemingly approaching the motionless 'XYZ-Dragon Cannon'. Just then, however, 'Valkyrie Zweite' made the horses and chariot jump high into the air and over the powerful 'XYZ' Monster.

"STURM!" commanded Frieda in German.

With a loud battle cry, 'Valkyrie Zweite' raised her sword and slashed Spencer across his chest. The silver-haired boy cried out as his Life Points sustained another hit (LP: 1100).

"Not good!" exclaimed Thomas.

"Spencer!" called out Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford), both at the same time.

Frieda was not done yet. "Zat's not all... From my hand, I vill also activate ze Quick-Play Spell 'Mystical Space Typhoon'!" She took and held out a rather familiar-looking Spell Card. "Using it, I vill target and destroy your 'Soul Absorption' Spell Card!"

A large cyclone swept across and destroyed Spencer's face-up 'Soul Absorption' Spell Card. Without it, he couldn't restore anymore Life Points if a card were to be removed from the game.

"Finally-" Frieda concluded, slotting another card into her Duel Disk. A facedown card materialized on the field behind two of her 'Valkyrie' Monsters. "-I set zis card facedown, zus finishing my turn."

Spencer scowled in response.

"As 'Soul Absorption' vas destroyed, you can't regain Life Points anymore." teased Frieda. "Also... so long as 'Fortune Chariot' remains on ze field, I can continue to execute direct attacks on ze player by halving ze equipped monster's Attack Points."

Vinnie started laughing. "Man, this is rich! A girl is seriously kicking a boy's booty! Now tell us who's one step ahead, ' _Herr_ ' Spencer?"

"Herr Spencer... Ze curse of ze 'Valkyries' has only yet begun." Frieda added, as she and her monsters loomed over Spencer. "Zis is no longer a duel... zis is outright war!"

Man, this looking bad for Spencer. Isn't it? Can he pull it together and win, or not?

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	39. Ahead of the Game (2)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up within Boxford Land Stadium, Spencer found himself facing off against Frieda and her 'Valkyrie' Monsters.

"Herr Spencer... Ze curse of ze 'Valkyries' has only yet begun." Frieda was saying. "Zis is no longer a duel... zis is outright war!"

"Looks like Spencer's in huge trouble, now." sighed Percy.

"So what?" snorted James, sounding rather unsympathetically. "After all the times he's pushed us around, belittled us for not being rich, and his actions in Battle City, he's just getting what he deserves."

"James Hughes, don't you remember how much help Spencer was to us in the Duel Monsters spirit world?!" demanded Molly harshly. "He showed up and saved Thomas's life when he collapsed during his duel with Chaos Sorceror!"

"And what about Skiff, my Uncle Jim, and my Aunt Leslie?" came from Gordon. "If Frieda defeats Spencer, who knows what will happen to them if Boxford Corp goes down."

James suddenly remembered this important fact, and his face fell in shame and regret from remembering it.

"Sorry." he murmured apologetically.

Back in the duel field...

"Due to ze effect of 'Nibelung's Ring', you vill be forced to draw zwei cards instead of ein during your Draw Phase." explained Frieda. "But if you draw a Monster Card among zose cards, you must discard it to ze Graveyard."

Spencer scowled. "Hmph! Is that suppose to scare me? I've faced far greater threats than the likes of either you or your husband when I was in the Duel Monsters spirit world."

"Yeah right!" Vinnie called out. "A bunch of crap coming from you!"

Rather than argue with the blue-haired young man, Spencer instead went and took his turn...

"My turn!" he announced, drawing two cards. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 1100)  
 **Deck** : 49  
 **Current Hand (2)** : "Monster Reborn" and "Attack Guidance Armor"

* * *

His two drawn cards from the effect of the 'Nibelung's Ring' Spell Card were shown to be 'Monster Reborn' (Spell Card) and 'Attack Guidance Armor' (Trap Card).

"No Monster Card!" Spencer pointed out, slotting one of the drawn cards into his Duel Disk. "I set one of the cards facedown!"

From there, a facedown card materialized on the field.

"I end my turn!"

"Still, you cannot control ze 'XYZ-Dragon Cannon' you have on ze field due to ze effect of 'Nibelung's Ring'." taunted Frieda. "I may not be able to take it down, but I also don't have to vorry about being attacked by it."

In the audience...

"Frieda's gonna attempt another direct attack, isn't she?" asked Philip.

"Seems like the case, Philip-boy." sighed Discord.

"Spencer..." whispered Thomas.

Finally, Frieda drew a card.

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : Frieda von Schroeder (LP: 2500)  
 **Deck** : 44  
 **Current Hand (5)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

"Here I come, Herr Spencer!" The blonde-haired young German woman declared. "I vill activate ze effect of 'Fortune Chariot'!"

The horses whinnied.

"I halved ze Attack Power of 'Valkyrie Zweite' to allow her to attack directly zis turn!"

'Valkyrie Zweite', still riding within the chariot, gave a battlecry and charged towards Spencer. The audience watched in shock at what was about to happen.

"Big Brother, no!" cried Skiff.

But the direct attack wasn't meant to be...

"I activate a Trap!" shouted Spencer. On cue, his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Attack Guidance Armor'! Your attack will be guided to the monster equipped with this armor!"

The fiend-like armor materialized over 'Valkyrie Erste's' whole torso.

"Now your 'Valkyries' will be turned against each other!"

"I zink not." interrupted Frieda, poking a button on her Duel Disk. "Facedown card, open - 'Wotan's Judgment', activate!"

The set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. Before 'Valkyrie Zweite', riding 'Fortune Chariot', could reach and try to attack 'Valkyrie Erste', she suddenly stopped herself from harming her fellow comrades.

"What?!" gasped Spencer. "'Wotan's Judgment'?"

"Zis card can be activated vhen a monster attacks." explained Frieda, whilst taking a card from her hand and readying it between the index and middle fingers of her right hand. "By exchanging a Spell Card in my hand with ze topmost card of ze Deck, ze Battle Phase vill be forced to end."

Spencer frowned, but said nothing in response. He was too busy watching his opponent shuffle the card into her Deck, draw another card, and then shuffle the Deck.

"I'll admit zat vas a nice try-" Frieda taunted, just as she inserted her Deck back into the Duel Disk. Looking it over, her hand consisted of 'Gryphon's Feather Duster', 'Goddess Urd's Verdict', 'Goddess Verdande's Guidance', 'Goddess Skuld's Oracle, and an unknown Spell Card. "-but I have all I need to vin, now!"

She took three cards from her hand and showed them. In the audience, Percy gave a gasp at what was about to happen.

"Here they come!" The green-haired boy announced.

Back in the duel field, the three familiar Goddess monsters used against Percy in his match with Frieda each materialized onto the field one at a time.

"'Goddess Urd's Verdict', 'Goddess Verdande's Guidance', and 'Goddess Skuld's Oracle'!" declared Frieda. "My secret weapons have finally been played!"

Back in the audience...

"It's the ' _Monster Erasing Combo_ ' that caused Percy to squirm..." exclaimed James.

"Those are what Frieda played against me in our duel." Percy said to Thomas. "They're nothing but bad news."

"They almost totalled your whole Deck, too." reminded Ryan.

"If that's the case, they'll do the same to Spencer." finished Gordon.

Back in the duel field...

"Ha! Those three Goddess monsters of yours might have worked against someone like Percy, but they won't work on someone like me." huffed Spencer. "But, just to humor me, you might as well explain what they do to our audience."

"Very vell." accepted Frieda, who then began explaining what her three Spell Cards did... "With ze drei 'Goddesses' combined, I can look at ze top drei cards of your Deck and rearrange zem in any order I see fit. Zen I must guess vhat ze kind of card it is, and you have to place it facedown on ze field if I guess correctly. And finally... if I also guess vhat card is set, it's removed from ze game."

"A small trick to seal the opponent's hand..." insulted Spencer. "A move fitting for a rat like you."

"And you vould be mistaken zere." retorted Frieda, still smiling. "As I am favored ever-so by fate, I am able to forgive your petty insults." She then gave the command... "'Goddess Skuld's Oracle', ze one zat controls ze future, show me ze future zat is to come!"

From there, Spencer felt three cards being drawn from his Deck by an unknown force.

"Now, let's see vhat your top drei cards are..." laughed Frieda, eager to tear her opponent's Deck one card at a time.

When Frieda saw what the cards were, the look on her immediately went from a sinister smile to a look of horror. It couldn't be THEM, it just couldn't be!

"Nicht möglich!" The blonde-haired young German woman exclaimed briefly in her native language. "You actually have ZEM?! Drei legendary beasts zat are so hard to collect?"

* * *

 **Title: Ahead of the Game, Part 2**

* * *

The top three cards were revealed to be the three 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' Monster Cards.

"Why are you looking so nervous?." grinned Spencer, getting a feeling that something in his Deck has Frieda spooked. "Have you seen the fate that will destroy you?"

"'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'!" spluttered Frieda.

"That's right." Spencer confirmed. "If you ask me, it looks like my future is actually looking quite bright."

Vinnie got angry. "What makes you so special in gaining three copies of the super rare 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon', eh?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you... Besides, the 'Blue-Eyes' is one of my partners in the field of dueling!"

As Spencer spoke on, the Duel Monsters spirit version of the dragon appeared behind the silver-haired boy. In addition, the Duel Spirit of Maiden with Eyes of Blue also appeared beside him.

"My dragons have never let me down." Spencer went on, before briefly looking to Maiden with Eyes of Blue and smiling at her. "And they will not let me down in making sure you are eliminated, Frieda!"

Maiden with Eyes of Blue smiled back at the silver-haired boy before fading away.

"No matter!" scowled Frieda, fuming over her strategy failing. "I'll let you keep ze top drei cards in ze same order!"

The three 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' Monster Cards faded away. Not being done yet, however, Frieda pointed forth and activated the next Goddess she controlled...

"Due to ze effect of 'Goddess Verdande's Guidance', I can know ze present." she went on. "I'll guess ze topmost card of your Deck."

"Yes?" asked Spencer patiently.

"It's a Monster Card! If I'm right, please Summon ze monster in facedown defense position."

Spencer drew the card, looked at it, and then looked back at his opponent with slight disinterest.

"Worthless trick." he grumbled, placing the card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Duel (sideways). "But, whatever fills your boat."

A facedown card (sideways) materialized on the field.

"Zen, 'Goddess Urd's Verdict', ze one vho controls ze past, vill pass judgment on ze card!" Frieda went on. "If guessed correctly, ze card vill be removed from ze game."

Spencer smirked. "Then go ahead and guess. We all know what it is."

"Vorher!" shouted Frieda in her native language. "Begin your journey towards Valhalla... 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'!"

On cue, the facedown card (sideways) flipped face-up and revealed itself, and out came a roaring 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'.

"'Blue-Eyes' vill now be removed from ze game!" ordered Frieda, just as 'Goddess Urd's Verdict's' eyes started glowing blue. "Disappear, you blöd dragon!"

With that said, 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' flew towards the skies and vanished.

"'Blue-Eyes'..." began Skiff.

"...disappeared!" finished Thomas.

"And the other two are next." added Henry, looking worried.

Back in the duel field, Frieda eased up a bit.

"I end my turn." she finished. In her thoughts... "Herr Spencer, your superb luck in drawing cards vill become your downfall. When ze zwei 'Blue-Eyes' are drawn later, eins will be sent to the Graveyard due to ze effect of 'Nibelung's Ring'." The blonde-haired young German woman cast a glance to 'Valkyrie Erste'. "And zen, due to ze effect of 'Valkyrie Erste', my monster vill take on ze same Attack Power of ze 'Blue-Eyes' in ze Graveyard. If 'Valkyrie Erste' gets on ze 'Fortune Chariot' to attack... you vill come to meet your end."

"My turn!" announced Spencer, cutting his opponent's thoughts off. He drew two cards. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 1100)  
 **Deck** : 47  
 **Current Hand (3)** : "Monster Reborn", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"

* * *

"Herr Spencer, I am vell aware!" interrupted Frieda. "Remember ze effect of 'Nibelung's Ring'; you must send one of your drawn 'Blue-Eyes' to ze Graveyard!"

Without any sort of interest, that's exactly what Spencer did... He sent one of the drawn 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' cards to the Graveyard. Frieda was pleased to see that happen.

"Now, I simply vait for him to declare his turn's end!" The blonde-haired young German woman thought to herself, before speaking aloud... "Once your turn ends, victory vill be mine!"

"Who says my turn is even over?" asked Spencer, taking and holding out a card ('Monster Reborn') from his hand. "My turn...is just getting started!"

"Vhat?!" panicked Frieda.

"Crap!" wailed Vinnie. "He's got 'Monster Reborn'!"

On cue, the 'Monster Reborn' Spell Card materialized face-up on Spencer's side of the field.

"From my hand, I'll activate 'Monster Reborn'!" The silver-haired boy announced, as a card ('Blue-Eyes White Dragon') ejected from the Graveyard. "Be reborn - 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'!"

Within seconds, 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' came back onto the field in a burst of light with a roar of triumph (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" whooped Skiff.

"'Blue-Eyes' finally shows itself!" added Gordon.

Back in the duel field...

"My 'Blue-Eyes' won't let you do as you please!" thundered Spencer, entering the Battle Phase. "'Blue-Eyes', lay waste to 'Valkyrie Zweite'!"

'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' obeyed and charged a blast of white-like electricity.

" **BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION**!"

The blast was fired. It approached both 'Fortune Chariot' and 'Valkyrie Zweite'.

"Not yet!" cried Frieda. "I offer 'Fortune Chariot' as a tribute!"

'Valkyrie Zweite' jumped off of 'Fortune Chariot' as the blast of whitish electricity struck and destroyed the monster.

"By offering 'Fortune Chariot'-" Frieda went on, taking Battle Damage (LP: 1100). "-I can protect my 'Valkyrie Zweite' from being destroyed by battle."

"Too bad you haven't stopped the Battle Damage." retorted Spencer.

"I know zat, du Narr!"

In the audience...

"They're equal in Life Points, now!" exclaimed Edward.

"It still could be anyone's game." added Toby. "Even then, I hope Spencer does something to end the duel soon."

Back in the duel field...

"My turn has ended." Spencer simply said. He then grinned teasingly. "What was that about being favored by fate? If that were true, it would be on the side of 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'!"

'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' gave a roar in agreement.

"Gottverdammt!" Frieda cursed strongly in German, drawing a card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : Frieda von Schroeder (LP: 1100)  
 **Deck** : 43  
 **Current Hand (3)** : "Gryphon's Feather Duster", ?, and "Valkyrie Brunhilde"

* * *

"Activate again - 'Goddess Skuld's Oracle'!

The top three cards of Spencer's Deck were lifted. They were shown to be 'Shrink' (Spell Card), 'Cave Dragon' (Effect Monster Card), and 'Luster Dragon #2 (Normal Monster Card).

"I vill have you put 'Luster Dragon #2' at ze top, 'Cave Dragon' in ze middle, and 'Shrink' at ze bottom." commanded Frieda, just as 'Goddess Verdande's Guidance's' eyes began glowing. "With zat, I vill use ze effect of 'Goddess Verdande's Guidance' and guess ze top card of your Deck... vhich is a Monster Card!"

Spencer drew his card and placed it facedown on his Duel Disk (sideways).

"'Goddess Urd's Verdict' vill now activate her effect... Be gone - 'Luster Dragon #2'!"

On cue, the facedown card (sideways) flipped face-up and revealed itself, and out came the emerald-scaled Dragon-Type monster before fading away into a blue streak.

"Had enough?" asked Spencer, not looking concerned.

"Not even close!" hissed Frieda, taking and holding out another card. "From my hand, I'll activate 'Gryphon's Feather Duster'! By destroying all of ze Spell and Trap Cards I have on ze field, I gain 500 Life Points per destroyed card."

The three 'Goddesses' were blown away one-by-one. Frieda smiled as she gained major Life Points (LP: 2600).

"Just when 'Blue-Eyes' managed to deal Frieda some damage..." groaned Percy.

Back in the duel field, Spencer remained silent on the matter. Frieda, still not done with her turn, readied yet another card from her hand.

"And now-" The blonde-haired young German woman went on. "-I vill make a double offering to Tribute Summon my best monster."

'Valkyrie Zweite' and 'Valkyrie Erste' both shattered into dust, just as the 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' Monster Card appeared on the field in their place.

"Come forth - 'Valkyrie Brunhilde'!"

The blue-haired 'Valkyrie' soon appeared on the field, riding her horse (Level: 7/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2000).

"Of course-" Frieda smiled sweetly. "-my monster vas Summoned in defense mode. Not only zat, but 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' gains 300 Attack Points for every Warrior and Dragon-Type monster ze opponent controls."

'Valkyrie Brunhilde' grew stronger due to one 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' being on the field (ATK: 1800 - 2100).

"My turn is over!" The blonde-haired young German woman went on. "Herr Spencer, I hate to steal away your anticipation of ze next card you'll draw, but I know one of ze cards vill be a Monster Card!"

Without a word, Spencer drew two cards without any interest.

* * *

 **Turn Fourteen** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 1100)  
 **Deck** : 45  
 **Current Hand (3)** : "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Cave Dragon", and "Shrink"

* * *

Suddenly, the ring attached to 'XYZ-Dragon Cannon' started glowing.

"By ze effect of 'Nibelung's Ring', discard 'Cave Dragon', now!" commanded Frieda.

Spencer did as he was told; sending the drawn 'Cave Dragon' Monster Card to the Graveyard. From there, 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' started charging another attack.

" **BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION**!" commanded Spencer.

The attack struck 'Valkyrie Brunhilde', who defended herself with her shield. When the attack ended, only half of her shield was destroyed. In addition, the 'Valkyrie' Monster was safe and sound.

"Ze effect of 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' has been activated." announced Frieda, just as 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' lost Defense Points (DEF: 2000 - 1000). "By losing 1000 Defense Points, she can avoid getting destroyed in battle."

"Hmph! Just one 'Blue-Eyes' will be all I need." snorted Spencer, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "I place a card facedown and end my turn!"

A facedown card materialized on the field.

"Quite a pity it is, Herr Spencer?" Frieda teased.

"Yeah!" agreed Vinnie. "Your pathetic dragon won't get past the 'Valkyrie' that way!"

"But you can't use that effect once her Defense Power reaches zero." Spencer pointed out. "When that happens, she'll be nothing."

"Of course, I am aware of zat." acknowledged Frieda, drawing a card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Fifteen** : Frieda von Schroeder (LP: 2600)  
 **Deck** : 42  
 **Current Hand** (2): ? and "Enchanted Sword Nothung"

* * *

From there, she braced two fingers onto the 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' Monster Card on one of the Monster Field slots and switched it straight.

"I change 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' into attack mode!"

'Valkyrie Brunhilde' prepared herself for battle. In addition, the familiar-sounding classical music began to play once more as Frieda held out another card.

"Not only zat-" The blonde-haired young German woman went on. "-I vill also activate and equip my monster vith '"Enchanted Sword Nothung"'!"

The magic sword appeared in 'Valkyrie Brunhilde's' hand.

"Oh, you're SO in for it!" called Vinnie, mockingly. "When this sword is equipped, all Dragon-Type monsters on the opponent's field are removed from the game!"

"Quite so, Vincent." agreed Frieda, speaking to her husband before resuming focus on the duel. "Now, vatch as 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' slays 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'!"

'Valkyrie Brunhilde' slashed her new blade at 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon', destroying and removing it from the game.

"In just a second, Blue-Eyes got...!" stammered Thomas.

"Big Brother!" cried Skiff.

Back in the duel field...

"Ze Attack Power of ze monster equipped with zis card also goes up by 400 points!" Frieda mentioned, just as 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' grew stronger (ATK: 1800 - 2200). "Ze power of 'Nothung' also does not end zere. It can destroy all Dragon-Type monsters in battle and not take any damage at all. Yes, zis blade is known as ze ' ** _Dragon-Slaying Sword_** '!"

Spencer stared on without uttering a word.

"Finally, I vill invoke ze power of another Spell Card!" continued Frieda, holding her last card out. "'Pegasus Wing'! As I have 'Fortune Chariot' in ze Graveyard, I can halve ze Attack Power of a 'Valkyrie' Monster, such as 'Valkyrie Brunhilde', for the rest of ze turn... However, by doing so, ze 'Valkyrie' is also able to bypass your monster and attack directly."

Spencer grinned smugly. "But you should also know what the set card I've played is."

"Maybe so, but you vill be left with 550 Life Points." The blonde-haired young German woman pointed out. From there, she entered the Battle Phase. "Go forth, 'Valkyrie Brunhilde'!"

'Valkyrie Brunhilde' got much weaker (ATK: 2200 - 1100) as two large wings came from her horse.

"DIRECT ATTACK!"

'Valkyrie Brunhilde' rode her horse towards Spencer, flew over 'XYZ-Dragon Cannon', and, with a loud cry, began to slash her sword at him.

"I activate a Quick-Play Spell Card!" The silver-haired boy announced, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Shrink'!"

'Valkyrie Brunhilde' grew even weaker (ATK: 1100 - 550).

"Pay it no mind!" shouted Frieda. "Strike Herr Spencer down!"

The weakened 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' obeyed, slashing at Spencer with her sword, causing him to cry out in pain.

"SPENCER!" Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) both cried out.

When the smoke cleared away, Spencer had lost most of his Life Points—but was still standing, either way (LP: 550). Much of the audience was relieved that Spencer was still standing from suffering a direct attack like that.

"Ze epilogue draws near." whispered Frieda, looking very pleased. "Do you know how long I've vaited for zis moment?"

"Humor me." Spencer grunted.

"It has been zwei years since you've ruined everyzing for me. Your family vas always coming out on top over mine, but even zen ve remained friends."

"What does that even mean?" The silver-haired boy questioned.

Frieda lost her smile and became deeply angry. "Ve could have worked well together, back vhen ve vere kids... But zen... zen..."

"Then, what?!" snapped Spencer. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You vent and double-crossed me, zat's vhat!" roared Frieda.

The whole audience let loose a collective gasp. Frieda closed her eyes as she spoke on.

"Vhen I vas sechszehn-years old, I ended up in charge of Schroeder Corp after Father had left..."

A flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Flashback Frieda, seated at the head of the table in the boardroom within the headquarters of Schroeder Corp, was busy having a meeting with countless suits.

"So, vhat are our plans for Schroeder Corp's future?" asked one board member.

"Vith Father now rotting in prison, I vill do everyzing in my power to ensure zat Schroeder Corp remains stable." answered Flashback Frieda, looking and sounding serious. "I promise ve vill not lose everyzing ve vorked so hard to earn."

The suits all nodded in response, knowing that they could trust the blonde-haired German girl.

" _Ze first zing I did vas get rid of ze military department_..." narrated Frieda. " _And I entered into a new area of ze gaming industry. I vas villing to ruin my own life if it meant saving Schroeder Corporation from destruction_."

(new scene...)

A year later... Inside an office building in the city of Toronto (located in Canada), a 17-year old Frieda was sitting down in a boardroom for a meeting when...

"Hey there..." flirted a male voice. "Haven't seen you in these parts. Are you not from around here?"

Flashback Frieda looked up. A young man (19-years old) with blue hair and wearing a nice suit was standing by the doors. The look on his face read he was hitting on the German girl.

"Vho are you?" Flashback Frieda asked politely.

"Name's Vinnie; Vinnie Montreal." The blue-haired young man answered. "Say, when this meeting is done, why don't I take you out for a bite to eat? My treat."

Flashback Frieda stared on in surprise.

" _Zis vas how I met Vinnie_." Present Day-Frieda narrated. " _Ve started dating very quickly after zat. Even vhen I discovered vho he vas, I never left him because he vas extremely intelligent and had a lot of great ideas to contribute vhen Schroeder Corp started to lose ground when it vas revealed zat Boxford Corp had overtaken us in ze race to becoming one of ze greatest gaming companies in ze vorld_."

(new scene...)

"A Battle Box?" said Flashback Frieda one day. "Vhat's zat?"

Inside the boardroom within Schroeder Corp, Flashback Frieda was speaking to Flashback Vinnie over an idea the latter had recently come up with.

"Think of it as a large box where people can sit inside." explained Flashback Vinnie. "On the table is the placeholders for Duel Monsters cards. When you play a card on the table, a holographic image of the monster from that card will appear."

"Sounds like a very complex and expensive product to develop. Vith how badly our funds are suffering, I don't know if ve can make ze money back."

"Maybe so, but if we can produce a prototype and show it to that rich tycoon in the United States..." Flashback Vinnie began, but got cut off.

"You mean Discord J. Crawford? Ze creator of Duel Monsters?" asked Flashback Frieda.

"That's him. If we can impress him with the prototype, we can sign a partnership with Industrial Illusions. They would help produce more Battle Boxes, and we would get a big share of the pie."

After a few seconds of thinking, Flashback Frieda looked up and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Ja..." she accepted the offer, slipping into her native language. "Ja! Let's do it!"

(new scene...)

Various scenes of production on the prototype Battle Box were shown, one-by-one.

" _Spending more money zan ve ever did, ve devoloped ze first holographic arena for playing Duel Monsters_." narrated Present Day-Frieda. " _Production took nearly a full year to complete, but it vas more zan successful vhen it vas finally finished_."

(new scene...)

A year later, an 18-year old Frieda was inside the completed Battle Box to test it out. A 20-year old Vinnie was waiting outside.

"Here we go." sighed Flashback Frieda, placing a card onto the field. "Please vork..."

On cue, the Battle Box lit up with power. From there, a small hologram of 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' emerged from the card.

"Mein Gott! It vorks... It really vorks!"

"Told you it would, babe." grinned Flashback Vinnie. He was then surprised when his girlfriend emerged and happily tackled him into a hug. "Heh... I guess you're really happy about it, huh?"

" _Vith ze Battle Box, all of Schroeder Corp vould be saved_." narrated Present Day-Frieda. " _All zat needed to be done vas to show it to Discord J. Crawford_."

(new scene...)

Inside a hallway, Flashback Frieda was running down a hallway inside of Industrial Illusions with a briefcase in her hands.

"Almost zere..." she thought to herself. "Mr. Crawford is just going to love my ideas for his company. Zanks to my new boyfriend providing new ideas, we can fix ze crisis Schroeder Corp is under."

Up ahead were a pair of doors. Upon opening them, Flashback Frieda happily looked up ahead, and her happiness and dreams were immediately wiped clean.

"Va-?"

A 16-year old Spencer and his parents were currently speaking with Discord J. Crawford and signing a contract to construct not only holographic Duel Arenas, but for also Duel Disks for playing Duel Monsters. Flashback Spencer didn't seem to trust Flashback Discord at first, but his hostile look soon softened.

"Wonderful, Spencer-boy!" cried Flashback Discord, happily standing up from his seat. "You won't be disappointed at all."

Flashback Frieda could not believe what she was seeing and hearing... Flashback Spencer and his parents had used the same ideas SHE had come up with, AND beaten her to the punch!

"But... but..." The blonde-haired young German woman spluttered, falling to her knees. Her briefcase opened up and spilt its contents. "Just one step... I vas only one step too late...?"

Flashback Frieda was so devastated that her new plans to save Schroeder Corp would no longer work, that she could only do one thing about it... She stood up and raced out of the room in tears... Down a hallway, the poor blonde-haired young German woman was crying so hard that she couldn't see where she was going...

 ***CRASH!***

...and Flashback Frieda knocked over a 20-year old Vinnie. Unfortunately, Flashback Frieda could only fall down to her knees once more and cry.

"Watch where you're going!" snapped Flashback Vinnie. He then realized who it was. "Oh, Frieda! How did the meeting go?"

"Zere... zere vas no meeting..." Flashback Frieda wept.

"No meeting?! What happened?"

"Zat Spencer Gresley and his parents got zere before I could." The blonde-haired young German woman struggled to say through her sobbing. "Zey made a deal with Mr. Crawford before I could..."

Flashback Vinnie then got an evil idea. From there, he knelt down and embraced his new girlfriend.

"Don't you worry about a thing, babe." The blue-haired young man comforted. "We'll get even with that silver-haired showoff. Besides, maybe he and his crooked parents stole our ideas."

Flashback Frieda looked up. "S-Stole?"

"You heard me." insisted Flashback Vinnie. "How else would he have known about the whole holographic monsters thing?"

Flashback Frieda, beginning to believe that Boxford Corp stole her plans for the Battle Box arenas, slowly grew bitter and vengeful towards Spencer and the likes.

" _Ever since zat day_ -" narrated Present Day-Frieda. "- _I vowed revenge_."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end as Frieda, with her eyes burning with anger and hatred, glared at Spencer.

"Your little scheme ruined everyzing for me and my family!" The blonde-haired young German woman accused. "You and your family stole ze plans for ze Battle Boxes and got zat agreement with Industrial Illusions, all before I could even show Discord MY designs! You ripped off OUR own creations, and now Schroeder Corp is about to collapse for it!"

In the audience...

"Steal?" blinked Gordon. "Spencer and my relatives?"

"They wouldn't resort to stealing, would they?" asked Molly.

"Spencer-boy may be a lot of things at times-" frowned Discord. "-but a thief is certainly not one of them."

Back in the duel field...

"But fate is finally smiling down upon me." Frieda was now saying. "Now zat Boxford Corporation's stock prices have fallen considerably, and my defeating you during zis time vhere civilians have lost trust in your company..." She then pointed forth. "Even Discord himself vill decide to give up on you, and form a new partnership with us Schroeders."

"Is that your aim?" whispered Spencer.

"Herr Spencer, even you can't deny zat ze fate of Boxford Corporation lies on ze success of your competition!"

"She's right, you know!" agreed Vinnie. "Lose this duel, and Boxford Corp will collapse with no way in hell it'll ever rise again!"

"Hmph! So that's your little game." hissed Spencer.

"Vhat?" blinked Frieda.

"You think I and the rest of my family stole the basic blueprints to your prototype Battle Boxes and made them into Duel Disks? What a complete load of rubbish! We've never stolen anything in our lives! In fact, let me tell you a little story of my own... It's about how my Mother and Father took Boxford Corporation when it was down, and made it the truly great empire it is, today!"

"This is a duel, not a library!" insulted Vinnie. "But, whatever! We're listening."

With that said, Spencer began to tell his story...

"My Mother and Father were both orphans many years ago, along with my Uncle Paul and Aunt Jessie, the Father and Mother of my Cousin, Gordon. Eventually, the orphanage they were living in was visited by Gozaburo Gresley, the founder and original CEO of Boxford Corp."

"I've heard of Gozaburo." commented Vinnie. "Man, I would have loved to meet him if he were alive today."

"My Father eventually challenged Gozaburo to a game of chess, with the ante being that if he won, Gozaburo would adopt him, Leslie, Paul, and Jessie." Spencer went on. "Jim won, and he and the others were adopted as promised."

"Zen vhat happened?" asked Frieda.

"Gozaburo, sensing potential in my parents, forced them into an accelerated schooling program with little to no break, with threats of severe punishment should they slack off or not live up to his expectations. It had gotten so bad that they tried to commit suicide several times!"

In the audience...

"Oh my!" gasped Molly.

"This was Spencer's big reason for wanting to win the Battle City tournament." Zack put in, remembering having heard the story once before. "All to destroy his Grandfather's legacy for good."

Back in the duel field...

"Years later, Jim and Leslie both decided enough was enough, and managed to wrestle control of Boxford Corporation from Gozaburo with help from Paul and Jessie, causing him to declare that he lost the game and commit suicide by jumping out the window of the top floor of the building." continued Spencer, clenching his fist. "Now in charge, they dismantled the weapons development program and started everything anew. The original Boxford Corporation died that day, but has since been revived into what it is today - a gaming company!"

Frieda said nothing in response.

"So, Frieda, that's how my family's company came to be the way it is." Spencer then pointed forth. "And don't you dare claim that we've stolen anything from you, or anyone else for that matter! Our success was earned through hard work and determination!" He prepared to draw a card. "And now, allow me to show you the difference between us as duelists!"

He drew two cards due to the lingering effect of the 'Nibelung's Ring' Spell Card.

* * *

 **Turn Sixteen** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 550)  
 **Deck** : 43  
 **Current Hand (3)** : "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Graceful Charity", and "Emergency Provisions"

* * *

His drawn cards were both Spell Cards ('Graceful Charity' and 'Emergency Provisions').

"As I've drawn no monsters-" said Spencer. "-I don't discard any such card." He then took and held out one of the cards. "First, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Graceful Charity'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. Spencer then drew three more cards and added them to his hand, before selecting two of the cards in his hand.

"Using it, I draw three more cards." he continued. "From there, two cards must be sent to the Graveyard..." The silver-haired boy showed which cards he had chosen to discard. "I will discard 'Cloning' and my third 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'."

Frieda was surprised. "He's sending ze other 'Blue-Eyes' to ze Graveyard?"

Over with the audience...

"Nice thinking!" rejoiced James. "In that way, he doesn't need to discard any Monster Cards that he drew."

"Right!" agreed Henry.

"Looks like its starting... Spencer's retaliation." added Thomas, who had a feeling about what was going to happen next.

Back in the duel field...

"Weak!" called Vinnie, not realizing there was more to it than that. "You've just tossed your last strong monster away!"

Not being done yet, Spencer readied another card. There was a rather cruel smile on his face.

"Now... I'll remove both 'Pitch-Dark Dragon' and 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' from the Graveyard!"

The two mentioned dragons briefly appeared on the field, just before vanishing in blue streaks as a circle of fire formed in their absence.

"Arise at once - 'Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End'!" commanded Spencer, placing a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

The fire exploded until the form of a very powerful demon-like dragon with bone-like armor emerged.

"'Chaos Emperor Dragon'..." began Frieda.

"...'Envoy of the End'." finished Vinnie.

The new monster let loose a loud, powerful roar to signal its arrival (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"I take it my new monster looks to be too much for you." grinned Spencer. "And it will be the start of your downfall."

"But zat's useless!" objected Frieda. "Zere's no dragon zat ze 'Enchanted Sword' can't conquer!"

"Not to mention to activate 'Chaos Emperor Dragon's' effect-" added Vinnie. "-you need to give up 1000 Life Points. Unfortunately, you can't afford that with only 550 Life Points remaining... It's against the rules, after all."

"You know something, Vinnie? Allow me to inform you on a little message I was once told, and I quote..." began Spencer, before taking and slotting a card into his Duel Disk... "' ** _Screw the Rules, I have other ways to regain Life Points_** '!" From there, a facedown card materialized on the field before him. "For example, I'll set this card facedown-" He held out his last card. "-and then activate a Quick-Play Spell - 'Emergency Provisions'! I'll offer the set card and recover 1000 Life Points!"

Spencer's facedown card vanished in a blue streak as his Life Points increased (LP: 1550). From there, 1000 of those Life Points were immediately spent on 'Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End's' effect (LP: 550).

"'Chaos Emperor Dragon', destroy everything on the field!" The silver-haired boy commanded fiercely. " **CEMETERY OF FIRE**!"

'Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End', with its eyes glowing all red, obeyed, letting lose a powerful blast of fire all across the field.

"First, every card in our hands and field are immediately destroyed!"

'XYZ-Dragon Cannon', the face-up 'Nibelung's Ring' Spell Card, the face-up 'Enchanted Sword Nothung' Spell Card, 'Valkyrie Brunhilde', and 'Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End' were all destroyed by the flames around the field.

"Unmöglich!" cried Frieda in German.

"Finally-" Spencer went on. "-the opponent loses 300 Life Points for every card sent to the Graveyard. I count five of 'em, so 300 times 5 equals 1500."

Frieda looked quite upset with the recent development (LP: 1100). In the audience...

"Man, 'Chaos Emperor Dragon's' effect is gamebreaking." commented Michael.

"I agree." nodded Discord. "I think for the next tournament, I'll put 'Chaos Emperor Dragon' on the ' _Forbidden_ ' listing."

"Good idea." accepted Carlie.

"Either way, Spencer should now have the upperhand." said Ashima.

"He got-a rid of-a 'Valkyrie Brunhilde', so he should be-a safe from-a any attacks Frieda attempts." put in Gina.

"Most 'Valkyrie' Monsters are above Level 4." added Axel. "Unless Frieda draws 'Monster Reborn' or something to revive one, she likely won't be able to get another attack in so soon."

"Take her down, Spencer!" cheered Skiff.

Back in the duel field...

"How's that?" taunted Spencer. "I bet you can't hear fate whispering to you, anymore."

Frieda just growled in response. Vinnie also wasn't looking any better for wear.

"Take him down, Frieda!" The blue-haired young man hollared to his wife. "Show him that the Schroeders should never be messed with!"

"I intend to!" accepted Frieda, turning to look at her opponent. She then drew a card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Seventeen** : Frieda von Schroeder (LP: 1100)  
 **Deck** : 41  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Pot of Greed"

* * *

The blonde-haired young German woman held her drawn card out.

"I invoke ze power of 'Pot of Greed'! Vith it, I draw zwei more cards."

She drew two more cards, took one of the drawn cards, and slotted it into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk.

"Now, I vill activate 'Magical Alms'!" Frieda went on, gaining Life Points (LP: 2100). "Vhen activated, I receive 1000 Life Points." The mentioned Continuous Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "From zere, during once of our turns, ve must declare how many Spell Cards ve intend to activate. Vhen zat happens, ve both gain 500 Life Points per guessed card. If either of us guess vrong, zen ze duelist vho made ze error loses 1000 Life Points per card used."

Back with the group in the stands...

"So, it's basically a guessing game?" asked Gordon.

"Seems like it." shrugged James R..

"Basically... If Frieda were to predict using three Spell Cards, but used five instead, she would suffer 2000 points of damage." said Zack, summing up the effect of the 'Magical Alms' Spell Card the best he could. "That's what I think, anyway."

Back in the duel field...

"I predict I'll use ein Spell Card." declared Frieda (LP: 2600).

"One Spell Card?" scowled Spencer (LP: 1050).

"Correct." Frieda then played her next card. "I activate 'Final Light'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"By paying 1000 Life Points, I can Special Summon one LIGHT-Attribute Monster from ze Graveyard!" explained Frieda, taking a Life Point hit (LP: 1600). "Arise - 'Valkyrie Brunhilde'!"

On cue, the blue-haired 'Valkyrie', riding her horse, returned to the field.

"In addition, ze opposing player can also Special Summon ein monster with Attack Points of 2000 or less from zeir own Graveyard."

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Cave Dragon' materialized face-up on Spencer's side of the field.

"In that case-" The silver-haired boy was saying. "-I'll Special Summon 'Cave Dragon' in attack mode!"

A large, greenish dragon with hard scales appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 100).

"By Summoning a Dragon-Type monster-" Frieda pointed out. "-'Valkyrie Brunhilde' will receive 300 extra Attack Points!"

Like she said, 'Valkyrie Brunhilde's' Attack Power grew much greater thanks to 'Cave Dragon' being present on the field (ATK: 1800 - 2100)... From there, the Battle Phase commenced...

"Send 'Cave Dragon' to ' ** _himmel_** ', 'Valkyrie Brunhilde'!"

'Valkyrie Brunhilde', charging into battle on her horse, obeyed, slashing her blade at 'Cave Dragon' and destroying it just like that. Spencer just snorted as he sustained slight damage (LP: 950).

"Ha! Looks like the tables have turned, Spencer." mocked Vinnie. "Come my wife's next turn, it will be all over for both you and Boxford Corp!"

"There isn't going to BE a next turn for her." Spencer suddenly declared. "I'm going to win on my coming turn."

"W-What?!"

"Vhat are you saying?!" demanded Frieda, looking and sounding highly agitated. "Any Dragon-Type monster you care to Summon vill be overwhelmed by 'Valkyrie Brunhilde's' superior power!"

"I highly doubt that." Spencer retorted, drawing a card in the form of a Destiny Draw. "My turn!"

* * *

 **Turn Eighteen** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 950)  
 **Deck** : 39  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Card of Demise"

* * *

Looking at his drawn card, the silver-haired boy looked up at Frieda as the effect of the face-up 'Magical Alms' Spell Card activated.

"I predict that I'll use four Spell Cards!"

"Vhat?!" gasped Frieda (LP: 3600). "Saying zat he'll use vier Spell Cards vhen he only has ein card on his hand?"

Spencer smiled as his Life Points rose (LP: 2950). "That's right. I'll destroy you with only four cards."

"You...seriously believe you can?" spluttered Vinnie, looking just as surprised as his wife.

Over in the audience...

"But Spencer only has one card in his hand!" protested Henry.

"He has a plan." Thomas pointed out. "Be patient."

"If it's that one card, it could be the started of a big counterattack." added Matt.

Back in the duel field, Spencer's drawn card had just appeared face-up on the field and commenced resolving its effect.

"This will be the first!" The silver-haired boy was saying. "From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Card of Demise'!" He drew five new cards. "I can now draw until I have five cards in my hand... And I must discard my entire hand after five turns into the Graveyard!"

"Damn!" exclaimed Vinnie. "A lucky break!"

From there, Spencer looked to his new hand. It contained 'Soul Release', 'Spell Reproduction', 'Spell Absorption', 'Cost Down', and 'De-Fusion'. From there, phase two of the silver-haired boy's counterattack commenced...

"The second... From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Soul Release'! declared Spencer, holding his second Spell Card out. "I can select up to five Monster Cards from either player's Graveyard and remove them from the game."

On cue, the 'Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End' Monster Card emerged from the Graveyard and faded away into oblivion.

"That makes zwei Spell Cards." said Frieda. In her mind... "But vhy vould he Banish 'Chaos Emperor Dragon'?"

"The third..." Spencer went on, just as the 'Spell Reproduction' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "From my hand, I'll activate 'Spell Reproduction'! By sending two Spell Cards from my hand to the Graveyard, I get to add one Spell Card from the Graveyard back to my hand."

He selected 'Spell Absorption' and 'Cost Down' from his hand, sending both Spell Cards to the Graveyard one-by-one. From there, the 'Dimension Fusion' Spell Card emerged and was taken to be used almost immediately.

"The fourth... I spend 2000 Life Points to activate 'Dimension Fusion'!" announced Spencer, as the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field and he took a heavy Life Point hit (LP: 950). "With this, both players may Special Summon all of their monsters removed from play!"

"I have none!" complained Frieda.

"But I have at least five!" As Spencer spoke, five bursts of light formed around his side of the field. "Appear, my monsters!"

Appearing from the bursts of light and onto the field, came 'Luster Dragon #2' (Level: 6/ATK: 2400), 'Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End' (Level: 8/ATK: 3000), and three 'Blue-Eyes White Dragons' (Level: 8/ATK: 3000) x3.

"Du Narr!" Frieda shouted in the German language. "'Valkyrie Brunhilde' gains Attack Points for every Dragon-Type monster you play!"

'Valkyrie Brunhilde' grew more powerful (ATK: 1800 - 3300).

All Spencer said in response was... "'Luster Dragon #2', attack 'Valkyrie Brunhilde'!"

'Luster Dragon #2' obeyed, unleashing a blast of flame at 'Valkyrie Brunhilde'. 'Valkyrie Brunhilde', however, had her horse leap into the sky to evade the attack.

"You're an idiot!" insulted Vinnie. "Say bye-bye to 'Luster Dragon #2'!"

'Valkyrie Brunhilde' brought her blade down, and vanquished 'Luster Dragon #2' with a single slash. Spencer, meanwhile, lost nearly all of his Life Points from the attack (LP: 50).

"Spencer lost nearly all of his Life Points!" panicked Percy. "He only has 50 points left!"

"Big Brother!" cried Skiff.

But with one less Dragon-Type monster being on the field, 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' grew weaker (ATK: 3300 - 3000).

"Have you gone mad, Herr Spencer?!" demanded Frieda.

"As the number of Dragon-Type monsters on the field decreased, 'Valkyrie Brunhilde's' Attack Power went down!" Spencer pointed out. He then resumed his attack... "'Chaos Emperor Dragon', attack 'Valkyrie Brunhilde'!"

'Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End', obeying the command, fired a blast of flame at 'Valkyrie Brunhilde'. The 'Valkyrie' Monster simply used her shield to take the blow.

"'Valkyrie Brunhilde' can avoid being destroyed in battle by reducing her Defense Power by 1000 points!" reminded Frieda.

'Valkyrie Brunhilde', losing Defense Power while half of her shield was destroyed (DEF: 2000 - 1000), immediately charged into battle and struck down 'Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End' with a mighty sword slash.

"But now she loses 300 more Attack Points." retorted Spencer, just as 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' grew weaker (ATK: 3000 - 2700). "And my Battle Phase hasn't ended there."

The first 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' charged an attack.

" **BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION**!"

The first blast of destructive stream was unleashed and struck 'Valkyrie Brunhilde', destroying the remains of her shield (DEF: 1000 - 0). Without the shield, 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' was a sitting duck for another attack.

"I-Impossible!" cried Frieda (LP: 3300).

"Now, 'Blue-Eyes', go and take down 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' for good!" commanded Spencer to his second 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon. " **BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION**!"

A second blast did the trick and disintegrated 'Valkyrie Brunhilde' in an instant. Frieda was beyond speechless with what had just happened.

"M-My...'Valkyrie'..." she spluttered (LP: 3000).

"And that leaves my third 'Blue-Eyes' to finish the job." smirked Spencer. "Game over, Frieda." He then spoke to his remaining monster... "'Blue-Eyes'... Play a requiem for this miserable, fallen woman!"

The third 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' began charging a blast.

"This is for trying to ruin my family's reputation-" Spencer began rather ruthlessly. "-letting a psychotic monster like Vinnie be let loose amongst the people here, and for almost killing my cousin, Gordon!" He then gave the final command... " **BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION**!"

And 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' unleashed its attack, overwhelming Frieda and causing her to scream in dread and defeat (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Spencer Gresley wins!**

* * *

When the smoke finally cleared away, Frieda had a look of disbelief on her face as she collapsed to her knees. The blonde-haired young German woman had lost the match to her most hated rival of them all.

"Damn you, Spencer Gresley..." she mumbled in pure hatred, holding onto a card in her right hand (the same one Vinnie delivered to her).

"Hmph..." huffed Spencer, as his three 'Blue-Eyes White Dragons' stood/floated/flew behind him victoriously. "In the end, a rat will always be a rat. There's no way that can beat me, the king of all animals!"

Before long, the audience burst into loud cheers for the silver-haired boy.

"Hurray, Big Brother!" whooped Skiff.

"Way to go, Spencer!" cheered Thomas.

"Now THAT is how a fellow champ does it!" came from Discord.

"Spencer did great!" added Michael.

Back in the duel field, Frieda laid on her knees in defeat (Vinnie, meanwhile, could only watch in complete shock). Spencer, meanwhile, snickered quietly at first, but then started to laugh evilly like a villain in triumph. Finally, is the threat of the Schroeders over and done with? Stay tuned to find out!


	40. When the Mask Falls Off

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up in the Boxford Land Stadium, Philip watched the defeated Frieda in total silence. The rest of the gang, however, had many things to say about the duel and its final outcome.

"I'm usually never pleased when Spencer wins, but we can't let that floozy chick do whatever she pleases." James was saying.

"In the end, Frieda was just doing this because of some grudge towards Spencer, right?" came from Edward.

"She was beyond troublesome." added Percy.

"But she's also a very strong duelist..." put in Emily. "Why must she resort to doing something like this?"

"Because she's bonkers." answered Gordon. "Marrying an ax-crazy nutjob and allowing him to get away with hurting people..."

"But maybe she had good intentions?" suggested Philip. "I-I mean..."

Back in the duel field...

"Zis isn't over..." hissed Frieda, still holding onto her card.

Spencer sneered. "Face it, Frieda, your Life Points are at zero. That's about as over as it gets. You're all washed up!" He then looked to the audience (mainly Thomas) in his thoughts. "Billinton, the trouble-making rat is finally gone. Now, it's your turn to show me a duel fitting your title as the ' _ **Supreme King**_ '."

"Big Brother!" called Skiff, running to the silver-haired boy. "You've done it! The hacker has been eliminated!"

"With that, I've shown rivaling companies all around the world just how foolish it is to oppose Boxford Corporation. Meaning that wasn't just a waste of time."

From there, Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) both walked up to their sons.

"You did well, Spencer." said Mr. Gresley (Boxford).

"I know." replied Spencer. "And now... We begin the preparations for Billinton and Philip's duel. The final round of ' ** _The Great International Duel Cup_** ' will commence soon!"

"But what about Frieda and her husband?" questioned Mrs. Gresley (Boxford). "Do you want us to call security to pick them up?"

"Let them be! They can't do anything, now! In fact, let's give them a front row seat to Boxford Corp finally regaining the public's trust."

Frieda merely seethed in fury as her greatest rival once again laughed like a villain while turning and walking away. Vinnie, meanwhile, wanted to do something about the silver-haired boy, but decided against it. From there, one of the suits approached the center of the field and spoke into the microphone to the massive audience.

"The final duel of ' ** _The Great International Duel Cup_** ' is about to begin." he declared. "Our two remaining duelists..."

On the big monitor screen, an image of Philip was shown. This was followed by an image of Thomas appearing beside the image of the young green-haired boy.

"Philip Altoona, will have the honor of facing the Duel King himself - Thomas Billinton!"

The audience applauded for both duelists. Over with Frieda...

"Hmhmhmhm..." The blonde-haired young German woman giggled mentally. There was a very evil look on her face as she readied a card. "Just as I had planned..."

(elsewhere...)

Three hours later, everyone, even the duelists who'd been defeated, had gathered on the rooftop of a large, fancy-looking castle.

"This is the stage for the final battle." Skiff said to the group. "' **Blue-Eyes Castle** '!"

Percy admired the scenery. "I kinda like the scenery."

"As do I." agreed Ashima.

"We even have the best seats in the house!" rejoiced James, looking down the balcony at the duel field below.

"Here's hoping that Thomas does well against Philip." said Rosie.

"No doubt he will." reassured Gordon.

"Are you sure this is fine, Skiff?" asked Emily, speaking to the young boy. "To invite us to watch from here...?"

"Of course!" nodded Skiff brightly. "After all, you guys helped me out a ton of times in the past when I was in trouble. The least I can do is give you the best seats to root for Thomas and Philip!"

Emily smiled. "Thank you, Skiff!"

"The battle for the title of the true Duel King is about to start!" exclaimed Stanley.

"Yeah!" added Zack.

"I think I've forgotten to mention something to most of you..." Discord spoke up. "The winner of the tournament will not only become the new Duel King, but will also be given the right to face me in one final duel for a chance to become ' _ **King of Games**_ '."

"You?" asked Toby.

"It was Spencer-boy's idea, Toby-boy."

The brown-haired boy understood. "Oh..."

(elsewhere...)

Inside one hallway, Thomas was walking up the steps towards the duel field outside.

"This is it." he thought to himself. "The final match of the whole tournament... Not to mention I'm all the Island of Sodor has left to win it all." The blue-haired boy smiled slightly. "No matter... Win or lose, at least I'll have fun."

(elsewhere...)

Inside another hallway...

"Me against Thomas..." Philip thought to himself, walking up the stairs. "This will certainly be good."

Halfway up the stairs...

"Lovely day for a duel, ain't it?" echoed a familiar voice (male).

Philip jumped when he heard the voice. It got scary for him when he saw Vinnie up on one of the steps like he was waiting for someone to show up.

"V-Vinnie!" The young boy cried out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Vinnie kept his smile. "Just here to offer a few brotherly words of encouragement." The blue-haired young man answered in a ' _kind tone_ ', walking towards Philip. Once close enough, he lost his smile and violently grabbed Philip by his shirt collar to pull him closer. "Do NOT blow it! Lose to that shrimp, and you'll wish you were never born! Got it?"

"Y-Yes..." stuttered Philip, feeling afraid.

Smirking at the young boy's fear, Vinnie set Philip back down, Just then, the blue-haired young man felt someone smack him on the shoulder. It was by Frieda herself, and she didn't look too pleased.

"Leave him alone, Vincent-" scolded Frieda. "-or the only one vho vill vish he vas never born vill be YOU." She then approached Philip. "Now zen, Philip, before you head out zere, I have something for you."

She took out a card and showed it to Philip, much to his surprise and discomfort. After hesitating at first, the young green-haired boy reached out and...took the card.

* * *

 **Title: When the Mask Falls Off**

* * *

Outside the castle, the crowd was roaring with applause while waiting for the final duel of the tournament to commence. One of the suits was, again, addressing the thousands upon thousands of people watching the duel from all around the world.

"To the viewers all over the world, can you feel it? The excitement! The anticipation! And the cheers of the huge crowd here!"

On cue, Thomas emerged from one of the doorwards.

"And here comes the ' _ **Supreme King**_ ' himself - Thomas Billinton!" announced the suit. He held the microphone to the blue-haired boy. "Mr. Billinton, do you have anything you wanna say to everyone?"

Thomas took the microphone to speak...

"Yes..." he said, and then adressed everyone. "May the best duelist win!"

The crowd cheered in response. From there, Philip emerged from the other doorway, but he didn't look very cheerful like before.

"And our other remaining duelist!" The suit announced in a hammy way. "The boy genius himself - Philip Altoona!" He held the microphone out to the young green-haired boy. "Philip, would you like to say something to the crowd?"

"Yes, I do." answered Philip. He then spoke to the crowd, but mainly at Thomas. "Thomas, I've finally made it here. It's been my dream to have a duel with you. I've gone through countless other duels to fulfill my dream. But today... today is the day where you WILL fall!"

Thomas was rather taken aback by this new attitude from the young green-haired boy, but quickly recovered to await the suit's instructions.

"Now the match of the century, the battle for the title of Duel King is about to start!" The suit announced. "Who will emerge the winner? Will it be Philip Altoona?! Or will it be Thomas Billinton?!"

Both players started shuffling their respective opponent's Decks. Once done, they handed them back to the other.

"Hey, let's have fun, okay?" offered Thomas politely, taking his Deck back.

"Whatever." huffed Philip, taking his own Deck back.

"Philip..."

Thomas and Philip both walked to their respective side of the arena and activated their Duel Disks. From there, the rather ' _hammy_ ' suit began to speak up once again.

"Now the two of them are ready." The suit was announcing. "And this person shall announce the start of the duel!"

The camera was focused on James, much to his happiness.

"Me?! Why, thank you!" The red-haired boy asked vainly, but then got shoved out of the way by an annoyed Skiff. "HEY!"

"It's going to be by my Big Brother, you dolt!" Skiff snapped, pointing up at the higher balcony.

On cue, Spencer, Mr. Gresley (Boxford), and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) each walked out onto the upper balcony.

"Spencer?" gasped Henry.

"' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ ' has been organized by Boxford Corporation with assistance from Industrial Illusions!" announced the ' _hammy_ ' suit. "This program is also brought to you by Boxford Corporation!"

(elsewhere...)

Within Knapford City, lots of people were watching the announcement on many of the big monitors (some were on skyscrapers) around the area.

(elsewhere...)

Back on the rooftop of Blue-Eyes Castle...

"Oh man..." groaned James. "Spencer's hogging the spotlight again." He sighed dejectedly. "Oh well, it can't be helped."

"Besides-" Edward spoke up. "-this Duel Monsters tournament is an important event that concerns the future of Boxford Corporation."

"But rather than standing there, wouldn't Spencer want to battle with Thomas, again?" asked Rosie.

"He probably wants to face him when his company's not at risk of being shut down." figured Gordon.

"You're right on that, Gordon." confirmed Skiff. "In fact, my Big Brother is the only one who I feel is most qualified to duel with Thomas. But Boxford Corporation is what's most important, right now..." He then turned to look up at the Blue-Eyes Castle. "Or rather, he's standing there for our dream."

"A very good point, Skiff." agreed Ashima.

"Concordato." added Gina, speaking Italian.

"I wouldn't have minded facing Thomas, again." Rosie spoke up, before looking down the balcony. "But Philip earned his right by having the skill to defeat all of us."

"That's right." Emily put in. "I hope he'll do his best on behalf of the duelists who were defeated in the tournament."

Finally, Spencer Gresley spoke up on the upper balcony...

"You stand before us, having survived intense battles with duelists from all over the world! It is your greatest honor to be able to stand there!" The silver-haired boy boomed. "And within this battlefield, you must show the world a battle worthy of the title for Duel King!"

The two duelists below drew their opening hands.

"Now, as you seek the greatest victory... The Duel starts, now!"

"DUEL!" Thomas and Philip both announced at once (LP: 4000) x2.

The audience burst into more cheers. On the balcony...

"And so, the duel commences." admired Scott.

"Here's to a great match." added Ryan.

Back in the field below...

"Here I come!" announced Philip aggressively, drawing a card. "I'll attack first... Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Philip Altoona (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Forest Wolf"

* * *

At once, he placed his drawn card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. On cue, the 'Forest Wolf' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Forest Wolf' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the wolf in grandma's clothing (Level: 3/ATK: 1800/DEF: 300).

"The ' _Big Bad Wolf_ '." commented Gordon.

"And it's bad news." added Carlie.

Back in the duel field below...

"I end my turn." finished Philip.

"It's my turn!" announced Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 34  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", "Berfomet", ?, and "Polymerization"

* * *

Almost immediately, the 'Polymerization' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Polymerization'! I'll use it to fuse two monsters I have in my hand."

On cue, 'Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts' and 'Berfomet' both briefly appeared on the field before being sucked into the face-up 'Polymerization' Spell Card and merging into one monster.

"Come forth - 'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast'!" announced Thomas.

The mighty two-headed beast appeared onto the field with a mighty roar (Level: 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800).

"Now that I have the far stronger monster-" Thomas went on, pointing forth as he entered the Battle Phase. "-I will attack 'Forest Wolf'!"

'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast' immediately charged towards a panicking 'Forest Wolf'.

" **CHIMERA IMPACT DASH**!"

'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast' struck 'Forest Wolf' onto the ground, causing it to shatter into shards of glass. Philip winced briefly, but then scowled as he sustained minor damage (LP: 3700).

"Booyah!" whooped James. "Thomas takes the lead!"

"Who's afraid of the ' _Big Bad Wolf_ '?" joked Gordon. "Not Thomas, that's for sure."

Back in the duel field below...

"Thomas is indeed strong." Philip thought to himself. "By dueling with you like this, I can really feel your oppressive aura." He then spoke aloud. "I've always dreamed about dueling with you like this, Thomas. No matter what form it may take, my dream has come true!" The young green-haired boy drew a card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Philip Altoona (LP: 3700)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Little Red Riding Hood"

* * *

From there, he placed another card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"Now then, meet a new favorite of mine - 'Little Red Riding Hood', defense mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a small child with a red hood, and she was carrying a basket full of goodies (Level: 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

"So cute!" squealed Rosie, briefly bringing both hands to her blushing cheeks. The looks everyone else was giving her caused the cherry red-haired girl to cough in embarrassment and such. "Ahem! Nevermind..."

"Philip's Deck really is filled with various 'Fairy Tale' creatures." put in Ashima.

"They are-a cute, but they are-a also dangerous." Gina pointed out. She then looked to Rosie. "You-a personally experienced-a that, right Rosie?"

"I have." The cherry red-haired girl confirmed. "And it was a surprising experience."

"My turn has come to an end!" The voice of Philip announced, catching the attention of everyone else. "Now, Thomas, come at me with all that you have!"

"Philip...seems to be acting different than usual." commented Liz.

"He didn't even set a card." added Scott.

"I agree." agreed Discord. "This really is strange."

"He's different from how I felt when he fought with me." finished Rosie.

"Philip Altoona..." came the voice of Spencer, making a few people look towards the upper balcony and towards the silver-haired boy. "I've gotten a feel of his dueling style while monitoring the duelists. There is something different about him now..." In his mind... "Or does it mean he wasn't serious before now?"

Back in the duel field below...

"Philip?" asked Thomas. "Is something the matter?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Philip.

"In all your other duels, you looked like you were having fun and enjoying yourself. But now, it seems that you care about nothing but winning. Why have you become so serious all of a sudden?"

"It's none of your business!" The young green-haired boy snapped. "My turn has ended, so you should just shut up and take yours."

Thomas was again taken back.

(elsewhere...)

Outside the headquarters of Boxford Corp's American Branch, a huge scream was heard coming from inside the building...

(elsewhere...)

Inside one computer office...

"This... This cannot be!" A suit was wailing loudly. "How is it possible?!"

The monitor was showing exclusive data on Philip Altoona, but it would seem his last name looked to be different than before.

"I've got to inform Master Spencer immediately!" The suit exclaimed, pressing a button on the computer. He then turned around and made a dash for the exit. "He's gonna be very pissed!"

Oh wow... What could this all mean?

(elsewhere...)

Inside a hallway within Blue-Eyes Castle, Frieda, with a rose in her hands, knew that it would soon be time to reveal one of the main parts of her plan. She chuckled quietly to herself while walking towards the light at the end of the hallway.

(elsewhere...)

Outside on the duel field...

"My turn!" declared Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 33  
 **Current Hand (4)** : ?, ?, ?, and "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian"

* * *

Almost immediately, he placed the drawn card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"Arise - 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian'!"

The familiar Elf Swordsman appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200). 'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast', meanwhile, let loose a loud roar.

"I use 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' to attack 'Little Red Riding Hood'!" announced Thomas, entering the Battle Phase. " **CELTIC BLADE SLASH ATTACK**!"

'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' obeyed, slashing his blade at 'Little Red Riding Hood' and destroying her easily.

"Great! Thomas had yet another successful attack!" rejoiced Percy.

"I feel bad for Philip, but I think Thomas's gonna emerge as the winner!" added Mavis.

"It's not going to be so easy, though." Rosie pointed out. "Don't forget that Philip's Deck is full of monsters with many different Monster Effects and other tricks."

Back down in the duel field...

"The effect of 'Little Red Riding Hood' now activates!" announced Philip, drawing a card from his Deck and readying it. "When this card is destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from my Deck!"

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Forest Hunter' materialized face-up on the field.

"I Special Summon 'Forest Hunter' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was an archer dressed in a fur coated vest (Level: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800).

"When Special Summon successfully-" continued Philip. "-one Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type monster you control will be attacked and removed from play."

"What?!" gasped Thomas.

Philip nodded. "That's right! 'Forest Hunter', get rid of 'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast'!"

'Forest Hunter' obeyed, loading and shooting an arrow straight at 'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast'. The monster was struck in the face, causing it to roar in pain and vanish into oblivion.

"'Chimera'!" cried Thomas.

"And because your monster was banished instead of destroyed-" Philip went on. "-its effect can't activate."

"Ngh..."

Back on the balcony...

"A smart play." admitted Matt.

"Like I said, there are many Monster Cards with unknown powers in Philip's Deck." Rosie pointed out. "And the Philip now is far different from the Philip that I fought with."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Percy. "He's probably just nervous, don't you think?"

"When Philip was dueling with me, he seemed to really be enjoying the duel." continued Rosie. "But now that he's finally fighting with his idol, Thomas, he doesn't seem to be happy at all."

"She's right." agreed Emily. "It's almost as if Philip...hates Thomas for some reason."

Back in the duel field below...

"I...end my turn." Thomas concluded.

"Thomas!" Philip called out, getting the blue-haired boy's attention. "The True Duelist whom I've admired... It's always been my dream to fight with you. But now, I'm fighting with you for the sake of my mission, Thomas!"

"Mission?" blinked Thomas.

Up on the balcony...

"Did Philip say mission?" asked Michael.

"He did." confirmed Zack.

"What mission is he even talking about?" quizzed Mavis.

On the upper balcony, the cries of one suit echoed inside the building before the man emerged onto the balcony in a panic.

"Master Spencer, Master Spencer!"

"No need to shout." scolded Spencer. "What is it?"

"You're not going to like this, but we've just found out some disturbing information on Philip Altoona." reported the suit, handing his boss a document. "To prevent further incidents, we continued checking the backgrounds of the duelists. And this is what we've found!"

Spencer looked over the document... He then scowled over what he was reading...

"Please tell me this is some sort of joke."

"I wish I could-" said the suit wearily. "-but it's the truth!"

"Hmph, so that's it." Spencer growled to himself.

"It looks like you've finally gotten it, Herr Spencer." came the voice of Frieda, who emerged from the nearby doorway. Standing by her side was Vinnie. "Everyzing is going according to my plan."

"Took you long enough to guess it all out." teased Vinnie.

Spencer glared at the two young adults. "So this is your strategy, Frieda... I had not expected you to send your own flesh and blood to do your own dirty work."

"Not to mention him entering the tournament with a fake last name." added Mr. Gresley (Boxford) angrily.

On the lower balcony...

"Flesh and blood?" started James R..

"Fake last name?" added Carlie.

Walking past Spencer and Mr. Gresley (Boxford), Frieda approached the edge of the balcony, and decided now was the time to reveal her master plan to everyone present and watching...

"Yes..." The blonde-haired young German woman began. "Down zere, dueling Thomas Billinton, is my auzentic younger brother, as well as a genuine dueling genius." She briefly paused before finally dropped the big bombshell... "Everyone... meet Philip von Schroeder!"

This caused everyone in the audience to gasp in total shock.

"Von Schroeder?!" exclaimed Discord.

From there...

"Philip, playtime has come to an end!" called Frieda. "Show everyone vatching ze best of your abilities!"

"Right, Big Sister!" agreed Philip.

"Big Sister?" gasped Emily. "Philip, what's going on?!"

"Philip..." whispered Thomas, trying to gather his thoughts together.

Back on the highest balcony...

"It would appear that you not only got cocky, but you let your guard down after defeating my wife, Spencer." taunted Vinnie. "Heh, guess you're not as great as you make yourself out to be."

"Even zough I've lost to you earlier, I have already prepared my next move." added Frieda. "On zis grand stage zat Boxford Corporation has painstakingly set up for ze entire vorld to see..." She looked down below to the duel field. "Ze Duel King, Thomas Billinton, vill be utterly defeated by my beloved Philip."

"Otherwise, he's deadmeat!" cut in Vinnie, making a throat cutting gesture.

"Quiet, Vincent." Frieda scolded, looking slightly irritated. She then resumed speaking to Spencer... "Vhat vould everyone zink after vitnessing zat? Naturally, ze name ' _Schroeder_ ' vould be deeply etched in zeir hearts. And at zat very moment, ve Schroeders vill announce our new game product to ze vorld. After making such an impact, everyone around ze vorld vill be very eager to purchase games made by ze Schroeders!"

"In short, you're going to copy my company and do the exact same thing?" grunted Spencer.

"Looks like you are finally getting it, Herr Spencer. If my synopsis proves accurate, ze outcome of our duel earlier vill hardly matter, at all! As long as I can prove zat I am a superior enterpriser to you!"

"Hey! Do you even know what a duel is?!" demanded Gordon.

"You're the worst!" added Rosie.

Another suit quickly ran into the arena and looked up towards his boss on the highest balcony.

"Master Spencer, should we stop the duel?!" he called out. "Do I disqualify Philip?"

"You cannot disqualify Philip like how you did vith me." Frieda pointed out. "Ze Duel has already gotten underway. If you stop it now, ' ** _The Great International Duel Cup_** ' vill stumble at its climax... and ze reputation of your company vould be lost. But doing zat vould also be to my benefit."

Spencer snickered quietly before erupting into loud laughter, much to the blonde-haired young German woman's irritation.

"V-Vhat is so funny?!"

"How is this going according to your plan, you damned simpleton?!" Spencer asked harshly. "Thomas Billinton is the only person in this world who is qualified to be my rival! There's no way the likes of your Little Brother can beat him!"

"Never underestimate my brother's strategies..." warned Frieda.

"But let me tell you something, my foolish friend... If Billinton is not defeated, your plan would be meaningless. Because there's no duelist in the world capable of defeating Thomas other than me!"

"What confidence..." whispered Mavis.

"For real." agreed Toby.

"That's Spencer for you." shrugged Gordon.

From there...

"This duel will continue!" Spencer thundered on. "Stand here, and watch as your planning and effort goes to waste!" The silver-haired boy then cast a glance to the field below while going into his thoughts... "Billinton, I won't allow you to lose to any other duelists."

Thomas caught the glance. "Spencer..." he thought, figuring out what Spencer was thinking, now.

Back on the top balcony, Frieda would have none of what Spencer had said...

"Philip, as a member of the Schroeder family, and as my Little Brother... you must defeat Thomas Billinton!" commanded Frieda.

"Yeah!" agreed Vinnie. "Now, prove yourself to both of us, and crush the shrimp like how we've rehearsed for it over a thousand times!"

Looking fearful of his brother-in-law, Philip quietly looked back towards Thomas.

"Sheesh... Who knew Vinnie could be such a stage mom?!" groaned Michael.

"Don't pay them any mind, Thomas!" called James. "Ring that green-haired backstabber's neck for us all!"

Frieda became angered. "You dare to insult my Little Brother, you vain, red-haired arschloch?!" she shouted, glaring at James from the upper balcony.

"What did you call me?!" The red-haired boy shouted back, turning his attention to Frieda.

Back in the duel field below...

"He couldn't have lied to us..." Thomas thought to himself. "There has to be more to it than that..." He spoke aloud. "Philip, are you really okay with this? Is this kind of duel really what you wish for? Are you not a True Duelist?!"

Philip became speechless.

"My beloved Little Brother, don't let him deceive you!" Frieda called out from the balcony. "Right now, you need to do your best to defeat Thomas Billinton! You vill be recognized as a member of ze Schroeder family vhen you vin! Zink of how happy our late Mother vould be!"

With that said, Philip made a decision on the matter...

"Yes, Big Sister!" he obeyed.

Thomas watched with concern. "Philip..."

"Thomas, I understand what you're trying to tell me." The young green-haired boy interrupted. "I became a duelist because I admire you so much. But, now, I want to be of help to my favorite sister. My Big Sister has always been there for me when our Mother passed away years ago, and...now it's my turn to help her..."

A flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Years ago, Young Philip (5) and Young Frieda (13) were both living a happy life with their parents in Germany, running Schroeder Corp without any problems.

" _Eight years ago_ -" Present Day-Philip narrated. "- _our family was tight and strong. Schroeder Corp was the number one gaming company in all of Europe. Frieda and I were very close siblings, and she was always there for me when I felt alone or hurt_."

In one memory, Young Frieda was show putting a band-aid on Young Philip's knee after the latter had suffering an accident from riding his bike.

"Zere, zere..." soothed Young Frieda, putting the band-aid on her younger brother's knee. "It vill be alright..."

"Thanks..." whimpered Young Philip, who was leaking tears from his eyes. "I love you, Big Sister."

"Hush, hush, my little Philip... I love you, too."

Young Frieda held Young Philip close to her and began comfort him.

" _Frieda was almost like a second Mother to me_..." narrated Present Day-Philip. " _Our parents loved us dearly, as well... But then came one tragic day_..."

(new scene...)

There was a horrible car crash somewhere in downtown Berlin...

(new scene...)

Inside a hospital hallway, Flashback Mrs. von Schroeder (a woman with blue hair) was being wheeled into an emergency surgery in an attempt to save her life.

(new scene...)

Inside a hospital room, Young Frieda and Young Philip were shown at their Mother's side by one of the beds, and the latter was bawling his eyes out.

"Mutter..." whispered Young Frieda in German, trying to not tear up. "Vhy did zis have to happen to you...?"

Flashback Mrs. von Schroeder opened her eyes slightly and turned to look at her oldest child with a small smile on her pale face.

"Everyzing vill be alright... Frieda..." she said gently. "Two wrongs never make a right. Just because ze world may treat you cruelly, zat doesn't mean you have to act ze same."

Young Frieda finally teared up. "Mutter..."

With the last of her strength, Flashback Mrs. von Schroeder managed to take hold of her daughter's hands and hold onto 'em gently.

"Look after...your Little Brother... Always...look out...for... for..."

Suddenly, she closed her eyes and relaxed. Unable to take it, Young Frieda sobbed along with Young Philip at the unfortunate passing of their Mother.

" _When I was 6, and Frieda was 14, we lost our Mother to a terrible car crash_." narrated Present Day-Philip. " _I was young at the time, but our Mother's death had a very devastating effect on Frieda, and especially our Father_..."

(new scene...)

Inside her room, Frieda (now 15) was being forced to study in a way highly similar to Spencer's parents had been forced to by Gozaburo. The one loading the books onto her desk were by her own Father, who had grown bitter, depressed, and abusive ever since his wife's death.

"No time for slacking!" Flashback Mr. von Schroeder scolded, as Flashback Frieda had nearly nodded off. "How vill you be able to take over zis company if you don't pay attention to your studies? I can't live forever, and vith your Mother gone, ze future of Schroder Corp is now on your shoulders should I die as vell!"

"But... Father..." Flashback Frieda yawned. She had been getting very little sleep. "I'm only a teenager..."

"Kuhscheiße!" snapped Flashback Mr. von Schroeder in German, slapping his own daughter across the face. "You VILL become next in line to run Schroeder Corp, or else zere vll be serious consequences!"

With that said, Flashback Mr. von Schroeder left the room. Young Philip (now 7) had overheard the conversation and felt sorry for his sister.

"Big Sister? Big Sister, are you alright?" he asked gently, entering Flashback Frieda's room. When he entered, he heard sounds of crying. "Big Sister?"

"I can't take zis anymore!" sobbed Flashback Frieda, burying her face in her arms. "I... I'm not a machine, dammit!"

Young Philip slowly approached his despairing Big Sister and hugged her tightly.

"Was zum? P-Philip...? Is zat-?"

"I can stand to see you so upset." said Young Philip.

Flashback Frieda sniffled sadly. "It's not your fault, it's Father's. He von't be happy until he's successfully made me into Schroeder Corp's next heir..."

"This isn't right!" Young Philip objected. "He's working you too hard."

"Zere isn't anything I can do about it..." Flashback Frieda pointed out. "Ze loss of our Mother has made Father very depressed. It's as if a piece of his heart vas buried vith her."

"I just wish there was a way to stop this."

" _Little did we know_ -" narrated Present Day-Philip, while his younger self comforted his Big Sister. "- _our Father's depression would lead him into serious trouble one fateful night_."

(new scene...)

One night out in town, Flashback Mr. von Schroeder had just left a pub (wobbly, due to being drunk). He was looking at a locket-sized picture of his deceased wife and was sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly, the depressed and bitter man took notice of someone who passed by... It was the driver of the car that had killed his wife those years ago!

"Du Bastard..." hissed Flashback Mr. von Schroeder in German venomously. Right now, he had one thing on his drunk mind - revenge. "You took my wife from me."

(elsewhere...)

Before long, there was sounds of punches and other noises coming from within a dark alleyway.

(elsewhere...)

Flashback Mr. von Schroeder was breathing hard from his drunken rage, and nearby was the unconscious car driver with plenty of injuries to boot.

(elsewhere...)

Later that night within the Schroeder family's castle, Flashback Frieda was busy inside her room studying for a big test, but she wasn't alone inside the room... Young Philip was there helping her, which she greatly appreciated. Unfortunately, their bonding time came to an end when Flashback Mr. von Schroeder entered the room all wobbly and his clothing in a mess.

"F-Frieda..." he slurred drunkly. "How goes the..." The man stopped when she saw Young Philip beside his sister. "YOU!"

"H-Hello, Father..." Young Philip shivered, just before his Father grabbed him by the collar. "Y-You're a mess..."

"Vhat do you zink you playing at?!" The drunken man demanded angrily. "Can't you see Frieda has a future depending on her studies?! Are you deliberately trying to sabotage your own sister out of jealousy?!"

"Stop zis, Father!" begged Flashback Frieda. "Philip here has been helping me! I... I simply cannot keep up with ze pace you vant me to study at..." She then realized that her Father was very drunk. "And you've been out drinking again, too! Listen to me, I know you've been depressed and bitter ever since Mother died in zat crash, but zis destructive behavior von't be good for your position as CEO of Schroeder Corp!"

"A load of garbage!" snarled Flashback Mr. von Schroeder, letting Young Philip go and turning to glare at his daughter. "I've never felt zis good in my whole life!"

He wasn't actually feeling good at all, but was far too stubborn to admit it. This was something Flashback Frieda knew almost immediately.

"Father, you HAVE to get help vith your problems! If you don't do somezing soon, I'll... I'll... I'll try to take Schroeder Corp from you!"

"Take ze company from me?!" Flashback Mr. von Schroeder shouted, now at the full extend of his temper. "You zink you can possibly manage zis company better zan I have, especially at your age?! YOU, my own daughter?! How dare you say zat to me, your own FATHER!"

"Papa!" pleaded Young Philip, who, despite being young, was still fully aware that this was about to lead into a terrible situation. "Please!"

"STAY OUT OF ZIS!" Flashback Mr. von Schroeder turned and screamed in the face of his youngest son.

Young Philip, feeling badly hurt emotionally, ran out of the room crying. Unfortunately, that was enough for...

"DON'T YOU DARE SHRIEK AT MY BROTHER LIKE ZAT, YOU SCHEIßKERL!" roared Flashback Frieda, finally losing all self control. "Father or not, nobody bares zeir fangs at my little Philip!"

Without any warning, she charged at her Father and tried to punch him right in the face, but...he simply grabbed her fist before it could connect.

"Vha-?"

From there, the drunken Flashback Mr. von Schroeder started attacking his daughter quite viciously. Punching her, smacking her, slamming her into the wall, etc.!

(elsewhere...)

The crying Young Philip ran down the hallway when he bumped into the family butler.

"Herr Philip, is everything okay?" The butler kindly asked when he saw the young boy in tears. "I heard..."

"Help! Father's gone out of control!" wailed Young Philip, begging for help. "Someone has to stop him! He might... he might kill..."

(elsewhere...)

Without need for anymore, the butler called for a few of the maids (and also telephoning the police) and they raced into the room.

(elsewhere...)

Inside her room, Flashback Frieda was lying on the floor all battered, bloody, and unconscious, while Flashback Mr. von Schroeder was standing tall and laughing like a drunk.

"You vill continue to study at ze pace I vant you to study!" he ranted. "If you don't do that, ze punishment vill be repeated!"

"Miester!" exclaimed the voice of the family butler in German. "Vhat have you done?!"

That caught Flashback Mr. von Schroeder's attention, as he turned to see Young Philip, the butler, and several maids standing near the door in pure shock.

"You've allowed your depressed state to take you too far!" The butler said firmly. "Ze police have been called, and you vill not get avay vith vhat you've done to Herrin Frieda!"

(elsewhere...)

At the castle entrance, various police officers suddenly arrived and started moving into the building en-mass.

(elsewhere...)

Within seconds, several of the officers stormed in Flashback Frieda's room and cuffed the CEO of Schroeder Corp, while a few others picked up the unconscious Flashback Frieda to take her to the hospital to try and recover.

(new scene...)

Inside a courtroom exactly one year later, there was a trial going on. Within the silent audience was both Flashback Frieda (16) and Young Philip (8), and they were watching the session rather glumly and, in Flashback Frieda's case, hatefully. Not only that, but the same man that Flashback Mr. von Schroeder had attacked that fateful night was present in the audience, too. It would seem the man that had been attacked was now suing Flashback Mr. von Schroeder (successfully). The judge was speaking up about Flashback Mr. von Schroeder and the crimes he had committed...

"Basierend auf den von Ihrer Tochter vorgelegten Beweisen, zusammen mit ein paar Zeugen, als Sie jemanden in einer Gasse beinahe getötet hätten... Das Gericht und die Geschworenen finden Sie, Herr von Schroeder, Präsident der Schroeder Corporation... schuldig!" The judge said firmly, speaking in the German language (translation: " ** _Based on the evidence presented by your daughter, along with a few witnesses who saw your rampage in that alley... The court and the jury find you, Mr. von Schroeder, President of the Schroeder Corporation, to be...guilty!_** ")

Flashback Mr. von Schroeder could not believe what he had heard.

"Vhy did you bully your own children?" The judge demanded harshly. "And vhy did you go on a rampage on zis innocent man?!"

"I... I only vanted vat vas best for ze company!" protested Flashback Mr. von Schroeder, finally coming to the haunting conclusion of what his depression and drinking had lead to. "I... I vas depressed, having lost my wife a few years back... And zis man vas ze one vho..."

He was then silenced by the judge's gavel.

"Family is more important zan revenge or anyzing." The judge went on. "You, of all people, should know zat! Zink of your wife. Tell me... if she vere alive today, and saw vhat you had done, do you think she vould be proud of you? No, I zink not!"

The mere mention of his wife caused Mr. Schroeder to hang his head in shame as a single tear rolled down his cheek. At last, the punishment was decided upon...

"I hereby sentence you to dreißig full years in prison and mandatory counseling." declared the judge. "In addition to zat, you vill be forcefully removed from your position as president of Schroeder Corp. Until you are fully straightened out, you vill also never see your children again." Now speaking to two police officers, his final words were... "Take him avay!"

Flashback Frieda and Young Philip both watched grimly as their Father was taken away by the guards. Flashback Mr. von Schroeder looked towards his children one last time with heavy guilt in his eyes. He wanted to tell them he was so sorry for the abuse, but was too ashamed to even try and speak up. Needless to say, with Schroeder Corp's CEO forcefully removed from his position, a successor was needed to chosen at once... And that successor would be...

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"Father was arrested and sentenced to prison when he beat Frieda to near death in a drunken rage." Philip went on. "She was only defending me like a good sister, and it almost got her killed as a result... Not only that, our Father had also been charged with assaulting someone who caused the car crash that killed our Mother... And that resulted in a lawsuit that cost Schroeder Corp most of its money."

Everyone in the audience was quiet over this. On the upper balcony, Frieda, who seemed to have a look of guilt of her own on her face, also said nothing as a result.

"Even when she became the new CEO of Schroeder Corp and started dating Vinnie, we remained very close." Philip went on. "She was practically promoted to being a parent towards me. That all changed, however, after Boxford Corp got its deal with Discord J. Crawford instead of Schroeder Corp... Frieda had soon married Vinnie, and started to pay less and less attention to me... Mostly being occupied with trying to get Schroeder Corp to stay active and other activities."

A flashback ensured...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Philip, now 10-years old, was all alone in his room. The only things that kept him company were storybooks.

"Oh, wow..." admired Flashback Philip, reading one such book. "The ' **Three Little Pigs** '!"

One illustration showed the ' **Three Little Pigs** ' building separate houses (one of straw, one of sticks, and one of bricks).

" _I loved reading storybooks_." narrated Present Day-Philip. " _They were wonderous and always kept me happy_."

(new scene...)

A year later, Flashback Philip (11) was gazing in admirement at the various Duel Monsters cards he had received from the mail, and this included an entry for a contest.

"But soon I had discovered Duel Monsters... Discord J. Crawford, one day, also held a contest to see which submission would make for a great new ' _archtype_ '."

(elsewhere...)

Flashback Philip had written his entry and put it in the mail outside the family castle.

(new scene...)

As it turned out, Philip's idea had won the contest. The young green-haired boy was overjoyed with the cards he had received after requesting for them to be designed.

" _My idea for the 'archtype' were 'Fairy Tales'_." narrated Present Day-Philip. " _The idea had won the contest, and I received every kind of card Discord had created for it as a prize_."

(new scene...)

On TV one night during early July of the current year (2009), Philip (now 12) was alone in his room and watching a duel...

"'Dark Paladin', attack!" commanded Flashback Thomas, who was on TV.

'Dark Paladin the Ultimate Magical Swordsman' slammed his scepter onto the ground, causing a shockwave of magical energy to fire forth to Spencer's side of the field. The three 'Blue-Eyes White Dragons' each gave a roar before the shockwaves cut into their white scales and they shattered into dust. Spencer, on the other hand, could only watch in horror as his life points finally reached zero (LP: 0). Flashback Philip watched the blue-haired boy in utter amazement of the duel.

"That was incredible!" he said in amazement.

" _After watching Thomas defeat Spencer in the Battle City Finals on reruns one night_ -" narrated Present Day-Philip. "- _I grew to greatly admire him_."

(new scene...)

Inside a stadium of some sort, Flashback Philip defeated opponent after opponent with his new cards and won his first Duel Monsters tournament.

" _I won my first tournament during early August, but then_..."

(new scene...)

Flashback Philip was walking down the hallway when he heard some clapping sounds.

"Huh?"

The person clapping was...the young green-haired boy's Big Sister, Frieda von Schroeder (now 20-years old)!

"Herzliche Glückwünsche, my vonderful, Little Brother." praised Flashback Frieda.

Flashback Philip. "F-Frieda...! H-How did you know?"

"How vould I not be able to recognize my own brother?" asked Flashback Frieda, smiling brightly.

"A-Are you mad at me?"

"Mad? Ho ho ho ho... Vhy vould I be mad at you?" The blonde-haired young German woman laughed. "On ze contrary, I'm very proud of you."

Flashback Philip looked down solemnly, but said nothing in response.

"My Little Brother... Although your computer skills and hacking skills are equally impressive-" Flashback Frieda went on. "-your dueling skills are far more crucial to ze Schroeder family at a time like zis."

"I'm crucial?" blinked Flashback Philip.

"Zat's right." confirmed Flashback Frieda. "Ze time has come for you to use your skills for ze greater good of ze Schroeder family."

"I'll do anything, Big Sister!" exclaimed Flashback Philip, bursting into tears. "In order to be of use to you, I'll do anything to get your attention again!"

And he started to cry... This caused his sister to walk over, embrace, and comfort him.

"Zere, zere, my vonderful, little Philip..." she soothed.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"So... so for the sake of my sister, even if my opponent is you, Thomas..." Philip was saying tearfully. "I will defeat you!"

Thomas, who had been listening to the story very carefully, said nothing. In his mind, however...

"But this doesn't seem right." The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "Dueling should be for fun and entertainment, not for helping someone who wants revenge." He then looked to his hand. "Unfortunately, Philip is being serious here... I... I'll have to fight him."

From there, Philip took his turn, drawing a card.

"My turn! Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Philip von Schroeder (LP: 3700)  
 **Deck** : 51  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Iron Hans"

* * *

From there, he placed his drawn card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. On cue, a Monster Card called 'Iron Hans' materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Iron Hans' in attack mode!" announced Philip.

Appearing onto the field was a human monster with an axe and a wool hat (Level: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800).

"When this monster is Summoned successfully-" Philip was explained, just as he took a card from his Deck. "-I can Special Summon 'Iron Knight' from the Deck!" His look became more and more determined. "Watch me... For the sake of the Big Sister who really needs me, I'll win this duel no matter what!"

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Iron Knight' materialized face-up on the field.

"Come forth - 'Iron Knight'!"

Appearing onto the field was a knight in iron armor on a horse (Level: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 700). This gave Philip three different monsters to do battle with, compared to Thomas's mere one monster. Up on the balcony, Frieda and Vinnie both looked very pleased.

"Heh! Guess your younger brother is as good as you said he is, babe." admitted Vinnie.

"Zat's the vay, my little Philip..." Frieda thought to herself. "Just keep it up..."

Back in the duel field below...

"Get ready, Thomas!" declared Philip, just as an image of his Big Sister appeared in the sky and loomed before Thomas and 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian'. "When this duel is over with, Boxford Corp will be kneeling to Schroeder Corp!"

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	41. Unleashing the Virus

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up atop the Blue-Eyes Castle, the duel between Thomas Billinton and Philip Altoona...whoops! I mean, Philip von Schroeder, was well underway...  
-Thomas (LP: 4000) controlled 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian'.  
-Philip (LP: 3700) controlled 'Forest Hunter', 'Iron Hans', and 'Iron Knight'.

"When I control 'Iron Hans'-" explained Philip, just as his newly Summoned 'Iron Knight' got weaker (ATK: 1700 - 700). "-'Iron Knight' loses 1000 Attack Points." He then took and readied another card from his hand. "But now I invoke the power of this Spell Card..."

Thomas braced himself, watching as a Spell Card called 'Iron Cage' materialized face-up on his opponent's side of the field.

"'Iron Cage'! This card sends one monster on the field into the Graveyard!"

"What?!" cried Thomas, thinking Philip was going to target 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian'.

On cue, a large, metal cage materialized high in the sky, and moved down towards the middle of the field (aiming for a monster of Philip's choosing).

"The one to be trapped within the 'Iron Cage' will be..." Philip slowly began, before announcing and pointing at... "'Iron Hans'!"

The cage dropped, trapping 'Iron Hans' inside before sinking into the ground.

"Huh?" blinked Percy. "Philip got rid of his own monster?"

"It was a smart thing to do." Edward pointed out. "With 'Iron Hans' being gone, 'Iron Knight' will regain the 1000 Attack Points it lost."

Back in the duel field below...

"When Iron Hans leaves the field, the inner power of 'Iron Knight' can be drawn out!" explained Philip. "Its Attack Power goes back up!"

True to Philip's words, 'Iron Knight's' Attack Power returned to normal (ATK: 700 - 1700).

"Now I see!" realized Rosie. "That's what he was after!"

"Here I come!" declared Philip, entering the Battle Phase. "I attack 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' using 'Iron Knight'!"

Galloping forth on his horse, 'Iron Knight' readied his lance and thrust it forth once close enough. 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's' sword broke in half as he got impaled through the chest by the lance, before shattering into shards of glass.

"My 'Celtic Guardian'!" winced Thomas (LP: 3700).

"But I'm not finished." Philip pointed out, just as 'Forest Hunter' raised his bow. "I'll also use 'Forest Hunter' to attack Thomas directly!"

The arrow shot forth and struck Thomas in his chest, making the blue-haired boy cry out in pain (LP: 2500). The crowd went into a loud applause for such a great duel thus far.

"Not good!" frowned Henry. "Thomas lost quite a bit of Life Points from those attacks."

(elsewhere...)

Down in the much larger crowd, Sir Topham Hatt, Lady Hatt, and their Grandchildren were watching the duel.

"Well, Philip sure is talented." Sir Topham Hatt commented. "He's giving Thomas a good run."

"Do you think Philip will win?" asked Stephen.

"Nobody knows for certain. The match has only gotten started, and it's still anyone's game."

"Agreed, Bertram." nodded Lady Hatt. "There is still more to go before it's all over."

Indeed, it is...

* * *

 **Title: Unleashing the Virus**

* * *

Back on the balcony...

"I would expect nothing less from the one who defeated me." Rosie was saying to the others.

"You're right." agreed Discord. "Philip is a True Duelist. Not only does he have superb talent and ability, he also truly cares for his cards, and the cards respond to those feelings."

"Very much so." came from Emily. "Philip has enjoyed dueling ever since he first started playing."

"The love he has for the cards might even give both Thomas and I a run for our money." put in Matt. "Philip truly enjoys dueling from the depths of his heart."

Back in the duel field below...

"Ugh..." grimaced Thomas, before recovering and smiling with approval. "Well done, Philip, I'm very impressed."

"Thank you." said Philip, losing some of his anger over being complimented by his idol. "To be praised by you is a real honor." He looked to his Duel Disk. "It has been my dream to duel against you with this Deck. Even back when I was little, I never had any friends to play with."

"No friends?" blinked Thomas. "None of any kind?"

Philip closed his eyes as a flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Philip (10-years old) was reading some of his fairytale books.

" _No real friends_." narrated Present Day-Philip. " _Back then, after Frieda married Vinnie and became too busy, books were my only friends_."

(new scene...)

In a new scene, Flashback Philip (now 11) was sitting at his desk writing a letter. Near the paper were a bunch of Fairytale storybooks.

" _Now, I'm sure you remember me telling you that I entered a contest Discord had hosted one time. My entry, the 'Fairy Tale' archtype, had won and got put into an actual series_."

(new scene...)

Flashback Philip, having won the contest, had received his new cards from Industrial Illusions as his prize.

" _In addition to the storybooks I've read_ -" Present Day-Philip went on. "- _I've kinda considered these cards to be my only friends, too_."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"These cards have helped me to cope with my increased loneliness." finished Philip. "They're like a second family to me."

"Philip..." thought Thomas, just as spirits of 'Dark Magician', 'Dark Magician Girl', 'Kuriboh', 'Watapon', 'Magician's Valkyria', 'Queen's Knight', 'King's Knight', 'Jack's Knight', and 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' appeared behind him. "I know that feeling all too well."

"And I am serious when I say I want to defeat you, Thomas!" Philip went on still, clenching his fist with determination. "Using these cards that have always been with me... And for my Big Sister, who has always been there for me... I will win this duel!"

Thomas nodded. "I understand... If those are the reasons you're fighting, I'll give this everything I've got."

The monster spirits faded away, as the duel finally resumed.

"Philip's determination is strong." The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "No matter what we say to him, he's dead set on fighting for his sister... Even if that means injuring his pride as a duelist. The least I can do is give this all I've got! I'll play at my full strength, so we can have a Duel with no regrets."

On the balcony...

"Come on, Thomas!" called Gordon. "It's your turn, now!"

"Thomas! You can do it!" added Michael.

Back in the field below...

"Here goes! My turn." announced Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2500)  
 **Deck** : 32  
 **Current Hand (4)** : ?, ?, ?, and "Mirror Force"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Mirror Force' Trap Card.

"A good choice if I were to be attacked." The blue-haired boy thought to himself, just before slotting the card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "I set one card facedown!"

A facedown card materialized on the field, before being followed by the 'Queen's Knight' Monster Card appearing face-up on the field.

"From there, I'll Summon 'Queen's Knight' in attack position!"

The blonde-haired, female 'Poker Knight' Monster appeared on to the field from the face-up Monster Card (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600).

"Attack Philip's 'Forest Hunter'!" commanded Thomas. " **QUEEN'S SABER CRUSH**!"

'Queen's Knight' obeyed and slashed at the warrior wearing hunting-like clothing, destroying the forest man from ' **Little Red Riding Hood** '.

"'Forest Hunter' has been defeated!"

Up on the upper balcony, Frieda and Vinnie both weren't very pleased with the situation, while Spencer chuckled.

"Your Little Brother's not doing too well, Frieda." teased Spencer. "Next time you feel like coming after me, have the guts to do it yourself instead of using your own flesh and blood as pawns in your operation!"

Frieda glared at the silver-haired boy. She once again grew angry that someone like Spencer would dare insult her precious Little Brother like that, but still remained silent regarding it. Vinnie, however, didn't look all that hot and bothered over it...

"Don't go underestimating Philip there." The blue-haired young man remarked smugly. "We Schroeders usually like to toy with our opponents before going on to completely crushing them."

Back in the duel field below, Philip had lost some Life Points from losing 'Forest Hunter' to an attack from 'Queen's Knight' (LP: 3400).

"It's my turn!" he said, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Philip von Schroeder (LP: 3400)  
 **Deck** : 49  
 **Current Hand (5)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Spinning Wheel Spindle"

* * *

"During my Standby Phase, the 'Iron Hans' that was placed in the Graveyard by the effects of 'Iron Cage' will return to the field once again!"

The large metal cage slowly lifted out of the ground, freeing 'Iron Hans'. From there, the 'Iron Knight' lost 1000 Attack Points (ATK: 1700 - 700).

"Now that 'Iron Hans' has returned to the field, Iron Knight's Attack Points return to 700." continued Philip, taking another card from his Deck. "But... I activate 'Iron Hans's' special ability! When I successfully Summon 'Iron Hans', I can Special Summon an 'Iron Knight' from the Deck!"

Appearing onto the field was another 'Iron Knight' (Level: 4/ATK: 1700 - 700).

"But I'm not finished, still."

Thomas bravely braced himself for more action. On cue, a Spell Card called 'Spinning Wheel Spindle' materialized face-up on the field.

"I then activate 'Spinning Wheel Spindle' from my hand!" announced Philip.

Up on the balcony...

"Hey, isn't that from the Sleeping Beauty Fairy Tale?" asked Gordon.

"'Spinning Wheel Spindle'?" whispered Rosie. Suddenly, she remembered something about it... "I remember!"

A flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Flashback Rosie and Flashback Philip were in the middle of their duel...

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Gold Moon Coin'." Flashback Philip announced, holding the mentioned card out. "To start, I must give you what's left of my hand."

Flashback Rosie was surprised. "Your whole hand?"

"That's right." The young green-haired boy nodded, walking over.

The cherry red-haired girl, not sure what to think, started to walk to the center of the field, too. Once both duelists met, Philip gave Rosie his last card.

"'Spinning Wheel Spindle'?" Flashback Rosie asked when she saw the card. "But this would have destroyed my dragon and gave you a chance to fight back. Why give it to me?"

"I have other ways to win." smiled Flashback Philip, walking back over to his side of the field.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"It's a Monster Destruction Card." said Rosie seriously.

Emily looked to her cherry red-haired friend. "You know of 'Spinning Wheel Spindle', Rosie?" she asked.

"I do... It was a card Philip, during our duel, had given me due to the effect of 'Gold Moon Coin'."

Back in the field below, the face-up Spell Card materialized face-up on the field before a large spindle with thread appeared from it.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the story of Sleeping Beauty, right?" asked Philip.

Thomas said nothing in response.

"I'll take that silence as a yes. What 'Spinning Wheel Spindle' does is it destroys one monster on your side of the field and prevents you from Summoning it again!"

"What?!" croaked Thomas.

"Fire!" command Philip.

The spindle fired a sleep needle. The needle struck 'Queen's Knight' in the chest of her breastplate armor, causing the female monster to give a brief scream before her eyes started to close.

"'Queen's Knight'!" exclaimed Thomas.

The female 'Poker Knight' dropped her sword and began to fall to the ground. Immediately, Thomas started to run forth towards his monster.

"I'll catch you!"

Back on the upper balcony...

"Look at that little idiot." chuckled Vinnie. "Thinking he can actually catch a hologram."

But Vinnie wasn't laughing for long. Why? Because to his, and everyone else's (except for Emily and a few others) surprise, Thomas actually caught 'Queen's Knight' and held the sleeping female monster in his arms.

"Mama mia!" gasped Gina.

"How in the world?!" came from Ashima.

"Did Thomas...catch his monster?" asked Axel in bewilderment.

On the upper balcony...

"How on Earth did he do zat?" demanded Frieda. She looked suspiciously over to Spencer, thinking he was somehow involved. "Vat's going on, Herr Spencer?"

"I had merely upgraded Billinton's Duel Disk to test a Prototype for a newer advanced Hologram System." insisted Spencer. "One that could make the monsters real enough to touch."

This wasn't really true, but Spencer said what he had to in order to cover up the real reason what Thomas did was possible. Frieda just scowled at the idea of Spencer continuing to be one step ahead of her.

"Verdammt nochmal, Spencer Gresley!" The blonde-haired young German woman thought to herself.

Back in the duel field below, Thomas was struggling to keep standing, and his arms were aching. 'Queen's Knight' was much bigger than him and also rather heavy because of her armor, but Thomas was used to it.

"How can 'Queen's Knight' stand to stay in that armor of hers for so long?" Thomas thought to only himself. "Hasn't she ever thought of wearing regular clothes like the rest of us?"

Philip, however, was exctatic. "That was amazing!" he cried in excitement. "You were able to catch that hologram as though she were a real person! Do you have any, like, magic powers or something?"

Thomas said nothing in response, just as 'Queen's Knight' finally faded away in a blue streak.

"And don't you worry." continued Philip. "'Queen's Knight' will return to the field in just three of your turns after activation. Though by then, I'll have already won the duel."

Thomas recovered and got back into a dueling stance.

"Crap! Thomas has no more monsters!" panicked the voice of James.

"Thomas!" cried the voice of Emily.

Soon, it came...

"'Iron Hans'-" ordered Philip. "-attack Thomas directly!"

'Iron Hans' obeyed and charged at the defenseless blue-haired boy. Suddenly...

"Trap Card, open!" shouted Thomas, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Mirror Force'!"

A large mirror-like barrier appeared on Thomas's field.

"Since you've declared an attack, all monsters you control in attack position are destroyed at once!"

'Iron Hans's' axe struck the barrier, destroying it and all other monsters on Philip's field while making the young green-haired boy brace himself as shards of glass flew past him.

"Sweet! Nice one, Thomas!" called Percy encouragingly.

On the upper balcony...

"This is something we real people call reality." joked Spencer, looking at Frieda and Vinnie.

"Laugh it up while you can, rich boy!" growled Vinnie. "Philip will still kick that shrimp's ass!"

"Language, Vincent." warned Frieda, speaking to her husband. She then turned to look at her rival. "Besides, Philip is just warming up for ze final battle, Herr Spencer." In her mind... "It's almost time for ze grand finale..."

Back in the duel field below...

"Before I end my turn-" said Philip, taking another card from his hand. "-I'll activate another Spell Card from my hand."

On cue, a Spell Card called 'Water of Life' materialized face-up on the field while creating a large golden goblet. The goblet started overfilling with a sacred water-like drink.

"It's called 'Water of Life'. Using its effect, I Special Summon one monster from my Graveyard in face-up attack position!" As Philip continued to speak, 'Iron Hans' suddenly returned to the field. "I bring back 'Iron Hans'!"

On cue, a third 'Iron Knight' appeared on the field.

"And along with 'Iron Hans' comes another 'Iron Knight' from my Deck!" The young green-haired boy went on. "I Special Summon 'Iron Knight' in Attack Mode!"

Back on the balcony...

"Just when he put them in the Graveyard..." whispered James.

"Give 'em a rest already, will you?" complained Percy.

"This is the scariest factor of Philip's Deck." said Rosie. "The balance between his Monsters, Spells, and Traps is nearly flawless."

"I guess it makes sense why he made it this far." agreed Stanley.

"True enough..." added Ashima.

Back in the duel field below...

"It's my turn!" declared Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 31  
 **Current Hand (3)** : ?, ?, and "Pot of Greed"  
 **Spinning Wheel Spindle** : 2 Turns remaining

* * *

On cue, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate 'Pot of Greed'!" The blue-haired boy announced, drawing two more cards. "With it, I draw two more cards from the Deck."

His two drawn cards were 'Watapon' (Effect Monster Card) and 'Dark Magician Girl' (Effect Monster Card).

"Yes!" smirked Thomas, seeing his two cards. "Philip, this is one of the cards I've drawn..."

On cue, the 'Watapon' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I Special Summon 'Watapon' in attack mode!"

The white ball of fluff appeared onto the field (Level: 1/ATK: 200/DEF: 300). Within a second, he vanished in a blue streak.

"With this being a Special Summon-" Thomas went on, placing another card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "-I have yet to perform a Normal Summon for the turn..."

A female Spellcaster (and dare I may say, a very pretty looking one) was shown.

"I tribute 'Watapon' to Summon 'Dark Magician Girl'!"

The human monster's outfit composed of an off-the-shoulders garment that extends to her mid-thighs and ends up as a skirt. It was colored blue with pink trimmings and a few touches of yellow. Also, her hat is pointed, like 'Dark Magician's', except it was also blue, along with pink rings and a pink spiral on one side. She also wore boots reaching halfway up her thighs, and her wand, which was blue, had a spiral which was very similar to the one on her hat, except that it is yellow. She also wore pink and blue gauntlets. Her most prominent features, however, were the faint pink markings on her cheeks, long blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. Philip's eyes lit up with amazement with what he was seeing.

"Her..." he whispered.

'Dark Magician Girl' soared through the sky, winked, and posed for battle (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700).

"'Dark'... 'Dark Magician Girl'!" Philip rejoiced, full of excitement. "I can't believe I'm actually getting to see her in person! She's, like, one of your most famous monsters of all!"

'Dark Magician Girl' responded to the compliment by playfully blowing a kiss at Philip, making him blush a bit.

"I..." he stammered. "I can't...bring myself to hurt her!"

"HEY!" shouted the angry voice of Vinnie, catching the attention of Philip. On the upper balcony, Vinnie didn't look pleased. "What're you doing?! You supposed to be defeating that shrimp and helping us take Boxford Corp down, NOT getting yourself a girlfriend! Pay attention to the duel, shorty, or else!"

Frieda, not looking very thrilled by the threat, merely grabbed her husband's ear and tugged it back hard.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!"

Back in the duel field below, 'Dark Magician Girl's' cheerful look became one of serious determination as her master/friend entered the Battle Phase.

"Go forth, 'Dark Magician Girl'!" commanded Thomas. "Attack 'Iron Knight' with Dark Burning Attack!"

'Dark Magician Girl' obeyed, jumping into the sky and firing a blast of black burning-like magic from her wand at 'Iron Knight'. The blast went straight through 'Iron Knight's' shield, and even his armor before exploding into nothingness. Philip cried out and braced himself as damage was sustained (LP: 2100)

"My turn is over." finished Thomas.

"I've always known that 'Dark Magician Girl' was simply amazing..." Philip said in admiration. "But even if I'm facing the 'Dark Magician Girl' I respect so much, I'm going to defeat her!"

Back on the upper balcony...

"Philip... ze time for toying vith our enemies has come to a close." Frieda thought to herself. "It's time for our secret veapon to be deployed... My master plan has finally come to destroy Spencer and Boxford Corp..."

Spencer caught the look. "What are you up to, Frieda?" he thought to himself.

Back in the duel field below...

"My turn!" announced Philip, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Philip von Schroeder (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : 47  
 **Current Hand (4)** : ?, ?, ?, and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

"Is this a coincidence...? No... I guess this must be fate."

"Philip? Are you okay over there?" asked Thomas, raising an eyebrow.

Philip merely showed his drawn card. "I activate my own copy of 'Pot of Greed'!" he replied, just as the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "Like you've done, I'll draw two more cards from my Deck."

The young green-haired boy drew two cards and gasped in shock when he noticed one of them. On the upper balcony, the smile on Frieda's face grew more and more evil-looking.

"Have you drawn it?!" she thought to herself.

Philip, looking at one of the cards he drew, began to have a flashback to earlier on.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Inside a hallway, Flashback Philip was halfway up the stairs...

"Lovely day for a duel, ain't it?" echoed a familiar voice (male).

Flashback Philip jumped when he heard the voice. It got scary for him when he saw Flashback Vinnie up on one of the steps like he was waiting for someone to show up.

"V-Vinnie!" The young boy cried out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Flashback Vinnie kept his smile. "Just here to offer a few brotherly words of encouragement." The blue-haired young man answered in a ' _kind tone_ ', walking towards Philip. Once close enough, he lost his smile and violently grabbed Flashback Philip by his shirt collar to pull him closer. "Do NOT blow it! Lose to that shrimp, and you'll wish you were never born! Got it?"

"Y-Yes..." stuttered Flashback Philip, feeling afraid.

Smirking at the young boy's fear, Flashback Vinnie set Flashback Philip back down, Just then, the blue-haired young man felt someone smack him on the shoulder. It was by Flashback Frieda herself, and she didn't look too pleased.

"Leave him alone, Vincent-" scolded Flashback Frieda. "-or the only one vho vill vish he vas never born vill be YOU." She then approached Flashback Philip. "Now zen, Philip, before you head out zere, I have something for you."

She took out a card and showed it to Flashback Philip, much to his surprise and discomfort. After hesitating at first, the young green-haired boy reached out and...took the card. He took a look and blinked at what it was.

"What is it?" Flashback Philip asked curiously. "I've never seen a card like this before"

"Consider it a good luck charm." smiled Flashback Frieda. "It is an extremely rare card I happened upon one time. Vhen you're dueling Thomas, play zat card once you draw it. Okay? Ze Goddess of Victory vill smile upon you upon playing it."

"Y-Yes, Big Sister. I won't disappoint you."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end, and Philip was still looking at his card.

"Everyzing has lead up to zis moment, Philip." Frieda thought to herself. "Destiny must be guiding you well... Zis is ze perfect scene for our victory."

Philip looked up towards his Big Sister, remembering her words.

"Philip von Schroeder, it is now time for you to use zat card! No one here vill be able to obstruct our final victory!"

Back down below, Philip finally made a move...

"Thomas, this is for my favorite Big Sister!" The young green-haired boy began, taking a card from his hand. From there, his Field Spell zone opened up. "From my hand, I'll activate a Field Spell Card!" He slid the drawn card into the slot. "'Golden Castle of Stromberg'!"

The announced play earned a shocked gasp from Discord, Matt, Zack, Spencer, Mr. Gresley (Boxford), and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) respectively.

"THAT card?!" exclaimed Discord.

"Impossible!" objected Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

Back in the duel field below, the slot on Philip's Duel Disk closed up. Upon doing so, however, it started to spark rainbow-like electricity. The 'Golden Castle of Stromberg' Spell Card then flipped face-up and revealed itself, just before creating a golden German-like castle behind a surprised Philip.

"Whoa...!" breathed Gordon.

"What in the world is that card?" asked Ashima.

"I have never seen-a such a card like-a that." added Gina.

On the upper balcony, Spencer turned to glare at Frieda bitterly.

"You didn't-!" The silver-haired boy growled, as his enemy smiled and said nothing in response.

Back on the duel field below, Thomas and 'Dark Magician Girl' both were looking up at the newly created golden castle.

"'Golden Castle of Stromberg'..." Thomas murmured. "What kind of effects does it have?"

(elsewhere...)

Inside the command chamber within Boxford Corp's American headquarters, many of the ' _bridge bunnies_ ' (or whatever) were busy as ever when something began to go wrong with the computers.

"Huh?" One technician blinked.

"What's the matter?" asked another female technician.

"I'm picking up some noise interference all of a sudden..." The first technician reported.

The second technician thought everything seemed okay. "There's no abnormality in stability."

"System check, complete." The first technician did a system check, and saw it was all fine. "Nothing abnormal."

"Maybe you were just imagining it?" The second technician suggested.

"Maybe..."

But unknown to them, the system was not normal... It was slowly getting infected by a computer virus, and not just any virus...

(elsewhere...)

Back atop the Blue-Eyes Castle...

"Here are the effects of 'Golden Castle of Stromberg'..." Philip started to explain. "Be sure to take notes, because they're rather long..."

These were the effects:  
-"During each of my Standby Phases, I must send half of the cards in my Deck to the Graveyard. If I can't, this card is destroyed."  
-"Once per turn, during Main Phase 1, I can Special Summon one random Level 4 or lower monster from my Deck in face-up Attack Position."  
-"I can't Normal Summon or Set monsters as long as this card remains on the field."

On the balcony...

"Doesn't sound so bad of a card." shrugged James.

"But there has to be more to it than that." insisted Edward. "It's a feeling I've got in the pit of my stomach."

Back in the duel field below...

"Now I activate the effect of 'Golden Castle of Stromberg'!" announced Philip, drawing a card and readying it. "I can Special Summon one Level Four or lower monster from my Deck."

On cue, the 'Cinderella' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Come forth - 'Cinderella'!"

The blonde-haired princess appeared to the field in her rags. Just then, the Fairy Godmother appeared, and, with a wave of her wand, transformed 'Cinderella's' rags into a beautiful princess's gown. 'Cinderella', with a happy giggle, gave a bow before her audience (Level: 4/ATK: 300/DEF: 600).

"However-" Philip went on, taking a card and placing it onto another Monster Field slot (sideways). "-we cannot forget this addition... I Special Summon also from my Deck 'Pumpkin Carriage'!"

Appearing onto the field was the horsedrawn carriage that looked like a huge pumpkin. All of a sudden, a pair of glass slippers appeared on 'Cinderella's feet, much to her further happiness.

"And we can't forget another effect from our dear princess... I can activate a copy of 'Glass Slippers' from my hand or Deck and equip them to 'Cinderella'!"

"Watch it, Thomas!" called Rosie. "That monster gave me tons of trouble!"

"'Cinderella'-" commanded Philip. "-attack Thomas directly!"

'Cinderella' obeyed, kicking off her glass slippers and striking Thomas with them.

"Ugh!" The blue-haired boy winced, being pushed back by the shattered glass (LP: 2200).

"If 'Pumpkin Carriage' is on the field, 'Cinderella' can attack the player directly!" reminded Philip.

On the balcony...

"This is bad!" panicked Henry.

"Don't be such a worrywart!" snapped James. "Thomas won't be beat that easily!"

"But what exactly is this 'Golden Castle of Stromberg' card all about?" asked Stanley.

On the upper balcony...

"Frieda, what's this all about?!" demanded Spencer. "What kind of disgusting trick is this supposed to be?"

"I have no idea vhat you're talking about, Herr Spencer." Frieda smiled innocently.

On the lower balcony...

"So, that's 'Golden Castle of Stromberg'?" blinked Matt. "I never thought we would see that card here of all places!"

"Indeed, Matty-boy." agreed Discord grimly.

"Do you two know of that card?" asked Toby.

"It's a long story." sighed Zack. "I know a bit about it, myself."

Back in the duel field below...

"And when 'Cinderella' attacks, 'Glass Slippers' will be equipped onto the opponent's monster!" Philip was saying. "Now let's give 'Dark Magician Girl' a gift she will love!"

Suddenly, 'Dark Magician Girl's' usual boots vanished as the glass slippers appeared on her feet in their place. Looking down at her feet, she seemed to like the gift before turning to look at Thomas to see what he thought of them.

"They look good on you." The blue-haired boy said positively.

"However-" Philip cut in. "-a non-Fairy-Type monster equipped with the 'Glass Slippers' will lose 1000 Attack Points."

'Dark Magician Girl' grew weaker (ATK: 2000 - 1000). Back on the balcony...

"Among the many cards Dad has created, there are a small number of rare cards meant as prototypes, which are prized articles." Zack was explaining to the others.

"So that's one of them?" asked Percy. "But why would a prototype card be played here?"

"It was offered up as the prize for a contest earlier this year." answered Discord. "Of course, being a prototype as it was, the card couldn't be used in your average duels..."

"Mainly because it was ' _Forbidden_ '." added Matt. "But that didn't change the fact that it's a very valuable card created by Discord J. Crawford himself."

"It's one of the many legendary cards collectors would do anything to get their hands on." put in Zack.

"For us to be able to see it for ourselves here..." finished Discord.

On the upper balcony...

"So, that would mean you used your power as a Schroeder to obtain it?" huffed Spencer.

"Ouch, that hurt you know." joked Vinnie, pretending to be insulted. "I would rather not hear that from someone like you."

"But a ' _Forbidden_ ' card like that would normally not respond to the Solid Vision." Mr. Gresley (Boxford) pointed out. He then realized something. "You don't think...!"

"Yes... There's a limiter set on the Duel Computer that prevents the use of ' _Forbidden_ ' cards." nodded Mrs. Gresley (Boxford). "Therefore, that card should be illegal to play!"

"Hold on!" called Percy. "This means that Philip is cheating!"

Down below, Philip gave a genuine gasp of shock. Back on the top balcony...

"So, this was your true goal when you hacked the main computer, is that it?" demanded Spencer.

"Vhatever do you mean by zat?" teased Frieda, flipping her long hair back. "I simply obtained a rare card and handed it to Philip. But don't you zink it is an appealing gesture? A retired card once created by Discord is now about to place you in a bind." She then giggled darkly. "Truly an ironic meeting of fate, vouldn't you say?"

"Hmph! So you call it ' _fate_ '." Spencer scowled. "A load of nonsense, if you ask me. If you believe fancy performances or cheap tricks will be enough to win this duel, then you'd better give it up, now."

"Pah!" snorted Vinnie. "I realize that you intend to continue this duel, but you can still throw in the towel, if you like."

"I won't go back on my word!" snapped Spencer, turning to glare at the newly created German-like castle. "The duel will continue."

"I do vonder how much longer you vill keep saying zat?" taunted Frieda. In her mind... "Either vay, you can no longer escape from ze trap I've bound you in."

Back on the duel field, Philip had turned to gaze up at the castle he had created from playing 'Golden Castle of Stromberg'.

"This castle-" he murmured. "-is illegal? It can't... It's a card my sister gave me..."

"My vonderful Little Brother!" called Frieda from the higher balcony. "Zere is no need for you to pay it any vorry! Ze card has already appeared on ze field! Zat alone means it has been acknowledged as a legal card! Now, you must show us ze true power of ze card!"

Philip, looking saddened by what his sister had made him do, gazed at his Duel Disk.

"Frieda tricked me." he thought to himself. "I wanted to fight Thomas fair and square."

On the balcony...

"How awful!" cried Ashima, looking up at Frieda and Vinnie on the upper balcony. "You want to win that badly?!"

"You slime!" insulted Matt.

"Ve must vin by any means necessary!" Frieda called out to her younger brother. "Vhatever we end up doing, all zat matters is zat we win in ze end! It's for ze Schroeder family! Our Mother vould to be ecstatic!"

"No..." whimpered Philip, looking sad and betrayed.

Enraged that his opponent had been emotionally manipulated by his older sister, Thomas turned and looked up towards Frieda.

"Frieda, you bitch!" The blue-haired boy shouted, feeling some of Anakin's power being released in his heart. "You've hurt not only dueling itself, but the very souls of us duelists! You and Vinnie both have no right to even call yourselfs duelists, nor do you have any right to call yourself Philip's older sister!"

"Duelist's soul, you say?" scoffed Vinnie. "And just what will that get you?! Dueling is meant as nothing more than a game!"

"Shut up! All of the duelists who have fought in this tournament... And everyone out there rooting for us... All of these people have gathered around us! People from all over the world who love Duel Monsters! And even Philip, who's fighting for you and your wife with every ounce of his heart! You've hurt the feelings of every single one of these people!"

As Thomas spoke on, images of various duelists who dueled him and his friends were shown as followed:  
-Gina  
-Gator  
-Hiro  
-Hong-Mei  
-Lady  
-Ashima  
-Ryan  
-Axel  
-Nia  
-Matt

(elsewhere...)

All-around Boxford Land, Thomas's speech was being heard from everyone who was watching on the monitors. They were astonishingly amazed by the blue-haired boy's proud, prideful words. Of course, everyone around the word were listening to the words of Thomas Billinton.

(elsewhere...)

Back on the higher balcony of the Blue-Eyes Castle...

"Playing hero, are we?" taunted Vinnie. "How inexperienced you are."

Back to Philip below...

"Frieda..." he finally spoke up. "Did... did you really not believe in me this entire time?"

On the balcony, Frieda had a look of surprise on her face. Even then, she did not say a word.

"All this time, have you only seen me as a puppet to get what you wanted even if it meant breaking the law?" Philip continued sadly. "Do all those years we spent together mean nothing to you anymore? Do ' _ **I**_ ' mean nothing to you anymore?"

The blonde-haired young German woman still said nothing. Deep down, Frieda truly did regret her actions, but felt she had gone too far too stop, now. However, Vinnie did have a few words to say...

"It's simply to cover all our bases and ensure your victory." The blue-haired young man insisted. "You've done more than enough to prove yourself to me. Now, you must continue the duel, Philip!"

Back in the duel field below, Philip, feeling like he was about to burst into tears, finally made up his mind.

"I said I'd do anything if it meant helping my Big Sister out, Vinnie..." The young green-haired boy took and readied a card. "But I don't want to win by using this illegal thing!"

On cue, the 'Mystical Space Typhoon' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"From my hand, I'll activate 'Mystical Space Typhoon'! I'll use 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy 'Golden Castle of Stromberg'!"

A huge cyclone rose form the face-up Spell Card, approached, and struck the golden castle.

"Very good! That's a good idea, Philip!" called Emily.

"Now you can destroy that card!" added Ashima.

"He-a really is a True-a Duelist!" finished Gina.

But when the cyclone faded away, the 'Golden Castle of Stromberg' itself...was still standing.

"Why...?" gasped Philip.

Vinnie laughed gleefully. "It truly is unfortunate, Philip! I knew I wouldn't be able to trust you with using it, but now you have no other choice than to obey us both... 'Golden Castle of Stromberg' can't be destroyed by mere Spell or Trap Cards alone!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Discord, Matt, and Zack.

"That wasn't in the card's text data!" objected Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

"Does that mean that he altered the text's data...?" Mr. Gresley (Boxford) figured.

"You can thank my lovely wife here for the idea of doing that." smirked Vinnie, gesturing to Frieda. "And now, I'll let her take it from here."

"I've arranged for Vinnie to alter ze card before ze match to make sure it vas nearly unstoppable." explained Frieda. "But zat vasn't all I had him do..."

"What the hell did you do?!" Spencer demanded, seething. Just then, he saw that the 'Golden Castle of Stromberg' had started glowing and glitching out for some reason. "W-What?!"

(elsewhere...)

Down with the bigger audience, Lady Hatt spotted something happen with the monitor on a nearby truck.

"Bertram, look!" she pointed out.

To to the audience's surprise, the monitor was beginning to glitch out.

"Good heavens!" cried Sir Topham Hatt. "Something must be causing some sort of confusion!"

(elsewhere...)

Back atop the Blue-Eyes Castle...

"Zis is vhere my true method of revenge vill begin." Frieda went on. "Did you zink bypassing ze limiter's suppression on zis card was ze only zing I had Vinnie do? 'Golden Castle of Stromberg' is but ze switch." An image of the 'Golden Castle of Stromberg' Spell Card was shown in her head. "Ze very moment ze card was Summoned onto ze field..." Rainbow-colored program lines started emerging from the card. "...ze vorld's most deadly virus had been unleashed."

Gasping loudly, Spencer looked to his parents. "We have to activate the Anti-Virus software, this instant!"

"You're too late!" interrupted Frieda. "All of Boxford Corporation's programs operate at an intense, increasing speed. By ze time this duel concludes..."

"Spencer, you'll lose all of the Duel Monsters data you've collected!" finished Vinnie. "Boxford Corporation will crumble to the ground and never recover!"

Hearing this made everyone (both balconies and in the audience below) gasp.

"Zen vith Boxford Corp gone-" Frieda added. "-Schroeder Corp vill rise from ze ashes and return to its position as ze No. 1 gaming company in ze world!"

"Why, you-!" snarled Spencer.

Down in the duel field...

"I... I'm so sorry..." whispered Philip, looking deeply ashamed. "This is all my fault..." He then looked to his Duel Disk. "Big Sister, I... I can't help you any longer..."

With that said, Philip raised his palm and moved it towards his Deck. He was planning to surrender.

"I love Duel Monsters. If I were to lose the game, I'd... I'd do it by my own two hands..."

Unfortunately...

"Nice try!" called Vinnie, causing Philip to freeze in response. "Even if you surrender the match, the virus that's infected the system will not be stopped!"

Hearing that made Philip feel even worse. No matter what he did now, he could not escape from the fact that Boxford Corp was now going to be ruined beyond repair, and it was his own fault for letting it happen.

"I'm sorry, Philip, but zis had to be done!" came from Frieda (who seemed to have the slightest bit of regret in her tone). "I do have one small bit of advice for both you and Thomas regarding it, zough... Destroy 'Golden Castle of Stromberg' in ze duel, and ze virus vill cease."

"Say what?!" exclaimed James R..

"Destroy 'Golden Castle of Stromberg'?" repeated Michael.

"Spells and Traps won't work on the card!" complained Carlie. "So that pretty much means we can't stop the virus!"

"And who knows what else Frieda had Vinnie upload into the card's data." added Ashima.

Back in the duel field below...

"Big Sister..." whispered Philip.

"Philip, let's continue the duel." suggested Thomas.

The young green-haired boy. "Thomas? But... this whole mess is my fault."

"You're a True Duelist who loves dueling from the bottom of his heart." Thomas reassured kindly. "Even now, that hasn't changed. That's why you can't give up."

Philip listened on carefully.

"Fight me with all you've got, and show that sister of yours that pride as a duelist!" Thomas then clenched his fist with determination. "I promise you and everyone else that I'm going to break through this trap she and her husband have created!"

Philip was rather quiet at first. Was he going to accept his opponent's proposal and continue with the duel? If he did, would Thomas be able to find a way to take the world's ultimate card down? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	42. For a Few Cards Less

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up on the rooftop of Blue-Eyes Castle, the German-like castle that stood behind Philip shined brightly. On the upper balcony, Vinnie smirked with amusement at Thomas's earlier vow.

"Oh? You say you're going to destroy 'Golden Castle of Stromberg'?" The blue-haired young man teased.

"I did!" admitted Thomas. "I swear to find a way to take that card down!"

Back on the lower balcony...

"But if Philip can't surrender and ends up losing to Thomas, the virus program can't be stopped!" Mavis reminded.

"Plus, Trap Cards and Spell Cards can't be used against the castle!" added Stanley. "How's Thomas gonna pull it off?"

"For once in my life-" came from Scott. "-I don't really know. Even though I'm the world's greatest duelist, there are still things that not even I know of."

"Don't forget that Thomas-boy is full of surprises." Discord pointed out. "I'm sure he'll think of something."

Back on the upper balcony, Spencer turned and quickly started to leave the balcony.

"Vhy leave now, Herr Spencer?" purred Frieda, who quickly took notice. "You vill miss all ze fun."

Spencer glared at Frieda hotly. "You are a monster." he sneered. "Despite your tragic backstory, the whole world has been made aware of your true colors. Even if Boxford Corp DOES fall, nobody will want anything to do with Schroeder Corp because they don't trust you anymore."

"So, you're going to give up like a coward?" Vinnie joked.

"Billinton has his own battle to fight. And, right now, I have my own battle to fight."

With that said, Spencer and his parents each left the area to return to Boxford Corp HQ to try and help their staff stop the virus.

"Anyzing you try, now, is a vaste of effort." Frieda thought to herself. "I have already von!"

Back in the duel field below, Thomas walked over and placed both hands on Philip's shoulders to try and reassure him.

"You must not blame yourself for any of this, Philip."

"Why not?" asked Philip sadly. "I let my own Big Sister manipulate me."

"Let's just continue the duel." insisted Thomas. "I want you to come at me with everything you've got. And I'll fight you with all I've got in return. For all of the duelists who have fought long and hard to make it this far, we won't let Frieda nor Vinnie win this battle!"

"How?"

Thomas didn't say anything else; he instead turned and walked back onto his side of the field, leaving Philip to do some thinking.

"I almost lost something I couldn't get back..." The young green-haired boy thought to himself. "But if I still got a chance to save it... I'll just believe in Thomas!"

The field was as followed:  
-Thomas (LP: 2200) controlled 'Dark Magician Girl' (ATK: 1000) in attack position, who was also equipped with the 'Glass Slippers' Equip Spell Card.  
-Philip (LP: 2100) controlled 'Iron Hans' (ATK: 1200) and 'Cinderella' (ATK: 300), both in attack position, 'Pumpkin Carriage' (DEF: 800) was in defense position, the 'Glass Slippers' Equip Spell Card (equipped to 'Dark Magician Girl'), and the 'Golden Castle of Stromberg' Field Spell Card.

"It's my turn!" announced Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2200)  
 **Deck** : 28  
 **Current Hand (3)** : ?, ?, and ?  
 **Spinning Wheel Spindle** : 1 Turn remaining

* * *

On the upper balcony...

"How utterly futile!" Vinnie smiled to himself. He then spread his arms out in welcome. "Now begins the castle's next effect!"

Slowly, 'Dark Magician Girl' found her body beginning to move on its own. That was something the group on the balcony noticed.

"'Dark Magician Girl's' moving against her will...!" exclaimed Michael.

"What's going on?" asked Percy.

Back in the duel field below, a scared-looking 'Dark Magician Girl' soon pointed her wand at Philip's side of the field...before firing off a blast of black burning magic. As the attack approached, a rainbow-colored barrier surrounded Philip's monsters before absorbing and shooting the black burning magic back at 'Dark Magician Girl', striking and destroying her.

"My 'Dark Magician Girl'!" cried Thomas, receiving slight damage (LP: 1700).

"No way..." winced Philip, looking shocked and dismayed.

From there, 'Cinderella' regained her glass slippers, much to her happiness (ATK: 300 - 1300). On the balcony...

"'Dark Magician Girl' was destroyed!" gasped Liz.

"On top of that, Thomas lost more Life Points!" added Ryan. "What was that even about?"

"Thomas never even declared an attack!" finished Axel.

"Wah ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Vinnie. "As long as 'Golden Castle of Stromberg' exists, both parties are forced to do battle with one another. And when the opponent's monster even attacks, half of the monster's Attack Power is taken to the player as damage, and the monster is destroyed."

"What?!" demanded Gordon. "An ability like that isn't even possible!"

"That is-a so unfair!" objected Gina. "It is-a too overpowering!"

"Yes." sighed Discord. "That's why there is supposed to be risks involved with using it."

Surprisingly, Frieda seemed to be upset. "Vincent, zat vasn't an effect I vanted added!"

"Why are you upset about it, babe?" dismissed Vinnie. "Your younger brother won't be able to lose, now!"

"You're making him look like a cheater!" argued Frieda. "I vanted ze card to contain ze virus while being powerful, but still fair to ze opponent!"

On the lower balcony...

"Like Philip had said earlier-" Zack was telling the rest of the group. "-it also comes with a very high Maintenance Cost."

Back on the upper balcony...

"Oh, I doubt that very much." Vinnie thought to himself.

(elsewhere...)

Inside Boxford Corporation's American Headquarters, Spencer, joined by his parents and Skiff, had arrived inside the command chamber, where the team of five female technicians were trying to stop the computer virus.

"Master Spencer!" cried one of the female technicians, surprised to see the silver-haired boy and the rest of his family.

"Delete all programs infected by the virus!" ordered Spencer. "We must prevent anything else from being infected!"

"We'll do what we can." Another female technician obeyed.

Spencer turned to Skiff. "Hurry, and assist the staff." he requested.

"Right." nodded Skiff, before looking to his parents. "Come on!"

With that said, Skiff, Mr. Gresley (Boxford), and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) each sat down at a different station to try and help stop the virus.

"Philip was willing to do anything to win for Frieda..." Skiff thought to himself, putting on a visor. "I won't forgive anyone who betrays their Little Brother's feelings! I'm not gonna let Frieda or Vinnie do whatever they want!"

(elsewhere...)

Back atop the roof of Blue-Eyes Castle...

"Spells and Traps won't work..." Thomas thought to himself, looking up at 'Golden Castle of Stromberg'. "The moment I also Summon a monster, I will lose a great deal of Life Points and also lose the Summoned monster... But unless I Summon something, I'll be direct attacked." He clenched his fist angrily. "I can't win like this... But still...!"

"Thomas, we can't do it!" Philip called out in despair. "It's over..."

"Philip, don't give up!" Thomas replied back, trying to reassure his opponent again. "I'm not giving up... I'll fight until the very last moment, and break this horrible trap!" He took and slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field, while Philip stared on in admiration.

"Thomas...is a True Duelist, whom I've admired for so long..." The young green-haired boy thought to himself." That same person is asking me to fight him with everything I've got...!" He became determined to fight and stop the horrible virus. "That's why I'm going to believe in him and fight!"

After what seemed like forever, Philip drew a card.

"My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Title: For a Few Cards Less**

* * *

"My turn, draw!" announced Philip, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : Philip von Schroeder (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : 41  
 **Current Hand (4)** : ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

On the balcony, Vinnie snickered quietly.

"We told you, am I right?" he was saying. "Everything you do is meaningless. This card is an invincible castle!"

"In order to keep 'Golden Castle of Stromberg' in play, you must discard half of your Deck into ze Graveyard at ze Standby Phase." added Frieda, speaking out to her Little Brother. "It's part of ze ruling, after all."

"However-" Vinnie interrupted. "-the one who has to pay the Maintenance Cost..." He then pointed down...at Thomas! "...is the shrimp; Thomas!"

"What?!" gasped Thomas.

"Why the hell does the opposing player have to pay the Maintenance Cost?!" demanded Zack.

"Congratulations, Vinnie, you've just taken cheating to a whole new level!" growled James R..

"Another altered effect?" asked Matt, speaking to his Father.

"It looks to be that." nodded Discord grimly. "Originally, that outrageous Maintenance Cost was placed to make it a difficult card to use in a duel."

"I can't believe Vinnie changed it so that the opposing player bears the burden, instead..." Zack added unhappily.

In the duel field below...

"That's not fair!" protested Philip. "I thought ' _ **I**_ ' was the one who was supposed to pay!"

On the upper balcony...

"Oh, quit whining about it!" snapped Vinnie. "You have the advantage, so you should be thanking me instead!" Vinnie then turned to look down at Thomas. "Okay, shrimp! Send half of your Deck to the Graveyard!"

Forced to obey the command, Thomas took and sent fourteen cards to the Graveyard. Back on the lower balcony...

"Damn! Thomas lost half of his cards!" complained James.

"This is totally unfair!" added Axel.

Unhappy that her husband had altered another card effect that she didn't want him to even touch, Frieda turned to look down the balcony edge and speak to her Little Brother.

"I'm sorry, Philip, but you must Summon a Level Vier or lower monster from your Deck, now." The blonde-haired young German woman called out. In her mind, she was thinking about something else... "Maybe... maybe zis vas all a mistake or somezing...?"

"No matter what the outcome of this Duel, no one can stop the virus from invading." Vinnie thought to himself. "It is only a matter of time before Boxford Corporation's main computer comes crashing down... Oh man, I love this job!"

Down in the duel field below...

"Let's continue the game, Philip!" insisted Thomas.

Nodding, Philip drew another card and placed it onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"I Special Summon a second 'Forest Wolf' from my Deck in attack mode!" The young green-haired boy announced.

Appearing onto the field was a second copy of 'Forest Wolf' (Level: 3/ATK: 1800/DEF: 300).

"According to 'Golden Castle of Stromberg', an unavoidable battle will begin!" reminded Vinnie.

"Oh God!" Rosie cried out. "Thomas doesn't have a monster on the field!"

On cue, 'Cinderella' kicked off her glass slippers and striking Thomas with them.

"Ugh!" The blue-haired boy winced, being pushed back by the shattered glass (LP: 400).

"Ha ha! This finishes it!" declared Vinnie in triumph. "'Forest Wolf' will direct attack for the win!"

"Ve Schroeders vin!" added Frieda.

'Forest Wolf' charged towards Thomas and tried to take a bite out of him, but suddenly...

"Facedown card, open!" declared Thomas, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "I activate a Trap - 'Dark Magic Retribution'!"

On cue, 'Dark Magician Girl' reappeared on the field and stood in front of Thomas in an attempt to defend him from harm.

"What?!" winced Vinnie.

"When my opponent attacks, this card allows me to Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster from my Graveyard that was destroyed the previous turn!" explained Thomas. "And I've chosen 'Dark Magician Girl'."

Stopping in its tracks, 'Forest Wolf' seemed to look pretty freaked out as 'Dark Magician Girl' hatefully glared at the 'Fairy Tale' Monster for daring to try and bring harm to her master/friend like that. As you can see, anyone who tried to hurt Thomas while she was on the field was an enemy in her eyes. With a blast of black burning magic from her wand, 'Dark Magician Girl' destroyed 'Forest Wolf' and causing Philip to take some damage (LP: 1900).

"At the end of the Battle Phase-" Thomas unhappily went on. "-'Dark Magician Girl' must go back to the Graveyard." He then turned to his monster. "I'm sorry about this, but thank you for protecting me."

'Dark Magician Girl' turned, and, with a smile, nodded understandingly before shattering into shards of glass. Back on the balcony...

"He made it though somehow!" sighed Percy in relief.

"But if this continues...!" protested Emily.

"If Thomas is able to get through one turn, the situation only gets even worse." added Rosie.

Back in the duel field below...

"My turn, draw!" announced Thomas, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 400)  
 **Deck** : 13  
 **Current Hand (3)** : ?, ?, and "Card of Sanctity"  
 **Spinning Wheel Spindle** : Now

* * *

"It's been three turns since you activated the effect of 'Spinning Wheel Spindle'! As a result, 'Queen's Knight' returns to the field!"

On cue, 'Queen's Knight', now awake, returned to the field with a slight yawn (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600).

"Welcome back, ' ** _Sleeping Beauty_** '." Thomas greeted brightly.

'Queen's Knight' merely smiled at her master/friend. On cue, two facedown cards materialized on the field.

"Next, I'll place these two cards facedown." Thomas then held out his last card. "From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Card of Sanctity'! Using this effect, both players draw from their Decks until they have six cards in their hands!"

Both players drew cards from their respective Decks and refreshed their hands...  
-Philip: Two cards  
-Thomas: Six cards ('King's Knight', 'Multiply', 'Emergency Provisions', 'Royal Straight', 'Chain Destruction', and 'Time Travel')

"From there-" Thomas went on, placing another card onto his Duel Disk. "-I Summon 'King's Knight' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the male 'Poker Knight' in orange/yellow armor (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

"And when 'Queen's Knight' and 'King's Knight' are both on the field-" Thomas went on, taking a card from his Deck and placing it onto a third Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "-I use the effect of 'King's Knight' to Special Summon 'Jack's Knight' from the Deck!"

The third 'Poker Knight' Monster appeared on the field beside his comrades (Level: 5/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000). From there, all three monsters crossed their swords in mid-air over being reunited for battle.

"The ' ** _Three Musketeers of Face Cards_** ' have been Summoned!"

Up on the upper balcony...

"Regardless of how many monsters you Summon, they're all wasted before 'Golden Castle of Stromberg'." insisted Vinnie. "Soon or later, you'll be forced to declare an attack, and risk losing all of them and your Life Points!"

"And you're certain of that?" Thomas suddenly retorted.

Vinnie looked surprised by the claim, but said nothing in response. Back in the duel field below...

"On Philip's next turn-" Thomas went on. "-the 'Golden Castle' WILL be destroyed! I guarantee it..." He then took another card from his hand. "And now, I'll activate a Spell Card..."

The blue-haired boy slotted the card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. On cue, a Spell Card called 'Royal Straight' materialized face-up on the field.

"...'Royal Straight'! This card lets me sacrifice 'Queen's Knight', 'King's Knight', and 'Jack's Knight' in order to Special Summon 'Royal Straight Slasher' from either my Deck, hand, or Graveyard!"

The three 'Poker Knight' Monsters soon faded away in blue streaks, leaving behind playing cards in their spot.

"Come forth - 'Royal Straight Slasher'!" commanded Thomas.

The playing cards came together and formed into a new knight. He wore armor similar to the male 'Poker Knights', seemed fairly muscular, wore a mask of some sort, and wielded a sword (Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1350).

"With him on the field, I'll activate 'Royal Straight Slasher's' special ability!" Thomas went on still. "By sending Monster Cards from my Deck to the Graveyard consisting of Level 1 through Level 5 respectively, I can destroy every card on my opponent's side of the field!"

"I didn't think of that!" admitted James, looking hopeful. "Since it's a Monster Effect, he can destroy that irritating card!"

On the upper balcony...

"Impossible!" cried Frieda. In her mind... "At least zat's fair."

"Go ahead and try!" dared Vinnie, looking somewhat frightened. "But the castle ain't goin' nowhere, no matter what you do about it!"

Back in the duel field below, Thomas took five cards out of his Deck.

"Read 'em and weep!" he declared as he revealed the cards in a similar manner of a poker match. "First up, is Level 1 - 'Kuriboh'!"

'Royal Straight Slasher's' sword gained little power.

"Level 2 - 'Old Vindictive Magician'!" Thomas went on, holding his second card out.

'Royal Straight Slasher's' sword gained slightly more power, just as Thomas readied his third card.

"Level 3 - 'Giant Soldier of Stone'!"

'Royal Straight Slasher's' sword gained moderate power.

"Level 4 - 'Big Shield Gardna'!" continued Thomas, readying his fourth card.

'Royal Straight Slasher's' sword was nearing the power limit. All that was needed was one Monster Card with a Level of 5...

"Level 5 - 'Curse of Dragonfire'!" Thomas finally finished, holding his last card out.

That did it... 'Royal Straight Slasher's' sword was now at maximum power.

"Go forth, 'Royal Straight Slasher'! Go and wipe out all cards on Philip's field... **ULTIMATE FIVE CRUSH**!"

'Royal Straight Slasher' obeyed, giving a loud cry as he slashed the ground with his energized sword. The massive racing shockwave struck and destroyed all of Philip's other cards before striking 'Golden Castle of Stromberg' itself, seemingly destroying the building in a massive explosion.

"Did he do it?" asked Percy. "Is the castle gone?"

"It sure is!" rejoiced Michael.

Alas... When the smoke cleared, the German-like castle was revealed to be still standing without a scratch, causing Thomas to recoil and take a step back in surprise.

(elsewhere...)

The audience below the Blue-Eyes Castle gasped in horror.

"That can't be!" wailed Bridget.

"Just how strong is that castle?" questioned Lady Hatt.

"Thomas..." mumbled Sir Topham Hatt.

(elsewhere...)

Back on the castle rooftop...

"But, why?" groaned Philip.

On the balcony...

"Why wasn't it destroyed?!" demanded Emily.

"That's not right!" added Mavis.

On the upper balcony...

"Vhat's going on? 'Royal Straight Slasher' should have destroyed ze 'Golden Castle'." Frieda thought to herself.

Vinnie laughed. "Such a pity!"

On the lower balcony, the rest of the group started to realize everything.

"Don't tell me, it was you?!" exclaimed James.

"Since he's already manipulated the data, it's only natural that he would make it immune to Monster Effects." Rosie pointed out.

"So that means we're out of options?!" questioned Carlie.

"Vhy must you alvays disobey me, Vincent?!" Frieda demanded angrily. "You had no right to alter zose effects like zat!"

"Oh, lighten up, Frieda!" chuckled Vinnie. "You wanted the card stronger and with the world's deadliest computer virus, but I felt the card just wasn't strong enough. At least your Little Brother is about to win it for all for us!"

"How many times to I have to tell you?" shouted Frieda. "I never approve of cheating!"

"Even though you wanted 'Golden Castle of Stromberg' hacked to be made legal, AND uploaded with a virus? That sounds quite like cheating to me."

Angrily, Frieda swore in the German language. Back in the field below...

"I activate the Spell Card Time Travel from my hand!" announced Thomas, holding another card out. "This will remove 'Royal Straight Slasher' from the field until the Standby Phase of my opponent's upcoming turn."

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself, just before sucking the monster inside the card like a vacuum.

"My turn has ended."

On the upper balcony, Vinnie smiled to himself.

"So you're erasing your own monster to prevent it from being killed in the next battle?" The blue-haired young man thought to himself. "That's a smart idea, shrimp, but you still waste your time." He then spoke aloud. "Now, Philip, draw your card and finish the opponent off!"

Philip glared hatefully at Vinnie, before staring at Thomas. The blue-haired boy remained calm and collected over something.

"Thomas..." Philip thought to himself, sensing his opponent's confidence. "I...believe in you!" He drew a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : Philip von Schroeder (LP: 1900)  
 **Deck** : 38  
 **Current Hand (7)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

Back on the upper balcony...

"And, now, it's time for the shrimp to say goodbye to half of his Deck to pay for the Maintenance Cost!" declared Vinnie. "Soon, his Deck will be wiped out! ...and he'll lose by default!"

Down in the duel field, Thomas seemed to...smile in response.

"Well, that's a shame." he said cheekily. "Because, as of now, I can't do that."

"What?!" gasped Vinnie. "But you HAVE to! It's part of the rules, you know!"

"Wrong!" declared Thomas. "Your Field Spell Card's effect can only work if I have an even number of cards in my Deck. But if I were to have an ODD number..."

He raised his arm and showed the Deck Holder of the Duel Disk, which reveal it only contained ONE card remaining.

"I only have one card left in my Deck! In this situation, I can't meet the requirements for the Maintenance Cost. As a result, 'Golden Castle of Stromberg' will be destroyed!"

"NO!" shrieked Vinnie. "THIS CAN'T BE!"

But it was no good... Without the required offerings, 'Golden Castle of Stromberg' began to crumble into gold dust. Vinnie and Frieda both watched with looks of shock on their faces, although Frieda's look was more subdued compared to her husband. Philip, however, was very happy that the castle was gone.

"You did it!" The young green-haired boy praised, overjoyed.

Thomas smiled. "No... WE did it!" he corrected.

With the castle itself gone, the face-up 'Golden Castle of Stromberg' Spell Card shattered into shards of glass. On the balcony...

"So THAT'S what Thomas was after!" rejoiced James, snapping his fingers.

"Way to go, Thomas!" cheered Percy.

"How impressive... Spells, Traps, and Monster Effects won't work..." said Zack.

"Thomas's monsters are also forced into battle and get destroyed as a result-" added Matt. "-but there's no card that is completely untouchable."

"Right." nodded Discord. "That's one of the traps set in this game."

(elsewhere...)

Inside the command chamber of Boxford Corporation's American Headquarters...

"Sir, the virus isn't stopping!" wailed one of the female technicians.

"What can we do, now?" asked Mr. Gresley (Boxford), trying to find a way to activate the anti-virus system.

Spencer slammed his hands down on the console in frustration. They had to stop and contain the virus before it was too late. Just then...

"Big Brother!" called Skiff in surprise. "The virus program has suddenly stopped!"

"Stopped?" asked Spencer, and then realized something... "Billinton must have destroyed the castle somehow."

On the console he bashed, a small clip of the duel was being shown. To the silver-haired boy's surprise, 'Golden Castle of Stromberg' was finally gone.

"So, you were able to find the card's weakness..." Spencer thought to himself, and then spoke aloud to everyone in the room... "Make a copy of every program on the backup system! Then set up a system restore, this instant!"

"Yes, sir!" The group of female technicians obeyed at once.

(elsewhere...)

Back on the balcony of Blue-Eyes Castle...

"How's that?" taunted James R.. "That's as far as your plan goes, pal!"

Vinnie recovered. "Honestly speaking, I'm quite surprised that you've somehow managed to destroy 'Golden Castle of Stromberg'..."

"Know zat our victory has not changed!" added Frieda.

Percy groaned. "They just don't know when to quit."

"That's the understatement of the year." agreed Gordon.

"My virus program has already deeply invaded Boxford Corporation's main computer!" Frieda went on. "Zere's no doubt in my mind zat it has already reached ze Duel System. It simply means zat you took too long to destroy 'Golden Castle of Stromberg'! Plus, you only have a single card remaining in your Deck, Thomas!"

"The next draw you take will be your last." put in Vinnie. "As soon as you draw your next card, you admit your loss at the same time!"

In the duel field below, Philip, although relieved that the virus was dead, still felt ashamed with himself.

"This whole mess was my fault." he sighed. "If I hadn't been so gullible, none of this would have happened."

Thomas looked glum. "Philip?"

"I'm satisfied enough to have made it this far in the battle..." The young green-haired boy thought to himself. "I think I will surrender, after all..."

With that said, Philip once again began raising his palm towards his Deck.

"Stop, Philip!" cut in the voice of Thomas, making Philip stop. The blue-haired boy then smiled. "Listen, no matter how impossible the situation may seem, I will fight on until I have no more cards in my Deck!"

"But, Thomas..." Philip argued.

"Besides, with that unsightly trap gone, the true duel can finally begin! I want you to come at me with your very best!"

Philip was quiet for the moment. Should he carry the duel on, or should he give up now that the virus had been destroyed? Finally, after thinking it over, the young green-haired boy...smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I will!" he accepted. "I'll fight with all that I have, Thomas!"

Nodding back, Thomas activated the effect of his 'Time Travel' Spell Card - second effect, that is.

"As it's your Standby Phase-" said Thomas. "-'Royal Straight Slasher' returns to the field!"

On cue, 'Royal Straight Slasher' reappeared on the field. From there, Philip took a card from his hand and held it out.

"From my hand, I'll activate 'Monster Reborn'!" The young green-haired boy declared. "Using this card, I revive 'Cinderella' from the Graveyard."

In a second, the princess-like monster returned to the field.

"And now that she's back again-" went on Philip, just as 'Pumpkin Carriage' reappeared on the field. "-'Pumpkin Carriage' is Special Summoned."

"What do you plan to do with those monsters?" asked Thomas.

"That's easy." Philip began to answer, just as his two monsters faded away in streaks of blue. "I'll offer both of 'em as a tribute to Tribute Summon my ace monster."

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Hexe Trude' materialized face-up on the field.

"Show yourself - 'Hexe Trude'!"

Appearing onto the field was a busty-looking Fairytale-like sorceress wearing a skimpy red gown (Level: 8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100).

"BATTLE!" The young green-haired boy went on, entering the Battle Phase. "'Hexe Trude' will attack 'Royal Straight Slasher'... **DESTINY CRUSH**!"

'Hexe Trude' obeyed, casting a spell that hit 'Royal Straight Slasher' and destroyed him. Thomas felt his Life Points drop to even lower levels, as a result (LP: 200). Even then, Philip wasn't finished just yet...

"When 'Hexe Trude' destroys one of the opponent's monsters, her Attack Power goes up 400 points."

'Hexe Trude' grew stronger (ATK: 2600 - 3000). With nothing left to do, Philip entered the End Phase.

"I end my turn." he announced.

On the upper balcony...

"Who cares about that stupid 'Golden Castle of Stromberg' card?" dismissed Vinnie. "Philip's about to win the duel... Isn't that right, dear?"

Frieda smiled. "My Little Brother vill vin!" she added.

On the lower balcony...

"Thomas's up against a monster with 3000 Attack Points with only one card in his Deck!" panicked Henry.

"Can he even do anything with that one card?!" added Gordon.

"He's no choice." sighed Stanley in defeat. "If he doesn't draw a card, Thomas will be defeated!"

"But Thomas hasn't given up!" insisted Emily. "That one card might be what he needs to win!"

Back in the duel field below, Thomas, knowing it was his last turn, braced two fingers over his Deck.

"This will be my last turn." he thought to himself. "One chance to turn this duel around. Heart of the Cards... guide me."

From there, Thomas drew a card with the good old Destiny Draw technique.

* * *

 **Turn Fourteen** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : Empty  
 **Current Hand (4)** : "Emergency Provisions", "Multiply", "Chain Destruction", and "Monster Reborn"

* * *

From there, the blue-haired boy looked at the card and felt his eyes widen with surprise at what it was.

"Old friend, the time for you to rise...is now."

Thomas's hand now contained 'Emergency Provisions', 'Multiply', 'Chain Destruction', and 'Monster Reborn'. From there, a third facedown card materialized on the field beside the other two set cards.

"I set one more card." Thomas began, just before holding out another card. "From there, I'll send it to the Graveyard with 'Emergency Provisions' to gain exactly 1000 Life Points!"

The set card faded away, and caused Thomas to recover Life Points (LP: 1200). Not being done (far from it), Thomas slotted his drawn card into his Duel Disk.

"Great minds seem to think alike, Philip." he said quaintly. "For, now, I'll activate my own copy of 'Monster Reborn'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. Philip gave a gasp at what he was seeing. On the upper balcony, a shocked Frieda knew what was coming out...

"Not him!" she whispered.

Back in the duel field below...

"Come forth - 'Dark Magician'!" announced Thomas.

In a bright flash of light appeared the purple-haired, male Spellcaster himself (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"'Dark Magician'!" admired Philip, who then grew dismayed. "But he only has 2500 Attack Points. Meaning he's still no match for 'Hexe Trude'."

'Dark Magician' (ATK: 2500) and 'Hexe Trude' (ATK: 3000) stared each other down.

"Whoever said 'Dark Magician' was no match for 'Hexe Trude'?" asked Thomas, just as one of his facedown cards flipped up and revealed itself. "Facedown card, open - 'Necromancy'!"

Philip gasped. "'Necromancy'!"

"This card lets me select up to four monsters from my opponent's Graveyard at random, and Special Summon them in defense mode." Thomas explained, before pointing at his opponent's side of the field. "And for each one of these monsters that is destroyed, 'Hexe Trude' loses 600 Attack Points!"

On cue, 'Little Red Riding Hood', 'Forest Hunter', 'Iron Hans', and 'Iron Knight' all reappeared on Philip's side of the field. Finally, Thomas activated his last set card...

"And now for my final set card." The blue-haired boy announced, just as his remaining facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "Facedown card, open - 'Diffusion Wave-Motion'!"

"'Diffusion Wave-Motion'?!" wailed Frieda.

"Not that!" added Vinnie, knowing what was about to happen...

"By giving up 1000 Life Points-" explained Thomas, as he took a hit (LP: 200). "-a Level 7 Spellcaster-Type monster, like my 'Dark Magician', can now attack all monsters the opponent controls on the field!"

With 'Dark Magician's' staff now crackling with power from the 'Diffusion Wave-Motion' Spell Card, he raised it up and prepared to unleash the final attack.

"'Dark Magician'-" commanded Thomas. "-destroy all of Philip's monsters and end this duel!"

"NO, DON'T DO IT!" screamed Frieda in panic.

"It's too late! **DARK MAGIC ATTACK**!"

'Dark Magician' finally fired off his shockwave-like blast, destroying all but one of Philip's monsters. The only one left standing in the attack was 'Hexe Trude', who's Attack Power dropped due to the 'Necromancy' Spell Card's secondary effect (ATK: 3000 - 600). One final blast from 'Dark Magician', however, struck and destroyed her for good.

"I've lost..." whispered Philip (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton wins!**

* * *

The holograms all faded away. On the upper balcony, Vinnie and Frieda were both aghast that Philip had been defeated by Thomas.

"No!" thought Frieda, stunned beyond belief. "I'm ruined!"

The crowd all around the area cheered for Thomas's victory, and even Philip's efforts to stop the evil virus.

"He did it!" cried Emily happily. "Thomas won the duel!"

Percy turned to look up and mock Frieda and Vinnie. "Oh well! You schemed, you cheated, but you still lost!"

"Big time!" added James R..

Matt chuckled. "Man, Thomas never ceases to amaze me."

"Agreed to that, Matty-boy." said Discord, folding his arms whilst nodding. "Agreed to that."

"Is it any wonder why Thomas is the best of the Island of Sodor?" added Zack.

Back in the duel field below, Thomas approached the defeated Philip.

"Well done, Philip... That was a great duel..." The blue-haired boy complimented.

"Thank you, Thomas." said Philip quietly. "And...I'm sorry. I never meant to cause so much trouble or go this far. I just wanted to make my Big Sister happy..."

"Philip-" began Thomas, placing both hands on the young green-haired boy's shoulders. "-nobody here is mad at you. Just listen to the crowd; you've dueled with honor and gave me a really close match. They're not only cheering for me, but for you. You are a True Duelist, Philip, never forget that."

That did it; Philip embraced the blue-haired boy and started to cry. From there...

"Oh, quit your bellyaching, Philip!" snapped the voice of Vinnie. "You losing wasn't a complete waste!"

All eyes were locked onto Vinnie and Frieda on the upper balcony.

"What are you talking about?" asked Thomas harshly.

"Vincent here is right." Frieda point out. "Our virus has already spread to Boxford Corp networks everywhere! In order to fully restore zeir computers infected by ze virus program, a great deal of time vill be needed!"

Everyone on the balcony gasped.

"Zat's right! Vith Boxford Corp's files completely viped out, Schroeder Corp can finally go up and become No. 1 once more!"

"Oh, really?" asked the voice of Spencer. "You really think I don't have the skills for something like this?!"

On cue, Spencer, Skiff, and their parents walked onto the upper balcony.

"You've overestimated your own ability and made a serious miscalculation." scolded Spencer. "If you had planned things out more carefully, you might have won."

"What?" peeped Frieda, surprised.

"What are you implying?!" demanded Vinnie angrily.

"We were able to disable the virus just in time." said Skiff, with both Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) nodding in agreement.

"But the virus should still have wiped out most of your files beyond repair!" Vinnie argued. "There's no way you could have saved all your hard work fast enough!"

This only caused Spencer to laugh at Vinnie's naive statement, thus irritating the blue-haired young man further.

"Oh, please! You didn't think we weren't prepared for something like this, did you?" The silver-haired boy mocked, taking a CD out of his coat pocket. "I was analyzing all possible scenarios and making necessary preparations. Restoration of the main computer has already finished. It no longer poses a threat!"

Frieda was horrified to learn of this. Spencer then turned his attention to the equally shocked blonde-haired young German woman...

"Face it, Frieda; your so-called ' ** _master plan_** ' was doomed to fail from the very start! The only loser in this tournament...is you."

"No... No, it can't be possible..." whispered Frieda, turning around and banging on the railing in complete humiliation. "GOTTVERDAMMT! I had zis scheme all planned out from top to bottom! ...but yet again Spencer Gresley has beaten me! Does this mean zat I vas unable to beat Spencer from the very start?"

"Not ' _I_ '." Spencer corrected boastfully. "No one else can beat me."

"Spencer planned so far ahead." Emily commented. "I'm rather surprised by this turnaround."

"Is there nothing he can't do?" asked Toby.

"Win against Thomas in a game of Duel Monsters." joked Percy.

Finally, just when it looked like Frieda's emotions would spiral out of control, Philip, who was still in the duel field below, spoke up to his Big Sister...

"Defeat isn't the end, Frieda."

"Huh?" Frieda looked up and down below at her Little Brother. "Philip?"

"It wasn't our family's loss that hurt the company." continued Philip, who was looking at his Big Sister. "It was their attitude. I've come to understand something after the events today... You can give up and let it all end. But as long as you never give up and keep trying, you'll be able to get somewhere eventually. I may not be able to do exactly what you'd like me to do, but I really would like to be of help to you, Big Sister. Please share your suffering with me from now on, Frieda."

Tears welled the blonde-haired young German woman from hearing her younger brother say something like that - it moved her. Finally, Philip looked up to Spencer and spoke directly to him...

"Spencer Gresley... On the be-half of the Schroeder family, I want to offer our sincerest apologies. While it was no excuse to what Frieda here did to your tournament, yourself, your family, and company, we will never let our family's anger and jealousy towards your family get the better of us, ever again. Even if we do lose our own company due to the ongoing financial troubles, we won't blame you or your company for our downfall. We will instead focus on rebuilding the Schroeder empire anew... and maybe even consider forming a partnership with Boxford Corporation eventually."

Everyone on the balcony and upper balcony smiled from hearing that speech (including Spencer), and even Frieda had to smile at her Little Brother's choice of words! ...all except for Vinnie. Hearing his own brother-in-law apologize to the Schroeder family's most hated enemy was enough to cause his anger to finally reach its breaking point.

"You filthy, little...BASTARD!" The blue-haired young man hollered.

Without any warning, Vinnie jumped off the balcony and landed on the duel arena, rushed forth, knocked Thomas onto the ground, grabbed Philip by the throat, and took him over to the tower edge.

"Philip!" cried Percy.

"Somebody call the police!" wailed Carlie.

Near the edge of the tower...

"You dare to apologize to a Gresley?!" yelled Vinnie in hatred. "That's it! As far as I'm concerned, you're no longer a part of the Schroeder family!"

"Vi-innie...!" gagged Philip, as he was being choked.

"Actually, I believe you shouldn't even be alive, right now!"

(elsewhere...)

The crowds below the Blue-Eyes Castle watched what Vinnie was attempting to do to Philip in complete shock and horror.

(elsewhere...)

" ** _VINCENT MONTREAL_**!" shouted Frieda in complete anger, having jumped off the balcony and landed into the arena like the fall didn't hurt her. She started to storm over to her murderous husband. "You get your filthy hands off of my Little Brother, zis instant!"

"But, Frieda, dear!" protested Vinnie. "Philip here apologized to a member of the Gresley family! You know they're our greatest enemy..."

"I don't care about it anymore!" snapped Frieda, finally stopping halfway towards Vinnie. "Philip here opened my eyes to ze truth, and made me realize how foolish I vas to hold onto a pathetic grudge like zis for so long. You, on ze other hand, don't seem to care either vay! First, you've caused a rollarcoaster to crash while potentially injuring someone, zen you've almost killed one of ze International Duelists in a duel because you've tampered vith your Duel Disk, and even tried to bring harm to many innocent people by threatening to blow up a building zey were inside! You've also betrayed my trust by adding effects to 'Golden Castle of Stromberg' zat I didn't vant you to add in, and now you try to kill my Little Brother just for apologizing to Spencer?!" The blonde-haired young German woman then narrowed her eyes as she pointed forth in a rage. "Zis is ze last straw, Vincent Montreal! You've shown me how irredeemable you truly are! Vhen I learned about vho you vere as ve got married last year, I zought you could at least change your psychotic vays just for me... But I vas vrong on so many levels! I... I demand a divorce from you, zis minute!"

Vinnie was shocked. "A d-divorce?!" he stuttered. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes! And at zis point, I'm beginning to believe zat you only married me for my family's money... You probably never even loved me, Philip, nor my family!"

Vinnie was speechless, and so was everyone else in the audience both below the castle and on the balcony (even Spencer). Finally, the villainous young man began to speak again...

"Alright... you win, Frieda." Vinnie said quietly. "I'll gladly divorce from you." Suddenly, he looked up with an evil, slasher-like smile on his face. "But I ain't letting the half-pint go!"

"Vhat?!" gasped Frieda, taking a step back. "B-But...!"

"I friggin' LOVE hurting people!" declared Vinnie, with the look on his face growing more and more deranged by the second. "And nobody else, including a whore like you, is either going to try and stand up to me, or tell me what to do! Now, if you want your precious brother to remain alive, I'd suggest backing away and letting me give him his well deserved lumps for failing to win! Otherwise, I promise you that little Philip here will take part in some flying lessons off the tower."

Poor Frieda didn't have any other choice but to back away. Thomas, however, had seen more than enough at this point...

"You bastard! Put Philip down, this instant!" snarled Thomas, standing back up. "If you don't, then I'll-!"

Vinnie looked back and just chuckled darkly. "Well then, why don't you come over here and MAKE me drop him, shrimp?" he asked cruelly.

Enraged, Thomas glared fiercely at the blue-haired young man as his Millennium Puzzle activated and began glowing all gold before the usual Millennium Eye symbol made itself appear on his forehead in reaction to that anger. The sight caused everyone, including Ashima, Gina, and Axel, to gasp in shock.

"Mio Dio...!" whispered a frightened Gina in the Italian language.

"What is he-?!" came from Axel.

Vinnie stared on in shock for a few seconds before recovering and resuming his smug look.

"Pshaw!" he scoffed. "Is that cheap trick suppose to scare me or something?"

"Those who bully or attempt to kill my friends never go unpunished!" thundered Thomas in God-like anger. Finally, he thrust his right hand forward. " **MIND CRUSH**!"

Vinnie froze as the air all around him fizzled and flashed in a multitude of colors. The blue-haired young man didn't even have the time to scream aloud before he finally collapsed from receiving the Penalty Game. Unfortunately, this came with a bit of a consequence; Vinnie ended up dropping Philip over the edge of the building.

"NO!" screamed Ashima, Gina, and Carlie at once.

Thankfully, Philip didn't fall to his death; he was holding onto the edge of the building for dear life. Thomas was about to rush to the rescue, but someone else had beaten him to it...

"I'll save you, Philip!" cried Frieda, rushing forth.

Just before the young green-haired boy could let go, Frieda's hand grabbed onto his wrist.

"Sister!" gasped Philip, being pulled up.

Soon, Frieda was able to pull her younger brother back to safety on the castle roof.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"I am." replied Philip, looking up at Frieda. "Thank you."

Frieda started to smile in relief—but then tears welled up in her eyes, and her lips quivered. Philip blinked in confusion at seeing his Big Sister act like this.

"Frieda?"

No answer came; as the poor blonde-haired young German woman finally broke down to cry...

"Oh, Philip... I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, hugging the young green-haired boy tightly. "All you ever vanted to do vas make me happy, but all I did vas take advantage of you for use in my selfish plans for revenge against my enemies. You're ze best friend and Little Brother I could have ever asked for, and I ended up putting you in great danger of my soon-to-be ex-husband... all because I vas too busy vainly zinking about only myself. Can you ever forgive me for being so neglectful?"

Philip smiled and returned the hug. "Y-Yes! Of course, I forgive you, my favorite Big Sister..." The young green-haired boy accepted kindly. "In fact, I bet our late Mother would have been so proud of you taking responsibility for your mistakes and owning up to them."

The audience around the balcony and rooftop began to cheer loudly as Frieda looked at her beloved Little Brother and smiled through her tears.

"Oh, Philip..." Frieda whispered, growing increasingly overjoyed. "My vonderful, little Philip..."

The blonde-haired young German woman felt so happy that Philip was safe and sound, that she began kissing her younger brother repeatedly.

"F-F-Frieda!" Poor Philip wailed, blushing a bit in embarrassment. "C-C-Cut it out! We're in a public area!"

Frieda only laughed happily in response, and didn't even stop kissing her Little Brother. Nearby, Thomas was watching the heartwarming scene nearby, though he was not smiling at it (although he was happy that Vinnie was unconscious, Philip was safe, and Frieda and Philip were both reunited). The gang soon walked up to the stoic blue-haired boy, and Gina and Axel both had some BIG questions over what Thomas had done to Vinnie...

"What did you do to Vinnie, Thomas?!" Axel demanded.

"Did you-a kill him?!" Gina added.

"No." replied Thomas simply, briefly looking towards the unconscious Vinnie. "I merely used my Millennium Puzzle's power to inflict the Mind Crush Penalty Game on him, destroying the evil within and rendering him unconscious."

"Millennium Puzzle?" asked Axel. "What is that?"

"This special ' _thing_ ' around my neck." explained Thomas, showing the Millennium Puzzle his new friends. "It's one of the seven legendary Millennium Items."

"I-a thought it was-a just for-a fashion." commented Gina, looking amazed.

"As did I." added Ashima.

Soon, the police arrived to take Vinnie away.

"'Ello, 'ello." announced the chief. "What's going on here, eh?"

Once everything was explained, the police immediately cuffed the unconscious Vinnie and took him away in a police car. This time, he would likely stay in jail for a VERY long time.

"One question... what's going to happen to Schroeder Corp now that they've been exposed as the masterminds behind the incidents?" Mavis asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know." said Toby. "Perhaps it'll close down."

Frieda and Philip both felt very sad over hearing that. Their fortune and company were both about to up in smoke; all thanks to their already tarnished reputation as a failed gaming company, their family's troubling history, and especially the terrible actions they, along with Vinnie, had conducted throughout the tournament.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." said a cheerful voice. It came from a smiling Discord.

"M-Mr. Crawford?" stuttered Frieda, watching as Discord walked over to her. "V-Vhat brings you down here?"

"I believe you and your Little Brother are down in the dumps with no penny to your good names." The creator of Duel Monsters remarked, taking a pad of paper out of his coat pocket. "Well, I can easily fix that."

Taking out a pen, he wrote something on the paper and ripped it off the pad. Once he was finished, Discord handed Frieda the paper (which was really a check).

"This should be enough to repay your debts and reverse your fortune woes."

Frieda looked at the check and gasped, as did Philip.

"Z-Zis much?" The blonde-haired young German woman asked, looking up at the creator of Duel Monsters.

It was a check for $10,000,000,000; more than enough to reverse Schroeder Corp's financial crisis. While Frieda was shocked over receiving such a check, Discord only continued to smile kindly.

"To me, that's pocket change." he chortled.

Frieda was left speechless by the kind gesture from the creator of Duel Monsters.

"I..." The blonde-haired young German woman stuttered. "I don't know vhat to say... Danke!"

"No thanks are necessary." Discord smiled, understanding the word Frieda said in the German language.

Frieda and Philip both smiled in response. From there, the two siblings turned to speak to Thomas and the others.

"Everyone..." Frieda began, looking absolutely ashamed with herself. "I'm so sorry for vhat ve've done in zis tournament—but especially for my actions."

"Hey, it's cool, Frieda." reassured Michael. "You and Philip both have learned a big lesson, and that's what we like to see happen."

"For sure!" agreed Carlie.

"Right." put in Liz.

"We forgive you!" Rosie added brightly.

Gordon glared hard, but became surprised when the blonde-haired young German woman seemingly turned and faced him.

"And I'm especially sorry for vhat I've done to you."

Frieda started to walk over, and Gordon, knowing that he couldn't stay mad at her (and the fact Frieda was a rather gorgeous young woman), grinned with interest. He now thought he might have a chance with the young woman from Germany.

"How could I stay angry at someone like you?" Gordon asked pleasantly, spreading his arms out for a hug.

Before the tall, blue-haired boy knew it, Frieda suddenly walked passed him (Gordon), and stopped at Percy to speak with him (Percy), much to his surprise.

"Oh, Percy, I'm sorry for ze zings I said to you in our duel." The blonde-haired young German woman apologized sincerely. "I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Well, I suppose I can." said Percy bashfully, surprised that Frieda was speaking and apologizing to him. "And... I want to say that I'm sorry for how angry I was at you. At first, I figured that you were just as pompous, rude, and arrogant as Spencer. But, as it turns out, you're actually really nice, but just fell in with the wrong crowd like Vinnie."

Frieda smiled. "Aww, zat's so sweet of you to say... Maybe, just maybe, if you vere a bit older, it could vork out between us..." She leaned in and planted a light kiss on the green-haired boy's cheek. "Okay vith being friends?"

"S-S-Sure." Percy stuttered, just as he blushed a bright red. In his mind... "Man, Frieda isn't such a bad gal, after all."

Gordon, seeing the kiss, got jealous. "Oh, come on! PERCY of all people got Frieda's attention?! Oh, the indignity..."

"Oh yes, and Gordon..." Frieda turned to Gordon. "Sorry for getting your leg broken in zat accident. It really vasn't my intention to hurt you like zat."

"I guess you're okay in my books." sighed Gordon. In his mind... "I said it once before, and I'll say it again... Love stinks!"

James chuckled cheekily. "Got shot down by her, eh?" The red-haired boy teased.

"Shut up." frowned Gordon.

"Need some tips on attracting women, Gordon?" joked Scott, nudging his younger brother. "I'm more than happy to give you some advice."

Gordon merely sulked in response, causing the group to cheerfully laugh. Maaaaybe Frieda didn't think that the tall, blue-haired boy was her type? Who knows. Just then, Discord remembered something very important...

"Oh yes!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "I remember, now!"

"What?" blinked Emily. "What is it?"

Discord turned his attention to Thomas. "Thomas-boy, as the winner of ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ ', you now get the option of challenging me to a match in order to try and earn the right of being crowned ' ** _King of Games_** '."

"That's right!" agreed Skiff. "What do you say to it?"

Thomas was rather quiet at first. After a few seconds of looking at his Duel Disk, he made his answer.

"Discord J. Crawford, I... I accept your challenge to try and earn the right to be called ' ** _King of Games_** '."

The rest of Thomas's friends were surprised, as were Ashima, Gina, Axel, and both Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford). The only ones to remain unfazed were Spencer, Skiff, Matt, Michael, James R., Carlie, and Zack. Well, this next duel was gonna a big one (not to mention a hard one to win).


	43. Rematch with the Creator (1)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up that night within the Boxford Land Stadium, Thomas was inside the locker room looking over his Deck for the big duel with Discord J. Crawford. It was gonna be an extremely difficult match, and he had to be absolutely ready for it.

"My cards are all here..." Thomas thought to himself. He then spoke aloud. "Can I really win against the creator of Duel Monsters? Especially after I lost to him months ago?"

Fortunately, the blue-haired boy wasn't alone in the room; Emily was present to give him encouragement before the big duel.

"Your skills have improved so much since then." she reassured.

"I know they have." sighed Thomas, looking over his cards once more. "But even then, Discord is almost impossible to beat thanks to cards only he has access to..."

Cards shown while being shuffled about were 'Dark Renewal', 'Tuning Magician', 'Illusion Magic', 'Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord', 'Multiply', 'Curse of Dragonfire', 'Dark Magician', 'Watapon', and 'Spell Strider'.

"I've lost to him the first time, and who's to say I'll lose again?"

"Oh, Tommy." soothed Emily, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. "We all know you can do it, I just know it. And besides, it's all just for fun, right? Win or lose."

Thomas was rather quiet at first, but then looked back to Emily.

"Emily, you're right." he began. "Even if I do manage to lose to Discord again, at least I'll have some fun in the match."

Emily smiled. She was happy that Thomas had regained his passion for dueling after all he had been through in the Duel Monsters spirit world.

"Oh, my Tommy, I love you so much." The dark green-haired girl gushed.

"I love you too, Emily." smiled Thomas, as he and his ' ** _Supreme Queen_** ' shared a passionate kiss.

(elsewhere...)

The stadium was jam-packed with people... They were very, very excited for the duel between Thomas Billinton and Discord J. Crawford. In one part of the audience, Percy and the rest of the gang (joined by Philip and Frieda) were busy talking about the upcoming match of the millenium.

"I can't believe Thomas is going up against Discord J. Crawford!" Philip was saying.

"Thomas dueled Discord once before." Toby pointed out.

"He did? What were the results?"

"He ended up losing." James pointed out.

Philip felt disappointed. "Oh..."

"Thomas wasn't the only one to be defeated by the creator of Duel Monsters." Matt spoke up. "Dad defeated me at one point when I attempted to go for the title of ' ** _King of Games_** ' when I was 16-years old."

"I guess not everybody stays undefeated for long." Philip commented gloomily.

"Oh, Philip, keep ze chin up." soothed Frieda. "I bet zis duel will be vonderful to vatch."

The young green-haired boy smiled. "That is true, Big Sister."

Over in the center of the field, the same 'hammy' suit from earlier took hold of the microphone and spoke into it before everyone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he announced. "The moment you have all been waiting for has come at last!"

The audience burst into greater cheers as the speech went on.

"One final duel shall take place in ' ** _The Great International Duel Cup_** '; the tournament's winner and champion, Thomas Billinton, will be given the honor of actually dueling against the creator of Duel Monsters himself - Discord J. Crawford!"

Cue more applause. From there, someone began to emerge from one end of the stadium.

"Now, here comes the Supreme King himself!" The suit went on, pointing to the left of the area. "Thomas Billinton!"

The spotlight showed on Thomas, causing the audience to cheer even louder.

"Whoo! That's our friend!" whooped James.

"And my boyfriend." added Emily, who had walked towards her seat and sat down.

"Just in time, Emily." Rosie smiled, looking over to her dark green-haired friend on the right. "With Thomas out here, they're about to announce for Discord to show himself."

"I know."

Back in the duel field, the suit finally pointed to the right gate of the stadium as the doors opened up as someone started to appear.

"And on the right-" The suit announced excitedly. "-is the creator of Duel Monsters himself... Discord J. Crawford!"

That's right... Emerging from the gate was Discord J. Crawford, and behind him were three suits carrying a plate with a Deck of Duel Monsters cards on top of 'em. The audience once again exploded into applause for the creator of Duel Monsters. Before long, after Discord made it to the center of the field, the suit then gestured to nearby.

"Now, before we begin, a few words from Boxford Corp's CEO... Give it up, for Mr. Spencer Gresley!"

Spencer was shown walking towards the middle of the duel field. Once he reached the suit, the silver-haired boy took hold of the microphone and spoke into it.

"Fellow duelists, what you're about to witness is a match of the millennium." The silver-haired boy began. "One of the greatest duelists in the world is about to go up against the creator of Duel Monsters for a chance to become ' ** _King of Games_** '!"

In the audience, several members watching were actually International Duelists who competed in the tournament. While they were disappointed that they lost a chance to face off against Discord, they were still gonna give Thomas their encouragment.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the kitchen of the Chinese diner, Hong-Mei, who was serving her punishment by working to repay for the damages that her fight with Emily had left behind, was busy washing dishes when the channel switched to the upcoming duel between Thomas and Discord.

"Thomas Billinton, will duel against Discord J. Crawford for a chance to become the ' ** _King of Games_** '!" continued Spencer, who was on TV.

Hong-Mei looked towards the TV. Her eyes immediately lit up pleasantly when she saw Thomas on the box.

"It's my Thomas!" The dark blue-haired Chinese girl squealed like an excited fangirl. "He's about to duel against-"

 ***SMACK!***

A closed fan smacked a part of the sink where Hong-Mei was standing, which not only startled her greatly, but also splashed some soapy water onto her.

"No time for watching TV!" snapped the diner owner. "Wash those dishes!"

"Y-Yes, sir." gulped Hong-Mei, who went back to work on command without a word or retort.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the packed stadium, Spencer was continuing with his speech...

"It's time to see which is the mightier duelist." he went on. "Will it be the champion Thomas Billinton, or the creator Discord J. Crawford?"

With that said, the silver-haired boy dramatically pointed upward into the sky.

"That is for their Decks to decide!"

With the speech all over with, the crowd burst into cheers once more. Over with Percy and the likes...

"Hey, it's finally starting!" commented Axel.

"Yeah! I can almost see their fighting spirits clashing from all the way over here!" agreed Gordon.

"Thomas has made it so far." put in Rosie. "Now he has a chance to become one of the absolute best!"

"Let's hope it'll be a great duel." said Liz hopefully.

"All that matters to me is that he's going to have fun." Emily pointed out.

Back in the duel field...

"Thomas-boy, I've been looking forward to a rematch ever since we last battled those months ago when I paid a visit to your school." smiled Discord, taking one of the three Decks from the plate the suit was carrying. "And, after seeing you win three tournaments in a period of time, I can tell you've gotten so much better since then."

"Thank you." bowed Thomas, readying his own Deck. "But why use three Decks? Is there a reason for it?"

"All three Decks contain the same ' _archtype_ ', Toons, but I use somewhat different cards and strategies based on what Decks I use." explained Discord. "In fact, the Deck I'm going to use for our duel here is a bit different than the Deck that you've faced once before."

"Different than from before?" quizzed Thomas. In his mind... "I wonder what kind of cards and strategies he means by it?"

Without another word, the two duelists walked closer and began shuffling their opponent's respective Decks. Once finished, they got their own Decks back and then began to return to their respective side of the arena.

"Thomas-boy..." Discord thought to himself. "My new creatures are looking forward to seeing how far you've come..."

In the audience...

"I can feel something..." Ashima suddenly said aloud, causing all eyes to go towards her.

"Feel something?" quizzed James R..

"From who?" added Carlie.

"Something from Discord's Deck." said Ashima. "I feel that the Deck he's using has many powers which unlike anything I could feel."

"Powers?" asked Zack. "Hmm... Maybe..."

"Huh?" blinked Henry. "What's up?"

The black-haired boy frowned. "I think our Dad's selected Deck has cards we've never got to see yet."

"If so-" said Percy uneasily. "-then Thomas may be in for quite a fight. Especially if it involves cards we've have never seen before."

Back in the duel field, Discord looked about the stadium before making a decision.

"This scenery just doesn't feel right for this rematch." he sighed, just before calling over to some technicians. "Ready the augmented field!"

The technicians pressed a few buttons. Suddenly, the stadium began to glow.

"W-What?!" cried Thomas, looking all around.

Spencer, who was standing on a platform with his parents and Skiff, did not say a word about the change in fields.

"Discord! What's going on?"

"Just a little something special." smiled Discord. "I think you might like it."

When the glowing stopped, the entire stadium looked so much different now. Thomas and Discord were now standing in the middle of a sunlight seaside beach. Seagulls cawed overhead as they soared. Even the stands in the stadium had become more beach-like.

* * *

 **Title: Rematch with the Creator, Part 1**

* * *

Thomas Billinton could not believe what he was seeing... The scenery looked completely familiar to him, and he felt waves of nostalgia sink into his mind.

"Cinders and Ashes..." murmured Thomas as he examined his new surroundings. "Is this... Brighton Beach?"

"Why, yes, it is." The jolly man confirmed. "If I'm correct, this was where you were first raised before moving to Sodor."

"That's right." The blue-haired boy confirmed. "My family and I used to always come down here for Summer Holidays."

Discord grinned. "Well, now you can try your luck defeating me in the same place where you've been raised at an early childhood." He then activated his Duel Disk. "Let's go, Thomas-boy!"

Thomas activated his owned Duel Disk in response, getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm ready, Discord!"

Both Life Point counters rose to their default amount (LP: 4000) x2.

"DUEL!" Thomas and Discord, with hands drawn, both announced at once.

The audience started to cheer once more as the duel commenced.

"Go get 'em, Thomas!" cheered Percy.

"Wish I'd known we'd end up at the beach." commented James. "I could have brought my swim trunks."

"It's not a real beach though." Edward pointed out. "It's all virtual."

"I know, I know..."

Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn." said Discord, drawing a card. "Draw card!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Discord J. Crawford (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Toon Masked Sorcerer", "Toon Goblin Attack Force", "Toon Defense", "Spirit Barrier", "Quick Summon", and "Toon Rollback"

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Toon Rollback', while his hand contained 'Toon Masked Sorcerer', 'Toon Goblin Attack Force', 'Toon Defense', 'Spirit Barrier', and 'Quick Summon'.

"Alright, Thomas-boy, I think I'll start the show with a different play in-mind." commented Discord, holding up a card. He turned it over and revealed what it was. "I Summon 'Toon Masked Sorcerer' in attack mode!"

"But that's a 'Toon' Monster!" objected Thomas, looking surprised. "Don't you need a 'Toon World' or 'Toon Kingdom' to be on the field in order to play something like that?"

Appearing onto the field was a cartoonish-looking sorceror with a mask (Level: 4/ATK: 900/DEF: 1200).

"'Toon Masked Sorcerer' may be harmless, but he has quite the temper!"

Over with the audience...

"How can Discord Summon a 'Toon' Monster without the need of 'Toon World' or 'Toon Kingdom'?" asked Mavis.

"Some 'Toon' Monsters, like 'Toon Masked Sorcerer', don't need to have that card to be on the field in order to be Summoned." explained Zack. "If 'Toon World' or 'Toon Kingdom' is on the field, however, they will gain their usual effects of being able to attack the opponent directly if they control no 'Toon' Monsters."

"And it also includes being destroyed if 'Toon World' or 'Toon Kingdom' is destroyed." put in Michael.

"Oh, I see." nodded Edward.

Back in the duel field, 'Toon Masked Sorcerer' was moving about in a goofy fashion as it snickered wickedly.

"Not bad. Eh, Thomas-boy?" teased Discord. "Certain 'Toon' Monsters don't need cards like 'Toon World' and 'Toon Kingdom' to be played."

Thomas said nothing. He watched as three facedown cards materialized on the field behind 'Toon Masked Sorcerer'.

"I'll end my turn with these three facedown cards." finished Discord. "Now, Thomas-boy, step up to the plate and show me what you've got!"

Thomas stayed silent for a little bit. Finally, he drew a card and took his turn.

"It's my turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Spiral Spear Strike", "Magician's Robe", "Break Away", "Graceful Charity" and "Magician's Valkyria", and "Beta The Magnet Warrior"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Beta The Magnet Warrior' Monster Card, while his hand contained 'Spiral Spear Strike', 'Magician's Robe', 'Break Away', 'Graceful Charity', and 'Magician's Valkyria'. Noding, Thomas looked towards his opponent while full of determination.

"Discord, I'll fight your Spellcaster with a Spellcaster of my own!" he declared, placing a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "I Summon 'Magician's Valkyria' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the teal armored female Spellcaster-Type monster (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800).

"I recall she was the first monster you've Summoned in our first duel." said Discord, remembering 'Magician's Valkyria' from their first match almost a year ago.

"That's right." confirmed Thomas. "And like before, I will use her to fight against your 'Toon' Monsters." He then took and held out another card. "But first, I'll activate a Spell Card - 'Graceful Charity'!"

Materializing in the air above the blue-haired boy was a familiar angel, who then make it rain. Raindrops gently touched Thomas's Deck, allowing him to draw three more cards.

"After drawing three cards-" Thomas went on, taking two cards from his hand ('Magician's Robe' and 'Magician's Rod') and sending them to the Graveyard one-by-one. "-I must send two cards from my hand to the Graveyard."

Then came the Battle Phase, as 'Magician's Valkyria' twirled her scepter about.

"Attack 'Toon Masked Sorcerer', 'Magician's Valkyria... **MAGIC ILLUSION**!"

'Magician's Valkyria' obeyed, firing a blast of magic towards 'Toon Masked Sorcerer'.

"My Toon isn't going anywhere." cut in Discord, just as his first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "I activate a Trap Card - 'Toon Defense'!"

'Toon Masked Sorcerer' started to become transparent due to the power of the activated 'Toon Defense' Trap Card. The magical blast attack soon phased through him and began to approach Discord.

"'Toon Defense' makes all attacks on my Level 4 or lower 'Toon' Monsters go towards me, instead." explained Discord.

"But now you're open to a direct attack!" Thomas pointed out.

"Not quite, lad."

Thomas recoiled in surprise. On cue, Discord's second set card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Continuous Trap Card - 'Spirit Barrier', activate!" announced Discord. "Now, I'm protected by your attacks!"

'Magician's Valkyria's' magical attack then struck the creator of Duel Monsters head-on, but he never even felt the blow (not even taking any Battle Damage).

"As long as I control at least one monster-" Discord quickly explained. "-any Battle Damage I sustain becomes zero." He then smirked playfully. "A really nice try, Thomas-boy, but you're not gonna inflict damage onto my person that easily."

'Magician's Valkyria' looked back towards Thomas unhappily. The female Spellcaster felt sure her master/friend would be disappointed in her for not being able to do well so far in their duel, especially since she hadn't been used in quite a while.

"Hey, it's okay." Thomas spoke kindly to his monster as he put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "I didn't expect that to happen either. I would never blame you for anything." This seemed to make 'Magician's Valkyria' feel a bit better. Thomas then took and slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "I set one card facedown!"

A facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Magician's Valkyria'.

"I end-!"

"STOP!" ordered Discord suddenly. "Don't end your turn just yet."

"Why not?" asked Thomas.

"Why, you ask? So I can proceed to activate my last set card."

On cue, the facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"A Quick-Play Spell Card - 'Quick Summon'! Thanks to this, I can play a Monster Card from my hand in a Normal Summon-like way." With that said, Discord readied to play his next card. "Meet another favorite of mine." He turned the card over. "'Toon Goblin Attack Force'!"

Appearing onto the field was a group of cartoonish versions of 'Goblin Attack Force' (Level: 4/ATK: 2300/DEF: 0). From there, they looked to the audience, caught the eyes of Mavis, Molly, and Rosie, and snickered at the trio rather mischeviously.

"Ugh... They remind me of our encounter with a trio of goblins in the Duel Monsters spirit world..." groaned Mavis in disgust.

"Don't remind me." agreed Rosie, shuddering from the memories of being tickled by one of them.

"I hated that experience." put in Molly unhappily.

Back in the duel field, 'Toon Goblin Attack Force' kept snickering when the voice of Discord spoke to the group of cartoonish goblins...

"Now, now, boys, let's not behave like that." The jolly man scolded, causing the cartoonish goblins to settle down. "We have a duel to focus on."

Thomas frowned. "I end my turn."

"Back to me." chortled Discord, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Discord J. Crawford (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand (2)** : "Toon Rollback" and "Toon Table of Contents"

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Toon Table of Contents'.

"Oh dear." Discord playfully gasped upon seeing his card. "It looks like you will not be defeating me so soon, Thomas-boy."

"What?" blinked Thomas, watching as the 'Toon Table of Contents' Spell Card materialized face-up on his opponent's field. "Is that-?"

"The Spell Card 'Toon Table of Contents'." explained Discord, taking his Deck out of the Duel Disk and fanning it out. "This lets me add another Toon-named card from the Deck into my hand."

Within the audience...

"Could it be what I think it is?" asked James R..

"Yes." nodded Zack.

"It has to be 'Toon Kingdom'!" exclaimed Ashima.

Back in the duel field, Discord, having shuffled his Deck and placed it into his Duel Disk, readied another card...

"Sorry, Thomas-boy, but fun time for you has just ended." The jolly man went on. "It's time for ' _my_ ' fun to begin." He turned the card over. "'Toon Kingdom'!"

The Field Spell zone opened up as Discord slid his card inside before closing up, much to Thomas's shock.

"'Toon Kingdom'?!"

That's right, everyone... Appearing in the middle of the field was a large pop-up book. Upon opening up, a make-shift castle emerged from the book.

"'Toon Kingdom', huh?" mused Spencer.

"So that's 'Toon Kingdom'..." added Skiff.

Discord laughed. "That's right, our dear audience... One of my favorite cards has been played by me." He then drew and allowed three cards to fade away into oblivion. "By removing the top three cards of my Deck from the game, this Field Spell Card will be what I need to win the duel. Because it also functions as 'Toon World', I can now play the rest of my beloved 'Toon' Monsters, protect them from destruction by banishing the top card of my Deck, they cannot even be targeted by the opponent's Card Effects, and I can even use my Toons to direct attack the opposing player if he does not control a Toon of his own..." The creator of Duel Monsters then took and readied another card. "Now to show you another new Toon-related card of mine."

Just then, the 'Toon Rollback' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Toon Rollback'! With it, I can select one 'Toon' Monster I control and allow it to make a second attack during the Battle Phase."

'Toon Masked Sorcerer' flexed his arms as they bulged into big muscles.

"I select 'Toon Masked Sorcerer' for the effect of 'Toon Rollback'!" Discord declared. "When my monster inflicts Battle Damage on the opponent, I'm able to draw one card from the Deck."

'Toon Masked Sorcerer' then started to charge towards 'Magician's Valkyria', who got into a defensive position.

"Since 'Toon Kingdom' is on the field-" Discord went on. "-I'll send 'Toon Masked Sorcerer' to attack! But not your monster, Thomas-boy, but your Life Points directly!"

Before 'Magician's Valkyria' could make any move, 'Toon Masked Sorcerer' stretched his body and slipped past her, much to her surprise.

"Attack!" commanded Discord.

'Toon Masked Sorcerer' then thumped Thomas on the head with his foot, and then did it a second time thanks to the effect of the 'Toon Rollback' Spell Card. Thomas collapsed onto his front as Battle Damage was sustained from the two attacks (LP: 2200).

"I've dealt damage in both attacks." said Discord, drawing two cards. "Due to the effect of 'Toon Masked Sorcerer', I draw a card per damage inflicted. Namely in this case - two."

The drawn cards were both 'Magic Reflector' (Spell Card) and 'Field Barrier' (Spell Card). Thomas, meanwhile, slowly got back to his feet, rubbing his head.

"I'll probably feel that one in the morning..." he murmured.

'Magician's Valkyria' looked and got worried for her master/friend's safety.

"I'll...be okay." Thomas reassured. "I'm still in the game."

"Unfortunately, Thomas-boy, this duel is about to become mine." cut in Discord. "I still have another 'Toon' ready for battle, and it's more than strong enough to wipe out the last of your Life Points."

'Toon Goblin Attack Force' got ready for combat (ATK: 2300), while Thomas grimaced from the mention (LP: 2200). In the audience...

"One attack from 'Toon Goblin Attack Force' will finish Thomas off!" cried Molly.

"I hope Thomas has something up his sleeve." put in Stanley. "If not, then this duel is all done!"

"Thomas..." Emily thought to herself.

Back in the duel field...

"'Toon Goblin Attack Force', direct attack!" commanded Discord.

The Toon-like goblins obeyed and charged. While some of them stayed back to hold 'Magician's Valkyria' down and stop her from interfering, the last one went towards Thomas in an attempt to finish him off.

"This duel is all mine, Thomas-boy!"

Just before it looked to be over, Thomas grinned in triumph.

"Not this time, Discord." he said confidently.

Discord's eyes widened. "What?!"

On cue, the blue-haired boy's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"Facedown card, open! Trap Card - 'Break Away'!" announced Thomas. "Thanks to this, your monster's attack stops in its tracks." He then sent a card from his hand to the Graveyard ('Spiral Spear Strike'). "By sending one Spell Card from my hand to the Graveyard, your Battle Phase immediately comes to an end while all effects of all face-up monsters on the field are negated until the end of the turn."

'Magician's Valkyria', with renewed strength, managed to break free from some of the cartoonish goblins and make a grab for her scepter. Before long, the female monster used her magic to send all of the Toon-like goblins from 'Toon Goblin Attack Force; back to where they belong (Discord's field).

"I'm safe from your attacks for the rest of the turn." sighed Thomas. Unfortunately for the creator of Duel Monsters, the blue-haired boy was far from finished... "And now, I activate another Card Effect."

"But you have no other cards on the field!" argued Discord, just as a flash of light began to shine on his opponent's field. "Huh?!"

The robes of 'Dark Magician' out of nowhere, acting like they had a mind of their own.

"That's 'Magician's Robe'!"

"Correct." confirmed Thomas. "It was one of the cards I discarded thanks to 'Graceful Charity'."

'Magician's Robe' floated beside 'Magician's Valkyria' (Level: 2/ATK: 700/DEF: 2000).

"Not only that, but now I'll activate 'Magician's Robe's' effect." Thomas took and sent a card from his hand to the Graveyard. "By sending a Spell or Trap Card from my hand to the Graveyard during your turn, I'm able to Special Summon a very familiar monster from my Deck to the field in attack mode."

Discord flinched. "I-Impossible!"

On cue, the 'Dark Magician' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Arise - 'Dark Magician'!" commanded Thomas.

Appearing to the field was none other than 'Dark Magician' himself, arms folded, and armed with his scepter (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100). In the audience...

"A good play." admitted Matt.

"With 'Dark Magician' now on the field, Discord looks to be in some trouble." added Ashima.

"Yay, Thomas!" cheered Stephen and Bridget, who were with their Grandparents in another part of the audience.

On the duel field, Thomas had another play in mind...

"I'm not finished, Discord." he went on. "I will now offer 'Magician's Robe' and Banish it."

'Magician's Robe' vanished in a streak of blue.

"By doing so, I can add one copy of 'Magician's Rod' from the Graveyard to my hand." Thomas explained, taking and adding a card to his hand. "Now, Discord, finish your turn!"

Discord recovered. "As you wish, Thomas-boy." He then took and slotted another card into his Duel Disk. "I play a Continuous Spell Card!"

On cue, a Continuous Spell Card called 'Field Barrier' materialized face-up on the field.

"From my hand, I'll activate 'Field Barrier'! Thanks to this, I can protect my 'Toon Kingdom' from being destroyed by you." Discord then readied yet another card. "No other Field Spell Card can be played by any player."

On cue, a Spell Card called 'Magic Reflector' materialized face-up on the field.

"Now, I'll add in 'Magic Reflector." The creator of Duel Monsters went on. "This lets me target a face-up Spell Card on my field and place a Counter on it! As so..."

The face-up 'Field Barrier' Spell Card began to glow.

"Now, if 'Field Barrier' would ever be destroyed, I can remove the Counter instead to prevent the destruction of it."

Thomas, scowling, looked to his hand while in his thoughts.

"This means taking down 'Toon Kingdom' will be much harder than I thought... While I have almost everything I need to pull off my plan, I still need one more card to ensure it happens."

"My turn has ended, Thomas-boy." announced Discord. "Now, show me more of your great power."

"I will!" Thomas accepted, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2200)  
 **Deck** : 49  
 **Current Hand (5)** : "Beta The Magnet Warrior", "Magician's Rod", ?, ?, and "Tuning Magician"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Tuning Magician' Monster Card.

"Just what I need!" thought Thomas, adding the card to his hand. He then took and readied another card. "Now... I Normal Summon 'Magician's Rod' in attack mode!"

The lone Rod of 'Dark Magician' appeared onto the field (Level: 3/ATK: 1600/DEF: 600). From there, Thomas took his Deck out of the Duel Disk and searched it for a card.

"When Summoned successfully, I'm able to add a Spell or Trap Card that has 'Dark Magician' in its text from the Deck to my hand." Thomas soon took and showed his opponent what the card was. "And I select this one - 'Dark Magic Attack'!"

On cue, the 'Dark Magic Attack' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, causing 'Dark Magician' to charge a blast from his scepter.

"With 'Dark Magic Attack'-" declared Thomas, just as 'Dark Magician' unleashed an attack from his scepter. "-'Dark Magician' can now destroy all Spells and Traps on your side of the field."

The face-up 'Spirit Barrier' Trap Card and face-up 'Toon Defense' Trap Card were both destroyed.

"I'll remove the Counter from 'Field Barrier' to protect it from destruction!" shouted Discord. "And with 'Field Barrier' being present, 'Toon Kingdom' is spared from destruction!"

"That may be-" agreed Thomas "-but, now, I'm able to inflict damage to your Life Points again."

"Oh?" questioned Discord. "Is there anything else you'd like to do?"

Thomas kept his smirk. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Discord looked surprised (and worried). From there, Thomas took and slotted another card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

"I activate a Spell Card!" The blue-haired boy announced. On cue, the Double Summon' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "'Double Summon'! Thanks to this, I can perform a second Normal Summon this turn."

Within seconds, the 'Tuning Magician' Monster Card appeared face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Tuning Magician'!"

From there, the pink-haired, female Spellcaster-like monster took to the field (Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0). From there, she radiated harmonic waves from the staff that hovered next to her. The waves struck Thomas, who didn't seem to really mind.

"As of now, I transfer 400 Life Points to you, Discord." The blue-haired boy simply said, receiving damage (LP: 1800).

The waves then increased Discord's Life Points as well (LP: 4400).

"Now watch... as I Tune my Level 4 Effect Monster, 'Magician's Valkyria', and my Level 3 Effect Monster, 'Magician's Rod', with the Level 1 Tuner Monster, 'Tuning Magician'!"

'Tuning Magician's' tuning fork resonated as she turned into a Synchro Ring. The symbols 4 plus 3 plus 1 equals 8 were shown. In the audience...

"Here we go again!" cried Philip.

"A Synchro Summon by ze Duel King!" added Frieda.

Back in the duel field, the Synchro Summon show was commencing... 'Magician's Valkyria' and 'Magician's Rod' both leaped into the Synchro Ring as Thomas performed a Summon Chant...

" ** _Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Now, awaken with a flash_**!" The blue-haired boy spoke. From there, he let out a powerful, hot-blooded scream. " ** _SYNCHRO SUMMON_**!"

Raised his hand into the air, a new card materialized out of thin-air and in-between Thomas's fingers. From there, the light began to fade away and reveal a new monster.

" _ **Appear, Level 8... Magical Swordsman of Awakening - 'Enlightenment Paladin'**_!"

When the Synchro Summon sequence came top an end, the robed swordsman appeared onto the field (Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"When 'Enlightenment Paladin' is Synchro Summoned by the use of a 'Magician'-named monster-" explained Thomas, taking a card that slid out of the Graveyard. "-I can take one Spell Card from the Graveyard and add it to my hand." He held it up and turned to show it. "'Dark Magic Attack'!"

'Dark Magician' raised his scepter and charged another blast of black magic, firing it off and destroying the 'Field Barrier' Spell Card. Even then, the 'Toon Kingdom' Spell Card was not destroyed.

"'Toon Kingdom' is still standing!" announced Discord. "While you've destroyed 'Field Barrier', its effect still protects my Spell Card from the attack!"

"No matter, I'll go on the offensive with both of my strong monsters." insisted Thomas, entering the Battle Phase. "'Enlightenment Paladin', strike down 'Toon Masked Sorcerer'!"

'Enlightenment Paladin' obeyed, striking Toon Masked Sorcerer with his blades. Discord cried out as he sustained Battle Damage (LP: 2800).

"By using the effect of 'Toon Kingdom'-" he managed to saw, drawing a card ('Dark Rabbit') and letting it fade away into oblivion. "-I Banish the top card of my Deck to prevent my monster from being destroyed by battle."

"I still have 'Dark Magician'!" Thomas pointed out, giving the command to his other monster. "Strike 'Toon Masked Sorcerer' with Dark Magic Attack!"

'Dark Magician' obeyed, firing a blast at 'Toon Masked Sorcerer'.

"Again!" cried Discord, drawing and allowing the top card of his Deck ('Shine Palace') to fade away into oblivion. "I protect my 'Toon' Monster by removing the top card of my Deck."

Thomas narrowed his eyes. "So be it!"

The blast hit (but didn't destroy) 'Toon Masked Sorcerer' as Discord took more damage (LP: 1200).

"My turn ends, now." finished Thomas.

In the audience...

"Thomas has the lead..." commented Percy.

"And controls two 2500 Attack Point monsters." added Ryan.

"As long as he's careful-" put in James. "-maybe he could win this time."

"Even then, Thomas still has 'Toon Kingdom' to deal with." reminded Edward. "And Discord still has many 'Toon' Monsters we might never have seen yet."

"As well as those other cards we might never have seen before." finished Zack.

"Be careful, Thomas..." murmured Emily.

Back in the duel field...

"I'm in a good position." Thomas thought to himself. "'Enlightenment Paladin' and 'Dark Magician' both have 2500 Attack Points. If this keeps up, I can take Discord down."

Over with Discord...

"This duel is only getting started, Thomas-boy." Discord pointed out. "You may have the advantage now, but one draw can easily change all of that."

"Whatever it is-" said Thomas firmly. "-I'll be ready for it."

The jolly man nodded, and then drew a card.

"It's my turn... Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Discord J. Crawford (LP: 1200)  
 **Deck** : 44  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Card of Sanctity"

* * *

On cue, the 'Card of Sanctity' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field and took effect.

"With 'Card of Sanctity'-" continued Discord, drawing six cards. "-we now both draw until we have six cards in our hands."

Thomas drew four cards. Discord's hand contained 'Toon Mask', 'Ultimate Offering', 'Toon Osmose'(!), 'Toon Mermaid', 'Toon Cannon Soldier', and 'Supremacy Berry'. From there, he took and placed a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk (sideways).

"With 'Toon Kingdom' being on the field-" The jolly man went on still. "-I'll Summon 'Toon Cannon Soldier' in defense mode!"

Appearing to the field was a toonified version of 'Cannon Soldier' (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1300).

"It works exactly like the real 'Cannon Soldier'." explained Discord, just as the trapped 'Toon Goblin Attack Force' faded away in a blue streak and destroying the face-up 'Spellbinding Circle' Trap Card. "As so... I offer 'Toon Goblin Attack Force' to inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points!"

The blast was fired from 'Toon Cannon Soldier's' cannon and hit Thomas, causing an explosion to cloud his side of the field.

"Ouch..." cringed Henry.

"I think Thomas will feel that in the morning." added Axel.

"Hold the phone." Rosie spoke up. "'Toon Goblin Attack Force' was powerful enough to finish Thomas off."

"You're right." agreed Stanley. "Why would Discord offer his strongest monster for the effect of 'Toon Cannon Soldier'?"

"He must have his reasons for it." Emily figured. "Discord is a great strategist, after all."

"Maybe he's done it to simply toy with Thomas?" offered James.

"Probably, James..."

Back in the duel field... When the smoke cleared, Thomas was shown to still be standing (LP: 1300).

"Now to regain the Life Points I've lost from your onslaught." continued Discord, readying a new card. He turned it over and revealed what it was. "'Supremacy Berry'! Since my Life Points are lower than yours, I immediately gain 2000 more of 'em!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field and took effect.

"That will be 2000 more Life Points, please." The creator of Duel Monsters said cheekily (LP: 3200).

Back in the audience...

"Just when Thomas was getting close..." sulked Percy.

"And Discord is going to direct attack Thomas again, too." put in Mavis.

Back in the duel field, 'Toon Masked Sorcerer' got all hot-tempered as he got ready to attack.

"Attack, 'Toon Masked Sorcerer'!" commanded Discord.

'Toon Masked Sorcerer' obeyed, stretching past 'Dark Magician' and 'Enlightenment Paladin' and delivering a kicking strike straight into Thomas.

 ***BASH!***

The attack from 'Toon Masked Sorcerer' was strong enough to send Thomas fly back and onto the ground (LP: 400).

"Cartoons are so violent these days... Wouldn't you agree, Thomas-boy?" joked Discord.

Back in the audience...

"Okay..." grimaced Matt, who had watched the attack from 'Toon Masked Sorcerer'. "Violent much?"

"Thomas will be feeling that attack for a few days." added Gordon.

"Discord's 'Toon' Monsters can be very rough, indeed." put in James

Back in the duel field...

"Because 'Toon Masked Sorcerer' dealt more Battle Damage-" said Discord, drawing another card. "-I draw one card from my Deck."

Thomas soon recovered and got back to his feet very slowly.

"Ouch... That attack did hurt a bit..." he groaned, watching as 'Toon Masked Sorcerer' laughed and stretched itself around, while 'Toon Cannon Soldier' flexed its arms and posing like a strong man. In his thoughts... "Discord's putting up more of a fight than he did last time we faced off."

Over on the other side of the field, three more facedown cards materialized on the field behind 'Toon Cannon Soldier' and 'Toon Masked Sorcerer'.

"I set these three cards facedown and call it a turn." said Discord cheerfully, with two fingers braced onto a Spell/Trap slot.

Back over with Thomas...

"Do I... do I even have a chance at winning the duel, this time?" The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "Something tells me I still have a long way to go if I do want to win this rematch..."

And so, the big rematch between Thomas and Discord is aiming to get more intense and exciting. What other Toons and cards will Discord introduce? The answer will come next time.

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	44. Rematch with the Creator (2)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up in the middle of the Boxford Land Stadium, the duel between Thomas and Discord was not looking too good for the former...  
-Thomas (LP: 400) controlled both 'Dark Magician' (ATK: 2500) and 'Enlightenment Paladin' (ATK: 2500).  
-Discord (LP: 3200) controlled 'Toon Masked Sorcerer' (ATK: 900), 'Toon Cannon Soldier' (ATK: 1400), and three facedown cards.

"The duel's not over yet, Discord!" insisted Thomas weakly.

"Of course it isn't." nodded Discord brightly. "I want this duel to last as long as possible, because I'm having such fun at the moment."

Thomas merely drew a card and took his turn.

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 400)  
 **Deck** : 41  
 **Current Hand (7)** : "Beta The Magnet Warrior", "Damage Eater", "Transaction Rollback", "Magician Navigation", "Electromagnetic Turtle", "Big Shield Gardna", and "Soul Rope"

* * *

His hand contained 'Beta The Magnet Warrior', 'Damage Eater', 'Transaction Rollback', 'Magician Navigation', 'Electromagnetic Turtle', 'Big Shield Gardna', and the drawn 'Soul Rope'

"I activate a Spell Card!" The blue-haired boy announced, taking and holding out another card from his hand. "'Card Destruction'!"

All six of Thomas's cards seemingly sunk into darkness. As it turned out, Thomas had actually sent them to the Graveyard.

"Now both of us must draw from our Decks until we hold the same number of cards as previous."

Discard sent his hand to the Graveyard and drew two cards, while his opponent drew six more cards.

"Now, it's time for battle!" Thomas went on, entering the Battle Phase. "'Enlightenment Paladin', strike down 'Toon Masked Sorcerer'!"

'Enlightenment Paladin' obeyed and got ready to attack. But before it could even launch its attack...

"Stop right there!" ordered Discord. He then grinned cheekily. "I have a Quick-Play Spell Card to play and show everyone in our wonderful audience."

The audience in the stadium looked on in suspense. Finally, the first of Discord's three set cards flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Behold 'Intercept Wave'!"

Thomas gave a slight gasp.

* * *

 **Title: Rematch with the Creator, Part 2**

* * *

The first of Discord's three set cards flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Behold 'Intercept Wave'!" announced the jolly man.

In the audience...

"Is that one of the cards Discord has yet to unveil to the world?" asked Percy.

"It looks to be that." Edward figured.

Back in the duel field...

"What does that card do?" asked Thomas.

His answer came when 'Enlightenment Paladin' suddenly stopped his attack and shifted into a defensive stance.

"What?!"

"This Spell Card negates your attack and switches your 'Enlightenment Paladin' into defense mode." explained Discord. "Actually, I should correct myself... It targets all Synchro Monsters you control!"

"Then it's a good thing I still have 'Dark Magician'." Thomas pointed out, as his ace monster readied for attack. "Destroy 'Toon Masked Sorcerer'!"

'Dark Magician' obeyed and leaped into the sky with his scepter. From there, he charged a blast of black magic.

"Say goodbye to more Life Points!"

Discord chuckled. "You mean say hello to MORE Life Points, Thomas-boy!"

Another facedown card revealed itself. It was a Trap Card called...

"Counter Trap - 'Toon Osmose'!" announced Discord. "When the opponent declares an attack whenever I control a face-up 'Toon World' or 'Toon Kingdom', the attacking monster's attack is negated while I gain Life Points based on the monster's overall Attack Points!"

'Dark Magician', with a loud cry, unleashed his attack. The blast of black magic approached Discord and tried to strike him down, but the large pop-up book then suddenly shifted over its position to protect its owner from harm, eating up the black magic like it was food (the book even belched cartoonishly after swallowing).

"Now, now, watch your manners." Discord playfully scolded his book (LP: 5700). "Because 'Dark Magician' has 2500 Attack Points, I'll gain that much Life Points. This puts me a massive 5700 Life Points!"

"Aw man." grumbled Percy. "Now Discord's even farther ahead on Life Points."

"And I'm not done yet." Discord cut in, making the green-haired boy gasp. The jolly man then motioned his left hand (with the Duel Disk) to one of his other set cards. "I activate a Trap - 'Toon Mask'!"

The set card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"As the opponent has attacked, I'm able to Special Summon a 'Toon' Monster from my hand or Deck whose Level is less than or equal to the Level/Rank of the opponent's monster."

A large mask materialized out of the face-up 'Toon Mask' Trap Card.

"What could Discord be Summoning that has a Level of 7?" quizzed Rosie.

Back in the duel field, Discord readied a card in between the fingers of his right hand.

"I think I'll Summon a monster you've used so much, Thomas-boy... 'Dark Magician'!"

"What?!" gasped Thomas.

In the audience...

"Discord has his own Dark Magician?" asked James.

"Somewhat." said Matt. "You'll all want to watch carefully..."

Back on the duel field, 'Toon Mask' was beginning to transform into something...

"Everyone, meet the latest of the Toon family!" announced Discord joyfully. "'Toon Dark Magician'!"

Appearing in a puff of smoke was a small, cartoony version of 'Dark Magician' (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"'Toon Dark Magician'?" blinked Henry.

"It looks like a pre-teen version of the real thing..." added Gordon.

"That maybe so-" put in Edward. "-but it still packs the same powerful punch, either way."

"'Toon Dark Magician'..." whispered Emily. She then saw something that made her blink. "Huh?"

'Toon Dark Magician' was looking at the dark green-haired girl before shooting her a flirting-like wink and thumbs up. Emily seemed to blush from the gesture coming from the cartoonish monster.

"O-Oh..."

Back in the duel field...

"My turn is not over just yet, Discord." insisted Thomas, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "I place one card facedown."

A facedown card materialized.

"Now my turn is over."

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Discord. "With it now being the End Phase, you will now have to say goodbye to 'Enlightenment Paladin'!"

"What?!" gasped Thomas, watching as 'Enlightenment Paladin' suddenly turned into an orb of light and entering the Duel Disk. "My monster! What happened to it?"

The rest of the audience was shocked by the defeat of 'Enlightenment Paladin'.

"What in the world?" breathed Mavis.

"What just happened to 'Enlightenment Paladin'?" questioned Toby.

Back in the duel field...

"It's thanks to another effect of 'Intercept Wave'." explained Discord. "At the end of the turn, all Synchro Monsters affected by it are returned to the Extra Deck where the belong."

Thomas growled. "Damn!"

"Just in time for my turn." continued Discord, drawing a card. "Not to mention the grand finale."

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Discord J. Crawford (LP: 5700)  
 **Deck** : 36  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Toon Buster Blader", "Toon Gemini Elf", and "Relinkuriboh"

* * *

His drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Relinkuriboh'.

"This will come in handy later on." The creator of Duel Monsters thought to himself. He then spoke aloud. "I tribute 'Toon Masked Sorcerer' to activate the effect of 'Toon Cannon Soldier'!"

'Toon Masked Sorcerer' turned to ammo for 'Toon Cannon Soldier'.

"Say goodbye to what's left of your Life Points, Thomas-boy... Open fire!"

'Toon Cannon Soldier' fired a blast straight towards Thomas.

"Billinton..." Spencer thought to himself. "I know you're better than this..."

The blast got closer and closer...

"'Damage Eater', protect me!" Thomas suddenly announced.

All of a sudden, a monster called 'Damage Eater' appeared and absorbed the blast.

"By banishing Damage Eater from my Graveyard, I can gain Life Points instead of losing them."

The blast from 'Toon Cannon Soldier' destroyed 'Damage Eater', causing Thomas to gain 500 Life Points instead of losing that much (LP: 900).

"That was a close one." Toby sighed with relief.

"Thomas isn't out of danger yet, though." Edward pointed out.

"Discord still-a has his-a other monsters ready to-a attack." added Gina.

Back in the duel field...

"'Toon Dark Magician', attack!" commanded Discord. "Strike down Thomas-boy with Dark Magic Attack!"

'Toon Dark Magician' obeyed, twirling his staff before unintentionally striking himself on the noggin. After rubbing his head for a second, he fired his blast.

"Okay, that was funny." snickered James, having seen 'Toon Dark Magician' hurting himself before attacking.

"It isn't funny when Thomas is about to lose the duel!" protested Rosie.

The blast came closer and closer to Thomas until it suddenly hit an unknown force (or something or someone protected him).

"What?!" gasped Discord.

Protecting Thomas was...'Dark Magician Girl'.

"Where did 'Dark Magician Girl' come from?" asked Henry.

"I think I know." Edward began to explain.

Back on the duel field, the smoke cleared and revealed a face-up Trap Card.

"'Magician's Circle'?!" Discord gasped once more.

"That's right." confirmed Thomas. "As a Spellcaster-Type monster attacked, we both could Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster from our respective Decks with an Attack Power of 2000 or less."

'Dark Magician Girl' posed for battle (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700). Discord, meanwhile, took a card from his Deck, looked at it, and smiled.

"Great minds think alike." he said teasingly. "I'll call out 'Toon Dark Magician Girl'!"

The cartoonish, pre-teened version of 'Dark Magician Girl' appeared beside 'Toon Dark Magician' (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700).

"Now let's try this again..." Discord went on. "Since there's a replay, I'll send 'Toon Dark Magician' to attack your Life Points directly!"

Another blast of black magic was fired from 'Toon Dark Magician's' scepter. Suddenly, the blast seemed to strike something invisible, and this caused an explosion of electricity to ensure.

"What now?" demanded Discord, watching as all three of his monsters got struck by the electricity and became stunned.

"The effect of 'Electromagnetic Turtle' activates." explained Thomas. "By removing it from my Graveyard, your Battle Phase immediately ends."

Discord pouted playfully. "Oh, nuts! I was so close."

Back in the audience...

"Yet another close call." sighed Stanley.

"He can't keep doing this forever." James R.. pointed out. "Sooner or later, Thomas will have to go on the offensive."

"How can he if he can't find a way through?" asked Rosie.

Back in the duel field...

"I activate 'Toon Dark Magician's' effect." announced Discord, sending a card from his hand to the Graveyard. "By sending a 'Toon' Monster Card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a 'Toon' Monster from my Deck while ignoring the Summoning Conditions."

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Red-Eyes Toon Dragon' materialized face-up on the field.

"Everyone, meet 'Red-Eyes Toon Dragon'!"

Appearing onto the field in a burst of light was a small, cartoonish version of 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

"Oh man! Another new Toon we've never seen before!" James blurted out.

"Isn't it adorable?" giggled Molly.

"Adorable? Yes." agreed Rosie. "But it still has 2400 Attack Points like the real thing."

Back in the duel field...

"Now, I'll Summon another powerful 'Toon' Monster." Discord declared. "How, you could be asking? By the effect of 'Red-Eyes', that's what!" He placed another card onto the last open Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one 'Toon' Monster from my hand, except 'Red-Eyes Toon Dragon', ignoring its Summoning Conditions."

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Toon Buster Blader' materialized face-up on the field.

"I Special Summon 'Toon Buster Blader'!"

Appearing onto the field from the face-up 'Toon Buster Blader' Monster Card, was a cartoony version of 'Buster Blader' (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300).

"Well, how about that? I control five powerful 'Toon' Monsters." joked Discord. "Each ready to finish you off on my next turn."

Indeed, they were...  
-'Toon Cannon Soldier' (ATK: 1400)  
-'Toon Dark Magician' (ATK: 2500)  
-'Toon Dark Magician Girl' (ATK: 2000)  
-'Red-Eyes Toon Dragon' (ATK: 2400)  
-'Toon Buster Blader' (ATK: 2600)

"Aren't my 'Toons' just the greatest? To me, they're the perfect lifeforms in the whole game. Easy to Summon, simple to protect with the correct cards, and highly effective in dishing out pain."

Thomas looked worried. "Five monsters..."

Over with Spencer, Skiff, and their parents...

"Thomas..." whispered Skiff.

Spencer remained silent. Could this be it for his rival? AT this point, it sure seemed like it. Meanwhile, over with the audience...

"Thomas..." whispered Molly.

"Is this how it will end?" asked Henry.

"Is he going to find a way out?" asked Philip.

"Five powerful 'Toon' Monsters are present." explained Edward. "Not only that, they can also attack directly, and Discord also has over 5000+ Life Points. Thomas would need a good draw if he wants to even survive the next turn."

Back in the duel field...

"What are you going to do now, Thomas-boy?" asked Discord. "Will you figure a way out of this situation before my next turn comes?"

Thomas remained quiet. He looked to his hand to see if anything he had could help him.

"I don't know if I can pull it off." The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "Maybe my next draw will change that." He looked up at his opponent and spoke aloud... "The duel's not over yet."

"Then show me what you've got." dared Discord.

With that said, Thomas drew a card and took his turn.

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 900)  
 **Deck** : 33  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Magician of Dark Illusion"

* * *

With a strategy formed, Thomas took and held out a card.

"I activate a Spell Card - 'Dark Magic Inheritance'!" he announced. "Thanks to this, I can add any Spell or Trap Card that specifically lists 'Dark Magician' or 'Dark Magician Girl' in its text from my Deck to my hand." Two cards emerged from the Graveyard and faded away into oblivion. "All I have to do is pay a cost of removing two Spell Cards from the Graveyard."

With the cost met, a card slid out from Thomas's Deck and was taken by the blue-haired boy. Looking at it with interest, he looked at both his monsters, and they glared right back.

"It's time."

'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl' both nodded in agreement. From there, Thomas slotted the card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. On cue, a familiar Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate 'Dark Burning Magic'!" Thomas announced. "When I control 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl', they will go and destroy every card on your side of the field, Discord!"

"It won't work!" objected Discord. "Remember 'Toon Kingdom's' effect? You can't target my 'Toon' Monsters with Card Effects!"

"Then allow me to shed some light on your card." retorted Thomas. "I activate the effect of the 'Magician Navigation' Trap Card in my Graveyard!"

The mentioned Trap Card materialized face-up on Thomas's side of the field.

"By removing it from the game, the effects of 'Toon Kingdom' are negated until the end of the turn since I control 'Dark Magician'."

The face-up 'Toon Kingdom' Spell Card found itself glitching out. From there, 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl' both raised and crossed their weapons together.

"Take down all of Discord's cards and attack him directly!" commanded Thomas. " **DARK BURNING MAGIC**!"

With a mighty blast from monsters, the face-up 'Toon Kingdom' Spell Card shattered into shards of glass (which took the book with it). Without a 'Toon World' Spell Card being on the field, all of Discord's monsters were forced to bite the dust (so to speak).

" **NO**!" Discord screamed in horror, as each of his monsters shattered into shards of glass. When the smoke cleared, all of his monsters were gone. "Unbelievable! My... My beloved 'Toon' Monsters are gone!"

The audience listened to the jolly man's seeming tantrum over the tide of battle turning into his opponent's favor.

"This is a nightmare! A bad dream! No! This can't really be happening!"

Back in the duel field, poor Discord wailed helplessly.

"Discord's 'Toons' are gone!" cheered Percy. "Now Thomas has the advantage!"

"Not only that-" Emily added. "-Discord had also lost most of his Life Points in the attack."

"One more attack like that, and Thomas will win!" cheered Rosie.

Back in the duel field, the standings were as followed...  
-Thomas (LP: 900)  
-Discord (LP: 1200)

"Thomas-boy has gotten better than ever before." Discord thought to himself. "The way he destroyed 'Toon Kingdom' and my monsters... He is no joke of a duelist..."

Over with Spencer, Skiff, and their parents...

"Thomas did it... He destroyed the 'Toon' Monsters!" rejoiced Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

"Thomas might have a chance to win!" added Skiff.

Spencer seemed to smile with approval; his rival was indeed the powerful duelist he wanted him to be. That way, he (Spencer) could finally defeat him (Thomas) when they next duel. Back in the duel field...

"Wonderful!" praised Discord, once he recovered from his brief breakdown. "Thomas-boy, you truly are a gifted duelist. I honestly cannot remember ever having such fun in a duel since a few years ago when I dueled Matty-boy personally. After that fun match, I simply never seemed to have any major fun in any of my other duels... until now."

Thomas stayed silent as he listened on.

"However, since you've proven yourself to me, I can't afford to play around anymore." The creator of Duel Monsters went on. "I must now duel with the greatest of honor and the strongest of strategies."

"Greatest of honor and strongest of strategies?" repeated Thomas. In his mind... "Does this mean what I think it does?"

Most of the audience knew this meant Discord was about to get serious... REALLY serious.

"It's my turn!" declared Discord, drawing a card. "It's time for the fun to return to my favor!"

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Discord J. Crawford (LP: 1200)  
 **Deck** : 34  
 **Current Hand (2)** : "Relinkuriboh" and "Pre-Preparation of Rites"

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Pre-Preparation of Rites'; along with 'Relinkuriboh' being in his hand, Discord had all he need to turn things back into his favor.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Pre-Preparation of Rites'!" The creator of Duel Monsters announced. "Thanks to the power of this card, I can add one Ritual Spell Card from my Deck to my hand while also adding one Ritual Monster Card from my Deck or Graveyard that is listed on the added Ritual Spell to my hand."

Two cards ejected from his Deck, and he took hold of them before adding both of the cards to his hand and taking another card out to be played instead.

"Now, watch as I Summon a new monster - 'Relinkuriboh'!"

Appearing onto the field was what looked like 'Kuriboh' with a Millennium Eye symbol on his back (Level: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200).

"'Relinkuriboh'?" blinked Thomas, just before realizing he wasn't alone. "Kuriboh?"

The spirit of Thomas's 'Kuriboh' had also appeared. Over in the audience, both Emily and Matt felt the presence of their respective 'Kuriboh' Monsters.

"Kuribon?" Emily blinked.

"Junkuriboh?" added Matt.

To their surprise, Kuribon and Junkuriboh both looked and seemed to be scared of this new 'Kuriboh' Monster controlled by Discord. In the duel field, Thomas could see that Kuriboh was scared of 'Relinkuriboh', too.

"Kuriboh, are you okay?" asked Thomas.

"Sorry, Thomas-boy, but 'Relinkuriboh' won't be around for much longer." interrupted Discord. He then held out another card. "I play a Ritual Spell Card - 'Black Illusion Ritual'!"

Appearing onto the field was a large urn-like object, and that meant one thing...

"Oh no..." worried Thomas.

"To Summon the monster I want, I must make an offering of monsters from my hand or field until the Star Level total equals 1 or greater." explained Discord. "And that monster...shall be 'Relinkuriboh'!"

'Relinkuriboh' was absorbed into the urn as a storm of dark magic energy began to erupt.

"And now..." laughed Discord, spreading both arms out in welcome. "I Ritual Summon one of my best monsters... Come forth - 'Relinquished'!"

An explosion came from the urn as a new figure came.

"Here it comes..." thought Thomas, while both 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl' braced themselves for the battle ahead.

Floating onto the field before Thomas and his monsters was the mighty 'Relinquished' (Level: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"As weak as ever..." started James.

"...but as deadly as ever." added Percy.

"Thomas had better watch himself." warned Stanley.

Back in the duel field...

"I've faced that monster in our first duel." said Thomas. "And it was what lead to my defeat..."

"Indeed, it has." nodded Discord. "Care to try your luck with it, again?"

"I've improved since then." The blue-haired boy pointed out. "I believe I shall."

"Then good luck stopping this... 'Relinquished', absorb "Dark Magician Girl' with Dark-Eyes Magic!"

'Relinquished' obeyed, creating a vortex with its midsection and sucking 'Dark Magician Girl' inside.

"With the power of 'Dark Magician Girl' drained, she becomes equipped to my monster." smirked Discord. "'Relinquished' will now gain the power of your absorbed monster."

On 'Relinquished', 'a trapped "Dark Magician Girl' cried out in pain as she felt her power being absorbed by the enemy monster. 'Relinquished', meanwhile, grew stronger (ATK: 0 - 2000/DEF: 0 - 1700).

"And seeing as Relinkuriboh was tributed for something-" Discord went on, drawing another card. "-I can draw one card."

From there, a facedown card materialized on the field behind the creepy monster.

"I set this card facedown... My turn is now over!"

"My turn!" announced Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 900)  
 **Deck** : 31  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Multiply", "Detonate", "Monster Rebirth", "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh", "Magician of Dark Illusion", and "Dark Magic Expanded"

* * *

His hand now contained 'Multiply', 'Detonate', 'Monster Rebirth', 'The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh', 'Magician of Dark Illusion', and the drawn 'Dark Magic Expanded'.

"I have to get rid of 'Relinquished' and save 'Dark Magician Girl'." Thomas thought to himself. "'Dark Magician' is still strong enough to take it down..." He then spoke aloud. "I first set one card facedown."

Discord watched with interest as a facedown card materialized on his opponent's side of the field. From there, the blue-haired boy entered the Battle Phase...

"'Dark Magician'-" commanded Thomas. "-attack 'Relinquished' and free 'Dark Magician Girl' from its power!"

'Dark Magician' obeyed and fired a blast of black magic at 'Relinquished'. Just then...

"Trap Card, open!" announced Discord, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "'Enchanted Javelin'! While this won't stop your attack, it will allow me to target your attacking monster and increase my Life Points based on its current Attack Power!"

The creator of Duel Monsters gained more Life Points (LP: 3700).

"No matter, I'll take down 'Relinquished' either way!" insisted Thomas.

From there...

"And now... I activate 'Relinquished's' Sacrifice Shield effect!" Discord announced.

Suddenly, 'Relinquished' turned itself into a shield as the blast hit 'Dark Magician Girl' instead.

"WHAT?!" Thomas cringed, watching as his own monster got destroyed. "My monster was-?"

"Oh dear, I think I've forgotten to mention something about my monster..." teased Discord. "If you were to try attacking 'Relinquished' while it was equipped, your own monster will take the hit, and you'll take the damage instead! As so..."

Thomas growled (LP: 400). "You were holding her hostage just to protect yourself. I can never forgive a despicable act like that!"

"Oh, come now, Thomas-boy..." Discord chortled, motioning his arms like he was shrugging. "It's all just a friendly game. Besides, you're currently acting like you're in-love with 'Dark Magician Girl'. What would Emily think of that?"

Thomas immediately stopped. In the audience...

"Discord roasted him good!" laughed James.

"I'll admit that was funny." Henry added, trying to hold in a snicker.

"I'll say!" guffawed Gordon.

"Knock it off, you tthree." scolded Mavis. She then spoke to Emily. "I wouldn't take Discord's words seriously, Emily. He's just trying to joke around."

"I know, Mavis, I know." reassured the dark green-haired girl.

"Glad to-a hear that." smiled Gina.

"Yeah." agreed Liz.

Back in the duel field...

"It's just the idea of it." Thomas pointed out. "'Dark Magician Girl' is a very dear friend of mine, and you've tricked me into destroying her. I hate it when my friends get hurt. But when they get hurt because of me, it makes the matter worse."

"Even then, we all make mistakes." said Discord wisely. "They may hurt, but we do learn from them."

Thomas said nothing to that. This allowed Discord to continue speaking.

"Do you know what your biggest flaw is?"

The blue-haired boy still said nothing.

"It's your pride." Discord pointed out. "You take things in life far too seriously for your own good."

Thomas frowned. "My pride..."

"If you're not careful-" The jolly man went on, drawing a card "-it could lead you to your downfall."

In the audience...

"Thomas..." murmured Emily.

"With Thomas's turn being over, I wonder what our Dad will try next?" Carlie wondered.

"Most likely a finishing move." answered Zack. "Once he uses 'Relinguished's' effect again, Thomas is done for." He then frowned. "Either that, or show off a new card he's been working on."

"That's a likely though." agreed Ashima.

Back in the duel field...

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : Discord J. Crawford (LP: 3700)  
 **Deck** : 32  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Pot of Greed"

* * *

On cue, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed." said Discord, drawing two more cards. "From this card, I can draw two cards."

His drawn cards were Monster Cards ('Jigen Bakudan' and 'Millennium-Eyes Illusionist'). From there...

"And now, 'Relinquished'... Use the power of Dark-Eyes Magic to absorb 'Dark Magician'!"

'Relinquished' obeyed, opening up its midsection to absorb the purple-haired, male Spellcaster. 'Dark Magician' tried to resist, but instead cried out as he got sucked inside.

"'Dark Magician'!" Thomas cried out, reaching out in protest.

"Gone, but not forgotten." chuckled Discord. "As so..."

'Relinquished' lowered its flaps, revealing the trapped 'Dark Magician'. From there, the Battle Phase commenced...

"Attack, Thomas-boy direct with Pilfered Power Attack!"

'Relinquished' obeyed (ATK: 0 - 2500), draining 'Dark Magician' of his power for the enemy Spellcaster-Type monster's own use, while preparing to fire a powerful blast at Thomas.

"Facedown card, open!" The blue-haired boy announced. From there, his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh'! This lets me add 'Kuriboh' from my Deck to my hand."

"And are you going to use it to protect your Life Points?" asked Discord curiously.

Thomas smirked. "Not this time. I have something far better in mind to protect my Life Points."

"Like what?"

The creator of Duel Monsters got his answer when, all of a sudden, a new, shadowed monster appeared on Thomas's side of the field in a defensive stance.

"Say hello to 'Magician of Dark Illusion'!" declared Thomas. "Since I've activated a Spell or Trap Card during your turn, except during the Damage Step, I'm able to Special Summon this monster. While face-up on the field, its name is treated as 'Dark Magician'."

'Magician of Dark Illusion' resembled 'Dark Magician' in a way, but was like a shadow of the monster (Level: 7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2500).

"Because my monster is in defense mode with 2500 Defense Points, your 'Relinquished' won't be able to break through to reach my Life Points!"

The blast from the powered up 'Relinquished' fired, but 'Magician of Dark Illusion' blocked it with a shielding spell.

"Not too shabby, Thomas-boy." praised Discord, who then smirked. "But I'm not finished with my turn." He took and readied a card. "It's time to introduce another of my new cards. It will literally ' _blow_ ' you into many pieces in seconds!"

Thomas looked worried. From there, Discord placed his card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"I Summon the living time bomb monster known as 'Jigen Bakudan'!"

Appearing onto the field was, as Discord had described, what looked like a living bomb with arms (Level: 2/ATK: 200/DEF: 1000).

"'Jigen Bakudan'?" blinked Thomas. "But it has hardly any Attack Points."

In the audience...

"That's a card we've never seen before?" blinked Percy. "It only has 200 Attack Points."

"Why would Discord Summon it?" asked Molly.

Back in the duel field...

"'Jigen Bakudan' is a monster that cannot be targeted for an attack." explained Discord. "Not only that, but it's basically on a time limit."

"A time limit?" blinked Thomas. "Explain yourself, Discord."

"Once the time limit is up-" continued Discord, just as an image of his monster exploding was shown. "-'Jigen Bakudan' will self-destruct. This will take out every single monster on my side of the field, and inflicting damage to the owners of the destroyed monsters."

Thomas was shocked. Over in the audience...

"I'm sorta confused." commented Rosie. "What will this mean if 'Jigen Bakudan' explodes?"

"Both 'Relinquished' and 'Dark Magician' will be destroyed." explained Edward. "However, Discord won't lose any Life Points due to 'Relinquished' having zero Attack Points."

"But 'Dark Magician' originally belonged to Thomas." Emily added to that. "As a result, Thomas will lose 2500 Life Points from the effect of 'Jigen Bakudan'!"

"But that means Thomas will lose!" protested Percy.

Back in the duel field...

"Sorry, Thomas-boy, but since 'Jigen Bakudan' cannot be selected as a target for an attack, all you can do is defend until the timer goes off at your 2nd End Phase after this card was played." Discord pointed out. "With 'Dark Magician' absorbed by 'Relinquished', I have the perfect offense to fight your other monsters. 'Magician of Dark Illusion may have equal Defense Power, even it cannot punch through my monster." He then grinned more wickedly. "And even if you do manage to get a strong enough monster out, attacking 'Relinquished' will only get your 'Dark Magician' destroyed and your Life Points either damaged or fully depleted."

Thomas merely looked on in defiance. In his mind, however, it was a different story...

"I guess this is it... If I can't formulate a plan before the end of my few turns, I can say goodbye to my Life Points... But with 'Dark Magician' currently tied up with 'Relinquished', it can pick off my other monsters, and attacking won't do any good. Am I really going to lose the duel? At this point, it sure seems like it..."

Was this really the end for Thomas? Or will a miracle save him on his upcoming turns? That's for you to find out...next time!

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	45. Rematch with the Creator (3)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up in the beaches of Brighton, Thomas could only stare on in shock. How was he going to defeat Discord at a time like this? He was vastly outmatched against the creator of Duel Monsters.

"How?" Thomas asked himself. "How am I going to win this duel?"

Last turn, Discord had not only used 'Relinquished' to capture Thomas's 'Dark Magician', but he had now summoned a living bomb-like monster called 'Jigen Bakudan' that would not only detonate and destroy all monsters on the field, but it would also hit Thomas with damage equal to his monster's attack.

"Dammit! What can I do?!"

"Thomas Billinton..." echoed a voice inside the blue-haired boy's head.

Thomas was surprised. "Huh? W-Who was that?"

(new scene...)

Before long, Thomas found himself within the same dark area where he first discovered 'Enlightenment Paladin'. Looking around, he was trying to find the source of the voice.

"Hello?" The blue-haired boy called out. "Who's there?"

Before long, Thomas discovered a number of cards on display. They were as followed...  
-'Pot of Greed'  
-'Mystical Space Typhoon'  
-'Dark Magic Expanded' ('Dark Magician', 'Magician of Dark Illusion', and 'Dark Magician Girl')

The last card, however, was one that Thomas had never seen before.

"Is this...?"

It was an Xyz Monster Card. The artwork featured a Spellcaster-Type monster wielding a scepter and wearing an outfit that resembled 'Dark Magician's' outfit, but the outfit was colored differently. It had the following stats:  
-Rank: 7  
-Attack: 2300  
-Defense: 2800  
-Materials: 2 Level 7 Spellcaster-Type monsters

"Thomas..." The voice called out once more (male). "If you want a chance to win, use those cards and Summon me..."

"Summon you?" repeated Thomas. "But who are you? What's your name?"

"You will know when you play me."

(new scene...)

Thomas suddenly found himself back in his duel.

"Huh?" The blue-haired boy blinked, looking around in confusion. "What?"

In the audience...

"Is Thomas okay?" asked James R..

"Not sure." answered Ashima. "But it's currently his turn, and he has not much time left before 'Jigen Bakudan' explodes."

"Thomas..." murmured Emily.

Back in the field, Thomas started to have a flashback to one of Ashima's duels...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Ashima had activated the 'Cross Xyz' Spell Card, and was attempting an Xyz Summon.

"Now... I overlay the Level 4 'Swallowtail Butterspy' and Rank 4 'Photon Papilloperative'! With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network!" The black-haired Indian girl announced in triumph.

And the Xyz Summon sequence began, as the black-haired Indian girl started to speak a Summon Chant...

" ** _The one who rules over all the Butterflies - take flight and show no mercy upon the wicked_**!"

The light show started dimming as a new monster was shown in a silhouette-like way.

" ** _Xyz Summon_**!" shouted Ashima. " ** _Descend now, Rank 4 - 'Photon Alexandra Queen'_**!"

The silhouette dropped to show a new majestic, butterfly-like monster (Rank: 4/ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1200).

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end as Thomas closed his eyes.

"Perhaps this is why I was meant to watch Ashima and Matt's duel..." he thought to himself. "It was to help prepare me for this moment... A new monster was calling out to me, and I could feel its heart pulsing and waiting for me to play it." The blue-haired boy opened his eyes. "I will not fail in Summoning him!"

Discord was surprised. "Despite being locked in a difficult situation, Thomas-boy looks like he will find a way to fight back."

* * *

 **Title: Rematch with the Creator, Part 3**

* * *

After a few moments of silence...

"It's my turn, Discord!" Thomas declared, drawing a card. "I'm going to turn this duel around... Right here, right now!"

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 400)  
 **Deck** : 29  
 **Current Hand (5)** : "Detonate", "Monster Rebirth", "Kuriboh" "Dark Magic Expanded", and "Pot of Greed"  
 **Jigen Bakudan's Effect** : 1 End Phase

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card; one of the cards in his vision!

"I'll start my comeback with my own copy of 'Pot of Greed'!" began Thomas, just as the 'Spot of Greed' Spell Card. He then drew two more cards. "Now I draw my own two cards."

His drawn cards were 'Black Illusion' (Trap Card) and 'Mystical Space Typhoon' (Spell Card), and the latter was another card Thomas needed.

"My second card will be 'Mystical Space Typhoon'!" The blue-haired boy went on, just as the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "Now, I'll target and destroy one Spell or Trap Card on your side of the field."

A large cyclone blew across the field and caused 'Dark Magician' to vanish.

"What?!" cried Discord. "You've targeted your own 'Dark Magician'?!"

"As he had been equipped to your 'Relinquished'-" explained Thomas. "-'Dark Magician' was able to be treated as an Equip Spell Card. And now, 'Relinquished' will lose its Attack and Defense bonuses."

'Relinquished' grew weaker (ATK: 2500 - 0/DEF: 2100 - 0). Just then, 'Magician of Dark Illusion' raised his weapon up.

"Not only that, but playing a Spell Card during my turn activates 'Magician of Dark Illusion's' effect. Be reborn - 'Dark Magician'!"

Within seconds, 'Dark Magician' returned to the field.

"Ha! I was expecting that, Thomas-boy!" laughed Discord, sending a card from his hand to the Graveyard. "'Millennium-Eyes Illusionist', awaken your power!"

On cue, a re-colored version of 'Dark-Eyes Illusionist' appeared on the duel field.

"What?!" Thomas cringed. "'Millennium-Eyes Illusionist'?"

In the audience...

"Another of our Dad's new cards..." murmured Michael.

"And it looks like the 'Dark-Eyes Illusionist' Sailor John used against Thomas in their duel." added Emily.

Back in the duel field...

"This is how 'Millennium-Eyes Illusionist' works..." began Discord. "I can discard it from my hand to the Graveyard to allow myself to target one Effect Monster on your side of the field and equip that monster to 'Relinquished' as if it were equipped by 'Relinquished's' effect."

'Relinquished' opened its mid section again for another vortex, this time to try and suck in 'Magician of 'Dark Illusion'.

"Not this time!" declared Thomas.

"Huh?!"

On cue, a Quick-Play Spell Card called 'Dark Magic Expanded' materialized face-up on the field.

"I counter with a Spell Card - 'Dark Magic Expanded'!" explained Thomas, who had two fingers braced onto a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "With it, I can apply up to three effects in sequence based on the number of 'Dark Magician' and/or 'Dark Magician Girl' Monster Cards on the field and in the Graveyard."

On cue, the spirit of 'Dark Magician Girl' briefly appeared to join her two allies.

"I count three of 'em! 'Magician of Dark Illusion', while it is on the field, is treated as a 'Dark Magician'."

Suddenly, a barrier of magic formed around the three Spellcaster-Type monsters.

"Effect 1 - One DARK-Attribute Spellcaster-Type monster on the field gains 1000 Attack Points until the end of this turn." continued Thomas. "I choose 'Dark Magician' for the effect!"

'Dark Magician's' Attack Power rose (ATK: 2500 - 3500).

"Effect 2 - For this turn, you cannot activate cards and effects in response to my Spell or Trap Cards or effect activation, also Spells or Trap Cards I control cannot be destroyed by any of your Card Effects."

"But it's the third effect you want, isn't it?" demanded Discord.

'Dark Magician Girl' raised her wand and chanted a spell.

"Effect 3 - DARK-Attribute Spellcaster-Type monsters I currently control are unaffected by all of your Card Effects until the end of this turn." finished Thomas. "As so... 'Millennium-Eyes Illusion's' effect is negated!"

'Relinquished' suddenly shorted out and backed off.

"No way... 'Relinquished' wasn't able to gain control of your own monster!" cried Discord, now growing very frustrated. From there, he went and said something that seemed highly out of character for him... "No fair!"

Thomas merely smirked in response.

"Oh well... Is there anything else you'd like to do for your turn, Thomas-boy?"

"As a matter of fact-" The blue-haired boy was saying. "-I do have something in mind."

Then, to everyone else's surprise, an Overlay Network began to form on Thomas's side of the field.

"With some help from Ashima..." said Thomas. "I overlay the Level 7 'Dark Magician' and 'Magician of Dark Illusion'! With these two Spellcaster monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

The two Spellcaster-Type monsters turned into purple auras and flew into the network.

"This is unexpected..." whispered Discord.

In the audience...

"Thomas is attempting an Xyz Summon!" cried Stanley.

"Amazing!" came from Henry.

"But Thomas has no Xyz-related Monster Cards in his Extra Deck!" protested James.

"He didn't have any Synchro Monsters before 'Enlightenment Paladin' came to him." Percy pointed out.

"Even then-" Emily spoke up. "-what could Thomas possible make using his two Level 7 Spellcaster monsters?"

Back in the duel field, the Xyz Summon sequence commenced as Thomas began a Summon Chant for it...

" ** _Sage who bears the honor of the Magician Family, let loose your power and let it shine in the darkness_**!"

The sequence then grew more and more intense as Discord watched with complete shock.

"Is Thomas-boy-" he thought to himself. "-performing another miracle?"

Over with the main owners of Boxford Corporation...

"Billinton... Your knowledge of the game has allowed you to perform such a move." Spencer thought to himself, looking neutrel on the play. "Go on... Finish your task!"

Back in the duel field, the Summon Chant continued...

" ** _The powers of the 'Dark Magician' and his shadow will flow through this new form and its potential will unfold before the world_**!" continued Thomas. From there, he raised his right hand into the air. " ** _Xyz SUMMON_**!"

A new card materialized onto a Monster Field slot on the blue-haired boy's Duel Disk. In addition, the Xyz Summon sequence had started to die down...

" ** _Show yourself, Rank 7... Master of all Magicians - 'EBON HIGH MAGICIAN'_**!"

Appearing onto the field slowly was the very same Spellcaster-Type monster from the card in Thomas's vision. It was a human male that wielded a scepter and wore clothing like 'Dark Magician', but, again, the outfit was colored much differently.

"'E-E-Ebon High...Magician'?" stuttered Discord, looking frightened.

The audience watched in amazement at what Thomas had done just now.

"Watch and listen well, Discord J. Crawford." boomed Thomas. "With what I have done just now, I have officially mastered all of the Summon Sequences you have created for the game thus far!"

Several quick flashbacks ensured...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

First up was Thomas's duel with Philip...

"Fusion!" narrated Thomas.

On cue, 'Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts' and 'Berfomet' both briefly appeared on the field before being sucked into the face-up 'Polymerization' Spell Card.

"I Fusion Summon 'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast'!" announced Flashback Thomas.

The mighty two-headed beast appeared onto the field with a mighty roar (Level: 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800).

(new scene...)

Next was Thomas's duel against Ashima...

"Ritual!" narrated Thomas.

On cue, 'Beta The Magnet Warrior' and a monster called 'Beginning Knight' both materialized onto the field before turning into energy and being absorbed into the doorway.

" ** _RITUAL SUMMON_**!" shouted Flashback Thomas, placing a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. " ** _Appear before the enemy - 'Black Luster Soldier'_**!"

When the energy faded away, the familiar red-haired warrior wearing yellow/blue armor and wielding a sword and shield materialized on the field (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

(new scene...)

Next was Thomas's duel with Matt...

"Synchro!" narrated Thomas.

'Tuning Magician' struck her tuning fork before turning herself into a Synchro Ring. From there, as the symbols 7 plus 1 equals 8 were shown, 'Dark Magician' leaped into the Synchro Ring...

" ** _SYNCHRO SUMMON_**!" Flashback Thomas screamed in a powerful, hot-blooded way.

Raised his hand into the air, a new card materialized out of thin-air and in-between Thomas's fingers. From there, the light began to fade away and reveal a new monster.

" ** _Appear, Level 8... Magical Swordsman of Awakening - 'Enlightenment Paladin'_**!"

Appearing to the field in a burst of light was the robed swordsman Thomas had seen in his vision. Brandishing its swords, the new monster gave a battle cry and posed for battle (Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashbacks ceased.

"And last, but not least, Xyz!"

'Ebon High Magician' finished lowering himself onto the field (Rank: 7/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2800). The audience burst into loud cheers for the blue-haired boy's magnificent play. They were especially overjoyed that he had mastered all of the major Summon Techniques created up until now. Back in the duel field, Discord seemed to snicker quietly before bursting into loud, seemingly sinister laughter, much to Thomas's concern.

"That was wonderful, Thomas-boy!" The creator of Duel Monsters praised. "Not even I expected you to pull something like that off. But, ha ha ha, I'm afraid it will not be enough to win you the duel!"

'Jigen Bakudan's' timer was ticking.

"Once you end your turn, you'll be down to one last turn before 'Jigen Bakudan' goes boom!"

"I may not be able to take 'Jigen Bakudan' down in battle-" retorted Thomas, entering the Battle Phase. "-but 'Relinquished' is still easy pickings!"

'Ebon High Magician' got ready to attack.

"Strike 'Relinquished' down, 'Ebon High Magician'!"

'Ebon High Magician' obeyed, firing a blast of magic from his scepter at the seeming weak 'Relinquished' (ATK: 0).

"My 'Relinquished' is not going anywhere!" announced Discord, just as a card emerged from the Graveyard. "Watch as 'Relinkuriboh' protects my baby!"

The 'Kuriboh' Monster suddenly reappeared on the and shielded 'Relinquished' from the magical blast from 'Relinkuriboh'.

"What?!" cried Thomas.

Discord chuckled (LP: 1400). "While I couldn't protect myself from the Battle Damage, I did protect 'Relinquished' from destruction. You see, when a monster I control is attacked by the opponent, I can remove 'Relinkuriboh' from the game and stop your monster from destroying my own. Nice try, though."

Thomas scowled for a moment at his failed attack, but then recovered quickly to try and taunt his opponent.

"So, I see... Unfortunately, my turn is not done yet, Discord." He took three cards from his hand. "I set two cards facedown and Summon 'Kuriboh' in attack mode."

Two facedown cards materialized behind "Ebon High Magician', followed by the appearance of 'Kuriboh' (Level: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200).

"My turn has ended!" announced Thomas.

Discord stared on curiously. "Two set cards... I don't know what Thomas-boy is up to, but that 'Ebon High Magician' is going to be trouble unless I do something about it." He then seemed to scowl intensely. "Ngh... Such a minor annoyance!"

'Jigen Bakudan' counted down from 2 to 1.

"It's my turn!" The creator of Duel Monsters announced, drawing a card. "Since you've pulled off something so amazing, Thomas-boy, I must now show you my own trump card!"

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : Discord J. Crawford (LP: 1400)  
 **Deck** : 29  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Card of Demise"

* * *

He looked at his drawn card.

"Of course, I can just absorb 'Ebon High Magician' using 'Relinquished's' effect - it's strong enough to allow me to win with a direct attack..." Discord thought to himself, before seeming to scowl once more. "But... I'm sure the same trick won't work twice on Thomas-boy." He held his drawn card. "I play a card from Spencer-boy's Deck!"

Thomas gasped. "'Card of Demise'!"

"Correct." nodded Discord, drawing five cards. "This card allows me to draw until I have five cards in my hand. But then I must discard my hand after five turns have gone by."

His new hand contained 'Illusionist Faceless Magician', 'Polymerization', 'Thousand-Eyes Idol', 'Mirror Force', and 'Floodgate Trap Hole'.

"Dearie me, it looks like you won't even survive this turn, Thomas-boy."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Thomas.

"I'm going to power 'Relinquished' even further." The jolly man pointed out, taking and readying two cards from his newly drawn hand.. On cue, the 'Polymerization' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, followed by the 'Thousand-Eyes Idol' Monster Card also appearing face-up on the field. "And what better way than doing it with 'Polymerization'?"

Back with the audience...

"I bet I know what's coming next!" cried James.

"Here comes our Dad's ace monster!" added Carlie.

"Mama Mia!" finished Gina.

"Look out, Thomas!" called Emily.

Back in the duel field...

"I did enjoy our duel little, Thomas-boy-" said Discord. "-but this is where it all ends." He then gave the command. "'Relinquished' and 'Thousand-Eyes Idol', merge and become one of the most feared creatures in the game!"

The multi-eyed creature ('Thousand-Eyes Idol') briefly appeared on the field before fusing with 'Relinquished'. But instead of the usual Fusion Summon sequence going on, 'Relinquished' started to change color and a slight change in its body. Once the transformation sequence was done, there it was...

" **'THOUSAND-EYES RESTRICT'**!"

The evolved form of 'Relinquished' stood tall and proud (Level: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"'Thousand-Eyes Restrict'!" Ryan exclaimed in surprise.

"Creepy..." shivered Liz.

"It's the monster that defeated Thomas before." Gordon pointed out.

A flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Both the 'Dark Magician Girl' and 'Dark Paladin' started to feel weakened by the monster's opened eyes, like they couldn't attack or defend themselves.

"What are you doing to my monsters?" demanded Thomas.

"My 'Thousand-Eyes Restrict' is using its Thousand-Eyes Spell to paralyze your monsters. Now they cannot attack or defend themselves." Discord explained. "But that's the least of your problems."

"Man, this is getting bad again..." groaned Gordon.

"You said it..." agreed James. "Just when Thomas was finally turning the tables on Discord, this happens."

"Now, my 'Thousand-Eyes', activate your Absorption Force!"

Suddenly, both 'Dark Magician Girl' and 'Dark Paladin' started getting drawn to the fearsome looking Spellcaster-like monster on Discord's field.

"My monsters!" cried Thomas. "What's happening?!"

"My 'Thousand-Eyes Restrict' has the ability to absorb your monsters and gain their attack points." explained Discord. "And what's more... they turn over to MY side of the field."

The crowd did not like hearing that bit of news one bit.

"No!" cried Thomas. He looked at the cards, hoping he had something left to save him (he didn't).

"I'm sorry, dear lad." Discord said apologetically. "While I commend you on getting this far, I'm afraid your best has failed you. Now watch as my monster gains the power from both of your monsters."

'Thousand-Eyes Restrict's' two cocoon-like flaps revealed the two captured monsters, and their power was transferred to their enemy (ATK: 0 - 5700/DEF: 0 - 4600).

"'Thousand-Eyes Restrict', attack Thomas-boy directly!" called Discord. "Pilfered Power!"

The monster obeyed, channelling the power of its captives through a magical electric streak, causing both monsters to groan in pain. Then, once it gained all the power it needed, 'Thousand-Eyes Restrict' fired a beam from its eye towards Thomas.

"THOMAS!" Emily and the others cried out in horror as the attack hit their friend, causing dust to fly.

When the dust and smoke all cleared, Thomas was shown lying on the ground as what left of his Life Points dropped to zero (LP: 0).

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"But that was back then, Gordon." Emily pointed out.

"Thomas has gotten much better since that day." added Edward.

Gordon sighed. "I know, I know..."

Back in the duel field...

"As an 'Eyes Restrict' Fusion Monster was Summoned-" said Discord, adding another card to his hand. "-I can add 'Millennium-Eyes Illusionist' to my hand by its own effect."

"Not that card again..." groaned Thomas.

"But it'll have to wait... So long as 'Thousand-Eyes Restrict' is on the field, no monsters on your side of the field are able to attack or defend themselves."

'Thousand-Eyes Restrict' began to open it's eyes.

"Use your Thousand-Eyes Spell, now!" commanded Discord.

Beams shot from the eyes towards 'Ebon High Magician'. But before they could effect him...

"Not this time!" announced Thomas. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, 'Ebon High Magician' will let me activate a Quick-Play Spell Card or Trap Card from my hand during your turn!"

One of the overlay units flew into 'Ebon High Magician's' staff as a card in Thomas's hand revealed itself to be...

"Trap Card - 'Black Illusion', activate!"

"What?!" gasped Discord. "'Black Illusion'?"

'Ebon High Magician' then faded from 'Thousand-Eyes Restrict's' gaze.

"For the rest of the turn-" explained Thomas. "-all DARK Spellcaster-Type monsters with 2000 or more Attack Points I currently control lose their effects, but they are now immune to being destroyed by battle and are unaffected by your Card Effects. This means that not only can your 'Thousand-Eyes Restrict' no longer bring harm to my 'Magician', but neither can your 'Millennium-Eyes Illusionist'!"

"Impossible!" cried Discord.

"And I'm not finished." Thomas went on, making the jolly man even more worried. From there... "Facedown card, open - 'Multiply'!"

The blue-haired boy's first set card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Now, I'll tribute 'Kuriboh' and Special Summon four 'Kuriboh Tokens' in its place!"

'Kuriboh' then began to multiply into four clones.

"'Kuriboh'..." whispered Discord.

"What's Thomas up to?" quizzed Michael.

"What could 'Kuriboh' do to help him?" added Axel.

"I think we're about to find out." put in Edward.

And find out they would...

"I have one more set card to play." continued Thomas. "This will be the end of 'Thousand-Eyes Restrict'!" His last facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "'Detonate'!"

Discord recoiled. "Oh no!"

The four 'Kuriboh Tokens' began glowing as they charged towards Discord's side of the field.

"'Detonate' allows me to tribute all of my 'Kuribohs' or 'Kuriboh Tokens' to destroy as many cards you currently control, Discord." explained Thomas. "I cannot declare an attack with 'Ebon High Magician', but I can target your other cards with stuff like this!"

Two 'Kuriboh' took hold of 'Thousand-Eyes Restrict', while the other two took hold of 'Jigen Bakudan'.

"Take 'em down, little guys!"

The 'Kuriboh Tokens' exploded like land mines, clouding Discord's side of the field with smoke. In the audience...

"That should do it!" smiled Percy.

"That was Discord's last chance." added James.

Sadly, that wasn't to be the case... Back on the duel field, the smoke was beginning to clear away. As it did, two pairs of glowing yellowish eyes were shown.

"Huh?" blinked Thomas. "Didn't I-?"

Discord chuckled. "I'm afraid this duel isn't quite over yet, Thomas-boy. By destroying 'Thousand-Eyes Restrict', you've allowed me to Special Summon my secret weapon."

"S-Secret Weapon?"

"Yes." nodded Discord. "'Thousand-Eyes Restrict' was not my ONLY ace; I actually have two of them."

Sinister laughter was heard from within the smoke, much to the audience's discomfort.

"I don't like the sound of that..." shivered Gordon.

"Make that me, too." put in Mavis.

Liz felt frightened. "Ryan? Do you know what it is?"

"I'm afraid I don't." admitted Ryan.

Back in the duel field, the smoke cleared away to reveal...a three-headed Spellcaster-Type monster.

"Meet one of my newest creations... 'Illusionist Faceless Magician'." announced Discord.

Two of the three heads belonging to 'Illusionist Faceless Magician' giggled evilly (Level: 5/ATK: 1200/DEF: 2200).

"Another new card we know nothing about?" exclaimed Carlie.

"Seems like it." agreed Zack. "It looks to be a retrained version of 'Illusionist Faceless Mage'."

"So, this is...'Illusionist Faceless Magician'..." stuttered Thomas. "But how did you-?"

"When a 'Eyes Restrict' Monster is destroyed-" explained Discord. "-I can Special Summon 'Illusionist Faceless Magician' from either my hand or Graveyard by its own effect."

From there, two facedown cards materialized on the field behind the new monster.

"Now, I'll set two cards facedown and call it a turn." The jolly man concluded. "I may have lost my two monsters, including my time bomber 'Jigen Bakudan', to your 'Kuribohs', Thomas-boy, but that only resulted in the Summon of 'Illusionist Faceless Magician'."

Thomas grimaced in response.

"Unfortunately for you, Thomas-boy, you have a very low chance of defeating me. Whatever you try next, I'll be prepared to counter it easily. This duel will soon end in my victory, Thomas-boy. You may have gotten this far in your career, but it will not be easy to beat the creator."

In the audience...

"He's right." admitted Scott. "Discord is extremely difficult to defeat, and I barely won against him that time. I'm sorry to say this, but your friend Thomas doesn't stand a chance."

"At this point-" agreed Gordon. "-I'm starting to agree..."

"No!" interrupted Emily. "I refuse to believe Thomas will lose the duel to Discord!"

"Emily?" blinked Ashima.

"My Tommy has gotten so much better as a duelist since his first defeat at the hands of Discord following their first duel. I just know he'll win the rematch, and I will not stop giving up on him! And if you guys really are his friends, the rest of you won't give up on him, either!"

After a moment of silence from the party...

"Emily..." whispered Rosie. She then looked determined. "She's right; we can't go and believe that Thomas will lose."

"He's been through far too much for us to turn our backs on him." added Henry.

"We're his friends, and friends look out for each other." put in Toby.

Percy stood up from his seat. "You can do it, Thomas! My best friend!"

Thomas looked back up to the crowd.

"Go, Thomas, go!" called out Philip.

"A True Duelist never gives up." added Stanley. "You have to keep fighting and show everyone what you can do!"

"Thomas, you're the leader!" called out Stephen, who was in another part of the audience with Bridget and their Grandparents.

Over with Spencer, Skiff, and their parents...

"Don't give up, Thomas!" called Skiff.

"Remember all that you've learned!" came from Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

Spencer remained silent, but in his mind... "Billinton... Show everyone here, especially Discord, that you're a True Duelist!"

Before long, more and more people in the stadium began to cheer for Thomas. Yes, they were all counting on him... He had to win the duel and become ' ** _King of Games_** '. Double yes, Thomas WOULD win the duel in someway...

"Discord J. Crawford-" he finally spoke up. "-this will be my last turn."

Discord blinked. "Last turn, you say?"

"Yes." nodded Thomas, motioning his Duel Disk up. "My last turn will end with my victory."

"I don't see how you'll pull it off, even though you're commanding 'Ebon High Magician'."

"We shall let the cards decide that for us." From there, Thomas drew a card with the ever awesome Destiny Draw. "It's my TUUUUUURRRRRRNNNNNN!"

* * *

 **Turn Fourteen** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 400)  
 **Deck** : 26  
 **Current Hand (2)** : "Monster Rebirth" and "Dark Magical Circle"

* * *

His drawn card was revealed to be...'Dark Magical Circle'. From there, Thomas took and held out a card from his hand.

"Go, 'Monster Rebirth'! I can add one Monster Card from my Graveyard back into the Deck!"

A Monster Card ('Dark Magician') slid from Thomas's Graveyard, and the blue-haired boy took hold of it.

"I choose to put 'Dark Magician' into my Deck." Thomas went on, shuffling his Deck and re-slotting it into the Duel Disk. "Soon, my ace monster will rise again."

"But how?" demanded Discord.

Without responding, Thomas took and held his last card out.

"I activate a Continuous Spell Card - 'Dark Magical Circle'! It allows me to look at the top three cards of my Deck and add 'Dark Magician' or a Spell/Trap Card that lists 'Dark Magician' in its text, among them, directly to my hand."

Then, just like magic, three cards were drawn from the Deck and shown to Thomas. Upon seeing one of them, Thomas smiled big.

"My loyal servant, you're back again..." The blue-haired boy whispered.

The cards were shown to be 'Thousand Knives', 'Dark Magician', and 'Illusion Magic'. From there, Thomas selected 'Dark Magician' and added it to his hand.

"I'll add 'Dark Magician' to my hand." From there, Thomas entered the Battle Phase. "And now, I'll send 'Ebon High Magician' to strike down 'Illusionist Faceless Magician'!"

'Ebon High Magician' obeyed, raising his scepter and going in for an attack on the weaker monster.

"Unfortunately, that won't work." cut in Discord. His first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "Trap Card - 'Holy Barrier - Mirror Force'!"

"What?!" cried Thomas.

'Ebon High Magician' charged and fired a blast from his scepter. The attack soon struck an invisible shield around 'Illusionist Faceless Magician', reflecting it back, striking, and destroying 'Ebon High Magician'.

"'Mirror Force' activates when the opponent declares an attack, and it immediately destroys all of their monsters that are in attack mode." smirked Discord. "Looks to me like your final attack has ended in complete failure, Thomas-boy."

Thomas suddenly smiled. "Oh, I doubt that."

"Hm?"

All of a sudden, 'Dark Magician' reappeared on the field in the place of 'Ebon High Magician' (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100). Discord was most shocked to see Thomas's ace monster back on the field, once more.

"When 'Ebon High Magician' is destroyed-" Thomas was explaining. "-I can Special Summon a DARK-Attribute Spellcaster-Type monster from my hand or Deck, and then I can target and destroy one card the opponent controls."

"WHAT?!"

'Dark Magician' raised his scepter forth and fired a blast of black magic, striking and destroying 'Illusionist Faceless Magician' in one blow.

"With 'Illusionist Faceless Magician' gone, I will strike the final blow!" declared Thomas.

Discord recovered. "Or will you? I still have one more card to play."

Thomas scowled, figuring that this had to be too easy. From there, the jolly man's last set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be...

"Trap Card, open - 'Floodgate Trap Hole'!" announced Discord. "As you've Summoned a monster, I get to target and switch your 'Dark Magician' into facedown defense position, and prevent it from changing its battle position."

Before 'Dark Magician' could be struck by a huge tidal wave coming from the face-up Trap Card, something started to happen.

"I use the effect of the 'Transaction Rollback' Trap Card in my Graveyard!" declared Thomas, allowing a card ('Transaction Rollback') to emerge from the Graveyard. "By banishing it, I'm able to target a Normal Trap Card in my Graveyard and activate its effect by paying half of my Life Points"

Another Trap Card flipped face-up and revealed itself, just as Thomas's Life Points took a halving-like hit (LP: 200).

"I choose to activate, once more, 'Black Illusion'!"

The tidal wave merely went right through 'Dark Magician' without even affecting him. That was, of course, thanks to the power of the 'Black Illusion' Trap Card.

"Unfortunately, that Trap Card was all a bluff." Discord pointed out. "The true terror of 'Illusionist Faceless Magician' now comes into play, now that it sleeps in the Graveyard!"

"What?!" gasped Thomas.

"Return to the field - 'Thousand-Eyes Restrict'!"

Obeying the command, 'Thousand-Eyes Restrict' returned to the field (Level: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0). With the stunned audience...

"No way!" exclaimed Stanley.

"Did Discord just bring 'Thousand-Eyes Restrict' back?" questioned Toby.

"After all Thomas went through to destroy it?" added Mavis.

Back in the duel field...

"When 'Illusionist Faceless Magician' is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard-" explained Discord. "-I can target one 'Eyes Restrict' Monster, or one 'Relinquished', that is sleeping within the Graveyard and Special Summon it onto the field."

Thomas looked worried.

"My strategy is unbreakable!" The jolly man went on. "If you do attack and destroy 'Thousand-Eyes Restrict', then the effect of 'Illusionist Faceless Magician' will activate and Special Summon itself from the Graveyard."

"It will?" questioned Matt.

"Our Dad was known for making powerful cards for himself." put in Zack.

"How can Thomas get past this combo?" demanded Percy.

Discord laughed. "Unfortunately, it will not be that easy! Since both effects of 'Illusionist Faceless Magician' can be activated once per turn. If Thomas-boy destroys 'Thousand-Eyes Restrict' this turn, then 'Illusionist Faceless Magician' will automatically revive itself from the dead. And then, if it's destroyed after this turn, I can revive 'Relinquished' or 'Thousand-Eyes Restrict', and this loop can continue every turn so long as those three cards are in my Graveyard!"

"That means there is no way for Thomas to win!" panicked Philip.

"Zat can't be possible!" added Frieda.

Over with Thomas, a small smile crept onto his face as he uttered one of his famous catchphrases...

"Are you sure about that?"

Discord's look of triumph became one of confusion as he blinked. Did Thomas anticipate a move like this? If so, what was he going to do about it?

"I activate the next effect of 'Dark Magical Circle'!" Thomas announced, pointing forth. "As I've Special Summoned 'Dark Magician' this turn, I can now go and Banish one monster you control!"

Discord was horrified. "No, this can't be!"

The 'Dark Magical Circle' appeared beneath 'Thousand Eyes Restrict' and caused it to vanish.

"Because 'Illusionist Faceless Magician's' effect only works when a 'Eyes Restrict' Monster is destroyed, and not banished, it can't return to the field by its own effect!" Thomas pointed out, as 'Dark Magician' stood back up and glared.

Discord froze in complete horror; he was wide open for a direct attack by Thomas Billinton. There was nothing else the creator of Duel Monsters could do to try and stop the impending direct attack. He had lost the match.

"Are you prepared, Discord J. Crawford?" boomed Thomas, entering the Battle Phase. "'Dark Magician', direct attack!"

'Dark Magician' raised his scepter and charged a blast of black magic.

" **DARK MAGIC ATTACK**!"

With a battle cry, the blast was fired and struck Discord head on.

"This duel is all done!" declared Thomas (LP: 200). "I win!"

"Oh...NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Discord clutched the sides of his head as he screamed in defeat (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton wins!**

* * *

The entire audience remained in a hushed silence as the holograms faded away and Discord collapsed to his knees and allowed his remaining Deck contents to spill out of his Duel Disk.

"I... I've lost?" The creator of Duel Monsters spluttered. "The creator of the game has been...defeated? I... I cannot believe it..."

Thomas watched with a look of triumph. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Discord looked up and smiled cheerfully like he wasn't upset over losing.

"Well done, Thomas-boy, you have officially beaten the creator of Duel Monsters in a duel - namely me! You must be feeling very honored. right now."

With that said, whole stadium erupted into thunderous applause for the victorious blue-haired boy. He had actually defeated the creator of Duel Monsters in a duel and won the title of ' _King of Games_ '!

"Thomas actually beat our Dad!" gasped James R..

"First Scott Gresley, and now Thomas!" added Michael.

"I told you he'd do it!" cheered Emily.

"We have a second ' _King of Games_ ' as of now!" came from Edward.

"And his name is..." began James.

"THOMAS BILLINTON!" echoed nearly everyone else in the stadium.

(elsewhere...)

Within Knapford City, tons of people had been watching the duel from big monitors on the skyscraper buildings. They were rejoicing that Thomas had won the big duel with Discord J. Crawford.

"Our son is a champion!" cheered both Mr. and Mrs. Billinton.

"You've really done it, Thomas!" whooped Duck.

"Was there any doubt?" joked Oliver. "He's won two big tournaments once before."

Meanwhile, Diesel, Dennis, Arry, and Bert were all back from being sent home by Boxford Corporation...

"Ooooh! That Thomas..." fumed Diesel. "He's made a monkey out of us, again!"

"And now he's become famous for defeating Discord J. Crawford!" added Dennis.

"No worries, Diesel, we'll find a way to get even with him!" insisted Arry.

"No matter what." added Bert.

(elsewhere...)

Three hours after the duel between Discord and Thomas ended with the latter's victory, everyone had gathered outside the theme park to do the rewards ceremony for those who had competed for their country. On the stage, all of the duelists who were in the tournament were lined up in the back, while Matt, Philip, and Thomas were each in the middle.

"For the duelist in third place-" began Mrs. Gresley (Boxford), holding a Bronze Trophy. "-because Frieda von Schroeder was disqualified from the tournament..."

"...we will reward this trophy to Matt Fudo!" finished Mr. Gresley (Boxford).

Matt gladly took the Bronze Trophy and bowed. The audience, meanwhile, loudly applauded for the dirty blonde-haired boy. Skiff then held up a Silver Trophy.

"For placing second in the tournament-" The young boy put in, before handing the cup to Philip. "-I will reward this trophy to Philip von Schroeder!"

The crowd applauded for the young green-haired boy, who mere bowed without uttering a word. Finally, Discord J. Crawford, carrying a Gold Trophy, approached Thomas.

"And for the winner of ' ** _The Great International Duel Cup_** '-" he was saying. "-as well as one of the newest ' _King of Games_ '... I present this trophy to Thomas Billinton!" The jolly man spoke to the blue-haired boy. "Inside the cup, you'll find a special card made by me."

Curiously, Thomas took the trophy and looked inside. As Discord had said, there was a card hidden at the bottem. Picking it up, Thomas saw it was not a playable card, at all.

"What is this?" he asked.

Discord smiled. "I call it... 'The Ties of Friendship'."

"'The Ties of Friendship'? Why give me something like this if it's not playable in a duel?"

"Allow me to answer that question with a few questions of my own." interrupted Discord. "First, what convinced you to take part in this tournament?"

Thomas thought about it. "The chance to...recover what I've lost."

"Good. Now, what exactly was it you've lost?" Discord asked once more.

"My sense of humor, my love for having fun with my friends, and my passion for playing Duel Monsters."

"Last question..." The creator of Duel Monsters put in one last question. "Why do you think I made 'The Ties of Friendship' for someone like you?"

"To remind me that the things I had lost were the what made me most special and unique." said Thomas. "And that because of the tournament, I was able to get them back."

Discord smiled. "Right, you are."

With that said, the crowd once again erupted into applause for those who competed in the tournament, and those who had successfully won a prize for their country.

"This was such a good experience." smiled Henry.

"It sure was." agreed Edward. "In fact... When we get home to Knapford, I might even take up Duel Monsters myself."

Back on the stage, Discord had one final announcement to make...

"This has been one of the most spectacular tournaments I've ever come to see." The jolly man began. "But there's still one more duel to show off before it officially ends!"

The crowd had grown curious; what could possibly beat the duel between Thomas and Discord?

"What's Discord talking about?" asked Percy, looking to James.

The red-haired boy shrugged in response. From there, Michael, Carlie, and James R. each walked onto the stage, and they were joined by Matt as Discord gave the microphone to Michael.

"Tomorrow morning, to celebrate the closing of the tournament, I, Michael Atlas, along with James Hogan, Carlie Izayoi, and Matt Fudo, will have a Turbo Duel to entertain all of you!" announced Michael. "Come tomorrow, the four best duelists in the United States will be giving it our all for your eyes only!"

The audience began to cheer.

"We hope you'll enjoy it." added Carlie.

"It will be totally awesome!" put in James R..

"Don't miss it!" finished Matt.

The applause from the audience grew louder and more excited from hearing such a duel going to take place. This was a duel EVERYONE wanted to see before leaving.

"Talk about ending a tournament with a special treat." Emily commented.

"I wonder who will win the duel?" wondered Stanley.

"It will definitely be Matt." insisted Rosie. "Out of all four of them, he's the best."

"However, none of us have ever seen Mike duel before." reminded Percy.

"From what we do know, Mike's ace monster is one of those dragons from that tale." put in Thomas. "'Red Dragon Archfiend'."

"'Black-Winged Dragon', 'Black Rose Dragon', 'Stardust Dragon', and 'Red Dragon Archfiend'..." added Emily. "Which one of them will be the winner of this duel?"

"We'll just have to wait and see." figured Stanley.

With that said, the duelists from the Island of Sodor walked off the stage to join their other friends in the crowd.

"Everyone, I just wanna say that I'm sorry for how I acted towards all of you before this tournament began." Thomas apologized to all of his friends as soon as he was able to. "It was never my intention to make you feel as if I didn't care for you anymore."

"We know why you did it." reassured Edward. "You were just afraid of getting us into danger again, and was trying to protect us. You did what you thought was right."

"And we shouldn't have been so impatient and short-tempered towards you when it looked like you weren't getting any better." added Percy.

"We should have been more understanding about how badly you had been traumatized." put in Rosie.

"Well, from now on-" Thomas spoke up. "-I will only act and duel that seriously in dire emergencies. Other than that, I will try my best to have fun again and to hang out with you lot." He then crossed his heart. "That is a solemn promise."

Emily smiled. "I know you will, Tommy."

She then embraced her blue-haired boyfriend in a tight hug. Everyone watched the heartwarming scene between the couple while knowing the ' _old_ ' Thomas was hopefully back for good. For now, they had one final duel to watch before returning home to the Island of Sodor and beginning the new school year. Who was going to win the four-way Turbo Duel? Nobody knew the answer.


	46. Fast Lane Dueling (1)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Inside the Fancy Hotel Thomas and the others were staying at, all was quiet around the main lobby... Maybe a little too quiet... But it sure wasn't quiet going on within the building's fancy restaurant... So far, there was a big celebration going on there.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the hotel's restaurant, Percy was standing up from his seat at the table while holding up his glass of iced tea.

"A toast to Thomas Billinton." The green-haired boy praised. "Not only did he succeed in defeating Discord J. Crawford in a duel and becoming one of the newest ' **King of Games** ' in the world, but he's also the first duelist ever to master all of the current Summoning techniques in the game - Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz!"

" **To Thomas Billinton**!" cheered Edward and the likes, raising their glasses up.

As it turned out, Thomas and the others were having a special dinner in the blue-haired boy's honor. Not only that, but all of the other International Duelists (minus Hong-Mei, but including Noor Jehan) were present for the party. However, only four duelists were currently missing from the celebration dinner...

"It's a shame Matt, Mike, Carlie, and James all declined to join the party." said Zack, after sipping his drink

"They must be getting ready for their Turbo Duel tomorrow morning." Emily assumed.

"They wanted to join in the celebration-" put in Stanley. "-but big duels do need to be prepared for."

"I can understand that." agreed Thomas, drinking from his glass.

"Let's hope they at least have fun in the coming match." smiled Henry.

"Oh, I'm sure they will." reassured Ashima. "Besides, I've been hearing from Mike that he wants to settle his rivalry with Matty, and he might plan someway to ensure that happens during the duel."

"He's not going to cheat, is he?" asked Toby, sounding a bit worried.

"Toby!" scolded Mavis. "Mike can be a bit arrogant at times, yes, but you and the rest of us know that he would never cheat in a duel!"

The brown-haired boy sweatdropped. "Sorry." he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

While the party was going on, things were a bit different with the four friends...

(elsewhere...)

Inside her hotel room, Carlie was sitting in a comfy couch while cycling through her whole Deck. Most of the shown cards were 'Cursed Ivy', 'Blue Rose Dragon', 'Shining Rebirth', 'Rose Tentacles', 'Witch of the Black Rose', and 'Polymerization'.

"Tomorrow will hopefully be tons of fun." The brown-haired girl thought to herself, before taking and looking at a card. "We can do it, my friend..."

The card in question was the 'Black Rose Dragon' Synchro Monster Card.

(elsewhere...)

Inside his hotel room, James R.. was sitting on his bed eating away at a pizza he had ordered to the room while picking up a card from his Deck (which was sitting on the stand beside the bed).

"Tomorrow's the big day, buddy." he said brightly. "Let's show everyone in this city what you and I can do."

The card was the 'Black-Winged Dragon' Synchro Monster Card.

(elsewhere...)

Inside his hotel room, Michael was sitting at the nearby table, busy reconstructing his Deck. With how humongous the Turbo Duel was going to be tomorrow morning, he wanted his Deck to be absolutely perfect for when the time came. On the table, there were a large number of cards neatly spread out...  
-Row 1: 'Megamorph', 'Nightmare Archfiends', 'Archfiend Interceptor', 'Red Supremacy', 'Small Piece Golem', 'Assault Mode Activate', 'Barrier Resonator'  
-Row 2: 'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius', 'Resonator Call', 'Trap Eater', 'Changing Destiny', 'Archfiend Interceptor', 'Soul Fist', 'Creation Resonator'  
-Row 3: 'Multiple Piece Golem', 'Power Pressure', 'Strong Wind Dragon', 'Red Gargoyle', 'Majestic Red Dragon', 'Crimson Blader', 'Wandering King Wildwind'  
-Row 4: 'Reaction Summon', 'Dark Bug', 'Twin Twisters', 'Wandering King Wildwind', 'Interdimensional Matter Transporter', 'Gash the Dust Lord', 'Cost Down', 'Synchron Resonator'

"Let's give our friends and fellow duelists from around the world a show they will never forget." The lime green-haired boy grinned at one of the cards in his hand. "You are my very soul, and that will never change."

The card was the 'Red Dragon Archfiend' Synchro Monster Card.

(elsewhere...)

Inside his hotel room, Matt was also shown to be reconstructing his Deck. Not only that, there was a large number of Synchro Monster Cards laid out on the table in rows...  
Row 1: 'Junk Warrior', 'Stardust Dragon', 'Armory Arm', 'Gravity Warrior', 'Road Warrior', 'Catapult Warrior', 'Nitro Warrior'  
Row 2: 'Turbo Cannon', 'Stardust Assault Warrior', 'Stardust Charge Warrior', 'Junk Berserker', 'Lightning Warrior', 'Formula Synchron'  
Row 3: 'Junk Archer', 'Stardust Warrior', 'Seven Swords Warrior', 'Mighty Warrior', 'Shooting Star Dragon', 'Accel Synchron'

"This is it..." The dirty blonde-haired boy commented aloud, picking up one of the Synchro Monster Cards from the table to look at. "Tomorrow morning, my friends and I'll duke it out in quite possibly one of the biggest Battle Royales ever done."

The card in question was the 'Stardust Dragon' Synchro Monster Card.

"Let's rev it up, old friend."

(split screen...)

"And now... let's ride!" Carlie, James R., Michael, and Matt all declared at the same time.

Oh boy, this Turbo Duel...was gonna rock so freakin' hard!

* * *

 **Title: Fast Lane Dueling, Part 1**

* * *

The next morning, practically the whole city of Atlanta was cheering over something. Once again, an extremely big, four-way duel between Matt Fudo, Michael Atlas, James R. Hogan, and Carlie Izayoi was going to be happening, and nobody wanted to miss such a duel between four potential champions!

(elsewhere...)

As shown, many of the streets had been blocked off to allow the Duel Runners to go through without stopping, and people were able to watch from either the sidewalks or behind barricades. Not only that, some monitors atop some buildings would also show images of the duel, so nobody in the city would be able to miss it.

(elsewhere...)

In the parking lot of the big hotel, Discord was on a makeshift stand waiting for the clock to strike 9:00 (am). It would be he who would announce the duelists to emerge and get ready for battle.

"Any second, now..." The jolly man thought to himself, looking at his ' ** _Funny Bunny_** ' watch.

In addition to thousands of other people, Thomas and his friends were shown to also be part of the crowd in the hotel parking lot.

"Man, what a duel this is gonna be!" said Axel with excitement.

"I'll say!" agreed Percy.

"Oh, and-a did you-a guys also hear?" Gina spoke up, smiling big as she gave some wonderful news. "Today is-a even my-a Birthday! This-a duel is-a sweet bonus for-a it."

"That's wonderful." smiled Emily. "That means you're 17, now."

"I-a know!" The brown-haired Italian girl squealed happily. "I am-a one year-a older!"

"And one year prettier." flirted Axel, wrapping her arm around his beautiful Italian girlfriend.

Gina giggled at her purple-haired boyfriend's choice of words and kissed him on the lips, which Axel enjoyed tons.

"This raises a question." Percy spoke up. "Once the duel's over, what're you two going to do?"

"Yeah." put in Rosie. "Everyone will be returning to their home countries at the end of the day."

"All of us will be going back to the Island of Sodor." added Thomas. "You, Gina, along with Axel, will have to go back home to Italy and Belgium respectively. Since you two are now in a relationship, I bet it'll be really hard to keep in contact while living in separate European countries."

"We've already got that bit figured out." Axel pointed out. "We plan to take some time to visit the Island of Sodor for a couple of weeks."

"Wait, what?" blinked James.

"You both want to come visit the Island of Sodor?" put in Gordon.

"Giusto... We want to-a visit your home." explained Gina. "We-a would to-a like to-a learn about-a your culture." She then embraced Axel lovingly. "And-a so we can-a stay together for-a little while longer."

"Well... In that case, we're welcome to have you both come there." smiled Edward.

"Grazie, Edward, grazie!"

Back over with Discord...

"Three... two... one..." The creator of Duel Monsters mumbled to his watch. Finally, it was ' **9:00** '. "Showtime!" He finally spoke into his microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the closing ceremony of Boxford Corporation's latest and greatest of Duel Monsters tournaments... ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ '!"

The crowds began to cheer and applaud in response.

"For a special treat, four of my five adopted kids will be entertaining you all in a special, one time only, match of Duel Monsters on the open roads of this fair city!"

(elsewhere...)

Inside the hotel lobby, Matt, Michael, James R., and Carlie, all with a helmet tucked under their arms, were wearing their motorcycling suits for the big Turbo Duel Battle Royale (Michael's suit got patched up after his Turbo Duel with Vinnie, and his damaged helmet was replaced). They were currently waiting for their Dad to give the word for them to show up.

"Well, this is it, you guys." mused James R..

"The moment of truth." added Carlie.

"It's time to show this city, and the other International Duelists, just why we four are Duel Kings - and Duel Queen." put in Michael, referring Carlie as a Duel Queen. "Best of luck to you, mates."

"Same to you, Mike." nodded Matt.

(elsewhere...)

Back outside in the parking lot...

"And now-" Discord went on. "-here they are!"

The doors to the hotel's front entryway opened up...

"Carlie Izayoi... James Hogan... Michael Atlas... aaaaaand Matt Fudo!"

The four duelists strode out of the building as the crowd cheered and rejoiced for the four famous individuals. Over with Thomas and the likes...

"Man, this is gonna rock!" whooped James.

"You said it!" agreed Gordon.

"I'm glad we got to stay for something like this." smiled Philip, before looking to his older sister. "Wouldn't you agree, Big Sister?"

Frieda nodded. "I vould say so, Philip." She then pointed forth in excitment. "Look! Look! Here zey come, now!"

And come, they did. Walking by the group were Matt, Michael, Carlie, and James R..

"You go, guys!" called Zack from the crowd. "Show everyone here what you can truly do as North America's four greatest duelists!"

Before long, the foursome reached their respective Duel Runner at the end of the parking lot...  
-Matt: Fudo Go  
-Michael: Wheel of Fortune  
-Carlie: Bloody Kiss  
-James R.: Blackbird

"Isn't this exciting folks?" Discord went on, speaking to the crowd once again. He then took a piece of tissue out of his coat pocket. "It... it really makes me weep with pride." The jolly man blew his nose dramatically. "I'm...so proud of them!"

Before long, after Matt, Michael, Carlie, and James R. put their respective helmets on, revved up their Duel Runners and took to the main road. Once lined up at the starting line, the four Turbo Duelists pressed a button on the dashboards of their respective Duel Runners to activate their duel features.

" ** _Duel Mode, engaged_**." came a computerized voice aboard the four, respective Duel Runners. " ** _Autopilot activated_**."

Before long, the traffic lights went from red...to green.

"Ready? Turbo Duel... **ACCELERATION**!" Discord screamed wildly.

With the traffic lights at green, the four Duel Runners finally took off to see who would get the first turn of the match.

"Here we go!" shouted Matt (riding Fudo Go), being the first to take off.

"Let's kick this Turbo Duel into overdrive!" declared Michael (riding Wheel of Fortune), coming a close second.

"Let's ride, and take the duel to the highway!" announced Carlie (riding Bloody Kiss), currently third.

"Get ready, 'cause here I come!" whooped James R. (riding Blackbird), following lastly.

As the Duel Runners drove down the streets of Atlanta, Carlie soon found herself pulling ahead of the boys.

"Alright, everyone!" The brown-haired girl yelled out. "It's time to Turbo Duel!"

With their five card hands drawn, the four-way Turbo Duel between Carlie, Matt, James R., and Michael had finally commenced.

"DUEL!" The four friends shouted in unison (LP: 4000) x4.

The people on the sideways cheered in excitement over the fact the duel had finally begun. Who will win? Only the cards and strategies know. Over with Carlie...

"Since I'm further on the road than you boys, I get to go first!" she declared, drawing a card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Carlie Izayoi (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Hedge Guard", "Closed Plant Gate", "Ground Capture", "Rose Blizzard", "Phoenixian Seed", and "Witch of the Black Rose"

* * *

The brown-haired girl's starting hand consisted of 'Hedge Guard', 'Closed Plant Gate', 'Ground Capture', 'Rose Blizzard', 'Phoenixian Seed', and the drawn 'Witch of the Black Rose'. Thinking carefully, she selected one of the other cards and readied it.

"From my hand, I'll Summon 'Phoenixian Seed' in defense mode!" declared Carlie, placing the card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Runner.

Appearing onto the field was a large seed of some sort (Level: 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 0).

"My turn has ended!"

Before long, the Fudo Go Duel Runner started to catch up.

"In that case, I'll take the second draw." announced Matt, drawing a card. "Here I go!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Matt Fudo (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Shield Warrior", "Reed Butterfly", "Synchron Carrier", "Big One Warrior", "A/D Changer", and "Scrap-Iron Statue"

* * *

The dirty blonde-haired boy's starting hand consisted of 'Shield Warrior', 'Reed Butterfly', 'Synchron Carrier', 'Big One Warrior', 'A/D Changer', and the drawn 'Scrap-Iron Statue'.

"Good." he thought to himself, taking one of the cards and readying it. "This will be a good start..." He placed the card onto a Monster Field zone on the Duel Runner while speaking aloud. "I Summon 'Shield Warrior' in defense mode!"

Appearing onto the speeding field was a warrior carrying a spear and a shield (Level: 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1600). Not being done just yet, Matt took and placed another card (facedown) onto a Spell/Trap zone on his Duel Runner.

"Finally, I'll set one card facedown." The dirty blonde-haired boy went on, just as a facedown card materialized on the field beside him (on his right) before fading away for later use. "My turn has ended!"

"Booyah!" rejoiced James R., drawing a card. "Then I'll take the next turn, if you guys don't mind!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : James R. Hogan (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite", "Blackback", "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn", "Black Thunder", "Guard Mines", and "Black Whirlwind"

* * *

The brown-haired boy's starting hand consisted of 'Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite', 'Blackback', 'Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn', 'Black Thunder', 'Guard Mines', and the drawn 'Black Whirlwind'. Seeing his cards made James R. grin with satisfaction.

"Alright, let's do it!" With that said, he took one of his cards. "First, from my hand, I'll activate a Continuous Spell Card - 'Black Whirlwind'!"

Upon placing it onto his Duel Runner, the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the speeding field before James R. (in front of him) before activating.

"Now, when a 'Blackwing' Monster is Normal Summoned to my field, I can add one 'Blackwing' Monster from my Deck into my hand with less Attack Power than that monster." He then readied another card. "And since Carlie and Matt both control monsters, while I don't..." The brown-haired boy placed a card onto his Duel Runner. "...I'll use the effect of 'Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn' to Normal Summon it without a tribute!"

Appearing onto the speeding field was a Winged Beast-Type monster with blue feathers around its head (Level: 5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 900).

"Next comes 'Black Whirlwind'! Because I've Normal Summon a 'Blackwing' Monster successfully, I get to add one of those named Monster Cards from my Deck to my hand."

While speaking, a card immediately ejected from James R.'s Deck, and he took hold of it. It was a Monster Card called 'Blackwing - Bora the Spear'. Seeing the card made the brown-haired boy's grin even bigger.

"Another 'Blackwing' card... Not exactly what I was hoping for, but hey, maybe my Deck's trying to tell me something." James R. joked to himself, before placing the card onto his Duel Runner. "From my hand, I'll Special Summon 'Blackwing - Bora the Spear' in attack mode!" On cue, the mentioned Monster Card materialized face-up on the field to James R.'s right. "Because I control a 'Blackwing' Monster, I can Special Summon this monster by its own effect!"

Appearing onto the field was a 'Blackwing' Monster with a large spear (Level: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 800). From there, James R. took and placed three cards from his hand and onto separate Spell/Trap zones on the Duel Runner.

"Finally, I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn!"

The Bloody Kiss, Fudo Go, and Blackbird Duel Runners each were a good distance away on the road, while Wheel of Fortune was bringing up the rear. Finally, it was a certain ' _ **King's**_ ' turn, and he was looking forward to giving the crowd a real show...

"It's my turn!" announced Michael, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Michael Atlas (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Power Breaker", "Red Dragon Vase", "Red Resonator", "Top Runner", "Resonant Destruction", and "Synkron Resonator"

* * *

The lime green-haired boy's initial hand consisted of 'Power Breaker', 'Red Dragon Vase', 'Red Resonator', 'Top Runner', 'Resonant Destruction', and the drawn 'Synkron Resonator'.

"From my hand-" began Michael, taking a card. "-I'll Summon 'Red Resonator' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the speeding field was a 'Resonator' Monster with a red tuning fork mallet (Level: 2/ATK: 600/DEF: 200).

(elsewhere...)

Back in the audience...

"So, Zack, what do you know about the Deck belonging to Mike?" Percy was asking Zack. "While we've all seen Matt, James, and Carlie duel at least once, none of us have ever seen Mike duel."

"Mike's Deck has been built mainly for pure power." answered Zack, while adjusting his glasses.

"Power, you say?"

"That sorta sounds like what Spencer runs for a Deck." added Edward.

"Well, it is power, but not actually the same kind of power Spencer favors." Zack corrected, before looking up at the monitor once more. "You'll all see what I mean, real soon."

(elsewhere...)

Back over with Wheel of Fortune, Michael had taken and placed another card onto a Monster Field zone on his Duel Runner.

"And now, I'll activate the effect of 'Red Resonator'!" The lime green-haired boy said loudly, taking and readying another card. "When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower monster from my hand."

On cue, the 'Power Breaker' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field to Michael's left.

"Come forth - 'Power Breaker'!"

Appearing from the face-up Monster Card and onto the speeding field, was a muscled warrior-like monster (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 0).

"Did you see that, folks?!" echoed the voice of Discord. "The King has called upon two monsters - one Effect Monster, and one Tuner Monster! Could he possibly go for a Synchro Summon this early into the match? I should hope so!"

Unfortunately, the lime green-haired boy wasn't going to do that...yet. He, instead, readied another card and placed it onto his Duel Runner.

"Next, I'll activate a Continuous Spell Card - 'Resonant Destruction'!" announced Michael, just as the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field before the speeding Wheel of Fortune. "Each time a 'Resonator' Monster(s) is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material, I can target one card my opponent controls and destroy that target." Finally, he thrust his right hand forth and gave the command... "Furthermore, I'm Tuning my Level 4 Effect Monster, 'Power Breaker', with the Level 2 Tuner Monster, 'Red Resonator'!"

'Red Resonator' struck his tuning fork, causing him to turn into two Synchro Rings.

"Here it comes, everyone!" The voice of Discord cried out in excitement. "Our first Synchro Summon of the big duel!"

The symbols 4 plus 2 equals 6 were shown as 'Power Breaker' entered the Synchro Rings, while Michael began a Summon Chant...

" _ **The crimson souls shall become one. All shall tremble before the King's might**_!" The lime green-haired boy boomed, just as an explosion of fire erupted from up above him. " _ **Synchro Summon! Appear - 'Red Wyvern'**_!"

Emerging from the fading blaze of flame and onto the field, was a large, brown dragon-like monster with the tips of both wings blazing like fire. Some parts of its body was colored red, and it had flaming-like hair (Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

(elsewhere...)

Back in the parking lot of the hotel...

"See that?" Zack pointed up at the monitor of the nearby skyscraper. "That's one of Mike's most commonly seen early plays."

"'Red Wyvern' has 2400 Attack Points!" gasped Ashima.

"Talk about an early advantage." added Henry. "Mike can easily defeat any of the other monsters present at the moment!"

"Even then, Mike wouldn't be able to attack with 'Red Wyvern', just yet." reminded Edward. "In a Battle Royale, you must wait until all participating players have taken at least one turn before you can attack."

Back somewhere in the city, the four Duel Runners sped down the road towards another street...

"Since I've used 'Red Resonator' as Synchro Material to bring 'Red Wyvern' out-" Michael was saying, before pointing forth to one of the three opponents still ahead of him. "-I'll target your 'Black Whirlwind' Spell Card, James, and destroy it!"

A blast of fire shot from Michael's face-up 'Resonant Destruction' Spell Card and soared towards James R.'s Duel Runner, striking and destroying the face-up 'Black Whirlwind' Spell Card.

"Hey, hey, hey! No fair!" complained James R., keeping Blackbird steady.

"This is a duel, mate... Everything's fair game!" taunted Michael, as he sped past the Blackbird Duel Runner with Wheel of Fortune. "I end my turn."

(elsewhere...)

Some of the International Duelists were watching from the streets and giving comments about it, thus far...

"They've each taken a full turn." said Ivan of Russia.

"Now's when things really begin to heat up." added Raul of Brazil, who had just gotten out of the hospital following his brutal duel (along with defeat) against Vinnie. "And do pardon the pun thanks to 'Red Wyvern' being on the field."

(elsewhere...)

Back within another street of Atlanta, the Bloody Kiss, Fudo Go, Wheel of Fortune, and Blackbird Duel Runners all zoomed on by, burning up the pavement. In addition, it was Carlie's turn.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Carlie Izayoi (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Hedge Guard", "Closed Plant Gate", "Ground Capture", "Rose Blizzard", "Witch of the Black Rose", and "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis"

* * *

The brown-haired girl saw that her drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis'.

"I activate the effect of 'Phoenixian Seed'!" she began, just as her seed-like monster started cracking. "I can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon one 'Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' from my hand!"

The seed burst open as a more powerful plant grew out from it.

"Love to garden?" joked Carlie. "Then maybe you should stay away from such hobbies for a while after watching this plant in action!"

'Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' leered down at its enemies (Level: 8/ATK: 2200/DEF: 0).

"Unfortunately, it's not a match for 'Red Wyvern'!" Michael called out boastfully.

"Too bad I'm not finished, just yet." Carlie pointed out, before holding up a card near her face. "But first... I'll use my monster to strike down Matt's 'Shield Warrior'... **FLAME PETAL**!"

'Phoenixian Cluster Amarllis' obeyed, firing flaming petals at 'Shield Warrior'. The Warrior-Type monster was struck by the petals and exploded massively.

"'S-Shield Warrior'..." grimaced Matt, bracing himself.

"I'm afraid your problems aren't over yet, Matt." Carlie went on. "After the damage calculation stage has passed, the effect of 'Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' activates, destroying itself."

Within seconds, 'Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' was destroyed.

"However, now the second effect of my monster activates - inflicting 800 points of damage directly onto you, Matt!"

Some fiery remains of the plant struck Matt, causing him to cry out and send his Duel Runner (Fudo Go) into a brief spin out as he took slight damage (LP: 3200).

"And Matty-boy falls into last place!" The voice of Discord says cheerfully. "Can our hero recover and make a comeback? We'll have to wait and see, seeing as it's still Carlie's turn."

Indeed, it was...

"From there, I'll set these two cards facedown-" The brown-haired girl went on, placing two cards (facedown) onto her Duel Runner. From there, two facedown cards appeared on her left before disappearing for later use. "-and end my turn."

Just then... 'Phoenixian Seed' suddenly reappeared on the field and started to crack open.

(elsewhere...)

Over in the hotel parking lot, lots of the spectators were gazing at the monitor and the images of the duel taking place.

"What's going on?" asked Percy, wondering what was happening.

"I activate the next effect of 'Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis'!" Carlie was saying on the big monitor. "During my End Phase, I can remove from play one Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard in defense mode!"

(elsewhere...)

Back in another part of the city, 'Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' reappeared on the field in the place of where 'Phoenixian Seed' was.

"Now, if Carlie's really lucky-" said Stepney. "-she can use that monster again."

Over with Matt...

"The duel's only gotten started!" he declared, drawing a card. "It's my turn!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Matt Fudo (LP: 3200)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand (5)** : "Reed Butterfly", "Synchron Carrier", "Big One Warrior", "A/D Changer", and "Graceful Charity"

* * *

On cue, the 'Graceful Charity' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field beside the dirty blonde-haired boy (from his right).

"With the use of 'Graceful Charity'-" Matt was saying, while also drawing three cards. He looked them over and selected to send both 'Damage Eater' (Effect Monster) and 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' (Effect Monster) to the Graveyard. "-I draw three more cards from the Deck. Then, I'm required to send two additional cards from my hand to the Graveyard."

From there, a Monster Card called 'Synchron Carrier' materialized face-up on the speeding road.

"Next, I'll Summon 'Synchron Carrier' in defense mode!"

Appearing onto the speeding field was a small machine with a crane (Level: 2/ATK: 0/DEF: 1000).

"'Synchron Carrier's' Monster Effect activates!" announced Matt, before readying another card in his right hand. "During my Main Phase, I can Normal Summon one 'Synchron' Monster in addition to my Normal Summon or Set." From there, he placed the card onto his Duel Runner. "Now, I Summon 'Road Synchron' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a yellow machine-like monster with long tires (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 800). Over with the audience on the streets...

"Two Normal Summons in one turn..." Sam of the United States commented gruffly. "And it was aided by a Spell Card."

"That seems like a pretty fair play to me." added Shane of Australia.

Back over with Matt...

"As I control a Tuner Monster, I'm able to activate the effect of the 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' in my Graveyard!" The dirty blonde-haired boy went on, taking a card from his Graveyard. "If this card is in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon it, but is removed from the game when it leaves the field.!"

Appearing onto the field was the hedgehog with quillbolts in its back (Level: 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 800).

"Planning a Synchro Summon are you, mate?" teased Michael, who pulled up to Fudo Go with Wheel of Fortune. "Too bad your monster's Levels are far too low to Summon what you exactly want!"

"Not for much longer, Mike." retorted Matt. "And I have you to thank for it!"

"What do you mean by that?"

The dirty blonde-haired boy merely grinned in response. "I'll show you." He readied a card and showed what it was. "I activate the effect of the 'Reed Butterfly' in my hand! If the opponent controls a face-up Synchro Monster(s) and I control no face-up Synchro Monsters, I can Special Summon this card from r hand."

A butterfly-like monster appeared onto the speeding field (Level: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 600)

"'Reed Butterfly', you say?" frowned Michael.

"Yes... And I have one more monster to Special Summon." As Matt spoke, he sent a card from his hand to the Graveyard. "I'll send 'A/D Changer' to the Graveyard by the effect of the 'Big One Warrior' currently in my hand."

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Big One Warrior' materialized face-up on the field beside the dirty blonde-haired boy (from his left).

"The effect of 'Big One Warrior'... During my Main Phase, I can send one Level 1 monster, except this card, from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from my hand." Matt went on, before motioning his right hand about. "Come forth - 'Big One Warrior'!"

Appearing onto the field was a white armored warrior with the number ' **1** ' on his face (Level: 1/ATK: 100/DEF: 600).

(elsewhere...)

"This gives me all the monsters I need for a Synchro Summon!" The image of Matt on the big monitor said in triumph.

In the hotel parking lot...

"Think Matty might go for 'Stardust Dragon'?" asked Ashima.

"Maybe." shrugged Gina.

"We'll have to wait and see." suggested Edward. "Look! He's about to make a move, now!"

"I'm Tuning my Level 1 Effect Monster, 'Reed Butterfly', my Level 1 Effect Monster, 'Big One Warrior', and my Level 2 Effect Monster, 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' with the Level 4 Tuner Monster, 'Road Synchron'!" The image of Matt on the big monitor announced, further exciting the audience around the city. "Let's rev it up!"

And thus, as 'Road Synchron' turned itself in four Synchro Sings, causing both 'Big One Warrior' and 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' to enter them as the Synchro Summon began...

(elsewhere...)

Back with the speeding Fudo Go...

" _ **Gathering hopes will evoke a new horizon! Become the path its light shines upon**_!" Matt chanted, raising his right hand into the sky as the all too familiar Synchro Summon sequence took place (the symbols 1 plus 1 plus 2 plus 4 equals 8 were also briefly shown). " _ **Synchro Summon! Dash onward - 'Road Warrior'**_!"

Appearing in a burst of green light and onto the field, was a mighty warrior in yellow armor with a sword-like weapon in his back (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1500). The audience on the streets were quite surprised at the monster that was played; they were expecting to see 'Stardust Dragon' again.

"That's a new one!" came from Rajiv of India.

"Such an exciting duel." admired Noor Jehan, holding onto her husband's hands while watching.

"Those four duelists are just full of surprises!" added Logan of Isle of Man.

Back with the four racing Duel Runners...

"And now, I activate the next effect of 'Synchron Carrier'!" continued Matt. "If another 'Synchron' Monster is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of a Warrior or Machine-Type Synchro Monster, while I control this card, I can Special Summon one 'Synchron Token'!"

A smaller robot appeared onto the speeding field (Level: 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 0).

"I'm not done... I also activate the effect of 'Road Warrior'! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Level 2 or lower monster from my Deck."

Taking his Deck out of the Deck Holder on the Duel Runner, Matt fanned and looked through it until he found a card he wanted to play. From there, he took it and placed it onto a Monster Field zone.

"Come forth - 'Clear Effector'!" The dirty blonde-haired boy called out.

'Road Warrior's' blade acted as a summoning road, allowing the new monster to appear. This monster was a human female with black hair that went down to her lower back, orange clothing, and boots that went up to her thighs (Level: 2/ATK: 0/DEF: 900). From there, the Battle Phase began...

"BATTLE!"

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hotel parking lot, Discord grew more and more excited with the duel as he spoke into the microphone once again.

"Here it comes, everyone!" The jolly man announced eagerly. "Matt Fudo has begun his counterattack!"

"'Road Warrior', attack James's 'Blackwing - Bora the Spear'!" The image of Matt on the big monitor commanded. " **LIGHTNING CLAW**!"

(elsewhere...)

Back in another part of the city, 'Road Warrior' had obeyed the command and was charging towards 'Blackwing - Bora the Spear'.

"Aww, dang it." groaned James R., looking dismayed that he couldn't save his monster. "I can't stop this attack!"

The attack struck, destroying 'Blackwing - Bora the Spear' and causing James R. to cry out as he sustained Battle Damage and his Blackbird Duel Runner stumbled about (LP: 2700). Once he recovered and regained balance, however, the brown-haired boy seemed to smirk with triumph.

"I may not have been able to stop the attack-" chuckled James R.. "-but now I can inflict major damage to your Life Points, Matt!"

Suddenly, one of his facedown cards reappeared, flipped up, and revealed itself.

"I activate a Trap - 'Black Thunder'! I can only activate this card when a 'Blackwing' Monster I control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. I can inflict 400 damage to the opponent for each card he or she controls." James R. then pointed forth. "You have five such cards, Matt, and so 5 times 400 equals 2000 points of damage!"

A large bolt of thunder shot from the face-up Trap Card towards Fudo Go, but Matt wasn't about to take damage from a Trap Card that easily...

"I remove 'Damage Eater' from the Graveyard!" The dirty blonde-haired boy shouted, just as the mentioned Monster Card emerged from the Graveyard for a few seconds before fading away into oblivion. "This is the effect of my monster! During my opponent's turn, when he or she activates a card or effect that would inflict damage, I can remove from play this card in my Graveyard to change that effect so it increases Life Points by the same amount instead!"

The same monster that Thomas used once before appeared on the speeding field and swallowed the blast of thunder. From there, Matt gained 2000 Life Points (LP: 5200). From there, the various people on the sidewalks started cheering and clapping.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the parking lot at the hotel...

"5200 Life Points, that's where you want to be!" Discord commented. "That, along with commanding a very powerful monster, puts Matty-boy in the lead!"

"You'll have to try better than that." The image of Matt on the big monitor taunted his opponent, causing an image of James R. to scowl unhappily.

"Man, what a duel." grinned Scott, enjoying the match.

"You said it, Scott!" agreed Gordon. "I'm hoping it gets even better from here."

"Not to worry; it looks like there's more where that came from." put in Zack, looking quite pleased with how things were going.

(elsewhere...)

In another part of town, Hong-Mei was walking to work while looking quite grumpy.

"Ugh, how much longer do I have to work for this diner?" The dark blue-haired Chinese girl complained to herself. "I want to get out there and have fun again!"

Just then, rocketing past her were four Duel Runners. The force of the raging speed of the vehicles was powerful enough throw Hong-Mei forth and fall flat onto her face.

"Ooooh... why me?" whined Hong-Mei, getting back up. She then realized something... "Wait, those were Duel Runners! That must mean... Tiān a! Discord's kids are dueling! I have to skip work and go see the match!"

"Ahem!" coughed a familiar voice (male).

Freezing fearfully, Hong-Mei realized that her boss was standing right behind her and tapping his foot on the ground while looking quite cross.

"Errrr... I mean, work comes first, you know!" Hong-Mei was saying nervously. "Heh heh heh, uh..."

(elsewhere...)

Racing down the next street, Matt wasn't done with his Battle Phase...

"I'm not done attacking!" he declared, turning his attention to Carlie. "'Synchron Token' will now turn about, and attack the defense positioned 'Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis'!"

The Token Monster obeyed, charging in to try and take down 'Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis'. Carlie, however, wasn't so easily stopped...

"Sorry, Matt, but this girl isn't so easily beaten!" The brown-haired girl joked, just as one of her two set cards flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "Trap Card - 'Rose Blizzard'! It can only be activated when a monster I control is selected as an attack target. It lets me change the attacking monster into defense position and negate the attack."

A blizzard of rose petals emerged from the face-up Trap Card and hit the field.

"'Synchron Token' will now be switched into defense position!"

Like Carlie had pointed out, 'Synchron Token' began kneeling in a defensive stance.

"I have nothing else to do or play." sighed Matt, entering the End Phase. "I end my turn!"

Currently, the scores were as followed:  
-Carlie: 4000 LP  
-Matt: 5200 LP  
-James R.: 2700 LP  
-Michael: 4000 LP  
As such, it was anyone's game.

"It's my turn!" announced James R., drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : James R. Hogan (LP: 2700)  
 **Deck** : 51  
 **Current Hand (2)** : "Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite" and "Cards for Black Feathers"

* * *

On cue, a Spell Card called 'Cards for Black Feathers" materialized face-up on the field in front of the brown-haired boy's Blackbird Duel Runner.

"From my hand, I'll activate a Spell Card - 'Cards for Black Feathers'!" James R. declared, sending the last card from his hand to the Graveyard. He then drew two cards from his Deck. "At the cost of Special Summoning during the turn I activate this card, I can Banish one 'Blackwing" Monster from my hand to I can draw two cards."

Looking at his draw 'Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind' (Monster Card) and 'Black Feather Reversal' (Spell Card), a smile appeared on James R.'s face. Knowing exactly what to do, he took and placed one of his drawn cards onto a Monster Field zone on his Duel Runner.

"Come forth - 'Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind'!"

Appearing to the field was a smaller Winged Beast-type monster (Level: 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 400).

"Oh, and did I mention this was a Special Summon?" joked James R.. "If I control a 'Blackwing' monster other than 'Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind', I can Special Summon this card from the hand." From there, one of his set cards re-materialized on the field, flipped face-up, and revealed itself. "Next I play a Trap - 'Blackback'! During my turn, I can target one 'Blackwing' Monster with an Attack Power of 2000 or less in my Graveyard and Special Summon that target. Unfortunately, I can't Normal Summon/ or Set during the turn I activate this card."

The brown-haired boy's Graveyard began to glow as a card emerged from it.

"Resurrect - 'Blackwing - Bora the Spear'!"

In seconds, 'Blackwing - Bora the Spear' reappeared on the speeding field.

"Unfortunately, my usage of Monster Effects has only begun!" continued James R.. "I activate the effect of 'Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn'! Once per turn, during my Main Phase 1, I can target one 'Blackwing' Monster you control; until the end of this turn, it gains Attack Points equal to the total Attack Power of all 'Blackwing' Monsters currently on the field, except itself. Monsters other than the targeted monster cannot attack during the turn I activate this effect."

'Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn' and 'Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind' both wrapped 'Blackwing - Bora the Spear' in a cocoon of energy. When the cocoon burst open, 'Blackwing - Bora the Spear' was larger and more powerful (ATK: 5000).

"5000 Attack Points!" gasped Nia of Africa. "That would make 'Bora' the strongest monster on the field!"

Unfortunately, Michael had planned for this to happen...

"Your monster's Attack Power exceeds my own monster's Attack Power, James!" The lime green-haired boy boomed. "That means 'Red Wyvern's' effect activates!"

'Red Wyvern' let loose a roar as it readied to attack the opponent.

"During either player's turn, if a monster with higher Attack Power than this Synchro Summoned card is on the field, I can destroy the one face-up monster on the field that has the highest Attack Power... Namely 'Blackwing - Bora the Spear'!"

'Red Wyvern' pounced towards 'Blackwing - Bora the Spear', but before anything could be done...

"Just what ' _I_ ' was expecting!" James R. exclaimed, just as another of his set cards flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Trap Card - 'Guard Mines'!"

A bunch of mines appeared out of the card to protect 'Blackwing - Bora the Spear'.

"'Guard Mines'..." Michael grimaced, knowing what was about to happen next.

"'Guard Mines' can only be activated when a card is activated with an effect that would target and destroy one monster I control. My Trap negates the effect and destroy that card. Then inflict 500 damage to your opponent.!"

The mines flew and exploded at Michael, causing him to cry out and stumble the Wheel of Fortune about while receiving minor bits of damage (LP: 3500); though he eventually regained control of the Duel Runner. Not only that, but 'Red Wyvern' was shown to be gone, too.

"And now, Carlie, you and 'Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' will be attacked by 'Blackwing - Bora the Spear'!" James R. went on, now directing his attention to Carlie. "'Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' has zero Defense Points, and 'Blackwing - Bora the Spear' is able to deal piercing damage during battle." He thrust his right hand forth. "Eliminate Carlie from the duel with Spiraling Spear, now!"

'Blackwing - Bora the Spear' obeyed, diving towards 'Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' before striking and destroying the weaker monster. Some of the audience members watched in horror as they thought Carlie was about to become the first of the duelists to be eliminated, but it just wasn't meant to be...

"Sorry, James, but I'm still in the duel!" The brown-haired girl smirked, just before one of her facedown cards flipped up and revealed itself to be... "I activate a Trap - 'Ground Capture'! It can be activated only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. It halve any Battle Damage I would take from that attack."

A large hand came out from the ground and caught the attack.

"I reduce 5000 points of damage I would have taken down to just 2500 points, instead!"

The rock hand then exploded, causing Carlie to cry out and take massive damage. Fortunately, she survived thanks to her Trap Card (LP: 1500).

"And Carlie has 1500 Life Points remaining, folks!" echoed Discord's voice. "Her 'Ground Capture' Trap Card has saved her from being eliminated first!"

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hotel's parking lot...

"Carlie saved herself from certain defeat!" gasped Henry.

"Talk about lucky!" added Toby.

"Not only that-" put in Edward. "-she can also draw one card since she took at least 1000 points of damage."

"Will it be helpful?" asked Mavis.

"Nobody knows for certain; it's still pretty early into duel to decide if it will help Carlie win the match."

As Edward spoke, the image of Carlie drew a card from her Deck and readied it.

(elsewhere...)

Back with Carlie...

"From the effect of 'Ground Capture'... Since I've taken at least 1000 points of damage from your attack, James-" The brown-haired girl explained, drawing a card and readying it. "-I draw one card from my Deck." Her drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Rose Fairy'. "Excellent! I've drawn 'Rose Fairy'."

The mentioned Monster Card materialized face-up on the field to Carlie's right.

"If this card is added from my Deck into my hand by a Card Effect, I can Special Summon this card."

Appearing from the face-up Monster Card and onto the speeding field, was a small fairy made from a rose (Level: 3/ATK: 600/DEF: 1200).

"That isn't all!" continued Carlie, pointing forth. "Since 'Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' was destroyed, you, James, will take 800 points of damage for your misdeed!"

James R. was immediately hit by some flaming seeds. "AUGH!" he winced, as took damage while Blackbird stumbled about (LP: 1900). "That hurt..."

"How was that?" teased Carlie, just as Bloody Kiss pulled away to try and catch up with both Fudo Go and Wheel of Fortune.

"Duel's not close to being over yet!" called James R., stepping on the gas. Before long, a facedown card materialized on the field to his left before fading away for later use. "I place this card of mine facedown and call it a turn."

Due to it being the End Phase, 'Blackwing - Bora the Spear' returned to its normal Attack Power (ATK: 5000 - 1700). The four Duel Runners, meanwhile, sped up some more as they passed the hotel in a completed lap.

"And Matty-boy, Michael, James, and Carlie have all complete their first lap!" narrated Discord, who was still ever so excited. "What will they do next? Best to let the King himself show you!"

Over with Michael...

"The time has come for the one, true King to show you all a monster of unsurpassed power!" The lime green-haired boy thundered, drawing a card. "It's my turn... Draw card!"

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Michael Atlas (LP: 3500)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand (4)** : "Red Dragon Vase", "Top Runner", "Synkron Resonator", and "Vice Dragon"

* * *

Michael glared once he saw that his drawn card was the 'Vice Dragon' Monster Card; it was a nice start to his incoming ' _big play_ '.

"This will start me off well." Michael thought to himself. From there... "The effect of the 'Vice Dragon' in my hand! If my opponent controls a monster and I control no monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand, but its original Attack Power and Defense Power both become halved."

The large, purple dragon with green wings appeared on the speeding field, growing much weaker in the process (Level: 5/ATK: 2000 - 1000/DEF: 2400 - 1200). Not close to being done just yet, Michael readied yet another card in his right hand.

"And Matt... Because you control a Synchro Monster, I can Special Summon another monster to the field!"

"Say what?!" cried Matt, realizing what his friend/rival was about to play.

Michael smirked confidently. "Watch closely, mate..." he suggested, placing his card onto his Duel Runner. "If a Synchro Monster is on the field, I can Special Summon 'Synkron Resonator' from my hand!"

Appearing onto the speeding field was a 'Resonator' Monster with a multicolored Synchro Ring on its back.

"And now-" Michael went on. "-it's time for tune-up!" He pointed towards his two monsters. "I'm Tuning my Level 5 Effect Monster, 'Vice Dragon', with the Level 1 Tuner Monster, 'Synkron Resonator'!"

'Synkron Resonator' turned into a single Synchro Ring, and 'Vice Dragon' flew into it, causing the symbols 5 plus 1 equals 6 to appear and the Synchro Summon sequence commence...

" _ **In an inferno of power and might, a blazing new beast is now forged**_!" chanted Michael, as fire appeared within his eyes. " _ **Synchro Summon! Emerge from the fires of Hell - 'Red Rising Dragon'**_!"

Appearing from the beam of light and soon flying above Wheel of Fortune, was what looked like a smaller, weaker-but still powerful, version of 'Red Dragon Archfiend' (Level: 6/ATK: 2100/DEF 1600).

"'Red Rising Dragon'..." whispered Matt.

"'Red Rising Dragon'..." added Carlie.

"'Red Rising Dragon'..." finished James R..

The audience was surprised to see such a monster being played. Either way, Michael wasn't finished with his turn just yet...

"Since a 'Resonator' Monster was sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material, the effect of 'Resonant Destruction' activates again!" he declared, sweeping his right arm about. "I'll target and wipe out-!"

"Not today, Mike!" interrupted Matt. From there, his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "I activate a Trap - 'Scrap-Iron Statue'! When a Spell/Trap Card that is already face-up on your opponent's field activates its effect, I destroy that card!"

A large statue of iron appeared from the face-up 'Scrap-Iron Statue' Trap Card.

"Say goodbye to 'Resonant Destruction'!"

The statue reflected the blast and destroyed the face-up 'Resonant Destruction' Spell Card. From there, a facedown card re-materialized on the field beside Matt (to his right) as it faded away for later use.

"Similar to 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow', 'Scrap-Iron Statue' is then set facedown for later use instead of going to the Graveyard." Matt pointed out, before smirking. "Care to try something else, Mike?"

"If that's what you want, Matty, then here it comes!" The lime green-haired boy began his next play. "I activate the Monster Effect of 'Red Rising Dragon'!" While speaking on, 'Red Rising Dragon' let loose a roar. "When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can target one "Resonator" monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it. As a side effect, I can't Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck the turn I activate this effect, unless it's a DARK Dragon Synchro Monster."

Within seconds, 'Red Resonator' returned to the speeding field (Level: 2/ATK: 600/DEF: 200).

"As you can see, I've chosen 'Red Resonator'!" continued Michael. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can target 1 face-up monster on the field and gain Life Points equal to its Attack Power."

'Road Warrior' had the following Attack Power (ATK: 3000), and Michael had the following Life Points (LP: 3500).

"I've chosen 'Road Warrior' for the effect, and that means I gain exactly 3000 more Life Points!" Michael declared (LP: 6500). "But that's the least of your problems... Playtime has long since passed!"

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hotel parking lot...

"Here comes the fire!" warned Zack, now looking serious.

"Do you mean...?" asked Henry.

"Oh yes... Mike's pride and soul - 'Red Dragon Archfiend'..."

With that said, Henry, Stanley, and Molly each looked back up at the nearby monitor once more. Currently, it was showing Michael beginning to point up towards the sky as flames seemed to surround him.

"There is only one King, and that is me!" he declared pridefully.

The audience watched on in admirement.

(elsewhere...)

Back over with Michael on the open road, he finally pointed at his two monsters on the speeding field...

"I'm Tuning my Level 6 Synchro Monster, 'Red Rising Dragon', with the Level 2 Tuner Monster, 'Red Resonator'!" The lime green-haired boy announced, as the flames around him continued to burn fiercely to his powerful tone.

With the command given, 'Red Resonator' hit the tuning fork with its baton. The vibrations then turned the Tuner Monster into two Synchro Rings, which allowed 'Red Rising Dragon' to fly into, while the symbols 5 plus 3 equals 8 were shown briefly. In addition, Michael began an extremely powerful-sounding Summon Chant...

" _ **The pulse of the King now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens**_!"

The tuning formed a large column of light. Soon enough, a new monster began to emerge from said light column.

" _ **SYNCHRO SUMMON**_!" boomed Michael, readying a familiar card in his right hand and raising it into the air. " _ **My very soul - 'Red Dragon Archfiend'**_!"

Coming out of the beam of light, and then flying above Wheel of Fortune, was the legendary 'Red Dragon Archfiend' itself (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000). From there, the familiar 'Red Dragon Vase' Spell Card materialized face-up on the speeding field alongside the ' ** _King_** ' (to his left).

"From my hand-" Michael continued, drawing two more cards. "-I'll activate 'Red Dragon Vase'! If I control 'Red Dragon Archfiend', I can draw two cards!"

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hotel's parking lot, almost everyone watching was awestruck by the powerful, fierce-looking dragon Michael had just Synchro Summoned...

"'Red Dragon Archfiend'..." whispered Thomas.

"Nickname - 'Red Daemon's Dragon'!" Zack pointed out.

"It has 3000 Attack Points!" put in Emily. "And I bet it has a powerful effect to go with it."

"Dangerous effect, no doubt." agreed Gordon.

"My soul has finally risen from the ashes!" The image of Michael on the big monitor thundered. "The time has come for the one true King to rise!"

It was official... The Turbo Duel Battle Royale between the four friends was about to get fiercer than ever before. With Michael being the first to Synchro Summon his ace monster, will Matt, Carlie, and James R. each not be far behind in calling their respective ace monster out? Stay tuned for the answer, folks!

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	47. Fast Lane Dueling (2)

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence, suggestive themes, and some mild language.

* * *

Opening up earlier on...

"I'm Tuning my Level 6 Synchro Monster, 'Red Rising Dragon', with the Level 2 Tuner Monster, 'Red Resonator'!" The lime green-haired boy announced, as the flames around him continued to burn fiercely to his powerful tone.

With the command given, 'Red Resonator' hit the tuning fork with its baton. The vibrations then turned the Tuner Monster into two Synchro Rings, which allowed 'Red Rising Dragon' to fly into, while the symbols 5 plus 3 equals 8 were shown briefly. In addition, Michael began an extremely powerful-sounding Summon Chant...

" ** _The pulse of the King now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens_**!"

The tuning formed a large column of light. Soon enough, a new monster began to emerge from said light column.

" ** _SYNCHRO SUMMON_**!" boomed Michael, readying a familiar card in his right hand and raising it into the air. " ** _My very soul - 'Red Dragon Archfiend'_**!"

Coming out of the beam of light, and then flying above Wheel of Fortune, was the legendary 'Red Dragon Archfiend' itself (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000).

"Oh, wow!" The voice of Discord cried in pure excitement. "The King has done it again, folks!"

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hotel's parking lot...

"As you can all see, one of our favorite Duel Kings and Duel Queen has successfully Synchro Summoned his or her ace monster - in Michael's case, he's called upon 'Red Dragon Archfiend'!" commented Discord. "Whatever will he try to do next?"

(elsewhere...)

Over with the four speeding Duel Runners...

"Whatever he or the others try to do next, I can't wait to see what will happen!" The voice of Discord finished.

"Although I now control 'Red Dragon Archfiend', I won't attack just yet." acknowledged Michael, readying another card in between the index and middle fingers of his right hand before placing the card onto his Duel Runner. "Instead, I'll Normal Summon 'Top Runner' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a robotic monster with roller blades on its feet (Level: 4/ATK: 1100/DEF: 800).

"Thanks to the effect of this monster-" The lime green-haired boy went on. "-'Red Dragon Archfiend' receives 600 extra Attack Points!"

'Red Dragon Archfiend' grew even more powerful (ATK: 3000 - 3600). From there...

"And now, James, it's time for you and 'Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind' to taste the full power of my soul!"

"I don't like this..." James R. nervously whispered to himself. "Actually, scratch that... I REALLY don't like this!"

He was right... 'Red Dragon Archfiend' charged a blast of fire in its mouth.

" **BLAZING CRIMSON HELL FLARE**!" shouted Michael.

The devastating flame blast was unleashed. Suddenly, James R. smirked—looking like he was ready to stop the attack in some way.

"No worries... I'll save my monster and Life Points with this facedown card!" The brown-haired boy exclaimed. From there, his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "Quick-Play Spell - 'Black Feather Reversal', activate! As I would take damage during a battle involving a 'Blackwing' Monster, the Battle Damage is reduced to zero—and I can Special Summon a 'Blackwing' Monster from my Extra Deck with Attack Points equal to the damage I would have taken, which is 2300."

On cue, a Synchro Monster Card named 'Blackwing Armed Wing' materialized face-up on the speeding field.

" ** _Gust fiercely - 'Blackwing Armed Wing'_**!"

Appearing onto the speeding field was a Winged Beast-Type monster armed with a rifle (Level: 6/DEF: 2300/DEF: 1000).

"Whatever!" smirked Michael, feeling he could just attack someone else (namely his rival). "I still have one attack left... And you, Matty, shall be the one to-!"

"Not so fast, Mike!" cut in Matt, allowing a card to emerge from the Graveyard. "By removing 'A/D Charger' from the game, I switch 'Top Runner' into defense mode!"

'Top Runner' suddenly found itself going into a defensive position. With Michael's attack not being able to be done, he was forced to end his turn there.

"I end my turn!" The lime green-haired boy announced, before pointing upward at 'Red Dragon Archfiend'. "'Red Dragon Archfiend's' next effect activates!"

Suddenly, 'Top Runner' was destroyed in a blast of fire created by 'Red Dragon Archfiend', much to the surprise of people watching on the sidewalks.

(elsewhere...)

In the parking lot of the hotel...

"Hey! Did Mike's 'Red Dragon Archfiend' just destroy another of his own monsters?" quizzed James. "What gives about it?"

"That's because it's one of 'Red Dragon Archfiend's' abilities." explained Zack. "During the End Phase, Mike must destroy all other monsters he controls that did not get a chance to attack during his turn."

"Destroying his own monsters if they don't attack?" pondered Axel.

"Wow... Talk about risky." commented Rosie.

"Since Matt cancelled out 'Top Runner's' attack and switched it into defense mode-" put in Toby. "-it was affected and destroyed by 'Red Dragon Archfiend's' own attack!"

"You see, 'Red Dragon Archfiend' kind of reflects Mike when he's dueling." Zack went on. "With its high Attack Power and the ability to punish defensive play for both players, that card reflects Mike's philosophy on dueling; he always wants to be on the offensive with the most powerful monster on the field, dislikes defensive play unless absolutely necessary, and resort to going all-out on his opponent at all times."

"Oh, wow..." breathed Percy.

"Talk about being a brutal duelist." put in James. "Of course, he's not as brutal as say...Vinnie."

Zack nodded. "Yup. It's a reason Mike's one of the strongest duelists here in America."

(elsewhere...)

In another part of the city, Fudo Go, Wheel of Fortune, Bloody Kiss, and Blackbird all roared down another street. Carlie, meanwhile, took a look at her drawn card before officially taking her turn.

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Carlie Izayoi (LP: 1500)  
 **Deck** : 52  
 **Current Hand (4)** : "Hedge Guard", "Closed Plant Gate", "Witch of the Black Rose", and "Card of Sanctity"

* * *

The card in question was the 'Card of Sanctity' Spell Card.

"From my hand, I'll activate 'Card of Sanctity'!" The brown-haired girl announced, holding her card out. "Every player draws from their respective Decks until they hold six cards in their hands."

"Hold up! You're allowing us to refresh our hands?" questioned James R..

"I am!" confirmed Carlie, drawing three cards. "And so, draw your cards, boys!"

From there, the remaining three duelists drew and refreshed their hands...  
-Matt: Six cards  
-James R.: Six card  
-Michael: Four cards

"From there-" continued Carlie, just as a Monster Card called 'Witch of the Black Rose' materialized face-up on the field beside her (to the right). "-I'll Summon 'Witch of the Black Rose' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the speeding field was a female Spellcaster-like monster with a plant-themed attire (Level: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200).

"The effect of 'Witch of the Black Rose' activates!" The brown-haired girl went on, drawing a card. "I draw another card from my Deck... But if it's not a Monster Card, then 'Witch of the Black Rose' will be destroyed." Her drawn card was shown to be a Monster Card called 'Blue Rose Dragon', and this brought a smile to Carlie's face. "Next, I'll activate a Spell Card!"

On cue, the 'Double Summon' Spell Card materialized face-up on the speeding field to her left.

"'Double Summon'!" Carlie declared, placing her card onto a Monster Field zone on her Duel Runner. "I can conduct two Normal Summons or Sets this turn, not just one."

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Blue Rose Dragon' materialized face-up on the speeding field.

"'Blue Rose Dragon', appear!"

Appearing onto the speeding field was a smaller, blue version of what appeared to be 'Black Rose Dragon' (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200).

"She's gonna do it!" James R. quivered, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Unfortunately, he was right...

"And now, I'm Tuning my Level 3 Effect Monster, 'Rose Fairy', with the Level 4 Tuner Monster, 'Witch of the Black Rose'!" announced Carlie. "Here I come, boys!"

'Witch of the Black Rose' immediately turned into four Synchro Rings, which 'Rose Fairy' flew into. From there, the symbols 3 plus 4 equals 7 were briefly shown as a Summon Chant ensured...

" ** _Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom_**!" Carlie spoke in a surprisingly chilly tone to the Synchro Summon sequence. Soon, she opened her eyes fiercely before raising her right hand into the sky. " ** _Synchro Summon! Appear now - 'Black Rose Dragon'_**!"

Appearing onto the field, just as the Synchro Summon sequence came to an end, was a large dragon that looked to be made almost entirely of rose petals (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800).

"Wow, oh wow!" cried the voice of Discord in pure excitement. "We have our second dragon joining the battle, folks!"

The audience on the streets watched in amazement.

"'Black Rose Dragon'..." whispered Rajiv of India. "I wonder what this monster is like?"

"I bet the effect it has sounds powerful." added Noor Jehan. "I can only wonder how powerful exactly?"

"Who knows, love... Who knows..."

The Indian couple's answer came almost immediately...

"The effect of 'Black Rose Dragon' activates!" The voice of Carlie exclaimed. "Now, watch it in action!"

Rajiv and Noor Jehan both gasped when they heard the announcement. Over with the brown-haired girl on her Duel Runner...

" **BLACK ROSE GALE**!" she exclaimed.

Obeying the command, 'Black Rose Dragon' began creating a large cyclone of wind.

"When Synchro Summoned successfully, I must immediately activate this effect." explained Carlie. "Every card on the field, which includes 'Black Rose Dragon', will be wiped out!"

Back over with Rajiv and his wife...

"All cards on the field will be wiped out?" gasped Noor Jehan. "Talk about a powerful effect!"

However, just before the attack could nuke the whole field...

"'Red Daemon's' will not die here!" shouted Michael, taking and sending a card from his hand to the Graveyard. "I activate the effect of the 'Red Gardna' from my hand, sending it to the Graveyard to protect 'Red Dragon Archfiend' from being affected by any and all Card Effects for the rest of the turn!"

A large red shield appeared before 'Red Dragon Archfiend', protecting it from potential destruction from 'Black Rose Dragon'. From there, 'Black Rose Dragon' finally exploded with rose petals, striking and destroying all other cards on the speeding field.

"'Black Rose Dragon' is gone; nuking almost the whole field!" gasped Carlos of Mexico. He then grinned in a cheeky way. "Sounds to me like-"

"You'd better not be thinking of a joke about this." interrupted Yong Bao of China, giving the Mexican young man a warning-like glare.

And so, nothing more was said by Carlos. Back over with Carlie...

"Although the whole field is entirely cardless, 'Black Rose Dragon' won't remain destroyed for very long." She then thrust her right hand forth. "The effect of my destroyed 'Blue Rose Dragon' activates! When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard; I can target one 'Black Rose Dragon' or one Plant-Type monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon that target."

Vines started to emerge from around Bloody Kiss.

"Arise from the dead - 'Black Rose Dragon'!"

Out of the vines and onto the speeding field, came 'Black Rose Dragon'. With her ace monster back, and two of three opponents having empty fields, Carlie took to the offensive...

"'Black Rose Dragon', attack Matt directly!" The brown-haired girl commanded. " **BLACK ROSE FLARE**!"

'Black Rose Dragon' obeyed, firing a blast of flame at Matt. The attack struck its target, causing Matt to cry out as his Life Points took a big hit (LP: 2800). Not being done yet, Carlie went and placed another card onto her Duel Runner.

"Finally, I'll set this card facedown-" she went on, just as a facedown card materialized on the field beside the brown-haired girl (to her left) and faded away for later use. "-and end my turn!"

"And Carlie calls out her own ace monster; almost leveling the field while dealing massive damage in the process!" declared the voice of Discord. "Will Matty-boy and James both do the same before too long? Let's find out!"

"It's my turn!" declared Matt, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Matt Fudo (LP: 2800)  
 **Deck** : 46  
 **Current Hand (7)** : "Silver Wing", "Doppelwarrior", "Cosmic Blast", "Crush Star", "Domino Effect", "Sonic Chick", and "Debris Dragon"

* * *

His hand contained 'Silver Wing', 'Doppelwarrior', 'Cosmic Blast', 'Crush Star', 'Domino Effect', 'Sonic Chick', and the drawn 'Debris Dragon'.

"I Summon the Tuner Monster 'Debris Dragon' in attack mode!" The dirty blonde-haired boy announced, placing his drawn card onto Fudo Go.

The smaller version of 'Stardust Dragon' appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000).

"Next, I'll activate 'Debris Dragon's' effect!" Matt went on, just as the 'Clear Effector' Monster Card materialized face-up on the speeding field. "I Special Summon one monster with 500 or less Attack Points from the Graveyard with its effects negated." A card ejected from the Graveyard. "Resurrect - 'Clear Effector'!"

The female monster with long black hair reappeared on the field (Level: 2/ATK: 0/DEF: 900). Just then, a Monster Card called "Doppelwarrior' materialized face-up on the field to Matt's right.

"That's not all; the effect of the 'Doppelwarrior' Monster Card in my hand also activates!" declared Matt, readying a card in his right hand. "You see, when a monster in my Graveyard has been Special Summoned from there-" He placed the card onto a Monster Field zone on his Duel Runner. "-I can Special Summon 'Doppelwarrior' from my hand in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the speeding field was a monster in a spy-like outfit (Level: 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 800).

"Here it comes..." Carlie thought to herself, knowing what Matt was about to do next.

"The next of the current four Signer Dragons is about to appear." Michael thought to himself, looking rather pleased. "Don't disappoint me, Matt!"

Indeed so...

"I'm Tuning my Level 2 Effect Monster, 'Clear Effector', and my Level 2 Effect Monster, 'Doppelwarrior', with the Level 4 Tuner Monster, 'Debris Dragon'!" announced Matt. "It's my turn to Summon one of the six dragons!"

"Darn it!" James R. groaned to himself, looking dismayed over what was coming next. "It looks like I'm going to be last to Summon my Signer Dragon in the duel! And I hate being last, too..."

'Debris Dragon', meanwhile, soared into the sky and turned itself into four Synchro Rings, which 'Clear Effector' and 'Doppelwarrior' both descended into, causing the symbols 2 plus 2 plus 4 equals 8 to appear along with Matt performing a Summon Chant...

" ** _Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon_**!"

(elsewhere...)

In the parking lot of the hotel, everyone below was gazing up at the big monitor on one of the skyscrapers.

"Matty..." whispered Ashima.

"Is-a that-?" added Gina.

" ** _SYNCHRO SUMMON_**!" The image of Matt on the big monitor boomed, raising his right hand into the air as soon as the Synchro Summon sequence came to an end. " ** _Take flight - 'Stardust Dragon'_**!"

(elsewhere...)

Back in another part of the city, the people watching got to witness the majestic 'Stardust Dragon' appearing from the beam of light and flying around the sky before resorting to flying above Fudo Go (Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"That's not all." Matt went on, just a copy of 'Doppelwarrior' suddenly appeared on the speeding field in a defensive stance. "Since 'Doppelwarrior' was sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, its effect allows me to Special Summon a 'Doppel Token' in defense mode." The dirty blonde-haired boy then drew a card from his Deck. "And since 'Clear Effector' was sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material, her effect allows me to draw one card and prevent 'Stardust Dragon' from being destroyed by Card Effects."

Finally, the "Silver Wing' Spell Card materialized face-up on the speeding field.

"Next, I'll equip 'Stardust Dragon' with 'Silver Wing'. It can only be equipped to a Level 8 or higher Dragon-Type Synchro Monster. Twice per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle. If it would be destroyed by a card effect, I can destroy this card instead."

Michael smirked. "That's how my rival duels..." he admired. "Even when facing great odds, he always bounces back stronger than ever before..."

'Stardust Dragon's' wings started glowing all white as the majestic-like dragon gave off a roar. Still not being done, Matt took and held out another card.

"From my hand, I'll activate a Continuous Spell Card - 'Domino Effect'!" continued Matt. "When a monster the opponent controls is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can send one monster I control to the Graveyard to destroy one monster my opponent controls."

"That can't be good." gulped James R., watching as 'Stardust Dragon' loomed over him. "Ulp..."

"Get ready, James!" declared Matt, entering the Battle Phase. "It looks like you'll be the first to get eliminated!"

'Stardust Dragon', meanwhile, was charging a blast of stardust-like energy.

" **COSMIC FLARE**!"

The attack was unleashed. Suddenly, James R. smirked with satisfaction as he took and readied a card from his hand.

"Sorry, Matt, but I'm not out of the duel yet!" The brown-haired boy announced, holding the mentioned card out. "From my hand, I'll Special Summon 'Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind' in defense mode!"

Appearing onto the speeding field was a 'Blackwing' Monster covered with red feathers (Level: 3/ATK: 0/DEF: 1600).

"Because I've been targeted for an attack, I can Special Summon this monster directly from my hand."

The first Cosmic Flare attack soon fizzled out before it could hit Blackbird, but Matt and 'Stardust Dragon' both weren't about to back down.

"Destroy 'Ghibli the Searing Wind', 'Stardust Dragon'!" commanded Matt, turning his attention 'Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind'.

'Stardust Dragon' obeyed, charging and firing off another blast of stardust-like energy.

"And I'm not done defending myself - I'll also protect my monster from 'Stardust Dragon's' attack!" interrupted James R., sending a card from his hand to the Graveyard ('Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky'). "By sending 'Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky' from my hand to the Graveyard, 'Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind' can't be destroyed by battle! And with it in defense mode, I'll sustain no Battle Damage, either!"

A wind barrier protected 'Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind' from harm. The second Cosmic Flare attack struck the weaker monster, but the wind barrier shielded 'Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind' from all sides. Calmly, Matt placed another card onto his Duel Runner.

"I set one card facedown-" The dirty blonde-haired boy simply said, just as a facedown card materialized on the field beside him (to his left) before fading away for further use. "-and end my turn there."

Bloody Kiss, Fudo Go, Blackbird, and Wheel of Fortune all drove down the street before changing onto another one. From there, James R. drew a card and took his turn.

"It's my turn! Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : James R. Hogan (LP: 1900)  
 **Deck** : 42  
 **Current Hand (5)** : "Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust", "Blackwing - Bombardment", "Fake Feather", "Blackwing - Tornado the Reverse Wind", and "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North"

* * *

His hand contained 'Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust', 'Blackwing - Bombardment', 'Fake Feather', 'Blackwing - Tornado the Reverse Wind', and the drawn 'Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North'.

"Heh... I bet you guys thought I would never get what I need to Summon 'Black-Winged Dragon'?" James R., seeing what he drew, said aloud to his opponents. "Well, here comes a play that will bring it out!" He then placed a card onto a Monster Field zone on his Duel Runner. "I Summon the Tuner Monster 'Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North' in attack mode!"

A blue Winged Beast-Type monster appeared on the speeding field (Level: 2/ATK: 1300/DEF: 0).

"The effect of 'Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North' now activates!" continued James R., just as a card emerged from the Graveyard. "It allows me to Special Summon a 'Blackwing' Monster from the Graveyard." From there, a Monster Card called 'Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky' materialized face-up on the field to his right. "Be reborn - 'Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky'!"

Another 'Blackwing' Monster appeared out of the card. As the four Duel Runners drove down the road, some of the audience members spoke to each other about James R.'s cards and their effects.

"He's swarming the field..." One young boy said to his friends.

"What could it be for?" A second young boy wondered. "Could they be for a big Tribute Summon or something?"

"Maybe." replied a third young boy curiously.

Back with James R., the brown-haired boy was readying another card in his right hand ('Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust').

"Since I control a 'Blackwing' Monster, I'll Special Summon 'Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust' in attack mode!" he announced, placing the card onto another Monster Field zone on the Duel Runner.

A hummingbird-like 'Blackwing' Monster appeared onto the field (Level: 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 800).

"The effect of 'Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust' activates! When Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, I can increase its Level based on one of the 'Blackwing' Monsters I currently control."

'Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky' turned and squawked at 'Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust'.

"I've selected 'Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky'." James R. went on. "His Level is 1, so that causes 'Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust' to have its Level go from 2 to 3!"

'Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust's' Level rose (Level: 2 - 3). From there, he, along with 'Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind' and 'Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North', stood ready for when the command would be given...

"Go forth!" commanded James R., thrusting his right hand forth. "I'm Tuning my Level 3 Effect Monster, 'Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind', and my Level 3 Effect Monster, 'Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust', with the Level 2 Tuner Monster, 'Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North'!"

'Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North' turned into two Synchro Rings, which 'Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind' and 'Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust' both flew into. Not only that, the symbols 3 plus 3 plus 2 equals 8 briefly appeared as a Summon Chant followed...

" ** _Darkened whirlwind, reveal hidden wishes on your wings_**!" From there, James R. swept his right arm about with determination. " ** _Synchro Summon! Soar - 'Black-Winged Dragon'_**!"

Appearing in the sky, just as the Synchro Summon sequence came to an end, was a large dragon with bird-like qualities (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1600). From there, 'Stardust Dragon', 'Red Dragon Archfiend', 'Black Rose Dragon', and 'Black-Winged Dragon' all let loose roars as they took to the skies and prepared to clash.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" cried the voice of Discord. "All four Signer Dragons have been called upon by our three talented Duel Kings and one Duel Queen... Such a rare occurrence, this is!"

Suddenly, Matt felt his Signer Mark beginning to glow under his motorcyclist suit's sleeve. Not only that, but Michael felt his glowing, too. Scratch that; Carlie also felt her Signer Mark beginning to glow, and so did James R..

"Our marks are glowing!" gasped Carlie.

"They have to be reacting to our four dragons being out at once!" came from James R.. "That has to mean something, right?"

Yes, it did mean something... It meant that the true battle was about to begin...

* * *

 **Title: Fast Lane Dueling, Part 2**

* * *

While flying through the sky, 'Stardust Dragon', 'Red Dragon Archfiend', 'Black Rose Dragon', and 'Black-Winged Dragon' all roared once again. This was to signal they were ready to see which one of them was the best of the best.

"My turn is not even close to being finished!" announced James R., just as a facedown card ('Blackwing - Bombardment') materialized on the field beside him (to his left). "I set one card facedown, and activate the effect of the 'Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite' in my Graveyard!" The facedown card faded away and returned to card form in the brown-haired boy's hand. "Now I Special Summon my fallen monster from the Graveyard and inflict 400 points of damage to my Life Points!"

Another 'Blackwing' Monster appeared on the field. Unfortunately, now came the part where James R. would receive damage to his Life Points.

"Now I receive 400 points of damage... HOWEVER!" James R. went on. "I use the effect of 'Black-Winged Dragon' to place a Black Feather Counter onto my monster and negate the Life Point damage."

Some of 'Black-Winged Dragon's' feathers turned red and black.

"When equipped with a Black Feather Counter, 'Black-Winged Dragon' loses 700 Attack Points."

'Black-Winged Dragon' grew weaker (ATK: 2800 - 2100).

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hotel's parking lot...

"But what was the point of doing a move like that if he'll weaken his dragon?" asked Percy.

"Watch carefully, and you'll see what happens next." suggested Zack. "I know exactly what James is planning."

"But I'm right here." protested James (the red-haired one).

"Not you! The other James that's dueling!"

"Now, again!" The image of James R. on the big monitor announced, just as a facedown card materialized on the field beside him (to his right). "I will reset my card!"

(elsewhere...)

Back in the middle of the city streets, 'Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite' shattered into shards of glass.

"I know what you're doing!" exclaimed Michael.

James R. smirked. "Oh, really? Even then, I'll tell you guys what I'm up to just to tutor our fine audience..." he chuckled. "You see, whenever I have a set card on my field, 'Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite' is instantly destroyed! However..."

Suddenly, the set card returned to his hand once more.

"I'm going to repeat this strategy a few more times until my monster has zero Attack Points! And now, 'Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite', return to the field!"

In seconds, 'Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite' returned to the field. From there, a second Black Feather Counter then appeared on 'Black-Winged Dragon' (ATK: 2100 - 1400).

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hotel parking lot...

"He is-a going to-a repeat the strategy!" realized Gina.

"If he keeps it up-" added Axel. "-his dragon's Attack Power will go all the way to zero."

"I think that's what James is going for." figured Edward. "He must have a plan in the works."

(elsewhere...)

Back with James R., the brown-haired boy grinned with triumph.

"From looping this strategy a few times-" he was saying. "-'Black-Winged Dragon' has lost the rest of his Attack Points due to the four Black Feather Counters that are equipped!"

'Black-Winged Dragon' grew even weaker (ATK: 1400 - 0).

"We've seen you do this strategy once before..." mumbled Carlie, knowing her friend's plan quite well.

"Then you should also know that I'm about to do something to make my monster stronger than ever before..." James R. pointed out, just before resuming his turn. "I'll use the next effect of 'Black-Winged Dragon' to remove all Black Feather Counters and reduce the Attack Points of one monster on the field equal to the amount of Attack Points 'Black-Winged Dragon' had lost, while also inflicting Effect Damage in the process to you based on the same Attack Points that were lost, Mike!"

'Black-Winged Dragon' charged up a blast, growing strong once again (ATK: 0 - 2800). From there, the blast was unleashed, striking and damaging 'Red Dragon Archfiend' quite badly (ATK: 3000 - 200). Not only that, but Michael ended up taking 2800 points of damage in the process (LP: 3700).

"Hey, Mike! It looks like your monster is weak enough to be destroyed!" laughed James R., entering the Battle Phase. "'Black-Winged Dragon', get ready to attack!"

'Black-Winged Dragon' obeyed, turning to face 'Red Dragon Archfiend' while preparing another attack.

"My soul will not die here!" exclaimed Michael, sending a card from his hand to the Graveyard. "By sending 'Brutal Red' from my hand to the Graveyard, 'Red Dragon Archfiend' cannot be destroyed by battle for the rest of the turn! Not only that, but my monster also gains 1000 extra Attack Points!"

'Red Dragon Archfiend' roared as it started glowing all red, causing it to grow somewhat stronger (ATK: 200 - 1200).

"No matter, I won't back down from attacking!" insisted James R., before giving the one command to his monster... "'Black-Winged Dragon, attack 'Red Dragon Archfiend'... **NOBLE STREAM**!"

'Black-Winged Dragon' obeyed, and fired another energy-like blast. 'Red Dragon Archfiend' was struck, but did not get destroyed due to the effect of 'Brutal Red' protecting it. However, Battle Damage was still sustained, and Michael cried out as Wheel of Fortune stumbled a bit from the attack coming from the enemy monster (LP: 2100).

"So, you've still got 'Red Daemon's' standing despite my attack..." teased James R., placing two cards onto his Duel Runner. "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

With two set cards on the speeding field (and fading away for later use), 'Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite' was destroyed once more.

"And the King takes a dive!" announced the voice Discord. "Can he manage to pull a turnabout out of his hat—errr...sleeve?"

"The King will never be defeated like this!" announced Michael, managing to regain control of Wheel of Fortune. He was now speaking in the third person. "The King will continue to fight alongside his very soul until the very end!" The lime green-haired boy then clenched his left fist (the one that had the now glowing Signer Mark on the forearm) within a background of fire while standing before Carlie, 'Black Rose Dragon', James R., and 'Black-Winged Dragon'. "The King will now show you and everyone else here the true power of his very soul!"

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hotel's parking lot, Thomas and the likes had overheard Michael's speech regarding 'Red Dragon Archfiend' being his ' _soul_ '.

"One true power?" blinked Gordon.

"His very soul?" added James.

"Does this mean Mike is about to get serious?" asked Axel.

"I think we're about to find out." said Thomas, looking up at the monitor quite seriously.

(elsewhere...)

Back with Michael in the middle of another part of Atlanta...

"It's my..." he whispered, ending his sentence briefly. Finally, the lime green-haired boy's tone became so fierce and powerful as he powerfully drew a card with the ever-so famous Destiny Draw technique. "IT'S MY TUUUUUUURN!"

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Michael Atlas (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : 46  
 **Current Hand (5)** : "Scarlet Security", "Synchro Blast Wave", "Red Gem", "Serial Claw", and "Soul Fist"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Soul Fist' Spell Card. The rest of his hand consisted of 'Scarlet Security', 'Synchro Blast Wave', 'Red Gem', and 'Serial Claw'.

"This is where the true power of my pulsing soul begins to show... Prepare yourselves!" declared Michael, adding the drawn card to his hand and placing another onto a Spell/Trap zone (facedown). "I will first set one card facedown!" He then took and readied another card ('Scarlet Security'). "As I control 'Red Dragon Archfiend', I'll activate the Spell 'Scarlet Security'..." The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field beside him (to his right). "All of the opponent's Spell and Trap Cards are wiped out!"

With 'Red Dragon Archfiend' breathing scarlet-like flames all over the speeding duel field, every single Spell and Trap Card Matt, Carlie, and James R. each controlled respectively were destroyed like that.

"Not good!" Matt mumbled to himself, watching as shards from his destroyed 'Domino Effect' (Spell Card), 'Silver Wing' (Spell Card), and the set 'Cosmic Blast' (Trap Card) flew past him.

Michael swept his right arm about. "I now equip 'Red Daemon's' with the power of 'Soul Fist'!"

The mentioned Equip Spell Card materialized face-up on the field beside the lime green-haired boy (to his left). On cue, one of 'Red Dragon Archfiend's' fists began to glow as the monster let loose a roar.

"'Soul Fist'?!" gasped Carlie.

"Not that card!" added James R., looking pretty worried.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hotel's parking lot...

"'Soul Fist'?" quizzed Toby.

"It's a very rare and powerful Equip Spell Card." Zack answered, looking rather grim.

"What does it do?" asked Percy.

"When equipped, 'Soul Fist' lets me make the Attack Power of all monsters the opponent controls with Attack Points higher than the Attack Power of the equipped monster's the same as the equipped monster's until the end of this turn!" The image of Michael on the big monitor explained. "The monster that was equipped is 'Red Dragon Archfiend'!"

(elsewhere...)

Back in another part of the city...

"'Red Dragon Archfiend' currently has 200 Attack Points..." Michael went on. "That means all other monsters the opponent controls has their own Attack Power set to that amount!"

'Red Dragon Archfiend' punched the ground, sending fire everywhere and weakening the enemy monsters.

"What?!" cried Carlie, watching as 'Black Rose Dragon' got weaker (ATK: 2400 - 200).

"Wait!" panicked James R., watching as 'Black-Winged Dragon' got weaker (ATK: 2800 - 200).

"Grr..." grunted Matt, watching as 'Stardust Dragon' got weaker (ATK: 2500 - 200).

"Now all our ace monsters have the exact same Attack Points." said Michael, just as 'Red Dragon Archfiend' flew above him (ATK: 200). He then readied another card. "Even then, you can observe as I activate 'Synchro Blast Wave'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field beside him (to his right).

"As I control a Synchro Monster-" Michael went on. "-I can destroy one monster on the field!"

A blast from the face-up 'Synchro Blast Wave' Spell Card struck and destroyed 'Black Rose Dragon' just like that.

"My monster!" wailed Carlie.

"But I'm afraid it's about to get much worse!" boomed Michael. "As a monster on the field was destroyed, the next effect of 'Soul Fist' activates!"

'Red Dragon Archfiend' suddenly regained much of its lost power (ATK: 200 - 2400).

"As an opponent's monster was destroyed, I can now change the current Attack Points of the equipped monster to match the original Attack Power of the destroyed monster such as 'Black Rose Dragon'!"

"'Red Dragon Archfiend' now has 2400 Attack Points!" panicked James R., as 'Red Dragon Archfiend' turned to gaze upon him with a menacing-looking stare. "Um...!"

"'Red Daemon's', destroy 'Black-Winged Dragon'!" commanded Michael. " **ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE**!"

'Red Dragon Archfiend' obeyed, winding up and throwing an inflamed punch at the weakened 'Black-Winged Dragon'. Before long, the weaker Dragon-Type Synchro Monster was hit and destroyed by the stronger attack.

" **Ahhhhhhhhhhhh**!" screamed James R., getting overwhelmed by flames as the rest of his Life Points were depleted just like that (LP: 0).

* * *

 **NOTE: James R. Hogan has been eliminated**

* * *

Before long, the brown-haired boy's Duel Runner went out of control and soon came to an abrupt stop.

"And so, we have our first eliminated duelist of this match..." announced the voice of Discord. "And it looks to be James Hogan! Better luck next time, son."

"Aww, nuts!" fumed James R., slamming his hands down onto the dashboard of Blackbird in a fit of frustration.

This left Carlie, Matt, and Michael each left in the duel... Unfortunately, the lime green-haired boy was far from finished...

"From my hand, I'll activate a Quick-Play Spell Card!" Michael announced, placing a card onto his Duel Runner. On cue, the 'Serial Claw' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field beside him (to his left). "'Serial Claw'! This card grants my monster an extra 500 Attack Points, and allows it to make a second attack this turn!"

'Red Dragon Archfiend' grew stronger (ATK: 2400 - 2900). From there, as Wheel of Fortune caught up to Bloody Kiss, Michael pointed towards...Carlie.

"With no monsters protecting you, Carlie, I'm going to take you down next!"

Carlie was alarmed. "Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, yes!" boomed Michael, with his ace monster flying into the sky once more. "And now, 'Red Dragon Archfiend', attack again! **BLAZING CRIMSON HELL FLARE**!"

'Red Dragon Archfiend' obeyed, charging and breathing a mighty blast of fire.

"KNEEL BEFORE THE KING!"

The flame blast struck Carlie head on, wiping out the rest of her Life Points as she screamed (LP: 0).

* * *

 **NOTE: Carlie Izayoi has been eliminated!**

* * *

Very quickly, the Bloody Kiss Duel Runner came to a complete stop.

"I've lost..." whispered Carlie, removing her helmet and closing her eyes in disappointment.

That just left...

"AMAZING! WONDERFUL! STUPENDOUS!" screamed the voice of Discord in total excitement. "With two duelists down, it just leaves Michael to face off against Matty-boy! This is truly amazing, folks! Both duelists are a complete match for each other in terms of strength and talent! Who knows who will win in a duel like this?"

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hotel parking lot...

"Who will win, you might be asking? That's for their cards and strategies to decide!" Discord went on.

The audience cheered.

"Mama Mia!" cried Gina. "This is-a going to-a be wonderful!"

"'Stardust Dragon' vs 'Red Dragon Archfiend'..." added Edward. "Both are extremely powerful dragons."

(elsewhere...)

Back with the two remaining Duel Runners, now neck-and-neck...

"Matt Fudo-" declared Michael, pointing forth to his opponent. "-it has been my intention all along of eliminating our other friends from the duel so that this match could become an official one-on-one rematch to decide which of us is truly the best."

"Mike..." whispered Matt, who was looking over his shoulder to his best friend/rival.

"There can only be one champion in the United States, and that will be me! No matter what, I want you to come at me with nothing BUT your best! Don't even THINK of holding back!"

After what seemed like forever, a small, confident smile appeared on Matt's face...

"You... you've got yourself a rematch!" The dirty blonde-haired boy nodded, accepting the rematch. He then looked up to his ace monster. "You ready to win this battle, partner?"

'Stardust Dragon' let off a roar in response, signaling that it was ready for the big battle ahead. From there, 'Red Dragon Archfiend' roared as its Attack Power then dropped as the power of the 'Soul Fist' Spell Card wore off (ATK: 2900 - 700). 'Stardust Dragon' then felt its own power return (ATK: 200 - 2500).

"As it's my End Phase, the effect of 'Soul Fist' has worn off." explained Michael, just as Wheel of Fortune started to speed up. "And now, Matt, give me all that you have as a True Duelist!"

"I intend to!" declared Matt, drawing a card. "It's my turn!"

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : Matt Fudo (LP: 2800)  
 **Deck** : 43  
 **Current Hand (4)** : "Crush Star", "Sonic Chick", ?, and ?

* * *

Almost immediately, the Battle Phase commenced with 'Stardust Dragon' starting to charge an attack up.

"Go forth, 'Stardust Dragon'! Attack 'Red Dragon Archfiend'! **COSMIC FLARE**!"

'Stardust Dragon' obeyed, firing the stardust-like blast towards 'Red Dragon Archfiend'.

"Sorry, Matty, but 'Red Daemon's' is not going anywhere!" cried Michael, just as his set card re-materialized before flipping face-up and revealing itself. "Trap Card - 'Red Gem'! When activated, 'Red Gem' protects all monsters I control with ' _Red_ ' in their names from being destroyed by Card Effects and by battle for the rest of the turn!"

'Red Dragon Archfiend' started glowing as it got struck by the Cosmic Flare attack.

"But, you'll still take the dam-" Matt started to say, but was interrupted.

"Shut up! I already know that!" shouted Michael, while making Matt recoil in response. "No one needs to tell me something like that if I already know about it!" The teenage boy then closed his eyes and calmed himself down. "Honestly, whoever came up with a quote like that should be ashamed of himself!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry for saying that!" protested Matt hastily. "Geez..."

'Red Dragon Archfiend', meanwhile, was able to shrug off the enemy's attack, while Michael received some damage from the attack (LP: 300). With the Battle Phase finally over, Matt took and placed a card onto his Duel Runner. On cue, a facedown card materialized on the field beside him (to his right) before fading away for later use.

"Now, I'll set one card facedown and end my turn!" The dirty blonde-haired boy finished.

Roaring down another street, Fudo Go and Wheel of Fortune were both neck-and-neck.

"It's my turn!" Michael shouted once more, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Fourteen** : Michael Atlas (LP: 300)  
 **Deck** : 44  
 **Current Hand (2)** : ? and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

On cue, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field beside the lime green-haired boy (on his right).

"I activate 'Pot of Greed'! Its effect lets me draw two cards from my Deck."

The two drawn cards were 'Chain Resonator' (Tuner Monster) and 'Red Cocoon' (Trap Card). Both were exactly what Michael needed to Synchro Summon the creature from deep inside his soul and win the duel.

"Aha!" he laughed proudly, immediately placing one of the drawn cards onto his Duel Runner (hand). "This will be the start of your end!"

Although worried over what his opponent had planned, Matt kept a calm, patient look on his face as he waited to see.

(elsewhere...)

Somewhere in part of the city, people were looking up at the big monitors on the skyscrapers.

"I Summon the Level 1 Tuner Monster 'Chain Resonator' in attack mode!" The image of Michael announced, placing a card onto a Monster Field zone on Wheel of Fortune.

"'Chain Resonator'...?" Several of the people watching blinked and mumbled.

(elsewhere...)

Back with Wheel of Fortune and Fudo Go... Appearing onto the speeding field was a 'Resonator' Monster with a chain circle on its back (Level: 1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100).

"And now, the effect of 'Chain Resonator' activates!" continued Michael, taking a card from his Deck. "When it's Normal Summoned, I can select one 'Resonator' Monster Card, except 'Chain Resonator', from my Deck and Special Summon it!"

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Net Resonator' materialized face-up on the field beside him (to his left).

"I Special Summon the Level 3 Tuner Monster 'Net Resonator'!"

Appearing onto the speeding field was a 'Resonator' Monster with reflective mirrors on its back (Level: 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 800).

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hotel parking lot, the lime green-haired boy in the big monitor on a skyscraper continued to speak.

"The King will now give our audience here in Atlanta a real, entertaining show!" The image of Michael rejoiced. "And to start it, I will show off another new Synchro Summon technique!"

"Another Synchro Summon technique?" blinked Edward.

"I thought only Accel Synchro was advanced?" put in Rosie.

"Nope." said Zack knowingly. "There's ANOTHER way to Synchro Summon." He closed his eyes. "One that requires-"

"Oh no!" The voice of Discord suddenly cried out, causing Zack to open his eyes in surprise. Discord, meanwhile, was looking frantic over something. "Matty-boy and Michael are both heading for a damaged bridge leading outside the city!"

Sure enough, the monitor was show images of Fudo Go and Wheel of Fortune both about to approached a bridge that was under construction.

(elsewhere...)

Back with Fudo Go and Wheel of Fortune, they roared onto the main expressway towards danger...

"Mike, stop!" Matt called out, managing to slow his Duel Runner down a bit. "That bridge is too damaged! Turn around, now!"

But Wheel of Fortune did not slow down. Michael, meanwhile, closed his eyes while remaining in his thoughts...

"I will make my own path..." The lime green-haired boy said mentally. He then opened his eyes as flames were shown in them, opened an emergency hatch on the Duel Runner, and flipped the lever to the max level while speaking aloud once more. "Listen to the roar of my soul!"

Wheel of Fortune suddenly showed hidden boosters as they began to emit stardust-like energy, and this caused the Duel Runner to speed up dramatically.

"Can you feel it? My life's energy! Bear witness, because this is my style of dueling... **A BURNING SOUL**!" With the newly gained speed, Michael went faster and faster towards the damaged bridge. "The cry of a King who searches for a challenge without end!" Before long, the lime green-haired boy pointed upward into the sky with his right hand... and then lowered it and gestured the thumb at himself. "That one King...is me!"

From there, Wheel of Fortune, with unmatched speed, finally went over the edge of the broken bridge...

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The voice of Discord screamed out in surprise. "Michael is actually flying over the large gap!"

Matt, not about to be licked that easily, opened the emergency escape hatch and set the power of Fudo Go to the limit (causing it to emit stardust-like energy, too). He was about to give chase to Wheel of Fortune, going over the large gap in the middle of the broken bridge.

"Let's rev it up!" boomed Matt.

Before long, Fudo Go went over the gap without falling into the river below, just like what Wheel of Fortune was doing.

"Now Matt-boy's doing it, too!" cried the voice Discord. "Are these two duelists, what, special or something?! They just have to be!"

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hotel parking lot, everyone watching was amazed at the two Duel Runners flying over the bridge gap.

"That's amazing!" admired Emily. "Both Mike and Matt are actually flying on their respective Duel Runners!"

"Are you ready? Then behold my fiery soul!" The image of Michael on the big monitor announced, who then begun his big play... "I'm Double Tuning my Level 8 Synchro Monster, 'Red Dragon Archfiend', with the Level 1 Tuner Monster, 'Chain Resonator', and the Level 3 Tuner Monster, 'Net Resonator'!"

Everyone in the audience (who's name wasn't Zack or Discord) gawked in complete shock from hearing those words.

"Double Tuning?!" exclaimed Stanley. "A Synchro Summon using two Tuner Monsters?!"

"Is there even such a method?!" added Henry.

"Furthermore, a Burning Soul?" came from Rosie.

"The one who has the Burning Soul takes on the powers of the Crimson Dragon, and brings forth a miracle." Zack pointed out (echoing Matt's words from last year), before adding... "Double Tuning, along with Accel Synchro, is one of the further evolutions of Synchro Summoning, and is one of the most powerful forms."

(elsewhere...)

Back on the big highway leading outside Atlanta, Wheel of Fortune and Fudo Go both had landed safety onto the other end of the river. Not only that, the two 'Resonator' Monsters also turned themselves into four fiery Synchro Rings, with which 'Red Dragon Archfiend' flew into. From there, the symbols 8 plus 3 plus 1 equals 12 were briefly shown as Michael began a Summon Chant for the Synchro Summon...

" ** _The King and the Devil, here and now, shall become as one_**." chanted Michael, sounding more and more like a God by the second as flames surrounded his body and his eyes started flaring all crimson red-like (not only that, his Signer Mark was glowing with power). " ** _A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself_**!"

Finally, the lime green-haired boy raised his right hand into the air, causing a new card materialized within the palm of his hand. Not only that, 'Red Dragon Archfiend' found itself trapped inside a sphere of fire whilst absorbing the outer flames and receiving endless amounts of power from them.

" ** _SYNCHRO SUMMON_**!" Michael echoed powerfully, just as the sphere of fire around 'Red Dragon Archfiend' finally exploded. " ** _Come forth - 'RED NOVA DRAGON'_**!"

Out of the surge of flames, and soon flying above Wheel of Fortune, came a much bigger, much more powerful-looking version of 'Red Dragon Archfiend'. 'Red Nova Dragon' was a gigantic scarlet red-colored, armored dragon similar to 'Red Dragon Archfiend', but instead with skin-covered horns, a thinner jaw, and four wings. Spikes also lined its massive, powerful body (Level: 12/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000).

(elsewhere...)

All around the city of Atlanta, everyone who witnessed the Synchro Summon of 'Red Nova Dragon' was downright amazed at such a feat (especially since a Double Tuning was actually done). And this included much, if not all, of the International Duelists...

"Whoa... Look at that beast, everyone!" cried Nuria of Spain.

"A-Amazing!" came from Shane of Australia.

"I've never seen the likes of it before!" put in Stepney.

"So, zere is far more zan just 'Shooting Star Dragon'!" added Etienne of France. "Zis monster seems to 'ave ze power to go 'ead-to-'ead with it!"

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hotel's parking lot...

"'Red Nova Dragon'..." whispered Thomas, looking at the big monitor. "A Level 12 Synchro Monster with 3500 Attack Points..."

"Nickname - 'Scar-Red Nova Dragon'." put in Zack, folding his arms. "It's an extremely powerful monster with a number of dangerous effects - including being unable to be destroyed by an opponent's Card Effects."

"I-It sure looks big and scary." shuddered Rosie in fright.

"Uh-huh..." agreed Molly, looking scared of the new monster, too.

"More like it looks seriously badass!" grinned James, excitedly.

(elsewhere...)

On the main highway leading out of Atlanta, 'Red Nova Dragon' let loose a demonic roar before glaring at 'Stardust Dragon'.

"'Red Nova Dragon' has finally arrived, Matt Fudo!" announced Michael in triumph. "This monster is something you remember from that duel I was in last year, yes?"

"I remember it." frowned Matt. "You almost lost the match before you've triggered Burning Soul, and managed to create that monster as a result of it."

"Indeed, my friend, and with it being under my command, you'll be the one to get defeated by its sheer power!" The lime green-haired boy agreed, just before taking a card out of his Graveyard and showing it. "As 'Net Resonator' was used for a Synchro Summon, its effect prevents me from taking Effect Damage whilst I control the Synchro Summoned monster!"

Finally, 'Red Nova Dragon' started to glow all crimson red as it started to gain an unknown strength.

"At last, I activate 'Red Nova Dragon's' first effect... It gains 500 Attack Points for each Tuner Monster in my Graveyard." While speaking, Michael took and held five cards in his right hand. "With five of them being in the Graveyard, 'Red Nova Dragon' gains a massive boost of 2500 Attack Points!"

'Red Nova Dragon' received its significant boost to its Attack Power (ATK: 3500 - 6000).

"6000 Attack Points..." Matt grimaced.

"And now, it's time to finish this match!" boomed Michael, entering the Battle Phase. "'Scar-Red Nova', the time has come for us to win!"

'Red Nova Dragon' (ATK: 6000) was squaring off against 'Stardust Dragon' (ATK: 2500).

"Strike down 'Stardust Dragon'... End this duel, now!"

'Red Nova Dragon' obeyed, charging and breathing a powerful stream of flames at 'Stardust Dragon'.

"This is the end!" shouted Michael in triumph, as the fire blast came closer and closer to striking and ending 'Stardust Dragon'. "Bow down before the new champion of North America, Matt Fudo!"

"Are you sure about that?" retorted Matt, making his opponent flinch from the catchphrase. From there, the dirty blonde-haired boy's facedown card re-materialized before flipping face-up and revealing itself. "I activate a Trap - 'Miracle Locus'! I select one face-up attack position monster I control. At the cost of letting my opponent draw one card, the selected monster gains 1000 Attack Points during damage calculation and can attack twice this turn." He then pointed into the sky, directly at 'Stardust Dragon'. "I select 'Stardust Dragon' as the target for the power boost!"

Michael, scowling, drew a card. Thanks to the effect of the 'Miracle Locus' Trap Card, 'Stardust Dragon' grew stronger (ATK: 2500 - 3500)—though it was still far too low to fight 'Red Nova Dragon'. From there, the 'Shield Warrior' Monster Card ejected from the Graveyard...

"From there, I'll activate the effect of the 'Shield Warrior' in my Graveyard!" continued Matt, picking up and holding onto his card. "During damage calculation, in either player's turn, I can remove this card from my Graveyard. Any monsters I control can't be destroyed by this battle." He then frowned while allowing his card to fade away into oblivion. "I may not be able to stop myself from receiving Battle Damage, but I can at least lessen it a bit!"

The mighty flame attack struck and overwhelmed 'Stardust Dragon', which caused Matt to cry out as he received (what else?) Battle Damage and Fudo Go went into a spin out (LP: 300). Soon, however, 'Stardust Dragon' shook off the powerful attack, causing 'Red Nova Dragon' to back off.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hotel parking lot...

"Only 300 Life Points left!" gasped Discord. "Matty-boy and Michael both are down to exactly 300 Life Points! The next few turns could determine the outcome of the whole duel!"

(elsewhere...)

Back on the big highway, Michael placed one of his last cards into a Spell/Trap Field zone on his Duel Runner (facedown).

"With one of my last cards being set, I end my turn!" The lime green-haired boy declared. "So, what are you going to do about it, Matty? 'Red Nova Dragon' has 6000 Attack Points. How are you going to top that and beat me, this time?"

"You know that when there's a will-" Matt pointed out. "-there's always a way!"

"So, you're going to try and fight my monster? In that case, I wish you the best of luck on trying to win!"

Fudo Go and Wheel of Fortune both proceeded down the highway with ever increasing speed.

"It's my turn!" declared Matt, finally drew a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Fifteen** : Matt Fudo (LP: 300)  
 **Deck** : 42  
 **Current Hand (4)** : "Crush Star", "Sonic Chick", ?, and "Angel Baton"(!)

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Angel Baton'; that was a good start.

"I activate the Spell 'Angel Baton'!" The dirty blonde-haired boy exclaimed, holding his card out. "It lets me draw two cards from my Deck, but one card from my hand must be sent to the Graveyard as payment!"

After drawing two cards, and then sending one of those cards from his hand to the Graveyard, he saw that one of the drawn cards was the 'Turbo Synchron' Monster Card, bringing a small smile onto his face.

"Good answer, my cards." Matt thought to himself. He then spoke aloud... "Mike! If you think you're the one who's going to win, then you might want to take a closer look at my Deck's true power!"

"What?!" exclaimed Michael, who was looking over his shoulder at his opponent.

On cue, the 'Turbo Synchron' Monster Card materialized face-up on the speeding field.

"I Summon 'Turbo Synchron'!" announced Matt.

Appearing onto the field was the small, greenish robot monster (Level: 1/ATK: 100/DEF: 500). From there...

"I'm Tuning my Level 1 Token Monster, 'Doppel Token', with the Level 1 Tuner Monster, 'Turbo Synchron'!" Matt went on, holding his right hand out. "With this, my counterattack will soon begin!"

'Turbo Synchron' turned into a lone Synchro Ring, which overlapped with 'Doppel Token'. The symbols 1 plus 1 equals 2 were shown as a Summon Chant began...

" ** _Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon!_** " chanted Matt, just before raising his right hand into the sky. " ** _Synchro Summon! The power of hope - Synchro Tuner, 'Formula Synchron'_**!"

Appearing onto the speeding field was the robotic, humanoid racing car-like monster (Level: 2/ATK: 200/DEF: 1500). From there, Matt drew a card from his Deck.

"I activate the effect of 'Formula Synchron'! When this monster is Synchro Summoned, I draw one card!" The dirty blonde-haired boy reminded. He then saw that his drawn card was a Trap Card called 'High and Low'. "Almost there..."

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hotel's parking lot...

"Will Matty do it?" wondered Ashima, watching hopefully.

Her words seemed to come true...

"Mike, the time has come for me to retake control of the duel!" The image of Matt on the big monitor announced. "I'll battle a Double Tuner like 'Red Nova Dragon' with an Accel Synchro!"

"Hmph! So, you're planning to call forth ' _that_ ' monster?" scoffed the image of Michael on the big monitor. "In that case, I'm ready for it!"

And so, as Fudo Go started to gain more and more speed, the fierce cry/command from Matt Fudo was given...

" **CLEAR MIND**! I'm Tuning my Level 8 Synchro Monster, 'Stardust Dragon', with the Level 2 Tuner Synchro Monster, 'Formula Synchron'!"

(elsewhere...)

Back with the two Duel Runners on the big highway, 'Formula Synchron' turned itself into two balls of light and was absorbed into an unknown force straight ahead, causing the symbols 8 plus 2 equals 10 to be shown briefly. Not only that, Fudo Go started to gain speed as it began to get flames surrounding it.

"This is going to be really, really good..." Michael thought to himself, looking excited for the Accel Synchro Summon. "Bring it on!"

'Stardust Dragon' let loose a roar as it flew above Matt (with his Signer Mark also glowing with power), just as he began a very familiar Summon Chant...

" ** _Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon_**!"

More and more flames surround Fudo Go as it went faster and faster, just as Matt opened his eyes fiercely and gave quite possible one of the strongest, most hot-blooded screams everyone in the city could ever hear (even though he and Michael were now outside the city limits)...

" ** _ACCEL SYNCHRO_**!" The dirty blonde-haired boy echoed, raising his right hand out at the end of the scream.

Very quickly, a new card materialized out of thin-air and in-between Matt's fingers. Not only that, both Fudo Go and 'Stardust Dragon' were also now moving/flying at the speed of light while burning like a shooting star; eventually vanishing into what looked like a green ring-like vortex without a trace.

"He... he disappeared!" gasped Michael, looking around for his opponent.

Within seconds, however, Fudo Go (and its rider) reappeared from the same vortex, overtaking the surprised lime green-haired boy's Wheel of Fortune. Not only that, following Fudo Go before flying into the sky happened to be a VERY familiar dragon...

" ** _Be born - 'SHOOTING STAR DRAGON'_**!" boomed Matt.

That's about right, folks... Soaring through the blue, sunny sky was 'Stardust Dragon's' bigger, more powerful, more evolved form (Level: 10/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500). Pretty soon, the Dragon-Type Accel Synchro Monster was flying above the Fudo Go Duel Runner (and Matt), ready to do battle with 'Red Nova Dragon' and see just who the superior ace monster truly was.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hotel's parking lot, everyone there was beyond excited over seeing the appearance of 'Shooting Star Dragon' once more. Discord, meanwhile, had practically gone ballistic (in a really good way) after seeing that both evolved forms of 'Stardust Dragon' and 'Red Dragon Archfiend' have finally shown themselves...

"A... Am..." The jolly man was struggling to get the words out due to such shock and excitement going through his head. "I... I'm..."

"Man, I've never seen Discord look so excited before." whispered James to Zack.

"Neither have I." admitted Zack. "He's so excited that he's positively speechless."

"Must be because of 'Shooting Star Dragon' and 'Red Nova Dragon' both being on the field." Gordon figured. "Of course, I would be feeling the same way if I were in his shoes."

Scott was impressed. "Two very powerful dragons about to do battle... Simply amazing!"

"There is some bad news; 'Red Nova Dragon' is currently the stronger monster." Percy reminded. "An Attack Power of 3300 can't beat a monster with an Attack Power of 6000. Matt will have to do something about that before he can try going on the offensive."

"Agreed." nodded Ryan.

(elsewhere...)

In the sky, 'Shooting Star Dragon' and 'Red Nova Dragon' both glared at each other. Once again, they were ready to see who was the better evolved ace monster was.

"Mike, I will set two cards facedown!" announced Matt, just as two facedown cards appeared on the field around him before fading away for further use. "The time has finally come... Hit me with all you can throw!"

"That, I will do!" accepted Michael, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Sixteen** : Michael Atlas (LP: 300)  
 **Deck** : 41  
 **Current Hand (2)** : "Emergency Provisions" and "Urgent Tuning"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Emergency Provisions', and his hand contained only 'Urgent Tuning'. On cue, Michael's facedown card re-materialized before flipping face-up and revealing itself to be...

"Facedown card, open!" he announced. "Continuous Trap - 'Red Cocoon', activate! It works by targeting one Dragon-Type Synchro Monster I control. By doing that, I equip this card to it. While it is battling an opponent's monster, until the end of the Damage Step, the effects of all face-up monsters the opponent controls are negated!"

'Red Nova Dragon' let loose a roar as it started glowing all red and gaining further amounts of power.

"I equip this Trap Card to 'Scar-Red Nova', and so you can't use 'Shooting Star Dragon's' effect to Banish itself and negate the attack!"

"Oh no!" complained Matt. "I can't use any of 'Shooting Star Dragon's' effects..."

"'Shooting Star Dragon' can't escape, now!" Michael went on. "And neither can you!"

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hotel parking lot...

"If Matty can't stop this attack-" worried Ashima. "-Mike will win the duel right there!"

"He must have something planned just in case." insisted Thomas. "I'm certain one of his set cards will be able to help him out!" In his mind... "At least, I hope one of those set cards manages to assist Matt..."

"What will you do now, Matty?" taunted the image of Michael on the big monitor. He then entered the Battle Phase to try and put an end to the match in his favor. "'Red Nova Dragon', attack 'Shooting Star Dragon'!"

(elsewhere...)

Back outside the city, 'Red Nova Dragon' was becoming covering in white hot flames.

" **BURNING SOUL**!" Michael screamed out powerfully.

The huge red/black-colored dragon dove towards 'Shooting Star Dragon'. With 'Red Cocoon' equipped to 'Red Nova Dragon', no Monster Effects could be activated in a battle. Because of that, 'Shooting Star Dragon' was a sitting duck.

"The duel's not over!" announced Matt, just as one of his set cards re-materialized before flipping face-up and revealing itself. "Trap Card - 'High and Low', activate!"

"What?!" gasped Michael.

"It can only be activated when a monster I control is selected as an attack target." began Matt, explaining the effect of his Trap Card. "I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard. If that card is a Monster Card, the attack target gains Attack Points equal to the revealed monster's Attack Power." He then smirked a little bit. "Oh, and this effect can be used up to three times."

"I see, now... So you're trying to reduce Battle Damage with that." teased Michael, who had turned his Duel Runner towards his enemy (whilst still driving down the street), before turning the vehicle yet again. "Just remember that if 'Shooting Star Dragon' has its Attack Power exceed that of 'Red Nova Dragon's', 'Shooting Star Dragon' will be destroyed!"

"I guarantee their Attack Points will be the same." Matt insisted confidently. "I'm betting my future on it!" He then looked to his Deck. "These three draws will surely lead me into my future!" From there, the dirty blonde-haired boy drew his first card. "Card one, draw!"

It was a Monster Card called 'Sonic Warrior', which put another slight smile onto Matt's face.

"I've drawn 'Sonic Warrior'!" he announced, sending his drawn card to the Graveyard. "By sending this card to the Graveyard, 'Shooting Star Dragon' will gain 1000 Attack Points!"

'Shooting Star Dragon' became stronger (ATK: 3300 - 4300).

"From there, I draw again!" With that said, Matt drew his second card. It was the 'Speed Warrior' Monster Card. "'Speed Warrior - 900 Attack Points!"

'Shooting Star Dragon' grew even stronger (ATK: 4300 - 5200). Did Michael or 'Red Nova Dragon' look worried? Don't bet on it.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hotel's parking lot...

"5200 Attack Points won't be enough!" objected Percy. "Matt needs to draw something with 800 or so Attack Points to match 'Red Nova Dragon'!"

"But the monster's Attack Power can't be too high, or 'Shooting Star Dragon' will be destroyed." reminded Edward.

"Can he do it?" asked Mavis.

"Maybe if he knew how to Shining Draw the right card." joked James.

Ashima closed her eyes. "Matty..."

(elsewhere...)

Back on the highway outside the city limits...

"Unless you can draw an 800 Attack Point Monster Card-" Michael pointed out. "-your 'Shooting Star Dragon' will be destroyed by the superior power of 'Red Nova Dragon." He then clenched his fist and motioned his right arm about. "Not only that, you will also be defeated!"

Matt closed his eyes. "I won't lose, Mike..." he insisted. "I predict I'll draw the one Monster Card I'll need to survive."

"Just remember that if you draw a monster that has more than 800 Attack Points, 'Shooting Star Dragon' will self-destruct!"

"I know that." said Matt calmly. "I can't beat you if I don't take this risk... I'm betting my possibilities in this draw!" In his mind. "My Deck, answer my prayer..."

With that said, the dirty blonde-haired boy slowly (mainly for drama) started to reach for his Deck so that he could next card.

"Matt, you've no hope left!" shouted Michael. "Surrender!"

"A True Duelist NEVER surrenders!" declared Matt, finally bringing both fingers to his Deck. "I..."

Silence...

(elsewhere...)

In one part of Atlanta, people waited anxiously for what card Matt would draw.

(elsewhere...)

In the hotel parking lot, the crowd there (which included Thomas and the rest of the gang) waited for the final draw to happen.

(elsewhere...)

Back with Matt...

"I... I...DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"

With that said (or screamed), he drew a card with the ever helpful Destiny Draw. From there, after a moment of silence, the third card was revealed to be...

"Hmhmhmhm..." Matt seemed to chuckle, beginning to hold the drawn card out. "Mike, it's all over... It looks like..." He turned the card over and revealed it to be the 'Drill Synchron' Monster Card. "...my monster will tie with yours!"

"HOW?!" exclaimed Michael, alarmed.

"'Drill Synchron' has 800 Attack Points, and that means 'Shooting Star's' Attack Power will rise to match 'Scar-Red Nova's' Attack Power of 6000!"

'Shooting Star Dragon' roared loudly as its Attack Power rose to match 'Red Nova Dragon's' Attack Power (ATK: 5200 - 6000).

(elsewhere...)

Back within the city limits...

"Amazing!" rejoiced the voice of Discord, as people all-around continued to gaze up at the big monitors on the skyscrapers (having seen the draw, and 'Shooting Star Dragon' grow stronger). "Matty-boy has drawn his future!"

(elsewhere...)

In the hotel parking lot...

"This is wonderful!" admired Scott. "Somehow, someway, Matt was able to open the path to his own future!"

"Despite the odds being stacked against him!" added Henry.

"Just how awesome can Matt be and get?" put in Gordon.

"I wish I knew the answer to that!" whooped James.

The rest of group rejoiced from the sudden turnabout.

(elsewhere...)

Back outside the city limits...

"Impossible!" wailed Michael, looking shocked beyond belief. "'Shooting Star Dragon's' Attack Points are equal to that of 'Red Nova Dragon'?!"

"Yes, that's what I was able to do." confirmed Matt. He then looked up and spoke to his ace monster. "Let's go, 'Shooting Star Dragon'! Attack 'Red Nova Dragon' with all your might!"

'Shooting Star Dragon' roared as flames began to surround itself; it then charged towards 'Red Nova Dragon'. Michael, however, wasn't one to back down from a fight just like that...

"Go forth, 'Red Nova Dragon'!" The lime green-haired boy ordered. "Show 'Shooting Star Dragon' that your power is far superior!"

'Red Nova Dragon', as flames surrounded it, let loose a demonic-like roar and charged forth to its rival dragon.

" **STARDUST MIRAGE**!" / " **BURNING SOUL**!" Both champion duelists shouted at once.

The two attacks from both Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters struck, both equal in pure power. Now up close, the two monsters started fighting physically with bites, punches, headbutts, etc.. Within moments of grappling each other, an explosion resulted and destroyed both dragons in a Double KO. Not only that, Matt and Michael both cried out from the force of the explosion, which caused their respective Duel Runners to stumble about—although no Battle Damage was dealt to either players.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hotel parking lot, everyone watching was stunned by the massive attack done by the two evolved dragons...

"They're...gone..." whispered Edward.

"The two monsters were equal in pure power..." added Emily. "And so, they've destroyed each other in a Double KO."

"Still, that was one amazing fight between 'Scar-Red Nova' and 'Shooting Star'." commented James.

(elsewhere...)

Back on the big highway outside Atlanta, Matt, having recovered from the shock of the epic battle between 'Shooting Star Dragon' and 'Red Nova Dragon', had one more card to play before the end.

"Trap Card - 'Crush Star', activate!" The dirty blonde-haired boy announced, just as his last facedown card re-materialized before flipping face-up and revealing itself. "I can only activate this card when a Synchro Monster on the field is destroyed. It lets me select two monsters with 1000 or less Attack Points, and Special Summon them in face-up defense mode. One has to be from the hand, and the other has to be from my Graveyard."

On cue, the 'Sonic Chick' Monster Card and 'Sonic Warrior' Monster Card both materialized face-up on the speeding field.

"From my hand, I'll Special Summon 'Sonic Chick'... From my Graveyard, I'll Special Summon 'Sonic Warrior'!"

Appearing onto the field were two monsters... One was a pink, roadrunner-like bird with red shoes (Level: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 300), and the other was what looked like a warrior wearing machine-like parts (Level: 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 400). Michael sudden smirked with satisfaction.

"Well done, Matty..." he whispered.

Matt looked over in surprise. "Huh?"

"You've destroyed 'Scar-Red Nova'..." Michael pointed out. "However, while you've certainly done just that, it means I'm about to bring something familiar back..."

"Say what?!" cried Matt, growing worried once more.

Rather than say anything more about it, Michael took and placed a card onto his Duel Runner (facedown), thus causing a facedown card to appear on his right before fading away for later use. Before long, this was also followed by the 'Emergency Provisions' materializing face-up on the field to the lime green-haired boy's left.

"I set one card, and then I'll activate 'Emergency Provisions' from my hand." announced Michael, just as his facedown card faded away. "By sending a Spell or Trap Card to the Graveyard, I gain 1000 Life Points!" He smirked with further satisfaction (LP: 1300). "I now have 1300 Life Points."

All of a sudden, the face-up 'Red Cocoon' Trap Card started to activate.

"Next comes the final effect of 'Red Cocoon'!" continued Michael, getting to the best part of his card. "During the End Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard because it was sent there this turn, I can target one 'Red Dragon Archfiend' in my Graveyard and Special Summon it."

A large hole filled with lava was shown growing in the spot where the face-up 'Red Cocoon' Trap Card currently was. In addition, a familiar claw started to emerge from the lava.

" ** _My very soul - 'Red Dragon Archfiend'_**!" announced Michael.

Out of the lava came 'Red Dragon Archfiend', and it was as strong as ever before (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000).

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Michael cackled like a villain, as the face-up 'Red Cocoon' Trap Card shattered into shards of glass. "'Red Daemon's' has returned once more! Matt, small fries like what you're controlling don't have a chance against my soul, 'Red Dragon Archfiend'!"

Matt grinned in response. "Are you certain about that?" he asked.

"What?!"

"Mike, it looks like I've found my answer!" With that said, Matt drew a card. "It's my turn!"

* * *

 **Turn Seventeen** : Matt Fudo (LP: 300)  
 **Deck** : 36  
 **Current Hand (2)** : ? and "Junk Synchron"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Junk Synchron' Monster Card.

"Perfect..." mumbled Matt, looking pleased with the drawn card. "I was waiting for this card..."

"Why does Matt look so confident?" Michael thought to himself. " He knows that 'Red Daemon's' is so much stronger than any of his other monsters."

"Mike..." The voice of Matt called out, cutting his opponent's thoughts off. The dirty blonde-haired boy then placed his drawn card onto his Duel Runner. "In order for me to win against you, I won't even need something like 'Stardust Dragon' or 'Shooting Star Dragon'."

"You what?" frowned Michael.

On cue, the 'Junk Synchron' Monster Card materialized face-up on the speeding field.

"Come forth - 'Junk Synchron'!" commanded Matt.

The orange, robotic Tuner Monster reappeared on the field (Level: 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 500).

"'Junk Synchron's' effect activates!" Matt went on, just as the 'Speed Warrior' Monster Card also materialized onto the speeding field, face-up. "When 'Junk Synchron' is Normal Summoned successfully, I'm able to revive a fallen Level 2 or lower monster from the Graveyard - and I choose to bring 'Speed Warrior' back!"

'Speed Warrior' returned to the field in defense mode (Level: 2/ATK: 900/DEF: 400).

(elsewhere...)

Within a street of downtown Atlanta...

"Those monsters..." whispered one teenage girl, who was staring at a TV (for display inside a store) that was showing the final stretch duel.

"They're all cards that Matt's used for so long..." added another teenage girl, staring at the TV with her friend.

(elsewhere...)

In another part of Atlanta...

"No matter how low their Attack Points are... No matter how low their Levels are..." came from Carlos of Mexico, who didn't even attempt to make a bad joke out of the situation. "The monsters that Matt always believes in."

(elsewhere...)

Back at the hotel parking lot...

"The friends and comrades that always fought alongside Matt!" whispered Ashima.

(elsewhere...)

Back with Fudo Go and Wheel of Fortune, both Duel Runners sped down the highway...

"With that done, I will begin my game-winning strategy, now!" Matt went on, thrusting his right hand forth. "I'm Tuning my Level 2 Effect Monster, 'Sonic Warrior', with the Level 3 Tuner Monster, 'Junk Synchron'!"

The usual Synchro Summon lightshow had began as 'Junk Synchron' turned into three Synchro Rings, allowing 'Sonic Warrior' to soar into 'em. Not only that, the symbols 2 plus 3 equals 5 were shown, and Matt began a Summon Chant...

" ** _The stars come together to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way!_** " chanted Matt, just before raising his right hand into the sky. " ** _Synchro Summon! Show yourself - 'Junk Warrior'_**!"

The purple robot-like warrior, as the Synchro Summon sequence came to an end, appeared onto the speeding field before posing with a loud shout (Level: 5/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1300).

"'Junk Warrior' appeared at a time like this?!" Michael thought to himself, looking highly worried.

"And now, the special ability of 'Sonic Warrior' activates!" announced Matt. "If this card is sent to the Graveyard, all Level 2 or lower monsters I currently control gain 500 Attack Points!"

'Speed Warrior' (ATK: 900 - 1400) and 'Sonic Chick' (ATK: 300 - 800) both grew much stronger. Unfortunately, it was about to get so much worse for Michael, as 'Junk Warrior' seemed to react to the Level 2 or lower monsters being on the field.

"Junk Warrior's own effect activates..." Matt went on still, as 'Junk Warrior' started glowing. "He gains Attack Points equal to the combined Attack Power of all Level 2 or lower monsters on my side of the field... Go, **POWER OF FELLOWS**!"

'Junk Warrior', obeying the command, grew even stronger (ATK: 2300 - 4500).

"Impossible!" cried Michael.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the parking lot of the hotel...

"4500 Attack Points!?" gasped Zack. "Matt's monster has powered up by the bonds of the other monsters on his field!"

(elsewhere...)

Back outside the city limits...

"Is this... is this the possibilities that Matt believed in?" Michael thought to himself, knowing that he was about to lose the duel.

"As long as we have our bonds, we'll continue to grow even stronger!" insisted Matt, looking and sounding more and more determined. "Mike, you've shown me in this duel with you! That which lies within my soul!"

Michael seemed to smile. "So, you've finally found your path, huh?" he asked, sounding pleased.

"Yes, I have..." The dirty blonde-haired boy confirmed, before entering the Battle Phase and giving the order to finish the match... "'Junk Warrior', attack 'Red Dragon Archfiend'!"

Fudo Go soon left the highway and climbed a nearby rock formation-like ramp, soaring into the sky with his monsters following close behind. 'Red Dragon Archfiend', still flying above Wheel of Fortune, soon looked and noticed 'Junk Warrior' coming straight for it.

" **SCRAP FIST**!" screamed Matt, as the rocket packs on the Warrior-Type Synchro Monster fired up.

'Junk Warrior's' winded up its right fist, which was glowing and growing more and more powerful by the passing second, and threw a punch at 'Red Dragon Archfiend', who, in response to the incoming attack, tried to fight back by using its Absolute Power Force attack in a futile attempt to avoid getting destroyed. Both fists collided, but it was crystal clear that 'Junk Warrior' was much stronger and would win out. Soon enough, 'Red Dragon Archfiend' roared in pain as it got overwhelmed by the stronger monster's punch before finally falling to the ground and exploding in a massive ball of fire. Michael, knowing that it was all over, closed his eyes and smiled.

"Well done, Matt." Michael thought to himself, accepting his defeat (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Matt Fudo wins!**

* * *

Wheel of Fortune and Fudo Go both finally came to a complete stop.

"It's all over... You've won, Matty." admitted Michael, removing his helmet. "It was a magnificent duel."

Matt also removed his helmet. "You always were one of my toughest battles." he pointed out.

From there, Matt and Michael both walked over to talk some more.

"No one is useless in this world." continued Michael, clenching his fist. "When bonds are joined together, even a giant will topple to one whole-body blow." He then brought his fist to his chest, smiling once more. "You've had quite the effect on my soul, Matt Fudo!"

"I know." acknowledged Matt, also smiling. "Not only that, I have a feeling that until both our souls are satisfied, our battle will never end."

"I won't lose next time!" declared Michael.

"I'll give it my all next time, too!" Matt agreed.

The two teenagers shook hands. Even though they were forever rivals, they were still the best of friends.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the parking lot of the hotel...

" **WE HAVE A WINNER**!" screamed Discord happily. " **THE WINNER OF THE BATTLE ROYALE IS MATT FUDO**!"

(elsewhere...)

The crowds all around the city of Atlanta began to cheer wildly, while the big monitors on a number of the skyscrapers were showing an image of the following...  
-Matt and Michael both looking into the ' _camera_ ' and giving a thumbs up with proud smiles  
-The caption ' ** _Duel Winner: Matt Fudo_** '

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hotel parking lot...

"As ever, Matt surprises us." commented Zack pleasantly.

"I'll say." agreed Ashima, whilst clapping.

"Mike was definitely great out there, too." put in Mavis.

(elsewhere...)

All around Atlanta once more, it would seem everyone else watching had to agree with the blonde-haired girl...

(elsewhere...)

Later on that evening, everyone had gathered at the Airport for their return trip to the Island of Sodor (Thomas and Friends), India (Ashima), and Germany (Frieda and Philip). Discord, Matt, Michael, Carlie, and James R. all came to see their friends off.

"This tournament... it's been a real something." admitted Thomas.

"Yup, it sure was." agreed Percy.

Ashima looked to her new friends. "I'll miss you all." she said sadly.

"We'll miss you too, Ashima." agreed Emily. "Maybe one day, you can visit the Island of Sodor again."

"I would really like that, Emily..."

As the two girls spoke, Thomas and Matt both spoke to each other.

"Thomas... One day, I hope we can duel each other again." Matt began, offering a small challenge. "To see if either of us has gotten even better."

"Sure! But before then, I... I want to give you something." put in Thomas.

"What is it?"

The blue-haired boy smiled. "Your title of American Duel Monsters champion back." he answered.

"But why?" asked Matt, looking very surprised. "You've beaten me fair and square... You deserve it!"

"I know that, but I really don't need all the titles in the world." Thomas pointed out. "I'm one of the newest holders of the big title ' **King of Games** ', yes, but you can at least keep your title as the American Duel Monsters champion... Especially after your powerful performance in that Battle Royale earlier today."

Matt smiled back. "In that case, I'll accept it."

The dirty blonde-haired boy then shook hands with Thomas, sealing the agreement. Percy and the likes, meanwhile, were speaking to a departing Frieda and Philip.

"It was fun meeting you all." said Philip cheerfully.

"And I hope zat vhen ve next meet, it vill be on better terms." added Frieda.

"We'd like that." agreed Edward. "Either way, have a safe trip back to Germany, you two."

Nodding, Frieda and Philip both turned and left to catch their flight home. From there, the rest of the gang (now including both Thomas and Emily) turned to speak to Axel and Gina.

"So, you two are coming with us to the Island of Sodor?" asked Stanley.

"Giusto." nodded Gina, briefly speaking in the Italian language. "It is-a only for a couple of-a weeks."

"Yeah." agreed Axel. "By then, we should know Knapford like we know our own home cities."

Meanwhile, Matt was currently speaking to Ashima, having exchanged email addresses...

"So, this is goodbye?" The dirty blonde-haired boy asked sadly.

"Yes, it is." nodded Ashima, who looked just as heartbroken. "I'll try to email you as often as I can when I'm back home in India."

"I'll email you if I can, too."

The saddened couple, having to endure a long distance relationship (which was normally very hard to do), then embraced.

"Man, it must suck to have to make do with a long distance relationship." commented James, looking sorry for both Matt and Ashima.

"It sure does, mate." agreed Michael.

Discord smiled. "I'm confident they'll make the relationship work out, or my name is not Maximillion J. Pegasus... Which it isn't, obviously."

Before long, Matt and Ashima broke from their embrace as the latter had to leave and catch her flight for ' **New Delhi - India** '.

"I'll miss you." sniffled Ashima, who was on the verge of crying.

Matt silently nodded; but he was trying to hold back tears of his own. Before long, the black-haired Indian girl finally disappeared beyond the nearby gate.

"Until we next meet, Ashima Nilgiri..." Matt thought to himself. He then turned back towards the others. "Listen, everyone, I'll be okay. I'll miss her, but we can still email each other from time to time. One day, we will see each other in person again."

"Glad to hear that, man." smiled James R.. "Just keep that relationship of yours going."

"And your light strong." put in Carlie. "In the end, it will all work out."

Matt managed to smile. "Thanks, you guys."

"Speaking of departure, we six have to return to home - San Francisco, that is." put in Discord. "Spencer-boy and his family should be doing okay, now. The monster attacks controversy seems to have eased up considerably, and Boxford Corp's problems seems to have also cleared up."

"That's good to know." commented Thomas.

"It was nice to see you all again." put in Emily.

"As ever." agreed Carlie. "And maybe someday we can all have a duel to see how far we've come."

"I'd like to try that." accepted Percy.

"Before then, maybe give some more of the Synchro Summoning a try." suggested Michael. "You never know what new monsters you can possible Summon with it. Be it by normally, by Accel Synchro, or by Double Tuning."

Thomas nodded. "We'll try to."

Finally, an announcement came...

"Will those going to ' **Knapford City - Island of Sodor** ' please report to Gate 19 to catch your flight?" spoke a voice on the intercom.

Nearby, Sir Topham Hatt and his family were all ready to go and catch the plane heading for home.

"So, how did you two enjoy Atlanta?" asked Lady Hatt to Stephen and Bridget.

"It was wonderful, Grandfather!" whooped Bridget.

"Makes me want to come back, next Summer!" added Stephen eagerly.

Sir Topham Hatt chuckled. "We'll have to wait and see about that..." he responded. "Now, come along, it's time to go home to Sodor."

With that said, the Hatt Family went to board the plane.

(elsewhere...)

Twenty minutes later outside, the plane carrying Thomas Billinton, his friends (including Liz and Ryan Avonside, Gina Couillet, and Axel Notesse), and the Hatt Family had finally started to leave the runway and take off into the sky. Speaking of Thomas, the blue-haired boy was looking out the window at the disappearing city of Atlanta below.

" _So long, Atlanta_." Thomas narrated. " _Until we next visit the United States_..."

And so, the plane disappeared into the cloudy sky...

(elsewhere...)

Inside his office within Boxford Corp's American Headquarters later that night, Spencer was busy on some paper work when Skiff suddenly burst into the room. He looked very excited, because there was great news about the tournament...

"Big Brother! The numbers have finally come in... The Duel Monsters tournament was a huge hit!" The young boy exclaimed. "People from all over the world have reacted positively to it, and are now wanting to buy more of Boxford Corp's products! Boxford Corporation appears to have been forgiven for the monster attacks."

"Wonderful!" smiled Spencer. "Our problems seem to be finally over... Go tell our parents that we'll be heading home to the Island of Sodor, soon."

Nodding, Skiff left to go tell Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) both the good news. Spencer, meanwhile, stood up from his seat and turned to look out the window into the nightime sky.

"Billinton... You are not only the proud owner of the three 'Egyptian God' Cards and even have the title of the well-known ' _Supreme King_ ', but you are also now one of the newest ' **King of Games** '..." The silver-haired boy thought to himself. "You may be the new **'King of Games** ', but there will come a day where I'll find a way to defeat your 'God' Cards and win the ' **King of Games** ' title from you... Never forget that."

The dark sky was brightened by the moon, and it started to show a reflection of Thomas within it. Will there be a time where Thomas and Spencer will have another duel to settle their rivalry like Matt and Michael did at one point? That, I'm afraid, happens to be a tale for another day.

* * *

 **The Great International Duel Cup Arc**  
 **The End**

* * *

And that is the end of the arc. Man, this has got to be the longest chapter ever written for any other chapter of the Sodor Chronicles. Well, anyway, do you guys have any favorite duels? Be sure to tell me them, if you can.


End file.
